¡¡Yo no soy gay!
by blackstones3
Summary: Haurno Sakura y Gaara son hermanos mellizos.El sueño de Gaara es ser arqueologo,pero es obligado por su padre a asisstir a una escuela de elite haciendo que al pelirrojo le sea imposible realizar su sueño,pero su hermana lo ayuda haciendose pasar por él
1. Tres personas completamente Dirferentes

ESTE FIC NO TIENE NADA DE YAOI ASI KE NO SE APUREN, SOLO TENDRA UNA QUE OTRA ESCENA VERGONZOSA PARA AMBOS PROTAGONISTAS ^^

**Tres personas completamente diferentes**

_En este momento una sonrisa de medio lado y un brillo de triunfo adorna mi rostro, la razón es porque tengo en mis manos la carta de aceptación de la prestigiosa preparatoria Eitoku Gakuen , se preguntaran el ¿Por qué de mi felicidad? ¡Bien! Pues eso se debe a que esa preparatoria es la mejor de todo Japón, ahí solo asisten las personas más ricas del país, así que entenderán que dinero tengo de sobra, bueno más bien mi padre lo tiene de sobra pero por ser su hijo lujos no me faltan, otra cosa que se necesita para entrar a esa escuela es ser inteligente y no es por presumir pero siempre he sido muy inteligente, desde la primaria hasta la secundaria he sido el numero uno de mi clase y de la escuela e cuanto a calificaciones se trata. Y la última cosa que se necesita para ser aceptado en esa prestigiosa escuela es ser bueno en algún deporte y pues yo soy bueno en cualquier deporte pero lo que me apasiona es tenis así que soy de los mejores jugando. _

_Así que como se habrán dado cuenta en esa escuela solo aceptan niños ricos y prodigios, aunque hay becas y a veces llegan a aceptar a pobretones, pero digamos que no muchos plebeyos logran entrar, ya que como mencione antes debes de tener muy buenas calificaciones y ser buenos en por lo menos un deporte, y por lo que sé Eituku Gakuen solo entrega dos becas por año, así que no tengo que preocuparme porque ese lugar se infeste de pobretones. _

_Pero cambiando de tema y siendo sincero era de esperarse que alguien como yo fuera admitido en esa escuela después de todo soy un Uchiha y todos y cada uno de mis antepasados ha estado en esa escuela, incluso mi hermano Itachi y mi padre Fugaku estuvieron ahí, así que si yo no hubiera conseguido entrar hubiera sido la deshonra de la familia, ¡pero lo logré! y créeme si les digo que no tuve ninguna dificultad. _

_Yo soy un prodigio entre los prodigios, no tengo que estudiar para aprenderme algo, solo lo leo una vez y ya memorice todo el texto, es por eso que cuando presento algún examen no me es difícil contestar todas las preguntas con facilidad sin necesidad de estudiar porque con solo prestarle un poco de atención a la clase ya me aprendí todo. Y lo mismo pasa con los deporte, siempre he tenido buena condición física porque desde niño me ha gustado cualquier tipo de deportes además que todo me sale con facilidad y no tengo dificultad en practicar cualquier deporte por muy primera vez que lo haga._

_Mi inteligencia y astucia es la envidia de casi todo que me conoce, pero no solo soy envidiado por eso si no que también por mi físico y no los culpo por envidiarme porque soy perfecto, tengo un cuerpo excelente y aunque sea delgado tengo músculos marcados a causa del ejercicio¡ pero no crean que soy una enorme masa de músculos! más bien diría yo que mi cuerpo tiene al musculatura exacta y perfecta, soy alto, mi piel es tan clara que llega a verse algo pálida pero por raro que parezca a mí se me ve perfecta, tengo el pelo negro azulado y mis ojos son algo rasgados y de color negro… ¡si lo sé, soy perfecto!_

_Siempre he tenido la mujer que quiero solo con tronar los dedos e imagino que son los genes porque mi hermano es igual en cuanto a físico solo que su carácter es muy raro, pero como decía las mujeres siempre vienen a mi idolatrándome, rogándome por salir conmigo, con solo una mirada y las tengo a mis pies o una leve sonrisa y me abren inmediatamente las piernas. Siempre he tenido ese efecto desde que entre al preescolar el sexo opuesto me ha acosado, lógicamente de niño me hartaban pero se llega a cierta edad donde las hormonas se alborotan y pues tuve necesidades, ahí fue donde empecé a interesarme por las chicas._

_A lo largo de mi corta vida me ha hecho darme cuenta que la mayoría de las mujeres son una cabezas huecas, amo los retos y ninguna de ellas me ha dado el reto por conseguirla, por esa razón solo obtengo lo que quiero de ellas y me deshago de su compañía sin importarme sus sentimientos, ¡es que me desespera que sean tan huecas y solo piensen en ropa, chicos y su físico! Son tan aburridas que no tienen un tema de conversación importante, hasta ahorita no he conocido mujer que valga la pena hacerla mi novia._

_Mi familia está conformada por Uchiha Fugaku que es mi padre y es dueño de la cadena de hospitales Uchiha que es una de las más grande y prestigiosa de Japón, en lo personal admiro enormemente a mi padre además que me empeño por enorgullecerlo siempre, el es una persona muy seria y algo malhumorada pero es muy inteligente y es uno de los mejores cirujanos del país, a decir verdad la mirada cansada y sabia de papás siempre me ha intimidado. Después está mi madre Uchiha Mikoto ella es una persona tierna y cariñosa, es muy expresiva y algo sensible, de esta familia es a la persona que más amo además que es a la única con la que soy algo tierno, mi madre es ama de casa y está completamente obsesionada con la cocina pero lo que más le gusta hacer es pasteles, lástima que a nadie de la familia le gustan los dulces pero yo para no ponerla triste suelo comerme de perdido una rebanada de cada uno de los pasteles que prepara. Luego sigue mi hermano Uchiha Itachi, el tiene veinte años, es universitario y estudia medicina, en cuanto a mi relación con mi hermano no es muy buena y es una de las cosas por las que agradezco que en la escuela que entrare sea un internado así ya no lo veré mas y no aguantare sus estúpidas burlas y bromas, otra cosa que odio de él es que es el orgullo y consentido de papá. Y por ultimo estoy yo, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo quince años y voy a entrar a primero de preparatoria, soy mujeriego, egoísta, arrogante y me encanta todo tipo de adrenalina, me fascina todo lo que lleve la palabra diversión en especial si se trata de farra y alcohol, esa razón es por la que he tenido muchos problemas con papá pero gracias a que soy el consentido de mamá es por los que siempre me salvo de mis castigos, ¡así es! Si Itachi es el consentido de papá yo lo soy de mamá y pues creo que prefiero ser el consentido de mamá porque siendo sinceros mamá domina completamente a papá, solo le hace un leve puchero y mi papá cumple todos sus caprichos, así que mientras tenga a mi defensora yo me salvo de todo castigo._

_Bueno ya estuve mucho tiempo divagando así que ya es tiempo de entrar a la oficina de papá y mostrarle mi carta de aceptación para que sepa que su pequeño hijito muy pronto se ira de casa a estudiar, se que extrañare a mamá pero vendré en vacaciones así que sospecho que ella lograra vivir uno meses sin mí._

_

* * *

_

_En este momento un brillo decepción está en mis ojos, la razón es porque mi padre me ha entregado una carta que llego esta mañana, ¡y es nada más y nada menos que la carta de aceptación a la escuela Eitoku Gakuen!_

_Se preguntaran el ¿Por qué de mi infelicidad? Después de todo cualquier persona estaría más que feliz y orgulloso por haber sido aceptado en esta prestigiosa escuela, pues esa no es mi caso y la razón es que este no es mi sueño, mi sueño es ser arqueólogo y en esa escuela no lo lograre. Yo quiero viajar por el mundo, conocer lugares nuevos, descubrí tumbas antiguas y descifrar jeroglíficos. Lo peor de todo esto es que hace unos meses conocí en la biblioteca a uno de los grandes arqueólogos del mundo su nombre es Sabaku no Kankuro, me hice muy buen amigo de él, me encantaba escuchar sus historias de sus largos viajes y nuestras platicas son fantásticas a pesar de que él sea ya un hombre adulto que fácil me gana unos veinte años, nos llevamos muy bien, hace una semana me dijo que iría a Egipto para investigar una tumba recién descubierta y me invito, eso me emociono bastante y sin pensarlo le dije que sí sin tomar en cuenta que seguramente mi padre me dirá que no._

_Siempre he sido un chico callado, no hablo con casi nadie más que con mi hermana melliza que es a la única persona que quiero y la cual me conoce tal cual yo lo conozco a ella, ambos sabemos nuestro secreto y ella es la única de mi familia que conoce mi sueño, de hecho ella es la única amiga que tengo aparte de Kankuro, siempre he sido algo tímido por lo que me es difícil entablar conversaciones._

_A pesar de que somos mellizos ambos somos muy diferentes aun así nos hemos llevado de maravilla. Mi hermana es menor que yo por unos cuantos minutos, ella es una rebelde que no le importa desobedecer a mis padres para conseguir lo que quiere, es hermosa, inteligente, esta algo loca pero siempre sus planes sale de maravilla, a ella no le importa lastimar a los demás para conseguir lo que quiere y eso admiro de ella, de hecho ella no quiere a nadie más que a sí misma y a mí, eso me lo revelo antes de que nos separaran. ¡Así es! Ya no estoy junto a ella, la razón es que mi padre la mando a un internado en Alemania y la razón se debe a que mi hermana se empezó a convertir en una rebelde sin causa, siempre ha sido algo traviesa y he de admitir que cuando niños siempre me obligaba a participar en sus travesuras y cuando nos descubrían ella siempre se echaba la culpa y aunque yo trataba de alegar ella me lo impedía a cualquier precio, eso me hacía sentir mal conmigo mismo, me hacía sentir un cobarde al ver como mi padre la golpeaba mientras que a mí solo me regañaban, pero ella siempre me decía antes de dormir que ella ya estaba podrida desde que nació y nunca dejaría que yo me pudriera junto con ella, y aunque me moría por decirle que si ella decía estar podrida con gusto me encetaría podrirme a su lado con tal de siempre estar juntos pero mi timidez me lo impedía. _

_Cuando cumplimos doce años mi hermana empeoro en cuanto a su rebeldía, siempre se la pasaba en la dirección a causa de sus peleas, trueques y porque siempre le contestaba a los maestros, mi padre estaba cada vez mas arto de ella y la golpeaba cada vez más, la gota que derrama el vaso fue una vez que mi hermana junto a unos amigos del colegio participo en un robo a una joyería y los detuvieron ahí mi padre tomo la decisión de mandarla a un internado, antes de que se fuera le pregunte porque lo había hecho si a ella dinero no le faltaba y me contesto que por simple diversión, jamás entendí eso y no creo entenderlo, la mente de ella es tan complicada tan diferente a la mía que es tan obvia, de ahí me separaron de mi hermana mandándola a otro país y a otro colegio. No miento cuando digo que le llore y le rogué a mi padre para que no la separa de mi lado, ¡si lo sé, soy débil!, pero no podía permitir que alejaran de mi a la única persona que quiero, a la única que me entiende, a la única persona que me defendía y era mi sustento, pero mi padre me golpeo, fue la primera y última vez que me ha golpeado, recuerdo que esa vez mi querida hermanita vio como mi padre me cacheteaba y no lo pensó dos veces antes de echársele encima y otra vez por mi culpa la golpeo papá y jamás dese haber visto eso, veía atemorizado como papá la golpeaba sin compasión y ella no se quejaba, en cuanto a mi otra vez fue asechado por la cobardía y mi cuerpo no se movió a causa del temor mientras que mis ojos llenos de horror y miedo veían como mi padre casi la mata a golpes, lo bueno es que uno de los empleados lo detuvo y mi pobre hermanita duro en el hospital un mes entero, mes que no me dejaron verla y lo peor es que tampoco me dejaron despedirme de ella cuando salió del hospital y rápidamente mi padre la aventó al avión que la llevaría a Alemania._

_Desde que ella se fue soy más serio y mis ojos no tienen brillo ni luz, pero cuando ella viene en vacaciones mis ojos vuelven a brillar y soy más hablador ¡claro que solo lo soy con ella! _

_Se perfectamente que si por ella fuera se la pasaría las vacaciones en el internado donde papá la tiene desde los doce años (internado es decir mucho ya que sé a la perfección que es una escuela de adolecentes descarriados de familias adineradas) pero ella solo regresa a casa para verme y eso me hace completamente feliz._

_Y no es que mi hermana sea mala más bien yo digo que la vida la ha hecho así, bueno más bien mi padre, el nunca la ha querido, desde siempre ha mostrado desprecio y asco al verla y la razón es porque le echa la culpa de la muerte de mamá, solo por el simple hecho de que cuando ella nació mi madre murió y mi padre cree que ella la mato cuando eso no es verdad, la verdad es que mamá estaba enferma y ella no podía aguantar un embarazo mucho menos un parto, pero mi padre no entiende y le echa la culpa a mi hermanita. Y aunque mi padre no sea una persona afectiva siempre se ha visto que tiene preferencia, eso se ve en la forma de vernos y tratarnos, a mí siempre me ve con orgullo en cuanto a mi hermana la ve con desprecio, el es exigente conmigo y me trata como a un hijo cuando a ella la trata como la peor de las basuras. Con el simple hecho de tratar así a mi hermana y única amiga ese hombre se ha ganado mi desprecio, pero soy tan cobarde como para enfrentarlo o hacerle ver mi desprecio hacia él._

_En cuanto a mí como mencione antes soy una persona cobarde, tímida y callada, nunca en mi vida le he dado la contra mi padre. Siempre hago lo que él me pide, tengo buenas calificaciones porque me mato estudiado para complacerlo además que él se ha empeñado en tenerme los mejores maestros particulares para que me den clases después de llegar de la escuela, soy bueno en los deportes y eso siempre ha sido así porque me encanta ejercitarme y pues siempre he tenido todos y tipo de lujos porque mi padre así me ha acostumbrado, mas sin embargo a mi no me gusta para nada esta vida lujosa. Lo único que tengo en común con mi hermanita además de unos rasgos físico (casi la mayoría) es que a ambos somos muy buenos en cualquier deporte en especial el tenis, ella es inteligente sin esforzarse en cuanto yo soy inteligente porque me esfuerzo, recuerdo que cuando estudiábamos juntos ella sacaba las mejores calificaciones sin esforzarse a pesar de ser una vándala, es por eso que nunca la expulsaban de la escuela, y aunque no lo crean yo no la envidio al contrario la admiro. _

_Mi nombre es Haruno Gaara, soy el típico chico que no tiene amigos, el chico tímido y callado de la escuela, al que nadie conoce, el que nadie ve y el que todo el mundo piensa que es raro. Mi pequeña hermana se llama Haruno Sakura, ella es la persona que más quiero en este mundo, la persona que más admiro y la persona por la que daría mi vida porque ella fuera feliz aunque hasta ahorita no lo conseguido, más bien diría que las cosas son al revés. Y mi padre se llama Haruno Kaname, él es la persona que mas temo y odio en esta mundo, es mi muro e impedimento para ser feliz._

_Como mencione hace poco soy tan débil como para oponerme a mi padre y él me ordeno que entrara a la preparatoria Eitoku Gakuen y lo hare por mi cobardía, por no tener el valor de enfrentarlo y decirle que no quiero, que mi sueño es otro, pero estoy pagando el precio de mi cobardía, no lograre mi sueño solo por ser un cobarde._

_

* * *

_

_Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, soy hija de el millonario Haruno Kaname dueño de las disqueras más famosas e importantes de Japón y parte de Europa, él es el hombre que más odio y detesto en este mundo por el simple hecho de tratarme como basura, el muy infeliz me mando a esta basura de instituto que es como un reformatorio para hijos de hombres ricos, ¡así es! Aquí es donde todas las familias de dinero mandas a las ovejas negras de la familia, aquí mandan a niños ricos con problemas psicológicos o que simplemente siempre han sido unos maleantes o unos jóvenes rebeldes muy descarriados, este lugar es para algunos un infierno pero para mí es el paraíso ¡mi paraíso! ¡Así es! Yo misma me he encargado de dominar este mugrero de instituto, aquí me respetan y me temen. La razón del como domino este lugar se debe a mi gran cerebro que supe cómo manejarlo y como controlar a la gente, yo solo uso a las personas a mi beneficio y eso me hace igual a mi padre ¡ja! ¡Valla ironía! El me odia, yo lo odio pero ambos somos iguales en cuanto a algunas cosas, de echo creo que me parezco mas a él que a mi hermano. También soy hermana melliza de Haruno Gaara, a mi hermano lo adoro, lo amo, el es mi apoyo, es el que me da fuerza de seguir adelante, es por el que lucho y daré lo que sea para que él sea feliz, algún día lo salvare de ser el títere de kaname, pero mientras no tenga edad suficiente para salir de aquí o estar a cargo de ese bastardo no podre liberar a mi hermano así que por esa razón me dedico a disfrutar la vida hasta que llegue el momento de ser mayor de edad y librarme de las cadenas que Kaname me ha puesto._

_Nunca he tenido amigos, solo mi hermano era mi amigo y la única persona que quería en esta mierda de vida pero las cosas cambiaron en este instituto… ¿Quién iba pensar que aquí conocería a mis dos únicos amigos? Ellos y mi hermano son las únicas personas que quiero, son los únicos por los que metería las manos al fuego y son los únicos en quienes confió. _

_¿Cómo los conocí? Bien eso empezó cuando llegue a este asqueroso lugar, aquí hay de todo tipo de jóvenes en cuanto rebeldía se trata, incluso creo que hasta uno que otro asesino hay. A decir verdad cuando vi por primera vez este lugar y las personas que habitaban en el me atemorice, porque el que todos sean niños ricos no significaba que fueran mimados al contrario la mayoría eran personas sin sentimientos o que no le temen a nada, pero a pesar de estar asustada yo mostraba indiferencia y frialdad al verlos al igual que ellos a mí, me hacia la chica dura y siempre estaba sola, hasta que un día se me acerco un chico rubio de ojos azules que sinceramente me dio algo de miedo al principio porque tenía unos extraños tatuajes en las mejillas y varias perforaciones en la ceja izquierda y labio, pero tenía una mirada traviesa y juguetona, él se me acerco mostrando una agradable sonrisa zorruna y yo lo miraba con frialdad e indiferencia, recuerdo que ese día estaba yo comiendo en la cafetería y él se sentó a mi lado pero no hablo y así estuvimos todos los días, el se sentaba frente a mí en la cafetería y en clases empezó a sentarse a mi lado, no hablábamos hasta que paso un mes y él me dijo su nombre y también dijo que ya sabía el mío, yo no le decía nada ni siquiera lo miraba solo me dedicaba a comer mientras él se la paso contándome su vida y porque estaba en esta escuela, es como me entere que sus padres murieron y era huérfano, así que su tío Danzon se hizo cargo de él, pero el tío lo golpeaba y humillaba además que solo se hacía cargo de él para quedarse con el dinero de su familia, también me conto que el siempre fue muy bueno en todo lo que tenga que ver con computadoras, las entendía perfectamente y cuando cumplió diez años comenzó a jaquear las cuentas de su tío para robarle el dinero que el mismo tío le robaba a él, el tal Danzon se dio cuenta y lo mando aquí encerrándolo, aun así me conto que no le importaba estar aquí ya que desde la computadora que tiene aquí le sigue robando dinero a su tío._

_Paso el tiempo y él seguía hablándome de cualquier cosa y yo seguía ignorándolo pero si lo escuchaba mas nunca le hablaba de mí, me fui dando cuenta que era un chico demasiado imperativo pero muy idiota además de ser un completo mujeriego y depravado, y sin darme cuenta me fue cayendo bien, me fui acostumbrando a su compañía ¡así es! Llegue a considerar a Uzumaki Naruto mi amigo. Pasamos un par de meses así el platicando y yo solo escuchándolo hasta que un día que estaba acostada en mi recamara (lo que más amo y agradezco de este instituto es que las habitaciones de cada uno son individuales) me puse analizar las cosas, me estaba dando cuenta que necesitaba diversión, que mi vida se había vuelto monótona y aburrida, que esta escuela estaba consiguiendo lo que Kaname quería "hacerme una marioneta y hacer mi vida aburrida" y yo no permitiría eso, pero para lograr divertirme en este asqueroso lugar tenía que controlarlo en las sombras, sabía que tenía el cerebro para conseguirlo pero necesitaría ayuda y Naruto seria de bastante ayuda con sus conocimientos en cuanto computadoras y programas. Así que al día siguiente hable con Naruto sorprendiéndolo, primero le conté mi vida y el a pesar de ser imperativo y nunca lograr callarse me escucho en silencio, después le conté mi plan y nada mas acabe de explicarlo y él acepto emocionado y eufórico, le dije que necesitaríamos ayuda, que necesitaríamos a alguien que conociera perfectamente los movimientos de esta escuela y que fuera una persona que supiera manipular y nada mas acabe mi descripción cuando Naruto me dijo que conocía la persona indicada y que me esperaba a media noche en los patios traseros de la institución._

_Llego el anochecer y yo me reuní con Naruto, él me llevo hasta los sótanos de la escuela donde guardan puro material y cosas así, llegamos a un pequeño cuarto que era custodiado por un chico grandote e intimidante además que era varios años mayor que nosotros, Naruto le dijo una especie de clave y el tipo asintió y le abrió la puerta, me sorprendí al ver varios estudiantes alrededor de una mesa, en cuanto nos acercamos vi a una joven de mi edad ósea doce años cabellos largo color negro y unos hermosos y gatunales ojos color miel, he de admitir que era una chica hermosa y tenia rostro de inocencia, ella estaba sentada tras la mesa jugando cartas con dos tipos más, la chica los miraba atenta y burlona a sus contrincantes, sorprendida vi como ella les ganaba fácilmente en las cartas y los chicos algo decepcionados le pagaban una suma muy grande de dinero. Cuando los chicos se pusieron de pie suspirando derrotados ella nos vio a Naruto y a mi haciéndola sonreír de medio lado cosa que me molesto pero solo le mostré indiferencia. Cuando vi los ojos de la chica note un brillo de astucia e inteligencia cosa que me intereso, entendí perfectamente porque Naruto me llevo con ella, con lo que pude observar ella sabia manipular y controlar a las personas manejándolas a su beneficio al igual que yo, también se ve que sabe los movimientos de aquí ya que también me di cuenta que no es la primera vez que hace esto de las apuestas clandestinas, incluso tiene un guardia que cheque la puerta, mas adelante me entere que es sabe falsificar cualquier tipo de documento cosa que me ha servido mucho hasta ahora, así que con solo ver sus ojos la quería tener en mi equipo junto a Naruto._

_Cuando ella dejo de analizarnos con la mirada y por lo que pude notar ella también se intereso en mi al ver mis ojos porque sonrió complacida, ella nos pregunto ¿Qué hacíamos ahí? Y Naruto le contesto que queríamos hablar a solas con ella, ella rio burlona cosa que me molesto pero después dijo que si le ganábamos un juego de póker ella haría lo que quisiéramos, eso me hizo sonreír de medio lado así que acepte. Jugué con ella y desmostare lo buena que soy en estas cosa, así que le gane aunque debo de admitir que por poco pierdo. Ella acepto su derrota y corrió a todos de ahí solo dejo al grandulón que cuidaba la entrada, ahí le plantee mi plan y ella lo escucho atenta, cuando acabe de explicarle ella acepto solo diciendo un "será divertido y he querido ampliar horizontes, así que acepto" su frase me encanto ahí me di cuenta que ella es muy parecida a mí, es por eso que desde el principio nos llevamos bien, recuerdo que ella nos llevo a su habitación para celebrar ahí ella tenía una hielera dejándome ver que esa chica lograba meter cosas a la escuela sin que la descubrieran, ya que en este lugar no está permitido tener ese tipo de lujos en los cuarto y mucho menos la cantidad de cervezas que tenia dentro de la hielera, ese día fue la primera vez que bebí alcohol y me fascino. Los tres nos emborrachamos como locos, Naruto congenio muy bien con nuestra nueva socia igual que yo, mientras tomábamos cerveza nos dijo su nombre el cual es Aoyagi Yuki, también nos conto que su padre murió cuando ella tenía solo un año de nacida, que su madre se volvió a casar pero ahí ella se dio cuenta que su padrastro solo estaba con su madre por el dinero que les dejo su padre, pero su madre no le creía, así que empezó a revelarse, hacia todo tipo de cosas para molestar a su madre y padrastro incluso se dedico a falsificar cosas para sus compañeros de instituto ¡ya saben! cómo calificaciones, firmas, etc. Su padrastro ya arto convenció a su madre para que la mandaran a esta escuela. Su historia me hizo confirmar que la mayoría de los padres son una mierda y los que no los son se mueren como los padres de Naruto, mi madre y el padre de Yuki. Cuando ella acabo de contarnos su historia nosotros le dijimos nuestro nombres aunque ella nos dijo que ya los sabia, de hecho nos confeso que sabe los nombres de todos los que estudian en esta escuela cosa que me agrado y en este momento me sirve de mucho, ya que no solo conoce los nombres si no que también todo tipo de debilidades, pasatiempos, etc, incluso creo que conoce a las personas mejor que ellos mismos y la verdad no me interesa preguntarle cómo es que tiene todo ese tipo de información, después le contamos nuestras historias y así de esa forma la conocimos y ella nos conoció, ahora los tres somos grandes amigos, los tres solo confiamos en nosotros tres más que nadie aunque yo también confió en Gaara, los tres prácticamente dominamos esta escuela y vivimos en este lugar como reyes, a los tres nos temen en esta escuela, a los tres nos respetan más que al director, lo tres somos nuestros propios apoyos y aunque ninguno lo confesemos los tres sabemos que nos queremos de la misma forma y que meteríamos las manos al fuego por defendernos entre nosotros y sobre todos para ayudarnos mutuamente._

* * *

Alemania 1:00 am.

Dentro de una muy custodiada escuela, para ser más exactos en la parte trasera donde estaba un gran gimnasio había una enorme fila de estudiantes y en la entrada se encontraba una hermosa chica pelirroja aparentemente de catorce años, su piel era algo bronceada y llevaba unos anteojos cubriendo sus ojos negros, tenía una cuerpo muy desarrollado para su edad, vestía un ajustado vestido estraple de color negro y una zapatillas plateadas, a lado de las chica custodiando la entrada se encontraba un hombre de gran tamaño aparentemente de unos dieciséis años, el hombre tenía un color de piel más claro que el de la pelirroja, y a pesar de que su tamaño era intimidante su rostro tenia muecas amables y serenas. Ambos chicos estaba a cada lado de la entrada del gimnasio custodiando a quien dejaban entrar y a quién no. De pronto todos los alocados adolecentes se fueron haciendo a un lado dejando pasar a una persona.

-¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto al pararse enfrente de la pelirroja la cual levanto la mirada de la lista que tenía en sus manos para ver a la persona que le hablaba tomándose con una hermosa chica aparente mente de unos quince o dieciséis años, pelo largo y ondulado que le llegaba hasta las caderas y de un maravilloso color negro, unos cuantos mechones cortos caían en sus mejillas y un largo flequillo peinado a un lado caía sobre su frente tapando la mitad de su ojo derecho, su rostro era afilado y hermoso, tenía unos gatunales ojos color miel y su tono de piel era muy claro haciendo que sus ojos lucieran mas, en la ceja derecha tenía un arete en forma de arco al igual que en la fosa nasal izquierda, y a pesar que no se veía la pelirroja sabia que también tenía un arete en su lengua, su cuerpo era perfecto ni muy voluptuoso ni muy plana y tenía un pequeña y delgada cintura, a simple vista se veía que era media cabeza más alta que la pelirroja. La chica vestía una blusa straple de licra color rosa por lo que marcaba perfectamente todas sus curvas y como le llegaba arriba del ombligo dejaba ver el arete en forma de aro que tenía en este, también traía unos jean azul marino algo desgatados a la cadera marcando sus torneadas piernas, unas zapatillas color rosa y en forma de adorno en su cabeza traía un boina del mismo color de su blusa. La pelinegra miraba indiferente a la pelirroja y le sonreía con altanería mientras que la pelirroja la miraba nerviosa y con respeto.

-Todo tranquilo Yuki-sempai, Juugo me está ayudando muy bien a poner control para que entren con tranquilidad. –la voz de la chica denotaba lo nerviosa que estaba haciendo que la sonrisa de la pelinegra se ampliara mas mientras miraba de reojo al tranquilo peli-naranja que la miraba respetuoso.

-Cuando acabes de pasar a todos los de la lista puedes entrar a divertirte Karin que Juugo se encargara de no dejar entrar a las personas que no se les este permitido. –la voz de la pelinegra era suave y tranquilizadora pero su mirada era la que intimidaba y por esa razón Karin no dejaba de ponerse nerviosa.

-La pelirroja a pesar de lo nerviosa e intimidada que estaba por la persona que tenía enfrente le mostro una gran sonrisa y la pelinegra sonrió de medio lado entrando como si nada al gimnasio levantando su mano a modo de despedida, nada mas abrió la puerta y los de afuera pudieron escuchar perfectamente el estridente ruido de la música que inundaba el lugar y cuando Yuki cerró la puerta atrás de si lo que esperaba por entrar ya no pudieron seguir oyendo la música, así que se impacientaron mas para por poder entrar y divertirse porque pudieron notar que haya adentro el ambiente estaba de maravilla.

* * *

Dentro del gimnasio parecía más bien discoteca, las luces estaba muy leves por lo que la obscuridad dominaba solo dejando que las pequeñas luces de colores alumbraras los cuerpo de muchos adolecentes bailado, en una esquina se podía apreciar varias hieleras enormes que por el estado de la mayoría de los jóvenes en ese lugar se afirmaba que era cualquier tipo de licor. No había mesas ni sillas así que el que se cansaba y quería sentarse tendría que hacerlo en el piso, pero al parecer a nadie le importaba porque estaban más inversos en bailar, tomar o acariciarse y besarse con personas del sexo opuesto o algunos del mismo sexo.

En el único lugar donde había una pequeña mesa redonda rodeada por un sillón se encontraba en la esquina y ahí solo estaba sentado un rubio que tenía el cabello un poco largo y alborotado, su cuerpo era perfecto ni muy musculoso pero estaba bien marcado, su ojos levemente rasgados eran de color azul cielo y tenían un brillo pícaro y travieso, en sus mejillas tenía unas extrañas marcas que parecían bigotes de un felino, tenía varios aros en su ceja derecha, otro arete en su labio y una arracada en la oreja derecha. Vestía una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo dejando ver lo bien formado que estaba y unos jeans celestes, para finalizar unos tenis negros.

El chico tenia sentada en sus piernas a una chica rubia muy hermosa pero sus ojos no se veían porque los tenia fuertemente cerrados a causa del placer que sentía por como el rubio estrujaba con ambas manos sus senos mientras que besaba su cuello con maestría, el rubio sin dejar de jugar con los senos de la chica y su cuello mantenía los ojos abiertos dejando ver el deseo en ellos y miraba a una hermosa y escultural chica pelirroja de ojos verde que bailaba unos metros delante de él de forma sensual mientras se acariciaba.

A lado de ellos de forma despreocupada y con una lata de cerveza en mano se encontraba sentada un hermosa y escultural peli-rosa que tenía su largo y lacio cabello amarrado a una coleta alta dejando que una par de mechones rebeldes cayeran por sus mejillas y un flequillo por su frente, tenía una piel demasiado clara pero no se le veía mal, al contrario hacia que sus grandes y levemente rasgados ojos de color verde jade se lucieran mas, la chica miraba a las personas bailando con esa mirada gatuna e indiferente, su rostro era afilado y muy hermoso, y era adornado por un par de aretes en la orilla de su ceja derecha, tenía otro más en el lado derecho de la nariz y aunque no se viera tenía otro en la lengua, su cuerpo tenia las curvas perfectas, pechos algo grandes para aparentar quince o dieciséis años, su cintura pequeña, y caderas anchas, piernas largar y marcadas. Vestía una blusa de tirantes color roja con cuello "V" dejando ver un escote sensual sin llegar a lo vulgar, unos jeans negros pegados marcando mas su cadera y piernas para terminar con unas zapatillas del mismo color que sus jeans.

La peli-rosa ni siquiera se inmuto cuando escucho un ronco gemido de su compañero y ni siquiera volteo a ver como la chica que minutos antes estaba sentada sobre las piernas del rubio ahora se encontraba hincada con la cara entre las piernas del chico mintiéndose el pene erecto de este dentro de su boca.

El rubio sonría de medio lado y no se molestaba por ocultar sus roncos gemidos mientras que una de sus manos empujaba la cabeza de la chica para que siguiera devorándose su pene y miraba sensual a la chica que bailaba sensual frente a él dándole un maravilloso espectáculo de cómo se manoseaba. El oji-azul saco la lengua lamiéndose los labios dejando ver el par de aretes que tenía en su lengua mientras la mirara como la chica que bailaba a unos metros de él comenzaba a meter su mano dentro del vestido tocándose su sexo y comenzando a masturbarse por lo que el rubio se vio en la necesidad de empujar mas la cabeza de la rubia que lamia su pene para qué aumentara la velocidad.

-Todo en orden. –Yuki se había parado enfrente de la mesa haciendo que el rubio dejara de ver a la chica pelirroja y Sakura levantara la vista dejando de ver su lata de cerveza para ver a la pelinegra. –conseguí que Nagato-sensei estuviera al pendiente de la habitación de del director Orochimaru para que lo entretenga si se necesitaba…. ¡ah! Karin y Juugo tienen todo bajo control haya afuera. –la chica no hablo muy fuerte pero sus compañeros le entendieron porque pudieron leer perfectamente los labios.

La chica rubia iba a levantar la cabeza pero la mano del rubio se lo impidió empujándola hacia su miembro para que lo devoraba todo y con un ronco gemido se corrió dentro de la boca de la chica, en cuanto la peli-rosa y la pelinegra rodaron los ojos fastidiadas. Cuando el rubio termino su orgasmo se metió su miembro dentro de su pantalón y antes de que se levantara la rubio el oji-azul la acerco para rosar sus labios.

-Vete. –ordeno sobre los labios de la chica de manera cortante y burlona. La rubia frunció el entrecejo decepcionada pero no se atrevió a oponerse y solo se dio media vuelta mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se alejo del lugar ante la atenta mirada de tres pares de ojos.

-¡La primera de la noche! –dijo de forma cantarina la pelinegra. – ¿al menos trajiste condones? No vaya a ser que una de tus zorritas te peguen alguna enfermedad. –el rubio se recargo mas en el sillón y agarro el cigarro que tenía en su oreja para ponérselo en sus labios mientras miraba con diversión a la pelinegra.

-Traje toda una caja. –dijo divertido apuntando con la mirada la mesa, la pelinegra siguió la mirada del rubio y vio una caja de condones.

-¡Buen chico! –lo dijo como si se lo dijera a un perro y el rubio encendió su cigarro ignorando su comentario mientras estiraba la mano hacia la mesa para tomar una lata de cerveza.

-Si no traen me piden y con gusto les regalo algunos tengo más en la chamarra. –dijo despreocupado apuntando con una dedo su chamarra que estaba colgada atrás de él y ambas chicas sonrieron de medio lado.

-No hace falta yo traje suficientes además sabes que tanto Yuki como yo solo escogemos uno o dos, no como tú que casi te agarras una orgia siempre. –la peli-rosa lo miraba divertida mientras llevaba la cerveza a sus labios.

-¿Cómo lograste que Nagato-sensei vigilara al director Orochy-gay? –el rubio miraba a la pelinegra que le sonreía demedio lado y la peli-rosa movió su cabeza de una lado a otro de forma divertida porque su amigo haya cambiado de tema.

-Lo chantajee con esto. –dijo aventándoles una video cámara que tenía en sus manos.

El rubio la atrapo y abrió la pequeña pantallita que tenia a un lado mientras que la peli-rosa se acercaba al rubio para poder ver también lo que saldría en le pantalla. Pasaron unos minutos en los que el rubio le había puesto play y la pelinegra miraba divertida como las caras de sus amigos se ponía verdes del asco.

El rubio no lo resistió mas y se alejo rápidamente de la peli-rosa y se inclino a un lado del sillón empezando a vomitar haciendo que a ambas chicas les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca. La peli-rosa soltó y un largo suspiro con pesadez y le puso estop a la cámara para aventársela a la pelinegra que la miraba divertida mientras atrapaba la cámara.

-Solo hubieras dicho que lo chantajeaste con un video comprometedor, no era necesario que nos mostraras el video de Nagato-sensei y Konan-sensei teniendo sexo en la oficina del director. –comento asqueada y Yuki soltó una gran carcajada mientras se sentaba alado de la peli-rosa oyendo con diversión los sonidos que el rubio hacia al devolver el estomago.

-Es que no pude resistirme por ver sus caras. –responde de forma burlona y despreocupada.

-A veces no sé porque confió en ti o porque eres mi amiga. –Sakura movía de un lado a otro su cabeza de forma divertida.

-Porque soy buena chantajeando, soy buena convenciendo, soy burlona. –Yuki enumeraba con sus dedos y Sakura la miraba con diversión. – ¡admítelo líder, sin mí no tendrías a casi toda la escuela controlada! –comento arrogante y Sakura rodo los ojos incrédula.

-Al igual que tu sin mí no tendrías tantas ideas para divertirte o privilegios.

-¡Lo sé, por eso te amo! –dijo melosa y de forma cantarina tocándose las mejillas mientras movía su cara de un lado a otro. A Sakura le salió una gota de sudor en la frente y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Finalmente Naruto dejo de vomitar y se acomodo bien en el lugar que estaba antes mientras se tocaba la frente quitándose el sudor y suspiraba con pesar haciendo que sus dos amigas voltearan a verlo.

-Jamás volveré a ver a esos dos maestros con los mismos ojos. –Yuki sonrió burlona.

-Ni yo los volveré a ver igual, no sé cómo tu aguantaste verlos en pleno acto mientras los grababas. –Sakura pone una mueca de asco al recordar el contenido del video y Yuki se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

-Pues ya sabes que eres el ídolo de Karin, que te admira y quiere ser como tú. –Sakura y Naruto asintieron una y otra vez con la cabeza. –pues me aproveche de eso como siempre lo hago y le prometí que el lunes podría almorzar con nosotros en nuestra mesa y que tu le darías un autógrafo, además le di una foto tuya de cuando eras bebé con la condición de que se encargara de grabar a nuestros senseis haciéndolo. –explico poniendo una mirada maligna y traviesa haciendo que sus dos amigos la miraran con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi foto y como sabias que nuestros sensei tendrán sexo ahí exactamente? –la peli-rosa la miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente mientras que el rubio movía de arriba abajo su cabeza dándole la razón.

-Tu foto te la robe y como supe eso es secreto de oficio. –la pelinegra saco de no sé donde una lámpara y se alumbro el rostro poniendo una mueca tétrica, a Sakura le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y la miraba como si estuviera loca.

-Me da miedo cuando hace eso, me recuerda a las clases de Yamato-sensei cuando nos enseñaba a acampar. –dijo temeroso mientras rápidamente se escondía abajo del sillón. Yuki dejo de alumbrarse el rostro y puso una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo que sea. –dijo Sakura agitando su mano de arriba abajo restándole importancia e ignorando como su rubio amigo temblaba abajo del sillón. –lo importante es que todo está arreglado. –la peli-rosa sonríe de medio lado y una brillo travieso adorna sus ojos. Yuki asintió sonriendo con arrogancia para después tomar una de las cervezas que había en la mesa viendo con indiferencia a las personas que bailaban al igual que Sakura.

Naruto ya después de que le paso el temor sale de abajo del sillón y se sienta alado de Yuki mientras toma su cerveza, pero rápidamente se aburre de ver bailar a los demás así que se pone de pie y camina hacia la chica que le bailaba sensual antes.

Sakura y Yuki vieron con aburrimiento como la chica que su amigo había sacado a bailar aceptaba gustosa y se iban en medio de la pista de baile a los que supusieron sus amigas a manosearse. Yuki suspira aburrida se pone de pie posicionándose en frete de Sakura.

-¿bailamos Saku-chian? –Yuki le extiende la mano mientras la mira coqueta y sonríe de medio lado. Sakura levanta la mirada para verla al rostro luego la baja a la mano de la chica y vuelve a levantar para verla al rostro mientras levanta una ceja.

-¿Cuándo te cambiaste de bando? –pregunta burlona.

-Cuando vi a ese par de chicos que no dejan de mirarnos. –Sakura siguió con la mirada hacia donde Yuki le había apuntado con los ojos viendo a dos chicos muy apuestos que no dejaban de mirarlas haciendo que una sonrisa torcida adornara su rostro para después regresar su mirada a Yuki. –nunca los he visto por lo que parecen ser nuevos en nuestras fiestas, así que les quiero dar un show de dos hermosas chicas bailando sensual. –Yuki pone una sonrisa arrogante al igual que la de Sakura que extiende su mano para tomar la de Yuki y así ambas caminan a la pista de baile colocándose en un lugar donde ambos chicos pudieran verlas perfectamente.

Sakura y Yuki comienzan a bailar de manera sensual muy pegadas mientras miraban coquetas al par de chicos que se las devoraban con la mirada, pero el celular de Sakura comenzó a vibrar, la peli-rosa saca el celular de su bolsillo y mira en la pantalla que se trata de su hermano, así que sin pensarlo estaba por salir para contestar bien la llamada cuando el par de chicos a los que les coqueteaban se les acercan y se pone uno atrás de Sakura y otro atrás de Yuki bailando muy pegados acercándoles su entrepierna al trasero de las chicas.

Sakura deja de bailar y resopla moviendo su flequillo, para después apartar con brusquedad al chico que estaba atrás de ella y alejarse ignorando a todos y haciéndose paso entre los que bailaban.

-¡¡Saku-chiannn!!¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¡oye!! –Gritaba Yuki pero al ver que Sakura la ignoro y siguió alejándose se encogió de hombros restándole importancia mientras que ambos chicos la miraban interrogante. –_ (jujuju dos chicos guapetones para mi solita *¬* ¡¡gracias Saku!! *o*) –_bueno chicos como mi amiga desapareció solo seré yo, así que si creen poder conmigo adelante. –ambos chicos se miraron cómplices entre si y luego miraron con deseo a la pelinegra para después bailar uno enfrente y otro atrás de ella mientras la tocaban y Yuki seguía bailando sensual en medio sin borrar su sonrisa divertida.

* * *

Sakura había salido por la parte trasera del gimnasio, se recargo en la pared y se puso el celular en su oreja derecha mientras que con la otra mano encendía el cigarrillo que tenía entre sus labios.

-Disculpa la demora en contestarte Gaa-chan. –dijo cariñosa después de darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-No te preocupes Sa-chan, se que tal vez estabas dormida pero necesitaba hablar contigo. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo al notar la tristeza en la voz ronca de su hermano y sus ojos demostraron preocupación.

-No estaba dormida. –su voz tenía un toque de cariño y ternura ocultando perfectamente lo preocupada que estaba. –además si lo hubiera estado sabes perfectamente que cuando se trata de ti no me importa que tan ocupada este, siempre tendré tiempo para Gaa-chan. –la peli-rosa sonrió de medio lado la oír a su hermano suspirar.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de darme tanta prioridad? –la voz del chico se oía algo cansada y resignada.

-¡Nunca!... ¡sabes que Gaa-chan es lo primero y más importante de mi vida! – la peli-rosa agrando su sonrisa al oír otro gran suspiro.

-Tú también lo eres para mi Sa-chan. –respondió con ternura haciendo que los ojos de la chica brillaran con emoción.

-Bueno ya basta de drama y dime ¿Qué es lo que te acongoja Gaa-chan? –aunque la voz de la peli-rosa sonara compresiva y cariñosa, su rostro reflejaba preocupación y algo de angustia.

-¿recuerdas que te había platicado que conocí hace unos meses a Sabaku no Kankuro un arqueólogo muy exitoso?

-Aja. –la chica le dio otra calada a su cigarro sin dejar de ponerle atención a lo que decía.

-Pues el tendrá una expedición en Egipto y me ofreció ser su ayudante.

-¡eso es genial Gaa-chan! ¡esta es una gran oportunidad para ti, así estarás mas cerca de conseguir tu gran sueño! –dijo con entusiasmo pero frunció el entrecejo al oír como su hermano volvía a suspirar.

-El problema es que me aceptaron también en la preparatoria Eituku Gakuen y sabes que padre siempre quiso que yo estudiara ahí tal y como él lo hizo. –dijo con algo de pesar y resignación haciendo enfurecer a la peli-rosa.

-¡Aquí no importa lo que quiera Kaname si no lo que quieras tu Gaa-chan! ¡¡deja de estar bajo su sombra y cumple tus sueños!! –dijo sin exaltarse pero su voz se notaba lo molesta que estaba y su hermano tras la otra línea lo noto.

-Pero sabes que padre no sabe lo de mi sueño y aunque lo supiera él no permitiría que yo dejara de asistir a esa preparatoria para conseguir mi objetivo. –la chica noto lo derrotado que se sentía su hermano a través del teléfono y frunció mas el entrecejo pero relajo su rostro y sonrió con arrogancia.

-Gaa-chan cumple tu sueño, no dejes que ese viejo que tenemos por padre lo arruine.

-Pe…

-Ya no te preocupes, yo te ayudare, hare que Kaname piense que estas en esa preparatoria de niños ricos cuando en realidad estarás en Egipto cumpliendo tu sueño. –dijo con seguridad y arrogancia.

-¿Cómo harás eso?

-Me haré pasar por ti e iré a esa escuelita para que así tú puedas ir a Egipto sin problemas.

-¡oh que buena idea! –exclamo con falsa emoción. –solo que hay unos pequeños inconvenientes.

-¿Cómo cuales? –pregunto con falsa ingenuidad y sonrió divertida al oír como su hermano gruñía y lo conocía tan bien como para saber que estaba dándose golpes en la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Pues el primer inconveniente seria si mi parte de abajo que está entre mi entrepierna no me miente soy chico y tu chica así que. –dijo de forma tranquila. – ¡¿Cómo te harás pasar por mi?! –grito exaltado provocando que la chica alejara un poco el teléfono de su oreja.

-¡Hermanito, hermanito! –dice juguetona y de forma cantarina mientras mueve de un lado a otro su cabeza provocado que Gaara al otro lado del teléfono frunza el entrecejo. –cuando éramos niños muchas veces me hacía pasar por ti y tu por mí, solo usando pelucas de nuestro color de pelo. –la peli-rosa sonríe divertida.

-¡No me recuerdes esa parte vergonzosa de mi pasado! –comenta apenado. –además recuerda que lo hacíamos cuando teníamos seis años y solo lo hacíamos como travesura para nuestras nanas y traumarlas cuando nos bañaran y vieran nuestras partes baja. –el pelirrojo tenía una gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas. – ¡y ahora que recuerdo tu me obligabas a hacerlo! –Sakura soltó una pequeña risa divertida haciendo que Gaara entrecerrara los parpados.

-¡¡Jajajaja!! ¡sí, aun recuerdo las caras que ponían nuestras nanas y eso las hacia siempre renuncia! ¡bueno eso y otras de mis travesuras! –dijo con añoranza y mirada perdida en el horizonte y Gaara movió levemente de un lado a otro su cabeza de forma resignada.

-El tema aquí no son tus maldades Sa-chan. –dijo con reproche. –estamos hablando de tu estupidez… sé que con solo ponerte una peluca del color de mi pelo y unas gafas te pareces un poco a mi pero las facciones de tu rostro son más finas y femeninas sin contar que tienes dos melones en el pecho que yo no tengo. –dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¡hay hermanito, hermanito! –volvió a llamar de forma burlona y cantarina por lo que el pelirrojo frunció mas el entrecejo. –lo de mis melones se arregla poniéndome una venda o una faja y si es necesario ambas. –Gaara se sonrojo y frunció el entrecejo ante la forma tan despreocupada de su hermana para hablar del tema. –lo de las facciones femeninas recuerda que hay chicos con facciones muy afinadas así que ese no es problema, en esa escuela no creo que haya alguien que te conozca perfectamente como para fijarse en esos detalles, además que las gafas que usas casi tapan todo tu rostro por lo que mis facciones afeminadas serán fácilmente tapadas. Por otro lado si la escuela tiene una foto tuya en el archivo y se nota que ahí te vez mas masculino solo basta con decir que así salió la foto y ya no creo que haya problema. –Gaara suspiro derrotado y Sakura sonrió triunfante.

-Okey, es bueno tu plan pero hay una par de detalles más. –Sakura puso una mueca interrogante.

-¿Cuáles?

-¡¿Cómo demonios obtendré la firma para que me dejen salir del país?! –grito exaltado y la peli-rosa tuvo que alejar un poco el teléfono de su oreja para no quedar sorda. –recuerda que aun soy menor de edad por lo que no puedo salir del país sin el consentimiento de padre o que por lo menos padre firme un documento donde me permite salir del país. –dijo ya un poco más calmado pero aun así su respiración era algo agitada a causa de el arranque de exalto que tuvo hace un instante.

-Ok, no te exaltes. –dijo de lo más tranquila y a Gaara se le hincho una vena en la cabeza. –ya había pensado en eso y tengo la solución, solo necesito que me mandes por fax o correo el papel y la firma la consigo yo.

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-Secreto de oficio. –dijo arrogante y Gaara casi cae al piso estilo anime.

-Bueno creo que no es buena idea indagar mas en tus trueques, pero. –el pelirrojo hizo una leve pausa y suspiro con pesadez. – ¡¿Cómo demonios le vas hacer para salir del instituto!? –la peli-rosa se volvió alejar un poco el teléfono de su oreja ante el grito exaltado de su hermano. –te recuerdo que tu internado esta en Alemania y la preparatoria Eitoku Gakuen esta aquí en Japón, además que para salir de ese internado necesitas que padre hable directamente con tu director ya que de otra forma no te dejaran salir ni aunque estés de vacaciones. –Gaara trataba de recuperar la respiración que perdió al hablar sin hacer pausa y Sakura se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios logro hablar tan rápido y sin respirar?

-¡Hermanito, hermanito! –llamo de forma cantarina mientras negaba divertida con la cabeza y Gaara está empezando a odiar el "hermanito". – sabes que cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza lo cumplo, así que tú no te apures por eso ya me las arreglare yo para lograr salir aquí sin necesitar la autorización de kaname y veras que incluso lograre que él ni cuenta se dé que no estoy en el instituto. –una sonrisa de medio lado adornaba el rostro de la peli-rosa y Gaara tenía varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-Okey, asunto arreglado, pero te recuerdo que si tú te escapas cosa que se que harás. –dijo muy seguro y la peli-rosa sonrió arrogante. –tu director hablara con padre y se armara una grande tratando de buscarte… ¡y sáltate el hermanito, hermanito! –lo ultimo lo dijo tratando de imitarla pero lógicamente su voz ronca al tratar de hacerla como la de su hermana sonó algo rara y gangosa provocando que Sakura soltara una pequeña risa divertida.

-Eso también lo tengo solucionado, tu solo encárgate de enviarme el documento y preparar tus molestas paraqué vallas a Egipto. –Gaara suspiro resignado ante la seguridad con la que su hermana hablaba. – ¿Cuándo es le viaje a Egipto y a qué horas sale el vuelo?

-El domingo de la próxima semana a las nueve de la mañana y las clases en la preparatoria empiezan el lunes.

-Okey, espérame el domingo de la próxima semana a las siete de la mañana en el aeropuerto, y no te preocupes veras que para ese día tendré todo solucionado. –Gaara volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

-Ok, lo hare solo porque tengo la seguridad que lo lograras. –dijo resignado. –tienes una suerte enorme que siempre tus planes se logran sin problemas. –Sakura sonrió arrogante.

-No es suerte Gaa-chan, es que soy inteligente y tengo un buen equipo de trabajo. –dice con superioridad y Gaara rodo los ojos.

-Entonces aquí nos vemos el domingo a las siete de la mañana en el aeropuerto.

-¡Así es Gaa-chan! –dice emocionada y sonriendo de oreja a oreja provocando que una pequeña sonrisa de emoción adorne el rostro del pelirrojo.

**Continuara**

**AKI KON OTRO NUEVO FIC KE ESPERO KE LES GUSTE... SI LO SE, AUN NO FINALIZO LOS OTROS TRES KE TENGO PUBLIKADOS PERO NO SE APUREN QUE TODOS Y CADA UNO SERAN FINALIZADOS, Y ME TOMARE EL TIEMPO NECESARIO PARA QUE CADA CAPI TANTO DE ESTE FIC COMO EL DE LOS DEMAS KEDEN LO MEJOR QUE PUEDA ^^**

**SPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO ^^**

**BEXOX**


	2. Los recuerdo de cuando te conocí

**Los recuerdos de cuando te conocí**

_Mi nombre es Karin, siempre he sido una chica mimada y consentida. Desde que tengo memoria mi padre me han cumplido cada uno de mis caprichos. Nunca en mi vida envidie a alguien, siempre pensaba que no había persona en el mudo más perfecta que yo, porque era lo que siempre me decía mi padre, el me decía que no había niña más hermosa y perfecta que yo y así me sentía._

_Yo nunca tuve amigos y no los necesitaba, tampoco admiraba a nadie que no fuera mi padre, pero todo eso cambio cuando cumplí doce años y conocí a la persona que hasta ahora he admirado y deseado ser como ella o por lo menos ser su amiga, por esa persona le pedí a mi padre entrar a esta escuela en donde es director y a regañadientes acepto meterme aquí solo para cumplirme mi capricho._

_Llevo dos años en esta mugrosa escuela en donde todo el mundo se da cuenta que tengo prioridades por ser hija del director, por esa razón nadie trata de molestarme y mucho menos hablarme, pero eso no me importa mientras mi ídolo a veces me note y se aproveche de que soy hija del director solo para usarme a su conveniencia, en realidad no me importa eso mientras que algún día ella me valore y me haga su amiga y poder ser tan cercana a ella como lo son Aoyagi-sempai y Uzumaki-sempai, quisiera estar cerca de ella como lo están ellos y llegar a conocerla, por esa razón hago lo que Aoyagi-sempai me pide por muy humillante que sea con tal de estar un paso más cerca de mi ejemplo a seguir Haruno Sakura, la persona que más admiro y respeto. Aun recuerdo como su personalidad y carisma me hicieron querer ser como ella desde el primer momento que la vi._

_Flash back_

_Estaba yo caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela de papá, había salido al patio solo para caminar un poco aprovechando que los alumnos estaban en clases y como papá estaba atendiendo unos asuntos importantes en su oficina me aburrí y decidí salir a caminar, aunque creo que lo preocupare ya que a él no le gusta que ande sola por la escuela cuando vengo a visitarlo, dice que los estudiantes de esta escuela son muy mala influencia para mí, pero la verdad no creo que pase nada y mucho menos toparme con algún alumno de esta escuela porque como mencione ates todos están en clases, además yo siempre he tenido ganas de conocer más el lugar en donde papá trabaja._

_No puedo evitar que una sonrisa ladina adorne mi rostro mientras siguió caminando por el gran patio de la escuela, pero mi sonrisa se borra en el momento que escucho unas risas y voces. No puedo evitar asustarme levemente porque papá y mamá me han advertido que todos en esta escuela son delincuentes y si me ven y no saben quién soy tal vez traten de hacerme daño. Me estremecí de solo pensarlo, así que decidí dar media vuelta y así correr hacia la oficina de papá antes de toparme con un estudiante._

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero no sé si sea por el miedo o desesperación de llegar a los sobreprotectores brazos de papás sea la razón por la que el camino se me hace muy largo y siento como si nunca llegaría._

_No puedo evitar llorar por el miedo y las lagrimas nublan mis ojos haciendo que vea el camino borroso, sin dejar de correr trato de limpiar mis lagrimas con el brazo derecho, restregándolo en mis ojos por lo que un momento no veía hacia donde corría, el cual fue un terrible error porque sin darme cuenta choque con alguien lo que me hizo caer de sentón al piso._

_Estaba realmente asustada, porque sabía que la persona con la que había chocado sería muy probable que fuera un estudiante de esta escuela pero también cavia la posibilidad de que fuera algún maestro que al reconocerme como hija del director decidiera llevarme rápidamente con mi papá, así que aun asustada pero algo esperanzada levante la mirada poco a poco esperando toparme con algún maestro pero para mi desgracia frente a mi estaba no solo un estudiante sino dos._

_Uno era una chica, tenía un largo cabello negro recogido en dos coletas altas y eso la hacía ver muy inocente, su rostro a pesar de tener varias perforaciones congeniaba perfectamente con el peinado porque era hermoso y se tenía facciones tiernas y delicadas los que me hizo suspirar aliviada al pensar que tal vez estos estudiantes no eran malos como me los pintaron mis padres, pero todo alivio desapareció en el momento que mire los ojos de la chica, eran de un hermoso color miel y levemente rasgados pero su mirada gatuna era algo picara y traviesa, y he de admitir que intimidante porque con solo verla a los ojos me hizo temer mas y eso que esa chica aparentaba tener mi edad y si fuese mayor a lo mucho seria un año._

_Voltee hacia su compañero esperanzada porque fuera un chico normal pero se me desencajo la mandíbula al ver que se trataba de un hermoso y apuesto chico que aparentaba la misma edad que su amiga, su pelo corto y rubio se le veía fantástico en especial el traerlo despeinado le hacía a ver lindo y a la vez rebelde, como quien dicen la apariencia que cualquier chica sueña, su rostro a pesar de tener perforaciones, marcas en las mejillas y tener facciones aniñadas era muy apuesto y hermoso, sus ojos azules eran preciosos, él también tenía una mirada picara y juguetona pero sinceramente era mas cálida y no intimidaba como la de su amiga por esa razón me tranquilice al pensar que tal vez él no era alguien malo._

-¡valla! ¡jamás pensé que la hija del director chocara conmigo!_ –hablo de forma burlona la chica haciendo que dirigiera mi mirada a ella, pero inmediatamente la baje al ver que me miraba con altanería. –_hija del director y no se disculpa por haberme empujado, tal parece que el director ni la educo._ –eso me hizo enfurecer por lo que levante mi mirada viéndola enfurecida._

-¡Háblame con más respeto inútil que si yo quiero hago que mi papá te castigue!_ –mi entrecejo se frunció al oír la risa burlona que afloro desde la garganta de la chica y mire de reojo como su compañero sonreía burlón haciendo que mi entrecejo se frunciera mas._

-La princesita tiene sus garritas. –_dijo la misma chica de forma burlona. He de admitir que la voz de esa chica era hermosa y delicada razón por la que me arme mas de valor pensando que no era más que una chica traviesa que se daba aires de grandeza por lo que no me sería difícil intimidarla y hacer que me dejara en paz._

-Yuki deja de burlarte. _–dijo con algo de amabilidad su compañero, y no pude evitar voltear hacia a él y me sonroje mientras me ponía nerviosa al ver que me miraba con ternura mientras me estiraba su mano para ayudarme a levantarme ya que desde que choque con esa tal Yuki no me había levantado. _–vamos te ayudare a levantarte._ –me dijo con amabilidad y haciendo que mis oídos se contemplaran nuevamente con su hermosa voz. _

_Mire de reojo a su compañera esperando toparme con alguna mirada molesta porque su amigo me haya defendido, pero no, solo me tope con una mirada burlona y sonrisa ladina lo que hizo dislocarme, voltee nuevamente hacia el apuesto rubio topándome con esa mirada cálida y amable lo que me hizo sonrojarme nuevamente. Así que avergonzada estire mi mano tomando la mano cálida de él, me ayudo a pararme y yo pude sentir como mi corazón palpitaba del nerviosismo lo que me hizo entender que ese hermoso chico rubio me había gustado de sobre manera y haría lo que fuera para gustarle yo también._

-Hija del director. –_me llamo de forma altanera la tal Yuki por lo que yo voltee a verla con fastidio. –_ ¿te gusta mi amigo Naruto?_ –me pregunta como si nada y yo supongo que el tal Naruto es el chico rubio, no puedo evitar dirigir mi mirada al rubio, el cual me sonreía de oreja a oreja haciendo que mi nerviosismo aumentara y que mi corazón palpitara con más fuerza. Estoy completamente segura que mis mejillas sonrojadas y las muecas de mi rostro le respondió la pregunta a Yuki porque sonrió triunfante. –_ ¿te gustaría tenerlo de esta manera?_ –me pregunta mandándole una extraña mirada a Naruto, el cual solo sonríe divertido y se acerca a Yuki, y ensanche enormemente los ojos al ver como el rubio que tanto me gustaba había tomado de la cintura a su amiga y comenzaba a besarla en los labios de una manera algo brusca y ella le responde de la misma manera mientras rodea su cuello con sus brazos._

_No sé qué me pasa, pero no puedo apartar los ojos de esa escena, ver como se besan los labios de forma desesperada y podría decir que hasta apasionada me hace sentir que mi corazón se aprisiona en mi pecho, nunca había sentido esto pero supongo que así es como se siente cuando vez al chico que te gusta con otra chica y para mi desgracia ha sido el primer chico que me gusta, al cual no le importado que yo esté aquí y besa como si nada a su amiga frente a mis ojos._

_Siento como algo me pica en mis ojos y algo húmedo corriendo por mis mejillas, me las toco y me doy cuenta que estoy llorando, pero por una extraña razón no puedo apartar mis ojos de ese par que sigue besándose y ahora comenzaron a manosearse cosa que se me hace muy vulgar para ellos, en especial porque apenas ha lo mucho han de tener trece años como para hacer esa clase de cosas, pero imagino que han de tener la mente muy abierta o incluso ya lo abran hecho porque incluso sabe donde tocarse._

-Dime hija del director. –_ me vuelve a llamar Yuki después de romper el beso y con la respiración algo agitada mientras voltea a verme y veo como sonríe victoriosa al ver mi rostro y lagrimas. –_ ¿te gustaría que Naruto te haga lo que me está haciendo? –_me dice con su tinte de voz divertido y yo dirijo mi mirada hacia Naruto, el cual ahora esta besando el cuello de Yuki mientras sus manos se mueven abajo de la corta falda del uniforme de Yuki tocándole el trasero de forma desesperada haciendo que mas lagrimas salgan de mis ojos. Ella sonríe burlona al ver que no le contesto y notar que mi mirada y rostro dejan ver lo triste que me puse solo con ver eso. Dirige nuevamente su mirada a Naruto y toma con sus manos su rostro alejándolo de su cuello para que el rubio pueda mirarla. –_ ¿y tu Naruto? ¿quieres jugar con la hija del director como juegas conmigo?_ –no pude evitar ensanchar mis ojos y una parte de mi estaba ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta de Naruto._

_Naruto se separo de Yuki para mirarme a mí de frente y comenzó a analizarme con la mirada haciéndome sentir nerviosa y algo cohibida._

-Sabes que no me gustan las niñas mimada y mucho menos las cuatro ojos._ –dijo de forma despectiva y mirándome con desagrado lo que hizo que mi pobre corazoncito se oprimiera al tener el primer desprecio del primer niño que me gusta y lo que es peor la forma en la que me desprecio, él me hizo sentir como basura y me bajo el autoestima como nadie me lo ha bajado. En este momento me sentí horrible y fea, todo el autoestima que papá me había levantado desde que nací se había derrumbado completamente con esas palabras. –_pero no te pongas triste nena que si te pongo una bolsa de papel en la cara y me abres las piernas te hare todo lo que le hacía a Yuki y hasta mas, así que deja de llorar._ –dijo con falsa amabilidad haciendo que su amiga soltara una gran carcajada._

_Jamás en mi vida me habían humillado tanto, ahora sé lo que sienten las personas que yo he humillado casi de la misma manera que ellos lo están haciendo conmigo. Yo siempre suelo humillar con insultos a mis compañeros de la escuela también humillo a las sirvientas que me sirven, incluso a veces les aventaba la comida caliente en la cara solo porque no me gustaba y eso lo hacía sin remordimiento._

_Bien dicen que las cosas siempre se pagan y yo las estoy pagando todas ahorita. Puedo air sus burlas mientras yo bajo mi cabeza con tristeza y por estúpido que suene no puedo moverme, siento que mi cuerpo está paralizado y no puedo huir de esta horrorosa escena en la que yo soy la burla haciéndome sentir humillada avergonzada y con un corazón roto ante el desprecio de un chico que logro gustarme más de lo debido… irónico ¿no? Ellos seguían burlándose sin compasión mientras que yo no hacía más que llorar frente a ellos._

-¿Qué hicieron?_ –pregunto una dulce voz a mi lado lo que me hizo ensanchar los ojos al no sentir su presencia. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue con su sola pregunta esos dos dejaron de reír._

_Levante la mirada y vi como ellos miraban a la persona a mi lado con cierta culpabilidad, me voltee para verla topándome con una hermosa chica más o menos de mi edad, tenía el pelo largo y de color rosa, lo llevaba suelto con unos mechones más cortos calleándole en las mejillas, pude apreciar en su rostro facciones finas, hermosos y delicadas, tenía unos hermosos y grandes ojos levemente rasgados de color verde jade, he de admitir que algo únicos, pero también no pude sostenerle la mirada cuando la dirigió a mi porque simplemente era una mirada fría e intimidante, incluso más intimidante que la de Yuki._

-Solo nos divertíamos. –_dijo con aburrimiento Yuki._

-¡Así es jugábamos con la hija del director!_ –dijo Naruto dedicadme nuevamente esa mirada cálida que me hizo darme cuenta que él solo hacia eso para engañar a las personas tal y como lo hizo conmigo al principio, cosa que me hizo entristecer mas._

-¡¡Ohh!! ¡ Ya veo, la embobaste con tu carita linda y luego Yuki se encargo de romperle el corazón al besarte o manosearte y tu igual, después la humillaste bajándole completamente el autoestima! –_ensanche los ojos sorprendida en especial porque ella lo dijo como si hubiera visto todo, voltee a verla y sonreía divertida, voltea hacia los otros y veo que solo le sonríen de oreja a oreja._ –¡saben que me molesta que no me inviten a sus juegos en especial a este porque es más divertido romperle al corazón a la víctima con dos chicas manoseando al chico que le gusto! –_dijo burlona y yo baje la cabeza al saber que viene otra a humillarme._

-Es que ya sabes que cuando se nos presenta la oportunidad no hay que desaprovecharla y pues tu no estabas, así que no tuvimos tiempo de buscarte Sakura-chan._-dijo Naruto de forma apenada y la tal Sakura sonrió burlona al igual que Yuki._

-Bueno ya se divirtieron._ –les dijo amablemente y sus amigos asintieron varias veces con la cabeza de forma divertida._ – ¡¡entonces ya pueden ir a donde los cite hace tres horas, me tienen esperando como pendeja!! –_grito enfurecida y poniendo una mirada intimidante que he de admitir me hizo temer, voltee levemente hacia los otros dos que estaban abrazados mirando temerosos a la peli-rosa lo que me hizo sorprenderme porque ellos se les veía como que no le temían a nadie y a esta peli-rosa le temen y por lo que también note la obedecen en todo. –¡¡_muévanse de una vez par de idiotas o no querrán que me enoje enserio y los mate de manera lenta y dolorosa!!_ –volvió a gritar enfurecida y como ratones asustados ellos corrieron hacia donde supongo deberían de haber ido desde hace tres horas._—a la otra deja de ser tan idiota como para sentir amor a primera vista por un chico con cara de ángel y aprende a analizar mejor a las personas._ –me dijo sin mirarme porque ya había dado media vuelta para ir hacia donde se habían alejado los otros dos._

_Yo la miraba sorprendida al alejarse, pude notar como al pasar alado de un maestro este ni le decía nada a pesar que andaba paseando por la escuela en horas de clases, cosa que me sorprendió porque se supone que en esta escuela son muy estrictos con los estudiantes, además que cuando he venido a visitar a papá me había dado cuenta que los maestros incluso azotaban con una regla a todo alumno que se atreviera a solo mirarlos de forma de reto e imagino que el salirse de clases les iba peor, pero a ella el maestro ni siquiera le hablo y eso que observe perfectamente que la vio mas la paso de largo._

_También con el simple hecho de hacer que dos personas como lo eran Yuki y Naruto la obedecieran era porque en verdad ella era intimidante y si les influía miedo era porque en verdad era una persona de temer._

_The end flash back_

_Desde ahí admire a esa chica porque me di cuenta que ella infundía respeto hacia las persona, ella sabia como manipularlas para obtener lo que quería, ya después supe que mi teoría no estaba equivocada, ella es una persona que no se deja manipular, y desde que la conocí supe que quería ser como ella para no permitir que me humillaran tal y como lo hizo Yuki-sempai y Naruto-sempai, por esa razón le pedí a mi padre que me metiera en esta escuela para conocer más a mi ídolo, a mi ejemplo a seguir._

_Quiero llegar a conocerla y saber qué es lo que su mirada esconde, porque en todo este tiempo que he estado en esta escuela observándola me he dado cuenta que ella esconde cosas que solo Aoyagi-sempai y Uzumaki-sempai saben, por esa razón quiero ser como ellos y estar algún día en su grupo de amigos y sé que poco a poco a base de favores que les hago he logrado acercarme poco a poco a mi meta._

_

* * *

_

En la habitación de Sakura se encontraban Naruto sentado en la cama jugando con su psp, Yuki en la orilla de la cama pintándole las uñas de los pies a Naruto que ni cuenta se daba por estar tan metido en su juego y Sakura estaba sentada en el sillón que estaba enfrente de ellos mirándolos exasperada mientras un tic nervioso se marcaba en su ceja.

_-(les dije que vinieran a mi habitación porque tenía que hablar con ellos ¿y qué hacen? Les cuento mi problema y el de mi hermano esperando que me den ideas o me ofrezcan su apoyo y cuando termino de hablar me encuentro con que los muy tarados ni me pelan y están haciendo otras cosas)_ –el tic en la ceja de la peli-rosa se había marcado más, así que suspiro fastidiada y decidió entrar en acción. – ¡dejen de hacerse pendejos y díganme sus ideas o planes! –grito furiosa recibiendo la atención de ambos.

-Saku-chan tu eres la de los planes, nosotros solo te ayudamos usando nuestras habilidades. –dijo con algo de fastidio el rubio mientras que Yuki asintió dándole la razón y despistadamente guardaba el esmalte para que el rubio no viera la prueba del delito. Sakura se puso de pie mientras suspiraba fastidiada.

-Lo sé, pero no siempre me dejen todo a mí, además Yuki también es buena planeando cosas, de hecho antes de conocerme ella misma hacia sus planes para ganar dinero o solo para divertirse. –dijo mirando a la pelinegra con molestia, la cual la mira con aburrimiento.

-Me da hueva planear algo en donde yo no obtendré ningún beneficio. –dijo con fastidio y Naruto asintió dándole la razón.

-¡¡Pero lo harán para ayudar a una amiga!! –grito exaltada.

-Amiga que nos abandonara para ir a una escuela de niños popis. –dijo Naruto con resentimiento.

-Saben que lo hago para ayudar a mi hermano. –dijo con algo de cansancio y sus dos amigos la siguieron mirando con aburrimiento. –si me voy tu Yuki serás la que cuide mi lugar de líder y tendrás el completo control de todo, harás lo que quieras sin necesidad de rendirle cuentas a nadie. – la peli-rosa la miraba esperanzada.

-No me gusta ser la líder, digamos que me gusta trabajar tras la sombras como lo hago contigo, es menos gorroso ser la líder bajo las sombras, así me ahorro problemas. –dijo aburrida mientras agitaba su mano restándole importancia.

-¿quieren ir conmigo verdad? –pregunto ya resignada porque había sospechado eso y lo comprobó al ver como sus amigo movían de arriba abajo una y otra vez su cabeza asintiendo lo que hizo que volviera a suspirara con pesadez. –serán más problema, pero si me ayudan acepto. –dijo resignada e inmediatamente Naruto y Yuki chocaron las manos triunfantes. –díganme sus ideas.

-Primero dinos como planeas hacer todo. –dijo Yuki.

-Pues lo de la firma del documento para viajar tanto de mi hermano como la nuestra la firmaras tú falsificando la firma de nuestros respectivos padres. –dijo apuntando a la pelinegra la cual asintió. –necesito que Naruto cheque nuestras cuentas de tanto dinero que ganamos con nuestros trueques aquí en la escuela como el dinero que les has robado a nuestras familias por medio de la computadora. –dijo mirando al rubio el cual asintió y se puso de pie para tomar la laptop que estaba en el buro de Sakura y ponerla en sus piernas para así hacer lo que le ordenaron. –el problema es cómo salir de aquí sin que nuestros padres lo sepan, tenía pensado escapar cosa que nos sería fácil pero así nuestros padres lo descubrirían muy rápido y comenzarían una búsqueda intensiva. –dijo con algo de fastidio. –así que decidí sobornar a Orochimaru pero el problema es ¿cómo hacer que acepte?

-Pues sabemos que Orochimarru con una buena suma de dinero es capaz de todo. –Sakura asintió.

-Por eso quiero que Naruto cheque nuestras cuentas. –explico mirándola con aburrimiento. –el problema es que no somos del agrado del director por el simple hecho que llevamos tres años sacándole canas verdes y siempre nos tiene en la mira para buscar pruebas para comprobarnos las cosas que hemos hecho. –Yuki asintió dándole la razón.

-Pero no pensaste en algo Saku. –dijo con picardía y la peli-rosa la miro interrogante. –que Orochimaru ama a su hija y cumple todos sus caprichos. –un brillo pícaro adorno el rostro de Naruto al igual que Sakura. –recuerda que esa chica desde que te conoció una vez que vino a visitar a su papá se hizo tu fan deseando ser como tú en un futuro. –Sakura asintió sonriendo de medio lado. –con solo pedirle a su papi que la metiera en esta escuela él la metió concediéndole su capricho y recuerda que ella por un poco de tu atención es capaz de pedirle a su padre que nos perdone alguna castigo y sabes bien que ya lo ha hecho. –una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de los tres chicos.

-¿Cómo quieres usar a Karin en esto? –pregunto interesada la peli-rosa y una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de Yuki mientras que Naruto sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de la computadora sonreía divertido.

-Ve a su habitación y cuéntale la verdad de tu hermano y hasta la sufrida etc, hazle creer que la quieres como una amiga. –Sakura puso cara de fastidio mientras que Yuki y Naruto sonreían burlones. –dile que es una gran amiga y si ella acepta ayudarte a convencer a su padre de que acepte dejarnos salir de la escuela a cambio de una gran suma de dinero tú la dejaras como la encargada de nuestros trueques aquí, ¡total!, solo con decir que Karin será la jefa en el tiempo que no estés ganara respeto en la escuela y los chicos que trabajan para nosotros le harán caso mientras ella les reparta parte de las ganancias. –dijo agitando sus mano restándole importancia. –sobre el tema de los maestros o de que haiga un soplón que le revele a nuestros padres que escapamos ya que es seguro que el director ponga eso como escusa para tratar de negarse le podremos decir que invente una enfermedad contagiosa por lo que nos tiene a los tres en cuarentena en un hospital, incluso le puede avisar eso a nuestros padres o tutores, ¡total!, ellos no les importamos y solo dirán "¿cuánto quieren por tratarlos?" Así Orochimaru tiene otra fuente de dinero robándoles a nuestros padres con el pretexto de nuestras medicinas, así que es seguro que la avaricia le gane a Orochimaru y termine ayudándonos gustoso. –termino de explicar con tranquilidad al pelinegra mientras que Sakura la miraba sorprendida y Naruto había dejado de ver al computadora para mirarla igual, ambos no dejaban de mirarla y parpadearon varias veces. – ¿Qué? –pregunto extrañada.

-¡¡eres un genio!! –exclamaron emocionados ambos echándosele encima y abrazándola con alegría.

-Lo sé. –dijo arrogante Yuki en medio de sus dos amigos que la abrazaban emocionados restregando una y otra vez sus mejillas en ella.

-¡¡No cabe duda que siempre terminas perfeccionando mis planes Yu-chan!! –exclamo emocionada Sakiura. – ¡no sé qué haría sin ti y es mas estoy segura que cuando seamos mayores de edad entre los tres lograremos levantar un gran negocio! –dijo con mirada soñadora mientras se separaba su amiga y los otros dos pusieron la misma mirada mientras los rodeaba un aura brillante. –bueno Naruto dinos cuanto podemos darle a Orochimaru y que sea una muy buena cantidad para que afloje rápido. –dijo ya saliendo de su ensoñación mirando interrogante al rubio que también reacciono y camino hacia el buro donde saco una chequera y comenzó a escribir algo. Sakura lo miraba impaciente mientras que Yuki seguía metida en su sueño que era mayor de edad y se hacía narcotraficante, también se dedicaba a estafar gente y a contratar prostitutos de los cuales ella los estrenaba primero.

-Esto es lo que le podemos dar y aun nos queda el suficiente dinero como para vivir como reyes en Japón. –dijo el rubio entregándole el cheque ya firmado y cuando Sakura lo tuvo en su manos y lo vio sonrió con arrogancia.

-Sin duda una oferta que a Orochimaru se le hará difícil negarse. –dijo triunfante sin apartar la mirada del cheque y Naruto miraba a Yuki como si se hubiera fumado algo, ya que la pelinegra tenia baba saliéndole de la comisura de los labios y sus ojos parecían como si estuviera drogada.

* * *

Sakura iba caminado de lo más aburrida por los pasillos del dormitorio de las chicas, se paro frente a una puerta, la cual miraba con fastidio, miro de reojo hacia su izquierda viendo como Naruto y Yuki estaba escondidos atrás de una planta que no les tapaba nada mirándola burlones y haciendo señas para darle ánimos.

La peli-rosa suspiro con cansancio y golpeo levemente con su mano la puerta, se alejo un poco al oír las pisadas de alguien acercándose.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y la pelirroja que había abierto se había quedado parada en la entrada en completo shock al ver quien toco su puerta mientras que la peli-rosa rodo los ojos fastidiada.

-Haruno-sama. – la llamo para sí misma sin creérselo aun mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

-¡hola Karin! –saludo indiferente mientras levantaba su mano derecha en forma de saludo. – ¿me dejaras pasar? –la pelirroja se pellizco.

-Auch.— Sakura volvió a rodar los ojos ante la infantil escena de la pelirroja. –no es un sueño. –dijo emocionada y mirando el techo con devoción.

-Bueno cuando termines de mirar el techo como si estuvieras drogada regreso. –dijo aburrida mientras daba media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse.

-¡¡Espera!! –dijo alterada y tomándola de la muñeca derecha, pero al ver que Sakura la miraba de reojo fastidiada la soltó rápidamente. –pasa y dime para que me buscabas Haruno-sama. –dijo rápidamente haciéndose a una lado para que la peli-rosa pasara. Karin no lo vio pero Sakura sonrió triunfante mientras se daba media vuelta.

-Paso uno completado. –dijo arrogante la pelinegra mientras ponía su mano enfrente del rubio.

-El paso dos queda a manos de Sakura-chan. –dijo burlón mientras chocaba su mano con la de Yuki.

* * *

Al entrar a la habitación de Karin, Sakura como si estuviera en su propia habitación se acostó en la cama como si nada y Karin sin saber que hacer se quedo parada a un costado de la cama mirándola como idiota .

-¿se le ofrece algo de tomar o comer? –pregunto amablemente. Sakura la miro de reojo y puso una mueca pensativa.

-Un refresco de cola y unas patatas. –dijo cortante. Karin asintió y fue a un mini refrigerador que estaba en su habitación de ahí saco dos refrescos de cola y de encima de su nevera agarro una gran bolsa de frituras. Le dio un refresco y las frituras a Sakura. La cual ni gracias dijo y solo las tomo mientras se recostaba recargándose en la cabecera y Karin se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban a un costado de su cama.

-Bien Karin vine hasta aquí porque quiero pedirte un favor. –dijo indiferente mientras abría su refresco y la pelirroja agradeció aun no haberle dado un sorbo a su refresco porque de haber sido así lo hubiera escupido por la sorpresa que se llevo. – ¿Por qué esa cara de shock? –pregunto extrañada.

-Porque por lo general cuando quiere algo Aoyagi-sempai es la que te lo consigue y si necesita de mi ayuda ella es la que habla conmigo. –explico aun entre el shock.

-Para empezar deja de hablarme de usted y háblame de tu, es mas desde ahora llámame solo Sakura. –dijo con indiferencia mientras agitaba su mano restándole importancia.

_-(finalmente el día en el que mi ídolo me habla y me pide que la llame pos su nombre a llegado T.T)_ –la pelirroja miraba maravillada a Sakura mientras lloraba de felicidad en su interior.

-¿Bueno estas dispuesta a ayudarme o seguirás mirándome como drogadicta? –dijo fastidiada sacando a Karin de su ensoñación.

-¡Te ayudare en lo que pueda Sakura-sempai! –dijo arrodillándose enfrente de ella y tomado la mano que la chica tenia libra entre las suyas mientras la miraba como si fuera su Dios y a Sakura le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_-(ya recordé porque siempre evitaba a esta loca U¬¬)_ –la peli-rosa suspiro con pesadez y quito su mirada de fastidio para poner una tierna y así acabar con esto rápido. A pelirroja la miro extrañada pero a la vez maravillada porque finalmente su ídolo la miraba sin un poco de fastidio o burla. –veras Karin yo tengo un hermano mellizo al que amo mucho. –explico y Karin se sorprendió pero igual asintió dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

_-(mi ídolo se está abriendo a mí y finalmente seré su amiga como lo son Aoyagi-sempai y Uzumaki-sempai *o*)_

-Mi hermano tiene un sueño pero no lo puede cumplir porque tiene que ir a un escuela que mi padre le obligo a entrar. Entonces yo para ayudarlo me hare pasar por él en esa escuela para que cumpla su sueño. –dijo con melancolía y Karin tenia lagrimas en los ojos mirándola con admiración. –pero para lograr ayudar a mi hermanito necesito que tú me ayudes a hablar con tu papá para que nos ayude y acepte nuestro dinero a cambio de mantener al boca cerrada. Si aceptas ayudarme te contare mi plan y además como recompensa por ayudar a Naruto, Yuki y a mí para salir de esta escuela sin que nuestros padres se enteres hare que tú te quedes a cargo de los negocios que tenemos aquí atendiéndolos como si fueras yo, teniendo toda clase de beneficios y respeto que tenemos nosotros tres. –dijo con tranquilidad y Karin sintió como su mundo se iluminaba.

-¡Acepto! –contesto sin basilar o dudar y una sonrisa ladina adorno el rostro de la peli-rosa.

_-(fue más fácil de lo que pensé)_ –los ojos de la peli-rosa brillaron con triunfo. –bueno esto es lo que le dirás a tu padre Karin. –la pelirroja la miro atenta y Sakura comenzó a decirle el trato que le ofrecían a Orochimaru.

* * *

Estaban Naruto y Yuki acostados en la cama de la recamara de Sakura. Yuki estaba pintándose las uñas de la mano con un esmalte color negro mientras que Naruto jugaba con su celular. En eso la puerta de la habitación se abre haciendo que ambos dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo para sentarse en la cama y mirar impacientes a la peli-rosa que entraba en la habitación. Ambos analizaron con la mirada el rostro de su amiga pero fruncieron el entrecejo al ver que mantenía su rostro sereno y su mirada indiferente.

-¿y? –pregunto impaciente el rubio. Yuki sonrió triunfante a ver la sonrisa altanera de su amiga.

-Paso dos completado. Karin dijo que vendrá a mi habitación cuando haya convencido a su padre. –dijo triunfante haciendo que Naruto y Yuki chocaran sus manos triunfante mientras sonreían de oreja a oreja.

-Solo falta esperar a la cuatro ojos para saber si el paso tres esta completado. –dijo arrogante Yuki y sus dos amigos asintieron dándole al razón.

-Eso es seguro ya que su papi le concede todo lo que quiere. –dijo el rubio agitando su mano restándole importancia. –¡¡así que Japón prepárate porque cada minuto estamos más cerca para invadirte!! –grito entusiasmado.

-¡¡Amen hermano!! –dijeron emocionadas Yuki y Sakura, los tres se miraron entre si y no pudieron evitar empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

* * *

-Bueno hay que admitir que el paso tres y cuatro fue más fácil de lo que pensé. –dijo Sakura con varias gotas de sudor en su nuca mientras caminaba tranquilamente fuera de la escuela con maletas en mano.

-Si, jamás pensé que para el director Orrochimaru fuera como un sueño tenernos fuera de su escuela y recibir dinero para cubrirnos, además de recibir el dinero que le dan nuestras familias por tenernos aquí. –dijo igual de choqueado Naruto que estaba alado derecho de la peli-rosa con sus maletas en mano.

-Eso me hizo darme cuenta que en verdad fuimos un dolor de cabeza para Orochimaru. –dijo de la misma forma Yuki alado izquierdo de Sakura. Los tres sin soltar sus maletas suspiraron pesadamente mientras miraban de reojo como Orochimaru junto a Karin los despedían como si nada en la entrada, incluso la pelirroja agitaba un pañuelo para despedirlos.

-¡Suerte chicos y espero no volverlos a ver y que hagan que yo siga recibiendo mi dinero! –dijo de lo más feliz Orochimaru mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Suerte en Japón Sakura-sempai! –dijo emocionada Karin.

-Incluso taxi nos mando a llamar. –dijo Naruto viendo irónico el taxi estacionado enfrente de ellos.

-Es definitivo hicimos un estupendo plan que no era necesario con tal de solo darle dinero a esa serpiente y ya lo abríamos solucionado. –dijo con resignación Sakura y sus dos amigos asintieron dándole la razón mientras caminaban hacia el taxi.

* * *

Japón

Sentado jugando videojuegos frente a una enorme pantalla se encontraba un muy apuesto pelinegro, de rostro hermoso, facciones varoniles y apuesta, su pelo lacio lo tenía algo revuelto con un extraño peinado de pico dejando que unos largos y lacios mechones cayeran en sus mejillas, su piel era muy clara casi pálida pero se le veía muy bien, sus ojos rasgados de color negro eran hermosos y tenía una mirada fría, arrogante e intimidante. Su cuerpo era perfecto, no estaba muy musculoso pero si muy bien marcado, su estatura era alta, aproximadamente uno ochenta. Vestía unos jeans color azul marino, una playera color blanca con dos francas a sus costados de color celeste, solo usaba unos calcetones blancos ya que andaba descalzo en la casa.

-¿hasta qué nivel pasaste Sasuke? –el pelinegro le puso pause y volteo viendo a un muy apuesto chico de cabellos color blanco, el cual lo tenía un poco largo y lacio, de piel menos clara que la de él, tenia ojos levemente rasgados de un color amatista, cuerpo bien marcado y estatura mas o menos igual a la suya a lo mucho unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él. Vestía un deportivo color negro y una playera ceñida al cuerpo sin mangas color blanca, al igual que él estaba descalzo solo cubriendo sus pies con una calcetones negros.

-Llegue hasta el cuatro. –dijo de forma aburrida mientras apoyaba sus manos hacia atrás en el piso dejando caer su peso y el peliblanco ponía las botanas que llevaba en la charola que traía en sus manos en el piso.

-Solo nos queda este fin de semana para disfrutar nuestras vacaciones. –dijo con aburrimiento.

-Lo sé Suigetsu. –dijo igual de aburrido.

-Lo bueno es que ambos pudimos entrar y espero que encontremos chicas hermosas para poder divertirnos en ese instituto. – el peliblanco lo miro de manera burlona y pervertida por lo que el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado.

-De que hay chicas lindas las habrá, pero ya sabes que solo serán niñas fresas y huecas. –dijo con algo de desagrado.

-Pero esas son las más facilonas y con dos galanes como nosotros serán presas fáciles. –dijo divertido y Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia.

-Es verdad. –dijo con diversión mientras suspiraba pesadamente. –solo espero que el ñoño de Gaara no haya pasado el examen, ya que lo vi el día que presentamos el examen de admisión en _Eitoku Gakuen. –_dijo con algo de repulsión y Suigetsu lo noto.

-Pues según sé es bueno en las materias mas no sé si sea bueno en deportes. –contesto indiferente.

-Es bueno en tenis, así que imagino que si paso el examen lo admitirán.

-Vaya no solo es un nerd tonto sino que también es un afeminado por practicar tenis. –dijo con burla.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ¡si yo también juego tenis! –reclamo ofendido y Suigetsu amplió su sonrisa burlona.

-Por eso digo que es un deporte de afeminados. –Sasuke apretó sus puños mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. –bueno ya Sasuke, ya no insultare tu deporte favorito por muy afeminado que sea. –dijo con burla y Sasuke le mando una mirada asesina. – siempre he tenido la duda de algo. –dijo poniendo una mueca pensativa y Sasuke levanto ambas cejas interrogante. –siempre hemos molestado a los cerebritos con finta de nerd, eso lo hemos hecho para divertirnos desde que tengo memoria pero ¿Por qué tu siempre con Gaara eres más cruel? Incluso parece como si lo odiaras. – Sasuke lo miro indiferente. –desde que estamos en la primaria he visto como lo humillas y creo que las bromas que le haces son de lo más crueles sin contar las humillaciones cuando con los demás nerdos ni siquiera somos tan crueles, solo los molestamos un poco, además cada que miras o hablas de Gaara pareciera como si lo odiaras.

-Porque en primaria Gaara tenía algo que yo siempre quise. –dijo con algo de rencor y Suigetsu lo miro mas sacado de onda mientras que Sasuke se adentraba en sus recuerdos.

Flash back

-¡Este es su nuevo compañero y su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Quiero que todos sean amables con él! –presento de manera amable y sonriente un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta dejando que su cabello se viera en forma puntiaguda y varios mechones caían un su rostro, el hombre no era muy alto y de piel algo acanelada. Vestían una camisa blanca de botones y un pantalón de vestir color negro, para finalizar unos zapatos del mismo color que el pantalón.

Alado derecho del hombre estaba un pequeño niño de cabello negro algo revuelto dejando caer unos mechones en sus mejillas, su piel era algo pálida y tenía unos hermosos ojos color negros. El niño era muy hermoso y tenía unas facciones muy tiernas. Vestía el uniforme de la primaria que consistían en una pantalón de vestir color negro, una camisa de botones blanca y encima un saco del mismo color que el pantalón con el símbolo de la escuela en su pecho del lado derecho, una corbata color roja y unas zapatos negros.

El pequeño niño miraba algo nervioso a todos los alumnos de la clase que lo miraban atento y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas a causa de la pena que sentía al ser observado tan minuciosamente. Mientras que los alumnos lo observaban atentos, los niños algo interesados y las niñas sonrojadas por tan lindo niño.

-Veamos donde te sentaras. –dijo de forma pensativa el maestro mirando con atención a todos sus alumnos, los cuales estaban sentados en bancos de dos. –¡ya se! siéntate con Haruno Gaara. ¡Gaara levanta tu mano! –ordeno de forma amable y el pelinegro vio como un niño pelirrojo al cual no se le veía bien su rostro a causa de esos enormes lentes de botella levantaba su mano. El pelinegro asintió y camino hasta sentarse alado del pelirrojo.

-¡Hola! –saludo alegre al sentarse a su lado. El pelirrojo volteo a verlo y le sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

-Hola. –le respondió apenado. Le pelinegro le sonrió de oreja a oreja y regreso su atención al frente para escuchar la clase del maestro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había tocado el timbre para el primer receso y el pequeño pelinegro caminaba solo por el patio, ya que aun no tenía amigos y para ser sincero trataba de escapar de la bola de niñas de su salón que habían empezado a seguirlo para pedirle que almorzara con ellas.

El pelinegro llego hacia una parte muy alejada del patio y ahí vio a su compañero Gaara sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, el pelinegro sonrió levemente al ver alguien conocido y que le había caído muy bien por ser alguien muy callado, ya que a él no le caían bien las personas muy habladoras, estaba por acercársele para comer con él cuándo se detuvo en seco al ver que una niña muy linda de cabellos rosa se le acercaba al pelirrojo dejándose caer sobre él.

Sasuke se escondió atrás de un árbol y vio como la niña platicaba muy animada con Gaara mientras que el pelirrojo le sonreía de forma cálida escuchando atento todo lo que la niña le decía. El pelinegro no dejaba de mirar a la niña y por primera vez deseo ser otra persona, quería ser Gaara y poder platicar con esa niña tal y como lo hacía Gaara.

El pelinegro no pudo contener el apretar los puños molestos al ver como la niña le daba un leve beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo y este se sonrojaba ante el acto. Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí.

Desde ese día el pelinegro iba en cada receso iba a ese lugar y siempre vía como la niña peli-rosa iba con Gaara, todos los recesos ellos se reunían ahí, y no podía hacer más que observar como la niña que tanto le había llamado la atención era tan atenta y cariñosa con Gaara. Inconscientemente el pelinegro sentía celos hacia el pelirrojo y había empezado a tratarlo mal en clases o cada que se lo topaba, pero lo que más coraje le daba es que el pelirrojo no parecía importarle sus insultos y humillaciones, ya que no le decía nada y solo bajaba la cabeza.

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que el pelinegro entro a la escuela y cada día odiaba mas a Gaara y Gaara no lo tomaba en cuenta porque para él la única persona que importaba en su vida era su pequeña hermana que para desgracia de él iba en diferente salón de clases.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, quería encontrar la manera de poder acercársele a la niña que tanto se juntaba con Gaara y poder ser su amigo para así estar él en el lugar del pelirrojo, pensaba que siendo su amigo ella dejaría de ser tan cariñoso con Gaara para ahora serlo con él. Era un niño así que pensaba que lo único que quería de esa niña era su amistad, no se daba cuenta que sus celos hacia Gaara era porque en realidad sentía otra clase de cosas hacia esa pequeña peli-rosa.

Lo años pasaron y el pelinegro nunca se atrevió a hablarle a esa pequeña peli-rosa y no tenía más que aguantarse en verla de lejos acompañada del nerd de Gaara. En esos años había conocido a varios chicos con los cuales se juntaba, pero al único que consideraba amigo era a Suigetsu, un niño que conoció en la escuela cuando tenía nueve años, en este momento ya tenía doce años e iba en sexto de primaria.

Para desgracia del pelinegro todos esos años que estuvo en la primaria le había tocado en el mismo salón que Gaara y nunca le había tocado con la peli-rosa de la cual había descubierto tenía su edad porque la vio a entrar en uno de los salones de su mismo grado, mas no sabía cómo se llamaba ni mucho menos que le gustaba. Entre más pasaba los años el odio de Sasuke hacia el pelirrojo había aumentado y junto a sus amigos se las arreglaba para siempre humillar o hacerle bromas al pelirrojo.

Un día habían castigado a Sasuke porque el maestro lo atrapo aventando papelitos en clases junto a Suigetsu solo que el peliblanco se había salvado de no ser visto, así que el pelinegro caminaba perezoso hacia la dirección.

Al llegar vio que la secretaria no estaba así que camino con la cabeza agachada hacia donde estaban las sillas para esperar que saliera la directora y lo atendiera, al levantar la mirada ensancho los ojos al ver sentada en una de las sillas y viendo hacia la ventana de forma aburrida a la chica peli-rosa de la cual llevaba cuatro años queriéndosele acercar.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa de felicidad adornara su rostro y con algo de nerviosismo se sentó unas tres sillas alado de ella pensado que tal vez esta era su oportunidad para acercársele.

El pelinegro observaba atento cada detalle de la niña y se dio cuenta que de cerca era mucho más bonita, empezó a observar cada detalle de ella para grabárselo perfectamente en su mente, empezó por ver su hermoso y largo cabello color rosa, el cual le llegaba a mediación de la espalda y una diadema color negro la adornaba dejando que unos mechones lacios cayeran en sus mejillas, después bajo a su rostro y se quedo maravilladlo al ver sus hermosos y grandes ojos color verde jade, a decir verdad único porque él en su corta vida no ha visto ese color de ojos, pero frunció el entrecejo al notar que la mirada de la niña se veía fría y opaca, esa mirada no era en nada parecida a la que tenía cuando estaba con Gaara y eso le molesto, ahí fue cuando el pequeño Sasuke se dio cuenta que no solo sentía celos de Gaara porque quisiera ser amigo de esa niña y llegar a conocerla, se dio cuenta que esa niña desde que la vio le gusto y por esa razón la quería conocer.

Bajo la mirada un poco notando como el uniforme escolar de la niña estaba algo arrugado y sucio, lo que le hizo preocuparse. El pelinegro suspiro y cerro sus ojos tratando de darse valor porque pensaba que oportunidades de estar a solas con esa niña y lograr conocerla habían pocas, así que era ahora o nunca.

-¿Por qué te castigaron a ti? –pregunto tratando de parecer indiferente pero se mordió la lengua al oír que su voz salió temblorosa dejando ver lo nervioso que estaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver que la niña volteaba a verlo con fastidio, se sintió tan mal al recibir esa mirada que él solía dedicarle a las molestas niñas que lo acosaban y estaba seguro que ella no le contestaría al igual que él nunca le contestaba a las niñas molestas que le hacían preguntas, así que bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-Porque me pelee con una niña de mi clase. –le respondió indiferente sin dejar de mirarlo. El pelinegro ensancho los ojos sorprendido al recibir respuesta y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al haber escuchado por primera vez la voz de la peli-rosa y para él fue la voz más melodiosa y linda que haya escuchado en su vida. – ¿y tú? –el pelinegro levanto la mirada aun con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

-Por jugar en clase. –le respondió amablemente mientras le sonreía levemente.

-Ahh. –la peli-rosa dejo de mirarlo para regresar su mirada aburrida hacia la ventana. Sasuke suspiro con pesadez al darse cuenta que esa niña era muy difícil para sacarle platica, en especial para él que no solía sacarle platica a nadie, de echo siempre deseaba que se callaran cuando le hablaban, pero por una extraña razón quería que esa niña le hablara mucho.

De pronto vio como una sonrisa cálida adornaba el rostro de la niña mientras miraba por la ventana y el pelinegro se quedo algo embobado al ver esa sonrisa. Por inercia volteo hacia la ventana para ver que le había sacado esa sonrisa a la peli-rosa y frunció el entrecejo al ver que la chica miraba a Gaara jugar tenis en las canchas que desde ahí se veían.

_-(yo juego tenis mucho mejor que ese idiota)_ –el pelinegro apretó los puños mientras apartaba la mirada molesto por la atención que la chica le dedicaba al pelirrojo. _(no se qué le ve a un idiota como él, yo soy cien veces mejor)_ –el pelinegro había bajado al mirada y apretaba mas fuerte sus puños con coraje y celos.

-¡¡Sakura!! –escucharon una voz masculina lo que hizo que el pelinegro levantara la mirada viendo como un elegante y trajeado hombre de aparentemente treinta y tantos años, de cabello rojo y largo se acercaba a ellos con una mirada intimidante.

Sasuke vio de reojo como la peli-rosa se ponía de pie y miraba indiferente al hombre que se acercaba a ellos. Por lo que el pelinegro en cierta forma se puso feliz al saber finalmente como se llamaba la chica, pero su felicidad se fue al ver como el hombre al estar frente a la peli-rosa la cacheteaba de una manera tan fuerte que la tumbo al piso haciendo que ensanchara sus ojos horrorizado. Sin pensárselo dos veces se puso de pie y se acerco a la niña para ayudarla y frunció el entrecejo al ver que sangre salía de su labio inferior que seguramente se rompió a causa del golpe, pero algo que le sorprendió enormemente fue que la peli-rosa no tiene rastro de lagrimas o de querer llorar y solo se dedicaba a ver al hombre con desprecio.

Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia el hombre notando como este miraba con desprecio y coraje a la peli rosa, por lo que lo disloco completamente al no saber qué pasaba.

-¡Me puedes decir ¿qué demonizo hiciste esta vez mocosa?! ¡Ya me tienes arto con tus rebeldías idiota, ojala jamás hubieras nacido! –grito enfurecido el hombre por lo que Sasuke lo miro con infinito odio y Sakura solo lo miraba con desprecio.

-Padre no estamos solos, ya en casa tendrás toda la privacidad que quieras para golpearme o gritarme. –dijo indiferente la peli-rosa. Sasuke se sorprendió al escucharla, en especial a saber que ese hombre era su padre, lo que le hizo pensar como un padre se atrevía a tratar y hablarle así a su propia hija. Por otro lado el hombre fue cuando noto la presencia del pelinegro, el cual lo miraba entre sorprendido y enojado lo que hizo que frunciera el entrecejo.

-Vamos con el director para que me diga que tarugada hiciste esta vez. –dijo dando media vuelta y caminado hacia la puerta de la oficina del director. Sakura se puso de pie con la ayuda de Sasuke.

-Gracias. –le dijo amablemente mientras le dedicaba un pequeña sonrisa y Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que con sus dedos quitaba la sangre que tenía en sus labios. La peli-rosa lo miro agradecida para después dar media vuelta y caminar hacia donde estaba su padre ante la atenta mirada preocupada del pelinegro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Habían pasado ya una semana desde ese encuentro y Sasuke en esa semana no había visto a Sakura, es mas al parecer no fue a la escuela ya que ni con Gaara la vio. Era la hora de salida y junto a sus amigos Sasuke se había topado a Gaara y habían estado molestándolo.

Suigetsu le había quitado los anteojo y mientras todos se ponían alrededor del pelirrojo aventándose los anteojos unos a otros, y Gaara sin ver muy bien iba de un lado a otro tratando de quitárselos al que los tenia, pero cuando llegaba con el niño que tenía sus anteojos este se los aventaba a otro.

De pronto una peli-rosa aventó a uno de los amigos de Sasuke, por lo que cayó al piso haciendo que todos vieron extrañados como una peli-rosa muy enfurecida se adentraba al círculo. Sasuke algo nervioso miro a la peli-rosa notando como esta los escaneaba a todos con la mirada para finalmente llegar a él y bajar la mirada hasta sus manos notando que él tenía los anteojo. A grandes zancadas se acerco al pelinegro y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Dame los anteojos. –ordeno estirando la mano. Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, si le entregaba fácilmente los anteojos quedaría en vergüenza frente a sus amigos y si no se los entregaba ella lo odiaría, pero al pensarlo mejor le molesto más que ella defendiera al inútil de Gaara, el cual estaba con la cabeza agachada atrás de la peli-rosa.

-¿Qué? ¿acaso tu noviecito no puede defenderse solo y necesita de ti para recuperar sus anteojos? –pregunto burlón mirándola con superioridad haciendo que sus amigos se rieran a carcajadas mientras que Gaara bajaba mas la cabeza y Sakura fruncía mas el entrecejo.

-Dámelos. –volvió a ordenar cortante ignorando su comentario.

-¿o si no que? –pregunto burlón y mirándola con un brillo de reto en sus ojos. Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y sorprendiendo a todos en especial a Sasuke le dio una patada en su entre pierna haciéndolo doblar del dolor. Sakura sin pensarlo tomo los anteojo y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza al pobre pelinegro que por presionar con sus manos su entrepierna para no sentir ese tremendo dolor no pudo defenderse.

La peli-rosa se acerco a Gaara y le puso los anteojo para después tomarlo de la mano y alejarse ante la atenta mirada temerosa de los amigos de Sasuke.

Sasuke aun sosteniendo su entrepierna mientras dos gotas de lagrimas de dolor salían por la comisura de sus ojos miraba atento como ese par se alejaba.

_-(esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso Gaara, desde ahora te hare la vida una mierda)_ –el pelinegro puso una mirada asesina y Suigetsu se acerco al pelinegro para ayudarlo.

The end flash back

_-(desde ese día no la volví a ver, al parecer la cambiaron de escuela, pero estoy seguro que ella fue la única niña que en verdad me intereso, la única que el idiota de Gaara tenia y que yo quería, la única mujer por la que valdría la pena conocer más a fondo para ser digna novia de alguien como Uchiha Sasuke…. así que si ese Haruno Gaara entra __Eitoku Gakuen __me dedicare a hacerle la vida imposible tal y como se lo hice en todos estos años que hemos estado en la misma escuela solo por haber tenido lo que yo nunca pude tener) –_una mirada maligna y decidida adorno el rostro del chico mientras sonreía de medio lado. Suigetsu cansado de estarle hablando a su amigo para que le hiciera caso se fue a jugar videojuegos dejando a Sasuke metido en sus pensamientos.

**Continuara**

**O.O asu,sasuke conocia a saku dsd la primaria O.O... pobrecito de mi Gaara sasuke le agarro coroja sin saber ke saku lo trataba asi xq era su hermano T.T por culpa de sus celos trata muy mal al pobrecito de Gaara....**

**ahora q lo pienso creo q las cosas se pondran buenas cuando Sasuke moleste a Gaara sin saber que es la pekeña pelirrosa d la ke se enamoro de niño u.u jujujustoy ansiosa porq ese par se vea**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SUS REVIEWS**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIETE KAPI ^^**

**BEXOX**


	3. ¡¡Y empiezan las  clases!

**¡¡Y empiezan las clases!!**

Japón 8:00 am

El vuelo de Alemania a Japón había aterrizado en el aeropuerto central de la ciudad de Tokio. Una hermosa chica que tenía algunas perforaciones en el rostro de cabello ondulado color negro recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer varios mechones en su rostro, vestida con una blusa de tirantes color morada y unos jeans desgastado color azul, tenis morados con rayas negro y usaba unos lentes obscuros tapando sus ojos. La chica caminaba por los pasillo del aeropuerto acompañada de una apuesto y alto rubio vestido con unos jeans color negros, una playera algo holgada color naranja sin ninguna clase de dibujos, tenis color negros y al igual que la chica llevaba unos lentes obscuros cubriendo sus hermosos ojos azules, tenía varias perforaciones en el rostro y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas.

-¿sabes cómo es el hermano de Saku-chan? –pregunto la pelinegra parándose de golpe y mirando a las personas que habían en la sala de espera.

-No, Sakura-chan nunca nos ha querido enseñar una foto. –contesto tranquilamente el rubio también viendo atento a las personas que había en la sala.

-Ni yo he visto fotos de él cuando trasculco en las cosas de Saku-chan. –dijo con fastidio. –tal vez su hermano es hermoso y tiene miedo a que lo viole. –dijo poniendo cara de pervertida y baba saliéndole de la comisura de sus labios.

-Bueno eso explica porque nunca te enseño una foto a ti pero ¿Por qué a mí no me la enseño? –pregunto extrañado y mirando dudoso a la pelinegra.

-Será porque su hermano es tan hermoso como para que tus mortales y sucios ojos lo contemplen. –dijo maravillada por su genial explicación.

-Tal vez. –dijo tranquilo y nada ofendido mientras asentía una y otra vez con la cabeza.

-¡hey! ¡par de tarados dejen de estar parados ahí como lo que son, un par de idiotas y vamos por el equipaje! –dijo burlona una voz atrás de ellos haciendo que ambos se voltearan y vieran a una hermosa peli-rosa con varias perforaciones en el rostro, vestida con una blusa sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo de color blanca y un pesquero de tela color rosa, zapatillas blanca y el pelo lo llevaba suelto usando sus lentes de sol como diadema.

-¡Ahí te hablan Naru-chan dijo tarado e idiota! –dijo Yuki burlona mientras le codeaba las costillas y el rubio la fulmino con la mirada.

-Pues también iba para ti Yu-chan. –dijo irónico mientras la miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente. Yuki puso una mueca pensativa mientras se sobaba la barbilla.

-Para mí que Saku-chan se equivoco y le agreego "s" pero estoy segura que solo se refería a ti. –dijo poniendo gestos de sabelotodo.

-Sakura-chan ¿a quién te referías solo a mi o a ambos? –pregunto y ambos voltearon hacia donde Sakura debería de estar pero solo vio puntitos formando la silueta de la peli-rosa.

-¡¡Se han robado a Sakura!! –grita ambos alterados mirándose entre sí y poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

-¡Nos perdimos Naru-chan! –dice con lamento mientras una cascada de lagrimas corre por sus mejillas. –nosotros a pesar de ser japoneses nunca hemos estado en la ciudad de Tokio. –dice con lamento mientras aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

-¡oh! ¡y ahora ¿Quién podrá ayudarnos?!—dice dramático el rubio mientras pone una mano en su frente cerrando sus ojos simulando que se va desmayar y Yuki lo imita. De pronto Yuki deja su drama y con su puño izquierdo golpea la palma de su mano derecha.

-Naru-chan recuerda que en los aeropuertos hay un lugar para niños perdidos donde los vosean para que sus padres o tutores los encuentren. –dice maravillada como si hubiera descubierto que el cielo es azul.

-¡Es verdad! –grita entusiasmado.

-¡Vamos! –dice enérgica mientras toma la mano del rubio para empezar a correr en busca de su salvación.

* * *

Sakura ya había recogido las maletas de los tres y se encontraba parada impaciente esperando a sus dos amigos con el montón de maletas en el piso alado de sus pies.

-Estos idiotas ya tardaron. ¿Dónde se habrán metido? –pregunto para sí misma de forma exasperada.

-¡Queremos informarle a la señorita Haruno Sakura que sus pequeños amigos están perdidos y se encuentran en las oficinas del aeropuerto! –se escucho la voz de una señorita hablar a través de un micrófono oyéndose en todas las bocinas que había. A Sakura se le hincho una vena en la frente y gruño molesta.

-Señorita ¿puedo describir a mi amiga por si ella no la escucho, que alguien que la reconozca le pase el mensaje? –se escucho la voz de Yuki hablando cerca del micrófono.

-¡Claro pequeña! –le respondió amablemente. Se empezó a oír ruidos como que la chica se acomodaba para hablar a través del micrófono.

-Mi amigui es alta, mide uno setenta, tiene pelo largo, lacio de color rosa de chicle masticado. –dijo con tranquilidad y a Sakura se le hincho otra vena en la cabeza mientras trataba de ignorar todas las miradas que se dirigían de forma curiosa hacia ella. –tiene una frentezota tan grande que si le da la luz te ciega. Tiene varias perforaciones en el rostro y parece vándala roba carteras, pero no se asusten que es indefensa, así que no muerde, solo denle un zape en la frete y se tranquiliza. –Sakura ya tenía otra vena hinchada en la frente y su rostro estaba completamente rojo del coraje mientras que la gente que pasaba cerca de ella la miraba cautelosa.

-¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Y no le digan frentona porque ahí sí que muerde dettebayo!! –se oyó ahora la voz de Naruto a través del micrófono..

-Así que si no quieren tener rabia no le digan frentona, frentezota, frente andante, etc, etc, etc. –seguía hablando de lo más tranquila Yuki a través del micrófono. – ¡hey! ¡señorita no me quite el micrófono que quiero seguir describiendo a Saku-chan! –a todos los que escuchaban les salió una gota de sudor al oír el forcejeo por el poder del micrófono.

-¡oiga no le quite el micrófono a mi amiga! –se escucho el grito chillón del rubio.

-¡Niños denme el micrófono que no es para juegos! –se oía la voz molesta de la señorita.

-¡¡si no estamos jugando solo estamos describiendo a nuestra amiga!! –se escucho el grito de ambos. Sakura muy molesta y con finta de poseída agarra todas las maletas y camina enfurecida hacia donde están sus amigos.

* * *

Estaba Sakura sentada de lo más tranquila en los asientos de la sala de espera, a su lado junto a las maletas estaban hincados un rubio y una pelinegra en pose de castigo con la cabeza agachada y con varios chichones en la cabeza.

-¡Sa-chan! –llama una voz ronca y masculina de forma contenta y emocionada haciendo que los tres chicos levantaran la cabeza y vieran a un pelirrojo con toda finta de nerd.

El chico tenía el pelo corto y despeinado, su piel era muy pálida, sus labios delgado y lo demás de su rostro no se veía a causa de esos enormes lentes de fondo de botella, tenia buen cuerpo pero esa ropa no le lucia. Vestía una playera blanca y encima una camisa de cuadros cafés y de botones que llevaba desabrochada, un pantalón de vestir color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color que el pantalón. Alado del pelirrojo iba un señor de pelo corto y de color castaño, aparentaba tener unos cuarenta años, sus ojos eras rasgados y de color negros, su piel algo acanelada, rostro varonil. Vestía una camisa de botones color blanca y un pantalón de color café al igual que los zapatos.

-¡¡Gaa-chan!! –grito entusiasmada Sakura mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Gaa-chan? –preguntaron extrañados el rubio y la pelinegra a la vez, mirándose entre sí. –y esta ¿Qué se fumo que no compartió? –preguntaron a la vez mientras parpadeaban.

-¡¡Gaa-chan!! –la peli-rosa corrió a los brazos de Gaara y este la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y cuando la peli-rosa llego a él se le echo encima fundiéndose ambos en una cariñoso abrazo.

-¿Ese es el hermano de Saku-chan? –pregunto Yuki mirando choqueada a Naruto. – ¿el mellizo casi gemelo? –ambos se miraban entre sí para luego voltear hacia donde estaba Sakura abrazando a Gaara.

-No se parecen en nada. –dijeron incrédulos el rubio y la pelinegra.

-¿Dónde está mi papito de belleza divina? –se lamentaba Yuki con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y apretaba su puño a la altura de su barbilla. Naruto le sonreía nervioso mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la nuca. – ¡no, yo no me quedo con la duda! –dijo decidida mientras se ponía de pie, camino con decisión hacia donde estaban los hermanos Haruno y valiéndole madre aventó a Sakura alejándola de Gaara.

Naruto miro impresionado lo que hizo su amiga y Sakura sentada en el piso fulminaba a la pelinegra con la mirada. Gaara miraba interrogante a Yuki al igual que el castaño que estaba a su lado. Yuki sin más le quito las gafas y lo miro maravillada.

-¡hola papi de belleza divina! ¡sabia que estabas escondido! –dijo emocionada mirando embobada el hermoso rostro del chico. Naruto ensancho los ojos sorprendido al ver lo que el hermano de Sakura escondía bajo esas gafas.

El castaño que estaba alado de Gara miro extrañado a la pelinegra y Sakura frunció el entrecejo celosa mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Yuki mientras que Gaara se había sonrojado ante las palabras de la chica porque nunca una chica le habían hablado o mirado como lo hizo ella, además que también la miraba extrañado ante su actitud.

-¡Yu-chan te enseñara los placeres de la vida Gaa-chan! –dijo sensual y sin darle oportunidad de nada le planto un muy fogoso beso.

Gaara ensancho enormemente los ojos sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar. Los demás espectadores también abrieron enormemente los ojos sorprendidos ante la escena. Sakura reacciono y se puso de pie rápidamente, empujo a Yuki alejándola de Gara y sin contemplación la empezó a moler a golpes hasta dejarla en K.O.

Naruto y el castaño miraban a la inconsciente Yuki con pena y lastima mientras que Gaara aun seguía en shock.

-Vamos hermanito hablemos más a gusto acá. –dijo con ternura mientras le ponía las gafas que le había quitado a Yuki para después tomar de la mano al pelirrojo y Gaara por estar en shock solo se dejo guiar. Sakura al pasar por donde estaba la tirada y golpeada Yuki la piso y siguió caminando. Y el castaño la siguió mientras que Naruto cargaba a su moribunda amiga para llevarla con los demás.

Todos se sentaron en los asientos que habían ahí, Sakura celosamente había sentado a Gaara a su lado muy, pero muy alejado de donde se había sentado Naruto y su amiga mientras que el castaño que acompañaba a Gaara se había sentado al otro lado de Gaara.

-Primero que nada quería disculparme por no ir estas vacaciones a casa contigo Gaa-chan, pero el idiota de Kaname me castigo porque la vez pasada en las vacaciones de navidad incendie el pino navideño. –dijo tranquilamente y agitando su mano para restarle importancia haciendo que el castaño que la escañaba le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que el pobre Gaara había reaccionado del besote que le planto la amiga de su hermana.

-Lo sé, Saku y no tienes porque disculparte, te entiendo si no viniste fue porque no se pudo. –dijo sonriéndole con dulzura y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa sorprendiendo enormemente a Naruto y Yuki que había despertado de su inconsciencia.

_-(¿qué es esa sonrisa tan dulce? Nos han cambiando a la amiga T.T) _–Naruto y Yuki tenía lagrimas en los ojos y apretaban con lamento un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

-Bueno y ¿Cómo has estado Gaa-chan? –pregunto la peli-rosa con amabilidad.

_-(¡¡es definitivo los aires de Japón nos cambiaron a nuestra amiga y líder!! T.T)_ –seguían lamentándose dramáticamente ambos amigos de la peli-rosa.

-¡Muy bien, aunque te he extrañado mucho! –dijo levemente sonrosado y Sakura le sonrió con dulzura.

_-(van dos sonrisas dulces en el día que no son fingidas ¡¡ el apocalipsis se acerca!! T.T)_ –ambos chicos alterados comenzaron a jalarse el pelo con desesperación y cara de psicópatas haciendo que la gente que estaba ahí y los veía se alejaran del lugar con cautela.

-¿y tu Saku-chan? ¿cómo has estado? –pregunto preocupado.

-¡De maravilla, ya sabes haciendo negocios aquí, apuestas haya, etc! –dijo con simpleza mientras agitaba su mano restándole importancia. Gaara y el castaño la miraron incrédulos mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por sus nucas.

-Deja te presento a la persona que tanto admiro y con la que iré a Egipto. –dijo con alegría y Sakura asintió sonriéndole. –el es Sabaku no Kankuro uno de los mejores arqueólogos de nacionalidad japonesa. –dijo con orgullo apuntado al castaño. El castaño miro con amabilidad a la peli-rosa y le sonrió levemente mientras hacia una inclinación de cabeza. Sakura lo miro con ojos entrecerrados analizando poniendo nervioso tanto al castaño como a Gaara.

-Yuki. –llamo mientras tronaba los dedos. La pelinegra asintió e inmediatamente saco su laptop de la mochila que Naruto tenía en su espalda y la prendió ante la mirada interrogante de Gaara y kankuro.

-Sabaku no Kankuro nacionalidad japonesa. –dijo después de un rato la chica leyendo en su portátil haciendo que Sakura la escuchara atenta, que Naruto bostezara y que los otros dos la miraran sin entender. –nació en 1965 en la ciudad de Osaka, tiene cuarentaicinco años. Es hijo único, su madre murió en el año de 1998 y su padre aun está vivo pero jubilado y se dedica a dar clases de matemáticas en una escuela de Osaka. Estudio arqueología en la universidad de Tokio y se graduó con varios honores. Hasta ahorita ha descubierto quince tumbas, la mayoría fueron en Egipto, tres en Japón y dos en México. Nunca a practicado algún deporte pero le gusta salir a correr por las mañanas. No está casado pero ha tenido cerca de cuatro relaciones serias con mujeres. Nunca ha estado en la cárcel y solo ha tenido una cuantas multas de transito. No ingiere drogas solo algo de alcohol cada que descubre alguna tumba y no fuma. Su pasatiempo es ir a la biblioteca para leer libros de arqueología. – leyó tranquilamente y Sakura asintió. Gaara y kankuro estaban muy sorprendidos ante la exactitud con la que describió la vida del arqueólogo y Naruto estaba entretenido ligando con una chica que estaba uso metros enfrente de él y se mandaban miradas coquetas.

-¿co..como es que sabe todo eso? –pregunto Kankuro impresionado y algo choqueado.

-¡Mucho gusto en conocerlo Kankuro-san! –dijo amablemente Sakura mirándolo e ignorando su pregunta.

-Pe…

-No importa como obtuvo su hoja de vida, lo importante es que se que no es una persona de peligro para mi hermano y se lo pudo confiar. –dijo calmada y agitando su mano restándole importancia. –por otro lado si a mi hermano le pasa algo estando bajo su cuidado me encargare yo misma de hacerle la vida imposible. –dijo amenazante y mirándolo intimidante haciendo que Kankuro tragara saliva con dificultad y que Yuki sonriera burlona mientras que Naruto seguía ligando con la chica ignorando a los demás.

-¡Sakura! –dijo Gaara en forma de regaño mirándola con reproche.

-Solo es una advertencia Gaa-chan. –dijo de lo más tranquila y agitando su mano para restarle importancia. Gaara la miro con desaprobación pero Sakura mantuvo su mirada serena haciendo que suspirara resignado.

-No te preocupes que yo me encargare de cuidarlo bien. –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa confiable y Sakura entrecerró los ojos analizándolo.

-Más le vale. –dijo amenazante y el castaño asintió dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mejor preséntame a tus amigos. –dijo el pelirrojo tratando de cambiar el hilo de la conversación. Sakura suspiro levemente y el castaño agradeció que le quitara su penetrante mirada para dirigir una mirada cálida a su hermano.

-Bueno el rubio con cara de idiota que ni nos pela por estar ligando se llama Uzumaki Naruto. –dijo señalando indiferente al rubio haciendo que el castaño y pelirrojo lo miraran mientras una gota de sudor les salían en la nuca al ver al rubio mandarle besos a una chica que estaba unos metros frente a ellos. –la pelinegra con cara de niña buena pero que en verdad es una maldita pervertida se llama Aoyagi Yuki. –dijo apuntando a la chica, ambos hombres la miraron y Gaara se sonrojo levemente al recordar el beso que le robo mientras que Kankuro le dedicaba un amable sonrisa.

-¡Hola belleza divina! –dijo coqueta y guiñándole un ojo haciendo que Sakura la mirara con advertencia pero a esta le valió y miro maravillada como el pelirrojo se sonrojaba mas ante su apodo. – ¡hola señor que cuidara a mi belleza divina! –dijo sonriéndole amable al castaño y este le sonrió nervioso.

_-(que amigos tan extraños tiene Sa-chan Uu.u)_ –Gaara soltó un largo suspiro mientras miraba al par de amigos de su hermana.

-¡Deja de decirle belleza divina a mi hermano! –dijo tétrica y mirándola amenazante.

-Solo digo la verdad. –dijo tranquilamente mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia. Sakura volvió a gruñir y los otros dos sonrieron nerviosos.

-Nuestro vuelo está por salir Gaara. –dijo de pronto Kankuro al mirar su reloj. El pelirrojo asintió y miro con tristeza su hermana.

-Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo Gaa-chan pero sé que no es el momento, ya después habrá oportunidad. –dijo sonriéndole con ternura y Gaara le devolvió la sonrisa. –los papeles Yuki. –dijo cortante y sin mirarla. Yuki saco rápidamente una carpeta de su mochila y se puso de pie.

-Aquí están los documentos para que pueda salir del país y hay otro documento donde el señor Kankuro tiene la custodia de Gaa-chan haya en Egipto para qué así no tenga problemas. –le explico a Saklura mientras le daba la carpeta y la peli-rosa asintió tomándola mientras que los otros dos tenían varias gotas de sudor en la nuca mientras se preguntaban mentalmente como consiguieron eso, pero mejor no se arriesgaban a preguntar.

-Toma Gaa-chan. –dijo extendiéndole la carpeta mientras se ponía de pie y Gaara la imito tomándola.

-¿estos papeles no son falsos? –pregunto temeroso y mirando a su hermana con cautela.

-No te preocupes belleza divina, los papeles son originales lo único falso es la firma, pero esta tan bien hecha que nadie se dará cuenta de la falsificación. –explico Yuki sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

-No te apures Ga-chan que ella es confiable. –dijo para tranquilizarlo al ver su mirada asustada. –jamás haría algo que te metiera en problemas. –le dijo amorosa y Gaara le sonrió agradecido.

-¡Gracias Sa-chan! –dijo con algo de tristeza.

-¡Te cuidas mucho y suerte! ¡Da todo de ti para aprender mucho y cumplir tu sueño! –animo sonriéndole alegre y Gaara asintió. – ¡se fuerte! –dijo abrazándolo y Gaara asintió haciendo de todo para retenerlas lagrimas.

-La fuerte siempre fuiste tú, mira aquí el que retiene las lagrimas soy yo cuando tu ni tienes ganas de llorar. –susurro solo para qué ella la escuchara mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de la chica. Sakura sonrió con tristeza. Kankuro miraba la escena conmovido y Yuki hasta se sonaba las narices con un pañuelo mientras una cascada de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Naruto seguía mandándole besos a la chica de hace un momento.

-¿Quién dice que no quiero llorar? –dice con diversión para tratar de animar a su hermano. –solo que soy buena ocultándolas. –dijo burlona y Gaara sonrió levemente. –sabes que al igual que a ti me duele cada que nos separamos, y si ate tus ojos soy la más fuerte de los dos en este momento te sedo la mitad de mi fortaleza a ti. –dijo con algo de ternura haciendo que Gaara soltara una suave risita divertida.

-Adiós Sa-chan. –dice con tristeza mientras se separa de ella y Sakura le sonríe con ternura.

-Hasta la próxima Gaa-chan. –le responde con suavidad y el pelirrojo asintió levemente mientras el dedicaba una leve sonrisa.

-Adiós hermano de Sakura-chan. –dice Naruto ya reaccionando y dedicándole una sonrisa zorruna. Gaara levanto su mano a modo de despedida. –y adiós amigo del hermano de Sakura-chan. –dijo ahora viendo al castaño, el cual le sonrió levemente.

-¡Adiós belleza divina! –dijo Yuki mientras agitaba su pañuelo en forma de despedida ignorando la mirada fulminante de Sakura. –llámame belleza divina. –dijo haciendo una seña con las manos aparentando un teléfono valiéndole la mirada asesinado su amiga. Gaara se sonrojo levemente antela forma que lo trataba esa chica y solo le sonrió levemente mientras se despedía con la mano.

-¡Adiós Sa-chan te cuidas y adiós Naruto y Yuki-san! –dijo despidiéndose para después dar media vuelta camino hacia donde abortarían su vuelo.

-¡Esta belleza divina es tan tímido! –dijo soñadora y suspirando mientras lo veía alejarse. Sakura gruño molesta y se acerco a Yuki.

-¿quieres más golpes? –le susurra amenazante y Yuki voltea a verla arrogante.

-Solo me deje vencer para que no quedaras en vergüenza frente a tu hermanito-buenote-papito-kun. –dijo altanera mirándola con superioridad.

-Más bien te agarre distraída. –dijo incrédula mientras la miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente.

-Ok ganaste Saku. –dice agitando sus mano para restarle importancia. –ahora vámonos al departamento que compro aquí en Japón Naru-chan para arreglarte estilo belleza divina escondida. –dijo con emoción mientras se daba media vuelta para tomar sus maletas y comenzar a caminar.

-Es verdad hay muchas cosas por hacer y mañana empiezan las clases. –dijo el rubio disponiéndose a tomar sus maletas.

-¿Dónde queda el departamento que comparte? –pregunta con fastidio la peli-rosa.

-Cerca del instituto donde estarás. –dice tranquilamente mientras camina para seguir a la pelinegra. Sakura suspira pesadamente y se dispone a seguirlos.

* * *

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto los chicos tomaron un taxi. Naruto y Yuki fueron todo el camino pegados a la ventana viendo maravillados la ciudad de Tokio y Sakura se ponía a pensar ¿qué demonios se fumo en el momento que decidió ser amiga de ese par?, no entendía porque se llevaba tan bien con ellos.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y el taxi se estaciono frente a un gran edificio que tenía pinta de ser algo costoso en tanto departamentos mas no de manera exagerada. Los chicos bajaron sus maletas con la ayuda del taxista y estaban parados afuera del edificio viendo sus alrededores con atención.

-¡Tokio es genial! ¡incluso tiene un callejón de drogadictos cerca del aeropuerto! –exclama maravillada con un aura brillante rodeándola.

-¡¿A que si Yu-chan?! –le da la razón el rubio igual de maravillado.

-En Alemania también hay callejones con drogadictos y violadores. –dice Sakura mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¡Es verdad, pero el que estaba alado del aeropuerto tenia a un perro cagando encima de un periódico! –dice emocionado el rubio.

-¡Y un par de ratas apareándose! –le sigue Yuki igual de emocionada.

-¡Kami dame fuerzas para aguantarlos! –dice con suplica mirando el cielo con añoranza mientras estira sus brazos. –no sé cómo somos amigos. –dice con fastidio mientras suspira con pesadez y baja la mirada viendo que en medio de la calle hay una pareja de perros apareándose. – ¡¡siii!! ¡Que venga un carro y los arrolle por coger en la calle!! –anima emocionada viendo al par de perros.

-¡¡Siii!! ¡Que los destripe por calientes! –anima Yuki también viendo a los perro.

-¡Y que deje todos los sesos en la calle! –les sigue Naruto.

Los tres seguía viendo emocionados al par de perros echándoles porras para que vinera un carro y los atropellara, pero paso el tiempo y no paso ningún carro y los perros dejaron de aparearse haciendo que los tres bajaran la cabeza decepcionados y tristes, así que se fueran mejor adentro de su departamento.

Al llegar al departamento donde se quedarían Yuki y Naruto, en el cual también Sakura se quedaría los fines de semana, se dieron cuenta que estaba lo suficiente grande para vivir cómodamente los tres. Consistía en tres habitaciones, un sala, el recibidor, la cocina y una baño, lo mejor de todo es que el rubio lo había comprado amueblado, lo único que le faltaba era agregarle unos cuantos toques para que quedara perfecto a los extravagantes gustos de los tres chicos.

Los tres estaban en la habitación que sería de Sakura para ayudarla a transformarla en Gaara. El rubio le enseño unas cuantas cosas a la peli-rosa de cómo se porta un hombre, como por ejemplo, le enseño a sentarse como lo hacen los hombres, a como hablar ayudándola a que agarrara un tono que no sonara ni muy ronco ni muy forzado, estuvieron un rato practicando hasta que finalmente lo consiguieron. También le enseño a como debería mirar a la chicas bonitas para que aparentara que le gustan y los demás que estuvieran a su alrededor no pensaran cosas rara, le enseño a seducirlas cosa que Sakura sabia como hacerlo perfectamente, además que se le hacia innecesario, pero el rubio insistió tanto que a la peli-rosa no le quedo de otra que hacerlo. Sakura ya había aprendido todo lo necesario del comportamiento de un hombre en tan solo unas cuantas horas, por lo que los tres estaban muy emocionados.

Ahora tocaba el arreglo. Yuki la había ayudado a ponerse unas vendas y una faja en el pecho haciendo que le aprisionara completamente, por lo que a la peli-rosa no se le veía nada de busto con las camisas un poco holgadas que se iba a poner, además que el saco del uniforme de la escuela a la que iría también era algo flojo al igual que la camisa. La parte del cuerpo estaba arreglada, la peli-rosa aparentaba tener cuerpo de hombre, un hombre exquisito pero no se veía mal. Para el pelo, la peli-rosa decidió ponerse una peluca que tenía el mismo corte y color de pelo que tenía su hermano, solo con la ayuda de Yuki se recogió completamente el pelo y se la ajusto bien la peluca.

-Hay que admitir que si pareces chico. –dijo Yuki mirándola con aprobación y Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

-Un chico exquisito y agraciado. – dijo el rubio también mirándola con aprobación.

-De hecho viéndote bien eres muy parecida a mi belleza divina cuando no usa los anteojos. –dijo con cara de pervertida y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada.

-Si son parecidos solo que aun así Sakura-chan tiene el rostro mas exquisito y lindo, y Gaara es mas tosco tanto de la cara y el cuerpo, además sin anteojos tiene un rostro varonil y apuesto. –dijo el rubio de forma pensativa.

-Supongo que con las gafas nos veremos iguales. –dijo indiferente la peli-rosa restándole importancia.

-Sabes Saku, he estado pensando en eso de las gafas. –dijo de pronto Yuki de forma pensativa y sus dos compañeros la miraron interrogante. –ya sabes esa clase de gafas tiene mucho aumento. – El rubio tomo las gafas del peinador y se las puso.

-Es verdad, tiene mucho aumento. –dijo quitándoselas de golpe y un poco mareado. –te vas a marear y te va doler mucho la cabeza al usarlas mucho tiempo. –dijo el rubio de forma pensativa y Yuki asintió dándole la razón.

-No me mareare porque uso la misma cantidad de aumento que Gaa-chan, solo que yo uso lentes de contacto, me los quito y me pongo los anteojos que suele usar Gaa-chan. –explica indiferente y tranquilidad. Sus dos compañeros quedaron en shock, luego parpadearon un par de veces.

-Sakura es miope. –dice Yuki mirando al rubio sin créese lo que acaba de decir y la peli-rosa al fulmina con la mirada.

-Nos lo oculto con lentes de contacto. –dice incrédulo el rubio y mirando a la pelinegra muy sorprendido.

-Imagínate a la Saku que conocemos con eso lentesotes Naru-chan. –ambos se meten en sus cine mental en donde ven a Sakura con toda la finta de chica mala y usando los lentes de botella.

Parpadean un par de veces mirándose entre sí y sin poder resistirlo estallan en carcajadas, era tanta la risa que se tuvieron que agarrar la tripa y gotas de lagrimas se asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos. Sakura los fulminaba con la mirada y una vena se había hinchado en su frente.

-¡Jajaja hay mi pancita! –dice Yuki entre carcajadas tirada en el piso.

-¡¡Sakura-chan lentes de botella!! ¡¡jajajajaja!! –seguía el rubio burlándose también tirado en el piso. De pronto Yuki deja de reir y Sakutra pensó que ya paso su arranque de idiotez.

-Imagina a Saku intimidando a los de la escuela con esos lentesotes. –el rubio deja de reír y al igual que Yuki pone su mirada perdida al frente imaginándose a Sakura en ese escena y sin poder evitarlo vuelven a estallar en carcajadas mientras que Sakura ya tenía un par de venas hinchadas en su frente y un aura asesina la rodeaba. Sakura llego al limeta de su paciencia y a grandes zancadas camino hacia el rubio y le dio una patada en el estomago sacándole todo el aire por lo que al instante dejo de reír y se agarro el estomago por el dolor. Sakura volteo tétricamente a Yuki que había visto todo, y esta nada pendeja dejo de reír y se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¿te ayudo a quitarte los aretes? –pregunto rápidamente y poniendo su sonrisa más dulce. –recuerda que ahora serás Gaara y él no tiene perforaciones y no creo que en esa escuela de niños popis les sea permitido eso. –dijo con tranquilidad sonriendo en su interior de manera triunfal al ver que el enojo se le había pasado a su amiga y ahora ponía un gesto de fastidio.

-Solo me dejare el arete de la lengua. –dijo resignada. –ese no creo que lo vean si soy cuidadosa al hablar, además mi hermano es muy tímido y no habla mucho, así que no será problema ocultarlo.

-El de la ceja también se puede ocultar con la gafas. –dijo Naruto con algo de dificultad y sin dejar de agarrarse el estomago. Sakura puso una mueca pensativo analizándolo.

-No, me quitare todos para no arriesgarme y solo me dejare el de la lengua, no quiero que sospechen que no soy Gaara. –dijo con seriedad y sus compañeros asintieron.

Sakura suspiro con pesadez y con ayuda de Yuki se quito las perforaciones que tenía en su rostro. Al quitarlas se maquillo levemente para que no se le notaran los pequeño agujeros que dejaron los aretes. Después se quito los lentes de contacto y se coloco unas gafas iguales a las que usaba su hermano.

-Quedaste igualito. –dijeron el rubio y la pelinegra mientras levantaban su pulgar dándole su aprobación y Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

-Esas sonrisas trata de no mostrarlas mucho. –aconsejo Yuki y Sakura la miro interrogante. –cuando estuvimos en el aeropuerto estuve observando a mi belleza divina para grabarme cada uno de sus gestos. –dijo soñadora y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada mientras que Naruto sonreía con nerviosismo. –lo hice solo para ayudarte a ser más parecido a él. –trato de justificarse pero su sonrisa pervertida no ayudaba mucho. –bueno el punto es que tu hermano nuca sonríe con tanta seguridad y arrogancia porque él es una persona insegura consigo mismo. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada porque sabía que era verdad. –Gaara sin esos anteojos es hermoso. –la peli-rosa gruño molesta mas no la interrumpió porque sabía que Yuki había empezado a hablar con seriedad. –y también con las gafas tiene un aire misterioso pero su inseguridad y timidez le quita muchos puntos, y créeme si llegas a la escuela y hay alguien que conozca muy bien a tu hermano se darán cuanta rápidamente que no es él si muestras esas sonrisa seguras y arrogante. –la pelinegra miraba con seriedad a Sakura y esta asintió dándole la razón.

-Tratare de no echarlo de cabeza y comportarme igual que él por muy difícil que sea. –dijo sonriendo levemente y Yuki levanto su pulgar dándole a entender que esa sonrisa era perfecta. –bueno chicos yo iré a casa de Kaname porque seguramente está esperando a mi hermano y no quiero meterlo en problemas con él. –dijo con fastidio.

-Te acompañamos. –dijo el rubio y la peli rosa lo miro levantando una ceja. – solo te acompañaremos hasta la estación del metro, es que quiero comprar un carro para movernos con más libertad.

-¡¡Wiiiiii!! ¡¡un carro y yo te ayudare a escogerlo!! –grito animada Yuki dando saltos de felicidad y el rubio le sonrió de oreja a oreja, ya que sabía que esa noticia emocionaría mucho a la pelinegra.

-Me parece bien lo del carro. –dijo con división la peli-rosa. –así los fines de semana tendremos con que divertirnos. – una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro al igual que el de sus amigos.

* * *

Sakura parada afuera de la gran misión de su padre, miraba completamente fastidiada el gran barandal. Suspiro con pesadez y se dispuso a entrar tecleando la calve para que el barandal se abriera. Camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la puerta principal y la abrió.

-¡Bienvenido a casa Gaara –sama! –Saludo educadamente mientras hacia una leve reverencia una de las sirvientas que se encontraba arreglando unos floreros de la entrada. Sakura ignoro el saludo y solo miro a la sirvienta con indiferencia.

-¿y mi padre? –pregunto cortante sacando de onda a la sirvienta cosa que noto Sakura. – (¡_demonios! Olvide que Gaa-chan es amable con las sirvientas y siempre les contesta el saludo incluso les pregunta ¿Cómo están?... tengo que aprender a ser más amable ¬¬)_ –Sakura suspiro fastidiada. –disculpa andaba algo distraído ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto tratando de parecer lo mas tímida que podía mientras le dedicaba un tierna sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, entiendo Gaara-sama. –dejo sonriéndole amablemente. –y estoy bien gracias por preguntar. –Sakura le dedico una leve sonrisa mientras por dentro rodaba los ojos fastidiada. –respecto a su pregunta el señor se encuentre en su estudio.

-¡Gracias! –dijo lo más amable que pudo para después caminar hacia la oficina de su padre.

-El señorito Gaara está algo extraño. –dijo de forma pensativa para después encogerse de hombros restándole importancia.

* * *

Un apuesto hombre de aparentemente unos treinta años (N/A:solo los aparentaba en verdad tenia cuarenta ¬¬), su pelo lo tenía algo largo y era de color rojo caoba, su rostro era muy apuesto, tenia rasgos delicados y hermosos, pero también se le veían facciones varoniles, masculinas y apuestas. Sus ojos eran levemente rasgados y de color verde, su mirada era fría, seria e intimidante. Bajo ese traje elegante color gris se notaba un cuerpo bien formado y marcado. El hombre tenía puestas una gafas cuadradas, delgadas y elegantes que lo hacían ver mas apuesto e intelectual.

El pelirrojo se encontraba atento a los documentos que leía en su computadora portátil que estaba encima de su escritorio, el cual se encontraba lleno de papeles y carpetas. En eso se oyen que tocan levemente la puerta haciendo que el hombre levantara la vista para mirar la puerta con cierto fastidio.

-Adelante. –dijo cortante e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió. Cuando el pelirrojo vio quien entraba por la puerta de su estudio no pudo contener una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Buenas tardes padre. –saluda de forma respetuosa y haciendo lo posible porque su voz sonara como la de su hermano cosa que no logro del todo y Sakura lo noto al ver como su padre levantaba ambas cejas extrañado.

-¿Qué paso con tu voz?

-Estoy un poco enfermo de la garganta. –contesto con seguridad mientras agradecía mentalmente el ser buena para mentir. Kaname la miro directo a los ojos y frunció levemente el entrecejo al darse cuenta que no podía ver bien la mirada de su hijo por culpa de esa gruesas gafas, pero un pequeño detalle no paso desapercibido para él.

-¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, al fin puedes mantenerme la mirada y ya no eres un cobarde al agacharla siempre que te miraba! –dijo con un tono levemente orgulloso. Sakura se tuvo que morder la lengua para no decirle la sarta de insultos que tenía en mente. – ¡finalmente estas empezando a convertirte en digno hijo mío! –dijo con algo de burla. –por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

_-(¿Qué te importa maldito viejo)_ –la peli-rosa tuvo que volverse a morder la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba. –en la biblioteca. –contesto respetuosa como solía dirigirse su hermano a Kaname.

-Entiendo. –dijo con algo de fastidio. –espero que tengas todo listo para mañana.

-Tengo todo arreglado padre. –kaname sonrió de medio lado. –solo venia a avisarte que estoy en casa. –el pelirrojo asintió mientras que Sakura por dentro tenía ganas de darle una patada en la entrepierna.

-Mañana yo te llevare a la escuela, así que espero que estés listo a tiempo porque sabes que no me gusta esperar a los holgazanes. –dijo cortante.

-Estaré listo padre. –dijo haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza en forma de despedida. –me voy a mi habitación, esta noche no tengo hambre. –informo antes de dar media vuelta y Kaname asintió viendo como su hijo caminaba hacia la salida y cerraba la puerta atrás de sí.

* * *

-¡Maldito viejo que tengo por padre! –dijo con fastidio mientras se tiraba en la cama de su hermano y miraba el techo con indiferencia.

* * *

En una grande, prestigioso y elegante internado se podía ver como varias limosinas y autos costosos entraban en el estacionamiento para ahí bajar jóvenes con el uniforme del internado, que consistía en un saco color gris con el símbolo de la escuela en el lado derecho del pecho, una corbata color roja, una camisa de botones color blanca que iba abajo del saco, un pantalón de vestir color negro y unos zapatos negro.

El de las mujeres era igual solo que en vez de pantalón llevaban una falda tableada color negra, usaban calcetas rojas que les llegaban a las rodillas.

Todos los alumnos que entraban se notaban que eran niños de familias adineradas, en especial por su porte al caminar, al hablar y al mirar a la gente.

En una de las limosinas bajo un pelirrojo que usaba lentes grandes estilo de botella.

-No me decepciones y saca buenas calificaciones. –dijo desde adentro Kaname antes de que el pelirrojo cerrara la puerta de la limosina.

-No lo decepcionare padre. –dijo respetuoso para después salir del coche con maletín en brazos.

-El chofer llevara tus maletas a tu habitación. –dijo Kaname al bajar la ventanilla del coche. Sakura solo asintió y camino directo al instituto al igual que los demás chicos y chicas que estudiara o estudian en el instituto.

* * *

Sakura ya había ido a recoger su horario de clases y la llave de su habitación junto con el numero que le tocaba. La peli-rosa iba distraída leyendo el horario de clases que no se dio cuenta que delante de ella venían un par de chicos platicando por lo que choco con un de ellos haciéndola caer de sentón al piso.

-¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! –dijo una voz ronca y varonil de forma burlona por lo que Sakura levanto la mirada molesta topándose con dos chicos parados enfrente de ella, uno era peliblanco y de ojos amatista, era muy apuesto y la miraba con burla mientras que el otro era el c hico mas apuesto que la peli-rosa haya visto en su corta vida, tenía el pelo negro azulado, pero lo que le maravillo fueron sus ojos negros los cuales la miraban con desprecio y desagrado haciendo que frunciera el entrecejo.

-Cuidado por donde caminas ñoño. –dijo despectivo el pelinegro y mirándolo como si fuera basura haciendo que la chica apretara los puños tratando de controlarse para no echar de cabeza a su hermano, ya que tenia la leve sospecha que esos chicos conocían a Gaara.

-¡El tonto de Gaara será nuestro compañero! –dijo como si fuera presentador de concursos mientras le sonreía burlón haciendo que Sakura mirara al peliblanco con molestia, pero gracias a sus lentes el peliblanco ni enterado.

-Pensé que en este instituto no dejaban entrar basura. –dijo con desprecio el pelinegro.

_-(contrólate Sakura, si haces o dices algo podrán descubrir que no eres Gaa-chan)_ –trataba de convencerse la peli-rosa mientras apretaba los puños con coraje.

-Tal vez su papá dio mucho dinero para que lo dejaran entrar. –dijo con diversión Suigetsu.

-Tiene razón Suigetsu, es la única forma de que una basura con cara de idiota este en esta prestigiosa escuela. –dijo burlón mientras agitaba su mano para restarle importancia.

-Si, pero Sasuke ahora no tenemos tiempo de jugar con nuestro amigo Gaara. –dijo el peliblanco mirando a Sasuke. –recuerda que tenemos que recoger nuestro horario.

-Tienes razón. –dijo mirando a Suigetsu para después empezar a caminar y al pasar alado de Saukra le pego con el maletín que llevaba en mano haciéndola gruñir molesta, pero Sasuke no la oyó mientras que Suigetsu soltaba una risita burlona.

_-(Suigetsu y Sasuke, no olvidare sus nombres bastados, y ya me vengare lo de hoy)_ –una sonrisa macabra adorno el rostro de Sakura mientras se ponía de pie.

* * *

Sakura había llegado finalmente a su habitación y estaba sacando las cosas de sus maletas para arreglarlas de una vez por todas en su lugar y así ir al comedor, ya que ese día no tendrían clases para que se instalaran bien en la escuela, dándoles la oportunidad de ver todos los club deportivos que tiene el instituto y así poder decidirse por alguno.

En eso se abrió la puerta pero Sakura no volteo sospechando que el que había entrado era su compañero de cuarto y sinceramente no le importaba quien era.

_-(maldito instituto de pacotilla apenas llevo una hora aquí y ya quiero irme, pero todo sea por ayudar a mi hermano. –_Sakura suspiro con pesadez. –_y lo peor de todo es que tengo que compartir habitación)_ –la peli-rosa volvió a suspirar con cansancio.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí en mi habitación? –pregunto una voz ronca y varonil de forma molesta. Esa voz la reconoció perfectamente la peli-rosa y ensancho los ojos sorprendida.

_-(¡que no sea ese pesado Kami!, ¡ sé que no he sido una chica buena en mis quince años de vida pero no me castigues en tener de compañero de cuarto a ese idiota!)_ –rogaba mentalmente en su cabeza sin ganas voltear.

-¡Te hice una pregunta ñoño idiota! –esta vez la persona que le hablaba sonaba más molesta y Sakura volteo lentamente como si fuera robot, incluso oía la musiquita de la película de hallowen y cuando volteo confirmo que su pesadilla se había ha cumplido. Atrás de ella estaba parado mirándola con instintos asesinos el tipo más idiota y sexy que ha conocido en su vida.

_-(¿por qué me odias kami? T.T tengo que soportar a este bastardo sexy sin poder defenderme como se debe para que no descubra que no soy Gaa-chan)_

-¡Contéstame sordo idiota! –grito más molesto.

-Esta es también mi habitación. –dijo cortante haciendo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos horrorizado. Ambos se miraban con horror y molestia maldiciendo mentalmente su suerte.

**Continuara**

**kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! finalmente se reencuentran stos dos *o* jojojoj yaa veremos k pasara con stepar ke para desgracia de ambos les toco en la misma habitacion wuajajajaja**

**lo siento arranke de lokera Uu.u**

**spero ke el kapi les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BEXOX**


	4. Es hora del cambio

**LUCY, EL CAPI ESTA ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A TI ^O^**

**Es hora del cambio**

Era un agradable sábado por la mañana y en la sala de un modesto departamento se encontraban un rubio acostado boca arriba completamente dormido y con baba saliendo de la comisura de su labio, además que un globo de moco se inflaba por su nariz cada que respiraba. Acotada boca arriba también y completamente dormida se encontraba Yuki, la cual usaba el estomago del rubio como almohada, la chica tenía un hilillo de baba saliendo por la comisura de sus labios. El rubio solo esta vestido con unos bóxer y una playera blanca mientras que la chica vestía una blusa de tirantes y un bóxer femenino. Al rededor de ambos había una gran cantidad de latas de cerveza tiradas y colillas de cigarros.

De pronto se oyó el timbre pero ninguno de los dos se despierta, el timbre comienza a sonar con insistencia como si el que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta se hubiera quedado pegado a el, pero solo consiguió que los dormilones se movieran un poco. El que tocaba el timbre se caso de hacerlo y ahora decidió aporrear la puerta de una manera que pareciera como si la quisiera tumbar.

Yuki empezó a oír de forma lejana unos golpes hacia una madera haciendo que frunciera el entrecejo comenzando a despertarse, poco a poco abrió los ojos y frunció el rostro en una mueca de dolor y desagrado, en especial al oír como el sonido de los golpes era más fuerte retumbando su cabeza.

La pelinegra se llevo una mano a su frente tratando de apaciguar el dolor y con algo de pereza y torpeza se sentó en el piso mirando con fastidio todo a su alrededor.

-No mami, te juro que no soy Juanito. –escucho que murmuraba entre seños el rubio haciendo que la pelinegra levantara una ceja mirándolo extrañado.

-¡Ya voy! –grito con molestia y fastidio ante los tremendos golpes que le daban a la puerta de su departamento.

Con infinita pereza se puso de pie y arrastrando los pies camino hacia la puerta, quito la cadena y finalmente la abrió topándose al otro lado a un chico pelirrojo con gafas de fondo de botella que le tapaban casi todo el rostro, vestía un suéter holgado a pesar de estar en pleno verano junto a uno jeans desgastados y unos tenis color blancos. Yuki pudo percibir el aura asesina que rodeaba el chico pero no logro intimidarla ya estando muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de aura.

-¿alguna vez te enseñaron para que sirve el timbre de una puerta? –pregunto irónica y fastidiada haciendo que le pelirrojo gruñera como perro rabioso.

-Si me enseñaron para que sirve. –dijo entre dientes y fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿entonces porque tocabas la puerta como loca sabiendo que tenemos timbre? –pregunto irónica mirándolo como si fuera obvio provocando que el pelirrojo apretara con fuerza los puños para no golpearla mientras un que su aura obscura y asesina aumentaba de tamaño.

-¡Lo toque pero no me abrías animal! –grito muy enfurecido.

-¡No grites Sakura que me duele la cabeza! ¡Ayer Naru-chan y yo nos pusimos una peda de los mil demonios! –dijo con fastidio mientras se tapaba los oídos con un gesto de molestia.

-Yuki déjame pasar de una maldita vez o harás que mi límite de paciencia se agote. –dijo entre dientes de forma amenazante. Yuki rodo los ojos y se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

Cuando Sakura se adentro al departamento oyó como la pelinegro cerraba la puerta con brusquedad. Sakura puso una mueca de desagrado a ver botellas tiradas en el piso y ver a Naruto desparramado bien dormido.

-(¡_malditos! Estos divirtiéndose de lo lindo toda la semana estando de arrastrados y yo me pase la peor semana de mi vida ò.ó)_ –la peli-rosa gruño molesta y sin compasión pateo a Naruto en el estomago descargando parte del coraje que tenia juntado a lo largo de la semana.

-Dale otro y más fuerte, no creo que con ese lo despiertes. –dijo Yuki que se había sentado en el sillón y estaba de lo más tranquila fumándose un cigarrillo en pose nice viendo con diversión a Sakura.

_-(bueno así descargo un poco mas mi enojo) –_Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y vio al rubio con maldad mientras sonreía de forma tétrica, sin más le dio tremendo patadon en el estomago nuevamente haciendo que Naruto se despertara de golpe y exaltado sentándose en el suelo mirando a todos lados asustado.

-¡¿Donde es la pelea? –grito exaltado. Yuki se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo y Sakura seguía frustrada porque el golpe que le dio a su amigo no le quito ni una poquito del coraje que cargaba. Naruto al ya estar del todo despierto frunció el entrecejo al ver que la que lo había golpeado había sido su amiga peli-rosa, pero cuando volteo para reclamarle se estremeció al ver la cara de psicópata asesina que tenia.

-¡¿Qué me ves idiota? –pregunto furiosa y Narutio rápidamente corrió hacia Yuki y se acurruco a su lado temblando de miedo mientras miraba cauteloso a Sakura. Yuki negó divertida con la cabeza y Sakura fulminaba con la mirada a sus dos amigos.

-Vale, estas enojada, lo entendemos.

-¡Pero que inteligente te has vuelto últimamente Yuki! –dijo irónica y Yuki rodo los ojos.

-Bueno Sakura no es mi culpa que estés enojada y menos de Naruto, así que no te desquites con nosotros. –dijo con tranquilidad y el rubio abrazándose temeroso a Yuki asintió dándole la razón.

-Lo sé. –dijo Sakura entre dientes. –por primera vez no es culpa de ustedes que este molesta. –dijo exasperada mientras sesentava en el sillón que estaba enfrente de ellos. –he vivido una semana de mierda a causa de Uchiha Sasuke y Hozuki Suigetsu. –los nombres lo dijo con rencor y a sus dos amigos les salieron varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza.

-Haber hija mía, cuéntame e tus penas. –dijo Yuki como si fuera cura haciendo que Sakura la fulminara con la mirada.

_-(tal vez desahogándome se me pase un poco el coraje) –_Sakura suspiro con pesadez. – Todo empezó desde el lunes que conocí a una persona odiosa. –comenzó a relatar como si fuera a contar un cuento y tanto Yuki como Naruto se pusieron mas cómodos para escuchar su historia.

Flash back

Sakura después de haberse enterado quien era su compañero de cuarto decidió mejor salir de una vez a ver los club deportivos para ya no estar en esa habitación, porque de solo ver el hermoso y sexy rostro del pelinegro le daban ganas de borrárselo a golpes, así que para no echarse de cabeza solita decidió que lo mejor era estar un buen rato alejada de él.

La peli-rosa estuvo casi todo el día observando los clubs deportivos para finalmente decidirse por el club de tenis. El sol se empezaba a ocultar y Sakura camino hacia su recamara, estaba mas tranquila al no haber visto a su compañero de habitación en casi todo el día, pero sabía que no todo era perfecto y muy pronto tendría que volver a aguantar a ese pesado que desde ahora dormiría en su habitación.

Cuando la peli-rosa iba caminando de lo más tranquila por el pasillo del dormitorio masculino miro extrañada que había ropa tirada en el piso.

_-(¡valla desordenados! ¬¬ y se supone que es una escuela de niños ricos U ¬¬)_ –la peli-rosa se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, pero frunció el entrecejo al reconocer las cosas que estaban tiradas.

Se inclino y tomo una de las prendas que estaban en el piso haciendo que ensanchara los ojos al hacérsele familiar. Colgando la prenda en su hombro checo las demás haciendo que se diera cuenta que todas sus cosas (bueno las de su hermano pero que ella terminaría usando) estaban regadas por todo el pasillo.

_-(¡maldito bastardo! ò.ó)_ –Sakura estaba muy furiosa, pero cerró los ojos y suspiro profundo tratando de calmarse mientras contaba hasta diez. Ya un poco más tranquila se dispuso a recoger todas sus cosas echándolas en su maleta que por cierto había encontrado hace un momento. –_(el hijo de su madre incluso rego toda mi ropa para qué batallara mas ò.ó, que le costaba facilitarme un poco el trabajo y dejar la ropa dentro de la maleta ò.ó)_

Cuando finalmente acabo camino furiosa mientas murmuraba unas cuantas maldiciones hacia el cola de gallino como desde ahora lo había apodado en su mente.

_-(recuerda Sakurita, no debes revelarte y decirle nada al cola de gallina y mucho menos golpearlo porque de ser así te echarías de cabeza #^.^ solo entras a la habitación y te acuestas sin mirarlo aparentando que por miedo no lo enfrentamos por lo que hizo, actuando igual que mi hermanito #n.n)_ –la peli-rosa trataba de calmarse a sí misma al estar frente a la puerta de su habitación. _(juro que e cuando vuelva a ver a Gaa-chan lo voy a entrenar para que ya no se deje de sujetos como este #u.u, me gusta su carácter tierno pero necesita fortalecerlo un poco, además que juro que me vengare de ese cola de gallina por llevar molestando a mi hermanito por quien sabe cuánto tiempo ò.ó si a mí que solo me ha hecho una broma ya no lo aguanto no imagino lo que ha sufrido mi Gaa-chan y yo sin poder estar con él T.T)_ –Sakura suspiro con cansancio y estiro su mano para tomar la perilla y moverla pero esta no cedía, un tic nervioso se marco en su ceja derecha, volvió a mover la perilla y nada.

Sakura desesperada empezó a jalar la perilla tratando de abrir la puerta, tenía cara de psicópata, y una vena hinchada en la frente, de pronto dejo de hacerlo y bajo la cabeza.

_-(¡pero qué tonta! ¿Por qué demonios no me acorde que tenia llave? Uu//u)_ –Sakura metió su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco un pequeña llave que guio a la cerradura de la puerta y con mucha facilidad la abrió para después adentrarse llevando su maleta consigo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura se había tomado un baño en el baño que tenía en su habitación. Había pasado cerca de dos horas desde que había llegado a su habitación y le agradecía a todos los Dioses porque Sasuke no estuviera cuando entro, pero sobre todo que no haya llegado. En este momento se encontraba acostada en su cama boca arriba jugando con su celular cuando oye que abren la puerta, por lo que volteo levemente para mirar como el pelinegro la miraba entre molesto y frustrado.

A la otra que me quieras dejar fuera de la habitación asegúrate de que no lleve mis llaves.—dijo burlona y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Cállate zopenco! –dijo entre dientes. –me encargare yo mismo de que tu solito te cambies de escuela o por lo menos de habitación. –dijo de manera burlona. Sakura rodo los ojos y siguió con su fantástico juego de la viborita en su celular.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya era de noche y después de cenar la peli-rosa había ido a su habitación comprobando que Sasuke esta vez no había sacado sus cosas y dejado la puerta cerrada con llave. Sin tomarle importancia se adentro en la habitación, se fue a cambiar en el baño poniéndose un ropa mas cómoda para dormir como por ejemplo un pantalón deportivo y una playera holgada, se fue a su cómoda cama y apago la luz dispuesta a dormir. Apenas y cerró los ojos cuando las luz fue nuevamente encendida haciendo que frunciera el entrecejo con fastidio abrió los ojos, estiro su mano al buro para tomar las gafas y ponérselas, se sentó en la cama recargándose en el respaldo viendo como Sasuke entraba a la habitación y comenzaba a desnudarse frente a ella.

Sakura no era nada tímida, a decir verdad nunca le dio pena ver a hombres desnudos y ¡valla que había visto varios! como por ejemplo a Naruto y otros chicos con los que ha mantenido relaciones sexuales, pero debía de admitir que ninguno de los chicos que haya visto tenían un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de su compañero de cuarto.

Agradecía a todos los Dioses que Sasuke estuviera de espaldas así no vería como se lo comía con la mirada, bajo su mirada al trasero del chico y ¡kami que trasero! Casi la baba se le salió al verlo, unas enormes ganas de apretar ese divino trasero le dieron. La cara de Sakura era un dilema y agradecía traer esas enormes gafas porque ellas ocultaban su mirada obscurecida por el deseo y su muecas pervertidas. Sakura hacía de todo para contenerse y no echársele encima a ese Dios griego.

_-( el cola de gallina esta para comerse enterito *¬* nada mas de ver su cuerpo y belleza me tiene así ahora ¿cómo me pondré al ver su grande, jugoso y glorioso pene? *¬*)_ –al imaginarse como seria el pene del pelinegro hizo que se humedeciera y Sakura deseo que Sasuke se quitara ese molesto bóxer para ver si realmente el pene era como se lo imaginaba.

-¿Qué tanto me vez? –pregunto molesto Sasuke mirándolo a través del espejo que estaba frente a él con ojos entrecerrados sacando así a Sakura de sus pervertidos pensamientos. – has estado devorándome con la mirada ¿acaso eres gay? –pregunto con asco mirándolo cauteloso. Sakura se golpeo mentalmente por ser tan obvia, si no estuviera ayudando a su hermano en este momento le decía que en verdad era chica y se llevaba al tio guapeton a la cama, pero necesitaba ser fuerte y no caer ante la tentación por el bien de su hermanito.

-Solo te miraba porque me llamo mucho la atención ese enorme grano que tienes en la espalda. –dijo con tranquilidad agitando su mano para restarle importancia y Sasuke ensancho los ojos horrorizado. –ese grano esta tan grande que parece que cobrara vida y te comerá. –por dentro Sakura se burlaba de la cara de espanto que tenia Sasuke.

-¡¿Dónde? –grito alterado tratando de verse por el espejo.

-Ahí. –dijo apuntando para después acostarse en la cama mientras se quitaba las gafas poniéndolas en su lugar y se tapaba hasta arriba sonriendo burlona.

-¡Demonios! ¡si el grano es tan grande como dices opacara mi belleza! –dijo espantado aun buscando el mentado grano.

_-(kami este es mas vanidoso que Yuki y yo juntas U¬¬)_ –Sakura suspiro con cansancio y se dispuso a dormir tratando de ignorar como Sasuke insultaba al mentado grano inexistente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke estaba muy molesto porque el Gaara le había hecho creer que tenía un enorme grano y se la había pasado una hora buscándolo. El pelinegro se había metido a bañar al salir ya cambiado le hablo por su celular a Suigetsu para que fuera a su habitación.

Se encontraba sentado en su cama fulminando con la mirada el bulto que estaba acostado en la cama de enfrente, el cual estaba tapado todo con sabanas. En eso se oye que tocan la puerta de su habitación y una sonrisa macabra adorno su rostro. Se puso de pie y con tranquilidad camino hacia la puerta, la abrió encontrándose con un apuesto peliblanco que lo miraba con aburrimiento. (N/A: bueno aclarando una cosilla, aquí como no es el mundo ninja Suigetsu no tiene esos sexy dientes de tiburón, aquí los tiene normalones u.u)

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿acaso tienes miedo y quieres que te cante una nana para dormir? –dijo burlón y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Deja de decir tonteras inútil. –dijo entre dientes y Suigetsu rio levemente. –quiero que me ayudes en algo. –ordeno y Suigetsu rodo sus ojos por la forma tan amable en que su amigo pide las cosas. –ayúdame a cargar a Gaara para llevarlo a su nueva cama. –dijo con burla y una sonrisa divertida adorno el rostro de Suigetsu.

-¡Esto será divertido! –dijo con emoción y una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de Sasuke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada al sentir que la aventaban al agua. Rápidamente se sentó y miro a su alrededor notando que estaba en la fuente que estaba enfrente del edificio de los dormitorios masculinos y frente de ella vio a Suigetsu y Sasuke riéndose a carcajadas agarrándose el estomago a causa de esta.

-¿te gusta tu nueva cama? –dijo entre risa Sasuke.

-Agrádese que incluso te pusimos las gafas para que vieras la cómoda camita en la que te acostamos. –dijo burlón Suigetsu y Sakura gruño molesta.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no hacerme esa clase de bromas. –dijo Sasuke entre burlón y amenazante. Sakura rodo los ojos al acordarse del grano.

_-(este le gusta hacer pero no le gusta que le hagan #¬¬… agrácese que si tuviera la libertad de portarme tal cual soy la bromita del grano sería muy pequeña a todo la clase de bromas que te haría por burlarte de mí, lástima que no puedo ser tal cual soy.)_ –Sakura suspiro y apretó sus puños tratando de contenerse, después bajo la cabeza rendida haciendo que Suigetsu y Sasuke sonrieran triunfantes al ver que como siempre el pelirrojo se dejaba hacer lo que sea sin darles la cara o defenderse.

-Disfruta tu cama de agua zopenco. –dijo Sasuke burlón mientras se daba media vuelta seguido de Suigetsu.

Fin flash back

-Y eso solo paso el primer día. –dijo con fastidio y coraje. Yuki y Naruto tenían la mandíbula desencajada, jamás nadie había humillado así a Sakura porque nbo se dejaba, lo que les hizo ver que la chica adoraba demasiado a su hermano como para dejarse humillar. –el martes en la clase de química puso tinta a roja en mi banco que cuando me pare todo el mudo se burlo de mi diciéndome que se mi vino la regla. –Yuki y Naruto se taparon la boca para no soltar una carcajada. –desde ese día todos me tacharon del tio raro que es hermafrodita por venirle la regla. –gotas de lagrimas se asomaron por la comisura de los ojos de los chicos al contener su risa. –cuando las clases finalmente acabaron fui a mi habitación y el cabron se estaba tirando a una tia en mi cama, tuve que cambiar las sabanas cuando acabaron y lo peor que solo se pararon de mi cama para dejarme cambiarlas mientras se iban ahora a su cama a follar, tuve que aguantarme sus gemidos mientras hacia la tarea. –dijo con mucho coraje.

-¿eso qué? no es tan malo después de todo, ya estas acostumbrada a que alguien folle estando tu presente y nunca te ha afectado solo los ignoras. –dijo Naruto extrañado y Yuki asintió dándole la razón.

-Lo sé. –dijo Sakura con cansancio. –y créeme que hubiera hecho lo mismo si no fuera porque le condenado esta re bueno y me daban ganas de entrarle y formar y trió o sacar a la tipa y meterme yo. –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos apretando el puño a la altura de su barbilla haciendo que a sus dos cayeran estilo anime. –de solo oír sus roncos y varoniles gemidos me ponía tan húmeda que hasta ganas de masturbarme me daban. –dijo con morbo.

-Amiga, sin duda necesitas un buen polvo. –dijo Yuki mirándola compresiva y Naruto asintió dándole la razón.

-Lo sé. –dijo con pesar.

-Si quieres te ayudo en eso Sakura-chan. –dijo Naruto de manera pervertida, pero la mirada fulminante de la peli-rosa le dio la respuesta.

-Bueno déjenme sigo contándoles las bromas que me gasto el cola de gallina. –dijo con pesar y sus dos amigos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Hubo más? –pregunto sorprendida Yuki y Sakura asintió.

-bueno el caso es que el cola de gallina después de esa vacio polvos pica, pica en mi cama y estuve con salpullido todo el día sin importar que me bañara. –tanto el rubio como la pelinegra hicieron una mueca de desagrado. –para acabarla no nada más está en las mismas clases que yo y mismo cuarto, sino que también en el mismo club deportivo, entonces todos los días que hemos practicado esconde mi raqueta haciendo que el capitán del equipo me castigue. Ha llenado mi cama de lodo, en la cafetería su amigo me ha metido el pie para que me caiga junto mi comida o simplemente choca adrede conmigo haciendo que mi comida se estrelle contra mi pecho, ese par me ha convertido en la burla de todo el colegio y se la han pasado todo la semana divirtiéndose en mi costa. – termino de contar con pesar y sus amigos la miraron compadeciéndose.

-Si que fue duro. –dijo la pelinegra.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos Sakura-chan? –pregunto el rubio mirándola de forma cálida.

-Las vacaciones han acabado. –dijo cortante haciendo que sus amigos la miraran interrogantes. –no sé cómo le harás Naruto pero entraras al sistema de la escuela para que ustedes puedan entrar sin problemas, los quiero ahí conmigo para controlar esa escuela al igual que la pasada. –dijo con arrogancia mientras una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro.

-Pero para hacerlo tendrás que dejar de ser el tímido Gaara para convertirlo en un Gaara dominante. –dijo el rubio con extrañeza y la sonrisa de Sakura se amplio.

-Eso es lo que hare. –dijo con seguridad.

-Pensé que no querías delatarte y si te comportas diferente a Gaara se darán cuenta, además ¿cómo le hará mi belleza divina cuando regrese y todos en la escuela vean que el chico tímido ha vuelto? –dijo Yuki y Sakura suspiro con cansancio.

-Sé que cambiare la forma de ser de Gaara adaptándola a la mía, pero no me importa, ya fue mucha humillación, además que no quiero que sigan humillando a mi hermano. –dijo con molestia. –cuando venga Gaara me encargare de fortalecer su carácter para que no se deje de nadie más, además que me di cuenta que en esa escuela la gente que estuvo con mi hermano en escuelas pasadas no los conocen muy bien, podemos hacerles creer que Gaara siempre ha sido así pero no se animaba a ser como era realmente en la escuela y ya se canso de ser el chico bueno. ¡Entiéndalo no quiero que sigan humillando a mi hermano!, si yo no lo aguante una semana, él pronto terminara explotando por llegar a aguantarlo hasta ahora, quiero ganarle un respeto a mi hermano, que por lo menos ya nadie se atreva a meterse con él, ya cuando regrese me encargare de que las cosas sigan así y que Gaa-chan ya no se deje de nadie. –dijo con decisión.

-Si eso es lo que quieres sabes que te apoyaremos en tus decisiones. –dijo Naruto con ternura dedicándole una gran sonrisa al igual que Yuki y Sakura les sonrió igual.

-Bueno si quieres cambiar su actitud tendrás que cambiar su loock o por lo menos esas gafas. –dijo Yuki y Sakura la miro sin entender. –cómprate unas gafas más modernas y cuando venga mi belleza divina le compramos unas iguales, porque sinceramente esas gafas en vez de provocar el respeto que quieres provocan burla. –dijo mirándola como si fuera obvio y Naruto asintió dándole la razón.

-¡Que más! Compremos esas gafas. –dijo con fastidio y sus dos amigos asintieron emocionados.

* * *

Caminado por el centro comercial se encontraban un apuesto rubio vestido con un bermuda de mezclilla, unos tenis negros y una playera de manga corta color negra con letras color plata en el pecho. A su lado derecho iba una pelinegra vestida con un short de mezclilla a medio pierna, unas sandalias blancas, una blusa de tirante color blanca con el conejito de play boy enfrente de color negro, su pelo lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas bajas y llevaba una boina negra en la cabeza. A su lado iba un pelirrojo vestido con un bermuda color negro, unos tenis blancos con rayas negras y una playera color azul marino con letras rojas al frente, unas enormes gafas de fondo de botella escondían su bello rostro.

-Aquí nadie me conoce, no se para que me obligaron a venir vestida como si fuera Gaa-chan. –dijo Sakura con aburrimiento.

-Para ver que ropa o gafas te quedan mejor. –explico Yuki con aburrimiento y Sakura suspiro con cansancio.

-Ya compramos la ropa más moderna. –dijo Naruto de forma pensativa.

-Lo sé, la fuimos a dejar hace un momento al carro y además me obligaron a ponerme algo de lo que compramos de una vez. –dijo Sakura con fastidio y sus amigos rodaron los ojos.

-Tal vez si hubieras aceptado follar con Naru-chan estarías de mejor humor. –dijo Yukji con diversión y Naruto asintió dándole la razón.

-No es eso. –dijo con fastidio. – el centro comercial me aburrió, además tengo hambre.

-¡Propongo que vallamos por tus gafas nuevas y después vamos a comer pizza! –dijo Naruto animado.

-No m e gusta la pizza y lo saben. –dijo Yuki mirándolos como si fuera obvio.

-Vale a ti te compramos una hamburguesa. –dijo Sakura con tranquilidad y Yuki a sintió sonriéndole como niña chiquita.

* * *

Ya habían ido a la óptica y ahora Sakura tenía como anteojos unas gafas cuadradas delgadas y pequeñas a comparación a las de antes, gafas que la hacían ver un chico hermoso e intelectual. Los tres se dieron cuenta que después de comprarle las gafas a Sakura la mayoría de las mujeres miraban soñadoras al igual que a Naruto, pero lo del rubio no era novedad, ya que era normal siempre que salían con él, al igual que Yuki y Sakura vestida de chica llamaban mucho la atención de los chicos.

Cuando entraron al área de comidas toda mirada femenina se poso en ambos chicos, pero al que mas miraban soñadoras era al pelirrojo con ese aire arrogante, misterioso e intelectual las hacía casi desmayarse. Yuki ignorando las miradas masculinas que la miraban con morbo noto como las chicas miraban a su amiga haciéndola sonreír divertida.

_-(al ver a Saku parecen leonas en celos U¬¬ si supieran que en verdad es chica. –_una sonrisa burlona adorno el rostro de la pelinegra. –_aunque no las culpo ¡Saku se ve genial! –_ miro de reojo a su amiga que caminaba fastidiada a su lado mientras que Naruto a su otro lado iba guiñándoles el ojo a cuanta chica lo mirara. –_si así se ve Saku Gaa-chan se verá mucho mejor)_ –Yuki puso cara de pervertida y Sakura la miro de reojo haciendo que rodara los ojos.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en unas de las mesas y Naruto fue a comprar la pizza y la hamburguesa para la pelinegra, dejando a sus dos amigas sentadas tranquilamente mientras platicaban de cualquier mensada.

-Eto… disculpen. –Sakura y Yuki voltearon hacia donde escucharon la voz viendo a dos chicas castañas mirando soñadoras a Sakura, lo que hizo que esta levantara una ceja interrogante. –queríamos saber si te gustaría ir a divertirte con nosotras. –dijo insinuante.

-Puedes jugar con ambas. –dijo su amiga devorándose con la mirada a Sakura que casi cae estilo anime ante lo que acaba de escuchar mientras que Yuki se tapo la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

-No me interesa. –dijo Sakura tratando de ser lo más cortante que podía y usando su tono de voz forzado.

-Vamos hermoso te aseguro que te divertirás. –dijo una de las chicas y Sakura le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

_-(estas chicas no entienden o que)_ –el tic de Sakura se marco más al notar como las chicas se la devoraban con la mirada provocándole un escalofrió y que su cara se pusiera azul al ser mirada de esa forma por mujeres, cuando lo hacían hombres no le tomaba importancia y hasta cierto punto le divertía provocar eso en un varón, pero en mujeres era completamente diferente. Yuki vio lo incomoda que estaba Sakura y compadeciéndose de ella decidió intervenir.

-Lo siento. –hablo llamando la atención de Sakura y las castañas. –les pediré amablemente que dejen de molestar a mi novio o me harán enojar. –dijo de forma amenazante y fulminándolas con la mirada tal y como si estuviera celosa haciendo que al ver la mirada ambas castañas se estremecieran un poco.

-Lo siento, no sabíamos que tenía novia. –dijo rápidamente una mientras la otra la fulminaba con la mirada, pero Yuki les mantuvo su fría mirada haciendo que ambas se fueran murmurando cuanto insulto se les ocurría hacía la pelinegra.

-Eres buena para espantar a esas chicas en celo. –dijo Sakura con diversión mirándola agradecida.

-Tú también lo eres. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-Pues creo que perdí el don porque esta vez no funciono. –dijo con fastidio.

-No funciono porque pareces chico, en vez de intimidarlas se les hizo sexy. –dijo con tranquilidad y Sakura asintió con entendimiento.

-Aquí estala comida. –dijo Naruto llegando con las comida que puso en medio para después sentarse alado de Yuki.

-Apenas es un día y no aguanto a las chicas y sus acosadoras miradas, no quiero ni imaginar cómo sería que me acosen a diario verbalmente como hace un momento. –dijo con cansancio y Yuki sonrió burlona.

-Si fueras chico estarías encantado ante eso como yo. –dijo Naruto con diversión mientras extendía su mano para tomar un pedazo de pizza.

-Pero no lo soy. –dijo fastidiada mientras extendía su mano para tomar una rebanada de pizza.

-Pues consíguete una novia falsa en la escuela. –dijo Yuki con tranquilidad restándole importancia mientras mordía su hamburguesa haciendo que sus dos amigos se detuvieran ante su acción de morder su trozo de pizza y miraran a Yuki como si fuera su única salvación. – ¿Qué? –pregunto extrañada.

-Tú serias mi novia perfecta. –dijo Sakura con una aura brillante rodeándola y Yuki la miro con horror.

-¡No le voy a ese bando comadre! –dijo espantada.

-Mi novia ficticia. –dijo Sakutra mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca y Yuki suspiro con tranquilidad.

-Ya me había asustado.

-Pero ya hablando enserio, entrando a la escuela seria la novia perfecta para mí. –dijo Sakura.

-Concuerdo con Sakura-chan. –dijo Naruto y Yuki los miro con reproche. –eres bonita, tienes buen cuerpo. –Yuki sonrió arrogante.

-Y lo más importante eres una mujer intimidante que fácilmente espantarías a las acosadoras, además que cuando las chicas de la escuela te conozcan bien solo por temor evitaran meterse con tu novio, ósea yo y dejaran de molestarme incluso cuando no estés a mi lado. –dijo Sakura emocionada y Naruto asintió dándole la razón.

-Si te gustaría ser el novio cornudo por mi está bien, porque no pienso quedarme sin sexo solo por ser tu novia de mentiras. –dijo tranquilamente mientras llevaba su hamburguesa a la boca.

-¡Ni loca! –grito exaltada mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba la mesa con siux manos llamando la atención de todos. –me dejas ver como un cornudo y me encargo yo misma de matarte ¿entendido? –dijo amenazante.

-No es justo. –dijo con lamento y lagrimas en los ojos mientras que Naruto la miraba con pena y Sakura la fulminaba con la mirada. –seguro en esa escuela hay chicos guapos y vírgenes que bien podría pervertir y tú me privaras de eso. –dijo dramática.

-No me importa, no te acostaras con nadie en esa escuela mientras todos pienses que eres mi novia. –dijo más tranquila pero de forma amenazante. –si tatas ganas te dan de follar mastúrbate.

-¡Un par de dedos no me llenan! –dijo como niña chiquita mientras hacia un puchero.

-No me importa y si no me ayudas me encargo de meterte una piña por el culo. –dijo tétrica y sonriendo macabra haciendo que la pelinegra tragara saliva con dificultad, ya que sabía que era capaz.

-Ok, te ayudare y te seré cien por ciento fiel. –dijo mirándola con temor mientras una sonrisa forzada adornaba su rostro. Naruto sintió pena por su amiga y la miraba compadecido, y Sakura solo sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

Estaba Sasuke y Suigetsu en la recamara del pelinegro. Sasuke estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama con expresión aburrida y Suigetsu estaba sentado en el piso recargando su espalda en la cama de Sasuke también con expresión aburrida.

-¡Oye ¿y Gaara? –pregunto Suigetsu

-No sé, ni me importa, cuando me levante ya no estaba. –le respondió con indiferencia.

-Es fin de semana ¿crees que haya salido? –Sasuke no le contesto dándole a entender a Suigetsu que no le importaba. –aunque para salir deben de hablar sus padres con la directora. –dijo de forma pensativa y Sasuke rodo lo ojos. –o tal vez salió del instituto sin permiso. –siguió en su monologo siendo completamente ignorado por Sasuke. –¡naaa! ¡No creo que el ñoño haga esa clase de rebeldías!

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto el pelinegro al ver que Suigetsu se había puesto a trasculcar el buro que estaba alado de la cama de su compañero pelirrojo.

-Ver si el ñoño tiene algo interesante. –dijo con diversión. –tal vez encuentre la foto de alguna novia que tiene por a ahí. –dijo burlón y Sasuke levanto una ceja mientras se sentaba en la cama para observar mejor a su amigo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Gaara con novia! –dijo irónico y Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez tenga una novia con la misma finta de nerd que él. –dijo burlón y Sasuke sonrió divertido. Suigetsu saco un foto y al verla la mandíbula se le desencajo haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara interrogante.

-Jamás pensé que el ñoño tuviera esta clase de amigos. –dijo impresionado inspeccionando a cada una de las personas que salían en la foto y Sasuke levanto ambas cejas interrogante. – ¡válgame Dios! ¡Qué chicas las de esta foto! Si una de ellas es novia de Gaara desde ahora envidio al condenado ñoño. –dijo con envidia.

-Déjame ver. –dijo Sasuke estirando su mano.

-Okey, pero de una vez te digo que yo escojo la pelinegra, sus hermosos ojos con ese aire pícaro me cautivaron. –dijo viendo la foto con cara de pervertido, especialmente a la pelinegra. –creo que cuando vuelva a ver a Gaara me hare su amigo para qué me presente a esa pelinegra. –Sasuke rodo los ojos. –tu si quieres quédate con la peli-rosa, esta hermosa también pero a mí me gusto mas la pelinegra. –dijo extendiéndole la foto que Sasuke tomo rápidamente, cuando su amigo menciono "peli-rosa" casi le da un ataque al corazón.

-Con impaciencia miro la foto en donde vio a un chico rubio de aparentemente su edad en medio de dos hermosas chicas, una de pelo negro con ojos color miel y la otra de pelo rosa con ojos verde jades.

Sasuke ensancho los ojos al ver a la peli-rosa, aunque haya crecido la reconocería donde sea, esa mirada altanera y esos hermosos ojos jade son únicos.

-¡Es ella! –dijo para sí mismo de forma entre cortada por la impresión y Suigetsu los miro interrogante.

-¿acaso conoces a uno de ellos? –Sasuke no escucho la a pregunta de su amigo seguía en shock por lo que veían sus ojos.

_-(esta mucho más hermosa que como la recordaba. –_el pelinegro paso uno de sus dedos por el rostro de la peli-rosa deseando que no fuera una foto lo que tocaba y Suigetsu estaba muy sacando de onda al ver como su amigo miraba embobado la fotografía. – ¡_maldito ñoño! Sigue tenido contacto con ella)_ –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. –me quedare con esta fotografía. –dijo cortante y Suigetsu lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-¡Pero si el ñoño se da cuanta!

-No lo hará porque la esconderé bien. –dijo cortante mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia su guardarropa.

-Eso no es justo, entonces yo buscare otra foto donde salga mi estrellita de mar y también se la quito. –dijo Suigetsu mientras rebuscaba entre el buro de Gaara.

-¿estrellita de mar? –pregunto Sasuke extrañado mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

-Así he apodado a la pelinegra. –dijo con tranquilidad mientras seguía buscando la fotografía y Sasuke casi cae estilo anime.

-Ni la conoces y ya quieres una foto de ella, incluso apodo idiota le pusiste. –dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Pues tu tampoco los conoces y guardaste la foto, aunque no sé si te gusto la peli-rosa, mi estrellita de mar o el chico rubio. –dijo burlón y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Cállate idiota que no soy gay! –grito molesto y la sonrisa burlona de Suigetsu se hizo más grande.

-Entonces ¿Por qué guardaste la foto? –pregunto sin voltear a verlo perdiéndose e l leve sonrojo que había adquirido las mejillas de Sasuke.

-Me gusto la peli-rosa. –dijo cortante y Suigetsu sonrió emocionado.

-Qué bueno que no tenemos los mismos gustos o estaría dispuesto a un duelo por mi estrellita.

-Ni siquiera la conoces. –dijo fastidiado mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Pero pronto mi amigo Gaara me la presentara. –dijo con arrogancia.

-¡Valla lealtad! ¡Te vas de lado de un ñoño por una chica! –dijo con decepción.

-¡Pero que chica! –dijo maravillado y haciendo una cara de pervertido provocando que Sasuke volviera a rodar los ojos fastidiado mientras se ponía a esconder la fotografía entre su ropa. – ¡genial! ¡encontré una foto en donde mi estrellita sale súper sexy! –dijo emocionado y cuando Sasuke lo volteo a ver noto que el peliblanco se tapaba la nariz y entre sus dedos salía sangre. –también sale tu peli-rosa. –Sasuke rápidamente se acerco a su amigo y se tapo la nariz al ver la foto, su peli-rosa al igual que la pelinegra estaban vestidas con solo un traje de baño de dos piezas. El de la peli-rosa era rojo y el de la pelinegra verde, y en medio de ellas estaba el rubio solo vestido con un bermuda naranja, atrás de ellos se veía el mar. –envidio a ese maldito rubio que tiene abrazada de la cintura a mi estrellita. –dijo con celos y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al ver que también abrazaba a la peli-rosa.

_-(no importa, corto al rubio y la pelinegra y queda la foto perfecta)_ –una sonrisa ladeada adorno el rostro de Sasuke. –dame esa foto. –ordeno extendiendo su mano.

-¡Ni loco te la doy amigo! –dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazándola protectoramente. –¡yo la vi primero!

-Suigetsu. –dijo con advertencia y Suigetsu le saco la lengua para después salir corriendo de la habitación. A Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en sus ceja derecha.

_-(esto no se queda así maldito bastardo)_ –sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo para darle alcance al peliblanco.

* * *

Naruto iba manejando un porsche deportivo color rojo, el rubio iba a una velocidad impresionante mientras traía puestos sus lentes obscuros de sol. A su lado, en el asiento de copiloto recargando su codo en la puerta con mirada aburrida iba un hermoso pelirrojo. En el asiento de atrás iba una pelinegra que al igual que el rubio llevaba unos lentes de sol y miraba la ciudad con tranquilidad.

-¿estás seguro que tu plan funcionara Naruto? –pregunto Sakura vestida como Gaara mientras lo miraba algo insegura.

-Lo de cambiarnos el apellido y hacernos pasar como hermanos fue idea de Yuki. –dijo Naruto defendiéndose. –por lo demás estoy seguro que funcionara, me metí en el sistema e hice que en el programa de la dirección apareciera que nosotros habíamos pedido hacer el examen una semana después de que entraran a clases por problemas de salud y la directora había aceptado. Ten por seguro que eso funcionara. –dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirara al frente y Sakura volteo a ver a Yuki.

-¿crees que tu plan fusione?

-Estoy segura, además es muy buena idea que Naruto y yo finjamos ser hermanos mellizos, así se ve más lógico que ambos presentemos el examen atrasado por la misma razón. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-En eso tienes razón Yu-chan, pero estoy algo insegura con que usen otro apellido ¿Qué tal si la escuela llama a los que ustedes pusieron como padres?

-Los Agatsuma son primos lejanos de mi padre y tengo entendido que nunca están en casa, además que no fuimos tan estúpido y pusimos el teléfono de nuestro departamento y nuestros celulares por si necesitan llamarlos, además a pesar que los Agatsuma sean millonarios son muy reservados así que no salen mucho en los diarios o internet por lo que si la escuela quiere investigar algo no encontrara algo que nos delate a Naruto y a mí. –Sakura asintió y una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro por tener a dos amigos que al igual que ella que cuando se requiere son inteligentes.

-Bien, vamos a la escuela y espero que pasen el examen porque si no lo hacen yo misma me encargo de torturarlos. –dijo burlona mirando al frente.

-Ten por seguro que pasaremos, esa clase de exámenes son pan comido para alguien como nosotros. –dijo Naruto arrogante y una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de ambas chicas.

* * *

Suigetsu iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía para no ser alcanzado por Sasuke. Había llegado hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela sin dejar de correr, pero se detuvo en seco al igual que Sasuke al ver como unos metros frente a ellos se había estacionado un porsche del año color rojo. Ambos ensancharon los ojos al ver que sentado del lado de copiloto estaba Gaara, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver que el pelirrojo había cambiado sus gafas dejando ver que tras las enormes gafas de antes que no dejaban ver su rostro y lo hacían ver feo se escondía un chico de facciones delicadas y hermosas.

Vieron como de una salto el pelirrojo bajaba del auto dejándoles ver que incluso había cambiado su ropa reservada y anticuada. Pero lo que los sorprendió de sobremanera fue al ver a un rubio bajando del auto igual que Gaara para rodear el auto y estirar su mano ayudando a bajar a una pelinegra, y así tanto pelirrojo como rubio se pusieron a cada lado de la pelinegra y empezaron a caminar.

Ambos chicos estaban muy sorprendidos al ver a dos de los chicos que vieron en la foto acompañados de Gaara. Los tres manteniendo su rostro levantado mirando al frente con superioridad y pasaron alado de Sasuke y Suigetsu ignorándolos.

_-(mi estrellita de mar es más hermosa en persona *¬*. –_Suigetsu estaba maravillado. –_juro que dejaré de molestar ñoños si Gaarita me presenta a esa pelinegra. Creo que desde ahora le hare un altar por traer semejante mujer a este aburrido instituto)_ –Suigetsu estaba maravillado y un aura brillante lo rodeaba.

_-(trajo a la escuela a dos chicos que salen en la foto pero ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Por qué a ella no la trajo? ¡demonios! ¡Maldito Gaara! Además ¿Qué demonios pretende cambiando de loock? ¬¬ aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda. Estoy seguro que por muy bien que se vea con su nuevo loock seguirá siendo el mismo ñoño tímido que deja que lo humillen)_ –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y dio media vuelta dispuesto a seguir a Gaara, para averiguar que planeaba, así que agarro del cuello de la playera a Suigetsu para así llevárselo arrastrando, ya que el peliblanco seguía en su cine mental donde con ayuda de Gaara conquistaba a la pelinegra llevándosela a la cama en un par de horas.

* * *

Sakura iba caminado de lo más tranquila a lado derecho de Yuki, la cara que había puesto Sasuke al verla la había visto y le había encantado haciendo que una sonrisa torcida adornara su rostro. los tres se dirigían al despacho del director de esa escuela para que Yuki y Naruto hicieran el examen y así entrar al instituto el lunes.

_-(Uchiha Sasuke y Hozuki Suigetsu prepárense porque a partir del lunes me encargare de que paguen todas las humillaciones que le hicieron pasar a mi hermano en todo el tiempo que lo conocen y el haberse metido conmigo, pero el que pagara mas serás tú Uchiha Sasuke)_ –su sonrisa torcida se hizo más grande mientras que sus ojos brillaban con maldad.

**Continuara**

**BUENO SINCERAMENTE ESTE CAPI NO SE ME HIZO MUY INTERESANTE, PERO ERA NECESARIO PARA VER LO QUE SAKURA TUVO QUE AGUANTARR ESA SEMANA DE CLASES, ADEMAS QUE EL CAMIBIO QUE IBA A SER CON EL FISICO DE SU HERMANO, SIN CONTAR QUE ES A HUEVO Q IBA METER A SUS DOS MATACHINES U.U.... POR OTRO LADO ALGUNOS DE USTEDES ME PREGUNTARON QUE SI IBA METER MAS PERSONAJES COMO INO, HINA-CHAN, NEJI, ETC. SINCERAMENTE SI SALDRAN VARIOS DE ELLOS SOLO KE IRAN APARECIENDO POCO A POKO n.n**

**ESPEOR EL CAPI HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ^O^**

**MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS HERMOSOS REVIES**

**BEXOX**


	5. Desde ahora seremos cuatro

**Desde ahora seremos cuatro**

Sakura, Yuki y Naruto estaban fuera de la oficina de la directora esperando que les permitieran pasar, bueno para ser exactos Sakura solo acompañaba a sus amigos ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Yuki estaba sentada toda desparramada en la silla mirándose las uñas con aburrimiento. Sakura que estaba a su lado estaba viendo aburrida el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared encima de la puerta de la oficina de la directora. Y Naruto que estaba al otro lado de Yuki se entretenía haciendo globos con su goma de mascar.

La puerta de la oficina de la directora se abrió llamando la atención de los tres chicos los cuales vieron salir de la puerta a la misma mujer que los había atendido cuando llegaron que era la secretaria de la directora. Era una mujer que aparentaba tener cerca de treinta años, cabello corto, lacio y de color negro, ojos rasgados del mismo color de su cabello, los rasgos de su rostro eran simples pero atractivos, era pequeña y delgada pero estaba bien proporcionada. Vestía un atuendo simple pero elegante que consistía en una falda lisa de color gris que le llegaba abajo de las rodillas pero tenía una leve abertura en el lado derecho que le llegaba a media pierna, una camisa blanca de cuello polo y botones, y encima un saco del mismo color de la falta el cual llevaba abierto, para finalizar llevaba unos zapatos de tacón de aguja color negro.

-Tsunade-sama los espera en su oficina. –su voz era tranquila y suave, tenía un toque cálido y amable.

Yuki la miro con aburrimiento mientras se ponía de pie y Naruto se la devoraba con la mirada poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

_-(aunque sea mayor que yo se ve que es tímida, así será más fácil fallármela)_ –el rubio sonrió de medio lado y se puso de pie, camino hasta estar demasiado cerca de la pelinegra, la cual se había puesto demasiado nerviosa mientras que Yuki y Sakjura rodaron los ojos. – ¡gracias Shizune-neesan! –dijo ronco y coqueto cerca del oído de la pelinegra para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja sacándole un leve gemido provocando que se le sonrojaron de sobremanera sus mejillas. Naruto sonrió triunfante al saber que sería más fácil de lo que imaginaba y camino hacia la oficina junto a Yuki.

-Menos de un día. –dijo con indiferencia Sakura viendo con burla a la pelinegra que estaba parada enfrente de ella con la mirada perdida, sonrojo en sus mejillas y tocándose la oreja que el rubio había mordido.

-¿eh? –dijo sin entender al salir del shock y miro extrañado al pelirrojo que le había hablado y la miraba burlón.

-Que en menos de un día mi amigo estará entre tus piernas fallándote. –dijo con algo de burla y Shizune se sonrojo toda mientras fruncía el entrecejo molesta.

-El es un alumno. Esta contra mi ética meterme con alguno de ellos. –dijo ofendida y mirándolo molesta. Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y miro con indiferencia hacia la ventana.

-Solo te lo digo porque lo conozco. –dijo con tranquilidad y Shizune fulmino con la mirada al lindo pero irrespetuoso pelirrojo, suspiro con cansancio ante su inmadurez de enojarse con un mocoso, así que mejor dio media vuelta y camino hacia su escritorio para seguir trabajando.

* * *

Yuki y Naruto entraron a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí, viendo que tras el escritorio estaba una persona sentada en una enorme silla giratoria que les daba la espalda.

-Siéntense. –era una voz femenina que a pesar de ser suave y delicada tenía ese tinte de voz firme que te hace obedecer sin chistar.

Tanto el rubio como la pelinegra se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia, para después sentarse en las dos sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

-Agatsuma Naruto hermano mayor por unos minutos y Agatsuma Yuki hermana menor. Nacieron aquí en Japón pero desde los cinco años viven en Rusia. Ambos tienen quince años y por lo que puedo ver tienen unas excelentes notas. –dijo con seriedad la directora.

-Así es. –dijo con aburrimiento Naruto.

-¡Díganme jóvenes! –la silla se dio media vuelta dejándole ver a la directora.

Era una mujer rubia y joven. Tenía unos hermosos y rasgados ojos de color miel, piel clara y rostro hermoso. Su largo cabello rubio lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta dejando que varios pequeños mechones cayeran en su rostro. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado en especial la delantera que a Naruto se le hizo agua en l boca y no dejaba de ver con morbo el exagerado escote que tenia la blusa color crema de la mujer.

-¿Por qué no vinieron sus padres? –dijo la rubia levantando la mirada de los papeles que leía y frunció el entrecejo al ver frente a ella a dos jóvenes con varias perforaciones en el rostro y finta de rebeldes. –niña dile a tu hermano que deje de verme el busto como si fuera carne. –ordeno con algo de molestia.

Yuki sonrió burlona y asintió para después agarrar de los pelos a su amigo y jalarlo para que viera a la rubia a la cara y cuando los ojos de la directora y del rubio se encontraron ambos ensancharon los ojos impresionados.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto! –grito la rubia impresionada mientras se ponía de pie y lo apuntaba con el dedo.

Yuki no entendía que pasaba pero de lo que estaba segura era de que su plan de hacerse pasar por otras personas y hermana de Naruto se había ido por el caño, mientras que el rubio volteo su rostro para que la mujer no lo mirara mas a los ojos.

-Lo siento se equivoca señora, mi apellido es Agatsuma. –dijo rápidamente y algo nervioso.

-A mí no me engañas mocoso. –dijo mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. –eres la viva imagen de Minato, esos ojos los reconocería donde sea y no importa que hayan pasado seis años desde la última vez que te vi. –dijo con seguridad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Naruto suspiro con pesadez y Yuki tenía ganas de matar a Naruto por cagarles el plan.

-A ti no puedo engañarte madrina. –dijo resignado y la rubia sonrió triunfante. –¿qué tal esta mi padrino Jiraiya? –Yuki tenía más ganas de matar a su rubio amigo al saber que la directora era su madrina, de haberlo sabido ante hubiera disfrazado al rubio para que no lo reconocieran.

-No me cambies el tema mocoso y dime ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? y ¿Por qué te cambiaste el apellido? –dijo molesta. –además ¿Qué es eso de hermana melliza? Según tengo entendido Kushina solo tuvo un hijo y ese eres tú. –la rubia se sentó en la silla y miraba con intensidad al rubio mientras que la cabeza de Yuki trabajaba a mil para inventar un nuevo plan antes de que el rubio la cagara.

-Supongo que sabes que Danzon me encerró en un instituto que más bien parece cárcel de niños ricos, el cual es un infierno y nos golpean incluso nos dejan sin comer. –dijo haciéndose el mártir y Yuki sonrió triunfante en su mente la ver lo sorprendida y horrorizada que estaba Tsunade.

-Mi padrastro me metió también ahí y es donde conocí a Naruto. –dijo Yuki con pesar y sus ojos se empezaron a nublar.

-No tenía idea. Danzon nos dijo a Jiraiya y a mí que te había metido en un colegio de Estados Unidos en donde tu estabas maravillado. –dijo con arrepentimiento.

-Eso no es verdad. Esa escuela es un infierno, pero yo resistí ahí porque tenía la esperanza que mis padrinos, las únicas personas que me quieren en este mundo me salvaran y consiguieran adoptarme como habían prometido. –dijo el rubio con dolor y Tsunade lo miro con culpabilidad.

-Créeme que intentamos quitarle la custodia a Danzon pero nos fue imposible, luego nos dijo que te había mandado a ese internado de América y cuando nos dijo que eras feliz ahí no le creímos, pero él nunca no nos quiso dar el nombre del internado para buscarte. –dijo dolida y arrepentida.

-Naruto y yo nos cansamos de vivir en ese infierno de instituto así que escapamos. –dijo Yuki con tristeza. –Ambos aprendimos a valernos por nosotros mismos y decidimos inscribirnos en esta escuela cambiándonos los apellidos y haciéndonos pasar como hermanos mellizo para que aquí nuestras familias no nos encuentren y poder vivir como un estudiantes normales. –Tsunade asintió compresiva.

-Créeme madrina que siempre los estuve esperando pero al ver que nunca llegarían por mí a salvarme decidí actuar por mí mismo y salvar a Yuki que es lo único que me queda y la persona que quiero como hermana. –dijo el rubio con nostalgia mirando enternecido a Yuki la cual lo miraba igual. – ¡por favor madrina ayúdanos! –suplico mirándola con ojos de cachorro mojado al igual que Yuki.

-Cuando estamos en esa mugrienta escuela soñábamos con estudiar en esta prestigiosa escuela. –dijo con admiración Yuki.

-Recuerda que le prometiste a mi madre cuidarme madrina, pero no pudiste hacer nada cuando Danzon me golpeaba o menos cuando me metió en ese horroroso instituto, así que cumple tu promesa y has algo por mí en este momento y por mi amiga. –Tsunade se sentía culpable y suspiro con pesar.

-Tienes razón y espero no meterme en problemas con admitirlos sabiendo que falsificaron sus apellidos. –dijo resignada.

-No se apure directora si nos descubren solo diga que no sabía nada y ya. –dijo Yukji agitando su mano restándole importancia y a Tsunade le dio un tic nervioso al ver que las lagrimas habían desaparecido de ambos.

-Si madrina hasta la inocente ¡total! no hubieras sabido nada de no ser porque me conociste desde que nací. –dijo el rubio con tranquilidad mientras sacaba una caja de cigarros de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¡No fumes en mi oficina tarado! –grito furiosa aventándole una grapadora que le dio directo en la frente sacándole un enorme chichón.

-¡Buena puntería! –felicito Yuki levantándole el pulgar y Naruto se sobaba la frente mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

_-(presiento que caí en el juego de estos dos, pero aun así le debo una a Naruto y hare lo que sea por ayudarlo para que no vuelva con ese maldito de Danzon)_ –Tsunade suspiro derrotada. –tengan sus exámenes. Yo los vigilare. Cuando acaben irán a las canchas deportivas y Gai-sensei los calificara su condición física mientras yo reviso los exámenes. –dijo entregándoles unas hojas. –antes de que empiecen quiero decirles dos cosas. –ambos jóvenes la miraron atentos. –porque sea tu madrina y te deba el haberte abandonado no significa que los dejare entrar al instituto si reprueban. –dijo con seriedad y ambos jóvenes asintieron con aburrimiento. –segunda, si pasan el examen tendrán que quitarse esas perforaciones. En este instituto están prohibido los tatuajes y perforaciones. –ambos suspiraron derrotados y asintieron. –tercera y última el plan de ustedes seguirá en marcha entraran como si fueran hermanos mellizos y ambos tendrán el apellido Agatsuma, nadie aparte de mi debe saber sus verdaderos apellidos. –ambos chicos asintieron nuevamente. – ¿alguna duda? –ambos levantaron sus manos y les hizo una seña para que hablaran.

-¿me presta un lápiz? –preguntaron a la vez y Tsunade casi cae estilo anime. A la rubia le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha y saco dos lápices de su escritorio para después dárselo y así ambos se pusieron a hacer el examen ante la mirada penetrante de la rubia.

* * *

Sakura llevaba cerca de una hora esperando que sus dos amigos salieran de la oficina de la directora. Se estaba impacientando y desesperando, dejo de mirar por la ventana para mirar por quien sabe cuánta vez la puerta de la oficina. Su vista se dirige hacia el escritorio de la tal Shiuzune al oír que esta movía la silla viendo como la pelinegra se ponía de pie y sin decir nada se iba caminando. No le tomo mucha importancia y cerró los ojos mientras levantaba su rostro hacia el techo, en eso oyó un par de pasos a los cuales tampoco le tomo importancia, pero abrió los ojos y bajo el rostro al sentir que alguien se paraba enfrente de ella y lo miraba con insistencia, rodo los ojos al ver a un pelinegro muy conocido que la miraba con desprecio y un peliblanco que la miraba diferente, cosa que le extraño ya que el peliblanco siempre la miraba burlón, pero no demostró su sorpresa, los miraba aburrida y fastidiada.

-¿crees que el cambiar de gafas y ropa hará que deje de hacerte la vida imposible? –pregunto con fastidio Sasuke.

-Sasuke no molestes a nuestro amigo. –dijo Suigetsu mirándolo con reproche lo que disloco a Sakura y a Sasuke. –amigo, camarada, compadre Gaara. –dijo alegre y mirándolo amistoso. –¿podrías presentarme a tu amiga pelinegra? –pregunto emocionado y haciendo una cara de cachorro mojado.

Sakura entendió la amabilidad de Suigetsu y sonrió demedio lado al ocurrírsele la primer broma que le hará a ese peliblanco. Sasuke solo rodo los ojos ante lo idiota que se volvía su amigo cuando quería llevarse a una tia a la cama.

Sakura se puso de pie y levanto su rostro para mirar a Sasuke a los ojos de manera retadora.

Cuando su mirada se topo con la de Gaara, Sasuke sintió como algo se le revolvía en su estomago, no sabía de dónde pero esa mirada se le hacía familiar.

-Sobre tu pregunta Uchiha. La verdad sé que el cambiar mis gafas y ropa no hará que me dejes de molestar. – dijo con indiferencia. –pero ya me canse de tu juego y no me dejare, así que ya sabes a los que te atienes. –dijo amenazante.

Sasuke no reacciono solo miraba atentos los ojos de Gaara, las anteriores gafas nunca le permitieron verle los ojos al pelirrojo y para ser sinceros nunca le intereso verlos pero por muy estúpido que sonara no podía apartar su mirada de esos ojos que se le hacían tan familiares.

Suigetsu estaba muy impresionado ante la actitud desafiante de Gaara y suponía que su amigo estaba en las misma al no reaccionar o mínimo fruncir el entrecejo.

-Sobre tu pregunta Hozuki. –dijo cortante y mirando al peliblanco, el cual se estremeció un poco por como lo miraba. –no sé si Yuki quiera conocerte. –dijo con algo de diversión, en eso se oye que abren la puerta.

-Toca hacer la prueba de condición física, así que vamos a las canchas del norte del campus. –dijo Naruto sin tomarle importancia a los dos varones que acompañaban a su amiga.

Sakura asintió y empezó a caminar para guiar a sus amigos y estos la siguieron sin tomar en cuenta a el par de chicos que estaban aun choqueados.

_-(¿Dónde demonios he visto esos ojos?)_ –el pelinegro seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza tratando de recordar esos ojos y esa mirada.

-¡Mi estrellita de mar se llama Yuki! –dijo meloso Suigetsu al salir del shock. –are ¿Dónde está Gaara? –dijo mirando a todos lados por ya no ver al pelirrojo. –en fin otro momento lo hostigare para que me presente a Yuki. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia. – este Gaara se porto tan raro que me hizo entrar en shock. –Suigetsu suspiro resignado. –y lo peor de todo es que deje escapar mi oportunidad de conocer a Yuki y fallármela en la noche. –dijo con lamento. –Sasuke. –llamo extrañado al ver que seguía en shock. –Sasuke. –dijo en forma cantarina mientras pasaba una y otra vez su mano enfrente de la cara de su amigo.

* * *

Sakura, Yuki y Naruto iban caminado tranquilamente hacia donde estaban las canchas norte

-¿Quién eran ellos? –pregunto el rubio rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

-Son el par de idiotas que se la han pasado molestándome toda la semana. –respondió con fastidio. –el de pelo negro es mi compañero de habitación, el otro es su amiguito. –dijo con desprecio y sus dos amigos asintieron con entendimiento. –el de pelo negro se llama Uchiha Sasuke y el otro se llama Hozuki Suigetsu

-Pues a mí se me hizo lindo el de pelo blanco, el tal Suigetsu –dijo Yuki con tranquilidad.

-Me alegra que se te haya hecho lindo porque el también le gustas y tengo un plan para pagarle una de las tatas bromas que me hizo a mí y a mi hermano. –dijo con maldad y sus dos amigos la miraron interrogante. –en la noche nos reunimos en alguna de las habitaciones que les asignaran y les cuento mi plan. –dijo con indiferencia y sus dos amigos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

* * *

Cuando salió del shock, Sasuke sin decirle nada a Suigetsu corrió dejando a un extrañado peliblanco.

El pelinegro llego a su habitación y sin importarle cerrar la puerta se encamino hacia su armario y de ahí empezó a buscar algo sin importarle tirar unas cuantas prendas hasta que finalmente dio con lo que buscaba.

Entre sus manos sostenía una fotografía en la cual salían tres personas, pero el miraba atento a una linda peli-rosa de hermosos ojos color verde.

-Sus ojos son iguales. –dijo impresionado. De pronto movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. –no se parecen en nada, los de ellas son más hermosos. – Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y volvió a guardar la fotografía en el mismo lugar. –los ojos de Gaara no se parecen en a los de ella. –dijo de una forma como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo para después caminar hacia su cama y dejarse caer boca abajo. –debo de superar mi obsesión por ella. –dijo con fastidio.

* * *

Yuki y Naruto había pasado el examen y la prueba de condición física haciendo que Sakura sonriera de forma orgullosa.

Como el rubio y la pelinegra estaban seguros que pasarían esos ridículos exámenes había echado sus maletas con algunas de sus cosas en el auto, así que nada mas fueron por ellas y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para desempacar.

Sakura por ir disfrazada de hombre si podía entrar al edificio de los dormitorios masculinos, así que decidió acompañar al rubio para ayudarlo a desempacar con tal de estar lo menos posible cerca de Sasuke.

Ambos iban tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos de los dormitorios masculinos buscando el numero de habitación del rubio. Cuando dieron con el abrieron la puerta y vieron a un chico castaño muy apuesto, pelo corto y alborotado dándole un aire sexy, su rostro tenía un aspecto algo salvaje, cuerpo bien marcado y unos hermosos ojos rasgados color chocolate. El chico aparentaba la edad de ellos dos y vestía un pantalón deportivo y una playera de tirantes.

Lo que sorprendió a Naruto y Sakura era que el chico era un completo desordenado y estaba oyendo música rock a todo volumen mientras estaba acostado en la cama con una cerveza en mano y bolsa de frituras en la otra.

_-(que suerte tiene Naruto T.T le toco un buen compañero T.T)_ –por las mejillas de Sakura corrían lagrimas mientras apretaba el puño a la altura de su barbilla.

-¡Me llevare de maravilla con mi compañero de cuarto! –dijo el rubio sonriendo de medio lado y mirando a el castaño con emoción.

El castaño sintió que estaba siendo observado y abrió los ojos viendo en la entrada a un chico rubio de ojos azules (Naruto y Yuki ya se había quitado las perforaciones, ya que Tsunade los obligo a hacerlo cuando les dio el resultado del examen)y un pelirrojo de ojos verdes que usaba gafas.

El castaño frunció el entrecejo y rodo los ojos al pensar que tal vez uno de esos dos chicos fresitas era el compañero de habitación que le había dicho que tendría.

Él no tenía amigos en ese instituto porque odiaba a los hijos de papi que habían en esa escuela, y aunque él tuviera dinero y fuera también un hijo de papi no era tan presumido y fresa como la mayoría de esa escuela, para ser exacto era muy humilde y le encantaba el reventón, todo lo que tuviera que ver con adrenalina era bien venido, pero su padre lo obligo a entrar a esa escuela de niñitos fresas y no le quedo de otra más que obedecer. Había estado muy emocionado al saber que no tendría compañero de habitación, pero toda felicidad se fue este día al enterarse que su compañero había llegado y se resigno al tener que aguantar a un niñito de papi en su habitación.

Así que con algo de fastidio el castaño tomo el control remoto que estaba en el colchón a su costado derecho y apunto hacia el reproductor de música apagándolo y miraba con fastidio a sus dos acompañantes.

-¡Hola! ¡mi nombre es Uzu... Agatsuma Naruto! – el codazo que le había dado Sakura hizo que se corrigiera en su presentación y ambos miraban nerviosos al castaño esperando que no haya notado el error mientras le sonreían de manera forzada. –¡seré tu compañero de habitación dattebayo!

-¡Haruno Gaara! –se presento de manera indiferente Sakura mientras se adentraba a la habitación como si fuera suya seguida del rubio.

El castaño se sorprendió al saber el nombre del pelirrojo, lo conocía porque estaba en su salón y había visto como varios de su clase lo molestaban y este no hacía nada por defenderse, pero su sorpresa fue el ver el cambio que tuvo tanto de actitud como físico, vamos ni siquiera lo reconoció.

-¿Tienes más de esas cerveza…? –Sakura y Naruto lo miraban impacientes esperando que les dijera su nombre.

-Inuzuka Kiba. –dijo aun algo choqueado.

-Y bien Kiba tienes unas cervezas que nos regales. Te prometo que la próxima semana nosotros te recompensaremos. –dijo Naruto sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-¡Valla! ¡no son lo que pensé! –dijo el castaño sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja.

-Y tú eres de los que nos caen bien. –dice Sakura con arrogancia mientras recibía en el aire la cerveza que Kiba le había aventado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. –dijo emocionado el rubio mientras atrapaba la cerveza que ahora iba dirigida a él.

-Y a mí me sorprendiste tu Haruno. –dijo mirando con diversión al pelirrojo. Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia mientras abría la lata de su cerveza.

-Primero que nada llámame Gaara. Odio las formalidades. –dijo con tranquilidad y Kiba asintió sin dejar de sonreírle. –Siempre he sido así pero me escondía tras la fachada de nerd para pasar desapercibido pero ya me canso ser la burla de varios de aquí, así que decidí entrar en acción. –dijo con arrogancia y Kiba amplió su sonrisa empezándole a caer bien ese par.

Kiba, Naruto y Sakura se la había pasado tomado cerveza tras cerveza en la habitación de los primeros dos. Se estaban conociendo y si a primera vista se cayeron bien ahora se caían mejor. Tal y como paso con Yuki, Sakura sabía que Kiba era de fiar y hasta ahora nunca se había equivocado cuando seleccionaba sus amistades y estaba orgullosa de unir a Kiba al grupo, además que aunque confiaba en él sabía al igual que Naruto que era mejor no arriesgarse en revelar su verdadera personalidad.

Naruto y Sakura sabía que cuando Yuki conociera a kiba le iba caer tan bien como a ellos y sabían que a kiba también le iba caer de maravilla Yuki.

A pesar de haber ingerido mucho alcohol no estaba ebrios solo algo alegrones, ya que los tres era muy resistentes al alcohol.

-Me alegra encontrar alguien como ustedes en esta escuela de niños popis. –dijo estirando su lata y sus acompañantes hicieron, lo mismo para después darle un gran trago.

-Y yo pienso que ya no seremos tres sino cuatro. –dijo con diversión Naruto.

-¿cuatro? –Kiba miro extrañado al rubio.

-Una chica se junta con nosotros. –dijo Gaara con tranquilidad restándole importancia.

-Es la novia de Gaara. –dijo con diversión Naruto y Sakura rodo los ojos. –y mi hermana melliza. –termino de decir de forma nerviosa al recordar ese pequeño detalle.

-De seguro es una de las fresotas que hay aquí.—dijo con fastidio el castaño.

-Para nada, ya pronto la conocerás. –dijo con diversión Naruto. –hablando de ella. –dijo con diversión mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular que unos segundos antes había sacado por estar vibrando.

Sakura levanto una ceja de forma interrogante viendo atenta como el rubio hablaba por el celular con su amiga mientras que Kiba estaba algo interesado por conocer a la tal Yuki.

-Quiere que la ayude en uno de sus trabajos. –dijo con tranquilidad al cortar la llamada y mirando a Sakura de forma cómplice.

-¿Kiba quieres saber cómo trabajamos para conseguir nuestra diversión? –Sakura sonrió de medio lado y Kiba la miro sin entender muy bien a qué se refería. –solo te advierto que lo que veras tienes que mantenerlo en secreto. –dijo burlona pero mirándolo con advertencia. Una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de Kiba y Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna.

-Soy una tumba. –dijo con diversión y los otros dos sonrieron cómplices.

-Vamos a la recamara de Yuki. ¡Haya nos está esperando! –dijo enérgico el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Estás loco! –grito algo alterado Kiba haciendo que ambos lo miraran como si estuviera loco. –es de noche y nos está prohibido salir de los dormitorios y menos para ir al dormitorio de chicas. Si Neji o Temari nos ven nos meteremos en problemas.

-¡Kiba, kiba, kiba! –dijo el rubio de forma cantarina y negando divertido con la cabeza haciendo que el castaño frunciera el entrecejo. –aun eres muy inocente. –dijo con diversión y Sakura rio burlona provocando que un gruñido molesto brotara de la garganta del castaño. –nosotros somos expertos en burlar a los prefectos y creamos nuestras propias reglas. Así que estando con nosotros no temas de castigos inútiles. –dijo con arrogancia.

-¡Así se habla amigo! –grito animada Sakura.

_-(esto será divertido)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de Kiba. –no se diga mas mis nuevos amigos, estoy seguro que amigos como ustedes son difíciles de hayar. –dijo emocionado y ambos sonrieron arrogantes.

-Yuki se va sentir porque no la invitamos. –dijo con algo de culpa el rubio.

-No lo creo, y si pasa la recompensamos comprando mas cervezas para tomar toda la noche. ¡total! Mañana es domingo. –dijo Sakura con indiferencia.

-¡Amen por eso! –dijo emocionado el castaño. –pero no creo que eso se pueda. En este instituto está prohibido el alcohol y el que tenia lo metí de infraganti.

-No te preocupes que nosotros nos la arreglaremos para conseguir más, incluso si es necesario salimos de la escuela y nos vamos en el carro. –dijo Sakura con indiferencia.

-¿Traen auto? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Así es, está en el estacionamiento de la escuela. –dijo con arrogancia.

-Haberlo dicho antes, así será más fácil. –dijo con diversión Kiba y sus dos compañeros asintieron dándole la razón.

* * *

Los tres había logrado adentrarse a los dormitorios femeninos y en este momento se encontraban parados frente a la puerta de la habitación de la pelinegra. Sakura con tranquilidad toco levemente la madera y escucho unos pasos acercándose. Después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chica muy hermosa y de curvas bien definidas, tenía el pelo corto hasta los hombros, lacio y de un color castaño. Ojos grandes de color cafés claros, rostro hermoso y tenía una mirada prepotente. Vestía un corto camisón de seda color rojo descotado haciendo que Naruto y kiba se devoraran con la mirada el cuerpo de la castaña, la cual al ver a tres apuestos y hermosos chicos frente a ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero el pelirrojo fue el que más llamo su atención así que lo miraba coqueta mientras le mostraba su mejor sonrisa provocando que Sakura rodara los ojos y que sus amigos miraran con envidia a su amigo pelirrojo.

-¿se les ofrece algo? –pregunto coqueta y pasando sus manos de manera lenta sobre su cuello lo que hizo que Naruto y Kiba pasaran saliva con dificultad y miraran la mano de la chica como deseando ser ella.

-Buscamos a Agatsuma Yuki. –dijo cortante Sakura haciendo que la castaña frunciera el entrecejo celosa.

-Pasen. –dijo molesta mientras se daba media vuelta y tanto castaño como rubio no pudieron evitar mirarle el trasero mientras que Sakura se adentraba en la habitación con tranquilidad seguida de sus dos amigos. –Agatsuma-sama esta en el baño cambiándose. –dijo con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en la cama y se cruzaba de piernas sin dejar de mirara al pelirrojo, pero frunció el entrecejo al ver que este ni la miraba, solo miraba la habitación con curiosidad mientras que a los otros dos chicos se les hizo agua la boca.

-¡Espera! ¿dijiste Agatsuma-sama? –pregunto extrañado Naruto al notar ese detalle.

-Si. –dijo molesta y teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. Los tres chicos levantaron ambas cejas de forma interrogante. –esa chica es un demonio y me ha obligado a tratarla con respeto. –dijo con fastidio.

-Matsuri es malo hablar de las personas a sus espaldas. –se oyó una suave y femenina voz haciendo que la castaña palideciera y que los otros tres miraran hacia la puerta del baño topándose con un pelinegra de mirada gatuna y ojos color miel que vestía un short de mezclilla que le llegaba a medio muslo, una blusa de mangas, ceñida al cuerpo color negra, unos tenis negros y adornando su cabeza un boina del mismo color. –¡hola! –Saludo Yuki a sus tres visitantes mientras caminaba hacia su cama para sentarse.

-He de admitir que tu novia está muy buena. –le susurro Kiba en el oído a Sakura y esta rodo los ojos.

-¡Oh! A ti no te conozco chico. –dijo Yuki mirando al castaño.

-Pero que despistado mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba un gusto. –dijo galante y mostrándole su mejor sonrisa.

-Mejor dinos que planeas. –dijo Sakura fastidiada.

-No te pongas celoso amigo que se que es tu novia y las novias de los amigos son como una biblia, intocable. –dijo con diversión y Naruto rio divertido mientras que Matsuri desencajo la mandíbula al saber que ese hermoso pelirrojo era novio de su loca compañera de cuarto.

Por otro lado Yuki rodo los ojos al acordarse de que Sakura era su novio mientras que esta fruncía el entrecejo.

-No estoy celoso. –dijo con molestia. –solo estoy impaciente.

-Si, lo que digas amigo. –dijo Kiba rodando los ojos sin creerle y Sakura gruño molesta mientras que Naruto se tapaba la boca para no soltar una tremenda carcajada que seguro se ganara la furia de sus dos amigas.

-Bueno pónganse cómodos que les contare mi plan. –dijo apuntándoles las cama donde estaba Masutri.

Kiba se sentó alado derecho de la castaña y Naruto al izquierdo mientras que Sakura lo hizo en el lado derecho de Yuki.

-Si mis amigos confían en ti para traerte aquí Kiba, yo hare lo mismo. –dijo con amabilidad dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y Kiba le sonrió de oreja a oreja empezándole a caer bien esa chica.

Naruto y Sakura sonrieron de medio lado porque estaban seguros que Yuki reaccionaria así.

Yuki paseo su mirada hasta detenerla con Matsuri que la miraba atenta.

-¿tú qué? –pregunto con desprecio y la castaña frunció el entrecejo. – ¿que esperar para irte idiota? –Kiba estaba algo sorprendido ante su actitud mientras que el rubio y pelirrojo sonrieron burlona. Matsiri se puso de pie y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

-Que agallas para tratar así a esa chica. –dijo con admiración. –pero cuando se junte con sus amigas seguro te harán la vida imposible en esta escuela. –dijo con algo de pena.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Matsuri no hará nada en contra mía. –dijo con seguridad y Kiba la miro sin entender.

_-(inshe Yuki ya se apodero de la habitación ¬¬, pienso que el tenerla de mi lado es la mejor decisión que he tomado)_ –Sakura suspiro con cansancio mientras que Naruto sonreía de forma nerviosa.

-Matsuri si sigues atrás de la puerta el lunes estarán pegadas en todas las paredes de la escuela varias copias de las paginas e tu diario en la parte donde dice que tuviste sexo el año pasado en los baños de la escuela con el chico raro de la escuela, ese tal Lee. –dijo con burla y de forma cantarina y al instante se oyó como fuera de la habitación unas pisadas alejándose rápidamente, lo que hizo que Yuki sonriera de medio lado mientras que sus compañeros la miraban incrédulos y con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

_-(es un hecho O.O agradezco tener a Yuki de amiga que de enemiga O.O)_ –Sakura miraba con cierta admiración a su amiga al igual que Naruto.

-¡Wau! Conseguiste dominar a una de las más populares de la escuela. –dijo con admiración Kiba y Yuki sonrió arrogante. –ella es la segunda al mando de las porristas y siempre tiene al protección de Temari que es la capitana.

-Naaa también tendré bajo mi poder a esa Temari, por lo pronto tengo a su protegida en mis manos gracias a esto. –dijo mostrándoles un librito rosa que había sacado de debajo de su almohada. –a veces no entiendo como un chica se arriesga a tener estas cosas en donde escriben su vida contando debilidades. –dijo con resignación.

-¿Me lo prestas? –dijo el rubio con interés y Yuki se lo aventó haciendo que el rubio lo atrapara en el aire y comenzara a ojearlo, Kiba se acerco para también leer algo.

-¡¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu forma de trabajar? –dijo Sakura maravillada y Yuki sonrió altanera.

-Bueno denme ese diario, ya luego les rolo una copia. –dijo extendiendo su mano y así Naruto se lo dio esperanzado al igual que Kiba por tener una copia. –bueno para tener a los alumnos de esta escuelucha controlados necesitamos conocerlos.

-Eso ya lo sabemos pero ¿cómo lograremos eso? –pregunto Naruto y Kiba miraba y escuchaba con mucho interés.

-Los datos de todos los alumnos están en la computadora de la escuela. Ahí Naruto sacara su clave y yo me encargare de encontrar sus datos.

-¿Cómo piensas entrar? La oficina siempre está cerrada. –dijo Kiba.

-Todos los sábados Shizune, la secretaria se queda hasta media noche arreglando los asuntos de la directora para que estén listos para el lunes y ella aparte de Tsunade es la únicas que tiene llaves de esa oficina, y como apenas son las once si alcanzamos a quitarle las llaves. –explico con tranquilidad y sus tres amigos desencajaron la mandíbula.

-A veces me das miedo Yuki. –dijo Naruto de manera temerosa.

-Menos de seis horas llevas aquí y ya sabes cosas que ni yo supe en una semana. –dijo Sakura mirándola sorprendida.

-¿com..como supiste eso? –pregunto muy sorprendido Kiba y Yuki puso pose cool.

-Hace un rato estuve dando una vuelta por el instituto para conocerlo, cuando llegue a la azotea me tope con un maestro muy peculiar que desde ahora es mi maestro consentido. –dijo soñadora. –siempre desee tener un maestro así de irresponsable, perezoso, inteligente y pervertido. –dijo con admiración. Naruto y Sakutra pusieron una mirada soñadora antes esa descripción de maestro ansiosos por conocerlo mientras que Kiba tenía varias gotas de sudor en la nuca no creyendo que un maestro así existiera en ese instituto. –su nombre es Hatake Kakashi.

-Oh ya se dé quien hablas, el imparte matemáticas. –Yuki asintió. – ese maestro es la neta. –dijo Sakura maravillada. –me encantan sus escusas de llegar tarde. –dijo con admiración. –solo que no había podido acercármele para tener una charla con él. – dijo con decepción y Kiba desencajo la mandíbula a saber que a ellos se les hacia fascinante Kakashi, estaba seguro que ese trió estaba más loco que él mismo.

-¡Yo quiero conocerlo! –dijo emocionado Naruto.

-Bueno el punto es que ese honorable maestro estuvo platicando conmigo de muchas cosas cultivando mi inculta mente, enseñándome los mejores escusas para cuando llegas tarde. –dijo fascinada.

-¡Qué suerte Yuki! ¡a ver si luego me dices algunas! ¡Sus pretextos son la neta! –dijo Sakura maravillada y un aura estrellada rodeándola.

-Yo también quiero aprender algunos. –dijo Naruto emocionado y mirándola suplicante.

-¡Claro que se las diré mis pequeños saltamontes! –dijo con sabiduría.

-¡Que frase tan cool! –dijeron Naruto y Sakura maravillados.

-Lo sé. –dijo arrogante. –kakashi-sensei me la enseño. –dijo presumida y sus dos amigos la miraron con envidia. Kiba sentía que estaba con tres locos recién salidos, más bien escapados del manicomio. – Bueno luego les muestro más palabras y escusas del legado Kakashi. –Naruto y Sakura asintieron varias veces con la cabeza sonriendo emocionados. –el punto es que Kakashi-sensei a cambio de una de mis novelas eróticas que colecciono, que por cierto él también es fan de ese tipo de lectura me dio toda esa información. –sus dos amigos asintieron con entendimiento.

_-(porque no me extraña que Kakashi-sensei de importante información del instituto a cambio de eso ¬¬)_ –Kiba suspiro derrotado, pero sonrió de oreja a oreja por relacionarse con ese tipo de persona. Estaba seguro que con esos tres se divertiría mucho y que se haría muy amigo de los cuatro.

-Bueno Naruto tú te encargaras de quitarle las llaves a Shizune y nosotros te esperaremos afuera. Acabando te reunieras con nosotros y los cuatro entraremos a la oficina. –dijo con seriedad y el rubio asintió con firmeza.

-Pues no perdamos mas el tiempo. ¡Andado! –dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie y sonriendo arrogante, los otros tres asintieron sonriendo divertidos.

**Continuara**

**lo siento mucho! se k me he tardado mucho en actualizar este y mis otros fic, pero la vdd he andado corta de inspiracion y cuando mi inspirasion regreso el cargador de mi lap se descompuso, asi es como dijo mi comadre moni, si no nos llueve nos llovisna T.T... les pido nuevamente disculpas mis keridos lectores hare lo posible por no tardar en las demas actualizasiones, pero no les prometo nada ya que tambien he andado un poko korta de tiempo, pero el tiempo ke tenga libre lo dedicare a escribir.**

**ya sabes ke los adoro y q ustedes y sus hermosos review son los ke me motivan a escribir**

**por cierto se ke los ojos de kiba no son color chokolate, pero sus ojos son como los de un perro o algo asi y como se supone ke aki stan en el mundo naruto pss los puse chokolate, pero aun asi nuestro canino consentido se ve sexy con ese color de ojos**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS Y POR TENERME PASIENCIA **

**SPERO KE ESTE CAPI SEA MERECEDOR DE SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS**

**BEXOX**

**SE CUIDAN**


	6. Cae el primero y se declara la guerra

**wola!**

aki de nuevo ^^ lamento muchisimo la demora T.T stoy relmente apenada, pero como les prometi en el capi 16 de "te quiero solo para mi" les pose op de ste fic, este tambien lo hizo kao-chan con un poco de mi ayuda ^/^ (y tmbien fue su idea )

************

************

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = 3ENFGuCanEc ste es el enlace de la rola x si kieren escucharla mientras leen el op ^^ solo junten los espacion en el mometo de pegar ^^

spero les guste ^^

* * *

**Kimi=Hana – Pigstar**

_**Sono te hanasanaide hanasanaide**_

En un fondo negro, a la derecha una luz rosa ilumina a Sakura vestida de manera rebelde con sonrisa divertida, a la izquierda una luz roja ilumina a Gaara con su apariencia nerd y expresión seria.

_**Boku ga sobani iru kara**_

Una luz blanca ilumina todo, se ve a Sasuke de niño dándole la espalda a Sakura y Gaara de niños jugando y sonriendo felizmente en el patio de la escuela.

_**Donna toki demo**_

La toma se acerca a su rostro, el cual tiene el ceño fruncido, aprieta su puño derecho, se vuelve a iluminar la pantalla de blanco

_**Waratte**_

La imagen de Sakura niña se transforma en la Sakura adolescente sonriendo de medio lado.

_**Waratte**_

Sasuke niño se transforma en el actual Sasuke con su sonrisa "made in Uchiha"

_**Hana wo sakasete yo**_

Sale Sasuke sentado en el piso, guindada de su cuello por atrás Sakura niña sonriendo y al frente Sakura disfrazada de gaara jalándole la corbata sonriendo arrogante.

_**Kimi ga dokka no hoshi ni **_

El gimnasio del internado ambientado como si fuera un antro con estudiantes bailando al ritmo de la música.

_**Hohoemi kakeru nara**_

La cámara se acerca pasando entre los estudiantes hasta enfocar un gran sillón en el están sentados Sakura vestida de Gaara con ropas rebeldes sonriendo de medio lado y una lata de cerveza en su mano derecha, a su derecha Naruto con mirada pícara bebiendo una lata de cerveza, a se lado, Kiba con un pocky de chocolate en la boca y a la izquierda de sakura, Yuki con las piernas cruzadas con una lata de cerveza en la mano, un pocky de fresa en la boca guiñando un ojo de manera pícara.

_**Sora wo miageru dake de**_

Suigetsu nadando en la piscina del internado con gorro y gafas puestas, se detiene quitándose el gorro junto con las gafas, viendo en dirección a las canchas de tennis.

_**Shiawase ni narunda**_

Sasuke con el uniforme del club de tennis realizando un servicio, en el momento que golpea la pelota, salpica las gotas de sudor de su rostro y sus cabellos se mueve grácilmente con el viento.

_**Nanigenai koto mo**_

Sasuke niño caminando en un fondo celeste, luego se transforma en el Sasuke actual con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón sin dejar de caminar.

_**Itoshiku omou no wa**_

Saku niña en un fondo fucsia de igual forma caminando, se transforma en la Saku rebelde por último en su versión Gaara rebelde.

_**Kimi to iu na no hana ga**_

Ambos se detienen dándose la espalda, Sasuke voltea a ver a "Gaara" curioso.

_**Kono mune ni saita kara**_

"Gaara" lo voltea a ver lentamente sonriendo de medio lado divertido. La toma se aleja mostrando sus cuerpos completos.

_**Kimi ni aitakute aitakute**_

Se ve una sombra sentada debajo de uno arboles del internado, frente a ella está Yuki riéndose mientras mira con burla a la sombra.

_**Futari de ireba iru hodo**_

La imagen de Yuki se cambia por la de Kiba quien le extiende la mano, la sombra dudosa la toma.

_**Samishikunaru nara**_

Salen Ino, Temari, Hinata, Tenten y Matsuri vestidas de porristas con poses coquetas, Hina apenada y levemente sonrojada.

_**Samishiku nakunaru**_

Salen Neji parado con el pie derecho apoyado en una de las paredes del internado con su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Shikamaru sentado recostado a la pared, Sasuke parado con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, Suigetsu parado con los brazos en la nuca sonriendo burlón, Sasori parado con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos arrecostado a la pared. Todos con gafas oscuras.

_**Made te wo tsunagou**_

Sale Naruto sentado en la rama de uno de los arboles del internado con una lapto en sus piernas hackeando las cuentas de Danzou.

_**Sono te hanasanaide Hanasanaide**_

Sasuke acostado en la cama de su habitación vestido solo con el pantalón de su uniforme y la camisa a medio abrochar estira su brazo derecho hacia el techo, mientras el otro lo usa como almohada

_**Boku ga sobani iru yo  
**_  
Parpadea y luego se sorprende al ver a "Gaara" con el uniforme del internado tomar su mano entrelazando sus dedos, acercándose a sus labios, Sasuke se sonroja levemente, sólo se ven sus bocas que está a escasos centímetros de separación, "Gaara" está sonriendo de medio lado.

Toma rápida de Naruto y Yuki sentados pegando sus espaldas, el rubio sonriendo de medio lado con una cerveza en mano, la pelinegra también con una cerveza en su mano derecha y con la otra hace el símbolo de amor y paz, sonriendo pícara.

Otra toma rápida de Kiba y Suigetsu parados de lado, pegando sus espaldas con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho con expresión altanera

En el salón de clases están sentados Sasuke, "Gaara", Naruto, Yuki, Suigetsu y Kiba, todos sonriendo de medio lado.

* * *

**Cae el primero y se declara la guerra**

Estaban Yuki, Sakura y Kiba recargados en el edificio donde estaba la oficina de la directora. Los tres estaban de lo mas campantes fumando con una expresión aburrida.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ya me desesperé! –gritó Kiba mientras tiraba el cigarrillo y lo pisaba para apagarlo. – ¡ese Naruto lleva una hora y nada que sale! Y Shizune-san tampoco! –dijo desesperado, de pronto su expresión cambió por una de preocupación. – ¿creen qué lo hayan descubierto? –el castaño las miró asustado. Yuki y Sakura se miraron de forma cómplice

.

-No creo que lo hayan descubierto. –dijo Sakura con tranquilidad y Kiba suspiró aliviado. –Kiba ¿te gustaría ver cómo trabaja Naruto? Tal vez te guste su forma de trabajar y decidas hacer lo mismo para ayudarnos la próxima vez. –dijo con diversión y Kiba lo miró interrogante.

-Asómate por esa ventana estoy segura que lograrás verlo bien. –dijo Yuki apuntado la ventana que estaba a su lado.

Kiba algo curioso obedeció y caminó hacia la ventana siendo lo más cuidadoso para que no lo vieran sin ver la sonrisa divertida de sus dos acompañantes. Cuando el castaño se asomó por la ventana ensancho los ojos ante lo que vio y casi tiene un derrame nasal al ver a Shizune completamente desnuda inclinada en el escritorio siendo brutalmente penetrada por Naruto que sólo tenía los pantalones abajo y le apretaba los senos con fuerza, por lo que pudo ver la pelinegra disfrutaba la forma salvaje como la penetraban al ver sus muecas de completo placer mientras que Naruto tenía los ojos abierto y lo había visto así que le sonrió de medio lado e hizo hacia atrás a la pelinegra enderezándola para que el castaño tuviera una mejor vista del cuerpo desnudo de la mujer y kiba agradecía que la pelinegra tuviera los ojos cerrados y no pudiera verlo.

La forma en que Naruto estaba penetrando a esa mujer y el ver el escultural cuerpo desnudo de la secretaria de la directora hizo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por su vientre y decidió apartar la vista antes de que terminara excitándose y se pusiera más duro que una roca.

Sakura y Yuki sonrieron divertidas al ver el rostro entre excitado y avergonzado del castaño.

-¿Eres virgen? –preguntó burlona Yuki.

-Si. –dijo entre apenado y molesto mientras volteaba su rostro para que no vieran como sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

-Me lo imaginé al ver tu expresión. –dijo Sakura con diversión y Kiba la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Acaso ustedes no los son? –preguntó molesto.

-Nosotros tenemos de vírgenes lo que Naruto tiene de inocente. –dijo Sakura con diversión y Kiba ensancho los ojos, pero después relajo su expresión.

-Debí de imaginarme que teniendo una novia como Yuki ustedes no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de follar. –dijo resignado.

Yuki y Sakura hicieron una mueca de asco al entender sus palabras, pero rápidamente la quitaron para que el castaño no las viera.

-¿Y bien Kiba? ¿Te gustaría ayudarnos como Naruto lo hace? –preguntó con diversión Yuki.

-Me gusta la idea. –dijo con morbo y sus dos acompañantes soltaron una risita divertida. –lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué tu no lo haces?. –dijo mirado a Sakura. –eres apuesto y cuando Matsuri nos abrió la puerta me di cuenta que llamas más la atención de las chicas que Naruto y yo. Para ti sería más fácil, además que tendrías placer.

-Es lógico, porque es mi novio. –dijo Yuki con indiferencia y Sakura asintió dándole la razón.

-Solía hacerlo cuando no andábamos pero aunque lo dudes le soy fiel a Yuki. –mintió Sakura, no confiaba del todo en Kiba así que no tenía pensado decirle por el momento que lo de Yuki era una farsa al igual que no era chico.

-¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? –dijo Kiba apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Alguien viene. –dijo Sakura algo alarmada corriendo hacia donde no daba la luz para ocultarse al igual que Kiba y Yuki.

* * *

Cuando había acabado su orgasmo Shizune se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sentía algo culpable pero otra parte de ella se sentía satisfecha, ese joven rubio la había hecho gozar como ningún otro hombre. Aun estaba caída boca abajo recargada en el escritorio tratando de recuperar su respiración y sentía encima de ella al rubio, el cual respiraba algo agitado sobre su oído, sintió como él se enderezo y saco su flácido miembro de su interior sacándole un leve jadeo.

-Sin duda las mujeres maduras son deliciosas. –comentó con tranquilidad mientras se subía el pantalón. Shizune se enderezo y volteo a verlo. –muy buen sexo Shizune-nesan. –dijo burlón mientras se subía la cremallera, se acerco a ella y la agarró de los pelos de forma brusca acercándola para darle un fogoso beso. –espero que lo hayas disfrutado al igual que yo. –dijo con diversión para después alejarse dejando a una anonada pelinegra al ver que un mocoso de quince años, al cual ella le ganaba por diez la había tratado como si fuera primeriza. La mujer frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a juntar su ropa para empezar a vestirse.

Naruto iba de lo más tranquilo caminando hacia la salida del edificio, su rostro se mostraba sereno pero en sus ojos se veía satisfacción. Al salir del edificio caminó hacia donde estarían esperándolo sus amigos y los vió esconderse entre las sombras lo que le causo algo de gracia.

-¡Misión cumplida! –dijo estirando su mano donde de uno sus dedos colgaba el llavero haciendo que Yuki saliera de entre las sombras y se le echara encima dándole un sofocante abrazo de oso.

-¡Te adoro Naru-chan! –dijo melosa y restregando su mejilla en la del rubio.

-Lo sé, soy lo máximo. –dijo arrogante mientras la sostenía de la cintura para que no se le cayera.

-Oye Gaara ¿no te dan celos que hagan eso? –pregunto Kiba mientras salían también de las sombras y apuntaba a la pareja de melosos.

-Por si no recuerdas ambos son hermanos, no tendría porque ponerme celoso. –dijo mirándolo como si fuera obvio y el castaño sonrió apenado al recordar ese detalle.

-Alguien se acerca. –dijo Sakura en un susurro volviendo a esconderse e entre las sobras y Kiba la imitó al igual que Naruto lo hizo aun cargando a Yuki.

Los tres vieron como Shizune salía del edificio y se quedaron escondidos hasta que desapareció de su vista.

-¡Es hora! –dijo Sakura empezando a caminar siendo seguida por Kiba.

-Yuki bájate. –se quejo el rubio.

-¡No quiero! ¡que niisan me lleve en caballito! –dijo como niña chiflada. – ¡vamos niisan! –gritó animada y diciendo el "niisan" de forma burlona.

-Vale. –dijo resignando mientras soltaba un gran suspiro. Yuki sonrió victoriosa y como si fuera chango se pasó a la espalda del rubio enrollando sus piernas en la cadera del chico mientras lo abrazaba del cuello. Naruto la agarró de las pierna para que no se le cayera y empezó a caminar.

-¡Más rápido! –gritó de forma berrinchuda y al rubio no le quedó de otra que empezar a correr para divertir a su amiga que ahora es su supuesta hermana menor.

* * *

Gaara y Kiba esperaban en la entrada de la oficina a los otros dos que traían las llaves y les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Naruto correr hacia ellos con una Yuki de lo más divertida montada en su espalda.

-Tu novia y cuñado están zafados. –le susurro Kiba a Gaara para que sólo él lo oyera.

-El amor te ciega amigo, el amor te ciega. –dijo Sakura con resignación mientras miraba como Yuki jalaba de los pelos a Naruto para qué frenara y este como si fuera un caballo lo hizo enfrente de ellos. – ¡Dense prisa! –dijo con fastidio y Yuki asintió bajando de la espalda del rubio y Naruto sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta.

Ya abierta la puerta los cuatro entraron. Naruto rápidamente se sentó donde lo hacia su madrina y prendió la computadora dispuesto a hallar los códigos que le permitirían entrar a los archivos que necesitaban mientras que Yuki se puso a trasculcar las cosas de la directora encontrando en una gaveta varias botellas de sake provocando que le brillaran los ojitos.

-¡Wii!¡Sake para todos! –gritó emocionada sacando cuatro botellas, al instante a sus tres amigos les brillaron los ojitos y Yuki les dió una botella a cada uno.

Estuvieron tomando y platicando mientras que el rubio seguía tratando de encontrar las claves, así pasó una hora y otra ronda de botellas más hasta que finalmente Naruto pudo entrar al archivo, rápidamente los guardó y salieron de la oficina no sin antes llenar las botellas con agua para que no se dieran cuenta que faltaban y dejar las llaves de Shizune en su escritorio para que pensara que se le olvidaron.

Los cuatro fueron a la habitación de Kiba y el rubio prendió su computadora y metió su usb ahí abriendo todos los archivos que bajaron de la computadora de la directora mientras que Kiba, Sakura y Yuki se ponían atrás el rubio para ver la información.

Y así los cuatro leyeron toda y cada una de la información y los datos que necesitaban de los más populares de la escuela, la única que leyó la información de todos fue Yuki, ya que ella quería saber cada una de las cosas de todos por si llegaba a necesitar alguna vez esa información.

Paso el fin de semana y Sakura se quedó a dormir en la habitación de Naruto ya que no tenía ganas de aguantar a Sasuke hasta el lunes que es cuando va empezar su venganza y la empezará con Suigetsu, ya tenía el plan y se lo había contado a Yuki, la cual aceptó gustosa ayudarla. Todo el domingo los cuatro se la pasaron encerrado en la habitación de Kiba y Naruto jugando videojuegos o bebiendo licor.

Finalmente llegó el lunes, faltaba veinte minutos para las seis de la mañana que era cuando empezaban las clases. Sakura vestida como Gaara estaba afuera de los baños masculino que tenia duchas que se encontraban dentro del edificio de clases y a su lado estaba Yuki.

-Como dijiste Sasuke y Suigestu salen a correr a las cinco de la mañana y treinta minutos antes de las seis vienen a estas duchas para no llegar tarde a clases. Y ellos son los únicos que vienen a estas duchas a estas horas de la mañana –dijo con diversión Yuki.

-De algo me sirvió esta semana. –dijo Sakura con arrogancia. –Suigetsu siempre se tarda más en bañar, asi que solo espera a que Sasuke salga y entrás tu. –Yuki asintió mientras una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo sabes eso? –la pelinegra miraba a Sakura con diversión y Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Recuerda que yo tengo la costumbre de salir a la misma hora a correr y por consecuencia me los topaba.

-Pero eso no explica que sepas quien sale antes del baño. –dijo con burla y mirándola insinuante.

-¡No pienses burradas!, me di cuenta de eso porque Suigetsu siempre llega tarde a clases. –dijo con tranquilidad.

Yuki entrecerró los ojos analizando a su amiga esperando ver que mentía pero al no ver nada suspiró derrotada. De pronto se abrió la puerta de los baños haciendo que ambas se escondieran entre los casilleros que ahí había y vieron pasar a Sasuke el cual ya iba vestido con su uniforme.

-Es hora. –dijo Sakura con maldad y Yuki asintió, para después caminar hacia el baño masculino ante la mirada divertida de Sakura.

* * *

Suigetsu checó su reloj de muñequera y frunció el entrecejo al ver que solo le quedaban diez minutos para que empezaran las clases. Le encantaba estar en el agua pero para su desgracia ya era tiempo de salir de la ducha.

Con fastidio cerró la llave y se colocó en la cadera la pequeña toalla blanca que estaba colgada en la puerta del pequeño cubículo de donde se duchaba. Abrió la puerta y camino hacia los locker para buscar su uniforme pero detuvo su paso al ver sentada en la banca a una hermosa pelinegra que le llamo la atención desde que la vió en fotografía.

Tenía que admitirlo estaba sorprendido de verla ahí, en especial porque la chica lo devoraba con la mirada poniéndolo algo nervioso. No pudo evitar escanearla con la mirada y paso saliva con dificultad al ver que la pequeña falda del uniforme dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas que por cierto las tenia cruzadas dándole una magnifica vista. Levanto su mirada hasta el rostro de la chica y tenía que admitir que en persona era mucho más hermosa y esa mirada que lo cautivó desde un principio lo enloqueció, en especial porque estaba obscurecida y él sabía que era por deseo, lo que le levantó el ego porque sabía que ese deseo que sentía iba dirigido a él, lo que lo emocionó mas.

Suigetsu pasó saliva con dificultad al ver que la pelinegra se ponía de pie y caminaba a de forma lenta y gatunal hacia él sin dejar de mirarlo de manera coqueta y pícara.

Nunca una chica lo había puesto así de nervioso y valla que ha estado con varias, así que se golpeó mentalmente porque su nerviosismo lo hiciera actuar sin pensar y de manera estúpida, como por ejemplo caminar hacia atrás alejándose un paso que ella avanzaba en vez de caminar hacia adelante para terminar la distancia que los separaba.

Pero hubo algo que le detuvo seguirse alejando y eso fue que su espalda topara con la puerta de los baños cosa que el peliblanco agradeció porque así a causa de su nerviosismo ya no se alejaría mas.

Volvió a tragar con dificultad saliva cuando la chica estuvo a solo unos centímetros de él, los suficientes cerca como para que ambos sintieran sus cálidas respiraciones. Suigetsu ya arto por su nerviosismo decidió actuar y dejarse de niñerías, jamás se ha dejado intimidar por una mujer y esta no sería la excepción, así que cambió su actitud sonriendo juguetón y mirándola travieso.

-Mmm... eres nueva así que imagino que no sabes que este es el baño y vestidor de hombres. –dijo con algo de burla y picardía rompiendo el silencio que se había creado desde que la vió.

Yuki sonrió divertida y lo miró con arrogancia provocando que el nerviosismo del peliblanco regresara.

_-(calamite Suigetsu, es solo una mujer que esta como quiere, además que es hermosa… pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que yo soy muy hombre y no me dejaré intimidar por ninguna mujer por muy sabrosa que este)_ –el peliblanco recupero la compostura y su actitud reflejando reto en sus ojos, cosa que hizo que la sonrisa torcida de la pelinegra aumentara.

-Sé que es el baño de hombres Sui-get-su-kun. –el nombre lo deletreo con sensualidad y el peliblanco no pudo evitar mirar hipnotizado los labios deseando probarlos.

-¡Ohh! –dijo sin saber que mas decir. –_ (¡vamos hombre! ¡No pierdas tus dotes de conquistador o perderás esta oportunidad! ¡Es hora de ponerme las pilas y actuar!)_ –y tal como lo pensó el peliblanco decidió tomar a la chica de la cintura y acercarla más a él inclinando su rostro para que sus labios queden demasiado cerca. – ¿y dime muñeca? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? –pregunta ronco y sensual mirándola con diversión mientras rosa sus labios.

Se moría por probarlos pero antes debía jugar un poco con ella para hacerle pagar el haberlo puesto nervioso. Yuki amplió su sonrisa y sus ojos reflejaron excitación mientras que por dentro celebraba su triunfo.

-Gaara me lo dijo y además me comento tu interés por mi y déjame decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo. –le respondió con suavidad y sensualidad.

Suigetsu ensancho los ojos ante el hecho de que Gaara le haya hecho un paro con esa chica, es más estaba seguro que ayer que se lo pidió lo había ignorado y tendría que estarle insistiendo mucho para que lo ayudara, ya que como todos sabemos no se portó muy bien que digamos con el pelirrojo en el pasado.

_-(¡Muchas gracias amigo Gaara! *o* me encargar__é de mañana picharte una cheves bien frías)_ –Suigetsu aprisionó más de la cintura a la chica. – ¿sabes que es malo para una chica entrar al baño de hombres cundo uno se está bañando? –pregunta burlón.

-Me perdí la clase donde enseñan eso. –le responde en forma socarrona y Suigetsu no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa de diversión.

-Pues atente a las consecuencias niña mala. –dice en un susurro cerrando sus ojos dispuesto a besarla.

Yuki lo imitó y ambos comenzaron a besarse de forma desesperada y apasionada. Suigetsu sintió las manos de la chica comenzar a acariciar su pecho y en una suave caricia bajar hasta el nudo de la toalla haciendo que sonriera de forma torcida entre el beso.

El peliblanco no se quedo atrás y subió sus manos a los pechos de la chica y los apretó con suavidad sintiendo su redondez y suavidad provocando que su amigo de allá abajo se pusiera mas erecto y duro.

Un gruñido de desagrado afloro de su garganta cuando de manera brusca la pelinegra rompió el beso, abrió los ojos para ver la razón y se topo con la mirada y sonrisa burlona de Yuki.

-El juego empieza. –dijo con diversión y Suigetsu sonrió de medio lado imaginándose de que hablaba, pero sus ojos se ensancharon al sentir que la chica ponía una mano en su pecho aventándolo con fuerza mientras que la otra mano estiraba la toalla quitándosela.

En el momento que su espalda iba tocar la puerta esta se abrió justo en el momento que el timbre de inicio de clases sonó. Todo pasó en cámara lenta para Suigetsu. Solo sintió cuando sus pompis estamparon contra el suelo sacándolo de la impresión y vio como Yuki salía del baño y lo miraba burlona.

Por no apartar la mirada de Yuki no se dió cuenta que una gran cantidad de alumnos caminaban hacia donde él estaba para dirigirse a sus clases, él seguía viendo como de pronto Gaara apareció alado de Yuki y la abrazó de la cintura mirándolo con burla al igual que la pelinegra, Suigetsu no entendía nada.

-¿Creíste que MI NOVIA se fijaría en ti Hozuki? –pregunta el pelirrojo burlón y Suigetsu ensanchó más los ojos ante la noticia y sus ojos casi se salen de su órbita al ver que Gaara toma de la barbilla a Yuki volteándola hacia él y la besa apasionadamente en los labios.

Suigetsu no lo noto, pero la pelinegra tenía los ojos bien abiertos y se había puesto pálida mientras comenzaba a sudar a mares. Las condiciones de Sakura no eran mejores, su frente estaba azul y sudaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa chico? ¿se te olvido vestirte?

Oyó que alguien le decía a su derecha haciendo que despegara su vista de la pareja y sus rostro se puso muy rojo al ver a una gran cantidad de alumnos mirándolo impresionado parados atrás de el rubio amigo de Gaara.

-Y tan pervertido es que seguro un sueño húmedo tuvo para dejarlo así.

Dijo otra voz a su izquierda haciéndolo voltear topándose con un castaño de apariencia rebelde mirándolo con burla y atrás de él más alumnos mirándolo impresionado.

De pronto carcajadas de todos los que lo miraban se empezaron a escuchar en el momento que el peliblanco trataba de taparse sus partes con las manos, ya que su erección paso en el momento que empezó a sentir el bochorno de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Se sentía avergonzado y humillado, no sabia que hacer ni moverse podía, jamás en su vida se había sentido así, por lo general él era el que humillaba a los demás y ahora sintió lo horrible que se siente estar al otro lado del espejo.

Seguía escuchando las risas y burlar de los demás, regreso su mirada hacia donde estaba Gaara y Yuki ya no encontrándolos ahí, después busco al rubio y castaño que habían comenzado las burlas y tampoco los halló.

-¡Por kami! ¡Tapate Suigetsu! –escuchó una voz muy conocida para el viendo a su amigo Sasuke que le extendía una toalla y lo miraba con indiferencia, también que alado de este estaban sus amigos.

Hyuga Neji: unos pocos centímetros más alto que Sasuke, de cabellera larga y de color castaña amarrada en una coleta baja dejando caer unos mechones cortos en su rostro dándole un aspecto rebelde. Ojos medio rasgados de un intenso color perlas que con esa mirada fría y calculadora lo hace ver irresistible. Tiene un rostro hermoso y varonil. Piel clara y cuerpo bien torneado. El apuesto chico miraba a Suigetsu con indiferencia y su rostro se mantenía neutro.

Nara Shikamaru: un chico de cabello largo y de color castaño, un poco más claro que Neji, también lo tenía un poco largo pero en vez de lacio era más rebelde y lo tenía peinado en un extraña coleta alta haciendo que parezca la cola de una piña. Su piel es más obscura que la de Sasuke y Neji, aun así es clara, sus ojos son rasgados y de un hermoso color café obscuro. Su cuerpo está marcado, pero su postura aflojerada hace que se curve un poco no dejando mostrar lo bien formado que esta. Tiene un rostro apuesto que llama la atención. Shikamaru sólo miraba con flojera a Suigetsu mientras bosteaba.

Akasuna Sasori: es un chico alto, más o menos la misma estatura que Suigetsu. Tiene el cabello color rojo, lo lleva corto y alborotado dándole un aspecto rebelde y travieso. Sus ojos son levemente rasgados y color marrón claro. Su mirada esta algo opaca aun así muestra superioridad, arrogancia y frialdad. Sus facciones son bellas y levemente delicadas dándole un aire angelical. Su rostro es hermoso y varonil, su cuerpo es delgado pero bien marcado. El pelirrojo miraba a Suigetsu con burla y diversión.

-Tómala ya idiota. –gruñó Neji con molestia.

Suigetsu no lo pensó dos veces y tomó la toalla tapándose rápidamente aun escuchando las risas de casi todo el instituto.

-Ya dejen de reírse, que el show terminó. –dice Sasori con indiferencia fulminando a todos con la mirada.

Todo alumno que se estaba burlando de Suigetsu se callaron al ver las miradas furiosas que le dirigían el pelirrojo, pelinegro, y los dos castaños mientras que Suigetsu solo mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-Vístete y cuéntanos todo. –dice Sasuke dando media vuelta. –no entraremos a clases hasta que nos cuentes quien te humilló así. –dijo cortante empezando a caminar. –te espero en la habitación de Neji. –terminó de decir sin dejar de caminar siendo seguido por Neji.

-Y así se burlan del más burlón de la escuela. –dice Sasori con diversión mirándolo con burla, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la mirada fulminante de Suigetsu. –estoy ansioso por saber quien jugó contigo así, porque he de admitir que es un genio. –dijo más divertido dando media vuelta escuchando con satisfacción el gruñido de molestia del peliblanco.

-Que problemático. –comenta con aburrimiento Shikamaru mientras le extiende su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Gracias. –Suigetsu le sonríe agradecido mientras acepta la ayuda.

* * *

Como nadie en la escuela se atrevía a burlarse de Sasuke y sus amiguillos, ya que todo el mundo sabía la fama que se cargaban, eso muy bien lo sabían Sakura y Kiba por esa razón planearon que Naruto y el castaño comenzaran con las burlas y comentarios para así lograr que toda la escuela se sintiera con el valor de burlarse.

Cuando Kiba y el rubio hicieron con satisfacción su trabajo buscaron con la mirada a los otros dos, pero al no hallarlas disfrutando el espectáculo como esperaban decidieron irse de ahí y buscarlas para saber que pasaba, ya que es raro que se perdieran de algo tan divertido.

Ambos chicos las buscaron en el patio valiéndoles que ya no entraran en las primeras clases y les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al verlas en los bebederos que están cerca de la cancha de tenis enjuagándose y tallándose la boca de una manera brusca y desesperada.

Los dos se acercaron extrañados para ver qué pasaba y se colocaron atrás de ellas.

-¡Te pásaste! –grita asqueada Yuki mirando con molestia a Sakura la cual la miraba con fastidio. –puedo verte haciendo del baño y no me afecta. –Kiba y Naruto hicieron mueca de asco. –incluso te puedo ver cogiendo con alguien más o haciendo un trió juntas.

_-(pero que pareja tan liberal)_ –Kiba las miraba con los ojos ensanchados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente mientras que Naruto sonrió nervioso rezando para que Yuki no dijera algo de más estando Kiba presente.

-¡Pero no te perdono que me beses en los labios! –gritó alterada y escandalizada.

Kiba no entendía porque decía eso ya que se supone que no debe molestarle que su novio la bese mientras que Naruto ensanchó los ojos impresionado al enterarse de la noticia y Sakura al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kiba tapó la a boca de Yuki y salió corriendo de ahí antes de que dijera algo mas suplicando porque Naruto la ayudara a aclarar algo con el castaño.

-(_beso entre chicas y me lo perdí)_ –el rubio tenia lágrimas en los ojos y apretaba el puño a la altura de su barbilla.

-¿Por qué Yuki se molesto porque Gaara la besara? –pregunta kiba extrañado llamando la atención del rubio, el cual sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Porque no se debió de haber lavado la boca antes. –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

-Siendo así ¿Por qué Gaara se la llevó de aquí de manera muy sospechosa? –el castaño lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados como diciéndole que sabía que había gato encerrado.

-Porque él es muy serio y reservado. No le gusta que los demás vean sus peleas de pareja o sepan que cuando no se lava los dientes en la mañana tiene aliento mañanero.

Kiba lo miró dudoso sin creerle, pero luego meditó recordando que ese trío estaba más loco que él mismo, ya lo había comprobado y sabía que de ellos se podía esperar cualquier cosa, así que suspiró derrotado creyéndole. Mientras que Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja ante lo genial que es para que las cosas se le ocurran así de rápido.

* * *

Sakura se había llevado a Yuki a un lugar muy solitario donde sabía que nadie los escucharía, aun así antes de destaparle la boca miró con precaución para todos lados y al no ver a nadie cerca le quitó la mano de la boca haciendo que la pelinegra respirara con profundidad.

-¡Estás loca Haruno! ¡Casi me ahogas! –reclama molesta y alterada mientras que Sakura rodó los ojos. – ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿acaso ya te diste cuenta que eres lesbiana y quieres violarme?

-No digas tonteras y sabes que ese beso te lo di para hacer sufrir más el ego de ese tarado y que se vea mas creíble, créeme que si no es porque me tomo esto demasiado serio no lo hago. –dice con seguridad aun así Yuki la mira dudosa. –y si te traje aquí es porque casi haces que Kiba sospeche algo. Recuerda que eres MI NOVIA y el besarte es normal. –termina de decir fastidiada.

-Bueno admito que me deje llevar y casi la cago. –dice con tranquilidad restándole importancia y Sakura la mira incrédula. –pero es que me dio asco y me tomó de sorpresa. Además ¿no me digas que habrá más besos? –pregunta temerosa.

-Si es necesario sí. –contesta con seriedad aun así las rayas azules en su frente demuestran el asco que le da sólo de pensar que podría haber más besos y Yuki se pone verde del asco. –te prometo que no habrá besos en la boca al menos que sea muy, pero muy necesario. – Yuki suspira resignada y asiente.

-Ok, todo sea por mantener este teatrito. –dice Yuki resignada mientras saca la caja de cigarros sacando uno y pasándole la caja a Sakura. –para pasar el mal sabor de boca. –dice burlona encendiéndolo.

-Que mejor que esto. –dice Sakura con diversión mientras pone el cigarrillo en la boca esperando que Yuki prenda el suyo.

* * *

En la habitación de Neji estaba Sasuke parado en la puerta, recargado en esta manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y expresión calmada, sus brazos estaban cruzado y su pierna derecha flexionada.

En la cama de Nejji estaba acostado Shikamaru con expresión tranquila mirando el techo. En la otra cama estaba sentado Sasori con expresión divertida jugando con una pelota de base ball. A su lado estaba sentado Suigetsu ya vestido y mantenía la cabeza agachada, sus mejillas aun estaban sonrosadas ante el bochorno que pasó hace unos minutos. Y por último Neji estaba sentado en la silla giratoria que estaba enfrente del escritorio volteado hacia sus compañeros, con expresión neutra cruzado de brazos.

-Ya habla Suigetsu. –dice Sasuke con fastidio.

-Si pececito, cuéntanos la peor humillación de tu vida. –dice Sasori con burla sonriendo altanero al recibir la mirada fulminante del peliblanco.

Suigetsu suspira con pesadez y mira a Sasuke con ojos nublados haciendo que a sus amigos les saliera varias gotas de sudor en la nuca ante la actitud infantil de su amigo.

-Fue horrible. –dijo con tristeza haciendo un tierno puchero por lo que Neji y Sasuke rodaron los ojos mientras que Sasori sonreía burlón y Shikamaru bostezaba. –estaba yo tranquilamente bañándome cuando salgo veo a la más hermosa y sensual chica que he visto en mi vida. –al decirlo pone cara de pervertido.

-¡Ohh!, eso me intereso, me gustaría conocerla. –dice Sasori en forma pensativa y Suigetsu lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Pues te jodes porque es novia de Gaara. –ante eso Sasuke al igual que los demás ensanchan los ojos.

-Uy si es novia del ñoño seguro es una ñoñita con lentes y nerdota. –dice Sasori con desprecio.

-Nada que ver, es una hermosura pero es tan o más sádica que nosotros, creo que lo que hizo fue para vengarse por la que le he hecho a su novio. –dijo en forma pensativa y Sasuke lo miró con interés sospechando de quien hablaba mientras que los demás lo miraban interrogantes. –además Sasuke y yo ya vimos el sábado a Gaara y este ya no parece ni la sombra de lo que fue, es más hasta su mirada cambio, hora se ve más intrigante, calculadora y fría… ¿verdad Sasuke? –pregunta viendo al pelinegro, los demás lo imitaron y este solo asintió.

-Habrá cambiado físicamente pero desde que tengo memoria es un ñoño que se deja de todo el mundo, así que no creo que de la noche a la mañana cambie eso. –dice Sasori con desprecio y burla.

-Pues aunque no lo creas cambio de todo, es más parece alguien diferente y comprobé eso por lo que hizo hoy. –dijo Suigetsu con seguridad.

-¿De que hablas? –pregunta Sasuke con interés y sus demás amigos lo miran igual. Suigetsu suelta un profundo suspiro.

-Por lo que vi y entendí. Gaara le pidió su novia que me sedujera en el baño, ella fue la que me sacó desnudo de este , no sin antes decirme "el juego comenzó" y después frente a mi apareció Gaara la abrazó y me dijo "¿crees que mi novia se fijaría en ti" después la beso frente a mi. –explicó con tranquilidad aun así en su mirada mostraba frustración por haberse dejado engañar así.

-Por lo que entiendo Gaara se quiere vengar de todo lo que le hemos hecho. –dijo con tranquilidad Shikamaru. (NTA: uyy! Ahora entiendo porque es un genio ¬¬ nótese el sarcasmo)

-Pues que lo intente. –dice con diversión y emoción Sasori. –será divertido, además nosotros en humillaciones tenemos más experiencia, ya que por algo todos en la escuela nos teme y respetan, porque nos conocen. –dice con seguridad y arrogancia haciendo que sus amigos sonríen de medio lado.

-Esos tarados se atrevieron a humillar a uno de los nuestro y eso les costará muy caro. –Neji habló por primera vez y lo hizo con una seguridad envidiable, además que sus palabras hicieron que Suigetsiu lo mirara agradecido.

-Todo esto es demasiado problemático, pero ya saben que me les uno. –dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento para después bostezar.

-No les permitiré que me vuelvan a humillar. –dijo con seguridad y haciendo pose heroica el peliblanco haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran como si estuviera drogado.

-Si ese ñoño, su noviecita y amigos quieren guerra, guerra tendrán. –dice con diversión y superioridad Sasuke dejando ver un brillo sádico en sus ojos, el mismo brillo que sus amigos tenían al igual que la sonrisa torcida que pusieron los cinco.

**Continuara**

* * *

zas culebra! y empiza la rivalidad de grupito jajajaja kien ganara? hagan sus apuestas... la vdd yo le voy a los dos grupos, ske tienen papotes bien buenotes *¬* enviidio a yuki y saku T.T

spero ke el kapi les haya gustado, no puedo creer ke kon solo lo haya acabado en un dia *.* me siento realizada jajajaja eso ke?

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

SE CUIDAN

BESOS


	7. ¡¡Oh no!¡nos hemos metido en problemas!

**¡Oh no! ¡Nos hemos metido en problemas!**

Había apenas comenzado el primer receso. Sasuke y sus amigos no habían entrado a ningunas de las clases al igual que Sakura y sus amigos.

El grupito de Sasuke entro a la cafetería llamando la atención de todos en el lugar haciendo que dejaran de hacer lo que hacían para mirarlos.

Sasuke con su sonrisa torcida, mirada de superioridad y caminar indiferente hacia suspirar a la mayoría de las chicas y que los varones lo miraran con cierta molestia y envidia.

Sus amigos no se quedaban atrás. Suigetsu con su mirada juguetona y sonrisa ladina también provocaba ternura… ¡y ¿por qué no?... sacaba varios suspiros a las mujeres, en especial al recordar que la mayoría lo vieron como kami lo trajo al mundo y las que no lo vieron tuvieron la dicha de por lo menos mirarlo por alguna foto que una que otra chica se encargo de tomarle con el celular, mientras que la mayoría de los varones miraban con burla al peli-blanco.

Sasori con su mirada traviesa y malvada, sonrisa torcida y caminar despreocupado también atraía la atención de muchas de las chicas sacándoles suspiros soñadores, y los hombres lo miraban con resentimiento.

Neji con su mirada seria al igual que su rostro que ni siquiera mostraba una leve sonrisa también hacia suspirar a muchas chicas y en cuanto a los hombres sólo lo miraban como diciendo "¿Qué demonios le ven?"

Shikamaru con su mirada despreocupada y porte perezoso levantaba muchos suspiros entre las femeninas y en cuanto a los hombres sólo lo miraban preguntándose lo mismo que con Neji (N/A: inshes envidiosos ¬¬)

Los chicos sabiendo lo que su sola presencia causaba en la mayoría del alumnado siguieron su camino sin tomarles importancia como siempre lo hacían mientras que una mesa demasiado alejad de las demás, exactamente en una esquina se encontraba una chica que miraba con fastidio y desagrado al grupito que acababa de entrar. Ella era de estatura media, cabellera larga de color azul marino y la llevaba trenzado hacia atrás, sus ojos eran grandes y levemente rasgados de color turquesa, pero no se lucían tanto por esas enormes gafas redondas, sus rostro era afilado con facciones finas y delicadas más las gafas que usaba no dejaban ver del todo su rostro. Su piel era clara y su cuerpo era delgado y exquisito más ese flojo suéter color camel que usaba encima del uniforme no dejaba definir si tenía curvas o no.

Enfrente de la chica estaba un pelinegro ignorando todo en su entorno y dedicándose a leer un grueso libro. El chico era de piel demasiado pálida, su rostro tenia facciones demasiado delicadas y finas, su cabellera era corta y lacia. Tenía unos ojos pequeños y rasgados de color negro, y usaba unas gafas cuadradas exquisitas con armazón negro, su cuerpo era delgado, en pocas palabras no se le veía muy atlético.

-¡Malditos engreídos! ¡No se que le ven las mujeres de esta escuela! –dijo con desagrado sin dejar de mirar con aburrimiento el andar arrogante de esos cinco. – ¡pero qué se puede esperar de las mujeres de aquí! –dijo suspirando resignada y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro negando con decepción. – ¡después de todo son niñitas ricas y sin cerebro! –el pelinegro levanto la mirada de su libro para dirigirla hacia Sasuke y sus amigos, después la dirigió hacia la peli-azul.

-Solo ignóralos. –dice con indiferencia para después regresar su mirada a su libro haciendo que la chica suspire con pesadez.

-¡Y tú deja de leer ese libro y ponte a comer Sai! –le dice con cansancio, mas el pelinegro solo la ignora sin despegar la vista de su libro y estira su mano para tomar un panecillo de su charola y dirigírselo a su boca provocando que una vena se hinchara en la frente de la chica y lo fulminara con la mirada.

Sasuke y sus amigos después de tomar sus charolas y que les sirvieran sus comidas se encaminaron a su mesa, la cual estaban en medio, completamente vacía, ya que todos sabían que ese lugar sólo era ocupados por ellos.

Justo en ese momento las puertas de la cafetería se volvieron a abrir haciendo que nuevamente todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para dirigir su mirada hacia ella haciendo que la gran mayoría de los hombres pusieran mirada soñadora y baba les escurriera de sus labios mientras que las mujeres miraban con envidia.

Por la puerta entro un grupo de chicas esculturales y hermosas que le sacaban un sinfín de suspiros a los hombres. Una de ella era una chica de cabello rizado algo corto color rubio obscuro y lo llevaba sujeto en dos medias coletas. Su rostro era hermoso y afilado, sin tener algún tipo de imperfección. Tenía una mirada algo ruda y llena de superioridad. Sus ojos eran grandes levemente rasgados y de color turquesa oscuro. Su piel estaba levemente bronceada. Era alta y tenía un cuerpo envidiable con curvas bien definidas, pero lo que más destacaba era sus bien marcadas caderas, muy redondo trasero y piernas torneadas y largas. Era nada más y nada menos que Akasuna Temari, hermana mayor de Sasori y novia de Nara Shikamaru, capitana de las porristas y encargada de los dormitorios femeninos. Iba en tercer año de preparatoria.

A su lado iba una chica de cabellera larga color rubia más clara que Temari, y la llevaba recogida en una coleta alta con un flequillo de lado tapándole uno de sus ojos. Su rostro era delicado, afilado y muy hermoso. Su piel clara, sus ojos grandes levemente rasgados de color celeste. Tenía una mirada coqueta y era de la misma altura que Temari. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado, con sus curvas bien definidas, tenía una pequeña cinturita, caderas anchas, pero sin duda lo que más destacaba era su busto, que era algo voluptuoso. Su nombre era Yamanaka Ino, iba en primer año de preparatoria y estaba en el grupo de porristas.

La siguientes chica tenia cabellera larga y lacia de color castaña llevándola recogida en una coleta alta dejando caer algunos rebeldes mechones en sus mejillas. Su rostro era afilado y simpático. Su mirada era coqueta y el color de su piel era levemente bronceado. Tenía unos ojos grandes de color chocolate. Era un poco más alta que Ino y Temari, pero sólo era por un par de milímetros. Su cuerpo al igual que las otras dos estaban bien marcado, teniendo las curvas necesarias donde deberían de estar. Su nombre era Ama Tenten, novia desde a mediación del año pasado de Hyuga Neji, iba en tercer año de preparatoria y también era miembro del club de porristas.

La siguiente chica tenía una cabellera larga lacia de color azul obscuro y la llevaba suelta con una pequeña cinta color blanco en forma de diadema dejando que un flequillo cayera en su frente y unos cortos y rebeldes mechones cayeran en sus mejillas. Su mirada era cálida y sincera. Sus ojos eras grandes levemente rasgados de un hermoso color perla. Su piel era algo clara. Tenía un rostro angelical y hermoso, con facciones demasiado finas y ese tinte rosado en sus mejillas la hacían ver en extremo inocente. Al igual que las demás tenía un cuerpo hermoso, con sus curvas bien marcadas, pero sin duda era la que más busto tenia comparada con sus amigas. Su nombre era Hyuga Hinata, prima de Hyuga Neji, iba en primer año de preparatoria y también era porrista.

Por último está Kitasawa Matsuri (N/A: que ya describí en capis pasados) como sabemos es porrista, va en segundo año de preparatoria y es novia desde hace un par de meses de Akasuna no Sasori.

Casi todas las chicas usaban la falda más corta de lo que normalmente era, llevaban el saco del uniforme abierto y se dejaban abiertos unos cuantos botones de la parte superior de la camisa dejando ver parte de sus senos, a excepción de Hinata que era la única que llevaba su uniforme bien acomodado, con el saco cerrado y la falda con el largo correcto.

-¡Solo faltaba el grupito de sangronas! –dijo con cansanción la misma peli-azul de hace un momento mirando a las chicas que caminaban con elegancia y superioridad por la cafetería dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaban Sasuke y sus amigos.

Sai ni siquiera le hizo caso a la peli-azul, siguió atento a su lectura, pero sin poder evitarlo desvió levemente su mirada hacia las chicas poniendo cierta atención en una de las rubias, para después suspirar con cansancio y seguir leyendo su libro mientras tomaba su jugo de cajita y guiaba el popote a sus labios para beber de el.

Al llegar a la mesa de los chicos, Temari se acerco a su novio dándole un leve beso en los labios y lo mismo hicieron Tenten y Matsuri sin darse cuenta de la mueca de fastidio que hicieron los dos varones cuando los besaron, mientras que los demás solo miraban la escena de melosidad (según ellos) con fastidio.

-Ya me entere de que andabas de exhibicionista Suigetsu. –dijo Ino mirando al peliblanco con burla.

-Y seguro te arrepientes de no haber tenido la oportunidad de haberme visto. –dijo con arrogancia mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja mostrando su blanca dentadura.

-¡No digas tonteras¡ –dijo con molestia mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente haciendo que Suigetsu agrandara más su sonrisa de ser posible, mientras que los demás sonreían burlones.

-Dice que del odio al amor solo hay un paso. –comento burlón Sasori haciendo que la rubia y peli-blanco hicieran una mueca de asco mientras que los demás sonreían burlones.

-Tengo malos ratos pero no malos gustos. –dijo Ino con disgusto y Suigetsu puso una mueca pensativa mientras se sobaba la barbilla.

-Si no mal recuerdo eso no decías hace un año cuando estabas coladita por mi y no te hacía caso, después en una fiesta te concedí el privilegio de follar conmigo para después desecharte agradeciéndote el buen sexo que me diste… Desde ahí me odias. –dijo con burla mirándola con desprecio.

Ino lo miro con instintos asesinos y sus mejillas estaban demasiado sonrosadas por el bochorno y humillación, mientras que sus amigas la miraban con pena.

-Eso no es novedad con Ino, Suigetsu. –comento de pronto Sasuke mirando con complicidad a su amigo. –yo le hice lo mismo hace dos meses. –la rubia miro a Sasuke sorprendida porque haya revelado eso frente a todos sus amigos, mientras que los demás varones miraban con burla a la rubia y sus amigas con más pena. –y he oído que también paso por Sasori. –dijo con burla mirando al mencionado.

-Eso fue hace como siete meses, por lo que fue antes de que anduviéramos. –dijo rápidamente mirando a Matsuri que lo miraba con molestia para después suspirar resignada.

-Voy por mi comida. –dijo Ino con demasiada molestia empezando a caminar hacia la barra de comidas

-¡Espérame Ino-chan! –dijo Hinata en un grito siguiéndola.

-Nosotras también iremos. –dijo Temari siguiendo al par de chicas y las demás la imitaron.

-No sé porque te justificas con Matsuri si es bien zorra también. –dijo Suigetsu burlón mirando a Sasori. –ya se te pego lo mandilón, además todos sabemos que fue la semana pasada cuando te tiraste a Ino. –dijo con suspiscacia levantando ambas cejas.

-Lo sé, pero no es que sea mandilón, más bien que no quiero panchos con esa chica que solo sirve para darme buen sexo e ahí porque la tengo como novia. –dijo con tranquilidad mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

-Pues solo buen sexo es lo único bueno que Matsuri te puede dar. –comenta con aburrimiento Sasuke mientras juega con su comida meneándola con el tenedor. –hace tres días se me insinuó y termine follándomela. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-Pues yo me la folle la semana pasada. –dijo de forma pensativa Suigetsu.

-Ayer se me metió en la ducha desnuda y termine follándomela.—dijo con indiferencia Neji mientras tomaba algo de comida con su cuchara y todos lo miraba impresionado porque se metiera al tema, ya que comúnmente casi nunca hablaba.

-Hace seis días me la tire en el gimnasio. –dijo con flojera Shikamaru para después bostezar y tratar de taparlo con su boca.

-¡Valla amigos! –dijo irónico Sasori, pero después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. – ¡pero qué más da! ¡si me hago menso cuando la descubro acostándose con otros en la escuela que no lo hare con mis amigos! –dijo sonriéndoles burlón y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón.

-¿ese es Haruno? –pregunto Shikamaru apuntando hacia la puerta haciendo que todos voltearan hacia la entrada viendo como por ella entraba Gaara tomando de la mano a Yuki, a lado de esta iba Naruto y al otro lado de Gaara kiba.

Sin poder evitarlo al oír la puerta abrirse todos miraron hacia la entrada, varios chicos desencajaron la mandíbula y pusieron cara de bobos al ver a una hermosa pelinegra de mirada picara y traviesa. La gran mayoría de las mujeres les brotaron corazones y miraban embobadas a los tres chicos, en especial al ver al pelirrojo. (N/A: ya me agarre de pasarela la cafetería o.O)

-¡Si que Gaara cambio! –comento Sai mirando con interés hacia la entrada haciendo que la peli-azul también lo hiciera y no pudiera evitar sonrojarse toda mientras ponía una mirada soñadora.

-¡Valla! –dijo algo impresionado Sasori para después silbar. – ¡sí que dio el cambiazo el ñoño! –dijo aun sin creérselo ni apartar su mirada de él.

-No solo su apariencia, su mirada se ve completamente diferente, con mucha más seguridad y arrogancia. –comento igual de impresionado Shikamaru y Neji asintió dándole la razón.

-¿La chica que toma la mano de Gaara es su novia? –pregunto con interes Neji dirigiéndose a Suigetsu, el cual asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa picara adorno el rostro del castaño mientras escaneaba con la mirada a la pelinegra. –_(no está nada mal)_

-Pierdes tu tiempo Neji, al parecer le gustan pelirrojos por lo que tengo más oportunidad. –dijo Sasori con arrogancia haciendo que Suigetsu lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Eso ya lo veremos. –respondió con arrogancia el castaño.

-Pues no creo que pele a ninguno. –dijo Suigetsu con molestia.

-Suigetsu tiene razón. –dijo de pronto Sasuke haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos pensando que también estaba interesado en follarse a la pelinegra. –ella es novia de Gaara, la persona que se supone se vengara por los que lo hemos molestado en el pasado y su noviecita piensa ayudarlo… eso los incluye a ustedes en la lista de venganza. –dijo apuntando al castaño, peli-blanco y pelirrojo que suspiraron con pesadez.

-De haber sabido que tenía una novia tan buenota nunca lo hubiera molestado. –dijo con lamento Suigetsu mientras un aura triste losrodeaba, por lo que sus amigos rodaron los ojos.

* * *

-¡Pero qué buenos están eso tres tios! –dijo impresionada Tenten y sus amigas que aun estaban paradas junto con ella en la barra de comidas asintieron dándole la razón.

-¡Tienes razón!... pero a mí me gusto más el pelirrojo. –dijo Ino mirando coqueta al pelirrojo haciendo que Matsuri la fulminara con la mirada, más Ino por estar embobada ni la pelo.

-El castaño esta sabroso. –dijo Tenten, tanto Matsuri como Ino asintieron dándole la razón.

-Pues el rubio no se queda atrás. –comenta Temari mirando con interés al rubio. — está demasiado antojable. –dijo con algo de morbo haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara más y que las demás asintieron dándole la razón a la rubia.

-¿se… serán nuevo? –pregunto tímidamente Hinata mirando apenada al rubio que al sentirse mirado volteo topando su mirada con la peli-azul y le sonrió de forma coqueta haciendo que esta rápidamente bajara la mirada y sus amigas sonrieron coquetas pensando que fue a ellas a quien les sonrió el rubio, el cual cuando la peli-azul bajo la mirada regreso su mirada al frente sonriendo triunfante.

-El castaño no es nuevo, recuerdo haberlo visto de lejos hace unos días. –dijo pensativa Ino.

-Esta en nuestra clase Ino-chan. –dijo Hinata tímidamente e Ino ensancho los ojos sorprendida por no haberlo visto antes y haberle coqueteado.

-Eso resuelve lo del castaño pero los demás si parecen ser nuevos. –dijo pensativa Temari.

-¡Malditas suertudas! –dijo con envidia Matsuri y Tenten asintió dándole la razón. –y si esos dos están también en primero, las envidiare más. –Ino sonrió con superioridad y Matsuri la fulmino con la mirada.

-Quisiera regresar a primer año. –dijo con lamento Tenten.

-Pienso que no deberían envidiarse entre ustedes. –dijo Temari llamando la atención de sus amigas. –a la que deberían envidiar es a ella que parece ser novia del pelirrojo. –dijo apuntando a la pelinegra que iba agarrada de la mano del pelirrojo.

-De hecho si es su novia. –dijo Matsuri consiguiendo que sus amigas la miraran interrogante por hablar con tanta seguridad. –es mi compañera de habitación… es la loca de la que les hable. –dijo con molestia y Temari asintió con entendimiento. –a esos chicos los vi cuando fueron a visitarla ayer y ahí el castaño dijo que ellos eran novios. –explico con celos.

-No le veo nada especial… ¡es más! ni bonita me parece, no sé que le vio. –dijo con envidia Tenten. Matsuri, Ino y Temari asintieron dándole la razón.

-Creo que el pelirrojo es Haruno-san. –dijo en un susurro Hinata que fue perfectamente escuchado por sus amigas, las cuales voltearon a verla impresionadas.

-¿el ñoño? –pregunta Ino impresionada y Hinata asintió levemente.

-Se parece demasiado. –dijo tímidamente haciendo que todas sus amigas miraran al pelirrojo analizando cada detalle con la mirada, pero después suspiraron resignadas.

-No le hayo parecido. –dijo Ino.

-Para que mentirnos, admitamos que nunca hemos visto con interés a Gaara, de hecho solo nos burlábamos de él. –dijo Temari e Ino asintió dándole la razón mientras que Hinata las miraba con desaprobación.

-No creo que sea Gaara… ese pelirrojo es muy hermoso comparado con esa piltrafa de ñoño. –dijo con burla Tenten y Matsuri e Ino sintieron dándole la razón, mientras que Hinata suspiraba con decepción.

-¡Vienen hacia acá! –dijo emocionada Ino poniendo rápidamente una pose coqueta al igual que las demás haciéndose mensas en la barra para así esperar a que llegaran, a excepción de Hinata que sólo bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

Naruto y Kiba no borraban su sonrisa coqueta mientras se encaminaban a la barra de comidas sabiendo lo que provocaban en la mayoría de las chicas. Yuki sonreía de forma burlona mientras miraba la cara de fastidio de Sakura, sabiendo que él llamar tanto la atención, en especial de las chicas la molestaba de sobremanera.

-¿Ya viste Gaara? –dijo Kiba en un susurro codeándole en las costillas para llamar su atención y el pelirrojo lo miro de reojo fastidiado. – ¡las porristas están que nos devoran con la mirada! –dijo apuntando con la mirada a las chicas que les sonreían desde la barra.

-¡No me importa! –dijo cortante provocando que Kiba lo mirara como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. –tengo novia ¿recuerdas? –dijo apuntando a Yuki con la mirada, la cual se hacía la que no escuchaba nada de lo que platicaban esos dos.

-¿Y qué?—dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. –el que estés a dieta no significa que no puedas mirar el menú. –dijo con gracia mientras movía sus cejas de arriba abajo provocando que Sakura rodara los ojos.

Estando a solo unos pasos de la barra de comida Sakura rápidamente abrazo a Yuki de la cintura, ya que la mirada morbosa de esas chicas que antes solían molestarla la pusieron nerviosa… ¡es más! Nerviosa era poco, le dieron miedo, en especial la de la castaña compañera de cuarto de Yuki, la otra castaña y la rubia de coleta.

Yuki se extraño por lo que su amiga hizo, además que la sintió tensa, después sintió varias miradas, así que miro a todos lados notando como la mayoría de las mujeres la miraban con celos haciendo que varias gotas de sudor brotaran de su nuca, después dirigió su mirada al frente viendo como un grupo de chicas la miraban de la misma forma, entonces sonrió divertida al saber porque Sakura la había abrazado y estaba tan tensa.

_-(¡esto es genial! ¡nunca había logrado que tanta gente me odiara en tan poco tiempo! *o* ¡este es un record para mí! *.* ¡ahora todas las femeninas me odia__n por ser novia de Saku-chian! ¡Gracias amigui!)_ –un aura brillante rodeaba a Yuki y su mirada se perdía con emoción en el horizonte haciendo que sus amigos la miraran como si estuviera drogada (N/A:notaron que estos cinco caminan como tortugas ya que llevan casi todo el capi caminando hacia la barra de comida o.O).

Ya estando enfrente de la barra de comida, Sakura se sintió más incomoda ante las miradas devoradoras de las dos rubias y castañas, así que acerco más Yuki a ella mientras sudaba frio.

-Ni se te ocurra separarte de mí. –susurro hacia la pelinegra que no pudo evitar sonreír de forma socarrona.

Kiba y Naruto sabían que esas chicas los miraban como si quisieran devorárselos y también sabían que la mayoría de los hombres, en especial los del grupito de Sasuke los fulminaban con la mirada haciéndolos sonreír de forma torcida.

Naruto y Yuki estaban por poner su mirada, coqueta por el rubio y retadora por la pelinegra cuando de pronto hubo algo que llamo su atención haciéndolos que su mirada se iluminara.

-¡Pudin de chocolate!—dijeron ambos a la vez y sin importarles nada corrieron hacia la barra haciendo que toda persona que los mirara les brotara una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Ahora les veo el parecido de hermanos. –susurro Kiba mirando incrédulo como el par de chicos tomaban rápidamente una charola que llenaban de varios botecitos de pudin de chocolate mientras un aura brillante los rodeaba. –nos han quitado lo cool que habíamos tenido. –dijo resignado y Sakura asintió dándole la razón, para después suspirar resignada.

-Idiotas. –susurro Sakura entre dientes, pero en eso hubo algo que llamo su atención haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y sus ojos adquirieran un brillo especial.

Las chicas que no dejaban de observar a Sakura suspiraron a verlo con ese sonrojo que lo hacía más violable.

Ino pudo ver que el pelirrojo violable miraba hacia su dirección poniéndola nerviosa y que se sonrojara más, aun así puso una sonrisa tímida y mirada coqueta ignorando como Temari junto con Tenten y Matsuri la miraban con envidia. Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Ino y esta lo esperaba impaciente, más el pelirrojo nunca llego a ella.

-¡Pudin de vainilla! –oyó la rubia que decía a su lado una voz suave pero ronca haciéndola voltear a su derecha viendo que el pelirrojo con mirada brillante miraba los botecitos de pudin que estaban en la mesa, lo que casi hace que caiga estilo anime al igual que sus amigas.

-¡Solo faltaba que se les uniera este! –dijo resignado Kiba mientras se golpeaba con la palma de su mano la frente.

* * *

-No son más que unos tarados. –dijo con burla Sasori que no dejaba de ver la escena y sus compañeros asintieron dándole la razón sin dejar de mirar al trío de tarados.

* * *

Kiba suspiro con pesadez al ver como sus amigos no dejaban de llenar sus charolas con pudin, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y camino hacia donde estaban las demás charolas para tomar una y disponerse a servirse el desayuno.

Cuando los tres chicos (ignorando las miradas incrédulas de los demás) acabaron de servirse según ellos el suficiente pudin, se dispusieron a alejarse sin borrar esa sonrisa boba, mirada como si estuvieran drogados y aura brillante que los rodeaba.

Por ir tan metida en su mundo donde se imaginaba comiéndose su pudin Yuki no vio la persona que estaba en su camino, por lo que choco con ella embarrándole todo el pudin que llevaba haciéndola desencajar la mandíbula por el desperdiciado pudin. Naruto hizo lo mismo que su amiga ante tal sacrilegio que acaba de ver al igual que Sakura mientras que Kiba miro impresionado a la persona que la pelinegra había embarrado de pudin.

Yuki sin importarle quien embarro de ese delicioso postre volteo hacia la barra de comidas viendo que para su desgracia ya no había más pudin de chocolate provocando que un aura triste y solitaria la rodeara mientras bajaba la cabeza con tristeza y sus ojos se nublaban al querer llorar.

Todos, en su mayoría habían visto el show y miraban con pena a la pelinegra al ver a quien embarro toda y se estremecieron al verla con un aura asesina rodeándola mientras sus ojos llameaban de coraje.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas tarada? –dijo una furiosa Tenten aventando a Yuki haciéndola caer al piso de pompis, más esta no levanto su mirada y aun mantenía la cabeza agachada.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo al igual que Kiba por lo que le hicieron a su amiga y estaban por irle a reclamar a esa persona, pero Sakura extendió su brazo impidiendo que avanzaran haciendo que el par de chicos la miraran interrogante. Y Sakura solo les sonrió de forma torcida.

-Ella sola sabrá cómo arreglar esto. –dijo simplemente y Naruto solo asintió sabiendo eso, aun así no impedía que quisiera ayudar a su amiga cuando la molestaban mientras que Kiba frunció el entrecejo mirando con desaprobación al pelirrojo por no hacer nada por querer ayudar a la pelinegra.

-¡Pobre chica!... mira que ser víctima de la ruda de Tenten. –dijo con algo de pena Sasori y Neji asintió dándole la razón. – que agradezca que no fue a Temari, esa es más ruda y seguro la termina moliendo a golpes y humillándola peor de lo que lo haría Tenten. –Shikamaru asintió dándole la razón.

-Pues yo pienso diferente. –dijo de pronto Sasuke sonriendo con burla. – pagara la humillación que te hizo pasar Suigetsu. –dijo palmeándole el hombro al peli-blanco, el cual asintió sonriéndole levemente de forma forzada mientras no dejaba de ver de reojo con algo de lastima a la pelinegra.

-(¡_bien hecho Tenten!… ¡demuéstrale a esa chica quien manda en esta escuela para que no se crea mucho por estar rodeada de tres hermosos chicos y que uno de ellos se su novio!... además pronto muy lógicamente una de nosotras terminara bajándoselo)_ –Fue el pensamiento de Temari e Ino que sonreían de forma torcida mirando con burla a la pelinegra tirada en el piso.

Matsuri miraba algo temerosa a Yuki, la conocía poco pero sabía que no se dejara tan fácilmente y temía lo que le pudiera hacerle a su miga mientras que Hinata miraba con algo de pena a la chica que seguramente terminarían humillando como toda chica que se mete con alguna chica del grupito con el que se junta.

-¡¿Que no escuchaste tarada? –dijo despectiva Tenten al no ver ninguna reacción de la pelinegra. –pídeme una disculpa y tal vez te perdone. –ordeno sonriendo de medio lado haciendo que los amigos de la pelinegra fruncieran el entrecejo con molestia.

Aun siendo rodeada por su aura triste y solitaria Yuki levanto su rostro dejando ver su tétrica mirada y sonrisa de póker que hizo estremecer a Tenten haciéndole doblegar su sonrisa burlona.

Yuki hizo una barrida con su pie derecho tumbando boca arriba al piso a Tenten haciendo que todos a excepción de Naruto y Sakura ensancharan sus ojos impresionados. Sin esperara nada más la pelinegra se levanto rápidamente y se sentó en el estomago de la castaña y la tomo de las solapas levantándola levemente mirándola de forma macabra mientras que la castaña la miraba asustada.

-¿Pedirte disculpas? –dijo con ironía para después soltar una carcajada burlona. – ¡no me hagas reír estúpida barbie castaña! ¡Que te quede claro que a mí nadie me habla así!… ¡es más! la que debería pedirme disculpas eres tu taradita –dijo con burla y todos miraban en shock e impresionados el cambio de papeles a excepción de el rubio y pelirrojo. – ¿Cómo recompensaras mi pudin? –pregunto tétrica y amenazante. Tenten no podía moverse ni decir nada, la mirada de esa chica la intimidaban bastante.

Temari reacciono y frunció el entrecejo, no dejaría que una chica humillara a una de su grupo, rápidamente se acerco dispuesta a quitar de encima a la pelinegra de su amiga, pero detuvo su paso cuando el pelirrojo se le puso enfrente.

-Tú no te metas rubia. –dijo usando su tono de voz suave y ronco sonando demasiado amenazante que hizo retroceder a Temari, por lo que Sakura sonrió de forma torcida mientras que todos estaban impresionado al oír hablar mas fuerte al pelirrojo y viéndolo defender la pelinegra.

-Yuki. –llamo Sakura sin dejar de mirar amenazante a la rubia y la mencionada la miro de reojo. –ya deja el escándalo y vamos a comer antes de que termine el receso. –dijo en forma de orden y la pelinegra frunció el entrecejo dispuesta a negarse.

-Yo te daré de mi pudin Yuki-chan, así que no busques problemas acabando de entrar. –dijo el rubio mirándola y sonriéndole de forma amigable.

-¿enserio nii-san? –pregunto cómo niña chiquita haciendo ojos de cachorro mojado sacándole uno que otro sonrojo a algunos chicos mientras que otros junto con las chicas se sorprendían al saber que ese par eran hermanos.

-¡Claro que si hermanita! –dijo el rubio con amabilidad y Yuki rápidamente se puso de pie liberando a la castaña.

-¡Vamos Gaara-chan a comer que ya tengo hambre! –dijo corriendo hacia el pelirrojo y tomándolo de la mano arrastrándolo hacia una mesa libre siendo seguido por un contento rubio y un sorprendido castaño.

Los cuatro ignoraron completamente la cara de sorprendida y mandíbula desencajada que tenían la mayoría en la cafetería al enterarse que ese hermoso pelirrojo era nada más y nada menos que el ñoño de Gaara, del cual siempre le hacían bromas pesadas causando la burla de casi todo el colegio, pero las que más estaban en shock eran las porristas al saber que alguien al que consideraban feo y estúpido fuera en verdad tan hermoso, intimidante y sexy.

-Jamás pensé que sus noviecitas me sirvieran de algo. –dijo Sasuke con arrogancia mirando a Neji y Shikamaru provocando que sus amigos lo miraran interrogante.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Sasuke? –se animo a preguntar Suigetsu.

-Solo les diré que tengo mi llave para darle una lección a Haruno. –dijo con arrogancia, para después darle una mordida a su emparedado y sus amigos lo miraron interrogante mientras levantaban ambas cejas.

* * *

El receso había terminado, esta vez Sakura como sus amigos entraron a clases al igual que Sasuke y su grupito.

Eran como las dos de la tarde y había tocado el timbre del segundo receso, Sakura junto a su grupito decidieron comer unos emparedados en el patio trasero de la escuela.

Naruto estaba sentado recargando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol y tenía su laptop en sus piernas checando algunas cosas tecleando con su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda sostenía su emparedado.

Kiba estaba acostado a la derecha del rubio mirando el cielo con aburrimiento mientras que una de sus manos sostenía el emparedado. Sakura estaba acostada al otro lado del rubio sosteniendo su emparedado con una mano mientras le daba leves mordidas y tenía los ojos cerrados, en su oído izquierdo estaban un audífono por donde escuchaba música desde su ipod. A su derecha estaba Yuki en la misma posición y con el otro audífono en su oreja derecha.

-Bueno el primero en caer en algunas de nuestras trampas fue el tal Suigetsu. –comento el rubio sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su computadora haciendo que sus tres amigos lo miraran de reojo. –ahora… ¿quien sigue? –pregunto con interés.

-Yuki dinos toda la información que hayas obtenido de las personas que te mencione, los cuales están dentro de mi venganza. –dijo Sakura con indiferencia mientras se quitaba el audífono al igual que Yuki mientras se sentaban al igual que Kiba para ver mejor a la pelinegra.

-Empecemos por el líder del grupo. Uchiha Ssuke. –el solo decir el nombre del pelinegro hizo que Sakura gruñera molesta mientras apretaba sus puños. –tiene quince años, va en primer año de preparatoria, está en el club de tenis. Es inteligente, todo un prodigio, orgulloso, es arrogante, mujeriego, tiene un ego enorme, burlón, manipulador, vanidoso, prepotente y vengativo. Su padre es dueño de un cadena de hospitales muy prestigiosos de Japón, su madre es ama de casa, tiene un hermano mayor que estudia medicina y es el niño consentido de mami. –dijo burlona y Sakura al igual que Naruto soltaron unas risas divertidas.

-¿Cómo supiste todo eso? –pregunto Kiba impresionado.

-Secretos de oficio. –dijo con arrogancia.

-Ni nosotros sabemos cómo logra investigar todo eso. –dijo Naruto con resignación mientras le palmeaba el hombro derecho al castaño. –pero siempre son cien por ciento certeras toda su información. –Kiba aun shoqueado asintió un par de veces con la cabeza.

-Continua. –ordeno con sequedad Sakura y Yuki asintió.

–Hozuki Suigetsu, tiene quince años, va en primero de preparatoria. Es amigo de Sasuke desde la primaria. Está en el club de natación. –Yuki sonrió de forma torcida ante eso ya que ella estaba en el mismo club. –tiene un carácter algo sádico, es burlón y solo es amable con las personas de su agrado, estúpido, egocéntrico, es convenenciero, mujeriego, tiene un ego muy grande y suele portarse como niño de primaria. Su padre fue nadador profesional y gano varias medallas olímpicas, en este momento está retirado, pero es dueño de una cadena de restaurantes de mariscos que son los más prestigiosos de todo Japón y China.

Akasuna Sasori, tiene dieciséis años, va en segundo de preparatoria. Es hermano menor de Temari. Está en el club de football americano. Es algo sádico, orgulloso, burlón, arrogante, mujeriego, egocéntrico, estúpido, codicioso, envidioso, prepotente, no le gusta la impuntualidad, es cruel, resentido, competitivo y vanidoso. Es novio de Kitasawa Matsuri desde hace unos meses. Su padre es embajador de Japón y su madre es ama de casa.

Nara Shikamru, tiene diecisiete años, va en tercer año de preparatoria. Está en el club de baloncesto. Es vago, demasiado inteligente, observador, serio, mujeriego y conformista. Es novio de Akasuna no Temari. Su padre inventor de software y su madre es Química fármaco-bióloga.

Hyuga Neji, diecisiete años, va en tercer año de preparatoria. Es primo de Hyuga Hinata y novio desde hace unos meses de Ama Tenten. Está en el club de karate y es el capitán. Su carácter es serio, es un prodigio, inteligente, observador, se enoja con facilidad, orgulloso, mujeriego, arrogante, manipulador y codicioso. Su padre es el gemelo menor del padre de Hinata y ambos están a cargo de una cadena de bancos de renombre en todo Asia… eso es el resumen de nuestros enemigos. –dijo con aburrimiento y Sakura sonrió con burla.

-Las siguientes víctimas serán… Sakura no pudo continuar ya que vio a Sasuke y a su grupito de amigos acercarse a ellos.

Rápidamente Naruto dejo su laptop a un lado y se puso de pie siendo seguido por los demás, Sakura dio un paso al frente para quedar al frente y Sasuke se paro quedando solo unos centímetros alejado de ella y sus amigos atrás.

Sasori tenía una sonrisa burlona al igual que la de Suigetsu que muy despistadamente no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Yuki frunciendo el entrecejo al verla mirarlo burlona. Neji no reflejaba nada en su mirada y rostro mientras que Shikamaru miraba todo con flojera.

-Tu noviecita y tú humillaron a dos de mis mejores amigas. –dijo el pelinegro con sequedad mirando al pelirrojo con superioridad.

El comentario de Sasuke hizo que tanto Sakura como Kiba levantaran una ceja en forma interrogante, sabían que Sasuke no consideraba amigas a esas chicas y si salía con eso ahora era porque buscaba un pretexto para pelear.

Mientras que los amigos del pelinegro entendieron la reacción del pelinegro y comprendieron el por qué mentía sobre la amistad con las porristas.

-Además que junto a tu noviecita humillaron a uno de mis amigos. –dijo con molestia apuntando a Suigetsu.

-Asi que el niñito necesita que el amigo lo defienda. –dijo con burla Yuki ganándose un par de miradas fulminante por parte de Suigetsu y Sasuke mientras que Naruto, Sakura, Kiba y Sasori sonrieron divertidos.

-¡Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda! –dijo rápidamente Suigetsu mirando de forma retadora a Yuki. –solo que no me gusta golpear a mujeres, pero espera que pronto me la cobrare. –dijo amenazante y sonriendo de forma macabra, mas Yuki bostezo con aburrimiento haciendo enojar a Suigetsu que apretó los puños con coraje.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!... ¡esta tia es tan divertida!… ¡que si no estuviéramos en bandos diferentes me llevaría genial contigo! –dijo Sasori burlón y mirando coqueto a Yuki, la cual levanto ambas cejas mientras lo miraba con aburrimiento.

**-Mi novia** sabe elegir bien sus amistades. –dijo Sakura marcando las palabras "mi novia" provocando que Sasori lo mire con burla.

-Novia o no es mujer al fin y al cabo y terminara cediendo ante alguno de nosotros que somos **mucho más hombres que tú y tus amiguitos** que usan a una chica para vengarse de nosotros y no arreglan cuentas como los verdaderos hombres. –dijo Sasori con burla y superioridad. Sus amigos sonrieron burlones por el comentario.

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba y Yuki rodaron los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa burlona sacando un poco de onda a los demás, más no lo demostraron.

-Ese es un pensamiento de lo más primitivo. –dijo Sakura con diversión. –cerebro siempre le gana a la fuerza… ¡aahh! Pero… ¿qué me puedo esperar de ustedes?... si son unos tarados que necesitan molestar al más débil para sentirse superiores cuando no son más que unos niñitos mimados. –dijo con burla haciendo que sus amigos soltaran una carcajada divertida y los otros fruncieran el entrecejo.

-Pues veremos si tu cerebro le gana a mi fuerza. –dijo molesto Sasuke y sin más le dio un golpe en la mejilla a Sakura tirándola de sentón al piso.

-¡Sa… Gaara! –grito Naruto exaltado y preocupado acercándose rápidamente al pelirrojo, se hinco y lo toco del hombro.

Sakura mantenía la mirada agachada. Yuki y Kiba la miraban preocupados mientras que Sasuke junto su grupito lo miraban con superioridad.

-¡Gaara ¿estás bien? –preguntaba preocupado el rubio mirándolo con intensidad.

Sakura levanto su rostro dejando ver que los lentes estaban chuecos a causa del golpe y su mejilla estaba roja e hinchada mientras que su labio inferior estaba levemente partido y sangraba. Naruto y Yuki fruncieron el entrecejo demasiado molesto.

-¡Pagaras el haberlo golpeado maldito idiota! –dijo amenazante el rubio mirando con infinita furia a Sasuke.

-¿No me digas que necesitas de tu amigo para que te defienda gallinita? –dijo burlón Sasuke devolviéndoles el insulto de hace un momento.

-¡Detente Naruto! –dijo de pronto Sakura impidiendo que el rubio se levantara para moler golpes a Sasuke y mirara con interrogación a su amiga. –esta es mi pelea. –dijo mientras se ponia de pie.

-Pe..

-¡Nada! –le corto mirando amenazante al rubio que se estremeció levemente, pero luego ensancho los ojos al ver que Sakura movía sus labios sin emitir palabra diciéndole "no dejare a mi hermano como un cobarde", eso solo lo pudo ver Naruto, Yuki y Kiba, mas el castaño no logro comprenderlo.

-Como quieras Gaara. –dijo rendido mientras bajaba su cabeza y apretaba los puños lleno de frustración. Yuki al ver eso se acerco y se inclino levemente para quedar frente a él y pegó su frente con la del rubio.

-Confía en ella. Sabes que sabe artes marciales –susurro tan despacio que solamente el rubio muy apenas y la escucho.

-Confió en ella, pero no en su fuerza de mujer. –susurro igual de quedito mirándola con tristeza y Yuki sonrió divertida.

-Tú y yo más que nadie sabemos que ella tiene fuerza de elefante. –dijo con diversión y Naruto sonrió levemente, pero aun su mirada mostraba tristeza y frustración.

-Lo sé, pero ambas son mi familia y me duele que las lastimen y yo no poder hacer nada. –susurro con tristeza y Yuki le sonrió de forma cálida, pero se distrajeron al oír dos golpes en seco, voltearon rápidamente hacia donde estaba Sasuke viéndolo tirado en el piso con la mejilla roja y labio sangrando. Los amigos de Sasuke miraban impresionados ya que no vieron cuando lo golpeo.

-Me gusta más usar el cerebro que la fuerza, pero con tarados como tu es necesario usar la fuerza de vez en cuando. –dijo Sakura con diversión mientras con su mano se limpiaba la sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios.

Sasuke se limpio con su brazo de forma brusca su boca quitando la sangre y de un salto se puso rápidamente de pie, corrió dispuesto a golpear a Sakura dejando ver en sus ojos lo furioso que estaba y cuando su puño estaba a centímetros del rostro del pelirrojo se detuvo en seco al topar sus ojos con los jades de "Gaara", no sabía porque, pero no pudo avanzar, se quedo quieto sin hacer nada haciendo que todos lo miraran sin entender. Sakura no desaprovecho la oportunidad y le dio una patada en el estomago tirándolo al piso y sacándole el aire.

_-(¿Por qué sus ojos se tienen que parecerse tanto a los de ella?)_ –pensó con frustración el pelinegro viendo como corría directo a él para volverlo a golpear, y cundo el oji-verde estuvo unos centímetros para echársele encima Sasuke aun tirado en el piso lo golpeo con sus pies en el estomago aventándolo y tirándolo en el piso.

-¡Vamos Sasuke! ¡no te dejes! –gritaba Suigetsu rodeando con sus manos su boca para que se oyera más fuerte.

-¡Tu mejor cállate! –dijo Kiba golpeando en el rostro a Suigetsu tirándolo ante el impacto.

-¡Esta me la pagas chucho! –dijo el peli-blanco poniéndose de pie rápidamente sin importarle limpiarse la sangre que corría por sus labios y corrió hacia el castaño dispuesto a molerlo a golpes.

-¡No me quedare como un cobarde mirando! –dijeron a la ves Naruto y Sasori mirándose de forma retadora y corrieron dispuestos golpearse, y como lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, ambos puños estamparon con la mejilla de cada uno impulsándolos un poco hacia atrás.

Neji y Shikamaru se miraron entre sí, después ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia Yuki, que les sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras estiraba su mano derecha haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz.

-Jamás levantare una mano en contra de una mujer. –comento cortante Neji mirando a Sikamaru.

-¡Qué problemático es esto! –dijo el vago mirando a Neji y este asintió estando de acuerdo con su amigo.

-Pero nadie dijo nada de una mujer golpeando a un hombre. –dijo una voz femenina haciendo que estos extrañados miraran hacia donde provenía viendo a Yuki enfrente de ellos hincada mirándolos con diversión, pero no alcanzaron a reaccionar o decir nada cuando la pelinegra con cada puño golpeo los amigos de cada uno provocándoles una mueca de dolor mientras se doblegaban tocándose su compa y se dejaban caer con pesadez al suelo. –o mejor dicho dos hombres. –dijo traviesa sacando la lengua con falsa inocencia.

-¡Maldita loca! –dijeron ambos con voz chillona fulminándola con la mirada.

-Tenía que evitar que se metieran a ayudar a sus amigos. –dijo sonriendo de forma macabra y mirándolos con diversión.

Sakura seguía repartiéndose a puñetazos con Sasuke, la Haruno era hábil y rápida al saber artes marciales pero cada que Sasuke le encestaba un golpe la norteaba bastante ante lo fuerte que eran, aun así no se quiso dar por vencida, no quería que ese pelinegro siguiera mofándose del nombre de su hermano, no importaba si terminaba toda adolorida, haría lo que sea por ganarle el respeto que su hermano se merece.

Kiba, y Naruto seguían peleando con sus oponentes, aventando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, el que Naruto supiera artes marciales le ponia muy difíciles las cosas a Sasori, pero no se daría por vencido y demostraría lo poco que sabe de artes marciales contra el rubio además que pondría en práctica lo que ve en los videojuegos como siempre suele hacerlo cada que se pelea.

-¡Haruno, Agatsuma, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Nara, Hozoki, Akasuna y Uchiha a la dirección ahora mismo! –grito una voz femenina e imponente haciendo que los seis que peleaban detuvieran su pelea y vieran hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz topándose con la figura imponente de Tsunade mirándolos muy molesta parada enfrente de ellos con las manos en la cadera en forma de jarra, a su lado estaba Shizune mirándolos algo preocupada.

Todos se congelaron en sus posiciones quedando así; Sakura tenía la ropa desacomodada, varios hematomas y una que otra herida abierta que sangraba, estaba sentada en el estomago de Sasuke agarrándolo de los pelos con su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha estaba suspendida en el aire con el puño cerrado muy cerca del labio del pelinegro. Sasuke acostado boca arriba en el suelo con Sakura encima también tenía la ropa desacomodada, varios hematomas y heridas abiertas que sangraban, con sus manos trataba de quitarse de encima a Sakura teniendo su puño suspendido en el aire dispuesto a golpearla en el estomago.

Kiba y Suigestu estaban en las misma condiciones físicas que los otros dos, ambos estaban tirados en el piso, kiba mordiéndole la pierna derecha a Suigetsu y Suigetsu mordiéndole una pierna izquierda a Kiba.

Naruto y Sasori que también estaban en las mismas condiciones físicas de los ya mencionados, estaban de pie con el puño suspendido en el aire a solo unos centímetros del rostro de cada uno.

Shikamaru y Neji tirados en el piso con muecas de dolor agarrándose su compa y Yuki parada alado de ellos con la pierna suspendida en el aire dispuesta a darles en el estomago para evitar que se recuperaran y ayudaran a sus amigos.

Los nueve estudiantes en esas posiciones miraban asustados a la directora sabiendo que se habían metido en problemas.

-¡De esta no se salvan mocosos! –dijo amenazante. – ¡muévanse!... ¡Dije a la dirección en este instante!—grito exaltada y mas enojada haciendo que rápidamente que los que estaban en el piso se pararan de golpe (Neji y Shikamaru lo hicieron con más dificultad) y caminaran como pudieran hacia la dirección siendo seguidos por una furiosa Tsunade y una nerviosa Shizune.

**Continuara**

**O.O sas culebra, se armo el pleito O.O... espero el kapi les haya gustado ^^**

**les adelanto que en el proximo capi habra acercamiento sasusaku*¬***

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN **

**BESOS**


	8. Haciendo un trato con el enemigo

**Haciendo un trato con el enemigo**

En una grande y elegante oficina se encontraban diez personas.

Senju Tsunade sentada detrás de su escritorio fulminando con su mirada a las nueve personas frente a ella que solo la separaban ese escritorio costoso de madera fina. Tenía sus codos apoyados en el escritorio lleno de papeles y sus manos entrelazadas poniendo su barbilla encima de estas.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio mirando a la directora con tranquilidad. Su aspecto era deplorable, tenía la nariz algo chueca señal de que la tenia quebrada y eso se comprobaba al oír un sonidillo de su nariz señal de que no podía respirar bien, además que sangre salía de los orificios de esta. Sus labios estaban partido y también un hilillo de sangre salía de las cortaduras de estos, tenia moretones en las mejillas un poco hinchadas y también en el cuerpo. Para finalizar su uniforme desacomodado y sucio.

A otro lado de Sasuke, estaba Haruno Sakura que aparentaba ser su gemelo Haruno Gaara. El pelirrojo miraba con indiferencia a la directora. Sangraba de la nariz y de sus labios, los cuales también estaban partidos al igual que su ceja derecha por donde escurría un poco de sangre. Tenía un chichón en la frente que comenzaba a ponerse morado, sus mejillas estaban hinchadas y moretoneadas. Sus nudillos sangraban a causa de los golpes que repartió y su cuerpo tenía algunos hematomas. Su ropa estaba sucia y desacomodada.

Atrás de ellos de pie empezando por el lado derecho estaba Aoyagi Yuki conocida en ese instituto como Agatsuma Yuki. La pelinegra miraba con aburrimiento el lugar mientras que su aspecto y estado físico estaba en perfectas condiciones, solo su corbata estaba levemente chueca.

Alado de la pelinegra estaba Uzumaki Naruto, que usaba ahorita el apellido de Agatsuma, supuesto hermano mellizo de Yuki. El rubio solo tenía uno que otro moretón en el rostro, su labio levemente roto y sangraba un poco, su cabello más despeinado haciéndolo ver más rebelde. Su ropa estaba sucia y desacomodada.

Alado del rubio estaba Inuzuka Kiba, el cual tenía el labio y ambas cejas rotas y ensangrentadas, varios moretones en el rostro, un chichón en la frente, un par de mordidas en sus brazos y piernas. Estaba completamente despeinado, su ropa estaba desarregla y aterrada.

Alado del castaño estaba Hyuga Neji, el cual solo tenía la ropa aterrada y desacomodada al igual que Nara Shikamaru que estaba a su lado.

Después estaba Akasuna Sasori, que tenia la nariz quebrada y sus orificios no dejaban de sangrar por lo que tenía la cabeza levantada para así detener un poco el sangrado, su respiración se oía como si trajera un pitillo dentro de su nariz . Sus labios estaban rotos y sangraban. Tenía varios moretones en su rostro y sus mejillas estaban hinchadas. Su ropa al igual que los demás estaba aterrada y desacomodada.

Y por ultimo estaba Hozuki Suigetsu que miraba con aburrimiento a la rubia. Su rostro tenia uno que otro moretón, su ceja derecha al igual que su labio inferior sangraba a causa de estar rotos, tenía dos chichones en la frente. Tenía una que otra mordida en sus brazos y piernas. Su ropa estaba muy aterrada y sucia.

-¡Me podrían explicar!… ¿Por qué demonios se peleaban como animales haya afuera? –dijo con voz suave que sonó mas tenebrosa que si lo hubiera gritado.

-Usted misma lo dijo. –contesto cortante Sakura haciendo que Naruto y Yuki la miraran con diversión mientras que los demás la miraban como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas. –porque somos como animales. –contesto con burla mientras sonreía de medio lado al igual que Yuki y Naruto mientras que los demás desencajaron su mandíbula ante la osadía de contestar así y volteaba a mirar con miedo a Tsunade que tenía un aura asesina rodeándola, una vena hinchada en la frente y un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-¿Qué demonios dijiste mocoso? –grito furiosa mirando con instintos asesinos al pelirrojo y Sakura rodo los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa torcida.

-Además de amargada sorda. –comento con fastidio.

Yuki y Naruto no lo resistieron mas y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas ignorando como los demás estaban pálidos del miedo al ver la mirada de psicópata asesino que tenia la directora.

-¡Ay! ¡No manches!... ¡muy buena esa cuñado! –dijo un poco calmado el rubio limpiándose las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos a causa de la risa y palmeándole el hombro a Sakura que solo sonrió con arrogancia.

-¡Ese es mi viejo! –grito emocionada Yuki y Sakura volteo hacia ella y le guiño el ojo derecho.

El tic nervioso de Tsunade se había marcado mas y uno había aparecido en las cejas de todos los demás que los miraban.

_-(si sigo juntándome con estos tres terminare igual de loco)_ –Kiba seguía mirándolos incrédulo con su tic más marcado.

-¡Déjense de tarugadas! –grito enfurecida Tsunade golpeando con sus palmas el escritorio llamando la atención de todos. –quiero que me digan de una vez ¿Por qué demonios se peleaban mocosos?... Se supone que son miembros de familias respetables como para andarse comportando como pandilleros… ¡o peor aun! ¡como animales! –dijo enojada y decepcionada.

-Usted misma acaba de dar la respuesta. –dijo con aburrimiento Sakura mientras recargaba su codo en el escritorio. Tsunade aun enfurecida levanto ambas cejas en son de interrogancia al igual que los demás. –pues muy simple. –dijo agitando su otra mano restándole importancia. –que preferimos comportarnos como unos pandilleros o unos animales a comportarnos como unos niñitos de papis. –dijo con deprecio lo último. –aunque eso solo lo digo por mis amigos. –Yuki, Suigetsu, Sasori, Kiba y Naruto sonrieron de forma torcida mientras que Tsunade fruncía más el entrecejo.

_-(La nueva actitud del ñoño me agrada)_ –Sasori y Suigetsu miraba con interés a "Gaara".

-¡Bien dicho amigo! –felicito Naruto extendiendo su mano para que Sakura la chocara y así lo hizo esta.

-¡Por eso te adoro! –dijo Yuki también extendiendo su mano para que Sakura la chocara y así lo hizo la peli-rosa sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.

_-(si no puedes con el enemigo únetele)_ –kiba se encogió de hombros restándole importancia mientras extendía su mano para también chocarla con la de Sakura sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Haruno la choco con él, los demás los miraban incrédulos y con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca a excepción de Suigetsu y Sasori que los miraron emocionado mirándose entre sí y chocaron sus manos para después voltear Sasori con Neji y Suigetsu con Sasuke estirando su mano para que las chocaran recibiendo una mirada de "¿eres idiota o te haces?" por parte de ellos, por lo que bajaron sus manos desilusionados.

-Mocosos insolentes. –dijo entre dientes la rubia y con su tic más marcado. – (_necesito un poco de sake para no perder la poca cordura que me queda)_ –la rubia saco del cajón de su escritorio una botella de sake y se la empino de golpe ante la mirada incrédula del grupo de Sasuke.

De pronto la rubia aventó la botella de sake tirándola a la basura y volteo a un lado y escupió todo lo que había bebido haciendo que Sasuke y sus amigos hicieran una mueca de asco.

-¡esto sabe a agua! –dijo asqueada limpiándose los labios sin ver la mirada cómplice que se dirigían Yuki, Sakura, Naruto y Kiba. Tsunade suspiro con pesadez y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a los mocosos sin importarle como la miraban por el show que se acaba de montar. –Me extraña este comportamiento de ti Haruno. Cuando te vi por primeras vez en los exámenes de admisión parecías un chico inteligente y de buenos modales. –dijo con decepción. –además que cuando estudie tu hoja de vida en tus antiguos institutos decía que no eras un chico problemático.

-Para que vea que las apariencias engañan. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Pues era así de ñoño desde antes del fin de semana. –contesto con burla Sasuke ignorando la mirada de Tsunade que decía "¿Por qué demonios te metes si nadie te hablo?"

-Solo digamos que me canse de ser lo que mi padre quiere que sea para ser quien realmente soy. –respondió con simpleza haciendo que sus amigos sonrieran orgullosos y Tsunade lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Pues me importa un pito tus tontos pensamientos Haruno. —dijo con firmeza la rubia. –estoy muy decepcionada de ti y de todos ustedes. –dijo mirándolos a todos. –son jóvenes de familias prestigiosas y esta es una institución de renombre que no va a aceptar esta clase de comportamiento. –dijo mirando especialmente a Sakura y su grupito que solo la miraba con indiferencia. –Shizune a llamado a sus padres y no tardaran en venir… en cuanto a sus castigos será encargarse de ayudar a limpiar las salas de sus respectivos clubes después de cada entrenamientos, además que los fines de semana ayudaran a acomodar la biblioteca. –dijo en forma de orden y mirándolos severa. Todos sintieron con entendimiento. – ahora fui muy blanda con su castigo, pero si esto vuelve a pasar los suspenderé… ¡entendido! –grito enfurecida y los nueve asintieron con aburrimiento. –retírense ya, antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda y termine moliéndolos golpes. –dijo con fastidio y agitando su mano con desprecio. –por cierto quiero que se queden afuera de la oficina esperando a sus padres para que los regañen. –dijo con maldad haciendo que tanto Sasuke como su grupito de amigos se estremecieran mientras que Sakura y sus amigos le restaban importancia.

_-(¡naaa! ¡de que nos preocupamos si sabemos al igual que Tsunade que nuestros padres no vendrán) –_pensaron Yuki y Naruto encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia, dando media vuelta para caminar hacia la salida de la oficina siendo seguido por sus otros dos amigos y los demás.

* * *

Estaban los nueves sentados en los sillones que estaban fuera de la oficina de la directora. Llevaban media hora ahí esperando a sus progenitores. Los que tenían la nariz quebrada ya se las habían acomodado la enfermera del instituto que Shizune había mandado a llamar, además que también les habían límpido las heridas a los demás y les habían puestos gasas o curitas, según lo que necesitaran.

En este momento la enfermera estaba curando a Sakura que era la última que faltaba. La enfermera era joven, de cabello castaño algo largo y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta estilo cebolla en la parte de atrás. Era simpática y de cuerpo normal, con las curvas necesarias.

A pesar de ser mayor que los jóvenes que estaba curando no pudo evitar sonrojarse a causa de que los ocho eran muy apuestos. Así que mientras los curaba se ponía algo nerviosa y muy sonrojada, era así como se encontraba mientras curaba a Sakura que la miraba con aburrimiento.

Naruto, Kiba, Sasori y Suigetsu ajenos a ese hecho se dedicaban a mirar con algo de morbo el trasero de la enfermera, que por estar inclinada les daba una perfecta vista de él. Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru hacían lo mismo solo que ellos lo hacían más disimuladamente que esos cuatro.

_-(¡hombres)_ –Sakura y Yuki que habían notado eso rodaron los ojos con fastidio.

Naruto sintió una mirada penetrante y la busco con la mirada topándose con Shizune sentada en su escritorio fulminándolo con la mirada haciéndolo sonreír de forma torcida.

-No te celes Shizune-neesan que tu estas más sabrosa. –dijo el rubio solo moviendo los labios para que la pelinegra los leyera y se sonrojo. – pero no estaría mal tirármelas a ambas. –volvió a mover los labios para decir eso y la pelinegra se sonrojo más y frunció el entrecejo ofendida, así que mejor volteo su rostro para ya no mirarlo haciendo que el rubio agrandara su sonrisa y regresar su mirada al trasero de la enfermera.

-¿Dónde mas te lastimaste? –pregunto la enfermera al terminar de curar las heridas del rostro en Sakura.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada tan penetrante como las que suele tener, poniéndola más nerviosa y que se sonroje mas.

_-(yo suelo ponerlas más nerviosas con solo mirarlas)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sasuke que había notado todo y miraba con molestia a "Gaara"

Sin decir nada Sakura levanto ambas manos enseñándoselas para que viera sus nudillos, por lo que la enfermera entendió y más nerviosa tomo las manos entre las suyas.

-Tienes unas manos muy suaves y delicadas, es normal que se te hayan lastimado así por golpear. –dijo tímidamente mientras se dedicaba a limpiarlas.

-No solo sus manos son suaves, si no sus golpes también. –dijo con burla Sasuke.

-Pues si siendo suaves te rompí la nariz… ahora imagina si mis golpes fueran fuertes. –le respondió mirándolo con burla haciendo que Sasori, Yuki, Kiba y Naruto empezaran a reírse a carcajadas.

-Lo siento amigo, esta vez te chingaron. –dijo Suigetsu palmeándole el hombro en son de consuelo, Sasuke volteo a verlo notando que se estaba aguantando la risa, cosa que solo duro un segundo ya que después Suigetsu empezó a reírse a carcajadas haciéndoles compañía a los otros cuatro. Sasuke gruño molesto y fulminaba con la mirada a los que se reían de él y "Gaara"

-Problemáticos. –dijo Shikamaru con flojera y Neji asintió dándole la razón.

En eso un hombre de porte elegante, cabello rojo y ojos verdes. Mirada imponente y fría, vestido con un traje de corte italiano color negro con delgadas rayas blancas, abajo del saco una camisa de botones color blanca, corbata negra y zapatos finos del mismo color que la corbata entro haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran él.

Al verlo Sakura frunció el entrecejo con desagrado y quito sus manos de forma brusca de las de la enfermera al sentirlas completamente vendadas, mirando de reojo como la enfermera miraba de forma soñadora al hombre.

El hombre sin mirar a nadie más camino hacia el escritorio de Shizune que lo miraba como boba y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Soy Haruno Kaname. –dijo con voz roca y varonil, en una forma fría y cortante que le saco un suspiro soñador a Shizune y a la enfermera.

_-(El papá de Sakura/Gaara/ Haruno da miedo) _–fue el pensamiento de Yuki, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Sasori y Shikamaru mientras pasaban saliva con dificultad.

_-(el papá de Haruno da más miedo que el de Sasuke)—_Suigetsu miraba atento al hombre mientras tragaba con dificultad saliva.

_-(¿donde he visto a ese hombre?)_ –Sasuke analizaba con la mirada al pelirrojo.

-Senju-san me mando a llamar. –dijo con fastidio el hombre al no recibir respuesta de la pelinegra.

-¡Ah sí!... ¡perdón!… ¡pase por aquí! –dijo nerviosa y poniéndose de pie guiándolo hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

Sin mirar a ninguno de los castigados, el hombre entro a la oficina caminando con superioridad y Shizune cerró la puerta ya entrando y se fue a sentar a su escritorio volviendo a suspirar de forma soñadora.

-Tu suegro sí que da miedo Yuki. –dijo Kiba palmeándole el hombro para llamar su atención y la pelinegra asintió dándole la razón al igual que Naruto mientras que Sakura no dejaba de mirar con molestia la puerta por donde había entrado su padre.

* * *

Solo diez minutos pasaron en los que Shizune se había ido con la enfermera para arreglar unas cosas cuando se abrió la puerta dejando salir de ella a un enfurecido Haruno Kaname, el cual cerró la puerta tras de sí y miro con molestia a los nueve jóvenes que estaban sentados en el sillón para detenerla en un pelirrojo que tenía la cabeza agachada apretando sus puños con coraje.

Kaname camino decidido hacia él y ya estando solo a unos pasos se detuvo ignorando la mirada interrogante de todos los jóvenes ahí.

-¡Gaara! –llamo de una forma tétrica y molesta haciendo que el pelirrojo levantara su mirada.

Kaname se sorprendió al ver que su hijo había cambiado de gafas, pero eso no evito que su coraje disminuyera y le permitiera ver que su hijo lo miraba de forma retadora, cosa que nunca hacia, o notara que el color de sus ojos era de un verde diferente.

-Dime. –dijo indiferente Sakura poniéndose de pie.

Kaname le dio un fuerte bofetada que lo tumbo de sentón al piso e hizo que las gafas se le cayeran. Todos estaban impresionados ante la acción del pelirrojo. Naruto rápidamente reacciono y frunció el entrecejo, estaba dispuesto a ir a golpear a ese hombre que se atrevió a golpear a su amiga por muy su padre que fuera, pero Yuki lo sostuvo del brazo, por lo que volteo a verla molesto y se sorprendió ante la mirada asesina que tenía su amiga, la cual negó con la cabeza y el rubio entendió que si hacia algo podría meter en más problemas a Sakura, por lo que suspiro resignado.

Sasuke miraba al hombre impresionado y después dirigió su mirada hacia "Gaara" que seguía tirando en el piso con la cabeza agachada y pudo ver como unas leves gotas de sangre escurrían de su barbilla para caer en el piso. De pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente.

Flash back

_-¡Sakura! –escucharon una voz masculina lo que hizo que el pelinegro levantara la mirada viendo como un elegante y trajeado hombre de aparentemente treinta y tantos años, de cabello rojo y largo se acercaba a ellos con una mirada intimidante._

_Sasuke vio de reojo como la peli-rosa se ponía de pie y miraba indiferente al hombre que se acercaba a ellos. Por lo que el pelinegro en cierta forma se puso feliz al saber finalmente como se llamaba la chica, pero su felicidad se fue al ver como el hombre al estar frente a la peli-rosa la cacheteaba de una manera tan fuerte que la tumbo al piso haciendo que ensanchara sus ojos horrorizado. Sin pensárselo dos veces se puso de pie y se acerco a la niña para ayudarla y frunció el entrecejo al ver que sangre salía de su labio inferior que seguramente se rompió a causa del golpe, pero algo que le sorprendió enormemente fue que la peli-rosa no tiene rastro de lagrimas o de querer llorar y solo se dedicaba a ver al hombre con desprecio._

_Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia el hombre notando como este miraba con desprecio y coraje a la peli rosa, por lo que lo disloco completamente al no saber qué pasaba._

_-¡Me puedes decir… ¿qué demonizo hiciste esta vez mocosa? ¡Ya me tienes arto con tus rebeldías idiota, ojala jamás hubieras nacido! –grito enfurecido el hombre por lo que Sasuke lo miro con infinito odio y Sakura solo lo miraba con desprecio._

_-Padre no estamos solos, ya en casa tendrás toda la privacidad que quieras para golpearme o gritarme. –dijo indiferente la peli-rosa. _

_Sasuke se sorprendió al escucharla, en especial al saber que ese hombre era su padre, lo que le hizo pensar como un padre se atrevía a tratar y hablarle así a su propia hija. Por otro lado el hombre fue cuando noto la presencia del pelinegro, el cual lo miraba entre sorprendido y enojado lo que hizo que frunciera el entrecejo._

_-Vamos con el director para que me diga que tarugada hiciste esta vez. –dijo dando media vuelta y caminado hacia la puerta de la oficina del director. Sakura se puso de pie con la ayuda de Sasuke._

_-Gracias. –le dijo amablemente mientras le dedicaba un pequeña sonrisa y Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que con sus dedos quitaba la sangre que tenía en sus labios. La peli-rosa lo miro agradecida para después dar media vuelta y caminar hacia donde estaba su padre ante la atenta mirada preocupada del pelinegro._

The end flash back

-¿Qué pretendes peleándote inútil?… ¿acaso planeas seguir los pasos de tu hermana y terminar avergonzándome? –dijo enfurecido sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, el cual fulminaba con la mirada al hombre al reconocerlo finalmente.

-Padre no estamos solos, ya después tendrás toda la privacidad que quieras para golpearme o gritarme. –dijo indiferente "Gaara" sin levantar su rostro sorprendiendo a los demás ante la frialdad con la que hablaba, a excepción de Yuki y Naruto que conocían ese lado de la peli-rosa y solo se dedicaban a fulminar con la mirada a Kaname.

_-(son casi las mimas palabras que ella uso)_ –Sasuke miraba sorprendido a "Gaara" analizando la situación. –(¿_entonces? … ¿Gaara y Sakura son hermanos?… por eso ella siempre estaba con él, por eso lo protegía… por eso lo miraba así)_ –Sasuke se sentía como un completo idiota antes sus estúpidos celos hacia el pelirrojo y más que nada por molestarlo por eso sin tratar de descubrir más a fondo la verdad que había en la relación de esos dos. –_ (molestaba a Gaara sin saber que es su hermano, si ella se llega a enterar de todo lo que le hice a su hermano seguro terminara odiándome como Gaara lo hace ahora)_ –el pelinegro se sentía frustrado y como un completo idiota.

Sakura no levantaba la mirada porque sabía que no podría contenerse y terminaría mirando a su padre de una forma que terminaría descubriéndolos, o peor aun sabia que el coraje había nublado la mente de su padre por lo que antes no noto que sus ojos eran más claros que los de su hermano, sabía que Kaname los conocía perfectamente a ambos y sabría reconocerlos, por lo que evitaba mirarlo para que sus ojos no la delataran.

Kaname dirigió su mirada a los demás adolescentes comprobando que lo miraban impresionados, por lo que apretó sus puños tratando de contenerse. Después suspiro frustrado y dirigió su mirada a su hijo.

_-(sigues siendo un cobarde Gaara, ni siquiera levantas la mirada para verme)_ –pensó sonriendo triunfante para después inclinarse dejando su rostro cerca del oído de su hijo. –vuelve hacer una tarugada de estas Gaara y me encargare de que no solo tengas un labio roto. –susurro amenazante para después ponerse de pie ignorando las miradas de los demás en él.

Nada más yéndose Kaname rápidamente Yuki, Naruto y Kiba se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Sakura. Yuki se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y la tomo de la barbilla para ver su rostro y Kiba que estaba atrás de Yuki ensancho los ojos con horror y se estremeció al ver la mirada perdida y asesina de Sakura.

Yuki miro con atención el labio morado, ensangrentado y reventado de la peli-rosa, que no dejaba de sangrar, por lo que frunció el entrecejo molesta y su mirada brillo con el mismo odio hacia ese hombre con el que brillaba la de Sakura y en ese momento la de Naruto, el cual también apretó los puños tratando de contenerse. Los demás excepción de Sasuke (que seguía lamentándose de las cosas) miraban atentos la escena.

Yuki se quito rápidamente su corbata y cambio su mirada a una cálida para después sonreír con ternura sin dejar de mirar los ojos enfurecidos de Sakura.

Suigetsu no perdía detalle de cómo Yuki estaba siendo muy tierna con "Gaara" y no pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia, sin saber porque, solo quería follarse a esa chica, no le veía razón de molestarse porque ella le pusiera más atención a su novio, ya había tenido chicas que le atraían solo para follárselas y que tenían novios y nunca se había sentido así. Suspiro frustrado sin saber la respuesta y volteo su mirada para no seguir viéndolos.

-Ya se fue, así que cálmate. –susurro con amabilidad sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se diera cuenta que sus amigos estaban mirándola atentos, los distinguió algo borroso por no traer sus gafas, por lo que solo sonrió agradecida, pero hizo una mueca de dolor ante ese gesto. –deja te limpio esa sangre, te dolerá, pero es mejor antes de que manches todo el uniforme y después iremos a la enfermería. –explico con tranquilidad y Sakura solo asintió.

-Ya tenía mucho sin recibir los golpes de Kaname, me desacostumbre. –dijo con falsa diversión para quitar el tenso ambiente y lo dijo en un susurro solo para que sus amigos oyeran, pero Naruto y Yuki que la conocen bien fruncieron el entrecejo al notar la mirada perdida de la peli-rosa mientras que Kiba lo frunció por que se tomara a broma algo como eso. – ¡auch!… ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo exaltada y adolorida al sentir que Yuki presionaba en su labio provocando que le doliera mucho.

-Para que te despabiles amorsh. –dijo burlona y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada. –no deja de sangrar, así que sigue haciendo presión hasta que lleguemos a la enfermería. –Sakura asintió y se sostuvo haciendo presión con la corbata. Yuki sonrió conforme y se puso de pie.

Naruto vio que los anteojos de Sakura estaban tirados a su lado, por lo que se inclino para recogerlos, después se inclino frente a Sakura y se los puso haciendo que esta lo viera más claramente y le sonriera agradecida, después el rubio le extendió su mano ayudándola a levantarse y así los cuatro sin importarles las ordenes de la directora se encaminaron hacia la enfermería ante la mirada atenta de los amigos de Sasuke.

-No se ustedes, pero pude notar que esos tres tienen una relación muy estrecha –comento aflojerado Shikamaru. –me refiero a la novia de Gaara, el rubio y Gaara. –explico al ver que lo miraban sin entender. –es algo rara su relación. –termino de decir despreocupado, Suigetsu sin saber porque frunció el entrecejo molesto ante eso.

-¿Tú qué piensas Sasuke? –pregunto Neji sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos, el cual solo parpadeo un par de veces notando que sus amigos lo miraban esperando que hablara.

-No se dé que hablan. –dijo indiferente y volteando su mirada hacia la ventana viendo el cielo con tranquilidad sin ver como sus amigos lo miraban incrédulos y con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su noca. –_ (esta decidido… si quiero llegar a ella y acercármele como nunca lo hice en el pasado tengo que llevar la fiesta en paz con el hermano…pero primero tengo que estar seguro que en verdad sean hermanos)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro del pelinegro al igual que su mirada triunfante.

* * *

Después de que la enfermera la volviera a curar, Sakura decidió mejor ir a su habitación para dormir, le dolía enormemente el cuerpo y no se diga de la cabeza, así que se despidió de sus amigos ignorando que estos trataran de detenerla diciéndole "que si se iba adormir en su habitación probablemente Sasuke terminara ahogándola con la almohada". Sabía que eso podría pasar, pero le valía, quería dormir en completa tranquilidad y sabia que estando en la habitación de uno de sus amigos no lo lograría. En la de Kiba y Naruto porque sabía que ellos estarían jugando videojuegos junto con Yuki todo el día y en la de Yuki menos ya que su rara compañera terminaría violándola descubriendo que es mujer.

Entro a su habitación y suspiro con pesadez al ver a Sasuke sentado en su cama leyendo un manga, que al abrir la puerta volteo a verla con indiferencia. Ignorándolo Sakura camino hacia su cama y se dejo caer con pesadez boca abajo.

-¿Qué tal el labio? –pregunto de pronto Sasuke haciéndolo de una forma indiferente y mirándola despreocupado.

Sakura abrió los ojos y miro Sasuke tratando de comprobar si en verdad le hablaba a ella o estuviera con alguien más que por ir más dormida que despierta no vio, pero al ver que Sasuke la miraba indiferente se pico los oídos tratando de buscar alguna basura que no le dejo oír bien.

-¡Espera!... no sé si oí bien, pero me pareció escuchar que me hablabas y en especial más sorprendente preguntabas por mi labio. –dijo impresionada y mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, pero luego suspiro resignado entendiendo la reacción del pelirrojo.

-¡Escuchaste bien! –respondió cortante.

-¿te sientes bien? –pregunto extrañada y a Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. –porque déjame decirte que es raro… sin más no recuerdo me hablas solo para insultarme, hacer que me salga de la recamara o buscarme pleito. –dijo pensativa y Sasuke volvió a suspirar tratando de darse paciencia.

-Lo sé. –contesto cortante. –pero lo estuve pensando y sinceramente no me quiero seguir metiendo en problemas contigo. –dijo tranquilo y Sakura levanto una ceja mirándolo atenta. –estaremos juntos y en la misma habitación por tres años más, así que serian demasiados problemas pasándonoslo así… ya sabes, tu nos haces algo a mis amigos y q mi, y nosotros a ustedes… y así sigue la cadenita. –dijo agitando su mano.

-Buen punto de vista. –dijo haciendo una mueca pensativa y Sasuke sonrió triunfante pensando que fue más fácil de lo que pensó. – pero a MI eso no me molesta. –dijo burlona y Sasuke desencajo la mandíbula. –eso hubieras pensado antes de llegar al límite de mi paciencia. –dijo cortante mientras se daba media vuelta quedando boca arriba y comenzaba a quitarse sus zapatos empujándolos con sus mismos pies para después dejarlos caer con pesadez al suelo.

_-(¡maldito bastardo!)_ –el pelinegro tenía un tic marcado en su ceja derecha. –nos metimos en muchos problemas hoy por andar de infantiles y no sería conveniente meternos en otra bronca como la de hoy solo por tercos. –dijo tranquilo tratando de tenerle toda la paciencia posible.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo Uchiha? –dijo retadora mientras ponía su brazo encima de su frente y lo miraba de reojo. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y contó mentalmente hasta diez para tenerle paciencia. –además eso no te importo todo el tiempo que te la has pasado molestándome... ¿Por qué importarte ahora? –pregunto mirándolo cautelosa.

_-(tranquilo Sasuke, hazlo por el bien de tu plan… ¡pero kami! ni Suigetsu o Sasori han logrado terminar con mi paciencia tan rápido)_ –porque ya no somos unos mocosos. –explico poniendo su mejor cara de póker y Sakura lo miro sin creérselo. –¡piénsalo Gaara!… te conviene hacer las paces conmigo… mis amigos son poderosos e influyentes, te podríamos ayudar en muchas cosas.

-Tengo el suficiente poder e influencias para hacer muchas cosas Uchiha… en verdad no te necesito a ti ni a tus amigos para nada, para eso tengo a mis amigos de confianza. –dijo con aburrimiento y dirigiendo su vista al techo sin ver como el tic en la ceja del pelinegro se marcaba más.

-¡Aun así!... mis amigos y yo somos muy influyentes entre los estudiantes de esta escuela, contando que Sasori, Neji y Shikamaru tienen más tiempo aquí y conocen todo lo que tenga que ver con esta escuela y sus estudiantes. –dijo esperanzado.

-Yuki me puede proveer de todo eso y sin necesidad de tener antigüedad en esta escuelucha.

-Neji es el encargado de los dormitorios masculino y Temari a de los femeninos. Con solo ordenárselos te dejaran o dejaran a tu novia que se venga a este cuarto para que tengan intimidad y yo te dejare la habitación sola yéndome con Suigetsu o alguno de mi amigos.

-En verdad estas urgido por dejar esta rivalidad ¿verdad? –pregunto burlona apoyando su codo en la cama y recargando su barbilla en la mano para mirar con suspicacia al pelinegro que mantenía su rostro sereno, pero por dentro quería patear el trasero del pelirrojo por burlarse de él. –debe de ser así como para que rebajes tu orgullo casi suplicándome.

-No es que este urgido, si no que mi padre me amenazo con ya no traerle más problemas o me quitara mi mensualidad. –mintió tratando de salvar algo de su orgullo y Sakura rodo los ojos.

_-(típico niño rico)_ –pensó con fastidio. –eso de tener los dos encargados del dormitorio me favorece Uchiha. –Sasuke sonrió triunfante. –pero el solo decir borrón y cuenta nueva sería muy estúpido de mi parte y solo por eso después de todas las humillaciones que me hiciste pasar durante todos estos años. –dijo con desprecio y Sasuke se golpeo mentalmente por eso.

-Sé que te humille demasiado en el pasado, pero es mejor tenerme a mi junto a mis amigos como aliados que como enemigos. –dijo con arrogancia.

-En eso te equivocas Uchiha. –dijo Sakura sonriendo de forma torcida. –tu aun no conoces de lo que soy capaz de hacer y si en verdad me conocieras supieras que es mejor tenerme a mí y mis amigos como amigos que como enemigos. –dijo con arrogancia y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada, pero después suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Es verdad, aun no te conozco bien, por lo que no se de lo que eres capaz, pero tu tampoco me conoces del todo a mi. –dijo amenazante Y Sakura levanto una ceja de forma burlona. –el caso es que somos compañeros de habitación, clase y de club deportivo… ¿te gustaría siempre estar alerta y nunca tener tranquilidad esperando alguno de mis ataques?... porque sinceramente a mi no me gustaría estar así, ni ahorita ni mucho menos tres años más. –Sakura puso una mueca pensativa meditándoselo, pero Sasuke no se confió del todo esperando cualquier cosa. –¡piénsalo Haruno!… yo te cuido la espalda y tú la mía… solo uniremos grupos, pero tu mandaras a tu antojo, sin recibir órdenes mías y yo tampoco recibiré tuyas, pero te ofrezco que mis amigos si te protegerán al igual que yo. –Sakura lo miro con interés. –no te ofrezco que seamos amigos, pero te ofrezco unirnos y protegernos entre nosotros. –dijo con tranquilidad esperando su respuesta.

_-(sin duda esto me conviene… así cuando yo no esté aquí ellos no solo ya no molestaran a mi hermano sino que también lo protegerán de todo… yo ya no me preocuparía porque ese grupo de tarados le hiciera algo a mi hermano contando que ellos no dejaran que alguien más le haga algo… es un buen pago a cambio de no hacerles pagar por todo lo que Gaara sufrió por su culpa, aunque pensándolo bien aun se quedan cortos, pero así Gaa-chan ya no sufrirá mas humillaciones a futuro… aun así que yo lo enseñara a no dejarse, pero ayudas extras no están de mas) –_Sasuke lo miraba impaciente esperando su respuesta. – ¡trato Uchiha! –dijo Sakura extendiendo su mano mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. Sasuke sonrió de forma torcida y sentándose en la orilla de la cama quedando frente a Sakura extendió su mano para entrelazarla con ella. –solo que de una vez te advierto que ninguno de mis amigos al igual que yo te harán caso como lo hacen tus tontos amigos. –dijo burlona y sonriendo con arrogancia.

-eso imagine desde el principio. –dijo con diversión y sin soltar su mano para después bajar la mirada viendo sus manos entrelazadas con interés. –es verdad lo que dijo la enfermera. –dijo con extrañeza y Sakura levanto ambas cejas en forma interrogante. –tus manos son demasiado exquisitas al grado de que parecen de chica y eso que con las vendas se ven más gruesas. –dijo levantando la mirada viéndola burlón

Sakura rápidamente alejo su mano de un movimiento brusco tomando con su otra mano la que Sasuke había sostenido. Sasuke la miro interrogante y se golpeo mentalmente pensado que su comentario pudo haberlo hecho desistir del trato.

-Suelen decírmelo mucho. –dijo cortante sin mirarlo, para después agarrar un libro que tenía en el buró y dejarse caer boca arriba en la cama y comenzarlo a leer.

A Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha porque se vio prácticamente ignorado pero no quería arruinar el recién trato que tenían así que se recostó en la cama recargando su espalda en la pared para así seguir leyendo su manga.

-¡Oye Gaara! –llamo de pronto Sasuke después de diez minutos de silencio sin apartar la vista del manga.

-Mmmm. –"contesto" aflojerado el pelirrojo.

-Escuche que tu padre menciono que tenias una hermana. En todos los años que estuvimos juntos nunca supe que tuvieras alguna. –dijo mostrando desinterés en su rostro y voz, pero por dentro se moría por la respuesta.

-Eras quien me molestabas, no le veo el interés porque te importara investigar si tenía una hermana o no...—la voz de Sakura sonó suave, aflojerada y algo ronca.

_-(es difícil sacarle sopa a este tarado)_ –pensó con molestia, pero no se daría por vencido. – ¿y la tienes? –pregunto mostrando demasiado interés haciendo que se golpeara mentalmente por estúpido, miro de reojo al pelirrojo notando que este estaba más dormido que despierto, por lo que no parece haber notado el interés que tenia por saber eso.

-Si. –explico adormilado. Sasuke noto que Gaara adormilado le contestaba todo sin problemas y sin hacer preguntas o sospechar algo, así que decidió aprovecharlo.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Sakura. –la voz de Sakura se oía más calmada y suave dando a entender que pronto caería dormida.

_-(tal y como lo supuse, son hermanos) —_ ¿Dónde está en este momento? –pregunto más interesado sin voltear a verlo, pero unos minutos después no recibió respuesta, así que volteo completamente a verlo y le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que Gaara estaba completamente dormido con el libro en su cara.

Suspiro con pesadez y resignación por no haber podido investigar más, pero se planteo poder hacerlo mejor en el futuro, ya que ahora ya no siendo enemigos sería más fácil. Con algo de fastidio se sienta en la orilla de la cama y deja el manga a un lado. Se pone de pie y se acerca a Gaara inclinándose para quitarle el libro.

_-(¡maldito descuidado! ¬¬ no se quito las gafas y se le romperán… espera O.O ya parezco su padre o niñero y eso no estaba en el acuerdo ¬¬)_ –el pelinegro suspira con pesadez mientras se inclina para quitarle las gafas y no puede evitar quedar embobado al ver el angelical rostro del pelirrojo dormido. De pronto reacciona y ensancha los ojos horrorizado. –_ (¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?)_ –piensa espantado agitando con brusquedad su cabeza para despabilarse. –_( sé que reaccione así_ _porque es muy parecido a Sakura… no me le quede viendo tanto pensando que era lindo sino mas bien porque pensé que era Sakura)_ –se convencía mentalmente enderezándose y dejando con fastidio las gafas en el buró y acostándose en su cama boca arriba y mirando el techo. –_ (¿Por qué tienen que ser tan parecidos?... sin esas gafas de vidrio es demasiado parecido a Sakura que hace que me confunda)_ –piensa frustrado mientras frunce el entrecejo y voltea fulminando con la mirada al dormido pelirrojo que no tenia culpa de nada echándole la culpa de su frustración.

* * *

Acostada boca abajo completamente dormida estaba Sakura que comenzó hacer algunas muecas de molestia indicando que estaban por despertarse, apretó con fuerza sus parpados antes de abrirlos poco a poco, cuando finalmente los abrió completamente parpadeo un par de veces enfocando la vista. Suspiro con pesadez al seguir viendo borroso, por lo que se sentó con demasiada pereza en la orilla de la cama y tomo sus anteojos del buró poniéndoselos consiguiendo ver mejor.

-Solo dormí dos horas. –susurro con fastidio viendo de reojo el reloj que estaba en su buró. –al menos ya no me duele la cabeza.

-¿Sabías que el hablar solo es señal de loquera? –dijo una voz masculina y ronca de una forma burlona.

Sakura rodo los ojos al saber quien le hablo y cuando volteo a verlo ensancho los ojos al ver al pelinegro de pie frente a ella mirándolo con indiferencia, pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió, fue más bien que estaba todo mojado señal de que acaba de tomar un baño y solo llevaba una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras tenía otra en su mano derecha, la cual usaba para secarse el cabello. Rápidamente bajo su mirada tomándole más interés al piso antes de tener un derrame nasal, había que admitir que su desgraciado compañero de cuarto estaba bien bueno, pero tendría que controlarse o terminaría cometiendo una locura.

Por otro lado Sasuke ni cuenta se dio de lo que su aspecto provoco al pelirrojo, ya que estaba más ocupado secándose el cabello. De pronto dejo de hacerlo al recordar algo, así que se colgó la toalla en el hombro y camino hacia "Gaara", se inclino y tomo la barbilla de este entre una de sus manos levantándole el rostro.

Sakura se sorprendió ante el movimiento del pelinegro, pero el tenerlo tan cerca de su rostro hizo que su corazón palpitara tan fuerte que sentía que se le saldría del pecho y la peli-rosa lo relacionaba al nerviosismo de pensar que la haya descubierto. No podo evitar que sus mejillas tuvieran un leve tinte rosado al notar que el pelinegro miraba con interés sus labios, mientras que Sasuke no noto que su acción había hecho sonrosar al pelirrojo.

_-(¿Ira a besarme?... ¿acaso ya sabe que soy mujer? ¿o tal vez no lo sabe y en realidad es gay?)_ –la peli-rosa seguía analizando las cosas buscándole respuesta a la acción del pelinegro.

-Tal parece que va mejor. Por lo menos no se te hincho, pero si quedo muy morado. –dijo con tranquilidad enderezándose y mirando atento al pelirrojo.

-¿eh? –dijo sin entender inclinando levemente su rostro hacia la izquierda. Sasuke rodo los ojos fastidiado ante la distracción del pelirrojo, pero suspiro tratando de tenerle paciencia, ya que lo ameritaba a que aun estaba adormilado.

-Tu labio. –explico con fastidio y Sakura asintió ya sin el sonrojo de sus mejillas dejando la mirada agachada para no seguir mirando el bien formado cuerpo del pelinegro que cada vez se le antojaba mas. –veo que estas bien. Pensé que despertarías adolorido por la pelea, ya que los que no están acostumbrados a pelear por lo general despiertan así después de tomar una siesta. –dijo con indiferencia mientras tomaba nuevamente la toalla para seguir secándose el cabello mirando de reojo que el pelirrojo aun mantenía la cabeza agachada sin querer mirarlo, lo que hizo que frunciera el entrecejo con molestia ya que sentía que no le ponía atención o lo ignoraba.

-Digamos que estoy acostumbrado a que me golpeen, además que no es la primera vez que peleo. –explico con indiferencia sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Acaso tu padre…?

-Estudie artes marciales desde los ocho… es normal que me golpearan en los entrenamientos. –dijo cortante interrumpiendo al pelinegro, el cual asintió con entendimiento. –además que desde muy pequeño Kaname me ha estado dando escarmientos a su estilo. –a Sasuke le sorprendió el comprobar lo que ya sabía, pero lo que más le sorprendió es la naturalidad con lo que lo decía, como si le diera igual que su padre le golpeara o no.

-¿tu padre también le pega a tu hermana? – no pudo evitar preguntarle, necesitaba saber si el señor Haruno seguía golpeando a esa peli-rosa que lo flecho desde la primera vez que la vio.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo una hermana? – Sakura finalmente levanto su rostro para mirarlo sorprendida. Sasuke se puso nervioso mas no lo demostró manteniendo su mirada indiferente.

-Oí que a tu padre mencionarla y antes de que te durmieras tu mismo me lo dijiste. –contesto despreocupado y aun secándose el cabello.

Sakura lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados no sabiendo si creerle, pero después suspiro con pesadez pensando que no le afectaba en nada que Sasuke supiera de su existencia… ¡total!... eso no la delataría.

-Cuando hable sobre mi hermana hace un momento tal vez lo hice porque estaba más dormido que despierto, pero ahorita estoy bien despierto por lo que se bien lo que diré. –dijo mirándolo de forma penetrante que puso levemente nervioso a Sasuke, más no lo demostró y solo lo miro con tranquilidad. – la vida de mi hermana no te interesa. –dijo cortante, pero de pronto ensancho los ojos sorprendida al ver que la toalla del pelinegro se cayó dejándole ver el miembro de este en todo su esplendor. –_(¡por todos los kami! si así esta sin erectarse no quiero ni imaginar cómo estará erectado)_ –sin dejar de mirarlo paso saliva con dificultad saboreándoselo.

Sasuke al ver que el pelirrojo no dejaba de mirara hacia donde estaba su compadre de batalla bajo la mirada sorprendiéndose al ver que ya no la tenía y ahora se encontraba en el suelo por lo que su pene estaba al completo descubierto.

_-(con razón sentí frío)_ –el pelinegro seguía mirando su miembro pero sintió una muy penetrante mirada haciendo que mirara hacia esa dirección notando que Gaara" no dejaba de mirara su miembro como… como si quisiera comérselo, por lo que ensancho los ojos horrorizado, su frente se coloreo de celeste y rápidamente se lo tapo con sus manos provocando que Sakura recobrara un poco de cordura y levantara la mirada topándose con la asustada del pelinegro, mas trato de mantenerse serena mirándolo con indiferencia. – ¿acaso eres gay? –pregunto temeroso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –le responde con otra pregunta de una forma despreocupada.

-Pues que mirabas mi pene como si quisieras comértelo. –explico rápidamente poniéndose ya nervioso.

-En realidad lo miraba sorprendido. –contesto con tranquilidad provocando que Sasuke desencajara su mandíbula ante el cinismo del pelirrojo.

_-(bueno no creo que sea gay después de todo tiene novia, pero… ¿Por qué admite que mi miembro lo sorprendió? O.O… tal vez es bisexual o tal vez le sorprendió el tamaño…-_no pudo evitar que una sonrisa torcida adornara su rostro. –_ eso sería normal ya que siempre suelo causar eso con las chicas, pero él es chico, nunca un hombre me había mirado así en las duchas…)_

-Me sorprendió mucho… -siguió su explicación Sakura sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos y se sorprendió ya que por estar tan metidos en ellos ni cuenta se dio cuando "Gaara" se puso de pie y se coloco a su lado acercando su rostro a su oído. –porque jamás había visto un pene tan chico. –dijo con burla para después caminar hacia la puerta. –iré a avisarle a mis amigos sobre el trato Sasukito. –dijo burlón antes de abrir la puerta para después salir cerrándola atrás de sí.

_-(nunca había visto un pone tan chico, nunca había visto un pene tan chico, nunca había visto un pene tan chico, nunca había visto un pene tan chico, nunca había visto un pene tan chico,_ _nunca había visto un pone tan chico, nunca había visto un pene tan chico, nunca había visto un pene tan chico, nunca había visto un pene tan chico, nunca había visto un pene tan chico, nunca había visto un pone tan chico, nunca había visto un pene tan chico, nunca había visto un pene tan chico, nunca había visto un pene tan chico, nunca había visto un pene tan chico…)_ –eso seguía repitiéndose en la cabeza de un shoqueado pelinegro que no se movía de su lugar e incluso se había convertido en piedra.

* * *

Cuando Sakura cerró la puerta atrás de si, se recargo en esta y se dejo caer de sentón al piso llevándose una mano a su frente haciendo hacia atrás los cabellos de la peluca que caen en su frente.

-Ese pene de chico no tiene nada, al contrario está muy grande para no estar erecto. –susurro para sí misma de una forma impresionada. – que martirio tener ese delicioso pedazo de carne durmiendo a mi lado y no poder hacerle nada. –dijo con lamento y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. –pero tengo que ser fuerte y resistirme, no puedo dejar la imagen de mi hermano como de un gay y mucho menos hacer que me descubran. –susurro poniendo muecas de decisión y heroísmo borrando toda lágrima. –pero Yuki tiene razón, necesito una buena sesión de sexo… desde que vine a Japón nada de nadita. –dijo con lamento y nuevamente cascadas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

**Continuara**

**o.O ke traera esta union? ambos grupitos estaan lokos y no creo ke sea nada bueno O.o... creen ke los demas acepten el trato de este par? jujuju lo veremos en el siguiente kapi n.n**

**jajajaja envidio a Saku, le vio todo el paketon a Sasukito *¬***

**jujuju no se desilisionen pensando ke por ese trato dejara de haber rivalidades *o* **

**pongamonos una meta si llegamos a los docientos reviews subo al instante el siguiente kapi wuajajajaja ese ya lo tengo escrito... esperemos lograrlo**

**se cuidan mucho**

**agradezco sus hermosos comentarios**

**besos**


	9. Mis enemigos son raros y locos

**Mis enemigos son raros y locos… pero tienen su lado bueno**

Kiba, Yuki y Naruto se encontraban en la habitación del castaño sentados en unos sillones en forma de balón que estaban frente a una enorme pantalla con controles inalámbricos de X-box en mano. Los tres estaban embobados con los zombis que salían en la pantalla.

El personaje que Yuki manejaba mataba a cada zombi que veía con una metralleta. El personaje del rubio mataba a los zombis con una mágnum. Y el personaje de Kiba los mataba con una cierra.

-¡Demonios!...¡viene un montón de zombis!... ¡lánzales la granada que te queda Yuki!—grito exaltado el rubio.

Cuando Yuki lanzo la granada que le quedaba se oyó que tocaban la puerta. Kiba le puso pause al juego y volteo a ver a sus compañeros, los cuales también lo miraron, después se encogieron de hombros y le quitaron el pause para seguir jugando.

La puerta volvió a ser golpeada como si quisieran tumbarla más ninguno de los tres chicos le importaba, seguían jugando ignorando lo demás en su entorno.

-¡Si no me abren de una jodida vez los castro a ustedes dos Kiba y Naruto! ¡en cuanto a ti Yuki te corto las bubis cabrona! –grito un voz ronca y siniestra poniéndoles los pelos de gallina a los tres que rápidamente le pusieron pause y se pararon de golpe como si tuvieran un resorte en el trasero.

-¡Yo no me arriesgo a abrirle! –dijo temeroso Naruto abrazándose a Yuki, la cual le respondió el abrazo, ambos miraban con temor la puerta mientras temblaban como gelatina.

-¡No quiero quedarme sin bubis! –dijo con lamento Yuki llorando.

-¡Ni yo sin mi compa de batalla, el cual tengo desde que nací y me ha dado gran placer desde que entre a la adolescencia! –dijo con pesar mientras lloraba Naruto.

-¡Yo tampoco me quiero quedar sin mi compa que sigue siendo virgencito, solo conociendo a manuela! (mano derecha para los que no saben u.u) –dijo con dolor y pesar Kiba uniéndoseles al llanto.

-¡Contare hasta diez cabrones y si no me abren cumpliré mi amenaza! –dijo tétrica la voz atrás de la puerta haciendo que los tres que estaban adentro palidecieran mas. – ¡uno, dos…! –no llego al tres ya que Kiba rápidamente corrió a abrirle.

Sakura bufo molesta y se adentro a la habitación viendo a Naruto y Yuki abrazados viéndola con temor, lo que le saco una sonrisa torcida, después miro de reojo la pantalla y suspiro con pesadez.

-¡Con razón no me abrían cabrones! –dijo con fastidio oyendo como Kiba cerraba la puerta cuando se adentro en la habitación.

Como si fuera su habitación se sentó en una de las camas. Yuki y Naruto se encogieron de hombros y dejaron su drama, para después separarse y sentarse nuevamente en sus sillones y seguir jugando mientras que Kiba hizo lo mismo que ellos.

-Necesito hablar con todos ustedes. –dijo de pronto Sakura con voz firme y fría.

-Habla de lo que quieras cuando acabemos de pasar este nivel. –dijo con indiferencia Naruto.

-Dije necesito hablar con ustedes… ¡Ya! –dijo demandante y amenazante.

-Bueno habla mientras jugamos. –dijo Yuki con tranquilidad embobada con el juego al igual que los otros dos.

-Dije… ¡Ya! ¡Y si no apagan eso o le ponen pause y me prestan atención juro que cumplo la amenaza de hace un momento! –grito furiosa haciendo que rápidamente Kiba le pusiera pause y volteara a verla.

Mientras que Naruto y Yuki suspiraron derrotados y voltearon a ver a Sakura como niños castigados. Sakura suspiro con pesadez y se sobo el puente de la nariz preparándose mentalmente para lo que viniera.

-Hice un trato con Uchiha Sasuke… desde ahora nos juntaremos con él y sus amigos. –dijo de golpe y de forma cortante impresionando a sus oyentes.

-¡Estás loco! –grito molesto Kiba. – ¡son unos sangrones arrogantes que se creen lo mejor de lo mejor! –dijo con desagrado. – ¡además a ti te han humillado bastante!… ¡es estúpido de tu parte hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva, en especial juntarte con ellos como si nada hubiera pasado! –dijo ofendido y Sakura suspiro con pesadez nuevamente.

Yuki y Naruto no decían nada, conocían a su amiga y no es de las que toma las cosas a la ligera, ella sabe lo que hace y porque lo hace, sabían que cuando no estuviera Kiba les daría una explicación razonable, no estaban de acuerdo en juntarse con esos niñitos de mami, pero si su amiga tenía un plan o había algo que los beneficiara estarían de acuerdo con ella y los aguantarían o simplemente ignorarían.

-¡Lo se kiba! –contesto cortante y mirándolo de forma gélida paralizando al castaño. –no tienes que repetírmelo… Sasuke me dio un trato que me beneficia y los beneficia a ustedes también… además que también no nos conviene seguirnos metiendo en problemas con ellos, lo mejor es estar tranquilos para no ser nuevamente castigados.

-¡No me digas que te empezó a dar miedo! –dijo con burla, pero en su mirada se notaba lo enojado y lo decepcionado que estaba.

-No. –contesto cortante. –eso es lo de menos, como mencione antes lo que mejor me interesa es el trato que me ofreció Sasuke y que es algo que me conviene más a mí que a ustedes… deberías ya conocernos un poco Kiba y sabes que nosotros actuamos más sobre lo que nos conviene, y si no te gusta mi decisión eres libre de no juntarte con ellos o con nosotros. –dijo despreocupada e indiferente.

Kiba ensancho los ojos, sabía que ellos eran unos manipuladores que no hacían nada hasta el estar seguros que tendrían un beneficios, eso le agradaba de ellos porque él quería ser igual de manipulador, además que su carácter rebelde era muy parecido al suyo. Miro de reojo a Naruto y Yuki que miraban el techo con indiferencia sin afectarse por lo que dijo "Gaara", incluso parecían no oponerse y estar de acuerdo a cualquier cosa que el pelirrojo dijera sin siquiera pedirle explicación, dándole a entender que confiaban completamente en el pelirrojo. El quería ser como ellos, tener esa confianza hacia ellos y que ellos confiaran en el, era la primera vez que quería integrarse en un grupo de amigos, sabía que eso llevaba tiempo y paciencia, pero tenía la seguridad que lográndolo no se arrepentiría, así que suspiro con pesadez.

-Las cosas se harán como tú digas Gaara. –dijo resignado y Sakura asintió sonriéndole orgullosa ante su decisión. –pero si ellos me hacen o dicen algo no me quedare callado y me defenderé. –advirtió.

-No esperaba menos de ti, por algo hemos dejado que te sigas juntando con nosotros… nos cae bien como eres y no quiero que cambies nada y que mucho menos te dejes pisotear por la demás gente, si hicieras lo contrario ya te hubiera ignorado. –dijo con seguridad y Kiba sonrió de forma torcida.

-¡Si compa, por eso nos caes bien¡ –dijo el rubio palmeándole el hombro mirándolo orgulloso y Kiba le sonrío de oreja a oreja.

El que nos aliemos con ellos no significa que te dejaras que te hagan lo que quieran al igual que nosotros. –dijo con arrogancia Yuki sonriéndole de forma torcida a kiba y este le devolvió la sonrisa. – e imagino que le aclaraste al cola de pájaro que nosotros no obedecemos a nadie. –dijo Yuki mirando con intensidad a Gaara y este asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Solo nos juntaremos con ellos dejando esa rivalidad que teníamos de lado, y si nos conviene ayudarlos. –aclaro Sakura y sus amigos sonrieron estando de acuerdo con eso. –imagino que Sasuke hablara con sus amigos como yo hable con ustedes. –el rubio, castaño y pelinegra asintieron con entendimiento. –¡aaahhh! –exclamo como acordándose de algo. –tampoco quiero que se confíen del todo ya que existe la probabilidad de ser un trampa, así que estén preparados para todo. –advirtió mirándolos con intensidad.

-¡que poco nos conoces Gaarita! –dice Yuki con burla. –Sabes que nosotros pensamos que es bueno confiar, pero es mejor desconfiar de todo y todos. –dijo con diversión y tanto Naruto como Kiba asintieron dándole la razón haciendo que Sakura sonriera orgullosa.

Después de eso los cuatro se pusieron a jugar el videojuegos de zombis, paso media hora cuando de pronto Yuki le puso pause haciendo que los demás la miraran interrogantes.

-¡Tengo ganas de botanear! –dijo de pronto sobándose la tripa haciendo que los demás casi caigan estilo anime. –si no me tren algo de comer no podre jugar bien. –dijo con cara de mártir y ojos nublados que casi convencen a Kiba y Naruto más su lado cuerdo les dijo que solo actuaba haciendo que recobraran la cordura.

-¡Ve por ella y asunto arreglado! –dijo cortante Sakura.

-¡No quiero ir porque tengo tanta hambre que seguro me desmayo a medio camino y al verme tirada bella, hermosa y desprotegida me podrían violar! –dijo dramática y con un par de gotas de lágrimas saliendo de la comisura de sus ojos provocando que Kiba casi le crea, pero el ver la mirada incrédula de los otros dos le hizo notar que mentía, por lo que frunció el entrecejo molesto.

-¡Pues dile a tu novio o hermano que te las traigan! –dijo burlón zafándose del paquete.

Sakura y Naruto fruncieron el entrecejo, para después mirarse cómplices entre si y sonreír de forma macabra.

-¡Por hablador vas tú! –dijeron ambos a la vez apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¡¿Yo porque? ¡Si no es mi novia ni mi hermana! –se defendió ofendido y molesto.

-Pero eres mi amigo. –dijo Yuki mirándolo como niña buena y Kiba la miro asustado. – ¡por favor Kiba-kun! –dijo con voz extremadamente inocente y provocativa que hizo que Kiba pasara saliva con dificultad y bajo la cabeza rendido.

-¡Iré! –dijo resignado provocando que los otros tres se miraran travieso sin que Kiba se diera cuenta. – ¡no le quiten el pause hasta que venga! –dijo con advertencia mientras se ponía de pie y los otros tres asintieron como niños buenos viendo como el castaño caminaba hacia la puerta saliendo de esta cerrándola tras de sí. La habitación estuvo en completo silencio por un par de minutos.

-¡Ahora si Sakura! ¡dinos ¿Por qué hiciste esa tregua? – dijo en forma de orden Yuki mirando con intensidad a la peli-rosa al igual que el rubio provocando que Sakura suspirara con pesadez.

-Algo me decía que lo del hambre era pretexto. –dijo con astucia.

-Nop… en verdad tengo hambre. –dijo con inocencia y estirando su mano derecha mostrándole el símbolo de amor y paz.

-Y yo también. –dijo el rubio sonriendo de forma zorruna por lo que Sakura rodo los ojos, pero luego suspiro rendida.

-Bueno tengo que admitir que yo también. –dijo resignada sobándose la tripa.

-¡No cambies el tema frentoncita y habla! –dijo el rubio sonriendo insinuante y moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada ante el podo y una vena se hincho en su frente, pero volvió suspirar tratando de hacer regresar su paciencia mientras que Yuki se tapaba la boca para no soltar la carcajada que le provoco el nuevo apodo hacia peli-rosa.

-Sasuke ofreció darme protección a cambio de protección también, nunca molestarme más al igual que sus amigos a cambio de nosotros hacer lo mismo. –sus amigos levantaron ambas cejas extrañados porque solo con eso haya aceptado sabiendo que ella no necesitaba de eso. –lo hice por Gaa-chan. –dijo entendiendo la interrogancia de sus amigos. –cuando él regrese y yo me valla le enseñare quiero estar tranquila sabiendo que esos chicos ya no molestaran a mi hermano, además que muchos en la escuela los respetan, por lo que estando con ellos nadie más se aprovechara de él… se que tal vez Gaara ya no se comportara como lo estoy haciendo yo ahorita por eso mismo me encargare de que de perdido el aprenda a ser más cortante con la gente y su timidez puede que ayude en algo… él es noble y de carácter débil de nacimiento, sé que no será fácil cambiarlo o hacerlo más fuerte de la noche a la mañana, ya que no he logrado eso los doce años que vivimos juntos, aunque tal vez también se debió a que siempre lo protegía, tal vez debí dejar que el se enfrentara algunas cosas, pero su dolor es mi dolor y no podía evitar meter las manos al fuego por el…. me duele más que el sufra a que lo haga yo, no sé si sea por nuestro lazo de mellizos o que es la persona que más quiero o porque nacimos juntos, pero prefiero que me lastimen a mi a que lo hagan con Gaara. –Yuki y Naruto solo la escuchaban atentos no logrando entenderla del todo pero estaban seguros que la apoyaran en lo que ella desee. –quiero que por lo menos Gaa-chan disfrute los años que tendrá que estudiar aquí… se que fue obligado a estudiar en esta escuela, pero aparte de eso lo seguirían molestando si no fuera por mi y ese trato que hice con Sasuke… tengo presente que no se merece el no pagar lo que le ha hecho a mi hermano, pero si él me paga protegiéndolo cuando me valla me doy por bien servida. –termino de decir con algo de tristeza del solo pensar que cuando su hermano regrese ella no estará mucho tiempo con él.

-¡Okey! ¡no se diga más! ¡haremos que todos respeten a mi belleza divina y le dejáremos todo arreglado para que el tenga una vida tranquila de estudiante cuando regrese! –dijo animada Yuki y Sakura le sonrío agradecida pasando por alto el molesto apodo que esa loca le puso a su hermano.

-¡Así se habla!—grito enérgico el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con esa sonrisa tan contagiosa que tiene, que sin proponérselo hizo que sus dos amigas sonrieran igual poniendo mas feliz al rubio.

-¡Cambiando de tema! –dijo de pronto Sakura y sus amigos la miraron curiosos. – ¿Qué creen que vi hoy y casi me infarta? –dijo emocionada.

-¡Dinos! –gritaron desesperados los supuestos mellizos Agatsuma impacientes por el silencio de la peli-rosa que hizo para darle más emoción. Sakura sonrío divertida y se aclaro la garganta para hablar con su voz suave y femenina.

-¡Vi el sabroso pene de Uchiha! –dijo poniendo cara de golosa y Yuki la miro emocionada mientras que el rubio cayo estilo anime.

-¿enserio? –pregunto emocionada la pelinegra.

-¡Si! –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza una y otra vez de forma rápida. – ¡esta re grandote y eso que lo vi sin erectar! –dijo con baba saliendo de la comisura de sus labios.

Naruto se puso de pie y rápidamente tomo el ipod de Kiba para ponerse los audífonos en los oídos y así no tener que oír a sus amigas hablar de miembros masculinos y su tamaño, ya que eso no le importaba, pero estaba seguro que con lo que oyó lo dejara traumado de por vida y si llegaba ver desnudo a Sasuke no iba poder evitar mirar en dirección a su entrepierna para comprobar si lo que dijo su amiga era verdad. Resignado le subió todo el volumen a la música y se concentro en ella para ya no seguir pensando en las traumantes palabras de Sakura.

-¡Wauuu! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Me gustaría verlo! –dijo emocionada la pelinegra. –aunque ese niñito mimado no me caiga bien debo admitir que está bien sabroso. –dijo con baba saliéndole de la comisura de sus labios.

-Si. –dijo Sakura mirando el horizonte recordando ese sabroso pedazo de carne mientras baba le salía de la comisura de sus labios, pero de pronto reacciono ante lo que dijo Yuki y frunció el entrecejo limpiándose rápidamente la baba. – ¡ni se te ocurra acostarte con él que tengo dos grandes razones para impedírtelo! –dijo demandante y apuntándola mientras que Yuki rodaba los ojos limpiándose con su mano la baba que tenía en la barbilla.

-Haber dime cuales. –dijo con aburrimiento.

¡-Una! –dijo levantando un dedo. –Uchiha Sasuke se mofara de mi porque se tiro a mi supuesta novia y si tiene el ego levantado con esto se le subirá mas presumiendo que se tiro a la vieja de Haruno Gaara. –a Yuki le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡dos! –dijo levantando otro dedo. – ¡yo lo vi primero y si alguien se lo tirara seré yo cuando Gaa-chan venga y yo pueda volver a ser Haruno Sakura! –dijo con arrogancia.

-¡Buen punto! –dijo pensativa haciendo que Sakura agrandara mas su sonrisa. –en tal caso el que me interesa tirarme es a otro y no Uchiha, ya que no es mi tipo, solo admito que esta buenote, mas no me atrae. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. –además respeto tus hombres amigocha. –dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja por lo que Sakura sonrío de forma torcida.

-¿Quién es el que te atrae? –pregunto pensativa y Yuki sonrío traviesa.

-Suigetsu. –contesto divertida y la peli-rosa ensancho los ojos. –le traigo unas ganas y cumpliré todas mis fantasías con él cuando venga mi belleza divina y toda esta farsa termine. _( si no es que antes, solo con que Saku no se entere)_ –pensó traviesa.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, espérate a que toda la farsa termine! –dijo en forma de orden sospechando lo que pensaba por lo que Yuki bajo la cabeza derrotada. –en cuanto tu atracción hacia Suigetsu debo de admitir que el condenado también esta sabroso, pero no es mi tipo, me atrae más los mamoncitos como Uchiha y Hyuga, pero debo admitir que Uchiha me atrae más. –dijo pensativa. –además Hyuga es muy serio para mi gusto. –Yuki asintió dándole la razón.

-Hyuga está muy buenote también pero me gusta más Suigetsu. –dijo Yuki asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza muy segura de si misma y Sakura la imito.

-Por cierto Yuki. –dijo Sakura traviesa haciendo que la pelinegra la mirara interrogante. –en la mañana no puse atención en el miembro de Hozuki cuando lo sacaste del baño, pero imagino que tu lo viste y tocaste cuando estuviste adentro con él, e imagino que lo sentiste y viste a todo su esplendor. –dijo pervertida y a Yuki le salió baba de la boca nuevamente al recordarlo mientras asentía varias veces con la cabeza. – ¿Qué tan dotado esta Hozuki? –pregunto traviesa.

-¡Nombre mana! ¡pues no lo vi pero si lo sentí y toque!… ¡déjame decirte que está bien sabroso!… ¡Como así de largo! –dijo juntando sus manos y alejándoles unos veinte centímetros haciendo que Sakura ensanchara los ojos impresionada. – ¡Y gruesote! –dijo pervertida provocando que la peli-rosa se lo saboreara levemente. – hablo estando erecto, pero imagino que no estando erecto también esta grande y bien dotado…no sé cómo pude resistirme a probarlo. –dijo admirada de su propio autocontrol y Sakura asintió con entendimiento.

-Dímelo a mi me tuve que controlar para no echármele encima a Uchiha. –dijo con pesar y Yuki la miro con entendimiento. De pronto un aura triste y solitaria las rodeo a ambas mientras bajaban la cabeza derrotadas.

-¡Para estar hablando de eso es porque andamos urgidas y necesitadas! –dijeron en un susurro las dos a la vez mientras hacían círculos en el suelo. – ¡sin duda necesitamos sexo! –dijeron con lamento levantando el rostro dejando ver que por sus mejillas corrían cascadas de lágrimas y apretaban el puño a la altura de su barbilla.

Justo en ese instante entro Kiba con todas las botanas en una bolsa de plástico y para suerte de esas dos no escucho nada, pero se quedo congelado en la entrada con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca al ver a "Gaara" y Yuki llorando con pesar y dolor, a Naruto acostado en el piso con audífonos en las orejas. Miro de reojo hacia la pantalla y suspiro aliviado al verla aun en pause justo donde quedo antes de irse.

* * *

En la habitación de Neji y Shikamaru, estaban los mencionados acompañados de Suigetsu y Sasori.

Neji estaba tranquilamente recostado en su cama leyendo un libro, en la cama de alado estaba recostado Shikamaru leyendo un manga. Sentado en uno de los sillones que estaban frente al computador estaba Suigetsu viendo videos. Sentado en un sillón de dos piezas cerca de la entrada estaba Sasori jugando con su celular. Los cuatro esperaban a Sasuke que los había citado ahí desde hace diez minutos.

En eso se oye que abren la puerta llamando la atención de todos viendo a Sasuke entrar con su expresión indiferente.

-¿Para que querías que nos reuniéramos Sasuke? –pregunto Sasori con aburrimiento.

-Hice un trato con Gaara. –dijo cortante sorprendiéndolos a todos. –el nos dará protección junto a sus amigos y nosotros a ellos. Ellos no nos molestaran más y nosotros tampoco a ellos. –dijo indiferente.

-¿Cómo lograste que aceptara? –pregunto sorprendido Suigetsu. –creí que no aceptaría una tregua, ya que lo hemos molestado desde la primaria y lo que más querría seria vengarse. Además… ¿Por qué tú hiciste un trato con él?... pensé que te caía tan mal al grado de odiarlo.

-Por conveniencia. –dijo despreocupado y su mirada les dio a entender que no daría más explicaciones y para ser sinceros no les interesaban del todo. –además si el acepto fue porque se negociar bien. –dijo arrogante. –así que me vale si no están de acuerdo, yo hice este trato con él y el que no esté de acuerdo es muy libre de irse a la chingada. –dijo despectivo.

-A mí me da igual. –dijo aflojerado Shikamaru para después bostezar.

-Por mi está bien, después de todo debo admitir que la nueva actitud de Gaara junto a sus amigos me cae bien. –dijo con diversión Sasori.

-Esto se pone interesante. –dijeron a la vez Neji y Suigetsu de forma pensativa sorprendiendo a los demás, porque esos dos se pusieran de acuerdo en algo, pero estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dieron de lo que hicieron inconscientemente.

_-(así tendré mas oportunidad de follarme a la noviecilla de Gaara… he de admitir que está muy bien y me gustaría dominarla como a toda mujer que tengo en la mira, para después desecharla cuando ya me aburra de ella)_ –pensaba Neji sonriendo de forma torcida.

_-(este trato me ayudara a acercarme más a mi estrellita *o*… me la ligare, me la follare tan duro que la haré gritar como loca, y lo más importante le enseñare que con Hozuki Suigetsu no se juega, no me importa si es novia de Gaara, Yuki estará muy pronto en mi cama gimiendo mi nombre de bajo de mi)_ –una sonrisa sádica adorno el rostro de Suigetsu y sus ojos brillaban con maldad sin darse cuenta que Sasori, Sasuke y Shikamaru los miraban con ojos entrecerrados suponiendo los pensamientos de esos dos.

_-(solo espero que ese par haga lo que vaya a hacer a escondidas y no terminen cagando mi plan con Gaara, mi futuro cuñado)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de Sasuke.

_-(algo me dice que esto se pondrá más problemático de lo que parece)_ –Shikamaru suspiro con pesadez poniendo una mirada soñolienta.

_-(interesante… esto cada vez se pone más divertido… veremos si esa tal Yuki termina poniéndole el cuerno al novio con uno de esos dos…_ _será divertido ver cómo le bajan la novia a Gaara…_–una sonrisa sádica adorno el rostro de Sasori._ – mmm aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que le sea fiel… ¡naa! eso es imposible, no creo que se resista ante los juegos de ese par… hasta ahora no habido mujer que se resista a alguno de nosotros) _–su sonrisa sádica se agrando y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo divertido.

* * *

Finalmente ese largo día termino, era de noche y cada uno estaba durmiendo en su propia habitación.

Cuando amaneció, el sonido del despertador hizo que una muy soñolienta Sakura se despertara y se sentara en la cama con fastidio mientras que su mano derecha la guiaba al despertador apagándolo de golpe. Miro de reojo hacia la cama de Sasuke viéndola distendida, pero no estaba el pelinegro. No le tomo importancia y estaba por levantarse para bañarse, ese día no iría a correr, le dolía el cuerpo y esperaría hasta mañana para hacerlo. En eso oyó abrirse la puerta del baño viendo a Sasuke salir de esta estando vestido únicamente por un bóxer negro de algodón y se secaba el cabello con tranquilidad.

_-(imagino que no quiere que la toalla se le caiga y me vuelva a burlar)_ –pensó divertida. –_ (aunque debo de admitir que me hace un gran favor, así por lo menos me puedo controlar un poquitín mas con tal de que no mire su cuadrado y bien formado torso, sus piernas largas y ejercitadas, sus brazos musculosos pero no al grado de exagerar… ¡ya contrólate!)_ –se dijo a si misma agitando su cabeza para sacar sus pervertidos pensamientos.

Sasuke miro de reojo a Gaara notándolo pensativo, se preparo mentalmente para ser algo amable con él, así acercarse cada vez más a su objetivo de obtener su confianza para que le hable de Sakura, después que le diga dónde está y si es posible se la presente o de perdido lo lleve a ella.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo con tranquilidad sacando a la peli-rosa de sus pensamientos.

-¡Buenos días! –contesto algo shoqueada por el saludo. – ¿no fuiste a correr? –pregunto extrañada al verlo ahí.

-Me duele el cuerpo por la pelea de ayer. –explico despreocupado restándole importancia. –imagino que por eso mismo tu tampoco iras. –dijo indiferente y Sakura solo asintió.

-Me voy a bañar. –aviso cortante poniéndose rápidamente de pie y caminando hacia su ropero de donde descolgó un gancho que tenía su uniforme completo.

-¿Por qué siempre te cambias en el baño? –pregunto extrañado haciendo que Sakura se detuviera de golpe justamente enfrente de la puerta del baño. – ¿acaso tienes miedo de que comprueba que tu miembro es mucho más pequeño que el mío? –dijo burlón queriéndose vengar por el insulto de ayer.

-Más bien tengo miedo de que me veas desnudo y te me eches encima… He notado que de repente te me quedas viendo mucho y eso como que me pone nervioso y me hace pensar otras cosas. –dijo burlón haciendo que las mejillas de Sasuke se sonrosaran mientras fruncía el entrecejo molesto.

-¡¿Qué te pasa tarado? ¡Yo no soy gay! –grita enfurecido pero Sakura ya había entrado al baño estampando la puerta. – ¡tal vez el gay eres tu! –grito sabiendo que lo escucharía. – ¡maldito ñoño!… no te hago nada, nada más porque eres hermano de Sakura que si no. –susurraba amenazante solo para sí mismo.

* * *

Esta relación con el Uchiha es rara. –susurra Sakura mientras comienza a quitarse la peluca mirándose en el espejo viendo como cae su larga cabellera rosa completamente trenzada para que ningún cabello se le salga a través. –de repente me pone nerviosa o el ambiente se siente tenso y termino burlándome de él para evitar sentir todo eso. –suspiro derrotada mientras miraba de reojo si le puso seguro a la puerta, ya comprobando que si comenzó a quitarse la camisa que usaba de pijama revelando su pecho fajado y vendado. –tengo que acostumbrarme a esto. –dijo rendida comenzando a quitarse la faja.

* * *

Una hora después la puerta del baño se abrió dejando mostrar a un hermoso pelirrojo con muecas tranquilas, vestido con el pantalón del uniforme, el cinto, la camisa blanca de botones, su corbata y con el saco colgando de su hombro mientras lo tomaba con la misma mano.

Sasuke que estaba recostado en su cama viendo la televisión volteo a verlo con indiferencia.

-¡Hasta que sales!... ¡Pareces mujer tardándote tanto en el baño! –dijo burlón sin notar como la peli-rosa se había tensado.

-No tengo la culpa de que antes de bañarme me dé por hacer mis necesidades. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia y a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la tranquilidad con la que hablaba de eso siendo una persona supuestamente educada. –así está acostumbrado mi organismo y no lo cambiare solo porque me digas que me tardo mucho. –dijo con aburrimiento. –además no sabía que me tomabas el tiempo.

-Te esperaba para irnos a clases. –dijo entre dientes mirándolo molesto

Como dije nadie te lo pidió. –dijo agarrando su mochila y Sasuke gruño molesto hartándose de ese pelirrojo, apago la televisión y tomo su mochila caminando atrás de Sakura para salir ambos de la habitación.

Cuando Sakura salió de la habitación solo camino unos pasos y se detuvo de golpe al ver a los amigos de Sasuke con Suigetsu en frente con el puño en alto dispuesto a tocar la puerta.

Los cuatro se hicieron para atrás para dejar que Sasuke cerrara la puerta y miraron de diferentes formas al pelirrojo. Shikamaru con flojera e indiferencia. Neji con indiferencia. Sasori con diversión al igual que Suigetsu. Y Sakura levanto ambas cejas extrañada mientras que Sasuke atrás de ella sonreía burlón.

-Okey, esto es raro… ¿Vienen de montoneros a darme una paliza por lo de ayer? –dijo extrañada levantando mas sus cejas.

-¡Jajajaja! – rio burlón Sasori y los demás solo sonrieron. –Sasuke ya nos dijo algo sobre el trato que hicieron querido compa. –dijo el pelirrojo caminando hacia Sakura y pasando su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros por lo que la peli-rosa miro el brazo con molestia.—la verdad ninguno de nosotros tiene nada en contra tuya, solo te molestábamos por diversión, pero ayer me di cuenta que junto a tus amigos son una cajita de sorpresas que la verdad me interesa conocer. –dijo emocionado y amigable caminando llevándose consigo a Haruno siendo seguido por los demás que solo sonreían burlones.

-¡Así es Gaara compadre del alma! –dijo emocionado Suigetsu poniéndose al paso de eso dos y pasándole su brazo izquierdo por los hombros a Sakura haciendo que esta levantara ambas cejas mirándolo raro. –la verdad pienso que esta unión sera divertida. –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja siendo secundado por Sasori.

Sakura rodo los ojos dejándose llevar por esos dos, pero vio que frente a ellos estaba la habitación de su rubio amigo y el castaño que para su salvación, ambos salían de ella, y vio esperanzada como la miraban sorprendidos esperando que la salvaran de la compañía de ese grupito.

-Valla cuñadito no sabía que te gusta ser abrazado por hombres.—dijo divertido Naruto haciendo que el grupito se detuvieran frente a ellos y Sakura lo fulminara con la mirada. –de haberlo sabido antes te abrazo a escondidas de Yuki. –dijo meloso poniendo las manos en sus mejillas y moviendo su cuerpo como lombriz.

Sasori y Suigetsu rieron divertidos sin soltarla mientras que los otros tres pensaban que el rubio era un idiota.

-ahora entiendo. –dijo de pronto el rubio golpeando con su puño izquierdo su palma derecha y sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubiera descubierto el significado de la vida. –el grupito del teme. –dijo apuntando a Sasuke que lo fulmino con la mirada, mas el rubio lo ignoro y los demás sonrieron burlones ante el apodo. –hizo ese trato porque son gay´s y se enamoraron de tu belleza. –Shikamaru y Neji lo miraron como comprobando que es un idiota y los demás rieron divertido.

-Dobe. –dijo molesto Sasuke

-¿Cómo me dijiste teme? –grito el rubio enojado.

-¡No me digas teme, dobe! –dijo molesto el pelinegro mandándole rayitos con la mirada y el rubio también lo hacía.

-¡Oh si! Sin duda estos dos ya son amigos y se llevaran de maravilla. –dijo burlón Kiba ganándose dos miradas fulminantes por parte del rubio y pelinegro.

-Naruto deja de tratar de matar con la mirada a las personas y vámonos. –dijo aburrida Sakura empezando a caminar, pero para su desgracias las lapas pelirrojas y peliblancas no la soltaron y caminaron junto a ella aun abrazándola.

-¡Si Gaarita! –dijo el rubio como niño chiquito siguiéndola y los demás rodaron los ojos siguiéndolos también.

_-(ya suficiente tenia con Sasori y Suigetsu y ahora se une otro tarado)_ –pensaron Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru.

Cuando salieron de los dormitorios masculinos todos se detuvieron viendo que caminando hacia ellos venia una sonriente pelinegra que al verlos se le iluminaron los ojos al igual que Sakura sabiendo que su querida amiga la salvara de esas lapas que ya la tenían harta.

Yuki se paro enfrente de Sakura y sus ojos se nublaron mientras se tocaba el pecho como si le doliera.

-Ahora entiendo porque querías unirte a estos pandilleros. –dijo mártir apuntando a Sasuke, Suigetsu, Sasori, Shikamaru y Neji.

-¿Pandilleros? –repitieron mirándose extrañados Sasuke y sus amigos mientras levantaban su ceja derecha.

-¡Si! ¡pandilleros!... recuerden que Tsunade así les dijo ayer por andarse peleando como animales. –dijo dramática haciendo que a todos les resbalara una gota de sudor en la nuca. –pero ese no es el tema aquí, el tema aquí es que te uniste a ellos porque te volviste gay y me eres infiel con ellos. –dijo mártir apuntando a Suigetsu y Sasori provocando que todos cayeran estilo anime a excepción de Naruto.

-(_me equivoque Uu.u… se han unido dos idiotas más U¬¬)_ –pensaron Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru mientras se ponían de pie.

-¡Deja de decir tarugueses Yuki! –dijo Sakura fastidiada mientras se ponia de pie finalmente logrando quitarse a esas lapas. –(_sabia que de una u otra forma Yuki me los quitaría de encima *o*)_

-Y todavía que eres un infiel, embustero de amor y sembrado de penas me hablas asi. –dijo ofendida tocándose el pecho. – ¡nii-san! –grito llorando y corriendo hacia Naruto, el cual extendió los brazos para recibirla. – ¡Gaara es muy cruel conmigo y yo tanto que lo amo! –dijo abrazándolo del cuello y rodeando su cadera con sus piernas colgándosele como si fuera chango y el rubio la tomo de las pierna para cargarla.

Suigestu frunció el entrecejo ante lo que dijo la chica, pero sin poder evitarlo al igual que la gran mayoría de los hombres que pasaban por ahí miraron de forma pervertida las piernas de la chica, que se dejaban ver ya que su falda se levanto levemente, por lo que Naruto los fulmino con la mirada haciendo que todos la desviaran.

-¡Te confió a mi hermanita que es mi mayor tesoro y así es como la tratas mal amigo! –dice el rubio decepcionado mirando a Sakura, la cual rolo los ojos sabiendo que habiendo oportunidad no la desaprovechan cuando de montar sus dramas se trata, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, ya que así se entretiene ella también. Camino hacia donde estaban los supuestos mellizos y se puso de puntitas para quedar su rostro alado de la mejilla de Yuki que lloraba como si fuera niña chiquita.

Perdóname. Prometo no hablarte así de nuevo.—dijo galante siguiéndoles el juego a esos dos, aprovecharía esa oportunidad para que se corriera -el chisme de que en verdad era novio de Yuki y las demás chicas no la acosaran mas. Yuki miro a Sakura y se sorbió la nariz aun llorando.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto aun con voz llorosa.

-Enserio, además yo no soy gay y solo tengo ojos para ti Yuki y eso tú más que nadie lo sabe. –dijo sonriéndole con ternura y tomando su barbilla para después darle un beso en la frente.

Neji miro asqueado la escena al igual que Sasori y Kiba, ante tanta melosidad. Suigetsu frunció el entrecejo con desagrado. Sasuke sin saber porque le molesto que "Gaara" sea así de dulce con es loca y la besara aunque sea en la frente en frente de todos. Naruto sonrío de forma cálida viendo eso como una escena de la familia feliz mostrándose amor fraternal, Yuki miraba Sakura como boba enamorada mientras que por dentro estaba asqueada por tanta escena melosa, pero luego un aura brillante la rodeo al darse cuenta que es una excelente actriz. Sakura miraba con ternura a Yuki mientras que por dentro estaba asqueada por decirle tanta cursilería a alguien que no fuera su hermano, en especial por ser la loca de Yuki.

-¡Bájate y vámonos que se nos hará tarde! –dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar.

-¡Quiero que nii-san me lleve cargando!—dijo como niña chiquita restregando su mejilla con la del rubio, el cual sonrío nervioso mientras que Kiba y Sakura rodaron los ojos ante la actitud berrinchuda de la pelinegra.

-¡As lo que quieras corazón! –dijo Sakura sin dejar de caminar y agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-¡¿Oíste nii-san? ¡llévame cargada! —ordeno mirándolo sádica.

-¡Que más!—dijo rendido Naruto suspiro resignado y empezó a caminar siendo seguido por Kiba.

-Para locos con los que nos has juntado Sasuke. –dijo Neji pasando a su lado y palmeándole el hombro, los demás junto con Sasuke asintieron dándole la razón y así todos los empezaron a seguir.

* * *

Las clases pasaron en completa tranquilidad estando cada quien en su grupo. Yuki, Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke, Suigestu, Ino, Hinata y Naruto estaban en el mismo grupo, ambas porristas estaban sorprendidas al ver que Sasuke y Suigetsu entraron a clases junto a Gaara y sus amigos, además de verlos hablando tranquilamente de repente, en especial con Suigestu, pero decidieron mejor preguntarles en la hora del receso junto a las demás chicas.

Shikamaru y Neji estaban en el mismo salón que Tenten y Temari mas no les dijeron nada, simple y sencillamente porque no hablan con sus novias más que para lo que las tienen, ósea fallárselas.

Sasori estaba en el mismo salón que Matsuri, pero al igual que sus amigos tampoco pelaba a su novia en otro lado que no fuera cuando se la iba follar.

Cuando toco el timbre de receso a todo el alumnado le sorprendió ver juntos a Gaara y Sasuke con sus respectivos grupos de amigos, la noticia de que esos grupitos se habían peleado se corrió mas no sabían si solo era un rumor, de igual forma no le tomaron tanta importancia al verlos juntos sabiendo que como era de esperarse que unos chicos como Gaara y sus amigos se terminaran juntando con ellos simple y sencillamente por ser hermosos como todo aquel que está en ese grupo.

Los nueve se sentaron en la mesa donde siempre suelen sentarse Sasuke y su grupillo, no sin antes haber llenado sus charolas de sus respectivos alimentos.

-¡Yuki-chan! ¿en verdad piensas comerte todo eso? –pregunto sorprendido Suigetsu mirando impresionado al igual que sus amigos la charola llena de comida y pastelillos de la pelinegra (la de Gaara y Naruto estaba igual de llena mas no le tomaron mucha importancia, ya que al ser hombres es más común XD)

-Si… ¿Por qué? –pregunto con inocencia inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia la derecha poniendo cara de niña buena que a Neji y Suigetsu se les hizo terriblemente adorable y violable.

-Es que no es normal que una chica coma tanto. –explico Sasori al ver que Suigestu no le contestaría por estar en la lela, agitando su mano restándole importancia. —ya sabes… por lo general las chicas comen solo ensaladas y muy poquita disque para cuidarse. –explico mejor al ver que Yuki lo había mirado sin entender.

-Eso es porque no saben vivir y disfrutar las cosas buenas. –dijo Yuki agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-¡Así se habla muñeca! ¡Mujeres como tu pocas!—dijo emocionado Sasori levantando su pulgar en son de aprobación y Yuki le sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ey! ¡deja de alagar tanto a mi novia! –dijo Sakura falsamente molesta apuntándolo con su tenedor aparentando celos y Sasori puso sus manos enfrente sonriendo burlón.

-Solo decía la verdad, es raro conocer chicas así. –dijo defendiéndose.— todas se la pasan cuidándose

-Pues tal vez así no las hay donde tú has estado. –dijo de pronto Naruto llamando la atención de todos. —Yo conozco a otra chica igual de tragona que Yuki, además que no engordan por todo el mugrero que se meten en la boca. –explico el rubio asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza muy convencido de sí mismo.

-¿la conocemos? –pregunto extrañado Kiba.

-Mmm… puede que si como puede que no. —dijo en forma pensativa.

-Pues dinos el nombre para saber si, sí o no. –dijo Sasori con interés.

-Se llama Sakura. –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja provocando que tanto Yuki, Sakura y Sasuke dejaran de comer, las primeras dos mencionadas miraran al rubio como diciéndole "¿Por qué demonios abres la boca idiota?" Haciendo que el rubio se encogiera apenado en su lugar mientras que Sasuke lo miraba con interés esperando que siguiera hablando y poder saber más cosas sobre Sakura.

_-(siempre supe que no era como las otras chicas y esto me lo sigue demostrando)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorna el rostro del pelinegro.

-¿Sakura? No me suena de ningún lado —dice de forma pensativa Shikamaru metiéndose también en la plática.

-Es mi hermana. —contesto cortante Sakura.

-¿Tienes hermanas? –preguntaron impresionados los amigos de Sasuke junto con Kiba, de pronto a todos pusieron una mirada perdida en el techo y comenzaron a imaginarse una pelirroja con las mismas fintas que solía tener el pelirrojo antes, ósea toda nerd y fea haciendo que hicieran una mueca de asco ,por lo que Yuki y Naruto sonrieron divertido ante sus pensamientos, de pronto no pudieron evitar recordar cuando se imaginaron a Sakura con lentes de botella y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas provocando que todos los miraran raro mientras que Sakura los fulminaba con la mirada sabiendo porque se reían.

-¡Lo sentimos! —dijeron ya controlado su ataque de risa y enderezándose. —pero les aseguramos que Sakura no es nada a comparación como se la imaginan, aunque admitimos que cegatona si esta, pero usa lentes de contacto. –dijeron de forma traviesa los dos ganándose una mirada fulminante de Sakura.

_-(bueno pues al ser hermana de Gaara debí imaginármelo Uu.u)_ –pensó Sasuke soltando un largo suspiro.

-¡Ya dejen de hablar de mi hermana!—gruño furiosa Sakura.

-¿Cómo es? No recuerdo haberla visto en la escuela y eso que estudiamos juntos desde la primaria y ellos estuvieron con nosotros en la secundaria. –dijo Suigestu apuntando a Sasori, Neji y Shikamaru.

-Se parece mucho a Gaarita, solo que tiene el pelo largo y rosa, no usa lentes y tiene cuerpo de infarto. –dijo rápidamente Yuki ganándose una mirada más fulminante por parte de Sakura que contaba mentalmente para tranquilizarse y no matar a sus dos amigos bocazas.

Suigestu ensancho los ojos al reconocer a esa peli-rosa de la que hablaban, estaba seguro que era la misma que salía en la foto con Naruto y Yuki, y ahora que se fijaba bien si se parecía mucho a Gaara, volteo a mirar a Sasuke y vio como este miraba con interés a Yuki esperando que siguiera hablando de la peli-rosa, lo que le saco una sonrisa burlona al saber que su amigo estaba coladito por esa tal Sakura, que sospechaba que de seguro él conocía desde antes y que también se entero de que era hermana de Gaara e ahí la unión, conocía tan bien a Sasuke que le era fácil suponerlo, pero decidió preguntárselo después para estar seguro de eso.

-No creo que la hayamos visto alguna a ves. –dijo Sasori pensativo. –de ser así la recordaría sin duda. –dijo poniendo cara de pervertido provocando que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo fulminándolo con la mirada.

_-(con que tu ya conocías a la hermana de Gaara Sasuke y te interesa)_ –Sasori no había pasado por alto esa mirada de Sasuke y sonrío divertido.

-No la conocieron porque ella solo estudio la primaria conmigo y en diferente salón, a los doce mi padre la mando a un internado en Alemania y ahí es donde está ahora. –dijo cortante Sakura. – ¡ya dejemos zanjado el tema! –dijo furiosa y mirando con advertencia a sus dos amigos.

_-(¿Alemania? O.O ¡demonio! esta algo lejos, pero eso no moverá mis planes, la encontrare y hare lo que sea para que me diga en que instituto) —_pensó decidido el pelinegro.

-¡Celoso hasta con la hermana! –dijo Kiba suspirando resignado y Sasori asintió dándole la razón.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –dijo agresiva y con el entrecejo fruncido haciendo que el castaño se encogiera en su lugar temeroso y negara rápidamente con la cabeza.

Sasuke sonrío de medio lado al saber que el pelirrojo defendía muy bien a la peli-rosa, pero estaba seguro que a él no lo va intimidar con nada, ya que siempre consigue lo que quiere sin importarle lo que los demás digan y lo que quería esta vez era a Haruno Sakura y la obtendría a como diera el lugar, sin importarle que tenga que enfrentarse a Haruno Gaara o Haruno Kaname.

-¡Así que era verdad! –dijo una voz femenina con un tinte divertido y lleno de superioridad haciendo que todos miraran a esa dirección viendo a Temari junto a su grupo de amigas paradas atrás de Gaara, Yuki, Naruto y Kiba. – ¡oí que se juntan con ellos! –dijo apuntando a los antes mencionados.

-Y eso te importa ¿Por qué? –pregunto molesto Sasuke ignorando la mirada fulminante de Shikamaru por hablarle así a la rubia, ya que el que no le hable mucho y de repente le sea infiel no significa que no la quiera.

.Me importa porque también nos juntamos con ustedes y que mejor que buena calidad se junte con nosotras. –dijo orgullosa haciendo que sus amigas sonrieran de forma torcida.

Sakura levanto una ceja sintiéndose incomoda ante la mirada de las castaña y rubia de coleta.

-¿Estás diciendo que no somos de calidad? –pregunto extrañada Yuki.

-Si te callo el saco póntelo querida. –dijo despectiva Temari y sus amigas rieron burlonas mientras los hombres junto a Sakura levantaban ambas cejas extrañados. –yo nunca dije que no fueran de buena calidad, bueno me refiero a ellos. –dijo apuntando Gaara, Kiba y Naruto. –de ti dudo si quiera que tengas calidad.

-Espera. –dijo Yuki poniendo su mano al frente como tratando de detenerla. – ¿desde cuándo son algún producto como para que se refieran a ustedes como calidad? –dijo extrañada mirando a los chicos haciéndolos reír burlones mientras que las chicas caían estilo anime a excepción de Hinata que mantenía la cabeza agachada nerviosa.

-¡Maldita bastarda! –dijo entre dientes acercándose a grandes zancadas a Yuki y tomándola de las solapas.

Naruto y Suigetsu se pusieron de pie exaltados y preocupados. Sakura frunció el entrecejo al igual que Kiba. Sasori sonreía divertido ansioso por ver pelea entre chicas mientras que los demás miraban la escena tranquilos y sin tomarle importancia.

-Que yo sepa soy hija legitima y no fui concebida fuera del matrimonio. –dijo burlona sin inmutarse por el agarre de la rubia.

-¡¿Muy graciosita? –pregunta molesta con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-¡Solo poquito! –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Los amigos de Sasuke junto con este no podía evitar sonreír divertido por los comentarios de la pelinegra, pero Suigetsu estaba algo preocupado ya que conocía a Temari y sabia que no andaba con rodeos. El show había llamado la atención de todo el alumnado que los miraban atentos mientras murmuraban cosas

Temari llego a su límite de paciencia con esa niñata que le tiene ganas desde el día de ayer, así que sin pensarlo levanto su mano libre dispuesta a darle una cachetada, pero cuando estaba a unos milímetros de golpearle la mejilla Yuki le había detenido la mano tomándola de la muñeca. Temari y todos ensancharon los ojos impresionados a excepción de Sakura y Naruto. Temari miro molesta a Yuki mientras esta la miraba burlona.

-¡aaahhh! –dijo de forma cantarina Yuki. – ¡no entendiste el mensaje que deje con tu amiguita ayer! –dijo falsamente decepcionada.

-¡Ahhh! —grito Temari de dolor cuando Yuki empezó a torcerle la muñeca y se la apretaba con más fuerza.

Shikamaru se paro molesto dispuesto a ir a ayudar a su novia pero Suigestu lo detuvo.

-Gaara no se metió cuando tu novia ataco a Yuki, así que tú tampoco tienes el derecho de hacerlo. –dijo cortante, el castaño miro a Sasuke esperando apoyo más este solo asintió dándole la razón a Suigetsu.

-Fui tranquila con ustedes ayer, pero si no aprendes la lección no solo me baso en lo físico para hacer sufrir a la gente. –dijo tétrica Yuki torciéndole más la muñeca y Temari gritaba con dolor y sus ojos lagrimeaban a causa del mismo. La rubia la soltó de las solapas y trato con esa mano quitar la que Yuki tiene en su muñeca más no podía. –debiste advertirles a tu amigas sobre mi. — dijo mirando intimidante a Matsuri, la cual solo palideció y se escondió rápidamente atrás de Hinata.

Una mano se puso sobre el hombro de Yuki haciéndola voltear viendo la mirada tranquila de Sakura que le sonreía de forma torcida.

-¡Sasuke! –llamo Sakura volteando hacia Sasuke, el cual la miro dándole a entender que tenía su atención. –con los problemas que tuvimos ayer fue más que suficiente. —Sasuke asintió dándole la razón. –dile a tus "amiguitas" que dejen sus tontos celos hacia **MI NOVIA** y dejen de molestarla o la próxima ves no la detendré. –dijo cortante.

-¡Escucharon chicas! —dijo Sasuke con diversión. — les advierto de una vez que yo no meteré las manos por ninguna de ustedes y al parecer ellos tampoco. –dijo apuntando a sus amigos, los cuales las porristas los vieron notando que todos estaban tranquilos sonriendo burlones a excepción de Shikamaru que tenía el entrecejo fruncido y era detenido por Suigetsu.

-Ya no te molestaremos más… ¿verdad Temari?—dijo Ino sonriendo de forma forzada y poniendo su mano en el hombro ella. Temari asintió levemente con la cabeza queriendo llorar por la humillación y dolor. – ¿viste? –pregunto mirando a Yuki que la miraba aburrida. – ¡suéltala por favor! –pidió nerviosa.

-¡Yuki!— llamo de forma severa Sakura, la pelinegra chasqueo la lengua y soltó de forma brusca a la rubia.

-Siempre me detienen cuando viene lo mejor… suplicar. –dijo con diversión sonriéndole de forma tétrica a Temari, la cual frunció el entrecejo mientras se sobaba su muñeca y lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡Recuerda que ya estamos bajo advertencia corazón! –dijo con diversión Sakura y Yuki asintió sentándose seguida de la peli-rosa.

-¡Bueno ya arreglando las cosas comamos! –dijo animado el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Suigestu, Sasori, Kiba, Sasuke, Yuki, Sakura y Neji se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia y se dispusieron a comer mientras los demás miraban raro al rubio a excepción de Hinata que muy tímidamente se alejo para ir por su comida siendo seguida por las demás chicas. Los demás mirones regresaron su atención a sus cosas ya acabando el show.

-¡Si que tu novia es ruda compita! –dijo burlón Sasori mientras le daba un trago a su leche.

_-(¡tu novia, Tu novia, Tu novia!.. ¡¿que no sabes decir otra cosa Sasori? ¡ya todos sabemos que es su novia!… ¡¿que no la puedes llamar por su nombre?)_ –pensó con fastidio Suigestu pero después se golpeo mentalmente porque a él eso no le debería de importar ¡total! solo la quiere para follar de ahí lo demás debe valerle.

-La entrene bien. –dijo burlona Sakura acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un perro y Yuki le gruño molesta por lo que Sakura alejo su mano divertida.

Kiba, Sasori y Naruto sonrieron divertidos, Suigetsu los ignoro y se dedico a comer mientras que los demás rodaron los ojos.

Cuando las demás chicas se sirvieron su comida (N/A: ¿notaron que aquí se tardaron menos que en el otro capi que casi se echan todo en la comida? o.O) se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron en los lugares libres. Temari y Tenten miraban de reojo rencorosas a Yuki, después Temari le dirigía miradas asesinas a Shikamaru.

_-(ya estuvo que me deja sin sexo por un par de semanas)_ –pensó con lamento el vago al conocer las miradas de su novia.

Las demás chicas trataban de comer tranquilas ignorando el incomodo ambiente que se había creado. Ino y Matsuri trataban de no mirar tanto a Gaara temiendo provocar a Yuki.

_-(sospechaba que algo así pasaría, pero ni modo, son sacrificios por el bien de mi causa)_ –pensaron con fastidio Sasuke y Sakura.

_-(esto cada vez se pone más divertido)_ –pensó maravillado Sasori sin inmutarse por el incomodo ambiente.

_-(aunque suene muy Shikamaru, no puedo estar más que de acuerdo en que esto se está poniendo demasiado problemático)_ –Neji y Suigetsu suspiraron con pesadez

_-(¡pero que bueno esta el rollo de mango!*o*)_ –Yuki y Kiba tenían un aura brillante rodeándolos mientras masticaban un pedazo de postre ignorando el aura incomoda que sentían los demás.

_-(¡kami que deje de mirarme!)_ –pensaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada Hinata sin poder comer y con la mirada agachada sintiendo la intensa mirada del rubio.

Cuando el rubio vio bien a la peli-azul sonrío de forma torcida, le había parecido hermosa y había decidido que sería su próxima víctima, se encargaría de tenerla debajo de él gimiendo como loca.

_-(aparenta ser tímida y eso le hace más excitante y deseable… su carita de niña buena no me engaña, se junta con todas esas zorras y es por algo, sé que es igual y esa es su fachada para amarrar a los hombres, pero a mi no me engañas, pronto te tendré gimiendo como la zorra que eres ante mis envestidas niñita)_ –el rubio sonrío de forma torcida no perdiéndose detalle de la cara avergonzada de la peli-azul, ni mucho menos de su nerviosismo acostumbrado a causar eso en muchas chicas con solo mirarlas_ –(¡vamos a jugar tu juego hermosa!)_ –pensó con decisión y arrogancia sin borrar su sonrisa torcida, Sakura miro de reojo al rubio, después miro a lo que tanto miraba rodando los ojos al saber lo que pasaba, luego sonrío de forma torcida al ocurrírsele algo, se acerco al rubio para poder susurrarle algo al oído.

-Déjala comer tranquila por lo menos. –susurro solo para que el rubio la oyera, el cual la miro de reojo y sonrío travieso. –te propongo una apuesta querido amigo.

-¿Dime? –dijo en un susurro de forma interesada.

-esa niñata es diferente, lo veo en su mirada.

-No lo creo, nada más mira con quien se junta. –susurro divertido.

-Bueno dejemos eso de lado, mejor vallamos a lo importante. — siguió hablando en un susurro. –te apuesto cien mil dólares a que no te la llevas a la cama en una semana.

-Me conoces amiga y sabes que no necesito una semana, con un solo día me la llevo a la cama. –dijo con arrogancia.

-Igual te daré una semana amigo. –dijo con seguridad y el rubio sonrío de forma torcida.

-¡Como quieras, pero de una vez te digo que ya perdiste cien mil dólares de tu cuenta bancaria! –dijo con seguridad.

-¡Ya veremos, ya veremos! –dijo con diversión y un brillo retador adorno los ojos del rubio.

**Continuara**

**como ven lo prometido es deudaa!**

**llegamos a los 200! wiiiiiiiii les agradesco enormemente su apoyo y spero ke el kapi haya valido la pena ^^**

**O.O sas... ke onda por la apuesta, para mi ke gana Saku u.u...**

**espero ke el kapi les haya gustado ^^ y haya valido la espera ^^ jjojojo en lo personal me diverti escribiendolo y me la cure con el par de pervertidas urgidas jjaajajajaja**

**sobre sus dudas, solo esperen, veran como poko a poko iran tomando su rumbo y se despejaran sus dudas**

**juju por cierto mucho me preguntaaaron ¿con kien saku se kitaraa la calentura?... ustedes solo esperen y veran como esas dos se la kitan, mas no se si sera en el siguiente kapi u.u... pero de k pasa pasa**

**x cierto pido disculpas si unos no les gusto como pongo a uns de ls chikas, pero no lo hago con mala intension, sino xkke asi me llegan laas ideas u.u**

**se cuidan**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**besotes**


	10. La venganza sigue

**La venganza sigue, solo que de una forma más sutil y disimulada**

Habían pasado un par de días desde la apuesta de Naruto y Sakura, pero el rubio al saber que tenía una semana se lo tomo a la ligera y decidió esperara hasta el fin de semana… ¡total! Tiene hasta el martes de la otra semana.

Yuki venia del dormitorio masculino hacia el femenino. Se había pasado ahí toda la tarde después de ir al club de natación, el solo recordar como ponía nervioso a Suigetus ante sus caras y posesiones insinuantes haciendo que se cayera al agua de panzazo cuando estaba por aventarse le daba risa.

Venia de lo más contenta ya que había estado jugando videojuegos con Kiba, Sakura y Narutio casi toda la tarde.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación dispuesta a entrar y ponerse a hacer la tarea o más bien checar haber si Matsuri la hizo bien, la puerta se abrió justo cuando estiro su mano para tomarla perillo, levanto la mirada viendo a una nerviosa Ino, atrás de ella estaba Matsuri y Tenten mirándola igual de nerviosas por lo que levanto su ceja derecha extrañada.

-Taraditas a un lado que necesito checar mi tarea… ¿la hiciste verdad Matsuri?—pregunto viendo intimidante a la castaña que asintió rápidamente con la cabeza mirándola temerosa y Yuki sonrío satisfecha. – ¡muévanse! –dijo entre dientes fastidiada y rápidamente las tres se hicieron a un lado dejándola pasar.

-¡Voy a salir Agatsuma-sama! –dijo rápidamente Matsuri y Yuki hizo una seña con su mano como diciéndole que ya se valla mientras se sentaba en su cama enfrente de su laptop abriéndola y escribiendo una contraseña para que se prenda y laschicas no desaprovecharon saliendo despavoridas de ahí.

-¡A checar mi tareita! –dijo como niña chiquita viendo como su laptop se prendía. –¡pero antes vamos a ver por qué demonios estaban más temerosas de lo normal! –dijo de forma macabra sonriendo estilo póker abriendo un archivo el cual pedía clave, la puso y segundos después se vio enfoque de varias cámaras en toda la habitación. Regreso el video hasta que las amiguitas de su compañera entraron a la habitación y se puso rápidamente los audífonos. –qué bueno que la tengo vigiladita. ¡Gracias por las cámaras Naru-chian! –dijo emocionada con un brillo sádico en sus ojos, después de escuchar y ver todo lo que hicieron y tenían planeado.

* * *

Sasuke estaba en su habitación sentado en la silla frente el escritorio donde tenía su computadora de escritorio, miraba con indiferencia la pantalla mientras tecleaba a una gran velocidad. Atrás de él recostado en su cama estaba Suigetsu mirando con aburrimiento la pantalla de su laptop que tenía en sus piernas mientras tecleaba sin ganas.

-Oye Sasuke. –llamo de pronto dejando de hacer la tarea y mirando la espalda del pelinegro.

-Hmn. –"dijo" dándole a entender que lo escuchaba, más no volteo a verlo ni dejo de teclear.

-¿Dónde está Gaara?... no lo he visto desde que salimos de clases y se fue a su club de tenis. –pregunto extrañado mirando a todos lados como buscando al pelirrojo.

-No sé, no soy su mamá o nana para saber dónde anda. –contesto indiferente sin siquiera voltear a verlo por lo que el peli-blanco bufo por la falta de atención, pero de pronto su rostro se ilumino al recordar algo y una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro.

-¿Sabes Sasukito? –dijo meloso y el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo molesto. – ¿desde cuándo sabes que la peli-rosa de la foto es hermana de Gaara?... ¡más bien! ¿desde cuándo la conoces? –pregunto con diversión sonriendo triunfante al ver que el pelinegro había dejado de teclear. –llegue a la conclusión de que te enteraste que esa chica es hermana de Gaara hace poco y por eso tu trato de paz de grupitos… aunque eso me conviene ya que así conozco mas a Yuki. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia y viendo con satisfacción como el pelinegro se tensaba. –también llegue a la conclusión de que si antes odiabas a Gaara es porque varias veces lo viste junto a la tal Sakura y como no sabías que eran hermanos, como siempre terminaste pensando mal de esa relación… y conociéndote como te conozco te llenaste de celos y lo molestabas como tratando de vengarte. Siempre sospeche que molestabas a Gaara porque lo odiabas y no por divertirte, y con esa teoría se ve más lógico… ¿no crees? –Suigetsu se divertía de lo lindo, ver como su amigo se erizaba como un fuera gato ante cada palabra que decía.

-No me dejaras en paz hasta que te cuente todo ¿verdad? –dijo cortante le pelinegro suspirando rendido.

-Sin duda me conoces bien amigo, por algo tenemos muchos años de linda amistad y compañerismo. –dijo meloso y Sasuke bufo con fastidio.

-Conocí a Sakura en la primaria desde ese entonces me gusta, pero ella era una niña solitaria que solo le ponía atención a Gaara y solo le sonreía a él. –Sasuke explicaba completamente tranquilo mas no volteaba a ver a su amigo porque sus mejillas estaban demasiado sonrojadas por tener que contarle eso a Suigetsu, el cual solo lo escuchaba atento e interesado. –de hecho tu también la conociste. –dijo Sasuke con indiferencia y Suigetsu se sorprendió al no recordarla. –una vez que le quitamos los anteojo a Gaara y no los aventábamos entre nosotros mientras él trataba de conseguirlo, después vino una niña peli-rosa que me los quito y además me golpeo. –dijo con fastidio. Suigetsu abrió enormemente los ojos al recordar eso y después parpadeo un par de veces y sin poder evitarlo se empezó a reír a carcajadas y un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo izquierdo del pelinegro.

-¡La niña que te gusta te partió la mandarina! ¡jajajaja! –se burlaba apuntándolo con el dedo haciendo que el tic en el ojo del pelinegro se marcara mas. –si así te puso por quitarle los anteojos a su hermano no quiero ni imaginar lo que te hará si se entera que todos estos años, lo molestaste, humillaste y aprovechaste de él sin contar que hace pocos días te agarraste a golpes con él. –dijo divertido viendo como la espalda de su amigo se tensaba.

-¡Eso ya lo sé zopenco! –Suigetsu frunció el entrecejo por el insulto. –Bueno ¿quieres que te siga contando o no idiota? –pregunto fastidiado.

-Vale, ya me callo. –dijo con aburrimiento.

-La única vez que pude hablar con ella vi como su padre la golpeaba como golpeo a Gaara. –Suigestsu ensancho los ojos mientras Sasuke apretaba los puños con coraje. – así que cuando vi a ese hombre golpear a Gaara lo reconocí y ate cabos. Me di cuenta de que esos dos en verdad eran hermano y trace mi plan para acercarme a Gaara y poder llegar a Sakura aun así después le pregunte a Gaara sobre su hermana para asegurarme. –explico con tranquilidad.

-¿No crees que estás haciendo mucho por una chica que no ves desde que son niños? –dijo impresionado. –estas obsesionado y nada mas la tengas la desecharas como a las demás.

-No sé si sea obsesión, pero a ella jamás la tratare como las demás, es única y eso lo note desde que vi sus ojos. –dijo con seguridad. –_ (sus ojos y mirada fueron los que me cautivaron…. Tampoco sé si sea amor u obsesión, pero solo verla me hace sentir emociones que con nadie he sentido)_

-Yo sigo pensando que es obsesión Sasuke y las obsesiones no son nada sanas, además a ella la conocías solo de vista desde niño y dudo mucho que ella se llegue a acordar de ti en todos estos años que han pasado… otra, hay la posibilidad de que este enamorada de otro tipo y no te haga caso a ti.

-Lo sé. –dijo Sasuke con frustración. –se todo eso Suigetsu y me he planteado muchas posibilidades mas, pero por ella hare lo que sea, tratare de conquistarla y si ni siquiera me recuerda o conocía yo le creare nuevos recuerdos míos. –dijo con seguridad impresionando a Suigetsu, que después sonrío levemente.

-Bueno si hablamos de obsesiones yo también tengo una que tiene cierta relación con Gaara. –dijo divertido. –así que hasta cierto te entiendo… por eso y porque soy tu amigo te ayudare y apoyare en todo. –dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y Sasuke volteo a verlo impresionado. –tratare de sacarle sopa al hermano y a su novia, ya sabes que es más común que yo sea curioso a que lo seas tú. –dijo divertido y Sasuke le sonrío muy levemente pero de forma sincera.

-Gracias. –dijo en un susurro que Suigetsu alcanzo a escuchar y ensancho los ojos sorprendido. Conocía a su amigo y sabia que no era de agradecer al menos que fuera algo muy importante para él, pero después le sonrío de forma sincera.

_-(jamás pensé que Sasuke llegase a tener una debilidad y mucho menos que fuera alguna mujer)_

* * *

Naruto, Sakura y Kiba después de que se fuera Yuki se pusieron a hacer su tarea, estaba el rubio sentado en el piso con su laptop en sus piernas viendo la pantalla con aburrimiento. Recostado en su cama con la laptop en sus piernas estaba Kiba viendo igual de aburrido la pantalla. En la cama del rubio estaba Sakura recostada con laptop en sus piernas viendo con indiferencia la pantalla mientras tecleaba con rapidez.

En eso se oye que tocan con mucha insistencia la puerta haciendo que los tres volteen a verla con fastidio.

-Naruto ve y ábrela. –dijo en forma de orden.

-Todo yo. –dijo como niño berrinchudo mientras ponía el computador a un lado y se paraba molesto pateando rocas imaginaria provocando que Kiba y Sakura rodaran los ojos.

-¡Hola! –saludo una sonriente Yuki levantando su mano derecha en forma de saludo mientras que con su brazo izquierdo rodeaba una laptop de color morado.

-Pensé que no te querías dormir con nosotros porque somos bien pedorros y por eso te fuiste a hacer la tarea en tu habitación o más bien checar que Matsuri la haya hecho bien. –dijo el rubio levantando ambas cejas en forma interrogante.—ni pijama te trajiste.—dijo bajando la mirada viendo que aun traía el uniforme puesto mientras que ellos ya traían su pijama ( Naruto solo andaba en bóxer al igual que Kiba mientras que Sakura traía un pantalón de algodón y una camisa holgada)

-Y sigo firme con no dormirme con ustedes pedorros, en especial con kiba que le huelen a huevo podrido. –dijo haciendo cara de asco mientras que el castaño que estaba en la misma posición de hace un momento la fulmino con la mirada esperando que trapazara a Naruto y le llegara a su hermana mientras que Sakura sonrío burlona. –solo vine a mostrarles un video. –dijo con diversión y maldad.

-Si solo vienes a eso Yuki no friegues que nosotros si estamos haciendo nuestra tarea no como tú que tienes a la tota deMatsuri que te la hace. –dijo Sakura sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla y tecleando a toda velocidad.

-Pero es un video que les concierne a ustedes tres. –dijo asomándose y mirando con interés a Sakura que levanto la mirada para verla.

-Entra Yuki. — dijo con amabilidad el rubio haciéndose a un lado para que pasara.

Así lo hizo Yuki que se sentó cruzando sus piernas enfrente de Sakura y puso el computador entre sus pierna e inmediatamente los tres se acercaron para ver la pantalla, Sakura se puso a su derecha mientras que los otros dos atrás de ella. Antes de poner el video le subió todo el volumen para que escuchen muy bien todo.

Ante cada palabra que salía de las tres chicas que estaban el video Sakura, Naruto y Kiba ensanchaban los ojos demasiado impresionados, la impresión fue cambiando en diferentes forma para cada uno. Por ejemplo Sakura comenzó a palidecer y pensar con temor que si no fuera por el video seguro terminaría siendo violada por esas tres o peor aun siendo descubierta. Naruto sonrío de medio lado con arrogancia y su mirada cambio a una picara. Kiba se sonrojo todo y un hilillo de sangre salió de su nariz imaginándose como seria ser violado por esas tres.

El video termino y Yuki cerró la laptop y miro burlona la cara de sus amigos. Los dejo un ratillo en sus cavilaciones, bueno a Sakura en su estado de shock y tomo un cigarrillo que tenia guardado en mediación de sus senos, saco el encendedor de ahí mismo y lo encendió disfrutando mas la cara de sus amigos, en especial la pálida de Sakura.

-Bueno como Gaara es mi novio, él no puede quedarse en esta habitación. –dijo de pronto sacando a los tres de sus cavilaciones. –qué bueno que tengo cámaras en mi habitación o terminarían violando a mi rojito. –dijo melosa estirándole las mejillas a Sakura que la fulmino con la mirada.

-Dejas las payasadas y dinos como esas locas supieron que hoy yo me iba quedar a dormir aquí y que tu no… ellas te tienen miedo y es lógico que no harían nada para seducirme al menos que estén seguras de que tú no te darás cuenta. –dijo con fastidio Sakura provocando que el par de chicos pusieran una mueca pensativa y Yuki una aburrida.

-¿acaso no escuchaste todo lo que decían? –pregunto con fastidio y Sakura sonrío apenada recordando que con solo escuchar que vendrían al cuarto de Kiba a seducirlos y su mente quedo en shock.

-La tonta de Matsuri puso un sedante en mi jarra de agua para que me durmiera. —explico con aburrimiento. –y si sabían que estarías aquí es porque nos oyeron conversar afuera del club de tenis cuando nos poníamos de acuerdo para lo que haríamos esta tarde y ahí tu mencionaste que te quedarías a dormir con ellos. –Sakura, Naruto y Kiba ensancharon los ojos horrorizados porque más bien parecía como si los estuvieran acosando. –en todo caso tengo un plan para que esas tres aprendan la lección de no seguir acosándote o seduciéndote a escondidas mía. –dijo mirando a Sakura que la vio con interés. –pero necesito la ayuda de Naruto y Kiba, también que tu Gaara mejor te vayas a dormir a tu habitación.

-Por mi está bien. –dijo Sakura agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Sabes que yo siempre te ayudare Yuki. –dijo Naruto sonriéndole de forma cálida pero mirándola cómplice ya que tenía una leve sospecha de lo que tendría que hacer.

-Yo también te ayudare en lo que pueda Yuki. –dijo Kiba sonriendo travieso.

Yuki sonrío estilo póker, después miro de forma cómplice a Naruto y Sakura, los cuales sonrieron divertidos asustando un poco a Kiba cuando los tres pares de ojos se dirigieron a él.

-Kiba… ¿quieres perder tu virginidad? –pregunto burlona mirándolo de forma traviesa al igual que sus dos amigos poniendo nervioso al castaño.

* * *

Suigetsu y Sasuke seguían en las mismas posiciones de hace un momento cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de ambos viendo entrar a "Gaara" en pijama y cargando su maletín en su mano derecha y su laptop en su brazo izquierdo.

Sakura sin siquiera mirarlos cerró la puerta atrás de sí y tiro su maletín para después recostarse en la cama y ponerse el computador en las piernas.

-¡Si¡ ¡hola Suigetsu!... ¿como estas amigo?... ¿te quedaras a dormir?... ¡si!... ¡genial! –preguntaba irónicamente el peli-blanco haciendo que los otros dos rolaran los ojos.

-Ahora no tengo ganas de prestarte atención Suigetsu, tengo tarea que hacer así que se niño bueno y ponte a hacer la tuya o duérmete. –dijo cortante Sakura mirando la pantalla de su laptop.

-Sin duda eres igual de amargado que Sasuke, por algo se llevan bien últimamente. –susurraba ofendido Suigetsu y los otros dos solo rolaron los ojos.

* * *

Kiba caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación pareciendo león enjaulado. Naruto estaba tranquilamente sentado en el piso recargando su espalda en el frente de la cama mientras tecleaba rápidamente en la laptop que tenía en sus pierna.

El rubio suspiro con cansancio y levanto levemente su mirada viendo caminar a su amigo de un lado a otro enfrente de él.

-Ya cálmate Kiba. –dijo con fastidio.

-Muy fácil para ti decirlo, después de todo estas acostumbrado a esto y para mi es mi primera vez… ¿y si lo hago mal? ¿Y si se burlan de mí? ¿y s…?

-¡Kiba! –lo llamo imponente el rubio interrumpiéndolo haciendo que lo mirara asustado. –esto es algo natural, pero mi consejo es que dejes la mente en blanco y te dejes llevar, solo haz lo que deseas, lo que quieres y te aseguro que a ellas les gustara y se dejaran hacer de todo. –dijo con morbo. –tú solo déjate llevar y dedícate a disfrutar amigo. —dijo con seguridad calmando un poco los nervios del castaño.

-Oye… ¿seguro que no verán las cámaras? –pregunto preocupado mirando a todos lados.

-Solo tenemos cámaras en estos collares. –dijo agarrando una pequeña piedrita roja que colgaba de una cadena en su cuello igual a la de Kiba. – ¿a ti te parece cámara? –pregunto burlón y el castaño negó varias veces con la cabeza. –todo estará bien, recuerda que Yuki lo planeo todo y yo más que nadie se que sus planes nunca fallan en especial cuando Gaara le da su aprobación, y eso se debe a que esta cien por ciento seguro de que funcionara. –dijo lleno de confianza.

Kiba suspiro tratando de calmarse, por lo poco que los conocía sabia que todo lo que dijo el rubio era verdad, así que trato de ya no pensar en lo que pasara y solo vivir el momento. En eso se oyen que tocan la puerta sobresaltando un poco al castaño que voltea a ver al rubio que lo mira travieso y sonriendo deforma torcida.

-Solo déjate llevar. –dijo con diversión mientras cerraba la tapa de su laptop, se ponía de pie cargándola y acomodándola en el escritorio para después con toda la tranquilidad del mundo caminar hacia Kiba palmeándole el hombro. –te dejare escoger y si quieres lo haces con dos. –dijo con diversión y Kiba suspiro tranquilizándose para después sonreír travieso.

-Empecemos con una. –dijo divertido y el rubio agrando su sonrisa.

Naruto camino hacia la puerta para abrirla mientras que Kiba se había acostado baca arriba en la cama tratando de parecer despreocupado.

Cuando el rubio abrió la puerta se sorprendió falsamente al ver a tres hermosas chicas paradas frente a él vestidas con una larga gabardina negra. Las tres chicas se sonrojaron al ver al rubio vestido solo con un bóxer y poder apreciar su cuadrado y bronceado torso, sus brazos trabajados y levemente musculosos.

-¿Pasa algo chicas? –pregunta el rubio.

-Solo veníamos a visitarlo… ¿no nos dejaras pasar? –pregunto con inocencia Tenten poniendo cara de inocencia.

-¡Claro! –dijo el rubio haciéndose a un lado.

Las tres chicas entraron viendo a Kiba sentado en la orilla de la cama mirándolas con ambas cejas en alto como preguntándose "¿Qué hacían aquí?"... Al ver que el castaño solo vestía un bóxer también se sonrojaron, mas al ver los brazos levemente musculosos y su torso desnudo. Las tres chicas voltearon a todos lados buscando a Gaara y esperando que este igual de vestido que esos dos, mas la desilusión pinto sus rostros al no encontrarlo.

-¿Y Gaara-kun? –pregunto Ino mirando a Naruto.

-Fue a la habitación de Yuki… ¿acaso no lo viste Matsuri? –dijo el rubio mirando extrañado a la castaño.

-Estaba en la habitación de Ino. –dijo dejando ver decepción en sus ojos al igual que las demás por lo que el rubio sonrío divertido.

-Creo que tenían planeado algo para esta noche. –dijo en forma insinuante y las tres chicas entendieron lo que esos dos iban a hacer.

-¿Necesitaban a Gaara para algo? –pregunto con falsa inocencia Kiba.

-Solo les teníamos una sorpresa los tres. –dijo Matsuri coqueta.

-Pues Gaara se la va perder, así que no se apuren que yo la disfrutare por él. –dijo coqueto y sensual el rubio sonrojando a las tres chicas.

-Pues ustedes escojan. –dijo Tenten coqueta desabrochándosela gabardina quitándosela y tirándola al piso siendo seguida por sus dos amigas.

Ambos chicos ensancharon los ojos al ver que bajo esas gabardinas vestían un sensual conjunto de lencería, un sostén de copa media con encaje y una tanga. La de Ino era morada, la de Matsuri negra y la de Tenten verde.

-¿Cuál escoges amigo? –pregunto divertido el rubio mirando de reojo a Kiba.

-Tenten. –dijo coqueto y el rubio sonrío de medio lado orgulloso de que su amigo se tranquilizara y supiera como actuar.

Tenten sonrío de medio lado y coqueta se acerco al castaño y se sentó en sus piernas rodeándolo del cuello con sus brazos, él la rodeo de la cintura y así ambos empezaron a besarse.

-Ven aquí Matsuri. –dijo el rubio estirando su mano y moviendo su dedo señal de que se acercara y así lo hizo la castaña, la cual estaba por hacer lo mismo que su amiga pero el rubio puso su mano enfrente deteniéndola.

La castaña lo miro extrañado mientras que Ino los miraba atenta y excitada por la situación.

El rubio sonrío e forma torcida haciéndolo ver sensual mirando a la castaña a los ojos y se metió su mano adentro del bóxer y saco su pene aun flácido.

-Métetelo a la boca y ponlo duro. –ordeno cortante.

La castaña sonrío y asintió poniéndose de rodillas entre sus piernas e inclino su cabeza, tomo el pene en sus manos y comenzó a darle lengüetazos sacándole leves jadeos al rubio.

-Ven Ino. –ordeno el rubio y la rubia sin pensarlo se acerco, Naruto le hizo una señal para que se inclinara ya que él estaba sentando en la orilla de la cama y así lo hizo la rubia.

Naruto la tomo de la barbilla y la comenzó a besar mientras que una de sus manos se adentro en la tanga de la chica y comenzó a meter sus dedos en su vagina sacándoles jadeos a la chica, quito la mano que tenía en su barbilla y la bajo a uno de sus pechos comenzando a masajearlo con rudeza sacándole un gemido que quedo atrapado en el beso.

* * *

Sakura seguía trabajando a toda velocidad con la computadora en sus piernas y Sasuke hacia lo mismo en el escritorio.

Suigetsu ya se había aburrido de estar haciendo tarea, no entendía como esos dos no paraban a descansar un rato, tecleaban y tecleaban tan rápido que sinceramente ya estaba arto de oír el sonido de las teclas. Ambos eran un par de ñoños, no entendía cómo es que Sasuke se burlaba de Gaara por serlo cuando el también es uno.

_-(si son inteligentes sin necesidad de estudiar como la mayoría de los estudiantes de esta escuela… no entiendo el por qué de su empeño por ser mejores)_ –Suigetsu estaba acostado boca arriba con su computadora en su costado derecho mirando de reojo a el concentrado "Gaara" para después pasarla al concentrado de su amigo. –si yo fuera tu Gaara y tuviera una novia como Yuki no desaprovecharía esta noche para escabullirme a su habitación. –dijo con aburrimiento mirando el techo con indiferencia, al instante Sasuke dejo de teclear sin saber porque la sola idea de que "Gaara" se escabulla a la habitación de la pelinegra le desagrado.

-Se dividir mí tiempo entre Yuki y los estudios. —contesto cortante sin dejar de escribir poniéndole mas atención a la pantalla.

-Pues déjame decirte que tu y Yuki quitando las escenas dramáticas que se montan ni parecen novios… nunca tienes momentos a solas y solo los he visto besarse en los labios una sola vez… parecen mas muy buenos amigos que solo fingen un noviazgo quien sabe porque… ¡es más! Ni siquiera los veo verse con cara de bobos enamorados como dicen estar. Ni siquiera se ve que sientan atracción por el otro. –dijo con indiferencia mirando de reojo con interés al pellirrojo que seguía prestándole mas atención a su computadora.

_-(yo también he notado eso… esos dos nunca están solos, siempre están o con todos nosotros o con Inosuka y Agatsuma)_ –Sasuke comenzó a escribir de nuevo sin dejar de estar atento a la conversación.

-¡valla! No sabía que no tenías vida social y te la pasas mas observando las de los demás. –contesto con burla y Suigetsu sonrío socarrón sin afectarse por el comentario. –a Yuki y mi no nos gusta estarnos exhibiendo y tampoco somos románticos, somos mas apasionados. –cuando dijo la última palabra dejo de escribir volteando hacia el peli-blanco viendo como el fruncía el entrecejo con molestia. – ¿si quieres la próxima vez que haga el amor con Yuki te invito para que veas como demostramos ser novios? –dijo con burla y Suigetsu frunció más en entrecejo al igual que Sasuke. – ¡tal vez y aprendas unos cuantos movimientos! –Suigetsu bufo.

-El que mucho habla poco sabe. –dijo con burla sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Yo solo respondía tus dudas. –dijo con indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-La verdad no entiendo cómo es que Yuki se fijo en ti con tu antigua apariencia de ñoño… ¿o será que ella se fijo en ti cuando cambiaste de apariencia? –pregunto mirándolo retador.

-Pues somos novios desde hace un año y la conozco desde antes. –dijo falsamente pensativa mientras cerraba su laptop. –toma tus conjeturas. –dijo sentándose en la cama mirándolo burlona mientras se ponía de pie disfrutando la mirada fulminante del peli-blanco. – ¡nos vemos chicos! ¡Esta plática como que me antojo dormir con mi novia! Creo que necesito algo que me quite el estrés un poco. –dijo con arrogancia caminando hacia la puerta ante la mirada molesta de Suigetsu mientras que Sasuke aparentando ignorarlo y poniéndole mas atención a la tarea tenía el entrecejo fruncido sintiendo unas enormes ganas de darle un zape a Suigetsu por hablador.

_-(¿Qué demonios me pasa? Lo que haga o deje de hacer ese tarado con su noviecita me tiene sin cuidado)_ –más molesto consigo mismo el pelinegro siguió con su tarea.

-Maldito arrogante. –dijo entre dientes el peli-blanco justo en el momento que el pelirrojo salió de la habitación y Sasuke alcanzo a escucharlo, mas no tenia ánimos para burlarse de él al ver que el tiro le salió por la culata, además de dejarle ver que su interés por la novia de "Gaara" se estaba tornando muy raro para alguien como él, pero mejor no hablaba ya que el suyo mismo por los hermanos Haruno también era muy extraño.

* * *

Sakura iba caminando por los pasillos del dormitorio masculino. Una sonrisa torcida llena de diversión adornaba sus ojos.

_-(con que Suigetsu tiene más interés en Yuki que solo el carnal… esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor y a mi favor… sabía que Hyuga y Suigetsu sentía atracción hacia Yuki, se les notaba en la forma que la miraban, pero pensé que solo era carnal, más Suigetsu está mostrando otro interés en ella a diferencia de Hyuga que se nota que solo quiere un acostón con mi amiga…esto sin duda me favorece, mas a mí, me encargare de frustrar y hacer sufrir a ese taradete mostrándole que yo si puedo tener a Yuki y él no, esa será mi forma de hacerle pagar lo maldito que fue con mi hermano… esto de vengarse de una forma más sutil es más divertido.)_ –Sakura no podía borrar su sonrisa, y es que ya había pensado que no haría pagar a esa bola de tarados por las humillaciones hacia su hermano, pero había descubierto una forma de vengase sin mancharse mucho las manos, dejándoles ver que el trato seguía en pie.

Sakura agrando su sonrisa al ver a Neji caminar con tranquilidad hacia ella, sabía que estaba haciendo su recorrido checando que ninguno de los estudiantes anden afuera a estas horas. Cuando estuvieras a unos pocos metros cerca ambos detuvieron su paso. Neji mirándola sin alguna clase de expresión en su rostro y Sakura con arrogancia.

-¿se puede saber a dónde vas Haruno? –pregunto con indiferencia.

-A la habitación de Yuki. –dijo con tranquilidad y Neji sonrío de forma torcida.

-¡Oh! ¡imagino para que vas! –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida. –espero que no seas celoso porque me gustaría tener a tu novia por una noche desnuda gimiendo debajo mío. –dijo con burla inclinando levemente su rostro.

_-(como siempre Hyuga anda sin rodeos, pero esto lo hace más emocionante)_ – ¿celoso?... si los soy. –dijo sonriendo con burla y Neji amplió su sonrisa torcida. –pero confió en mi novia. –dijo con arrogancia.

-No deberías confiar tanto porque siempre consigo lo que quiero, así que lamento que seas celoso porque después de que consiga teniendo el cuerpo de tu noviecita sumando una más a mi colección terminara su linda relación de "confianza" por mi culpa. –dijo con falsa pena, Sakura sin borrar su sonrisa camino un poco poniéndose alado del castaño mirándolo de reojo al igual que él a ella.

-¿Sabes Hyuga? –dijo palmeándole el hombro. –no te golpeo por la santa de idioteces que estás diciendo sobre mi novia solo por ese trato que hicimos de disque paz entre nosotros. –Neji frunció el entrecejo ante la arrogancia de ese pelirrojo. –pero sobre tu comentario no te apures que Yuki y yo no terminaremos nunca porque no creo que ella caiga ante tus baratas insinuaciones… ella tiene cerebro a diferencia de tus conquistas pasadas. –dijo con burla siguiendo su camino.

-Hare que te tragues tu palabras, ahora no solo la tendré porque le traigo ganas si no para demostrarte que soy mucho mejor que tu ñoño. –dijo retador sin voltear y solo mirando hacia atrás de reojo.

-Si, lo que digas Hyuga. –dijo indiferente agitando su mano restándole importancia sin dejar de caminar oyendo con satisfacción como el castaño gruñía molesto. –_(esto de aplastar el ego de Hyuga es divertido y yo me encargare de que Yuki jamás caiga en sus juegos, aunque sé que es más fácil que caiga en los de Suigetsu. –_Sakura suspiro con cansancio. –_pero sabré negociar con ella para que se contenga y no me cague los planes… como lo dije antes, esto de machucarlos de forma sutil es más divertido)_ –los ojos de la peli-rosa brillaban mas con maldad.

* * *

Sakura estaba frente la puerta de la habitación de Yuki. Toco un par de veces y se hizo un paso hacia atrás cuando oyó pasos acercándose. Vio a Yuki abrirle la puerta mirándola con aburrimiento.

-¿Qué pasa?... Estaba viendo algo muy interesante. –dijo con fastidio.

-Viene a quedarme a dor… la peli-rosa no término su frase porque oyó gemidos femeninos y gruñidos masculinos proviniendo de la habitación de su amiga haciendo que levantara una ceja incrédula. – ¿estás viendo porno? –pregunto burlona.

-Algo mejor. –dijo con diversión adentrándose en la habitación haciéndole una seña con su mano para que la siguiera.

Algo dudosa Sakura entro cerrando la puerta atrás de si, no sin antes ponerle seguro. Yuki se sentó en su cama estilo indio mirando con diversión su laptop que estaba frente a ella. Sakura la imito poniendo su laptop en el buro alado de ella y ensancho los ojos al ver la pantalla.

-Cada vez tu grado de perversión me sorprende más. –dijo impresionada la peli-rosa sin despegar su interesada y sorprendida vista de la pantalla. –no puedo creer que estés viendo como Naruto y Kiba se follan a esas tres. –Yuki sonrío socarrona.

-A falta de sexo me conformo con esto. –dijo con tranquilidad y encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. –así por lo menos disminuyo un poco mis ganas de follar. –dijo con pesar tocándose el pecho como si doliera.

-Pues a mí viendo me dan más ganas de follar. –dijo Saakura con pesar pero sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

-La verdad a mi también. –dijo con pena mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y estiraba su mano hacia el buro tomando un ponte grande lleno de palomitas poniéndoselas en su piernas, tomando un puño que se metió en la boca sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

-¡Maldito Naruto! ¡él puede follar cuando se le da la gana! –dijo con envidia la peli-rosa tomando también un puñado de palomitas metiéndoselo en la boca.

-Si, es un desgraciado que no comprende nuestro dolor. –dijo envidiosa metiéndose otro puñado de palomitas mientras que Sakura asentía dándole la razón.

-Ahora que lo veo bien. A pesar de que Kiba era virgen no lo hace nada mal. –dijo curiosa mirando con atención como en la pantalla que estaba dividida en dos mostrando en la parte de arriba lo que hacia el rubio y en la de abajo lo que hacia el castaño.

-Si, el condenado sabe cómo moverse, que ni virgencito parece. –dijo mirando también la parte donde salía Kiba.

De pronto un aura obscura y solitaria las rodeo mientras bajaban la cabeza rendidas.

-A qué grado de urgencia a llegado nuestra falta de sexo que nos conformamos viendo como nuestros amigos follan. –dijo deprimida la peli-rosa.

-El ayudar a mi belleza divina nos hace sacrificar nuestros placeres carnales. –dijo mas deprimida la pelinegra y Sakura estaba tan deprimida que no tenía ganas de golpearla por como llamo a su hermano.

-Han terminado. –dijo deprimida la peli-rosa levantando su mirada hacia la pantalla justo en el momento que oyó que sus amigos gruñían más fuerte al haber tenido su orgasmo y las tres chicas gemían muy fuerte al llegar al suyo también. –espero que tu compañera no regrese a tu habitación que el solo saber que ella si tuvo sexo y yo no me entren ganas de golpearla. –dijo con molestia.

-No te apures que le mande un mensaje al celular para que durmiera donde sea menos en la habitación. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Por cierto ya no solo le enseñaras el video a esas tres para burlarte de ellas y hacer que dejen de intentar planes para seducirme. –dijo con maldad y Yuki la miro con interés y curiosidad. – también quiero que lo vean todos los amigos de Sasuke, en especial sus queridos novios.

-Suena divertido. –Yuki sonrío con maldad. –pero no entiendo por qué quieres hacer eso. –la sonrisa de Sakura aumento de tamaño.

-¡Fácil!… quiero herir el orgullo de Hyuga y Sasori y que mejor forma que vean junto a sus amigos como se follan a sus novias… lo estuve meditando y aun quiero desquitarme, por las humillaciones hacia mi hermano, solo que lo hare de un forma más sutil. Además que también les doy en la madre Neji y Suigetsu por tener como novia la mujer que desean. –Yuki hizo pose de galán de telenovela y Sakura rodo los ojos.

-Me gusta la idea. Ya sabes que cuando de joder a los demás se trata me apunto solita para ayudarte. –dijo heroica y Sakura rio divertida. –pero con esto no creo que jodas a Sasori, se ve que no le importa lo que haga su novia mientras ella le dé buen sexo cuando se le antoja. –dijo pensativa.

-Bueno eso sí, ya veré como friego a Sasori, pero por lo menos jodemos a Hyuga donde más le duele: su ego y orgullo… ya que aunque también se le vea que le vale lo que haga Tenten, sé que no le gusta que le vean la cara de idiota, menos enfrente de sus amigos, además que también quiero que si se te insinúa lo ignores porque el muy idiota se quiere hacer el mejor que yo creyendo que con todas puedes y si logra seducirte me fregaras a mí y dejaras la imagen de mi hermano en mal. –dijo con advertencia.

-No te preocupes que no dejare a mi belleza divina mal. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –además me conoces y sabes que no soy fácil de seducir, más bien soy yo la que seduce cuando veo alguien que me interesa. –dijo con arrogancia sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Lo sé, pero con eso de que andas tan necesitada de sexo como yo no vaya a ser que caigas solo para satisfacerte. –dijo resignada soltando un largo suspiro.

-Bueno, pues no te apures ya por eso.—dijo poniendo su mano en su barbilla moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo y Sakura la miro con interés. –se me acaba de ocurrir un plan para divertirnos y tener sexo sin que tú seas descubierta y sin que yo ponga a mi belleza divina como un cornudo.

-Soy toda oídos. –dijo muy, pero muy interesada y Yuki aumento su sonrisa.

-Mañana viernes en la noche prepararemos una fiesta con cerveza y todo en el gimnasio de natación y solo invitaremos a Naruto, Kiba, el grupito de Sasuke y a las porristas. –Sakura asintió estando de acuerdo. –en cuanto a cómo tendremos nuestra satisfacción carnal solo debemos…

* * *

Al día siguiente después de que terminaron las clases y los deberes en sus respectivos equipos, Sakura y Yuki se encontraban en la habitación de la segunda, ambas estaban sentadas en cada una de las camas limándose las uñas.

-¿Entonces? –dijo de pronto l peli-ros sin dejar de limarse las uñas y Yuki levanto su rostro para mirarla deteniendo su tarea de limarse sus propias uñas. – ¿Cómo sabes cuándo llegaran?

-Naruto esta afuera y me mandara un mensaje cuando empiecen a llegar. –dijo con tranquilidad, en eso sonó la musiquita del celular desde el bolsillo del saco que llevaba puesto, con tranquilidad lo saco y al ver la pantalla sonrío de forma torcida. – ¡es hora del show! –dijo mirándola traviesa y Sakura sonrío de forma torcida.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke abrió su casillero encontró una nota de Yuki que decía que lo esperaba en su habitación porque le tenía un sorpresa, estaba sorprendido porque su pervertida mente le decía que clase de sorpresita le daría y siendo sincero no perdía nada con ir, así después se mofaba con Gaara que se follo a su noviecita.

La misma nota le llego Shikamaru, Sasori, Neji y Suigetsu, los últimos tres sonreían triunfantes al ver que esa nota era la prueba de que la novia de Gaara había caído ante sus encantos y lo mejor que lo hizo sin que ellos hicieran mucho, tal parecía que la novia del pelirrojo era igual de regalada que las demás, mientras que Shikamaru iba por curiosidad… ¿y por qué no? La verdad que tenía ganas de un polvo y como su novia lo tenía en abstinencia por lo que paso el martes pues se conformaba con follarse a la pelinegra.

La misma nota le había llegado a Tenten, Matsuri e Ino, la verdad no sabían que pasaba pero si tenían mucho miedo de saber de qué se trataba la sorpresita, pero sabían también que si no iban les iba a ir mucho peor, así que resignadas las tres salieron de la habitación de Tenten y se dispusieron a ir a la habitación de Matsuri donde la esperaba esa loca, solo esperaban que no haya descubierto que ayer tenían planeado seducir a Gaara.

Los cinco varones se toparon en la entrada del dormitorio femenino, los cinco tenían la misma notita en sus manos y se miraban entre sí extrañados doblando rápidamente la nota para que los demás no la vieran.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto extrañado Suigetsu.

-Vine por una sorpresita que me tienen. –dijo Sasori moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo y los demás fruncieron el entrecejo.

-¿no me digan que recibieron una nota de Yuki diciéndoles que los espera en su habitación porque les tiene un sorpresita? –pregunto Sasuke con un leve tic en su ceja derecha y sus amigos fruncieron el entrecejo, para después Neji y Suigetsu mirarse entre sí de forma retadora.

Que problemático… ¿acaso esa chica quiere una orgia con todos nosotros? –pregunto aflojerado Shikamaru y al instante a Sasori le brillaron los -ojos.

-¡Pues yo me punto en la orgia!—dijo emocionado adentrándose al dormitorio con un aura brillante rodeándolo.

Los demás se mirron extrñados entre si, se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia y siguieron l pelirrojo, pensaban que seri divertido eso de l orgi, el único ue no ib muy conforma con eso de comprtir era Suigetsu, pero ya se encargaría de convencer a Yuki para que solo quisiera estar con él.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio se encontraron con Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Matsuri y Tenten, los últimos cuatro miraban la puerta sorprendidos y con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas, el primero solo miraba la puerta con diversión.

_-(no, pues es seguro que la orgia será con muchos)_ –pensaron Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Suigetsu y Sasori, el ultimo muy emocionado mientras que los demás tenían una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos más para ponerse cerca de los cinco que ya estaban ahí, y ensancharon los ojos al oír con más claridad algunos sonidos que salían desde la habitación.

-¡Ohh si!… ¡más fuerte Gaara! –se oía la voz entre cortada de Yuki desde la habitación seguido de gemidos muy sensuales haciendo que rápidamente Sasori, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Suigetsu se taparan la nariz deteniendo su derrame nasal, aunque el ultimo tenía el entrecejo fruncido al igual que Sasuke.

También se oía como la cama rechinaba desde adentro y los gemidos de Yuki iban incrementando de volumen.

-Mejor esperemos a entrar cuando ese par termine. –dijo Naruto falsamente resignado mientras negaba con la cabeza haciendo que todos lo miraran raro porque parecía muy acostumbrado ante la situación.

_-(¿Qué no se supone que como hermano mayor de Yuki debería estar molesto queriendo tumbar la puerta para salvar a su hermana de las garras de la perversión?)_ –pensaron los demás con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¿Qué no deberías estar celoso porque prácticamente se follan a tu hermana en tus narices? –pregunto extrañado Kiba y los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

-Mi hermana y yo somos muy liberales. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. –además Gaara es su novio y mi amigo por eso los dejo quererse. –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida y los demás lo miraron raro. –solo celo a mi hermana cuando un pervertido se quiere pasar de lanza. –dijo fulminando con la mirada a Sasori, Neji y Suigetsu, los cuales desviaron la mirada tosiendo falsamente.

-¡Ohh si Gaara!… ¡te mueves genial! –se oyó como exclamaba gustosa Yuki haciendo que Kiba, Sasori, Shikamaru, Neji y Suigetsu les aumentara el derrame nasal, el ultimo con el entrecejo mas fruncido al igual que el de Sasuke.

-Mmm… ¡Yuki mueve más las caderas! –se oyó a Gaara hablar con voz ronca y entre cortada, Suigetsu y Sasuke tenían una vena hinchada en la cabeza y un aura obscura y siniestra rodeándolos, Naruto los vio y sonrío de forma torcida.

_-(con que Sasuke-teme también siente celos… pero mi pregunta es ¿por quién será?)_ –el rubio se sobo la barbilla con interés.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación se ve a Sakura usando el disfraz de Gaara y Yuki, ambas están brincando como locas la cama de Yuki.

-¡Ohh si! ¡dame más Gaara! –gemía Yuki sin dejar de saltar y Sakura tenía una vena hinchada en la frente.

-Te diviertes ¿verdad? –pregunto en un susurro sin dejar de saltar con un tic marcándose en la ceja derecha y Yuki sonrío traviesa.

-Los gemidos me salen tan natural porque imagino que lo hago con mi belleza divina. –dijo con un aura brillante rodeándola y Sakura apretaba los puños conteniéndose.

-¡Maldita pervertida! ¡que el nombre de mi hermano salga de tus labios de esa forma me enferma! –gruño molesta y Yuki amplió su sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Ohhh Gaara! ¡lo haces genial amorcito! –grito de forma sensual y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada.

* * *

Afuera de la habitación Sasori, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Suigetsu seguían con su derrame nasal. Sasuke al igual que Suigetsu tenían su aura más grande, pero nadie se daba cuenta por seguir embobados con la puerta a excepción de Naruto que disfrutaba el espectáculo. Ino, Matsuri y Tenten miraban la puerta con envidia y sonrosadas imaginándose lo bueno que es Gaara en la cama como para sacarle esos gemidos a Yuki.

-Mmm… ¡Gaara me vengo! –exclamo dichosa Yuki.

-¡Yo también! –gruño "Gaara" ronco haciendo que a las tres chicas les diera un derrame nasal que trataron de ocultar con sus manos.

-¡Bueno, ya que terminaron vístanse que queremos ver la sorpresita que nos tienes imoto! –grito Naruto poniendo sus manos alrededor de sus labios para que su grito se oyera más fuerte.

Todos los que tenían derrame nasal sacaron un pañuelo y se limpiaron la sangre rápidamente. Unos minutos después Yuki vestida con el saco del uniforma de Gaara que cubría el pequeñísimos short de licra que tenia, el pelo algo despeinado les abrió la puerta y al instante el derrame nasal de Kiba, Sasori, Shikamaru, Neji y Suigetsu regreso.

-Pásenle. –dijo dándose media vuelta haciéndoles una seña con su mano.

-¡Dejen de verle el trasero a mi hermana! –gruño molesto el rubio adentrándose a la habitación seguido de los demás.

En la puerta se quedaron congelados Sasuke, Ino, Matsuri y Tenten al ver a "Gaara" acostado en la cama de Yuki sin anteojos, pelo alborotado, respirando agitado, levemente sudoroso, vestido con su pantalón y la camisa del uniforme. Al instante las chicas tuvieron un derrame nasal, Sasuke se sonrojo sin saber porque, solo sabía que el pelirrojo se veía muy lindo así.

Sakura tomo sus gafas que estaban en el buro y se las puso viendo los cinco pares de miradas que lo miraban embobado haciendo que levantara ambas cejas extrañada.

Sasuke reacciono al ver la mirada de "Gaara" y miro de reojo que tanto Suigetsu, como Naruto y Yuki lo miraban igual, rápidamente volvió a su expresión indiferente tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y se adentro completamente en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_-(¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué me le quede viendo así?... no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando, a mi me gustan las mujeres… ¡ya se! Solo que se parece tanto a Sakura que me imagine que así estaría ella cuando tuviéramos sexo, si eso debe ser, además de eso el no haber tenido sexo en unos días como que me está afectando, nada más me follo a una chica y asunto arreglado)_ –se auto convencía mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación.

_-(la reacción que tuvo Sasuke/teme ante Sakura es interesante)_ –Nruto y Yuki se miraron entre sí de forma cómplice sabiendo que pensaron lo mismo.

_-(la forma en la que Sasuke miro a Gaara me dio miedo)_ –Suigetsu tenía un leve tic en su ceja derecha tratando de convencerse que debió de haber visto mal.

-¡Bueno chicos y chicas! –dijo Yuki poniéndose frente a la pantalla llamando la atención de todos. – ¡tomen asiento y disfruten mi sorpresita!

Yuki se sentó alado de Sakura y los demás extrañados tomaron asiento en diferentes lugares mientras que los desangrados volvían a limpiarse la nariz. Yuki tomo el control y le puso play.

Todos miraban la pantalla curiosos, pero después ensancharon los ojos. Tenten, Ino, Matsuri miraron la pantalla horrorizadas, las últimas dos dirigieron su mirada de reojo hacia sus respectivos novios, Matsuri tuvo algo de esperanza al ver a Sasori mirando la pantalla tranquilo mientras que Tenten sudaba frio al ver a Neji con el entrecejo fruncido mirar la pantalla molesto.

Kiba estaba algo avergonzado, pero al igual que Naruto miraba arrogante y sonriendo de forma torcida la pantalla.

Los demás la miraban divertidos dirigiendo de vez en cuando sus miradas burlonas los respectivos cornudos… ¡así es! En la pantalla se reproducía ni más ni menso como Naruto y Kiba se follaban salvajemente a Matsuri, Ino y Tenten, se vio todo, desde como ellas entraron hasta como salieron después de haber sido folladas.

Cuando el video termino Yuki le puso stop, se acerco a la pantalla para que todos la miraran.

-Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado la función. –dijo haciendo una leve reverencia. –los que quieran una copia levanten la mano que tengo varias. –al instante Kiba, Naruto y Sasori levantaron la mano emocionados, los demás miraron con ojos entrecerrados a Sasori por pedir una copia de cómo le montaban los cuernos.

Yuki tomo unas tres cajas de dvd que estaban arriba de la pantalla y se las aventó a cad auno de los que pidió copia.

-¡Gracias! ¡esta es más divertida que las pelis porno! –dijo Sasori abrazando su copia siendo rodeado por un aura brillante haciendo que sus amigos cayeran estilo anime, Yuki le levanto el pulgar en son de aprobación al igual que Naruto mientras que Kiba y Sakura tenían varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¡Te pasaste! –grito enfurecida Ino. – ¡cómo te atreviste gravarnos! –grito furiosa siendo apoyada por sus dos amigas.

-Yo no las grave sino que fueron Naruto y Kiba los cuales me regalaron los derechos del video para que yo hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia, al instante los afectados por el video miraron al castaño y rubio que solo sentían dándole la razón. –solo es una pequeña lección para que ya no intenten seducir a mi novio. –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida y todos a excepción de sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Sabías lo que planeábamos? –pregunto sorprendida Tenten y Yuki asintió con la cabeza.

-Todo fue planeado muñeca. –dijo Naruto con burla. –pero déjame decirte que fue divertido follarlas, sin duda les queda el oficio de zorras ¿verdad Kiba? –pregunto mirando a su migo de reojo al igual que los demás y este asintió burlón.

-¡Gracias por tus servicios Tenten! –dijo Kiba sonriendo de forma torcida y sus tres amigos sonrieron socarrones disfrutando las muecas ofendidas de esas tres.

De pronto Neji se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos, con indiferencia camino hacia donde estaba Tenten mirándola con indiferencia y los demás lo miraban curiosos.

-Neji. –llamo temeroso.

-Terminamos. —dijo cortante y Tenten ensancho los ojos horrorizada.

-Yo… yo lo siento… solo… la chic se le estaba nublando los ojos y su voz se entrecortaba.

-No me interés tener de novia una regalada, debí de imaginarme que eres igual a tus amigas. –dijo con desprecio y Tenten no pudo retener las lágrimas.

Sakura, Yuki, Naruto y Kiba sonreían divertidos, habían conseguido lo que querían, herir el orgullo de Neji frente a sus amigos y darle una lección a esas regaladas para que no siguieran tratando de acosar a "Gaara"

-Pero Neji. –Tenten lo tomo del brazo y lo miro suplicante.

-Amigo la verdad esto fue tu culpa. No sé porque la hiciste tu novia si sabias que también era una regalada, solo que siempre te ponía los cuernos sin que te dieras cuenta. –dijo Suigetsu encogiéndose de hombros resignados. –incluso yo me la folle hace unos meses. –dijo de lo más tranquilo y Yuki al igual que Neji fruncieron el entrecejo mientras que Tenten bajaba la cabeza con tristeza y sus amigas la miraban con pena.

-¡Ohh! ¡yo también me la folle antier! –dijo Sasori levantando su mano como si de un concurso se tratara .Matsuri frunció el entrecejo fulminando con la mirada a Tenten la cual se india más en su asiento y Neji miraba de forma gélida a la castaña.

_-(esto está saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba)_ –Sakura sonrío de forma torcida. –mmm.. qué bueno que Yuki descubrió su plan, en verdad me hubiera dado asco que alguna de ustedes haya intentado robarme un beso. –dijo con desprecio. –no sé como ustedes no les dio asco besar y follarse a unas mujeres tan regaladas que follan con cuanto hombre se les cruce enfrente. –dijo mirando a Kiba y a Naruto disfrutando como las tres chics se les nublaban los ojos.

-Como que ya empezó a darme asco y eso que use condón. –dijo Kiba burlón.

-Yo también use condón, además estoy acostumbrado a tratar con regaladas. –dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-La verdad a mi también me da asco saber cuántas veces me metí contigo. –dijo con desprecio Neji mirando a Tenten. –y no me busques más. –dijo dándome media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Neji. –llamo Tenten estirando su mano tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Neji. –llamo Yuki y el castaño detuvo su paso cuando la pelinegra lo llamo haciendo que Tenten bajara nuevamente el rostro. –planeamos una fiesta en el gimnasio de natación esta noche y no se apuren que y arregle todo para que no nos descubran. –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –están invitados todos ustedes y ustedes también chicas para que le digan a las demás porristas. –dijo mirando a las mencionadas. –les aseguro que habrá mucho alcohol.

-¡Viva! –gritaron emocionados Sasori, Kiba, Naruto y Suigetsu, los demás varones sonrieron con interés.

-¿Cómo lograste traer alcohol a la escuela y como estas tan segura de que nadie nos descubrirá?—pregunto dudoso Sasuke.

-Secreto de oficio Sasuke. –dijo Sakura guiñándole el ojo y el pelinegro volteo su rostro para que nadie notara su leve sonrojo mientras bufaba.

-ahí estaré. –dijo Neji con seguridad para después seguir caminando saliendo de la habitación.

-Por cierto Matsuri ya no quiero nada contigo. –dijo Sasori mirándola burlón y Matsuri lo miro asustada. –ya me aburriste. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importncia.

-Si es por el video te prometo que..

-No es por el video. –dijo con tranquilidad cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca. –bueno digamos que si es el video… bueno siendo sincero desde hace días que te quería cortar y el video es suficiente pretexto para hacerlo. –dijo mirándola con desprecio. – ¡gracias por el video Yuki! –dijo sonriéndole y esta hizo el símbolo de amor y paz sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Matsuri se puso de pie y salió de la habitación caminando a grandes zancadas. Tenten la imito ya había sido ofendida lo suficiente.

-¡Eit! ¡Las esperamos en la fiesta! –grito Yuki cuando esas dos salieron de la habitación, pero al no recibir respuesta se encogió de hombros y miro a Ino que seguía en el mismo lugar algo avergonzada por todo lo que paso. –tu les dices a tu demás amigas sobre la fiesta. –dijo sonriéndole levemente e Ino con una gota resbalando por su nuca asintió.

-Verán que se divertirán, las fiestas que planeamos siempre son divertidas sin importar que no invitemos a tanta gente. –dijo el rubio emocionado haciendo que a Sasori, Kiba y Suigetsu les brillaran los ojos. –_(la fiesta será una oportunidad perfecta para hacer mi movimiento con la tal Hinata)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro del rubio.

-¡Celebremos mi nueva soltería! –celebro Sasori con las manos en alto.

-Si, lo que sea, pero ya rúmbenle de mi habitación que ya di el recado de la fiesta y la sorpresita termino. –dijo Yuki mirándolos con desprecio. –Los espero en el gimnasio de natación así que shu, shu. –agito sus manos corriéndolos como si fueran gatos. –solo mi Gaarita se puede quedar

A todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca a excepción de Sakura y Naruto, poco a poco todos fueron saliendo y así prepararse para la dichos fiesta, mientras haiga alcohol se daban bien servidos, además irán la porristas, chance se echan un polvo con alguna de ellas, después de todo por más que las ofendan solo les dicen unos pocos halagos y abren las piernas.

-¡Nos vemos en la fiesta chicos! –dijo el rubio parado en la puerta.

-¡No te escapes que tú me tienes que ayudar en algunas cosas Naruto junto con Kiba! –dijo Yuki apuntándolo.

-Hai, hai. –dijo divertido el rubio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿tienes todo? –pregunta Sakura emocionada después de un rato que hagan cerrado la puerta.

-Tengo absolutamente todo y bien escondido.— Yuki sonrío de forma torcida. –esta noche nos quitaremos las ganas amigocha. –dijo sonriendo de forma pervertida moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo una y otra vez provocando que Sakura sonriera con arrogancia y se relamiera los labios de forma sensual.

**Continuara**

**pogres matsuri tenten e ino, me disculpo con la fans de esas tres,pero ya saben como son estos tres, ke para divertirse no les importa a kienes lastimas u.u creo ke ese es su encanto XD**

**por cierto en el kapi pasado tuve un grande error ke fue ke yuki le llamaba sakura a la pelirosa estando Kiba presente, en serio note ese error ya hasta que me lo dijeron,,, se ke fue pekeño pero elemental y les pido a todos disculpas por eso,,, es ke de repe me confundo yo misma u.u tratare de ser mas cuidadosa en eso detalles T.T y arreglare ese error ahorita n.n**

**jojo en el siguiente capi habra lemon... Yuki y sakura se follaran a dos papotes y sin ser descubiertas jojoojo espero les lleguee a gustar mi idea... veremos como es el plan de yuki para kitarse la calunta al igual ke su amiga *¬***

**espero ke este kapi les haya gustado**

**se cuidan mucho**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**besotes **


	11. Alcohol, golpes, sexo y confusiones

**Alcohol, golpes, sexo y confusiones**

Sasuke junto con sus amigos y las porristas caminaban tranquilamente hacia el gimnasio de natación. Suigetsu, Sasori, Matsuri, Ino y Temari iban emocionados por tener un momento de relajación, diversión y alcohol ese fin de semana, ya que en temporada de clases es difícil si quiera salir porque mientras no tengan vacaciones se la tienen que pasar encerrados en ese lugar. Hinata iba nerviosa mientras que los demás iban curiosos dudando que Yuki haya conseguido lo que les prometió.

Hinata vestía unos jeans ceñidos de color azul marino, un blusón color blanco con letras doradas que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo resaltando más su gran busto, unas zapatillas doradas. Una gargantilla de oro adornaba su cuello con un dije color azul colgando de él. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto dejando caer sus capas en su espalda con unos cortos mechones cayéndole en las mejillas. De maquillaje no llevaba nada más que un poco de brillo en los labios haciéndolos ver deseables. En si se veía sencilla, pero hermosa.

Ino vestía una minifalda de mezclilla ceñida dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas. Un top negro que le llegaba abajo del busto, encima una camisa blanca de botones ceñida al cuerpo que le llegaba un poco arriba del ombligo dejando ver el arete con una piedra lila que tiene en este. Unas zapatillas color negras con adornos blancos. En sus muñecas colgaban algunas pulseras de plata al igual que en su cuello una gargantilla. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto dejándolo caer en cascada en su espalda con un pequeño globo en la parte de arriba dejando caer su flequillo de lado en su frente. La chica era hermosa sin necesidad de maquillaje, así que solo se puso un poco de sombra combinando un poco de gris con blanco, un poco de rimen y algo de brillo labial en sus carnosos labios. La rubia se veía entre sensual y provocativa.

Matsuri vestía un pequeño short de mezclilla que muy apenas le cubría los glúteos, una blusa strapless de color amarillo con un dibujo en frente de color plateado, la cual le llegaba a mediación del vientre. Unas zapatillas color plateadas. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto con una banda amarilla adornándolo dejando caer un corto flequillo sobre su frente. Sus dedos eran adornados por un par de anillos color plata y una gargantilla adornaba su cuello. Maquillaje no llevaba mucho, solo sus parpados levemente sombrados con amarillo que al ser de piel clara resaltaba muy bien, en especial sus ojos, un leve delineado en los ojos, un poco de rimel en sus pestañas y brillo labial en sus labios.

Tenten vestía un pantalón de mezclilla color celeste que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, era ceñido al cuerpo marcando más sus glúteos, caderas y torneadas piernas. Una blusa de tirantes también ceñida al cuerpo de color café con algunos adornos plateados al frente. Su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta de lado dejando caer unos cortos mechones en sus mejillas. En sus pies llevaba puestas unas zapatillas de color plateadas. No llevaba maquillaje más que brillo labial resaltando más sus labios, la verdad no necesitaba maquillaje al tener una belleza natural que la hacía ver provocativa.

Temari vestía unos jeans desgastados celestes con algunas cadenas plateadas adornándolos, le quedaban ceñidos al cuerpo marcando más sus torneadas piernas, su cadera y glúteos. Una blusa strapless ceñida al cuerpo resaltando más su busto, era de color verde seco con algunos adornos plateados. En su cuello adornaba una gargantilla plateada con un dije color verde colgando de esta. Sus pies eran cubiertos por unas zapatillas verdes. No llevaba nada de maquillaje aun así se veía hermosa. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto resaltando mas sus rizos y un flequillo que se alació adornaba su frente.

Suigetsu vestía unos jeans desgastados y algo desgarrados de color celeste. Una playera ceñida al cuerpo marcando más su cuerpo y sin mangas de color roja con algunos kanjis en color plateado adornándola enfrente. Unos tenis negros con franjas rojas y algunas pulseras de cuero adornaban sus muñecas.

Sasuke vestía uno jeans levemente holgado color negro. Una playera de mangas cortas levemente holgada color negra con un dibujo de un dragón en color plateado. Y unos tenis negros con plateado. Iba vestido de una forma sencilla que no opacaba para nada lo apuesto que era y se veía provocativo.

Sasori vestía unos jeans levemente holgados de color azul marino, una playera blanca ceñida al cuerpo y encima un chaleco de algodón de color gris del cual colgaba un gorro en la espalda. Unos tenis negros con blancos y en sus muñecas adornaban unas cuantas pulseras hechas de hilos.

Shikamaru vestía unos jeans color negro que le quedaban levemente holgados, una sencilla playera color café, unos tenis y una gorra del mismo color. Al igual que los demás iba muy sencillo, pero no dejaba de verse apuesto.

Neji vestía una camisa de botones color roja con los primeros tres desabrochados dejando ver parte de su pecho. Unos jeans celestes que le quedaban levemente holgados, para finalizar unos tenis negro con rojo.

Los diez chicos llegaron a la entrada del gimnasio de natación, pero se detuvieron al ver a Naruto recargado en la entrada con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Las cinco chicas suspiraron soñadoras y no solo por la pose que tenía el rubio, sino que también por su vestimenta, se veía realmente sensual. Vestía un pantalón de cuero color negro, una playera sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo color blanca, unos zapatos negros y sus hermosos ojos azules eran cubiertos por unos lentes cuadrados oscuros. Su pelo estaba un poco más alborotado dándole más sensualidad a su persona y a la vez rebeldía.

Los hombres rodaron los ojos al ver como las chicas miraban soñadoras al rubio, si hasta Hinata lo miraba nerviosa y sonrojada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el rubio, que con el dedo medio de su mano derecha se bajo un poco los lentes e inclino muy levemente su rostro mostrando un poco sus ojos azules que miraban travieso a la peli-azul que lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la cabeza avergonzada mientras que sus amigas la miraban con envidia por obtener la atención del rubio y Neji fulminaba con la mirada al rubio, podía soportar que le bajaran a la zorra que tenía como novia pero no permitiría que jugaran con su prima, el mismo se encargara de protegerla de ese rubio, ya que si algo le pasa a su prima o la deshonra seguro su tío lo mata y su padre lo deshereda.

-¡Hazte a un lado idiota para que podamos entrar!—dijo Neji con molestia haciendo que el rubio dejara de ver a la muy nerviosa Hinata y volteara a ver al primo acomodándose nuevamente los lentes mientras sonreía de forma torcida provocando que el castaño frunciera mas el entrecejo mientras que Sasori y Suigetsu sonreían divertidos.

-Solo espérenme un momento. –dijo poniendo su mano izquierda al frente como deteniéndolos y con la derecha sacar el celular de uno de los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.

Algunos lo miraban con fastidio y otros con curiosidad mientras que el rubio solo se dedicaba a marcar un número de la memoria y ponerse el celular en la oreja. Solo sonaron un par de minutos en el teléfono antes de que le contestaran.

-¡Ya están aquí! –dijo con algo de burla, para después colgar la llamada viendo como los varones lo miraban extrañados con una ceja alzada y la mayoría de las mujeres seguían mirándolo soñadoras, claro menos Hinata que seguía con la cabeza agachada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¡Deja de portarte como guardia de un antro y déjanos entrar dobe! –dijo Sasuke con fastidio. Sasori y Suigetsu asintieron dándole la razón.

Naruto amplió su sonrisa, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al verlos impacientes, por esa razón no le contesto el insulto a Sasuke para meterse en una pelea dobe-teme como suele hacerlo siempre. Al oír pasos atrás de él, el rubio dejo de recargarse en la puerta y se hizo a un lado haciendo que los que estaban frente a él pensaran que los iba a dejar entrar, pero no avanzaron ni un paso al ver como la puerta se abría.

Neji y Suigetsu y Sasori pusieron una mirada pervertida al ver a Yuki salir vestida con una falda de cuero ceñida al cuerpo de color negra, le llegaba unos diez centímetro abajo del glúteo, al igual que el rubio tenía una blusa blanca sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo que marcaba perfectamente sus curvas, además que al ser blanca dejaba ver el sostén negro que llevaba debajo de la blusa, la cual le llegaba a mediación del vientre dejando ver parte de este y el ombligo. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja de lado dejándose un flequillo de lado caer en su cara, encima llevaba una boina negra y unos lentes obscuros.

_-(¿Qué? ¿estos por ser mellizos se visten igual o qué?)_ –Sasuke y Shikamaru tenía una ceja alzada mirándolos raro.

-¿nos dejaras entrar de una vez? ¿o seguirás jugando con tu hermano a los guardias? –pregunto con fastidio Sasuke.

Yuki sonrió divertida y se quito los lentes dejando ver que no llevaba nada de maquillaje, aun así se veía hermosa y provocativa.

-Solo haremos unas cosas para que puedan entrar. –dijo burlona y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada por ser tan panchosa, el pelinegro había comenzado a agarrarle coraje a esa pelinegra y no hallaba la razón del porque, solo sabía que desde que fueron a su habitación esa tarde ya no soportaba ni verla. Yuki solo amplio su sonrisa divirtiéndose de lo lindo al igual que el rubio. –la entrada a esta fiesta, bueno más bien para que entren al gimnasio y puedan beber todo el alcohol que puedan, les vas a costar. –todos ensancharon los ojos.

_-(¿para qué demonios nos invita a una fiesta donde tenemos que pagar?)_ –se preguntaban todos mirándola incrédulos, pero después Suigetsu y Sasori se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia, tenían dinero y deseaban tomar alcohol y divertirse, así que si les cobraban no se iban a hacer los tacaños.

-¿Cuánto cobras muñeca? –pregunto galante Suigetsu poniéndose frente a Yuki y mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas ligadoras, haciendo que sus amigos rodaran los ojos.

Yuki no ampliaba mas su sonrisa o terminaría pareciéndose al Wasson, pero se acerco mucho a Suigetsu y se puso de puntitas pareciendo como si lo fuera besar por lo que el peli-blanco trago saliva con dificultad pero sintiéndose triunfante por lograr ligársela, Naruto negaba resignado sonriendo divertido mientras que los demás tenia la mandíbula desencajada no creyéndose que el ligue barato de Suigetsu haya funcionado con Yuki. Pero la pelinegra desvió su rostro dejando sus labios cerca de su oído, susurrándole algo haciendo que el peli-blanco se estremeciera al sentir su aliento, pero a la vez enanchara los ojos. Y Yuki al separarse de él lo miro divertida.

-Estas pidiendo mucho. –dijo sorprendido Suigetsu. –no tengo esa cantidad de dinero en el bolsillo.

-Pedimos mucho porque habrá cerveza y licor del mejor, y tomaran la que quieran, también habrán cigarros a llenar, además que habrá un show especial. –dijo Naruto mirándolos divertido. –pensé que al ser niños ricos no les dolería el codo. –dijo con falsa pena.

-No me duele el codo, pero es difícil que alguno de nosotros tengamos esa cantidad a mano. –dijo Suigetsu mirando con fastidio al rubio y sus amigos se miraban entre sí extrañados preguntándose qué tanto pedían como para que Suigetsu dijera algo así.

-Por eso no hay problema. –dijo Yuki mirando de reojo al rubio, el cual entendió el mensaje y de la mochila que llevaba colgada en su espalda saco su laptop, abriéndola y comenzando a hacer algunos procedimientos. –solo manden el dinero de sus cuentas personales a la cuanta que les dirá Naruto y podrán entrar. –dijo apuntando al rubio y todos los miraban sorprendido al verlos tan preparados y saber trasladar dinero por internet, estaban seguros que algo como esto ya lo habían hecho antes, haciéndoles preguntarse qué clase de personas eran.

-Pues yo quiero cerveza y si tengo suerte sexo, así que me animo. –dijo Sasori como si nada acercándose al rubio, el cual le dijo cuanto debía pagar, que hacer y a que cuenta debería mandarlo.

-Opino igual. –dijo Suigetsu poniéndose atrás de el pelirrojo para seguir el también, los demás se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia y los imitaron mientras que Yuki y Naruto sonreían socarrones mirándose de reojo.

* * *

Después de pagar entraron todos al gimnasio siguiendo a los "hermanos Agatsuma", pero nada más al entrar se detuvieron de golpe al ver que esos chicos había trasformado el gimnasio en un antro, estaba oscuro siendo iluminado por luces de colores, la música aun no la ponían pero en las esquinas se veían grandes bocinas conectadas a un reproductor, además que a mediación habían varios sillones muy cómodos rodeando una enorme hielera repleta de cerveza y hielo, e incluso habían instalado un mini bar en donde se veía a un barman limpiándolo.

_-(sigo pensando que estos chicos ya han hecho esto antes O.O)_ –pensaron todos mirando el lugar sorprendidos. –_(no sé cómo demonios le hicieron para hacer todo esto sin ser descubiertos UO.O)_

-¡Hasta que llegan! –se oyó la voz de "Gaara" que caminaba hacia ellos acompañado de Kiba.

Las chicas se sonrojaron y miraron soñadoras a ambos "chicos", los dos vestían igual que Naruto, solo que sin lentes, además que Sakura llevaba puesta su playera un poco más holgada y con las vendas abajo no dejaba ver su busto, también traía puesta una boina negra de cuero en la cabeza. Sasuke bajo la mirada a las piernas de "Gaara" que se marcaban perfectamente con ese pantalón de cuero.

_-(para ser chico tiene muy buenas piernas)_ –ante ese pensamiento el pelinegro se golpeo mentalmente. –_ (necesito sexo con una chica, necesito sexo con una chica)_ –se auto convencía tratando de mirar a otro lado que no sean las piernas de "Gaara".

Naruto y Yuki que habían notado como el pelinegro miraba las piernas de Sakura se miraron de reojo de forma socarrona mientras que Suigetsu se auto convencía de que vio mal y su amigo no devoraba las piernas del pelirrojo como se suele hacer cuando vez a una chica muy buenota, se convencía de que la oscuridad no lo dejo ver bien.

_-(¡jujuju! sabia__ que estos pantalones de cuero en los chicos sacaría varios suspiros en todos en especial en Sasuke… que divertido es verlo frustrarse haciendo que piense en otras cosas… Sasuke inconscientemente está sintiendo atracción por una persona que en verdad es chica, o una de dos, es en verdad bisexual o su sentido está muy desarrollado que detecta a una mujer sin darse cuenta)_ –Yuki se sobaba la barbilla de forma pensativa.

-¡Que comience la fiesta! –dijo Sakura sonriendo de forma torcida.

-¡Sii!–gritaron emocionado Yuki, Kiba, Suigetsu, Naruto y Sasori.

Yuki corrió para prender el reproductor y los demás se fueron a los sillones a sentarse mientras que el barman iba hacia ellos y les llevaba una bandeja llena de bebidas, además que en medio de los sillones había cervezas y varias cajas de cigarros.

Unos cuantos minutos después donde la gran mayoría de las chicas estaban bailando a excepción de Yuki y Hinata que seguían sentadas con los chicos, la única que no tomaba era Hinata que seguía manteniendo la mirada baja ya que el rubio seguía devorándosela con los ojos.

Sasori y Kiba habían decidido divertirse más y con una cerveza en mano se encamino a la pista con Ino, Matsuri y Tenten bailándole de forma sensual a ambos.

¡Así que una fiesta! –dijo una voz masculina y ronca atrás del sillón donde estaban sentados Naruto, Sakura y Yuki. Los que estaban al frente al verlo palidecieron y rápidamente escondieron las cervezas en sus espaldas.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –dijeron asustados Suigetsu, Neji, Hinata y Shikamaru.

-¡Tío! –dijo Sasuke sorprendido temiendo que su tío le fuera con el chisme a sus padres de que lo vio tomando licor.

-¿tío? –preguntaron Naruto y Sakura mirándolo sorprendidos y Sasuke asintió aun viendo temeroso al peli-plata que los miraba furibundo.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –grito emocionada Yuki parándose de golpe y echándosele a los brazos al peli-plata que la recibió gustoso haciéndole volantín y todos los miraron raro, menos Naruto que la miraba con envidia porque también quería que le hicieran volantín.

-¡Alumna! –decía emocionado Kakashi y con un aura brillante rodeándolo mientras seguía dando vueltas con la pelinegra en brazos.

-¡Sensei! -decía emocionada Yuki con el mismo aura brillante rodeándola.

Sakura se puso rápidamente de pie al igual que Naruto y se pusieron frente a Kakashi cuando este dejo de dar vueltas con Yuki en brazos y la bajaba.

-Es un placer tener la oportunidad de hablar con un sensei tan cool como usted Kakashi, Yuki nos ha hablado mucho de usted. –dijeron emocionados ambos mirándolo con admiración y Kakashi sonrío de forma torcida mientras que los demás no entendían que pasaba ahí, se supone que deberían temer porque un maestro está ahí y estaban en peligro de ser castigados.

-Lo sé, soy genial. –dijo despreocupado agitando su mano restándole importancia, como si estuviera muy acostumbrado a oír eso, Sakura y Naruto lo miraron emocionados.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Es más cool en persona! –gritaron Naruto y Sakura todo estilo fan girl chocando sus manos entre sí.

-¡Oh! ¡lo sé! ¡lo sé! ¡no se desmayen ante mí! –dijo galante y agitando sus manos, Yuki, Sakura y Naruto lo miraban como si fuera lo máximo mientras que los demás los miraban como unos locos drogados.

-¿Qué haces aquí tío? –pregunto Sasuke poniéndose enfrente y gritándolo un poco para que lo escucharan. Kakashi lo miro con aburrimiento por quitarle la atención de sus fans mientras que los tres fans lo fulminaban con la mirada por quitarles su momento de adoración.

-Mi invito Yuki. –dijo apuntando a la pelinegra que asintió dándole la razón. –es la hija que nunca quise tener. –dijo mirando el horizonte con melancolía haciendo que a los mas cuerdos de ahí les resbalara una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Naruto y Sakura miraban a Yuki con envidia.

-Me halaga sensei. –dijo apenada tocándose sus sonrojadas mejillas y Kakashi le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

-Supongo que también pago. –dijo Suigetsu extrañado.

-No, alguien como Kakashi-sensei no paga. –dijo Yuki agitando su mano restándole importancia y Kakashi suspiro al saber que no pagaría, ya que no quería quitar algún centavo de su gran cuenta bancaria. –además que él me ayudo a emborrachar a la directora para que durmiera como roca y no nos descubriera, también me ayudo a esconder el licor y todo lo que ven aquí. —dijo despreocupada.

_-(ahora vemos porque no la descubrieron)—_ pensaron Sasuke, Suigetsu, Neji, Hinata y Shikamaru.

-Pero siéntese sensei y tome lo que quiera. –dijo Naruto con amabilidad guiándolo a los sillones y Kakashi lo siguió sentándose y tomando la cerveza que Sakura le extendía.

_-(solo alguien como mi tío participaría en algo como esto siendo maestro)_ –Sasuke ya sentado miraba con ojos entrecerrados al peli-plata que tomaba tranquilo sentado en medio de los organizadores de la borrachera platicando amenamente con ellos de la pornografía mientras que los demás lo miraban raro.

Habían pasado un par de horas y seguían tomando y divirtiéndose. Naruto aun no hacia su movimiento con Hinata porque estaba esperando que el perro guardián Neji se emborrachara un poco para que le permitiera acercársele a su prima sin hacer mucho show o provocar una pelea, pero eso no impedía que le echara miradas coquetas a la peli-azul poniéndola más nerviosa.

Sakura y Yuki seguía platicando amenamente con Kakashi. Sasori no había perdido el tiempo y se encontraba en la esquina del gimnasio teniendo un encuentro candente con Tenten. Kiba ni tonto ni perezoso hacia lo mismo con Matsuri e Ino, se las había llevado a una de las bodegas donde guardaban el material.

De pronto Sakura se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Yuki la cual la tomo sabiendo lo que se acercaba del show.

-Fue muy entretenido conversar con usted sensei de temas muy interesantes (novelas porno ¬¬) –dijo amablemente mirando al peli-plata que le sonreía levemente. –pero estos temas me dieron ganas de practicar algunas poses con mi novia, así que no perderé mas el tiempo. –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al igual que Suigetsu.

-¡Oh! ¡échenles ganas! –dijo Kakashi dándoles ánimos haciendo que a Hinata, Neji y Shikamaru les resbalara una gota de sudor en la nuca ante lo liberal que era el maestro. Sakura sonrío divertida y se llevo a Yuki con ella saliendo ambas del gimnasio.

-Shika vamos a un lugar más privado. –le susurro Temari a su novio el cual sonrío de forma torcida al ver que le han quitado el castigo o que su novia está demasiado ebria, pero cualquiera de las dos cosas le convenía, así que sin decir nada se fue con ella mientras que Kakashi los miraba de forma divertida alejarse sabiendo a donde irían, pero a la vez un aura triste lo rodeo al no poder hacer lo mismo porque por muy liberal que sea jamás se metería con una alumna o terminarían metiéndolo a la cárcel y era muy guapo para estar encerrado, así que para no pensar en eso se puso a platicar con Naruto.

_-(¿Por qué me molesta que vallan a tener sexo esos dos?... ¡oh! Si, ya sé porque yo también quiero sexo, si eso debe ser. –_Sasuke miro a todos lados buscando a alguna chica viendo que solo quedaba Hinata, pero al ver como lo miraba Neji suspiro resignado sabiendo que el castaño no le permitiría que se divirtiera con su prima, y pues la regla entre ellos era respetar sus familiares. –_maldito Kiba y Sasori, ya me ganaron a las más accesibles)_ –el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua.

_-(¡demonios! El maldito de Gaara ya se fue con Yuki, y lo peor es que ya me ganaron a las chicas y esta noche me quedare sin follar… y eso que tenía ganas)_ –Suigetsu suspiro derrotado y mejor se unió a la plática de Kakashi y Naruto para no seguir pensando en eso.

_-(no me importa quedarme sin follar, prefiero quedarme aquí cuidando a mi prima que sospecho lo que ese rubio de quinta pretende con ella)_ (uy que genio ¬¬ es más que obvio ¬¬)–Neji no perdía de vista al rubio y se tomo de un trago toda la bebida que tenía en mano. Naruto que lo miro de reojo sonrío de forma torcida.

_-(sigue bebiendo Neji, un poco mas y podre entrar en acción)_ –Naruto amplió su sonrisa. –que lastima que Yuki, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasori, Tenten, Temari y Matsuri se perderán del show. –comento el rubio con tranquilidad haciendo que Kakashi y Suigetsu lo miraran curiosos.

-¿de qué hablas? –pregunto con interés Suigetsu.

-Pronto lo veras amigo. –dijo el rubio de forma misteriosa haciendo que al peliblanco el entrara mas curiosidad.

* * *

Sakura y Yuki habían llegado a la habitación de la segunda, la cual nada mas cerrando la puerta con seguro se dirigió a un baúl, el cual tenía un enorme candado que abrió con una llave que tenia, después tecleo una clave para abrir el segundo seguro digital que tenia, ya acabando abrió el cofre y saco una enorme bolsa de plástico color negra y se volteo hacia Sakura que ya se había quitado la peluca dejando ver que se había pintado el pelo de negro y la miraba ansiosa.

-¿Lista para el plan amiga mía? –pregunta emocionada.

-Más que lista. –contesta Sakura ya usando su voz femenina, por lo que Yuki sonríe de forma torcida.

-Empecemos por los ojos. –dijo estirando su mano libre mostrando unos estuches de lentes de contacto. – ¿aun recuerdas el show que hicimos el año pasado en navidad? –pregunta divertida.

-Por supuesto. –contesta arrogante.

* * *

Naruto estaba de lo más tranquilo platicando y dedicándole leves miradas a Neji notando que sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas a causa del alcohol, por lo que estaba por caer haciendo que el rubio ampliara su sonrisa, aunque estaba algo sorprendido ya que Neji era el que mas estaba tomando al estar aburrido, aun así noto el sorprendente aguante que tenia.

En eso su celular comenzó a vibrar así que lo saco de su bolsillo contestándolo. Sonrío divertido y colgó la llamada. Con su mirada busco a Sasori viendo que ya no estaba en la esquina, pensando que seguramente se fue a un lugar más privado para poder follar bien. Por Kiba no se preocupaba sabia que seguía en la bodega y seguramente no saldría de ahí en toda la noche.

-Ya vengo. –dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el reproductor apagándolo, después tomo el micrófono viendo como todos los que quedaban lo miraban con curiosidad. – ¡chicos! ¡me acaban de informa que el show que contrato Yuki acaba de llegar, así que disfrútenlo! –dijo a través del micrófono caminando hacia el reproductor de luces dirigiéndolas hacia ese lugar para después irse a sentar para mirar el espectáculo junto con los demás.

Todos miraban el lugar alumbrado con curiosidad, esperándose cualquier cosa viniendo de Yuki. Naruto aun sentado aplano un botón de un control que tenía guardado en la bolsa de su pantalón y al instante una cortina de humo apareció en el lugar iluminado que al dispersarse dejo ver a dos esculturales chicas de cabello negro y ojos color azul cielo.

Ambas chicas tenían el pelo lacio y suelto, sus facciones eran diferentes pero hermosas. Un antifaz negro con brillantes adornaba su rostro, las mejillas estaban pintadas con una especie de tribal. Vestían un pequeñísimo short de cuero color negro que muy apenas y les cubría los glúteos. Un top rectangular cubriéndoles el busto, su vientre y brazos tenía también figuras estilo tribal que fueron pintadas. Estaban descalzas y en ambas manos sostenían del mango una especie de katanas.

Neji, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Kakashi miraban con curiosidad y morbo al par de chicas. Naruto con emoción y Hinata apenada.

Ambas chicas mirando al público hicieron una leve reverencia para después voltear mirándose una a la otra y empezaron a hacer maniobras con las espadas, de una forma elegante y estupenda, para después comenzar un combate entre ellas usando las espadas, sus movimientos eran agraciados y elegantes dejando sorprendidos y maravillados al público.

Las chicas estuvieron haciendo su show por un buen rato y cuando terminaron tirando sus espadas y volteando al frente hicieron una leve reverencia. Naruto fue el primero en aplaudir de forma exagerada, Suigetsu le siguió de la misma forma y los demás lo hicieron de una forma más tranquila.

Naruto se puso de pie y se encamino hacia las chicas poniéndose en medio pasándole a cada una un brazo por la cintura.

Bueno chicas disfrutamos mucho el show, así que no está de más que vengan con nosotros a tomar un poco. –dijo emocionado encaminándose junto con las chicas a los sillones con los varones pervertidos que no les quitaban las miradas de encima de sus cuerpos.

-¿Cómo se llaman? –pregunto rápidamente Suigetsu cuando las chicas estuvieron sentadas.

-Ella Ayame. –dijo Yuki apuntando a Sakura, la pelinegra tuvo que fingir su voz para que tuviera un tono diferente. –y yo Rukia. –se presento con diversión mirando de forma coqueta a los presentes.

-¿son hermanas? –pregunto Hinata al ver que aunque no se parecían tenían el mismo tono de ojos y pelo.

-Somos primas. –contesto Sakura para después relamerse los labios de forma sensual que casi le provoca un derrame nasal a la gran mayoría de los varones.

-¡Pero tomen! –dijo Naruto ofreciéndoles una cerveza que ambas chicas tomaron.

-Se me antoja hacer algo más divertido. –dijo Yuki cruzándose de brazos mirando insinuante a Suigetsu, el cual sonrío de forma torcida.

-A mí no me importaría ayudarte. –dijo el peliblanco galante y Yuki se puso de pie.

-Tu guíame, se ve que conoces el lugar. –dijo insinuante. Suigetsu amplió su sonrisa y se puso de pie ofreciéndole el brazo galante para que lo tomara y así lo hizo Yuki.

-¡Bye! ¡bye chicos! –dijo divertido el peli-blanco caminando con Yuki hacia la salida.

-¡Suertudo! –murmuraron Sasuke, Neji y Kakashi mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

_-(Yuki no pierde el tiempo)_ –Sakura y Naruto negaron divertidos mientras que Hinata veía nerviosa que cada vez iban siendo menos.

_-(es hora de que yo actúe también)_ –Sakura se sentó alado de Sasuke, el cual sonrío burlón hacia Neji que bufo molesto. Sakura acerco sus labios al oído del pelinegro. – ¿no quieres divertirte también como ellos? –pregunto sensual soplándole en el oído estremeciéndolo un poco.

-No estaría mal. –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida al igual que Sakura.

Ambos se pusieron de pie caminando hacia la salida ante la mirada envidiosa de Kakashi y Neji.

_-(el tarado de N__eji tiene mucho aguante y ya me arte de esperar, así que es hora del plan B) –_Naruto se acerco a Kakashi.

-Sensei si me ayuda a llevarse a Neji de aquí le regalare mi colección de video porno traídos desde Alemania. –susurro solo para que él lo escuchara y los ojos de Kakashi brillaron, al instante se puso de pie y se sentó alado de Neji pasándole un brazo por los hombros y el castaño lo miro de reojo desconfiado.

-¡Ex alumno mío te invito a un burdel! –dijo amigable. – ¡anímate que te aseguro nos divertiremos! ¡yo invito y tú pagas! –a Neji le resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente. Sin esperarse respuesta Kakashi se puso de pie tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

-¡Espere! ¡mi prima! –decía Neji tratando de soltarse del agarre.

-¡Tu prima estará bien, Naruto la cuidara! –dijo asustando mas al castaño, pero no pudo soltarse del fuerte agarre, además estaba muy tomado y tenía menos fuerza, así Kakashi se lo llevo arrastras saliendo del gimnasio ante la mirada nerviosa de Hinata.

-Emm… bueno yo me voy. –dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie, pero Naruto fue muy rápido y estando sentado alado de ella la tomo de la mano haciéndola sonrojar mas.

-Solo acompáñame un rato. –dijo suplicante poniendo ojos de cachorro y que Hinata no pudo resistir y se sentó resignada mientras que el rubio sonreía triunfante. – ¿sabes? Eres muy linda. –dijo coqueto tomando su barbilla con sus dedos volteándole el rostro para que lo viera y Hinata se puso más nerviosa y sonrojada. –me gustas. –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y sin previo aviso la beso haciendo que la peli-azul ensanchara los ojos, le había robado su primer beso, su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le saldría del pecho.

Sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago y aunque su mente le pedía resistirse y alejarse, su cuerpo no obedecía y termino respondiéndole el beso de forma torpe al ser el primero. El rubio sonrío triunfante entre el beso abriendo los ojos viendo que ella los había cerrado, se le hizo raro que la chica lo besara con torpeza, pero pensó que se debía ante la impresión.

_-(zorra como sus amigas, con un beso y ya la tengo)_ –fue el pensamiento del rubio.

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad y el rubio adentro su mano al blusón de la chica, acariciándole el plano vientre. Hinata se estremeció, pero seguía tan encimada por el beso que no le tomo importancia, pero ensancho los ojos cuando sintió que el rubio iba subiendo su mano hasta tomar uno de sus seños que comenzó a apretar y estrujar. Dejo de mover sus labios sintiendo como el rubio seguía masajeando su seno mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba sus piernas.

Hinata reacciono y llevo sus manos a los hombros del chico y lo empujo con fuerza alejándolo de ella. Naruto la miro sin entender.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿quieres tomar el control? Por mi no hay problema. –dijo acomodándose viendo como Hinata se ponía de pie y se acomodaba la blusa. – ¡vamos! ¡empieza por mamármela! –dijo desabrochándose el cinturón, pero dejo de hacerlo y su rostro se volteo bruscamente a la derecha al recibir un tremendo golpe en su mejilla… ¡así es! Hinata lo había cacheteado.

El rubio se llevo una mano a su mejilla y volteo hacia la chica que estaba parada frente a él mirándolo molesta, respirando agitada y con los ojos nublados.

-¡No sé con qué clase de chicas trate usted Agatsuma-san, pero yo no soy así! ¡lamento si le di una impresión equivocada! –dijo educada pero sus ojos destilaban furia.

-¡Vamos! ¡no te hagas la digna! ¡se que eres como tu amigas y también he notado que te gusto también, así que deja tu papel de niña tímida que se que de eso no tienes nada! –dijo el rubio molesto porque lo golpearan, nunca una mujer que no sea Yuki o Sakura lo habían golpeado y menos por tratarlas como lo que son, unas zorras… ¡claro! menos sus amigas, que él ahora jamás trato de seducir porque no las veía de esa forma, por otro lado él solo consideraba dignas a Sakura y Yuki para golpearlo, de ahí no iba permitir que otra mujer lo hiciera. – ¡desnúdate y déjate follar como la zorra que eres! –dijo con desprecio.

Hinata ensancho los ojos, nunca la habían ofendido de esa manera, sabía que el rubio era coqueto, además que se le hacía muy guapo, pero jamás pensó que sería un idiota. Admitía que le gustaba, pero se desilusiono. El rubio aprovecho la distracción y la tomo de la mano jalándola hacia él.

-¡Vamos muñeca, deja tus show y abre las piernas! –dijo cerca de sus labios dispuesto a besarla nuevamente. –si me das buen sexo te perdonare por haberme golpeado. –cada palabra que mencionaba el rubio hacia que la peli-azul se ofendiera y detestara mas.

-¡Déjame en paz idiota pervertido! –grito molesta parándose de golpe y dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna haciendo que el rubio la soltara y se doblegara tocándose sus partes gimiendo del dolor, le había golpeado muy fuerte, solo esperaba no haberse quedado estéril porque quería tener hijos en un futuro.

Aun tocándose su entrepierna que le dolía horrores miraba furioso a la chica que lo miraba igual, estaba muy furioso con esa chica que no solo oso a despreciarlo si no que también lo golpeo y dos veces, (si, estaba traumado con eso u.u) además que le pego a sus compadres la parte más amada de su ser.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¡eso dolió! –gruño molesto aun no pudiéndose enderezar.

-¡Eso te pasa por idiota y estúpido! ¡Que te quede claro que yo no soy como las demás mujeres que has tratado y aunque no lo creas sigo siendo virgen y no lo dejare de ser por un tarado como tú! –grito furiosa dando media vuelta saliendo del lugar dejando a un muy sorprendido rubio que seguía tocándose la entrepierna adolorido.

-¿es virgen? –el rubio no podía creerse lo que la chica le dijo, no podía ser virgen. –_ (ella es diferente puedo verlo en sus ojos, no es como sus amigas)_ –las palabras que Sakura le había dicho cuando apostaron retumbaron en su cabeza. –como siempre Sakura tiene razón, ella es diferente y no está mal conocer chicas así. –una sonrisa sincera adorno su rostro. –con que Hyuga Hinata. –dijo para sí mismo no pudiendo evitar reír con diversión ante la humillación que le hizo pasar esa chica. – ¡auch! –dijo adolorido ya que la risa hizo que su entrepierna le doliera mas. –sí que pega duro, pero eso no hace que la desee más… al fin encontré la digna chica que tendrá el privilegio de ser novia de Uzumaki Naruto… lo más seguro es que me odie por como la trate, pero yo me encargare de conquistarla y que olvide mi comportamiento de hoy. –decisión adorno los ojos azules del rubio, tenía tiempo buscando a una chica que pueda considerar novia, tener una relación bien, pero admitía que había desistido de eso al ver que todas eran unas facilotas (¡claro! Menos sus amigas XD…según él), pero esa Hinata valía la pena de serle fiel y darle un buen lugar con una relación estable, había encontrado la indicada, la que inconscientemente buscaba.

* * *

Suigetsu estaba ansioso, tenía ya semanas sin tener una buena sesión de sexo, y no se diga Yuki que por esa razón armo todos este show. Ambos llegaron a la habitación del peli-blanco viendo que en una de las camas había un bulto envuelto por las sabanas.

-Solo espera un momento. –dijo Suigetsu mirando a su acompañante, para después caminar hacia donde estaba el bulto y comenzar a zarandearlo. – ¡despierta tarado!

El bulto bajo las sabanas comenzó a removerse. Un chico pelinegro de piel pálida, ojos rasgados negros se dejo ver cuando se sentó en la cama haciendo que las sabanas cayeran.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto indiferente mientras estiraba su mano al buró para tomar sus gafas y poder ver bien a su compañero de cuarto que lo miraba impaciente.

-Vete a dormir con algún amigo y si no tienes pues haber donde duermes. –ordeno el peli-blanco. Su compañero de cuarto parpadeo sin entender bien de lo que hablaba, pero su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta viendo a la escultural chica con antifaz que lo miraba burlona, por lo que rodo los ojos entendiendo porque lo corrían de la habitación.

Como odiaba que eso pasara, su compañero de cuarto cada que llevaba a una chica para follársela y escogían su habitación lo terminaban corriendo y él terminaba durmiendo en algún salón o con algunos de sus raros amigos. Como le gustaría algún día regresársela a su compañero de cuarto, pero al no ser bueno ligando con las chicas por pasarse de sincero no lograba si quiera salir con ellas.

-¡muévete Sai-baka! –exigió desesperado y Yuki no pudo evitar reír burlona.

Sai suspiro y se puso de pie tomando su almohada y su cobija, para después caminar aflojerado hacia la puerta pasando alado de la chica, la cual miro de reojo para después salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿y dime? –dijo Suigetsu volteando a ver a la chica de forma traviesa. – ¿Qué cama escoges? ¿la mía o la de mi compañero? –pregunto juguetón mirándola coqueto.

Yuki sonrío de forma torcida que a Suigetsu se le hizo tentadora, varias muecas de esa chica le recordaban a alguien pero no recordaba a quien, lo que si sabía es que cada cosa que hacia la chica se le hacía sensual y deseable.

-¿Por qué no mejor lo hacemos de pie? –pregunta juguetona y Suigetsu sonríe de forma torcida caminando hacia ella deteniéndose a solo unos pocos centímetro.

-Me parece bien y después podemos seguirle en la cama. –dijo estirando sus manos al antifaz dispuesto a quitárselo, quería verle el rostro completo, porque si con el antifaz era hermosa sabia que sin el seria mucho mas, pero la chica puso sus manos sobre las de él deteniendo su acción, por lo que el chico la miro raro levantando ambas cejas.

-Puedes hacer de mi lo que quieras, menos quitarme el antifaz. –dijo juguetona. –esas son las reglas. –Suigetsu frunció el entrecejo estando en desacuerdo. –si no te gustan me iré con alguno de los que estaban en la fiesta a jugar lo que quería jugar contigo. –dijo con burla. Suigetsu suspiro derrotado y quito sus manos del antifaz dando a entender que aceptaba sus raras condiciones. –que comience el juego…

-Suigetsu. –dijo coqueto y Yuki se puso de puntitas para hacer que sus labios se rozaran mientras tomaba las manos del chico y las ponía en sus senos moviéndolas en forma circular.

-Comencemos con el juego Sui-get-su. –dijo con sensualidad y el peli-blanco no lo resistió mas estampando sus labios con los de ella, comenzando un beso apasionado y fogoso, no sabía que tenía esta chica pero le estaba haciendo perder la compostura con facilidad.

Sin romper el beso quito las manos de los senos de la chica y los llevo a los bordes del top levantándoselo todo, para después llevar sus manos a los senos de ella comenzando a estimularlos, pellizcándolos y estirándolos sacándole gemidos a la chica que quedaban encerrados en el beso.

En cierta parte el peli-blanco estaba sorprendido, porque esa mujer había logrado ponerlo ya bien duro, la única que había conseguido eso tan rápido como ella había sido Yuki, aunque decidió no pensar mucho en eso, mejor se dedicaba a disfrutar.

Un ronco gemido salió de sus labios cuando sintió las manos de la chica adentrarse en su camisa y acariciarle desde el vientre hasta su torso, sentir sus cálidas manos era la gloria, así que rompió el beso y se separo un poco de la mujer para quitarse la playera, la cual aventó a cualquier lado de la habitación. Miro embelesado los senos descubiertos de la chica y sin pensarlo dos veces llevo sus labios a uno de estos comenzando a succionarlo y darle leves mordidas mientras que una de sus manos masajeaba el otro.

Pequeños jadeos salían de los labios de Yuki, que se tuvo que recargar en la puerta atrás de ella porque sentía sus piernas temblar ante el placer y si no lo hacía terminaría cayéndose.

Yuki gimió con fuerza cuando sintió que su compañero con dos de sus dedos penetraba su sexo sobre el short haciéndole sentir entre placer y dolor, además esa forma brusca y violenta la estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

Algo impaciente Sasuke guio a su acompañante a su recamara y suspiro aliviado al ver que Yuki y "Gaara" no habían escogido esa habitación para hacer sus cochinadas, lo más seguro es que hayan tomado la de la pelinegra, el recordar que esos dos estaban follando hizo que frunciera el entrecejo, pero al sentir que la chica comenzaba a besarlo de forma impaciente hizo que olvidara todo, se centro en sentir. Ese beso era el más delicioso que había tenido en toda su vida, el sabor de la chica era suculento, nunca había sentido ese no sé que con solo besar ¡y vaya que ha besado! Era extraño, no solo sentía el cosquilleo en su vientre de la excitación si no que también un cosquilleo diferente.

Sakura estaba en las mismas, solo que ella lo ameritaba a que tenía tiempo deseándolo y que tenía unas enormes ganas de follar y probar ese gran pene que desde que lo vio se le antojo como nunca.

El pelinegro la tomo de la cintura y con torpeza camino con ella hacia una de las camas. Llegando a esta se dejaron caer, la chica debajo de él, pero Sasuke apoyo sus manos en el colchón para no aplastarla.

El pelinegro rompió el beso al sentir como la chica enredaba sus piernas en su cadera y comenzaba a moverse de forma insinuante rozando su semi-erecto miembro, el cual con esos movimientos endureció completamente y le saco un ronco.

-Estas muy impaciente. –dijo ronco mirándola divertido y sonriendo de forma torcida.

-No soy la única. –dijo socarrona alzando mas su cadera provocando que ambos gruñeran al sentir sus excitados sexo rozarse con más profundidad.

Sasuke llevo una de sus manos al antifaz dispuesto a quitárselo, pero se detuvo y miro extrañado a la chica cuando ella se lo impidió poniendo una mano sobre la de él.

-Única regla: está prohibido quitarme el antifaz. Si no te gusta mi regla buscare a ese castaño, rubio o peli-plata que también eran muy deseable y jugare con ellos. –dijo con firmeza mirándolo de la misma forma.

Esa forma de hablar y de mirar se le hizo muy conocida al pelinegro, pero no lograba ubicar bien donde la había visto o escuchado, además que andaba demasiado excitado que no pensaba con nada de claridad.

-Mientras me des buen sexo no me importa si traes o no antifaz. –dijo indiferente y la chica sonrío de forma torcida, pero se mordió los labios al sentir como el chico había dejado de hablar para actuar, muy común en él y ahora lamía su cuello de una forma deliciosa y de vez en cuando dejaba algunas leves mordidas que solo esperaba no dejaran marca y de ser así ya mañana se preocupara de cómo ocultarlas.

Sasuke fue bajando sus besos pero al topar con el molesto top, frunció el entrecejo y separo su rostro levemente solo para llevar sus manos a los bordes de la molesta prenda y bajarla con brusquedad.

-Tus pezones están demasiado erectos. –dijo con arrogancia.

-Y tú pene muy duro. –dijo igual de arrogante rozándole la entrepierna con su rodilla sacándole un leve suspiro al chico, ambos eran arrogantes por naturaleza y no se dejarían vencer por el otro.

Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida, la actitud para nada sumisa de la mujer le estaba encantando y excitando de sobremanera. Entre sus dedos tomo uno de los rosados pezones de la chica y lo estiro viendo fascinado como ponía muecas llenas de placer mientras gemía con algo de fuerza.

Llevo sus labios a ese mismo pezón y comenzó a estirarlo con sus dientes mientras que son su otra mano estiraba el otro pezón de la chica deleitándose con los sensuales gemidos que desprendían los labios de esta.

* * *

Yuki estaba gimiendo demasiado, ese peliblanco sabia donde tocarla y la estaba volviendo loca del placer, pero no dejaría que solo él participara, ella también quería divertirse, así que lo empujo alejándolo de ella haciendo que el chico la mirara muy sacado de onda, pero después la miro con curiosidad al ver que la chica sonreía coqueta.

-Siéntate. –ordeno apuntándole la cama y el peli-blanco ni tonto ni perezoso obedeció sentándose en la cama más cerca, ósea la de Sai (pogre, va tener que lavar esas sabanas o.O)

Sin apartar su mirada de la chica vio fascinado como de forma lenta y sensual comenzaba a bajarse el pequeño short mostrándole que bajo de este la cubría una pequeñísima tanga de seda color negra que para ser sinceros no cubría mucho, además dejaba notar que la chica estaba completamente depilada.

Yuki levanto uno de sus pies para terminar de sacar la prenda y con el otro lo alzo aventando el short a alguna parte de la habitación, ya de rato se preocupara por encontrarla, eso no importaba ahora.

Yuki con sensualidad camino hacia Suigetsu y se arrodillo entre sus piernas mirándolo al rostro de forma traviesa y el chico la miraba impaciente ya sabiendo lo que planeaba hacer. Sin dejar de mirarlo desabrocho la cremallera del pantalón junto con el botón, para después meter su mano sacando el grueso y muy erecto pene. La pelinegra se relamió los labios y comenzó a mover sus manos de forma lenta de arriba hacia abajo sacándole leves jadeos al chico.

-¡Más rápido! –dijo casi de forma suplicante el chico y Yuki amplió su sonrisa.

La pelinegra inclino su rostro y saco su lengua delineando la punta y Suigetsu gruño con un poco de fuerza llevando una mano a la nuca de la chica empujándola para que se metiera todo el miembro consiguiéndolo. Un ronco gemido salió de su garganta al sentir la estreches de la húmeda garganta de la mujer.

Unas gotas de lágrimas se asomaron por la comisura de los ojos de Yuki al sentir casi ahogarse ante la brusquedad con la que el chico la obligo a meterse el pene a la boca. Pero un brillo travieso y morboso adornaba sus ojos al saber que aun así solo había conseguido que la mitad del pene entrara a su boca a causa de su enorme tamaño haciendo que se lo saboreara más. Con suavidad comenzó a meter y sacar el pene de su boca simulando tranquilas penetraciones mientras movía su lengua dándole mas placer oyendo satisfecha los gruñidos que se le escapaban al chico y ella saboreaba el sabor del pre-semen que a su gusto le parecía delicioso.

* * *

Con algo de brusquedad Sasuke cambio lugares con la chica, rompió el beso y la empujo para que se sentara en su vientre. Agitada y sonrojada por el calor al igual que él, la chica lo miraba extrañada.

Sasuke llevo sus manos a el botón y zíper de su pantalón para después sacar su erecto pene y comenzó a masturbarse con algo de impaciencia sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a la chica que seguía mirándolo traviesa obligándolo a que le pida lo que quiere.

-¿te gustaría ocupar el lugar de mi mano? –dijo ronco y la chica sonrío divertida mientras que Sasuke lo hacía de forma torcida.

Con tranquilidad Sakura se puso de pie y se quito el pequeño short con algo de lentitud haciendo que el pelinegro se deleitara con el sensual espectáculo, por lo que aumentaba las caricias que le daba a su propio pene. Gruño ronco al ver que debajo de ese pequeño short la chica no llevaba ropa interior.

_-(qué bueno que seguí el consejo de Yuki de depilarme o seguramente notaria mi verdadero color de cabello)_ –a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al pensar en ese detalle.

La chica se sentó en el vientre de Sasuke dándole la espalda y el pelinegro gimió levemente al sentir su humedad. Sakura se inclino doblando su cuerpo y acercando sus labios al pene del chico, saco su lengua y comenzó a delinear la punta sacándole un ronco gruñido.

Sasuke llevo sus manos a la cadera y la jalo haciendo que el redondo trasero de la chica quedara muy cerca de su rostro. Movió su cadera hacia adelante impaciente porque se metiera todo el tronco y Sakura sonrío de forma torcida. No teniendo ganas de jugar y hacerlo sufrir tanto se metió todo lo que cupo del pene en su boca, pero al ser tan grande solo le cupo la mitad y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo rozándolo con los hábiles movimientos de su lengua. Sasuke se tuvo que morder el labio para no gemir, esa chica le estaba dando un espectacular sexo oral.

El pelinegro con dos de sus dedos separo los labios de la chica y acerco su rostro sacando su lengua metiéndola en su húmeda cavidad deleitándose con el sabor de sus jugos de excitación, que siendo sinceros a él le parecieron deliciosos, con otro de sus dedos acariciaba el clítoris mientras seguía penetrando la entrada de la mujer con su lengua.

Sakura sentía que desfallecería ante las increíbles y deliciosas caricias que estaba recibiendo en su sexo, pero el pene que ocupaba su boca no la dejaba gemir, aunque tampoco se quería quedar atrás y también quería seguir lamiendo ese pene que le estaba pareciendo delicioso disfrutando el sabor del pre-semen que desprendía.

* * *

Suigetsu sentía que ya estaba por llegar, y no quería hacerlo así, por lo que separo el rostro de la chica de su pene y se inclino para besarla de forma impaciente y algo desesperada. Cuando se separaron el peli-blanco se puso de pie junto con ella y tomándola de la cintura la guio hacia la puerta para recargarla en ella.

-Dijiste que parados ¿verdad? –pregunta divertido y la chica sonríe socarrona asintiendo levemente con la cabeza mientras se relamía los labios de forma sensual. –eso está bien para mí. –dijo juguetón dando media vuelta caminando hacia el buró alado de su cama, abrió el cajón y de ahí saco un paquetito cuadrado con envoltura plateada, rompió el empaque sacando un condón que habilidosamente se puso ante la mirada divertida de Yuki que lo esperaba donde la había dejado.

Terminando de ponerse el condón, el peliblanco camino hacia Yuki parándose a unos pocos centímetros frente a ella mirándola a los ojos de forma juguetona y ella lo miraba igual. Llevando una de sus manos a la pierna derecha de ella la levanto poniéndola a la altura de su cadera, llevo uno de sus dedos al hilo de la tanga sonriendo de forma torcida al sentirla demasiado húmeda, travieso metió dos de sus dedos de golpe sacándole un gemido y los saco llevándolos con sensualidad a sus labios ante la mirada morbosa de la chica.

-delicioso. –dijo al sacarse los dedos y relamiéndose los labios y Yuki sonrío de forma torcida llevando una de sus manos al pene del chico estremeciéndolo.

-Se me antoja más que metas este. –dijo de forma infantil provocando que Suigetsu casi tuviera un derrame nasal, esa forma de hablar le recordó a Yuki, y sinceramente eso le gusto, no supo porque pero se le pareció estar viendo a la chica que le ha estado robando el sueño últimamente.

Llevo nuevamente su dedo al hilo de la tanga haciéndolo a un lado quitando con su otra mano la que la chica tenía en su miembro, después tomo su pene guiándolo a la entrada de ella sintiéndola estremecerse un poco y sin previo aviso la penetro de golpe cerrando sus ojos imaginándose que estaba con la otra pelinegra, que fue ella la que gemía y no esa chica que acaba de conocer, sin saber que eran la misma.

Sentir la estreches y humedad hizo que aumentara las embestidas haciéndolas más profundas y violentas ayudándose tomando las caderas de la pelinegra para empujarla con más facilidad mientras que Yuki había llevado sus brazos al cuello del chico rodeándolo, no podía parar de gemir, la estaba penetrando de una forma tan deliciosa y para callar sus gemidos llevo sus labios a los del chico besándolo con impaciencia mientras que él la besaba con desesperación, como si llevara tiempo deseando besarla.

Suigetsu seguía imaginándose que a la que penetraba y besaba era Yuki, que ella estaba ahí con él y no con Gaara.

* * *

Sakura saco el pene de su boca para gemir con fuerza cuando sintió el orgasmo llegarle, su cuerpo se estremecía. Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida lamiendo todos los jugos de excitación que la chica desprendió al llegar al orgasmo. Sin dejarla recuperarse la tomo de la cadera y la volteo cambiando lugares con ella, se paró de golpe y se encamino hacia su buró de donde saco un preservativo.

Sakura apoyo uno de sus codos en la cama para apoyar su mejilla en esta y observar como el pelinegro se ponía el preservativo de forma apresurada haciéndola sonreír con burla. Ya puesto el molesto condón que admitía ahora le costó más trabajo ponerse por las prisas, se volteo hacia la chica que le sonreía socarrona, para después acostarse nuevamente boca arriba abriendo sus piernas prácticamente invitándolo.

Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida y se hincó entre sus piernas y la penetro de golpe sacándole un fuerte gemido de placer a ella y un gruñido a él, sin hacerse esperar mucho comenzó a mover sus caderas algo lento, pero profundo.

La peli-rosa ahora pelinegra se sentía en el cielo, ahora entendía que el pelinegro no tenía el ego crecido porque si, en verdad follaba delicioso, llevo sus manos al cuello de él rodeándolo y movió sus caderas haciendo más profundas las penetraciones. Sasuke más excitado comenzó a moverse con rapidez y algo de violencia dando estocadas más profundas que hacía a la chica gemir con más fuerza y que pidiera más rapidez.

Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, Sakura cambio lugares ahora estando ella arriba apoyando sus manos en el torso del chico comenzó a moverse con más violencia.

Sasuke la miraba embelesado cabalgarlo, dejo de ver a esa pelinegra con antifaz para ver a una peli-rosa de ojos verdes, haciendo que moviera con más fuerza sus caderas. Estiro su brazo derecho y la tomo de la nuca inclinándola para estampar sus labios besándola de forma desesperada. Sentía que besaba a la chica que lo tiene obsesionado, y sentía que la penetraba a ella cumpliéndole varias de sus fantasías, que había empezado a tener desde que vio la foto de la chica que Gaara tenía guardada entre sus cosas.

* * *

Suigetsu sintió como la chica aprisionaba sus paredes y su cuerpo comenzaba a tener leves espasmos indicándole que estaba por llegar y él también.

-¡Suigetsu! –grito la chica llegando a el orgasmo y sintiendo su cuerpo convulsionarse más.

-¡Yuki! –gruño Suigetsu corriéndose y Yuki lo escucho perfectamente haciendo que mirara con ojos muy abiertos al peli-banco, el cual terminando su orgasmo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se le quedo viendo igual de sorprendido a la chica.

-¿Yuki? –pregunto temerosa porque la haya descubierto.

Suigetsu se separo rápidamente de la chica y se volteo dándole la espalda para que no viera lo rojo que se había puesto de la cara, ni si quiera se tomo la molestia de quitarse el preservativo. Yuki tenía cada vez más miedo porque la haya descubierto, si eso pasara no solo deja a su belleza divina como un cuernudo, es seguro que Sakura la matara, su cerebro estaba trabajando rápido ideando un plan para huir del país.

_-(escuche que Singapur es un lugar agradable y muy alejado)_ –Yuki se sobaba la barbilla pensativa.

-Lo siento, es que así se llama una chica que me ha traído algo obsesionado. –dijo apenado sin voltear a verla y Yuki sintió que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo, aun así temerosa se acomodo el top y comenzó a buscar su short para irse de ahí antes de que el chico la descubra y tenga que huir del país… ¡total! ya tuvo lo que quería así que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, por lo menos se daba por bien servida por unos cuantos días, ya después veía como le hacía. –sé que es ofensivo que a una chica le llamen por el nombre de otra estando en pleno acto sexual, en verdad siento eso. –seguía disculpándose sin voltear a verla.

-¡Oh! ¡No te apures! No me molesta. –dijo despreocupada poniéndole más atención a buscar su prenda, cuando la encontró le brillaron los ojos y fue a tomarla rápidamente.

-Rukia te llamas ¿verdad? –pregunto aun sin verla.

-Si. –contesto distraída poniéndose el short.

-Bueno Rukia, en verdad me encanto lo que hicimos, fue estupendo y lamento lo último, no sé que me paso. –seguía disculpándose dando su monologo sin saber porque lo hacía, nunca se disculpaba con alguna mujer ¡es más! después de fallárselas se iba no importándoles preguntarles si estaban bien o no, pero sentía la necesidad de disculpase con esa chica.

-No te apures. —dijo distraída batallando para meterse la prenda. –_(maldito short ajustado)_ –gruñía molesta.

-Aunque digas eso siento la necesidad de recompensarte. –dijo volteando hacia donde estaba la chica viéndola batallar con la prenda. – ¿te vas? –pregunto en cierta parte decepcionado. – (¡_genial! si la ofendí… soy un idiota… ay pero qué más da, ya me dio lo que quería, por mí que se valla… entonces ¿Por qué siento esta molestia? ¡Malditas pelinegras que últimamente me están volviendo loco!)_ –Suigetsu tenía una vena hinchada en la frente, enojado consigo mismo por como se ha estado portando.

-Si. Tengo que llegar antes de amanecer. –dijo con tranquilidad. –fue divertido y estuviste estupendo. –dijo acercándose y darle un beso en los labios dejando a Suigetsu el shock porque el solía dejar así a la mujeres y decirles lo mismo cuando ya le dieron placer para ya no buscarlas más, estaba empezando a sentirse utilizado, pero luego se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, no tenia porque sentirse así después de todo el también obtuvo lo mismo, solo fue algo carnal, además no tenia porque sentirse culpable tampoco, el chico salió de sus pensamientos al oír la puerta cerrarse señal de que la chica se haya ido.

_-(¿con que así se siente estar del otro lado del espejo? O.O ¿así de vacías y utilizadas se siente__n las mujeres cuando les das a entender que ya te satisfaciste así que ya no te sirven de nada? O.O esto me hace ver las cosas de otra manera… ¡aahhhh…! Yo no debería sentirme así ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Ella me uso y yo la use, no hay nada más que decir.)_ –más molesto consigo mismo el peli-blanco se dejo caer en la cama poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos, esta sesión de sexo en vez de quitarle el estrés se lo aumento y no solo eso, lo frustro.

* * *

Sasuke sintió a la chica estremecerse y apretar más sus paredes señal de que estaba llegando al orgasmo. Se deleito con el fuerte gemido que soltó cuando ella llego al orgasmo sintiendo sus paredes apretarse más lo que hizo que él llegara al suyo derramándose completamente.

Aun sintiendo leves espasmo en su cuerpo abrió sus ojos dispuesto a continuar con otra ronda, sentía que tenia aguante para más, en especial con lo genial que era la chica en la cama. Juro que la chica respirando agitada debajo de él era Sakura y cerró los ojos nuevamente para mantener esa imagen grabada en su cerebro, los volvió a abrir y ensancho los ojos horrorizado, esa chica ya no era la pelinegra con antifaz y mucho menos la peli-rosa, ¡es más! No era chica, era un chico y muy conocido para él, era ni más ni menos que Haruno Gaara, su compañero de cuarto, su futuro cuñado.

-¡Ahhh...! –Sasuke horrorizado se alejo de ella parándose de la cama y pegándose a la pared como queriéndose fundir con ella mientras miraba asustado a "Gaara" sentarse en la cama mirándolo raro. – ¿Qué… qué demonios pasa? –pregunto temeroso y tartamudeando apuntando a la persona en la cama que lo miraba como si estuviera loco y Sasuke lo apuntaba con el dedo mirándolo como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, hasta pálido se había puesto.

-Eso mismo pregunto yo. –dijo con fastidio la chica usando su tono de voz femenino.

El oír la voz suave y femenina de la chica Sasuke despertó de la alucinación que tuvo, parpadeo un par de veces viendo que donde se supone estaba Gaara estaba la chica pelinegra de antifaz que se estuvo follando todo el tiempo y suspiro aliviando sintiendo que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

-¿Qué tienes idiota? Hace un momento me mirabas como si fuera un fantasma o monstruo. –dijo molesta y Sasuke ya no tan pálido se enderezo poniéndose nervioso por no saber qué decir, seguramente la chica pensara que se volvió loco, lo bueno es que no volverá a verla porque nunca había pasado una vergüenza así de grande y estaba seguro que si siguiera viendo a esa mujer que lo vio comportarse así terminaría muriéndose de la vergüenza.

-Tome mucho alcohol y me pareció haber visto algo horroroso. –dijo indiferente. –ya vengo. –dijo caminando rápidamente al baño, porque vio que la chica lo miraba sin creerle, además que necesitaba remojarse el rostro aprovechando para quitarse el preservativo. Cuando el chico entro al baño Sakura suspiro con pesadez.

_-(¿Qué le paso a este loco? O.o –_la chica se encogió de hombros restándole importancia ya acostumbrada a los arranques raros que tenia Sasuke. – ¡_naa! no me importa lo que le pase, después de todo ya tuve lo que quería y satisfací mis necesidades más bajas u.u esto por lo menos me aguanta unos días, ya después le digo a Yuki que planee otra cosa para tirarme a otro)_ –con tranquilidad se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su short.

* * *

Sasuke se enjuagaba desesperado el rostro en el lavabo, después de haberse quitado el preservativo y haberlo tirado en la basura. Terminando levanto su rostro mirándose en el espejo notando la frustración en sus ojos.

_-(¿Qué demonio me paso? ¿Por qué vi a Gaara? El que haya visto a Sakura es justificable porque llevo tiempo deseándola pero ¿Gaara?... no, no, no yo no me estoy volviendo rarito y mucho menos me gustan los hombres, seguramente loco si me estoy volviendo o el alcohol estaba pasado… bueno no creo que estuviera pasado, pero seguramente la estúpida de Yuki y sus amigos le echaron algo raro para traumarnos así, __**… entonces ¿Por qué ellos también tomaron de ese licor?**__...¡cállate voz interior que no ayudas!, y no se a lo mejor no fue el alcohol y fue algo que comí, pero definitivamente yo no vi a Gaara porque quise o sea gay… solo fue una asquerosa y mala jugada de mi mente, una alucinación o cargo de conciencia por molestarlo tanto… ¡si! ¡eso es! Kami me está castigando por ser tan maldito con él sin motivo aparente, si eso lo más seguro)_ –el pelinegro seguía mirándose en el espejo y en sus ojos se veía el horror que sentía por lo que le estaba pasando.

**Continuara**

**jajajajajaj pobre sasuke ya se esta traumando jajajaja mira ke imaginarse a gaara jajajaja y pogre suigetsu se disculpaba por llamarla yuki cuando en vdd asi se llama XD**

**narutito tuvo su merecido por no saber tratar a una dama como hinata, haber si aprende a no jusgar a las personas por kienes se juntan u.u hina-chan demostro que a pesar de ser porrista y que todas sus amigas sean algo facilonas, ella es diferente y se da a respetar sin importarle lo mucho que le guste el chico jojojo hina-chan sako las garras y naru-chian perdio la apuesta XD**

**por otro lado me encantaria la neta tener un maestro como kakashi *¬* no solo esta bien buenote el condenado, sino que tambien es la fregonada jajajaja**

**espero ke el capi les haya gustado ^^**

**aki les pongo un adelanto del siguiente kapi**

–estas borracho y viste mal. ¿Cómo demonios Gaara va tener cuerpo de mujer? –dijo como si fuera obvio tratando de salvar a su amiga.

**jujuju ke tal? a ke ya se dan una idea de lo ke pasara en el siguiente kapi? kien creen ke haya descubierto a sakura? jujuju solo yo lo se**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS *O***

**SE CUIDAN**

**ATTE: KRISS**


	12. ¡¿Gaara es una chica!

**¡¿Gaara es una chica?**

Sakura llego a la recamara de Yuki aun usando su antifaz y abrió la puerta como si de su recamara se encontrara. Noto que acostada en la cama con cara de drogada y aura brillante estaba su amiga fumándose un cigarrillo ya sin el antifaz puesto. No le tomo importancia ya que ella también estaba con la misma aura rodeándola, además que seguramente también tenía cara de drogada. Le puso seguro a la puerta y se quito el antifaz.

-¡Hola amiga! –dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama de enfrente haciendo que Yuki notara su presencia y se sentara en la cama viendo a su amiga con cara de goce total.

-¡Hola amiga! Veo que estas igual de satisfecha que yo. –dijo emocionada aventándole la caja de cigarros para que tomara uno.

-¿sabías que yo te adoro y más ahora? –dijo poniéndose el cigarro en la boca para prenderlo.

-Lo sé, yo también me adoro, mis planes siempre funcionan. –dijo maravillada y Sakura asintió dándole la razón. –se que no es necesario preguntar porque tu cara y estado de ánimo lo dice pero dime ¿Qué tal te lo hizo?

-Ese maldito Uchiha es un Dios en la cama el condenado. –dijo con los ojos en forma de estrellita y baba saliéndole de la comisura de sus labios. –ya me quiete las ganas de follar con él, aunque no te miento que no sería mala idea repetir, espero que idees algo para la próxima vez que se me antoje. –dijo traviesa y Yuki levanto su pulgar dándole a entender que cuente con eso. –aunque cuando llegamos al orgasmo no se que le paso, se porto raro y se alejo asustado. Al principio pensé que me había descubierto, pero luego deseche la idea. –dijo pensativa. –pero no le tome mucha importancia, ya que se que es raro de naturaleza. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. –pero dime ¿Qué tal te fue a ti? –Yuki puso mirada de pervertida satisfecha y baba le escurrió de la comisura de sus labios.

-Ese Suigetsu folla como los Dioses, es muy apasionado y fogoso al igual que tu no me importaría repetir y la verdad hay que empezare a idear algo para volver a follar con él sin ser descubierta. –dijo emocionada y Sakura asintió estando de acuerdo. –aunque también al final se porto raro. Mientras teníamos el orgasmo me llamo Yuki.— Sakura la miro asustada. –no te asustes que no me descubrió, te admito que yo también pensé eso y ya estaba planeando como huir de aquí para que no me mates. –a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente ante su sinceridad. –pero me aclaro que imagino que lo estaba asiendo conmigo misma ¿me entiendes? –Sakura no muy segura asintió. –bueno el caso es que me confundió y admitió que le paso por estar obsesionado conmigo. —dijo arrogante y Sakura rodo los ojos. –además se que dijo la verdad porque se le noto muy nervioso. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Mientras no te haya descubierto me doy por bien servida. –dijo despreocupada. –lo importante es que nos satisficimos y nos quitamos las ganas con esos chicos. Y si se portaron raro al final es porque así son ellos, por algo son amigos, así que no hay porque tomarle importancia. –Yuki asintió estando de acuerdo. –espero que tu compañera de habitación no venga porque pienso dormir aquí y no tengo ganas de ponerme esa molesta faja para tapar mi busto. –dijo con fastidio.

-No te preocupes que ahorita le mando un mensaje para que no venga. –dijo despreocupada sacando su celular y su compañera sonrío satisfecha.

Unos minutos después se oye que tocan la puerta provocando que ambas chicas se miren asustadas pensando que Matsuri no había leído el mensaje o que no le habia llegado.

-¡¿Quién? –grito Yuki tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-¡Somos nosotros chicas! –grito Kiba al otro lado de la puerta haciendo que se miraran mas asustadas.

-¡Maldito Naruto! Debió de avisarnos que vendría para acá. –susurro Sakura molesta.

-¿Qué quieren? –pregunto Yuki aparentando fastidio cosa muy diferente a lo que reflejaban sus ojos, lo cual era concentración buscando alguna escusa.

-¡Sobro cerveza y mucha, así que vinimos a que tomemos juntos! –grito emocionado Kiba.

-¡Si están indispuestos pues dejen de follar y vístanse para que tomen con nosotros! –grito Naruto que habia sospechando la situación provocando que ambas chicas suspiraran resignadas al recibir ayuda del rubio, y es que aun seguían atolondradas por haber sido satisfacidas que no podían pensar con claridad, ambas pensaron que eran los efectos por durar tanto tiempo sin sexo, estando acostumbradas a follas cada que se les antojaba, pero estando ahí solo podían hacerlo cada que pudieran.

-¡Qué molestos son! ¡solo dejen nos vestimos! –grito Sakura con fastidio usando el tono de voz ronco y corriendo a buscar al baúl al igual que Yuki.

-¡Pero apúrense que las cervezas se calentaran! –grito Kiba con fastidio.

-¡Si, si ya vamos! –grito despreocupada Yuki ayudando a Sakura a buscar las vendas y su vestimenta en el baúl.

Yuki ayudo a Sakura a acomodarse la peluca y a ponerse las vendas y faja, mientras la peli-rosa se vestía y despintaba Yuki se cambiaba de ropa y también se despintaba. Acabando guardaron todo lo del disfraz y se miraron satisfechas.

-¡Los lentes de contacto! – dijeron asustadas mirándose a los ojos, así que rápidamente corrieron al baño para quitárselo y Sakura poder ponerse las gafas que había dejado ahí.

Algo agitadas se acomodaron. Sakura se recostó en la cama prendiendo un cigarrillo y Yuki fue a abrir la puerta viendo a un impaciente castaño y un apenado rubio que las miraba como pidiéndoles disculpas por olvidar llamarlas. Ambos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas señal de que había injerido alcohol antes de venir e incluso sus ojos se veían levemente nublados a causa de lo mismo. En sus manos llevaban un par de bolsas de plástico repletas de lastas de cerveza y algunas botellas de licor.

-Si que tardaron en abrir. –dijo Kiba adentrándose en la habitación cuando Yuki se hizo un lado para que lo hicieran.

-Es que llegaron cuando estábamos a mediación de algo muy importante. –dijo con fastidio Sakura y Kiba rodo los ojos mientras que los otros dos solo suspiraban con pesadez.

-¡Mejor dejemos eso de lado y bebamos lo que podamos! –dijo emocionado el rubio sentándose en una de las camas y pasándoles una lata de cerveza a cada uno. – ¡la noche aun es joven y tenemos suficiente licor dattebayo! –grito enérgico y sus amigos sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

-Por cierto Naruto. –comento Sakura después de darle un trago a su cerveza y mirando al rubio con interés mientras que los demás miraban a Sakura curiosos. – ¿Cómo vas con la apuesta? –pregunta burlona y el rubio bajo la cabeza derrotado haciendo que Sakura sonriera de forma torcida.

-¿contra qué apostaron? –pregunto curioso Kiba.

-Naruto se iba a follar a Hinata. Yo aposte con que no lo lograría. –dijo burlona Sakura y Yuki sonrío igual mientras que Kiba sonreía de forma torcida. –le dije que esa chica no es como las que suele tratar mi amigo, pero el socarrón dijo que lo lograría. –supongo que esta noche tuviste muchas oportunidades.

-Tuve la oportunidad perfecta. –Kiba sonrío socarrón pensando que lo había logrado, había visto que ninguna chica se resistía a los coqueteos del rubio. –pero tenias razón, ella no es como sus amigas y no solo me rechazo si no que también me golpeo. –dijo derrotado sobándose la mejilla donde lo había golpeado y poniéndola otra mano en su entrepierna como protegiéndola.

Yuki, Sakura parpadearon un par de veces y Kiba ensancho los ojos sorprendido parpadeando también, para después los tres ponerse a reír de forma escandalosa apuntando al rubio burlones mientras que este rodaba los ojos.

-¡jajajajaaj…! ¡Seguro te bajo tu ego de macho! ¡jajajajaja…! –dijeron entre burlas Sakura y Yuki.

-¡Me hubiera gustado haberlo visto! ¡jajajja…! –siguió Kiba. Naruto gruño molesto aguantando las burlas de sus amigos.

-Lo sé, perdí. Ya te deposite el dinero a tu cuenta. –dijo con fastidio y sus amigos no dejaron de burlarse, hasta se tocaban la tripa y lagrimas se asomaban de sus ojos.

-No sé porque apostaste contra Gaara, si ya sabes que él solo apuesta cuando está seguro que ganara. –dijo resignada Yuki después de controlar su arranque de risa y Naruto bajo la cabeza derrotado.

-¡Ya dejen a mi compa! –dijo Kiba pasándole un brazo por los hombros. –siempre hay una primera vez para todo, mejor sigamos bebiendo. –dijo socarrón y las otras dos sonrieron divertida mientras que Naruto miraba agradecido a su amigo. –pero tengo una duda. –dijo curioso mirando al rubio. el cual lo miro con interés. – ¿Qué tal pega Hinata-chan? –pregunta burlón y el rubio frunció el entrecejo mientras que las otras dos volvieron a soltar la carcajada.

-Tengo que admitir que tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta. –dijo sobándose la mejilla y apretando sus piernas como cubriendo su entrepierna y Kiba no lo resistió mas y volvió a soltar la carcajada haciéndole compañía a la otras dos.

* * *

Se la habían pasado tomando licor hasta quedarse completamente dormidos. Yuki y Sakura se durmieron en la misma cama mientras que Naruto en la otra cama y a Kiba no le quedo de mas que dormirse en el piso, al menos tomo una almohada y una cobija, además el estar demasiado ebrio hacia que se acomodara donde sea.

Sakura comenzó a apretar sus parpados con molestia, sentía unas tremendas nauseas causadas por el alcohol. Se despertó con molesta sentándose en la cama. Se toco la tripa haciendo muecas de asco.

_-(sabía que no debía haber revuelto vodka con tequila y cerveza. –_la peli-rosa se puso una mano sobre la boca sintiendo unas enormes ganas de vomitar. –_no sé como Yuki, Narut_o y Kiba _siguen durmiendo como si nada)_ –la chica los miro de reojo con envidia, pero dejo de mirarlos y corrió hacia el baño al ya no poder controlar las ganas de vomitar.

Ante el enorme ruido que hizo la chica al azotar la puerta hizo que Yuki se despertara y al no ver a su amiga a su lado se sentó en la cama mirando a su alrededor aflojerada viendo por debajo de la puerta del baño la luz prendida y logro escuchar como tosía y vomitaba alguien, provocando que hiciera muecas de asco.

_-(Sakura sigue sin soportar revolver. –_Yuki suspiro resignada. –_si no soporta revolver no sé porque sigue haciéndolo)_ –la chica negro con su cabeza y se puso de pie dispuesta a echarle una mano.

Sabia lo mal que se ponía cuando se le ocurría revolver, puede que sea una maldita desgraciada convenenciera, pero cuando se trata de Naruto y Sakura no puede ignorar cuando se sienten mal.

Con pereza se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta del baño y la abrió viendo a su amiga con la cabeza casi metida en el retrete oyendo aun sonidos señal de que sigue devolviendo todo, suspiro resignada mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¿ya paso? –pregunto acercándose cuando ya se dejaron de oír los sonidos.

Sakura levanto la mirada respirando agitada y con los ojos nublados, volteo hacia Yuki mirándola asqueada y con las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo.

-Me siento muy mal. –dijo como niña chiquita y Yuki sonrío divertida.

-Naruto y yo te advertimos que no revolvieras porque te pones así. –dijo en forma de regaño ayudándola a levantarse viendo con asco que su amiga se había manchado toda la playera que se había puesto para dormir mientras que con su otra mano jalaba la cadena del retrete.

-Sabes que odio no tener aguante en esto y si sigo revolviendo lograre acostumbrarme. ¡Vas a ver que si! –dijo decidida.

-Eso llevas diciendo desde los doce. –dijo burlona y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada por recordárselo.

-¡Si ustedes lo lograron yo también!

-Naruto y yo tenemos estomago de basurero. Por más que nos metamos cosas o revolvamos mugrero no nos pasa nada. Tu eres… no hallaba las palabras para decirlo y el ver la mirada de su amiga que prácticamente decía "di delicada o fina y te quebró los dientes de un puñetazo" por lo que sonrío de forma forzada. –eres más normal. –dijo nerviosa.

-Pero Kiba revolvió también y sigue tan dormido. –dijo inflando los mofles.

_-(aun sigue ebria porque de ser diferente no actuaria tan infantil u.u... mas no diré nada o seguro termina rompiéndome los dientes.)_ –Yuki volvió a suspirar resignada. –ya verás que Kiba pronto estará igual que tu, de hecho hasta peor porque tomo mucho mas y revolvió quien sabe cuántos licores. –dijo burlona y Sakura la miro dudosa. –si no pasa me metes un cactus en el culo. –dijo ya para convencerla, su amiga ebria era muy testaruda. Sakura sonrío satisfecha dispuesta a hacerlo si se equivocaba y Yuki esperaba que cuando se le pasara lo ebria no lo recordara. –mejor vamos a bañarte porque hueles muy mal. –dijo asqueada y Sakura empezó a olfatear haciendo mueca de asco al oler el asqueroso olor a vomito que desprendía. –y después te lavas los dientes que también te hiede la boca amiga. –Sakura puso su mano frente a su boca y soplo confirmando lo que su amida decía, la boca le apestaba a vomito. –terminando de bañarte te dará unas pastillas para que duermas bien. –dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. –_(odio cuando tengo que ser yo la madura T.T es más divertido ser la infantil, pero estando la madura del grupo ebria tengo que ocupar su lugar o se me muere la chamaca T.T)_

Sakura se alejo un poco de la pelinegra y se quito el pantalón dejando ver que traía puesto un bóxer masculino, todo ante la atenta mirada de Yuki que no podía dejarla sola o peligro Sakura se queda dormida golpeándose quién sabe dónde, la ultima vez estando la chica en ese estado la dejo sola bañándose y cuando fue a ver porque había tardado tanto la vio tirada en el baño con desangrándose de la nuca completamente dormida, hasta roncaba, ese descuido le costaron siete puntadas a la peli-rosa y gracias a kami no fue riesgoso, al parecer se había golpeado con la esquina del lavabo cuando se desvestía, le dio sueño quedándose dormida por lo que cayó y se golpeo. Naruto y Yuki esa vez se preguntaron ¿Cómo demonios se quedo dormida o si acaso tenia injertos de jirafa? Pero sabían que su amiga borracha siempre los sorprendía. Desde esa vez Yuki ya no la dejaba sola ni un momento cuando estaba así, se sintió tan culpable la última vez porque sabía que pudo haber sido peor, pero para su suerte no lo fue y no cometería ese mismo error. Como había mencionado antes, podía valerle lo que le pasara a la demás gente incluso si se morían pero si estaba en sus manos cuidaría a sus amigos, las únicas personas que tiene en el mundo y los protegería.

Yuki sonrío divertida viendo como Sakura peleaba con el bóxer para quitárselo. Podía ayudarla pero le parecía divertido verla batallar murmurando maldiciones hacia la prenda. Tenía que admitir que era divertido ver a su amiga ebria y lo mejor era recordarle al día siguiente las cosas que hizo, por lo mismo que Sakura sabía que hacia cosas vergonzosas estando ebria se cuidaba cuando había gente desconocida o que no fueran Naruto y Yuki, pero cuando estaban ellos tres solos les valía. Se le hizo raro que estando Kibala peli-rosa se haya confiado y tomado hasta perder la conciencia, pero suponía que ya le había agarrado la suficiente confianza, aunque no tanta para decirle su secreto, pero peor es nada, además lo bueno es que estaban ellos ahí para evitar que Sakura la cagara diciendo algo que no debía, por otro lado Kiba estaba igual o más ebrio que ellas, así que no era mucho peligro porque no captaba muchas cosas con facilidad, pero no está de más prevenir.

Finalmente Sakura gano su batalla contra el bóxer y logro quitárselo dejando ver que debajo de este llevaba bragas.

_-(¿Para qué demonios se pone bragas abajo del bóxer? O.o creo que no es necesario, además se me hace demasiado incomodo)_ –a Yuki le resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Yuki ayúdame a quitarme la playera y la faja. –dijo tratando de quitarse la playera pero por más que intentaba la condenada no se dejaba, era aun mas difícil que el bóxer, además su batalla contra el la había dejado muy débil y sentía que sus brazos ya no podían. Yuki suspiro resignada y se encamino a ella.

-Levanta los brazos. –ordeno con fastidio y Sakura como niña chiquita obedeció. Yuki con facilidad le saco la blusa para seguirle con la faja, que era lo más difícil, pero ya lográndolo comenzó a desenrollarle las vendas.

* * *

Una increíbles nauseas hicieron despertar a Kiba, que rápidamente se puso de pie de un brinco y con la mano en la boca corrió hacia el baño abriendo de golpe la puerta y sin mirar nada más se inclino en el retrete y empezó a cantar guajaca (a vomitar XD) desechando todo lo que había comido ese día.

-¡Qué asco! Sabía que no debía revolver, pero estando borracho ya me tomo lo que sea. –dijo con asco para sí mismo levantando el rostro mientras jalaba la cadena, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, sus ojos llorosos.

Con tranquilidad Kiba se puso de pie, fue hacia el lavabo y abrió el grifo enjuagándose la boca y la cara, gracias a Kami que no se mancho la ropa. Levanto la mirada viendo a través del espejo a Gaara (Sakura aun trae la peluca) casi desnudo, al no ser por el sostén y bragas, a Yuki alado del pelirrojo enrollando unas vendas, ambas mirándolo horrorizadas con ojos ensanchados, incluso a Sakura se le había quitado lo ebria.

-Siento interrumpirlos chicos, solo que no aguante las ganas de vomitar. –dijo con tranquilidad caminado hacia la puerta del baño y saliendo de esta cerrándola tras de sí. –ese Gaara no solo es hermoso, con facciones de chica, si no que también tiene cuerpo de mujer. –dijo entre divertido y envidioso negando resignado con la cabeza, de pronto cayó en cuenta de todo, el sueño, el asco, el ardor en el estomago y garganta, lo poco ebrio que estaba y lo atontado se le quito para después ensanchar los ojos sorprendido, rápidamente se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta viendo a las chicas en la misma posición en estado de shock. – ¡lo siento! –dijo rápidamente cerrando la puerta volteando y pegándose en esta. – ¿Gaara tiene cuerpo de chica? –pregunto para sí mismo demasiado sorprendido.

Con rapidez corrió hacia Naruto y comenzó a agitarlo como loco logrando que el rubio se despertara y viera a Kiba mirándolo como psicópata. El castaño se hizo hacia atrás un poco viendo las intensiones del rubio de sentarse.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto adormilado tallándose los ojos.

-Gaara… Yuki… baño… mujer… bubis. –dijo nervioso poniendo sus manos frente a su pecho simulando unos seños y Naruto levanto ambas cejas sin entenderle.

-Haber Kiba. –dijo tomándolo de los hombros. –primero cálmate. Haber respira. –dijo tranquilo y el castaño lo obedeció. – ¿mejor? –pregunto levemente preocupado porque nunca había visto a su amigo con esa mirada tan,… ¿Cuáles la palabra?... ¡a si! tan de psicópata. –ahora si dime. –dijo al verlo más tranquilo.

-Entre al baño. –dijo tratando de ser tranquilo apuntando la puerta del baño y el rubio asintió. –,elultimoteniacuerpodemujer. –dijo tan rápido y sin hacer pausa que al terminar la frase agarro el aire que no había tomado, lógicamente el rubio solo le entendió el principio y final, ósea "y al-mujer", que a decir verdad no es mucho.

-Haber Kiba vuelve a respirar y explícame con más calma, y ahora si toma pausas para entenderte. –dijo algo fastidiado comenzando a pensar que su amigo aun sigue ebrio y solo lo despertó para joder. Kiba tratando de recobrar la calma respiro con profundidad.

-Entre al baño porque tenía ganas de vomitar. –el rubio asintió. –ahí estaban Gaara y Yuki. Gaara estaba desnudo. –el rubio ensancho los ojos entendiendo la reacción del castaño. –bueno traía ropa interior, pero era ropa interior de mujer que por cierto era hermosa. –dijo pervertido y el rubio frunció el entrecejo. –dejando lo hermosa que era su ropa interior de lado Gaara tenía cuerpo de mujer, con bubis, cintura, caderas, en si todo. –dijo sorprendido. –aunque admito que tiene cuerpo de infarto.

-Kiba. –gruño molesto el rubio. –estas borracho y viste mal. ¿Cómo demonios Gaara va tener cuerpo de mujer? –dejo como si fuera obvio tratando de salvar a su amiga.

-Yo sé lo que vi, además para estar seguro eche doble vistazo. –dijo molesto porque dudara de él. –no estoy ebrio y no tengo sueño, bueno solo un poco, pero cuando vi eso estaba demasiado cuerpo y estoy seguro de lo que vi. Gara tenía cuerpo de mujer que como dije muy bien formado. –lo ultimo lo dijo pervertido.

_-(este es de los míos, ni en situaciones como estas se le quita lo pervertido ¬¬)_ –el rubio suspiro con pesadez buscando la manera de hacer que se quite esas ideas de la cabeza y de que piense que fue una ilusión. –_(¿y si le golpeo la cabeza con un florero hasta desmayarlo y le hago creer que se cayó mientras vomitaba?)_ –el rubio se sobaba la barbilla meditando esa idea que para ser francos era lamas buena que se le ocurría.

-¿tú ya lo sabías verdad? –pregunto molesto Kiba.

-¿eh? –el rubio no lo había escuchado bien por seguir metido en sus pensamientos.

-Tú ya lo sabías. –ahora no lo pregunto, lo afirmo.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto nervioso aparentando no saber de que hablaba.

-Que Gaara en verdad es mujer o al menos que se hermafrodita no le encuentro otra explicación a lo que vi. –dijo molesto y el rubio sudo mas ante el nerviosismo.

-No sé de que hablas y porque dices eso. –dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-Sé que lo sabes y esconden algo más, porque cuando te dije lo que vi no te sorprendiste, además que es normal que lo sepas al ser amiga de esas dos. Lo más seguro es que Yuki también lo sabía y solo fingió ser novia de Gaara. –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo por ser engañado por ellos, pensó que confiaban en él y el saber que le ocultaban algo como eso lo hacía sentir traicionado.

Naruto lo miraba nervioso, sabía como se sentía el castaño y no sabía que decir o hacer, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, estaba hiperventilando demasiado a causa del nerviosismo, casi nunca se pone así pero la situación lo ameritaba.

En eso la puerta del baño se abrió apareciendo Yuki por esta dejando a Sakura bañarse, solo salió por algo de ropa. Kiba miro decepcionado a Yuki la cual suspiro resignada.

-Ya no sirve de nada ocultarlo está más que claro que ya lo sabe. –dijo Yuki mirando a Naruto, el cual suspiro con pesadez. La pelinegra dirigió su mirada al castaño, el cual seguía mirándola de la misma forma. –no creas que te ocultamos esto porque no te consideremos amigo o parte del grupo. Este es un secreto que entre menos lo supiéramos era menos riesgoso Kiba, pero confiaremos en ti y por esa razón cuando Sakura acabe de bañarse te lo dirá todo. –dijo con seriedad.

-¿Sakura? ¿así se llama la hermana que mencionaron tenía el supuesto Gaara? –pregunto extrañado. – ¡demonios! ¡ya ni sé si en verdad existió Gaara! –dijo frustrado.

-Tranquilízate Kiba. –dijo con fastidio Yuki. – Solo Sakura tomara un baño que en verdad lo necesita. Nada mas acabe te contaremos todo y entenderás porque no te dijimos nada, es verdad que no confiábamos del todo en ti, pero no es porque pensemos que eres un chismoso si no porque sabemos lo difícil que es ocultar algo como una identidad y temimos que se te saliera, pero te pondremos aprueba haber si puedes guardar este secreto y sobre todo entenderlo.—aclaro al ver que estaba por replicar. – En dado caso que después de saber esto ya no quieras juntarte con nosotros entenderemos, pero si dices una sola palabra de lo que te diremos a alguien más te cortare la lengua. –dijo amenazante y Kiba se estremeció en especial por la mirada. –preparen algo de botana en lo que Sakura termina. –dijo caminando hacia su ropero para sacar algo de ropa de hombre que Sakura tenía guardada ahí por cualquier cosa. –esto será largo y tengo hambre, así que busquen en la mini-nevera haber si hayan algo comestible. –dijo despreocupada sacando algo de ropa interior también para después encaminarse al baño.

-¿crees que cumpla su amenaza de cortarme la lengua? –pregunto temeroso Kiba mirando de reojo al rubio después de que Yuki cerró la puerta adentrándose en el baño.

-Si. –dijo el rubio tranquilamente sonriéndole con amabilidad y Kiba se estremeció mas. –además después que te corte la lengua yo te corto las pelotas. –dijo tranquilo, pero a Kiba eso le sonó mas amenazante y tétrico que si lo hubara dicho en forma de amenaza provocando que palideciera mucho más.

-Vamos a preparar esas botanas. –dijo rápidamente poniéndose de pie corriendo a prender la luz y el rubio amplio su sonrisa.

Conocía a Kiba y sabia que no diría nada, además que contándole todo él los entendería y jamás se equivocaba de las personas cuando confiaba en ellas, esa era una de las habilidades que tenia los tres. El rubio se puso de pie ya sabiendo que esa noche no dormiría, pero al menos al día siguiente no tenia clases y sabia que podrían dormir todo el día, así que no le tomaba mucha importancia.

Cuando Sakura termino de bañarse salió ya vestida y completamente sobria, el baño ayudo demasiado a recuperarse, además que tomo algo para que se le pasaran las nauseas.

Con tranquilidad los tres chicos le platicaron todo a Kiba, desde porque estaban en ese internado en Alemania, hasta porque Sakura se hacía pasar por su hermano.

Kiba estaba muy impresionado por la historia, no podía creer todo lo que les había pasado, pero había comprendido porque eran tan unidos. En cierta parte entendió a los chicos, y se le hicieron más admirables que antes. El castaño seguía metido en sus pensamientos mientras que los demás lo miraban expectantes esperando alguna reacción o que hablara.

-¡Ya me arto este silencio! –dijo el rubio algo alterado sacando al castaño de sus pensamiento. – ¡ya di de una vez ¿quieres seguir con nosotros guardando este secreto no seguir con nosotros o vivir bajo amenaza para guardarlo? –pregunto mirándolo como psicópata asesino y a Kiba le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Cualquiera de las dos opciones que tomes vivirás bajo presión teniendo cuidado de no cagarla. –dijo Sakura usando su voz de mujer ya sin necesidad de ocultar su personalidad frente al castaño. Al terminar de decir eso dirigió su cigarrillo a sus labios y lo fumo con elegancia haciendo sonrojar al castaño, tenía que admitir que sabiendo que es mujer no podía ignorar que era muy hermosa, además tiene un aire sensual sin siquiera estar consciente de eso, es igual a Yuki y Naruto. –nosotros logramos hacer este engaño con facilidad porque somos buenos mintiendo y engañando a la gente. –dijo arrogante y los otros dos sonrieron de forma torcida. –debo de admitir que con el poco tiempo que llevas con nosotros hemos logrado influenciarte muy vienen eso. –Kiba sonrío de forma torcida tomándolo como un alago.

-La verdad me dan más ganas de estar con ustedes. Esto es un reto para mí, verán que lograre fingir tan bien como ustedes. –dijo con seguridad y sus acompañantes sonrieron de forma orgullosa. –esto me parece divertido, además saben que no soy un chismoso que traicionaría a sus camaradas.

-¡Me alegra oír eso compa! –dijo Naruto palmeándole el hombro. – ¡no sabes lo feliz que me hace que seamos dos hombres en el grupo! El estar solo con estas dos mujeres manipuladoras era algo estresante, pero contigo dentro ya no tengo que soportarlas solo. –dijo con pesar y Kiba sonrío divertido mientras que las femeninas reían socarronas.

-Por cierto tengo algo que me esta taladrando un poco la cabeza. –dijo pensativo Kiba mirando a Sakura y Yuki, las cuales lo miraron atentas. –¿en verdad son novias?¿o solo fingen? Porque si son novias de verdad significaría que son lesbianas y pienso que eso es excitante. ¿harían una escena fogosa entre ustedes para mí? –pidió suplicante mirándolas con ojos de cachorro mojada.

Naruto no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas apuntando a sus dos amigas, las cuales tenían mueca de asco al imaginar si quiera algo así, mientras que Kiba seguía recreando escenas eróticas de esas dos en su mente haciendo que baba le escurriera por la comisura de sus labios.

-¡lesbianas! ¡jajajaja…! –seguía burlándose el rubio apuntándolas sin verla vena que se había hinchado en la frente de sus amigas.

Yuki se puso de pie y le apago el cigarrillo en el cuello al rubio haciendo que dejara de reír y ahora llorara del dolor mientras se tocaba el cuello y daba vueltas en el piso gritando "me quemo". Sakura viendo que fue buena idea se puso de pie y apago el cigarrillo en el brazo de Kiba para sacarlo de esas asquerosas fantasías donde ellas eran protagonistas.

-¡auch! –dijo sobándose el brazo y con los ojos nublados mirando con reproche a Sakura.

-Para que vuelvas a pensar esa asquerosidad entre nosotras. –dijo amenazante y KIba asintió como niño bueno.

-Solo estamos fingiendo ser novios porque hemos notado el pegue que tiene Sakura disfrazado de hombre. Que seguramente sería el mismo pegue que tendría mi belleza divina sin no usara esas feas gafas. –dijo Yuki admirada.

-¿belleza divina? –pregunto Kiba sin saber.

-Así le dice Yuki al hermano de Sakura. –respondió el rubio dejando su show y sentándose nuevamente en el piso.

A Kiba le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Sakura fulminaba con la mirada a Yuki por tener cara de pervertida mientras estaba metida en sus pensamientos y estaba segura que tenía esa cara porque estaba teniendo fantasías muy pervertidas con ella y su inocente hermanito de protagonistas, ya estaba pensando en prender otro cigarro para sacar a Yuki de sus fantasías de la misma forma que lo hizo con Kiba.

-Bueno el punto es que Sakura para espantar a las admiradoras que le han salido pidió que fingiera ser su novia. –dijo ya más tranquila saliendo de sus fantasías y Sakura chasqueo la lengua porque ya había prendido el cigarrillo para apagarlo en la frente de Yuki. –y pues como fácilmente impongo respeto, pues ya vez que así es difícil que se le acerquen. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia y Kiba lo inteligente que era Sakura al escoger a Yuki, esa chica hacia bromas muy crueles haciendo que con pocos días ya toda la escuela le temiera, en especial las chicas que estando ella presente ni siquiera miraban a "Gaara"

-Bueno ya zancado el tema me voy a dormir. –dijo la peli-rosa dejándose caer boca abajo en la cama de Yuki.

-Yo también. –dijo Yuki dejándose caer en la cama de Matsuri.

-¡Ey! ¡Esa cama la había ganado yo! –dijo el rubio de forma berrinchuda, pero solo recibió un almohadazo en la cara de parte de Yuki.

-Duérmete en el piso. Ahora que Kiba sabe que no hay nada entre Sakura y yo no tengo porque dormir con ella. Ya sabes que no me gusta dormir con Sakura porque me agarra de oso de felpa y me da abrazos estranguladores mientras duerme. –dijo acomodándose mejor y tapándose hasta arriba con las sabanas.

El rubio suspiro resignado y volteo hacia Kiba para ver si le compartía un poco de su cobija viendo que este ya estaba acostado en su pedazo de piso usando toda la cobija.

_-(maldito envidioso ¬¬)_ –el rubio fulmino con la mirada al castaño envuelto por las cobijas que fingía dormir. –_(me dará frio en la noche T.T) –_cascadas de lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas del rubio que se acostó en el piso haciéndose ovillo, Sakura que había mirando todo de reojo rodo los ojos sintiendo compasión por su amigo, además que no le convenía que enfermara, así que sería buena idea invitarlo a dormir con ella, pero la verdad el rubio pataleaba mucho razón por la que Yuki no le permitió eso, así que le aventó una de sus cobijas, total tenía dos. – ¡gracias Sakura-chan! –dijo mirándola como su salvadora.

-Si lo que sea. –dijo tapándose hasta arriba con sus sabanas. –ya duérmete… por cierto apaga las luces.

-Todo yo. –dijo berrinchudo poniéndose de pie para apagar las molestas luces.

* * *

El fin de semana había pasado con tranquilidad. En todo ese fin de semana Sasuke no durmió en su habitación, la razón era que seguía traumado con la alucinación que tuvo y el ver a Gaara a la cara hacia que se frustrara mas y no le convenía partirle la cara a ese pelirrojo porque según él tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba, así que lo mejor era evitarlo por un tiempo, así no terminar descargando su furia con el pelirrojo. Por el momento se había ido a dormir a la habitación de Suigetsu, ambos mandaron a dormir al piso al compañero de cuarto del peli-blanco y Sasuke ocupo la cama.

El que Sai sea un ñoño taradete al punto de vista de ellos algunas veces abusaban de su carácter tranquilo que evitaba peleas.

Por otro lado Sakura se le hizo raro no ver a Sasuke en todo el fin de semana, se le hizo extraño ya que el pelinegro no le gustaba dormir en otras habitaciones, mucho menos con sus amigos como ella solía hacerlo muy frecuente, pero nada más recibió una llamada de su hermano y todo lo demás se le olvido.

Suigetsu era otro con el ego hasta los pies, no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose utilizado, esa chica con la que tuvo sexo el viernes en vez de alimentar su ego lo desnutrió. Además que ese solo era el más pequeño de sus males, había otro que le ganaba con creces y ese era Yuki, desde que se la imagino cuando follaba con la tal Rukia no podía evitar seguir pensando en ella y desde ese día amanecía más duro que una roca a causa de los sueños húmedos que tenia con Yuki. Pero aunque se sintiera así, no evitaba que perdiera las ganas de molestar a su víctima consentida, ósea Sasuke y no desaprovechaba ahora que lo tenia de huésped quien sabe porque, ya que el pelinegro solo vino y se instalo en su habitación sin decir nada.

Sasuke ya bañado y vestido con el uniforme de la escuela estaba sentado en su cama tranquilamente fumándose un cigarrillo. Vio de reojo como Sai ya vestido y con su maletín salía de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse haciendo que sonriera de forma burlona, sabía que él y sus amigos no le caían al pelinegro, tanto Sai como sus raros amigos los odiaban porque cada que tienen oportunidad suelen burlarse de ellos, en especial desde que Gaara dejo de ser el imán de sus insultos, aunque deberían de ser agradecidos ya que a ellos no les hacían bromas tan pesadas y crueles como solían hacerle a Gaara.

Era divertido burlarse de ellos, en especial porque eran tan idiotas que ni siquiera se defienden, solo bajan la cabeza y se dejan insultar, como solía hacerlo Gaara, el único que los mira con coraje es Sai, pero no pasa de fulminarlos con la mirada, tal vez se deba cuenta de que no quiere meterse en problemas.

Para ellos es tan divertido molestar a los ñoños, los únicos que no lo hacía eran "Gaara", Naruto, Kiba y Yuki, pero imaginaban que ellos no lo hacían porque así solían tratar al pelirrojo, pero tampoco hacían nada para defender a los ñoños cuando los molestaban y ellos estaban presentes. A la única de los amigos de Sai que no molestaban era a la becada, era la única chica del grupo y la única becada de su generación, ya que conseguir una beca en ese instituto era muy difícil.

La razón por la que ellos no la molestaban se debía a que era mujer, pero si se burlaban cuando las porristas se burlaban de ella y le hacían bromas.

Sasuke salió de sus pensamiento en los cuales no se dio cuenta que Gaara apareció varias veces en ellos… ¡pero en fin! Salió de sus pensamientos al oír la puerta del baño abrirse, levanto la mirada viendo a su amigo ya bañado y vestido e incluso peinado.

-Ya se te pegaron las mañas de Gaara. –dijo Sasuke con burla y Suigetsu lo miro sin entender. –te vistes en el baño cuando sabes que en tu habitación hay puro hombres… ¿desde cuándo eres decente? –dijo con burla.

-La verdad amigo siempre salgo como llegue a este mundo, es mas ni toalla me pongo, solo me seco el cabello razón por la que Sai siempre sale antes de que yo salga de bañarme y por la que se levanta mucho más temprano para estar listo para su huida. –dijo con tranquilidad y Sasuke levanto una ceja extrañado porque el mismo sabia eso, después de todo llevan años de amistad, pero había aprendido a ignorar eso, mas no entendía desde cuando Suigetsu tiene decencia, el peliblanco al entender sus dudas sonrió burlón, tenía tiempo planeando esto, razón por laque hizo ese show, de hecho lo lleva haciendo todo este fin de semana, pero esperaba que su amigo sacara el tema. –empiezo a vestirme en el baño desde que te quedas aquí. –dijo despreocupado poniéndole mas atención en guardar algunas cosas en su mochila.

-¿y eso? –pregunta extrañado y Suigetsu sonrío triunfante tratando de mostrar tranquilidad mientras levantaba la mirada.

-He notado como te le quedas viendo a Gaara y como que ya me dio miedo amigo. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos sintiendo sus mejillas arder. –no te apures, somos amigos desde la infancia y te acepto mariposon, pero no me desnudo frente a ti porque no quiero tentarte con mi cuerpo de tentación. –Suigetsu disfrutaba como Sasuke había cambiado de rosado por la vergüenza a rojo del coraje, incluso sus ojos negros lo miraban con intensas ganas de matarlo. –sé lo que tengo y la tentación que soy para ti amigo, así que trato de evitar que veas mi cuerpazo, en especial mi gran miembro para que no se te antoje probarlo y se te haga un grano en la lengua o en el culo porque nunca podrás tenerlo. –dijo cerrando su maletín y Sasuke se puso de pie. –_ (5, 4, 3, 2…)_ –Suigetsu salió corriendo de la habitación colgándose el maletín en un hombro en el camino.

-¡Ven acá maldito idiota! ¡Pagaras lo que me has dicho! –grito Sasuke furioso corriendo para alcanzar al peliblanco.

-¡Sabia que el jugar tenis era un juego tan afeminado que terminaría volviéndote jotote! ¡Jajaja..! –gritaba Suigetsu divertido sin dejar de correr.

-¡Yo no soy gay grandísimo idiota! ¡Ven acá y te probare que tan hombrecito soy! –grito furioso con un aura obscura y siniestra rodeándolo.

-¡No gracias, no quiero que me muestres el hombre que eres Sasukito! –grito diciéndolo en doble sentido y la vena en la frente de Sasuke se hincho mas. – ¡me gustan las mujeres!

-¡No seas malpensado idiota que te mostrare lo hombre que soy moliéndote a agolpes! –la mirada de Sasuke daba mucho miedo y los estudiantes que transitaban los pasillos se hacían a un lado para dejarlos pasar mirándolos raros.

* * *

Sakura iba saliendo tranquilamente de su habitación y sintió una corriente de aire pasar por su lado y solo vio una cabellera blanca corriendo a toda velocidad, sabiendo de quien se trataba no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino, pero ensancho los ojos al ver que Sasuke estaba a menos de un metro de ella corriendo a toda velocidad y Sasuke la miro horrorizado no pudiendo parar a tiempo. Así que pasó lo inevitable, Sasuke choco con ella haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso. Sakura boca arriba con Sasuke sobre ella estando boca abajo.

-¡Auch! –dijeron ambos al golpearse. Suigetsu había dejado de correr al oír el golpe para voltear riendo divertido al igual que los demás.

Sasuke tenía su rostro escondido entre el cuello de Sakura, se sintió embriagado por el olor que desprendía, además que tenía una sensación cálida al estar ahí, fue la misma sensación que sintió cuando tomo la mano de Sakura hace tiempo para ayudarla a levantarse después de que su padre la golpeara.

No se quería quitar de ahí, apoyo sus manos en el piso y se levanto viendo al pelirrojo debajo de él con los ojos cerrado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mirándolo embelesado, no podía evitar eso, se parecía demasiado a Sakura, no podía dejar de imaginar que así se vería ella estando debajo de él.

Sakura abrió poco a poco sus ojos sintiendo tranquila que sus gafas no se habían caído o quebrado. Cuando abrió completamente los ojos vio el rostro de Sasuke algo cerca con las mejillas sonrojada haciéndolo ver muy tierno y hermoso, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un leve sonrojo, eso era raro en ella, nunca alguien la habían hecho sonrojar solo por eso. Ambos no podían apartar sus ojos del otro.

-¡Qué escena tan mas gay! –oyeron la voz de Suigetsu a sus costados haciendo que levantaran la mirada viéndolo mirándolos burlón, al instante ambos se separaron y se pusieron de pie. — ¡lo sabía! ¡Sasuke te me estas volteando! ¡Qué bueno que no te mostré mi cuerpazo de infarto, pero aun así cuando duerma contigo podre algo que me proteja de que me violes dormido!

Sasuke estaba furioso, avergonzado, humillado y en especial frustrado por haberse portado como idiota quedándose encima de Gaara, quería ignorar las sensaciones que tuvo y no quebrarse la cabeza, sabía que solo fue algo que sintió porque lo confundió con Sakura, él no se estaba volviendo gay y no le gustaba Gaara, eso es lo que se repetía en su cabeza y sabía que era verdad, así que no se quebraría la cabeza, solo eran cosas que se le pasarían cuando volviera a ver a Sakura, por lo que haría lo posible para ganarse más a Gaara y hacer que eso suceda pronto.

_-(no me estoy volviendo gay, solo me estoy confundiendo, es culpa de Gaara por parecerse mucho a Sakura)_ –se repetía una y otra vez haciendo que su furia aumentara junto con su aura asesina en especial al oír las carcajadotas de Suigetsu que estaba enfrente de él siguiendo con sus burlas sin sentido, según él.

Sakura solo había rodado los ojos, no sabía lo que le había pasado, pero lo que si sabía era que en definitivo no sentía nada por Sasuke que no fuera atracción, tal vez las mariposas en su estomago y nerviosismo solo se debió a que aun su estomago sigue resentido por lo del viernes, en cuanto al nerviosismo lo más seguro es que se debiera… ¡bueno! no le hallaba respuesta, pero no se iba quebrar la cabeza pensando en eso, no tomándole importancia. Por otro lado sabía que Suigetsu solo se burlaba de Sasuke para hacerlo enojar, ella más que nadie sabía que ese pelinegro de gay no tenía nada, además que mucho menos sentía atracción a ellas pensando que es hombre, así que se dio media vuelta dejando a esos dos ya acostumbrada a los show de Suigetsu para hacer enojar a Sasuke.

-¡ Suigetsu! –llamo Sasuke tétrico mientras se tronaba los dedos, estaba muy furioso y el peliblanco se había ganado a pulso ser la victima donde saque todo su estrés a golpes.

-¿eh? –el peli-blanco dejo de reírse y sudo frio al ver que Sasuke había llegado de mega furioso a ultra mega furiosa y eso en su manual de supervivencia significaba ¡CORRER POR SU PROPIA VIDA! Lo bueno es que no ha alcanzado el nivel súper ultra mega recontra furioso o ya estaría muerto, pero noto que estaba cerca de llegar a ese nivel, así que ni tonto ni perezoso corrió lo más rápido que pudo y Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces para seguirlo.

-¡Wuaa…! ¡Lo siento Sasukito! ¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Se que eres bien machín amigo mío! -gritaba como niña sin dejar de correr saliendo del edificio arrebasando a Sasori, Neji y Shikamaru que estaban caminando tranquilamente por la entrada, los cuales solo sintieron una corriente fuerte de aire pasar cerca de ellos haciendo que sus ropas y cabellos se ondearan.

-¡Demasiado tarde para disculpas tarado!... ¡morirás! –gritaba furioso Sasuke.

Neji, Sasori y Shikamaru sintieron otro corrientazo de aire que ondeo sus ropas y cabellos dejándolos más despeinados.

-Que problemático. –dijo aflojerado Shikamaru y Neji asintió dándole la razón solo viendo una nube de tierra delante de ellos.

-¡Genial!¡ Suigetsu grito como niña lo que significa que Sasuke está en modo ultra mega furioso muy cerca a pasar a modo súper ultra mega recontra furioso, lo que significa que a Suigetsu le queda pocos minutos de vida! –dijo Sasori emocionado. – ¡yo quiero ver como Sasuke mata a Suigetsu mientras él ruega por su vida! –grito emocionado corriendo hacia donde se habían ido sus dos amigos levantando otra nube de tierra que hizo toser a sus acompañantes.

-Y se les une el otro idiota. –dijo Neji negando resignado después de toser. –es seguro que los castigaran nuevamente por llegar tarde a clases.— dijo con fastidio.

-Son unos problemáticos. –dijo aburrido Shikamaru.

-No sé porque soy amigo de esos tres. –dijo Neji empezando a caminar al igual que el vago.

-Yo llevo pensando lo mismo desde que los conozco. –dijo aburrido.

**Continuara**

**jajajajaj ese suietsu y sasori ya le tienen bien medidos los niveles de furia a sasuke XD**

**y kiba ya sabe la vdd O.O**

**spero ste kapi les haya gustado ^^ **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BESOS**

**KRIS**

**Qarliitaah: mmm sobre tu pregunta, la vdd Saku se pinto el pelo de forma permanente, porque el airosol huele mucho, asi que Sasuke al star con ella la podría descubrir, pero no te apures que se volverá a pintar el pelo de rosa XD ya sabes ke ese color es la ke la identificka XD**


	13. Una pleveya con mala suerte

**Una plebeya con mala suerte**

Pov

_Mi__ nombre es Tsukiyomi Megumi, tengo quince años de edad y medio… ¿mi físico? Soy de estatura media, cabellera larga de color azul marino y suelo peinármela siempre trenzado hacia atrás sin dejarme ningún mechón o flequillo en el rostro, pienso que es molesto e innecesario. Mis ojos son grandes de color turquesa, pero no se lucen tanto por esas enormes gafas redondas que suelo usar porque las necesito y no tengo dinero para comprarme unas más modernas, pero la verdad no me importa porque no soy una persona vanidosa que se preocupe en su físico, tengo otros intereses. Mi rostro es afilado con facciones finas y delicadas más las gafas que uso no dejan ver del todo mi rostro. MI piel es clara y mi cuerpo es delgado y exquisito, siempre suelo usar ropa holgada, como dije no soy vanidosa y mostrar mi cuerpo con ropa ceñida o moderna no me llama la atención._

_¿Mi personalidad? Soy seria, aunque con mis amigos me desenvuelvo mas, incluso se podría decir que hasta soy juguetona. Mi meta en la vida es superarme, me encanta estudiar, así que algunos suelen decirme que soy una come libros. _

_Vivo solo con mi padre, ya que mi madre murió cuando yo era un bebé. Mi padre me mima y cuida mucho, hasta podría decir que exagera, pero no le discuto nada, además que no me gusta pedirle cosas porque sé que él se esfuerza mucho para darme lo mejor. Siempre llega cansado a casa ya que trabaja todo el día. No le discuto nada porque eso me enseño a ser una persona completamente independiente. _

_Siempre he querido estudiar en las mejores escuelas para aprender más, porque me encanta conocer y saber de todo. Con mucho esfuerzo hice mi sueño realidad, logre ganarme una beca en la mejor escuela del país; Eitoku Gakuen. Sabía que mi padre nunca podría pagarme una escuela así llena de niños ricos y mimados, y jamás le exigiría a mi padre que me pagara una escuela así, por eso me propuse ganarme esa beca para yo misma lograr mi sueño._

_Mi padre me felicito y se puso muy feliz cuando supo que entraría a Eitoku Gakuen, y para que lo niego yo también lo estaba. Recuerdo que cuando me anunciaron que había ganado la beca mi padre no fue a trabajar y me llevo a rastras a celebrar. La verdad no me negué porque sabía que él se pondría triste porque casi siempre me niego a que me lleve a comer fuera cuando él quiere celebrar algo, pero no es que lo haga porque no me guste, más bien lo hago porque no me gusta que el dinero que mi padre se gana con tanto esfuerzo lo gaste en lujos como esos cuando yo puedo cocinar en casa, pero ese día lo vi tan emocionado que no pude negarme y deje que me arrastrara a donde sea, pero eso no evito que tratara de no pedirle mucho para no hacerlo gastar tanto. Mi padre solo me sonrió levemente negando resignado, pero no dijo nada mas sabiendo que no me haría cambiar de opinión. Aunque él se tomo la molestia de ordenar mi postre favorito, un pastel de chocolate lleno de fresas y lo hizo sin que me diera cuenta, me sentí un poco mal al hacerlo gastar, pero mi padre me dijo que era mi regalo por lograr tanto yo sola. Admito que luche con las lágrimas para que se me salieran, esos detalles en mi padre siempre me hacen ponerme muy feliz, así que dedicándole una gran sonrisa acepte muy gustosa su regalo._

_Ahí estaba muy feliz de entrar al Eitoku Gakuen, pero ahora que llevo unos meses ahí, mi sueño se convirtió en un fastidio. Mis compañeros son unos presumidos que siempre me ven por debajo del hombro solo por ser una becada, los únicos que me ven como su igual a pesar de ser también chicos de dinero son los chicos con los que me junto, tres van en mi mismo salón y uno va en tercer año ya, sus nombres son Chouji, Lee-sempai, Shino y mi mejor amigo Sai, con ellos me junto a comer en el receso y ellos no se burlan de mi por ser una becada, son muy buenos amigos y al ser la única mujer que se junta con ellos me consienten mucho y siempre son muy detallistas._

_Mis amigos son los que me dan fuerzas para seguir en ese instituto y no darme por vencida con mi sueño. _

_Odio de sobremanera al maldito grupo de los metrosexuales conformados por Sasori, Neji, Shikamaru, Suigetsu y el líder Sasuke, los odio porque ellos se la pasan burlándose de mis amigos, los humillas y los insultan sin contemplaciones. Solo porque son los más populares, porque las huecas de las femeninas del lugar los consideran hermosos creen que pueden hacer lo que sea. _

_También odio a todo el club de porristas porque ellas no desaprovechan la oportunidad para humillarme, burlarse de mi o insultarme, son unas pesadas cabezas huecas que solo piensan en chicos y ropa, no sé cómo alguien tan huecas como ellas están en un instituto así. La tal Hyuga es la única que no dice nada, pero igual me cae mal solo por juntarse con ellas, porque si ella no quisiera se juntaría con otras personas, pero no ahí está, así que eso se debe a que piensa como ellas. _

_Pero no dejare que esas personas me desvíen de mi sueño, yo quiero estudiar ahí, aprender todo lo que pueda, aprovechar el mejor nivel académico que tienen ahí, en especial tomar todos los conocimiento que me puedan aportar, porque ese es mi sueño, eso es lo que me gusta y soportare a esos pedantes con tal de lograrlo, además tengo el apoyo de mis amigos y ellos me dan fortaleza._

_Hoy me toca entrar sola a la cafetería porque antes pase a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que necesitaba, así que les dije a mis amigos que se adelantaran. _

_Entro a la cafetería buscando a mis amigos en la mesa más oculta donde solemos sentarnos siempre y los veo comiendo tranquilamente con Chouji y Lee-sempai alzando su mano para llamar mi atención sonriéndome alegremente. Yo les sonrió y voy hacia ellos dejando mis cosas y les digo que iré por mi comida y ellos asintieron sonrientes._

_Sai ofreció acompañarme pero me negué, le dije que siguiera comiendo que el receso estaba por terminar, él acepto._

_Me encamino hacia la barra de comidas y no puedo evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia la mesa donde están las pesadas de las porristas y los metrosexuales, frunzo el entrecejo con molestia. También logro ver a las cuatro personas que también se juntan con ellos, tienen cosas muy similares a ellos, pero a la vez diferentes. Por ejemplo son iguales de apuestos y hermosos, todos en el instituto los respetan, pero ellos no se burlan de nosotros, de hecho solo nos ignoran y hace como si no existiéramos, eso hace que ni los odie ni que me caigan bien, bueno a eso me refiero a tres de esos cuatro. Los cuatro van en mi mismo salón, uno de ellos se llama Inuzuka Kiba, la verdad no lo conozco y no le hablo, él es un chico muy apuesto, varias chicas están enamoradas de él, es algo burlón, enérgico, travieso y ruidoso, siempre lo andan riñendo, es igual a su amigo Agatsuma Naruto. Ambos siempre hacen destrozos en el salón y son reñidos mucho por el maestro. La hermana melliza de Agatsuma es igual solo que extrañamente ella siempre se salva de los castigos, he notado que es muy lista y siempre logra zafarse haciéndose pasar por inocente o la que no hizo nada de una forma tan misteriosa que nadie sabe como lo logra. Gaara-kun también es algo escandaloso, solo que de manera más sutil e inteligente y junto con la tal Yuki siempre se salva haciendo que solo castiguen a sus otros dos amigos._

_Gaara-kun es mi amor imposible, lo ame desde el primer día que lo vi, ese día que vine a presentar el examen, todo el mundo me ignoraba, me miraba con desprecio ante mi forma de vestir. Choque contra un chico, el cual me paso de largo no importándole que haya tumbado mis cosas y a mí misma. Con delicadeza comencé a recogerlas, entonces sentí la sombra de alguien más frente a mí y vi a Gaara-kun cuando usaba esos lentes muy parecidos a los míos ayudándome a recogerlos. _

_Desde que lo vi supe que ese chico era especial, sabía que tenía dinero, pero no era presumido, al contrario, era muy humilde._

_Cuando él me pregunto si estaba bien ayudándome a pararme y lo vi al rostro, supe que era una persona hermosa en forma de ser y escondía lo hermoso de su persona debajo de esas gafas. Desde ahí quede flechada por él. Recuerdo como me ayudo a recoger todo, fuimos juntos a presentar el examen y platicamos de muchas cosas._

_Después de presentar el examen nos fuimos juntos y él me platico de un libro que estaba leyendo que trataba de arqueología, la verdad me pareció muy interesante y me enamoro la forma tan armoniosa y fascinada con la que hablaba sobre el tema. _

_Me acompaño hasta mi casa y el asegurando que seguiríamos siendo compañeros me prestó el libro del que me hablaba diciéndome que cuando me vuelva a ver y si termine de leerlo se lo regresara y yo gustosa acepte._

_Después no lo volví a ver hasta cuando entramos, guarde como un tesoro ese libro. El primer día de clases cuando lo volví a ver intente regresárselo, le hable, pero al ver su mirada supe que no me reconoció, eso me entristeció mucho y no pude ni entregarle el libro, estaba tan triste que solo me di media vuelta y salí corriendo, tal vez si me hubiera quedado y darle el libro me hubiera recordado, pero fui muy cobarde y no lo hice. _

_Él me ha visto varias veces pero sigue sin reconocerme y yo no me atrevo a hablarle, menos ahora que es tan guapo y tiene esa mirada tan penetrante, si antes estaba fuera de mi alcance porque sabía que el solo era amable conmigo porque así es su personalidad, ahora creo que es alguien que ni siquiera mi amigo puede ser. Pero eso hace que ahora lo admire mas, puedo percibir que sigue teniendo esa aura hermosa, pero ahora es más fuerte, desde que cambio de look es alguien intimidante, demasiado lindo, todo el mundo lo respeta y lo puede hacer todo, aunque me decepciono mucho ver que ahora es amigo de los mismos chicos que antes lo molestaban y de una forma muy cruel, pero imagino que debe tener sus razones y no lo juzgo, solo puedo seguir haciendo lo que desde que entre a este instituto hago: admirarlo de lejos, soñar que él me recuerda, que se enamorara de mi como yo lo amo, o ya de perdido que seremos grande amigos._

_Otras de las razones por las que Gaara-kun es completamente inalcanzable para mi es su novia; Agatsuma Yuki. Como mencione antes va en mi mismo salón, ella es muy diferente a mí, no solo es una chica de dinero, tiene una hermosura envidiable, se que varios chicos la desean pero ella solo tiene ojos para su novio, y no la culpo, debe de sentirse tan afortunada al ser novia de Gaara-kun, yo me sentiría así. _

_Yuki es muy diferente a las chicas de aquí, a decir verdad es muy diferente a cualquier mujer que haya conocido y eso que solo me guio por lo que veo y escucho. Ella no es como las zorras de las porristas que a cualquier chico guapo le abren las piernas, ella solo tiene ojos para su hermoso novio. Aparenta ser una chica amable y amistosa, pero todas las chicas le temen y ninguna se mete con ella, porque se rumora que cada chica que se mete con ella o con su novio sufre humillaciones espantosas, además que también varios enfrentamientos que ella tuvo al principio con las porristas demostrando ser una chica fuerte e incluso sádica que se da a respetar, pero más que nada le temen, porque saben que ella no es una chica suave ante sus venganzas, si es ruda físicamente cuando alguien hace que no le parece, se rumora que cuando se venga haciendo una de sus bromas suele ser muy cruel, déspota, sádica. _

_La verdad es todo lo contrario a Gaara-kun, bueno al que yo conozco, aunque creo que no ha cambiado su forma de ser, solo que ahora no se deja de nadie y eso yo lo tomo como fortaleza, como dije eso es lo que mas admiro de él, por eso no entiendo del todo que vio Gaara-kun en ella, yo se que él se fija en las personas por su forma de ser y no por su físico, así que por muy hermosa que sea Yuki en si, su forma de ser es mala no creo que él le haya hecho caso, así que pienso que algo debió de ver en ella que hizo hacerla su novia._

_Esa chica es tan maldita que hasta las porristas le tienen miedo, en especial Temari, por eso no me le acerco, ni siquiera la miro a los ojos, no quiero hacer algo que la haga meterse conmigo, hasta ahorita estoy agradecida que no se les una a las porristas para molestarme, porque con lo que he oído se que ser molestada por ella sería el infierno en esta escuela, muy apenas y soporto a las porristas como para aguantar a alguien que ellas mismas le temen._

_Además que varias veces he notado que ella me ha visto quedármele viendo a Gaara-kun, eso me da miedo porque todo el mundo sabe lo que ella hace cuando alguien se mete con su novio, se dice que es muy posesiva con él y cualquier chica que ose acosarlo sufre unas consecuencias muy crueles. Pero tal parece que no nota que me gusta o no me ve como un peligro porque solo se voltea sonriendo burlona, eso me molesta, pero no hago nada, como dije no es de mi interés meterme con alguien como ella, más bien no me conviene meterme con alguien como ella._

_Terminándome de tomar mi almuerzo camino hacia mi mesa, lamentablemente tengo que pasar por la mesa donde están las porristas, los metrosexuales, Gaara-kun y sus amigos. Pasar por ahí me provoca nerviosismo y a la vez temor, me pongo nerviosa por la presencia de mi amor imposible y me da miedo por las malditas porristas que no vallan a hacer algo para molestarme y dejarme en ridículo frente a Gaara-kun, hasta ahora me he salvado de ser molestadas o humillada por ellas estando Gaara-kun presente, no me gustaría que él me viera siendo humillada por ellas, sería muy vergonzoso para mí._

_Siento que alguien me mete el pie y al traer la bandeja de comida no pude sostenerme e inevitablemente caigo de lleno al piso, mi bandeja de comida cayo pero eso no me importa, lo que me importa es que se que Gaara-kun me vio, mas avergonzada no puedo estar, no quiero ni pararme, pero debo hacerlo y enfrentar lo que sea. _

_Me inclino aun sin levantar la mirada y al ver unos pies parados frente a mí, sé que mi bandeja de comida le cayó encima… ¡Kami! He manchado a alguien con la comida, sí que me he metido en problemas, sé que es mujer por los zapatos solo espero que no sea una de las porristas, no quiero ni levantar el rostro por miedo a eso._

_Me pongo de pie rápidamente aun temerosa de levantar la mirada y hago varias reverencias de forma exageradas pidiéndole perdón a la persona que he manchado con la comida._

* * *

Yuki estaba comiendo amenamente su almuerzo junto con los demás, pero se le antojo mas postre, así que se puso de pie y rodeo la mesa para ir por el. Vio a una chica de cabello azul con toda finta de nerd caminar hacia ella, mas no le tomo importancia.

Ino vio de reojo a la nerdota becada como le llamaba ella caminar alado de ella y viendo que frente a ella venia Yuki sonrío traviesa matando dos pájaros de un tiro, se venga de Yuki por varias de las que le ha hecho y molesta a la nerdota, así que metió su pie haciendo a la nerdota caer y la bandeja caerle en la cara y ropa a Yuki, todos en la cafetería ante el ruido de la charola caer vieron la escena, algunos sintiendo pena por la chica, otros preocupados, algunos indiferentes y otros burlones y divertidos.

La peli-azul se puso de pie después de un rato y sin levantar la cabeza comenzó a hacer inclinaciones de una forma torpe y desesperada.

-Lo siento, lo siento. –decía una y otra vez realmente apenada.

-¡Aaaaah~…! –dice de forma cantarina Yuki quitándose con las manos la comida del rostro. – ¡me has manchado toda! –dijo en forma traviesa y divertida.

Megumi dejo de hacer inclinaciones y ensancho los ojos horrorizada cuando su perfecta memoria reconoció esa voz, se puso pálida rezándoles a todos los Dioses que no sea quien piensa que es.

La cafetería se encontraba en completo silencio, todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que pasaba. Con mucha lentitud Megumi se endereza y se puso más pálida al ver que sus temores eran verdaderos, frente a ella estaba Yuki llena de comida por toda la cara, pelo y ropa.

_-(¿Por qué no me bendijiste con suerte Kami? T.T)_ –la chica miro de reojo hacia la mesa viendo a Gaara comer con indiferencia mientras las mira, a las porristas mirar divertidas al igual que Sasori y Suigetsu, los chicos miran con indiferencia, excepto dos que se tapaban la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

Naruto y Kiba no lo resistieron más y comenzaron a reírse a carcajada tocándose la tripa apuntando a Yuki, la cual mantenía la mirada en Megumi, pareciéndole no importarle que se rían de lo que le paso. Sasori se les unió a la risa mientras que los demás en esa mesa reían de forma más disimulada, excepción de Sakura que aunque tenía ganas de reír mientras no molestara a Yuki como que no era tan divertido, así que supo mantener la compostura.

-¡Yu-chan te confundieron con un bote de basura! ¡jajajaja…!—se burlaba el rubio haciendo que Sasori y Kiba rieran más fuerte, mientras que los demás en la cafetería se aguantaban la risa por el temor que le tenían a Yuki y a su novio Gaara.

Megumi cada vez miraba mas asustada a Yuki, la cual estaba atenta en quitarse algo de comida del pelo.

-¿Qué harás para compensarme becadita? –pregunta Yuki despreocupada mirándola indiferente, todas las miradas se centraron en Megumi, menos la de Kiba, Naruto y Sasori que seguían en su ataque de risa, hasta les hizo tirarse al piso.

-Basta Yuki. –dijo la voz imponente de Gaara haciendo que Megumi lo mire como su héroe.

_-(otra vez Gaara-kun me ayuda *o*)_

-No quiero escándalos en la cafetería. Si le vas a hacer algo llévatela a otro lado y deja que coma en paz el poco tiempo que me queda de receso. –dijo burlona Sakura metiéndose una patata a la boca. Megumi desencajo la mandíbula.

-¡Está bien cariño! -dice Yuki de forma melosa y cantarina mirando a Sakura. La forma en cómo lo llamo hizo que tres personas fruncieran el entrecejo (Sasuke, Suigetsu y Megumi u.u) –sígueme plebeya. –dice en forma de orden dando media vuelta siendo seguida por una decepcionada Megumi, todos miraban a la chica como si fuera la última vez que la verían.

-¡Yu-chan, si te vas a divertir grábalo! –grito Naruto divertido haciendo que Megumi frunza el entrecejo y Yuki sonría de forma socarrona.

Mientras tanto los amigos de Megumi miraban con preocupación la puerta por donde salieron ambas chicas. El único que estaba como si nada leyendo el libro que tenía en manos era Sai.

-Sai. –llamo Chouji haciendo que este levantara la vista de su libro con tranquilidad dándole a entender que tenía su atención. – ¿crees que Megumi-chan estará bien? –pregunto preocupado.

-Lo estará. –afirmo con tranquilidad regresando la vista a su libro ante la mirada extrañada de sus amigos. – yo mismo me encargare de eso. –dijo con seguridad empleando un poco de amenaza en su voz, sus amigos no dijeron nada mas, ni le preguntaron cosas sabiendo que Sai era muy tranquilo pero también misterioso.

* * *

Yuki llevo a la chica a su habitación, haciéndose a un lado dejándola pasar y Megumi con la cabeza agachada se adentro oyendo como cerraban la puerta lo que la puso más nerviosa de estar sola donde nadie las escuchara y vaya a su auxilio cuando la torturen, ya se imaginaba amarrada en la cama siendo torturada de formas muy crueles por esa chica.

-Siéntate. –dijo cortante Yuki sacándola de sus pensamiento.

-¿eh? – por estar pensando en las posibles torturas no la oyó y volteo a verla viendo que le apuntaba la cama, entendió el mensaje y se sentó en una de las camas, la verdad no quería provocarla más.

Megumi no perdía de vista a Yuki, la cual comenzó a desvestirse bien desquitada de la pena, por lo que Megumi bajo rápidamente la mirada avergonzada ante la osadía de la chica. Con tranquilidad Yuki vestida en ropa interior, toma otro uniforme y voltea hacia la peli-azul sonriendo burlona al verla con la cabeza agachada notando nerviosismo. Sin decir nada Yuki camina al baño para darse un remojón y quitarse los pegostes de la comida.

_-(esta en el baño es mi momento de huir)_ –Megumi se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Sales de esta habitación y me harás enojar de verdad y eso no te conviene! –se oyó el grito de Yuki desde el baño haciendo que la chica rápidamente regresara a la cama sentándose como niña buena.

_-(tengo miedo T.T)_

* * *

El timbre del descanso termino y cada uno de los estudiantes se paro con tranquilidad para ir a cada una de sus clases. Sakura al igual que sus acompañantes se detuvieron en la entrada de la cafetería cuando un pelinegro se paraba frente a ellos mirándolos tranquilo mientras que atrás de él estaban tres chicos de apariencia extraña. Todos estaban extrañados porque les impidieran el paso.

A Sakura comenzó a hacérsele conocido ese chico y los que lo acompañaban, recordó que esos chicos solían molestarlos mucho Suigetsu y Sasori, y los otros a veces les seguían el juego. Además que también recordaban vagamente haber visto al pelinegro antes, más no recordaba cuándo ni dónde.

Ino miraba a Sai de forma severa frunciendo el entrecejo, pero este ni la miraba, mantenía su mirada tranquila en "Gaara"

-Muévanse tarados. –dijo despectivo Sasori poniéndose enfrente mirándolos con burla, al instante Chouji y Lee se hicieron para atrás algo intimidados, pero Sai y Shino no se movieron.

-Que pesados son. –dijo Ino mirándolos con desprecio consiguiendo que Sai la mirara levemente por unos segundos notando la mirada de advertencia de la rubia, pero la ignoro y regreso su mirada a Sakura.

-Haruno-san me gustaría hablar contigo. –dijo respetuoso. –Todos levantaron una ceja mas extrañados. –a solas por favor. –una falsa sonrisa adorno su rostro, ese chico era hermoso, pero tenía actitudes extrañas admitía Sakura.

-Vamos. –dijo despreocupada no demostrando la curiosidad que sentía, el chico asintió y dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por Sakura, los demás seguían algo extrañados por la actitud de ese chico que no solía involucrarse con la demás gente, era callado y no se metía con nadie, mucho menos se defendía cuando lo molestaban, por eso les encantaba humillarlo.

-¡Te vemos en clase amigo! ¡yo te cubro! –grito Naruto que al igual que Kiba eran los únicos despreocupados que no le tomaban mucho interés a la escena, aunque escondían la curiosidad que sentían. Sakura sin voltear a verlos solo extendió su mano en son de despedida.

-Muévanse tontos. –dijo Sasori mirándolos intimidante y al instante los chicos se movieron dejándolos pasar.

-¿Qué querrá Sai-baka? –pregunto despreocupado Suigetsu cruzando sus manos en la nuca mientras caminaba junto a sus compañero y mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

-Lo que sea que quiera no me importa. –dijo Sasuke despreocupado ocultando la molestia que sentía porque "Gaara" haya aceptado irse con ese chico así sin más.

Cuando Neji junto con Shikamaru y Sasori se desviaban para ir a sus salones el rubio aprovecho para caminar a la altura de Hinata, la cual frunció el entrecejo molesta tratando de ignorarlo.

-¡Hinata-chan! –llamo amablemente y la peli-azul se detuvo haciendo que el rubio y Kiba que los miraba divertido para burlarse lo imitara mientras que los demás siguieron caminando ignorándolo, aunque las mujeres miraban con algo de envidia a la peli-azul.

-Disculpe Agatsuma-san, pero creo que no le he dado el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre y menos de esa forma tan confianzuda. Tampoco quiero que me hable y si es demasiado importante diríjase a mí por mi apellido. –dijo educada, firme y molesta siguiendo su camino.

-¡Auch! –dijo burlón Kiba pasándole el brazo por el hombro. –eso dolió amigo mío. –dijo juguetón y el rubio sonrío de forma zorruna.

-¡Si no me cuesta trabajo no vale la pena! –dijo con emoción empezando a caminar y el castaño lo imito sin quitar su brazo del hombro.

-¿acaso planeas seguir intentando acostarte con ella? –pregunta divertido ante lo socarrón que es. El rubio negó suavemente haciendo que Kiba levantara una ceja extrañado.

-Planeo hacerla mi novia. –dijo con seguridad y Kiba desencajo la mandíbula mas aun viendo lo decidido que estaba, después negó resignado sabiendo que cuando él se propone algo lo cumple, además parecía que iba a tomar enserio a la Hyuga.

-Pues la veo difícil, además pienso que la debiste de ofender mucho para que una chica tan tímida y simpática como Hinata te hablara así. –el rubio asintió dándole la razón. –pero sé que lo lograras campeón. –dijo burlón palmeándole la espalda con el brazo que tenía en sus hombros.

-Ya sabes que si KIba, cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo, porque lo cumplo. –dijo con arrogancia y Kiba rio divertido.

* * *

Sai había guiado a Sakura hasta uno de los patios traseros de la escuela, al estar todos en clases estaba completamente vacío, solos estaban ellos dos. El pelinegro detuvo su paso y sin borrar esa falsa sonrisa volteo hacia Sakura, la cual solo lo miraba despreocupada.

-Quiero que amablemente tu novia. –lo ultimo lo dijo con burla. –perdone a mi amiga por lo que le hizo sin hacerle nada humillante o que la pueda lastimar. Me dejo llevar por los rumores y se dice que Agatsuma-san es alguien despiadado a la hora de vengarse de algo que le hicieron y algo como le que accidentalmente le hizo Megumi-chan no desaprovecharía para humillarla, ya que también he oído que se divierte haciendo sufrir a los demás. –pidió con amabilidad mas Sakura si noto lo amenazante de las palabras. –se que ella solo te obedece a ti, además es mejor hablar de esto entre hombres. –la palabra "Hombres" lo dijo con burla que Sakura noto fácilmente, pero se mantenía inmune. –quiero que detengas a tu novia de lo que sea que planee en contra de mi amiga.

-¿Qué si no lo hago? –pregunta cortante, no le gustaba el tonito de ese chico, nadie le hablaba así y si lo hace que se atenga a las consecuencia, mas si se atreve a amenazarlo.

-Conozco un secretito tuyo. –Sakura levanto una ceja. – se que no eres en verdad Gaara y eres su hermana melliza. –dijo con tranquilidad y Sakura oculto perfectamente los sorprendida, mirándolo despreocupada.

-Entiendo. –dijo con tranquilidad y Sai sonrío complacido viendo que la chica era sensata.

-Así que dile a tu novia, amiga o lo que sea que pare su jueguito contra Megumi y yo seguiré guardando tu secreto.

Sakura sonrío de forma torcida, ese chico no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, aunque en cierta forma admitía que su forma de defender a sus amigo y lo maldito que era se le hacía interesante, pero se metió con la persona equivocada, acaba de cavar la tumba de él mismo arrastrándose a su amiga, hubiera preferido el castigo leve que le daría Yuki al que ella le exigiría que le diera. El chico miraba extrañado porque la chica sonriera en vez de que se sorprendiera o alguna cosa.

-Ya recordé donde te había visto antes. –dijo tranquila.

Flash back

Era el primer día en ese instituto y Sakura estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca leyendo una novela que había encontrando ahí. No tenía ganas de regresar a su cuarto después de los enfrentamientos que tuvo con su idiota compañero de cuarto.

Con tranquilidad levanto su vista del libro cuando oyó a alguien sentarse frente a ella viendo aun pelinegro pálido, con facciones delicadas y hasta podrían considerarse hermosos, usaba unas finas gafas cuadradas y le sonreía falsamente mientras lo miraba.

-¡Así que aquí estabas Reddorakun-chan! –dijo de forma simpática y Sakura imagino que ese chico debía conocer a su hermano así que solo se mantuvo tranquila. Sai le extraño que Gaara no le contestara como siempre o que lo fulminara con la mirada ante el apodo. –lo siento, te confundí con un conocido, es que se parecen tanto. –dijo apenado probando si en verdad era Gaara, lo conocía desde la secundaria y ese chico tenia gestos muy diferentes a los de ese chico, en especial su mirada. –olvide que él no entro a la misma escuela que yo. –dijo apenado rascándose la nuca. Si en verdad era Gaara este debía contestarle con un "soy yo" o algo así, o un "deja de jugar".

-No hay problema. –dijo despreocupada Sakura regresando su vista al libro.

Sai frunció el entrecejo notando que la voz era muy diferente a la del Gaara que él conocía, incluso se oía hasta forzada. (Sip u.u es muy observador el chico u.u)

-¿Podría saber tu nombre? –dijo con timidez.

Sakura levanto la vista de su libro imaginándose que ese chico había buscado ese pretexto de llamarlo como si lo conociera para ser amigos, tal vez era demasiado tímido o esa era su forma de tener amigos, no le iba tomar importancia.

-Haruno Gaara. –dijo despreocupada regresando su vista al libro.

-Bueno Haruno-san fue un gusto conocerte. –dijo poniéndose de pie y Sakura solo agito su mano ignorándolo sin ver como Sai se iba del lugar.

The end flash back.

-Así que solo me probabas. –dijo pensativa y Sai amplió su sonrisa. –debo reconocer que eres bueno fingiendo como para lograr haberme engañado. –suspiro con pesadez. –si Yuki hubiera estado ahí hubiera notado ese detalle. –dijo falsamente decepcionada. –imagino que eres amigo de mi hermano como para haber podido diferenciarnos, además que eres demasiado observador sumándole a que mi hermano debió de hablarte de mí. –dijo con tranquilidad. –me pregunto ¿Qué prefieres?—dijo pensativa. –que tu amiga sufra humillaciones o delatarme y meter en problemas a mi hermano, porque si cambie lugares con él fue para protegerlo. –dijo despreocupada dándole una última oportunidad por ser amigo de su hermano, pero mientras no sea su hermano si este chico no desistía no dudaría en hacerle pagar su osadía, además de obligarlo a callar.

-¡Oh! estoy seguro que haces esto para ayudar a tu hermano, aunque debo admitirte que yo no era amigo de Gaara, solo éramos conocidos y si supe de ti fue porque después de ver tu comportamiento en la biblioteca investigue a la familia de Gaara y supe que tenía una hermana melliza… Como dijiste soy muy observador y note que tus ojos eran más claros que los de Gaara cuando cambiaste de gafas, además que la mirada, sin contar las reacciones… Vi una foto de la familia Haruno y note que esos ojos verdes eran iguales que a los de la pequeña peli-rosa que salía en esa foto, mis sospechas siguieron estaba, dudoso aun, pero el ver tu comportamiento completamente diferente y rebelde al de el verdadero Gaara. Y lo más importante es que tú no lo negaste hoy, tal vez si lo negaras seguiría algo dudoso. –dijo tranquilo

Sakura se mantenía tranquila, algo admirada porque alguien que no fuera amigo de su hermano fuera tan observador notando pequeños detalles.

-también note que tus facciones eran más afeminadas que las del verdadero Gaara, aunque admito que se parecen, más si te disfrazas como él, pero si observas bien el verdadero Gaara tiene facciones más toscas que las tuyas. Y contestando a tu pregunta e imagino que debes suponer lógicamente prefiero las seguridad de una apreciada amiga a la de un conocido que solo nos topábamos de vez en cuando a la biblioteca… ¡claro! Todo esto se puede arreglar si tu le dices a tu novia o amiga que se detenga y solo disculpe a mi amiga, si quiere yo pago lo de la lavandería, haciendo eso todos estaremos contentos, felices y tranquilos, sobre todo con tu secreto a salvo porque yo no diré nada. –la sonrisa fingida de Sai eran tan grande que ni podía con ella y Sakura empezaba a molestarle.

Con tranquilidad la peli-rosa camino hacia él y lo tomo de la corbata jalándolo haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca sintiendo sus respiraciones. Sai no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esa persona era muy hermosa, sumándole a que era chica y que casi no tiene contacto con estas, que es un adolescente con hormonas al máximo, que nunca ha estado con una chica, además la cercanía y sentir sus suave respiración en sus labios lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

-¿Sabes? –dijo juguetona relamiéndose los labios sabiendo el nerviosismo que su cercanía había causado en el chico. –si no hubieras dicho esta sarta de taradeses me hubieras parecido tan encantador y aprovechando que sabias mi secreto te hubiera llevado a los baños y dejar que me follaras tan fuerte y violento cómo quisieras. –dijo provocativa y Sai paso saliva con dificultad sintiendo una molestia en su entrepierna, lo que dijo y en la forma que lo dijo lo había excitado y Sakura lo noto sonriendo traviesa.

Llevo su mano a la entrepierna del chico y apretó levemente sintiendo su pene palpitar poniéndose más duro y oyó satisfecha el jadeo del chico.

-Hubiera metido este delicioso pedazo de carne en mi boca. –susurro provocativa y Sai sin poder controlarse ante lo inexperto que era gimió.

Sakura abrió el zíper y metió su mano en el orificio del bóxer tomando el pene erecto y palpitante en su mano sacándole un gemido mas fuerte a Sai que la miraba nervioso y muy sonrojado.

-esto hubiera entrado en mi húmeda cavidad una y otra vez. –Sai estaba perdiendo la cordura, quería que todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo pasara, que moviera su mano. –pero como me atraes mucho puedo darte una oportunidad. –dijo acercando mas sus labios y pasándole su lengua por estos. –te doy un rico polvo a cambio de que mantengas el hocico cerrado, pero tu amiga no se salva. –dijo burlona.

Sai reacciono y trato de alejarse antes de que terminara seduciéndolo por completo, esa mujer sabia como provocar y tener a sus pies a un hombre solo con mirarlo, lo había comprobado y no podía dejar que lo hiciera ya que lo más probable es que su amiga terminara sufriendo mas y el apreciaba a Megumi, nunca dejaría que lastimaran a las personas que aprecia. Pero para su desgracia no pudo alejarse porque Sakura lo sostenía fuertemente de la corbata y de su muy erecto y necesitado pene.

-Si quieres te follo zorrita, pero no mantendré mi boca cerrada mientras mi amiga sufra. –dijo sonriéndole.

Sakura sonrío de forma torcida y Sai estaba sorprendido por no verla enojada por cómo le dijo o que de plano no lo hubiera cacheteado.

-Debes de estar tan urgida de sexo al no poder tenerlo con facilidad vistiendo de hombre. Con gusto te hago el favor para que gimas como loca putita. –dijo luciendo su sinceridad, quería que ella fuera la humillada no él, para que viera que no jugaba y dejara a su amiga en paz.

-Mala respuesta. –dijo en forma de regaño negando resignada, llevando dos de sus dedos a la punta del pene sintiendo la humedad del pre-semen que comenzaba a salir sacándole un ronco gemido a Sai. Con brusquedad Sakura saco su mano del pantalón y lamió sus dedos, los cuales tenían algo del pre-semen. –el que parece urgido en este momento es otro. –dijo divertida viendo como Sai había borrado finalmente su sonrisa mirándola con desesperación para que siguiera acariciando. –dame un día para pensarlo. –dijo dando media vuelta. –mientras le diré a Yuki que no haga nada hasta que yo tenga mi respuesta. –dijo alzando una mano en son de despedida sin voltear.

Sai se dejo caer de rodillas sintiendo su pene mucho mas erecto, duro y palpitante, desaprovecho una muy buena oportunidad de dejar de ser virgen y con una mujer demasiado sensual y provocativa aun estando vestida de hombre, pero el pensar en su amiga valía la pena, además el conocer su secreto sabía que después le podía sacar provechos sexuales, así que sonrío de forma torcida sabiendo que se follaba a esa chica porque se la follaba, había comenzado a desearla y mucho.

-Necesito ir a un baño a arreglar esto. –dijo mirando su entre pierna, de pronto la palabra "baño" le recordó donde le dijo Sakura que fallarían si el aceptaba el trato haciendo que su mente fantaseara un poco, estaba por meter su mano para comenzar a masturbarse, pero se detuvo y como pudo corrió a un baño.

* * *

Sakura iba caminando hacia la habitación de Yuki sin borrar esa sonrisa torcida, lógicamente no caerá ante cualquier amenaza de ese pelinegro, conocía a la gente y sabia que si lo obedecía ahora terminaría queriéndola sobornar con eso para cualquier cosa que quisiera y le dio un motivo para volverla amenazar, lo hizo a propósito solo para a la hora de actuar frustrarlo más.

_-(ese idiota se gano una enemiga por atreverse a amenazarme… que digo una enemiga se ha ganado a cuatro y el tarado metió a la amiguita que quiere salvar en el juego, se hubiera conformado con la estúpida broma que le terminaría haciendo Yuki, pero fue tan idiota como para abrir la boca)_ –la sonrisa de la chica aumento de tamaño mientras sacaba el celular de uno de los bolsillos del saco, marco un numero de la memoria y se lo puso en la oreja. –Yuki! –dijo con diversión cuando ella le contesto.

-¿Quep? –dijo juguetona.

-¿Ya jugaste con esa niñata por lo que te hizo?

-Nop, me estoy bañando mientras la deje afuera esperándome. ¡ya sabes! Para que martirizarla más. –dijo divertida y Sakura rio burlona.

-¿Qué planeas hacerle? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-He notado que esa chica esta coladita por ti desde hace tiempo, ya que siempre se te queda viendo como boba, así que planeo enseñarle un video que edite de mi con mi belleza divina en mero acto sexual usando un video porno que edite para cumplirme una fantasía ¡jojojojo…! le romperé su corazoncito de pollo. –dijo con falsa pena y Sakura ya se encargara de quitarle el video que hizo de ella con su hermano y destruirlo para que su pervertida amiga no lo siga viendo.

-Cambio de planes, quiero que no solo le rompas el corazón si no que también la humilles de la peor manera posible. –dijo sonriendo deforma tétrica.

-¿Acaso esa pobre plebeya te hizo algo como para merecerse eso? –pregunta divertida.

-Ella no, su amigo sí. Ahorita voy para contarte todo y llamare a Kiba y Naruto para que se salten sus clases y también escuchen, tengo un trabajito para divertirnos. –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Esto me agrada. Jamás pensé que ser embarrada de comida trajera una diversión que suena muy interesante. –dijo con burla y Sakura amplió su sonrisa

-De igual forma dale tiempo de pensarlo. Quiero que las humillaciones empiecen mañana, ya que antes de eso tenemos una boca que callar. –dijo con sadismo y Yuki al otro lado del teléfono sonrío con más emoción.

-¡A la orden jefaza! Te veo aquí en un rato. –Sakura corto la llamada y guardo su celular sin poder borrar esa enorme sonrisa de sus labios, había estado algo aburrida, pero la diversión le llegaba sola, como siempre había pasado con las mejores formas de entretenerse.

* * *

Yuki salió del baño ya vestida y peinada, cuando abrió la puerta del baño llamo la atención de la chica, la cual volteo viendo a Yuki con un extraño brillo en los ojos que le trajo un muy mal presentimiento.

Yuki con tranquilidad se sentó en la cama frente a la chica, tomo un cigarrillo de la caja que tenía en la bolsa del saco, lo llevo a sus labios y lo prendió con completa tranquilidad, al ver la cara de molestia que puso la chica al oler el humo sonrío levemente.

-¿te molesta el humo? –pregunto fingiendo interés.

-No. –contesto nerviosa y mintiendo, pero no quería hacer algo que empeorara las cosas.

-Qué bueno, porque de ser diferente me hubiera valido. –dijo con burla y la chica frunció el entrecejo comprobando lo que se dice de esa chica "aparenta una amabilidad falsa" –bueno pasando a lo importante, solo tienes dos opciones. –dijo con tranquilidad. –una acepta ser mi esclava, harás todo lo que te ordene sin importar si es vergonzoso o humillante. –Megumi frunció más el entrecejo, esa chica estaba realmente loca. –o la segunda que es soporta mis pesadas bromas hasta que me aburre. Para cualquiera de los casos habrá humillaciones, solo que siendo mi esclava te salvaras de algunas bromas muy crueles. –dijo despreocupada. Megumi se para de golpe mirándola ofendida y muy molesta.

-¡Jamás me rebajare a ser la esclava de nadie mucho menos tuya! –dijo furiosa.— ¡no se que vio Gaara-kun en una persona tan maldita como tú! –Yuki la miraba divertida mientras se pone de pie intimidándola un poco.

-Así que te gusta mi novio. –comenta divertida y Megumi se mordió la lengua por pasarse de habladora y agacho la cabeza apretando sus puños frustrada.

Yuki con dos de sus dedos la toma de la barbilla levantándole el rostro para disfrutar viendo sus ojos llenos de odio, molestia y frustración.

-Me gusta tu carácter. –dijo con burla y la chica frunció el entrecejo notando que solo estaba jugando con ella. –por eso te daré un consejo; nada es lo que aparenta, y Gaara es igual o peor persona que yo. –dice con mas burla.

De un manotazo la chica quita la mano que Yuki tiene en su barbilla y la pelinegra divirtiéndose más se soba la muñeca justo donde le golpeo.

-¡Gaara-kun no es mala persona! –grita con firmeza mirándola furiosa. – ¡y si esas son las dos opciones que me das pues prefiero tus malditas bromas a ser tu esclava! –dijo con decisión.

Yuki sonríe y la forma que lo hizo provoco que la chica se arrepintiera de sus palabras, pero no se iba doblegar, seguiría firme con lo que dijo.

-Me siento generosa be-ca-di-ta. Así que piensa bien lo que acabas de decir. Te daré toda una semana para que pienses bien lo que prefieres. En esta semana te daré una pequeña muestra de cómo sería todo este semestre si rechazas la oferta de ser mi esclava.

-No cambiare de opinión. –dice con seguridad caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta mientras Yuki no podía borrar la diversión en su mirada y sonrisa.

Megumi salió de la habitación y al doblar detuvo su paso sorprendida al ver a "Gaara", Naruto y Kiba recargados en la pared con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, los tres se veían despreocupados. Y la chica se sonrojo a más no poder sabiendo que esos tres escucharon todo, los otros dos no le importaba mucho, pero Gaara si, quería llorar por haber pasado dos vergüenzas frente al pelirrojo, pero retuvo sus lagrimas, tenia orgullo y no dejaría que nadie se lo doblegara, ni siquiera Gaara.

-Siempre pensé que los becados eran más listos, pero esta chica demuestra lo contrario. –dijo Naruto negando resignado. –Yuki fue muy amable en darte dos opciones y las rechazaste. –dijo mirando con diversión a la chica que frunció el entrecejo mientras que Kiba reía socarrón.

-Dejen en paz a la chica. –dijo la voz imponente de Sakura haciendo que Megumi la mire sorprendida por defenderla.

Sakura dio un par de pasos quedando muy cerca de la peli-azul y la tomo de la barbilla poniéndola nerviosa y sonrojándola mas. Kiba negaba resignado mientras que Naruto sonreía burlón.

-piensa bien lo que Yuki dijo. –dice de forma provocativa poniendo más nerviosa a la chica. Sonriendo de forma socarrona Sakura, la soltó y se encamino hacia la recamara de Yuki siendo seguida por los otros dos que dirigían miradas de burla a la femenina.

-Maldita suerte de perros que me cargo. –dijo frustrada corriendo para irse de ese lugar e ir a la comodidad de su habitación, donde estaría sola y podría desahogarse muy bien, sentía que su vida comenzaría a ser un infierno para ella.

**Continuara**

**O.O la vdd no me gustaria star en el lugar de Sai y Megumi O.O pogrecitos u.u ya los compadezco y eso ke aun no les hacen nada u.u**

**spero ke el kapi les haya gustado ^^ lamento mucho la demora T.T **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN MUCHO **

**BESOTES**

**KRISS**


	14. ¡De tal padre, tal hija!

**¡De tal padre, tal hija!**

Sakura les había contado lo que Sai sabía y que este la había amenazado. En este momento se encontraban los cuatro en la habitación de Yuki.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Sakura? –pregunta Kiba preocupado y una sonrisa macabra adorno el rostro de la chica al igual que de los supuestos mellizos.

-Es lógico Kiba-kun. –dijo usando su voz femenina que al castaño le sonó demasiado provocativa sacándole un leve sonrojo, por lo que Yuki y Naruto sonrieron socarrones. –le dejare ver que nadie se mete con Haruno Sakura. –dijo imponente y Kiba sabía que ya tenía en mente algo.

-¿Y si la tal Megumi es amiga de tu hermano? –pregunta Naruto. – ¿Qué harás si se entera?

-Por eso Gaa-chan no lo sabrá. –dijo traviesa.

-Podrías lastimarlo si cuando regresa perdió tal vez una amistad valiosa para él –comenta Kiba con seriedad y Sakura frunce el entrecejo.

-Si eso llega a pasar, cuando él regrese yo aclarare todo y en especial que no tuvo nada que ver. –dijo con seriedad.

-¡Puff! No piensen en lo que pasara en el futuro solo piensen en el ahorita y lo divertido que las cosas se están tornando. –dijo socarrona Yuki y Sakura sonrío de forma torcida mientras que los otros dos negaban con la cabeza.

-Yuki investígame todo lo que puedas de Segushi Sai y dime en que habitación esta. –ordeno con firmeza Sakura.

-Es compañero del cuarto de Suigetsu y sobre lo demás… Yuki se puso de pie y camino hacia su baúl ante la mirada curiosa de los demás.

La chica abrió el baúl y de ahí saco varias carpetas buscando una en especial al hallarla metió las demás y con la que necesitaba volvió a sentarse alado de Sakura no sin antes aventarle la carpeta cayéndole en las piernas.

Sakura levanto la carpeta y sonrío divertida al ver el nombre de "Segushi Sai" en ella.

-Si que eres rápida. –dijo divertido Kiba.

-Ya tengo memorizada y guardada la información de cada estudiante de esta escuela. –dijo aburrida mirándose las uñas.

-Momentos como estos agradezco ser amigo de ustedes y no enemigo. –susurro hacia Naruto, el cual sonrío divertido.

-Y aun te falta más por aprender, pero vas bien. –dijo en un susurro el rubio y de forma burlona.

-Tan eficiente como siempre. –dijo pasando rápidamente su vista por las hojas. –interesante. –dijo terminándola de leer. – ¿Cómo supiste esto? –dijo apuntando la ultima hoja y Yuki sonrío divertida mientras que los otros dos se acercaban para ver qué era lo que había interesado a la peli-rosa.

-Esta información es demasiado personal y solo los involucrados deberían saberlo. –dijo impresionado Naruto.

-¿en verdad quieren saberlo? –pregunta divertida haciendo que los tres la miren y muevan rápidamente su cabeza de arriba abajo asintiendo. –compre una droga hace tiempo y se la di a escondidas a cada alumno, así hacía decirme todos sus secretos y lo mejor que cuando pasa el efecto no recuerdan nada. –dijo despreocupada.

-Ahora ya veo porque de repente desapareces. –dijo Naruto con los ojos en punto y la frente sombreada de azul.

-¿Usaste esa droga conmigo? –pregunta Kiba asustado.

-Kiba, tu borracho lo sueltas todos, así que no necesito de drogas. –dijo divertida y el castaño la miro con ojos entrecerrado, aun sin saber si en verdad la uso o no.

-¡Si la usaste! –grita apuntándola. – ¡de ser diferente no sabrías que borracho cuento todos mis secreto! ¡Solo conociéndolos sabrías que los cuento todos! –dijo acusador.

-Vez porque te justas con nosotros, eres listo. –dijo divertida.

-Una duda. –dijo Sakura llamando la atención de todos impidiendo que Kiba se le eche encima a Yuki para ahorcarla. – ¿Cómo demonios haces eso sin que te descubran? Mejor aun ¿Cómo demonios logras que ingieran la maldita droga? Y aquí viene la pregunta del siglo ¿Cuándo te tomaste el tiempo de sacarle los secretos a cada alumno?

-Y no solo de los alumnos también de los maestros, el único que se salvo es Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y Sakura, los últimos dos porque ya conozco sus secretos y Kakashi-sensei porque me ayudo a entrevistarlos. –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Kakashi-sensei los citaba en su oficina, les daba la droga y ahí juntos los entrevistábamos, en cuanto al tiempo pues lo hacia cuando de repente que me desaparecía. –dijo pensativa.

_-(kakashi-sensei es un maestro genial y único *o*)_ –pensaron Naruto y Sakura.

_-(ya enserio ¿Cómo demonios ese hombre gano un título de maestro en especial en esta escuela? UO.O)_ –fue el pensamiento de kiba.

-Bueno eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que la eficiente Yuki nos puede dar cualquier información que queramos y en este momento tenemos lo que necesitamos. –dijo Sakura acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un perro y de su bolsillo saco una galleta de chocolate y se la dio en la boca y esta gustosa se la comió.

-Parece perro. –dijo sorprendido Kiba.

-¡Sakura fui niño bueno, yo también me merezco una! –se quejo Naruto y Sakura rodo los ojos sacando otra galleta y aventándosela al instante el rubio salto atrapándola con la boca en el aire.

-¿quieres una Kiba? –pregunta sacando una galleta, el castaño la miro con ojos entrecerrados pero la verdad se veía deliciosa, así que encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia, asintió y Sakura se la aventó haciendo que el castaño la atrapara igual que el rubio. – ¡que perros tan lindos tengo! –dijo con burla pero los potros tres la ignoraron porque seguían degustando su galleta. –bueno esta noche iremos a la recamara de Sai y antes de ir nos encargamos de Suigetsu. –dijo con aburrimiento y los otros tres asintieron. –para que no nos moleste haremos…

* * *

Sakura, Kiba, Naruto y Yuki estaban escondidos al doblar la esquina asomándose esperando que Suigetsu vaya a su habitación, pero ensancharon los ojos al verlo acompañado de Sasuke.

-¡Demonios! Olvide que Sasuke últimamente se está quedando con él. –dijo Sakura en un susurro mostrando preocupación en su mirada.

-Cambio de planes. –dijo Naruto mirando travieso a Yuki, la cual asintió y los otros dos los miraron curiosos.

-¡Yo me encargo! –dijo Yuki emocionada corriendo para pararse frente a esos dos antes de que llegaran a la habitación de Suigetsu.

Suigetsu y Sasuke al ver una alterada Yuki pararse enfrente de ellos se detuvieron alzando ambas cejas extrañados.

-Necesito su ayuda. –dijo suplicante.

-No molestes. –dijo Sasuke cortante dispuesto a dar un paso más para ya irse a dormir pero Yuki extendió sus brazos impidiéndole el paso.

-Por favor. –dijo mirándolos con ojos de cordero degollado que enternecieron a Suigetsu.

-Sasuke no seas malo, ayudémosla. –dijo también mirándolo con ojos de cordero degollado.

_-(cae el primer tarado)_ –pensaron los tres que estaban escondidos viendo la escena divertidos.

Sasuke miro los ojos de su amigo y los de Yuki, haciéndole completamente desagradable la escena.

-Viendo su tierna mirada… hizo una pausa dándole mas suspenso y tanto Suigetsu como Yuki lo miraron ilusionados pensando que los iba ayudar. –me da asco, así que muévete Yuki. –dijo con desprecio y la pelinegra hizo un tierno puchero que enloqueció a Suigetsu haciendo que la mire como drogado.

-Bueno, tal parece que buscare a alguien más para que me ayude a salvar a Gaara. –dijo deprimida bajando sus brazos. –al menos Suigetsu me ayudara. –dijo dando media vuelta.

Suigetsu frunció el entrecejo al saber que tenía que ayudarla con Gaara mientras que Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido y preocupado porque su futuro cuñado está en peligro y si Sakura se llega a enterar que no lo ayudo perdería más puntos.

Sakura y Kiba que estaban escondidos alzaron ambas cejas extrañados pensando que eso definitivamente no ayudaría mientras que Naruto sonreía de forma zorruna.

Yuki nada mas dio un paso para alejarse cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke en su hombro deteniéndola provocando que esta sonría de forma triunfante.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? –pregunta volteando levemente mirándolo con tristeza mientras que Suigetsu miraba extrañado a su amigo.

-¿Qué le paso a Gaara? –pregunta cortante y sin mostrar preocupación.

-Se quedo encerrado en el sótano. –dijo con tristeza.

-¿Qué hacía en el sótano? –pregunta extrañado Suigetsu.

-No me hagas decirlo. –dijo falsamente avergonzada tocándose sus sonrojadas mejillas y al instante Suigetsu y Sasuke fruncieron el entrecejo con desagrado.

-Pues que se quede ahí. –dijo despectivo Suigetsu y Sasuke lo miro con ojos entrecerrados. – ¿verdad Sasuke? –pregunta mirando de reojo a este.

-Prometí a Gaara cubrirle las espaldas y él a mí, así que debo ayudarlo. –dijo cortante.

-Pues…

-Sui-kun. –dijo melosa mirándolo con ojos llenos de inocencia.

-Los ayudo. –dijo resignado soltando un largo suspiro.

_-(cayeron) –_los tres que estaban escondidos sonrieron triunfantes.

-Andando. –dijo Sakura corriendo por el otro lado para llegar al sótano por el otro camino y los otros dos la siguieron mientras que Yuki caminaba adelante del otro par de chicos guiándolos al sótano por el otro camino.

* * *

Sasuke y Suigetsu intentaban abrir la puerta del sótano, pero esta estaba atorada y por más que entre ambos jalaran la perilla, no podían, mientras que Yuki atrás de ellos los miraba aburrida.

Escondidos doblando la esquina estaban Sakura, Kiba y Naruto que también miraban con aburrimiento los inútiles intentos de esos dos.

-¿estás bien Gaara? –preguntaba preocupada Yuki mas lógicamente no recibía respuesta.

-¿Segura que está ahí? –pregunta inseguro Sasuke pegando su oído a la puerta. –no se oye nada.

-Lo sé, por eso escogimos ese lugar para hacer nuestras cositas. –dijo despreocupada, tanto Sasuke como Suigetsu la fulminaron con la mirada y Yuki parpadeo con inocencia.

-Jalemos una vez más. –dijo Suigetsu tomando la perilla y Sasuke asintió imitándolo, ambos apoyaron sus pies en la puerta para hacer más fuerza.

-Por cierto olvide que esa puerta se empuja hacia dentro y no hacia afuera. –dijo Yuki despreocupada y los otros dos dejaron de forcejear para mirarla con ojos entrecerrados.

-Haberlo dicho antes idiota. –dijo molesto Sasuke bajando su pie.

-No le hables así Sasuke, es normal que con lo preocupada que este se le haya olvidado. –dijo Suigetsu con molestia bajando su pie también mientras que la pelinegra asintió dándole la razón.

-Lo que sea. –dijo cortante Sasuke. –empujemos fuerte a la de tres. –Suigetsu asintió. –uno, dos, tres. –con todas sus fuerzas ambos empujaron y la puerta se abrió de forma brusca y como nada mas entrando habían escaleras ambos cayeron de lleno golpeándose seguramente en todo el cuerpo y Yuki cerro rápidamente la puerta sonriendo traviesa sabiendo que esa puerta no se podía abrir por dentro.

-¡Maldita! ¡fue una trampa, aquí no está Gaara!—grito furioso Sasuke.

-Lo sé ¡feliz día de los inocentes! –grito divertida viendo como sus amigos sonriendo se acercaban a ella.

-¡Pensé que no se escuchaba nada! –grita molesto Suigetsu.

-¡Como dije: feliz día de los inocentes! –volvió a burlarse.

-¡Pero si ese día es hasta diciembre y apenas estamos en abril idiota! –grito furioso Sasuke.

-¡Ups! siempre confundo las fechas. –dijo falsamente apenada. –déjenme los saco. –dijo simulando forcejear con la puerta. – ¡oh, oh!

-¡Ese "oh, oh" no me gusto! –comenta temeroso Suigetsu.

-¡Iré a pedir ayuda, ahora si la puerta se trabo! –grito dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar junto con sus amigos.

-¡Pero regresas tarada o no me importa que tu novio te defienda te moleré a golpes! –grita molesto Sasuke.

-¡Si regresare, ustedes esperen! –grito ya más alejada.

-Bien hecho. –felicito Sakura extendiendo su mano para que la chocara y así lo hizo Yuki, ambas sonriendo burlonas al igual que los otros dos.

-Cayeron tan fácil. –dijo divertido Kiba.

-Par de bakas. –dice con burla Naruto.

* * *

Adentro del sótano estaban Sasuke y Suigetsu sentados en el primer escalón de arriba para abajo, estaba oscuro y muy apenas se les veían los ojos, pero estaban todos aterrados y con algunos moretones y un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-No dejare que golpees a Yuki si no llega a venir por nosotros. –dijo Suigetsu mirándolo de reojo.

-Te hace esto y aun la defiendes. –dice con fastidio Sasuke.

-Solo está jugando. –dijo resignado. –es su forma de divertirse, la entiendo porque yo te haría lo mismo. –dijo socarrón y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. –admítelo, es una buena broma, tengo pensada hacerle una así a Sasori un día de estos. –dijo juguetón y Sasuke rodo los ojos.

-Aunque nos deje aquí no la golpeare, solo la amenazaba. –dijo con cansancio. –no soy un cobarde como para golpear mujeres por muy mal que me caigan (si supiera que golpeo a la mujer que ama jojojo) además que si le hago algo Gaara se enojara y no me conviene tener pleitos con él si quiero conocer a su hermana.

-Deja el pretexto de la hermana y admite que te gusta Gaara. –dijo burlón y Sasuke volteo a verlo con modo furioso ON. – ¡oh! ¿tal vez te gustan ambos? –dijo pensativo. –después de todo son mellizos, por lo tanto muy parecidos en sus facciones, así que pues no es muy normal que te gusten ambos, pero cada quien sus gustos y sexualidades. –dijo burlón.

-Cállate idiota, no digas pendejadas. –dijo furioso mirándolo. –a mí me gustan las mujeres. –dijo firme. —y deja de joder que aquí no tienes mucho espacio para correr y rápidamente te partiría toda la cara. –la forma tan amenazante y tétrica en la que lo dijo hizo que Suigetsu pasara saliva con dificultad, así que mejor se quedo calladito.

* * *

Con una sonrisa triunfante adornando su cara iban Sakura, Kiba, Naruto y Yuki caminando por los pasillos del dormitorio masculino, en eso vieron a Neji caminar en sentido contrario volteando a los lados seguramente patrullando, al instante Sakura, Naruto y Kiba se escondieron atrás de una maseta y Yuki los miro de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados.

_-(ya se agarraron de dejarme todo a mi ¬¬)_ –pensó soltando un largo suspiro.

Neji volteo su rostro hacia adelante viendo a Yuki parado unos pocos metros enfrente de él provocando que sonriera de forma torcida mientras caminaba hacia ella deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos.

-¿Por qué tan sola a estas horas? –pregunta cortante pero mirándola insinuante. – ¿acaso vas con Gaara? –pregunta como midiendo terreno.

-La verdad te estaba buscando. –dijo acá todo estilo damisela en peligro y Neji sonrío con arrogancia.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta despreocupado.

-Sasuke y Suigetsu se quedaron encerrados en el sótano mientras me ayudaban a buscar un tesoro. –dijo con pesar.

Los que estaban escondidos se golpearon la frente ante la idiotez con la que salió.

-¿enserio ese par te ayudaba a buscar esa estupidez? –pregunta incrédulo mirándola sin creerle del todo. –del tarado de Suigetsu te creo que participe en algo tan estúpido como eso pero de Sasuke lo dudo.

-Lo que pasa es que no es cualquier tesoro. –dijo según ella con sabiduría y Neji alzo una ceja. –eran unos videos porno que había escondido ahí. –dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo y Neji la miro con interés. –si me ayudas a sacar a esos dos y encuentras los videos. –dijo coqueta pasando su dedo por su torso y deteniéndose en el cintillo levantando la mirada topándose con la deseosa del castaño. –dejare que escojas uno y yo te hare lo que hace la protagonista. –con suavidad paso su dedo por la entrepierna del chico sacándole un leve jadeo.

-Veo que tu fidelidad hacia Gaara no se muestra cuando no está él. –dijo divertido.

-De lo que no se entera no le hace daño. –dijo traviesa poniendo el mismo dedo con el que toco su entrepierna sobre sus labios para después lamerlo de forma sensual que hizo que Neji pasara saliva con dificultad.

-Vamos por tu tesoro. –dijo decidido dando media vuelta para ir al sótano y Yuki lo siguió sonriendo triunfante.

_-(y cae otro idiota) _-pensaron los que estaban escondidos con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¿Saben? Si no fuera porque tenemos cosas que hacer sería divertido ver como Yuki mete a toda esa bola de amigos en el sótano. –dijo juguetona Sakura.

-Concuerdo con eso. –le siguió divertido Naruto cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca caminando tranquilo para seguir a esos dos por el otro camino.

-Cuando termine eso deberíamos de hacer algo así con eso idiotas. –dijo Kiba con diversión caminando alado de Naruto.

-Me gusta cómo piensas. –dijo Sakura caminando alado de ambos mirando al castaño de reojo, el cual sonrío de forma socarrona.

* * *

Y se ve la misma escena de hace un momento, pero ahora era Neji que tomando la perilla y apoyando uno de sus pies jalaba la puerta hacia atrás.

-Neji se abre empujando hacia adelante. –dijo con burla Yuki.

Neji se enderezo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero el leve sonrojo en su mejilla demostraba lo avergonzado que estaba ante esa torpeza tan estúpida digna de Suigetsu y Sasori, pero viniendo de alguien tan serio como él era realmente inaceptable.

-¡Empuja con fuerza! –animo con emoción.

Adentro del sótano los chicos oyeron pasos y como forcejeaban la puerta, al instante ambos se pararon y voltearon.

-¡Ayúdenos! –grita Suigetsu justo en el momento que se abre la puerta y Neji al haber empujado tan fuerte no pudo evitar caer de lleno empujándolos a ambos y así los tres rodaron por las escaleras y nada más se oían "auch".

Los tres adoloridos estaban tirados en el piso con los ojos cerrados rezando por no haberse roto algún hueso.

-¡Ahí les traje un compañero! –grito divertida Yuki haciendo que abrieran los ojos de golpe viendo como cerraba la puerta sin borrar su sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Yuki no me dejes aquí con este par de amargados! –grita Suigetsu.

-¡Maldita loca, cuando salga de aquí me vengare! –grita Sasuke.

-Sasuke no le hagas nada. –dice tranquilo Neji aun encima de ellos y Sasuke lo mira raro al ser la primera vez que Neji defiende a una mujer que no sea su prima. –primero déjame me la follo y ya después la matas, prometo ser brusco con ella como castigo. –dijo de forma tétrica.

-¡Como si te fuera a dejar hacer eso! –dijo Suigetsu enojado lazándole un golpe pero Neji se movió y le dio en la mejilla a Sasuke.

-¡Maldito tarado! ¡ya verás! –dijo molesto Sasuke lanzando un puñetazo a Suigetsu pero le dio en la nariz a Neji.

-Puedo pasarte muchas cosas Sasuke como el que me des ordenes, pero que me golpes no es una de ellas. –dijo furioso Neji dispuesto a darle un puñetazo a Sasuke, pero este se movió y se lo dio a Suigetsu.

-¡Esto no se queda así! –gritan los tres empezando a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra golpeándose unos a otros formando una nube de humo que los rodeo y solo se veían cabezas, puños y pies.

* * *

Los cuatro nuevamente caminaban tranquilos hacia la recamara de Suigetsu, ya estando frente a la puerta la abrieron con tranquilidad agradeciendo que no tuviera seguro y tener que batallar mas.

Los cuatro se miraron a Sai muy tranquilo dándoles la espalda, sentado frente a su escritorio escribiendo concentrando en el computador mientras tenía unos audífonos en las orejas probablemente escuchando música.

Sakura divertida se pone un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio y sus acompañantes asintieron divertidos. Con toda tranquilidad del mundo la Haruno se puso atrás del pelinegro quito uno de sus audífonos y respiro de forma agitada sobre su oído estremeciéndolo.

-Espero que esto no te haya puesto duro como en la tarde. –susurro sensual para después darle un lengüetazo en el lóbulo.

Sai al instante se puso una mano sobre la oreja justo en el momento en el que Sakura se enderezo divertida. El pelinegro estaba por ponerse de pie pero Yuki se lo impidió abrazándolo por atrás.

-No te asustes. –dijo provocativa soltándolo y volteándolo junto con la silla.

Sai frunció el entrecejo al ver que atrás del par de chicas estaban Naruto y Kiba mirándolo con burla.

Sakura y Yuki sonreían de forma traviesa y se hicieron a un lado como abriendo paso al instante Naruto entendió y camino poniéndose en medio de ellas y Kiba camino poniéndose atrás del pelinegro.

-Te justa jugar con chicas, pero… ¿Qué tal con hombres? –pregunta con diversión Naruto.

-Lo siento, pero no soy un marica como tú. –dijo con indiferencia Sai.

-¡Jajaja…! ¡este tío es divertido! Me gusta su forma de hablar. –dio divertida Yuki entre risas.

-Te lo dije. –dijo divertida Sakura mientras que Sai sonreía falsamente, aunque su sonrisa se doblegaba al ver que su comentario no afecto a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Gracioso, pero mal educado. –dijo con falso pesar Naruto. –pero si tú no quieres jugar conmigo yo si lo hare contigo. –dijo tétrico y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, fue tan fuerte que el pelinegro callo de la silla y Kiba antes había quitado sus manos al igual que el par de chicas se habían alejado un poco mirando divertido.

-¿Por qué no sospeche que mandarías a tus amiguitos a golpearme? –dijo molesto Sai sentándose y limpiándose la poca sangre que le salía de la boca. –pero de una vez te digo que ni aunque me mandes al hospital me quedare callado si Megumi es molestada por ustedes. –dijo con seguridad mirando con decisión a Sakura.

-Linda mirada. –alago de forma sádica Yuki.

Sakura se puso en cuclillas y extendió su mano moviendo una y otra vez su dedo.

-La paliza que ellos te darán no es para callarte sino para que aprendas que a ninguno de nosotros se amenaza. –dijo divertida y Sai ensancho los ojos.

Naruto también se puso en cuclillas alado de Sakura y recargo sus codos en su rodilla recargando sus mejillas en sus manos mirando amenazante a Sai y sonriendo de forma zorruna.

-¿pensaste que Sakura es igual a su hermano? –pregunta divertido y Sai lo mira molesto porque era verdad, eso pensaba él, aunque en la tarde comprobó que no se parecían en nada su carácter. –puede que tengan facciones similares, pero si lo ponemos con ejemplos: Sakura-chan es como el infierno y Gaara como el cielo… Haz algo que no le guste a Sakura-chan y atente a las consecuencias. –dijo con burla.

-Solo parlotean, no me intimidaran. –dijo con sequedad. –nunca me ha gustado meterme en problemas pero si se trata de defender a alguien que aprecio me meteré en los que sean necesarios sin importarme lo que me hagan.

-¡Aish! ¡no entiende este chaval! –dijo Yuki negando resignada. –Kiba te toca. –dijo con aburrimiento y Kiba se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se inclino para que su rostro quede cerca del oído de Sai.

-Solo te digo que los jueguitos de Sasuke y sus amigos no son comparado con los jueguitos de ellos, por si pensabas que las burlas serian iguales como meterte la cara en el escusado o darte unos cuantos golpecitos. –dijo con diversión y Sai ensancho los ojos, en verdad pensaba que ellos le iban a hacer algo así.

-Creo que si lo pensó. –dijo con diversión Sakura y los otros dos asintieron.

Kiba se enderezo y le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que Sai gruñera del dolor acostándose en el piso en posición fetal.

-Mm… tienes madera para eso. –dijo Sakura enderezándose al igual que Naruto, y Kiba hizo el símbolo de amor y paz con su mano derecha. –bueno fueron suficientes de golpes. –Sai abrió uno de sus ojos mirándola dudoso.

Sai con dificultad por el dolor en su espalda se sentó en el piso mientras que Sakura lo hacía en la silla donde había estando sentado Sai, lógicamente antes la levanto.

-Yuki. –dijo como en forma de orden Sakura y esta asintió con aburrimiento.

-Sabemos tu secreto Sai-kun. –dijo con diversión y el pelinegro la fulmino con la mirada.

-Yo no tengo secretos. –dijo con seguridad.

-¡Oh! ¿entonces el que tú estés comprometido con Yamanaka Ino desde niño por acuerdo de sus padres no es secreto? –pregunta divertida Sakura y los demás sonríe socarrones mientras que Sai la mira con ojos muy abiertos.

-Aunque la culpa de que guardes esto en secreto es de Ino. –dijo con falso pesar Yuki.

-Ella quiere una vida normal de puta y por eso te exigió que guardes el secreto. –dijo con burla Naruto.

-¡No hables así de ella! –grito molesto, pero Kiba evito que se pusiera de pie poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y empujándolo con fuerza para que se sentara y a Sai no le quedo de otra más que mirar con furia al rubio que no borraba su sonrisa.

-Veo que era verdad. –dijo con diversión Kiba. –ama tanto a la puta que ya nos cogimos que la deja hacer lo que quiera poniéndose los cuernos más grandes del mundo. –Sai apretó los puños con fuerza sabiendo que no podría golpearlos porque no lo dejaban.

-Desde niño has amado a Ino. –Yuki se puso en cuclillas mirándolo con indiferencia. –pero ella al entrar a la secundaria se avergonzaba de ti porque no eres divertido, aunque seas un cerebrito no tienes apariencia de nerd, a decir verdad eres hermoso, y exquisito, pero Ino quería hombres divertidos y no traga libros, además que en la secundaria fuiste tachado de ñoño por amar tanto leer y ser antisocial. –Sai estaba muy impresionado de que ellos sepan eso que solo Ino y él saben, eso que lo lastima mucho. –no sé cómo puedes amar una persona así. –dijo con desprecio y Sai bajo la cabeza con tristeza. –ella se aprovecha del amor que le tienes y te obligo a que guardaras el secreto de que son prometidos y a cierta edad se casaran, y eso no es todo, le abre las piernas a cuanto hombre le hable bonito rebajándose, incluso lo hace en tu cara sin importar lastimarse. –Sai sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, esa forma de torturar era más dolorosa que los golpes que había recibido, incluso prefería mil veces ser brutalmente golpeado que escuchar todo lo que ella le decía y él sabía. –le avergüenza que la gente sepa que se conocen desde la infancia, a ella le avergüenza que sepan que están comprometidos, incluso le avergüenza que sepan que alguien como tú la ama. –Yuki estaba más asqueada al igual que los otros tres, el leerlo y escucharlo era más cruel de lo que pensaron, pero no iban a detenerla, el trabajo de Yuki era eso: torturarlo psicológicamente.

-¡Cállate! –dijo Sai poniéndose las manos sobre sus oídos tapándoselo. –no repitas lo que ya se. –dijo escondiendo su rostro tratando de retener las lagrimas.

-¿Qué pasaría si yo digo que tu e Ino están comprometidos? –pregunta divertida Sakura y Sai levanta el rostro mirándola asustado con los ojos llorosos. –digo sería algo justo, tú dices que yo no soy Gaara y yo digo que tu y ella no están comprometidos. Es un secreto parecido, el tuyo involucra a alguien más y el mío también. –Sai frunció el entrecejo.

-No me chantajearas. –dijo firme.

-Si estuviéramos en otra situación te diría que admiro tu carácter, hasta se podría decir que me gusta. –dijo pensativa Sakura.

-En casos como estos, pienso que Ino es la que no te merece, eres mucho hombre para ella. –dijo pensativa Yuki.

-Uno no escoge de quien enamorarse. –dijo Sai con firmeza. –mi erro fue ese; amar a la persona equivocada, pero ¿sabes qué? –dijo retador. –yo le prometí a Ino no decir nada por el amor que le tengo, pero yo no rompería mi palabra si alguien más lo dice, después de todo yo cumplí, y en el mejor de los casos saldría ganando porque al fin se sabrá que ella es mi prometida.

-No creo que te favorezca eso porque ahora tendrás los cuernos puestos públicamente. –dijo con burla Kiba y Sai tenía el ceño mas fruncido.

-No se porque algo me dijo que dirías algo como eso. –dijo Sakura soltando un largo suspiro. –no quería recurrir a esto pero no me dejas otra opción. –dijo con falsa pena. –enséñale el video Yuki. –ordeno despreocupada.

Yuki saco un dvd de su saco y se acerco a la computadora poniéndolo, al instante se empezaron a oír gemidos y Kiba levanto a Sai como si fuera un títere, ya que este había reconocido la vos de una de las que gemían y estaba en shock.

El pelinegro vio con horror el video, sabía que Ino se acostaba con uno y con otro, pero saberlo y verlo era diferente, lógicamente era más doloroso verlo. Sentía su pecho oprimirse, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no les daría el gusto, aunque mientras su mirada estaba perdida en la silueta de la rubia pensaba que era verdad, esos chicos sabia como torturar a alguien, ahora lamentaba meterse con ellos, hubiera dejado las cosas así, pero el pensar en Megumi, que su amiga probablemente sufriría como él no podía darse por vencido, no podía dejar que la hagan sufrir como a él.

-Si dices alguna palabra del secreto de Sakura-chan ese video será enseñado a toda la escuela para que vean lo zorra que es tu prometida y eso no es todo, al ser Ino-chan hija de alguien reconocido y famoso estoy seguro que a la prensa le interesara mucho pasar este video por internet y hacer la noticia del año. –susurraba Naruto divertido y Sai estaba más horrorizado. –imagínate el titulo "hija de ex modelo y ahora diseñadora siendo follada por dos chicos" y ese no es el único video que tenemos de ella donde nos la follamos, será interesante subir los demás también. –Sai tenía lo puños apretados. –no solo el padre de Ino dueño de muchas casas de modas la deshereda, seguro que ella no podrá ni salir a la calle, sufriría mucho. Y casi toda Asia vería el tamaño de tus cuernos.

_-(lo siento Megumi)_ –Sai bajo la cabeza apretando más sus puños al grado de casi hacerse daño. –no diré nada Haruno-san, su secreto estará a salvo. –dijo rendido.

-Buen chico. –dijo Kiba palmeándole los hombros.

-Asunto arreglado, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. –dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie mientras Yuki quitaba el video. –y no te apures que como agradecimiento por guardar mi secreto no diré lo de tu compromiso con Ino. –dijo de forma cínica, mas Sai no levanto el rostro. – ¿quieres que Yuki te dé el video? Nosotros tenemos más, así q…

-No lo quiero. –dijo con sequedad sin mirarla.

-Entiendo. –dice con burla.

-Por cierto Sai-kun. –dijo juguetona Yuki pasando alado de él. –Megumi-chan hubiera visto un simple video editado mío teniendo sexo con Gaara-kun, pero como abriste tu bocota y te atreviste a amenazar a uno de los nuestros su castigo será más cruel. –Sai levanto el rostro con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¿crees que ella deba agradecerte? –pregunta con diversión palmeándole el hombro.

Sai se dejo caer de rodillas justo cuando Yuki, Naruto y Kiba salieron de la habitación y Sakura apenas iba a pasar el marco de la puerta.

-¿vas a hacer pasar a Megumi las humillaciones por las que paso tu hermano? –la pregunta del chico hizo que la peli-rosa se detuviera en la entrada mas no volteó a verlo. – ¿sabes? –dijo con tristeza. –el primer día que conocí a Gaara fue en el inicio del primer año de secundaria. Ese día cuando lo vi en la biblioteca se veía demasiado decaído por eso le empecé a hablar… me dio algo de curiosidad además que siempre he tenido la debilidad de querer consolar a la gente. –una sonrisa falsa adorno su rostro y Sakura seguía sin voltearlo a ver mas no se iba mientras que sus amigos estaba enfrente de ella mirándola curiosos y escuchando lo que decía el pelinegro. –yo creo que estaba tan desecho, porque fue la primera vez que me conto lo que lo acongojaba a pesar de ser un desconocido... solo esa vez se abrió un poco a mí... ¡ya sabes que es muy reservado! –su voz seguía manteniéndose tranquila. –me conto que el ser más importante para él había sido alejado de su lado, imagino que fuiste tú. También me conto como era su padre, que todo lo quería controlar e incluso a él mismo…y ¿sabes qué? –Sai movió su pupila mirándola de reojo notando como ella apretaba los puños con coraje. – ¡Felicidades Haruno-san! –dijo volteando a verla sonriendo tan falsamente como siempre. –acabo de darme cuenta del gran parecido que tienes con tu padre. Sin duda serás su orgullo cuando se dé cuenta… bien dicen que de tal palo, tal astilla. –sin decir nada Sakura salió completamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sakura sin decirles nada comenzó a caminar y sus amigos lo hicieron a su lado.

-¿no creen que nos pasamos? –pregunta Kiba con algo de culpa. — sentí pena por el pobre chico.

-El nos obligo a llegar a esos extremos. –dijo con tranquilidad Naruto sin sentirse afectado, como si estuviera acostumbrado a eso. –para nosotros esta antes que todo proteger a los nuestros, en especial nuestros secretos.

-Lo sé, pero creo que fue suficiente… ¿no creen que al menos debemos dejar en paz a su amiga por quien se sacrifico? –pregunta aun culpable.

-Concuerdo con eso. –dijo cortante Sakura haciendo que los tres la miraran sorprendidos por que fuera blanda con alguien.

-¡Y jaque mate! –dijo con burla Yuki mirando a Sakura, la cual la fulmino con la mirada. –ese Sai sabe mover las piezas. –dijo juguetona.

-Yu-chan calladita te vez más bonita. –dijo Naruto palmeándole el hombro viendo nervioso como el aura asesina de Sakura aumentaba de tamaño y Kiba asintió dándole la razón.

-Voy a sacar a los que dejamos encerrados, ustedes váyanse a su habitación. –dijo acelerando su paso y los otros tres se quedaron parados en el mismo lugar mirándola alejándose.

-No puedo creer que le hayan afectado las palabras del tal Sai. –dijo impresionado Kiba.

-Que la comparen con su padre es un golpe bajo. –dijo Naruto suspirando con pesadez. –en fin es la líder y se hace lo que ella manda.

-Pero no dio órdenes, solo dio opinión. –dijo traviesa Yuki. – ¡no vemos chicos! –dijo saltando tal cual Heidi en el prado ante la mirada incrédula de los otros dos.

-Va hacer algo malo ¿verdad? –pregunta Kiba mirándolo de reojo y Naruto suelta un largo suspiro pasándole un brazo por lo hombros.

-La mente de Yuki sigue siendo un misterio para mí y en estos años de convivencia he aprendido que lo mejor es no pensar en lo que hará y mejor verlo cuando ya lo tenga hecho. –dijo resignado y Kiba asintió con entendimiento. –vamos a dormirnos que mañana tenemos clases temprano. –dijo empezando a caminar con Kiba.

* * *

Sakura llego al sótano y abrió la puerta viendo a los tres chicos sentando en el primer escalón, que cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse y les entro algo de luz voltearon esperanzadnos. A la peli-rosa le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al verlos todos mallugados y sucios.

-Gaara, compadre del alma, me has salvado de este encierro. –dijo Suigetsu mirando a Sakura como su salvador y la peli-rosa solo levanto una ceja extrañada.

Suigetsu se puso rápidamente de pie y se le echo encima para abrazarlo, pero Sakura se movió haciendo que el chico se diera de lleno al piso.

-Me disculpo en nombre de Yuki por encerrarlos aquí, ya me encargue de ponerle un castigo. –dijo cortante mirando a Sasuke y Neji que la miraban molestos.

-Controla más a tu novia Haruno. –dijo Neji pasando por su lado y empujándola un poco.

-¡Puf! Que enojón. –dijo con burla y Neji la alcanzo a escuchar mas no regreso, estaba demasiado fastidiado y enojado que lo único que quería era ya irse a dormir.

-¡Maldito Gaara! ¡yo que te quería mostrar mi gratitud con un abrazo pachoncito y así me pagas! –grita molesto Suigetsu sentando en el piso atrás de ella apuntándola acusador con el dedo y tanto Sasuke como Sakura rodaron los ojos.

-Solo vine a sacarlos, me voy. –dijo con fastidio Sakura dando media vuelta pasando alado del peliblanco que la fulminaba con la mirada y yéndose, Sasuke cruzo las manos atrás de su noca y comenzó a seguirla.

-¿ahora no dormirás en mi habitación? –pregunta extrañado Suigetsu cuando pasa alado de él.

-No estoy de humor como para aguantarte más tiempo. –dijo cortante siguiendo su camino.

-Yo no los encerré y terminan enojados conmigo. –susurra ofendido Suigetsu cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Sakura entro en su habitación y se sentó en su cama con la cabeza agachada, atrás de ella entro Sasuke extrañado al ver a su compañero de cuarto tan decaído.

-¿estás bien? –pregunta indiferente ocultando su preocupación.

-¿Crees que me estoy pareciendo a mi padre? –pregunta sin voltear a verlo y su voz no mostro alguna clase de sentimiento.

-¿eh?

-Nada. –dijo sin voltear a verlo. El pelinegro suspiro con pesadez y se sentó en la otra cama quedando enfrente de él.

-No te estás pareciendo a tu padre, a mi punto de vista. –confeso con sinceridad y Sakura levanto el rostro mirándolo impresionada.

-Mentira. –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. –siempre evite parecerme a él, pero yo sabía que entre más pasaba el tiempo mi forma de ser iba siendo como la de él. Trate de no pensar en eso, pero cuando una persona me dijo que estoy consiguiendo parecerme a la persona que más odio me hizo darme cuenta que es verdad mas, no lo quería admitir. –dijo apretando los puños. –siempre trato de no pensar en las cosas que me molestan o no entiendo, solo evadiéndolas… soy un cobarde. –una sonrisa falsa adorno su rostro.

-Si eso piensas aun estas a tiempo de no parecerte a él. –dijo sacando una caja de cigarros de su bolsillo tomo uno y le ofreció la caja a su compañero que lo tomo aun mirándolo impresionado. –nadie puede escapar de los genes, pero si pueden evitar convertirse en alguien que no quieren. A lo que quiero llegar es que puede que tengas un carácter fuerte como el de tu padre, pero puedes evitar hacer las cosas que él hace.

-Buen consejo. –dijo dándole una calada a su cigarro al igual que Sasuke. –mira que cuando te lo propones eres maduro. –dijo con burla y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-Y tú cuando te lo propones eres tan molesto. –dijo con fastidio.

-Lo sé, igual gracias. —dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa que por primera vez veía Sasuke, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente, pero al estar a oscuras Sakura no lo noto cosa que el pelinegro agradeció. –si unas semanas antes me hubieran dicho que tú me aconsejarías me hubiera reído. –dijo con burla.

-Lo mismo digo. –dijo cortante volteando su rostro para no seguir mirándolo. –_ (¿Qué demonios me pasa con este idiota?... lo que sea que me este pasando me está dando miedo T.T) _

**Continuara**

**O.O la neta pogrecito sai,,, jojojo pero su sacrificio al menos tuvo unos resultados aunke no se haya dado cuenta XD**

**espero ke el kapi kes haya gustado**

**se cuidan mucho**

**GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	15. ¿La protegida de Gaara?

**¿La protegida de Gaara?**

Sakura se había levantado antes que su compañero de cuarto por lo que se metió a bañar. Cuando salió del baño vio a Sasuke sentando en la cama tallándose un ojo con su puño derecho mientras que con su otra mano trataba de tapar un largo bostezo.

Ante la imagen a la chica le dio un raro cosquilleo en su vientre, el mismo que había sentido cuando él choco contra ella, por lo que alzo una ceja extrañada.

_-(tal vez tengo hambre o.O)_ –pensó sobándose la barbilla en forma pensativa, pero después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y camino a tomar sus cosas. – ¡buenos días! –Saludo sin mirarlo tomando su maletín.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo adormilado. – ¿ya te vas? –pregunta algo extrañado mirando el reloj notando que aun faltaba para que iniciaran las clases.

-Si. –dijo despreocupada saliendo de la habitación y Sasuke bufo con fastidio para después caminar hacia el baño o terminaría haciéndosele tarde.

* * *

Matsuri salió del baño solo vestida con ropa interior mientras se secaba el pelo con una pequeña toalla. Le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Yuki dormida con un hilillo de baba saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y abrazando a una almohada completamente destapada.

_-(todo este tiempo siendo compañeras de cuarto y aun no me acostumbro a verla dormir -.- no se que le vio Gaara-kun a ese intento de mujer)_ –pensó con envidia y sus ojos brillaron con maldad pensando en hacerle una travesura mientras duerme.

Corrió hacia el escritorio y tomo un marcador negro que destapo, camino de puntitas hacia Yuki y mirándola con ojos brillando en maldad, sonrisa macabra y apuntándole el rostro con el marcador tal cual arma fuera comenzó a hacer su arte en la cara de la muy dormida pelinegra.

Terminando de pintarle el rostro admiro su obra maestra tapándose la boca con su mano libre para no soltar la carcajada. En eso la puerta se abrió sobresaltándola y haciendo que escondiera el marcador tras su espalda viendo en la entrada a "Gaara" mirándola con dos cejas alzadas poniéndola más nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta cortante.

-Nada. –se defendió nerviosa paseando su pupila por todos lados de la habitación.

Sakura solo suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que le hizo algo a Yuki, mas pronto averiguara que. Con tranquilidad paseo su mirada por el cuerpo de la chica y rodo los ojos. Matsuri noto que escaneo su cuerpo y lo miro notando que estaba semidesnuda, así que sonrío coqueta.

-¿te gusta lo que ves? –pregunta insinuante.

-He visto mejores. –dijo indiferente caminando hacia la cama de Matsuri y acostándose en esta.

Ese gesto la chica lo malinterpreto mal y coqueta se dio media vuelta dispuesta a acostarse encima de él sin pensar en que hace un momento prácticamente la ofendió.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué haría Yuki si despierta y ve que estas por echárteme encima? –pregunta despreocupada sacando su caja de cigarros de uno de los bolsillos de su saco.

Al instante la castaña se congelo y se puso pálida de solo pensar en eso mientras que Sakura fumando su cigarro la miraba de reojo sonriendo divertida ante el miedo que le tenía esa chica a su amiga.

-Yo digo que la destazo viva. –dijo una voz adormilada muy conocida para ambas, que voltearon viendo a Yuki sentada tallándose los ojos.

Matsuri palideció que el verla con sus dibujos en la cara no le causo risa, al contrario la asusto ya que tenía pensado salir huyendo antes de que despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que le hizo a su rostro mientras que Sakura soltó una gran carcajada apuntándola con el dedo sin poder hablar haciendo que Yuki levantara ambas cejas extrañada.

-¡Me voy! –dijo Matsuri tomando su uniforme y demás cosas saliendo de la habitación sin importarle que aun este semidesnuda.

-Huyo. –dijo Yuki pensativa sobándose la barbilla y Sakura al verla rio con más fuerza. – algo me hizo nuevamente, la pregunta es ¿Qué? –dijo de forma sospechosa.

-¡Jajajajaja…! ¡Mírate en un espejo! –dijo Sakura aun retorciéndose de la risa y Yuki con tranquilidad así lo hizo, tomando el espejo de mano que la castaña tenia uno de los buro.

-Ay que admitir que cada día tiene más ingenio. –dijo viendo su rostro con un gran bigote pintado con marcador, sus cejas más marcadas viéndose pobladas, anteojos pintados y una verruga en la nariz.

-¿Qué más te ha hecho mientras duermes? –pregunta divertida ya controlando la risa.

-No recuerdo todas, pero las ultimas han sido cosas como echarme espuma en la mano y hacerme cosquillas en la nariz para manchármela con esta, otra echarle sal a mis refrescos de la nevera, etc. Y más cosas aniñadas como esas. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia y Sakura rio divertida.

-¿imagino que cuando te vengas es lo doble de peor que ella? –Yuki asintió divertida caminando hacia el baño para enjuagarse el rostro.

-¡Al menos lo hubiera hecho con marcador de alcohol, así hubiera sido más difícil de quitar que con el de agua! –grita la chica desde el baño.

-¿Qué la harás tú por esta? –pregunta Sakura fumándose un cigarro y mirando con aburrimiento una de las revistas de moda que tenia ahí Matsuri.

-¡Lo mismo, solo que yo le pintare el rostro con tinta china, así no se le quitara en un tiempo! –dice divertida saliendo del baño ya sin nada pintado y secándose el rostro con una toalla.

-Buena idea. –dijo volteando a verla y aventando la revista. –cada vez me sorprende lo que las revistas de moda sacan. –dijo con aburrimiento.

-Si, solo idiotas le hacen caso a lo que viene en esa clase de revistas. –dijo Yuki buscando su uniforme para meterse a bañar. —por cierto, aun es muy temprano como para que estés aquí. –dijo tranquila recordándole a Sakura que hace ahí.

-¡Es verdad!... vine antes a decirte que no le hagas nada a la becada, no importa si piensas que me ablandé, pero no quiero que le hagan lo que le hacían a mi hermano, no me rebajare a eso. –dijo con seriedad. –además pienso que ya Sai tuvo suficiente castigo y si tu quieres castigar a esa chica por mancharte la ropa, pues solo pídele que te la lleve a la lavandería o mánchale la ropa también. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Bueno tus ordenes se siguen, pero…

-Ese pero no me gusta. –dijo Sakura notando como Yuki sonreía culpable. – ¿ya hiciste algo verdad? –pregunta de forma sospechosa.

-Ya sabes que no pierdo el tiempo ¡hehehe…! –dijo nerviosa rascándose la nuca.

-Lo que sea que hayas hecho deshazlo. –dijo firme.

-¡Oh -oh! –dijo mas nerviosa mirando el reloj.

-Ese "oh-oh" me gusto menos que el pero. –dijo con molestia. –dime de una vez que has hecho. –ordena.

-Chantajee a varios alumnos para que le echaran basura en la entrada justo cuando toca el timbre de la primera clase.

-A bueno. –dijo tranquila Sakura volteando hacia el reloj que estaba en el buro. – aun falta media hora para que empiecen las clases de los de primer año. –dijo despreocupada. –así que es tiempo suficiente para que lo arregles.

-Bueno eso podría ser si no fuera porque la becada es delegada de clase y por eso entra a la misma hora que los de tercero. –dijo nerviosa y Sakura ensancho los ojos horrorizada.

-¡Maldita Yuki cuando haces algo lo haces muy bien cabrona! –grita parándose de golpe y apagando el cigarro en el cenicero. – ¿Qué esperas? –grita alterada. – ¡vamos a detenerlas! –dijo corriendo hacia la puerta tomando la mano de Yuki jalándola con ella.

-¡Espera que aun no me cambio! –grita Yuki siendo arrastrada fuera de la habitación y Sakura ni se molesto en cerrarla.

-¡No hay tiempo tarada! –grita jalándola, estaba dispuesta a salvar a esa niñata de esa humillación, sabía que el ser becada hacia que se burlaran de ella y si era ridiculizada así sería muy cruel para ella y extrañamente no quería que sufriera, pensando que si lo permitía se convertiría en alguien como su padre, o que si Gaara se enteraba la odiaría, así que se propuso a proteger a esa becada sintiendo como si con eso se quitaba algo de culpa por no haber protegido a su hermano cuando estuvo lejos.

-Ahora resulta que tienes debilidad por los ñoños porque hacen que los veas a todos como tus hermanos. –dice con fastidio Yuki.

-Cállate idiota. –dijo acelerando mas el paso.

-Estoy descalza, en pijama que deja ver muchas partes de mi cuerpo así que tengo frio... ¿en verdad crees que me apura mas salvar a una becada de una broma mía solo porque a ti te pico el virus protector con ella pensando que es tu hermanito? –pregunta con aburrimiento dejándose jalar.

-Si no llegamos a tiempo para salvar a esa niñata quemo tus videos porno. –dijo firme y Yuki si pensarlo empezó a correr soltando a Sakura y así corriendo ambas al par.

La peli-rosa la miro de reojo y sonrío de forma torcida por ser la única en conocer sus debilidades.

Les faltaba tan poco en llegar cuando oyeron que el timbre de los de tercero sonó, ambas detuvieron su carrera y se miraron de reojo asustadas, para después comenzar a correr nuevamente con más rapidez esquivando a cuanto alumno pasara alado de ellas.

* * *

Megumi como siempre estaba lista a tiempo y cuando el timbre toco ya estaba caminando hacia la entrada del edificio donde estaban los salones de clases, pero se detuvo cuando varios estudiantes de tercer año con bolsas negras en mano la rodearon.

-Tenemos un regalito de una amiga tuya. –dijo uno de los chicos. –dijo que es una probadita de lo que te prometió ayer. –dijo el chico tonando la bolsa y lanzándosela abierta haciendo que todo el contenido le diera de lleno a la chica.

Era comida podrida que desprendía un olor demasiado desagradable, y así uno a uno le iba lanzando las bolsas cayéndoles todas a la pobre Megumi que intentaba taparse con sus brazos, varios alumnos se ponían alrededor para ver el espectáculo divertidos y burlándose de ella.

-¡Deténganse! –grito una voz imponente.

Los que faltaban de aventarle las bolsas se detuvieron y miraron hacia donde provenía la voz al igual que Megumi, la cual retenía sus lágrimas para no llorar.

"Gaara" se fue abriendo paso poniéndose delante de Megumi protegiéndola y Yuki también se abrió paso mas no se puso enfrente de la chica. Megumi miraba la espalda de Gaara sin creérselo, otra vez la había salvado.

-Si no te mueves te mancharemos a ti también Gaara. –dijo uno de los chicos. –nos dijeron que no nos detuviéramos ante nadie. –dijo con algo de temor al ver la mirada penetrante del pelirrojo.

-Yuki. –dijo mirándola de reojo y esta suspiro con pesadez mientras que todos miraban a la chica con pijama algo provocativa parada entre la multitud.

-Hagan lo que dice Gaara. –dijo despreocupada agitando su mano restándole importancia y los que estaban manchando a Megumi se dieron media vuelta para irse de ahí, suspirando derrotados por que les estaba divirtiendo eso.

-Una cosa más. –dijo Sakura imponente haciendo que todos la miraran. –si alguien más se atreve a burlarse de lo que paso hoy aquí o le hacen algo a esta chica me ganaran de enemigo. –dijo amenazante.

Todos asintieron algo temerosos, ese chico imponía y mas sabiendo los rumores que había de él que se metía con él. Además que su mirada daba miedo, así que poco a poco se fueron retirando del lugar tratando de ignorar el show dejando solo a Yuki que se abrazaba así misma del frio, Sakura que seguía delante de Megumi, y esta que estaba impresionada mirando la espalda de su salvador, su amor imposible o tal vez no, lo que paso ahora le creo más esperanzas.

Lo que pasa desde aquí está pasando en el cine mental que se está montando Megumi-chan:

Gaara volteo hacia la chica mirándola con un brillo especial en los ojos y Megumi seguía mirando al chico impresionada y agradecida.

-Gaara-kun. –susurra quedito mientras que el chico estira su mano y le quita algunas cascaras de plátano del pelo.

-¿estás bien? –pregunta tomándola de las mejillas y sonriéndole de forma cálida.

-Sí, pero no te acerques mucho que debo oler mal. –decía apenada y la sonrisa cálida del pelirrojo aumenta.

-Eso no importa Megumi-chan, siento mucho haberme olvidado de ti, pero esta noche soñé contigo y recordé todo, mi linda Megumi-chan. –dijo cariñoso acercándose para besarla, pero Megumi poniendo sus manos en su pecho lo detuvo.

-No Gaara-kun, no puedes hacerle esto a tu novia. –dijo apuntando a Yuki que estaba atrás de ellos mirando la escena celosa maldiciéndola y mandándole rayitos con la mirada.

-Hable con Yuki y le dije que nunca la he amado, que solo estaba con ella porque me deje deslumbrar con su belleza. Le dije que la persona que amo desde que la vi y ayude con sus libros eres tú y la obligue a que me ayude a parar la cruel broma que te tenían preparada. –dijo acá todo estilo principesco.

-Siempre desee escuchar eso Gaara-kun. –dijo tipo damisela en peligro cerrando sus ojos y Gaara también los cerro acercando su rostro para besarla.

Fuera del cine mental de Megumi.

Se ven a Sakura y Yuki enfrente de Megumi mirándola extrañadas ya que la chica estaba abrazándose a si misma parando la trompas con los ojos cerrados y corazoncitos brotando de su cuerpo.

-Empeoraste todo. –dijo Yuki golpeándose la frente. –si antes te amaba ahora lo hace mas. –dijo resignada y Sakura sonrío nerviosa.

-No lo creo. –dijo más que nada tratando de creérselo ella.

-¿Qué no lo crees? –dice incrédula. –te portaste todo tipo protagonista de un manga salvando a la protagonista desafortunada de la que todos se burlan y ¿que fueron esas últimas palabras Gaara? –dijo en forma de regaño. –con esas cavaste tu sentencia. –dijo con fastidio y Sakura tenía un leve tic en la comisura de su labio. –te apuesto lo que quieras que se está montando una película en su cabeza digna de escena de manga. –dijo reventando uno de los corazones que brotaban cerca de ella.

-Esa no era mi intención. –dijo golpeándose la frente con fastidio. –actué así porque pensé que era mi hermano, pero cuando dije todo ya era demasiado tarde.

-Bueno pues ahora despierta a tu protegida apestosa. –dijo apuntando a Megumi.

-No tengo ganas de hacerlo, tal vez si lo hago malinterprete más las cosas. –dijo deprimida caminando hacia la escuela encurvada y balanceándose a todos lados, sintiendo el peso de la estupidez en su espalda. –te la encargo Yuki. –dijo alejándose. –no le hagas nada cruel o mis intentos por salvarla serán en vano.

Yuki suspiro con pesadez y una ventisca de aire vino haciendo que el olor que desprendía Megumi le diera de lleno, por lo que asqueada se tapo la nariz y volteo hacia la chica que seguía con cara de drogada levantando mas las trompas y pasando sus brazos por todos su cuerpo.

-Es divertido verla pero si no la paro terminara agasajándose sola en la entrada del edificio con muchos viéndola y si eso pasa Sakura me mata. –dijo resignada. –al menos no me cae mal su nueva protegida. – (_las palabras del tal Sai le dieron duro… gano el juego sin darse cuenta u.u… alguien ganándole a Sakura, mmm…un acontecimiento importante sin duda -.-) –_ ¡becada! –grita en su oído tapándose la nariz por lo que sonó algo gangosa.

Ante el grito Megumi salió de sus fantasías y parpadeo un par de veces viendo desilusionada que todo fue creado por su imaginación y se decepciono al ya no ver a Gaara, solo estaba Yuki mirándola indiferente mientras se tapaba la nariz.

_-(que vergüenza u/u me deje llevar por mis raras fantasías y seguro Gaara-kun me vio, ha de pensar que soy una loca)_ –la chica soltó un largo suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

-Oye becada. –llamo Yuki nuevamente pasando una mano enfrente de ella.

-¡Deja de decirme becada! –dice molesta entrecerrado sus ojos. –mi nombre es Megumi, Tsukiyomi Megumi.

-Como sea. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. – ¿piensas ir a clases así? – Megumi mira su cuerpo notando lo sucia que estaba.

-¡Demonios! –exclama tocándose la cabeza abriendo los ojos espantada. – ¿ahora como le hago? Llegare tarde a clases. –un rayo se vio atrás de ella dándole más drama a la escena.

-Gaara me dejo a cargo tuyo así que sígueme. –dijo comenzando a caminar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te seguiré? –pregunta molesta, cruzándose de brazos y sin mover un solo centímetro sus pies.

Yuki se detiene soltando un largo suspiro. Con lentitud voltea hacia la peli-azul.

-¿tienes mas uniformes? –pregunta cortante.

Las mejillas de Megumi adquieren un leve rosada y baja la cabeza apenada.

-Los uniformes de esta escuela son demasiado caros, así que solo pude comprar uno. –dijo apenada sabiendo que de seguro esa información la pelinegra la usara para molestarla.

-Lo imagine. –dijo soltando un largo suspiro. –mira a mi uniformes me sobran y más o menos somos la misma talla. –dijo con indiferencia haciendo que Megumi levantara la mirada sorprendida, jamás pensó que esa loca la fuera ayudar, por lo que entrecerró sus ojos mirándola de forma sospechosa. –como te dije antes, Gaara me dejo a tu cuidado y no puedo desobedecerlo. –Megumi antes no la había escuchado bien, seguramente tenía alguna basura en el oído, pero ahora si la escucho perfectamente y sus ojos estaban más abiertos ante la sorpresa. –te daré uno de mis uniformes como regalo de mi parte por arruinarte el tuyo. –dijo volteando nuevamente y comenzando a caminar.

_-(si no quiero ir a clases con el uniforme así y oliendo a basura de un restaurante, lo mejor es seguirla, además tal parece que Gaara-kun le puso un alto y no me hará nada, aun así me mantendré alerta)_ –con ese último pensamiento la chica camino siguiendo a Yuki ignorando como algunos alumnos que transitaban la miraban asqueados ante el olor que desprendía, mas le resto importancia.

Cuando se adentraron al campus de los dormitorios caminando de lado contrario venían Sasuke, Sasori, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto y Kiba que al ver a Yuki vestida en ese pijama tan revelador se detuvieron a unos pasos frente a ella y esta hizo lo mismo por lo que Megumi atrás de ella la imito.

-¿Por qué andas aun en pijama Yu-chan? –pregunta extrañado el rubio.

-Y que pijama. –dijeron Suigetsu y Sasori mirándola con morbo.

-Gaara me arrastro así porque quería que arreglara algo que hice. –dijo de forma dramática mientras que la chica atrás de ella entrecerraba los ojos con molestia.

-¿Dónde está Gaara? –pregunta extrañado Kiba.

-Ya fue al salón de clases. –dijo indiferente restándole importancia. Sasuke indiferente siguió su camino siendo seguido por Shikamaru.

-¿Qué es ese olor tan desagradable? –dice Neji tapándose las narices al igual que los demás al percibir ese hedor.

-Es la nueva protegida de Gaara. –dijo apuntando atrás de ella donde estaba Megumi con la cabeza agachada algo apenada por ser ella la del mal olor.

Cuando Yuki dijo eso Sasuke se detuvo justo alado la pelinegra y la miro de reojo ensanchando sus ojos al igual que los demás al reconocer a la becada.

-¿protegida de Gaara? –pregunta sorprendido Suigetsu. – ¿eso no te pone celosa?... Es raro que Gaara proteja a alguien y mas siendo mujer. –dijo con extrañeza. –peor aun una becada que no se compara contigo. –Yuki sonrío de forma torcida mientras que Naruto y Kiba miraban curiosos a Megumi y esta tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Mira idiota! –dijo molesta Megumi poniéndose alado de Yuki. –solo te doy razón en una cosa: yo no me comparo con esta. –dijo apuntando despectiva a Yuki. –soy mucho mejor persona que esta lunática. –la chica estaba molesta y había puesto sus manos en su cintura estilo jarra.

-¡Woo! Tiene carácter. –comenta entre divertido y bulón Sasori haciendo que Megumi lo fulmine con la mirada y Sasori amplió su sonrisa torcida.

-Lo sé, será divertido meterse con ella. –dijo Naruto mirándola de forma inquisidora, por lo que Megumi tenía una vena hinchada en la frente al ver como todos esos creídos la miraban como si fuera un ratón de laboratorio.

-No la molesten mucho que como les dije es la protegida de Gaara. –dijo Yuki divertida mirando de reojo como Sasuke seguía parado alado de ella apretando los puños con molestia mientras que Shikamaru extrañado estaba alado de Sasuke, por otro lado Megumi se sonrojo nuevamente ante eso. –y sobre tu pregunta Suigetsu. —dijo mirando al mencionado. –no tengo motivos para ponerme celosa. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia.

Ese comentario en realidad tenía otro significado, más que nada el certero: que Yuki no sentía celos por el simple hecho de que Gaara era nada más que Sakura y además esta no sentía nada por Megumi ni por Yuki, al igual que Yuki no sentía nada por ella. Solo eso lo supieron Kiba y Naruto mientras que los demás tomaron el comentario como que Yuki daba a entender que ella sabía que Megumi no era competencia contra ella, por lo que no debía ponerse celosa, eso hizo que los varones sonrieran con burla dándole la razón a Yuki mientras que Megumi apretaba los puños molesta.

-No lo digo porque te considere menos. –dijo Yuki mirando divertida a Megumi, para después acercase a su oído aguantando el olor. –si no porque estoy segura de los sentimientos de Gaara hacia mí. –dijo con burla separándose de su oído viendo como los demás la miraban curiosos mientras que Megumi apretaba mas sus puños sintiendo tristeza porque en cierta parte sabia que ella tenía razón, que Gaara estaba con ella porque la amaba.

-Lo más seguro es que Gaara la haya tomado como protegida porque le recordó a él en el pasado. –dijo pensativo Shikamaru.

-Ósea que le tiene lastima. –dijo con diversión Sasori tratando de no soltar la carcajada disfrutando ver como ese comentario había lastimado a Megumi que había demostrado en su mirada lo que le dolió suponer eso, cosa que solo notaron Sasori, Naruto, Kiba y Yuki.

-Conozco perfectamente a Gaara y él no es de las personas que actúan por lastima. –dijo Naruto cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca y comenzando a caminar mirando de reojo como Megumi abría los ojos sorprendida. –pero tampoco creo que actué así porque sienta algo hacia ti. –dijo en un susurro al pasar alado de Megumi para que solo ella lo oyera y siguió su camino.

-¡Espérame Naruto! –grito Kiba corriendo para alcanzarlo. – ¡las veo luego chicas! –dijo Kiba al pasar alado de ellas.

-¡Espera! –dijo sorprendido Suigetsu de pronto. –ya entendí todo. –dijo como si hubiera descubierto el significado de la vida. –Gaara la tomo como protegida porque se identifico con ella por lo que sufrió en el pasado, pero en realidad está sintiendo algo por ella, y la convivencia hará que se enamoren y terminen juntos... ¡Ya lo saben! esto suele sonar mucho en los mangas y al final ambos se amaran y Yuki terminara siendo la antagonista de esta historia. –dijo sorprendido. –pobre de ti Yuki, perderás a Gaara. –dijo mirándola con compasión y lagrimas en los ojos.

Sasori se sobo la barbilla pensativo pensando esa posibilidad. Megumi al pensar que eso puede suceder se puso algo nerviosa y dejo volar su imaginación metiéndose nuevamente a su mundo de fantasías. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo con molestia, no sabía porque esa idea le desagradaba y comenzaba a creer que era mucho mejor que Gaara siga con Yuki en vez que con la peli-azul. Mientras que los demás tenían varias gotas de sudor en la nuca mirando a Suigetsu como si fuera un idiota.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunta Neji apuntando a Megumi que tenía cara de drogada mientras su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro como gusano.

-Esta en transe. –dijo Yuki agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Tks, ya es tarde. –dijo Sasuke con indiferencia empezando a caminar nuevamente. –por cierto Yuki yo que tú me andaría con cuidado, tal vez la historia idiota de Suigetsu se haga realidad. –dijo con indiferencia siguiendo su camino siendo seguido por Shikamaru.

-Puedes consolarte conmigo muñeca. –dice galante Sasori ignorando la mirada fulminante de Suigetsu porque le gano su frase.

-Me lo pensare. –dijo sobándose la barbilla pensativa y Sasori sonrío de forma torcida.

-Nos vemos. –dijo siguiendo a sus otros dos amigos.

-Lo de dejarme encerrado en el sótano pronto me la cobrare. –dijo amenazante Neji en un susurro cuando paso por su lado, por lo que solo Yuki lo escucho y sonrío de forma socarrona.

-¿pasa algo Suigetsu? –pregunta extrañada al verlo delante de ella mirándola con seriedad.

-Solo quería decirte que si lo que dije llega a pasar. –dijo serio. –no te rebajes a rogarle. Tú eres mucha mujer para eso y mereces a alguien que te sepa valorar y si Gaara no supo hacerlo no te merece. –dijo de forma poética mirándola con heroísmo. –así que si necesitas desahogarte cuando eso suceda búscame, seré con gusto tu paño de lagrimas. –dijo todo estilo heroico.

Yuki parpadeo un par de veces con incredulidad, después una leve melodiosa risa divertida salió de sus labios haciendo que Suigetsu la mire ofendido.

-Oye, se que suena cursi pero te lo decía enserio. –dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos. –no es para que te burles.

-Lo sé. –dijo dejando de reír pero sin borrar esa sonrisa divertida de sus labios. –solo que eres la primer persona que me habla así y lo dice con tanta sinceridad. –dijo pensativa y al instante las mejillas de Suigetsu se sonrojaron, por lo que volteo su rostro para que ella no lo viera. –eso te hace ver realmente lindo. –alago sonriéndole por primera vez de forma sincera.

Suigetsu vio esa sonrisa de reojo y sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su vientre, su corazón bombeo con algo de fuerza que temió que hasta la pelinegra lo escuchara.

-Bueno es tarde, me voy. –dijo corriendo pasando alado de Yuki. –_ (¿qué demonios fue esta sensación? ¿Por qué me puse tan nervioso al grado de querer huir)_ –esos eran los pensamientos del peliblanco que corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas mientras se tocaba el pecho justo donde está el corazón.

Megumi seguía fantaseando con la historia que monto Suigetsu mientras que Yuki alado de ella miraba el lugar donde segundo antes había estado Suigetsu, después una sonrisa irónica adorno sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos y se golpeaba la frente con una de sus manos.

_-(ese idiota me está gustando más de lo que debe… se supone que después de acostarme con él, el interés hubiera desaparecido pero extrañamente aumento) –_un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, para después mirar de reojo a Megumi que nuevamente estaba con las trompas paradas haciéndola sonreír divertida, así que se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y la tomo de una de las manos para arrastrarla a su habitación y despertarla de una forma más divertida.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en su pupitre con la frente apoyada en este sintiendo aun el peso de la idiotez. Ino al verlo pensó que estaba deprimido, así que no desaprovecharía su oportunidad para ligárselo. Con sensualidad camino hacia el pelirrojo sin ver como Sai sentado en el pupitre de la esquina aparentaba leer un libro cuando en realidad miraba cada movimiento de la chica.

-Gaara-kun. –llamo con falsa preocupación sentándose en el pupitre de adelante que era donde se sentaba Yuki. – ¿estás bien? –pregunta poniéndose su mano en su hombro.

Sakura levanto levemente el rostro topándose con los ojos azules de la rubia y rodo los ojos sabiendo lo que pretendía, pero después miro de reojo hacia el lugar de Sai sabiendo que este los miraba por lo que una sonrisa ladina adorno su rostro.

-Solo tengo sueño. —dijo acercando mas su rostro al de la rubia poniéndola nerviosa. –estoy cansado. –susurro de forma provocativa. –tengo ganas de follar. –las mejillas de Ino se sonrojaron mas y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo esperanzado ante la invitación.

-Si gustas yo puedo ayudarte. –dijo provocativa y Sakura sonrío de forma torcida tomándola de la barbilla acercándose mas aparentando que iba besarla, por lo que Ino cerró los ojos no viendo como Sakura miraba de reojo a Sai que tenia los puños apretados.

-Lo siento. –dijo Sakura haciendo que Ino abriera los ojos notando como esta se separaba recargándose de lleno en su asientos cruzando sus brazos tras su nuca usándolos como apoyo. –no me gustan las rubias huecas como tú. –dijo con desprecio cerrando sus ojos no viendo la cara de indignación de la rubia.

-¡Eres un maldito! –dijo molesta poniéndose de pie. – ¡ya me canse de tus humillaciones y las de tus amigos! –grito haciendo que los alumnos que habían en el salón los voltearan a ver.

-Y a pesar de que te humillamos les sigues abriendo las piernas a Naruto y Kiba. –dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos notando que los alumnos que estaban ahí murmuraban mientras que Ino se sentía más humillada. –y ahorita estabas por abrírmelas a mi solo porque comente algo estúpido. –dijo con burla divirtiéndose en humillarla, no sabía porque tenía ganas de hacer sufrir a esa rubia, mas con lo que se entero de ella ayer. –es mas estas tan enojada ahorita pero si me saco el pene y te digo que lo lamas en frente de todos lo harías. –dijo con diversión, pero su rostro fue volteado con un fuerte cachetada cortesía de Ino.

Todos estaban impresionados, incluso la misma Ino que miraba su mano sorprendida no creyéndose lo que hizo. Sakura frunció el entrecejo, no le importaba que todos pensaran que era hombre, no dejaría que alguien la golpeara. De forma brusca se puso de pie y tomo de los pelos a la rubia acercándola a ella.

Ino al ver la mirada furiosa del pelirrojo tuvo miedo y sus ojos lagrimeaban por el dolor.

-Mira maldita zorra, te enseñare a no golpearme. –dijo amenazante.

-¡Gaara-kun detente! –dijo Hinata parándose mas no atreviéndose a acercarse.

-No te metas. –dijo mirándola de reojo y Hinata la miro con algo de temor. –y ninguno de ustedes lo haga o trate de llamar a algún maestro. –dijo amenazante mirando a los demás, que solo asintieron aparentando no ver nada. Sakura miro hacia Ino la cual aun lo miraba temerosa. -Escúchame bien, vuélveme a tocar un solo pelo y no seré tan suave. –dijo soltándola de golpe prácticamente tumbándola al piso.

-Haruno-san. –dijo una voz masculina haciendo que este al igual que los demás lo miraran viendo a Sai mirando con tranquilidad a Sakura. –es de mala educación tratar así a las mujeres por muy bajas que sean sus acciones. –dijo tranquilo.

-Tú no aprendes. –dijo con burla Sakura. –yo no la ofendí, solo dije la verdad y si le calo tanto para golpearme es porque ella misma lo sabe mas no le gusta escucharlo. –dijo cruzándose de brazos mirándolo retador.

-En eso tienes razón. –dijo tranquilamente mirando de reojo como Ino ensanchaba los ojos sorprendida, ella pensaba que Sai la amaba y la defendería pero tal parece que no, también la iba a humillar.

_-(¿acaso ya no me ama? ¿se olvido de mí?_) –preguntas como esas seguían en la cabeza de la rubia sin saber por qué sintió una opresión en su pecho, mas pensaba que era culpa, sabía que tarde o temprano Sai terminaría hartándose de ella, eso era lo que quería mas no sabía porque le molestaba ahora que sucedía.

-En realidad no lo decía por defender a ella sino porque tú no te verías bien haciéndole algo a una mujer, así que mejor manda a tu novia para que ponga en su lugar a las mujeres y tú encárgate de los hombres. –dijo despreocupado regresado su atención a su libro.

Sakura sonrío de forma torcida, sabía que Sai no había dicho eso para defenderla o porque se preocupaba por ella, más bien lo hizo para joder a Ino, el pelinegro finalmente se había cansado de dejarse humillar por esa rubia y aunque siguiera amándola ya no se rebajaría ante ella, así que con diversión camino hacia Sai y se sentó en el asiento de enfrente ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de todos porque alguien como Gaara esté hablando con un traga libros anti social como Sai, incluso Ino no sabía qué pasaba.

-¡Vamos Ino-chan! ¡levántate! –dijo Hinata ayudándola a pararse mas Ino seguía viendo como "Gaara" estaba con Sai y le quitaba el libro para que lo mirara.

Sai alzo una ceja extrañado sonrojándose muy levemente ante la penetrante mirada de Sakura, la peli-rosa lo tomo de la corbata y lo acerco para que su rostro quedara alado del suyo.

-Olvidemos falsos rencores. –susurro solo para que él lo oyera. –te propongo un trato.

Los que observaban por chismoso o curiosos no tomaban eso como homosexual o extraño acercamiento entre ellos, más bien los tomaban como que Gaara le decía algo que no quería que nadie lo escuchara haciéndoles tener más curiosidad, aunque había una que otra chica adicta al yaoi que fantaseaba con que el pelirrojo este tratando de seducir al ñoño del salón como suele pasar en los mangas.

-No hago tratos con personas como tú. –susurro Sai también solo para que ella lo escuchara y Sakura sonrío divertida.

-No soy tan mala como piensas, bueno no lo soy con las personas que me caen bien, pero debemos de admitir que tu solito hiciste que fuera cruel contigo ayer. –dijo divertida y Sai frunció el entrecejo. –pero para que veas lo buena gente que soy no le hare nada a Megumi-chan, de hecho le prohibí a Yuki que la molestara y eso no es todo estará bajo mi protección para que nadie la siga molestando por ser una becada. Si no me crees pregúntale a ella como la defendí hace un momento, aunque no creo que sea necesario ya que pienso que para el receso los chismosos de aquí que vieron la escena andarán rumorando eso. –dijo con burla y Sai se mantenía sereno escuchándola. –me caes bien, y sé lo que sientes, si aceptas mi ayuda incluso puedes conseguir que los papeles se inviertas, que Ino sea la que este mas que enamorada de ti y aunque tú lo sigas estando dejaremos que por un tiempo ella sufra lo que tu sufriste. –dijo divertida. –aunque tal vez no te guste mi forma de trabajar. –dijo con falsa pena mientras que Sai tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? –pregunta sabiendo que no será gratis, sabía que se metía en la boca del lobo aliándose con ella, pero es que fueron tantos años de humillaciones por parte de Ino y aunque la amara quería que ella lo valorara mas, después de todo terminarían casándose y ella debería aprender a respetarlo, con lo que paso ayer se había dado cuenta que era injusto todo lo que hacía por ella mientras que ella solo le pagaba con más sufrimiento.

-¿A cambio? –pregunta sonriendo de forma torcida. –a cambio yo obtendré diversión. –dijo separándose de él mirándolo con arrogancia y Sai la miro con duda no sabiendo si aceptar o no. –hazme caso y obtendrás muchas cosas. –dijo recargando su codo en el respaldo del asiento y su barbilla en este.

En eso la puerta del salón se abrió mas nadie volteo por aun seguir viendo la rara escena de ver a "Gaara" aun platicando con Sai y parecía una plática demasiado interesante que para su desgracia no podían escuchar.

-¿Gaara platicando con Sai? –pregunta Kiba extrañado parado en la entrada. –eso sí es raro, pensé que con lo que paso ayer estos dos serian enemigos autoproclamados. –dijo con diversión.

-Es que hay que admitir que ese chico es interesante y Gaara le ve divertido hablarle. –dijo divertido Naruto alado de Kiba mirando de reojo a Sasuke que estaba alado de él mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a esos dos. –debes conocerlo y sabes que cuando ve algo divertido no lo deja ir. –dijo palmeándole el hombro al castaño el cual asintió dándole la razón.

_-(¿Qué demonios hace Gaara con ese ñoño? Y lo más importante ¿Qué demonios paso con esos dos ayer?_ –Sasuke tenía el entrecejo fruncido apretando sus puños. –_ ¡demonios! ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así cuando supe lo de la becada y lo de este ñoño? Eso no debería importarme entonces ¿Por qué le doy tanta importancia?)_ –Sasuke se sentía frustrado, le molestaba y a la vez le daba miedo esas raras sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, porque ya las había sentido con Sakura.

El rubio sonrío de forma zorruna, pero desvió su atención a Hinata que estaba sentada en su lugar tratando de animar a su rubia amiga que sentada delante de ella tenía la cabeza agachada deprimida por la humillación que acaba de pasar.

Naruto pasó una mano por su pelo según él peinándoselo y Kiba lo miro de reojo con extrañeza. Con toda galanura camino hacia Hinata y apoyo su mano en el pupitre de esta, Kiba miraba divertido esperando que movimiento hará el rubio esta vez.

Hinata ante el ruido que hizo la mano del rubio al golpear su asiento se sobresalto un poco al igual que Ino. La rubia volteo topándose con la sonrisa picara del rubio que iba dedicada a Hinata mientras que esta levanto la mirada y frunció el entrecejo al ver a Naruto.

-¿no te duele el cuerpo Hinata-chan? –pregunta coqueto y esta levanta una ceja incrédula al igual que Ino.

-No entiendo su pregunta Agatsuma-san y ya le dije que cuando se refiera a mi no se tome esas confianzas y me llame por mi apellido. –dijo con molestia.

Tanto Sai como Sakura habían desviado su atención al rubio cuando lo oyeron hablar ya que estaba cerca de ellos mirando curiosos la escena mientras que Kiba la miraba divertido e Ino algo sacada de onda al ver a su amiga tratar así a un chico cuando por lo general era tímida con estos.

-Digo eso porque imagino que te debió haber dolido el cuerpo cuando caíste del cielo preciosa. –dijo galante.

Sakura y Sai levantaron una ceja con extrañeza por lo que dijo. Ino y Sasuke casi caen estilo anime y Kiba se tapo la boca para no soltar una carcajada ahí mientras que los demás alumnos habían puesto atención a sus cosas dejando de andar de chismosos.

-No entiendo de lo que habla Agatsuma-san y si eso es todo lo que tiene que decir retírese a su lugar. –dijo cortante pero educada fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Espera! –dijo exaltado el rubio sacando rápidamente un libro de su maletín que al leer el títulos los demás casi caen estilo anime. El rubio abrió rápidamente el libro que decía "piropos para enamorar a tu amada" y busco entre las hojas alguno que lo convenciera, cuando encontró algo leyó rápidamente y levanto su mirada viendo a Hinata. – ¡ojala fueras camarón para embarrarte la mayonesa…mamacita! –dijo galante.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo molesta y el rubio regreso rápidamente la mirada al libro buscando uno mejor al ver el enojo de la chica mientras que Kiba hacia todo lo posible por no soltar una carcajada e Ino ahora si cae estilo anime.

-¡Chiquita que curvas y yo sin frenos! –dijo el rubio levantando la mirada pero la regreso al libro al ver la vena hinchada en la frente de Hinata.

Kiba tenía los mofles inflados y sonrojados mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban al aguantarse la risa.

-¡Quisiera ser policía para darte con mi macana mamacita! –dijo levantando la mirada viéndola esperanzado, pero regreso nuevamente la vista al libro al ver que ahora Hinata estaba roja del coraje.

_-(¿de dónde saco ese libro de halagos? ¿de una librería para albañiles? O.o)_ –pensaban Sai, Sasuke y Sakura.

-¿crees en el amor a primera vista? –pregunta galante. – ¿no? –dice no dejándole responder. –entonces volveré a pasar. –dijo con arrogancia poniendo una mano en su barbilla estilo galán de telenovela.

Hinata tenía un leve tic en su ceja derecha y contaba mentalmente hasta diez para no agarrar a golpes a ese rubio en medio del salón.

-Agatsuma-san deje por favor sus molestas frases o dígaselas a alguien más que a mí no me interesa. –dijo cortante sin perder la educación volteando su rostro a lado contrario para no mirarlo.

Naruto quedo en shock convertido en piedra alumbrando un relámpago atrás de él dándole más drama al ver como esa chica cruelmente despreciaba sus intentos por alagarla y eso que se paso todo un día consiguiendo un libro que le diga como enamorar a una chica, ya que será bueno ligando pero no sabía cómo conquistar a alguien para hacerla su novia, en especial alguien que lo detesta.

Kiba no lo soporto mas y soltó la carcajada que llevaba guardando, fue tan grande e intensa que lo tumbo al piso y ahí se retorcía sin poderse controlar haciendo que algunos de sus compañeros lo miraran como si estuviera loco.

Sai sonrío con burla pensando que ese rubio engreído encontraba finalmente la orna de su zapato. Sakura sonrío divertida al igual que Sasuke, el cual entro encaminándose a su lugar y cuando paso atrás del rubio le palmeo el hombro.

-Dobe. –dijo con burla y al instante la estatua del rubio se fue deshaciendo convirtiéndose en cenizas.

Sasuke se sentó en su lugar sin poder evitar que de repente sus ojos se desviaran hacia donde estaban Sai y Sakura. La última se puso de pie después de unos segundos y miro a Sai con indiferencia.

-Piénsate lo que te dije. –dijo despreocupada regresando su mirada al frente. Sasuke que lo escucho todo por estar sentado algo cerca e hizo que le entrara curiosidad por saber que era lo que Sai se tenía que pensar.

-Acepto Haruno. –dijo decidido. Sakura dejo el paso que iba dar en el aire y volteo levemente sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Dejemos las formalidades y llámame solo Gaara, Sai-kun. –dijo divertida regresando su mirada nuevamente al frente y caminando hacia su asiento.

Sasuke tenía el entrecejo fruncido, no le gustaba en nada como ese par ahora congeniaba cuando hace un par de días ni se hablaban… ¡valla! ni se miraban, estaba demasiado furioso y no sabía porque, en ese momento odiaba más que nada a Gaara por desequilibrar su vida y a Sai sin saber por qué. El Uchiha volteo hacia Sai y lo fulmino con la mirada.

Sai que ya había regresando su atención al libro cuando Sakura se fue sintió una penetrante mirada, así que dejando su lectura, la busco topándose con los ojos negros llenos de furia de Uchiha Sasuke.

_-(¿Qué le hice para que me mire así?)_ –pensó alzando ambas cejas sin entender del todo lo que le pasaba al Uchiha.

-Kiba deja de reírte y ayuda a Naruto. –dijo con aburrimiento Sakura ya sentada con uno de sus codos apoyados en el banco y su mejilla apoyada en su puño mirando con aburrimiento al castaño.

Kiba dejo de reír y miro hacia Sakura, para después mirar hacia donde estaba Naruto viéndolo tirado en el piso con el alma saliéndosele del cuerpo.

-¡Jajajajaja…! ¡Le afecto demasiado! –dijo volviéndose a revolcar en el piso de la risa y Sakura rodo los ojos sabiendo que Kiba no iba poder ayudar al rubio, así que tendría que hacerlo ella por lo que comenzó a pensar en cómo.

Hinata seguía sin voltear a ver al rubio e Ino sentada en su asiento miraba con algo de pena a Naruto, jamás había visto a ese coqueto chico tan afectado con un comentario sorprendiéndose a la vez.

_-(¿Dónde está Yuki cuando se le necesita? Seguro ella ya lo hubiera hecho reaccionar u.u)_ –pensó con fastidio Sakura mirando a su amigo aun buscando una forma de regresarlo a la vida.

**Continuara**

**jojo... lo ke muchos esperaban *o* ke sai se les uniera *o* la vdd tenia eso en mente desde el principio, pero las cosas se tenian que dar, tenian ke haber motivos para ke sai acepte aliarse a alguien como ellos y hacer ke sakura notara su presencia u.u... ya ven ke las cosas pasan por algo XD**

**buaaa aki hago sufrir mucho a mi cerda consentida,,, solo esperemos ke deje de ser tan puta y aprenda a valorar las cosas ke en vdd valen la pena u.u**

**en cuanto a naruto jajajaja,,, ese rubio se paso con sus piropos, si yo fuera hinata y me dicen eso le doy una patada en los bajos jajaja unake hay ke admitir ke fue divertido XD**

**por otro lado, neta ke kada dia me doy cuenta ke a yuki es mejor tenerla como amiga ke como enemiga,,, lobueno es ke al menos le hace caso a saku y ella siendo mas cuerda le pone un limite XD**

**sasukito tiene dos rivales mas *o*... claro segun él u.u jejej pero sai y megumi se le agregaron a la lista d sus "inexplicables" celos**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO**

**ESPERO LE KAPI LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI,, ME DIVERTI MUCHO ESCRIBIENDOLO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**


	16. ¿Cambio de mesa?

**wola!... stop! no me den tomatazo T.T se ke tarde en traer la conti dl kapi, pero me creeran si les digo ke meperdi junto con Kakashi por el sendero de la vida? ^^ **

**jjejeje bueno espero ke este kapi les guste y aki les tengo el nuevo op ke escribio mi kerida imoto Kao-chan especialmente para este fic,,, espero ke les guste y lo disfruten ^^**

**Shoudou – Pigstar**

**Afuredashita shoudou ga**

En un pupitre junto a la ventana abierta se encuentra un libro abierto. Al entrar una ráfaga de viento, las páginas empiezan a pasar rápidamente.

Las páginas dejan de pasar, y en una de ellas se ve una foto donde salen Sasuke junto a Suigetsu, el pelinegro sonriendo de medio lado y el peliblanco socarrón.

**Bokura no mune wo utsu**

Otra página pasa y ésta vez se ve una foto de la cafetería, dónde salen Sasori, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Matsuri y Tenten, sonriendo con superioridad. Atrás a lo lejos se ven a Lee, Chouji y Shino.

**Ima futari no STORY**

Al pasar la página se ve una fotografía de Megumi en la biblioteca acompañada por Sai, la chica sonriendo ampliamente y el chico levemente. En la hoja de al lado se ve otra foto, donde sale Kakashi con postura despreocupada en medio del pasillo.

**Bokura no mirai ga **

De nuevo pasa la página con otra foto. Salen Ino y Hinata con la rubia sosteniendo una cámara enfocándolas a ambas, la primera sonriendo pícara sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo y la ojiperla sonriendo tímidamente con un tenue rubor en las mejillas. Se corre la cámara a la foto de al lado, viéndose a Tsunade sentada en su escritorio y a Shizune sirviéndole una taza de café.

**Kagayaite yuku yo**

Pasa la página con una nueva foto, salen Gaara y Kankuro en medio de una excavación en Egipto. Una última foto se muestra que en dónde salen de izquierda a derecha, Kiba sonriendo socarrón, seguido de Yuki sonriendo burlona, Sakura disfrazada de Gaara sonriendo de medio lado y por último Naruto con una sonrisa igual a la de Kiba.

**Sale el logo de "Naruto"**

**Mae ni susumeba**

Sasuke caminando por los pasillos se detiene en seco y mira fijamente al frente

**Dareka to butsukatte**

Ve a "Gaara" recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, sonriéndole de medio lado. Pasa un gran grupo de alumnos en medio de los dos y cuando se disipa todo el alumnado, el pelirrojo ya no está.

**Okubyou ni naru bakari**

"Gaara" va caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, frente a él de lado contrario viene Neji quién lo mira indiferente pasándolo de largo, lo mismo ocurre con Shikamaru que simplemente bosteza cerrando los ojos, Sasori que lo mira divertido, Temari, Matsuri y Tenten que lo devoran con la mirada.

**Dakedo mae wo muite aruite iku yo**

Pasa Suigetsu al lado de Yuki, quién lo mira de reojo, Naruto y Kiba pasan sus brazos por los hombros de la chica y siguen caminando. Los tres se topan con Hinata que viene caminando del lado contrario, el rubio le guiña un ojo, más la peliazul lo fulmina con la mirada y luego voltea su rostro molesta pasándolo de largo, haciendo que la pelinegra y el castaño sonrían burlones y un aura deprimente rodee al rubio.

**Kimi to aeru nara**

Pasan Lee, Shino y Chouji, caminando mientras hablan, el cejotas y el gordo sonriendo, mientras el castaño tiene expresión seria.

**Ame ni utarete furueru koe**

En un fondo negro aparecen Sai mirando al frente de manera seria y pegando su espalda con la de él está el verdadero Gaara mirando hacia un lado. Luego sale Kakashi a la izquierda con expresión aburrida, desaparece y sale Megumi del lado derecho sonriendo levemente.

**Nemureru yoru wo samayottemo**

En la habitación de Sasuke y Sakura, ambos están acostados en su respectiva cama mirando el techo en su respectiva cama, se dan vuelta quedando de cara al otro viéndose fijamente. La habitación se encuentra a oscuras.

**Boku wa yuku yo**

Se paran de la cama y caminan hasta quedar muy cerca del otro. Acercan sus rostros, ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas. La cámara enfoca solo sus bocas.

**Kimi to deaeru**

Sasuke reacciona y se aleja del pelirrojo, para después jalarse el cabello con desesperación y sudando frío. Sakura ve la reacción del pelinegro con una gota de sudor.

**Sono hi made**

Sakura ve la reacción del pelinegro con una gota de sudor, para luego suspirar con cansancio.

**Afuredashita shoudou ga**

En un fondo celeste sale Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado, al desaparecer va apareciendo "Gaara" de derecha a izquierda sonriendo igual que el pelinegro.

**Bokura no mune wo utsu**

Luego salen en un fondo amarillo pastel, Naruto pasándole un brazo a Kiba por los hombros, ambos chicos sonriendo socarrones.

**Ima futari no STORY**

El fondo cambia de color y ahora es lila, sale Megumi leyendo un libro, y cuando ve un par de brazos cerca de su cuello se voltea y la frente se le colorea de azul al ver a Yuki saltarle encima, provocando que ambas caigan.

**Ugokidashita**

Se ve la escena a blanco y negro, cuando Gaara ayudo a Megumi a recoger sus libros. Luego se ve que una lágrima cae de un ojo turquesa resbalando por la mejilla.

**Meguriatta shougeki de**

Sai tomando el rostro de Ino con ambas manos, pegando su frente a la de ella sonriendo de manera cálida, mientras la rubia cierra los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

**Iro no nai sekai ga**

Está Naruto ofreciéndole una rosa roja a Hinata, la cual lo ignora y lo pasa de largo, al rubio se le desencaja la mandíbula y se petrifica. Detrás de él están Kiba, Suigetsu y Sasori riéndose de Naruto mientras se sostienen el estómago, Neji fulminándolo con la mirada y Shikamaru bostezando.

**Isshun de azayaka ni **

Suigetsu activa el temporizador de la cámara y corre al frente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo delante de un gran sofá rojo, sonriendo socarrón. Dónde está en el extremo izquierdo Megumi sentada mirando al frente con mala cara, a su lado Yuki pasándole un brazo por el hombro sonriendo divertida. Gaara mirando al frente serio pero con las mejillas sonrojadas, a su lado Sasuke en el mismo estado.

**Irozuite yuku yo**

Naruto viendo a Hinata, la peliazul con el rostro hacia otro lado, en el piso al lado de Sui, Sasori sonriendo igual que el peliblanco, Neji mirando hacia arriba fulminando al rubio y Shikamaru con expresión aburrida. Detrás del sofá parados, Kakashi atrás de Megumi y Yuki leyendo un libro, a su lado Sai e Ino, y al lado de la rubia, el resto de las porristas.

.

.

.

**¿Cambio de mesa?**

Por los pasillos de la escuela iba caminando una tranquila pelinegra siendo seguida por una peli-azul con gafas que cada dos por tres se estiraba la orilla de la falda para bajársela más. Yuki la miro de reojo y rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-Te vez ridícula haciendo eso. –dice con indiferencia y Megumi la fulmina con la mirada.

-Tu falda es demasiada corta y no me gusta. –dice con molestia.

-Pues es todo lo que tengo. Además mi falda tiene la medida normal, ósea a mediación del muslo. No es mi culpa que tu uses las faldas como si fueras monja. –dice despreocupada y Megumi frunce el entrecejo.

-El llevarlas debajo de las rodillas no significa que sea mojigata, sino reservada. –Yuki rodó los ojos nuevamente. –además no solo es eso. Tu saco y blusa me aprietan del busto.

-No es mi culpa que tengas los senos más grandes que los míos. –dice despreocupada y las mejillas de Megumi adquieren un leve sonrojo. Yuki la mira sobre su hombro y sonríe levemente. – ¿sabes? Tienes muy buen cuerpo y el uniforme que te regale maraca perfectamente tus curvas. –dice pensativa provocando que las mejillas de su acompañante se sonrojen mas. –si te quitas esas gafas y arreglamos tu cabellos te veras mucho mejor. Si gustas puedo ayudarte a cambiar de look para que los demás dejen de burlarse de ti o molestarte.

-No gracias. No me gusta ser superficial. –dice con firmeza, aun así el sonrojo en sus mejillas no había desaparecido.

-Como quieras. –dice despreocupada.

-Oye. –llama con cierta preocupación y Yuki la mira sobre su hombro dándole a entender que tenía su atención. –vamos demasiado tarde y aunque el maestro de la primer hora sea Hatake-sensei seguro ya ha de haber llegado. No creo que nos deje pasar. Recuerda que él no deja entrar a su clase cuando llegan después que él. –dice preocupada. – _(¡demonios! Nunca me he perdido una clase y ahora por culpa de esta tarada tendré mi primer falta y peor aun con Hatake-sensei que aunque tenga esa actitud vaga y despreocupada es demasiado estricto)_

-No te preocupes. Tu solo sígueme. –dice con seguridad y una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro.

_-(¡ah…! Como detesto la actitud de esta mujer. Se cree la dueña del mundo ¬¬)_ –Megumi la miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una palpitante vena hinchada en su frente.

* * *

Kakashi anotaba unos cuantas formulas en el pizarrón mientras que atrás de él todos sus alumnos los anotaban. Algunos tenían muecas de fastidio, otros de duda, a otros se les veía concentrados y otros desesperación al no haber entendido.

En eso la puerta fue abierta haciendo que tanto Kakashi como sus estudiantes volteen curiosos. En su mayoría desencajo la mandíbula al ver a Megumi vestida con el uniforme más ceñido y rabón dejando ver que la peli-azul tenía un cuerpo hermoso.

-¡Mira lo que escondían esos harapos… becada! –grita Suigetsu con diversión y mirándole el busto con morbo.

Sin saber porque Yuki sintió una molestia en su vientre al ver como miraba el peliblanco a Megumi, mas mantuvo su expresión serena ocultando su molestia mientras que Megumi se había sonrojado apenada, pero tenía el entrecejo fruncido estando también molesta. En cuanto a los varones comenzaron a silbar entre divertidos, pero mirando con morbo el cuerpo de la chica. Los únicos que se mantenían indiferentes eran Sasuke y Sakura, ya que Sai incluso miraba impresionado a su compañera.

-Silencio. –dice con fastidio Kakashi y al instante todos dejaron de hacer jaleo, aun así la gran mayoría de los varones seguían devorándose con la mirada el cuerpo de Megumi, la cual se sentía incomoda no acostumbrada a esa clase de miradas sobre ella, pero sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se desviaron hacia donde estaba "Gaara" notando que este ni la miraba haciendo que suspirara decepcionada.

-¿podemos pasar profesor? –pregunta respetuosa Megumi mirando a los ojos al peli-plata que solo la miraba con aburrimiento.

-Adelante. –dijo con indiferencia haciendo que tanto Megumi como en su mayoría de sus compañeros se sorprendieran porque Kakashi las dejara pasar como si nada.

-Sensei. –llama Ino levantando su mano y Kakashi le hace una seña con su mano para que hable. –usted nunca deja entrar a nadie después de usted. ¿Por qué las deja pasar como si nada? Ni siquiera les pidió una explicación de su tardanza. –dice con firmeza.

-Mmm… porque se me da la gana. –dice despreocupado y Yuki sonríe divertida mientras saca de su mochila una caja de dvd.

-Vamos. –dice Yuki adentrándose en el salón y Megumi salió de su sorpresa adentrándose también, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Sensei aquí está la película que le prometí. –dice Yuki dándole el dvd a Kakashi y este la tomo emocionado.

-¡Wuao! ¡gracias! ¡llevaba días tratando de conseguir esta película porno! –dice emocionado ignorando como los demás alumnos la miraban.

_-(enserio ¿Cómo demonios mi tío llego a ser profesor de aquí?)_ –piensa Sasuke mientras que Sakura y Naruto miraban con admiración a Kakashi ante lo buen maestro que es.

_-(claramente se ve que nos dejo pasar porque esa loca lo soborna con pornografía -.-)_ –piensa Megumi caminando hacia su asiento, en eso se le eriza la piel y se detiene de pronto al sentir que le daban un manotazo levantándole la falda, por reflejo trato de sostenerla con sus manos para que no se levantara mas.

-Pero que piernas. –dice pervertido Naruto para después gruñir con sensualidad dejando ver que él había sido el responsable de levantarle la falda, todos en el aula comenzaron a reírse mientras que Hinata volteaba hacia el rubio y bufaba molesta regresando su mirada al frente, detalle que no paso desapercibido para el rubio. – _(la he cagado)_ –Naruto deja caer de lleno su frente al escritorio lamentándose por dejar actuar a sus hormonas.

Megumi suspiro con pesadez tratando de contar hasta diez para no moler a golpes a ese rubio osado. Nuevamente empezó su camino y en eso sintió una palmada en los glúteos haciendo que se congelara de golpe y una vena se le hinchara en la frente. De forma mecánica voltea hacia el osado que se atrevió a golpearle el trasero topándose con los ojos chocolate que la miraban con diversión.

-Tienes muy buen trasero. –dice Kiba llevando nuevamente su mano al trasero de la chica y masajeándoselo haciendo que varios de los varones suelten una carcajada divertida.

-¡Ya que andan con toqueteos yo quiero tocarle los senos! –grita Suigetsu divertido haciendo que los demás varones rían con más ganas.

Kakashi no los paraba porque se estaba divirtiendo dejando ver que como maestro no la hace y Yuki se había sentado en su lugar aparentando indiferencia, pero sus ojos mostraban molestia, más que nada a ella misma porque no sabía porque le molestaba que Suigetsu saliera con esos comentarios hacia la becada.

Por otro lado Sai tenía el entrecejo fruncido al ver cómo le faltaban al respeto a su amiga.

_-(admito que tiene buen cuerpo, pero no es la gran cosa)_ –piensa Sasuke mirando indiferente como Kiba le seguía acariciando el trasero a Megumi.

La peli-azul no lo soporto mas y con brusquedad quito la mano de Kiba de su trasero y le iba a dar una bofetada, pero Kiba le detuvo su mano mirándola divertido haciéndola enojar mas. La chica preparo su otra mano para darle otra bofetada, pero Kiba se la detuvo con facilidad. Ambos mantenían sus ojos en los del otro, los de Megumi mostraban furia y los de Kiba diversión.

Casi todos miraban divertidos la escena, incluso Naruto que había dejado su depresión por ser tan idiota y la miraba burlón. Los únicos que ni la miraban eran Yuki y Sasuke, aunque Sakura la miraba con fastidio y Sai con molestia.

-¡Grr…! difíciles como me gustan. –dice juguetón Kiba y de forma descarada paseo sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de la chica devorándosela con la mirada.

-Maldito idiota. –gruñe molesta Megumi tratando de zafarse del agarre.

_-(debí imaginarme que no haría nada por detenerlo)_ –piensa frustrado Sai mirando como Kakashi se había recargado en su escritorio para ver mas cómodamente el espectáculo. – _(si no fuera porque tiene una forma de enseñar estupenda me haría pensar que entro a trabajar aquí bajo sobornos)_ –el pelinegro apretaba mas sus puños, se moría por defender a su amiga, pero si lo hacía y los metía en más problemas a ambos como la vez pasada, ya le pensaba mas en meterse con los amigos de Sakura e incluso ella misma.

-¡Suéltame bastardo! –dice furiosa Megumi forcejeando para que la soltara. Sus ojos se nublaban queriendo llorar del coraje y frustración al sentirse humillada por ese bastardo y no poder hacer nada para darle una lección y peor aun, ese idiota la humillaba frente a "Gaara"

-Si me das un beso me lo pensare. –dice con diversión Kiba.

-Mejor que te de una mamada. –dice divertido Naruto y Kiba sonríe juguetón.

-¡Son unos malditos idiotas! –dice Megumi forcejeando con más fuerza, tenía unas enormes ganas de golpear a ese par. –cuando me suelte los golpeare a ambos. –dijo furiosa, no le importaba que los demás se rieran o burlaran, lo único que le importaba era su orgullo pisoteado y que "Gaara" estuviera presenciando eso y peor aun que eran los amigos de él los que le hacían pasar una vergüenza así.

Hinata estaba furiosa también, viendo como esos dos se burlaban de una forma tan vulgar de la peli-azul mientras que el maestro no hacía nada por detenerlos, al contrario parecía divertirse viendo todo eso.

-Naruto, Kiba. –todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia "Gaara" que estaba sentado en su lugar recargando su codo en el escritorio y su mejilla en su palma, en una expresión aburrida. –creí que Yuki les había dicho que no quería que la molestaran mas. –dice con indiferencia y Megumi al igual que varios de sus compañeros ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos. –pero imagino que se los olvido o simplemente Yuki no se los dijo. De igual forma lo estoy haciendo yo. Así que dejen de molestarla. –Sasuke tenía el entrecejo fruncido mientras que Yuki bostezaba con aburrimiento. –suéltala ya Kiba. –el mencionado bufo aburrido y soltó a Megumi, mas esta no lo golpeo por seguir mirando impresionada a "Gaara". –pídanle una disculpa ambos y que sea sincera. –ordena y Suigetsu suspiraba aliviado por no haberla molestado él también, bueno no como ellos.

-Tks... lo siento. –dice Kiba indiferente.

-Si, lo siento. –dice con aburrimiento Naruto por quitarles su diversión.

-Si quieres golpéalos. Ellos no harán nada para detenerte. –dice con indiferencia Sakura mirando a Megumi, la cual reacciono y miro de reojo a ese par que ya ni la miraban.

Aunque a la chica se le hayan quitado sus ganas de golpearlos no lo iba dejar así y si sumado pelirrojo la defendía y le daba la oportunidad de desquiérase la iba aprovechar, así que sin más le dio un fuerte coscorrón a cada uno estampándolos con su escritorio por lo que fue doble golpe.

-¡Qué buen puño! ¡jajajaja…! –se burlaba Suigetsu mientras que los afectados se sobaban la cabeza y frente fulminando con la mirada a Suigetsu.

-Gracias Gaara-kun. –dice Megumi haciendo una leve reverencia haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no entrar a su mundo de fantasías con Gaara. –también te agradezco lo de la mañana. –dice apenada y Sakura solo asintió regresando su mirada a su libreta.

-Bueno ya que la diversión termino sigamos con la clase. –dice indiferente Kakashi haciendo que a varios estudiantes les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Genial, ahora la becada esta mas enamorada de ti. –dice en un susurro Yuki al estar sentada frente a Sakura está la escucho perfectamente.

-Fue culpa de Naruto y Kiba. Ya me encargare después de arreglar cuentas con ellos para que no hagan más babosadas que me hagan defender a esa chica. –dice con fastidio Sakura.

-Como sea. –dice indiferente Yuki y Sakura alza una ceja extrañada.

-Pareces molesta… ¿acaso te molesta que la defienda? –pregunta extrañada sintiéndose como si hablara con su novia celosa. –si no te conociera diría que estas celosa, pero es seguro que por mí no lo es ¿puedo saber por quien? –pregunta divertida

-¿celosa? –Yuki la mira sobre su hombro sonriendo divertida mas Sakura alzo mas sus cejas al ver ese extraño brillo en la mirada de su amiga. –no sé lo que es eso querido. –dice con arrogancia y Sakura niega divertida. –solo que comenzaba a aburrirme y pensé que la becada seria mi nuevo juguete. –Sakura amplía su sonrisa y se inclina para quedar más cerca de Yuki.

-Tengo nuevo juguete y sé que ambas nos divertiremos, incluso Naruto y Kiba lo harán… se llama: Yamanaka Ino. Sai acepto mi ayuda para darle una lección a su prometida. –dice con diversión y Yuki sonrío traviesa.

* * *

Era la hora del primer receso y en su mayoría los estudiantes se encontraban almorzando en la cafetería. Megumi se encontraba sentada junto con sus amigos. Lee y Choji estaban sonrojados y trataban de ver otras cosas que no fuera los grandes senos de su amiga que hasta ahora notaron, ya que antes ese holgado suéter no los resaltaba.

-Como odio a esos bastardos. No sé como son amigos que Gaara-kun. –dice furiosa Megumi mientras aprieta su cajita de leche.

-¿no has pensado que si Gaara se junta con ellos es porque es igual o peor que ellos? –dice con tranquilidad Sai sosteniendo con una mano un libro mientras la mira de reojo.

-Eso mismo pienso yo. –dice tranquilo Shino.

-¿Qué les pasa? –dice ofendida Megumi. –Gaara-kun no es como ellos. Tu mismo viste como me defendió en clases Sai y antes de eso me defendió de la broma que la tarada de su novia me hizo. –dice con seguridad.

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. –murmura Sai para sí mismo, pero Megumi lo escucho perfectamente y lo fulmino con la mirada.

Todos levantan su mirada cuando un par de charolas de comida son puestas al lado de Sai mirando a Yuki y "Gaara" sentándose. Al instante las mejillas de la chica se sonrojan al ver al pelirrojo sentándose como si nada en la mesa, la mesa que todos los demás estudiantes le huyen, mientras que Lee y Choji miran sorprendidos, incluso se pellizcan mutuamente para ver si no soñaban.

-La fila para el pudín era enorme.—dice Sakura con fastidio.

-Si, incluso Naruto y Kiba siguen en ella. –dice Yuki poniéndole mas atención a su pudín que miraba como el amor de su vida.

-¡Fiu…! Finalmente salimos de la fila. –dice Naruto colocando su bandeja alado de Choji y sentándose con tranquilidad.

-Si, desde que los demás saben que el pudín es el postre favorito de ustedes tres se hizo popular. –dice Kiba poniendo su bandeja alado de Lee y sentándose con tranquilidad, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de varios por sentarse ahí.

-¿Por qué se sientan aquí? –pregunta Sai haciendo que los cuatro nuevos integrantes de su mesa lo miren curiosos.

-¿algún problema con eso? –pregunta despreocupada Sakura alzando una ceja.

-Ninguno. –responde rápidamente Megumi y mostrando nerviosismo en su mirada al tener los ojos del pelirrojo en ella. –solo que nadie se sienta aquí al ser la mesa más alejada y porque nos sentamos nosotros. Además ustedes son populares así que es normal que se sienten en la mesa de en medio donde están los populares. –explica rápidamente dejando ver con más claridad su nerviosismo.

-Es verdad. La llama de la juventud llamea con intensidad en ustedes. –dice Lee asintiendo un par de veces con la cabeza y a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_-(¿eso qué?)_ –piensa Naruto, Sakura, Kiba y Yuki.

-Solo me quería sentar con mi nuevo amigo. –dice Sakura pasándole su brazo por el hombro a Sai, el cual hace una mueca de fastidio mientras sus amigos lo miran sorprendidos y los amigos de Sakura sonríen divertidos. –Por cierto… ¿sabías que si yo te defiendo es gracias a Sai? –dice mirando a Megumi la cual ensancho los ojos al igual que Sai. –pero cambiando de tema, amigo mío nuestro juego empieza después de las actividades de club, mas de rato te daré los detalles.

-¿de qué hablan? –dice Shino hablando por sus amigos que también tenían curiosidad de saber lo que pasaba entre esos dos.

-Así que ahora nos sentamos aquí. –dice indiferente Sasori poniendo su bandeja alado de Kiba no dejando que obtenga la explicación que deseaban.

-Me gusta. Es menos llamativo y comeré con más tranquilidad al no tener la mirada de todas esas problemáticas mujeres en mí. –dice Shikamaru poniendo su bandeja alado de Naruto. Neji sin más se sentó alado de Megumi y la miro de reojo para después regresar su mirada a su comida.

-Lindo cuerpo becada. –dice Sasori mirándole el busto con morbo y Megumi pone sus brazos al frente cubriéndose y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Que se sienten ellos es una cosa ¿pero ustedes? –dice con molestia Lee apuntándolos de forma despectiva.

-Comer con las porristas ya aburrió y esta mesa ya nos gusto, así que si no les gusta váyanse ustedes. –dice Sasori agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Nosotros ganamos primero esta mesa, y ustedes antes ni la peleaban, así que no se vengan con el derecho de querer corrernos. –dice con firmeza Megumi fulminando con la mirada a Sasori y este sonrío de forma socarrona.

-Me gusta ese carácter. –dice sonriendo de forma torcida. – si quieres un polvo…

-Sasori. –lo interrumpió Sakura y este lo miro con molestia. –si quieres llevar la fiesta en paz conmigo no molestes a estos cinco. –dice apuntando a Lee, Shino, Choji, Sai y Megumi, la ultima se sonrojo levemente. –además es verdad que ellos ganaron esta mesa, si no te gusta su presencia vete con las porristas y ya. –dice indiferente.

-No me molesta su presencia en lo más mínimo, y solo porque el trato es llevar la fiesta en paz no los molestare. –dice despreocupado Sasori.

-¿Dónde está el teme y Suigetsu? –pregunta de pronto Naruto desviando la conversación.

-Ni idea. –dice Sasori encogiéndose de hombros mientras los demás empiezan a comer.

-¿Qué pasara si Sasuke les dice que regresen a su mesa? –pregunta Kiba con tranquilidad.

-Nos regresamos y ya. –dice Shikamaru indiferente.

_-(espero que se los ordene -.-no soportaría comer con estos arrogantes -.-)_ –piensa Sai.

_-(ojala se vallan todos a esa mesa y solo se quede Gaara-kun u.u)_ –fue el pensamiento de Megumi.

* * *

Sasuke y Suigetsu iban caminando tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería. El pelinegro caminaba en una pose despreocupada mientras que Suigetsu tenía sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca en una pose aburrida.

En eso hubo algo que llamo la atención del pelinegro, que se detuvo de golpe y volteo hacia el muro donde se ponían los anuncios de la escuela y miraba especialmente un papel. Suigetsu al ya no oír las pisadas de su amigo se detiene y voltea viendo a Sasuke mirar con atención un papel del muro. Con curiosidad se acerco mirando sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

-¿Selecciones para el presidente estudiantil? –dice extrañado leyendo lo que decía el papel que atentamente leía su amigo. – ¿te interesa algo como eso? –dice sorprendido pero a la vez con desagrado.

-¿acaso no lo sabes? –el pelinegro voltea a ver a su amigo sobre su hombro, pero al ver la mirada interrogante del peliblanco supo que no lo sabía, por lo que suspiro con pesadez. –ya sabes que por cuatro generaciones mi familia ha estudiado en esta escuela. –Suigetsu asintió con aburrimiento por el choro del legado Uchiha. –el caso es que cada miembro de mi familia ha sido presidente estudiantil en la época que estudiaban, es como una tradición. Mi bisabuelo, abuelo, padre, tíos y mi hermano fueron presidentes estudiantiles. Y yo no seré la excepción. –dice con firmeza y seguridad por lo que Suigetsu rodó los ojos. –estaba esperando que llegaran las selecciones y estoy más que seguro que ganare. Y eso no es todo; seré mejor presidente estudiantil que Itachi demostrándole a mi padre que yo soy el mejor para heredar su fortuna. –dice con arrogancia.

-Bueno, mientras no se postule Gaara es seguro que ganaras. –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. –seamos sinceros Sasuke, Gaara y tu tienen el mismo nivel de popularidad en la escuela e incluso tienen el mismo poder de intimidar por lo que si ambos se postulan será una pelea reñida. Pero si Gaara no lo hace es seguro que ganaras con facilidad. –explica con tranquilidad.

-Aunque Gaara se postule ganare. –dice con arrogancia y seguridad por lo que Suigetsu rodó los ojos. – dame una pluma. –ordena extendiendo su manos.

-¿De dónde demonios quieres que saque una? Deje al igual que tu mi mochila en el salón. –dice con fastidio.

-No me importa si te la sacas del culo o de las orejas. Dame una maldita pluma. –ordena mirándolo intimidante.

-Sabes que ya estoy acostumbrado a esa mirada, por lo que no funciona conmigo, pero como ya tengo hambre no quiero perder más el tiempo. –dice con aburrimiento y Sasuke lo mira con ojos entrecerrados no creyéndose que se saque la pluma del culo. –toma esa pluma. –dice apuntando la pluma que está amarrada en la pizarra para que se inscriban en las actividades que ahí vienen. Sasuke se golpeo mentalmente al no haberla visto antes –si no fuera porque me muero de hambre mee mofaría de eso… ¡nee…! ¿que mas da? Ni el hambre me hará desistir de aprovechar oportunidades como estas Sasukito. –dice burlón y Sasuke frunce el entrecejo. – solo un ciego no vería esa pluma. —Sasuke gruñe con fastidio y tómala pluma para escribir su nombre en el papel mientras que Suigetsu no borra su sonrisa socarrona.

Terminando de escribir su nombre en la lista de candidatos para presidencia ambos chicos caminan hacia la cafetería. Con tranquilidad toman su charola para que les sirvan su comida, ya estando servida miran hacia su mesa y ambos alzan una ceja al ver solo a las porristas ahí sentadas fulminando con la mirada la mesa de los mas tarados de la escuela. Ambos curiosos miran hacia esa mesa y alzan mas la ceja al ver a todos los varones amigos suyos junto con Yuki sentados ahí comiendo con tranquilidad.

-Tal parece que la becada flecho duro a Gaara. –dice pensativo Suigetsu sin ver como su amigo frunce el entrecejo. –y como tú no estabas aquí es seguro que Sasori, Neji y Shikamaru siguieron a Gaara siendo el líder sustituto. –dice divertido. –o también puede que lo siguieran porque se les hacia interesante o divertido. Y ahora que lo veo esa mesa esta mejor, ahí no tenemos a las porritas acosándonos mientras comemos y está muy escondida, por lo que comemos con más tranquilidad al no sentir las miradas acosadoras de las demás femeninas. –dice pensativo Suigetsu. – ¿Por qué no tomamos esa mesa antes? –dice para sí mismo con obviedad. –bueno ya sabes que a donde tú vas, yo si me conviene voy… así que ¿qué decides? –pregunta mirándolo y alza ambas cejas al ver como su amigo tiene el entrecejo fruncido y fulmina a alguien con la mirada, curioso la sigue notando que es a Sai o a Megumi a quienes intenta matar con su mirada. – ¿te caen mal esos dos?

-Los odio. –dice cortante.

-Bueno, tienes un trato con Gaara y si no quieres tener problemas con él nuevamente no les puedes hacer nada. –dice resignado ya que él se moría por molestar a esos dos también.

-No me lo recuerdes. –dice cortante. –vamos. –dice caminando hacia la mesa donde están todos sus amigos.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –grita Temari alzando su mano mas Sasuke la pasa de largo.

Las porristas miran como tanto Sasuke como Suigetsu se van a la mesa de los ñoños sin siquiera voltearlas a ver provocando que Temari frunza el entrecejo molesta.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa a esos idiotas? –dice molesta la rubia. –ahora les dio por sentarse con los ñoños.

-Pues en el salón Gaara platico con Sai y defendió a la becada. –dice Ino con molestia. –incluso defendió a esa idiota cuando nunca lo hizo con alguna de nosotras que lo tratamos tan bien. –Temari ensancho los ojos sorprendida.

-Lo que es peor Temari, se supone que Shikamaru es tu novio y prefirió sentarse allá que contigo. –dice Matsuri y Temari frunce mas el entrecejo.

-Que hagan lo que quieran. Si Shikamaru y los demás se quieren rebajar al sentarse en esa mesa que lo hagan. Yo no lo haré. –dice con firmeza Temari.

-Pienso. –dice tranquila Hinata, con ellas solo se atrevía a hablar sin tartamudear por conocerlas desde primaria, mas aun así no era de las que hablaba mucho. –que no importa la mesa o con quienes se siente, ellos seguirán siendo ellos y no les afectara en nada lo que hacen. –todas la miran curiosa y Hinata de lo más tranquila toma su vaso de jugo. –además ustedes saben que no me gustan las discriminaciones y pienso que a los que ustedes les llaman ñoños son buenas personas y esa es la razón por la que Haruno-san les empieza a hablar o incluso defender. –todas sus amigas la miran como bicho raro.

-Hinata y sus taradeces. –dice Tenten con desdén y Hinata acostumbrada a que ellas critiquen sus puntos de vista solo se dedico a comer.

-Si tanto te caen bien vete con ellos. –dice despectiva Matsuri.

-Aquí estoy bien. Gracias. –dice tranquila haciendo que ambas castañas la fulminen con la mirada.

-A veces no sé porque te juntas con nosotras. –dice con desprecio Tenten.

-De no ser porque eres porrista y prima de Neji-kun ya te hubiéramos sacado. –dice Matsuri mirándola despectiva y Temari suspira con pesadez.

-Yo pienso que si Hinata no los siguió es porque quiere evitar a Naruto-kun. –dice divertida Ino y todas notaron como la peli-azul fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿de qué hablas Ino? –pregunta con interés Temari.

-Tal parece que Naruto-kun quiere conquistar a nuestra Hinata. –dice divertida pasándole su brazo por los hombros a la mencionada, que había fruncido mas el entrecejo. –ya había notado como se le queda viendo pero ahora en el salón hizo el ridículo para llamar su atención. –dice con orgullo y ambas castañas fulminan con la mirada a Hinata.

-Tal vez solo te quiere llevar a la cama. –dice despectiva Tenten.

-Como eres una santurrona te pone más atención que a nosotras. –dice Matsuri mostrando envidia.

-Por lo que sea. Pero pienso que es una buena oportunidad para ti Hinata. El hacerle caso aumentara tu popularidad y no solo eso, tendrás a uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio si logras hacerte tu novia, serás la envidia de muchas, ya que es difícil que cualquiera de ellos tenga novia fija. –dice con seriedad Temari e Ino asintió dándole la razón.

-No me interesa nada lo que tenga que ver con Agatsuma. –dice Hinata cortante y sus amigas la miran como si estuviera loca.

-No solo eres una santurrona sino también tarada. –dice Matsuri con desprecio y Hinata solo las ignoro concentrándose mas en su comida.

_-(no sé porque sigo juntándome con ellas, son tan superficiales y a pesar que nos conocemos desde hace mucho no las considero amigas u.u la única que considero amiga es a__ Ino, que aunque sea superficial, ella no me juzga y es con la única con la que platico bien)_ –un largo suspiro salió de los labios de la peli-azul para después darle un trago a su jugo.

* * *

Sasuke y Suigetsu se sientan con tranquilidad al lado de Yuki. Megumi y Sai rodaron los ojos con fastidio, sus otros tres amigos miran a esos dos con sorpresa, no se imaginaron que terminarían siguiendo a los demás ya que de ese grupo Sasuke es el mas reservado mientras que los demás ni siquiera les prestaban atención.

-Vaya Gaara. –dice con indiferencia Sasuke poniéndole más atención a su emparedado de pavo mientras que Sakura lo mira de reojo con extrañeza y los demás con curiosidad. –se nota lo mucho que te identificas con los ñoños. –dice con burla haciendo que el grupito de Sai frunza el entrecejo.

-¿para ti que es ser ñoño Sasuke? –pregunta con tranquilidad Sakura. – ¿ser una persona seria, tímida, que se deja intimidar con facilidad, que usa lentes? –pregunta con aburrimiento. –porque tengo entendido los ñoños son aquellas personas que son inteligentes y se la pasan estudiando… bueno esa era mi idea y discúlpame la ignorancia… A lo que quiero llegar es que para mí, todos en esta escuela son ñoños, no por nada tienen las mejores calificaciones de las escuelas en las que estaban antes y en su mayoría todos se la pasan estudiando para conservarlas. En pocas palabras para mí, todos en esta escuela son ñoños. –termina de explicar con indiferencia y Sasuke frunce más el entrecejo.

-Buen punto de vista. –dice Suigetsu pensativo sobándose la barbilla. – ¡oye! –reclama molesto mirando a Sasuke ya que este le dio un fuerte codazo en la rodillas.

-Cierra la boca. –dice molesto Sasuke y Suigetsu hace un tierno puchero mientras que Megumi, Lee y Choji miran a "Gaara" con admiración.

* * *

Sai iba saliendo del club de equitación. Con su brazo derecho sostenía su saco mientras que con su otra mano sostenía la vara con la que golpeaba el caballo. De quien sabe donde salieron Sakura, Naruto y Kiba. Los dos primeros se pusieron a cada lado de él pasando sus brazos por sus hombros mientras que Kiba caminaba divertido alado de Naruto cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca, en una pose despreocupada. Sai los miro de reojo y suspiro con pesadez al notar que por esa sonrisa algo tramaban.

Los tres al igual que él llevaban aun sus uniformes de su respectivo club deportivo. "Gaara" aun vestía ese atuendo que usan en el club de tenis y para ser más exacto los titulares, cosa que no le sorprendió, suponía que era algo normal que una persona como ella que destaca en todo lo que hace lo haría en su club. Mientras que Naruto aun traía puesto su uniforme de futbol americano y también traía el de titulares, al igual que Kiba dejando ver que ambos no solo eran compañeros de habitación sino también de club.

-¿Listo para perder tu virginidad? –pregunta burlón Naruto y Sai ensancha los ojos sorprendido.

-Ahorita Naruto y yo iremos por la chica, tu solo debes encargarte de que ella no se desilusione y hacerla gritar como loca. –dice Kiba con diversión. –tú solo escoge, están todas disponibles menos Sakura, Yuki y Hinata. –dice con diversión y Sai no entendió porque Hinata también estaba prohibida, mas no fue tanta su curiosidad como para preguntar, además que sospechaba la razón.

-¿Qué demon…?

-No discutas Sai. –dice Sakura interrumpiéndolo. –le darás una probadita de la propia medicina de Ino. –dice con diversión. –aceptaste nuestra ayuda y para demostrarle a Ino que puedes tener a cuanta mujer quieras, que no siempre la esperaras. Debes aprender también como dominar a las mujeres ¿y qué mejor forma que perdiendo tu virginidad?... ¡claro! después Naruto y Kiba te darán clases de cómo hacer que te abran las piernas cuando quieras. Eso te funcionara muy bien con Ino si quieres. –dice pensativa y Sai la mira de reojo no estando muy de acuerdo.

-No seré como ustedes. No usare a las mujeres solo porque quiero sexo. –dice con firmeza.

-Sin embargo estabas dispuesto a chantajearme para que follara contigo. –Sai la mira sorprendido. –aunque no lo creas eres predecible. –dice con burla. –el usarlas o no es asunto tuyo. Yo estoy cumpliendo con lo que prometí y el primer paso es quitarte lo virgen y si quieres quitarte la virginidad con Ino tu solo dime y te aseguro que lo conseguiré… así que elige. –Sai suspira con pesadez estando de acuerdo con los puntos de vista de ella y con la forma de hacerlo. –aunque déjame decirte que lo divertido de esto es que Ino vea que ya no estás tan coladito por ella. –dice sonriendo traviesa.

-Yo te recomiendo a Tenten, es una fiera. –dice Kiba pensativo. –aunque pensándolo bien Matsuri no se queda atrás. A la que le tengo unas ganas es a Temari, pero esa no afloja, aunque no lo creas le es fiel a su novio.

-Si, ni conmigo ha aflojado, pero si he logrado que me besara, más el recordar a su vago hace que pare todo. –dice Naruto con indiferencia y Sai suspira con pesadez. –además si eliges a unas de las porristas será un doble golpe para ella, porque se supone que oculta tu compromiso más que nada para que ellas no la juzguen, pero el ver que te acostaste con una de sus amigas la jodera mas.

-Está bien, con Matsuri. –dice indiferente no aparentando lo nervioso que estaba.

-Bien. Naruto y Kiba la llevaran a tu habitación y créeme que ella lo hará contigo porque quiere, no será obligada a nada. Ellos tienen sus formas de persuasión. –dice divertida y los mencionados sonríe con arrogancia. –por otro lado Yuki se encargara de Suigetsu y yo de Ino, sabré cuando es el momento de actuar, tu solo encárgate de saciar tus ganas con Matsuri. –dice con diversión y Sai la mira dudoso.

-Puedo ser muy maldito cuando me lo propongo pero todo eso va en contra de mis principios. –dice seguridad.

-Amigo. –Naruto palmea su hombro de forma amigable. –a esa mujer le encanta que se la follen, incluso dejo que Lee se la follara en una borrachera. –Sai ensancho los ojos sorprendido. – y créeme que tu también lo disfrutaras. Solo piensa eso, ambos tendrán placer y tú de bono extra tu venganza. –el pelinegro suspiro con pesadez.

-Por cierto. –dice Sakura mirando sobre su hombro exactamente el trasero de Sai. –con ese pantalón se te ve un muy buen trasero y no se diga de la parte delantera. –dice con diversión y a Sai se le sonrojan las mejillas ante lo desvergonzada que es mientras que los otros dos sonríen socarrones.

* * *

El maestro de natación estaba en la orilla de la pisana sosteniendo un cronometro que miraba con atención, los demás estudiantes del club miraban impresionados como en la alberca solo estaba un chico y una chica que nadaban con rapidez.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la orilla del lado donde estaba el maestro se sostuvieron de la barda y se quitaron los lentes y gorra de plástico.

-Perfecto. Han mejorado ambos su velocidad, si siguen así no dudare en meterlos en las siguientes competiciones. –dice con firmeza el maestro y ambos sonríen con arrogancia. –es admirable que siendo de primero estén en este nivel.

-Somos mejores que los de tercero, así que valóranos viejo. –dice con burla Suigetsu impulsándose con sus manos para de un salto salir de la alberca no viendo como el maestro lo fulmina con la mirada.

Cuando Suigetsu salió las mujeres que se encontraban ahí casi tienen un derrame nasal al ver a ese hermoso hombre solo vestido con una bermuda que le quedaba ceñido. Suigetsu ignorándolas ya acostumbrado a eso camino hacia su toalla y la tomo para comenzar a secarse el cabello.

-Si viejo, valóranos que si sales con tus mensadas te dejamos botado. –dice Yuki saliendo de la alberca de la misma forma que el peliblanco dejando ver el traje de baño deportivo que usaba y marcaba perfectamente sus curvas provocándole varios derrames nasales a sus compañeros que aun no se acostumbraban a eso.

-Todo va bien mientras no abran la boca. –dice el profesor mirando como Yuki camina hacia Suigetsu para tomar también su toalla.

-Suigetsu. –llama Yuki con tranquilidad mientras se seca el cuerpo con su toalla. Suigetsu la miro de reojo y paso saliva con dificultad al ver como con la toalla se delineaba el cuerpo mientras se secaba.

_-(como desearía ser la toalla *¬*_. –volvió a pasar saliva con dificultad, en eso debió su mirada notando que no era el único que la miraba así, por lo que frunció el entrecejo. – _(pervertidos ¬¬)_

-Sé que eres bueno en biología y hay algo que se me complica. ¿me ayudas? –pregunta mirándolo de reojo y Suigetsu alza ambas cejas extrañado porque ella le pida ayuda en eso. –podríamos ir a la biblioteca, ahí tendremos más libros a la mano, igual en mi mochila llevo la laptop y podemos usarla también. –dice con tranquilidad.

-No hay problema. Solo tomo una ducha y vamos. –dice sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y Yuki le devolvió la sonrisa haciendo que las mejillas del chico se sonrojen y sienta un cosquilleo en el estomago. – _(¿Qué demonios me pasa con ella? ¿Por qué soy tan atento y mejor aun porque me siento así solo con que me sonría?_) –pensó con frustración volteando su rostro para que no vea su sonrojo.

-¡Gracias Suigetsu! –dice haciendo cara de niña buena. –_ (bien, misión cumplida) –_una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro. –yo también tomare una ducha. ¿te parece bien si nos vemos frente la biblioteca?

-Por mi está bien. —dice tratando de aparentar indiferencia. – ¡nos vemos! –de forma inconsciente le acaricio la cabeza, después tomo sus cosas y se fue sin darse cuenta que había dejado una muy sorprendida Yuki ante su caricia.

_-(¿Qué demonios fue eso? O.O pero lo más importante ¿Por qué demonios mi estomago tuvo un hormigueo ante esa estúpida caricia? No me pasa lo mismo cuando Sakura, Kiba o Naruto lo hacen. –_ Yuki se sobo la barbilla de forma pensativa no dándose cuenta que sus mejillas habían adquirido un leve tono rosado. –_tal vez me va dar diarrea y siento mis mejillas calientes porque me voy a resfriar T.T… mejor me voy a bañar con agua calientita para evitarlo)_ –Yuki asintió dándose la razón, tomo sus cosas y se fue directo a las duchas.

_

* * *

_

_-(insisto… ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué se movió sola mi mano? Yo no suelo tener reacciones tiernas con nadie O.O ni con mi hermana menor soy así -.-)_ –era lo que pensaba Suigetsu mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores y miraba asustado la mano con la que le acaricio la cabeza a Yuki.

* * *

Yuki había terminado de ducharse y cambiarse, en esos momentos se encontraba fuera de la biblioteca esperando a Suigetsu. Pero hubo algo que llamo su atención en el enorme tablero que estaba fuera de la biblioteca. Leía con curiosidad uno de los papeles que estaban ahí pegados.

_-(¿presidente estudiantil? Sería interesante que Sakura se postule , no será difícil conversarla y si ella es presidente tendremos muchas más facilidades para hacer nuestras travesuras ¡wuajajajajajajajaja! cuando vea a Sakurita me encargare de que acepte postularse )_ –una sonrisa llena de travesura al igual que el brillo en sus ojos adorno el rostro de Yuki, que al oír el grito de Suigetsu llamándola recobro la compostura poniendo cara muecas de indiferencia cuando volteo a verlo viendo que él se acercaba corriendo a ella manteniendo en alto una de sus manos mientras en su otra brazo traía colgado su mochila y maletín del club.

**Continuara**

**lo se, no hubo sasusaku y prometo k en este kapi empezaba acercamiento entre ellos, pero es ke para eso tienen ke pasar ciertas cosas para ke no sea de golpe u.u ademas cuando estoy escribiendo me vienen ideas y las pongo conforme en mi cabeza va avanzando la historia -.-,,, pero lo ke si les digo es ke el sasusaku se acerca, yo calculo, mas no afirmo ke un par de capis mas y se vera mucho mas sasusaku ^^**

**y aki vienen mis preguntas idiotas XD**

**kakashi sera algun dia buen maestro? akaso sakumo soborrna la escuela para ke no corran a su hijo y no seguirlo manteniando? ke peli porno le regalo yuki a kakashi? matsuri se comio los condones de chocolate o al menos los provo? yuki se dara cuenta ke lo ke sintio fueron las tipikas mariposas de estomago y no señales de diarrea? sakura se dara cuenta ke sus mariposas son de amor y no de hambre? yo algun dia me dare cuenta ke stoy loka haciendo stas preguntas idiotas? ke me fumo para escribir tantas pendejadas?**

**jajajaja**

**cuidense mucho,,, espero el kapi haya sido de su agrado**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	17. Confesando lo que siento

**Confesando lo que siento**

La práctica de las porristas había terminado y todas se encaminaban hacia donde estaban las duchas, pero se detienen al ver fuera de estas a Naruto y Kiba, recargados en la pared en una pose despreocupada que los hacía ver extremadamente sensuales y cuando sonrieron de forma torcida les sacó varios suspiros a todas, bueno a excepción de Hinata que hizo una mueca de fastidio que se marcó más cuando el rubio le guiñó el ojo.

-Matsuri nos gustaría hablar contigo. –dice despreocupado Kiba y a la mencionada le apareció una enorme sonrisa de triunfo mientras caminaba hacia ellos y miraba victoriosa a Hinata que sólo bufó y decidió seguir su camino hacia las duchas, más su camino fue interrumpido cuando pasó al lado del rubio y éste la tomó del brazos volteándola con suavidad hacia él.

-No te pongas celosa Hinata-chan, sólo hablaré con ella. –dice con arrogancia y Hinata frunce más el entrecejo y mueve su brazo con brusquedad para soltarse del agarre.

-¿celosa de un patán como tú? –pregunta irónica y fulminándolo con la mirada. –ya quisieras. –dice cortante adentrándose a los vestidores dejando con la boca abierta incluso a sus "amigas" ya que nunca la habían visto tratar así a alguien.

-¡Jajaja…! ¡Hinata me cae muy bien! –se burlaba Kiba que fue el primero en reaccionar y Naruto gruñó molesto, para después fulminar con la mirada a toda la bola de chicas que lo seguían mirando impresionadas.

-¿Ustedes se llaman Matsuri? –pregunta molesto mirando a las porristas que se sobresaltaron. –creí que Kiba sólo la llamó a ella –las chicas se sobresaltaron en especial ante la mirada del rubio y sin pensarlo dos veces se adentraron en las duchas, la única que se quedo fue Matsuri mientras que Kiba seguía retorciéndose de la risa. –ya párale ¿no? –dice con fastidio mirando al castaño.

-Espera. –dice Kiba entre carcajadas para después reír con más ganas por unos minutos y de pronto dejó de hacerlo, aun así en su rostro adornaba una sonrisa divertida y mirada burlona hacia su amigo que no hacía más que enojarse más, ya que cada movimiento que hacía con la Hyuga ella terminaba humillándolo. – ¿quieres sexo Matsuri? –pregunta con tranquilidad como si hablaran del clima y al instante las mejillas de la castaña adquirieron un tinte rosado.

-¿con los dos? –pregunta emocionada y ambos varones se miran de reojo divertidos.

-En realidad. –dice Kiba pasándole uno de sus brazos por los hombros de forma amigable.

-No será con ninguno de nosotros. –dice Naruto colocándose en el otro lado de la chica para también pasarle el brazo por los hombros de forma amigable. Y ambos sonreían divertidos al sentirla tensarse por su cercanía.

-¿Entonces con quien? –pregunta ilusionada con que le digan que con "Gaara"

-Es un nuevo amigo de nosotros que quiere perder la virginidad y ¿Quién mejor que una chica como tú que eres experta en el sexo? –dice con diversión el castaño y Matsuri en vez de sentirse ofendida se sintió halagada, de hecho no se desilusionó al sospechar que era seguro que de Gaara no se trataba.

-¿conoces a Sai?... pero que pregunta imagino que lo conoces. –dice Naruto divertido notando la mueca de desagrado que hizo la castaña cuando le dijeron el nombre del chico con el que se acostará.

-Es verdad que Sai es muy apuesto, e incluso hermoso y no me es indiferente, pero es algo raro, además el que sea tachado de ñoño no me motiva a involucrarme con él aunque sea en la cama. –dice con fastidio.

-Pero si te tiraste a Lee y ese está bien feo. –dice con burla Kiba y la castaña lo mira sorprendida y a la vez ofendida.

-Eso fue cuando estaba en primer año y lo hice estando borracha. –se defiende rápidamente provocando que la sonrisa de los chicos se amplíe.

-Bueno eso no nos importa. –dice indiferente Naruto. – ¿sólo porque Sai sea tachado de ñoño o rarito no te motiva a tener sexo con él? –Matsuri asintió y ambos chicos rodaron los ojos. – pero ¿te atrae?

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si es muy apuesto. Tiene facciones delicadas y a la vez hermosas que enloquecen a uno. –dice emocionada. –pero su raro carácter y con las personas con las que se juntan le quitan todo encanto.

-Mira preciosa. –dice coqueto Kiba y nuevamente las mejillas de la chica adquieren un tinte rosado. –ante el punto de vista mío, de Naruto, Yuki y Gaara ese chico no es raro sino al contrario es interesante para nosotros. –al instante los ojos de la castaña adquirieron un brillo de emoción.

_-(buen movimiento K__iba, esa tarada al igual que sus amigas se mueven por lo superficial y son tan tontas como para pensar que si nos cae bien a nosotros entonces es genial)_ –el rubio miró con orgullo a su amigo ante lo rápido que aprendía.

-En poco tiempo al ver los demás que Sai es del agrado de nosotros en especial de Gaara, su popularidad subirá y eso no es todo habrá varias mujeres que querrán estar en su cama. –dice con diversión y Matsuri lo miró con más interés. –y tú tienes la oportunidad de ser la primera en estar con él… ¿no crees que será algo de lo que puedas presumir después y aumentar tu popularidad? –la sonrisa triunfante que adornó el rostro de los chicos se amplió al ver la mirada decidida de la castaña.

-Además. –Naruto se acerco demasiado a su oído para susurrarle y la castaña al sentir su aliento en esa zona no pudo evitar estremecerse. –gozarás besando, acariciando, lamiendo y siendo penetrada por el chico que te atrae pero antes no intentabas nada con él para no perjudicar tu imagen. –susurra con sensualidad para después lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja. – ¿y bien? ¿lo harás? –pregunta elevando su tono de voz y alejándose mirando de reojo hacia los senos de ella y sonrío divertido al ver sus pezones erectos, señal que se había excitado sólo con eso. Kiba también lo notó y sonrío mientras negaba divertido.

-Acepto. –dice emocionada y la sonrisa de los varones si se pudiera se hubiera ampliado más.

-Buena respuesta. –dice Naruto.

-Vamos. Nosotros te llevaremos, por cierto ya Sai tiene varios condones y como regalos de nosotros hacia a ti se los dimos sabor chocolate porque sabemos lo mucho que te gustan. –dice divertido Kiba y la castaña sonrió emocionada, así los tres se encaminaron a la recámara de Sai.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la cama de Suigetsu leyendo una revista porno que había encontrado abajo del colchón de la cama de éste, mientas que Sai se encontraba sentado enfrente de ella mirando a todos lados que no sea la portada de esa revista, ya que mostraba a una mujer completamente desnuda y dando una perfecta vista de su sexo.

-Tengo que admitir que Suigetsu sabe escoger pornografía. –dice con tranquilidad Sakura dándole vuelta a la pagina, pero en eso su mirada se desvió a Sai al escucharlo zapatear en el piso, notando lo nervioso que estaba. –no te pongas nervioso. –dice con tranquilidad y regresando su vista a la revista. –ya te dije las zonas que debes acariciar y besar para que la lleves a la locura, por lo demás tu sólo déjate llevar… En situaciones como estas el instinto es la mejor arma. –dice despreocupada.

-Tengo una duda. –dice con interés Sai tratando de calmarse.

-Dime. –dice despreocupada mientras alza una ceja al ver las posiciones que veía en la página.

-Pareces muy experta en el tema al igual que tus amigos. ¿A qué edad dejaron de ser vírgenes? –Sakura sonríe con melancolía y levanta la vista de la revista para verlo a los ojos.

-Naruto, Yuki y yo la perdimos al mismo tiempo, cuando teníamos trece años. —dice con diversión y Sai ensancha los ojos. –en cuanto a Kiba la perdió hace un mes más o menos. –ahora los ojos del pelinegro estaban más abierto, ese castaño se veía muy experto a su punto de vista que pensó que ya tenía tiempo desde que perdió la virginidad.

-¿No me dirás que ustedes tres la perdieron juntos? –pregunta asustado.

-Fue un trío genial. –dice con diversión Sakura y Sai ensancha más los ojos.

-¿Ósea que Naruto las desvirgó a las dos? –pregunta sorprendido y Sakura asintió con la cabeza. –pensé que lo veían como hermano.

-Y así es. –dice despreocupada agitando su mano restándole importancia. –pero queríamos que algo como eso lo hiciera Naruto y aunque lo veamos como hermano de que esta buenote el chamaco lo está. –dice divertida al ver la cara de susto que ponía el pelinegro. –en cuanto a Naruto él también quería que su primera vez fuera con nosotras, aunque después de eso no lo volvimos a hacer. Cada quien lo hacía con diferentes personas y no nos han dado ganas de repetirlo. –dijo pensativa. –no lo tomes tan enserio que ni nosotros lo hacemos. Solo queríamos experimentar ¿y que mejor que con tus mejores amigos? –dice despreocupada.

-¡Son unos enfermos! Aunque lo digas así yo nunca intentaría acostarme con Megumi, no sólo es mi amiga sino es como mi hermana. –dice con sequedad.

-Cada quien tiene sus puntos de vista. –dice despreocupada en eso la puerta es abierta haciendo que ambos volteen y Sai pasa saliva con dificultad al ver a Matsuri acompañada de Kiba y Naruto. –bueno, es hora de irme. Diviértete. –dice poniéndose de pie y dedicándole una sonrisa burlona. La chica caminó hacia la entrada notando como Matsuri la miraba coqueta. –te lo encargo y si no tengo quejas de ti te aseguro que haré que Yuki deje de molestarte en un mes. –dice divertida al pasar por su lado.

-¡Tú puedes campeón! –dice Naruto saliendo de la habitación junto a los demás. Cuando la puerta se cerró la castaña caminó hacia Sai que no la perdía de vista y sin decir nada se sentó en sus piernas tomando sus manos para que la rodeara de la cintura.

-A divertirnos. –dice coqueta rozando sus labios con los de él para después sacar su lengua y lamérselos.

Sai estaba tenso, no sabía qué hacer, su mente había quedado en blanco.

_-(solo déjate llevar)_ –las palabras de Sakura resonaron en su mente, cerró los ojos y sin más abrió su boca adentrando la lengua de la castaña en su boca comenzando un fogoso beso. Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda mientras ella le acariciaba la nuca.

* * *

Recargada en la puerta de la habitación de Sai se encontraba Sakura sonriendo de forma torcida, enfrente de ella estaban sus dos amigos sonriendo divertidos.

-Buscaré a Ino. –dice Sakura enderezándose.

-Escuché como la humillaste en clases. ¿crees que quiera acompañarte después de eso? –pregunta Naruto.

-Es verdad. Si quieres nosotros vamos por ella. –dice Kiba pensativo.

-No. Quiero ver la cara de esa rubia cuando vea lo que le tenemos preparado. –dice divertida caminando.

-¡Nosotros iremos a jugar videojuegos! –grita el rubio. – ¡si quieres ir ahí te veremos! –Sakura sólo levantó su mano en son de despedida sin voltear a verlos.

-Que lástima. Yo también quería ver la cara de Ino. –dice con pesar Kiba.

-Ya tendremos una oportunidad de verlo. –dice palmeándole el hombro en son de consuelo y Kiba suspiró con pesadez. –vamos a jugar, tenemos que pasar ese nivel ¡dattebayo! –dice enérgico y Kiba sonrío emocionado.

-Andando amigo. –dice pasándole el brazo por su hombro y así ambos se encaminan a su habitación.

* * *

Ino se encontraba acostada boca abajo en su habitación chateando en su laptop color lila. Vestía sólo su pijama que consistía en un pequeño short que le llegaba abajo del glúteo y una blusa de tirantes de color rosa con encaje blanco. En la cama de al lado estaba su compañera de cuarto escuchando música con tranquilidad desde su ipod.

En eso tocan la puerta y la rubia mira de reojo a su compañera notando que al traer los audífonos ni había oído, cuando volvieron a tocar suspiró con pesadez y se puso de pie para ser ella la que abriera, pero ensanchó los ojos al toparse con la figura de "Gaara", el cual la miraba con indiferencia.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta cortante cuando recobró la compostura y ahora tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-Enseñarte algo que acabo de descubrir. –dice despreocupada.

-No me interesa. –dice cortante y estaba por cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero Sakura predijo sus movimientos, por lo que lo impidió empujándola un poco.

-Es referente a Sai. –dice tranquila e Ino la miró sorprendida.

-¿Y eso me importa porque…? –dice aparentando indiferencia.

-Porque sé que es tu prome… -Ino no la dejó terminar porque puso rápidamente sus manos sobre sus labios, miró hacia atrás donde estaba su compañera notando que seguía oyendo música sin enterarse de lo que pasaba ahí, lo que hizo que suspirara aliviada y regresara su mirada al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunta en un susurro. – ¿acaso Sai te lo dijo? –Sakura niega e Ino quita las manos de su boca para dejarlo hablar.

-Yuki lo descubrió y me lo dijo. –dice despreocupada e Ino la mira dudosa. –no me interesa si me crees. –dice con fastidio. –bueno si no quieres saber lo que pasa en la habitación de Sai, me voy. –dice dando media vuelta.

-¡Espera! –dice con rapidez y Sakura detiene su paso sonriendo triunfante, más la rubia no la vio al estar de espaldas. –me dio curiosidad por saber que hace ese idiota. Te aclaro que no es porque me interese sino más bien porque no quiero que haga algo que me perjudique. –dice con firmeza y Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Como quieras. –dice comenzando a caminar e Ino sin importarle estar en pijamas la siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ambas caminaron hasta llegar a los dormitorios masculinos e Ino ignoraba las miradas de los varones que al pasar por ahí la veían con prendas que cubrían tan poco. Incluso algunos miraba con envidia a Gaara pensando que era probable que la llevaba a su habitación para follar con ella, y aunque Sakura lo sospechaba no le importó.

Ambas llegaron a la puerta de la habitación que Sai compartía con Suigetsu. Sakura sonrío de forma torcida y se hizo a un lado.

-Ábrela. –dice haciendo una seña con su mano e Ino algo dudosa lo hizo.

Nada más abrió un poco la puerta se oyeron gemidos femeninos acompañados de gruñidos masculinos haciendo que la rubia detuviera su acción. Sakura amplió su sonrisa y empujó la puerta abriéndola en todo su esplendor e Ino quedó congelada al ver a Sai completamente desnudo encima de su "amiga" Matsuri, la cual estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. El pelinegro la penetraba con brusquedad mientras lamía sus senos y ella con sus piernas enredadas en la cadera de él le acariciaba la nuca.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta que habían abierto la puerta por estar tan absortos en lo que hacían. Por otro lado Ino seguía congelada sin saber porque tenía esa opresión en el pecho y mucho menos se daba cuenta que sus ojos se habían nublado. Sakura miraba divertida de reojo a la rubia y amplió su sonrisa al ver en el estado que se quedó ante lo que veía.

-Ma…más. –pedía la castaña entre gemidos y Sai no se hacía del rogar haciendo lo que le pedía.

-¿Qué pasa Ino-chan? ¿a qué es sorprendente? –pregunta con burla Sakura y eso hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta de la presencia de ellas y detuvieran lo que hacían para voltear hacia la puerta ensanchando los ojos.

-Se toca la puerta antes de entrar. –dice molesto Sai mirando especialmente a la rubia que reaccionó y frunció el entrecejo. –ahora se van y nos dejan seguir en lo que estábamos. –dice con fastidio y Matsuri sonríe de forma torcida.

-Si, váyanse que este juego es entre nosotros. –dice con arrogancia notando la mirada molesta de su "amiga" pero ella pensaba que se había puesto así porque también le gustaba Sai.

-Lo siento. –dice cortante Ino dando media vuelta para salir de ahí.

-Ustedes sigan. –dice con burla Sakura tomando la perilla y cerrando la puerta.

Cuando Sakura dobló se topó a Ino con la cabeza agachada haciendo que detenga su paso y alce una ceja.

-¿Qué te he hecho yo? –pregunta en un susurro y Sakura alza más su ceja. – ¿Qué te he hecho yo? –dice más fuerte levantando su rostro, dejando ver furia en su mirada cosa que no sorprendió a Sakura. —he sido amable contigo y hasta detallista. Es verdad que he intentando seducirte pero si no te gusto sólo basta con que me lo dijeras. En cambio tú y tus amigos se la han pasado humillándome de la peor forma y ahora es seguro que entre los cuatro planearon esto y le llenaron la cabeza a Sai de cosas para que accediera a olvidarme. –dice furiosa y sus ojos dejaban ver que se contenía para no llorar.

-Simplemente eres un juguete. Una pieza en nuestro tablero que nos aporta diversión. Es divertido humillar a una mujer como tú, que no tiene dignidad y no sabe apreciarse a sí misma. Con tal de que se la folle un hombre con dinero y apuesto se rebaja. Me dan asco las mujeres como tú y tus amigas que hacen ver a las demás mujeres mal. –dice con firmeza. –en cuanto a lo de Sai, no es mi culpa que él se diera cuenta de la clase de persona que eres y decida divertirse como lo haces tú. Yo sólo le di las armas para hacerlo porque simple y sencillamente él es una de las personas que merecen mi ayuda. –dice cortante e Ino ya no podía retener las lágrimas. –no sé porque te haces la víctima si después de todo tú no sientes nada por él, más que vergüenza… ¿o es acaso que aparte de zorra eres tan jodidamente egoísta que no quieres que Sai sacie sus necesidades con quien desee? –pregunta con burla e Ino se enfureció más.

-No digas idioteces. –dice cortante.

-¡Oh! ¿entonces es porque eres tan ególatra que quieres seguir teniendo al idiota que se casará contigo bajo tus pies y haga lo que desees tratándote como una princesita, cómo no has logrado que ninguno de los fulanos con lo que te has acostado lo hagan? –pregunta con burla. –sólo eres una niñata baja de autoestima que necesita que se la cojan para sentirse desead… -Sakura no terminó su frase ya que Ino nuevamente le volteaba el rostro de una bofetada.

Sakura sin voltearla a ver colocó su mano en su mejilla sintiendo la zona palpitar por el dolor mientras que Ino se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho y se horrorizó sabiendo que él mismo la había amenazado con hacerla pagar si se atrevía a golpearle nuevamente y peor aun ahí no había nadie para que la defienda.

* * *

Sasuke había salido de su habitación para ir a comprar algunas golosinas en la maquina que estaba fuera de los dormitorios, pero cuando dobló la esquina se detiene de golpe al ver a Ino darle una fuerte bofetada a Gaara, no supo porque le enfureció que golpearan al pelirrojo y a grandes zancadas se acercó tomando de la muñeca a la rubia.

-¿Qué demonios haces idiota? –pregunta cortante e Ino al ver la mirada llena de furia que le dirigía el pelinegro se estremeció sintiendo un enorme miedo, ya que era más intimidante que la mirada de "Gaara"

En cuanto a Sakura se enderezó viendo sorprendida como Sasuke apretaba de la muñeca a Ino mientras la miraba y le reclamaba lo que había hecho. No sabía por qué sintió el mismo cosquilleo que esa mañana cuando lo vio despertarse.

_-(¡demonios! Nuevamente tengo hambre)_ –piensa con fastidio tocándose donde sentía ese cosquilleo, luego suspiró con pesadez.

-Me lastimas Sasuke-kun. –dijo Ino en un susurro y su voz se quebraba. Entonces Sasuke reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

_-(¿Por qué demonios reaccione así?)_ –se preguntaba frustrado tratando de aparentar indiferencia en su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? Yo sé defenderme de una mujer. –dice con fastidio "Gaara" y Sasuke lo volteó a ver con indiferencia. –esa sólo me atacó porque le decías sus verdades, le calaron y me golpeó. Yo solito me puedo defender de eso. –dice con fastidio.

-Por el trato que hicimos de cubrirnos las espaldas lo hice. –dice con indiferencia, agradeciendo internamente el ser bueno mintiendo mientras que Ino se sobaba su muñeca adolorida y no se atrevía a levantar la mirada para ver a esos dos.

.Tks… ya hasta lástima me das. –dice con fastidio Sakura mirando a la rubia, la cual más humillada por ese pelirrojo no se podía sentir. –vete antes de que me den ganas de hacerte pagar la bofetada. –dice cortante e Ino no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue de ahí corriendo.

-¿Por qué la bofetada? ¿acaso otra vez intentó seducirte y la humillaste? –dice indiferente no dejando ver la molestia que sentía.

-Ahora no intentó seducirme, de hecho no creo que lo vuelva a hacer jamás. –sin saber porque el pelinegro se sintió contento al saber eso. –y la bofetada fue sólo porque le di una pequeña lección de una de las pendejadas más grande que ha hecho. –Sasuke alzo una ceja sin entender. –yo solo me entiendo. —dice indiferente agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Bueno, imagino que no está mal que de vez en cuando Ino aprenda a darse su lugar. Es buena en la cama pero me cae mal que intente seducirme cada dos por tres. –dice indiferente comenzando a caminar y Sakura lo imitó haciéndolo a su lado.

-¿Te has acostado con ella? –pregunta alzando una ceja no sabiendo porque el sólo preguntar sintió un mal sabor de boca.

-Varias veces. –contesta con tranquilidad no viendo como Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

_-(¿Por qué demonios me molesta? Me siento como cuando una chica se le acerca a mi hermano… ¡no! Es mucho más fue__rte la sensación…. ¡Naa...! seguramente el hambre me está haciendo sentir pendejadas… lo mejor es que vaya a comer algo)_ –iré con Yuki haber si tiene algo de comer. –dice cortante adelantando su paso y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, mas dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación, el hambre se le había quitado.

* * *

Por los dormitorios femeninos iban caminando Suigetsu y Yuki. Ambos iban platicando amenamente sobre el club de natación. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la pelinegra ambos se detuvieron colocándose uno frente al otro.

-Bueno, gracias por ayudarme. –dice Yuki sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y las mejillas del peli-blanco se sonrosaron levemente ante el gesto, por lo que volteó el rostro.

-No fue nada. –dice con tranquilidad. –_ (¿Qué demonios me pasa?)_ –el chico apretó los puños sintiéndose frustrado por según él su forma tan estúpida de reaccionar. Por otro lado Yuki lo miraba extrañada ante el sonrojo.

_-(tal vez tiene calor)_ – ¿estás bien? –pregunta mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Si. –dice cortante y volteando a verla, pero quedo atrapado en esos ojos dorados y lo mismo le pasó a la pelinegra cuando vio sus ojos.

Yuki sintió palpitar su corazón demasiado fuerte, por lo que se hizo para atrás hasta quedar recargada en la puerta. Mientras que Suigetsu sintió que los latidos de su corazón iban tan rápido que se le saldría del pecho. De forma inconsciente se acercó a Yuki manteniendo su mirada en sus labios, deseaba tanto besarla y no se dio cuenta en el momento que la acorraló.

_-(nunca había tenido tantas ganas de besar a alguien)_ –fue el pensamiento de ambos mientras miraban con anhelo los labios del otro y poco a poco se iban acercando al otro, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Creo que tengo que irme. –susurro Suigetsu sobre sus labios dejando a Yuki sentir su cálida respiración, ambos estaban absortos en las extrañas sensaciones que sentían que no se daban cuenta de lo que hacían.

-Si. –susurra Yuki embelesada y Suigetsu sintió que moriría al sentir la suave respiración de ella, aunque dijera que ya se iba su cuerpo no se movía y como si de imanes se trataran, lo único que quería era unir sus labios con los de ella y lo mismo le pasaba a la pelinegra.

* * *

Sakura iba caminando con tranquilidad hacia la habitación de Yuki mientras se tocaba la tripa con extrañeza.

_-(qué raro o.O me aleje de Sasuke y la sensación de hambre pas__ó)_ –la chica se sobó la barbilla en una mueca pensativa tratando de buscarle explicación, en eso se detiene de golpe al ver a Suigetsu acorralando a Yuki en su puerta, ambos con los ojos entrecerrados y a unos pocos milímetros de juntar sus labios. –_(jamás pensé ver a Yuki siendo protagonista de una escena melosa O.O la he visto besar a alguien pero siempre era ella estampando los besos fogosos o al revés, pero esto se ve de lo más meloso, acercándose poco a poco como si dudaran u.u… ¡espera! Me están por poner los cuernos en mi cara O.O)_ –Sakura frunció el entrecejo y caminó a grandes zancadas colocándose atrás de Suigetsu y gracias a kami esos dos iban tan lento en acercarse que aún no sellaban sus labios. Sakura le picó el hombro al peli-blanco para llamar su atención.

-No molestes. –dice con fastidio mientras manoseaba para quitarse la mano que le picaba y al tener los ojos cerrados al igual que Yuki no se enteraba de nada, dejándose embriagar por su aroma como a ella le pasaba.

-¿Qué? –dice extrañada Yuki reaccionando y abriendo los ojos y al ver a Sakura parada atrás de Suigetsu palidece. Suigetsu aun seguía con los ojos cerrados quedándose aún atrapado en el momento.

-Hmn. –Sakura se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Suigetsu y éste abrió los ojos topándose con la imagen de Yuki mirando hacia atrás y notó que estaba más pálida que una hoja, por reflejo voltea topándose con la mirada molesta de Gaara, es ahí cuando el peliblanco reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero meditando que Yuki también iba a hacer lo mismo sonrío con arrogancia mirando con superioridad a Gaara.

-Solo iba a besar a tu novia y si se dejaba me la iba a follar. –dice divertido sonriendo de forma socarrona y Sakura frunce el entrecejo.

-¿te ibas a dejar? –dice mirando a Yuki, la cual puso a trabajar rápidamente su cabeza para no dejar a "Gaara" como un cornudo y entonces le mochen las bubis a ella.

-La verdad había visto cuando venias. Me encanta cuando te pones celoso Gaa-chan, te pones mas apasionado. –dice melosa mirando con corazones en los ojos al pelirrojo que sonrío de forma torcida siendo agradecido que ésa tarada pensara rápido.

Por otro lado Suigetsu frunció el entrecejo y su corazón que segundos antes palpitaba tan fuerte sintió una fuerte opresión al sentirse utilizado. La molestia lo albergó y eso lo demostró su mirada, haciendo que Sakura sonría de forma torcida y Yuki sienta una rara sensación en el pecho.

-Ahí lo tienes, te quería poner celoso para que te la folles como quiere. –dice cortante empezando a caminar, alejándose de ahí. Yuki lo miró alejándose sintiendo su corazón palpitar con más fuerza y a la vez oprimirse mientras que Sakura lo miraba divertida.

-Enserio, se que te gusta Suigetsu pero ya te dije que no me veré como un cornudo, así que busca otra forma de llevártelo a la cama o simplemente sal de la escuela este fin de semana para quitarte las ganas. –dice despreocupada volteando a verla notando como los ojos de su amiga mostraban un brillo extraño y se tocaba el pecho justo donde está su corazón. – ¿estás bien? –pregunta preocupada no sospechando que su estado lo provocó Suigetsu.

-No Sakura. –dice mirándola con ojos de cachorro mojado y Sakura alzó ambas cejas. –creo que me quiere dar taquicardia, desde hace rato mi corazón de pollo no deja de latir con demasiada fuerza y siento una opresión rara… ¡me enfermaré del corazón y moriré! –dice de forma dramática, con lágrimas de cocodrilo saliendo de sus ojos.

-Tal vez sea un virus, me ha estado pasando casi lo mismo desde hace unos días. –dice pensativa Sakura mostrando preocupación de que ambas les pase algo. –y no sólo eso, me dan cosquilleos en el estómago, pienso que son de hambre, pero no sé, son raros porque de rato se me quitan sin siquiera comer, además que no me ruge la tripa como cuando me ha dado hambre las otras veces.

-Ese síntoma también lo tengo yo. –dice más asustada Yuki. –tal vez es un virus que agarramos ambas y nos queda poco tiempo de vida. –dice llorando con más ganas y a Sakura se le pegaron las ganas de llorar.

-¡Soy muy joven y hermosa para morir! –dice con lamento.

-Lo mismo digo. Aún tengo penes por conocer, digo muchachos por conocer. –dice con pesar y Sakura asintió dándole la razón.

-Entremos en tu habitación para ahogar nuestras penas en alcohol. –dice dramática y Yuki asintió sacando la llave del bolsillo de su saco para abrir la puerta y así adentrase con su amiga y disfrutar del licor para olvidarse que pronto morirán… ¡claro! Según ellas.

-¿no crees que es mejor ir con un doctor en vez de tomar como locas? –pregunta mientras se adentra.

-¡Naa…! No creo que sea tan grave. Tal vez sólo estamos cansadas o es que ya nos acostumbramos al clima de Alemania por lo que el de aquí nos sofoca. –dice despreocupada dejando su drama mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí.

-Si, lo más seguro. –dice Yuki también dejando su drama mientras camina hacia donde está el pequeño refrigerador para sacar dos latas de cerveza. –de igual forma si siguen estos raros síntomas vayamos a un médico, no está de más prevenir.

-Ahí te doy la razón, pero en cuanto a mí estos síntomas tienen poco, de hecho ahora es cuando más los sentí para tomarle importancia, así que si siguen iremos con un especialista. –dice con firmeza mientras se sienta y atrapa en el aire la cerveza que su amiga le aventó.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mí. Y concuerdo con lo que dices. –dice sentándose frente a ella. –por cierto ¿Quién te golpeó en la mejilla? –pregunta curiosa planeando la forma de vengarse de quien osó a golpear a su amiga.

-Ino. –contesta acariciándose la mejilla que aún le dolía. –al fin reventó por todo lo que le hacemos, pero no planeo vengarme por el golpe, ya tendrá suficiente con lo que le avecina. –dice despreocupada.

-Como quieras. –dice indiferente no contradiciéndola. –cambiando de tema. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. –el sonido que hace la lata al ser abierta se escuchó cuando ambas abrieron su cerveza.

-¿dime? –dice con tranquilidad.

-Cuando estaba en la biblioteca leí un anuncio de que se acercan las postulaciones para presidente estudiantil y estaba pensando que sería bueno que te apuntaras. –dice con tranquilidad para después darle un trago a su cerveza.

-No me interesa. –dice indiferente después de darle un trago a su cerveza.

-Pero sería bueno que te postules, así nos será más fácil hacer nuestras travesuras.

-El ser presidente estudiantil es muy tedioso y no quiero perder mi tiempo en eso. Además sin necesidad de eso logramos hacer travesuras, es más difícil hacerlas pero lo logramos y recuerda que nos gustan los retos.

-Pero Sakura, el que seas presidenta nos dejara tener mucha información y cosas a favor. Tendremos facilidad para acceder a lo que sea y más facilidad de movimiento. Por otro lado el que seas popular nos dará la victoria segura sin necesidad de hacer trampa.

-Tú también eres popular y si tanto quieres tener más poder aquí pues postúlate tú. –dice con fastidio.

-No me gusta ser líder. Sabes que ese papel te queda más a ti. Yo me muevo mejor siendo la que controla desde las sombras. –dice de forma misteriosa y Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Entonces jodete y dejemos las cosas como están. –dice despreocupada y Yuki sonríe levemente mostrando travesura en sus ojos, cosa que le provoco un mal presentimiento a su amiga.

-¿te has puesto a pensar la importancia que conlleva el lograr ser presidente estudiantil y más cuando eres de primer año? –dice de forma misteriosa y el mal presentimiento en la chica aumentó, conocía perfectamente a su amiga y para su desgracia era igual que ella, usaba cualquier medio sucio para conseguir lo que quiere, pero no se dejara convencer por ella, ¡no señor! Estaba decidida y eso lo dejaba ver en su mirada. –por lo general casi siempre ganan la presidencia los de tercero al tener más experiencia y que los estudiantes los conocen, pero aquí cambia la cosa tratándose de ti porque eres popular e intimidante, te das a respetar. Si logras ser la presidencia dejaras el nombre de tu hermano en alto. – _(bingo)_ –pensó sonriendo triunfante al ver como los ojos de su amiga ahora brillaban con atención e interés. –cuando ya no puedas protegerlo no estarás preocupada porque tú le ganaste más respeto al haber logrado ser presidente estudiantil siendo sólo estudiante de primero, los demás alumnos ya no trataran de intimidarlo o molestarlos porque pensaran que no sólo ese chico logró ser popular e intimidante de la noche a la mañana sino que también obtuvo un importante puesto en la escuela. Y cuando salga de aquí esa historia se divulgará en la universidad ganándose respeto ahí también. En pocas palabras si ganas las selecciones le abrirás muchas puertas a tu querido hermano.

-Odio que alguien como tú conozca mi punto débil. –dice mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y Yuki amplió su sonrisa. –jugaste sucio… por algo eres mi amiga.

-¿eso significa que lo harás? –pregunta divertida sabiendo la respuesta y Sakura se puso de pie sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Alaba a la futura presidenta estudiantil de este internado de mierda. –dice haciendo pose heroica, mirando el horizonte con añoranza y Yuki aplaude emocionada.

-¡Brindo por eso amiga! –dice extendiendo la mano que sostenía su cerveza.

-¡Salud! –dice divertida Sakura chocando su lata con la de ella.

* * *

Sasuke estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama, usando su brazo derecho como almohada y con su otra mano apretando una pelota de goma. En su semblante se le notaba que estaba furioso y lo peor de todo es que no quería aceptar que su furia se debía a "Gaara" cosa que lo hacía enfadar más, en eso la puerta fue abierta lo que hizo que se sentara de golpe pensando que se trataba del pelirrojo, pero se desilusionó al ver que sólo era Suigetsu.

_-(¿Por qué demonios me desilusion__é?)_ –pensó poniéndose más furioso. – ¿no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta tarado? –pregunta molesto y para su sorpresa los ojos de su amigo mostraban furia como muy pocas veces lo había visto desde que lo conoce.

-Odio a tú estúpido compañero de cuarto. –dice furioso y fulminando a Sasuke con la mirada como si este tuviera la culpa. –es más, odio a toda la bola de amigos que tiene el retrasado de Gaara, en especial a Yuki y las estúpidas sensaciones que me provoca que me hacen sentir débil y un completo idiota. –dice frustrado y Sasuke extrañamente se sintió identificado. – ¿Por qué tengo que llevar la fiesta en paz con ellos? ¿Por qué hiciste ese estúpido trato? ¿Por qué te enamoraste de la hermana de Gaara?

-¡Cálmate idiota! –dice levantando un poco la voz y poniéndose de pie de golpe. –en primer lugar yo no tengo la culpa de que te guste la tarada de Yuki.

-Pero tienes la culpa de que no pueda golpear a Gaara. –dice molesto también levantando un poco la voz mientras se acercaba a su amigo y este hacía lo mismo.

-Aquí ni Gaara ni yo tenemos la culpa grandísimo imbécil. La culpa es tuya por gustarte Yuki, y de ella por no hacerte caso y estar coladita por Gaara. –dice con seriedad. –además si sólo te gusta no sé porque te pones así. Te han gustado varias mujeres antes y nunca te ponías así. –dice con seriedad.

-¡Ese es el maldito problema! ¡Hasta yo mismo me doy cuenta que esa mujer no solo me gusta, no sólo su físico me vuelve loco! ¡Me encanta cuando me sonríe, cuando me mira con picardía, cuando hace sus travesuras, me encanta su carácter! ¡maldita sea! ¡Todo en ella me enloquece! -dice frustrado tomando de las solapas al pelinegro.

-Eso no es mi culpa. Es tu culpa el permitirte sentir eso por la mujer de alguien a quien no le puedes ganar. –dice molesto fulminándolo con la mirada

-¡LO SE MALDITA SEA! –grita furioso soltándolo de forma brusca y después empieza a reír de forma seca y forzada haciendo que Sasuke alce una ceja pensando que la pelinegra termino volviéndolo loco. – ¿para qué me miento? Tú mismo te has dado cuenta con todo lo que he dicho ya. –dice de forma seca cuando dejo de reír y mostrándole en su mirada lo frustrado que se sentía. –lo había notado esa vez que tuve sexo con la chica de la fiesta, la enmascarada. –Sasuke lo escuchaba atento, sabía que su amigo necesitaba desahogarse. –cuando vi a Yuki en el rostro de la mujer que penetraba, me di cuenta que era algo más fuerte que no quería aceptar y pensé que solo era una obsesión al ser la primera mujer que me gusta y no puedo tener, o más bien no cae ante mis coqueteos… ¡me he enamorado del mismo demonio! –el peliblanco se dejó caer sentado al piso y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas. –me enamoré de la mujer que quiere a otro, de la que no tiene ojos más que para su novio, de la que es endemoniadamente maldita, que es incluso más traviesa que yo, me he enamorado de la mujer que me es más difícil tener. –Sasuke suspiró con pesadez y se puso en cuclillas.

-Ya lo había notado. –dice en un tono bromista. –bueno lo sospechaba por como la mirabas o como le ponías atención como a ninguna otra persona, pero la forma en la que hablaste hoy me hizo confirmarlo. –dice palmeándole el hombro en forme de consuelo. – ¡pero vamos hombre! Tú eres Hozuki Suigetsu digno amigo de Uchiha Sasuke, el que no se da por vencido así de fácil. Logras al igual que yo tener a cuanta mujer te venga en gana, y esta no será diferente. Aunque ahora le gusten pelirrojos se que tu lograrás que pronto le gusten los peliblancos. –dice divertido y Suigetsu levanta el rostro poniendo ojos de cachorro mojado.

-Lo peor de todo es que hace un momento pensé que también le gustaba y me ilusione, pero ella sólo coqueteo conmigo para poner celoso a Gaara y que se la folle como le gusta. –dice berrinchudo y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose molesto de saber que esos dos seguro lo están haciendo ahorita.

-Bueno pues tú juega sus cartas. Ella está acostumbrada a que siempre hagas lo que te pide, se más cortante, hazte más el difícil para que te ponga interés y no sólo te utilice.

-¿si tú fueras Yuki te enamorarías de mí si hago eso? –pregunta como niño chiquito y a Sasuke le da un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-¿Qué pregunta tan más idiota haces tarado? –dice dándole un zape. –yo soy hombre y no sé cómo piensan las mujeres, menos esa loca que es incomprensible para cualquiera que no sean sus tarados amigos. –dice con molestia.

-Es verdad. –dice pensativo. –mejor me doy por vencido y me vuelvo gay como tú. –dice burlón reponiéndose de su depresión dejando ver que el desahogarse le sirvió de mucho, en cuanto a Sasuke se le marcó más el tic en su ceja y no sólo eso, una vena se le hinchó en la frente. – ¿no estarás feliz amigo? Ya no te sentirás solito en el mundo de los gay y si quieres ambos salimos del closet como pareja. –dice meloso. –sellemos nuestro amor con un besito. –dice burlón parando las trompas y moviéndolo como si fuera a besarlo. Sasuke baja la cabeza dejando ver un aura asesina que lo rodea.

-¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE YO NO SOY GAY… IMBECIL? –grita fuera de sí.

-¡Demonios! Ahora llegaste muy rápido al nivel mega recontra súper archi encabronado. –dice con temor y cuando se estaba por parar para huir Sasuke lo tomo del pie y lo jalo haciendo que caiga de lleno golpeándose la cabeza. – ¡auch!... espera Sasukito, no mates a tu mejor amigo. Luego ¿con quién te desahogarás? ¿Quién te molestará? ¿Quién te hará enojar con sus burlas? ¿Quién se burlará de ti como lo hago yo?

-Si tenía alguna mínima duda de matarte con lo que acabas de decir desapareció. –dice tétrico tronándose los dedos y el pobre peliblanco palideció mas.

-¡NO TE CONVIERTAS EN UN ASESINO SASUKITO!… ¡PIENSA EN MIS HIJOS! –grita suplicante y hasta llorando.

-Esos peces estarán felices de que mate a su papi. –dice de forma espeluznante y Suigetsu sintió su piel erizarse.

-¡HELP ME! –se escucho de forma desgarradora desde la recamara de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Gaara, lo raro es que el tono de voz era de Hozuki Suigetsu seguido de eso se oyeron una serie de golpes y más gritos suplicantes y desgarradores pidiendo ayuda haciendo estremecer a los hombres que estaban en las recamaras vecinas, e incluso algunos se escondieron bajo sus camas.

**Continuara**

**nooo..!sasuke no mates a suigetsu T.T y no le pegues en su carita ke es actor T.T**

**jajajaja neee, espero ke sui-chan salga vivo de esta, aunque al estar acostumbrado a los golpes dde sasukito seguro si aguanta XD**

**algun dia yuki y saku se daran cuenta ke no es una enfermedad dl corazon lo ke sienten? suigetsu lograra bajarle yuki a "gaara"? los pecesitos de sui-chan lloraran si su papi muere? kien tomara la custtodia d loss pecesitos huefanos? akaso lo hara sasuke al sentirse mal por dejar esos peces sin padre? si los hijos d sui son pecesitos y el es humano ¿que fue la mamá de los peces? o son hijos adoptados?**

**SPERO EL KAPI LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO**

**BESSOTES**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**KRISS**


	18. ¿Rivales nuevamente?

**¿Rivales nuevamente?**

Hinata vestida con su pijama que consistía en un pantalón delgado de algodón color lila y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, estaba recostada en su cama leyendo tranquilamente un libro. En la cama de al lado estaba completamente dormida su compañera de cuarto. La puerta de la habitación comenzó a ser tocada haciendo que la peli-azul levante la vista del libro y mire hacia la puerta. Con tranquilidad cierra el libro, no sin antes poner una tarjeta donde se había quedado para no perder la pagina. Dejó el libro en el buro derecho y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

-¿Ino-chan? –exclama sorprendida más al ver a su amiga llorar.

La rubia sin decir nada se le echó encima a su amiga abrazándola y comenzó a llorar con más ganas. Hinata algo sorprendida le correspondió el abrazo acariciándole la espalda en son de consuelo.

-¿Me dirás lo que te pasó? –pregunta con preocupación cuando el llanto de su amiga disminuyó e Ino se separó un poco y asintió levemente.

* * *

Todo mallugado Suigetsu va hacia su habitación. No sólo se le veían golpes en la cara y cuerpo sino también tenía el labio partido y cojeaba con su pie derecho.

-Ese Sasuke si que se pasó. –dice para sí mismo con fastidio.

Llega a su habitación y abre la puerta, más no avanzó un paso más y se quedo estático con los ojos muy abierto, no pudiendo apartar la mirada de la imagen que vio nada más al abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba su compañero de cuarto, el rarito antisocial que siempre sacaba de la habitación para poder follar con tranquilidad y él sin chistar se iba… ¡bueno! El problema no era ver a su compañero ahí sino más bien verlo acostado en la cama… aunque a decir verdad eso tampoco fue lo que lo dejó en ese estado, sino más bien verlo completamente desnudo acostado boca arriba con Matsuri en las misma condiciones que él cabalgándolo mientras se acariciaba los senos.

-¡Demonios! ¡Esto es mejor que una película porno! Hasta duro me puse con sólo verlos unos segundos. –dice sorprendido haciendo que ambos volteen a verlo. Matsuri haciéndose la santa grita y se abraza a Sai para según ella tapar su desnudes mientras que Sai mira con fastidio a Suigetsu por interrumpirlo. –no se para que te tapas Matsuri si ya te he follado, en resumen te he visto desnuda. –dice burlón y la castaña lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿hoy es el día de no dejarme follar en paz? –dice con molestia Sai. –ya me interrumpió Ino y Gaara, ahora tú… ¿después quien? ¿Uchiha? –dice con fastidio.

-Calma hermano. –dice con burla no pudieron borrar su sonrisa divertida. –me alegro verte hacer esto porque como que ya comenzaba a pesar que no sólo eras rarito en el buen sentido de la palabra sino también rarito en el mal sentido de la palabra. (N/A: ¿hay rarito en el buen sentido de la palabra? O.o) –dice burlón pero al ver como esos dos lo miraban sin entender rodó los ojos. –hombre, que pensaba que eras un gay antisocial. –dice exasperado por lo lento para captar las cosas y Sai frunce el entrecejo.

-Pues de gay no tiene nada. –dice coqueta Matsuri y Sai sonríe con arrogancia. –por cierto ¿quién te golpeó?

-Sasuke. –dice con pesar y a sus dos acompañantes les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Bueno quitando eso de lado. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia. –debiste decirme que ibas a follar en la habitación, para así no interrumpirte. –dice en forma de regaño pero esa mirada pícara lo contradecía. –pero ustedes sigan, yo nada más tomo mi pijama y les dejo la habitación. –dice con tranquilidad adentrándose a la habitación.

-Al menos cierra la puerta. –dice Sai con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-¿Para qué? si sólo tomo mi pijama y salgo. –dice despreocupado rebuscando en el closet.

-¿Qué no eres de los que duermen en puro bóxer? –pregunta con fastidio Sai.

-¡Es verdad! Con razón no la hallaba. –dice divertido y tanto a Matsuri como a Sai les resbala otra gota de sudor en la nuca. –bueno les prestaré mi letrero para que nadie más los interrumpa. –dice sacando una simple hoja de papel que decía "estoy follando, no jodan o les pateo el culo", tomó el uniforme que se pondrá mañana y salió de lo más tranquilo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sacándose el chicle de la boca pegó el papel. –pero que buena persona soy. –dice con orgullo mirando el letrero para después irle a pedir posada a Sasori, porque sabía que si iba con Sasuke este si lo terminaba matando si aun su enojo no pasaba.

* * *

Ino se encontraba sentada en la cama de Hinata, ambas estaban de frente. La peli-azul escuchaba atenta todo lo que le platicaba la rubia, la cual desahogó todo sabiendo que la compañera de cuarto de su amiga no las escucharía al estar completamente dormida.

-Eso fue lo que pasó. –dice con lamento y voz entrecortada. –me siento tan humillada Hinata-chan. ¿Qué hice mal? ¿acaso es un pecado que Gaara-kun me gustara?

-¿Sólo sientes atracción por Gaara-san o en verdad es algo más fuerte? –pregunta con seriedad la peli-azul e Ino baja la cabeza tocándose el pecho justo donde tiene su corazón.

-Cuando estoy cerca de él mi corazón palpita con mucha fuerza, me dan celos verlo con su novia, me pongo nerviosa como con ningún chico y me duele mucho cuando él me humilla. –dice con sinceridad.

-¿entonces que sientes por Sai? –la rubia levanta la cabeza mirándola sorprendida.

-Pensé que nada, más si acaso desagrado, pero el verlo hoy teniendo relaciones con Matsuri sentí una opresión mucho más fuerte que cuando Gaara-kun me humilla. –Hinata sabía que su amiga le decía la verdad, la conocía muy bien y lo podía ver en sus ojos.

-En un par de cosas concuerdo con Gaara-san. –dice con firmeza e Ino la miró sorprendida. –sabes que nunca me ha gustado que andes de cama en cama Ino-chan y siempre te lo he dicho. Concuerdo con él en que debes de darte tu lugar como persona y en especial como mujer para que las demás personas te respeten. –la rubia baja la cabeza sabiendo que tenía razón. –tal vez lo tomes como que soy una santurrona, pero yo no lo veo así. La verdad pienso que el cuerpo pide placer y más cuando ya has probado lo que se siente tener sexo, pero no por eso te vas a rebajar a insinuarte a cuanto hombre te guste. Date tu lugar. Eres muy hermosa y muchos hombres te desean sólo con verte, pero no les dejes el camino fácil, date a desear y en especial a respetar, eso hará que no sólo los hombres que te rodean te respeten sino también las mujeres. Mira a Yuki-san, ella es una persona pervertida y coqueta, pero no he visto que nadie le falte al respeto y sé que si la respetan no es sólo por ser novia de Gaara-san, sino porque ella se da a desear, ella es quien escoge con quien estar. Cuando le gusta alguien va directo, pero sin rebajarse. Si el hombre le falta al respeto ella no se deja, en cambio tu Ino-chan incluso te dejas humillar con tal de que se acuesten contigo o peor aún, te humillan y nada más te vienen con insinuaciones y caes redondita. No me negarás eso porque muy bien sé que eso han hecho Sasori-senpai, Neji-san, Shikamaru-senpai, Sasuke-san, Suigetsu-san, Agatsuma-san, Kiba-san, entre otros. –la rubia asintió sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. –otra cosa en la que estoy de acuerdo con Gaara-san es que tu sabiendo el compromiso que tienes con Hiraguizawa-san y sabiendo lo que él siente por ti lo tomaste a tu favor para manipularlo, hacer que él esconda el compromiso que tienen sólo porque te avergüenzas de que los demás sepan tu compromiso con él, por el simple hecho que los demás piensan que es raro y porque se juntan con personas menos agraciadas. Es obvio que tarde o temprano Hiraguizawa-san se daría cuenta que no vale la pena sufrir por una persona que no lo valora, que no ve lo que hace por ella y tome la decisión de también divertirse y poner sus ojos en otras mujeres.

-¡Pero él sabe que cuando acabemos la universidad se tiene que casar conmigo! –dice furiosa, levantando su rostro y Hinata claramente notó que estaba celosa.

-Lo sabe, pero al igual que tú tomó la decisión de divertirse, de gozar y andar con cuanta mujer le atraiga. La diferencia es que él se está dando su lugar y ya no eres el centro de su mundo como antes… ¿y sabes por qué ahora hace eso? –Ino asintió.

-Porque se dio cuenta que si yo tengo derecho a hacer lo que se me venga en gana él también. –dijo en un susurro dejando ver su tristeza y Hinata asintió.

-Gaara-san vio en Hiraguizawa-san cosas que tú no quieres ver. Notó que tiene muchas virtudes y que a pesar de tener un carácter extraño acompañada de una sinceridad sorprendente a él le agradó, por eso lo ayudó a abrir los ojos. Así es como lo veo yo, aunque en verdad no estoy de acuerdo como Gaara-san junto con Agatsuma-san, Kiba-san y Yuki-san te trata. Me enoja que te tomen de su juguete. Pero… ¿sabes qué? –Ino la miro curiosa. –aún estas a tiempo de cambiar, de dejar esa vida que no te lleva a nada más que a la perdición. De aprender a valorarte para que los demás te valoren. Como dije, eres muy hermosa, y no sólo eso tienes muchas virtudes y eres muy inteligente, eso Hiraguizawa lo vio y lo enamoró. Si tu muestras más tus virtudes que tus defectos estoy segura que lograrás que los demás te respeten y no sólo eso puedes conseguir que Hiraguizawa-san no deje de amarte y si en verdad ya no te ama, yo se que lograrás que vuelva a amarte igual o más que antes. Pero para eso también debes aclararte a ti misma bien lo que sientes, si por Hiraguizawa-san sientes sólo amistad o en verdad amor, lo mismo para con Gaara-san, piensa si por él sientes respeto y admiración o en verdad es al que amas. –Ino asintió.

-¡Gracias Hinata-chan! ¡Siempre sabes cómo aconsejarme! –dice sonriéndole levemente pero de forma sincera y la peli-azul le regreso la sonrisa.

-Para eso están las amigas. –dice de forma cálida e Ino asintió.

* * *

Suigetsu estaba por tocar con su puño la puerta de la recamara de su amigo pelirrojo, pero en eso se abrió dejándolo con el puño en el aire.

-¡Hola Suigetsu! –dice amigable Tenten, estaba toda despeinada al igual que una chica pelinegra y voluptuosa que también pertenecía al club de porristas.

-Eemm... ¡hola! ¿interrumpo? –pregunta con fastidio porque si es así tendrá que irse a la habitación del amargado números dos (Neji) y el arrastrado huevon (Shikamaru) como les decía en su mente.

-No. Ya terminamos. –dice la pelinegra de la cual Suigetsu conocía porque se la había follado varias veces, pero no recordaba su nombre. (al igual que yo u.u hablo sobre no recordar su nombre u.u… vale, lo admito, no se me ocurre un nombre y no quiero quebrarme la cabeza con un personaje X u.u)

-Ah, que bien. –dice despreocupado haciéndose a un lado para que se fueran.

-¡Pero si quieres podemos jugar tú y yo Sui-chan! –dice coqueta la pelinegra y Tenten sonríe divertida mientras que Suigetsu frunce el entrecejo.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas así y no me importa que seas de tercer año. –dice con fastidio y la pelinegra sonríe traviesa. –y sobre tu oferta, sé que soy irresistible y te mueres por follar conmigo, pero he hecho un voto de castidad por unos días. Es que me meteré a cura. –dice juguetón y ambas chicas lo miran con ojos entrecerrados sin creerle.

-¡Aja! El día que tú hagas votos de castidad, en especial porque te dio por ser cura yo volveré a ser virgen. –dice irónica Tenten.

-Cuando eso pase me dices y te quito lo virgen. –dice con burla y ambas chicas rodaron los ojos.

-Nos vemos y cuando quites tus votos de castidad llámame. –dice con burla la pelinegra y Tenten sonríe divertida. –por cierto parece que un perro te dio un revolcón.

-Más bien una gallina celosa. –dice adentrándose en el cuarto y cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

-¡Maldito bastardo! –gritan ambas y Suigetsu recargado en la puerta sonriendo de forma socarrona niega divertido, ante su sonrisa tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿tu rechazando sexo? –pregunta sin creérselo Sasori.

-El estar siempre con las mismas me aburrió, quiero algo nuevo. –dice despreocupado abriendo sus ojos, pero hace una mueca de asco al ver a Sasori acostado en la cama completamente desnudo viendo televisión y el peliblanco solo esperaba que esa imagen no lo traume de por vida. –Al menos tápate.

-Es mi recamara y yo duermo desnudo así que te jodes. –dice despreocupado y Suigetsu sonríe con burla.

-Compadezco a tu compañero de habitación. –dice burlón caminando hacia la otra cama que está vacía, no sin antes poner sus cosas en el sillón que estaba frente la entrada y Sasori sonrío divertido.

-Mi compañero de cuarto sólo durmió aquí el primer día y desde ahí no lo he vuelto a ver en la habitación. –dice divertido.

-Pues fue inteligente. –dice divertido y Sasori asintió dándole la razón.

-Bueno dejando mi grandiosa vida de lado ¿qué te trae por mis aposentos? –Suigetsu acostado boca arriba le pone más atención al techo que a su raro amigo.

-Mi compañero de cuarto esta follando así que me dormiré en tu habitación. –dice despreocupado.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke? –pregunta indiferente mientras toma el control remoto para cambiarle de canal.

-¿Cómo sabes que le hice algo? –dice extrañado.

-Andas golpeado y recurriste a mi habitación en vez de la de Sasuke. Yo mas que nadie se que la habitación de Sasuke es tu recurso número uno, luego es la mía y al final la del amargado numero dos y el arrastrado huevon. –dice despreocupado.

-Sólo juguetee con él de que era maricón y llegó a su último nivel de furia tan rápido que no alcancé a huir, así que me agarró a fregasos. –Sasori rió con diversión. –pero al menos no se fue limpio. –dice con arrogancia y una sonrisa triunfante adorno su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿lo manchaste de tu sangre? –dice divertido y Suigetsu frunce el entrecejo.

-¡ No! –exclama ofendido. –bueno si se manchó un poco pero también le partí el labio. –dice orgulloso y Sasori sonríe socarrón.

* * *

Era un nuevo día, las clases habían comenzado y tanto Sakura como Yuki andaban con la típica cara de cruda y una sombra negra adornaba bajo sus ojos señal de desvelo. En este momento se encontraban todos en la cafetería ingiriendo sus alimento, aunque los demás mientras comían le lanzaban miraditas de reojo a "Gaara" y Yuki que no se estaban atascando de comida como siempre y solo bebían un poco de jugo.

-¡Nee, ne! Gaara, Yuki, fue mala educación de su parte ponerse a tomar y no invitarnos. –dice Naruto mirándolas resentido.

-Concuerdo con el zopenco. –dice Sasori asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras que Kiba asentía dándole la razón, Naruto lo miraba ofendido y los demás rodaron los ojos.

-Aprendí mi lección de no emborracharme sabiendo que al día siguiente tendré que levantarme temprano. –dice Sakura usando un tono de voz más ronco de lo normal.

-Esta vez si me pase tomando. –dice Yuki tocándose la frente con pesar aunque desde que entró a clases no había dejado de mirar de forma disimulada a Suigetsu y este trataba de no mirarla.

-Por cierto, Gaara-kun. –dice Megumi mirando apenada al pelirrojo y este la mira dándole a entender que tiene su atención. –vi esta mañana tu nombre escrito en la lista para candidato de presidente estudiantil. –Sasuke ensanchó los ojos sorprendido y Suigetsu miró a su amigo con burla.

-¿Tú también Gaara? –pregunta con aburrimiento Shikamaru y el pelirrojo lo mira alzando ambas cejas.

-¿también? ¿acaso tú te inscribiste? –pregunta con extrañeza Naruto.

-No, Sasuke lo hizo. –dice apuntando al mencionado y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Sasuke y este sólo los miraba con indiferencia.

-Ya sabíamos. –dice con indiferencia Yuki y Sakura voltea a verla con reproche. – ¿Qué? –dice ante la mirada de su amiga. – ¿no me digas que tu no leíste los nombres de los demás candidatos mientras escribías el tuyo en la lista? –dice con burla y las mejillas de Sakura adquieren un leve sonrojo por ser tan idiota como para pasar ese detalle.

Megumi y Sasuke al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de "Gaara" pusieron cara bobalicona mientras lo veían, detalle que no paso desapercibido para Naruto, Yuki y Sai, aunque el ultimo se extraño al ver a Sasuke verlo así.

-Me dolía tanto la cabeza que sólo anote mi nombre sin ponerle atención a lo demás. –dice con fastidio volteando su rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, más era demasiado tarde ya que todos lo habían visto.

-Esto sí que es un problema. –dice de forma traviesa Suigetsu y todos voltean a verlo curiosos. —están postulándose para el mismo puesto dos de los varones más populares de la escuela. Creo que el grupo nuevamente se dividirá porque unos apoyaran a uno y otros a otro. –dice con picardía.

-No le veo la necesidad de que se separen. –dice de forma amigable Megumi. –son amigos así que apóyense entre sí. –todos la miran como si se hubiera vuelto loca. –bueno, solo decía. –dice ofendida.

-Como sea. –dice Sasuke con indiferencia. –sólo concuerdo en que no hay razón como para dividirnos, después de todo saben que el que ganará seré yo, así que no hay necesidad de que pierdas el tiempo en esto Gaara. –dice con arrogancia y el pelirrojo frunce el entrecejo mientras que Suigetsu, Naruto, Yuki, Sasori y Kiba miraban emocionados sabiendo que una pelea se acercaba, Neji, Sai y Shikamaru los miraban con aburrimiento, Megumi fulminaba con la mirada a Sasuke ante su arrogancia y los demás preocupados.

-Pienso lo mismo. –dice "Gaara" mirándolo de forma penetrante y Sasuke la miraba igual. –no pierdas tu tiempo Sasuke. ¡Es más! Sería bueno que de una vez quites tu nombre así no te sentirás humillado cuando yo gane. –dice con arrogancia y el pelinegro frunce el entrecejo

-¡Yo ganaré Haruno! –dice con firmeza poniéndose de pie y inclinándose, Sakura lo imito, al estar uno frente al otro en este momento ambos tenían las frentes pegadas y se mandaban rayitos con la mirada.

-¡El que ganará seré yo Uchiha! –dice con firmeza mientras al igual que su contrincante gruñen como perros rabiosos.

-Sólo les falta que les salga espuma por la boca. –dice con burla Suigetsu y tanto Yuki, como Naruto, Sasori y Kiba ríen divertidos, pero cuando los protagonistas de la pelea dejan de fulminarse con la mirada para mirar furiosos al quinteto de burlones estos se callan y sólo sonríen con diversión.

-¡Digan de una vez quién se va con Haruno/Uchiha! –dicen a la vez y al instante Kiba, Yuki y Naruto se ponen atrás de Sakura ignorando las miradas de los demás mientras que Neji, Shikamaru, Sasori y Suigetsu se ponen atrás de Sasuke. Por otro lado los amigos de Sai se quedaron en sus lugares no queriéndose meter en las locas rivalidades de esos dos.

-Los grupos están como en el principio Uchiha. –dice sonriendo de forma torcida y Sasuke la mira con superioridad.

-Si, con mi grupo más grande que el tuyo. –dice con arrogancia y sus amigos lo imitan.

-Puedes tener incluso a diez atrás de ti aun así con sólo ellos tres te ganare. –dice con burla y sonriendo de forma torcida al igual que el pelinegro.

-Nuevamente somos enemigos Haruno. No comeremos ni dormiremos en la misma habitación hasta que las selecciones terminen, así que ve buscando lugar donde dormir porque no te dejaré entrar a la habitación. –Sakura suelta una sonrisa burlona y sus amigos miran a Sasuke con burla.

-Te dejaré que te adueñes de la recámara estos días. Tómalo como consuelo para cuando pierdas. –Sasuke frunce el entrecejo.

-Haré que te tragues tus palabras. –dice con sequedad y Sakura amplía su sonrisa, para después dirigir su mirada hacia Sai, Megumi, Lee, Choji y Shino, los cuales se estremecieron.

-¿de qué lado están ustedes? –pregunta cortante Sakura y Sai suspira con pesadez.

-Vale, entendí. –dice con aburrimiento Sai mientras se pone de pie colocándose atrás de Sakura y al instante Kiba y Naruto le pasan sus brazos por el hombro emocionados mientras que el pelinegro suspira aburrido.

-Lógicamente te apoyare Gaara-kun. El Uchiha me cae mal. –dice emocionada Megumi colocándose alado de Yuki y esta le paso el brazo pos sus hombros de forma amigable y Megumi le miró el brazo como si fuera una bacteria.

-El afecto es mutuo. –murmura para sí mismo Sasuke fulminando con la mirada a la peli-azul.

-¡El poder de la juventud llamea más en ti Gaara-kun! –dice enérgico Lee colocándose atrás de Sakura. Shino sólo se puso de pie y lo imitó al igual que Choji.

-¿crees que me intimidarás porque se te unieron cinco tarados más? –pregunta con burla Sasuke mirando a "Gaara" ignorando la mirada fulminante de Megumi y Sai. – ¡hey! –grita Sasuke mirando hacia la mesa de las porristas que miraban curiosas el show de esos al igual que los demás. – ¡¿de qué lado están? –pregunta con indiferencia.

Ino sin decir nada se puso de pie y se colocó atrás de Sasuke fulminando con la mirada a "Gaara", el cual sólo sonreía de forma socarrona. Hinata pasó su mirada de "Gaara" a Sasuke, una y otra vez, pero cuando vio que Naruto la miraba coqueto frunció el entrecejo poniéndose atrás de Sasuke, haciendo que este amplié más su sonrisa mientras que Naruto bufaba molesto.

-No lo tomes a pecho Gaara-kun. –dice Temari poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia donde está Shikamaru. –pero apoyo a mi idiota novio y si él apoya a Sasuke-kun, pues a él apoyo yo. –dice indiferente.

-El tenerte o no conmigo me viene sin cuidado. –dice despreocupada Sakura volteando a ver que las demás porristas que eran cerca de siete más se colocaban atrás del pelinegro y las únicas que quedaban en la mesa eran Tenten y Matsuri que aun no sabían de qué lado ir, pero cuando ven a Naruto, Kiba y Sai mirando distraiditos el techo no lo pensaron más y se fueron al grupo de Gaara cosa que no le agrado a Megumi.

-No pensé que se fueran donde hay ñoños. –dice despectiva Temari.

-Temari. –dice "Gaara" haciéndose los flequillos hacia atrás de una forma sensual que le sacó un suspiro enamorado a toda femenina que lo viera, lógicamente la única que ni se inmuto fue Yuki. – ¿acaso me consideras eso? –dice coqueta y las mejillas de la rubia no pudieron evitar sonrojarse haciendo que Shikamaru gruña molesto.

-Eto… yo no pienso eso y está bien que dos de mis amigas se vayan contigo Gaara-kun. –dice nerviosa Temari jugando con sus dedos (la enfermedad de Hinata es contagiosa O.O)

_-(no me caen bien las porristas, pero sé que Yuki sabrá como darles uso a esas dos)_ –Sakura le guiña un ojo a la rubia haciendo que ponga mirada bobalicona, cosa que no le gustó a Shikamaru y lo dejaba ver con su entrecejo más fruncido.

-Deja tus coqueterías baratas Gaara. –dice con fastidio Sasuke y Sakura le sonríe de forma socarrona. –ya está decidido quien ayudará a quien para conseguir los votos. –dice con seriedad y el pelirrojo lo mira retador. –como dije volveremos a ser enemigos hasta que las seleccio… -el discurso del pelinegro fue interrumpido cuando se empezó a oír la tonadita de la película del exorcista y provenía exactamente desde uno de los bolsillos del saco de Sakura, por lo que todos voltearon a verla.

-Lo siento, es mi celular. – dice "Gaara" sacando su celular y cuando ve en la pantalla de quien se trata su rostro adquiere muecas de drogada mientras un aura brillante la rodea haciendo que todos la miren con extrañeza. –si quieres síguele con tu discurso de separación y eso Sasuke. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia mientras con su otra mano presiona el botón para contestar y se pone el teléfono en la oreja, volteando para darle la espalda no viendo como Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada. – ¡hermanita! –exclama emocionada.

-¿hermanita? –preguntaron todos extrañados, pero cuando Naruto, y Yuki captaron de quien se trataba sonrieron divertido mientras que Sasuke paraba oreja para oír la conversación, sabiendo que con quien hablaba era nada más y nada menos con Haruno Sakura, la mujer que ama.

-¿hermanita?... ¡ah! Entiendo, estas en compañía de alguien más. –dice la otra voz al teléfono. –si estas ocupada puedo hablarte después.

-Nunca estoy ocupado para ti. –dice melosa y todos a excepción de Yuki y Naruto pensaron que les habían cambiado al pelirrojo. –pero dime ¿Qué tal te va en Egipto? –dice melosa ignorando a los demás que la miraban impresionada, sólo los supuestos mellizos la miraban indiferentes.

_-(¿Egipto? ¿Qué no se supone que estaba en Alemania?)_ –fue el pensamiento del pelinegro, aun así seguía oyendo con interés lo que "Gaara" le decía a "Sakura".

-Estoy muy bien Saku-chan, me estoy divirtiendo mucho y aprendiendo bastante, aunque creo que cuando llegues no me reconocerás mucho porque me broncee de mas. –dijo divertido.

-Me alegro. –dice con sinceridad haciendo que Tenten, Megumi y Matsuri al tenerla de enfrente queden embobadas ante esa hermosa sonrisa que adornó el rostro del pelirrojo. – te extraño mucho. –dice de forma berrinchuda haciendo un tierno puchero que hizo que casi les dé un derrame nasal a las tres chicas.

-¡Yo quiero hablar con mi cuñada! –dice Yuki como niña chiquita aventándose para tratar de quitarle el teléfono a Sakura, pero esta con agilidad alza su pie dándole una patada en la mera cara haciéndola que caiga con los ojos en forma de espiral al piso, mientras que todos miraban impresionados como "Gaara" había golpeado a su novia.

-¡Oh! No fue nada, sólo un mosquito molesto. –dice "Gaara" con diversión mientras caminaba alejándose de todas las miradas curiosas.

-¡Resiste Yuki! –dice Naruto poniéndose en cuclillas alado de su amiga. – ¡Yuki! –grita de forma desgarradora atrayendo a su amiga a su pecho en un abrazo al ver que se le salía el alma por la boca. – ¡se nos va! –dice dramático con lágrimas resbalando en sus mejillas y los demás lo miran como el tarado que es.

-¿Por qué la golpeó? –pregunta Suigetsu saliendo de su impresión y frunciendo el entrecejo. –ese bastardo no respeta a las mujeres, ni porque es su novia. –dice con molestia apretando sus puños y pensándose en ir a golpear al pelirrojo.

-Cuando se trata de su hermana se vuelve demasiado posesivo. –dice Naruto con indiferencia dejando su drama y dándole unas leves palmaditas en las mejillas a la pelinegra para que despierte. –además Yuki está acostumbrada a estos golpes. –dice despreocupado y a varios les resbaló una gota de sudor porque se suponía que era su hermano y mellizo, pero en vez de defenderla lo tomaba con demasiada tranquilidad.

_-(yo te trataría mejor que Gaara, Yuki, no sé por qué no lo dejas)_ –fue el pensamiento de Suigetsu mientras se cruzaba de brazos y bufaba molesto.

_-(el ser novia de Gaara es doloroso O.O)_ –fue el pensamiento de todas las femeninas que veían en la frente de Yuki marcado el zapato de "Gaara" mientras que Sasuke mantenía su mirada por dónde se perdió la figura de "Gaara" al alejarse de ellos.

* * *

Se ve a Sasuke, Neji, Suigetsu, Shikamaru y Sasori caminando por el patio yendo hacia sus respectivos clubes.

-Por cierto Sasuke. –habla con tranquilidad Neji y el mencionado lo mira de reojo dándole a entender que tiene su atención. – Haruno y compañía son muy listos y seguro harán planes para ganarse los votos de los demás alumno. ¿ya tienes alguna estrategia?

-No. –dice frunciendo el entrecejo dando a entender que estaba pensando en lo que podía hacer.

-No te preocupes amigo mío. –dice Suigetsu pasándole su brazo derecho sobre el hombro en una abrazo amigable. –yo te ayudaré a ganar votos. –dice con seguridad.

-Y yo le ayudaré. –dice Sasori pasándole el brazo izquierdo por el hombro al pelinegro y este los miró desconfiado. —verás que ganaremos muchos votos y le ganarás a ese idiota de Gaara. –Sasuke frunció más el ceño ante como llamó al pelirrojo, más no dijo nada.

-Bien. Sólo no hagan idioteces. –dice cortante y ambos sonríen de oreja a oreja.

-Sólo haremos cosas que te harán ganar. –dicen ambos con seguridad y Sasuke sintió el presentimiento de que había tomado una mala decisión en dejarlos a cargo.

_-(hubieras escogido a Shikamaru para eso Sasuke u.u sabes que él es el mejor en hacer planes y estrategias u.u)_ –Neji soltó un largo suspiro.

_-(qué bueno que no me pidió ayuda a m__í u.u sería demasiado problemático)_ –Shikamaru suelta un largo bostezo. –yo me voy por aquí. nos vemos. –dice con aburrimiento mientras se desvía agarrando otro camino. Suigetsu y Sasori agitaron sus manos en son de despedida mientras los otros dos sólo lo ignoraban.

* * *

Sakura, Kiba, Naruto y Yuki iban saliendo del edificio donde estaban los salones de clases para encaminarse a sus respectivos clubes.

-Yuki. –llama indiferente Sakura y esta la voltea a ver curiosa de reojo al igual que los otros dos. –planea algunas estrategias para conseguir votos. Conociendo a Sasuke no sólo se quedará sin hacer nada esperando que su popularidad le de la victoria y yo no me quedaré atrás.

-¡A sus ordenes jefa! –dice con firmeza haciendo un saludo militar mientras sonríe divertida.

-Yuki se que planeas algo. –dice burlón Naruto. – ¡anda! Dime un adelanto. –dice haciendo cara de cachorro mojado y hasta parpadeo un par de veces de forma tierna para terminar de convencerla.

-Aún no tengo en mente nada. –dice despreocupada llevando sus manos atrás de su nuca cruzándolas en forma despreocupada. –sé que el grupo de Sasuke hará mañana su primer movimiento y quiero verlo para mejorarlo. –un potente brillo lleno de travesura adornó sus ojos.

-Por eso eres mi estratega. –dice con arrogancia Sakura. –me encanta como piensas. –dice acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro y Yuki sonrío, en eso recordó como Suigetsu le acaricio la cabeza el día de ayer y frunció el entrecejo.

_-(no se siente igual… me gust__ó mucho más la caricia de Suigetsu o.O que raro)_ –cuando Sakura quito su mano, Yuki llevo una de las suyas acariciándose extrañada la cabeza.

-Si Yuki es tu estratega ¿nosotros que somos? –pregunta Kiba mirando de reojo a Sakura y esta se soba la barbilla en una pose pensativa.

-Pues yo por lo general soy el encargado de cualquier cosa que tenga ver con las computadoras y el dinero. –dice Naruto con arrogancia.

-Cuando encuentre tu talento te lo digo. –dice divertida y Kiba infla los mofles en un tierno puchero.

-¿Sabías que soy bueno abriendo cualquier tipo de cerradura e incluso las que tienen combinación? –dice con arrogancia el castaño.

-Cuando necesite abrir la puerta de mi recámara porque se me olvidó la llave te llamo. –dice burlona Sakura y Kiba marca más su puchero.

-Un día te servirá mi talento, ya lo veras. –dice con seguridad y los demás sonríen divertidos.

-Apuesto que sí. –dice con diversión Naruto mientras le palmea el hombro.

* * *

Sakura cerró el casillero que usaba para guardar sus cosas en los vestidores de su club y se colgó el maletín en el hombro. Caminó saliendo de los vestidores ya con el uniforme puesto, el cual consistía en una bermuda negra con rojo y la playera holgada era igual, sólo que en la parte izquierda del pecho tenía el símbolo de la escuela. Ese era el color de los titulares mientras que el uniforme de los refuerzos era de color rojo con blanco. Los colores vienen siendo los mismo para el uniforme femenino sólo que la forma del uniforme es diferente.

Sakura llegó a donde el entrenador les estaba dando unas indicaciones tanto a los titulares como a los refuerzos.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que el señor Haruno nos deleita con su presencia. –dice con ironía el entrenador mirando con molestia al pelirrojo. –te dije que si volvías a llegar tarde Haruno, te castigaría.

-Pues hágalo. –dice indiferente mirándolo retador.

-Si sigues así de insolente te sacaré de los titulares. –dice amenazante y Sasuke sonríe burlón, (él también lleva puesto el mismo uniforme que Sakura) mientras que Sakura suelta un largo bostezo.

-Hágalo. –dice despreocupada y el entrenador frunce más el ceño.

-No me retes Haruno.

-No lo reto. Sólo le digo que si quiere hacer algo hágalo. Castígueme o sáqueme de los titulares, cualquier cosa no me importa. Por otro lado no creo que me saque de los titulares porque soy uno de los mejores jugadores que tiene. –dice con burla viendo satisfecha como una vena se hincha en la frente del entrenador.

-Cuando termine el entrenamiento tú recogerás todas las pelotas de la cancha. –dice con firmeza y Sakura hace una mueca de fastidio, más no le dio el gusto de replicar mientras que Sasuke no borraba su sonrisa burlona. –en fin. Darán diez vueltas a la cancha para calentar. Terminando cada uno tendrá un partido como entrenamiento. En la cancha uno serán Haruno Gaara contra Uchiha Sasuke… -el entrenador siguió diciendo nombres pero Sasuke y Sakura no lo escuchaban, se miraban de forma retadora mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus rostros.

Después de dar las diez vueltas cada chico se encontraba en su respectiva cancha para comenzar su juego de entrenamiento aunque muchos se lamentaban por no ver el partido de la cancha uno, ya que todos sabían que esos dos eran los mejores jugadores que tenía la escuela y sólo un par de veces han jugado en contra dando un espectáculo impresionante.

Sakura se encontraba en su lado de la cancha con raqueta en mano al igual que Sasuke. Cada uno mantenía la mirada en el otro mostrando un brillo lleno de superioridad.

-En este juego romperemos el uno a uno que teníamos. –dice con burla Sakura. –que lástima Sasukito, no sólo te ganaré en las selecciones para presidente sino también aquí. –dice con falso pesar y mirándolo con lástima.

-El que perderá serás tu Gaarita. –dice con burla. –te humillaré como en el último partido que jugamos.

-¿le llamas humillación a ganarme sólo por dos puntos? –pregunta con burla. –te recuerdo que en el primer partido que tuvimos te gané por dos set completos. –dice con superioridad y Sasuke frunce el entrecejo molesto al recordar eso.

-Te meteré los malditos set por el culo Haruno. –dice con molestia mientras bota la pelota para dar su saque.

-Pero lubrícame el culo antes para que no me duela. –dice con burla y el ceño del pelinegro se frunció mas, pero no le respondió y mejor lanzó la pelota para darle inicio al juego.

* * *

Las prácticas del club de fútbol americano habían terminado y todos iban entrando a los vestidores. El uniforme de los titulares era la playera de color rojo, con los números y letras en negro al igual que el pantalón mientras que el de los reservas era también rojo solo que las letras, números y pantalón blancos.

-¡Este juego estuvo de poca! –dice emocionado Kiba cargando su casco con su brazo derecho. Su rostro y ropa estaba sucia y sudada al igual que todos los demás.

-¡Si, dattebayo! –grita enérgico el rubio. –me muero por darme una refrescante ducha. Hoy sudé más de lo normal. –dice emocionado. –esos reservas han mejorado aun así no nos superan. –dice con arrogancia y Kiba asintió dándole la razón.

-Mis queridos amigos. –dice Sasori poniéndose en medio de ambos y pasándoles cada brazo por sus hombros. –sé que tenemos una rivalidad nuevamente por lo de las candidaturas, pero esto es importante, así que dejemos las rivalidades fuera del club. –dice con diversión. El al igual que Naruto y Kiba llevan el uniforme de los titulares.

-Lo que digas Sasori, pero quítanos tus sudorientos brazos que enserio te apesta la axila a sudor. –dice con desagrado Kiba aventándolo y Sasori sonríe divertido haciéndose el duro para que no lo logre.

-Huelo a hombre. –dice con arrogancia el pelirrojo.

-En eso te doy la razón amigo, pero prefiero el olor a mujer así que quítate. –dice con burla Naruto y Sasori apretó más los brazos para que no se puedan soltar de su agarre.

-Escúchenme y luego siguen con sus quejas de mis olores. –dice en forma misteriosa y tanto Kiba como Naruto sabiendo que no se pueden zafar se tapan las narices. –cuando venía camino al club, como el de porristas queda de paso descubrí una pequeña abertura en la malla y queda justo atrás de las duchas de dicho club. –dice travieso y con un brillo pervertido en sus ojos, mismo brillo que adquirieron los ojos del castaño y rubio. – ¿a qué ésta noticia vale la pena como para que dejemos las rivalidades fuera del club?

-Sasori. –dice con seriedad Naruto. –dentro del club eres mi compadre… ¿Qué digo compadre? ¡eres mi hermano dattebayo! –dice con emoción y Kiba asintió mirándolo con admiración mientras que Sasori sonreía de forma torcida.

-Pero recuerden. De esta unión dentro del club que no se enteren nuestros respectivos líderes que seguro nos apalean. –dice con burla y como si de niños chiquitos se trataran ambos asintieron con obediencia.

-Será nuestro secreto al igual que la localización de ese hueco que nos permitirá entrar al paraíso. –dice Kiba con un aura brillante rodeándolo, misma que ahora rodeó a los otros dos.

-Las porristas deben de haber terminado su práctica ya, así que ¿adivinen a dónde se dirigen? –dice el pelirrojo de forma misteriosa.

-¡A las duchas! –dicen emocionados Kiba y Naruto.

-Así es compatriotas… ¿Qué les parece si dejamos nuestras duchas para después y nos dirigimos al paraíso? –pregunta travieso.

-No perdamos más tiempo. –dice Naruto empezando a correr llevándose consigo a los otros dos que estaban igual de impacientes que él.

* * *

Una pelota de tenis rebotó atrás de Sakura, la cual respiraba de forma acelerada, su pecho subía y bajaba mostrando agitación, en sus ojos se veía el cansancio y estaba toda sudada. El mismo aspecto tenía su contrincante parado al otro lado de la cancha. Ambos estaban levemente inclinados sosteniendo la raqueta con una de sus manos.

Una sonrisa llena de arrogancia adorno el rostro de uno de ellos mientras que el otro fruncía el entrecejo. Los demás habían terminado sus partidos mucho tiempo antes y miraban a esos dos impresionados por lo mucho que duró el partido, sobre todo por lo reñido que estuvo.

-¡Gané! –dice Sasuke con arrogancia. –y nada más y nada menos que por dos set de diferencia. –Sakura se endereza y da media vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Métete los putos set por el culo. –dice cortante empezando a caminar.

-Pero lubrícame el culo antes para que no me duela. –dice con burla y Sakura se detiene y voltea para mandarle una mirada asesina, sólo logrando que la sonrisa del pelinegro se amplíe. –por cierto Haruno, creí que el entrenador te puso a recoger las pelotas después del entrenamiento por llegar tarde, así que deberías empezar ahora si quieres terminar temprano. –dice con burla y Sakura gruñe molesta.

_-(este no es mi puto día)_ –piensa mientras camina a recoger las pelotas y Sasuke pasa al lado de ella dedicándole una mirada burlona haciéndola enojar más. –_ (odio cuando pierdo y más cuando es contra ese idiota)_ –pensó mientras gruñía con mas furia.

-¡No quiero ver ninguna pelota en la cancha Haruno! –grita el entrenador.

-¡Vete a la mierda viejo! –grita furioso "Gaara" levantándole el dedo medio.

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO! ¡NO SOLO RECOGERAS LAS PELOTAS HOY, LO HARAS DURANTE UN MES Y SIGUEME FALTANDO AL RESPETO Y TE PONDRE A RECOGERLAS POR LO QUE RESTA DEL AÑO! –grita furioso dando media vuelta.

-Calladito te vez más bonito Gaa-ra. –dice Sasuke con burla y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada. El pelinegro sólo niega divertido y termina de salir de las canchas para darse una merecida ducha.

_-(insisto, hoy no fue __mi día y todo es culpa de Yuki, todo por emborracharme con ella y como consecuencia no pude rendir como se debe en el partido al estar cruda, además… además el ver a Sasuke todo sudado y con esa mirada penetrante llena de concentración hizo que me diera nuevamente hambre y no sólo eso, me excite T.T)_ –Sakura suspiró con pesadez mientras se tocaba el vientre justo donde había sentido esas mariposas minutos antes.

* * *

Kiba, Naruto y Sasori habían colocado unos botes de basura para lograr alcanzar las ventanas que les permitirían ver hacia las duchas. En estos momentos estaban encima de los botes viendo con cara de pervertidos a las porristas que sin saber que tenían tres espías se bañaban de lo más tranquilas estando completamente desnudas.

Naruto no despegaba su mirada del cuerpo de Hinata y con una de sus manos se tapaba la nariz, ya que tenía un intenso derrame nasal. Kiba y Sasori también se tapaban la nariz ante su intenso derrame nasal más ellos les echaban un ojo a todas las chicas, lógicamente Sasori no miraba por donde su hermana estaba, ya que puede ser muy pervertido pero no llega a esos extremos.

El bote de Kiba se comienza a balancear y este para mantener el equilibrio se agarra de Naruto y éste lo hace de Sasori provocando que sus bruscos movimientos muevan mas los botes y por consecuencia los tres caen de lleno al piso.

-¡Auch! –exclaman los tres mientras se tocan adoloridos la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue eso? –se oyó que preguntaba una de las porristas desde adentro de las duchas.

-¡Vamos a ver! –dice una con decisión y conociendo esa voz perfectamente Sasori sabía que se trataba de su hermana.

-Vámonos idiotas, que si Temari nos ve aquí nos castra. –dice temeroso y los otros dos pasaron saliva con dificultan.

Los tres se quisieron parar a la vez pero extrañamente sus extremidades estaban enredadas y ante la desesperación de querer huir se enredaron más por lo que cayeron de lleno nuevamente golpeándose la cabeza.

-¡Auch! –exclaman nuevamente los tres cerrando sus ojos ante el dolor mientras se sobaban la cabeza.

-Debí imaginarme que serían ustedes. Aunque falta el tarado de Suigetsu. –dice una voz femenina haciendo que los tres abran los ojos topándose con Temari vestida con sólo una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y atrás de ella estaban las demás porristas en el mismo estado. Todas tenían los brazos cruzadas, cara de pocas pulgas y un aura asesina rodeándolas.

-¿Para que se quejan si ya nos hemos follado a la mayoría por lo que las hemos visto desnudas? –dice despreocupado Naruto haciendo enfurecer más a las porristas y cuando vio la mirada fulminante que le dirigía Hinata pasó saliva con dificultad. –la he cagado. –dice bajando la cabeza derrotado.

-Sí, la has cagado. –dicen Kiba y Sasori en forma de reproche y pasando saliva con dificultad.

-Las duchas es un momento íntimo y vergonzoso para una mujer. No perdonaré que lo hayan profanado. –dice tétrica Temari, sus compañeras asintieron dándole la razón y de quien sabe dónde sacaron escobas y trapeadores que el trío de chicos los vieron como si de espadas se trataran haciéndolos pasar saliva con dificultad. – ¡al ataque chicas! –al instante como si de leonas salvajes se trataran todas se echaron encima del trío de pervertidos que no pudo escapar al seguir enredados.

-¡HELPIPI! –gritó de forma desgarradora Naruto.

-¡ES HELP ME BABOSO! –grita Kiba.

-¡HELPIPI O HELP ME, ME VALE UN COMINO, PERO QUE ALGUIEN NOS SALVE! –grita Sasori adolorido mientras que se oyen palazos y golpes seguidos de gemidos de dolor.

**Continuara**

**las porristas mataran a sasori, kiba y naru? saku terminara de recoger las pelotas? le metera el set por el culo a sasuke? le lubrikara el culo antes d meterle dichos set? kien ganara las selecciones? como le haran para ganar votos? suigetsu me mandara una foto d el vistiendo solo boxer? saku se seguira surtiendo a yuki delante d todos? gaara bronceado se vera tan bueno como me lo imagino? **

**espero les haya gustado el kapi ^^**

**lamento haber demorado mucgo u.u**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	19. El culpable es Suigetsu

**El culpable es Suigetsu**

Sakura prácticamente se arrastraba para llegar a la habitación de Yuki, se le notaba el cansancio en su forma de caminar, rostro y en especial en sus ojos. Aprovechando que no había nadie en las duchas del club se había dado un baño, pero ahora lo que más quería era descansar y le ordenaría a Matsuri que se fuera a buscar otro lugar en donde dormir porque a partir de ese día hasta que terminen las selecciones iba a dormir en esa habitación.

Al estar frente a la puerta levanto su mano para tomar la perilla y en su vida había sentido tan pesada su mano, pero haciendo un esfuerzo más giro la perilla, nada más abrió un poco la puerta y escucho la risa de Yuki, así que curiosa la termino de abrir completamente y alzó ambas cejas ante la imagen que se topó. Ahí estaba Yuki revolcándose de la risa en el piso mientras apuntaba a Kiba y Naruto que tenían varios hematomas, chichones e incluso heridas abiertas que sangraban y no se diga del aspecto de su ropa, estaba desalineada e incluso rota.

Frente a Naruto estaba Matsuri sonriendo con diversión mientras limpiaba las heridas del rubio e imaginaba que más de rato iba seguir con las heridas del castaño.

-Bueno ya ¿no? –dice con fastidio Naruto mirando con molestia a Yuki, más esta seguía en su ataque de risa.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta con voz cansada Sakura haciendo que todos la volteen a ver e incluso Yuki controló su arranque de risa, aun así se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para retenerla.

-Tienes que escuchar esto Gaara. –dice divertida Yuki haciendo que ambos varones rueden los ojos y que Matsuri sonría divertida. –a este par de idiotas junto con Sasori se les ocurrió ir a espiar las duchas de las porristas. Y siendo tan idiotas se descubrieron a sí mismo y los agarraron a porrazos con escobas y trapeadores… ¡jajajaja…! –nada más terminó su relato y se volvió a retorcer de la risa en el piso haciendo que ambos idiotas, digo chicos fruncieran el entrecejo y Matsuri se tapara la boca para no soltar una carcajada, ella estaba ahí cuando los golpearon, de hecho también los golpeó y fue muy divertido poner en su lugar a ese par.

Por otro lado por muy cansada que estuviera Sakura no pudo evitar unírsele a la risa a Yuki, y se tocaba la tripa mientras apuntaba al par de chicos.

-¿Cuántos crees que dure esto? –pregunta con cansancio Kiba mirando como el pelirrojo y la pelinegra aún seguían retorciéndose de la risa mientras que Matsuri tenía los mofles inflados y sonrojado donde se aguantaba para no unírseles.

-Llevan como cinco minutos así, se les tiene que pasar. –dice el rubio mirando con cansancio su reloj de muñequera y Kiba asintió esperanzado.

Diez minutos después y por fin Yuki y Sakura dejaron de reírse, aunque seguían con una cara bobalicona y mirada burlona hacía el par de chicos.

-¡Por fin! –exclama aliviado Naruto alzando sus manos y mirando el cielo con devoción.

-Pensé que nunca terminarían. –dice Kiba suspirando con cansancio.

-Oye tú. –dice cortante la peli-rosa mirando déspota a Matsuri, la cual levanta la mirada para verlo curiosa. –dormiré aquí hasta que las selecciones terminen así que ve buscando dónde dormir. –ordena con firmeza. – ¿Qué esperas? –dice exasperada al no verla moverse y la castaña refunfuñando se pone de pie y va hacia su ropero para buscar ropa e irse unos días a la habitación de alguna amiga.

Kiba, Naruto y Yuki sonreían burlones mirando como la castaña refunfuñando empacaba algunas cosas en una pequeña maleta.

-Yuki. Ponte a curarles las heridas a esos dos. –ordena con cansancio Sakura mientras camina a la cama de Matsuri y se deja caer boca abajo.

-Tks… hubieras dejado que Matsuri terminara antes de correrla. –dice con fastidio mientras camina hacia los chicos y se inca enfrente de Naruto para terminar lo que Matsuri empezó. – deberían bañarse. Huelen a sudor. –dice con asco mientras frunce el entrecejo en son de desagrado. Tanto Naruto como Kiba se miran de forma cómplice y sonríen con travesura.

-¡Olemos a hombre! –exclaman con orgullo y Yuki los mira incrédula.

-Huelen a calcetín mojado. –dice con burla y ambos chicos levantan uno de sus brazos para olerse la axila y hacen una mueca de desagrado quitando rápidamente su rostro de esa zona para voltear a ver a su amiga.

-Es verdad. –dicen ambos resignados.

-Es mejor que se bañen antes de que los cure. –aconseja Yuki y ambos asintieron dándole la razón.

-Me voy y pobre de ustedes si agarran mis cosas. –dice amenazante Matsuri fulminando con la mirada, especialmente a Yuki, ante la envidia que sentía porque ella esté con esos tres apuestos chicos.

-¿y si lo hago qué? –dice con burla Yuki, pero mirándola con frialdad y Matsuri baja la mirada no pudiéndosela sostener.

-Solo no las rompas. –dice cohibida y sale rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-A eso le llamo intimidar. –dice divertido Kiba mientras se pone de pie para irse a bañar, pero hace una mueca mostrando dolor, dejando ver lo que le causaba el sólo hacer eso. –sí que nos dejaron jodidos. –dice con lamento.

-Esas mujeres son unas salvajes. –dice el rubio sobándose el cuello.

-En especial Hinata-chan ¿verdad? –dice Kiba burlón y Naruto lo fulmina con la mirada. –si bien que vi que a ti te agarraba más a golpes y lo hacía con unas ganas. –el rubio gruñó molesto.

-¿Hinata? –pregunta extrañada Yuki. – ¿aun sigues tratando de llevártela a la cama?

-¡A es verdad! –exclama Kiba como recordando que el cielo es azul. –tú no has visto los ligues que se avienta nuestro amigo para intentar hacer su novia a Hinata-chan. –dice con burla disfrutando de lo lindo la molestia que reflejaba su amigo.

-Métete de una vez a bañar chucho, para que termines pronto y poderme meter yo. –dice entre gritos molestos el rubio.

-¿Novia? ¿tú? –pregunta sorprendida Yuki mirando a su amigo. – ¿en verdad te interesa tanto esa mujer como para tener una relación de ese grado? ¿seguro qué no es sólo sexo? –dice con seriedad y aún mostrando lo sorprendida que estaba en su mirada y Kiba se extrañó de que en vez de burlarse se lo esté tomando enserio mientras que Sakura ni los escuchaba ya, había entrado en el mundo de los sueños desde hace unos momentos.

-Pensé que ya habías notado que le pongo más interés que a las demás y que desde que me rechazó no he tenido ojos para otras… ¡vaya! Ni sexo he tenido, porque no se me antoja nada más que con ella. –dice con cansancio el rubio y Kiba alzó mas sus cejas.

-Sigo pensando que es sólo sexo lo que quieres y como ella no te lo da siendo la primera que te rechaza, quieres hacerla tu novia haber si así afloja. –dice con tranquilidad Yuki.

-¡No es verdad! –grita con seguridad el rubio. –ella me interesa enserio. –Yuki ensanchó más sus ojos al ver la sinceridad y seguridad en los ojos de su amigo. –me hace sentir sensaciones que nunca he sentido con sólo verla. Es la primer mujer que me deprime cuando la veo enojada conmigo, cuando se trata de ella me esfuerzo más de lo normal y me frustro al ver que todo lo que hago no consigo llamar su atención como lo deseo, me afecta lo que piense de mi, quiero protegerla y acariciarla. No te miento que la deseo, pero si ella no quiere estoy dispuesto a esperarla. –dice con seguridad.

-Que fuerte. —dice Yuki sorprendida mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos al igual que Kiba, el cual asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

Kiba ya bañadito y oliendo bien se encontraba sentado en el piso jugando videojuegos con la consola de Yuki, y ella jugaba con él. Ambos estaban muy entretenidos en el juego mientras que Sakura seguía en el quinto sueño.

Naruto con una toalla enrollada en su cadera mientras con otra más pequeña se secaba el cabello salió del baño viendo a su amiga peli-rosa dormida e incluso roncaba, después desvió su mirada hacia los otros dos que como poseídos jugaban un videojuego.

-¿saben porque Sakura nada más tocó cama y se quedó dormida?—pregunta extrañado haciendo que tanto Yuki como Kiba le pongan pause al videojuego y volteen a verlo.

-No. Pero es muy extraño. –dice pensativa Yuki. –no lo había pensado hasta ahorita y aunque ayer nos hayamos desvelado ella tiene el suficiente aguante como nosotros como para llegar y ponerse a jugar video juegos, además que se durmió sin cenar y eso nunca lo hace. Sin contar que salió muy tarde del club de tenis e incluso vino ya bañada y no creo que se haya bañado en su recámara porque Sasuke se adueñó de ella, bueno al menos eso dijo en la cafetería. –sus dos amigos asintieron dándole la razón.

-¿y si la despertamos para saber porque está así? –pregunta travieso Kiba y al instante los otros dos lo miran como si hubiera dicho un sacrilegio. – ¿Qué? –exclama ante sus miradas.

-¿tienes idea de cómo se pone esa mujer si la despiertas? –pregunta asustado Naruto y Kiba niega.

-He de suponerse como para que sugieras algo tan descabellado. –dice Yuki palmeándole el hombro y mirándolo como pordiosero, misma mirada que le dedico el rubio.

-Bueno cambiando de tema… ¿quieren un striper? –pregunta Naruto quitándose de golpe la toalla dejando sus cosotas al aire.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Mis ojos! –exclama todo traumado Kiba mientras se tapa los ojos.

-¡Genial! ¡mueve las caderas Narutin! –dice Yuki emocionada comenzando a aplaudir y Naruto sonriendo divertido comienza a mover las caderas en son a una música imaginaria mientras que Yuki miraba su paquetote como si de un delicioso pudín se tratara. – ¡oh si! ¡Eso es Naruto! –decía toda pervertida y el rubio se dio media vuelta y comenzó a mover sus glúteos.

-Paren esto chicos, enserio quedare traumado con sólo oírlos. –dice Kiba aún con sus ojos tapados.

-¿pueden cerrar la puta boca? –dijo una voz tétrica haciendo que todos volteen hacia la cama de Matsuri viendo a Sakura con ojos de psicópata asesina y aura siniestra rodeándola.

Al instante Kiba y Yuki se abrazaron mirándola temerosos y Naruto se pegó a la pared abrazándose a sí mismo todo traumado y mirándola como si ella lo quisiera violar.

-No son tan idiotas como aparentan. –dice Sakura poniéndose de pie y su tono de voz estremeció más a esos tres. –debieron ver que venía demasiado cansada y al verme dormida debieron suponer que era lo único que deseaba… ¡claro! Con algo de silencio. –dice caminando hacia esos tres.

-Ten piedad Sakura-chan, recuerda que me acaban de dar una paliza. –dice temeroso Naruto y Kiba asintió dándole la razón.

-Eso hubieras pensado antes de despertarme. –al ver y oír como se tronaba los dedos los tres pasaron saliva con dificultad.

La escena fue censurada a causa del gran nivel de violencia que hubo. Pero después de eso se logra ver a Naruto desnudo, tirado en el piso más golpeado de lo que estaba y con el alma saliéndosele de la boca. Unos centímetros alejados se ve a Kiba convulsionándose en el piso con varios chichones en la cabeza y alado del castaño se ve a Yuki con los ojos en blanco, saliéndole espuma por la boca y varios chichones adornando su cabeza.

Sakura aún con el aura espeluznante rodeándola los miraba con indiferencia mientras sacudía sus manos una y otra vez.

-¡Oye ¿Por qué andas tan cansada? Además por la intensidad de los golpes te pusiste más furiosa de lo normal. –dice Yuki recobrando la compostura y sentándose en el piso mirándola curiosa al igual que los otros dos. Sakura gruñe molesta y se sienta en la cama.

-Tks… Sasuke me ganó un partido de tenis, me devolvió mis burlas y el profesor me puso a recoger las pelotas por llegar tarde. –dice con fastidio.

Los tres tenían los ojos muy abiertos y estaban por soltar la carcajada más la mirada de Sakura hizo que cerraran la boca, pero sus mofles estaban inflados y sonrojados donde querían reírse.

-Voy a ver si puso la marrana. –dice Yuki parándose de golpe y saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Te acompaño! –dijeron rápidamente Kiba y Naruto (que se puso rápidamente la toalla) siguiéndola dejando sola a Sakura que tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

Naruto, Yuki y Kiba salieron corriendo del edificio de los dormitorios femeninos, se pararon frente a la fuente que estaba ahí y sin poder evitarlo más se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, e incluso era tanta su risa que se dejaron caer al piso revolcándose de la risa.

* * *

Era un nuevo día y la hora del primer receso había llegado. El grupo de Sakura iba entrando a la cafetería, pero se detuvieron de golpe al ver a todos los alumnos parados amontonados en las paredes. Los cuatro alzaron ambas cejas al ver como Neji y Shikamaru comenzaban a mover todas las mesas haciéndolas a un lado.

Yuki vio al grupo de Sai y curiosa se encaminó hacia ellos siendo acompañada por sus demás amigos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta la pelinegra cuando llegó alado de Sai, el cual se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, de pronto llegaron Suigetsu y Sasori y nos dijeron que hiciéramos espacio, llegaron Neji y Shikamaru y comenzaron a mover las mesas. –dice con indiferencia haciendo que Yuki, Naruto, Sakura y Kiba se miren entre sí extrañados.

De pronto sosteniendo un megáfono entra Suigetsu acompañado de Sasori, que también sostenía un megáfono. Los dos se paran en medio del lugar.

-¡Suigetsu y yo planeamos un espectáculo para que apoyen a Uchiha Sasuke para presidente estudiantil! –dice Sasori através del megáfono.

En eso el pelinegro va entrando a la cafetería y mira igual o más extrañado que todos como está la cafetería.

-¡Nuestro futuro presidente ha llegado! ¡Démosle un gran aplauso! –dice Suigetsu emocionado apuntando a Sasuke, el cual alza ambas cejas no entendiendo nada, y la gran mayoría de los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir y las chicas gritaban como si estuvieran viendo a un cantante famoso. —¡No seas tímido líder! ¡Ven y dí unas palabras a tu público! –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada, pero igual camina hacia ellos.

-¡Dinos lo que harás si te eligen como presidente! –anima Sasori pasándole un brazo por los hombros en forma amigable mientras Suigetsu le pasa su megáfono y Sasuke gruñe molesto, ya que esos dos no le avisaron nada por lo que no sabía que decir. – di que si te apoyan hablaras con la directora para que haga más largo los recesos, y tendrán un espectáculo como el que están por presenciar. –le susurra sólo para que el pelinegro lo escuche y este suspira con pesadez, no podía hacer nada más, después de todo no tenía planeado nada.

-¡Si me apoyan en las selecciones, hablaré con la directora para que haga más largo los recesos y puedan disfrutar espectáculos como el que están por presenciar! –dice el pelinegro a través del megáfono.

Sakura, Naruto, Yuki y Kiba alzaron ambas cejas con extrañeza mientras que los demás estaban ansiosos por saber qué clase de espectáculo les iba presentar Uchiha Sasuke.

-¡Ya oyeron amigos! ¡Disfrútenlo! –dice Sasori emocionado mientras que Suigetsu camina hacia la grabadora que había dejado atrás y Sasuke lo sigue extrañado.

El pelirrojo sigue a esos dos y cuando Suigetsu prende la grabadora comienza a sonar una musiquita sensualona y movida, de la entrada en fila comienza a entrar todas las porristas vestidas con un short a medio muslo de color negro, medias del mismo color, zapatos de aguja blancos y una blusa de tirantes blanca. Las únicas que no iban con ellas eran Matsuri y Tenten, que al estar de lado de Gaara quedaban excluidas de ese show.

Naruto puso cara de retrasado mental al ver a Hinata y la gran mayoría de los demás hombres habían puesto la misma cara de babosos al ver a todas esas hermosas mujeres colocarse en medio del salón y comenzaban a bailar, pero a la vez hacer varias maniobras que suelen hacer en sus prácticas de porristas.

Derrames intensos de nariz se vio en casi todos los hombres ante los movimientos sensuales y sugerentes de las chicas. Naruto creyó que moriría desangrado y de un paro cardiaco al ver a Hinata toda sonrojada bailar y moverse de esa forma, verla saltar de aquí a haya moviendo sus grandes pechonalidades, si no le daba un paro cardiaco estaba seguro que se le paraba otra cosa.

-¿Por qué no sospeche que Uchiha usaría la imagen de las porristas para hacer algo tan vulgar? –dice Megumi mirando con fastidio el espectáculo, en eso su mirada se desvió hacia sus amigos notando que tenían la cara de pendejo de todos los hombres y no perdían detalle alguno del espectáculo. –hombres tenían que ser. –dice para sí misma con cansancio.

-Buen movimiento, aunque viendo la cara de Sasuke me hace suponer que se viene enterando hasta ahorita del plan de esos dos. –dice pensativa Sakura y mira de reojo a su amiga notando como esta sonríe de forma traviesa. –dime que esa sonrisa es porque tienes una idea que superará eso. –dice con diversión.

-Si imagen es lo que quieres mostrar mejoraré eso querido. –dice con arrogancia mirando de forma traviesa a Sakura.

-Confió en ti, has algo que les mate el gallo. –dice con burla y Yuki asintió emocionada.

-El espectáculo terminó y las chicas se retiraron aún con la mirada pervertida de todos los varones siguiéndolas hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-¡Si votan por Uchiha Sasuke cada día se deleitaran con un espectáculo aportado por las porristas de nuestra escuela! –dice Suigetsu a través del megáfono y junto con Neji, Sasori y Shikamaru se pusieron a entregar unos papelitos a todos.

-Supera eso Gaarita. –dice Sasori cuando le entrega uno de los folletos que repartían a este.

Sakura sólo rodó los ojos y abrió su folleto viendo que había una foto se Sasuke en una pose sensualona haciéndose el pelo hacia atrás, el sólo ver la foto hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran un leve sonrojo y se quedó viendo como idiota la imagen.

Cuando Sasori le entrego su folleto a Yuki esta lo abrió y rió divertida ante la imagen, después soltó la carcajada al leer lo que habían puesto.

-"¡Es guapo, sexy, sin duda un morocho cautivador! ¿A qué te gustaría tener este papote como presidente?" –leyó divertida en voz alta, sabiendo que sus amigos estaban aún en bobolandia ante el espectáculo, volteó a mirar de reojo a su amiga. –sí que son in… -Yuki cortó sus palabras al ver como su amiga miraba la foto de Sasuke y eso no es todo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. –si quieres te regalo mi foto. –susurra Yuki en su oído poniéndole encima el folleto que le dieron a ella y Sakura reaccionó mirándola nerviosa.

-Sólo miraba. –dice paseando sus ojos a todos lados menos a la pelinegra, mostrando su nerviosismo, rápidamente guardó ambos folletos en los bolsillos de su saco. –iré por mi comida. –dice caminando rápidamente hacia la barra de comidas.

_-(¿__Se puso nerviosa?… interesante, ya hay algo que ponga nerviosa a Haruno Sakura)_ –Yuki se sobaba su barbilla mientras miraba a su amiga caminar con rapidez y ante lo nerviosa que estaba casi tropieza con una mesa, lo que la hizo reír levemente.

-Tks… sólo acumulando basura. –dice con fastidio Megumi mientras hacía bolita su folleto y lo aventaba al bote de basura. –mejor me voy a comer que gracias a esos tarados tengo menos minutos para comer. –la chica sin más camina hacia la barra de comida.

Por otro lado estaba Sasuke parado viendo el folleto que sus tarados amigos repartieron, no podo evitar que un tic nervioso apareciera en su ceja derecha mientras lo leía, miró de reojo a las demás femeninas notando como miraban la como si se tratara de una deidad haciendo que su tic nervioso se marcara más.

-Con el show y las fotos tenemos ganadas a mucha audiencia. –dice Sasori colocándose al lado derecho de Sasuke y pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

-Ni Yuki, ni Gaara lograrán superar eso. –dice Suigetsu colocándose a su otro lado pasándole el brazo por sus hombros.

-¿Quién demonios les dio permiso para fotocopiar una foto mía que sabrá kami cuando me tomaron? –dice molesto el pelinegro pasando su pupila de un lado a otro.

-Tú nos diste los derechos de ayudar en tu campaña hermano, así que no te quejes. –dice Sasori mirándolo burlón y Suigetsu sonríe socarrón.

-Sabía que me iba a arrepentir por eso. –dice entre gruñidos el pelinegro ampliando la sonrisa traviesa de sus dos amigos.

* * *

Sai acaba de salir del club de equitación y caminaba de lo más tranquilo hacia el edificio de los dormitorios masculinos. Desvió su mirada a su derecha al escuchar el motor de algo topándose con un carro que suelen usar en el club de golf. El hecho de ver un carrito de esos en la escuela no le extrañó ya que sabía que había un club de golf en la escuela, tampoco le extrañó el ver el carrito en un área demasiado alejada de donde se encontraba dicho club, lo que le extrañó fue ver a dos hombres usando pasamontañas que lo miraban de una forma traviesa.

_-(tengo un mal presentimiento)_ –pensó con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, viendo como el copiloto se bajaba y sin más lo tomaba de la mano aventándolo a la parte de atrás del auto, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando el carrito comenzó a moverse y sus secuestradores reían de forma tétrica.

* * *

Megumi había terminado sus prácticas en el club de volley. En estos momentos se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su habitación y se detuvo en la entrada viendo con fastidio a Yuki acostada en su propia cama leyendo una revista mientras bebía un refresco y en la otra cama estaba su compañera de cuarto mirando a la pelinegra con algo de miedo y a la vez sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿ahora te dedicarás a aparecer en cada lugar donde estoy? –pregunta con molestia adentrándose más en su habitación para cerrar la puerta tras de sí mientras que Yuki levantaba la mirada sonriéndole con burla.

-Sólo lo haré cuando tenga algo que hacer que te involucre. –dice traviesa y Megumi bufa con fastidio. –vete. –ordena mirando a la compañera de cuarto de la peli-azul, la cual asintió rápidamente y salió como si trajera humo en el trasero.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? –dice molesta mirando la puerta por donde su compañera salió sin siquiera chistar. –esta es mi habitación y la de Fuwa. No te tomes privilegios que no te corresponden. Como por ejemplo: correr a alguien de su misma habitación cuando tú no pintas nada aquí. –ahora miraba a Yuki mientras fruncía el entrecejo y Yuki ampliaba su sonrisa socarrona.

-Necesito tu ayuda… no, más bien Gaara la necesita. –dijo rápidamente al ver que la chica estaba por replicar, pero cuando dijo el nombre de su supuesto novio sonrío con arrogancia al ver que la peli-azul la miraba con interés. – ayer dijiste que apoyabas a Gaara en las selecciones y se me ha ocurrido algo en lo que tu puedes participar para hacer que los puntos de Gaara aumenten.

-¿Qué es? –dice mirándola insegura, en especial ante esa mirada traviesa.

-Bueno primero que nada necesito saber si por Gaara estas dispuesta a cambiar de look a uno más… mmm atractivo. –Megumi ensanchó levemente los ojos, pero luego recobró la compostura y frunció el entrecejo.

-No me gusta lo superficial. Estoy cómoda con mi aspecto y forma de vestir, así que no la cambiaré. –dice con firmeza mientras se cruza de brazos.

-¿ni por Gaara cambiarás? Recuerda que él te ha salvado varias veces e incluso te autoproclamó su protegida… ¿es así cómo le pagas cuando él necesita de ti para ganar las selecciones? –dice con pesar, lógicamente era falso más Megumi no lo notó y bajó la cabeza sintiéndose frustrada. – ¡en fin! –exclamó a la vez que soltaba un largo suspiro y se sentaba en la cama dando a entender que se iría de ahí. –iré a conseguir a alguien más que tome tú lugar en este proyecto.

-¡Espera! –dice levantando la voz y Yuki la mira curiosa ocultando su sonrisa arrogante. –Lo haré. –dice con firmeza y Yuki sonríen triunfante. –es verdad que Gaara-kun me ha ayudado y yo nunca he hecho nada por él. Y si tengo que cambiar mi apariencia para ayudarlo en algo que Gaara-kun desea lo haré –dice con seguridad.

-Buena respuesta. –dice mirándola con arrogancia y sonriendo de forma torcida.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de haber acep… -la frase de la chica se corta al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

-Justo a tiempo. –dice con burla mientras mira la pantalla de su celular. –abre plebeya. –dice en forma de orden y agitando sus manos con desprecio.

-No soy tu criada… maldita. –dice furiosa mientras la fulmina con la mirada.

-Pero es tu habitación ¿no? –dice burlona. Megumi gruñe mientras murmura cosas inteligibles que seguramente eran insultos hacia la pelinegra.

Megumi nada más abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Matsuri y Tenten ahí paradas mirándola con fastidio, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué? ¿hoy es el día de que zorras y taradas visiten mi habitación? –pregunta con fastidio haciendo que el par de castañas la fulminen con la mirada.

-Mira becada, no estamos aquí por gusto, si no fu…

Matsuri. –Yuki se encontraba ya atrás de Megumi sorprendiéndola ya que no la sintió hasta que habló, más no demostró su sorpresa. –dije que nada de insultos y sólo se dedicaran a hacer lo que les ordené. Después de todo voluntariamente aceptaron ayudar a Gaara con todo lo referente a su campaña y créanme que todo esto servirá en son a eso. –dice con aburrimiento haciendo que ambas castañas bufen mientras se cruzan de brazos con fastidio y Megumi suspiró con pesadez al saber que tendría que trabajar con ellas en quien sabe qué cosa, sólo porque también desea ayudar a Gaara. –hagan lo que les dije y si le hacen algo que no me guste a mí y mucho menos a ella juro que les haré algo muy doloroso. –dice amenazante y ambas pasaron saliva con dificultad mientras que la peli-azul no sabía de que hablaban.

-¡Mejor empecemos de una vez! –dice Matsuri y sin más toma de la muñeca a Megumi y se la lleva consigo al baño siendo seguida por Tenten.

-¡Suéltenme taradas! … ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?... ¡No me toquen! ¡Ey! ¡dejen mi pelo! –gritaba furiosa Megumi mientras se oían cosas tirarse desde el baño.

-¡No te muevas idiota, solo déjate hacer! ¡confía en nosotras! –grita molesta Tenten.

-¡¿Confiar en ustedes? ¡Ni que estuviera loca! –Yuki sólo cerró la puerta y se fue a acostar nuevamente en la cama para seguir leyendo esa revista erótica que había comprado.

* * *

En la sala de audiovisual se encontraba Sakura (vestida como Gaara) sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones del lugar y a su lado se encontraba Kakashi de lo más tranquilo leyendo una revista pornográfica.

La chica miraba unos papeles que estaban en legajo que tenía en mano, su expresión era seria y sus ojos mostraban interés. Cuando terminó de ver las hojas cerró la carpeta y volteó hacia Kakashi.

-Tenga sensei. He de admitir que es el mejor manga hentai que he leído. –dice con un aura brillante rodeándola. –haber si me pasa la página donde lo bajó. –Kakashi cierra su libro y la mira con aburrimiento.

-Quédate con esa impresión. Tengo varias copias en mi recámara. –dice despreocupado y agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-¡Gracias sensei! –exclama emocionada y abrazando la carpeta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Por cierto ¿Qué piensas del plan de Yuki para ganar puntos en las selecciones? –pregunta sin mucho interés.

-Me parece buena su idea. Aunque no me dijo quien será el fotógrafo, ni porque está usted aquí donde me citó. –dice indiferente.

-El fotógrafo soy yo. –dice apuntando la hermosa cámara que colgaba de su cuello.

_-(¿Por qué no la vi antes? O.o)_ –Sakura miraba impresionada la cámara, no conocía mucho de ellas más si acaso las digitales, pero sabía que eran del tipo que suelen usar los profesionales.

-En mis tiempos de adolescencia me dio por estudiar fotografía para así estar siempre con mujeres hermosas… ¡ya sabes! Pensando que siempre iba a fotografiar modelos, pero no conté con que también tendría que ver modelos varones semidesnudos y cuando lo supe mejor lo deje por las buenas. –explica con aburrimiento y Sakura asintió con entendimiento. –bueno el caso es que una vez se lo conté a Yuki y me pidió ayuda para esto. Lógicamente no lo haré gratis.

-Entiendo sensei, espero que le haya pagado bien. –Kakashi asintió sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Cien videos pornográficos de la mejor calidad. –dice con emoción. –no se dé donde Yuki consigue tanta pornografía, aunque no me interesa de donde la consiga, lo importante es que la comparta conmigo.

-Créame, llevo muchos años conociéndola y nunca he sabido donde consigue tanta pornografía y mejor aún, siempre consigue películas que son difíciles de conseguir, e incluso para fans de ese género como nosotros. –dice con entendimiento y hablándole como si fuese un tema de coleccionar estampillas o algo así.

-Bueno, lo importante es que conocemos a alguien que nos aporta esos maravillosos videos. –Sakura asintió dándole la razón. –por cierto le tomaré fotos a todos con sus disfraces menos a ti. Tú posarás con la ropa que traes. –dice pensativo. –la verdad no le pregunté a Yuki el por qué y mucho menos me interesa.

-Yuki es muy posesiva conmigo y como estarán aquí Matsuri y Tenten no ha de querer que se me echen encima. Tal vez termine editando mis fotos. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –esa mujer es incomprensible para mí… no se pone celosa que alguien más tenga fotos mías pero si lo hace porque se me echen encima. –dice despreocupada.

-Lo sé, las mujeres son incomprensibles para nosotros. –dice indiferente Kakashi, pero su mirada tenía un toque divertido.

En eso la puerta se abre haciendo que ambos volteen viendo a dos hombres usando pasamontañas y vestían de negro. Cada uno estaba alado de Sai sosteniéndolo del brazo mientras que el pelinegro tenía muecas de fastidio, más no intentaba forcejear, ya que era inteligente y sabía que no conseguiría nada.

-Llegaron tres faltan cuatro. –dice Sakura con diversión y el pelinegro al verla suspiro con pesadez.

-Sabía que eran Kiba y Naruto. –dijo resignado y con su mano libre ambos chicos se quitaron el pasamontañas y sonreían de forma traviesa.

* * *

Yuki seguía recostada leyendo la revista, la puerta del baño se abrió haciendo que cierre la revista y voltee viendo salir a un par de castañas con muecas de disgusto, seguidas de ella salió Megumi y Yuki al verla sonrío complacida.

A la peli-azul le habían quitado esa trenza, e incluso le habían cortando su cabello en capas y en este momento lo llevaba suelto dejando caer sus lacias capas en forma de cascada. Una delgada diadema adornaba su cabello y algunos mechones más cortos caían al lado de su flequillo de lado. Sus gafas habían sido quitadas y le habían puesto lentillas de contacto dejando ver sus hermosos y grandes ojos, contando que sin esas gafas su rostro se dejaba ver a todo su esplendor, permitiendo ver esas delicadas, hermosas y a la vez angelicales facciones que con su mirada llena de inocencia la hacían ver más deseable.

-Perfecto. –dice poniéndose de pie. –al fin dejarás ver lo que escondías. –dice divertida y Megumi tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, no por sus palabras sino mas bien porque se sentía avergonzada de mostrarse así. –aunque claro, tu belleza no se compara con la mía ¡jojojojo…! –la pelinegra se puso las manos en la cadera y comenzó a reír como loca mientras que a las demás les resbalaba una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Arrogante. –murmura Megumi mirándola con ojos entrecerrado.

-Bueno, ya nos deben estar esperando, así que vamos. –dice caminando hacia la puerta justo en el momento que dejo de reír y las tres chicas que la acompañaban comprobaban que a esa mujer no sólo le faltaba un tornillo sino varios.

* * *

En la sala de audiovisual se encontraban Naruto, Kiba, Sakura y Kakashi sentados leyendo pornografía de lo más tranquilo y al lado de ellos se encontraba Sai mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. La puerta se abrió haciendo que los cuatro pervertidos dejen su lectura y que al igual que Sai volteen viendo a las cuatro chicas que restaban, aunque al ver a Megumi, Sai desencajó la mandíbula, reconocía ese cabello y esos ojos donde sea. Kiba al verla quedo embelesado y con la boca abierta mientras que Naruto la miró impresionado, pero sintió que algo le mojó el brazo haciendo que volteara y se topó con su amigo castaño que tenia la boca muy abierta de la cual escurría baba y he ahí lo que lo mojó, pero lo que le divirtió fue la cara de baboso que tenía su camarada al ver a la chica peli-azul.

-¡Hey amigo! Si no cierras la boca. –dice divertido codeándole las costillas haciéndolo reaccionar. –una de dos: mueres cuando se te meta una mosca y termines ahogándote o inundas la sala con tu baba y nos ahogas a todos. –dice con burla y Kiba lo mira con ojos entrecerrados, pero después desvía la mirada hacia las chicas viéndolas entrar y pone pose de galán de telenovela, sin pensárselo dos veces se acerca a las chicas haciendo que estas detengan su paso y al igual que los demás lo miren curiosos.

-¡Hola preciosa! ¿puedo saber cómo es que en todo este tiempo que estuve aquí no vi a persona tan hermosa? –dice coqueto y Megumi lo mira sin entender mientras que el par de castañas fruncían el entrecejo celosas y Sai lo hacía con molestia, por otro lado a Naruto se le hizo buen piropo así que de quien sabe donde saco una libreta y comenzó a apuntarlo para decírselo después a Hinata.

-¿No me digas qué no sabes quién es?… Kiba –dice divertida Yuki y el castaño la mira curioso.

-Hasta Naruto notó quien era. –dice con aburrimiento Sakura mientras se pone de pie.

-¿eh? –el rubio voltea. –no, la verdad no sé quién es. –dice con inocencia y Sakura se golpea la frente mientras que Yuki sonríe divertida y Megumi suspira con pesadez.

-Yo si sé quién es. –dice Kakashi con indiferencia haciendo que Kiba lo mire impaciente pensando que revelaría quien era.

-Es Tsukiyomi Megumi. –dice indiferente Sakura, ya que después de cinco minutos sin decir nada todos comprendieron que Kakashi no les iba a decir simple y sencillamente porque no se le daba la gana. Por otro lado Megumi se sonrojó al saber que Gaara sabia su nombre completo.

Kiba y Naruto ensancharon los ojos regresando su mirada sorprendida a la peli-azul, la cual frunció el entrecejo al tener el par de miradas sobre ella, observándola como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-Ya, enserio. –dice Kiba reaccionando. –dejen la broma, no es posible que esta preciosura sea el ratón de biblioteca con buenos pechos, sabrosas piernas y esplendido trasero. –Megumi frunció más el entrecejo y el par de castañas bufaron molestas. – ¡auch! –exclamo sobándose la nuca donde minutos antes Megumi le había dado un zape.

-Mira tarado. –dice molesta y fulminándolo con la mirada. –deja de hablar así de mi persona grandísimo imbécil. –dice con firmeza y apretando la mandíbula, dejando ver lo molesta que estaba.

-No, si esa voz de mandona y esa fuerza la reconozco muy bien. –dice burlón Kiba. –definitivamente eres la becada. –una vena se hinchó en la frente de Megumi y estaba por darle otro zape, pero Yuki le detuvo su mano haciendo que Kiba la mire con admiración porque lo salvó.

-Ya perdimos mucho tiempo, deja los golpes para cuando terminemos. –dice indiferente y Megumi sabiendo que después se puede desquitar se tranquilizó, pero manteniendo en su cabeza que le apuntará todo lo que los amigos de Gaara le hagan para desquitarse después. –Kiba trae las bolsas que te di a guardar. En ellas está el nombre de cada uno así que encárgate de entregarlas. –dice despreocupada y el castaño asintió con aburrimiento.

Kiba fue entregándole las bolsas a cada uno. Cuando Naruto vio el contenido de la suya sonrío divertido al igual que Kiba. Matsuri y Tenten sonrieron emocionadas. Los únicos que pusieron cara de horror fueron Sai y Megumi.

-¡No usaré esto! –dicen ambos con firmeza.

-¡Oh! ¡si lo harán! –dicen Yuki. –así que pongámoslo por las buenas, o… ¿prefieren a las malas? –pregunta tétrica haciendo a ambos pasar saliva con dificultad.

* * *

Era un nuevo día, Sasuke junto con Sasori, Suigetsu, Neji y Shikamaru iban saliendo del edificio de los dormitorios para ir al edificio donde estaban los salones de clase, pero al acercársele un poco a este vieron como estaban todos los estudiantes amontonados haciendo bolita en la entrada.

Curiosos los cinco se abrieron paso entre la multitud y Sasuke al igual que los demás casi tenían un intenso derrame nasal que competían con cada uno de los que ya estaban ahí. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y si seguían viendo habría varios paros ahí y no hablamos de paros cardiacos.

Ahí en medio de todos había una enorme manta con una imagen de Haruno Gaara vestido con un sexy pantalón de cuero que le quedaba completamente ceñido, un chaleco también de cuero más no llevaba camisa dejando ver su muy buen cuerpo, marcado pero no al grado de exagerar. Llevaba unas orejas y cola de mapache, con una expresión en su rostro lleno de sensualidad, en resumen se veía completamente violable y no sólo para todas las femeninas del lugar sino que también para uno que otro varón.

Encima de una tarima que estaba delante de la enorme manta habían un par de enorme bocinas y en medio de ellas sentada en una especie de trono se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Haruno Gaara, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, pero esas orejas y cola de mapache lo hacía ver increíblemente tierno y a la vez sensual. Delante de él estaba Yuki sosteniendo un micrófono y usaba cuernitos y cola de diablito, aunque vistiera el uniforme de la escuela se veía muy provocativa, con esa mirada picarona y traviesa hacia que varios varones se crearan varias fantasías.

Debajo de la tarima, del lado derecho estaban Kiba, Sai y Naruto, los tres vestían el uniforme de la escuela, pero el castaño llevaba orejas y cola de perro, el pelinegro llevaba unas alas negras en su espalda parecidas a las de un cuervo y Naruto llevaba oreja y cola de zorro. Los tres se veían entre tierno y sensuales.

Del otro lado estaba una muy sonrojada Megumi, llevaba un nuevo uniforme escolar, que aunque fuera a su medida era más ceñido que los que solía usar y la falda tenía la medida igual a la de las demás chicas. Usaba unas orejas y cola de conejos haciéndola ver inocente y sensual. Matsuri y Tenten llevaban el uniforme, ambas llevaban oreja y cola de gatitas, aunque las de Matsuri eran de color negras y las de Tenten blancas.

-¡ASÍ ES COMPAÑEROS! ¡HARUNO GAARA ES EL MEJOR CANDIDATO PARA SER PRESIDENTE ESTUDIANTIL! –decía Yuki a través del micrófono. – ¡ÉL LES DIRA ALGUNAS IDEAS QUE TIENE PARA QUE USTEDES VEAN QUE ES EL ELEGIDO PARA ESE PUESTO! –Yuki caminó hacia Gaara y le entregó el micrófono, éste sin ponerse de pie delineó con su lengua sus labios con sensualidad haciendo que varias femeninas soltaran un suspiro soñador y Sasuke no pudo evitar un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE SOY LA MEJOR ELECCION PARA SER PRESIDENTE ESTUDIANTIL ES…! –Sakura se puso de pie mirando a todo el público con frialdad. – ¡QUE SOY MEJOR QUE UCHIHA SASUKE! –sin más le entrega el micrófono a Yuki y se sienta.

Todos miraban con incredulidad al pelirrojo mientras una ventisca de aire les dio de lleno ondeando su ropa y cabellos.

-¿Qué pasó con el discurso que te di? –le dice Yuki tapando el micrófono para que nadie más la escuche.

-Decían puras pendejadas que diría un político. No diré cosas que se que no voy a cumplir, además que sólo estoy aquí para que cuando mi hermano regrese se le respete, más no para ayudar a los estudiantes a tener mejor vida académica aquí. –dice despreocupada agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-No ibas a hacer todo lo que decía el papel, sólo era para que ganaras puntos a favor. –dice Yuki con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-Fregaderas. -dice indiferente. –además ahí decía puras pendejadas que jamás diré, así que confórmate con eso. –la pelinegra suspiró con pesadez.

-¡EN FIN! ¡YA LO OYERON! ¡VOTEN POR GAARA SIMPLE Y SENCILLAMENTE PORQUE ES MEJOR QUE SASUKE! –dice resignada. – ¡COMO OBSEQUIO DE CAMPAÑA LES DAREMOS UNAS FOTOS DE TODOS LOS QUE VEN AQUÍ, NO SOLAMENTE USANDO ESTAS OREJAS Y COLAS! –dice tocándose los cuernitos y luego enseñando su cola. –EN ESAS FOTOS SALIMOS USANDO EL DISFRAZ. –el derrame nasal que todos tenían se intensifico mas al imaginar tener fotos de ellos usando el disfraz completo.

Sai, Kiba, Naruto, Megumi, Matsuri y Tenten empezaron a repartirles las fotos a cada uno.

-¡Demonios! Con esto ya me puse duro. –dice Sasori teniendo en sus manos la foto de Megumi usando las orejas y cola de conejo, pero la vestimenta era un leotardo negro muy provocativo, unas medias negras y unos zapatos de tacón (estilo coneja de play boy). Salía hincada apoyando sus manos en el piso y con las mejillas sonrojadas dejando ver demasiada inocencia para esa pose tan provocativa. –no me lo creo. –dice impresionado al leer el nombre que estaba encima de la foto. –es la becada. –dice impresionado y Shikamaru se asoma sobre su hombro para ver la foto que tenía en sus manos.

-¡Vaya! Si que dio el cambiazo como Gaara. –dice indiferente y Sasori asintió dándole la razón mientras aún miraba la foto. –Al menos te tocó suerte con la foto. –dice con aburrimiento mirando su foto. –o se equivocaron o andan repartiendo fotos al azar, porque a mí me toco la foto de Sai. –dice mostrándosela y Sasori hace una mueca de desagrado al ver al pelinegro sin camisa dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, usaba las alas negras con sólo un pantalón de cuero negro, estaba de pie tocándose el vientre en una pose sensual.

-Tks… a mi me toco Kiba. –dice Neji con fastidio mirando su foto, los otros dos se asomaron viendo al castaño con sus orejas y cola de perro, usando sólo unos bóxer ceñidos color negro y acostado boca arriba en una pose sexy.

Suigetsu y Sasuke miraban embobados sus fotos y al notarlo rápidamente se asomaron sobre sus hombros para verlas, pero Sasuke antes de que la vieran reaccionó y guardó la fotografía y camino hacia Gaara, los demás le restaron importancia y se pusieron a ver la foto del peli-blanco, el cual aún no reaccionaba y seguía viendo la foto como idiota. Ahí estaba Yuki, usando un pequeñísimo short que le llegaba a medio muslo, era de color rojo al igual que el top que le llegaba abajo del busto. La chica estaba acostada boca arriba con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas en una pose sensual y demasiado sugerente. Usando sus orejas y cola de diablito.

-Te cambio mi foto. –dice Neji sacando a Suigetsu de sus fantasías.

-No molestes. –dice guardándose la foto y mirando hacia donde se fue Sasuke viéndolo parado enfrente de Gaara y curioso se acerco a él.

-Voy a buscar a quien cambiarle la foto. –dice pensativo Shikamaru y Neji asintió dándole la razón.

-Yo encontré a la siguiente que estará en mi cama. –dice con diversión Sasori mirando con perversión por donde estaba Megumi entregando las demás fotografías.

* * *

Sakura aún sentada miraba distraída como entregaban las fotos, rodó los ojos al ver como los estudiantes las miraban con morbo. Yuki se encontraba a su lado haciendo cuentas en su mente.

-Tu discurso fue una mierda. Si no ganas harás que el dinero que gastamos aquí sea desperdiciado. –dice con fastidio y Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Ganaré. –dice con seguridad. –en dado caso que pase lo contrario, cosa que dudo, ya te encargarás de buscar la forma de recuperar el dinero invertido. Al fin de cuentas te conozco y sé que no tiras dinero a la basura después de todo es importante para nuestros propósitos a futuro. –dice indiferente y Yuki sonríe con arrogancia.

-Un fan viene a saludarte. –dice con burla apuntando con su vista hacia adelante. Sakura mira y ve a Sasuke caminar hacia ella mirándola con frialdad.

-¿quieres que te de un autógrafo en la foto? –pregunta con burla cuando el Uchiha se colocó unos centímetros cerca de ella.

-No. –dice cortante y apretando la mandíbula. –hay algo que quiero que me aclares como eso de que eres mejor que yo Haruno. –Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Simple y sencillamente que así lo es Uchiha. –dijo arrogante sonriendo de forma torcida y Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo.

-¿Quién lo dice? –pregunta con frialdad y Yuki miraba divertida a cada uno.

-Lo digo yo. –dice con arrogancia haciendo que el pelinegro apriete tanto la mandíbula que incluso se oían sus dientes rechinar.

* * *

Suigetsu subió la tarima de un brinco, sabía que su compañero estaba empezando una disputa con "Gaara" y quería estar preparado para detenerlo si las cosas se ponían gruesas…¡naa! ¿Para qué mentir? La verdad es que quería escuchar mejor la pelea y si se van a los golpes apoyará a su amigo, disfrutando como le desfigura el rostro a ese pelirrojo que le cae mal y según él eso no tiene nada que ver con que sea novio de la mujer que ama.

Por ir tan metido en su imaginación donde Sasuke le desfiguraba el lindo rostro a "Gaara" no vio uno de los cables que estaban ahí y se tropezó, pero al estar tan cerca de Sasuke lo empujó haciendo que este caiga hacia adelante mientras Suigetsu cae de lleno al piso.

Yuki ensanchó los ojos al ver donde había dado el rostro de Sasuke, después recobró la compostura y sonrío con burla mientras que los demás habían dejado su jaleo y tenían los ojos muy abiertos ante lo que veían.

Megumi puso muecas de horror y a la vez de impresión, esas misma muecas las pusieron todas las porristas ¿y por qué no? También cada femenina que los vio. Naruto y Kiba pasando la sorpresa comenzaron a reír a carcajada abierta siendo seguidos por Sasori. Sai, Neji y Shikamaru sentían pena por dos de los que se vieron involucrados en el accidente. Los demás hombres miraban entre impresionados y a la vez asqueados.

Sasuke tenía los ojos muy abiertos, todo su rostro había adquirido un intenso color rojo y digamos que Gaara estaba igual que él.

-¡Auch! –Suigetsu levantó adolorido el rostro dejándose ver rojo a causa del golpe que se dio en el piso, pero ensanchó los ojos ante la escena que vio.

Ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, su amigo, su compadre, ahí inclinado, casi encima de "Gaara". Ese no sería un problema, sino más bien ver que los labios de su amigo estaban pegados con los del pelirrojo.

¡Así es señoras y señorees! Sasuke y Sakura se estaban besando en medio de toda la escuela, no habría problema si Sakura no estuviera disfrazada de hombre y todos supieran que era mujer.

_-(enserio, si el responsable de todo esto no hubiera sido yo o lo hubiera sido, pero nadie me haya visto habiendo testigos que les digan mi crimen, estoy seguro que estuviera riéndome de lo lindo como Kiba, Naruto y Sasori, incluso disfrutaría la escena y me la pasaría meses burlándome de esos dos que a causa de la impresión no han separado sus labios… pero como la culpa fue mía, estoy seguro que esto__y jodido T.T… ¿Qué país será el más indicado para huir?)_ –cascadas de lagrimas corrían por las mejillas del pobre Suigetsu.

Los protagonistas del accidentado beso seguían en shock. Aunque Sakura sentía como el cosquilleo en su vientre era más intenso y sentía su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza que aseguraba que se le saldría del pecho. Sasuke tenía las mismas sensaciones que ella y aunque ambos estuvieran en shock pudieron sentir el delicioso sabor del otro que les hacia antojarse probar más que un simple rose.

-Oigan me pondré celosa. –dice Yuki de forma molesta aunque sus ojos mostraban diversión.

Eso bastó para que ambos reaccionaran y se separaran de golpe, mirándose asustados uno al otro. Sasuke sin pensarlo más se fue de ahí corriendo y Sakura se puso de pie de un brinco e imitó al pelinegro, pero fue al lado contrario del pelinegro.

-¡BUENO CHICOS, AQUÍ NADA PASO! ¡FUE UN SIMPLE ACCIDENTE PROVOCADO POR SUIGETSU! –dice Yuki a través del micrófono mientras que Suigetsu seguía tirando en el piso pensando en las torturas que se le acercaban. – ¡YA VAYAN YENDOSE O PERDERAN LAS CLASES! –ordena mirándolos con frialdad y al instante todos se fueron quedando solo el grupito de Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba y ella.

Yuki al ver a Suigetsu aún tirado en el piso camino hacia él y se puso en cuclillas extendiéndole su mano.

-Ya se fueron, así que tienes tiempo de huir o hacer algo para que se les olvide. –dice divertida sacando a Suigetsu de sus pensamientos.

El peliblanco la ve y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba, su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, así que para que ella no notara los estragos que provoca en él, sin más se puso de pie de un brinco y salió de ahí corriendo sin decir nada.

-¡AHORA SI TE LUCISTE SUIGETSU! –gritan Sasori, Naruto y Kiba aun riéndose a carcajadas, no podían olvidar la imagen de esos dos besándose, pero Suigetsu ni los escuchó ya que salió corriendo a toda velocidad yendo a quien sabe dónde, pero lo que si estaban seguros es que no iría a clases.

-Me voy a clases. –dice Neji empezando a caminar y Shikamaru lo siguió con aburrimiento dejando a esos tres chicos retorciéndose de la risa en el piso.

_-(nunca se va sin decirme nada y ahora lo hizo… ¿Por qué me está evitando? Lleva dos días haciéndolo y lo peor de todo es que me molesta… ¡ahhh! ¿Qué me está pasando?)_ –Yuki miraba por donde se fue el peliblanco y su seño se frunció mientras apretaba con demasiada fuerza su mandíbula.

* * *

_-(¿Qué demonios pas__ó? ¿Qué son estas sensaciones? ¿Por qué las sentí con Sasuke? ¿Por qué siempre las siento con él?... Ya lo había besado pero no sentí estas sensaciones tan intensas… de hecho no he sentido esto con nadie ¿Qué me está pasando?)_ –los ojos de Sakura mostraban frustración ante lo que sentía mientras caminaba a paso apresurado a ningún lugar fijo tocándose los labios con su mano derecha.

* * *

_(¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué me sentí así? Nunca he sentido esto al besar a alguna mujer… bueno, sentí algo parecido cuando bes__é a la chica del antifaz, pero no fue tan intenso como lo de ahora… no pudo gustarme el beso con Gaara, no me gusta… ¡no soy gay maldita sea! Algo raro me está pasando y tengo que averiguarlo para dejar de sentir estas cosas)_ –los ojos del pelinegro mostraban frustración, caminaba a cualquier lugar que no fuera al salón de clases mientras tocaba sus labios con una de sus manos.

**Continuara**

**y sas hubo beso jajajajaja,,, la vdd ke suigetsu se sako el premio y en frente de todos, jajaja nuevamente su vida corre peligro T.T pobechito ojala no me lo maten u.u**

**naru lograra ke hinata se haga su novia? de donde consigue la pornografia yuki? sasori lograra yeevarse a la cama a megumi? yuki me vendera una foto de gaara editada? como reaccionaran despues dl beso nuestros protagonistas? porke kakashi sta mas bueno ke el pan? seguira kakashi ofreciendo servicios como fotografo? si es asi vendra si le contrato una secion privada *¬*? **

**cuidense mucho! ESPERO EL KAP LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	20. ¡¿Enamoradas? !

**¿Enamoradas?**

_En la habitación que pertenecía a Haruno Gaara y Uchiha Sasuke, se encontraba el último dormido. Ante el calor que hacia la sabana había sido removida entre sueños dejando ver que solo traía puestos su bóxer para dormir. Eran un bóxer pequeño y ceñido de color negro._

_Sasuke tenía el entrecejo fruncido en señal de comenzar a deportarse justo cuando siente que la cama se sume y siente un peso sobre su vientre. Extrañado abre los ojos poco a poco, pero la vista se le torna borrosa, aun si logra distinguir la silueta de una persona. Confuso parpadea un par de veces para enfocar la vista, ya viendo con claridad ensancha los ojos al distinguir perfectamente a la persona que se encontraba sobre su vientre. Era nada más y nada menos que su compañero de cuarto; Haruno Gaara. Eso no es todo, el pelirrojo lo miraba coqueto y un brillo lleno de deseo adornaba sus ojos._

_-¡¿Qué demonios haces? ! –pregunta nervioso y alterado, no solo demostrándolo en su voz sino también en sus muecas, en especial en su mirada._

_-No lo puedo soportar más…Sasuke. –dice insinuante, con las mejillas demasiado sonrojadas. –te deseo más que nada en este mundo. –dice coqueto provocando que el pelinegro ensanche mas los ojos mostrando sorpresa, mas no pudo evitar un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-Quí… quítate. –tartamudea más nervioso y hasta algo asustado, mas no hacía nada para quitárselo de encima. – ¡yo no le hago a eso! ¡Me gustan las mujeres!—dijo mas exaltado._

_-Eso dirá tu mente, pero tu miembro no piensa lo mismo Sa-su-ke-kun. –dice insinuante comenzando a mover sus caderas con lentitud de adelante hacia atrás rosando mas el miembro del morocho. Y Sasuke no pudo reprimir un fuerte jadeo sintiendo como su pene se erectaba. – ¿sabes Sasuke-kun? Cuando te cambiabas enfrente de mí no hacías nada más que provocarme. El ver tu enorme pene descubierto hacia que se me hiciera agua en la boca y me excitaba mucho mas el solo pensar como se pondría estando erecto… me muero por probarlo. –decía entre jadeos moviendo con más intensidad sus caderas y Sasuke tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas mostraban lo acalorado. –mmm… solo de sentirlo se me antoja más y me muero por meterlo en mi boca y después que me penetres de forma salvaje. –dijo con mas sensualidad y Sasuke sentía como su miembro se erectaba mas, pero sabía que tenía que alejarlo, él no era gay, pero su maldito cuerpo no reaccionaba y no hacia lo que su mente quería. – ¡vamos Sasuke-kun! Juega un ratito conmigo. –el pelinegro jamás pensó que fuera tan excitante escuchar a alguien decirle "Sasuke-kun"_

_-¡Espera Gaara! –tenía que hacer lo que fuera por alejarlo, lo sabía, así que no se dejaría vencer por lo que su cuerpo deseara, él no era gay y por muy provocativo que ande el pelirrojo no iba a hacerlo con él. –yo soy heterosexual y pensé que tu también lo eras. –razonar con él hasta ahorita era su único método. –¿Qué pasa con Yuki?_

_-¿Yuki? Olvidémonos de Yuki. –dice despreocupado agitando su mano restándole importancia. –ella me da placer, pero al que deseo y amo es a ti. –dice con sinceridad y extrañamente el corazón del pelinegro comenzó a palpitar con demasiada fuerza._

"_Gaara" aprovecho el estado de shock en el que se encontraba el pelinegro y se inclino para sellar sus labios con los de él, en un beso demasiado demandante. Sasuke al sentirlo sobre sus labios reacciono, ensancho los ojos y su rostro se puso más pálido que una hoja, mientras sudaba con intensidad._

_Sasuke quería alejarlo y puso sus manos en sus hombros para empujarlo, pero sintió como la traviesa mano del pelirrojo se adentraba en sus bóxer tomando su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo de una forma tan placentera que hizo que cerrara los ojos y se olvidara completamente que con quien estaba era un "hombre" y sin más se dejo llevar por el beso, correspondiéndolo también._

En ese momento suena con intensidad un despertador haciendo que abra los ojos de golpe y se siente asustado en la cama. Mira con los ojos muy abiertos hacia todos lados notando que se encontraba solo en la habitación, ahí es cuando recordó que llevaba una semana durmiendo solo, ya que así lo había acordado con "Gaara" cuando comenzó nuevamente su rivalidad y eso no es todo, se había cumplido una semana desde que se dio el beso con el pelirrojo en medio de casi toda la escuela. Habían sido unos días horribles, soportando las burlas de Sasori, Kiba y Naruto, ni siquiera el que se haya desquitado golpeando a Suigetsu hasta el cansancio había quitado todo su coraje por haber sido avergonzado públicamente y que ahora cada alumno que lo viera lo hiciera con burla, bueno, eso de parte de los varones, aunque Yuki también lo veía así, mientras que por parte de las femeninas lo miraban con pena. Además en todo ese tiempo no había cruzado palabra con Gaara… ¡Vaya! Cada que se topaban sus miradas ambos las desviaban a la vez, no se podían ver a los ojos siquiera. El único consuelo que sentía era que el pelirrojo estaba teniendo la misma tortura que él al ser humillado públicamente, lo raro es que él no se había desquitado con Suigetsu.

Raramente desde ese suceso "Gaara" ya no había hecho nada para tratar de ganar puntos, y había escuchado en una platica entre Naruto y Kiba que "Gaara"le había dicho a Yuki que no hiciera nada, es más, se lo había ordenado y a esta no le quedo de otra más que obedecer, por lo que imagino que quedo traumado al igual que él desde ese beso accidentado y como fue en uno de los eventos que hizo tenía miedo que volviera a pasar.

Para desgracia de él, no tuvo la misma suerte, ya que Suigetsu y Sasori seguían haciendo sus ridículos espectáculos para ganar puntos, aunque mientras gane la presidencia no le importaba lo que hiciera ese par, aunque no es mentir que cada que esos dos hacen algo desea fervientemente poder regresar el tiempo y así no darles el consentimiento a esos dos de encargarse de su campaña y mejor pedírselo a Shikamaru, de hecho ahora se daba topes contra la pared por no haber hecho eso antes.

Los demás habían notado que esos dos se evitaban, mas no le tomaban importancia pensando que estaban lo suficiente avergonzados por el accidente que provoco Suigetsu como para siquiera mirarse a la cara o empezar a insultarse. Lógicamente los únicos que notaban algo raro en el comportamiento de ambos eran Yuki y Naruto, mas esos dos no decían nada, Yuki porque tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza, como por ejemplo sus extrañas sensaciones hacia Suigetsu y el encontrarle la razón a su frustración porque él la ignorara. Y en cuanto el rubio estaba más ocupado en sus intentos de llamar la atención de la Hyuga y en burlarse de Sasuke como para notar al cien por ciento que su amiga sentía más que atracción hacia el pelinegro.

El pelinegro seco el sudor que adornaba su frente mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

-Estos malditos y asquerosos sueños comenzaron desde que nos dimos ese asqueroso beso… ¡maldito Suigetsu! –gruñe molesto y su mandíbula se tenso mas al escuchar el despertador seguir sonando, sin contemplación lo toma y lo avienta contra la pared rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a caminar, pero sintió un molesto bulto en su entrepierna que se lo impedía. Bajo la mirada viendo la gran carpa que formaba su miembro dentro del bóxer. Eso lo hizo enfurecer más.

_-(definitivamente ese no fue un sueño húmedo ¬¬ en los sueños húmedos hay chicas desnudas y bien proporcionadas, con senos grandes y cuerpo de infarto, no pelirrojos con cara linda y maricones… no me pude haber excitado con ese sueño horrible, seguramente algo anda mal en mi)_ –pensó furioso, incluso un aura asesina lo rodeaba. –lo peor de todo es que desde que tengo esas horribles pesadillas despierto duro. –dice para sí mismo con furia mientras camina hacia el baño deseando tener el valor para darse golpes contra la pared haber si saca esos sueños de su sistema.

* * *

Sakura había salido temprano de la habitación de Yuki. En su mirada se notaba decisión mientras caminaba por los pasillos de los dormitorios masculinos.

_-(soy Haruno Sakura, yo no le huyo a nadie y ya está bien que le huya Uchiha Sasuke, solo fue un simple beso y accidentado… seguramente el nerviosismos que siento ahora cuando lo veo se debe al maldito virus que me dio, pero no me dejare vencer y esas sensaciones que tuve ante el estúpido beso que solo fue un simple rose seguramente son síntomas de la enfermedad. Lo enfrentare y volveré a ser la misma de antes, así dejare de tener extraños sueños con Sasuke y yo como protagonistas, que por cierto son demasiado cursis incluso para Candy Candy. Me pondré a prueba y si no logro superar estos raros síntomas enfrentándolo, le digo a Yuki que me acompañe al doctor, sirve que ella también consulta, he notado que sus síntomas siguen aumentando como a mi mientras esta cerca de Suigetsu y aunque no me lo diga veo la frustración en sus ojos u.u)_ –la peli-rosa salió de sus pensamientos cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación que comparte con Sasuke, soltó un largo suspiro como tratando de darse valor y sin más se adentro, pero alzo una ceja al no ver a nadie, así que algo cautelosa se adentro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, camino hacia la cama y es ahí donde escucho el agua correr en la ducha, por lo que suspiro con alivio y se sentó en su cama cerrando los ojos con concentración. –_(mejor para mi, tengo más tiempo para darme valor u.u… no puedo creer que yo, Haruno Sakura me tenga que dar valor para ver a un simple hombre con peinado de gallina, cara de amargado, hermosos y penetrantes ojos negros que cuando los veo me pierdo en su profundidad, un muy buen paquete en su entrepierna, cuerpo marcado y torneado que me hacen querer acariciarlo, unos glúteos… debo de dejar de pensar en eso O.O)_ –volvió a suspirar con pesadez al darse cuenta que como siempre que pensaba en él de forma negativa sus pensamientos se distorsionaban de forma repentina y no lo notaba hasta después de un rato.

* * *

Sasuke termino de bañarse, y después de secarse un poco se enredo una toalla en su cadera y tomo otra más pequeña para comenzar a secarse el cabello. Salió del baño y se topo con "Gaara" sentado de frente, de forma automática se cubrió el pecho con la pequeña toalla, pero al darse cuenta de su acción una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente.

_-(ya estoy peor que una virgen saliendo semidesnuda del baño y se topa con que hay un chico en su habitación ¬¬)_ –molesto consigo mismo apretó su mandíbula, en eso noto que "Gaara" ni cuenta se había dado de su presencia, incluso tenía los ojos cerrados y por lo que pudo observar estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

Curioso se le quedo observando notando como el pelirrojo fruncía el entrecejo seguramente por algo que le molestaba pasaba por su mente. Ese gesto en él lo había visto muchas veces, pero ahora se le hizo increíblemente adorable haciendo que lo mirara embobado. A los pocos segundos reacciono dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

_-(¿Qué me pasa? Este tarado no me gusta. Soy machín y me gustan las viejas)_ –pensaba frustrado jalándose los pelos con desesperación. Unos segundos más de su ataque de frustración y mira de forma psicópata al causante de todo. – _(todo esto es tu culpa por tener facciones delicadas y lindas, en especial por parecerte demasiado a tu hermosa hermana. Ella si es vieja de verdad y no un afeminado como tú y es ella a la que amo)_ – furioso le aventó la pequeña toalla con la que se secaba el cabello y esta le dio de lleno en la cara al pelirrojo.

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos abriendo los ojos topándose con la mirada de psicópata que Sasuke le dirigía. Bajo la mirada notando que estaba semidesnudo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, pero recobro rápidamente la compostura recordando su propósito y también que segundos antes lo había golpeado con la toalla y al estar mojada había hecho que le doliera, por lo que ahora lo miraba molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? –pregunta molesta.

-Te odio. –dice con desprecio y Sakura sintió que se le oprimía el corazón frustrándola más al sentir nuevamente las raras sensaciones de la "enfermedad"

-No es novedad. –dice con fastidio ocultando su frustración. – ¿se puede saber que hice ahora para que me odies con más intensidad?

-Nada. El que solo existas me molesta. –dice furioso y Sakura sintió su pecho oprimirse más.

-El sentimiento es mutuo. –dice furiosa y Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo al sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho.

-Pues entonces regresa con tu noviecita, así nos evitamos el seguir viéndonos las caras. –dice con desdén y a Sakura le oprimió mas el pecho ver esa mirada de completo desprecio que le dirigía haciendo que comience a asustarse de las sensaciones que sentía.

_-(¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Yuki en esta conversación? O.o… ¡en fin! Eso no importa ahora. Fue mala idea regresar, las sensaciones están empeorando, es urgente ir con un medico T.T)_ –Sakura se pone de pie con molestia y sin decir nada camina hacia el closet, saca un nuevo uniforme y sale de la habitación.

Sasuke mas furioso camina hacia el escritorio y sin más tira las cosas que ahí se encontraban.

* * *

Sakura caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos de los dormitorios. Sus ojos mostraban frustración y su seño estaba fruncido dando entender que estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

_-(no cabe duda, es una enfermedad peligrosa que ha ido avanzando poco apoco como el cáncer o el sida y ahora que está más avanzada está ocasionando estragos en mi ser… debo hacerme unos análisis pero antes hablare con la enfermera de la escuela para tener su punto de vista… entre con mas profesionales hable será mejor… aunque antes de eso debo de ir con Yuki para que también me dé su punto de vista y me acompañe)_ –Sakura acelero su paso, quería llegar lo antes posible con su amiga y si tenían que faltar a clases por eso lo haría… ¡Total! No es la primera vez que lo hacen, además era por su salud, ya después se encargara como otras veces de recuperar la clase.

Sakura nada mas llego a la habitación de Yuki y sin importarle que está este dormida la destapo y comenzó a zarandearla con desesperación.

-¡YUKI!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –dice sobresaltada y hasta algo asustada al ser despertada de esa forma, enfoca mas la mirada topándose con el rostro alarmado de su amiga haciendo que se asuste más. – ¿Qué paso? ¿se dieron cuenta que eres Sakura? ¿se incendia la escuela? ¿se quemo mi pornografía? ¿Kalimba violo a la chamaca? ¿Gaara se perdió en el desierto? ¿un camello enterró a mi belleza divina en su excremento? ¿Suigetsu me ignora porque ya no se le hago atractiva?...

-Ya párale con las preguntas idiotas. –dice con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. –despierta bien y nada de lo que preguntaste paso… aunque no sé porque mencionaste a Suigetsu… sí que te tiene coladita. –lo ultimo lo dice con burla y moviendo sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

-Como a ti te mueve el tapete Sasuke. –dice burlona y las muecas de burla en Sakura se borraron siendo remplazadas por unas de seriedad.

-Sé que me atrae Sasuke como a ti te atrae Suigetsu. Aun así ya hemos sentido atracción por otras personas y créeme no he tenido esta clase de sensaciones. –dice con sinceridad y Yuki asintió con entendimiento, sintiéndose identificada con su amiga. – no sé lo que me pasa y eso me frustra más. La única explicación que encuentro es que me estoy enfermando. –dice con seguridad.

-Sé cómo te sientes. Me pasa lo mismo… ¿Qué sugieres? –dice con interés.

-Vallamos con la enfermera. Ella nos dirá que tenemos o nos afirmara si es una enfermedad, así podemos ir con un especialista.

-De acuerdo. Solo deja que me ponga algo decente y vamos. –dice mientras se pone de pie y Sakura asintió.

* * *

Ya con el uniforme puesto Sasuke salió de su habitación para dirigirse a clases. Cuando esta por entrar al edificio donde están los salones de clases de quien sabe donde salen de cada lado Suigetsu y Sasori, ambos pasando sus brazos por sus hombros de forma amigable y alado de Suigetsu apareció Neji y del de Sasori Shikamari, ambos con muecas de aburrimiento.

_-(¿tan distraído iba como para no saber de donde salieron? O.o)_ –fue el pensamiento del pelinegro que los miraba con fastidio mientras caminaba.

-Buenas noticias Sasukito. –dice juguetón Suigetsu y Sasuke gruñe molesto mientras Sasori sonríe socarrón. –hoy a las once de la mañana la directora anunciara quien será el nuevo presidente estudiantil.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –dice con fastidio mientras camina junto con esas dos lapas pegándosele.

-Porque están pegados los carteles en todos lados, e incluso lo están en los dormitorios. –dice Neji con aburrimiento apuntando hacia las paredes y a Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al no haberlos visto.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasukito? Desde que te besaste con Gaarita andas de lo más distraidito. –dice burlón Sasori y el pelinegro lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Repite ese vergonzoso hecho nuevamente y te amarro las pelotas con un alambre de púas. –dice amenazante y hasta tétrico haciendo que a los cuatro se les ponga la piel chinita, además que pasaran saliva con dificultad, en especial Sasori.

-Cambiando de tema, es seguro que ganaras las selecciones Sasuke, ese Gaa…

-No digas su nombre. –dice furioso el pelinegro.

_-(si que quedo traumado o.O)_ –fue el pensamiento de sus amigos mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por sus nucas.

-Bueno, como tu competencia ya no movió hilos y se confiaron es seguro que nosotros que trabajamos con tanto empeño ganaremos. –dice con seguridad e incluso arrogancia el pelirrojo.

-Hmn. – "dice" indiferente.

-¿Qué paso con el ánimo de querer ser presidente? –pregunta extrañado Sasori.

-Aquí la pregunta más importante ¿el "Hmn" es una palabra? –pregunta extrañado Suigetsu.

-Ni…

-Cállense. –ordena furioso el pelinegro interrumpiendo a Sasori, sin más se desase con brusquedad del agarre y acelera su paso dejando sus compañeros atrás.

-Hoy se levanto con muy malas pulgas. –dice sorprendido Suigetsu teniendo sus ojos muy abiertos al igual que los demás. –está en el nivel recontra encabronado, mejor ni me le acerco mucho, apenas y me estoy recuperando de la paliza que me dio por hacer que se bese con Gaara. –dice temeroso.

-Ni yo me le acercare, no quiero que me deje como te dejo a ti hace una semana. –dice burlón el pelirrojo y a Suigetsu de solo recordarlo se le puso la piel chinita.

-Que problemático. –dice el vago con aburrimiento.

-Mas de acuerdo con Shikamaru no puedo estar. –dice con fastidio Neji.

* * *

Sasuke no fue al salón de clases, no estaba de ánimos de entrar y solo se dirigió hacia la azotea del edificio. Camino un poco hacia el barandal y se recargo en este mientras sacaba una caja de cigarros de su chaleco, sacaba uno y se lo ponía en la boca para encenderlo con el encendedor que acababa de sacar del bolsillo del pantalón.

-¡Yo! –al pobre pelinegro casi le da un paro cardiaco y por si fuera poco casi se ahoga con el humo del cigarro que acaba de absorber ante tremendo susto. Cuando dejo de toser volteo a su derecha viendo a unos metros al causante de su probable muerte. – ¿ves que es malo fumar? –dice con burla.

_-(Sasori tiene razón, ando demasiado distraído pero ahora rompí record #u.u ¿Cómo demonios no lo vi antes? De haberlo hecho busco otro lugar para fumar. Ahora tendré que sobornarlo para que no le diga a mis padres que fumo ¬¬) –_Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro mientras que Kakashi cerró su librito y se acerco a él.

-Regálame un cigarro y no le diré nada a tu sacrosanta madre que es mi querida hermana mayor. –dice poniendo ojos de niño bueno y Sasuke vuelve a suspirar, aun así saca la caja y se la entrega junto con el encendedor.

Kakashi toma la caja, saca un cigarro y se guarda la caja en una de las bolsas de su pantalón haciendo que Sasuke lo mire extrañado, alzando ambas cejas.

-¿crees que con solo un cigarro me callare? –pegunta irónico. –antes di que ando de humor y solo te cobre por mi silencio una caja semi-nueva de cigarros. –dice indiferente mientras lleva el cigarro a su boca para encenderlo y el pelinegro suspira con pesadez ante lo tacaño que es su tío.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta cortante para después llevar nuevamente el cigarro a sus labios.

-Leyendo pornografía. –dice despreocupado al momento de que lanza el humo de sus labios.

-Debí imaginármelo. –dice para sí mismo con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-Por cierto sobrino escuche que le bateas al otro bando y besaste a Gaara en medio de todos, saliendo del closet públicamente. Seguro cuando nee-san se entere se pondrá contenta porque ya tiene una hija. –dice con burla y el pelinegro lo fulmina con la mirada.

-No soy gay. –dice molesto y Kakashi sonríe socarrón. –además eso fue un accidente y es noticia vieja.

-Solo tiene una semana el hecho y se sigue rumorando. Si no te había jodido antes con eso es porque no había tenido tiempo. –dice con burla.

-Cállate. –dice molesto fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Eres igual de enojón que tu padre. No aguantas mis comentarios al igual que Fugaku. –profiere decepcionado, negando resignado.

-Me voy. –el pelinegro tira el cigarro a medio terminar y se da media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta de la azotea.

-Sasuke. –el pelinegro detiene su paso ante el llamado mas no voltea a verlo. –te notas frustrado. A veces el hablar con alguien hace que nuestras penas pesen menos. Y aunque a veces, bueno más bien siempre sea burlón y despreocupado sigo siendo tu tío, así que si necesitas alguien con quien desahogarte búscame. Soy bueno escuchando y guardando los secretos de importancia. –dice con seriedad. Sasuke no dijo nada y siguió su paso adentrándose nuevamente al edificio. – me pregunto cómo se pondrá cuando se dé cuenta de lo que siente y lo acepte. –dice para sí mismo con diversión para después darle otra calada a su cigarro.

* * *

Sakura y Yuki se encontraban en la enfermería. La enfermera había revisado a cada una y las miraba con tranquilidad mientras que ambas estaban sentadas en una de las camas de la enfermería.

-Los revise y no parece que tengan algún problema. Mucho menos alguno cardiaco. –dice extrañado guardando el estetoscopio. –díganme sus síntomas.

-Bueno, no siempre me pasa, solo pasa cuando estoy con un chico, uno en particular. –dice con seriedad Sakura y la enfermera asintió extrañada mientras que Yuki lo hacía dándole la razón. –cuando estoy cerca de ese chico mi corazón late con demasiada fuerza que siento que se me saldrá el corazón. Me da un raro cosquilleo en el vientre. –dice tocándoselo y la enfermera ensancha los ojos, sabía lo que le pasaba pero como Sakura estaba disfrazada de Gaara el saber que sentía eso al estar con otro chico hacia que pensara que era gay. –cuando ese chico me dice cosas despectivas o me mira con desprecio se me oprime el corazón. Eso es demasiado raro porque nunca me ha importado que los demás me desprecien, aunque siento una opresión parecida cuando mi hermana está sufriendo.

_-(que lastima T.T tan hermoso y es gay T.T aunque teniendo esas facciones tan delicadas bien puede pasar por chica)_ –la enfermera se sobo la barbilla pensativa observando de forma analítica a Sakura.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo. –dice Yuki.

-¿con una chica? –pregunta sorprendida la enfermera.

-No, es con un chico también. –dice la pelinegra con tranquilidad. –también me frustro y me enojo que ese chico me ignore y no me ponga la atención de antes cuando eso nunca me ha pasado con nadie.

_-(bueno, al menos la chica es heterosexual u.u)_ –ya sé lo que les pasa a ambos. –dice con seriedad y ambas chicas la miran esperanzadas porque les de algún medicamento o les recomiende algún especialista. –aunque no sé si decírselos. Ambos son populares en la escuela por lo que sé muy bien que son pareja.

-Eso no importa. Por lo mismo que somos pareja nos apoyaremos mutuamente. –dice despreocupada Sakura y Yuki asintió dándole la razón mientras que las enfermera las miraba dudosa.

-Si no nos dice lo que tenemos juro que hago que la corran de aquí y no solo eso, hago que jamás la contraten como enfermera en ningún lugar de Japón. –amenaza Yuki al verla dudar y la enfermera palideció, después de todo sabia que esos dos eran ricos e influyentes como la gran mayoría de los estudiantes de ahí, por lo que era seguro que cumpliría su amenaza, así que suspiro resignada.

-Bueno. Lo que ambos tienen no es nada grave. De hecho es algo muy hermoso. –dice soñadora no juzgando la sexualidad del pelirrojo, aunque siendo sincera se le hacía tierno que un chico que tiene facciones delicadas este enamorado de otro chico.

_-(¿Qué tiene de lindo una enfermedad? O.o) –_Yuki y Sakura alzaban ambas cejas sin entender.

- ¡Ustedes están enamorados! –dice con emoción y ambas chicas ensanchan los ojos. –sienten eso con ese chico en particular porque se enamoraron de ellos. –relata soñadora.

_-(ustedes están enamorada. Sienten eso con ese chico en particular porque se enamoraron de ellos… ustedes están enamorada. Sienten eso con ese chico en particular porque se enamoraron de ellos… ustedes están enamorada. Sienten eso con ese chico en particular porque se enamoraron de ellos)_ –esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de las shoqueadas chicas mientras que la enfermera se retorcía emocionada como gusano con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

-¡NOOO…! –gritaron horrorizadas ambas y sin más salieron corriendo de ahí dejando a la enfermera que seguía metida en sus fantasías de ver a "Gaara" entregándose al chico que ama, aunque el rostro de dicho chico se lo imaginaba.

* * *

_(no puedo estar enamorada, no puedo… no lo planee y yo no hago cosas sin planearlas. No puedo ser de esas personas débiles, cursis y bobas que tanto me aburre. ¡El enamorarme me hará débil!)_ –eso pasaba por la mente de Yuki mientras corría a toda velocidad sin rumbo fijo.

_(no, no, no, no y no. Yo no puedo sentir esto, menos por Sasuke, la persona que tanto humillo a mi hermano. Se supone que yo no siento nada por nadie que no sea mi hermano. No puedo querer a nadie más de lo que quiero a Gaara. El cariño que siento por Yuki y Naruto es de hermanos aun así no es tan grande como el que siento por mi hermano… estoy completamente jodida T.T)_ –cuando salieron del edificio de clases ambas corrieron por diferentes rumbos sin darse cuenta, y aunque lo hicieran no cambiarían de dirección, cada una quería estar sola y analizar bien lo que acaban de descubrir.

* * *

Eran las once y todos los alumnos se encontraban en un enorme salón formados en grupos. Enfrente de ellos había una gran tarima. Encima de ella estaba parada Tsunade y sostenía un micrófono. Atrás de ella estaban todos los candidatos para presidente estudiantil, bueno, casi todos, el único que faltaba era "Gaara" e incluso Sasuke había ido.

-Qué raro que no esté Gaara aquí. Ni siquiera Yuki esta y no se aparecieron en clases, ni siquiera están en sus dormitorios. –dice pensativo Kiba.

-Tampoco contestan sus celulares. –dice algo preocupado Naruto. –tampoco han respondido los miles de mensajes que les deje. Es raro que se salten las clases sin decirnos nada por si queremos seguirlas. Algo debió pasar. –los ojos del rubio mostraron mas preocupación al igual que lo de Kiba.

-Tal vez Gaara no vino porque está llorando en una esquina sabiendo que perdió y Yuki lo ha de estar consolando. –dice con burla Sasori que al estar en la fila alado de ellos escucho todo.

-Gaara no llora por pendejadas. –dice molesto Naruto.

-Entonces seguramente no quiere mostrar su cara al ver que lo derrotamos. –dice con burla Suigetsu atrás de ellos dejando ver que también los había escuchado. –es un cobarde.

-Y tu un celoso. –dice Kiba con burla. –debes aprender a disimularlo más Sui-kun, con solo mirar a Gaara o incluso el hablar de él resalta los enormes celos que le tienes por qué él esta con Yuki. –Suigetsu lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Buena esa! –dice Naruto alzando su mano para que la chocara y Kiba así lo hizo.

-Saben cómo matar el gallo. –dice divertido Sasori alzando ambas manos para que la choquen con ellos y esos dos así lo hacen.

-¿de qué lado estas? –dice Suigetsu mirando al pelirrojo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Del lado divertido. –dice sonriendo socarrón. –aunque el que te quedes callado ante lo que dijeron afirmo su teoría. –dice juguetón.

-Maldito. –gruñe molesto y fulminándolo con la mirada mientras que Kiba y Naruto miraban divertidos como se jodían entre ellos y Sasori no borraba su sonrisa socarrona.

-¡EL NUEVO PRESIDENTEE ESTUDIANTIL ES UCHIHA SASUKE! –dijo Tsunade a través del micrófono y la gran mayoría empezó a aplaudir, los únicos que no lo hicieron y bufaron con fastidio fueron Kiba y Naruto.

-¡SASUKE PARA PRESIDENTE GAY! –gritan divertidos Suigetsu y Sasori haciendo que Naruto y Kiba comiencen a reír a carcajadas mientras que los demás varones del lugar se tapaban la boca para no unírseles.

Sasuke los fulmino con la mirada mientras que Tsunade se volteaba para que no vean como se aguantaba la risa.

* * *

Yuki estaba sentada recargando su espalda de un árbol que se encontraba enfrente de la entrada del club de natación. En sus piernas tenía su laptop, la cual veía con profunda atención. Había decidido investigar bien sobre ese sentimiento al cual nunca le tomo interés hasta ahora. ¿Y qué mejor forma de investigarlo que viendo las películas mas románticas que existen? No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, lo único que sabía era que llevaba cerca de tres películas de lo más melosas que pudieran existir.

_-(siento que mi cerebro va a quemarse_ –fue su pensamiento cuando la película termino, sus ojos mostraban horror y su seño estaba fruncido en son de disgusto. –_ no quiero ser como las protagonistas de esas películas T.T siempre odie el romanticismo y me convertiré en una de esas personas cursi y melosas T.T mejor hubiera sido un perro o cualquier clase de animal u.u ellos no se enamoran, solo actúan por instinto fornicando cada que les viene el celo *¬* ¡pero no! Tenía que nacer siendo ser humano T.T Según lo que aprendí en estas aburridas películas es que cada ser humano está destinado a amar y ese sentimiento nacerá en su ser cuando llegue su alma gemela u.u y a mí ya me llego ¡bua…! Siento como si me hubieran dicho que tengo una enfermedad terminal… ¡buaa…! Y lo peor del caso es que Suigetsu me ignora T.T antes tenía la seguridad de que le atraía, pero creo que su atracción hacia mí se termino y ya no me pela¡ buaaa…!)_ –un aura solitaria y triste rodeo su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar moco suelto, como si de una niña chiquita se tratara.

* * *

Sakura estaba en la biblioteca. En la mesa en la que se encontraba había varias novelas de amor. De las más melosas que podría encontrar. Del lado derecho ponía las que ya había leído que eran unas cuatro, del izquierdo estaban las que aun no leía, que eran cerca de diez y ahorita leía el libro mas lleno de romanticismo que pudiera existir, un clásico: Romeo y Julieta.

Cuando termino de leer la ultima hoja cerro el libro con brusquedad y lo dejo sobre la mesa mirando al pobre libro con profundo odio.

_-(Odio a las malditas familias que no los dejaban estar juntos y los obligaron a eso._ –pensó mirando con desprecio el libro, tomándose muy enserio lo que leyó. –_ ¡en fin!_ –un largo suspiro salió de sus labios mientras recargaba si codo en la mesa y su mejilla en su puño en una pose de aburrimiento. –_lo acepto. Estos libros me abrieron los ojos. Estoy completamente enamorada del patán Uchiha, en resumen ya me jodí y según los tontos y cursis libros que leía; cuando sientes lo que estoy sintiendo ya no hay marcha atrás, estos sentimientos son difíciles de borrar aunque uno lo intente._ –volvió a soltar un largo suspiro. –_por el momento puedo vivir no siendo correspondida y me bastara con tener su amistad y verlo. Aunque eso no evite que hare lo que sea para espantarle cuanta vieja se quiera follar_. –un aura asesina la rodeo y sus ojos llameaban con furia. –_cuando mi hermano regrese, me las arreglare como sea para quedarme aquí y conquistarlo como mujer._ –una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y su mirada brillando con superioridad adorno su rostro. –_este no es un sentimiento al que le tema, solo me es desconocido y para mi es interesante todo lo desconocido. Estoy segura que sabré manejarlo.)_ –otra largo suspiro salió de sus labios.

* * *

Suigetsu iba caminando con tranquilidad hacia el club de natación, al estar cerca volteo extrañado al escuchar un llanto, volteo a todos lados y enfrente del enorme árbol que estaba frente a la entrada del club estaba Yuki llorando como niña chiquita mientras un aura solitaria la rodeaba.

El verla llorar así le dio curiosidad, dio media vuelta para encaminarse a ella y preguntarle lo que le pasa, pero dejo su paso en el aire recordando algo.

_-(se supone que la estoy ignorando para que ella tome más interés en mi y deje de una vez al idiota de Gaara y se venga conmigo u.u… además bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, así que mejor dejemos las cosas así y sigamos con el plan)_ –se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino hacia el club, pero se detuvo al oír mas fuerte y desgarrador el llanto. –_se que la curiosidad mato al gato pero yo no soy gato, soy persona, así que: ¡al diablo con el plan!… además ahora que lo pienso bien si la consuelo animándola y poniéndola feliz cosa que debería estar haciendo su novio, pero si tomo ese lugar es seguro que ella se sentirá cautivada hacia mí, dejara a Gaara y será mi novia *¬* ¡jojojo…! Este es mejor plan que el de Sasuke, no sé como seguí su tonto plan T.T me torturo solito T.T ya que me muero por hablarle…Sasuke y sus malos planes ¬¬ por eso nunca consiguió la atención de la tal Sakura u.u… al menos aprendí mi lección de que en asuntos sentimentales no hacerle caso al enojón de Sasuke u.u)_

Suigetsu ya decidido a hacer las cosas como él crea convenientes camino hacia Yuki, se coloco en cuclillas frente a ella.

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunta usando un tono de voz más alto para que se escuche a través del dramático llanto de la chica. En su tono de voz aparento indiferencia, mas no era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones y menos con Yuki, así sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

Yuki al escuchar la voz del hombre que la volvió según ella una idiota cursi. Al instante dejo de llorar y levanto el rostro topándose con los hermosos ojos amatistas del chico que mostraban preocupación. Sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas adquirieron un leve sonrojo y su corazón empezó a palpitar con más fuerza. Nunca pensó que el que Suigetsu le volviera hablar y haya dejado de ignorarla la pusiera tan feliz.

_-(¿se sonrojo? O.O… ¡nee! Esta sonrojada pero no creo que sea porque me haya visto u.u ni con Gaara se sonroja con solo verlo ¿Por qué lo hará conmigo? Es ilógico u.u)_ –Suigetsu soltó un largo suspiro por crearse falsas esperanzas.

_-(lo admito: he perdido. Este puñetero sentimiento me ha ganado, pero… pero jamás pensé que el amor te hiciera tan feliz *o* hasta ganas tengo de correr en un prado como lo hace Heidi por el simple hecho de que Suigetsu dejo de ignorarme. –_ al instante su aura oscura y triste cambio por una brillante haciendo que Suigetsu alce ambas cejas extrañado. –_ ¡he tomado una decisión! cuando la farsa de ser la novia de "Gaara" termine me encargare de lograr que él me ame como lo hago yo, para así tenerlo solo para mi ¡wuajajaja…! Porque me llamo Aoyogui Yuki lograre hacer que solo tenga ojos para mí y ahí la zorras que se le acerquen, las descuartizare lentamente y mientras aun no sea de mi propiedad juro por mi difunta rana Panchita que le espantare a cada vieja que se quiera tirar u.u ¡he dicho!)_ –una gran sonrisa llena de arrogancia adorno su rostro y Suigetsu se extraño más.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué llorabas hace unos momento y ahora pareces de lo más feliz? De hecho tienes el mismo aura como cuando pruebas rollo de mango o pudin.

-Es que tenía ganas de rollo de mango, pero recordé que hoy no lo servían en la cafetería. –dice poniendo ojos de cachorro mojado con un par de gotas de lagrimas saliendo de la comisura de sus ojos dándole un aire de lo más inocente provocando que el chico desvié su mirada nervioso porque sabía que si seguía viéndola terminaría echándosele encima. –luego me puse feliz porque recordé que en la cena en la barra de comidas habrá flan de vainilla. –ahora sonrío de oreja a oreja tal cual retrasada es, pero para Suigetsu que la miro de reojo se le hizo la sonrisa más tierna que haya visto en su vida. (ya saben, el amor apendeja u.u)

-Bueno, si tienes ganas de rollo de mango ahorita. En el mini refrigerador de mi habitación hay un poco. –dice despreocupado acariciándole la cabeza en un gesto tierno y Yuki sintió que si su corazón seguía palpitando así de fuerte se le saldría del pecho. –saltémonos las practicas del club y vallamos por él para que te lo comas.

-¡Genial!... ¡gracias Suigetsu! –dice emocionada y poniendo cara de drogada haciéndolo reír divertido. –Suigetsu. –lo llama con seriedad dejando de lado el juego y este deja de acariciarle la cabeza y mirándola extrañado. – no vuelvas a ignorarme como lo hiciste toda esta semana. –el peli-blanco ensancho los ojos, pero después sonrió de forma cálida. Podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, no se podía creer que ella le pidiera eso, pero no quería mal interpretar las cosas como la otra vez y salir lastimado después, lo que si sabía era que a ella le importaba él, la conocía perfectamente y sabia que de ser diferente no le diría eso.

-No volverá a pasar. Creo que me deje llevar por una loca idea. –la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que adorno sus labios demostró lo feliz que estaba al igual que la enorme sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la pelinegra. Ambos tenían las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sus ojos tenían un encantador brillo.

* * *

Sakura cuando salió de la biblioteca se encamino al club no importándole que llegara tarde, después de todo estaba castigada y ahora estaba con energías mas renovadas, además tenia unas enormes ganas de ver a Sasuke. Ahora que sabía lo que sentía por él, sobre todo que lo había digerido y aceptado le daban mas ansias por estar cerca de él y sin importarle lo que le dijera ella regresara a la habitación. En eso recordó las crueles palabras que le dijo en la discusión que tuvieron esa mañana haciendo que un aura triste la rodeara.

_-(no debo deprimirme por eso. Seguramente aun sigue resentido porque quedo en ridículo frente a todos porque piensan que beso a un hombre cuando en verdad soy mujer. Además a quien le trae coraje es a mi hermano y si me lo propongo lograre que se le pase. No creo que me odie ya que antes de eso nos llevábamos de maravilla incluso me defendía… ¡oh! Ahora es cuando noto lo que ha hecho por mi O.O esto de saber que estás enamorada hace que notes más detalles. – _Sakura se sobo la barbilla en una pose pensativa mientras caminaba. –_como sea. Lograre que nos llevemos como antes de la tonta competencia para precidente estudiantil. Admito que mi avaricia hizo eso, pero si no hubiera entrado a esa competencia no nos hubiéramos dado ese beso accidentado y yo no me hubiera dado cuenta ahorita de lo que siento u.u… solo por eso no castigare a Yuki… además Sasuke debe de andar de mejor humor después de todo según el mensaje que me mando Naruto, Sasuke gano u.u primera vez que me siento contenta de haber perdido en algo *o*)_ –iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no veía por donde caminaba, por consecuencia choco contra alguien. – ¡auch! –se toco la frente haciendo una mueca adolorida. –mal… el reclamo de la chica quedo inconcluso al ver que había chocado nada más y nada menos que con la espalda de Uchiha Sasuke, el cual la miraba sobre su hombro mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos, misma sorpresa que apareció en los ojos de Sakura.

-¡Sasuke! –al instante las mejillas de ella adquirieron un intenso sonrojo que a Sasuke se le hizo de lo más tierno, pero frunció el seño al darse cuenta de eso. Regreso su mirada al frente y seguir su camino.

Cuando Sakura vio que estaba por irse reacciono por impulso y lo tomo de la manga de su chaleco. Sasuke se detuvo extrañado y volteo a verlo con fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres? –dice cortante y a Sakura le dolió la forma en que le hablo.

_-(esto del amor es una mierda, nunca me importo que alguien me hable así y ahora me importa T.T… además ¿Qué le digo? Ni siquiera sé porque lo detuve)_ –Sakura bajo su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tapara parte de su rostro. –Naruto me conto que ganaste las selecciones. –Sasuke decidió olvidar por el momento porque estaba furioso con el pelirrojo y sonrío con arrogancia.

-Ahora ya sabes quién es mejor. –dice mirándola sobre su hombro mostrando superioridad en sus ojos y Sakura frunció el entrecejo, puede que lo amara pero tenía su orgullo.

-El que ganaras no te hace mejor. –dice levantando la mirada mostrando arrogancia en sus ojos. –además si te habrás dado cuenta, yo no hice mucho por ganar mientras que tu seguías dando eventos ridículos. –dice con burla y el pelinegro frunció mas el entrecejo.

-Tonterías. Admite tu derrota Haruno.

-La admito. –dice despreocupada y soltándolo para agitar su mano restándole importancia. – ¡Felicidades Uchiha! –una sonrisa sincera adorno su rostro y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza mostrando su nerviosismo, por lo que volteo su rostro para que no lo viera y siguió caminando. Sakura bufo con fastidio y emprendió camino hacia la misma dirección que él, Sasuke al sentir que lo seguía acelero su paso considerablemente y Sakuyra lo imito.

-¡Deja de seguirme Haruno! –dice furioso acelerando mas su paso, quería alejarse del pelirrojo para dejar de sentir esas sensaciones que lo frustraban.

-No te creas tan importante Uchiha. Recuerda que vamos al mismo club. –dice burlona, le estaba divirtiendo molestarlo, aunque sabía que si quería llevar la fiesta en paz con él debía dejar de hacerlo, pero ya después pensara en eso.

-Eres molesto. –dice entre dientes y Sakura sonrío de forma socarrona.

**Continuara**

**ke tal?jajajaja saku ya sabe ke su "enfermedad" sse llama amor, wuajajaja, el sasusaku esta muy, pero muy cerca... ¿sasuke se dara cuenta ke gaara es saku? ¿o seguira pensando ke es gay? ¿suigetus se le hechara encima? como mataran yuki y saku a cuanta chika se le acerke a shui y sasu?**

**espero ste kap les haya gustado! **

**Lamento no haberles respondido sus reviews, pero como sabran la pag ha estado fallando y no mee permite entrar al enlace para conteestarlos. pero kiero ke sepan ke leeo cada uno de sus hermosos y emotivos reviews, ellos son mi inspiracion y los ke me ayudan a escribir con mas energia kada kap.**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	21. ¡Si soy gay!

**¡Si soy gay!**

_¡Espera Gaara! –tenía que hacer lo que fuera por alejarlo, lo sabía, así que no se dejaría vencer por lo que su cuerpo deseara, él no era gay y por muy provocativo que ande el pelirrojo no iba a hacerlo con él. –yo soy heterosexual y pensé que tu también lo eras. –razonar con él hasta ahorita era su único método. –__ ¿Qué pasa con Yuki? _

_-¿Yuki? Olvidémonos de Yuki. –dice despreocupado agitando su mano restándole importancia. –ella me da placer, pero al que deseo y al que amo es a ti. –dice con sinceridad y extrañamente el corazón del pelinegro comenzó a palpitar con demasiada fuerza._

"_Gaara" aprovecho el estado de shock en el que se encontraba el pelinegro y se inclino para sellar sus labios con los de él en un beso demasiado demandante. Sasuke al sentirlo sobre sus labios reacciono, ensancho los ojos y su rostro se puso __más pálido que una hoja mientras sudaba con intensidad._

_Sasuke quería alejarlo y puso sus manos en sus hombros para empujarlo, pero sintió como la traviesa mano del pelirrojo se adentraba en sus bóxer tomando su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo de una forma tan placentera que hizo que cerrara los ojos y se olvidara completamente que con quien estaba era un "hombre" y sin más se dejo llevar por el beso correspondiéndolo también, convirtiéndolo en uno más fogoso y demandante, pero la poca cordura que le quedaba lo hizo reaccionar y lo tomo de los hombros separándolo de forma brusca de él._

_-¡Detente Haruno! –ordena con seriedad. –puede que yo te guste a ti. También sé y entiendo que no puedes evitarlo. ¡es más! Nadie puede evitar el desearme, después de todo soy como un Dios griego. –dice con arrogancia y el pelirrojo asintió varias veces dándole la razón y mirándolo con devoción subiéndole más el ego a Sasuke. –pero no puedo sentir lo mismo por ti. Lo siento. Me gustan las mujeres, en especial de bubis grandes, aunque si son de tamaño promedio no me quejo. –dice pensativo mientras se sobaba la barbilla. –y pues tu eres hombre. Lo siento amigo. Consíguete otro. –le palmea el hombro en son de consuelo._

_-Pero yo te amo a ti. Si te preocupa que sea hombre, pues de una vez te confieso que soy mujer. –dijo con seguridad quitándose la playera de un movimiento rápido dejando ver un par de senos bien proporcionados, los cuales eran cubiertos por un sensual sostén azul de encaje. _

_Al pelinegro casi se le salen los ojos de su órbita al ver los senos que pareciera como si hubieran aparecido de la nada, después miro al rostro a "Gaara" que lo miraba triunfante._

_-¿Te pusiste senos solo para gustarme? –pregunta muy asustado y algo sorprendido. – (lo que hace que uno haga a causa de mi belleza y sex-appe__al) –piensa demasiado sorprendido y deseando ser de facciones menos agraciadas para no provocar eso en los demás._

_-No, no, no. –dice moviendo uno de sus dedos de un lado a otro mientras sonríe divertida. –estas. –se toma los senos entre sus manos y los aprieta con suavidad y cuando el pelinegro vio eso paso saliva con dificultad sintiéndose más excitado. –no son falsas, son mías. –una sonrisa arrogante adorno su rostro. –si no me crees. –toma una de las manos del pelinegro guiándola a su vientre, y la adentra a su pantalón de pijama._

_-Espera. ¿Qué haces? –dice con miedo y algo asqueado al saber que le tocara su miembro, pero abre enormemente los ojos ya que en vez de sentir el sexo masculino sintió el sexo húmedo de una mujer. – ¿te hiciste también la jarocha por mi? –dice casi choqueado. _

_- No. En verdad soy mujer. Siempre lo he sido pero aparente ser hombre para acercarme a ti. –dice soñadora y su voz poco a poco se iba oyendo menos ronca._

_-Suelo causar eso. –dice con arrogancia haciendo una pose chula y a "Gaara" se le tornaron los ojos en forma de corazón subiéndole el ego hasta las nubes. Después el pelinegro se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y se acomoda mejor en la cama. –bueno si eres mujer, pues has de mi lo que desees. –pone sus brazos atrás de su nuca usándolos como apoyo mientras sonríe con arrogancia y al instante la chica estampa sus labios con los de él besándolo con desesperación mientras comienza a acariciarlo…_

-Ok, ok, ok. Sasuke, para tu relato. No necesito que me traumes más. –dice una voz ronca y varonil sacando al pelinegro de su relato.

Ahora se ve a Sasuke acostado en un diván y a Kakashi sentado en un sillón a su lado, tenía una libreta de notas en su mano y usaba lentes de aumento, lentes que no usa, pero según él lo hacen ver mas cool.

-Tú me dijiste hace un par de días que si necesitaba sacar mis penas viniera contigo. Que eras mi tío, eras bueno escuchando y guardando secretos. –dice Sasuke con tranquilidad, aunque sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas al ser la primera vez que le cuenta a alguien sus raros sueños.

- ¡¿Qué? ! ¿no tienes amigos tan zafados como tú para contarles tus raros sueños? –dice Kakashi mirándolo con fastidio.

-Con raros sueños quien sabe, pero tengo amigos raros, mas jamás les contaría esto a ellos o seguro no me la acabo. En cambio tu lo que sea de cada quien eres mi tío y me ofreciste tu ayuda para desahogarme prometiendo guardar el secreto. Así que asume la responsabilidad de lo que ofreces. –dice con firmeza apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Mendrigos mocosos de hoy en día. Les das la mano y te toman la pata. –dice fastidiado mientras se quita los lentes para sobarse con la otra mano el puente de la nariz.

-Bueno. El caso y resumiendo es que en estos últimos días si termino el sueño. Me termino follando a Gaara versión mujer que por cierto es igual de hermosa y sexy que su hermana Sakura, solo que Gaara mujer tiene pelo rojo y corto. Pero justo en el momento que me voy a correr despierto y con una erección de los mil demonios, y para terminarla de joder volteo y me topo con mi verdugo completamente dormido y con pecho plano dándome cuenta que en verdad es hombre y solo es mujer en mis sueños. –dice con fastidio, molestándose con la sensación que tiene al despertar y que la hermosa chica con la que folla en verdad es hombre.

-Demasiada información. –dice con desagrado.

-Mi sueño es una mierda. Todo el mundo sabe que Gaara no esta enamorado de mi, que no es gay y que no tiene senos y vagina… ¡por kami! Ese idiota tiene novia y han dejado ver que tienen una vida sexual activa. Y aunque Gaara tenga facciones demasiado delicadas al grado de confundirse con las de una mujer es imposible que sea una. –sus ojos y rostro empezaron a mostrar la frustración que sentía. – ¡demonios! Estos malditos sueños me sacaran de mis casillas. Me están volviendo loco. Y eso no es todo a veces siento atracción hacia Gaara. Cuando hace gestos tiernos parece una linda chica y hace que lo mire como bobo, por esa razón llevo tiempo evitándolo.

-Cálmate Sasuke. –dice con aburrimiento y le resbala una gota d sudor en la nuca al ver que el pelinegro lo miraba como psicópata asesino.

-¿Qué crees que tenga tío? –pregunta desesperado. – ¿verdad que no me estoy volviendo marica? –sus ojos brillaban esperanzados. – ¿acaso es estrés? ¿Me cayó mal algún alimento?

-No sé qué chingados tienes sobrino. Por si no lo recuerdas soy maestro de matemáticas no psicólogo. –dice despreocupado y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada. –aunque a mi punto de vista y mis observaciones en clase pienso que en verdad estas enamorado de Gaara, pero estas obsesionado con que no eres gay por lo que tu subconsciente te revela lo que más deseas, ósea que Gaara sea mujer y así poder amarla libremente. –explica con aburrimiento.

- ¡Estás loco! –dice mirándolo molesto, aunque no lo aceptaba algo dentro de él le decía que tenía razón. –¡yo no soy gay! –grita furioso mientras se pone de pie y Kakashi lo mira con aburrimiento. –seguramente el maldito sueño es porque no he estado con una mujer como Kami manda y las estúpidas sensaciones que me provoca Gaara se deben a que como él se parece demasiado a Sakura la mujer que amo pues digamos que la veo a ella en él… ¡esta noche me follare a una mujer y esos sueños desaparecerán! –dice con seguridad y sin más sale de la habitación de su tío a grandes zancadas.

Kakashi suspira con pesadez, para después sonreír con burla y sus ojos mostraban lo divertido que estaba.

_-(__Bueno, es normal que no lo acepte y trate de convencerse a sí mismo de otras cosas. Pero algo me dice que se acerca el momento en el que no podrá seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo). –_su sonrisa se amplia y sus ojos brillan mas. – (_aunque "Gaara" no se la está poniendo fácil, tal vez hubiera sido más sencillo para mi sobrino si ese niño, no, más bien si esa niña se mostrara tal cual es… ¡ja! Tengo que admitir que Yuki, Naruto y "Gaara" son muy ingeniosos, pero para mí es más que obvio que Gaara es mujer, solo con ver bien las fotos del Gaara que vino a hacer el examen y el Gaara de ahorita uno se da cuenta u.u sin contar que el Gaara de ahorita tiene facciones demasiado delicadas, aunque es compresible que engañe a casi todos, después de todo el verdadero Gaara escondía sus facciones bajo esos enormes lentes que le tapaban casi todo el rostro, por lo que si no eres lo suficiente observador no notas el cambio ya que aun así ambos Gaara tienen facciones parecidas u.u). –_ una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro. –_ (tal parece que mi pequeño sobrino tiene el sentido demasiado desarrollado y él no se da cuenta, ya que su corazón y cuerpo saben que es mujer por eso reaccionan así ante ella, mas su cerebro se guía por lo que sus ojos ven… mmmm a esto es lo que llaman ver con los ojos del alma, realmente es sorprendente y divertidos ser espectador de esto, será demasiado divertido ver como se pone Fugaku pensando que su hijo es gay, seguro le da un paro cardiaco. Nee-san se pondrá de lo más feliz porque tendrá la hija que siempre deseo tener y que no ha tenido, e Itachi se burlara de lo lindo, sin duda estaré presente cuando Sasuke presente a su futuro "novio")_ –los ojos de Kakashi brillaron traviesos.

* * *

En la cafetería se encontraban todos a excepción de Sasuke. En la mesa de los raritos que desde que terminaron las selecciones eran nuevamente habitada por los amigos de Sasuke al igual que los de "Gaara"

-Si mis cuentas no me fallan faltan solo dos semanas para las vacaciones de verano. –comenta pensativo Kiba mientras se soba la barbilla y al sacar ese tema todos lo miran con interés. – ¿tienen en mente algo? –pregunta mirando a Naruto, Sakura y Yuki.

-No. –dice pensativo Naruto.

-Lo más seguro es que se vayan a casa de sus padres, después de todo no creo que quieran quedarse en el instituto. –dice con aburrimiento Sasori incluyéndose en el tema.

-Nuestros padres están siempre viajando, así que Naru y yo planeamos quedarnos aquí junto Gaara. –dice despreocupada Yuki.

-Quedarse es aburrido. Ni la becada lo hace. –dice Kiba burlón y Megumi lo fulmina con la mirada. – ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Qué te importa? –dice cortante y Kiba amplía su sonrisa.

-¿En verdad te quedaras en la escuela Megumi-chan? –pregunta Naruto mirándola extrañado.

-Lo repito nuevamente ¿Qué te importa? –dice cortante y Sasori suelta una risa divertida.

-Adoro a la becada. –dice el pelirrojo divertido y Megumi ahora dirige su mirada fulminante hacia él. –pero si te quedaras en la escuela preciosa yo con gusto puedo hacerte compañía, incluso para dormir. –Naruto, Sakura y Yuki alzaron ambas cejas al ver que ahora Sasori dirigía sus ligues a Megumi, no habían notado que ahora le interesaba acostarse con ella.

-Te quieren ganar la presa. –susurra burlón Naruto hacia Kiba mientras le codeaba las costillas y este bufo.

-Me atrae es verdad, pero es demasiado enojona y santurrona como para siquiera querer llevármela a la cama. –dice despreocupado en un susurro sólo para que Naruto lo escuchara. –no cometeré el mismo error que tú, se cuales son las chicas facilotas o las que no les importa tener sexo sin compromisos. No me arriesgare a que me pateen las bolas. –dice burlón y Naruto bufo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Deja de llamarme preciosa imbécil! Ya te lo había dicho. –dice molesta Megumi intentando matar a Sasori con la mirada, pero este amplio su sonrisa.

-Y yo ya te dije que me gustan los retos y me he propuesto llevarte a la cama y lo que me propongo lo cumplo. –dice con seguridad el pelirrojo.

-Sigue soñando. –dice molesta y mejor regresa su mirada a su comida pensando que lo mejor era ignorarlo.

-Y eso es lo que hago preciosa, tener sueños húmedos contigo. –Suigetsu rió divertido ante las tonterías de Sasori mientras este seguía mirando galante a la chica que ahora tenía una ven hinchada en la cabeza.

-Oye ya déjala. –dice molesto Sai hartándose de que ese se pase de vulgar con su amiga.

-¿Quién lo ordena? ¿tú? –pregunta irónico mirándolo con burla y Sai frunció el entrecejo.

-Si. –dice cortante fulminándolo con la mirada provocando que tanto Suigetsu como Sasori suelten una risa llena de burla mientras Neji y Shikamaru sonreían burlones.

Tu raro compañero de habitación ya se cree gallito. –dice con burla Sasori mirando a Suigetsu.

-Desde que perdió lo virgen se ha vuelto más machín. –dice burlón Suigetsu y suelta mas fuerte su carcajada al igual que Sasori. Mientras que Megumi miraba a su amigo impresionada y Sai rodaba los ojos fastidiado ante esos dos.

-¡Ahhh! –exclama de forma cantarina Yuki para atraer la atención de esos dos para que no sigan molestando a Sai. –se me antoja ir a la playa este verano ¿alguna sugerencia? –al instante Neji y Suigetsu se imaginaron a Yuki en un sexy bikini y sus ojos brillaron con perversión.

Naruto se imagino a Hinata con poca ropa y sus ojos brillaron con emoción. Sakura se imagino a Sasuke tomando el sol desnudo y puso cara de drogada. Yuki tuvo la misma fantasía que Sakura sólo que con Suigetsu y puso la misma cara de drogada que su amiga. Kiba se imagino a Megumi en bikini y casi tiene un derrame nasal mientras que Sasori se imagino a Megumi y a él desnudos en una playa nudista manoseándose mutuamente.

-Deje volar mucho mi imaginación, así que iré al baño a bajar a un compadre. –dice Sasori poniéndose de pie de golpe y sale corriendo de ahí ante la mirada extrañada de todos.

-¡Jajaja…! ¡Inshe Sasori, siempre me gana en perversión! –Suigetsu comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Esta decidido! –dice Sakura poniéndose de pie y estampando sus manos en la mesa. –este verano iremos todos a la playa. –ordena. Naruto, Yuki y Kiba le aplauden emocionados. –Naruto encárgate de buscar una cabaña para rentar o alguna casa que quede cerca de una buena playa en Japón. –ordena y este asintió haciendo saludo militar.

-¿para que buscar casa o cabaña? Mi padre tiene un hotel cinco estrellas en Osaka. Podemos quedarnos ahí todos completamente gratis. –dice Suigetsu sonriendo con arrogancia.

-¿Iras Megumi? –pregunta Yuki mirándola y esta voltea a verla extrañada.

-¿También estoy invitada? –pregunta apuntándose a sí misma.

-Todos tus amigos lo están. –dice despreocupada Sakura y Megumi se sonroja mientras que Lee y Choji se sorprenden porque no pensaron que los invitaran y Sai suspira con pesadez pensando que ira solo si su amiga acepta ir aunque si "Gaara" se lo pedía sabia que diría que sí.

-¿Negaras una invitación de Gaara? –pregunta divertido Kiba al ver que la chica dudaba.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Iré! –dice con decisión.

-Genial, irán los ñoños. –dice irónico Neji y Megumi frunce el entrecejo molesta.

-¿Megumi ya pensaste en si te dará permiso tu padre? Me has dicho que es muy sobreprotector así que dudo que te de permiso. –dice despreocupado Sai ignorando el comentario de Neji y Megumi mostró preocupación en sus ojos sospechando que no la iban a dejar ir.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos con eso ¿verdad Gaara? –dice Yuki con arrogancia y todos se extrañaron que la misma Yuki haga eso, después de todo era más que obvio para todos que Megumi estaba enamorada de Gaara.

-Por mi no hay problema. –dice indiferente y Megumi no pudo evitar que su corazón palpitara con emoción al escuchar eso por parte del pelirrojo.

-¡Esta dicho, en dos semanas iremos a la playa dattebayo! –grita emocionado Naruto. Kiba Yuki, Suigetsu y Sakura sonríen emocionados.

-Solo falta decirles a Sasori y a Sasuke. –dice pensativo Shikamaru.

-Yo me encargo de informárselo a Sasuke. –dice indiferente Sakura y Yuki la mira burlona.

* * *

Sasuke no había tenido ánimos de ir a clase, luego se preocuparía por reponerlas, estaba más ocupado teniendo esos pensamientos en su cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho su tío. En este momento se encontraba acostado boca arriba en su cama, tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-No soy gay. Solo necesito algo de sexo y lo probare ahorita mismo. –dijo para sí mismo. Se puso de pie en un brinco y salió de su habitación.

* * *

El receso había terminado y todos se encontraban en clases. Tenten ponía atención a la clase aunque su rostro mostraba aburrimiento, en eso su celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo saco y vio que tenía un mensaje de Sasuke, extrañada lo abrió y sonrío arrogante.

-Profesor. –interrumpió al maestro mientras levantaba su mano y el profesor volteo a verla con curiosidad. –Me siento mal. ¿puedo ir a la enfermería? –el maestro suspiro con pesadez e igual asintió. – ¡gracias! –dijo sin mucho ánimos fingiendo sentirse mal y con tranquilidad se puso de pie.

* * *

Sasuke estaba recargado en la pared de la parte de atrás del edificio de clases. Su semblante era indiferente. Vio que la castaña que había elegido para quitarse las ganas llegaba corriendo y mostrando completa felicidad en su rostro.

_-(solo es una tonta facilota)_ –piensa haciendo una mueca de desagrado, no le gustaban las mujeres así, pero admitía que era hermosa y muy buena en el sexo que era lo único que quería.

-¿Para que querías que nos viéramos Sasuke? –pregunta coqueta al llegar enfrente de él.

-¿Para que preguntas si ya lo sabes? –dice indiferente. –quítate las bragas y el saco. –ordena.

-¿Lo haremos aquí? –dice extrañada.

-Si. –dice cortante.

Tenten se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y hace lo que le pidió. Cuando la vio que terminaba de quitarse las bragas Sasuke la tomo d la corbata y la jalo hacia él. Con algo de brusquedad tomo la blusa de la chica de ambos lados y se la estiro rompiéndole los botones.

-No seas brusco Sasuke. –se queja de forma inocente y Sasuke chasquea la lengua.

Sin decirle nada le arranca el sostén blanco de encaje que usaba y lo tira al piso viendo sin mostrar nada los senos de la chica.

-Termina de erectarlo. Pensé que verte semidesnuda me podría duro con facilidad. –dice con fastidio. –pero no. –Tenten frunce el entrecejo molesta mas Sasuke la ignora y se desabrocha el pantalón sacando su flácido miembro. –ponlo duro. –ordena.

Tenten bajo la mirada y se le hizo agua la boca al ver lo grande que era el miembro del pelinegro sin siquiera estar erectado, por eso no se fue molesta u ofendida a lo que le dijo y se puso de rodillas tomando el pene del chico entre sus manos. Comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos sintiendo un poco de placer y frunció el seño cuando sintió como ella comenzaba a lamerle todo el tronco usando.

-Mételo todo. –ordena ronco poniendo su mano en la nuca de ella empujándola obligándola a que se meta su pene semi erecto.

Tenten comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo con lentitud sintiéndolo erectarse mas. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, quería más rapidez así que tomo de los pelos a la chica y el mismo marco sus embestidas moviendo sus caderas penetrándola con algo de violencia.

Tenten sentía el pene del chico llegarle hasta la garganta casi ahogándola más seguían acariciándole el miembro con su lengua mientras el metía y sacaba el pene de su boca. Conocía al pelinegro y sabia que él en el sexo era muy brusco, no conocía chica con la que haya sido suave, era de los que solo le importaba su placer.

Sasuke siguió embistiéndola mientras tenía el rostro inclinado hacia arriba, entrecerrando sus ojos. Abrió sus ojos y bajo su mirada para ver a la chica, mas ensancho los ojos al ver el rostro de "Gaara", eran esos ojos verdes jade los que le dedicaban una mirada deseosa y nublada, no los chocolates de la chica con la que estaba.

Asustado tomo de los pelos a la persona y la estiro alejándola de su miembro, soltándola con brusquedad por lo que Tenten cayó al piso recostada mirándolo extrañada, es verdad que era violento, pero jamás a ese extremo. Y se extraño más al ver que el pelinegro la miraba asustado.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?

La ilusión que su misma mente creo había desaparecido, aun así seguía en una especie de shock. Parpadeo un par de veces recobrando la compostura. Ante el susto que se había llevado la erección había pasado. Se acomodo bien la ropa, metiéndose nuevamente su miembro y dio media vuelta sin decir nada.

-¿Sasuke? –lo llama algo preocupada.

-No sirves para esto. Se me quitaron las ganas. –dice cortante comenzando a alejarse de ahí sin ver la cara de indignación que tenia la castaña.

-Loco. –dice con molestia mientras comienza a acomodarse la ropa.

* * *

El pelinegro había regresado a su habitación y ahora estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y sus ojos mostraban coraje y a la vez frustración.

_-(¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué alucine así?... tal vez solo siento deseo por Gaara, he ahí los raros sueños__). –_asintió una y otra vez convenciéndose de sus pensamientos, en eso se detiene de golpe y ensancha los ojos ante el absurdo pensamiento que tubo. – _(¡espera! O.O eso no puede ser porque me declaro como un completo maricón ¬¬. –_ frunció el entrecejo y ya se estaba dando golpes contra alguna pared. –_ (es más probable que se vea diferente si digo que me he enamorado de él he ahí mi deseo, así no afirmo del todo que soy gay y dejo la probabilidad de que me sigan gustando las mujeres y que Gaara es el único hombre que llegara a gustarme porque probablemente lo amo u.u… solo estoy pensando puras pendejas seguro ya se me pudrió el cerebro -.-)_ –un aura triste lo rodeaba mientras varias franjas negras adornaban su frente y había achicado los ojos.

Al oír el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada el pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos y se sentó de golpe en la cama viendo hacia la puerta, pero al instante sus mejillas adquirieron un leve sonrojo por lo que rápidamente se dejo caer a la cama volteándose para quedar boca abajo para que el pelirrojo no lo vea.

Sakura alzo ambas cejas ante la rara actitud de Sasuke había notado que llevaba días comportándose más raro de lo normal, de hecho ya no peleaban, lo ignoraba completamente. ¡Vaya! Hasta parecía que huía de ella. ¡Es más! Ese día no había ido ni a clases ni al club, cosa de lo más extraña porque él nunca faltaba al club.

No podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al saber que lo ignoraba, pero lo que más le molestaba era no saber el motivo por el que lo ignoraba.

_-(¡ya basta! Quise ser yo la que le hablara lo de el viaje de la playa para aprovechar y encararlo porque se la pase evitándome)_ –Sakura soltó un largo y profundo suspiro mientras caminaba hacia su cama sentándose en esta manteniendo su mirada en Sasuke.

Sasuke sentía la penetrante mirada de Gaara en él, no quería verlo, no quería hablarle, no quería ni tocarlo porque con solo eso se ponía muy nervioso y su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza, ameritaba que eso se debía a los raros sueños que tenia, por esa razón quería encontrar la forma de dejar de soñar con eso para ya no seguirse comportando como un idiota, además sabia que por mucho que lo intentara no podía evitar siempre a "Gaara" porque desgraciadamente no solo era compañero de clases sino también compañero de club y de cuarto, lo único bueno es que las vacaciones de verano se acercaban y sabia que el estar en su casa alejado de "Gaara" le ayudara a despejar su mente y cuando regrese seguramente toda esa sarta de raras sensaciones desaparecerán. ¡Eso sí! En su mente seguía luchando contra ese pensamiento que le decía que se le volteaba la canoa.

-Sasuke. –llama con suavidad y el pelinegro se tenso, pero siguió firme con no voltear a verlo, lo evitaría lo mas que pudiera.

_-(solo dos semanas más, dos semanas mas y ya estaré de vacaciones, no tendré que seguir evitándolo como si le temiera y aunque así sea no me preocupare por eso… como deseo estar en mi casita lo más alejado de Gaara)_ –Sasuke lloraba internamente y a Sakura se le instalo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha al ver que como ya varios días el pelinegro la ignoraba.

-¡Te estoy hablando maldito cretino! ¿Podrías dejar de ignórame? –dice furiosa. –llevas días haciéndolo y lo peor de todo es que no se la razón porque lo haces. –Sasuke sentía más tenso su cuerpo, algo muy dentro de él se moría por voltear a verlo pero no cedería.

-No te creas tan importante. –dice cortante y aun escondiendo su rostro entre su almohada. –no todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor Haruno. Yo no te ignoro.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces porque no me miras a la cara? ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a clases ni al club? ¿Por qué me sacas la vuelta? ¿Por qué desvías la mirada cada que te topas conmigo? ¿Por qué en las comidas no me miras? ¿Por qué no me contestas cuando te pregunto algo? ¿Por qué llevas días hablándoles a todos menos a mí? –ante cada palabra su furia aumentaba y el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba más. –discúlpame mi ignorancia pero para mí eso es ignorar. No recuerdo haberte hecho algo como para que me ignores así.

-Hmn. –Sasuke se sentó en la orilla de la cama quedando frente a ella, pero su cabeza la mantenía inclinada hacia abajo haciendo que su flequillo le tape la mitad del rostro, no se atrevía a mirarlo y no lo haría. –simple y sencillamente me canse de fingir. –dice cortante y Sakura alzo ambas cejas. –el trato sigue, yo seguiré cubriéndote las espaldas y tu las mías porque nos conviene, pero ya me harte fingir una amistad contigo cuando ni siquiera me agradas, eres exasperante, me caes mal, eres molesto, odio compartir habitación, clases, deportes y comidas contigo. Deja de joderme... ¡Sí! Te evito porque ya no te soporto así que ya deja de molestar. –hablo de forma despectiva desquitando todas sus frustraciones con el causante de ellas sin saber que todo lo que dijo y la forma en la que lo dijo había lastimado a Sakura, si la mirara notaria como tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estos reflejaban dolor. –hmn… Tienes la habitación para ti solo, me di por vencido, no deseo tenerte casi todo el día cerca ya suficiente será con las clases y el club. Hoy dormiré con alguno de los chicos y mañana hablare con la directora y haré lo que sea para conseguir que me cambie de habitación. –dice al momento que se pone de pie.

-Vaya, gracias. –dice cortante al recuperar la compostura y bajando su rostro para que su flequillo lo tape mientras que Sasuke se detuvo de girar la perilla y por primera vez lo miro de reojo. –no cabe duda que como la gran mayoría de las veces esta vez también te gane, conseguí tener la habitación para mí solo.

-Hmn… disfrútala. –dice indiferente abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta al momento de salir.

-Maldito sentimiento. –dice con frustración tocándose el pecho, justo donde tiene el corazón y agarrando su ropa en un puño. –duele. –su puño apretó mas su ropa y su cabello no permitía ver sus ojos.

* * *

La práctica de su club había terminado finalmente y después de una muy refrescante ducha Hinata caminaba tranquilamente hacia los dormitorios teniendo su maletín colgado en su hombro derecho. No había esperado a ninguna de sus compañeras porque la verdad estaba muy cansada y tenia tarea por hacer, si perdía mucho el tiempo terminaría durmiéndose muy tarde y mañana tenia clases.

Ya estaba oscureciendo un poco y al pasar por la enorme biblioteca sintió algo tomarla del brazo derecho seguido de un fuerte jalón que le hizo cerrar los ojos al momento de sentir ser estampada con algo duro.

Asustada y adolorida abrió los ojos topándose con los hermosos y celestes ojos de su tormento, de aquel que se la pasaba acosándola diciéndole estúpidos piropos. Al instante el susto paso y el enojo tomo lugar en su ser. Su entrecejo se frunció y su mirada se afilo queriendo matar a ese rubio estúpido por haberle metido ese enorme susto.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –dice con desesperación el rubio provocando que Hinata detenga la sarta de insultos que estaba por decirle y lo mirara sin entender ante la pregunta. – ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes de ignorar? –pregunta en un susurro acercando un poco su rostro al de la chica poniéndola nerviosa.

-Po-podrías empezar por dejar de molestarme. –dice molesta, y golpeándose mentalmente por haber tartamudeado un poco al principio y mas por ponerse nerviosa ante su cercanía, el sentir sus mejillas calientes le dejaba ver que se había sonrojado haciéndola enfurecer mas.

-No te molesto. –dice con seguridad y sonriendo de forma torcida, había notado lo nerviosa que le ponía su cercanía dejándole ver que no todo estaba perdido. –_ (le sigo gustando, mientras tenga esa atracción hacia mi puedo conseguirlo)_ –su sonrisa se amplio y Hinata al verla se enfureció mas y su seño se frunció mucho más. –solo trato de llamar tu atención para que te fijes en mi, trato de conquistarte para que seas mi novia. –una sonrisa zorruna adorno su rostro y la peli-azul casi cae estilo anime.

-¿A eso le llamas conquistar? –pregunta con ironía y el rubio asintió emocionado. – pues yo le llamo molestar y acosar. Así que deja de molestarme y vete a buscar a otra que le gusten tus raras formas de conquista. –dice molesta y al rubio le apareció un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha ante la forma en que esa chica menospreciaba su forma de conquista ¡vale! Nunca había intentado conquistar una chica, solo coqueteaba un poco y solitas venían a él, pero se esforzaba eso valía la pena ¿no? Pensaba que eso debía contar.

-Si sigues así de cruel te quedaras sola… amargada. –dice ofendido y Hinata lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Pues si sucede es mi problema, no tuyo. –dice con firmeza y el rubio suspira con pesadez.

-¡Me volverás loco mujer! –dice con desesperación.

-No me culpes por eso que loco ya estas de nacimiento. –ambos se fulminaban con la mirada mandándose rayitos por esta, pero la mirada del rubio cambio volviéndose picara provocándole un mal presentimiento a Hinata y mas al ver esa sonrisa zorruna que adornaba nuevamente el rostro del rubio. – ¿Qué planeas hacer? –dice algo nerviosa mirando a todos lados buscando la forma de huir, pero el que el chico la tenga acorralada con una pared no ayudaba en mucho.

-Te propongo un trato Hinata-chan. –la peli-azul alza una ceja mirándolo con desconfianza. –te daré un beso, si logro hacer que lo respondas tendrás una cita conmigo.

-Ni loca dejare que me beses. –dice con molestia enojándose al sentir el aumento de su sonrojo mientras que el rubio sonreía divertido al verlo.

_-(se ve bien mona sonrojada)_ –pensó maravillado sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. – tienes miedo de sucumbir ante mi maravillosa forma de besar. Ya has probado mis besos y por muy difícil que te hagas no pudiste rechazarlos antes, y dudo que lo puedas hacer ahora. –dice con arrogancia enojando mas a la chica.

-Tienes el ego muy subido, ahora entiendo porque te llevas tan bien con todos los amigos de mi primo. –dice molesta odiando que siga sonrojándose y que no le pueda mantener la mirada. –digas lo que digas no caeré ante tu provocación, mucho menos aceptare tu propu… -la chica no pudo seguir hablando, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus mejillas demasiado sonrojadas, el rubio la había callado con un beso y ahora sus labios estaban pegados a los de ella.

Naruto se abstuvo de sonreír con diversión ante la reacción de la chica, ya se esperaba algo así. Cerrando sus ojos comenzó a succionarle con suavidad el labio inferior de ella, dándole un suave masaje, no quería espantarla, quería que lo disfrute y le corresponda, que se deje llevar para probarle que atracción hacia él si siente.

El sentir el aliento y como succionaba tan delicadamente y delicioso su labio inferior no pudo evitar sentir un agradable cosquilleo en el vientre. Sin darse cuenta su mente se nublo y en lo único que pensó fue en querer besarlo también, en sentir sus labios sobre los de ella por más tiempo, en especial sentir esa agradable sensación en su vientre.

Cuando ella comenzó a corresponderle succionando torpemente su labio superior, el rubio sonrío triunfante y con todo pesar se separo de ella mirándola con triunfo. Cuando él se separo recobro la compostura y abrió los ojos sintiéndose avergonzada y furiosa ante esa mirada llena de triunfo que le dedicaba.

-Te gusto. No puedes negar lo obvio, así que deja de ser tan cabezona y sal conmigo. Te aseguro que si aceptas tendrás más de mis besos. –dice con arrogancia y Hinata frunció demasiado el entrecejo. –te vez muy linda enoja… -la frase del rubio se corto ante tremendo cachetadón que recibió su linda mejilla derecha, fue tan fuerte que le volteo el rostro y la sintió palpitar.

* * *

Sasuke había salido de los dormitorios, necesitaba un poco de aire y ahora que estaba lejos de su tormento y pensaba con más claridad se daba cuenta de lo que le dijo a "Gaara" haciendo que se sienta mal, sabiendo que seguramente con eso lo alejaría, cosa que no quería y no por el trato sino porque la sola idea de alejarlo lo aterraba cosa que lo frustraba, pero no le pediría perdón, su orgullo era más grande que su culpa y temor, además pensaba que el alejarlo era lo mejor para haber si así dejaba de sentir cosas raras y de tener sueños raros con él.

Sin rumbo fijo siguió caminando y sin darse cuenta sus pies lo llevaron a los terrenos de la biblioteca.

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA PERVERTIDO! –escucho que gritaba una voz conocida para él haciendo que detenga su paso.

_-(¿Qué no es la prima de Neji?)_ –pensó extrañado y después vio a Hinata salir de entre el pasillo que separaba la enorme biblioteca de la bodega de limpieza del área. Y ella corriendo paso alado de él y le extraño verla furiosa cuando esa chica rara vez se enojaba, de hecho solo lo hacía cuando Naruto andaba cerca.

-¡ESPERA HINATA! –grito Naruto al momento que salía del mismo pasillo, pero se detuvo al ver a Sasuke mirándolo con fastidio al suponer la razón por la que la peli-azul estaba enojada, sabía que seguramente el rubio intento uno de sus raros ligues o se sobrepaso con ella, y ella le dio su merecido, eso lo supo al ver lo hinchado y roja que tenia la mejilla derecha.

-Hmn… dobe. –dice en un tono burlón y el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas a él dejando solo unos centímetros de diferencia.

-Teme. –gruñe molesto mandándole rayitos con la mirada.

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas teme, dobe. –dice con molestia también mandándole rayitos con la mirada.

-Tu empezaste diciéndome dobe… teme, así que no te quejes. –los rayitos que salían de los ojos de cada uno se intensificaban, pero después de un par de minutos ambos suspiraron con pesadez y los rayitos desaparecieron. –oye teme. –dice con tranquilidad y a Sasuke se le hincho una vena en la frente. – ¿desde cuándo conoces a Hinata-chan? –pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa y Sasuke alza ambas cejas extrañado.

-Desde la escuela media. –dice indiferente.

-Imagino que la conoces bien. Ayúdame a conquistarla, dime lo que le gusta, lo que no le gusta.

_-(¿es idiota o qué?... bueno es idiota lo sé, así que fue estúpida mi pregunta__). –_ Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro. – _(no pensé que fuera tan estúpido como para pensar que le ayudare después de que me insulto, además que nunca me ha caído bien y lo sabe)_ –el pelinegro miraba con ironía al rubio que lo miraba impaciente porque respondiera. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo ayudare a alguien como tú? –dice cortante.

-¡Vamos teme! No te cuesta nada darme esa información. Sé que odias hablar y mas conmigo, pero yo odio pedirte ayudan aun así me sacrifique por el bien de la causa. –a Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja. –le pediría ayuda a Neji que es el que mejor la conoce, pero seguramente me tira un puñetazo, es muy celoso con su prima y dudo que me quiera de primo si a leguas se le nota lo mal que le caigo. Luego esta Shikamaru, pero a él le da flojera hasta hablar y decir cosas que no sea su típico "que problemático" –al decirlo intento imitar la voz aflojerada del castaño y Sasuke admitía que la había imitado muy bien, hasta el bostezo después de decirla le había salido igualito. –después tenemos a Suigetsu, pero él seguramente me pedirá una foto de mi inocente hermanita Yuki desnuda y si se la doy Gaara me mata.

_-(En eso tiene razón -.-... ¡claro que menos en lo de inocente!¬¬)_

-Y por ultimo de tu grupo que conoce más a Hinata-chan esta Sasori, pero ese no ayuda a nadie más que a ti y cuando se lo ordenas. Si se lo pido a una de las porristas solo soltara la información si me las follo, pero si hago eso seguramente por envidiosas se lo dirán a Hinata-chan y ella me odiara mas.

_-(Tiene buenos argumentos u.u)_

-Para conquistarle podría pedirle ayuda a Gaara, pero aunque sea muy listo para muchas cosas en esto del amor esta peor que yo, además he notado que tiene otras preocupaciones en la cabeza que no le dejan pensar con claridad y no quiero molestarlo. Luego esta Yuki que es muy buena buscando información y si se lo pido me tendrá todo más rápido de lo que canta un gallo. –Sasuke lo miro como diciéndole: "si es así ve y jódela a ella" –pero al igual que Gaara en esto del amor es muy torpe, por algo son novios. –dice con burla viendo como Sasuke fruncía el entrecejo. –y yo quiero que me aconsejen como cortejar a Hinata-chan. Por último está Kiba, pero ese es como yo, sabe ligar y coquetear, pero no sabe conquistar. En resumen mis amigos no sirven para esto, son iguales que yo por eso nos llevamos bien. –dice deprimido y Sasuke dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse por el bien de su salud mental, sabía que si sigue ahí oyendo las estupideces del rubio terminaría con un potente dolor de cabeza. –si me aconsejas en lo que quiero yo te aconsejo o más bien te aclaro eso que te tiene así de frustrado como para no haber ido a clases hoy. –dice con suspicacia y Sasuke se detuvo dejando su pie derecho en el aire, como si de un robot se tratara voltea hacia el rubio mostrando la sorpresa en sus ojos. –puede que no sea tan persuasivo como Gaara o Yuki, pero he notado eso. –Sasuke lo miro temeroso. –se que te gusta Gaara. –dice burlón.

-No sé dé que hablas. –dice cortante tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero el leve rosado en sus mejillas lo delataba.

-¿No?—dice juguetón. –si sigues negándolo te frustraras mas además que solo te mientes a ti mismo. –dice con seriedad. –miras a Gaara de una forma que no miras a nadie más, lo proteges y muchas veces te le quedas viendo embelesado… ¡admítelo teme eres gay! –su tono burlón regreso y Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo. –sal ya del closet.

-¡No soy gay! –grita alterado.

-No te mientas. –dice con tranquilidad. –admite que sientes algo por Gaara.

-¡No soy gay! –dice nuevamente mirándolo furioso.

-¿Entonces porque miras así a Gaara? ¿Por qué lo has estado evitando? ¿Por qué te sonrojas mas ante cada palabra mía? ¿Por qué te celas de Yuki o cualquier persona que se le acerque de mas? –su tono burlón se había ido, lo miraba y le hablaba tranquilo.

-Que no soy gay grandísimo idiota. –dice furioso tomándolo de las solapas aun así el rubio se mantenía tranquilo.

-No soy gay, no soy gay, no soy gay. –dice con fastidio. –solo repites eso y no responde ninguna de mis preguntas.

-No tengo porque hacerlo. –su tono de voz denotaba lo furioso que estaba.

-Eso es verdad, no tienes porque hacerlo, pero yo te hago las mismas preguntas que seguramente tu mismo te haces.

-No soy gay. No me gustan los hombres. Solo… solo con Gaara me siento así, es raro lo que siento solo con él. Me provoca sensaciones que ninguna mujer y mucho menos un hombre me ha provocado. –no se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando más de la cuenta, necesitaba desahogarse y las palabras salieron solas mientras que Naruto lo miraba tranquilo. –miento. Esas sensaciones ya las he tenido. –Naruto lo miro extrañado notando que Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida. –es lo mismo que sentía cuando miraba de lejos a Sakura, cuando ella estaba cerca. Siento las mimas cosas que sentía por Sakura. –Naruto se sorprendió, no sabía que Sasuke había conocido a Sakura. –veo los ojos de Gaara y siento ver los de su hermana, estoy con él y me provoca las cosas que su hermana me provocaba, solo que ahora son más intensas que cuando era niño. –el rubio estaba más sorprendido, ante lo que oía, Sakura nunca les menciono haber conocido a Sasuke cuando niños, al menos que no se acordara que lo conocía. –veo a Gaara y siento ver a Sakura, siento que es ella, pero sé que no lo es. Me pongo nervioso con tenerlo cerca, me palpita el corazón muy fuerte, me dan celos que este con Yuki, me dan celos que alguien más lo toque, que le ponga más atención a otras personas, me preocupo por él, sueño con él, deseo que sea mujer para poder estar con él. –Sasuke soltó a Naruto y se revolvió el cabello con desesperación. –me va explotar la cabeza, todo el día pienso en él, pienso tanto como solía pensar en Sakura.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta. –dice con tranquilidad Naruto. –le amas… uno no planea a quien amar Sasuke y mucho menos planea cuando hacerlo. Si yo fuera tu no me avergonzaría de lo que siento. No importa si es hombre o mujer, feo o bonito, gordo o flaco, lo que importa es lo que sientes. Tú lo amas porque estás viendo más allá del físico, estás viendo a la persona, lo que en verdad es… y eso a mi punto de vista es algo por enorgullecerse y no avergonzase. Lo que los demás digan no importa, lo que importa es lo que sientes. –Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido, jamás se imagino que el rubio llegara a hablar de esa forma tan seria y mucho menos decirle esas cosas. –_(es impresionante, ama tanto a Sakura que inconscientemente aunque ella este disfrazada y él piense que es otra persona, sus sentimientos lograron saber quién es en verdad… pensé que eso del amor puro son puras chorradas, pero ahora veo que no, su corazón sabe que es Sakura, pero su mente se deja llevar por lo que sus ojos ven)_ –el rubio ocultaba perfectamente su impresión con la tranquilidad que reflejaba su rostro. –piensa bien eso Sasuke… no cobrare mi parte del trato, ya me las arreglare yo para conquistar a la persona de quien me estoy enamorando y tal vez si tu aceptas lo que sientes logres conquistarlo. A diferencia de ti Gaara acepta con más facilidad los sentimientos. –dice con burla pasando a su lado y palmeándole el hombro.

-¿Estás diciendo que Gaara es gay? –pregunta sorprendido y Naruto ríe divertido.

-No, pero podrías volverlo gay. –dice juguetón.

-Eres raro al decirme cosas así sabiendo que Gaara es novio de tu hermana.

-Solo digamos que soy tan celoso y mi hermanita ya no me hace tanto caso como antes desde que anda con Gaara. –dice con burla y sigue su camino dejando a un impresionado a Sasuke.

-¿Amo a Gaara? –se preguntaba a si mismo mientras se pone en cuclillas y agacha su cabeza. Recargo sus codos en las rodillas y se toco los costados de su cabeza. –no puedo amarlo, yo amo a su hermana, no puedo amarlos a ambos. –_ (admítelo lo amas también. Además si te das cuenta Sakura nunca te hizo caso, a mi forma de ver tienes más probabilidades de conquistar a Gaara que a Sakura… ya ves Naruto nos dio a entender que Gaara también le batea un poco al otro bando, solo recuerda las miradas que nos ha echado cuando estamos desnudos frente a él… tal vez es bisexual, solo acepta lo que sientes y ya, el dobe tiene razón: negándolo solo te mientes a ti mismo y te frutas mas sacándote más dolores de cabeza y complicándote más la vida… además sigo pensando que no somos gay, solo nos gusta un chico y ya)_ –le decía esa vocecita en su cabeza llamada conciencia y Sasuke comenzó a darle vueltas a todas las sensaciones que sentía al estar con Gaara admitiendo que su conciencia tenía razón. –bueno, lo amo, no es tan malo después de todo tiene facciones delicadas y hermosas, mucho más hermosas que de muchas mujeres que he conocido, es coqueto y sexy, así que no tengo malos gusto. –dice para sí mismo ya haciéndose a la idea que ama a Gaara. –su cuerpo es delicado y exquisito que con facilidad pasaría por mujer si se le vistiera como una. –al instante se imagino a Gaara usando un sexy vestido de mujer y tuvo un derrame nasal. – ¡no sé cómo es una relación gay! ¿Cómo lo conquisto? ¿Y lo mas importante como tienen sexo los jotos? –dice frustrado revolviéndose más el pelo, pero de pronto se pone de pie de golpe y su mirada refleja decisión. –solo queda una cosa por hacer: buscar una computadora, el internet responderá mis dudas, ahí seguro encuentro pornografía gay. Así me daré una idea de lo que hacen los jotos y sabré como seducir a Gaara, lo vuelvo completamente gay, lo hago caer ante mis encantos y hago que deje a la loca de Yuki. –su mirada se torno decisiva mirando el horizonte dándole un aire heroico.

**Continuar****á**

**jajajaja ay no como espere escribir ste kap dsd ke empece el fic... jajajajaja pobre sasuke ya cree ke es gay... lo mejor d esto es ke naru y kakashi saben ke no lo es y ke en vdd ama a una mujer, de hecho a la ke siempre ha amado, pero se divierten a costa d él keriendo ver hasta donde llega y aun mejor le recalcan ke se le volteo la canoa jajajajaj**

**bueno, al menos el pelinegro ya acepto sus sentimientos, sera divertido ver como el se da cuenta ke tenia razon y no se estaba volviendo gay, solamente ke su cuerpo y corazon reconocieron a saku tras ese disfraz u.u pobechito, ahora ke acepta ke es gay resulta ke no lo es, si sigue asi se volvera loko XD**

**espero k este cap les haya gustado ^^**

**MUCHAS, PERO MUCHISIMAS GRAXIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	22. Una alianza entre amigos

**Una alianza entre amigos**

Por los terrenos para llegar a los dormitorios iban caminando tranquilamente Suigetsu y Yuki. Venían saliendo del club de natación, el peli-blanco cargaba su maletín y el de la chica mientras platicaba amenamente con ella.

-Así que tienes una hermana menor. –dice con diversión Yuki y Suigetsu asintió sonriendo levemente.

-Tiene diez años, se llama Tomoyo y es la consentida de papá. Aunque me guste molestarla la protejo mucho. –dice con diversión.

-No te imagino siendo un hermano mayor y responsable. –dice con burla.

-¡Oye! Aunque no lo demuestre mucho puedo llegar a ser maduro cuando me lo propongo. –dice falsamente ofendido y mirándola juguetón haciendo sonreír con diversión a la pelinegra.

-Tienes una linda familia. ¿no los extrañas?

-La verdad no. –dice despreocupado. –mamá es muy gruñona y celosa conmigo, me trata como si aún fuera un bebé. Mi imoto solo quiere llamar mi atención para que juegue con ella y mi padre… ¡bueno! Mi padre está loco. –

La sonrisa divertida de Yuki se amplio, se estaba divirtiendo al oírlo hablar de su familia, el conocer más sobre él de su propia boca le era muy interesante, aunque siempre cada cosa que le contara Suigetsu a ella le parecía interesante.

– ¿Qué me dices tú?... ¿Cómo es tu familia? –aclaro al ver la mirada interrogante que le había dedicado antes.

El brillo de diversión se borro de los ojos de la chica y un brillo melancólico lo reemplazo, y para que Suigetsu no lo notara regreso su mirada al frente mientras este la miraba curioso por saber más sobre la chica que ama.

-Bueno… mi familia es como cualquier familia adinerada. Ya sabes, con un padre saliendo de viaje por negocios, una madre pasándosela de compras. Casi toda mi vida he estado en institutos estilo internado junto con mi hermano, así que no convivo mucho con mis padres. –dice con tranquilidad, le dolía mentirle cuando él era sincero en todo con ella, pero le dolía mas hablar de su verdadera relación con su familia, además que Suigetsu pensaba que Naruto era su hermano mellizo, así que tenía que seguir con la mentira.

-Por lo que veo, en tu familia solo te llevas bien con Naruto.

-Solo considero a Naruto mi familia. –dice indiferente. –y a Gaara también, y Kiba se está ganando ese lugar con mucha rapidez. –dice divertida y Suigetsu frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose algo celoso.

-Pero Ga…

-¡Uno, dos Freddy viene por ti! ¡Tres cuatro cierra la puerta! ¡Cinco, seis compra un crucifico!...

-¿Qué es eso? –dice extrañado al oír la melodía cantada por niños a todo estilo película de terror.

-Mi teléfono. –dice divertida sacando su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su saco mientras que Suigetsu pensaba que le había gustado el timbre y tenía en mente pedirle que se lo pasara a su celular. – ¿pasa algo Gaara? –el entrecejo del peliblanco se frunció con fastidio.

-Ven a mi habitación. –dijo en forma de orden y sin más colgó la llamada.

Yuki miraba extrañada el celular, se le hacía raro el tono de voz que uso su amiga, la conocía muy bien y pudo identificar un leve tono apachurrado.

-¡Vamos! Yo también iré a los dormitorios masculinos. –dice con tranquilidad empezando a caminar nuevamente. Suigetsu bufo, sabía que si iba a los dormitorios masculinos era porque iría a la habitación de Gaara y la idea le desagradaba.

_-(no se que le ven las chicas a ese enclenque… ¿Qué no saben que la moda son los chicos divertidos y sexy como yo?)_

* * *

-Toma. –dice cortante entregándole el maletín a Yuki cuando ambos estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Gaara y esta toma el maletín extrañada, ante el hecho de que antes de llegar a los dormitorios estaba de lo más amigable y desde que entraron o más bien desde que Sakura la llamo parecía fastidiado e incluso molesto. –diviértete. –dice al momento de dar media vuelta alejándose de ahí, no quería verla entrar y Yuki miraba su espalda alejarse con extrañeza sintiendo una molestia en su pecho.

_-(¿Cómo no quieren que uno confunda el amor con una enfermedad del corazón si sientes pulsadas ahí?)_ –la pelinegra suspiro con pesadez poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho, justo donde tiene el corazón.

Resignada estira su mano a la perilla de la puerta, la gira abriendo la puerta y le extraño ver las luces apagadas, aun así no estaba tan oscuro al no ser aun de noche, por lo que logro distinguir la exquisita figura de su amiga sentada en el piso al pie de una de las camas teniendo su rostro escondido entre sus piernas.

Yuki alzo ambas cejas extrañada, no solo se le hacía raro el tono de voz con el que le hablo su amiga sino la postura en la que estaba ahorita y que ni siquiera haya levantado la mirada cuando abrió la puerta, sabia de ante mano que ella se había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado.

Con tranquilidad cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acerco a Sakura quedando a solo unos pocos centímetros cerca de ella.

-Emm… Sakura. –la llama dudosa, tenía la leve sensación de que algo raro pasaba (anda, que persuasiva) Pero la peli-rosa no levanto la mirada, como si no la hubiera escuchado, mas extrañada Yuki se puso en cuclillas para quedar su altura colocando cada una de sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga. – ¿estás bien? –Yuki se asusto cuando Sakura levanto su rostro para verla. – ¿Qué es esa expresión? Es rara verla en ti. –dice mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro y no era para mas, su amiga, esa mujer arrogante, burlona y vale madre había puesto una mueca rara en ella, sus ojos se veían mas grandes de lo normal y estaban acuosos, como si quisiera llorar, mocos acuosos le escurrían de la nariz y tenía un muy aniñado e infantil puchero.. ¡vale! Siempre ponen cara de cachorro mojado para engatusar a alguien, pero uno: aquí no había nadie a quien engatusar y Sakura sabía que si quería engatusarla a ella con algo no serviría poniendo esa cara, ella no caía con eso ante nadie, al menos que se la ponga su nueva debilidad ósea, Suigetsu. Y si quería que hiciera algo solo basta ordenarle y como fiel sirviente la obedece, ya que enojada la chica era de temer. Dos y más importante: esa cara de cachorro mojado no era fingida, se veía cien por ciento real y eso era lo que más la asustaba. –quita esa cara que me das miedo. –dice más asustada al ver el labio inferior de su amiga temblar como si se contuviera las ganas de llorar.

-¡YUKII…!

Exclama Sakura al momento en que se le echa a los brazos haciéndola caer de sentón con ella abrazándola del cuello mientras lloraba como niña chiquita. Yuki se asusto mucho mas ante eso, pero al sentir algo mojarle el hombro hizo una mueca de asco sabiendo que eran mocos revueltos con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

– Esto del amor apesta, me hace sentir cosas muy raras y dolorosas. Me duelen cosas que antes no, me importa que esa persona me odie y nunca me había importando antes esas estupideces.

-¿Ah? –exclama sin entender y aun teniendo esa mueca de asco.

-Sasuke fue muy cruel conmigo hoy y yo solo quería arreglar las cosas con él, que me aclare porque me evita, solucionar el problema e invitarlo al viaje a la playa que planeábamos… ¿era mucho pedir? –dice mártir llorando con más ganas y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su amiga embarrándola más de sus mocos y lagrimas. –soy una buena adolescente, mis únicos defectos son ser una maldita con las personas que me caen mal, ser adicta al sexo, ser pervertida, burlarme de las desgracias de los demás, controlar a la fuerza todo a mi alrededor, someter a la gente a mis mandatos, robarle dinero a mi padre con la ayuda de Naruto, fumo y tomo como cualquier adolecente de mi edad, ser egoísta, etc, etc… ¿dime eso es tan malo como para merecer estos castigos?

-Em… no, de hecho yo pienso que esas cosas son lo que te hacen genial, por eso me caes bien. Yo adoro tu lado sádico, de hecho es por esa forma de ser tuya por lo que soy tu amiga y te ayudo en todas tus retorcidos planes. –dice con sinceridad ya resignándose a sentir esos mocos manchar su ropa.

-¿Enserio? –pregunta separándose un poco de ella para mirarla al rostro y Yuki sintió nauseas al verle esa cara de niña buena llena de ilusión por recibir una chupeta que su amiga había puesto, de hecho esa expresión le dio más asco que los mocos que le escurrían por la nariz a su amiga y los que le había dejado de regalo embarrados en su ropa.

-Si hombre, no tengo porque mentirte. Ya sabes que no soy buena consolando a la gente y si no fuera así simplemente no te obedecería en nada, de hecho no estaría aquí en estos momentos o mejor aun no te hubiera ayudado a venir a Japón. Ya sabes que mi amistad es incondicional. –dice con tranquilidad y mirándola indiferente. –así que ya deja esa rara actitud y cara que realmente me está dado miedo.

-¡A mí también! ¡buaa…! ¡No sé qué me pasa! ¡Incluso con lo que me dijiste me vino el pensamiento de si fueras chico me hubiera enamorado de ti! ¡Bua…! –dice dramática y a Yuki se le sombreó el rostro de azul.

-Oye estas muy rara y no le eches la culpa al amor… ¿andas en tus días?

-¡Sii! Pero no solo es eso, en verdad me dolió lo que me dijo Sasuke hace unos minutos y me deprimió, luego me deprimí mas al darme cuenta de lo que me deprimió, después vienes tu y me dices esas cosas que me conmovieron y me hizo sentirme más estúpida. –Sakura nuevamente escondió su rostro en el hombro de Yuki siguiendo con su llanto de magdalena embarrándola más de sus mocos y lágrimas.

-Ya, ya, ya. No llores, te entiendo yo también me siento rara con lo que Suigetsu me hace sentir. Me siento débil con él y es frustrante tener una debilidad. –dice con pesar sintiéndose identificada con su amiga.

-¡Malditos hombres y maldito amor! –grita mas mártir Sakura.

-¡Ya entiendo las canciones de Paquita la del barrio y Lupita D'alessio! –dice dramática Yuki mientras le acaricia la cabeza con una de sus manos consolándola.

-¡Si! Son unas ratas inmundas, animales rastreros, escorias de la vida… -Sakura siguió recitando la canción conmoviendo mas a Yuki.

* * *

Un molesto Suigetsu llega a su habitación. Nada mas abre la puerta y casi grita del susto, y es que no se esperaba ver a Sasuke ahí, tal vez no le hubiera asustado el verlo sentado en la cama, alguna silla, en los sillones o incluso en el piso, pero no, su pelinegro amigo estaba ahí paradito en la entrada, es más, si tuviera los ojo cerrados y hubiera entrado sin mas estaba seguro que no solo chocaba con él sino que terminarían dándose un beso accidentado como el que se dio con "Gaara", de solo imaginarse que estuvo a poco de darse un beso en los labios con Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco y comenzó a pensar que como que su amigo le había agarrado el gusto a darse besos accidentados con varones. Por otro lado Sasuke mantenía una expresión seria y su mirada era enigmática no dejando ver lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué haces a…?

El peli-blanco no termino la frase porque Sasuke lo tomo del brazo y lo jaloneo obligándolo a sentarse en una de las camas y él se sentó a su lado mirándolo con seriedad y Suigetsu en ese momento entendía mas las matemáticas e incluso algebra que a su amigo de casi toda la vida.

-Necesito que me ayudes en algo. –dice con frialdad y Suigetsu alza una ceja no entendiendo a donde quería llegar.

-Como sea, pero me lo dices mañana que ahora no estoy de humor para nada. –dice con fastidio y Sasuke frunce el entrecejo.

-Si me ayudas también saldrás ganando. Es algo que te conviene. –al ver que su amigo seguía sin nada de interés decidió usar su arma secreta. –si me ayudas y las cosas salen como quiero es más que posible que Yuki quede soltera. –al ver el brillo lleno de interés en los ojos de su amigo sonrío triunfante, sabía que eso funcionaria.

-Habla hermano. soy todo oídos… sabes que haría lo que sea para ayudarte. –dice entusiasmado y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al momento que una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente. –espera ¿y Sai? No podemos hacer planes para que mi Yuki tenga su libertad estando el rarito aquí, recuerda que se ha hecho muy amigo de Gaara. –dice mirando a todos lados de la habitación en busca de su compañero de cuarto y Sasuke bufo molesto porque le recordaran que el pelirrojo tenía muy buena relación con Sai.

-No está en la habitación, ya la inspeccione antes de que llegaras. Seguramente a de andar con sus raros amigos o se fue a follar alguna zorra, ya sabes que desde que se junta con Gaara se volvió un promiscuo. –dice con fastidio como si él no haya hecho eso antes.

-Si. Finalmente se hizo machín. –dice con orgullo, como si hablara de su hijo. – ¡espera! –exclama sorprendido y mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Cómo entraste a la habitación?

-Siempre la dejan sin seguro… idiota. Algún día alguien les robara algo. –dice indiferente y Suigetsu sonrío nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Mejor cuéntame lo que tienes en mente y la razón por la que me ayudaras a que Yuki deje a Gaara. –dice con emoción.

-Porque el que ella deje a Gaara me conviene a mi también.

-¿No me dirás que te gusta Yuki también y quieres ligártela? –pregunta sorprendido y a la vez molesto mirándolo con cautela.

-No seas idiotas. –dice molesto y hasta ofendido por la pregunta. –es verdad que no está nada mal esa loca, pero está muy trastornada para mi gusto. –dice con desagrado.

-Sí, eso la hace encantadora, además que cuando la tratas es toda una ternurita. –dice meloso al momento que sus ojos toman forma de corazón y Sasuke lo mira como si fuera un bicho raro.

-El amor te apendejo de más. –Suigetsu ni se ofendió, es mas ni lo pelo porque seguía en su mundo de fantasías recordando las cosas monas que él veía en Yuki. –de igual forma me cae mal, jamás me fijaría en ella. –dice con fastidio justo en el momento que su amigo salió de sus fantasías y lo miro indiferente, ya sabía que a su amigo no le caía del todo bien Yuki, había notado esa mirada de molestia que suele dirigirle. –bueno para que me entiendas tengo que confesarte algo.

Suigetsu se saco demasiado de onda al ver que su amigo se había sonrojado de sobremanera nada mas al terminar la frase lo que le hizo pensar que seguramente tenia calor, pero al sentir que la calefacción no estaba prendida se le hizo más raro, sabía que su amigo no eras de los de sonrojarse por la nada, de hecho cuando había motivos muchas veces por no decir casi siempre lograba controlar sus sonrojos.

–_ (Sé que esto que haré será como ponerme la soga al cuello. El decirle a Suigetsu lo que acabo de descubrir o más bien aceptar será la perfecta arma para que ese bastardo se burle más de lo común en mi… si ya de por si antes no aprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para decirme maricón ahora es seguro que me lo echara en cara cada que me vea T.T… pero si quiero separar a Gaara de Yuki, Suigetsu es el indicado, su raro amor hacia Yuki lo motivara a ayudarme y necesito de él para separarlos y yo poder conquistar a Gaara u.u… así que al mal paso darle prisa)_ –Sasuke soltó un largo y profundo suspiro como si eso le ayudara a darse valor para hablar. –Suigetsu creo que soy gay.

Al instante el peli-blanco ensancho los ojos, viendo la seriedad en los ojos de su amigo sabía que no bromeaba, además que él más que nadie sabía que su amigo no era de los de bromear con eso, de hecho ni bromeaba, así que una de dos: ¿le cambiaron el amigo o habla enserio? Y sabia que lo más probable era la segunda opción cosa que lo hizo palidecer y mirar con miedo a su amigo.

– Bueno, digo creo porque solo me gusta un hombre, más bien me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy enamorado de él. De ahí no siento ninguna atracción por ningún otro chico, y las mujeres me siguen excitando, pero ahora comprobé que si intento estar con una termino viendo a ese chico. –dice con seriedad tratando de ignorar la cara de susto que ponía su amigo, ya sabía que se pondría así y no quería enojarse por eso ya que era compresible e incluso si las cosas fueran al revés reaccionaria igual, tenia presente que el saber eso de tu amigo de parrandas, amigo de casi toda la vida, el amigo con el que te ligabas chicas era difícil de creer e incluso digerir, y más siendo Uchiha Sasuke quien lo dice, porque él más que nadie sabía lo machín y mujeriego que era, todo un semental digno Uchiha.

–Al principio no lo soportaba, era una molestia, pero con el tiempo lo fui conociendo y nos fuimos llevando bien. Es algo loco, pero tiene un rostro hermoso. – siguió con su monologo. –Yo se que tras esa fachada de chico malo existe un chico tierno y justo. Hace tiempo que he tenido estas raras sensaciones con él, pero no quería aceptarlo, me hacía creer que estaba delirando o que el estrés me hacía pensar cosas que ni al caso, no quería aceptar el sentir esto por un chico y me aferraba a la idea que solo amo a Sakura, pero el día de hoy el dobe de Naruto me dijo unas cosas que me abrieron la cabeza, me di cuenta que tenía razón; no gano nada con mentirme a mí mismo, y créeme que al aceptar mis sentimientos me quito un gran peso de encima y lo mejor de todo es que me motivo a actuar. –dice con heroísmo.

_- (No cabe duda… ¡SOY YO!__) _—Suigetsu se puso más pálido y sus ojos expresaban más horror. — _(¿Cómo le hago para rechazarlo? Es mi amigo y aunque me guste joderlo cada que tengo oportunidad no quiero lastimarlo T.T… Puede que siempre sea un cabrón de mierda, pero no soy tan insensible con mí camarada y menos cuando esta confesándome su amor de esa manera tan sincera T.T… ¡¿Por qué kami? T.T ¿Por qué me hiciste tan hermoso? ¿Por qué me hiciste tan perfecto que hasta volví gay a mi mejor amigo? T.T… no sé porque me confiesa sus sentimientos sabiendo que amo a Yuki y menos entiendo su decisión de ayudarme a que deje a Gaara… ¡oh ya entendí! *o* seguramente Sasuke me ama tanto que siente que mi felicidad es la suya *o* él me confiesa lo que siente antes de ayudarme a estar con mi amorcito *o* pero que buen amigo es Sasuke, si fuera mujer me hubiera enamorado de él)_ –Suigetsu miraba conmovido a su amigo, e incluso sus ojos se aguaron soportando las ganas de llorar.

Por otro lado Sasuke ni se daba cuenta de cómo lo miraba su amigo ya que empezó a describir las cosas que le gustaban de "Gaara" que en si era todo mínimo detalle de él, pero no del antiguo Gaara al cual molestaba sino del nuevo, ese que entro dominando todo. Y Suigetsu por seguir en sus conmovedores pensamientos sobre su amigo no lo escuchaba.

_-(Tengo que encontrar una forma __de rechazarlo digna como la declaración de mi amigo y que además no lo lastime… la única forma de conseguir eso es siéndole sincero como él lo es conmigo, así que al mal paso darle prisa)_ –Sasuke. –llamo con seriedad al momento que lo tomaba de los hombros y lo miraba con pesar. Sasuke dejo su inspirador monologo para mirarlo con extrañeza. –lo siento mucho amigo. –

El pelinegro no entendía la razón de su disculpa, pero llego a la conclusión que tal vez se sentía culpable porque él haya terminado volviéndose gay después de todo siempre se la pasaba diciéndoselo en juego y había llegado a la conclusión de que de tanto que se lo dijo él había terminado creyéndoselo también.

-Siento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos amigo, como sabrás yo amo a Yuki. Sé que te duele amigo mío, pero sabrás vivir con eso. Eres fuerte y muy apuesto, encontraras a la chica… bueno en tu lugar el chico que sepa corresponderte y amarte como te mereces… ¡Es más! Si fuera gay ten por seguro que me fijaría en ti.

Sé que soy difícil de olvidar amigo mío, pero has el intento y si te preocupa que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por tu confesión no te apures que yo seguiré tratándote igual, no importa que seas marica y tengas fantasías conmigo. –dice conmovido y lagrimas queriéndose salir de sus ojos.

Sasuke tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y una vena hinchándosele en la frente.

– Si gustas golpéame Sasuke, así te desahogaras un poco pero toma en cuenta que no es mi culpa ser tan hermoso y perfecto como para hacer que todos me amen, fue culpa de Kami…

Sasuke ya harto corto el estúpido monologo de su amigo dándole un coscorrón que le saco un enorme chichón.

-¿Quién dice que te amo a ti estúpido? –exclama molesto porque ese idiota haya llegado a esa conclusión después de que le haya descrito alguien completamente diferente a su idiota amigo.

-No lo niegues Sasuke. Recuerda que tú mismo decías que ya no te mentirías más. –dice en forma de regaño mientras se soba el chichón, provocando que la vena en la frente del pelinegro se hinche más.

-Yo no te amo a ti estúpido. –dice más molesto y dándole otro zape sacándole otro chichón alado del que ya tenía. –no tengo malos gustos como para enamorarme de un idiota como tú.

-No soy idiota, solo no soy comprendido. –dice ofendido aun sobándose el par de chichones. –y si no soy yo entonces dime quien.

-Gaara. –dice cortante volteando su rostro ocultando la vergüenza que aparecía en sus ojos y ese tierno sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas. Al oír el nombre y ver la reacción de su amigo ensancho enormemente los ojos.

_-(¿entonces las veces que vi a Sasuke mirar a Gaara de esa forma t__an rara, como si le gustara no fue mi imaginación?)_ –Suigetsu no cabía de la sorpresa, eso le impresiono aun más que saber que su amigo es gay, pero al digerir bien las cosas sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de maldad que Sasuke al verlo se tornaron igual mirándose mutuamente. –_(esto sí que es una buena noticia, solo ayudo a Sasuke a que vuelva maricón a Gaara y eso hará que deje a Yuki desolada y entonces yo la consolare y será mi novia *¬* además mato dos pájaros de un tiro: yo tengo a mi Yuki y Sasuke a su novio… okey o.O eso sonó raro, pero me tengo que acostumbrar u.u)_

_-(ayudare a Suigetsu para que se ligue a la zorrita que Gaara tiene por novia, así cuando quede desolado yo lo consuelo y lo vuelvo maricón… hay no eso sonó muy feo u.u ahora que yo también soy de otro bando mejor los llamo gay u.u) – ¿_Ya captaste a lo que quiero llegar? –pregunta de forma traviesa.

-Una unión para separarlos. Tú te quedas con Gaara y yo con Yuki cuando logremos separarlos.-dice usando el mismo tono burlón y sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad de forma maligna, pero recordó algo y frunció el entrecejo. –pues yo que tu iba en este momento a tu habitación antes de que el que te volvió joto se folle a mi futura novia. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos y se puso de pie de golpe.

-¡¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? ¡No puedo permitir que sigan teniendo sexo! –dice furioso fulminando a Suigetsu con la mirada.

-Pues si sigues aquí es seguro que tendrán sexo.

-Eso si lo permito. –dice furioso saliendo de la recamara corriendo y Suigetsu al oír la puerta cerrarse con brusquedad sonrío complacido.

-Ahora si podré dormir a gusto. –un aura brillante lo rodeo. –si Sasuke va es seguro que mi Yuki no será tocada por las sucias manos de su novio futuramente gay. Y conociendo a Sasuke no dejara que Gaara se vaya a dormir a la habitación de mi Yuki desde ahora. –al chico se le veía completa dicha y felicidad en su cara.

* * *

Sasuke corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su habitación. Cuando llego ni se detuvo, simplemente abrió la puerta y quedo congelado viendo a Yuki sentada en el piso con "Gaara" prácticamente encima de ella abrazándola por el cuello mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro de la chica y ella le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad.

La escena no tenía nada de morbosidad, de hecho era de lo más tierna y eso le dolió más que si hubiera visto una escena fogosa entre ellos dos. El verlos abrazados de esa forma tan tierna le provoco una fuerte opresión en el pecho porque le dejaba ver que entre esos dos había un lazo especial, un lazo muy difícil de romper, pero como se llama Uchiha Sasuke lo romperá, no se iba a desanimar por eso y como todo Uchiha iba a lograr lo que quería.

Al instante sus ojos reflejaron frialdad a la vez que decisión.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado a la habitación por seguir lamentándose escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Yuki, pero Yuki si lo noto porque la luz del pasillo hizo que volteara viendo a Sasuke fulminándola con la mirada. Ella simplemente lo miro tranquila, sabia porque el Uchiha la miraba así como sabía porque el Uchiha no la soportaba, pero no sabía que el Uchiha ya sabía porque de forma inconsciente la detestaba o celaba su cercanía con "Gaara".

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreírle de forma torcida y Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo, algo le decía que esa mujer se mofaba de él, como si supiera lo que él sentía o pensaba. Una llameante furia lo invadió y camino a grandes zancadas hacia ese par, tomo con brusquedad el brazo de "Gaara" alejándolo de Yuki y lo aventó a la cama.

Sakura se sorprendió y recargando sus codos en el colchón miro aun mas impresionada a Sasuke dejándole ver que fue él quien lo separo de Yuki, no entendía lo que pasaba ni mucho menos porque su amiga miraba con burla y a la vez reto a Sasuke, no podía ver como él miraba a Yuki porque le daba la espalda.

Lo admitía Yuki, estaba sorprendida por como reacciono Sasuke, pero no lo iba a demostrar, al contrario lo retaba con la mirada porque estaba ansiosa por saber que haría con ella y si en verdad intentaría hacerle. Esa mirada asesina le divertía de lo más lindo.

-Vete. –dice cortante, por mucho que se muriera por golpear a esa chica no era un bastardo como para golpear a una mujer, además que por mucho que le pesara Yuki es novia de "Gaara" y para su desgracia el pelirrojo la quiere, sabía que si le hacía algo el pelirrojo lo odiaría de por vida.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me iré solo porque lo dices? –dice con burla enfureciendo mas a Sasuke.

-El hecho de que esta es mi habitación también y no quiero verte la cara. –dice de una forma tan fría que intimidaría a cualquiera, lástima que Yuki no era cualquiera y no supiera lo que es intimidarse.

-Ese es tu problema Uchiha y si no quieres ver mi linda cara pues vete tú. –dice retadora y Sasuke no lo soporto mas.

Tomo a Yuki del brazo de una forma brusca y apretándola en un agarre doloroso que seguramente dejara marca, si mas la obligo a levantarse y Yuki seguía mirándolo tranquila, sabía que él era más fuerte que ella y no le ganaría, aun así eso no le intimidaba.

Sakura estaba en shock no entendía lo que pasaba ni porque Sasuke estaba reaccionando así, además que notaba que Yuki sabía algo de Sasuke que ella no, la conocía muy bien y la actitud que tuvo eso le demostraba.

-Vete. –ordena acercando su rostro al de Yuki mirándola amenazante.

-¿Qué te enoja Uchiha? ¿Qué él es mío y no tuyo? –dice en un susurro de forma retadora, susurro que Sakura no alcanzo a escuchar ya que lo dijo tan quedito que muy apenas y Sasuke lo escucho.

-No sé dé que hablas. –dice cortante no mostrando la sorpresa que sintió cuando ella le dijo eso, no podía creer que ella sabía lo que él sentía, pero entonces recordó lo que le dijo Naruto, él mismo le dijo que su hermana era mas obserbativa que él y si el rubio se dio cuenta era normal que Yuki también, ahora entendía porque ese chica siempre lo miraba con burla, como mofándose de él por algo, eso le hizo hervir mas su sangre.

-¿A no? –pregunta con burla y ya no en un susurro. –pues a diferencia de antes ahora sí parece que sabes el motivo de tu furia hacia mí. –Sakura no entendía de que hablaban ese par y eso comenzaba a enojarla.

Sasuke no le contesto, simplemente se la llevo a rastras, la empujo afuera de la habitación no importándole que ella cayera de sentón al piso y cerró la puerta estampándola y le puso seguro para que ella no entrara.

Sakura ensancho los ojos, no creía que el Uchiha fuera tan bastardo como para tratar así a su amiga. Furiosa se puso de pie y cuando el pelinegro volteo se sorprendió al tener a "Gaara" muy cerca de él fulminándolo con la mirada. Y fue lo único que vio antes de recibir un puñetazo en la mejilla que ante la fuerza lo hizo chocar contra la puerta y cayo de sentón al piso.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa bastardo? ¿Por qué la trataste así? –pregunta furiosa y Sasuke solo levanto el rostro dejando ver lo hinchado de su mejilla.

-Es mi habitación. No la quería aquí y ella no quiso salir. –dice cortante, sabia la furia de "Gaara" después de todo si se paso con la chica, chica que es su novia y quiere, eso había hecho que su furia desapareciera y esa angustia lo albergara de nuevo, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a "Gaara"

-También es mi habitación y yo si quería que estuviera aquí. Además si mal no recuerdo hace un rato dijiste que me odiabas, que no querías verme la cara y que ya no regresarías a la habitación, que pedirías un cambio y no sé qué chorradas más. –dice mas furiosa recordando las crueles palabras de él, las palabras que le dolieron y ahora el bastardo corría a su amiga de la habitación.

-Lo siento. –dice sin mirarla y toda furia en Sakura se fue haciendo que lo mire extrañada, era la disculpa mas llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento que había oído de alguien como él y eso le sorprendió como también hizo que sintiera una extraña opresión en el pecho. –se que Yuki es tu novia y la quieres, no era mi intensión tratarla así pero estaba furioso y el retarme me enfureció mas. Las cosas que te dije hace un rato en verdad no las pensaba, como te dije estaba enojado y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, explote contigo hace un rato y con Yuki hace un momento, me desquite con ustedes dos cuando no tienen la culpa de nada.

Sakura se pellizco, pensó que se había quedado dormida y que soñaba porque que Sasuke se disculpe y aparte de explicaciones de esa forma es la cosa más rara que le ha pasado, pero el pellizco le dolió lo que le hizo ver que estaba bien despierta. Con tranquilidad se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

Sasuke se sobresalto al sentir una mano en su frente y levanto la mirada topándose con los hermosos ojos verde jade de su compañero de cuarto los cuales le miraban con preocupación.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunta midiéndole la temperatura.

Sasuke tuvo unas intensas ganas de romper la poca distancia que los separaba y besar esos labios, pero se contuvo, uso todo su autocontrol para hacerlo, porque sabía que si lo besaba se gana otro puñetazo de su parte por maricón, sabía que ahora no era el momento, ya cuando vuelva maricón a "Gaara" no habrá problema, así que tenía que ser paciente. Aunque si supiera lo que pensara Sakura descubriera que un beso de él era lo que más se le antojaba en ese momento.

-Que te disculpes y des explicaciones es muy, pero muy raro que hacen pesar a uno que te sientes mal o que el mundo llegara a su fin. –dice con burla olvidándose de todo coraje o resentimiento que le tenía y eso le sorprendía porque ella solo olvidaba corajes u ofensas cuando su hermano estaba con ella y ahora noto que con Sasuke también convirtiéndolo en una debilidad para ella como lo es su hermanito.

-Soy arrogante, pero cuando estoy mal se admitir mi culpa. –dice cortante no dejando ver la vergüenza que sentía y es que admitir algo así era humillante para él y más cuando él nunca admite tener errores, a sus ojos él es la perfección en persona, aunque ahora su perfección personificada era esa persona que tiene frente a él.

-¿Enserio? Y yo que pensaba que tú eres de lo que piensan que nunca estén mal aunque el mundo diga lo contrario. –dice con burla y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Bueno aceptaras mis disculpas y explicación o no? –pregunta molesto porque si eso continuaba ya no podría controlar el sonrojo que desde hace rato quería aparecer en sus mejillas.

-Ya vale, la acepto. Pero eso no significa que Yuki la acepte. –dice despreocupada y agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-No me disculpare con ella. –dice cortante. –no me importa si ella me tiene rencor o no.

-¿Y si te importa si yo te lo tengo o no? –pregunta sorprendida y algo cálido en su interior la invadió ante esa ilusión. Sasuke se mordió la lengua sabiendo que hablo de más.

-Claro, porque no me conviene tenerte de enemigo. –dice nervioso poniéndose de pie rápidamente haciendo que Sakura se aleje un poco y baje su rostro no dejándole ver la desilusión que sintió. –bueno ya todo solucionado, me quite un peso de encima. No me caes mal ni te odio y no quiero cambiar de habitación, ya sabes que lo que te dije no es verdad y eso es lo que importa. –dice nervioso. –me iré a dar un baño. –es lo único que se le ocurrió para escapar de ahí.

-Sasuke. –el pelinegro detuvo su paso al baño pero no volteo a verla mientras que Sakura seguía en cuclillas con la cabeza agachada. –dices que no te conviene tenerme de enemigo… créeme si te digo que tener a Yuki de enemiga es igual o peor que tenerme a mí como enemigo. –dice con indiferencia.

-Pero tú controlas a Yuki y si tú así lo deseas puedes hacer que ella haga lo que sea conmigo como puedes hacer que no me haga nada. –dice indiferente. –ves como es mejor tenerte de aliado… Gaara. –sin más entra al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_-(es verdad, y para mi desgracia amo a ese bastardo y no dejare que nadie le haga algo malo)_ –Sakura sonrío de forma torcida, pero su sonrisa se veía triste y opaca.

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación Haruno/Uchiha estaba Yuki hincada pegando una de sus orejas a la puerta. Tenía muy buen oído la condenada y había escuchado toda la conversación a la perfección.

Neji que estaba haciendo la patrulla al dormitorio caminaba por los pasillos pero se detuvo a unos pocos metros cuando vio a Yuki, no era tonto sabia que esa chica estaba escuchando lo que pasaba adentro y conociéndola sabia que lo hacía para usar la información a su favor como sabia que esa era la habitación de Sasuke y Gaara. Con tranquilidad fue caminando hacia donde estaba la chica para hacerle notar su presencia.

_-(ese Uchiha sabe como zafarse de las cosas… aunque no sabe el muy tonto que con el simple hecho de que Sakura se haya enamorado de él yo no le har__é nada… bueno no le haré cosas que lo afecten, pero nadie dice que no haré cosas que lo avergüencen)_ –sus ojos adquirieron un brillo travieso.

-Ejem, ejem. –ese carraspeo de garganta masculino hizo que Yuki eleve su pupila hacia arriba viendo a Neji de pie con brazos cruzados y mirándola con seriedad.

-¿Dónde estará ese lente de contacto? –dice rápidamente Yuki poniéndose a gatas y empezando a buscar su supuesto lente de contacto perdido. A Neji le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Piensas que te creeré algo así cuando tú no usas lentes de contacto y claramente te vi que estabas intentando oír lo que pasaba tras esa puerta? –pregunta irónico y molesto porque esa chica ponga en duda así su inteligencia, que use esa táctica con Suigetsu o Sasori, ellos seguramente si caerían.

Yuki dejo de buscar en el piso sonriendo divertida. Quedo justamente a gatas muy cerca de Neji y se levanto con lentitud rozando a propósito su nariz con la entrepierna del chico al momento de levantarse notando como este se tensaba.

-¿Así? ¿Y qué harás al respecto? –pregunta retadora mirándolo provocativa.

-No me provoques Yuki que yo no soy tu noviecito o Suigetsu. Yo si soy un hombre de verdad. –dice con arrogancia sonriendo de forma torcida. –que con gusto te mostrare que tanto lo soy. –dice al momento de tomarla con un brazo de la cintura acercándola a él.

-Claro hombrecito. –dice con burla poniendo sus manos en el pecho y empujándolo para separarlo de ella, pero cuando paso por su lado este la sostuvo con fuerza del brazo deteniéndola y ella hizo una mueca de dolor ante el agarre ya que era el mismo lugar donde Sasuke la sostuvo y Neji no fue tan suave. El castaño la jalo y la estampo en la pared acorándola con sus brazos.

-Aun no me he vengado por cada una de las que me has hecho y me debes varias. –dice amenazante. –es momento de hacerte pagarlas. –de forma brusca estampo sus labios con los de ella en un beso violento.

Yuki simplemente mantenía sus ojos abiertos viendo tranquila como él también los tenia mirándola con arrogancia, aun así no le respondía el beso.

Neji llevo una de sus manos a uno de los senos de la chica y lo apretó con fuerza sacándole un quejido de dolor y él aprovecho para adentrar su lengua en su boca.

Yuki tenía el entrecejo fruncido, estaba molesta, nadie la tocaba sin su consentimiento y se encargará de dejárselo ver. Con suavidad flexiono levemente su rodilla derecha y comenzó a rozarle la entrepierna al castaño sacándole un jadeo excitante. Sintió como Neji sonreía triunfante entre el beso cuando ella hizo eso y comenzó a corresponderle el beso de una forma apasionada, sabía que la haría caer, nadie se le resistía.

El castaño corto el beso separándose un poco y dejando ver ese hilillo de baba de ambos que unía sus labios. El ver como la chica lo miraba picara y sonreía de forma torcida lo excito sabiendo que ya la tenía en su poder.

-Sabía que caerías. –dice Neji con arrogancia y Yuki movió mas su rodilla rozándole mas la entrepierna sacándole un leve jadeo.

-Vamos Neji… sígueme acariciando. –dice suplicante y entre un jadeo que le encanto al castaño.

Sonriendo de forma torcida Neji le estiro la camisa rompiendo los botones y dejando al descubierto los senos de la pelinegra que eran cubiertos por un sostén sencillo de color blanco, no le importaba que estén en el pasillo, cerca de la habitación de "Gaara", estaba excitado y quería follarse ya a la chica que le trae ganas desde que la vio.

Se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla el cuello bajando hasta los senos de ella. Yuki al sentir que la entrepierna del chico estaba tan dura como una roca golpeo con fuerza usando su rodilla haciendo que el castaño se muerda la lengua para no gritar del dolor.

-Perra. –exclama adolorido y con voz de pito al momento de tocar a su compadre de batalla y caer hecho ovillo al suelo.

Yuki se puso en cuclillas y lo tomo de los pelos levantándole el rostro para que quede a su altura y lo miro con una frialdad que hasta ahora Neji no había visto en ella.

-Escúchame bien hombrecito. –dice amenazante. –tú eres quien no me conoce bien, pero si eres tan inteligente como presumes ya debiste saber que conmigo o mis amigos no se mete. Si no te hemos hecho nada fuerte por lo patán que fuiste en el pasado con Gaara es por ese maldito acuerdo, pero una cosa si te digo: a una mujer no se le obliga a hacer nada y tú cometiste el error de ser brusco conmigo para a tu forma castigarme. –dice con burla. –ahora solo te di un golpecito, la próxima vez que intentes algo así créeme que no me contendré.

-No te tengo miedo. Y deja de hacerte la digna que se que de eso no tienes nada. –dice furioso aun así su voz era chillona ante el tremendo dolor en su entrepierna, dolor que lo debilitaba y no le dejaba hacerle nada.

-Es verdad, cuando me lo propongo soy la peor de las zorras, pero yo soy quien decide con quien follar no al revés. Si un día tengo ganas de un polvo contigo simplemente voy a ti y te hago caer con una facilidad que ni te acordaras de las veces que te he humillado… pero ahora no es así Neji-kun, no quiero sexo contigo. –dice burlona. –y sin un día lo quiero simplemente te busco así que alberga la esperanza de saber que existe la posibilidad de que tal vez se me antoje que me folles.

-No te hagas la importante, no eres la gran cosa.

-¿No lo soy? –pregunta con burla. –si no lo fuera mi estimado Hyuga no me coquetearía a cada rato, no me mirarías con unas ganas de devorarme, no me desearías y si lo haces es por algo ¿no crees?

Neji frunció mas el entrecejo porque para su desgracia ella tenía razón y lo que era peor entre mas lo humille, y entre mas difícil le sea tenerla más la desea y más ganas tiene de someterla y tenerla gimiendo ante sus caricias.

– Yo sé lo que soy, yo sé lo que tengo, yo sé lo que provoco en varios hombres y yo sé lo que puedo provocar si logran tenerme y créeme Hyuga si ahora me deseas, si logras tener sexo conmigo desearas tenerme más veces, si me lo propongo puedo volverte más loco del deseo por mí. –dice con arrogancia y para darle más credibilidad relamió sus labios con sensualidad. –solo recuerda como hace unos momentos te pusiste duro solo con besarme, verme los senos y las leves caricias que te di con mi rodilla. –dice burlona soltándole el cabello con brusquedad y poniéndose de pie mirándolo desde arriba notando como el castaño la fulminaba con la mirada. – ¿a que es divertido sentir en carne propia lo que uno le hizo sentir a las chicas que humillo? –pregunta divertida y Nei frunció mas el entrecejo, si era así como se sentían las mujeres que humillaba cuando las tenia y tiraba como basura o las que se le insinuaban y él rechazaba humillándolas porque no le atraían, ya se la pensara dos veces antes de hacerlo algo así a una mujer. –es bueno recibir de vez en cuando una cucharada de tu propio chocolate Neji-kun, así uno aprende a ser mas sensible. Solo espero que tú no estés enamorado de mí como muchas de las chicas con las que jugaste o rechazaste. –dice con mas burla dando media vuelta para alejarse de ahí ante la mirada furiosa de Neji.

_-(¡demonios! ¿lo estoy? ¿Siento algo más que deseo por esa loca?)_ –se preguntaba frustrado porque esa mujer le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, la deseaba más que a cualquiera y llegaba ella con una cara bonita y se olvidaba de todas las humillaciones que le hacía pasar, pero deseaba no sentir nada que no sea deseo por ella o sabía que estaba frito.

-Por cierto Neji-kun no sigas intentando "vengarte" conmigo por cómo te he tratado, podrías salir muy mal parado y si mis amigos se enteran de cómo me trataste te iría peor. –dice burlona deteniendo su paso y mirándolo sobre su hombro.

-Ya te lo dije no te tengo miedo ni a ti ni a tus amigos. –dice furioso y fulminándola con la mirada, ese dolor en su entrepierna ya no era tan fuerte aun así no podía moverse aun porque si lo hacía le dolía mas.

-Pues deberías Neji-kun. –dice burlona siguiendo su paso.

El castaño se estremeció, algo le decía que ella tenía razón y no debería hacerlos enfadar, si el hacer enojar a la única femenina de esos cuatro le paso lo de ahorita quedando tirado en el piso casi convaleciente y humillado no quería imaginarse si hacia enojar a los varones.

* * *

Yuki estaba completamente desnuda parada frente al espejo del baño de su recamara, tenía el entrecejo fruncido mirando molesta la mano marcada que Neji había dejado en su seno derecho dejando ver lo mucho que le había apretado. Luego se ladeo un poco notando que en el brazo tenia los dedos marcados y la sangre se ve molida, como si se le fuera a hacer un moretón y suspiro con pesadez.

-Sasuke se paso y ahí va Neji empeorando las cosas apretando el mismo lugar. –dice sobándose el brazo. –aunque ese Hyuga se paso más. –ahora se toca su seno haciendo una mueca de dolor. –me tendré que poner algo para que no me duela. –dice con fastidio abriendo la gaveta donde habían unos utensilios de limpieza personal y algunos medicamentos.

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado en su cama recargando su espalda en la cabecera de esta, en la otra cama estaba Kiba acostado boca arriba jugando un juego en su celular.

_-(Ya quiero ver al teme intentando conquistar al supuesto Gaara y cuando le diga a Yuki que le abrí los ojos al zopenco se divertirá de lo lindo)_ –una sonrisa zorruna adorno su rostro y miro de reojo a Kiba. –oye Kiba. –el castaño lo mira de reojo. –algo me dice que se acerca diversión para nosotros. –dice divertido y Kiba al ver esa sonrisa acompañada con el brillo en sus ojos, brillo que conocía muy bien le causo curiosidad.

-¿Qué travesura hiciste? –dice en forma de regaño, pero sus ojos mostraban diversión.

-Se paciente mi querido amigo. Mañana les contare a ti y Yuki lo que hice. –dice de forma misteriosa.

-Eres cruel. Si no me ibas a decir hasta mañana, no me hubieras adelantado nada, solo hiciste que me sienta impaciente. –dice berrinchudo haciendo un infantil, pero tierno puchero.

-Esa era la idea. –dice burlón soltando una carcajada al ver que su amigo marcaba mas su puchero.

* * *

Sakura se estaba bañando y Sasuke sabiendo lo mucho que se tardaba el pelirrojo en el baño aprovecho para investigar en internet como los gay tienen sexo y mantienen su relación. Por primera vez en su vida quería saber de eso para conquistar y seducir bien a "Gaara" ¿y qué mejor que el internet para enseñarte?

Intento ver un video porno de gay haciéndolo, pero le dio asco nada mas los vio besándose, pensó que era porque no estaba aun preparado mentalmente para cosas así, así que busco haber si había en anime, pensó que así le sería menos asqueroso y más leve, y eso lo ayudaría a preparar su mente para cosas así.

Entre sus búsqueda llego con un genero llamado yaoi que era chico con chico en el anime. Le dio clic a un anime que se llama sensitive pornograph. Ese video se pasaba, te venia de todo a todo a como los gay tienen sexo. Aunque fue en anime le provoco desagrado pero no tanto como ver a hombres de carne y hueso haciéndolo, al menos lo soportaba, aun así en la dos ovas que tenía ese anime se la paso con mueca de asco y poniéndose verde ante las nauseas que sentía, aunque también hacia muecas de dolor cuando se la metían al ano al chico pasivo de la relación.

Cuando la segunda ova terminó cerró la tapa de su laptop. Su rostro mostraba impresión, desagrado y trauma.

_-(Es un sacrilegio que en internet publiquen cosas así, siento que mi cerebro va tener un derrame T.T… pero bueno__) –_soltó un largo suspiro. –_ (yo quería saber y es bueno que haya videos así u.u aprendí mucho, pero mi pregunta es: ¿Quién será el que meta? ¿lo hará Gaara o lo haré yo?_ –sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna de solo pensar que sea Gaara el activo, de imaginar que le metan algo así al culo. Sintió mucho temor y ya sentía que su culo le dolía de solo pensarlo. –_ (está decidido). –_sus ojos mostraron seguridad y valentía. –_ (seré yo el activo, yo seré el que meta y para no lastimarlo tanto prometo ponerle lubricante y dilatarlo bien)_ –piensa decidido ni loco dejaba que alguien le meta su pene en el culo por mucho que lo ame, eso sería como quitarle su hombría. –_ (una cosa es admitir que soy gay y otra permitir que me metan un pene o cualquier cosa en el culo, eso se me hace muy joto… además ya es suficiente deshonra para mi familia que haya un gay en la familia y luego que su hijo salga pasivo en el sexo será la perdición, incluso creo que me desterrarían u.u… ¡no se dirá mas, yo seré el hombre en la relación!) _—Sasuke asintió varias veces con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí mismo. –_ (prepárate Haruno Gaara que pronto te haré joto y serás mío ¡jojojojo…! nadie puede resistírseme ni aunque seas hombre. Donde pongo el ojo pongo la bala y mi ojo esta puesto en ti, porque me llamo Uchiha Sasuke digo que te fijaras en mí y yo seré el único que ponga mi compadre de batalla en tu culo ¡wuajajajaja…! aunque en los videos dejaba ver que también puedo meter vibradores)_ –un brillo lleno de maldad y perversión adorno sus ojos ante la sola idea de inventarse varios juegos sexuales, extrañamente hacer esas cosas con "Gaara" no le provocaba asco como cuando veía los videos, pero también extrañamente no se podía imaginar a "Gaara" teniendo pene, en su mente lo veía teniendo el aparato reproductor de la mujer, pero pensaba que se debía que aun no aceptaba completamente que se había vuelto gay.

**Continuar****á**

**wola!**

**jejejeeje... lo se, demore mucho U^^ ´pido disculpas por eso T.T eske como ke mi inspi tambien se kiso tomar vacasiones U^^**

**jajajajaja... ya veremos ke mensadas hacen Suigetsu y Sasuke para separar a "gaara" y yuki, y como sasuke intenta volver gay a "Gaarita" jajajajaja... algo me dice ke kiba, yuki y naruto se divertiran mucho a costa de esos dos, y la pobre de sakurita no podra gozar de esa diversion, ya ke si se entera k sasuke le trae ganas capaz ke se le hecha encima para violarlo y sus amigos saben bien eso, asi ke no creo ke le digan nada jajajajaja**

**por cierto, en el kap pasado me preguntaron lo que sig jarocha. bueno, veran aki en mexico, jarocha le decimos a la operacion ke se hacen los hombres cuando kieren cambiarse el sexo, cuando les kitan el pene y les ponen vagina ^^ **

**nenarica: sobre tu pregunta, es vdd se me olvido aclarar su megumi siguio con su nuevo look. y bueno asi es, ella siguio con su nuevo look y ya no lo cambiara ^^ mas adelante se aclarar la razon XD**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVEWS**

**KRISS**


	23. Productos Venus

**Productos Venus**

Terminando las actividades del club Yuki se encaminaba a su habitación. Le extraño que esta vez Suigetsu no la esperara en la salida de los cambiadores femeninos para irse juntos como solía hacerlo desde hace un tiempo, pero no se quiso quebrar la cabeza, solo pensó que tenía algo importante que hacer y por eso no la espero.

Cuando la chica llego a su habitación abrió la puerta y se topo a Kiba y Naruto recién bañaditos (lo noto por el cabello mojado y que no percibió el olor a sudor) sentados en el piso estilo indio mirándola como niños buenos.

Yuki se metió completamente en la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejo sus cosas en el piso.

-Okey. Díganme lo que hicieron. –dice con firmeza mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a ellos y los miraba de forma analítica.

-¿Cómo sabes que hicimos algo? –pregunta Naruto con inocencia y poniendo su cara más tierna, incluso parpadeo un par de veces sus ojos dándole un aspecto tan inocente.

-Por esa cara. –dice apuntándolos a ambos ya que Kiba también había puesto cara de no romper ni un plato.

Ambos varones quitaron sus muecas tiernas y una burlonas las remplazaron mientras sonreía de forma torcida.

-Yo no hice nada. Fue Naruto, pero no me quiso decir hasta que estuvieras tú, así que ya te imaginaras lo ansioso que estoy. El muy canijo me tiene en ascuas desde la noche. –dice con reproche mirando de reojo al rubio que ampliaba su sonrisa socarrona.

Yuki dirigió su mirada al rubio exigiéndole con esta que hablara y el rubio puso una expresión de misterio, como si estuviera a punto de contar una historia de terror provocando en Kiba mas curiosidad.

-Verán… el rubio hizo una pausa dándole mas misterio y Kiba casi se jala de los pelos ante la impaciencia. –esto que les voy a contar los sorprenderá en especial a ti Kiba. –dice con voz misteriosa y haciendo nuevamente una pausa.

-¡AY MALDITA SEA NARUTO! ¡HABLA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! ¡DESDE ANOCHE ME TIENES CON LA INTRIGA,INCLUSO NO PUDE DORMIR BIEN POR ESTAR PENSANDO EN LO QUE NOS QUERIAS DECIR! –grita hastiado y exaltado el pobre castaño que se jalaba los pelos con desesperación provocando que tanto Naruto como Yuki lo miren divertidos.

-Bueno ¿imagino que ya habrán notando como el teme se le queda viendo a nuestro Gaara? –dice juguetón y Yuki asintió sonriendo socarrona mientras que Kiba no entendía a donde quería llegar. –bueno pues ayer hice que el teme aceptara que le gusta Gaarita o en este caso Sakurita. –al terminar de decirlo en su rostro apareció una sonrisa zorruna.

Yuki ahora entendió el porqué Sasuke ayer mostro saber la razón de sus celos hacia ella y Kiba ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Ósea que Sasuke ya sabe que es Sakura? –pregunta sorprendido el castaño.

-No. —dice el rubio con diversión. –el no sabe que Gaara es Sakura. –dice con mas diversión y ampliando su sonrisa burlona.

-¿Ósea que él piensa…? –Kiba no podía terminarla frase simplemente porque no se lo creía y eso mostraban sus ojos muy abiertos.

-Exacto. –dice Yuki sonriendo igual de traviesa que el rubio, ella había comprendido todo desde que este les dijo que había conseguido que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de lo que siente. –Uchiha Sasuke piensa que es gay. –dice con burla y el rubio se aguanto las ganas de soltar la carcajada mientras que Kiba estaba casi en shock.

-Sinceramente ayer Sasuke me sorprendió. –dice el rubio con seriedad ganándose una mirada curiosa por la pelinegra, Kiba aun seguía incrédulo por lo que escucho. –él conocía antes aSakura y me confesó estar enamorado de ella, además que también me dijo que empezó a sentir lo que ahora siente por Gaara desde que nuestra Sakura tomo su lugar. Ese maldito bastardo tiene un sexto sentido muy desarrollado. –dice admirado.

-¿Quieres decir que el amor de Sasuke es sincero y puro que puede reconocer aSakura? –dice sorprendida la pelinegra y el rubio asintió.

-Sasuke sin darse cuenta vio a Sakkura tras ese disfraz. No sé si me entiendas. –Yuki asintió levemente.

-Saber que ese arrogante ama con sinceridad a mi amiga es de sorprenderse. –el rubio asintió dándole la razón.

-Haber, barájemela mas despacio que no entiendo muy bien eso ultimo. –dice Kiba saliendo de la impresión.

-Que el instinto de Sasuke sabe que Gaara es mujer, e identifica a la persona que ama, pero él se deja llevar por lo que ve con los ojos por lo que no se da cuenta. –explica Yuki con tranquilidad y Kiba volvió a ensanchar los ojos sorprendido mientras que Naruto asentía dándole la razón.

-Realmente sorprendente. –dice el castaño.

-Saben. –Yuki se pone de pie haciendo que el par de chicos la miren curiosos. –algo me dice que Sasuke está planeando algo para hacer que nuestro Garrita se vuelva Gay y me deje. –dice sonriendo socarrona.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunta el castaño.

-Es lo más normal. Sasuke ya acepto amar a alguien que tiene novia. ¿Qué harías tu si estuvieras en el lugar de Sasuke?—pregunta juguetona.

-Intentar conquistar a Gaara para que deje a su novia y se quede conmigo. –responde el rubio sonriendo de forma zorruna y Kiba sonrío travieso.

-¿Qué opinan de cagarles los planes por diversión? No podemos dejar que descubran a nuestra amiga así de fácil y menos después de todas la que Sasukito le hizo al verdadero Gaara. Ese Uchiha se merece una lección que Sakurita no le dará por ese estúpido acuerdo (_y porque lo ama)_ –lo ultimo lo pensó sonriendo traviesa.

-Estoy más que de acuerdo con eso. –dice Kiba juguetón y divertido.

-¡Amén! –dice emocionado el rubio.

-Pues ellos ya deben estarse moviendo así que nosotros hagamos lo mismo. –dice con emoción dando media vuelta._ –(ahora entiendo porque Suigetsu no me espero. Debí imaginarme que siendo el mejor amigo de Sasuke debería saber algo y lo ayudaría)_ –Yuki camino con diversión hacia la puerta. –_(Sui-chan nuevamente trabajaremos para equipos opuestos, veamos quien gana)_

* * *

En la recamara de Sasuke y Gaara estaba el primero vistiendo unos pequeñísimos bóxer color blanco que casi se transparentaba todo, además que le quedaban muy ceñidos al ser de licra. El pelinegro se encontraba acostado en la cama y Suigetsu parado echándole un líquido transparente con un atomizador.

-¿Seguro que esto funcionara Suigetsu? –pregunta inseguro cerrando los ojos para que lo que le está echando su amigo en todo el cuerpo no le caigan en ellos.

-¡Claro! Es plan a falla de jotos, digo de tontos. –dice con burla dejándole de rociar ese liquido y sonriendo socarrón cuando su amigo abrió los ojos para fulminarlo con ellos.

-Ya te he dicho que no nos digas jotos, somos homosexuales y tenemos derechos, así que respétanos. –dice indignado y sintiendo algo de nauseas por incluirse en ellos pero tenía que aprender a aceptarse a él mismo para que los demás los acepten.

-Vale. Lo siento. –dice con burla dejando ver que en verdad no lo sentía, haciendo que el pelinegro frunza el entrecejo. –te aseguro que Gaara por muy machín que sea no se resistirá a ver tu ejercitado cuerpo semi desnudo, además te rocié una lución con feromonas que con solo olerla se sentirá atraído a ti. –dice con seguridad y asintiendo una y otra vez. – Tu solo hazte el dormido y cuando Gaara se te eche encima hazte un poco el sorprendido, pero solo un poco y luego te lo empiezas a agasajar. Yo iré por Yuki y la traigo para que los vea en la movida y deje a Gaara por joto, digo por homosexual –se corrige sonriendo divertido al ver la mirada de su amigo volverse a afilar hacia él.

-Si estas muy seguro que funciona con un heterosexual ¿cómo es que te vez muy normal y a ti te dieron de lleno las feromonas que me echaste? –dice mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. –y lo más importante: ¿Dónde conseguiste las feromonas?

-Veras, tu me has dicho que has notado que Gaara te mira medio raro cuando te ve desnudo o semi desnudo. –Sasuke asintió levemente. –que luego te sale que lo hace porque le sorprende ver que lo tienes pequeño. –Sasuke volvió asentir algo deprimido, el maldito de "Gaara" lo traumaba cada que le decía eso mientras que Suigetsu se aguantaba las ganas de reírse porque luego le quitaría credibilidad a sus argumentos. –pues veras amigo mío, la otra vez que me lo contaste no te lo quise decir porque me pareció divertido con joderte pene-chico en las duchas.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo molesto regresándole las ganas de moler a golpes a Suigetsu como esa vez que se atrevió a decirle así.

– Pero bueno hermano, te he visto el pene en las duchas, como se que tú me lo has visto, ya sabes típica curiosidad de machos por saber como la tiene el compadre… aunque pensándolo bien espero no me hayas viboreado mi compadre de batalla más de lo debido. –dice temeroso abrazándose a si mismo sintiéndose ultrajado.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llaman la atención los penes! –exclama molesto apareciéndole un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-Claro. –dice con ironía y burla, pero al ver que su amigo estaba entrando a nivel encabronado mejor decidió seguir con su monologo. –bueno, como decía te he visto desnudo en las duchas y he visto a tu amigo de batalla, y créeme amigo, ese compadre tuyo de pequeño no tiene nada. –Sasuke sonrío con arrogancia. –es casi tan grande y monstruoso como el mío. –dice con arrogancia y Sasuke lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. –pienso que Gaara solo te decía eso para disimular que en verdad te miraba porque le atraía tu cuerpo y compadre. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendió pero luego sonrío con arrogancia.

_-(Ya decía yo que nadie se resiste a mi)_ –el pelinegro tenía el ego bien subido en este momento, mucho más de lo normal.

-Lo que quiere decir es que Gaara tiene el gen de los jotos, digo de los homosexuales en su cuerpo. –se corrige nuevamente con diversión al ver a su amigo quererlo matar con la mirada. –pero como tu amigo mío no lo quiere aceptar. A lo que nos lleva que como tú, Gaara es bisexual, aun así sigue teniendo un poco de hormonas femeninas en su cuerpo como tienen la gran mayoría de los gay. –explica en un tono de sabiduría dándole un aire intelectual.

-Pareces saber mucho del tema. –dice algo sorprendido.

-Es que ayer me puse a investigar sobre el tema para ayudara a mi querido amigo. –dice con arrogancia y Sasuke lo miro con ojos entrecerrados sabiendo que le ponía mucho empeño en ayudarlo porque se quería quedar con Yuki. –en fin, estas feromonas funcionan con las mujeres, activan sus hormonas femeninas y Gaara al tener algunas pues hará que no pueda evitar comerte a besos. –dice insinuante y Sasuke se emociono. –bueno eso decía en la página de internet donde las compre. –dice pensativo haciendo que Sasuke casi caiga estilo anime. –pero bueno, sumándole el que te vea "dormido" solo vistiendo tu sexy bóxer hará que esas hormonas femeninas que viajan por su cuerpo se vuelvan locas de deseo que no se podrá controlar.

-Lo admito: si que le pusiste esmero en este plan, se nota que esa loca te motiva. –dice Sasuke mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-Yuki me motiva a hacer los mejores planes. –dice sonriendo como bobo enamorado y Sasuke rodo los ojos. –bueno ya me voy. Gaara ya debió de haber acabado en recoger todas las pelotas y no debe tardar en llegar. Tú ponte en una posición sexy que enloquezca a Gaarita. –dice sonriéndole con burla y levantándole el pulgar de su mano derecha, para después dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Idiota. –dice entre dientes Sasuke ya cuando el peli-blanco salió de la habitación.

* * *

Sakura tenía una expresión de cansancio. Sabía que no le caía nada bien al entrenador que siempre se sobrepasaba con ella en los entrenamientos exigiéndole más, y además tenía que hacer ese tonto castigo de recoger pelotas.

La chica aun llevaba el uniforme del club que estaba todo sudoroso, y su peluca también está algo empapada de sudor al igual que su cara. En su hombro derecho colgaba su maletín.

_-(Ahora que lo recuerdo no le he dicho a Sasuke sobre el viaje que hemos planeado a la playa estas vacasiones… ahorita que llegue a la habitación le digo)_ –una sonrisa de boba enamorada adorno su rostro imaginándose nuevamente a Sasuke vistiendo un sexy bermuda de traje de baño.

La chica al llegar a su habitación abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de sí, nada mas entro un poco a la habitación y se quedo estática viendo con los ojos muy abiertos una de las camas.

Ahí estaba Sasuke más sexy que de costumbre. Acostadito en la cama completamente dormido vistiendo solo un sexy bóxer que le permitía ver bien su enorme miembro. Agradecía que se haya quedado dormido sin siquiera taparse dándole una perfecta vista de todo su perfecto y sexy cuerpo.

Sakura llevo una de sus manos a la nariz tapándose el intenso derrame nasal que Sasuke le provoco. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo.

_-(hay Kami-sama ¿por qué me pones a prueba de esta forma? Se ve tan terriblemente violable el condenado que con solo verlo casi tengo un orgasmo)_ –Sakura apretó sus piernas sintiendo su sexo palpitar de deseo, quería echársele encima para acariciarle todo el cuerpo y si seguía viéndolo terminaría haciéndolo, pero no podía apartar la vista.

_-(Me está viendo, puede sentirlo)_ –Saasuke se moría por abrir los ojos y se sentía nervioso como nunca.

_-(¿Qué es ese olor? Puedo sentir que con solo olerlo algo se remueve en mi vientre y me humedezco)_ –Sakira movía sus piernas como si se anduviera orinando, pero lo hacía porque sentía como sus jugos de excitación le mojaban las bragas.

-¡Gaara-chian! –Yuki abrió la puerta de golpe diciendo el nombre de forma cantarina sobresaltando a Sakura y a Sasuke, solo que este último trato de mantener el control y seguir fingiendo que dormía.

Sakura se volteo asustada y tocándose el pecho sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Ahí estaba en la entrada su pelinegra amiga sonriéndole de oreja a oreja manteniendo sus ojos cerrados ante tan gran sonrisa.

Rápidamente Sakura intento tapar con su cuerpo a Sasuke para que su pervertida amiga no lo vea, no iba a permitir que alguien más vea a su amado pelinegro en esa situación.

_-(Maldita Yuki inoportuna, se supone que no debería llegar ahorita)_ –Sasuke quería abrir los ojos y sacar a patadas a esa odiosa pelinegra pero si lo hacia su actuación se iría al caño.

Yuki abrió los ojos viendo como su amiga tenia una mano sobre la nariz además que la notaba nerviosa, sin contar que esa mirada en ella la conocía, solía ponerla cuando se excitaba.

_-(¿Qué es ese olor?)_ –Yuki movió su nariz como si fuera un perro olfateando, y absorbía el olor con gusto empezando a sentirse excitada. _–(algo no está bien, tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes y llevarme a Sakura)_ –la pelinegra frunció un poco el entrecejo y apretó sus piernas empezando a sentir su clítoris palpitar de deseo.

-¿Qué… que sucede Yuki? –pregunta nerviosa la peli-rosa sin dejar de taparse la nariz.

-Vine a que me cumplas como novio. –dice coqueta poniendo una mirada insinuante a la vez que da un paso hacia adelante.

-¡No te acerques! –dice exaltada y mirando nerviosa de reojo hacia atrás.

Yuki detuvo su siguiente paso en el aire y alzo ambas cejas extrañada, sabía que su amiga ocultaba algo y con esa miradita nerviosa que echaba para atrás no se tenía que ser muy genio para saber que ese algo estaba atrás de ella.

_-(¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué Gaara no quiere que se acerque?... ¡demonios! Ya recordé que estoy semidesnudo y seguro no quiere que su novia me vea)_ –el pelinegro se moría por abrir los ojos, sabía que podía disimular que acaba de despertarse por el ruido que hacían esos dos, pero temía que notaran su nerviosismo.

La pelinegra dio dos grandes pasos acercándose más a Sakura para ver lo que hay atrás de ella y se quedo congelada al ver a Sasuke en la cama.

_-(¡Demonios! Ese maldito de Sasuke está bien bueno y así como esta en la cama se ve bien violable y ese olor que percibo no ayuda en nada a uno mantener la cordura, en especial a Sakura que está bien coladita por él… tenemos que salir de aquí, pero no puedo apartar la maldita mirada de ese condenado cuerpo)_ –Yuki seguía con los ojos muy abiertos y un leve chorro de sangre comenzó a salir de sus fosas nasales.

Sakura gruño molesta, por eso no quería que Yuki mirara a Sasuke, y es que aunque sabía que su amiga no la iba traicionar el ver a Sasuke así hacia que cualquiera comenzara a tener fantasías con él. La peli-rosa volteo hacia Sasuke esperando que no se haya despertado para así gritarle a su amiga una sarta de cosas por osar a mirar así a su hombre, pero cuando su vista regreso a ese hombre quedo como boba mirándolo con más sangre saliendo de su nariz.

_-(Si esto sigue así Sakura terminara echándosele encima a Sasuke descubriendo su identidad y yo terminare masturbándome en el baño)_ –Yuki al igual que Sakura apretaron las piernas sintiendo un intenso cosquilleo en su sexo. – ¡GAARA HACE ALGO DE FRIO ¿NO? –grita sin apartar su mirada de Sasuke.

_-(¿Frio? Yo más bien siento calor)_ –pensó al momento que sus pupilas se dilataban más por el deseo, estaba a poco de perder el control.

* * *

Recargados en la pared alado derecho de la puerta de la habitación de "Gaara" se encontraban Kiba y Naruto. Ambos tenían los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho en una pose despreocupada, esperaban que Yuki saliera junto con Sakura o que Yuki les diera la señal para que entren ellos y ayuden a que ellas salgan de ahí en dado caso que Yuki no haya podido sacar a su amiga.

-¡GAARA HACE ALGO DE FRIO ¿NO?

Ambos voltearon a verse y asintieron levemente con su cabeza teniendo una expresión de firmeza, esa había sido la señal de Yuki para que entren a sacarlas.

Ambos se colocan frente la puerta y Naruto la abre con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Oh qué bueno que estas aquí tú también Yuki. –dice con emoción Kiba sonriendo de oreja a oreja ignorando que tanto Yuki como Sakura les daban la espalda ignorándolos. –queremos escaparnos de la escuela e ir a los videojuegos del centro. –dice con emoción y el rubio asintió dándole la razón.

-Andando, no perdamos el tiempo que el día es corto. –dice emocionado el rubio caminando hacia Yuki y casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al ver a Sasuke, ya entendía la razón por la que sus amigas ni lo pelaban. – ¡uy! ¡qué sexy duerme el teme! –dice con burla el rubio cargando a la pelinegra echándosela como costal de papas al hombros y haciéndole una señal con la mirada a Kiba para que haga lo mismo con Sakura.

Kiba extrañado se acerca y al ver a Sasuke también casi desencaja la mandíbula y compendio el porqué esas dos necesitaban ayuda para salir, con solo verles el derrame nasal explicaba muchas cosas.

-Enserio que si fuera joto me lo violo. –dice con burla Kiba echándose a uno de los hombros a Sakura.

-Oh que sensualidad. –sigue Naruto de forma socarrona sonriendo con burla mientras camina hacia la puerta.

-Sí, yo sabía que ese tío era vanidoso, pero no pensé que hasta para dormir lo hiciera en pose sexy. –sigue Kiba caminando alado de su amigo.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclama furioso Sasuke sentándose como se trajera un resorte cuando la puerta fue cerrada. –no solo me vio la tarada de Yuki sino también el chucho y el dobe.— todo el rostro del pelinegro se torno rojo y puso una mano intentando tapárselo. — me siento ultrajado y avergonzado. — dice abrazándose así mismo pareciendo una virgen recién violada. –el culpable es Suigetsu, ya verá el muy hijo de puta. — dice tomando su celular del buro para marcarle a su amigo, se puso el celular frente a la ojera. – ¿Dónde estás? –dice cortante cuando dejo de pitar.

-Buscando a Yuki. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Gaara aun no llega? –pregunta extrañado. – ¿quieres que cheque si ya termino de recoger pelotas?

-No busques más a Yuki. Dime donde estas. –dice furioso.

-Pues como no estaba Yuki en su habitación la estoy buscando por los patios. Ahora estoy cerca del patio del club de atletismo.

-Quédate ahí. –dice en forma de orden y sin más cuelga la llamada, para después dar un salto saliendo de la cama dispuesto a cambiarse para ir a patearle el trasero a su amigo.

* * *

Cuando salieron del edificio de los dormitorios masculinos, Kiba y Naruto lanzaron a sus amigas a la fuente que estaba frente a dicho edificio.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA? ¿POR QUÉ ME MOJAN? –grita furiosa Sakura al salir de la fuente.

-Una: porque apestabas a sudor. Dos: para que se te quite lo caliente que te dejo ver a Sasuke en su pose sexy. –dice con burla Kiba y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada, aunque sabía que le hicieron un bien, pero esa no era la forma de hacerlos mientras que Naruto sonreía de forma zorruna.

-Gracias chicos, en verdad necesitaba ese baño. –dice Yuki saliendo de la fuente con tranquilidad mientras exprimía su cabello con las manos. –el solo pensar que me excite viendo a Sasuke me da asco. –dice molesta y ahora Sakura la fulmina con la mirada a ella mientras los varones sonreían socarrones.

-Pues no hubieras entrado a mi habitación y mucho menos lo hubieras mirado, por cierto eso me recuerda que tengo que darte una lección por ver a mi hombre. –dice furiosa comenzando a tronarse los dedos de las manos mirando amenazante a su amiga.

-¿Mi hombre? –pregunta extrañado Kiba mirando a Naruto.

-Oh, tú no lo has notado. –dice pensativo. –a Sakura le gusta muy enserio Sasuke. –el castaño ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

-Oye no me hagas nada que te salve el trasero. –dice la pelinegra poniendo sus manos al frente como si intentara detenerla. –si no hubiera entrado y llamado a esos dos para que nos saquen seguro terminas violando a Sasuke y descubriendo tu identidad. –dice con firmeza y Sakura detiene los pasos que estaba dando para acercarse a su amiga y molerla a golpes.

-Pero no tenias porque mirarlo así, incluso note que tenías un derrame nasal. –reclama molesta y celosa. –solo me hubieras sacado a rastras para que yo no sucumba ante mi deseo.

-Lo admito, no debí mirar y si supiera que Sasuke estaba así créeme que no hubiera mirado. Soy pervertida amiga pero respeto lo tuyo, además que Sasuke por muy sabroso que este no es mi tipo. –Sakura gruñe molesta, y los otros dos miraban y escuchaban divertidos la mini pelea de esas dos. –pero hay algo que se me hace muy raro. –dice pensativa recordando ese delicioso aroma que estaba impregnado en toda la habitación de Sakura. –me conozco Sakura y sé que estando en mis cabales si hubiera visto a Sasuke así hubiera desviado la mirada para no seguir viéndolo, no me hubiera quedado como pendeja viéndolo y con derrame nasal.

-Pero si estabas en tus cabales mujer, ni que estuvieras borracha. –dice con fastidio la peli-rosa.

-¿Qué no lo notaste? –Sakura la mira sin entender al igual que los otros dos. –en tu habitación había un aroma extraño. Con solo entrar y olerlo me excite, luego veo a Sasuke acá todo sensualón y… la pelinegra no termina la frase y al instante mira de reojo a los varones notando por su mirada que llegaron a la misma conclusión que ella mientras que Sakura alzaba una ceja sin entender que les pasaba a esos tres por mirarse así.

-También note el aroma, pero tal vez solo sea un perfume de Sasuke, no entiendo a donde quieres llegar. –dice mirando de forma sospechosa a su amiga.

-Tienes razón. –dice Yuki suspirando con pesadez. –estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay. Lo siento amiga, no debí mirar asi a tu hombre, prometo no hacerlo nuevamente. –dice con sinceridad sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-Solo te perdono porque sé que mi Sasuke es irresistible. –dice sonriéndole de forma torcida.

-Claro. –dice de forma irónica y juguetona.

_-(Las mujeres son raras)_ –piensa divertidos Kiba y Naruto.

-Mejor vamos a la habitación de Yuki para que se cambien antes que pesquen un resfriado, de ahí nos las ingeniamos para escapar de la escuela e ir a un centro de videojuegos. –anima divertido el rubio.

-Me parece bien. –dice Sakura con algo de emoción y los otros dos asintieron sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_-(Yuki no se equivoco al suponer que harían su primer movimiento, pero no entiendo que hacía del todo ese aroma del que habla Yuki… ¿Por qué solo las excito a ellas con solo olerlo y no a nosotros?)_ –Naruto seguía analizando las cosas mientras caminaba junto con sus amigos y les sonreía levemente.

* * *

Suigetsu tenía los audífonos de su celular en su oído oyendo música y sus menos estaban metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón deportivo. Su mal agradecido amigo tenia media hora haciéndolo esperar en el mismo lugar.

Estaba tan concentrando oyendo la música que lógicamente no escucho a Sasuke acercándosele por atrás.

El pelinegro con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón de mezclilla se coloco a solo unos cuantos pasos atrás de Suigetsu. Le dio dos patadas en el trasero y un zape en la cabeza.

Suigetsu solo dio un quejido de dolor por cada golpe. Molesto se quito los audífonos y se sobo las áreas adoloridas, volteando dispuesto a matar a quien oso a golpearlo, topándose con la mirada furiosa de su amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa maldito maricón violento? –reclama molesto. –no sabía que los jotos también tenían esos días. –el peliblanco sonríe con burla al ver una vena hinchándose en la frente de su amigo.

-No me provoques más Suigetsu que ahorita no ando de buen humor contigo. –dice entre dientes y de forma amenazante.

-¿Puedo al menos saber la razón de los golpes y tu enojo? –dice indignado.

-Mi enojo es porque tu maldito plan no funciono. La primer patada fue porque la maldita de Yuki que entro a la habitación después que Gaara. –Suigetsu ensancho los ojos sorprendido. –la segunda porque también entraron Kiba y Naruto viéndome semidesnudo y se burlaron de mi. –ahora Suigetsu se aguanto las ganas de reír desenado haber visto eso. –y el zape fue porque las malditas feromonas que me rociaste no sirven de nada.

-Oye, por las primeras dos no tengo la culpa. –dice indignado. –en cuanto a las feromonas. –dice sacando el pequeño atomizador de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. –no es posible que no haya funcionado, lo compre en la mejor tienda de juguetes sexuales, me aseguraron que funcionaria sino me regresaban mi dinero. –dice con seguridad y Sasuke molesto le arrebata el frasco de las manos.

-Pues te engañaron idiota. –dice aventando el atomizador.

-Oye no hubieras hecho eso, iba pedir mi devolución porque no haya funcionado. –dice molesto.

-¡Auch! –ambos voltean a oír ese quejido de dolor seguido de algo quebrándose.

* * *

Shino había salido a buscar algunos insectos para su colección, se encontraba en cuclillas buscando entre algunos arbustos y de pronto algo lo golpeo en la cabeza, sintió dolor seguido de algo escurrirle.

Pensando que era sangre se toco la cabeza pero al ver sus manos solo vio un liquido trasparente que olía algo raro.

Extrañado se puso de pie buscando con la mirada el que le arrojo eso viendo a unos metros a Suigetsu y Sasuke que lo miraban impresionados.

Justo en ese momento iban pasando tres hermosas chicas de segundo año platicando amenamente, pero se detienen de golpe y mueven sus narices olfateando para después voltear hacia Shino viéndolo con deseo, y este al sentir la mirada voltea notando como lo miraban las chicas, eso le hizo sonrojarse ya que ninguna mujer lo había mirado antes, es mas, ni notaban su existencia, muy apenas lo hacían sus amigos.

Como si fueran leonas en celo las tres chicas se echaron encima de Shino aventándolo a los arbustos, seguido de ahí se empezaron oír gemidos masculinos seguido de besos y los arbustos se movían mucho.

* * *

Sasuke y Suigetsu que observaron todo tenían los ojos tan abiertos que parecían dos platos y una enorme gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

-No que no funcionaba. –dice triunfante Suigetsu mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

-Entonces ¿por qué con Gaara no funciono? –pregunta molesto mirándolo de reojo.

-Pues esas feromonas son masculinas como ya te había mencionado, solo las hormonas femeninas las activa. Pensé que Gaara tenía algunas, como pensé que era bisexual, pero tal parece que es heterosexual completamente y no hay ninguna hormona femenina en su sistema. Esa es la única explicación que le hayo. –dice pensativo sobándose la barbilla.

-Si era así me hubieras rociado feromonas femeninas. –dice mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. –feromonas masculinas desprendo muchas desde nacimiento, por eso y mi físico las mujeres se vuelven locas con solo verme. –dice arrogante.

-Si hubiera hecho eso tal vez me haya afectado a mi mientras te las rociaba y eso me da miedo, además que Kiba, y Naruto también les haya afectado y se unen a violarte. –dice con burla y Sasuke palideció. –vele el lado bueno a esto Sasuke. –el pelinegro lo miro incrédulo como preguntándole si había lado bueno en esto. –que ayudamos a una pobre y desafortunada alma a tener sexo. De no ser por nosotros ese raro de los insectos hubiera envejecido para después morir siendo virgen. –dice asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza sintiéndose satisfecho por hacer una buena acción en su vida, así al menos tiene probabilidades de ir al cielo cuando muera.

_-(En eso le doy la razón)_ –Sasuke suspira con pesadez. –bueno planeemos otra cosa.

-¿Ósea que el plan volvamos marica a Gaara sigue? –pregunta emocionado, pero se soba la cabeza después de recibir un zape por Sasuke.

-Ya te he dicho que no les digas jotos, maricones, o maricas. Respeta a los homosexuales. –dice molesto dando media vuelta comenzando a caminar y Suigetsu sonriendo socarrón lo sigue mientras se soba su cabecita.

* * *

Se ve a Suigetsu sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio que estaba en su propia habitación. Sasuke estaba parado atrás de él mirando con atención el computador de su amigo.

-Aquí en Venus podemos encontrar todo tipo de juguete o lo que sea que tenga que ver con sexo. –dice con emoción Suigetsu metiéndose a la página y Sasuke solo rodo los ojos.

-Si las feromonas que compraste son tan efectivas mejor compra otras. Así te las hechas tu para que Yuki se te eche encima y yo llevo a Gaara para que la vea montándole el cuerno.

-Buena idea. –dice emocionado Suigetsu, pero cuando selecciona el producto le sale que ha sido agotado. – ¡vez Sasuke! Sino hubieras tirado esas feromonas no hubiéramos batallado. –dice molesto mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-No molestes. Si se agoto el producto busca en otra tienda. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Ahí está el problema, es la única tienda que tiene esa clase de productos y que son de fiar. –dice con fastidio. –lo peor es que cada que se agota un producto tarda dos meses en llegar el siguiente lote. –dice resignado soltando un profundo suspiro.

-¿Qué tal este? –dice Sasuke apuntando un producto del catalogo que salía en la pagina. Suigetsu al leer lo que hacia los ojos le brillaron en perversión.

-Buena elección Sasukito. –dice travieso.

-Lo sé. –dice con arrogancia. –y estoy seguro que lo disfrutaras amigo mío. –dice palmeándole el hombro. –esta vez atacaremos a Yuki.

-Yo ser feliz. –dice hablando como retrasado con un aura brillante rodeándolo. – ¡a llamar a Venus! –dice emocionado sacando su celular y Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

* * *

Era de noche, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba y Yuki iban llegando al edificio de los dormitorios masculinos.

-Gaarita vamos a hacer una pijamada en mi recamara con los chicos. –dice melosa Yuki pasando un brazo de forma amigable por los hombros de su amiga. –quiero seguir jugando videojuegos, o mejor aun veamos películas de terror.

-Suena tentador, pero mañana tenemos clases. –dice pensativa sobándose la barbilla.

-Vamos Gaarita. Si quedamos con sueño no vamos a clases, total que estamos por salir de vacaciones de verano. –dice emocionado Kiba pasándole su brazo por los hombros del lado contrario de Yuki.

-Si Gaarita, no te hagas de rogar. –dice meloso Naruto.

-Me convencieron. –dice sonriendo levemente. –_ (aunque tenía ganas de hablar con Sasuke, en todo el día no cruce más que el buenos días con él, pero a como me dejo con solo verlo semidesnudo mejor no me arriesgo hoy)_ —un profundo suspiro broto de los labios de la chica.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana se efectuará el plan a prueba de fallas que esta vez había sido hecho por Sasuke. El pelinegro junto con Suigetsu se encontraban escondidos en la esquina que doblaba hacia la habitación de Yuki y Matsuri. Quien sabe como estos dos habían averiguado que en la noche tanto Yuki como Naruto, Kiba y "Gaara" durmieron en esa habitación, aunque a Suigetsu le molesto que su futura novia durmiera con tres hombres, de hecho ya tenía pensado que nada mas convirtiéndose en su novia ni loco la dejaba dormir con algún otro hombre que no fuera él.

Ambos aun vestían sus pijamas, bueno si a pijamas les llaman usar solo bóxer, y para no sentir frio solo se había colocado una playera.

-¿Seguro que funcionara? –pregunta dudoso el peliblanco mirando el vaso lleno de jugo de tomate que sostenía con una de sus manos.

-Tu mismo aseguraste que los productos de la tienda de sexo Venus funcionaban a un cien por ciento. –contesta con aburrimiento Sasuke.

-Y son confiables compañero, pero el que le echaras el afrodisiaco en un jugo de tomate me hace dudar en que Yuki sea quien se lo tome. Tal vez si se lo hubiéramos echando en una cerveza hubiera sido más efectivo. –dice pensativo sin dejar de mirar el vaso que sostenía. –dudo que mi Yuki se lo tome. Tal vez si ella fuera una obsesionada con el tomate como tú no tendría estas dudas. Además dudo que alguien con una pisca de cordura tome algo de procedencia misteriosa que fue dejado fuera de su recamara.

-Ahí lo tienes. Yuki de cordura no tiene nada. –dice con burla Sasuke y el peliblando lo fulmina con la mirada, pero luego suspira resignado sabiendo que tenía razón. –además mi estimado, todo está fríamente calculado. Conozco bien a Gaara y cuando él junto con sus amigos se quedan a dormir juntos es porque se ponen a tomar hasta caer de borrachos. Lo más seguro es que ahorita estén bien crudos y cuando uno anda así lo que mas se le antoja es un jugo bien helado de tomate.—dice con seguridad y arrogancia ante según él perfecto plan.

_-(insisto: eso solo se te antoja a ti cuando andas crudo, a mi por ejemplo se me antoja más una cerveza bien fría)_ –Suigetsu lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-¿Alguna duda? –Suigetsu levanta la mano como si estuviera en primaria y Sasuke le hace una seña para que hable.

-¿Qué pasa si el jugo se lo toman Kiba, Gaara o Naruto?

_-(buen punto)_ –al pelinegro le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca sintiéndose un completo idiota por no haber pensado en eso. –tu ve y deja el jugo, veras que Yuki se lo tomara. –dice con seguridad no mostrando la duda que sentía porque en verdad no se lo tome su víctima.

-Mmm… Suigetsu aun dudoso camina hacia la puerta de la recamara de Yuki, deja el jugo en el piso y toca la puerta un par de veces para después salir corriendo hacia su escondite donde podría observar todo sin ser visto.

-Solo esperemos a que se lo tome. Según el instructivo el afrodisiaco tarda una hora en hacer efecto, así que es tiempo suficiente para que le pidas que vaya a tu habitación antes de que empiecen las clases.

Suigetsu simplemente asintió observando ansioso hacia donde dejo el vaso al igual que Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto se había despertado porque Kiba le dio una fuerte patada en la cara. Gruñendo molesto le aventó la pata al castaño alejándola de él, estaba por volverse a dormir, pero escucho que tocaban la puerta. Gruñendo molesto se puso de pie para abrirle al idiota que molesta tan temprano en la mañana.

El rubio abre la puerta y mira a todos lados notando que no era nadie, estaba por maldecir en voz alta al tarado que les jugo una broma cuando su mirada se topo con el vaso de tomate que estaba en el piso haciéndolo alzar una ceja extrañado.

_-(¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el dobe/idiota el que abría?)_ –pensaron el par de espías poniendo una mirada llena de horror.

* * *

Yuki se había levantado porque le anduvo de la pipi. Cuando salió del baño alzo una ceja extrañada al ver la puerta abierta y a su rubio amigo despierto parado en el marco.

_-(¿Andará sonámbulo?)_ –pensó extrañada acercándosele con cuidado. – ¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Alguien toco la puerta? –pregunta al estar a su lado comprobando que su amigo no estaba sonámbulo.

Ambos espías suspiraron aliviados al ver que Yuki se asomaba también, la esperanza de que ella tome el jugo volvió a ellos.

-Si. Un jugo de tomate te ha venido a visitar. –dice extrañado mientras se inclina tomando el vaso para después volverse a enderezar.

-¿Crees que los jugos de tomate estén invadiendo el planeta y hayan empezado con mi habitación? –pregunta espantada, recién levantada no pensaba muy bien y fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

El par de espías casi caen estilo anime ante la pendejada con la que salió la pelinegra.

-¿Qué hacemos Yuki-chan? ¿Cómo lucharemos contra las fuerzas de los jugos de tomate? –pregunta espantado el rubio, él tampoco pensaba bien en las mañanas y termino creyendo la estúpida suposición de su amiga.

_-(Par de bakas)_ –Sasuke se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano y Suigetsu sonreía nervioso.

-Lo único que se me ocurre Naru-chan es que bebamos ese vaso de jugo de tomate, así matamos a un soldado de su tripulación que tal vez es un espía, de esa forma la información que recolecto no llegara a su mundo jugo-de-tomatelandia. –explica con heroísmo, dejando ver que había visto muchas películas de alienígenas o en verdad recién levantada era más tarada de lo normal.

_-(¿Cómo demonios llego a esa conclusión solo por ver un vaso de jugo de tomate dejado fuera de su habitación?)_ –se preguntaban el par de espías rascándose extrañados la nuca.

-Para que ambos seamos héroes, nos tomaremos la mitad cada uno. –dice de forme heroica la pelinegra.

-Buena idea. –el rubio alza su pulgar en son de aprobación. –las damas primero. –dice extendiéndole el vaso, y Yuki mira a todos lados extrañada haciendo que el par de espías se esconda más.

-No hay damas aquí. Solo somos tú y yo. –dice mirándolo como si estuviera loco y al rubio le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Es verdad. Olvide que tú de dama no tienes nada. En fin, las chancludas primero. –dice acercándole más el vaso, pero cuando la pelinegra esta por tomarlo este se le resbala de las manos cayendo al piso estrellándose.

Los espías desencajaron la mandíbula viendo tirado en el piso completamente inservible su plan maestro, bueno lo de plan maestro lo pensaba Sasuke, Suigetsu mas bien solo pensaba del plan.

-¡Ups! –el rubio miraba apenado el jugo regado en la entrada siendo acompañado por trozos de vidrio del vaso.

-No importa Naru-chian. –dice Yuki poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio en son de consuelo. –el plan inicial era beber el jugo para destruir al enemigo, pero el tirarlo en el piso igual lo destruye, pronto se evaporara o el conserje lo limpiara, así que igual acabamos con el espía de jugo de-tomatelandia. –dice de forma heroica y el rubio la miro emocionado por haber salvado el mundo. –entremos, aún es temprano y tengo sueño.

-Tienes razón. –el rubio asintió y ambos dieron media vuelta adentrándose en la recamara cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Nada más se cerró la puerta y el par de espías se dejaron caer de rodillas al piso siendo rodeados por un aura negra y desolada.

-Sabía que tu estúpido plan no funcionaria. –dice deprimido Suigetsu.

-No le eches la culpa a mi genial plan. Era perfecto, pero ese dobe lo arruino tirando el vaso antes que Yuki lo tomara. –dice con lamento el pelinegro sintiendo hundirse más en su amargura. –con la mitad que se hubiera tomado el plan hubiera seguido su curso. –dice mas deprimido y Suigetsu sentía deprimirse aun mas.

* * *

Yuki y Naruto estaban parados muy cerca de la puerta dándole la espalda a esta. Una enorme sonrisa socarrona adornaba su rostro mientras sus ojos mostraban diversión.

Sakura y Kiba algo adormilados y tallándose los ojos estaban sentados en sus respectivas camas, bueno en el caso de Kiba en su colcha tendida en el suelo.

-¿Qué paso chicos? Oí que se quebraba algo. –dice adormilada Sakura.

-Nada importante. Solo un par de ingenuos tocaron la puerta. –dice el rubio ampliando su sonrisa zorruna y Yuki negó divertida.

Tanto el castaño como peli-rosa alzaron ambas cejas sin entender notando esa mirada traviesa en ese par.

-No le tomen importancia. Mejor sigamos durmiendo ahorita que tenemos tiempo. –dice Yuki agitando su mano restándole importancia y Nartuto asintió dándole la razón.

Kiba y Sakura se encogieron restándole importancia y mejor se acostaron nuevamente para seguir con su sueño.

-Invasión de jugos de tomate, buena esa. –dice divertido el rubio caminando hacia su manta tendida en el suelo para acostarse.

-Seguro les divirtió a ambos la historia que nos montamos. –dice divertida también acostándose en su cama y acomodándose.

-Par de idiotas. –dice ambos de forma divertida sin borrar esa sonrisa socarrona de sus rostros.

**Continuara**

**wola!**

**jajaja... sinceramente en este kap se lucio suigetsu, me encanta como jode a sasuke con ese de lasexualidad jajaja... inshe par, la vdd se lucieron con sus planes, incluso le kitaron lo virgen a shino en el proceso jajaja**

**espero el kap les haya gustado ^^... por cierto oy es mi cumple, se aceptan tarjetas d credito y dinero en efectivo como regalo jajajaja, nee, con sus hermosos reviews me basta como regalo**

**besos**

**MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**


	24. ¿Resulto?

**¿Resulto?**

Se ve a Suigetsu y Sasuke caminando todos deprimidos por los pasillos del dormitorio masculino.

-¿Ahora qué movimiento sigue compañero? –pregunta deprimido el peliblanco, mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

-No se me ocurre nada. –dice a la vez que suelta un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Esto es deprimente. Ni un leve avance hemos tenido.

Ambos sueltan nuevamente un profundo suspiro dejando ir ahí toda su poca felicidad. De pronto Sasuke recobro la ilusión, desapareciendo toda aura deprimente en su ser.

-Suigetsu ¿recuerdas la vez que nos encerraron en el sótano? –pregunta sonriendo de forma torcida y su mirada obtuvo un brillo travieso.

Suigetsu entendiendo a donde quería llegar, no pudo evitar sonreía travieso, mirando con complicidad a su amigo.

-Ya capto querido amigo. –dice con diversión y ambos tenían una gran sonrisa traviesa adornando sus rostros que los hacía ver realmente tétricos.

* * *

Bañaditos, cambiaditos, con su bien planchado y limpios uniformes estaan Sakura/Gaara, Yuki, Kiba y Naruto. Los cuatro iban caminando tranquilamente por los patios de la enorme escuela camino hacia el edificio de clases. Iban platicando entre ellos de temas tribales, como por ejemplo de lo que trato la película que vieron ayer entre otras cosas.

El celular de Yuki comenzó a sonar haciendo que sus amigos la miren curiosos mientras ella saca el celular de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco y al ver quien le hablaba alzo una ceja extrañada para después colocarse el teléfono sobre su oreja derecha.

-¿Si?

-Yuki, soy Suigetsu. Este… ¿podrías ayudarme? –la pelinegra se extraño mas al oír ese tono de voz suplicante.

-¿Qué paso?

-El idiota de Sasuke se enojo conmigo y el muy cabrón me encerró en el sótano de los dormitorios masculinos. Según él porque así le jodo menos la existencia. –dice molesto y Yuki sonrío divertida, imaginándose que el pelinegro se enojo con él por haber fallado el plan de hace rato.

-Ahorita voy. –dice amigable, sintiendo que se la debía por haberle arruinado el plan.

La pelinegra colgó la llamada al igual que el peliblanco a la vez que detenía su paso haciendo que sus amigos la imiten mirándola curiosos.

-Lo siento chicos tengo cosas que hacer. –dice dando media vuelta e irse corriendo sin darles alguna explicación.

-¿A dónde irá? –pregunta extrañado Kiba mirando por donde se alejaba.

-Ni idea. –dice Sakura encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. – ya esta grandecita. Cuando termine lo que sea que tiene que hacer ya nos alcanzara. –dice agitando una mano y continuando su camino. Los varones se cogieron de hombros y siguieron caminando retomando el tema que fue interrumpido.

* * *

Cuando Sakura, Naruto y Kiba llegaron al salón de clases se sorprendieron al ver a Kakashi en la entrada, recargado en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo una caja de plástico color azul.

Era normal que Kakashi estuviera ahí después de todo tocaba primera hora con él, pero ese hombre nunca llegaba temprano, de hecho lo esperaban una media hora más tarde, por esa razón se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué hay chicos? –saluda aflojerado el peli-plata cuando esos tres se detuvieron frente a él dejándoles ver que dentro de la caja habían puros celulares.

-¡Hola Kakashi-sensei!—saluda "Gaara" sonriéndole amigable. – ¿Qué pasa? El verlo llegar antes de que empiece la clase hace que uno se sorprenda y piense que algo raro está pasando. – Naruto y Kiba asintieron dándole la razón y Kakashi sonríe levemente mostrando diversión.

-Simplemente quería joderle la existencia a mis alumnos poniéndoles un examen sorpresa. –dice con burla y los tres adolecentes ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos porque incluso los agarro a ellos de sorpresa, por lo general cuando los maestros planeaban hacer un examen sorpresa Yuki lo sabía desde un día antes y les avisaba para que estudiaran y así no los agarrara de sorpresa como a todos los demás. –sé lo que piensan, pero simplemente se me ocurrió cuando me levante sin contar que me dio curiosidad de verlos en apuros a ustedes por un examen sorpresa y ver que calificación sacan. –dice con burla.

-¡Demonios!... Es tan maldito que hace que lo admire más. –dice Sakura con pesar, apretando un puño a la altura de su barbilla mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Cuando Yuki se entere que usted logro burlarla se emocionara. –dice admirado el rubio también con lagrimas de orgullo saliendo de sus ojos, levantándole más el ego a Kakashi mientras que Kiba se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano.

-En fin chicos, sé que soy genial, ustedes lo saben también, pero por desgracia no hay tiempo para que me adulen, así que apaguen sus celulares y échenlos aquí. –dice apuntando con la mirada la caja haciendo que los tres la miren.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta curioso Kiba.

-Porque no soy pendejo. Sé que muchos usan sus celulares para hacer acordeones, hacer llamadas para que les den respuestas usando el manos libres disque escuchando música, entre otras formas para hacer acordeones. No me arriesgare así que echen sus celulares aquí, ya cuando salgan se lo daré. –explica con aburrimiento.

-Es tan maldito e inteligente Kakashi-sensei. –dice Sakura llorando de forma dramática mientras se limpia los mocos con un pañuelo y con su otra mano saca su celular echándolo a la caja con los demás para después adentrarse al salón.

-Me siento conmovido teniendo un maestro así de maldito. –dice el rubio también de forma dramática derramando lagrimas de orgullo mientras hecha el celular en la caja y después se adentra al salón.

-Par de papeleros.—dice Kiba mientras rebusca entre su mochila su celular mientras que Kakashi solo sonríe divertido.

Megumi venia corriendo por los pasillos y se detiene agitada alado de Kiba mirando espantada a su sensei.

-Estoy segura que no era tan tarde cuando salí de mi habitación. –dice asustada respirando agitada por la carrera.

Kiba que aun seguía rebuscando su celular lamentándose por haberlo echado en la mochila donde tenía un regadero miro de reojo hacia donde esta la chica haciéndosele realmente linda al verla toda agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo.

_-(Ese cambio de look realmente le favoreció. Megumi ocultaba a toda una belleza bajo esos harapos)_ –el castaño negó divertido dejándola de mirar y mejor seguir en su búsqueda, sabiendo que no le convenía fijarse en ella o terminaría igual o peor que Naruto.

-No te preocupes Tsukiyomi. No has llegado tarde, más bien yo llegue temprano. –dice con aburrimiento Kakashi y la peli-azul ensancho los ojos sorprendida.

_-(Espero que el mundo no llegue a su fin por este acontecimiento)_ –pensó algo asustada.

-Hecha tu celular aquí. Pondré un examen y no quiero a nadie con celular. Se los entregare cuando termine la clase.

-No tengo celular. –dice simplemente la peli-azul no sintiendo vergüenza por eso.

-¿Aun existen personas así? –pregunta Kiba sorprendido dejando de buscar y mirando a Megumi como si ella fuera una pordiosera invalida pidiendo limosna.

-Si. –dice cortante, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada, empujándolo adrede en el proceso.

Kiba se tambaleo un poco por la empujada aun mirando impresionado por donde se fue Megumi.

-Admito que también me sorprendí. Mira que los cavernícolas aun existen. –dice divertido Kakashi y Kiba volteo a verlo asintiendo dándole la razón.

-Tenga. –dice sacando su celular. –finalmente lo encontré. Con esto aprendí que no es buena idea echar el celular a la mochila. –dice divertido al momento que pone el celular en la caja.

-¿Admítelo? Solo esperabas a Megumi. Desde que cambio de look la miras más. Admito que se ve muy linda y si no fuera porque me despiden ya le hubiera coqueteado. –dice insinuante moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

-Claro sensei. –dice divertido, dejando ver que solo le seguía la corriente.

_-(No es divertido joderlos cuando te siguen la corriente)_ –pensó con fastidio Kakashi mirando al castaño adentrándose al salón.

* * *

Yuki llego al sótano de los dormitorios masculinos. Abrió la puerta haciendo que la luz del pasillo alumbre hacia adentro viendo a Suigetsu que la miraba sonriéndole levemente, agradeciéndole con la mirada que le haya abierto.

-Esta maldita puerta que no se abre por dentro. –dice negando divertido mientras comienza a subir los escalones.

-Lo sé. –dice divertida, pero siente como alguien la empuja haciéndola pierda el equilibrio y caer hacia adelante llevándose a Suigetsu en el proceso provocando que ambos caigan al piso, con la pelinegra encima del peliblanco.

-¡Auch! –exclaman ambos adoloridos.

* * *

-Fase tres completada. –dice Sasuke triunfante, con una gran sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro, mientras se sacude sus manos, chocándolas entre si y dándole la espalda a la puerta del sótano, comenzando a caminar. –_ (Ahora ir a clases)_ –el pelinegro no podía borrar esa sonrisa mientras caminaba.

* * *

-¡La puerta! –exclama Yuki, parándose de golpe cuando oyó la puerta azotarse.

La pelinegra subió las escaleras corriendo y tomo la perilla sabiendo que no abriría, aun así no perdió nada con intentar mientras que Suigetsu seguía tirado en el piso boca arriba aun sintiéndose adolorido porque fue el que la peor parte de la caída se llevo.

Yuki rápidamente saco su celular y le marco a Sakura, pero este la mandaba directamente a buzón. Extrañada marco el numero de sus otros dos amigos pero pasaba lo mismo.

-Suigetsu, nos quedamos encerrados, márcale a uno de tus amigos para que nos saquen. –ordena, volteando hacia donde está el peliblanco aun tirado.

-¡No me digas eso!—dice exaltado, sentándose de golpe y mirándola asustado. –mi celular se le acabo la batería, muy apenas y soporto cuando te llame y cuando corte la llamada se apago. –dice con horror y Yuki ensancho los ojos. – ¿por qué no le marcas a tus amigos? –pregunta curioso, cayendo en cuenta de eso.

-Ya lo hice. –dice con fastidio. — pero me manda a buzón, lo ha de tener apagado, lo raro es que los tres lo tengan apagado a la vez. Pero no te apures que yo tengo el número de celular de tus amigos. –dice buscando los nombres en su agenda.

-Es bueno escuchar eso. –dice, suspirando aliviado.

Yuki le marco a cada uno de los amigos de Suigetsu e incluso a las porristas y en todos sucedía lo mismo: la mandaban a buzón directamente.

Incluso le llamo a los raros amigos de Megumi y paso lo mismo, y no le llamo a ella solo porque sabía que no tenía celular.

-¿Cómo es que tienes los números de todos? –pregunta sorprendido Suigetsu.

-Pienso que siempre se pueden utilizar. –dice con cansancio dejándose caer al escalón, sentándose en el. –pero me equivoque. Justo cuando los necesito todo el mundo tiene el teléfono apagado. ¿Qué demonios paso? –pregunta con molestia odiaba no tener todo bajo control.

-Lo siento Yuki. Ahora por mi culpa ambos estamos encerrados. –dice apenado.

-Si es tu culpa. –dice con molestia fulminándolo con la mirada. –no soy tonta, alguien me empujo y sé que fue Sasuke. Yo de idiota que caí en su trampa. –dice con fastidio y Suigetsu ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Lo sabías?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se unieron para hacer que Gaara se fije en Sasuke? –pregunta con burla y Suigetsu asintió. –claro que lo sé. Son tan obvios. Naruto me dijo lo que le dijo a Sasuke para que este se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, aun así ya sabia antes lo de Sasuke, pero el que él mismo se diera cuenta me dejaba ver que pronto haría sus movimientos para intentar conquistarlo.

-¿Ósea que lo de interrumpir en la recamara de Sasuke ayer llevándote a Gaara y lo de tirar el jugo fue a propósito? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Así es. Ambos son muy polluelos como para engañarme. –dice con arrogancia. –bueno eso pensaba, pero admito que el plan del sótano me agarro por sorpresa, aun así no está todo perdido. Tienes que ponerme en una situación comprometedora para cuando venga Sasuke con Gaara. Pero como sabrás, sabiendo que se cual es el plan no conseguirás eso Sui-chan. –dice con burla y Suigetsu frunció el entrecejo. –lo que si me sorprende es que todo celular este apagado, ¿cómo hicieron eso?

-Sasuke le pago a Kakashi para que les quite los celulares apagados a todos los de nuestro salón. A las porristas y a mis amigos que no están en ese salón les ordeno que apaguen su celular por dos horas.

-Cuando se lo proponen me sorprenden. Este plan fue perfecto en lo de encerrarme, pero si hubieras usado mas de ese afrodisiaco que rociaste en la habitación de Sasuke seguro su plan hubiera funcionado al cien por ciento. –dice con burla.

-No era afrodisiaco, eran feromonas masculinas, y si no las usamos es porque se terminaron. –dice con molestia.

-Por eso siempre se deben comprar dos cosas de algo bueno, así se evitan problemas de esos. –dice con mas burla.

-Oh gracias por el dato, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima. –dice con ironía.

-No sé porque estas molesto Suigetsu. La molesta debería ser yo porque me has estado usando para ayudar a tu amigo. –dice poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él. –no entiendo la razón por la que ayudas a Sasuke en esto.

-¿No lo sabes? –pregunta con ironía y molestia acercándose a ella, dejando su rostro a solo unos centímetros de ella, mirándola furioso a los ojos y ella le devolvía la mirada retándolo. –por favor no me hagas reír, claro que lo sabes, después de todo me dejaste ver que todo lo sabes, ¡oh gran Yuki-sama!

-No exageres. Y claro que lo sé. Sasuke es tu amigo, así que lo ayudas en lo que quiere. –le responde también molesta y alzando un poco la voz.

-¡No es solo por eso! –grita exaltado

-¡Entonces ¿por qué? –grita de la misma forma.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Me vuelves loco! ¡Llegas a esta escuela y me seduces solo para dejarme en ridículo y restregarme en la cara que eres novia de Gaara! ¡Luego me coqueteas a cada rato sonriéndome de esa forma picara cada que me vez y según tu solo tienes ojos para Gaara! ¡Te metes en mi vida y estas donde sea que este yo, incluso te metes en mis pensamientos sin hacer nada! ¡Eres juguetona y amable conmigo, pero nada mas Gaara está presente y me ignoras haciendo todo lo que te pide él!

Yuki tenía los ojos muy abiertos ante cada cosa que salía de la boca del peliblanco y Suigetsu estaba sacando todo lo que tenia dentro y ella le causaba.

-¡Maldita sea Yuki! ¡Dime lo que quieres de mí! ¡¿Quieres que sea tu amante o qué? ¡Porque déjame decirte que yo no me conformare con ser tu amante, y no pienso compartirte con nadie! ¡Porque tú con tu maldito juego y con solo ser como tú me has enamorado, así que termina con Gaara y hasta responsable! –exige molesto y casi gritándoselo.

_-(¡Demonios! Sé que Sakura me matara por esto, pero se me acaba de confesar el chico que amo y esto me hace realmente feliz que no pienso nada más que estar con él y comérmelo a besos)_ –pensó Yukio aun con los ojos muy abiertos.

Suigetsu al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir se tapo la boca sabiendo que era demasiado tarde y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, odiaba cuando se enojaba enserio porque se pasaba de bocazas diciendo todo lo que sentía.

-Yo también te amo. –dice Yuki con seriedad y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente sorprendiendo a Suigetsu.

-¿Y… y Gaara? –pregunta sorprendido, quitándose la mano de la boca.

-No pienses en Gaara. –dice con fastidio y Suigetsu frunce el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo quieres que no piensen él? Es tu novio y a quien has dicho amar desde que te conozco. –dice molesto y frunciendo mas el entrecejo. –no intentes engañarme por lastima.

-Confórmate con saber que no amo a Gaara. –dice juguetona echándosele encima, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del chico.

Este por el peso se balanceo un poco hacia atrás, pero logro poner un pie atrás dándose soporte y llevo sus manos a la cintura de la chica.

-¿Cómo quieres que me conforme con eso? –pregunta molesto, pero se le hacía difícil enojarse del todo teniendo esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustan y esa sonrisa juguetona que adora muy cerca de él.

-Tu solo déjate llevar. –dice picara para después estampar sus labios con los de él no dejando que el peliblanco siga hablando.

Suigetsu prefirió dejar las preguntas para después y mejor concentrarse en el beso. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar y llevo sus manos a las piernas de la chica levantándolas para que ella las enrede en su cadera. No le importaba nada más que sentirla, si Sasuke llegaba con Gaara como habían planeado pues que llegue, total eso le convenía a él, y Yuki que lo sabia no parecía importarle así que mejor para él.

Mientras el beso continuaba Suigetsu le acariciaba las piernas y fue subiendo poco a poco sus manos adentrándolas en la falda, masajeándole los glúteos sobre las bragas. Mientras que Yuki llevaba una de sus manos al torso del chico acariciándolo con suavidad.

El peliblanco se arrodillo en el piso con Yuki aun teniendo sus piernas enredadas en su cadera. Corto el beso a la vez que le dejaba de acariciar los muslos para llevar una de sus manos a la barbilla de la chica, inclinándola hacia él para mirarle a los ojos, viendo que estaban con la pupila dilatada por el deseo, igual que como estaban los suyos.

-Te probare quien es mejor. –dice arrogante con su tono de voz mas enronquecido de lo normal y sonriendo de forma torcida.

Yuki sonrío divertida, conteniéndose las ganas de soltar una carcajada, y no es que se burlara simplemente le daba risa que Suigetsu se comparara con el supuesto Gaara cuando ella sabía que era mujer.

Suigetsu entrecerró sus ojos y se acerco besándole la barbilla para después ir bajando hacia el cuello. Yuki inclino su cabeza hacia atrás dándole mas acceso mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban ante el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Mientras le besaba el cuello sus manos comenzaron a desabrocharle con lentitud la camisa. Cuando termino sus manos abiertas se posaron sobre su plano vientre y las subió con lentitud hasta con cada una de ellas tomarles los senos sobre el sostén, masajeándolos con suavidad sin llegar a apretarlos. Pero la pelinegra hizo un quejido de dolor y se alejo levemente de él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te lastime? –pregunta preocupado pidiéndoles disculpa con la mirada.

-No. –dice sonriéndole de forma forzada. –simplemente yo ando lastimada. Pero no le tomes importancia. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia, pero el peliblanco frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Dónde te lastimaste? –pregunta bajando la mirada para verle los senos pero no veía nada porque el sótano estaba completamente oscuro, muy apenas y le podía ver los ojos, ahí es cuando maldecía la oscuridad de ese lugar, él se quería deleitar viéndola desnuda.

-No le tomes importancia. –Yuki pasos sus brazos por sus hombros y se acerco mas a él, pegando sus senos con su torso haciéndolo gruñir de placer. –tu sigue con lo que estabas. –susurra con sensualidad en uno de sus oídos haciéndolo estremecer. –no vayas tan lento que no soy de cristal.

Suigetsu no necesito mas palabras para continuar y dejando alado el ser cuidadoso.

* * *

Finalmente la clase de Kakashi ha terminado, y el peli-plata dejo la caja con los celulares sobre el escritorio para que cada uno tome el suyo. Nada más el peli-plata salió del salón y la gran mayoría de los alumnos corrieron hacia la caja a tomar su celular, amontonándose y aventándose mostrando la desesperación que sentían por recuperar su celular, tal cual si estuvieran en una barata de ropa.

Los únicos que se quedaron sentados fueron "Gaara", Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, Shino y Megumi. La ultima porque no tenía nada que recoger, y Shino porque está en con expresión de drogado y aura brillante ignorando todo su entorno. Los demás simplemente porque no sentían la necesidad de correr por su celular. En cuanto a Naruto fue el primero en correr, sin su celular se sentía desnudo.

Megumi rodo los ojos al ver todos amontonados en el escritorio peleándose y empujándose entre ellos. Mejor dejo de verlos y volteo hacia su amigo Sai.

-Parecen animales, peleándose por un trozo de comida. –dice con fastidio Megumi, y Sai despega las vista del libro que leía para mirar hacia el escritorio y luego mirar a su amiga.

-Solo son esclavos de la tecnología. Sin celular se sienten incompletos. –dice despreocupado, agitando su mano derecha restándole importancia.

Megumi suspiro con pesadez, dándole la razón a su amigo y cuando su vista paso por donde estaba Shino y al verlo así alzo ambas cejas con extrañeza, para luego mirar a Sai.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunta algo sorprendida por verlo así, por lo general su amigo desprendía un aura extraña, no una brillante llena de flores y mariposas.

Sai mira hacia donde su amiga apuntaba viendo a Shino con expresión de ingerir toxinas dañinas para la salud, aura floreada a su alrededor, y luego regresa su mirada a su amiga.

-Ni idea. –dice encogiéndose de hombros. –lleva así desde que lo vi entrar al salón, y cuando le quise preguntar ni me pelo, parece estar en su mundo de fantasías. –dice despreocupado, mostrando el poco interés que tiene en eso, mientras que Megumi tiene una mirada incrédula.

Sakura tiene su espalda pegada en el respaldo de su pupitre y su forma de sentarse le daba un aire aflojerado. La chica intento taparse un bostezo con su mano derecha, y cuando esté acabo de la comisuras de sus ojos se asomaron un par de lágrimas.

-Ese Naruto, sin su celular no puede vivir. –dice Kiba divertido.

Sakura volteo a su derecha donde está el asiento del castaño, mirando a este sentado, con los codos apoyados en la paleta del banco, y recargando sus mejillas en sus manos, mirando divertido al montón de estudiantes amontonados en el escritorio, entre ellos su rubio amigo que se tomaba muy enserio la batalla campal empujando, golpeando y mordiendo a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino.

-Más bien sin tecnología no puede vivir. –dice con diversión Sakura poniendo también su mirada en su rubio amigo.

-Por cierto. –Kiba quita su mirada de la batalla campal y la posa en Sakura, la cual hizo lo mismo con él. – ¿Por qué crees que Yuki no haya entrado a la clase?

-Ni idea. –dice despreocupada, agitando su mano derecha.

-Fue una batalla dura, pero salí vencedor dattebayo.

Ambos alzan su mirada viendo al rubio todo rasguñado, despeinado, con la ropa desacomodada y agitado, sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja, notándose complacido, sosteniendo tres celulares en sus brazos.

-Buen trabajo. –dice divertida Sakura, levantándole el pulgar de su mano derecha y Kiba hizo lo mismo.

-Para que vean lo buen amigo que soy les traje también sus celulares. –dice entregándoles su celular a cada uno.

-Gracias. –dice tanto Kiba como Sakura tomando su celular.

Los tres lo ponen frente a su rostro y lo prenden.

-Tengo una llamada perdida de Yuki. –dice los tres a la vez alzando su vista del celular, provocando que los tres alcen su ceja izquierda.

-Deja le marco, tal vez nos quiere decir algo urgente. –dice Sakura con tranquilidad y sus dos amigos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

Sakura puso el celular frente a su oreja y este timbro varias veces hasta que la mando a buzón, mas extrañada y teniendo un raro presentimiento volvió a marcar.

* * *

Yuki esta recargada en un de las paredes del oscuro sótano y Suigetsu está frente a ella penetrándola con desesperación, sosteniéndola una de las piernas a la chica, alzándola a la altura de su cadera, mientras que la pelinegra tiene sus brazos sobre sus hombros, rodeándole el cuello con ellos.

Ambos están completamente desnudos, y tienen sus rostros a pocos milímetros de separación, permitiéndoles sentir la acelerada respiración del otro. Sus cuerpos están sudorosos y ante lo cerrado del lugar se concentra el olor a sexo excitándolos más.

De entre las ropas regadas en el piso comienza a escucharse la tonada del celular de Yuki, pero parece que ninguno de los dos la escucha, o simplemente la ignoran.

-Me vuelves loco. –gruñe con satisfacción el peliblanco a la vez que aumenta la intensidad de las embestidas.

-Tú también me vuelves loca. –dice con vos entrecortada por el placer.

Suigetsu sonríe de forma torcida, nunca antes el sexo le había sido tan placentero como lo estaba siendo con ella, y lo mismo sentía Yuki. De forma coordinada rompieron la poca distancia que los separaba fundiéndose en un apasionado y desesperado beso.

* * *

-¡Esa idiota no contesta! –dice con molestia Sakura provocando que sus dos amigos frunza el entrecejo sintiéndose algo preocupados.

Ninguno se da cuenta que desde su asiento Sasuke los observa, sonriendo de forma torcida.

_-(Hora del siguiente movimiento)_ –el pelinegro amplio su sonrisa y se puso de pie.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo camino hacia el escritorio y toma su celular con tranquilidad, ya que la bola de idiotas que antes se peleaban por tomar sus celulares ya se habían ido. Prendió su celular y lo puso frente a su rostro, Luego camino hacia donde esta "Gaara", pasando alado del rubio, colocándose frente a la peli-rosa, haciendo que esta y los otros dos lo miren curiosos.

-Oye. Suigetsu me mando un mensaje diciéndome que se quedo encerrado en el sótano con tu novia. –dice indiferente mostrándole su celular para que vea la pantalla.

-Esa idiota. –dice con fastidio Sakura. –seguramente la batería de su celular se acabo y por eso no contesta.

-Eso es raro. –dice el rubio mirando de forma sospechosa a Sasuke que se hace el desatendido. – en primer lugar: ¿qué hace Yuki en el sótano con Suigetsu? –el rubio entrecerraba mas sus ojos mirando a Sasuke.

-Yo encerré ahí a Suigetsu por idiota. Seguramente él le hablo a Yuki para que lo saque, se han hecho muy buenos amigos últimamente. –dice indiferente agitando una mano restándole importancia. –el cómo se quedo ella encerrada no tengo idea.

Ahora Kiba, Naruto y Sakura entendía porque se fue de pronto su amiga al recibir una llamada, aun así se seguía viendo sospechoso que la pelinegra haya quedado encerrada en el sótano, aunque pareciera tonta no lo era, y ella sabe que esa puerta por dentro no se abre.

-Sigue siendo extraño que ella no conteste. –dice el rubio frunciendo mas su entrecejo. –yo les instale una pila a su celular como a de Gaara y Kiba, esa pila es especial porque yo la hice, su carga dura una semana, y recuerdo perfectamente que Yuki la puso a cargar ayer. No debería haberse acabado ahora.

_-(Eso es verdad, además Yuki nunca me niega las llamadas al menos…._ Los ojos de la peli-rosa se ensancharon. —_ ¡al menos que este teniendo sexo!... ¡demonios! Yuki mas Suigetsu, mas cuarto oscuro, mas hormonas de adolecente, mas ella siendo adicta al sexo, mas estar enamorada del tarado, igual a sexo desenfrenado en la bodega)_ –una expresión sombría a adorno el rostro de Sakura que se le oscureció el rostro de la nariz hacia arriba.

Ante la mirada extrañada de los tres varones la peli-rosa se puso de pie. Sin decir nada la peli-rosa camino a grandes zancadas hacia la salida del salón.

_-(¡Demonios! ¡Tengo que hacer que vaya conmigo al sótano!) – ¿_A dónde vas Gaara? ¡Espera! –grita Sasuke corriendo hacia el pelirrojo saliendo atrás de él.

Naruto y Kiba se rascaban la nuca mirando extrañados por donde esos dos salieron, entonces Naruto entendió todo y ensancho los ojos horrorizado.

-¡Kiba vamos a detenerla antes de que mate a Yuki! –dice horrorizado el rubio tocándose las mejillas, formando con su boca una perfecta "O" haciendo que Kiba lo mire sin entender.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Vamos! –dice alterado, tomando una mano de su amigo y comenzar a correr llevándoselo a rastras.

* * *

-¡Oye Gaara! –gritaba molesto el pelinegro mientras lo seguía, pero el pelirrojo lo ignoraba siguiendo su camino acelerado y con pasos muy marcados mientras su expresión sombría se marcaba más. –_(Demonios, ni me pela… sino lo llevo al sótano el plan se irá a caño)_ –el pelinegro apretó los puños sintiéndose frustrado.

Iba tan centrado en intentar llamar la atención de "Gaara" que ni cuenta se daba de por dónde iba. Miro su alrededor notando que iban a la dirección a donde él quería llevar al pelirrojo, haciendo que sus ojos se ensanches mostrando sorpresa.

-¡GAARA NO COMETAS UNA LOCURA! ¡PIENSA PRIMERO LAS COSAS! –se oía el grito del rubio.

Sasuke volteo sobre su hombro viendo al rubio con cara de psicópata correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos llevándose a rastras a Kiba. El pelinegro no entendía que pasaba, mucho menos las reacciones de "Gaara" y Naruto, pero lo que si entendió es que el rubio quería evitar que "Gaara" fuera al sótano, y él no quería que lo convenciera, así que rápidamente tomo del brazo a "Gaara" y comenzó a correr llevándoselo a rastras.

-¡TEME ¿A DONDE LLEVAS A GAARA?

-¡NO TE METAS DOBE!

El rubio furioso acelero el paso y Sasuke decidido a cumplir su cometido lo acelero más. Atrás de ellos solo se levanta una gran cortina de tierra y por donde pasaban una ventisca de aire ante su gran velocidad.

Kiba y Sakura no entendían ni que pedo, en especial Sakura que de pronto iba furiosa dispuesta a matar a su mejor amiga y ahora era arrastrada a quien sabe donde por Sasuke con Naruto persiguiéndolos.

* * *

Finalmente llego a su destino. El pelinegro detuvo su carrera estando frente a la puerta del sótano del edificio masculino. Sasuke soltó la mano de "Gaara" que sostenía y se inclino, apoyando sus manos en sus piernas, intentando recuperar la respiración.

_-(Estoy seguro que deje al dobe muy atrás)_

Sakura se rasca la nuca, mirando extrañada al pelinegro, que primero la arrastra a quien sabe dónde, y luego la suelta. Ella no estaba cansada, ya que Sasuke prácticamente la traía como si fuera un banderín. Cuando los ojos de la chica notaron el lugar donde están, no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa en ellos.

_-(Sasuke es una amor, me trajo a donde quería venir y no me dejo que me cansara en el camino para así poder usar todas mis energías en despellejar a Yuki_)

Es un misterio el cómo llego Sakura a esa conclusión, el caso es que ahora miraba como retrasada mental al pelinegro que seguían intentando tranquilizar su acelerada respiración.

_-(Por eso yo amarte Sasukito. –_Los ojos de Sakura tornaron forma de corazón al seguir mirando a Sasuke. –_prometo que tu cansancio no será en vano, hare sufrir a Yuki)_ –Ahora los ojos de la peli-rosa desprendían un brillo sádico y tenebroso que gracias a Kami Sasuke no vio por seguir inclinado o seguro se zurraba en los pantalones.

"Gaara" movió de un lado a otro su cabeza con algo de brusquedad haciendo ella misma tronar su cuello, a la vez que movía sus hombros en círculos relajando los músculos, luego se trono los dedos de la manos mientras miraba con decisión la puerta. Camino los pasos que le faltaban hacia la puerta, tomo la perilla y aspiro un par de veces, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vera.

Sasuke alzo la vista al oír ese profundo suspiro topándose con "Gaara" teniendo su mano en la perilla provocando que su mirada se torne ansiosa. Nunca se le había hecho tan lenta la forma en la que alguien giraba la perilla, si seguían así no sabía si podría soportar no caer en la tentación de morderse las uñas.

* * *

-¡MALDITO TEME! ¡CORRE MUY RAPIDO CUANDO SE LO PROPONE, SIN CONTAR QUE KIBA PESA MAS QUE SAKURA! –grita furioso el rubio sin dejar de correr y de arrastrar a Kiba con él como si fuera un banderín.

-Prometo ponerme a dieta para la siguiente vez que quieras arrastrarme a quien sabe donde, por quien sabe qué cosa. –dice despreocupado, dejándose arrastrar mientras con su otra mano intenta tapar un profundo bostezo.

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta haciendo que la luz del pasillo alumbre el sótano, y su aura asesina aumento, ahí sin notar su presencia esta su querida amiga siendo penetrada salvajemente por Suigetsu contra la pared.

Sasuke se mantenía atrás, no quería traumarse viendo la escena, pero el oír fuertes gemidos femeninos acompañados de gruñidos masculinos sumándole el aura asesina de "Gaara" que aumento considerablemente supo que su plan funciono, por lo que no podía borrar esa sonrisa torcida llena de triunfo.

Sakura volvió a mover su cuello de un lado a otro de forma algo brusca haciendo tronar sus huesos. Yuki alzo el rostro y dejo de gemir congelándose al instante al ver la expresión sombría de su amiga, conocía esa mirada que le decía que le quedaban pocos minutos de vida porque su amiga se encargaría de matarla de una forma que la haga sufrir mucho por permitir que la imagen de su hermanito se manche por una supuesta infidelidad. El único que no había notado su presencia era Suigetsu que estaba muy metido en lo suyo de disfrutar lo placentero que se siente penetrar como salvaje a Yuki.

Finalmente el rubio llego viendo a su amiga parada en la entrada con un aura asesina rodeándola, atrás y sin asomarse esta Sasuke que tenía una expresión de completo triunfo.

-(_Baka-teme, conseguiste que tu plan resulte)_ –el rubio suspiro con pesadez y soltó a Kiba.

-¡Oye! –se queja indignado el castaño estando sentado en el piso.

Mas el rubio lo ignoro, solo miraba su objetivo. Cuando llego a "Gaara", sin mirar nada más que su nuca lo tomo del cuello de su chaleco y lo jalo hacia él, para luego ingeniárselas para cerrar la puerta del sótano.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo porque el rubio prácticamente tenga abrazado a su "Gaara", pero no dirá nada más, después de todo consiguió lo que quería, que Yuki le monte los cuernos para que el pelirrojo la deje.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto? –pregunta tétrica Sakura mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

Sinceramente el rubio se estremeció al verle esa mirada asesina a su amiga, en especial por el tono amenazante que empleo, pero se armo de valor y no mostro el miedo que sentía, y bueno no es para mas, después de todo Sakura enojada es de temer, bien lo sabían Yuki, Kiba y él.

Ya armado un poco de valor, el rubio se inclino un poco dejando su rostro muy cerca del oído de su amiga. Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo, ese rubio por muy amigo que sea del pelirrojo se estaba tomando muchos privilegios para con él.

_-(tal vez el muy puto también está enamorado de Gaara y quiere tomar ventaja de esto ganándome la jugada)_ –Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido, pero a los pocos segundos frunció el entrecejo.

-Tú más que nadie sabe lo que Yuki siente por Suigetsu… ¿Qué harías tu si hubieras estado en su lugar? Sin mal no recuerdo ayer estuviste en una situación parecida, solo que ahí estuvimos los tres para salvarte el pellejo antes de que sucumbas, en este caso ninguno estuvo para salvarla de la tentación… No seas egoísta con tus amigos Sakurita. –susurra el rubio en su oído solo para que la peli-rosa lo escuchara, y sin más se separo de ella.

Naruto sonriendo de forma zorruna dio media vuelta viendo a Sasuke que lo fulminaba con la mirada y a Kiba que le sonreía levemente.

-Vamos. –dice el rubio comenzando a caminar y Kiba simplemente camino a su lado, sabiendo que el rubio le explicara lo que pasa.

Todo coraje en Sakura había pasado ante las palabras del rubio que seguían sonando en su cabeza, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y no podía mover ningún musculo, como si sus pies se hubiesen clavado en el piso.

_-(Bueno si he sido un poco egoísta… obligue a Yuki que finja ser mi novia para no tener acosadores a la vez prohibiéndole que se tire a cuanto chico le guste de la escuela y con los promiscua que es ella fue sin duda una tortura, si lo sabré yo, que para mí fue lo mismo… además si yo hubiera estado a solas con Sasuke en el sótano por el mismo tiempo que Yuki estuvo encerrada con Suigetsu seguro hubiera sucumbido como ella… tks, imagino que no le hare nada, después de todo ella ama a ese tarado de Suigetsu… el problema es que tanto Sasuke como Suigetsu saben que Yuki me monto el cuerno, seguro se mofaran de mí y me molestaran y no se diga de cuando mi hermano regresen, lo tacharan de un cuernudo… ¿Cómo demonios le hago para evitar eso?)_

Sasuke mantenía su mirada en "Gaara" que no se había movido, tenía la mirada perdida, y estaba en una especie de shock, cosa que lo preocupaba.

_-(Tal parece que quiere mucho a la loca infiel esa… le afecto demasiado el engaño)_ –Sasuke apretó los puños sintiéndose mal, ya que él es responsable de causarle ese daño a Gaara"—_ (pero no fue del todo mi culpa… si la loca esa amara tanto a Gaara no le hubiera sido infiel, nadie la obligo a nada, esta vez no usamos afrodisiacos ni nada por el estilo… ¡es más! Pienso que le hice un bien a Gaara mostrándole que Yuki nada más teniendo oportunidad lo engaña)_ –Sasuke asintió un par de veces con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí mismo._ –(Mejor sigo con el plan, no llegue hasta aquí por nada)_ –el pelinegro decidido se acerca al pelirrojo y lo toma del brazo haciendo que este salga de sus pensamientos y alce una ceja extrañada al ver esa forma tan rara en que lo miraba Sasuke. – ¿Estás bien? –Sakura frunció el entrecejo al identificar esa clase de mirada y se zafo con brusquedad del agarre que Sasuke tiene en su brazo.

-No necesito tu lastima, idiota. –dice molesta, odiaba que la miren con lastima, y sin más comenzó a caminar de forma apresurada alejándose de ahí, antes que le regresen las ganas de matar a su amiga por haber conseguido que Sasuke la mire con lastima.

Sasuke se quedo parado, teniendo una expresión de sorpresa ante la reacción de "Gaara", él no se imagino que fuera reaccionar así con él ya que no tiene la culpa, bueno no del todo.

_-(Maldito idiota, yo no le tengo lastima, solo intento ser amable con él, si se quiere desquitar con alguien por lo que le hizo su novia que no lo haga conmigo… tks tengo que seguir el plan así que tengo que aguantar su mal genio)_ –Sasuke aspiro con profundidad intentando darse paciencia y comenzó a caminar para darle alcance a "Gaara"

* * *

Sakura entro a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, apoyo sus cosos en sus piernas y apoyo su frente en sus manos, seguía pensando en cómo le hará para solucionar esto y hacer que Sasuke no sienta lastima por ella al verse con unos cuernos más grandes que los de un toro.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Sasuke, pero Sakura no levanto la mirada, seguía mentida en sus pensamientos. Mientras que el pelinegro se adentro completamente en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y suspiro con profundidad al ver a "Gaara" pensando que estaba triste. Sasuke camino hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-No te tengo lastima. –dice cortante mirando al frente.

Sakura lo miro de reojo, y alzo una ceja extrañada por la actitud del pelinegro, ella pensaba que o le tendría lastima o se mofaría de ella.

-En verdad, siento que estés pasando por esto. Eres un buen tio, y me caes bien. No te mereces esto. –dice con sinceridad volteando a verlo y poniendo una mano en su hombro en son de consuelo. –pero si ella te traiciono es porque no te merece.

_-(¿Esta… Está intentando consolarme?)_ –pensó sorprendida y sin creérselo, para después sonreír levemente sintiendo mas enamorada de ese pelinegro. – (_Viéndolo así, con esa carita de niño bueno, intentando consolarme me dan ganas de besarlo)_ –Sakura alza el rostro dedicándole una leve sonrisa que hizo a Sasuke mirarla hipnotizado. – ¡Gracias Sasuke!

Esta vez el pelinegro no se pudo contener, se moría por hacer eso desde hace tiempo, y sin darse cuenta la beso. Ssakura ensancho los ojos sorprendida mientras Sasuke los tiene cerrados dejándose llevar por la calidez de sentir los labios de "Gaara" en los suyos.

_-(¡Espera! ¡Según Sasuke soy hombre y me está besando! ¡¿Acaso es gay? ¡¿o ya sabe que no soy Gaara?)_ –Sakura no correspondía el beso, seguía impresionada y buscándole lógica porque Sasuke la este besando.

Sasuke se da cuenta de lo que hizo y se separa rápidamente como si quemara. Al ver la mirada y expresión sorprendida de "Gaara" se pudo nervioso, sabía que fue un idiota por impulsivo y ahora no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas.

_-(Ahora seguro Gaara pensara que soy joto y se alejara de mí, ¡maldita sea! Debí esperarme a que él se volviera joto para dar ese paso)_ –veras Gaara… yo… etto… am… veras. –no hallaba como justificar lo que hizo y Sakura seguía en shock mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos. –_ (Lo hecho, hecho esta)_ –el pelinegro suelta un profundo suspiro lleno de resignación y su mirada se torno decisiva. –Te amo Gaara. –confiesa con sinceridad y Sakura salió del shock y su mandíbula se desencajo.

-¿E… eres gay? –pregunta sorprendida y sintiéndose desilusionada.

-No lo sé… bueno tal vez se considere así. Nunca me han gustado los hombres. –comienza a explicarse algo nervioso y Sakura lo escucha atenta. –el caso es que tu ni siquiera me gustabas en primaria o secundaria. Pero extrañamente cuando entramos a la preparatoria, cuando llegaste tan cambiado tanto de actitud como de look empecé a sentir algo que solo sentí con una niña en la primaria, la cual fue mi primer amor y si te soy sincero no sé si la he dejado de amar, solo sé que tu despiertas las mismas sensaciones que ella despertaba en mi. –Sasuke no quería decirle que era su hermana a quien también ama, o eso le traería mas problemas, mientras que Sakura sentía celos por esa mocosa que fue el primer amor de su Sasuke. –no me gusta ningún otro chico, solo tu Gaara. Sé que tú no eres gay y no te gusto. –Sasuke toma una de las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas. –pero dame la oportunidad de enamorarte y quitar el dolor que Yuki dejo con su engaño. –dice suplicante.

Sakura está sorprendida, no sabe qué hacer mucho menos como reaccionar, y no es para mas, el hombre que ama se le está confesando a su hermano prácticamente, eso sí es doloroso, con eso ya no tiene oportunidad de conquistarlo.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos al sentir nuevamente los húmedos labios de Sasuke sobre los de ella, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, en verdad lo ama. Sin más cerro sus ojos y llevo sus brazos al cuello del chico rodeándolos con ellos, comenzando a responderle el beso, no quería dejarlo ir, quería que la ame a ella a nadie más.

Sasuke se sorprendió levemente al sentir correspondido el beso, además que ahora los brazos del pelirrojo rodeaban su cuello acercándolo más a él. Pero la sorpresa rápidamente fue remplazada por emoción y felicidad, así que profundizo el beso llevando sus manos a la cintura del pelirrojo.

De ser tierno el beso pasó a ser más fogoso. El pelinegro se fue inclinando más hacia adelante haciendo que el pelirrojo quede acostado bocarriba en la cama y él encima sin llegar a aplastarlo. Como si el aire no les hiciera falta no dejaban de besarse. La pación con la que se besaban hizo que ambos se excitara, en especial hizo que Sakura olvidara la situación en la que estaba, como que ella es chica y finge ser su hermano, del cual supuestamente está enamorado Sasuke, ella solo quería seguir sintiendo los besos y caricias del hombre que ama.

Sakura gime entre el beso al sentir la dureza de la entrepierna del pelinegro apretarse contra su vientre. No pudo evitar excitarse más al sentirla que incluso sintió humedecerse.

Sasuke sabiendo que "Gaara" con esos besos le daba puerta abierta a todo, no quiso parar, porque temía que luego se fuera arrepentir.

_-(Me da asco el solo imaginar que tengo que tocarlo, pero si lo amo tengo que arriesgarme, así que mejor no pensare en lo que hare, tengo que estimularlo para que este muy excitado y no le duela cuando se la meta)_

Sasuke mas que decidido adentro su mano al pantalón y bóxer del pelirrojo comenzando a buscar algo, pero al no hallarlo adentro mas su manos y se quedo congelado al sentir unos húmedos labios femeninos.

Para estar más seguro metió un par de dedos sacándole un fuerte gemido para nada masculino a "Gaara", el cual esta tan cegado por el deseo que no piensa en nada más que Sasuke la siga acariciando.

Sasuke rápidamente se separa de "Gaara" hincándose en la cama mirándolo estupefacto. Y Sakura suelta un gemido de protesta porque las caricias hayan parado, pero entonces su cordura regreso recordando donde tenía sus dedos metidos hace unos segundos Sasuke lo que significaba que ha descubierto su verdadero sexo.

-¡E… eres chica! –exclama sorprendido e incrédulo.

-Si. –Sakura bajo el rostro ocultando su tristeza, sabía que seguro ahora Sasukela odiaría por mentirle y dejar que la bese haciéndole creer que es su hermano, al que él ama.

**Continuara**

**sas culebra, sasukito ya descubrrio ke "Gaara" es chika *o* ¿se imaginaron ke la descubriria asi? ke pasara en el sig kapi? cuando hare ke regrese el verdadero gaara? akaso se perdio por el decierto? un camello se lo comio o lo enterro en su escremento? puedes repetir rapidamente caramelo, camaron sin travarte o confundirte? cuanto habra cobrado kakashi por hacerle el favor a sasuke? le habra hecho descuento al ser familiar?**

**jajajaja espero el kap les haya gustado ^^**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRIS**


	25. Y esa es la verdad

**Y esa es la verdad**

Sasuke rápidamente se separa de "Gaara" hincándose en la cama mirándolo estupefacto. Y Sakura suelta un gemido de protesta porque las caricias hayan parado, pero entonces su cordura regreso recordando donde tenía sus dedos metidos hace unos segundos Sasuke lo que significaba que ha descubierto su verdadero sexo.

-¡E… eres chica! –exclama sorprendido e incrédulo.

-Si. –Sakura bajo el rostro ocultando su tristeza, sabía que seguro ahora Sasuke la odiaría por mentirle y dejar que la bese haciéndole creer que es su hermano, al que él ama.

_-(¡Entonces__no__soy__y__mucho__menos__fui__gay!)_ – Sasuke comenzó a sentirse feliz con su hombría recuperada, aunque el shock seguía por fuera ya que no se lo podía creer, además que su excitación fue pasada a segundo plano.

De un brinco salió de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Sakura se dejo caer nuevamente acostada en la cama usando uno de sus brazos como almohada.

_-(Genial,__en__mis__dieciséis__años__de__vida__no__me__enamoro__de__nadie__y__cuando__lo__hago__lo__vengo__haciendo__de__un__maricón__que__se__enamoro__de__mi__hermano)_ –Sakura frunce el entrecejo, pero sus ojos mostraban absoluta tristeza.

* * *

En el sótano esta Suigetsu sentado en el piso, solo vistiendo sus bóxer. Sentada de lado en sus piernas esta Yuki sólo vistiendo la playera de Suigetsu y sus bragas. El peliblanco jugueteaba con los negros cabellos de la chica y ella esta acurrucada en su pecho.

La pelinegra no quería pensar en ese momento la razón por la que Sakura no la molió a golpes después de haberla descubierto con Suigetsu, dejándola como una cornuda.

-Así que ¿cuál es el plan de ustedes dos? –pregunta algo divertida Yuki y Suigetsu suspira con pesadez.

-Que Gaara se entere de tu engaño, Sasuke lo consuela y lo vuelve marica para que le haga caso. –dice con aburrimiento y Yuki rió entre dientes mostrando diversión en sus ojos. –Así que no quiero que te opongas, te has entregado a mí y ahora me perteneces. –dice de forma berrinchuda, como si de un niño de cinco años se tratara, y la pelinegra se tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse para qué él no piense que se burla de él.

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que ambos volteen viendo a Sasuke todo agitado, con la ropa desacomodada, sudando y con expresión sorprendida.

-Tu novio es mujer. –dice apuntando a Yuki.

Suigetsu ensancho los ojos sorprendidos y miro a la pelinegra que también miraba sorprendida a Sasuke.

_-(¿Cómo __se __entero?)_ –pensó la pelinegra, pero luego suspiro con pesadez. –ya lo sabía.

-¿Eres lesbiana? –preguntan sorprendidos ambos.

-No. –dice ofendida, mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados.

-Explícate bien eso de que Gaara es mujer. –exige Suigetsu mirando a la pelinegra, y Sasuke asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

-Primero dime como lo descubriste. –dice con seriedad, mirando a Sasuke y este desvió la mirada avergonzado a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Solo digamos que buscaba lo que se supone tienen los chicos y no estaba. –dice algo nervioso haciendo que los otros dos ensanche los ojos mostrando sorpresa, entendiendo la razón de llevar la ropa desacomodada. Aunque Suigetsu no sabía si reírse o sorprenderse porque su amigo se haya atrevido a tanto.

-¡Así se hace matador! Si que eres rápido. –felicita con picardía Suigetsu y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Espera. –dice rápidamente Yuki poniéndose de pie. – ¿estuviste a punto de tener sexo con Gaara y cuando descubriste que es mujer saliste corriendo? –pregunta furiosa y Sasuke asintió dándose cuenta que la cago.

Yuki sin pensarlo comenzó a correr para salir del sótano e ir con su amiga, sabía que seguramente estaba triste pensando que Sasuke es gay y ama a su hermano.

-Idiota. –dice furiosa al pasar alado del pelinegro.

-¡Espera Yuki! ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Suigetsu sin entender, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y comenzando a recoger las ropas. –oye explícate bien hermano, no entiendo bien lo que pasa. –dice enderezándose ya teniendo las ropas en sus manos y mirando a Sasuke que estaba parado en la entrada sin poder moverse.

-Le dije a Gaara que lo amo, pero descubrí que es mujer y salí corriendo porque quería saber bien que pasa. –dice exasperado agitándose el cabello con desesperación.

-Si que eres idiota hermano. –dice resignado. –Seguro Gaara piensa que en verdad eres joto y huiste porque no te gusto la idea que sea mujer. –a Sasuke le dieron ganas de darse de topes con la pared. –pero bueno, vamos a ver bien que pasa, porque Gaara es mujer y siempre fingió ser hombre, porque Yuki es su novia y para que expliques que saliste corriendo porque necesitabas que Yuki te confirmara que en verdad Gaara es mujer. –dice resignado comenzando a caminar hacia su amigo, el cual lo mira agradecido, y es que con todo lo que le acaba de pasar no puede pensar con claridad.

* * *

Yuki entro a la recamara de su amiga, viendo a esta con la ropa desacomodada acostada en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Con tranquilidad se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Sasuke es gay y ama a Gaara. –dice Sakura de forma seca sin dejar de mirar el techo, pero luego cierra sus ojos y sonríe de forma seca. –descubrió que soy chica y salió huyendo.

-Lo sé. –dice con tranquilidad Yuki y Sakura abrió sus ojos mostrando sorpresa. –llevo tiempo sabiéndolo. –dice con diversión sonriéndole traviesa y Sakura se sienta de golpe, fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Sabes que lo amo, y me dejaste ilusionarme. –reclama furiosa.

-Porque si te lo decía ibas a descubrir tu identidad ante él para tenerlo, no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles al bastardo que le hizo la vida imposible a mi belleza divina. –dice con diversión y Sakura la mira sin entender. –Sasuke no ama a Gaara, te ama a ti. –dice con seguridad sin borrar su sonrisa divertida que se amplió al ver la sorpresa en Sakura.

-¿De qué hablas? El me dijo que se enamoro de mi hermano, incluso me beso pensando que soy él. –dice con un deje de tristeza, mostrando decepción en sus ojos.

-Eres muy observadora amiga, pero cuando se trata de tu persona eres muy tonta. –dice con diversión dándole un golpe con su palma en la frente dejándole una marca roja. Sakura la fulmina con la mirada a la vez que se soba la zona golpeada. – Naruto descubrió que Sasuke siempre ha estado enamorado de ti. Te conoce desde la primaria.

Sakura ensancho los ojos sorprendida, ella no recordaba haber conocido a Sasuke antes de ir a esa escuela.

-Ese bastardo tiene un sexto sentido muy desarrollado, y comenzó a sentir cosas por "Gaara" cuando tú tomaste su lugar porque su corazón sabía que era esa pequeña niña de la cual él se enamoro, mas su mente se dejaba engañar pensando que eras hombre. Fue divertido ver como se frustraba ese tío pensando que se está volviendo marica, pero ahora que lo acepto no es tan divertido. –dice con diversión al ver la mirada llena de sorpresa e incredulidad de su amiga. –en verdad Sasuke no es gay, solo ponte a pensar ¿Por qué no se enamoro de Gaara antes siendo que siempre estuvo con él desde la primaria y solo se enamoro de él cuando tomaste su lugar? –pregunta divertida.

Entonces Sakura recordó que Sasuke le dijo que comenzó a sentir algo por ella cuando ella tomo el lugar de su hermano, y también le dijo que se dio cuenta porque sentía lo mismo que le hacía sentir su primer amor, ese que resulto ser ella cuando niña, de forma inconsciente una sonrisa llena de felicidad adorno su rostro, no se lo podía creer, era correspondida, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que quería salírsele del pecho.

– ¡Oye! –dice ofendida sobándose la nuca después de que Sakura le haya dado un coscorrón.

-Eso fue por saber eso antes y no decírmelo.

-Entonces también golpea a Naruto que él fue quien le hizo creer a Sasuke que es gay, y a Kiba que lo sabe desde ayer. –dice molesta.

-Cuando los vea les daré su merecido coscorrón. –dice con seguridad y Yuki sonríe satisfecha. –agradezcan que estoy de buenas y solo les daré un coscorrón por estarse divirtiendo a mi costa y la de Sasuke. –Yuki saco la lengua de forma traviesa a la vez que cerraba su ojo derecho.

-¿Qué harás? –pregunta con seriedad borrando toda mueca traviesa y Sakura alza una ceja no entendiendo la pregunta. –Sasuke y Suigetsu saben que no eres hombre ¿les dirás toda la verdad o inventaras algo? Si decides lo segundo apúrate que no deben tardar en venir, Sasuke ya se habrá dado cuenta que la cago en salir corriendo para confirmar conmigo que "Gaara" es mujer.

-Les diré la verdad. Amo a Sasuke y confiare en él, además si es verdad que me ama me entenderá y Suigetsu te ama a ti, tu a él, así que no es justo obligarte a que le mientas por mí. –dice despreocupada, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

-¡Kya..! ¡qué buena amiga tengo! –exclama melosa abrazando a Sakura y restregando su mejilla con la de ella.

Un par de carraspeos de garganta hizo que ambas miren de dónde provino viendo a Sasuke y Suigetsu semi desnudo que trae ropa en mano, ambos mirándolas con molestia, y teniendo el entrecejo fruncido claramente celosos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos explicaran que pasa? –pregunta molesto Sasuke.

Yuki y Sakura se miran entre sí, luego suspiran con pesadez y se separan, mientras que el par de chicos se sientan en la otra cama mirándolos expectantes por una explicación.

Sakura se quita la peluca dejando ver su largo cabello rosa trenzado. Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido, ahora entendía todo, la razón por la que sentía por esa persona las mismas sensaciones que sentía por su primer amor, pues eran la misma persona, aunque aun se sentía sorprendido por poderla identifica aun tras ese disfraz y sin darse cuenta. La confirmación de que no es gay lo ponía muy feliz al igual que el saber que todo este tiempo la chica que ama estuvo junto a él.

Suigetsu también se sorprendió al darse cuenta que "Gaara" en verdad era la misma chica de la cual Sasuke está enamorado desde niño.

-Soy la hermana melliza de Gaara, Haruno Sakura. Tome su lugar desde que empezaron las clases en esta escuela. –dice con seriedad.

-¿Ósea que…? –el pelinegro no podía terminar la pregunta, está demasiado sorprendido.

-Si. Golpeaste a tu amada Sakura ese día de la pelea. –dice con burla Yuki y Sakura la fulmina con la mirada mientras que Sasuke se sentía un patán, no solo golpeo y fue cruel al principio con una mujer sino con la mujer que ama, se sentía mucho peor que cuando se entero que golpeo al hermano de su amada.

-Sabía que eras un bastardo amigo, pero no pensé que al grado de golpear a tu amada… eres un machista violento. –dice con burla Suigetsu, poniendo una mano frente a sus labio ocultando su gran sonrisa burlona, haciendo que Sasuke baje su cabeza, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Sakura.

-Él no sabía que era mujer, de igual forma es algo que ya paso. –dice despreocupada, agitando una mano, aun así Sasuke no se sentía mejor con eso.

-Oye, pero el Gaara con el que convivimos en secundaria era en verdad Gaara? –pregunta con interés Suigetsu.

-Si, como dije yo tome su lugar cuando empezaron las clases aquí. –dice con aburrimiento Sakura. –supongo que les tengo que contar todo para que entiendan. –dice con fastidio. –mi padre es alguien demasiado frío y exigente. A decir verdad el me odia porque me culpa que mi madre haya muerto, ya que ella murió en el parto y fui la ultima en nacer.

Sasuke levanto el rostro impresionado, y apretó sus puños furioso recordando como ese hombre trato a Sakura.

-La verdad no me importa, el odio es mutuo, pero mi hermano es de carácter más débil y es lo más importante para mí, siempre lo he sobreprotegido, además que su nobleza suele hacer que muchas personas se aprovechen de él.

Al instante Sasuke y Suigetsu sintieron una daga enterrárseles en el pecho, sintiéndose culpables por lo que no pudieron evitar sonreír nerviosos, cosa que no paso desapercibida para las chicas, y Yuki sonrío divertida al ver que por lo menos se sentía culpables.

-En fin, siempre he sido algo rebelde, haciendo cosas que hacen enojar más al viejo y que me odie más. A los doce años me encontraron robando en una tienda de aparatos electrónicos. Y mi padre tomo la decisión de meterme en una escuela en Alemania que más bien es un reformatorio de niños ricos. –dice con aburrimiento. –ahí conocí a Yuki y Naruto, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

Como mencione mi hermano es demasiado noble y manipulable por mi padre, hace todo lo que le ordena sin importar si le gusta o no, así que lo obligo a entrar a esta escuela y mi hermano se vio obligado a presentar el examen, lo paso así que tenía que entrar a la fuerza, pero él no quería porque su sueño es ser arqueólogo, además que recibió una propuesta de viajar con un famoso arqueólogo a Egipto.

Sasuke y Suigetsu cayeron en cuenta que la llamada de la vez pasada fue de Gaara ya que Sakura menciono Egipto.

-Yo que siempre lo quiero ayudar planee junto con Yuki y Naruto hacerme pasar por él, no nos parecemos mucho, pero gracias a que Gaara siempre uso esos lentes que le tapaban casi todo el rostro nadie notaria el cambio, y así fue, pero como me harte de que ustedes se aprovecharan de mi hermano les quise dar una lección, además que quería hacer que respeten a mi hermano para cuando regresara así que por eso junte a mis amigos, obligue a Yuki que finja ser mi novia porque note que vistiendo de hombre muchas chicas me miraban de una forma que me desagradaba y fingíamos que teníamos sexo para callarles la boca a todos, y pues ya saben lo demás.

-¿Kiba sabe todo eso? –pregunta sorprendido Suigetsu.

-Sí, me vio desnuda y le tuvimos que contar todo. –dice despreocupada y al instante Sasuke se pone de pie haciendo que todos lo miren curiosos.

-Ya vengo, tengo un chucho que matar. –dice tétrico haciendo reír divertidos a Suigetsu y Yuki, mientras que Sakura se rasca la nuca extrañada.

-Tú te quedas compadre. –dice Suigetsu poniéndose de pie y poniendo sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro, obligándolo a sentarse. –tienes sentimientos que aclarar. Yo me voy con Yuki.

La pelinegra sonríe socarrona y se pone de pie, al ver cómo tanto Sakura y Sasuke se les sonrojaban las mejillas por lo que dijo.

-Ya después planeamos como le haremos, pero como sabrán la identidad de Sakura debe mantenerse en secreto. –dice a la vez que toma la mano que el peliblanco le ofrece y sin mas ambos se encaminan a la puerta saliendo de la recamara dejando a ese par que miraban hacia abajo no sabiendo cómo empezar a hablar.

-Yo ya respondí tus dudas. –Sakura fue la primer en romper el incomodo silencio, aun así no lo miraba, mantenía su rostro inclinado viendo sus piernas, al igual que Sasuke. –ahora tu responde las mías… ¿eres gay o no? –Sasuke levanto el rostro rápidamente mirándola ofendido.

-¡No soy gay! –grita exaltado, mostrando ofensa en su tono de voz.

-Pues hace un rato no fue eso lo que dijiste. –dice firme, alzando el rostro para verlo a los ojos, aunque Yuki le haya aclarada las cosas necesitaba escucharlo de la boca del pelinegro. –incluso me profesaste amarme pensando que soy mi hermano. –las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrojaron deseando que la tierra se lo tragara.

-¿Qué querías que pensara? Me confundí con las sensaciones que siempre me ha provocado Haruno Sakura. –dice en un susurro, volteando el rostro y Sakura se le sonrojaron las mejillas, nunca ha sido de las que se avergüenza con facilidad, pero Sasuke estaba consiguiendo eso. –mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido y supo identificarte aun a través de ese disfraz… ¡ay! ¡que cursilerías estoy diciendo! –grita avergonzado y exaltado, agitando la cabeza con desesperación.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír entre dientes de forma divertida, se sentía muy feliz, es correspondida no podía pedir nada más.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que también me enamore de ti?

Sasuke alzo el rostro, mirándola sorprendido, no pudiendo evitar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón ante la emoción.

– Aun así para estar seguros que soy correspondida, cuando venga Gaa-chan me dices si no sientes nada por él. –dice juguetona y Sasuke la mira ofendido.

Sin apartar su mirada ofendida de ella se pone de pie y Sakura le sonríe de forma burlona, mirándolo con diversión. Sasuke se subió a la cama, colocando cada una de sus rodillas en cada lado de las piernas de ella.

-No necesito que venga tu hermano. Ahorita mismo te probare que lo que me atraen son las mujeres. –dice con firmeza, mirándola como un depredador mira a su presa divirtiendo mas a Sakura.

-Ammm… no sé si eso me lo asegure, después de todo recuerdo que me confesaste que solo te sentías atraído a Gaa-chan, incluso me buscabas un pene hace un momento. –dice pensativa, ocultando la diversión que sentía al mofarse de él. Por otro lado Sasuke se sonrojo todo, sintiéndose muy avergonzado y humillado.

-¡Lo hice resignado porque tenía que estimularte para que no te doliera cuando te la metiera por el culo! –exclama alterado y molesto. –de hecho nunca te puedo imaginar con pene. En mis fantasías tenias cuerpo de mujer. –dice indignado, bufando a la vez que voltea su rostro.

-Bueno, hagamos que te creo. –dice con burla, pero cuando Sasuke volteo para fulminarla con la mirada, sus ojos se ensancharon ante la sorpresa que sintió cuando ella estampo sus labio con los de él. –pruébame que me amas. –dice con sensualidad sobre sus labios.

Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida a la vez que lleva sus manos a la cintura de la chica apegándola más a él, y profundiza el beso convirtiéndolo en uno más apasionado y exigente, beso que Sakura correspondió de la misma forma.

* * *

Suigetsu y Yuki nada mas entraron a la habitación del primero y se tumbaron en la cama, comenzando a besarse como si llevaran años sin hacerlo, y es que estando solos les daba por desbordar toda la pasión acumulada, ya que llevan tiempo teniéndose ganas mutuamente, así que ahora que ya podían desbordar su pasión no desaprovecharían oportunidad.

Por lo que no solo eran besos inocentes, sino besos muy fogosos donde la lengua participaba mucho, además que sus traviesas manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro.

* * *

-Oye Sai, aunque sea de día, está prohibido que las mujeres entren al dormitorio masculino. Mejor te hubiera esperado afuera. No me quiero meter en problemas si el petardo de Hyuga me ve y me reporta con la directora. –dice Megumi algo temerosa, mirando a todos lados cautelosa.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes. A esta hora no hay nadie en los dormitorios, mucho menos Hyuga. Recuerda que están todos en sus respectivos clubes deportivos. –dice despreocupado, mirándola de reojo.

-Igual puede que alguien se lo haya saltado y me vea aquí. —dice aun temerosa, no quería tener una amonestación que pueda afectar su beca. –mejor apurémonos y vayamos por ese libro que me vas a prestar. Recuerda que solo pedimos permiso para llegar tarde a nuestros respectivos clubes. Aunque sigo pensando que hubiera estado mejor que me dieras el libro después de nuestras practica. –dice en forma de reproche, mirándolo de reojo.

-Y yo ya te dije que necesito que me ayudes a buscarlo. Esta hora es perfecta porque no hay nadie en los dormitorios, mucho menos esta el retrasado de Hozuki en la habitación. Y tú necesitas ese libro para hacer tu trabajo de literatura que es para mañana. –dice con algo de fastidio, Megumi suspira resignada sabiendo que tiene razón.

Ambos siguen su camino en completo silencio hasta llegar a la habitación del pelinegro, el cual sin más abre la puerta, y ambos se quedan congelados en la entrada, con las cuencas de sus ojos casi saliéndose de su órbita, y es que no es para mas, ahí está Suigetsu vistiendo solo un bóxer encima de Yuki que viste solo unas bragas y una playera, ambos se besaban como si no hubiera mañana y se toqueteaban por todos lados.

Sai salió del shock y rápidamente le tapo los ojos a su amiga, para que esa escena no pervierta su mente. En cuanto a Megumi fue rodeada por un aura asesina.

_-(¡Maldita __zorra!__¡¿Cómo __se __atreve __a __ponerle __los __cuernos __a __un __chico __maravilloso __como __Gaara-kun?...__Esto __no __se __quedara a__sí, __no __dejare __que __le __vea __la __cara __al __pobre __de __Gaara-kun__… __Esta __zorra __la __va __pagar __muy c__aro __por __no __aprovechar __el __gran __hombre __que __tiene __por __novio)_ –Megumi quita furiosa la mano que su amigo tenia sobre sus ojos dejando ver una mirada que realmente daba miedo. – ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? –grita furiosa.

Sai se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, él que sabía que esa chica no era nada de Gaara o más bien de Sakura, que solo fingían una relación sabía que estaba en todo su derecho de besuquearse con quien quiera, pero su querida amiga no sabía eso, además de amar a "Gaara" era una ferviente defensora de la fidelidad, solo esperaba que lo que acaba de ver su amiga no le traiga problemas.

En cuanto Suigetsu y Yuki rompieron el beso, y dejaron de acariciarse para mirar con fastidio a quien los interrumpe, mirando a un resignado Sai y una furiosa Megumi.

_(Desde __que __Suigetsu __y y__o __nos __dejamos __dominar __por __el __deseo __ha __traído __muchos __problemas, __y __eso __que __solo __han __pasado __unas __cuantas __horas)_ –Yuki miraba a Megumi que no apartaba su furiosa mirada de ella, la pelinegra sabia que ahora tenía que inventarse algo para que esa chica no revele que le fue "infiel a Gaara", en cuanto a Suigetsu se golpeaba mentalmente por no ponerle seguro a la puerta.

* * *

Entre caricias y besos varias prendas fueron quitadas. Ahora el cuerpo de Sakura solo es cubierto por la faja que cubre su torso y los bóxer masculinos que usa, en cuanto a Sasuke solo lleva puesto el pantalón, dejando al descubierto su torso.

Incluso los lentes que ha estado usando fueron quitados, están sobre el buró de lado derecho en donde Sasuke los coloco y ahora pudo ver con más fascinación el verde jade, ese verde que amo desde que los vio por primera vez.

_-(Es __la __primera __vez __que __pienso __que __unos __bóxer __masculinos __le __quedan __sexy __a __alguien)_ – pensaba divertido mientras baja en un camino de besos al cuello de la peli-rosa.

Sakura tenía su cabeza alzada hacia atrás, dándole mas accesibilidad mientras sus manos le acariciaban la nuca, sus ojos están entrecerrados a causa del placer y sus mejillas dejan ver lo acalorada que esta.

-Eso de ser tierno es lindo Sasuke, pero la verdad desde hace tiempo te tengo un buen de ganas, y ahorita lo que más quiero es que me folles como Kami manda.

El pelinegro alza su rostro para verla, notando como esta le miraba de forma picara y tenía una sonrisa traviesa, que sencillamente le encanto. No pudo evitar sonreír de forma torcida teniendo el ego bien subido.

-Al ser nuestra primera vez intente contenerme y ser tierno… pero veo que lo brusco es lo tuyo. –dice con burla.

-Am… de hecho no es la primera vez que tenemos sexo. ¿Recuerdas las enmascaradas? –Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido. –pues me pinte el cabello de negro y follaste conmigo ese día. –dice con arrogancia, sonriendo de forma torcida al ver la impresión en el pelinegro.

-Ya me dejaste muy claro que cuando quieres algo lo consigues porque lo consigues. Y que disfrazándote eres muy buena. –dice incrédulo, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Claro. –dice con arrogancia a la vez que se las ingenia para cambiar lugares con el pelinegro, quedando ahora ella encima de él, sentada a horcadas encima de su entrepierna, presionando su duro miembro, por lo que Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos ante el placer y Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar un fuerte gemido.

La peli-rosa apoyo con suavidad sus manos en el vientre del pelinegro haciéndole sentir un leve escalofrió, luego en una suave caricia las fue subiendo hasta llegar a su torso, apoyándose un poco más, para después comenzar a moverse con suavidad de arriba abajo, simulando penetraciones sobre la ropa.

El pelinegro gruño ante el placer que sintió, el sentir la flexión sobre esa zona tan sensible de su anatomía es demasiado placentero, sentía que su erección crecía mas si es posible y que ahora sus pantalones le aprietan de sobre manera.

Llevo sus manos a la cintura de la chica rodando con ella, dejándola nuevamente debajo de él, pero sin llegar a aplastarla.

-Has logrado lo que querías Haruno. –dice en un tono más ronco de lo normal.

Sakura sintió humedecerme más al ver la forma en cómo la miraba Sasuke, ese brillo salvaje a la vez lleno de excitación era un completo deleite para sus ojos. En cuanto Sasuke adoro ver ese brillo de excitación adornar los ojos jade de Sakura.

Sasuke puso sus manos en el elástico del bóxer y se lo saco de forma brusca, ansioso por ver el sexo de la chica bajo la mirada, pero una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca al verle esas sexy bragas de color blanco que tapaban el sexo de la chica.

_-(¿Por qué se pone bragas abajo del bóxer?... ¡daa! ¡Qué importa! igual es para mí un deleite verla con bragas, pero será mejor verla sin ellas)_

Cuando esta por quitarle las bragas recordó algo que había comprado en la tienda donde su amigo es cliente frecuente. Al instante sus ojos brillaron con más perversión y se puso de pie al instante.

Sakura extrañada apoyo sus codos en la cama para alzarse un poco, mirando como el pelinegro caminaba hacia el buró que está al otro lado de la cama de él, abría el cajo y sacaba una pequeña bolsa de plástico en color verde fosforescente.

El pelinegro tiene una sonrisa traviesa viendo la bolsa en sus manos y cuando volteo a ver a la peli-rosa extrañamente a ella le recorrió un extraño escalofrió al verle esa mirada.

-¿Qué planeas? –su tono de voz sonó algo inseguro y temeroso.

-¿Sabes? –Sasuke camino con lentitud hacia la cama donde esta ella. –Cuando pensé que eras chico me informe sobre muchas cosas de tener sexo anal. –dice de forma pervertida y Sakura ensancho levemente los ojos. –y me dio por comprar esto. –dice sacando el objeto de la bolsita, ensanchando mas los ojos de la peli-rosa, había leído y visto en mangas ese objeto, pero nunca había visto uno en vivo y en directo y menos lo había usando, pero al ver los ojos del pelinegro supo que planeaba usarlo con ella en su traserito.

No pudo evitar sentir miedo y excitación ante la idea de usar ese nuevo juguetito que Sasuke compro. Por otro lado Sasuke se hinco en medio de las piernas de ella, aun sosteniendo en su mano dicho juguetito.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Jugamos con estas bolas chinas? –pregunta juguetón y travieso, balanceando con su manos el juguete que consiste en diez bolas unidas por una cuerda y al final tienen un anillo que es de donde las sostiene el pelinegro.

-Siempre me ha gustado probar cosas buenas así que ¿por qué no? –dice divertida sonriendo de forma torcida, haciendo que Sasuke sonría de la misma forma.

Sakura alzo las piernas poniéndolas rectas hacia arriba, y tomando el elástico de sus bragas se las saco, aventándolas al piso, para luego apoyar sus pies en el colchón, dejando abiertas sus piernas dándole una perfecta vista al pelinegro de su húmedo sexo, haciendo que este se relama los labios ansioso.

Sasuke coloco el juguete a un lado junto con la bolsa de plástico, tomo de las manos a Sakura, jalándola hacia él para que quede sentada, y estampo sus labios con los de ella, en un beso apasionado y algo brusco, que ella con gusto respondió.

Sus manos se colocaron en la tela que faja los pechos de la chica y la bajo descubriendo los senos, dejando la faja solo cubriéndole el vientre. Sasuke rompió el beso, sintiéndose ansioso por verle los senos a la chica, y al bajar la mirada vio ese par de senos cubiertos por un sexy y sencillo sostén de encaje color blanco.

_-(Sus __senos __eran __más __grandes __en __mis __sueños__… __pero __no __importa, __igual __son __hermosos y __sexys)_ –el pelinegro los tomo entre sus manos notando lo perfecto que se amoldaban a ellas, y comenzó a masajearlos sacándole leves suspiros placenteros a la chica.

Sakura llevo sus brazos a los hombros del chico, rodeándole el cuello con ellos para después posar sus labios sobre los de él, comenzando a besarlo nuevamente y Sasuke correspondió el beso con la misma pasión, sin dejar de masajearles los senos.

El beso se volvió más apasionado, mientras que el pelinegro llevo sus manos a la espalda de la chica intentando buscar el broche del sostén. Ya encontrándolo lo desabrocho con maestría.

En una suave caricia llevo sus manos a los hombros de Sakura, y tomo los tirantes del sostén, comenzándolos a deslizar por los brazos hasta sacarlo.

La falta de aire se hizo necesaria para ambos, haciéndolos romper el beso. Sasuke se inclino un poco dándole un beso húmedo en la barbilla, para después bajar en un camino de besos hasta el cuello y Sakura inclino su cabeza hacia atrás dándole más accesibilidad.

Sasuke mientras repartía besos y hacia succiones en el cuello, llevo nuevamente sus manos a los senos de la chica, colocándolos en la parte baja, alzándolos un poco, y fue bajando su rostro a uno de ellos hasta que sus labios se toparon con uno de los pezones.

Sakura se estremeció al sentir la húmeda lengua del chico sobre su erecto pezón, y cuando él se metió completamente el pezón a la boca y comenzó a succionar le hizo sentir una agradable corriente eléctrica recorrer por toda su columna. Sus manos inconscientemente le acariciaban la nuca al chico, jugueteando con el cabello entre sus manos. Y su espalda se arqueo un poco a la vez que un gemido salía de sus labios cuando Sasuke tomo entre sus dientes con suavidad ese botoncito rosa y lo estiro un poco.

Ese gemido fue el más sensual que haya escuchado en su vida, se moría por estar dentro de ella, pero sabía que no era el momento, aun les quedaba mucho por divertirse ambos.

Dejo de juguetear con el pezón derecho y se fue al izquierdo para hacer lo mismo que con su gemelo. Sakura no podía dejar de gemir, la forma en la que Sasuke jugaba con sus senos y pezones la estaba enloqueciendo de placer.

Sasuke dejo de jugar con los senos de la chica, y alzo el rostro para ver el de ella. Le fascinó verla con esa expresión de completo placer, con esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos nublados por el deseo. No supo cuando, pero ya tenía sus labios sobre los de ella, moviéndose de forma pausada, succionándole el labio superior mientras que hacía lo mismo con el inferior de él.

Aunque el beso fue lento y suave, también fue apasionado como los demás, en ese beso mostraban lo mucho que se aman y se desean.

Ambos rompieron el beso al mismo tiempo, y pegaron sus frentes manteniendo sus ojos en el otro. Para el carácter de ambos era una muestra de afecto demasiada tierna en donde cada uno podía ver en los ojos del otro lo que sentían. Y aunque sonara cursi no les importaba mostrar debilidad ante el otro.

Sasuke llevo sus manos a las mejillas de ella, acunándolas con ellas. Le sonrío levemente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Le dio un leve beso en los labios de forma juguetona y ella rió divertida.

-Ponte en cuatro. –le susurra juguetón y travieso.

-¿Eh?

-Debemos seguir con la diversión, así que ponte en cuatro, prometo que lo disfrutaras. –dice con diversión, mostrando perversión en sus ojos.

Sakura volvió a sonreír divertida, e hizo caso a lo que le pidió. Sasuke se alejo un poco parea que ella se pueda acomodar, y cuando se puso en cuatro, en esa posición tan excitante gruño al sentir más apretados sus pantalones. Si no fuera por la buena resistencia que tiene esta seguro que se hubiera corrido con solo verla.

-¿Solo veras o actuaras? –dice divertida, mirándolo por sobre su hombro a la vez que mueve de un lado a otro su trasero, tentándolo más.

Sasuke gruño, en su vida ha tenido escena tan erótica como la que se presenta frente a sus ojos en este momento. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo liberar su erección y hundir su miembro en lo más profundo de esos húmedos labios, pero tenía que resistir.

El pelinegro saco de la bolsa de plástico un pequeño frasco de lubricante, y roció un poco en dos de sus dedos ante la atenta mirada de Sakura, que seguía mirando por sobre su hombro.

Sasuke se inclino un poco y con la mano que no tenia lubricante le abrió los labios a la chica permitiéndole ver su entrada a todos su esplendor, sacándole otro gruñido a él y ella se estremeció regresando su mirada al frente, apoyando su frente en la almohada, la cual mordió cuando sintió la lengua del pelinegro juguetear con su clítoris.

Sasuke siguió lamiéndole el clítoris con maestría, mientras sus dedos entre ellos se desparramaban el lubricante, y después guió uno de ellos a la entrada anal de Sakura, hizo presión y lo metió un poco, sintiendo como ella se tensaba un poco y apretaba más su entrada, así que para relajarla aumento sus lametones en el clítoris.

Sakura ante el placer se relajo, y es que era normal que se tensara al sentir esa incomoda invasión en su trasero aun virgen. Sasuke es al primero que le permite jugar con esa parte de su anatomía, una porque lo ama y dos porque también tiene curiosidad.

Cuando sintió el dedo adentrarse completamente en su ano, no pudo evitar tomar en un puño las sabanas de la cama. De haber sabido que era tan placentero que muevan un dedo en forma circular en su ano a la vez que le lamen el clítoris lo hubiera intentando mucho antes.

Cuando sintió que la entrada de la chica se amoldaba perfectamente a ese dedo, lo saco, y sonrío arrogante al oírle ese gemido de reproche, pero al sentir que sus paredes se tensaban supo que tendrá un orgasmo pronto, así que dejo de lamerle el clítoris, y sonrío travieso al oírla gruñir con molestia.

No dejándola que se queje metió dos dedos en su ano, notando como ella se tensaba nuevamente.

-Lo siento. –dijo con sinceridad, ya que había sido algo brusco al meter ambos dedos de golpe.

-No importa. Sigue. –dice con un tono más ronco de lo normal, apoyando nuevamente su frente en la almohada, intentando relajarse a la vez que sus puños apretaban mas fuerte las sabanas.

Sasuke sabía que si volvía a hacerle sexo oral ella seguro tendría un orgasmo ahorita, y él no quería que lo tuviera aun, así que para relajarla esta vez comenzó a repartirle besos en el arco de la espalda.

Sakura se estremeció al sentir los besos de Sasuke, era placentero aun así no le quitaba la incomodidad de sentir esos dos largos y gruesos dedos en su ano, pero hizo todo lo posible por relajarse. Cuando Sasuke empezó a mover los dedos en forma de tijera al principio se sintió incomodo, pero después se sintió placentero, mas cuando él aun seguía repartiendo besos en su espalda.

Cuando sintió que sus dedos entraban y salían con facilidad de la entrada de la chica, los saco con suavidad oyendo con satisfacción el pequeño gemido de insatisfacción que ella dio.

-Estás muy mojada, veo que te gusta que te metan dedos en el trasero. –dice en un tono burlón y juguetón, y su sonrisa torcida se amplió al oírla gruñir.

Sasuke tomo el bote de lubricante y le roció un poco en el ano. Sakura se estremeció al sentir ese líquido frío en su entrada. El pelinegro tomo las bolas chinas y roció lubricante en ellas, sonrío travieso, la verdad se le hacía muy excitante lo que iba a hacer.

-Solo relájate. –dice con suavidad cuando dirige una de las bolas a la entrada de ella.

-Ya veremos si tú lo haces cuando alguien te va meter algo en el culo. –dice con molestia, mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

-Pensé que te agradaba la idea. –dice algo burlón. –al principio te veías muy animada, incluso mientras mis dedos jugueteaban te pusiste muy húmeda. –dice con arrogancia y Sakura regresa su mirada a la almohada.

Sasuke sonrío victorioso, como muy pocas veces le había ganado la batalla a la chica. Siendo lo más cuidadoso posible fue metiendo poco a poco la primera bola.

Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor, eso dolía y se sentía incomodo, para no gritar mordió la almohada y apretó mas las sabanas, sabía que no debía tensarse o sería peor. Si esas bolas le dolieron no quería ni imaginar cómo se sentiría si hubiera sido el pene de Sasuke el que estuviera dentro, ese es más grande y grueso que dicha bola.

Sasuke sabía que le había dolido, aunque haya sido suave con ella era normal que le doliese cuando no ha hecho nada como eso antes. Así que espero a que se acostumbre un poco para meter la siguiente bola.

Cuando la sintió más relajada metió la siguiente, notando como ella apretaba más las sabanas, su entrecejo se frunció, él quería hacerla disfrutar, no hacerla sufrir.

-Sakura, mejor lo dejamos así. –dice dispuesto a sacar las bolas.

-¡No! –dice algo exaltada volteando para verlo por sobre su hombro. –Si empiezo algo lo termino porque lo termino. Yo quiero esas bolas en mi culo mientras me penetras así que mételas. –dice en forma de orden, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sasuke la miro incrédulo, ¿o ella es masoquista o es muy terca?... pensándolo mejor supo que eran ambas. Sabía que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza se hacía porque se hacía, así que suspiro con pesadez. No quería seguir lastimándola aunque a él se le hiciera excitante jugar algo nuevo durante el sexo, no es divertido si ella no lo disfruta, pero ella quiere seguir ¿y quién es él para darle la contra?

Sasuke se concentro para meter la otra bola y Sakura volvió a apoyar su frente en la almohada, el dolor había pasado, pero se sentía un poco incomodo tener esas cosas en el trasero. Cuando Sasuke metió la quinta bola soltó un leve gemido, que sonó placentero. Esa bola había tocado un punto que no sabía que tenía en el culo, pero que sin duda era muy placentero, y eso que solo le había rosado.

-Mete otra. –dice con dificultad y mas ronca de lo normal, y sonó algo suplicante.

Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida al ver que ella comenzaba a disfrutarlo. Sin pensarlo metió la siguiente bola, con estas serian seis las que están dentro de la chica.

Sakura gimió con más fuerza, ahora no lo rozaba sino que tocaba ese punto y era muy placentero, quería que lo tocaran con más fuerzas, nunca se imagino que por el ano se sintiera tanto placer, ahora entendía porque había gay en el mundo.

Mientras Sasuke metía la séptima bola ella guió sus dedos a su clítoris y comenzó a rozarlo con suavidad a la vez que salían leves gemidos de sus labios.

Sasuke al verla masturbarse a ella misma no lo soporto mas, no le importo si aun no metía todas las bolas, había llegado a su límite. Quería hundirse completamente en ella, así que por eso se desabrocho el pantalón y lo bajo solo hasta dejar al descubierto su pene erecto, y que palpitaba.

De una sola estocada se hundió en el sexo de la peli-rosa sacándole un ronco gemido de placer. En cuanto a Sakura grito dichosa al sentir el pene de Sasuke llegarle hasta el fondo y sumándole las bolas en el culo, era la gloria en ese momento que no pudo evitar que su espalda se arquee un poco, y deje de masturbarse para apoyar su mano en el colchón.

Sasuke la tomo de las caderas y comenzó a moverse, de adentro hacia afuera de forma brusca y profunda, el sentir esa humedad rodear su pene es demasiado placentero que no podía evitar gruñir ante cada estocada.

Sakura no sabía que tan fuerte sonaban sus gemidos, pero no podía dejar de gemir. Sasuke la estaba penetrando de una forma que la enloquecía más.

Por la posición el pelinegro se hundía muy profundo en ella tocando ese punto que le daba demasiado placer a ella.

Entre gemidos Sakura pedía más, y Sasuke la complacía. Ante cada segundo la velocidad e intensidad aumento. Sus cuerpos sudaban, sus rostros estaban acalorados y los gemidos de ambos acompañadas con su acelerada respiración era lo único que se oye en la habitación.

Sakura sentía que cada embestida de Sasuke empujaba también las bolas en su ano dándole mas placer. Un muy agradable e intenso cosquilleo se sintió en su vientre, su cuerpo comenzó a tener leves espasmo y su cerebro se nublo por completo, lo único que sentía era un placer tan grande. Un intenso orgasmo, el más intenso que ha tenido la invadió sacándole un fuerte gemido diciendo el nombre del pelinegro.

Cuando sitio las húmedas paredes de ella envolverle y apretarle más su miembro, su mente se le nublo, y en su vientre sintió un agradable cosquilleo a la vez que tenía el mejor orgasmo de su vida, corriéndose dentro de ella.

Agitado, con la respiración entre cortada, se dejo caer sobre ella, quedando su frente apoyada en la espalda de ella, sintiendo como ella también respiraba agitada.

Aun cansado salió con cuidado de ella sacándole leve gemido, y se dejo caer a su lado. Sakura se acomodo quedando boca arriba y Sasuke la atrajo a él pasándole su brazo por la cintura.

-Esto fue…

-Genial. –Sasuke termino su frase, a ambos en el rostro se les notaba completa satisfacción, de pronto el pelinegro ensancha los ojos acordándose de un pequeño detallen. – ¡No use condón y me corrí dentro! –grita asustado.

-¡Naa! No le tomes importancia. —dice despreocupada.

¿-Cómo que no le tome importancia? Somos muy jóvenes e inmaduros para ser padres y podrías quedar embarazada. –dice aun asustado volteándola a ver, notando esa sonrisa divertida en Sakura.

-No te apures. Estoy segura que serán muy monos nuestros hijos. –dice con burla.

-Eso sí, pero apenas tenemos dieciséis años. Ni la preparatoria hemos terminado.

-Ya no te apures, solo te asustaba un poco. Acabo de terminar de reglar por lo que no estoy en mis días fértiles, en dado caso para estar más tranquilos me tomo mañana una pastilla para evitar embarazo. –dice despreocupada agitando una mano y Sasuke suspira aliviado sabiendo que ella solo lo asustaba, no es que no la ame para no querer tener hijos con ella, pero no es el momento. –por otro lado, aun siguen esas bolas en mi trasero. –dice juguetona acercándose más a él. – ¿Por qué no tenemos otra ronda? –pregunta coqueta.

Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida y acerca su rostro al de ella, mostrándole con su mirada que está de acuerdo, sin más ambos unieron sus labios en un fogoso beso.

* * *

Megumi seguía parada en la entrada, sus brazos están cruzados por debajo de sus senos alzándolos más, y da leves zapatazos al suelo mostrando su impaciencia mientras mira a la parejita. A su lado esta Sai mostrando en su mirada un poco de fastidio, aunque sentía curiosidad por saber cómo le hará Yuki para salirse de esta.

Por otro lado Yuki suspiro resignada y se acomodo para quedar sentada en la cama, mirando con fastidio a Megumi. Y Suigetsu se sentó a su lado sintiéndose curioso por saber si le dirá la verdad a esos dos, ya que él no sabe que Sai sabía todo desde hace tiempo.

-Todo esto tiene una lógica explicación. –dice con fastidio Yuki.

-Sí, que eres una facilota que no se merece a Gaara-kun. –dice molesta Megumi, afilando más su mirada hacia Yuki. –no intentes convencerme de que no diga nada de lo que vi aquí. Gaara-kun no se merece esto. –dice firme.

-No te pediré que no le digas nada simplemente porque no hay necesidad. Gaara ya lo sabe. –dice despreocupada, y Megumi ensancho los ojos sorprendida. –Mira en verdad no soy y nunca fui novia de Gaara, él es mi mejor amigo y pues como habrás notado desde que cambio de look muchas chicas andan atrás de él, y él odia eso, así que me pidió que finja ser su novia para espantar a las chicas que anden atrás de él. Si no me crees estas en todo tu derecho de preguntarle e incluso decirle que me viste con Suigetsu, el cual es mi verdadero novio y pues no decimos nada para no echar de cabeza mi mentira con Gaara-kun.

Suigetsu sonrío altanero porque ella dijera que son novios, mientras que Sai pensó que esa pelinegra es buena para mentir e inventarse cosas, aunque lo que dijo no está muy apartado de la realidad, aun así supo dar un argumento convincente y que no haga que uno sospeche que hay gato encerrado.

En cuanto a Megumi entrecerró sus ojos, no sabiendo si creerle, pero sabía que si Yuki no intentaba obligarla a callar es porque dice la verdad.

-Ahora se niña buena y no le digas a nadie más que Gaara y yo solo fingimos, ya que como veras no le conviene a Gaara-kun. –el nombre lo dijo con burla hacia Megumi y ella lo noto, por lo que afilo mas su mirada a ella consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa burlona.

-Tks… -Megumi dio media vuelta y camino a pasos marcados.

-¡Megumi-chan ¿y el libro? –grita Sai dando media vuelta también, viéndola alejarse.

-¡Me lo das más tarde! –grita molesta sin voltear a verlo y dejar de caminar.

-Pero…

-Ya Sai, me lo das más tarde, no importa que me desvele. –Sai suspira con pesadez y comienza a correr para darle alcance.

-Estos mal educados no cierran la puerta. –dice con fastidio Suigetsu poniéndose de pie para ir a cerrar la puerta.

Ya cerrada la puerta Suigetsu voltea hacia la pelinegra, viéndola inclinada un poco hacia atrás apoyando sus manos en el colchón, mirándolo divertida.

-Así que novios. –dice en un tono juguetón e insinuante a la vez que sonríe de una forma encantadora.

-¿No te agrada la idea? –pregunta con arrogancia y diversión a la vez que cruza sus piernas haciendo ver más provocativa su pose.

Suigetsu rió con diversión mientras caminaba con tranquilidad hacia ella.

-Mentiría si digo que no. –dice con diversión, inclinándose para dejar su rostro muy cerca al de ella. – ¿y? ¿en qué nos quedamos?

-Deja te lo recuerdo. –dice juguetona a la vez que rodea con sus brazos el cuello del chico y lo jala haciendo que caiga encima de ella justo cuando sus labios se unen en un apasionado beso.

* * *

Sai alcanzo a su amiga justo cuando iba saliendo del edificio y se coloco a su lado para caminar a la par, volteo a verle el rostro para ver si estaba enojada pero al verle esa enorme sonrisa le hizo alzar una ceja extrañado.

-¿Eres bipolar o qué? Hace unos momentos echabas fuego y ahora te vez muy feliz.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? –pregunta divertida, mirándolo de reojo. –El saber que Gaara-kun no ama a esa loca abre mis posibilidades nuevamente. Ya sabía yo que la clase de chicas del tipo de baka-Yuki no es el tipo de Gaara-kun. –dice con seguridad, asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza sin borrar esa enorme sonrisa, y Sai se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano. –He decidido intentar conquistar a Gaara-kun o moriré en el intento. –dice de forma heroica poniendo su mirada en el horizonte, provocando que en su amigo resbale una gota de su nuca. –Estoy tan emocionada al saber que Yuki no es nada de Gaara-kun que tenía que salir rápidamente de esa habitación para que ese demonio no notara mi felicidad.

_-(¿Qué __hacer? __No __le __puedo __decir __que __en __verdad __este __Gaara __es __mujer, __pero __no __quiero __que __se __ilusione __falsamente__… __¡Demonios!__Lo __único __que __me __queda __es __observar __y __estar __ahí __para __consolarla __y __darle __ánimos __cuando __se __dé __cuenta __que __jamás __podrá __conquistar __a __este __Gaara, __al __menos __si __estuviera __el __verdadero __Gaara __tendría __más __posibilidades __y __no __pensaría __que __sufriría __Megumi)_ –Sai soltó un profundo suspiro, y después miro nuevamente de reojo a su amiga notando que un aura brillante la rodeaba.

**Continuara**

**lo se demore mucho, la vdd he andado poko inspirada en los fic de Naruto Uu.u, sin contar ke ando escribiendo un fic de mi anime amado, Ranma 1/2 y ando muy inspirada en el jejejeje ademas ke tengo otros pendientes, en fin no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, pero aunke demore prometo ke subire kaps n.n**

**espero ke el kap les haya gustado, en especial el lemon, jejeje a esos dos no les keda en nada un lemon tierno, mas bien uno pervertido como el d hace un momento XD**

**cuidense mucho**

**besos**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**kriss**


	26. La apuesta

**La apuesta**

Es un linda y soleada mañana: Los pájaros cantan, el sol alumbra con todo su esplendor, hay muy pocas nubes y todos los estudiantes se levantan algo aflojerados para arreglarse para este día escolar.

En la habitación de Sasuke y Sakura, se ve a la segunda acostada boca abajo en la cama, toda desparramada, lo único que cubre su cuerpo es una delgada sabana que le tapa de la cadera debajo de los glúteos, su cabello está completamente despeinado que le hace competencia a un nido de pájaros y en toda su espalda y cuello se dejaban ver varias marcas moradas, incluso hay muchas más en su pecho y la parte de adelante del cuello.

La puerta del baño se abre y por ella sale Sasuke, el cual solo lleva puestos unos bóxer, una pequeña toalla blanca cuelga de su cuello y su cabello escurre algunas gotas de agua que le caen al cuerpo.

-Ya puedes usar el baño Sakura. –dice con tranquilidad acercándose a ella.

La peli-rosa voltea el rostro a donde esta él mostrando ojeras bajo sus ojos y un aspecto de completo cansancio.

-¿Cómo es que andas muy fresco siendo que dormiste a la misma hora que yo? –dice en un tono de voz más ronco que denotaba cansancio.

Sasuke sonrío con arrogancia a la vez que una de sus manos toma la pequeña toalla para comenzar a secarse el cabello.

-Solo digamos que yo tengo muy buena condición. –dice con arrogancia, sonriendo de forma chula que sencillamente a Sakura se le hizo maravillosa.

_-(Si __no __fuera __porque __me __duele __todo __y __quería __estar __más __tiempo __en __cama __seguro __que __aceptaba __su __propuesta __de __bañarnos __juntos, __y __hacerlo __ahí, __pero __es __que __nunca __un __chico __me __ha __dejado __tan __agotada __y __adolorida, __de __hecho __siempre __era __yo __quien __los __dejaba __cansados __y __más __secos __que __una __pasa)_ –Sakura lloraba internamente, mientras que con todo el cansancio del mundo intento sentarse en la cama, y cuando lo hizo una mueca de dolor adorno su rostro preocupando a Sasuke.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta preocupado, acercándose a ella.

-Oh sí. Solo me duele el trasero como si hubiera cagado una sandia. –dice despreocupada, pero fulminándolo con la mirada echándole prácticamente la culpa.

Sasuke sonrío nervioso, sintiéndose culpable, a la vez que se rasca la nuca.

-Lo siento, pero no todo es mi culpa. Tu no quisiste que te quitara esas bolas hasta como la cuarta ronda… además recuerdo perfectamente que tú me decías:"mas fuerte Sasuke" "Oh si, dame más duro Sasuke" –dice algo burlón, mostrando arrogancia e intentando imitar su voz.

Sakura agacho el rostro rendida, sabiendo que tenía razón, pero no era su culpa que el condenado follara tan rico, pero he ahí las consecuencias del día siguiente cuando el placer se fue.

* * *

En la habitación de Kiba y Naruto, el primero se está abrochando los botones de su camisa escolar mientras que el segundo se está poniendo su calzado.

-Ayer después del show que se armo ya no vimos a Sakura y Yuki… ¿Crees que Yuki al final haya terminado muerta a manos de Sakura? –pregunta curioso, alzando la vista para ver al rubio cuando ya su camisa esta abotonada.

-No lo creo. –dice con tranquilidad, alzando el rostro también para ver a su amigo. –Las cosas que le dije a Sakura le enfriaron un poco la cabeza, además que Yuki le es de mucha utilidad como para matarla sin contar que son buenas amigas. –dice con algo de diversión y el castaño asintió con entendimiento.

-Oye, pero si Yuki ya sucumbió ante lo que siente por Suigetsu, siendo testigo Sasuke de los cuernos que le monto al supuesto Gaara, ¿cómo crees que saldrán de esta?

-Conociéndolas ya saben cómo hacerle. –dice despreocupado, agitando una de sus manos. –Igual nada más tengamos oportunidad y les preguntamos. –Kiba asintió, y sin mas ambos se dedicaron a seguirse poniendo el uniforme.

* * *

Saliendo del edificio de los dormitorios masculinos van Yuki y Suigetsu. Van como si fueran simples amigos, mientras platican, aunque a ambos se les veía completa satisfacción en sus ojos.

-Me vengo dando cuenta de algo. –dice pensativo y la pelinegra lo mira curiosa. —Naruto y tú no son hermanos ¿verdad? –Yuki ríe divertida a la vez que niega con la cabeza.

-Solo somos amigos. Inventamos lo del los mellizos y eso para falsificar la papelería.

-¿Sabes falsificar documentos? –pregunta impresionado, mirándola con ojos muy abiertos.

-En mi antigua escuela se aprenden muchos trucos. –dice con diversión.

-A para cajita de sorpresas que eres. –dice con admiración y la pelinegra sonríe arrogante. –Entonces ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre? –pregunta curioso.

-No cambie el nombre, solo el apellido al igual que Naruto. Mi verdadero apellido es Aoyagui y el de Naruto Namikaze.

El peliblanco se sorprendió mas, él sabía que esos apellidos son muy prestigiosos en el mundo de los empresarios.

-No dejas de sorprenderme. –dice con diversión. –bueno ya se la razón por la que metieron a Sakura a ese reformatorio de niños ricos, pero a ti a y Naruto ¿por qué?

-Mi padre murió y mi madre se volvió a casar con el socio de mi padre, el cual solo quiere toda la fortuna que mi padre dejo… en fin, mi madre es muy sumisa y yo muy rebelde, así que simplemente él se deshizo de mi mandándome a ese internado y como comprenderás mi madre no puso las manos al fuego por su hija. –dice con rencor que Suigetsu noto a la perfección. –En cuanto a Naruto, sus padres murieron y lo dejaron de tutor a su tío, el cual lógicamente solo quiere el dinero que sus padres le dejaron manejándolo a su antojo y mando a Naruto a ese internado para deshacerse de él. –dice con fastidio.

-Y yo que pensé que solo existen personas así en las películas.

-Ya ves que no. –dice con algo de diversión.

-Si no fuera porque tenemos que fingir ante los demás ahorita te daba un fuerte abrazo de oso. –dice juguetón, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Y yo te hacia sexo oral aquí. –dice con burla y Suigetsu frunció el entrecejo.

-Oye no sigas que me pondrás duro, ahora me doy cuenta de lo malo que es aparentar. –dice entre juguetón y en forma de regaño, divirtiendo mas a la pelinegra.

-¡Na..! a todo se acostumbra uno. –die divertida.

-¡¿Qué hay chicos? –exclama una voz masculina en un tono juguetón en el mismo momento que ambos sienten un peso extra sobre sus hombros.

Tanto Suigetsu como Yuki miran de reojo a Naruto que se puso en medio de ambos pasándoles cada uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de cada uno de forma amigable.

-¡Se ven muy juntitos! ¿Andando de luna de miel? –pregunta divertido Kiba que caminaba al otro lado de la pelinegra.

-Y eso que no viste lo que hicimos en su habitación. —dice con diversión Yuki apuntando con la mirada a Suigfetsu que sonrío de forma socarrona.

Tanto castaño como rubio negaron divertidos mientras una leve sonrisa adornaba sus rostros.

-Por cierto ya sabemos casi todo. –dice con burla Suigetsu haciendo que tanto castaño como rubio lo miren sorprendidos.

-¿Lo de Sakura también? –pregunta sorprendido Kiba y Suigetsu asintió sonriendo travieso.

-Así que no se sorprendan si ven a Sasuke y "Gaara" muy juntitos, seguro también estuvieron de luna de miel toda la noche. –dice con burla Yuki.

-Ya me imagino cómo se han de han de haber divertido al ver como Sasuke se torturaba pensando que es gay. –dice divertido Suigetsu, lamentándose por no haber descubierto que en verdad Gaara es chica y así haberse divertido mas a costa de su amigo.

-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? –exclama el rubio sin saber que mas decir.

-Solo digamos que Sasuke se aprovecho del supuesto triste "Gaara" que descubrió que su amada novia le fue infiel, y pues cuando buscaba un pene se encontró un sexo femenino, así que nos tuvieron que decir la verdad. –dice divertido Suigetsu.

Yuki se aguanto las ganas de soltar una carcajada, mientras que Kiba y Naruto se miraron entre sí con los ojos muy abiertos para después soltar una carcajada, haciendo que la pelinegra no se pueda seguir conteniendo y les haga compañía en la carcajada, y pues Suigetsu se les unió también.

-Así que ese era el plan. –dice divertido el rubio entre carcajadas.

-El plan incluso incluía volver gay al supuesto Gaara. –dice entre carcajadas Suigetsu.

-¡Ay no mames! El bastardo de Sasuke buscando un pene, tal vez si tiene algo de marica en su ser. –dice Kiba entra carcajadas.

Los cuatro dejaron de caminar, y se sostenían la tripa ante la potente carcajada, de esas carcajadas que no te dejan ni moverte y te hacen hasta lagrimear.

* * *

Sakura usando su disfraz y Sasuke van saliendo del dormitorio masculinos, aunque Sakura caminaba despacito y algo extraño divirtiendo un poco al pelinegro. Solo caminando unos cuantos pasos y se detienen a la vez que alzan una ceja al ver a Yuki, Naruto, Suigetsu y Kiba retorciéndose de la risa, sin importarles que los estudiantes que transitaban por ahí se les quedaran viendo como los locos que son.

A decir verdad al ver esos cuatro riéndose así a Sasuke le provoco un mal presentimiento. Sakura sin pensárselo siguió su camino, claro que caminando igual de raro y despacio que antes. Sasuke suspiro con pesadez y la siguió preparándose mentalmente para lo que viniera, el ver a esos cuatro riendo solo traería dolores de cabeza para él.

-¿De qué se ríen? –pregunta Sakura al ya estar frente a ellos.

Los cuatro dejaron de reír, y miraron al par que acaba de llegar, cuando su mirada se topo con la figura de Sasuke no lo pudieron evitar y volvieron a soltar la carcajada, incluso más intensa que la anterior, dejándole en claro a Sasuke y Sakura que se estaban riendo del primero, al cual le apareció un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

Después de diez minutos en que esos cuatro no dejaban de reír mientras apuntaban a Sasuke, a este se le marco más el tic, mientras que Sakura miraba su reloj de muñequera con aburrimiento.

-¡Que me meo! ¡Jajaja…! –dice Yuki entre carcajada, pero no pudiendo parar de reír.

Ya pasando unos cuantos minutos los cuatro dejaron de reír, aunque ese expresión divertida seguía al igual que una sonrisa bobalicona y unas gotas de lagrimas asomándose por la comisura de sus ojos.

-¡Es increíble! Quince minutos riendo por quien sabe qué cosa sin contar los que llevaban riendo antes de que llegáramos. –dice Sakura sorprendida ya dejando de ver el reloj para verlos a ellos.

-Así que buscabas un pene teme. –comenta con burla Naruto.

Kiba, Yuki y Suigetsu se taparon la boca para no soltar la carcajada, pero era muy difícil retenerla, la cara que puso Sasuke de entre vergüenza y enojo fue de lo más divertida, no lo soportaron más y volvieron a retorcerse de la risa, con Naruto haciéndoles compañía. Mientras que Sakura suspiro resignada sintiendo pena por su Sasuke.

-¡Maldito Suigetsu bocón! –dice furioso dándole una patada en el estomago a su amigo, pero este por seguir retorciéndose de la risa ni le dolió o no la sintió.

Sasuke furioso y avergonzado comenzó a caminar a pasos largos y marcados, la vergüenza y humillación era más grande que el enojo, solo por eso no molía a golpes a su amigo por bocón y a los demás por reírse de él, pero lo que era seguro es que tarde o tempano se iba a vengar de ese cuarteto.

-Sasuke. —susurra Sakura mirando por donde se alejaba su pelinegro, luego suspira con pesadez y regresa su vista al cuarteto de burlones.

-¡Ay! Tengo años que no me rio así. –dice Suigetsu aun riéndose, pero ya no tan intensamente.

-¿Ya termino su ataque de risa? –pregunta con tranquilidad Sakura, y mostrando aburrimiento en su rostro.

-Si, enserio que si seguía me iba terminar orinando. –dice Yuki divertida, y los otros tres varones asintieron dejando ver que ellos también.

-Me alegra. –dice Sakura, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero esa sonrisa atemorizo a Kiba, Yuki y Naruto que la conocían muy bien. –Si saben lo que les conviene dejaran de burlarse de Sasuke-kun sobre el tema de su hombría. –dice con amabilidad en donde solo sus tres amigos sintieron ese tono de amenaza.

Suigetsu al ver como esos tres miraban temerosos a Sakura, supuso que no debería darle la contra, ya que para que estén así de intimidados esos tres era por algo.

-¿Entendido? –los cuatro asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza. –Bien. Me retiro. –Sakura da media vuelta y comienza a caminar de esa forma rara y lenta extrañando a sus cuatro espectadores que han alzado una ceja.

-¿Por qué caminas así? –pregunta curiosa Yuki.

Los cuatro vieron como a la vez que Sakura se detenía se estremecía extrañándolos más.

-Me caí en el baño. –dice cortante y sin más continua su camino con ese raro paso.

Los cuatro se miran entre sí extrañados, parpadeando un par de veces.

-Raro. –dice Yuki pensativo y los otros tres asintieron dándole la razón.

-Oigan ¿enserio dejaremos de joder a Sasuke sobre su dudosa hombría? –pregunta desanimado Kiba.

-¡Claro! –dice con seguridad Yuki. –solo cuando Sakura esté presente, mientras no esté ella sacamos toda burla que se nos ocurra. –dice sonriendo de forma tétrica mostrando sus dientes que extrañamente tornaron formas de picos, misma sonrisa que pusieron los demás al mismo tiempo mientras mostraban maldad en sus ojos.

Los que pasaban cerca de ellos se alejaban temerosos sin dejar de verlos con temor.

* * *

Las clases continuaron con normalidad. La gran mayoría de los estudiantes están en sus respectivos clubes deportivos.

En las canchas del club de futbol americano los titulares tenían un juego de entrenamiento contra las reservas, al llegar el medio tiempo algunos se fueron a hidratarse con bebida energética mientras que otros iban a los bebederos que están cerca de las canchas de voleibol para refrescarse.

Kiba, Naruto y Sasori están en los bebederos echándose agua sobre el rostro para quitarse el sudor que les calaba en los ojos. El pelirrojo alzo el rostro y se paso un brazo por los ojos para quitarse el agua de ellos, en eso su vista se poso en la cancha de voleibol viendo a Megumi inclinada recogiendo algunos balones echándolos en una canasta, dándole una perfecta vista de su trasero. Los ojos del pelirrojo al instante mostraron perversión a la vez que una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro.

-No tenía idea que el uniforme de voleibol tuviera un short tan sexy. –comenta el pelirrojo sin despegar su vista del trasero de la chica.

Kiba y Naruto alzan el rostro y se quitan el agua de los ojos para ver bien de lo que hablaba Sasori. Ambos al ver el trasero de la chica y sus torneadas piernas que ese short dejaba ver muy bien se sonrojaron levemente a la vez que un leve derrame de sangre les salía de la nariz.

-¿Esa es Megumi? –pregunta sorprendido Naruto y Sasori asintió con diversión.

-¡Vaya! Ya había notado que tenía buen cuerpo, pero no había notado el buen culo que se carga. –dice sorprendido Kiba.

-Con verle el culo me puse duro. –dice Sasori con diversión, poniendo su mano en su entrepierna de forma vulgar, apretandosela levemente, haciendo reír divertidos a esos dos. –Observen y aprendan del maestro. –dice con diversión y arrogancia haciendo que el par lo miren curiosos.

Sasori corrió hacia la cancha de vóley, y con agilidad brinco la malla que separaba la cancha de futbol americano de la de vóley quedando del otro lado. El pelirrojo siguió su camino y tomo de la cintura a Megumi sobresaltándola, y sin dejarla reaccionar acerco su entrepierna a la cadera de la chica dejándole sentir la dureza de la concha protectora que usa ahí.

Kiba y Naruto ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos, y luego el rubio sonrío divertido a la vez que comenzaba a negar resignado con la cabeza. Por otro lado Kiba frunció el entrecejo, extrañamente esa acción del pelirrojo le molesto un poco. Naruto miro de reojo a su amigo notando su mueca de desagrado haciéndole sonreír de forma zorruna.

Megumi furiosa se enderezo y usando una fuerza que no sabía que poseía alejo con brusquedad al pelirrojo, haciéndolo balancearse un poco, pero supo mantener el equilibrio y no caer.

La peli-azul volteo furiosa hacia Sasori, que le sonreía de forma socarrona.

-Te gusto nena, lo sé. –dice con arrogancia. – si el sentir mi concha protectora te gusto te aseguro que el sentir mi hombría te enloquecerá. –el pelirrojo pone su mano en su entrepierna con diversión, y amplia su sonrisa al ver como las compañeras de la chica que están en la cancha se sonrojaban todas sin apartar su mirada de la entrepierna.

Megumi apretó los puños y su rostro adquiere una expresión sombría, ese maldito bastardo lleva días molestándola con sus perversiones, pero el desgraciado había pasado la línea ahora. De forma impresionante alzo su pierna a la altura de su cintura y agarrando vuelo le dio una fuerte patada que mando a Sasori a volar hasta estamparse de lleno en la malla.

-Idiota pervertido. –dice furiosa dando media vuelta y alejándose a paso largo y marcado.

Naruto y Kiba miraban con ojos muy abiertos a Sasori casi fundido en la malla, ambos estaban seguros que en el rostro del pelirrojo se quedaran marcadas por horas de la malla. Sin más no pudieron evitar soltar la carcajada, que incluso se sostenían la tripa y apuntaban a Sasori.

Sasori cayó al piso con los ojos en forma de cruz y la malla marcada en rojo en toda parte donde la ropa no le cubría. Al instante las chicas del club de vóley corrieron hacia el pelirrojo, y una le acomodo la cabeza sobre sus piernas, mientras los demás lo rodeaban mirándolo preocupadas.

Naruto y Kiba se les borro al instante su risa, y sus ojos se entrecerraron a la vez que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

-No sé si el bastardo tuvo suerte o no. –dice Kiba incrédulo.

-Yo lo que no sé es si ese fue su plan desde el principio. –dice igual de incrédulo el rubio.

Sasori comenzó a recobrar la conciencia y noto que todas las sexy chicas del club de vóley lo rodeaban mirándolo preocupadas mientras le preguntaban sobre si estaba bien. El pelirrojo sonrío de forma torcida haciendo que las chicas lo miren soñadoras.

_-(Estoy __en __el __cielo)_ Estoy un poco adolorido pollitas, pero sé que si me miman sanare más rápido. –dice de forma angelical que enloqueció a las chicas, que no pudieron evitar llenarlo de besos al verle esa expresión llena de sensualidad e inocencia que el pelirrojo tenia la dicha de haber nacido. –tranquilas nenas, hay Sasori para todas. –dice el pelirrojo con arrogancia. –pero para tener más de Sasori después del entrenamiento las espero en la habitación doscientos doce del dormitorio masculino. (_Ya __tengo __orgia __asegurada __con __las __chicas __de __vóley, __el __plan __salió __mejor __de __lo __que __esperaba)_ –Sasori no borraba su sonrisa torcida dejándose mimar por las chicas.

-Maldito bastardo, no sé como lo logra si es bien perro con las mujeres. –dice Kiba, mirando la escena con envidia.

-Ese bastardo querido amigo… -el rubio palmea un hombro del castaño, mirándolo con compresión. –tiene la jodida suerte de haber nacido con facciones apuestas y angelicales que muestran la inocencia que ni de bebé tuvo, además de tener un cuerpo trabajado, es el sueño de la gran mayoría de las mujeres. –dice de forma dramática que mostraba pesar.

* * *

Sasuke y "Gaara" van caminando por los patios de la escuela hacia el edificio del dormitorio masculino. Sus entrenamientos del club han terminado, Sakura al no usar los cambiadores y baños del club por obvias razones sigue con el uniforme del club, y Sasuke decidió no cambiarse, así tiene un excitante baño con su peli-rosa, a la cual parece ya no dolerle nada ni para caminar. En los hombros derechos de cada uno colgaba su maletín deportivo y en la mano del mismo brazo cargaban su maletín donde guardan sus útiles.

-Oye, ¿segura que ya no te duele nada? –pregunta Sasuke mirándola de reojo.

-No. Me tome una pastilla para el dolor hace unas horas. –dice con tranquilidad a la vez que pensaba lo tonta que fue por no haber hecho eso desde que se despertó.

-Enserio lo lamento, la próxima vez intentare no perder la cordura y no ser tan brusco.

-Pero si a mí me encanta la brusquedad. –dice con diversión, sonriendo de forma torcida. –solo que tenía ya tiempo sin hacerlo, de hecho la última vez que lo hice fue cuando me disfrace para hacerlo contigo. –dice pensativa haciendo cuenta de los meses que lleva sin sexo.

Sasuke se sintió conforme al saber que desde que llego a Japón ella solo ha estado con él.

-Agarrando nuevamente el ritmo, seré yo quien te deje cansado. –dice con arrogancia, mirándolo retadora.

-Me gustaría ver eso. –dice con diversión y sonriéndole de forma torcida.

-Si no fuera porque no estamos en privado y estoy disfrazada seguro me echaba encima de ti para comerte a besos. –dice con diversión Sakura.

-¡Oh! Entonces apuremos para llegar a la habitación y puedas cumplir tu deseo conmigo. –dice con arrogancia haciéndola reír divertida.

-Por cierto, antes que lo olvide. –Sasuke la mira con curiosidad. –tu amigos y los míos hace días planeamos ir a la playa estas vacaciones de verano, incluso Suigetsu ofreció hospedarnos en uno de los hoteles de lujo de su padre. Como tú no estabas yo me ofrecí a avisarte, pero por una u otra cosa no he podido decírtelo hasta hoy… ¿iras verdad?

-La pregunta ofende. La combinación tu, yo y playa suena excitante. –dice con diversión, sonriendo de forma torcida y Sakura sonrío emocionada, nunca antes había deseado ir tanto a la playa como ahora. –Por cierto; ¿cómo le harás para meterte a la playa con el disfraz de tu hermano?

-Ya planeare algo con Yuki para solucionarlo. –dice despreocupada, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

-Porque me llamo Akasuna Eustacio les aseguro que nos divertiremos.

-Pero si se llama Sasori, Akasuna-sama. –dice divertida una voz femenina.

-Oh, es verdad.

Ambos detienen su paso al oír esa voz llena de sensualidad muy conocida para ambos siendo secundada por varias chicas. Se voltean y les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Sasori caminar rodeando con cada uno de sus brazos a unas chicas, y otras cinco iban caminando a sus lados.

-¡Oh pero si son mis dos amigos: Sasukito y Gaarita! –dice con diversión Sasori deteniendo su paso. – ¿Qué cuentan mis estimados? –las chicas que lo acompañaban se sonrojaron al ver a esos dos apuestos chicos de primero.

-Un poco de esto y un poco de aquello. –dice con aburrimiento "Gaara" y Sasori ríe entre dientes mostrando diversión.

-Miren chicos, les presento a mis nuevas amigas del club de vóley, he decidido cambiar mis horizontes y no solo centrarme en porristas, cuando en los demás clubes hay tantas bellezas. –dice con diversión y Sasuke nego divertido.

-¡Así se habla matador!—dice con burla Sakura.

-Estas hermosuras y yo planeamos una fiesta privada en mi habitación donde habrán muchos globitos transparentes y lubricados de látex… ¿no se unen? –la chicas se emocionaron de solo pensar que también podrían estar con esos dos apuestos y muy populares chicos. –los aburridos de Kiba y Naruto se negaron diciendo que tenían algo que hacer. –dice con decepción.

-Me encantaría Sasori, pero tengo novia ¿recuerdas? –dice con diversión "Gaara" decepcionando a las chicas.

-¿Y? De lo que no se entera no le hace daño. –dice Sasori despreocupado y sus nuevas amigas asintieron dándole la razón.

-Créeme Sasori, Yuki siempre se entera de todo. –dice más divertida Sakura y el pelirrojo suspira resignado.

-¿Y qué me dices tú Sasuke? ¿No te me negaras a esta invitación verdad compadre? –pregunta mirando al pelinegro.

-Esta vez me negare Sasori, una sexy chica de cabellos rosa me espera en la habitación. –dice con arrogancia, y Sakura sonrío con diversión.

-¿Cabello rosa? No recuerdo haber visto una chica así en la escuela. –dice pensativo. –en fin, de igual forma no conozco a toda chica que estudia aquí, son muchos estudiantes. –dice indiferente no mostrándole interés. –bueno que se diviertan, yo llamare a Suigetsu, Shika-chan y Neji-pon para que se unan a la fiesta, seguro ellos no me decepcionan. –dice con diversión.

-Algo me dice que Suigetsu te decepcionara. –dice con burla Sasuke.

-Ese chamaco anda raro últimamente al igual que Neji, y ustedes… en fin nada pierdo con preguntarles… ¡nos vemos! –sin más el pelirrojo continua su camino siendo acompañado de sus nuevas amigas.

-¡A por todas matador! –grita "Gaara" y Sasori sin voltear alza una mano, levantando su pulgar.

-Tal parece que Sasori se divertirá esta noche como nosotros. –dice Sasuke, mirándola con seducción.

-Pues apurémonos, para llegar pronto a la habitación y así que nuestra diversión empiece cuanto antes. –Sakura lo toma de la muñeca derecha y comienza a caminar a paso acelerado subiéndole el ego a Sasuke que sonreía arrogante.

_-(¡Oh __si! __Todas __se __enloquecen __por __tenerme __y __Sakura __no __es __la __excepción, __de __solo __verla __así __de __ansiosa __me __lo __confirma__… __aunque __sinceramente __yo __también __estoy __ansioso __por __probar __toda __parte __del __delicioso __cuerpo __de __mi __sexy __peli-rosa)_ –Sasuke comenzó a caminar más rápido, siendo ahora él quien jalaba a Sakura.

* * *

Kiba y Naruto ya cambiaditos y bañaditos van entrando a al enorme biblioteca de la escuela.

-¿Me puedes decir qué demonios hacemos aquí? Cuando me pediste que te acompañara a hacer algo importante no me imagine que sería venir a la biblioteca. –dice con fastidio el castaño, mirando a su amigo con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-Veras… -el rubio sonríe apenado a la vez que se rasca la nuca. –antes de que terminaran las clases oí que Hinata-chan le pedía a Ino que la acompañe a la biblioteca al terminar las actividades del club… ¿ahora entiendes porque te traje?

-Solo entiendo que te has convertido en un acosador obsesionado con Hinata. –dice incrédulo y mirándolo con desaprobación, ganándose una mirada ofendida por el rubio.

-Ya te he dicho que en verdad me interesa Hinata-chan, y hago lo posible por crear oportunidades para acercarme más a ella. –dice con molestia el rubio, aun mirándolo ofendido. –Y si te traje conmigo es porque quiero que entretengas a Ino para yo acercarme más a Hinata-chan y pedirle ayuda con algún tema de las clases, solo como pretexto.

-¿Me hiciste que rechace la maravillosa invitación de la fiesta privada de Sasori donde habrán chicas sexys, sexo seguro y globos transparentes lubricados de látex, solo para ayudarte en esa idiotez? –pregunta incrédulo y el rubio asintió, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. –Iré a la habitación de Sasori, chance y llego antes de que inicie la fiesta. –dice firme, dando media vuelta, pero no avanza ni un paso cuando siente a su rubio amigo sostenerle de los hombros.

-Vamos amigo, ayúdame. –dice suplicante, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia. Kiba lo mira por sobre su hombro con ojos entrecerrados mostrando incredulidad.

-El que tu ya no tengas sexo porque vas enserio con una chica no significa que yo lo deje de tener.

-Pero si no te estoy pidiendo eso, solo te pido que me ayudes esta vez.

-¿Y sacrificar la oportunidad de estar en una orgia? –pregunta incrédulo y el rubio asintió. –buen intento Naruto, pero iré a ese orgia. –dice con firmeza.

-Mal amigo. –dice con decepción, mirándolo con rencor, mas a Kiba le afecto ese mirada tanto como le afecta una cerveza, ósea nada. –Solo recuerda quien te introdujo en el mundo del sexo, quien te ha presentado a muchas chicas y te ha dado consejos sobre muchos tips para conquistar.

-¿No me dejaras ir al menos que te ayude? –pregunta resignado y el rubio asintió, sonriendo de forma zorruna. –vale, te ayudare. –dice resignado, para después soltar un profundo suspiro.

-¡Yo adorarte amigo! –exclama emocionado abrazándolo, y restregando su mejilla con la de él.

-Quítate, vete con Sasuke que él es el joto. –dice con burla intentándole alejar la cara con las manos, mas el rubio lo apresaba más fuerte.

Media hora después se ve a Naruto sentado en una de las sillas de la biblioteca mirando de forma penetrante la entrada como si con eso consiguiera que Hinata apareciera de la nada. Kiba sentado a su lado estaba con la mejilla derecha sobre la mesa de forma aflojerada, se le notaba completo aburrimiento en el rostro.

-Naruto llevamos media hora sino que mas esperando que Hinata llegue, pero ni sus luces de ella, tal vez decidió no venir a última hora… mejor vámonos, chance aun alcanzamos ir a la fiesta de Sasori –dice con fastidio.

-Tal vez sus entrenamientos se alargaron, así que esperaremos más. –dice con firmeza el rubio haciendo que Kiba bufe con fastidio. – ¡Oye amiga! –el castaño alza el rostro al ver que su amigo llamaba a una de las bibliotecarias que pasaba por la mesa de ellos.

La chica que iba a acomodar algunos libros se detiene al llamado, voltea viendo a un apuesto rubio llamarle a la vez que le sonría amigable, haciéndola sonrojar. Se apunta a si misma sorprendida, no creyéndose que un chico tan apuesto le hable, en si los chicos apuestos ni se paran ahí, es raro verlos en ese lugar.

El rubio asintió divertido, y la chica dudosa se acerca nerviosa, y se puso más al ver que el amigo del rubio la miraba también, notando que también era muy guapo. Sin duda era su día de suerte, no solo dos chicos muy guapos están en su lugar de trabajo sino que también uno de ellos le habla.

-Disculpa las molestias, pero ¿no ha venido por aquí una hermosa chica de larga cabellera azul y ojos perla siendo acompañada por una rubia de ojos azules?

La bibliotecaria se desilusiono, debió imaginarse algo así como al igual que esos dos chicos seguramente tenían novia. Soltó un profundo suspiro e intento recordar a unas chicas con las características que el rubio le dio.

A-h, ya recordé, esas chicas vinieron aquí como hace una hora, se llevaron unos cuantos libros y se fueron.

Kiba dejo caer con pesadez la cabeza a la mesa nuevamente y el rubio se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

¡-Demonios! Tarde mucho en las duchas. –dice resignado el rubio y a la bibliotecaria le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡Gracias amiga y disculpa las molestias! –dice apenado y la chica asintió levemente, para después dar media vuelta y seguir con su trabajo.

-Solo me hiciste perder el tiempo Naruto, ahora seguro estaría en medio de una maravillosa orgia con sexy chicas de vóley. –dice con pesar y el rubio le sonríe de forma forzada.

-Aun hay tiempo para que llegues, seguro Sasori te dejara entrar… si es que oye que tocas la puerta o tienes la suerte de que olvido ponerle seguro. –dice nervioso, sonriendo de forma nerviosa, rascándose con un dedo su mejilla derecha.

Kiba volvió a dejar caer su cabeza en la mesa haciendo que se oiga el golpe donde se la dejo caer con brusquedad, y es que sabía que ahora no andaba de suerte y seguro Sasori no oiría si tocaba, o oía pero no le abriría por maldito, y que es más que seguro que la puerta estaría con seguro.

El rubio amplio su sonrisa nervioso sintiéndose mal por su amigo, en eso su mirada se desvió a la entrada viendo a una linda chica de cabello azul entrar por ella, al instante su sonrisa se volvió zorruna y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo travieso.

-Kiba a que no te atreves a besar a Megumi-chan. –dice con burla apuntando hacia la chica.

El castaño se endereza viendo a su amigo con extrañeza, para después mirar hacia donde apuntaba viendo a Megumi, luego regresa su vista a su amigo, y alza una ceja.

-¿Qué pretendes? –pregunta mirándolo con perspicacia.

-Simplemente quiero saber si te atreves. –dice despreocupado. –Es más, si le das un beso en la boca a Megumi-chan llego desnudo mañana a clases, pero si no te atreves tu lo harás. –dice travieso.

Kiba sonrío de forma arrogante, quería ver a su amigo humillarse andando desnudo, y si para conseguirlo tenía que besar a Megumi lo hará, después de todo no será un sacrificio, la chica está muy guapa y le atrae, solo que no se acerca mucho a ella porque sabe que no es como las demás, y él solo busca sexo, así que no hay motivos para acercársele. Sin duda esa apuesta será divertida y un buen consuelo por no ir a una orgia.

-Prepárate mentalmente para llegar desnudo a clases mañana. –dice con burla el castaño a la vez que se pone de pie.

El rubio se recargo en su asiento y cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, poniendo una mirada divertida sabiendo que se divertirá ante lo que viene, y si para verlo tiene que ir a clases desnudo mañana y que lo sancionen valdrá la pena.

Megumi miraba uno de los estantes de la biblioteca con absoluta consternación, buscando un libro en especial. Esta tan concentrada que se sobresalta cuando una mano golpea la madera muy cerca de ella a la altura de su rostro, molesta voltea todo su cuerpo viendo que se trataba de Inuzuka Kiba que la acorralaba con su cuerpo en el estante.

-Estas invadiendo mi espacio personal. –dice entre dientes.

-¿Enserio? –pregunta con burla, poniendo una mueca de sensual y sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Qui-ta-te. –dice más molesta a la vez que pone sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y lo empuja, mas no logro moverlo ni un poco al ser Kiba mas fuerte.

-¿Sabes? –con su mano libre Kiba la toma de la barbilla alzándole el rostro notando la mirada furiosa de la chica, que sencillamente se le hizo encantadora. –Enojada te vez sexy.

Megumi frunce mas el entrecejo, estaba por gritarle unos cuantos insultos a ese castaño que le cae tan mal, pero sus ojos en ensanchan y sus mejillas se sonrojan al sentir los labios del castaño sobre los suyos, el bastardo le ha robado su primer beso, ese beso que ella deseaba que fuera de Gaara.

Kiba tiene sus ojos abiertos, viendo los ojos que tenían la pupila dilatada mostrando sorpresa. No supo porque el sentir ese beso que más que nada solo juntaba sus labios con los de ella, le había gustado tanto, sencillamente el sabor y aroma de la chica es delicioso.

El castaño aunque una parte de él no deseara hacerlo se separo de la peli-azul, y le sonrío de forma torcida al verla aun en shock. Megumi al verle la sonrisa reacción y frunciendo nuevamente su entrecejo, tomo vuelo con su mano para darle una fuerte bofetada, pero como si Kiba supiera lo que iba hacer detuvo su mano con facilidad, mirándola con arrogancia haciendo enojar a Megimi.

El castaño la soltó y su rostro adquirió una mueca de dolor y se aleja de Megumi, doblándose, posando sus manos sobre su compadre de batalla, la peli-azul le había dado un fuerte rodillazo ahí.

Naruto que no perdía detalle de nada, al ver eso hizo una mueca de dolor y apretó sus piernas como si hubiera sentido el mismo dolor de su amigo, pero en sus ojos mostraba burla y diversión.

-Maldita. –dice entre dientes y con voz de pito alzando el rostro, ya que su cuerpo no lo podía enderezar, eran tan fuerte el dolor que lo doblegaba. Sus ojos no solo mostraban dolor sino que furia también, pero cuando vio que Megumi alzaba el rostro la furia desapareció al verle los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

-Idiota… me has robado mi primer beso. –dice furiosa para después darle un puñetazo en la mejilla tumbándolo, sin más la chica se fue de ahí corriendo.

Kiba estaba tirado en el piso todo adolorido, aunque lógicamente la entrepierna superaba a creces el dolor de su hinchada y roja mejilla. Aun así sus ojos solo mostraban sorpresa no sabiendo porque le desconcertó tanto ver a esa chica llorar, siempre ha sido débil cuando ve a una mujer llorar, pero el ver así a Megumi lo desconcertó mas de lo que debía.

-Nunca ha valido tanto la pena perder una apuesta. –dice con burla el rubio.

Kiba alza la mirada viendo a su amigo parado muy cerca de él, y frunce el entrecejo al verle esa sonrisa zorruna.

-Sabias que pasaría algo así ¿verdad?

-Es obvio, el ver como reacciono ante un toqueteo de Sasori te debió de haber advertido que esa mujer tiene buenos reflejos y movimientos de lucha cuando se enoja porque un pervertido la acosa. –dice con burla y Kiba gruño como perro rabioso. –admítelo Kiba-chan, Megumi tiene un muy buen derechazo y su rodilla es muy fuerte, imagino que es lo que se logra jugando tanto vóleibol. –dice con burla y amplia su sonrisa al ver la mirada fulminante del castaño. –Un buen libro ochocientos yenes, libreta para apuntes cien yenes, ver cómo le pegan en las bolas a tu amigo no tiene precio… ¡jajaja…! –el rubio ya no pudo contener su carcajada.

-Maldito Naruto. –gruñe Kiba aun no pudiéndose parar. –(_es __definitivo __que __hoy __no __fue __mi __día __y __todo __gracias __a __ese __rubio __idiota_) –pensó con pesar Kiba mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la recamara de Kiba y Naruto, se ve al primero ya cambiado parado atrás del rubio que esta frente a la puerta, el cual va completamente desnudo.

-¡Hoy es el día en que toda la escuela me vera como vine al mundo Dattebayo! –dice enérgico y emocionado.

-Entonces te falta el cordón umbilical y toda esa plasta con la que nacen los bebés. –dice con burla Kiba.

-Ajaja, que gracioso. –dice irónico mirándolo por sobre su hombro. – Vamos que es hora que el mundo se deleite viendo mi hermoso cuerpo. –sin más el rubio abre la puerta dispuesto a salir.

_-(No __es __divertido __si __él __lo __disfruta)_ –el castaño suelta un profundo suspiro lleno de resignación y comienza a seguir al rubio.

* * *

Saliendo del dormitorio masculino van Sasuke, "Gaara", Suigetsu y Yuki.

-¡Oigan! –grita una voz masculina haciendo que los cuatro se detengan y volteen, viendo a Sasori acercándoseles, sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja, siendo acompañado por Shikamaru y Neji. –Tenemos mucho que no salimos casi todos al mismo tiempo. –dice con diversión el pelirrojo. –enserio de lo que se perdieron ayer. –dice con burla. –No la pasamos genial ¿verdad chicos?

Shikamaru solo asintió de forma aflojerada, en cuanto a Neji miro de reojo a Yuki, para después desviar su mirada algo nervioso. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke y Sakura, mas simplemente alzaron una ceja extrañados.

-Me imagino, se la han de haber pasado en grande. –dice divertida Yuki.

-Sí, pero mi hermano, compañero de parradas y travesuras no quiso venir, según él ya tenía su propia fiesta privada. –dice en forma de reproche, mirando a Suigetsu, que simplemente sonrío socarrón.

-¡¿Qué hay chicos!

Todos voltean al hacia donde escucharon la voz de Naruto, viéndolo acompañado por Kiba, y se les desencajo la mandíbula a la gran mayoría al verlo completamente desnudo, y parecía disfrutarlo.

-Oye se te olvido ponerte ropa. –dice Suigetsu mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados cuando llego a ellos.

-No se me olvido, simplemente no me la puse dattebayo. –dice juguetón, sonriendo de forma zorruna.

-¡Así se hace Naruto! –exclama emocionado Sasori. – ¡¿Para qué usar ropa si hace calor? Apoyo tu moda amigo, lo desnudo es lo mejor. –dice animado, sonriendo de forma torcida, para después comenzar a desnudarse.

El rubio apoyo al pelirrojo al igual que Yuki y Sakura, pero cuando sus respectivas parejas las miraron con reproche rápidamente pusieron una cara de desaprobación como los demás.

Sasori termino de desnudarse, y solo tomo su mochila dejando toda su ropa en el suelo.

-Vamos Naruto, dejemos que todos nos admiren. –dice con emoción.

El rubio asintió con lágrimas de emoción resbalando de sus mejillas, y sin más ambos empezaron a correr hacia el edificio escolar, con su miembro rebotando de un lado a otro por el movimiento. Todos los demás estudiantes los miraban sorprendidos y las mujeres con la baba escurriéndoseles de la boca.

Yuki y Sakura sonreían divertidas, Kiba como que le estaban dando ganas de seguirlos, mientras que los demás amigos de esos dos sentían pena ajena.

El rubio paro su carrera al ver a Hinata que lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos y mas roja que un tomate, una sonrisa zorruna adorno su rostro y sin mas camino hacia ella.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Hinata-chan? –pregunta con arrogancia apuntando con la vista su entrepierna.

Hinata hizo lo posible por controlarse, y no desmayarse o tener un intenso derrame nasal, y poniendo su mejor expresión indiferente miro con desdén al rubio.

-Piénsalo Hinata-chan, todo esto puede ser tuyo si dejas de fingir que no te gusto. –dice con mas arrogancia sin darse cuenta que sus demás amigos le habían dado alcance y miraban la escena curiosos.

-No me gustan las cosas pequeñas. –dice con burla y desprecio, mirándole la entrepierna al rubio, sin más la peli-azul da media vuelta toda digna, y se aleja.

El rubio quedo en shock con las palabras que Hinata le dijo retumbando en su cabeza, era la primera vez que le decían eso, por lo general las chicas se sorprendían de su tamaño, pero sin duda que la chica que te gusta te diga eso genero un severo shock en el rubio.

Tanto Yuki como Kiba, Suigetsu y Sakura se retorcían de la risa. Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru solo sonreían aguantándose las ganas de soltar una carcajada, al igual que los demás estudiantes masculinos que se burlaban de la humillación del rubio, las únicas que miraban a Hinata como si estuviera loca eran las chicas, ya que para ellas eso de pequeño no tenía nada.

-Uniforme escolar diez mil yenes, calzoncillos quinientos yenes, zapatos cinco mil yenes, ver como a tu amigo lo humilla la chica que ama no tiene precio.—dice entre carcajadas Kiba haciendo reír mas a Yuki, Sakura y Suigetsu.

_-(Una __pequeña __parte __de __mi __siente __pena __por __el __dobe, __después __de __todo __yo __sé __lo __traumático __que __es __que __digan __que __tu __pene __es __pequeño)_ –pensó Sasuke intentando controlarse para no hacerle compañía a esos tres que se retorcían de la risa en el suelo.

-Con que tú eres el otro exhibicionista Naruto, debí imaginármelo. –dice furiosa Tsunade llegando a donde está el rubio.

La rubia tenía una expresión sombría y jalaba al desnudo Sasori de una oreja, por lo que el pelirrojo mostraba dolor en su rostro.

-No me la estire tanto que duele. –se quejaba Sasori, pero Tsunade lo ignoro, y con su otra mano tomo una de las orejas de rubio y se lo llevo a rastras junto con Sasori, el cual era el único que se quejaba ya que el rubio seguía en shock. –suéltenos, somos libre y tenemos derecho a andar como queramos.

-No en mi escuela. –dice firme la rubia.

-Qué bueno que no me les uní. –dice Suigetsu y Kiba entre carcajadas, disfrutando como todos como la directora se lleva a esos dos.

**Continuara**

**wola! jajajaj la vdd me diverti mucho escribiendo ste kap, mas las escenas de sasori, kiba y naruto jajaja amo ese trio**

**espero el kap les haya gustado y divertido como a mi**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE **

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	27. ¡Empiezan las vacaciones de verano!

**¡Empiezan las vacaciones de verano!**

Es un hermoso y perfecto día soleado. Las vacaciones de verano empezaron hace un par de días, así que ahora nuestros protagonistas se encuentran disfrutando sus vacaciones en la playa, es el primer día que están en la playa.

Se logra divisar a la gran mayoría de las chicas del club de porristas acostadas en una silla reclinable a algunos metros del mar. Todas vistiendo un sexy y provocativo traje de baño, llevando lentes de sol sobre sus ojos y posicionadas en una pose provocativa mientras toman el sol, haciéndose las desatendidas sobre el echo de tener a la gran mayoría de los hombres que están en la playa embobados por ellas, incluso se logra ver un grupo de chicos que las miran con binoculares y baba escurriéndoles de la boca.

- Problemáticos. –dice aburrido Shikamaru, pasando alado del grupo de chicos que parecen idiotizados al mirar a las porristas.

El vago solo viste un bermuda color verde oscuro y no lleva camisa. En cada una de sus manos sostiene una refrescante bebida. Shikamaru siguió su camino acercándose a la zona de las porristas, hasta llegar a donde esta acostada su novia, que viste un traje de baño de dos piezas de color verde limón.

- Mujer problemática, aquí esta tu bebida. –dice con fastidio al momento de sentarse en la misma silla, alado de ella.

- ¡Gracias Shika! Colócala ahí. –dice amigable, señalando la mesita que esta alado de su silla.

- _(Me pide una bebida porque tiene mucha sed y se la traigo y me sale con que se la ponga ahí… ¿Qué no debería estársela tomando ya porque se supone moría de sed?_ –el vago entrecerró la mirada mientras coloca la bebida donde su novia le dijo. –_Sino fuera porque sé que sino iba por esa bebida me dejaba sin sexo no se cuanto tiempo, juro que no gastaba energías en vano para traérsela. –_Shikamaru soltó un profundo suspiro mientras intentaba ponerse de ponerse de pie, pero su novia se lo impidió sosteniéndolo de la muñeca derecha.

- ¿A donde vas Shika? –pregunta melosa y poniendo su mejor mirada de inocencia, que todos sabemos no tiene nada.

- A buscar un lugar sombreado para dormir. –dice aflojerado.

- Antes de eso… —la rubia se dio la vuelta, quedando acostada boca abajo en la silla y llevo una mano al nudo que amarra la parte de arriba del traje de baño. – ¿me colocarías bronceador en la espalda? –pregunta de forma provocativa. –terminando, me podrías colocar en la parte de enfrente, en el pecho en especial. –ronronea coqueta.

- ¡Claro Temari! –dice con simpleza mientras una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro al momento de tomar el bote de bronceador que esta en la mesa donde dejo la bebida, justo alado de esta. –_(Vendito seas bronceador)_ –el vago mira con superioridad y arrogancia a la bola de pervertidos que lo miran con envidia, mientras el castaño echa un poco de bronceador en las manos para después brotarlas entre si y sonreír de forma pervertida.

* * *

Se ve una pequeña mesa redonda con dos sillas en un par de lados, encima una gran sombrilla los cubre del sol. Sentado en una silla esta Sai leyendo de lo más tranquilo un libro, y a su lado, sobre la mesa esta un vaso que contiene limonada hasta la mitad, además tiene una fajita y varios hielos. El pelinegro viste un bermuda color gris con negro y lleva puesta una playera blanca que le queda ceñida.

Sentada en la otra silla esta Megumi, que sostiene con ambas manos un vaso que contiene limonada con hielos. La chica bebe de la limonada desde la fajita mientras mira a Lee a unos metros de ella, sentado en la arena construyendo un castillo de arena, se le ve muy enérgico intentándole ganar a los niños que están a su lado también construyendo un castillo de arena, tal parece que están compitiendo por ver quien hace el mejor y más grande castillo de arena.

El traje de baño de Lee consiste en una tanga color verde. Megumi siente pena ajena de solo ver el flacucho cuerpo de su amigo vistiendo solo esa pequeñísima pieza sin vergüenza alguna.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Megumi al ver como su amigo grita con fuerza el poder de la juventud que hay en él mientras empieza a acelerar su construcción. Así que desvía su mirada hacia donde están sus otros dos amigos, viéndolos a unos cuantos metros de donde esta Lee, ahí esta Choji de rodillas enterrando a Shino en la arena, del cuello para abajo, y Shino con sus lentes de sol dejándose enterrar.

El traje de baño de Choji consiste en un traje de una pieza de tirantes, la parte baja es un short que le queda a la rodilla, es blanco con franjas negras. El de Shino no se ve por estar enterrado.

Megumi suelta un profundo suspiro y mira de reojo a su amigo Sai que sigue centrado en su lectura.

- Oye Sai, estamos en la playa, ¿no podrías dejar de leer un momento e intentar divertirte en otras cosas?

- ¿Cómo que? –pregunta indiferente, quitando la vista de su libro para mirarla a ella.

- No sé, podríamos ir a nadar. –dice pensativa.

- No. Estoy mejor aquí, además tengo piel delicada, si me asoleo mucho me ardera mucho mi piel.

- Que delicado… sabes que en la playa abundan los rayos solares, no hubieras venido sino te querías asolear. –Megumi lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Viene por ustedes. –dice indiferente. –Son tan tontos e ingenuos que no puedo dejarlos solos sabiendo que vendrán los amigos de Gaara y los de Sasuke. –Megumi rodo los ojos ante la sobreprotección que tiene Sai para con ella, Lee, Choji y Shino. –Por cierto Megumi… —Esta mira atenta a su amigo, notando como este mira su cuerpo con curiosidad por lo que ella baja la mirada viendo su traje de baño, que es de una sola pieza, ceñido marcando su curvas en especial acentuando sus grandes senos, es de color azul marino y tiene el nombre de la escuela en el frente. –No estamos en la escuela, ¿por qué traes el traje de baño escolar? –pregunta extrañado, alzando su rostro para mirar el de ella notando como tiene sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- No tenía otro traje de baño y no iba a hacer que mi padre hiciera un gasto inútil en eso. No suelo ir a la playa ni a la piscina, este traje de baño es más que suficiente. –dice firme, cruzando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, haciendo alzar mas sus senos.

- Si me lo hubieras pedido te hubiera comprado uno. –dice pensativo y Megumi lo mira molesta.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me den las cosas de a gratis.

- No iba a ser gratis, serias mi sirvienta por todo lo que dure este viaje, de esa forma me pagarías. –dice burlón, mirándola divertido, más al verla enojarse.

- ¡Sai! –exclama molesta.

- Solo bromeaba, pero aun estamos a tiempo y aquí venden muchos trajes de baño, podríamos ir a comprarte uno. –dice despreocupado.

- Que no quiero, con este traje de baño estoy a gusto. Si te molesta a ti pues ni modo, no eres quien lo trae puesto. –dice con firmeza.

- No te sulfures, y no es que me molesta, más bien es que no quiero que te molesten. Aquí están las taradas de las porritas y los amigos de Sasuke, sabes como son de superficiales, si de por si se burlan de tu situación económica y tu dándoles motivos para que se burlen de ti.

- Y a mi me vale un pepino lo que piensen ellos. –dice con mas firmeza. –Si me insultan, solo los ignoro, no son tan importantes como para darle importancia a sus insultos.

- Como quieras. –dice despreocupado, regresando su mirada al libro. –Pero te recuerdo que Gaara también es algo superficial, o más bien burlón. –dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Gaara-kun no es así! –dice con seguridad y Sai rodo los ojos. _–(a Gaara-kun no le importa lo que lleve puesto ¿verdad?)_ –Megumi miro su traje de baño sonriendo de forma forzada, esperando que Gaara no se fije en su vestimenta, pero después frunció el entrecejo. –_A mi no me importa eso, sigo pensando que a quien le guste debo gustarle por lo que soy no por como me visto, y si a Gaara-kun no le gusto por eso, por mucho que me duela él no vale la pena)_ –Megumi asintió un par de veces dándose la razón a si misma y recuperando su seguridad. –_por cierto; no he visto a Gaara-kun desde que llegamos aquí)_ –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

* * *

Se ven a Ino y Hinata caminar por la playa. La rubia mira a todos lados como buscando algo, ignorando las miradas pervertidas, admiradas y llenas de deseo masculinas que recibe por los hombres a su camino. Mientras que a Hinata que si ha notado la forma en que la mira se le ve algo cohibida y avergonzada, se siente incomoda siempre que la miran así.

Ino lleva puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas color lila con rosa. La parte alta del traje apenas y le cubre sus grandes senos mientras que la parte baja es una tanga de hilo, dejando nada a la imaginación. La rubia sostiene en una de sus manos un bote de bloqueador y lleva sobre su hombro derecho colgando una gran toalla color morada.

El traje de baño de Hinata consiste la parte de arriba en una especie de sostén, que aunque no esta muy revelador gracias a sus grandes senos llama la atención de cualquiera, la parte baja consiste en un short pequeñísimo, parece un bóxer femenino, le queda ceñido, es de color azul marino con algunas flores celestes.

- Ino-chan, dime de una vez lo que estas buscando. Solo me jalaste nada más nos cambiamos y me traes caminando por casi toda la playa.

- Veras… —la rubia sonrío nerviosa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, cosa que extraño a Hinata. –Busco a Sai. –dice en un murmuro, que de no ir caminando alado de ella seguro Hinata no la escucha.

- ¡¿Sai? –exclama sorprendida y las mejillas de la rubia se sonrojan más.

- ¡No grites Hinata, alguien podría oírte! –exclama apenada y la peli-azul le sonríe levemente.

- ¿Y puedo saber el motivo para que buscas a Sai?... es raro eso, ya que siempre lo has evitado y haciendo como que no lo conoces, además te recuerdo que las demás chicas y los amigos de Sasuke-san y Gaara-san están aquí, fácilmente alguno podría verte con él. –dice divertida, y amplia su sonrisa al ver a su amiga más nerviosa.

- Te lo diré a ti porque eres mi amiga Hinata y sé que no le dirás a nadie. –esta asintió. –Cuando vi a Sai con otras chicas y el darme cuenta que él ya no se me queda viendo mucho como antes, me hizo darme cuenta que no quiero perderlo. Él es el único hombre que me respeta y me ha dado mi lugar, además que me ha protegido y ha hecho todo lo que le he pedido sin siquiera oponerse un poco. La verdad no quiero perderlo, tuvo que pasar esto para darme cuenta que él es un hombre que vale mucho la pena. –dice con seriedad y Hinata se mostro sorprendida al oírla hablar así por primera vez, después de todo Ino siempre ha sido muy superficial. –Me he dado cuenta que no importan los demás chicos, que no importa tratar de llamar su atención con el físico o dándoles sexo, solo con eso logro que no me respeten, que me humillen y solo me busquen porque soy una facilona. –dice algo dolida y Hinata miro con pena a su amiga, pero agradeciendo que se haya dado cuenta de eso. –Tenia que humillarme así Gaara, y tenia que ver al único hombre que me ha respetado estando con otras para darme cuenta que he estado mal, y enserio Hinata, quiero cambiar.

- Vas a ver que lo lograras. –Hinata le dedica una cálida sonrisa e Ino le muestra una agradecida.

- Aunque mi imagen en la escuela ya quedo manchada, yo misma me encargue de eso. Tengo presente que los chicos solo me ven como una zorra que abre las piernas cuando se lo piden. Y realmente deseo que a Sai eso no le importe, espero no sea ahora él quien se avergüence por estar comprometido conmigo. –dice con algo de tristeza.

- No conozco muy bien a Sai-san, pero no creo que sea así. Si él te quiere de verdad no te juzgara por lo que has hecho antes, sino por como te comportas desde ahora.

- Eso espero. –dice un poco más animada. – espero que no sea demasiado tarde y por ser tan tonta y superficial no lo haya perdido, ahora que Sai ha estado con otras chicas es mas que seguro que ya no siente nada por mi, pero no me daré por vencida, hare lo que sea para gustarle nuevamente. –dice animada.

- Veras que lograras conquistarlo, después de todo Ino-chan es una mujer muy hermosa y cuando se le conoce bien, una chica con una personalidad hermosa.

- ¡Gracias Hinata! –Ino le sonríe de oreja a oreja a su amiga y esta le devuelve la sonrisa.

- Tu búsqueda ha finalizado Ino-chan. –dice divertida, apuntando hacia adelante.

Ino miro rápidamente por donde apunta su amiga viendo a unos metros a Sai, sentado en una silla bajo una gran sombrilla, bebiendo un vaso con limonada mientras lee un libro. A la rubia se le alumbro la mirada, pero luego sus ojos divisaron a Megumi, esa chica que la gran parte del tiempo esta con Sai haciendo que su entrecejo se frunza y sienta esos celos que siente cada que ve a Megumi con Sai.

* * *

- ¡Sai! –exclama furiosa Megumi y Sai alza la mirada de su libro para ver a su amiga. –Las has invocado. –dice molesta, apuntando con la mirada hacia cierta dirección.

El pelinegro voltea hacia donde apunta su amiga y se sorprende al ver a Ino en compañía de su amiga caminar hacia donde están ellos. No le extraño verlas, seguramente van a un lado que les obliga a pasar por donde están ellos. Pero al verlas más cerca no pudo evitar escanear a la rubia con la mirada, y no pudo evitar sentirse excitado y con deseos de quitarse ese traje de baño que le tapa muy poco, para tenerla en sus brazos haciéndola gemir, pero luego se molesto, sabia que no era el único que con solo verla pensaría así y eso le provocaron muchos celos, por eso decidió regresar su mirada al libro para ignorar su entorno.

- ¡Hola Sai!

Megumi parpadeo incrédula, pensando que estaba soñando, incluso se pellizco para verificar que no es un sueño, aun así sigue dudando que sea verdad, y es que ahí esta Ino frente a su amigo, lo saludo y además le dedica una amigable sonrisa.

En cuanto Sai pensó que la insolación le ha afectado y eso que se aseguro de mantenerse bajo la sombra de su protector paraguas para evitar eso. Pensando que la insolación solo le afecto el oído levanta la vista de su libro para comprobar con sus ojos que solo imagino oír a Ino saludándolo, pero para su sorpresa la insolación también le afecto los ojos porque esta viendo a la rubia frente a él dedicándole una sonrisa que jamás le ha dedicado a él.

En cuanto Ino comenzó a sentirse nerviosa ante la mirada tranquila de Sai, muchas veces a odiado eso de él; que no muestre sentimiento alguno con su mirada, el canijo controla muy bien eso que incluso lo hace de forma inconsciente.

- ¡Hola! –saluda tímidamente Hinata, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia Sai y Megumi, esperando así romper el incomodo silencio.

- Am… hola. –dice algo destanteada Megumi.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo? –pregunta de forma educada Sai, al oír hablar a Hinata comprobó que no esta alucinando y en verdad están ahí, así que decidió actuar y despacharlas rápido antes de que empiecen a molestar a su amiga, la peli-azul nunca lo ha hecho pero tal vez ahora le da por hacerlo.

- Bueno Sai, te estaba buscando. –dice algo apenada la rubia.

Sai y Megumi alzaron sus cejas mostrando incredulidad, además que el ver apenada a la rubia les sorprendió aun más.

- ¿Sai, podrías ponerme algo de bloqueador? –pregunta coqueta.

Megumi se volvió a pellizcar, para verificar que no se había quedado dormida, pero ante el dolor comprobó que sigue muy despierta. En cuanto Sai alzo ambas cejas mostrándose extrañado.

- _(¿Ese es tu plan de conquista Ino-chan?)_ –a Hinata le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Me estabas buscando solo para pedirme eso? –pregunta incrédulo y las mejillas de Ino se sonrojan levemente haciéndosele encantadora al pelinegro.

- Bueno… ano… veras… yo… este… ¡Lo hice porque sé que no eres como los demás chicos y no intentaras cosas pervertidas conmigo! –exclama de forma exagerada, teniendo sus mejillas más sonrojadas.

- ¿Y porque no pedírselo a tu amiga? –pregunta apuntando a Hinata que sonrío nerviosa. Mientras Megumi alza una ceja mirando a la rubia como bicho raro.

- Veras… porque Hinata… esto… ella… ella. –Ino no hallaba que decir, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y sus ojos se están volviendo acuosos por la vergüenza.

- _(Sencillamente encantadora)_ –Sai no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al momento que cierra el libro y lo pone sobre la mesa. –Vamos. –dice al momento de ponerse de pie.

- ¿Ah? –exclama Ino sin entender.

- Vamos a ponerte ese bloqueador. –dice indiferente al momento que extiende su mano para que se lo de.

- ¡Hagámoslo acá! –exclama emocionada la rubia después de entregarle el bloqueador y ella caminar, y Sai la siguió tranquilo.

- No sé que me sorprende más: que haya logrado sacar a Sai de su refugio del sol o que él sea tan pendejo para hacer lo que ella le pide después que ella lo trata como mierda. –dice con fastidio Megumi, viendo como Ino se detenía a unos metros y extendía la toalla en el suelo para luego acostarse en ella y Sai hincarse a su lado para ponerle el bloqueador. –No tiene dignidad. –dice exasperada.

- ¿Usted sabe su verdadera relación Tsukiyomi-san? –pregunta de forma respetuosa Hinata, mirando a Megumi, la cual alzo una ceja ante la forma tan respetuosa con la que le hablo Hinata. La verdad ella nunca la ha molestado ni nada, ¡es más!, ni siquiera le ha hablado, pero el simple hecho que sea porrista hace que no le caiga bien.

- ¿Si hablas de que en verdad son prometidos pero la hueca de tu amiga se avergüenza de eso?, si, lo sé. –dice cortante y Hinata le sonríe levemente, entendiendo la razón por la que es rancia con ella.

- Ino-chan es una persona cruel muchas veces y egoísta, pero en el fondo es una buena chica.

- Será muy en el fondo. –dice despectiva y Hinata sonríe nerviosa. –Solo espero que no planee hacerle una jugarreta a mi amigo, porque si lo lastima más no estoy dispuesta a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

- Es usted muy buena amiga del señor Sai, Tsukiyomi-san, pero no se preocupe. Ino-chan no planea nada malo en contra del señor Sai. Ella se ha dado cuenta lo que el señor Sai vale y lo que menos quiere ahora es lastimarlo.

- Claro. –dice irónica Megumi, dejando ver que no le creyó nada.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? –pregunta apuntando la silla.

- Es un país libre, has lo que quieras. –dice indiferente y HInata le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

En una cancha de volibol que esta cerca de la orilla de la playa se encuentran jugando Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Suigetsu, Sasori, Neji, "Gaara" y Yuki. De un lado de la cancha están Suigetsu, Sasuke, "Gaara" y Yuki, lógicamente que del otro están los otros cuatro.

Naruto lleva puesto un bermuda de color naranja con negro y una playera de tirantes levemente holgada de color negra. Sasuke viste un bermuda azul marino y no lleva playera. Kiba viste un bermuda café y también esta sin playera. Suigetsu un bermuda morado y una playera de tirantes que le queda ceñida de color blanca. Sasori también lleva un bermuda color marrón y no lleva playera. Neji un bermuda blanco con gris y una playera ceñida de tirantes levemente holgada de color blanca. Sakura que trae el disfraz de Gaara, viste un bermuda color rojo y una playera de mangas color azul, que le queda holgada. Finalmente Yuki que viste un traje de baño de dos piezas color blanco. La parte de arriba es una especie de sostén que se amarra de dos cordones por la espalda y otros dos por el cuello. La parte de abajo es una especie de bragas que le llegan a medio glúteo, encima de ellas trae un pequeño short de mezclilla, que le queda a la cadera y apenas y le tapa los glúteos.

Sasori da un excelente golpe a la pelota, lanzándola muy arriba y Yuki al estar más cerca de la red es la que salta dándole un fuerte golpe a la pelota que se dispara hacia abajo y va directo hacia donde esta Neji, el cual por haber desviado su mirada hacia los senos de Yuki que rebotaron un poco al momento de caer de pie en la arena no alcanzo a darle al balón.

- ¡Buen tiro nena! –exclama emocionado Suigetsu al momento que carga a Yuki.

Neji chasqueo la lengua y le molesto no solo haber perdido un punto sino también las confiancitas que ha notado entre esos dos, pero lo que más le molesta es que a "Gaara" parezca no importarle y eso que el peliblanco y la pelinegra llevan haciendo esa tipo de festejos desde que empezó el partido.

- ¡Eso es trampa! –exclama Sasori indignado, Naruto y Kiba asintieron dándole la razón.

Sakura y Sasuke alzan ambas cejas extrañados, ellos no vieron trampa en ningún momento mientras que Suigetsu pone en el suelo a Yuki y mira también extrañado a sus contrincantes al igual que esta a ellos.

- ¡Sasori tiene razón dattebayo!

- ¿De que hablan retrasados? No hubo ninguna trampa. Sean buenos perdedores. –dice con fastidio Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo que no hubo trampa? –dice indignado Sasori. –esa mujer esta usando en nuestra contra sus atributos. –Sasori posa sus manos frente a su torso simulando que tiene entre ellas un par de senos.

- Esta bien que no estés tan dotada Yu-chan, pero de cómo quiera distraes a mis compañeros dattebayo. –Naruto asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza dándose la razón a si mismo.

Yuki lo fulmina con la mirada. Suigetsu chasquea la lengua, no había notado que eso distrajera a los demás y celos despertaron. Mientras que Sasuke y Sakura sonríen burlones por lo que dijo el rubio.

- Tapate eso que nos desconcentras mujer. –dice juguetón Kiba.

- Para que no digan que hacemos trampa, lo mejor es que te preste mi playera Yuki. –dice Suigetsu como quien no quiere la cosa.

- No hace falta, cada uno usa sus armas como mejor nos conviene. –dice con diversión Sakura y Yuki asintió dándole la razón mientras sonríe de forma burlona. –Yuki esta en la playa y ella solo esta usando un traje de baño, no es nuestra culpa que ustedes sean unos pervertidos y mucho menos es nuestra culpa que no tengan una mujer en el equipo que nos distraiga. –dice con mas burla y Sasuke sonríe burlón hacia Suigetsu.

- _(Maldito Sasuke, pero que no fuera Sakura la que anduviéramos usando como arma para distraerlos y ya estarían muertos todos)_ –Suigetsu fulmina con la mirada a Sasuke haciendo que este amplié su sonrisa burlona.

- Para ser tu novia no te oyes muy molesto porque Yuki nos distraiga de esa forma, mucho menos para usar sus atributos en nuestra contra. –Neji mira con seriedad a Sakura. –Incluso parece complacerte usar sus atributos en nuestra contra.

- _(Claro que no esta celosa idiota, después de todo ella es mujer y Yuki no es su novia, ¡ES LA MIA!)_ –Suigetsu chasquea la lengua con molestia, eso de esconder quien es el verdadero novio de Yuki comienza a molestarlo.

- En la mía no, que soy su hermano y no me gusta el incesto. –dice de forma heroica Naruto haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale en la nuca de los demás.

- Veras Hyuga. –Sakura camina hacia Yuki colocándose a su lado y abrazándola de la cintura acercándola a ella. –Soy una persona muy segura de mi misma, sé lo que tengo por lo que no soy celoso…

- _(¡Claro!)_ –piensan con ironía Yuki, Naruto y Kiba que ellos conocen bien a Sakura y saben que es celosa con mayúsculas.

- Y no me molesta que los demás admiren el cuerpo de mi novia, eso hace que se den cuenta lo que tengo. –dice con arrogancia y Yuki sonríe divertida.

- _(Habla por ti Haruno, que a mi si me molesta que se distraigan viendo el cuerpo de MI NOVIA) –_Suigetsu cuenta mentalmente hasta diez para controlarse.

- Parece como si nada mas anduvieras con ella para presumirla y no porque la quieras. –Neji mira de forma retadora a Sakura.

- ¿En que momento esto paso a ser un reclamo por trampa a una pelea por Yuki? –pregunta Sasori extrañado, rascándose la nuca, al igual que Naruto y Kiba.

- _(Neji, Suigetsu)_ –Sasuke pasa su mirada de uno a otro y su frente se sombrea de negro al haberse dado cuenta de algo. _–Ya sabia de la atracción que Neji siente por Yuki, pero pensé que de ahí no pasaba… no se que le ven a esa loca)_ –a Sasuke se le sombreo más la frente de negro y sus ojos se entrecerraron más.

- ¿Qué pasa Hyuga? Pareces más celoso y molesto tú que yo, que soy su novio. –Sakura sonríe de forma torcida al ver a Neji fulminarla con la mirada.

- Si Neji, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te enamoraste de Yuki? –pregunta de forma burlona Suigetsu, mirándolo de forma retadora, ocultando la molestia que le provoca la idea. Sakura amplio su sonrisa al ver como el castaño se tensaba.

- ¡Hay pero que codiciada soy! –Yuki se toca sus mejillas mostrándose falsamente apenada, haciendo que a Sasuke le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Esto esta más bueno que el partido. –dice divertido Kiba, codeándole las costillas a Naruto que sonrío burlón.

La carcajada de Sasori hizo que todos volteen hacia él, notando como se toca la tripa mientras tiene un ataque de risa.

- Hay, siento quitar el ambiente de la situación, pero sus preguntas hacia Neji lo provocaron. –dice entre carcajadas. –Ósea, tengo presente lo sabrosa que esta Yuki y lo sexy que es. –Sasori fue fulminado por un par de ojos, unos amatistas y otros perla. –Pero preguntar si Neji se enamoro de ella es absurdo, es como si preguntaran si Sasuke y Suigetsu están enamorados. –los mencionados se tensaron. –Conozco a mis amigos y ellos y amor no van de la mano, el día en el que ellos o yo nos enamoremos entonces es porque el mundo llegara a su fin.

Kiba y Naruto se miraron entre si y después se abrazaron comenzando a llorar como magdalenas, diciendo que aun son jóvenes para morir haciendo que Sasori y Neji los miren extrañados.

Yuki y Sakura se miraron entre si e hicieron un puchero al momento que sus labios temblaban en señal de querer llorar.

- Sasuke. – Suigetsu mira con miedo a su amigo, el cual rodo los ojos.

- Sasori no es profeta idiota, así que no te creas sus pendejadas. –dice con fastidio.

- ¿Qué yo que? –dice molesto Sasori, oyó su nombre pero por lo bajo que hablo Sasuke no supo lo que dijo.

- Ya me aburrieron tarados, mejor iré a surfear. –dice indiferente Sasuke comenzando a caminar hacia la playa.

- ¡Buena idea teme! –exclama emocionado Naruto al momento de separarse de Kiba y seguirlo, al igual que el castaño.

- Sasuke siempre con buenas ideas. –Suigetsu emocionado corre también a seguir a su amigo.

- ¡El último en llegar le da un beso al loco del látex! –Sasori comienza a correr y Neji asustado le dio rápidamente alcance, ni loco le dará un beso al loco del látex.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por unas bebidas, una sombrilla y nos ponemos en primera fila para deleitarnos con sus cuerpos mojados mientras surfean? –Yuki mira de forma insinuante a Sakura.

- Buena idea. –ambas sonríen de forma pervertida y se encaminan para ir por esas bebidas.

* * *

Ignorando las miradas soñadoras y pervertidas de cuanta persona con hormonas haya en la playa se ve a Yuki una bebida de la cuál bebe de una fajilla, a su lado va "Gaara" que también va bebiendo de su bebida a través de una fajilla.

Ambas van caminando con tranquilidad hacia la orilla de la playa, pero detienen su paso al ver un grupo de chicas gritando como locas y mirando hacia la playa. Ambas se voltean a ver entre si extrañadas, y ganándoles la curiosidad, pensando que anda un famoso por ahí se encaminaron para ver.

Al llegar a la orilla de la playa se abren paso entre la multitud quedando en primera fila y se sorprenden al ver que lo que tanto ven las chicas y por lo que tanto gritan es nada más y nada menos que por sus amigos que están surfeando de lo mas divertidos.

- ¿Ya viste a ese rubio? –exclama una emocionada mirando a Naruto.

- Si, pero me gusta más el castaño de pelo corto. –dice otra admirada, viendo a Kiba.

- ¿Están locas? El castaño de pelo largo es más sexy. –dice otra mirando a Neji.

- Pues a mi me gusta más el de cabello rojo, tiene cara de ángel y cuerpo de infarto. –dice otra soñadora mirando a Sasori.

Yuki y Sakura se miran entre si sorprendidas porque desde esa distancia esas mujeres logren verles hasta el rostro cuando ellas apenas y los ven.

- Yo pienso que el de cabello blanco se ve más sexy. Si me lo pide le abro las piernas cuando quiera. –dice de forma pervertida otra mirando a Suigetsu.

- Tranquila Yuki-chan, no te enojes porque lo admiren, tu sabes que eres la ganona y ellas solo sueñan con tenerlo. –dice burlona Sakura, palmeándole el hombro a su amiga que tiene el rostro inclinado haciendo que su cabello tape su expresión sombría y un aura asesina la rodee.

- Nada. El pelinegro es el más sexy. Si me pide jugar al ginecólogo acepto sin dudar. –dice con perversión otra, mirando a Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura borre por completo su sonrisa.

- Tranquila amiga, no te enojes porque lo admiren, tu sabes que eres la ganona y ellas solo sueñan con tenerlo. –dice burlona Yuki, palmeándole el hombro a Sakura que es rodeada por un aura asesina y muestra una expresión de inframundo.

Las olas que los chicos surfeaban los llevaron hasta la orilla y los seis se encaminaron para salir del mar, caminando con sensualidad y haciéndose el cabello mojado hacia atrás a todo estilo guardianes de la bahía, sacándoles mas gritos de fan girl a las nuevas admiradoras.

A los seis chicos se les subió más su bien crecido ego y no pudieron evitar sonreír de forma torcida, sacándoles suspiros soñadores a sus nuevas fans y provocando más la furia de un par de celosas chicas.

Sasuke y Suigetsu divisaron entre la multitud a sus chicas, y no pudieron evitar ampliar su sonrisa al verles muy furiosas, suponían la razón y el saberlas celosas por solo eso les aumentaba su muy crecido ego.

- Esto ya no me gusto. –dice tétrica Sakura.

- Como si pudiéramos hacer algo, recuerda que no podemos ni marcar territorio gracias a que finges ser chico y yo finjo ser tu novia. –dice más tétrica Yuki.

- Por que me llamo Haruno Sakura ahora le pondré un alto. –Sakura aprieta su bebida apachurrando el vaso y derramando el liquido, y sin mas tomo de uno de los brazos a Yuki y la jalo comenzando a caminar.

- ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Puedo caminar sola!

Suigetsu mira extrañado a Sasuke como pidiéndole una explicación del porque Sakura se llevo así a Yuki, y este simplemente se encogió de hombros en clara seña que no tiene idea. Mientras tanto los otros cuatro ni cuenta de la escena de Sakura y Yuki, están más ocupados en posar para sus nuevas fans, bueno, menos Neji, pero él no se dio cuenta por estar sacudiendo su larga y sexy cabellera.

* * *

Sakura se llevo a rastras a Yuki hasta un lugar alejado de la playa y donde tengan absoluta privacidad. En este momento esta la pelinegra sobándose el brazo que Sakura le tomo para jalonearla mirando con molestia a su amiga que esta parada frente a ella.

- No tenías porque jalonearme así, con un simple acompáñame hubiera bastado. –dice con reproche.

- No te quejes. –dice con fastidio. –Te traje aquí porque quiero exigirte que pongas a trabajar tu cerebro. –dice en forma de orden.

- Mi cerebro siempre esta trabajando, que no lo demuestre es otra cosa. –dice con heroísmo. –si supieras todo lo que analiza mi cerebro por segundo te volverías loca.

- Tengo la sensación de que no exageras. –a Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro. –Pero ese no es el tema, quiero que pongas a trabajar tu cerebro para que idee un plan para yo dejar este disfraz sin que sea descubierto que me hago pasar por Gaa-chan. –dice con firmeza.

- No quiero. –dice con firmeza y de forma berrinchuda al momento que cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho e infla los mofles en un infantil puchero. Sakura abrió y cerro la boca un par de veces y sus ojos están muy abiertos en muestra de indignación.

- Creo que no oí bien. –dice algo destanteada, esa loca jamás ha negado ninguna de sus ordenes, así que es seguro que oyó mal.

- Dije: no quiero. –dice mas firme.

- ¿No quieres que? –un tic nervioso aparecido en la ceja derecha de Sakura.

- Ayudarte en eso.

- ¿Te estas atreviendo a desobedecer una orden mía? –pregunta tétrica y de forma amenazante. –_(Sabia que llegaría el día en que los pájaros le tirarían tiros a las escopetas, pero no pensé que tan pronto… ¿acaso el haberme enamorado me quito lo intimidante)_

- Si.

- ¿Puedo saber la razón? –Sakura empleaba mas amenaza en su tono de voz, esperando que intimidándola un poco la oveja regrese al rebaño.

- Porque no es justo. –dice de forma berrinchuda. –Si te ayudo con eso tú podrás disfrutar libremente el estar con Sasuke, además que podrás marcar territorio para que ninguna fulana se le acerque, mientras que yo por fingir ser novia de Gaara no podre estar libremente con Suigetsu y proclamarlo como mío. Tú me metiste en esto, una novia fiel, así que no dejare que disfrutes siendo chica estando con tu hombre mientras yo me quede igual.

- Eres una egoísta Yuki. –dice con rencor.

- ¿No te mordiste la lengua Sakura? –ambas se miran de forma retadora, ninguna queriéndole dar tregua a la otra.

Pasaron un par de segundos más, de estarse retando con la mirada, pero luego Sakura suspiro con pesadez.

- Lo admito. Seria egoísta de mi parte si solo yo disfruto. –dice entre dientes, no le gusta dar su brazo a torcer, pero conoce a su amiga y sabe que sino lo hace ella menos lo hará. Y Yuki sonríe complacida porque lo admita. –_(Sino fuera porque en verdad deseo marcar territorio y pasar estas vacaciones con Sasuke, enserio que no admitiría que estoy mal)_ –Sakura volvió a suspirar con pesadez. –Pero si prometes ayudarme, yo prometo ayudarte a que te des tus escapadas con Suigetsu. –dice como toda negociante y sonríe de forma torcida al notar interés en su amiga. –Vamos Yuki, te conviene. Sé que tu podrías arreglártelas sola para lograr tener leves momentos a solas con Suigetsu, pero solo lograras tenerlos en la noche y encerrados en la habitación, en cambio yo prometo ayudarte a que puedas tener momentos a solas con Suigetsu y ambos disfruten del mar y la playa, no se la pasen encerrados en cuatro paredes, y eso lo puedan dejar para en la noche. –Sakura mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

- Me has convencido amiga. –un aura brillante rodeo a Yuki y poso expresión bobalicona. –_(Ya me vi)_ –Yuki comenzó a imaginarse a ella y Suigetsu haciéndolo en el mar, por lo que su sonrisa bobalicona se marco más.

- _(Es tan fácil convencerla)_ –la sonrisa triunfante de Sakura se marco más, ama tener el control de todo.

* * *

Se ve a Kiba, Naruto y Sasori siendo rodeados por un grupo de chicas, lo tres haciéndose los chulos, aunque Naruto no liga con ellas, solo se deja alagar mientras los otros dos dan rienda suelta sintiéndose en el paraíso.

Sasuke y Neji están un poco alejados de ellos, ignorando a las chicas que intentan ligarlos, a ellos les fastidian las acosadoras, aunque cuando traen ganas aprovechan su físico para tirarse un polvo con alguna que les guste, lógicamente Sasuke ya trae correa, así que ahora es niño bueno como su primo Tobi.

- ¿Aun siguen con esas chicas? –pregunta Suigetsu, que llega a ellos y se coloca alado de Sasuke, el peliblanco trae una bebida en manos dejando ver que había ido por ella.

- ¿Qué no vez? –dice con fastidio Sasuke.

- Lo que me extraña es que no les andes haciendo compañía a esos tres. Tú eres de la misma especie de ellos. –dice con indiferencia Neji, mirando de reojo a Suigetsu.

- ¿Qué puedo decir Neji? He madurado. –dice de forma heroica, haciendo una pose chula y poniendo su mirada hacia el horizonte mientras el sol brilla atrás de él, haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de sus amigos.

- A otro perro con ese hueso, tu ni en mil años maduraras. –dice con fastidio Sasuke y Suguetsu quita su pose chula para mirarlo ofendido mientras Neji asintió dándole la razón a Sasuke. –Yo digo que no andas con esos tres porque te da miedo que te peguen. –dice insinuante y mirándolo de forma burlo. Y Neji alzo ambas cejas sin entender de lo que habla.

- ¡No es cierto!... solo me da miedo que se vengue. –dice lo ultimo en un susurro y su frente se sombreo de azul.

- Cobarde. –dice con burla.

- Ya te veré, algo me dice que tu si eres peor mandilón que yo. –dice burlón y Sasuke se tenso.

- Hablan como si tuvieran novia. –Neji los mira de forma analítica, notando como ambos se tensan.

- ¡NARUTOOO…! ¡KIBA…!

Los tres voltean al oír ese grito femenino, muy conocido para los tres, viendo a Yuki correr hacia donde están ellos, la pelinegra llora a moco suelto, por lo que Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco. A los otros dos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Esos tres no fueron los únicos que voltearon, sino también Kiba, Naruto, Sasori y el grupo de chicas que los rodean, las chicas también hicieron una mueca de asco al ver a la llorona mocosa mientras que los otros tres alzan una ceja extrañados.

- ¡Buaa…! ¡Naruto! –Yuki salta hacia Naruto, abrazándolo y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su amigo, que algo extrañado la abrazo.

Las chicas que están ahí miran con envidia a esa mujer que osa a abrazar con tanta confianza al apuesto rubio, mientras que Sasuke, Suigetsu y Neji se acercan curiosos para saber que le pasa a la chica, aunque los últimos dos ocultan su preocupación. Mientras que Sasori y Kiba miran entre extrañados y curiosos a la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué pasa Yu-chan? –el rubio toma de los hombros a la pelinegra, para separarla un poco de él y verle el rostro, viendo como cascadas de lagrimas corren por las mejillas de su amiga y mocos líquidos salen por sus fosas nasales provocándole una mueca de desagrado.

- Gaara… —la pelinegra gimotea y sorbe el moco que esta por llegarle a los labios.

Que la pelinegra mencione ese nombre alerto a Sasuke, haciendo que ponga más atención, pero evitando ser tan obvio respecto a su preocupación.

- ¿Gaara que? –pregunta curioso y preocupado el rubio.

- ¡Gaara se intoxico con camarones! ¡Buaa…! –Yuki vuelve a llorar a llanto abierto.

Mientras tanto los chicos ensancharon los ojos, unos mostrando más preocupación que otros.

- ¡¿Dónde esta? –pregunta rápidamente Sasuke haciendo que Sasori y Neji lo miren extrañados.

- En la habitación. Un doctor lo anda examinando. –dice entre el llanto Yuki.

Sasuke sin pensarlo corre hacia donde esta el hotel, siendo seguido por Suigetsu, Yuki, Naruto y Kiba.

- ¿O soy yo? ¿O en verdad a Sasuke se le vio mas preocupado de lo normal? –dice Sasori mirando a Neji. –Ni por su familia lo he visto así de preocupado.

Neji se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y comienza a caminar hacia la misma dirección hacia donde se fueron los demás.

- _(Suigetsu y Sasuke están muy raros.)_ –Neji frunció el entrecejo a la vez que chasquea la lengua.

Sasori se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y voltea hacia sus admiradoras que se les nota no entender lo que pasa.

- Lo siento chiquitas, un amigo enfermo, así que iré a ver que pasa, pero espérenme aquí que nada más checo que no murió y regreso con ustedes. –dice galante, sacándole varios suspiros a las chicas ante ese lado de "buen amigo" que tiene el pelirrojo.

* * *

- ¡Sasuke, espera! –grita Yuki corriendo atrás del pelinegro, intentándole dar alcance, más este es muy rápido, dejando ver que cuando se trata de Sakura saca hasta lo que no. –¡Naruto, Kiba, Suigetsu, tacléelo! –dice en forma de orden, mirando de reojo a los mencionados que corren alado de él.

- ¿Taclearlo? –dice extrañado Suigetsu, viendo como Naruto y Kiba asintieron con firmeza y aceleraron el paso para impulsarse y echársele encima al pobre de Sasuke, haciéndolo finalmente detener con ellos encima, Suigetsu incluso creyó haber oído huesos tronar y sintió lastima por su amigo… ¡naa! La verdad se le hizo divertido, por eso también agarro vuelo y se le echo encima, cayendo arriba de esos tres, sacándoles un gemido de dolor.

Yuki sonríe burlona, sabiendo que si Sakura se entera la mata, no le importo, ahorita disfrutaba el momento, pero sabía que no hay tiempo para gozarlo, así que se deslizo en el piso del lobby del hotel para ver el rostro de Sasuke. Mientras que los demás clientes del hotel miran el show extrañados, algunos sintiendo pena por el pobre chico que esta abajo.

- Quítamelos de encima. –ordena Sasuke, fulminando con la mirada a Yuki. En su tono de voz se nota que le cuesta trabajo hablar.

- Es la única forma de mantenerte quieto. –le dice burlona y Sasuke afila más su mirada mientras los otros tres varones miran curiosos la conversación. –Sasukito, Gaarita esta bien. Hemos fingido que esta intoxicado para que Sakurita pueda disfrutar la playa contigo.

- ¿Tu idea cariño? –pregunta divertido Suigetsu y Yuki le sonríe burlona.

- Debiste decirlo antes. –dice con reproche Sasuke.

- ¿Estando Sasori y Neji ahí?... claro. –dice irónica. –ellos tenían que verme muy preocupada por mi "novio"

- Buen punto. –dice con burla Kiba.

- ¿Cuál es el plan? –dice curioso Naruto.

- Pues verán… — Yuki muestra un brillo pícaro en sus ojos, y Sasuke deseo que le explique el plan después, cuando por ejemplo no tenga tres tios de setenta kilos encima de él.

* * *

Como Neji y Sasori van caminando a su paso, de lo más tranquilo apenas van entrando al lobby del hotel, y eso que los otros cinco habían armado su show desde hace diez minutos antes.

Los dos se adentraron un poco al lobby, y se detienen al ver que los otros cinco vienen más tranquilos caminando de lado contrario, y se detienen a unos pasos cerca de ellos.

- ¿Y? ¿necesitan dinero para el velorio? –pregunta burlón Sasori, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de cuatro pares de ojos. –Yo solo decía. –dice burlón, aunque ocultando al igual que Neji, que Sasuke también lo fulmine con la mirada. –Vale, fue pésima broma, pero digan como esta Gaarita. –dice indiferente.

- Ya mejor. –dice aliviado Naruto. –el doctor dijo que no solo se intoxico, sino que también es alérgico a los mariscos, así que tiene que guardar reposo, ya que no solo tiene diarrea y vomito sino también temperatura.

- Que mala suerte para Gaara, mira que terminar así en las vacaciones. No podrá disfrutarlas. –dice divertido Sasori, deseando verlo para mofarse en su cara.

- Si se muere, no se perderá gran cosa. –dice indiferente Neji.

- No seas maldito Hyuga. –dice con reproche Kiba, mientras que Sasuke e contiene por no partirle la cara a sus amigos por malditos.

- Soy sincero. –dice indiferente.

- Más bien envidioso. –dice con burla Naruto, mirándolo de forma retadora y Neji lo fulmina con la mirada.

- En fin, ese no es el punto. –dice aburrida Yuki. –El punto es que Gaarita esta enfermito y no podrá salir de la habitación hasta que se mejore… pobrecito y yo que quería pasar las vacaciones con él. –dice dolida, apretando su puño derecho a la altura de su barbilla.

- _(Gaara no podrá divertir a su novia… interesante)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de Neji.

**Continuara**

**si, lo se, despues de mil años al fin les traigo conti d ste fic TwT, me perdonan si les digo ke anduve mas inspi en otros fic y ke ademas andaba corta d tiempo -imaginenme con ojitos pispiretos, asi parpadeando como los dl gatito d sherk n_n**

**espero ke ste cap les haya gustado y ke haya valido la pena, les pido disculpa por los herrores ortograficos ke haya tenido y se me hayan pasado por alto, -.-**

**en el sig kap los demas conoceran a sakurita jojojo veremos como reaccionan los ke no la conocian **

**cuidense mucho**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	28. Divirtiéndose en la playa

**Divirtiéndose en la playa**

Ino y Hinata van entrando al restaurante que se encuentra en el hotel donde se están hospedando, atrás de ellas van caminando Megumi, Sai, Lee, Choji y Shino, este ultimo ya se muestra su traje de baño que consiste en un bermuda negro y una playera holgada negra, que hacia que cualquiera que lo viera le diera calor.

- Veo que es enserio lo de cambiar Ino-chan. –le susurra Hinata a su amiga solo para que ella lo oiga, y su rostro muestra una mueca de satisfacción.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Hinata? –pregunta curiosa, mirándola de reojo.

- Porque no te importa que se nos este viendo juntas con los amigos de Sai-san. –dice divertida al ver que su amiga se sonrojaba levemente.

- Sé que sus amigos son raros y seguro cuando las chicas nos vean van pegar el grito en el cielo, pero ya no me importa. Me propuse cambiar y lo hare. –dice firme y Hinata sonríe satisfecha.

- Pues la hora de enfrentar las caras de las demás ha llegado. –dice divertida apuntando con la mirada hacia una de las mesas del restaurante e Ino miro hacia esa dirección viendo en una de las mesas Suigetsu, Naruto, Kiba, Sasori, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten y Matsuri, que están comiendo.

A la rubia se le sombreo la frente de negro, quería salir corriendo, pero se armo de valor, ella misma se había propuesto no ser tan superficial por esa razón sugirió ir a comer junto Sai y sus amigos.

- Oye, tu prometida esta rara. –le susurra Megumi a Sai, solo para que él la escuche, aprovechando que Lee esta en una interesante platica con Choji y Shino sobre el poder de la juventud.

- Ya lo había notado, pero gracias por recalcarlo. –dice indiferente y Megumi lo fulmina con la mirada. –No sé que se proponga, pero no te apures que yo no dejare que les haga nada. –dice despreocupado.

- _(Desgraciado. Es tan bueno con nosotros que es difícil odiarlo)_ –Megumi llora internamente mientras aprieta el puño a la altura de su barbilla.

- Por cierto, note que estas haciendo buenas migas con la Hyuga. –dice burlón y Megumi suspira con pesadez.

- Cuando tú estabas manoseando a tu prometida con el pretexto de echarle bloqueador, Hinata y yo conversamos un poco. –Sai agradeció ser bueno controlarse o seguro se hubiera sonrojado. –No es tan superficial como las porristas, de echo es muy simpática y amable, aun así no me fio del todo de ella. –dice con firmeza.

- Haces bien, nunca debes fiarte mucho de una persona que apenas conoces.

- Lo sé. Llevas diciéndome eso desde que nos conocemos. –dice con fastidio.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, Suigetsu y Sasori están peleándose por la comida. Neji y Shikamaru los ignoran por el bien de su salud mental mientras que las demás chicas los miran incrédulas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ahí viene Hinata-chan en compañía! –exclama el rubio, mirando hacia la barra de comidas del bufet.

Kiba dejo de intentarle quitar la pieza de pollo de la boca a Suigetsu, y Sasori dejo de intentar robarle a Naruto su trozo de pizza para voltear a la barra de comida. Los demás también voltearon, los varones se mostraron algo extrañados al verlos en compañía de Ino y Hinata, mientras que sus amigas se sorprendieron. Y es que pudieron pensar que simplemente se toparon ahí, pero el ver a Hinata platicar con Megumi, a Ino con Sai les deja en claro que vienen juntos.

Kiba y Naruto se miraron de reojo mostrando diversión, al notar como la rubia coquetea de forma algo disimulada con Sai.

- ¿Qué hace Ino y Hinata con esos ñoños? –pregunta molesta Temari.

- Tal vez Ino se quiere ligar a Sai. –dice pensativa Matsuri. –Y no la culpo, es guapo y un salvaje en la cama.

- Así que el ñoño es un salvaje en la cama. –dice divertido Sasori, apoyando sus codos en la mesa para apoyar su barbilla en estas mirando burlón a ese par. –Deben estar desesperadas chicas, se fueron a acostar con un rarito.

Tenten y Matsuri se sonrojaron, mientras que Temari las fulmino con la mirada por andar de golfas con cualquiera.

- Pues el raro de Sai no solo se ha tirado a ellas dos. –dice divertido Suigetsu apuntando al par de castañas. –Al ser mi compañero de habitación me ha tocado ver a varias que se ha llevado a la cama, con decirte que ya se tiro al club completo de equitación. –dice divertido. –Y están bien mamacitas. –dice de forma pervertida.

- Le diré a Yu-chan que dijiste eso. –le susurra burlón Naruto, solo para que él lo oiga y Suigetsu se tenso, sonriendo de forma forzada, divirtiendo mas al rubio.

- Había oído que están bien buenotas, con esas caderotas que el montar les marca. –dice de forma pervertida Sasori imaginándoselas, haciendo que Kiba, Naruto y Suigetsu también lo hagan. – ¡Siguiente orgia en la escuela con las chicas de equitación! –Sasori apunta el horizonte que mira con heroísmo.

Kiba aplaude emocionado, Neji y Shikamaru se apuntaron pedirle invitación en la orgia, Suigetsu negó divertido al igual que Naruto. Y a las chicas les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Aquí! –Naruto agita su mano para llamar su atención, pero con tremendo gritote que le hizo taparse los oídos a todos en la mesa no era necesario ese gesto.

Hinata lo fulmino con la mirada al igual que Neji, mientras que a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Siéntense aquí chicos! –dice amigable Kiba.

- ¡Claro! –exclama enérgico Lee, corriendo hacia la mesa de ellos.

Choji se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y lo siguió al igual que Shino, haciendo a Ino, Hinata, Sai y Megumi suspirar resignados y seguirlos.

Cuando Ino y Hinata se sentaron, se tensaron a notar la mirada penetrante de Temari, ya sabían que cuando estén solas les aventara una regañada por andar juntas con los amigos de Sai, así que volvieron a suspirar resignadas e intentaron ignorar la mirada.

En cuanto Megumi, paseo su mirada por toda la mesa, en busca de Gaara, notando que ni este ni Yuki y Sasuke están ahí.

- ¿Buscas a Gaarita? –pregunta meloso Sasori, mirándola coqueto. –él enfermo pero te puedes consolar conmigo que también soy pelirrojo. –el pelirrojo mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante. Y Kiba rodo los ojos con fastidio.

- Idiota. –Megumi voltea su rostro a un lado para ignorarlo, haciendo sonreír divertido a Sasori.

- _(No sé que le ven a esa idiota monjigata teniéndonos a nostras aquí)_ –Matsuri chasque la lengua con molestia.

- ¿Y de que enfermo Gaara? –pregunta curioso Sai, sabiendo que su amiga tiene esa duda más no se atreve a preguntar.

- Se intoxico con unos camarones. –dice pensativo Kiba viendo la mirada preocupada de Megumi. –Pero está bien, solo que debe permanecer en cama.

- Pobre diablo, por delicadito pasara todas las vacaciones en cama. –dice divertido Sasori.

- Eso explica donde esta Haruno-san, pero… ¿y Sasuke-san y Agatsuma-san? –pregunta curiosa Hinata.

- Veras amor mío. –dice de forma poética Naruto, haciendo que la chica lo fulmine con la mirada y a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Mi linda y hermosa hermanita, y el teme fueron a recoger a la linda y hermosa hermanita de Gaarita, ya que ella nos había dicho hace días que pasaría las vacaciones de verano en Japón. Y como Gaarita no la podía recoger le pidió ese favor a Yu-chan y al teme. –explica con sabiduría.

Sai mira de forma analítica a Kiba y Naruto, con eso sabía que seguro se inventaron lo de la enfermedad de Gaara.

- ¡Espera!... eso no me lo dijeron. –dice indignado Sasori. – ¿Cómo será la hermana de Gaara? –al instante todos los que no la conocen se la empezaron a imaginar haciendo que los varones pongan una expresión pervertida, por lo que Temari le saco el aire a Shikamaru ante un codazo en la boca del estomago que le dio.

* * *

En el baño de la habitación de Yuki, está esta junto Sakura ayudándola a quitase el disfraz de Gaara, mientras que Sasuke esta sentado en la cama esperando mientras ve la televisión.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que Sasuke deje de ver el televisor para mirar hacia la puerta del baño y lo que vio le encanto.

Ahí esta Yuki que sinceramente ni la pelo, lo que lo dejo encantado es ver a su novia con su largo cabello suelto con unos lentes de sol usando como diadema, además con esa sonrisa coqueta que tanto le gusta adornándole el rostro. Lleva puesto un traje de baño rojo, de dos piezas, la parte de arriba es una especie de sostén que se amarra de unos listones del cuello y de la espalda, la parte de abajo es una especie de braga a medio glúteo, y encima de esta lleva puesta una especie de falda que le llega abajo del glúteo, de tela transparente color blanca, y unas sandalias del mismo color.

- ¿Y? ¿te gusta? –pregunta coqueta, caminando hacia él para sentarse en sus piernas y Sasuke poso sus manos en la cintura de ella.

- ¿Gustarme?... Me encanta. –una sonrisa ladina adorno su rostro haciendo que Sakura amplié su sonrisa, pero luego Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y borro su sonrisa haciendo que ella alce una ceja extrañada. – ¿Y si te pones una de mis camisas encima?

Yuki rodo los ojos y Sakura alzo más sus cejas.

- Estamos en la playa Sasuke. –dice con obviedad.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero que andes así vestida habiendo muchos buitres asechando, y con Sasori como el peor. –dice con molestia.

- A mi no me importan la mirada de los demás, me importa la tuya. –dice coqueta.

- Que conmovedor. –dice con sarcasmo Yuki a la vez que roda los ojos.

- _(Pero a mi si me importa como te miren los demás)_ –Sasuke frunció más el entrecejo, y Sakura estampo sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso.

- ¡Por todos los Santos! Me harán vomitar. –dice con fastidio Yuki, mas ninguno la pelo, están muy ocupados en besarse con pasión.

- ¿Y si nos quedamos mejor en la habitación? –pregunta insinuante, después de romper el beso, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta.

- Me encantaría. –Sakura suelta un profundo suspiro. –Pero la verdad muero de hambre. –la peli-rosa pone su mejor cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia y Sasuke suspira resignado.

- Y yo también, así que decidan si quieren servicio en la habitación para mejor yo bajar a comer. –dice con firmeza Yuki haciendo que ambos recuerden que esta ahí.

- No seria mala idea. –dice Sakura con burla y Sasuke sonríe de forma burlona. –Pero se vera sospechoso que Yuki llegue con los demás sola cuando se supone fue por mi en tu compañía. –dice mirando a Sasuke y este vuelve a suspirar resignado. –Acabando de comer nos damos una escapada. –dice divertida, para después darle un beso de pico en los labios al pelinegro.

- No olvides lo que prometiste Sakura. –dice amenazante Yuki.

- Hai, hai, hai. –dice resignada y de forma cantarina.

- ¿Qué le prometiste? –pregunta curioso mirando a su novia y esta suspira con pesadez.

- Ayudarla a que tenga sus momentos a solas con Suigetsu sin que nadie sospeche.

- ¡Si, estoy ansiosa por eso! –exclama emocionada siendo rodeada por un aura brillante haciendo que a los otros dos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Naruto se esta atragantando con comida como si en años no hubiera ingerido alimento, pero en eso sus ojos se posan en la entrada del restaurante haciendo que sus hermosos ojos azules se nublen, se vería tierno al no ser porque fideos cuelgan de la comisura de sus labios.

- ¡SAKURA-CHIAN! –grita emocionado haciendo que todos lo miren extrañados para luego hacerlo asqueados por los fideos que cuelgan de su boca.

Naruto se pudo de pie y se limpio la boca con su mano izquierda haciendo que los demás se asqueen ante su falta de modales. Sin mas el rubio corrió hacia la entrada y abrazo a Sakura como si en años no la hubiera visto, haciendo que la peli-rosa sienta que el están sacando el aire, que Yuki sonría divertida y que Sasuke lo fulmine con la mirada.

Los demás se pusieron de pie, queriendo mirar a la hermana de Gaara, y es que el rubio por estarla abrazando no los deja ver, lógicamente Kiba no se esfuerza por verla, después de todo ya la conoce, por eso esta sonriendo divertido al igual que Suigetsu… ¡y bueno! La verdad Shikamaru sigue comiendo, tiene curiosidad, pero es más su flojera por levantarse y su hambre, Sai y Shino pues la verdad no se sienten interesado.

- Te doy tres segundos para que la sueltes dobe. –dice en un susurro amenazante Sasuke.

- No te tomes privilegios teme, que yo la conocí primero. –dice burlón, sin dejar de abrazar a la pobre de Sakura que ya se esta poniendo morada.

- Pues yo soy su novio. –ambos se fulminan con la mirada, mandándose rayitos por esta.

- No es que me ponga de lado de Sasuke, Naruto, pero Sakura se esta poniendo azul. –dice divertida Yuki.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –exclama preocupado el rubio, tomándola de los hombros y separándose de ella notando como toma con desesperación grandes bocadas de aire.

- ¡Casi la matas dobe! –Sasuke le da un zape al rubio.

- ¡¿Por qué me pegas teme? –exclama furioso.

- ¡Por asesino!

- ¡No soy un asesino!

- ¡Lo eres!

- Vamos a comer. –dice divertida Yuki, comenzando a caminar, siendo seguida por Sakura que sigue intentando recuperar la respiración, mientras los otros dos siguen en su ridícula e infantil pelea.

Magumi y Hinata se sintieron admiradas ante lo hermosa que es la hermana de Gaara, y notaron el gran parecido de ambos. Ino comprendió porque es hermana de Gaara, no solo se parecen mucho sino que también es muy hermosa como él. En cuanto las porristas fruncieron el entrecejo sintiéndose celosas.

Lee y Choji tienen una cara de pervertidos que parece que estuvieran viendo una película pornográfica. Neji tiene los ojos levemente ensanchados, aunque lo parezca no esta ciego y puede notar lo hermosa y buenota que esta la hermana de Gaara, pero no sabe porque siente odio hacia ella y lo amerito a que seguramente se debe a que llevan la misma sangre. Shikamaru que había alzado el rostro de su comida para echarse un taco de curiosidad, la diviso y desencajo la mandíbula. En cuanto Sasori, ese ya tiene mirada coqueta y sonrisa de satisfacción porque ya se imagino posando sus manitas por todo se cuerpecito, incluso ya se autoproclamo cuñado de Gaara… ¡claro! Solo cuñados hasta que él ya haya satisfecho todas sus calenturas con la peli-rosa, de ahí ya dejan de emparentar.

- ¡Chicas por aquí! –Kiba agita sus manos llamando la atención del par de chicas.

- Bien echo chico, de rato te daré tu huesito. – felicita Sasori complacido a la vez que le acaricia la cabeza al castaño como si fuera un perro al que felicita por su buena acción y Kiba le gruñe como perro rabioso, divirtiendo más al pelirrojo.

Sakura y Yuki con comida en manos caminan hacia la mesa con tranquilidad, y Sasori rápidamente se puso de pie haciendo que Suigetsu y Kiba lo miren con interés.

- ¡Hola preciosa! ¿Tú debes ser la hermana de Gaarita? –dice coqueto, poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno, esa que vuelve locas a las chicas mientras mira coqueto a la peli-rosa.

Megumi rodo los ojos al igual que Ino y Hinata, Yuki sonrío divertida al igual que Sakura, las porritas la miraron con desdén de arriba abajo, los demás mostraron interés a ver si Sasori logra conquistar a la peli-rosa, hasta ahorita pocas le han rechazado y quieren ver si Sakura se integra a ese leve porcentaje que en si ni a porcentaje llega ya que solo han sido dos, o si la peli-rosa se une a la lista de conquistas del pelirrojo.

- Yo soy Akatsuma Sasori, el mejor amigo de Gaara.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de todos los que veían el show ante la mentirota que acaba de inventar Sasori.

- Un gusto… Haruno Sakura. –Sakura le sonríe de forma coqueta, que ahí le provoco un paro a varios y no hablo de paros cardiacos.

- Muñeca no sonrías así aquí porque me la pondrás dura. –dice con pesar.

- Vulgar. –murmura Megumi teniendo la frente sombreada de negra.

Suigetsu y Kiba negaron divertidos mientras a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Suelo causar eso, así que ve cubriéndote la entrepierna. –dice con indiferencia ampliando su sonrisa.

- _(Sakura versión ligando con chicos)_ –Kiba y Suigetsu niega divertido.

- Hermosa, sexy e interesante. Me he enamorado. –dice con diversión Sasori. –Cariño tu dime si y ahorita te llevo a mi habitación.

- ¡Ni lo intentes descerebrado! –dice Sasuke tétrico a la vez que le toma la cabeza con brusquedad y le hace hacia atrás el rostro.

- ¡Duele!... ¡¿Sasuke que te pasa? –dice adolorido.

El pelinegro lo suelta y lo fulmina con la mirada mientras que Sasori lo mira con ojos llorosos mientras se soba la cabeza sacándoles suspiros soñadores a varias femeninas, por otro lado los del grupito que no saben nada de la relación con Sasuke alzan ambas cejas ante su reacción.

En cuanto Sasuke esta furioso, tiene ganas de hacer correr sangre, solo se distrae un poco teniendo una "diplomática" discusión con Naruto y para cuando se da cuenta Sasori le anda ligando a su novia.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? –dice molesto Sasori.

- Modo mega ultra recontra encabronadicimo Sasori. –dice con advertencia y diversión Suigetsu, haciendo que Sasori se tense y le sonría nervioso a Sasuke.

- Dejare claro algo de una vez. –Sasuke se pone alado de Sakura que se esta divirtiendo de lo lindo al igual que Yuki. –Terreno ganado Sasori. Sakura es mi novia.

Neji, Sasori, Shikamaru y las porristas ensancharon los ojos, conocen a Sasuke desde hace años y es la primera vez que proclama como novia a una mujer y que lo hace con tanta posesividad, mientras que Sakura sonrío arrogante, Yuki, Suigetsu, Kiba, Naruto y Sai rodaron los ojos. Megumi y Shino se muestran sorprendidos como los demás y sus demás amigos están llorando como magdalenas.

- ¿Ya conocías de antes a la hermana de Gaara, Sasuke? –pregunta curioso Shikamaru. –No me creo eso de que camino acá ya se hicieron novios.

- Si. –dice con indiferencia.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Yo no la había visto en la escuela, y recuerdo haber oído que estaba en Egipto. –dice Neji con tranquilidad y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada por preguntón.

- _(¿Qué demonios digo?)_ –a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro por impulsivo.

- _(¿Ahora que dirás Sasukito?)_ –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona, mostrando sus blancos dientes, divirtiéndose de lo lindo a costa de Sasuke, al igual que lo hacen Kiba, Naruto y Yuki.

- Un día le hable a Gaa-chan por teléfono y contesto Sasuke, nos caímos bien y intercambiamos números, de ahí estuvimos hablando, e incluso por chat. –explica Sakura con tranquilidad y Sasuke agradeció tenerla de su lado.

- ¡Maldito perro!, siempre te llevas las mejores. –dice con envidia Sasori. – ¡Espera!... sin mal no recuerdo hace dos semanas me dijiste que tenias una cita en tu recamara con una peli-rosa de ojos verdes. –Sasori ensancha los ojos. – ¿No me digas que fue ella?

- Hace tres semanas que estoy en Japón, y entraba de infraganti a la escuela. –dice divertida Sakura.

- Así fue como nos hicimos novios. –dice Sasuke con arrogancia, ya sentía que no la había cagado tanto.

- _(Si no fuera por Sakura, Sasuke ya hubiera estado frito)_ –Sai, Suigetsu, Yuki, Naruto y Kiba suspiran resignados.

- Que picarona me saliste. –dice burlón Sasori, para luego caminar hacia Sasuke y pasarle un brazo por los hombros. –Vaya amigo, ya veo porque siempre andas preocupándote mucho por Gaara, lo hacia porque es tu cuñado. –dice aliviado. –y yo que pensé que te me estabas volviendo gay.

A Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro por ser tan obvio y provocar que piensen eso de él mientras que Suigetsu, Yuki, Kiba y Naruto se tapa la boca para no soltar la carcajada, pero se tensaron al tener la mirada fulminante de Sakura en ellos.

- ¿Qué me esta pasando? Primero Yuki me desprecia, luego Megumi ahora Sakura. –dice con lamento Sasori. –Creo que estoy perdiendo el toque. –dice de forma dramática, mirando el horizonte mientras lagrimas resbalan por su mejilla.

Todos lo miran como el loco que es mientras una gota de sudor resbala por sus nucas.

* * *

Terminando de comer todos van caminando por el lobby del hotel para dirigirse nuevamente a la playa.

- Oye Sai… ¿crees que se correcto que me vaya a presentar ante la hermana de Gaara-kun? –Megumi se acerca a su amigo para susurrarle en el oído mientras caminan.

- No creo que sea necesario. Solo mírala, se lleva muy bien con Yuki, seguro es igualita. –dice apuntando con la mirada hacia adelante donde se ve a Yuki y Sakura ir platicando.

- Tienes razón. –Megumi suspira con pesadez.

- ¡Para bajar la comida propongo un partido de americano! –exclama el rubio emocionado.

- ¡Me apunto! –dicen animados Kiba y Sasori.

* * *

Sentadas en la arena están las chicas viendo como sus "machos" amigos o novios juegan americano en la arena, incluso Sai, Choji, Shino y Lee se les unieron… bueno, solo Lee se les unió a los otros tres los obligaron los mas malditos del grupo.

Naruto, Kiba, Suigetsu, Sasuke y Neji están en el mismo equipo mientras que los demás están en el otro. Los equipos fueron seleccionados por una rifa.

Naruto corre hacia la base del equipo contrario llegando a ella sin que lo tacleen.

- ¡VA POR TI HINATA-CHAN DATTEBAYO! –grita enérgico al momento que estampa el balón en la arena.

Hinata se sonroja levemente y voltea el rostro sintiendo como Ino le codea las costillas de forma insinuante.

- Lo traes loquito Hinata. –dice con diversión Ino haciéndola sonrojar más.

Neji camina hacia el rubio y lo tira al piso haciéndolo besar la arena ante tremendo zape que le dio.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa Hyuga? –grita furioso mientras se pone de pie y lo apunta de forma acusadora.

- Haber si dejas de intentar ligarte a mi prima. –dice molesto y el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Continuemos con el juego! –exclama Sasori tomando el balón.

Todos corrieron nuevamente hacia la mediación de la cancha, o más bien del terreno que tomaron como su área de juegos. Sasori seria el encargado de dar el pase que los acerque a la zona de anotación del siguiente equipo. El pelirrojo dio un excelente pase y Lee salto atrapándolo.

- ¡El poder de la juventud arde en mí! –dice enérgico siendo rodeado por las llamas de la juventud.

- ¡A él dattebayo! –fue el grito de guerra del rubio.

El pobre cejón no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando Naruto se le echo encima tacleándolo, luego le siguió Kiba, Suigetsu, Sasuke y por ultimo Sasori, que no le importo que el de abajo fuera uno de su propio equipo, él se echo encima de la montaña humana teniendo una sonrisa picarona adornando su rostro.

Shikamaru, Sai, Choji, Shino, Sakura, Megumi y Yuki hicieron una mueca de dolor sintiendo pena por el pobre flaco cejón que esta debajo de esa montaña humana, Neji sonrío con burla mientras las demás chicas empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

- Amo los juegos de machos. Verlos sudorosos y siendo toscos entre ellos es excitante. –dice divertida Yuki mirando de reojo a Sakura, la cual asintió divertida.

* * *

Hace unos minutos que los chicos dejaron de jugar americano y todos se habían dispersado nuevamente. Naruto está con Kiba y Sasori pidiendo unas bebidas para refrescarse, pero en eso diviso a Hinata platicando amenamente con Megumi, por lo que sonrío de forma torcida y se hizo el cabello hacia atrás de forma galante para después caminar con paso seguro hacia ellas sin avisarle nada a sus amigos que están teniendo un juego de miradas coquetas con un grupo de hermosas chicas.

* * *

Hinata y Megumi están sentadas en unas sillas de playa mientras son cubiertas por una sombrilla y platican amenamente mientras Shino esta siendo nuevamente enterrado en la arena por Choji, Lee se había ido a surfear, peleando contra las olas en muestra de las llamas de la juventud que arden en él. Por otro lado Ino le había pedido a Sai que la enseñara a nadar.

- Me parece increíble que teniendo las amigas que tienes no seas como ellas. –dice divertida Megumi.

- Bueno el que me junte con ellas no significa que seamos iguales. –Hinata le sonríe apenada mientras se rasca la nuca.

- ¿Y porque te juntas con ellas? –pregunta curiosa.

- Veras, son buenas chicas en el fondo…

- Pues será muy en el fondo. –dice con desprecio y Hinata amplia su sonrisa nerviosa.

- Además que las conozco desde la primaria.

- Entiendo.

- ¡Hola chicas!

Ambas alzan la mirada viendo a Naruto que les sonríe de oreja a oreja, haciendo que Megumi alce ambas cejas y Hinata frunza el entrecejo.

- Hina-chan, ¿jugamos a los muertos vivos? –el rubio pone su mejor cara de niño bueno.

- ¿Qué juego es ese? –pregunta extrañada la peli-azul, ya no tomándole importancia a como la llamo, ya se canso de repetirle una y otra vez que deje de llamarle con tantas confianzas.

- Tú te tiras al piso y te haces la muerta, yo me tiro arriba tuyo y me hago el vivo. –dice insinuante, moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de la oji-perla y a Megumi se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- Tú no tienes pelos en la lengua tio. –dice Megumi mostrándose incrédula.

- ¡No tengo pelos en la lengua porque Hina-chan no quiere dattebayo! –dice coqueto.

El tic en la ceja de Hinata se marco más y a Megumi se le sombreo más su frente de negro al ver lo vulgar y descarado que es el rubio.

- Debes estar cansada Hina-chan. –el rubio la mira con compresión.

- No sabes cuanto… no solo estoy cansada de ti sino que me tienes harta. –dice con molestia.

- Si, debes estar muy cansada después de todo lo que hicimos en mi sueño anoche. –dice galante haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás con sensualidad, ignorando el comentario de la peli-azul.

A ambas peli-azules les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, en verdad querían saber de donde saca tanta pendejada el rubio.

- Cada que te veo Hina-chan me dan ganas de ser ciclista. –dice de forma poética y enserio que ninguna de las chicas quiso saber la razón. –para llegar a la meta y agarrarte una teta. –dice de forma pervertida mirándole los senos.

Fue todo lo que soporto Hinata, que se puso de pie de golpe y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que lo tumbo.

- ¡Vamos Megumi-chan, te invito una bebida! –dice molesta comenzando a caminar a grandes zancadas para alejarse del rubio.

Megumi se puso de pie mirando con lastima al rubio tirado en la arena con el alma queriéndosele salir del cuerpo.

- _(Se lo tiene bien merecido)_ –Megumi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y corre hacia Hinata. – ¡Oye Hina-chan después de ir por esa bebida me acompañas a la habitación de Gaara-kun! –exclama al llegar a su lado.

- ¿Para que quieres ir a la habitación de Haruno-san? –pregunta curiosa mirándola de reojo mientras caminan.

- Ya que ni sus amigos ni hermana se preocupan por cuidarlo por estarse divirtiendo quiero ir a ver como esta, y si no le molesta hacerle compañía.

- Entiendo. –Hinata la mira de forma sospechosa haciendo que Megumi voltee su rostro a lado contrario para que no vea su sonrojo.

Las chicas siguieron alejándose mientras conversaban y el rubio alzo su rostro dejándolo ver todo lleno de arena con la mejilla derecha tan hinchada que parece que trae una pelota ahí, además se ve enrojecida.

- _(Tengo que hablarle a Sakura y avisarle que Megumi y Hina-chan planean hacerle una visita a "Gaara"_—el rubio suspiro con pesadez al ver que esos piropos de conquista para albañiles que lee no funcionan. –_pero si me la pusieras difícil no serias tu Hina-chan)_ –una sonrisa ladina adorna su rostro sin dejar de mirar por donde su peli-azul se va.

* * *

Se ve a Neji caminar por la orilla de la playa mirando a todos lados como en busca de algo.

- _(¿Dónde se metió esa mujer? Solo me tarde unos cuantos minutos en ir por algo de tomar y ya no la veo)_ –el castaño frunce el entrecejo molesto, pero detiene su paso al sentir un peso sobre sus hombros, mira de reojos hacia su derecha viendo a Sasori que le sonríe de forma socarrona, luego mira a su izquierda viendo a Kiba sonriéndole de la misma forma.

- ¿Buscas a alguien Hyuga? –pregunta juguetón Kiba.

- No. –dice cortante. –_(Idiota seria que te diga que estoy buscando a la novia de tu amigo)_—el castaño rodo los ojos con fastidio.

- Pues nosotros si estamos buscando a alguien, pero esa búsqueda termino. –dice con diversión Sasori y Kiba asintió dándole la razón. –Veras mi querido amigo con ojos de color raro. –Neji lo fulmina con la mirada, pero al pelirrojo le importo tanto como le importa exhibirse desnudo. Y Kiba amplio su sonrisa burlona. –Y la razón de mi búsqueda es porque aquí mi querido amigo el chucho... –Kiba alza su mano libre como recalcando que hablan de él.—… y yo cuando fuimos a comprar algunas bebidas para refrescarnos por el excelente juego de hace unos minutos, conocimos una chicas sexy, hermosas y esculturales. Como son varias y nosotros no somos envidiosos quisimos invitar a nuestros queridos amigos para compartir. –dice con heroísmo y a Neji le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. – Pero esos desalmados hicieron algo que me rompió el corazón. –dice dolido. –Cuéntale Kiba-chan, que me duele tanto lo que hicieron que no puedo ni repetirlo. –dice de forma dramática echándose aire con su mano libre, provocando que a Neji le resbale otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Veras Hyuga. –Kiba pone una expresión de completa seriedad. – Naruto que iba con nosotros por esas bebidas se desapareció de pronto mientras nosotros ligábamos con ese grupo de preciosidades. –dice con lamento y Sasori se echa más aire con la mano o seguro terminara llorando de la tristeza. –Así que como queríamos compartir nuestra diversión con todos ustedes pues empezamos a buscarlos. Encontramos a Shikamaru, pero estaba con su novia jugando a darse besitos y meterse mano.

- Eso me lastima amigo. Tiene a esa vieja todos los días para agasajársela y yo que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle variedad para que cambie de roles un poquito no me pela e incluso me ignoro y agito su mano para que desaparezca, echándome con desprecio mientras se agasaja a su novia. –dice con pesar.

- Te recuerdo que esa vieja es tu hermana. –dice Neji mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Y? Por eso mismo sé mejor que nadie que es una mandona violenta. Shika necesita variar un poco para descansar de la corajuda de mi hermana. –dice Sasori indiferente, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- Ahora que lo pienso mejor; conociendo a Temari y que Shikamaru la conoce mejor que todos seguramente nos ignoro porque sospechaba a lo que íbamos y si Temari oía y nota interés en él por ir seguro lo mata a golpes. –dice pensativo Kiba.

- Es lo mas seguro Kiba-chan. Shika nunca me falta en estas invitaciones. –dice pensativo, y Neji ya tiene la frente sombreada de negro. –Bueno Kiba-chan, síguele contando el relato.

- Bueno, entonces luego vimos a Sasuke, que por cierto esta ahí. –Kiba apunta hacia la playa, haciendo que Neji voltee y le resbale otra gota de sudor en la nuca al divisar al pelinegro dentro de la playa comiéndose a besos a la hermana de Gaara. –Ya con ver eso supones lo que paso. –dice resignado.

- El maldito nos fulmino con la mirada por interrumpirlo, y nosotros que solo íbamos con buenas intensiones. –dice Sasori indignado, y Neji rodo los ojos.

- Aprovechando que ya estábamos ahí le preguntamos si había visto a Suigetsu y dijo que se fue con una mamacita. –dice pensativo el castaño.

- Ese desgraciado, yo que quería compartir mis mamacitas y él ni siquiera me deja manosear la mamacita que se encontró en la playa. –dice con lamento Sasori, mostrando dolor en su mirada.

- Y bueno, salimos de la playa y te vimos, así que te alcanzamos para invitarte a nuestra fiesta. –termina Kiba su relato sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Y que me dices Neji-chan? –Neji lo fulmina con la mirada por como lo llamo, más Sasori pareció no importarle, incluso sus ojos se agrandaron y brillaron de forma tierna. –Sé que tú no me decepcionaras amigo, nunca lo haces. Ni cuando tienes novia me rechazas estas invitaciones. –dice con orgullo. Neji estaba por contestarle un rotundo no, pero Sasori le voltea el rostro a cierto ángulo. –Ellas son las nuevas amigas de Kiba-chan y mías. –dice de forma insinuante, dejándole ver al castaño un grupo de diez chicas muy sexy, esculturales, con senos muy grandes, de esos que te dan ganas de hundir tu cara en ellos, además con linda cara.

Las diez chicas los saludan cuando voltean mientras le sonríen coquetas. Kiba les sonrío coqueto al igual que Sasori mientras las saludaban con su mano libre.

- _(Yuki puede esperar… ¡Total! Gaara seguirá encerrado en su habitación y enfermo más días)_ –Neji se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. –Ya que insistes tanto. –Neji le sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¡Ese es mi Neji! –dice con orgullo Sasori, sonriéndole emocionado.

- Sabía que no te rajarías Hyuga. –dice animado Kiba, también mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Neji amplio su sonrisa torcida al ver lo lindo que se la pasara con esas chicas.

* * *

Sai e Ino están dentro de la playa, donde el agua apenas y les llega a la cintura. La rubia esta muy cerca del pelinegro, tomándole del brazo mirando algo asustada el agua.

Sai sabe que Ino se esta portando muy extraña, no es tonto y ha notado como de cierta forma hace cosas para que este con ella, la verdad no le toma importancia, él es feliz teniéndola a su lado y hace como si no se diera cuenta de los coqueteos de la rubia para con él.

Una ola les da haciéndolos alzar un poco, por lo que la rubia grito asustada y se abrazo al cuello del pelinegro.

- No pasa nada. Aquí sigue siendo baja la marea sin importar que nos lleguen olas. –dice tranquilo el pelinegro.

La rubia asintió y alzo la mirada topándose con esos hermosos ojos negros que la miran con tranquilidad, no pudo evitar sentirse cautivada al verlos, así teniéndolo cerca podía notar lo hermosos que son y se molesto por no haberlo notado antes.

Sai también mantuvo su mirada en esos ojos azules que tanto le gustan, esos ojos que son tan expresivos y coquetos a la vez.

- Sai. –susurra quedito la rubia, mostrándose más cautivada.

Ino entrecerró sus ojos y acerco su rostro poco a poco al de él, y Sai hizo lo mismo, ambos están a pocos milímetros para sellar sus labios…

- ¡La llama de la juventud no me dejara vencer ante las fuertes olas del mar!

Ambos se sobresaltan y se separan rápidamente. Ino voltea su rostro que esta todo sonrojado mientras tiene sus manos en el pecho sintiendo su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza que siente que se le saldrá del pecho.

Sai alza la mirada viendo a Lee sobre su tabla remando con sus manos hacia lo mas profundo del mar para tomar una ola. El pelinegro suspiro con pesadez al ver que su amigo le arruino el momento, en momentos así desea que mejor hubiera quedado noqueado cuando lo taclearon en el juego de hace rato.

* * *

Dentro del hotel hay una alberca deportiva en uno de los piso. Suigetsu al ser el hijo del dueño ordeno que cerraran la alberca y no dejen entrar a nadie… a nadie más que a él y su novia, por lo que ambos ahora se encuentran ahí sabiendo que nadie los podrá molestar.

Sobre una silla reclinable esta Suigetsu sentado, encima, sobre sus piernas esta Yuki. Los dos se besan con pasión, ella teniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de él y él tiene sus manos en los glúteos de ella, los cuales acaricia.

- Mm… Yuki… mmm… estoy todo sudado… mm… por el juego. –dice entre el beso.

- Lo sé. –dice sin dejar de besarlo.

- Entremos a la alberca. –Suigetsu se separa y abre los ojos mostrando picardía en ellos.

Yuki abre los ojos topándose con los de él y sonríe divertida.

- Tendrás que mandar a limpiar la alberca. –dice juguetona.

- ¿Importa? No seremos nosotros los que la limpien. –dice con burla, sonriendo de esa forma traviesa, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

La pelinegra negó divertida al verlo sonreír de esa forma que tanto le gusta, sonriéndole así ella no le puede negar nada, así que se pone de pie para que el peliblanco se pueda parar también.

Nada más se paro y como estaban muy cerca de la orilla de la alberca, Yuki lo aventó haciéndolo caer en ella.

Suigetsu casa solo su cabeza del agua y pasa una mano por el rostro quitándose el agua de los ojos para después abrirlos para fulminarla con la mirada notando como esta le sonríe traviesa.

- ¡Al menos hubieras avisado Yuki! –dice con reproche.

- Si lo hubiera echo no seria tan divertido. –dice burlona, para después sacarle la lengua de forma juguetona.

- Me vengare. –dice amenazante, pero luego ensancha los ojos. – ¡Oh no! –Suigetsu ensancho los ojos, posando sus manos en las mejillas y su boca forma una perfecta "O".—Sabia que un día me terminaría afectando el juntarme tanto con Sasuke. Ya hasta hablo como él. –dice con horror.

- Eso si que da miedo. –dice divertida.

- No te burles Yuki. Esto es muy serio. –dice con seriedad. –Prefiero ser perro antes que ser como Sasuke. –dice con pesar.

- Dejemos el tema Sasuke o me pondré celosa. –dice burlona y Suigetsu la mira ofendido.

- Que el gay aquí es Sasuke. Yo soy machín. –dice de forma heroica. –Y sino me crees ven acá para mostrártelo. –Suigetsu le sonríe con picardía mientras saca su mano derecha del agua y mueve uno de sus dedos en una seña para que se acerque.

Yuki ríe entre dientes, para después llevar sus manos a la orilla del short de mezclilla que cubre la parte baja de su traje de baño y se lo comienza a bajar de forma lenta, sin apartar su mirada coqueta de él que no pierde detalle alguno de sus movimientos, y sus ojos se oscurecen por el deseo nuevamente.

La pelinegra termino de sacarse el short dejando ver completamente su traje de baño blanco, y después se tiro de clavado al agua haciendo que el peli-blanco se cubra divertido el rostro.

Yuki saco su rostro del agua y quito con una mano el exceso de agua de la cara, para después nadar hacia el peliblanco y abrazarse del cuello de él, pegando sus senos en su torso y Suigetsu llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella.

- Tienes frio ¿verdad? –pregunta divertido al sentir contra su torso los pezones de ella.

- Y tú estas excitado ¿verdad? –pregunta divertida al sentir algo duro chocar contra su vientre.

- No se puede negar lo inevitable. –dice coqueto.

Yuki sonríe divertida y después une sus labios a los de él en un beso apasionado, haciendo participe su lengua y Suigetsu correspondió gustoso, pero gimió entre el beso cuando la pelinegra rodeo con sus piernas su cadera haciendo que sus sexos tengan fricción.

* * *

Dentro de la playa, donde la profundidad les llega un poco más arriba de la cintura están Sakura y Sasuke.

La peli-rosa rodea con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro y este tiene una de sus manos en la cintura de ella, mientras que su otra traviesa mano esta dentro del traje de baño de la chica, acariciándole con un dedo el clítoris mientras se besan con pasión.

- Sasuke. –Sakura rompe el beso dejando ver un delgado hilo de saliva que une sus labios. –Ya no soporto. Quiero que entres en mí.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no gemir, la forma en que le hablo le resulto tan excitante, ademas verla con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y las mejillas sonrojadas lo esta volviendo loco.

- Debimos habernos salido cuando teníamos oportunidad. –dice frustrando al mirar de reojo a su alrededor notando que hay mucha gente.

- ¿No se te hace más excitante así? –pregunta divertida, mirándolo traviesa.

- Excitante lo es… —Sasuke acerca su rostro nuevamente al de ella haciendo rosar sus narices. –… pero aquí no puedo verte ni tocarte con tanta libertad. –dice en un tono más ronco haciendo que Sakura se muerda el labio inferior. –mejor ayúdame con mi problema… — Sasuke toma una de las manos de ella y la lleva a su entrepierna para que sienta su excitación. –… ya solucionado salimos y lo hacemos en mi habitación. –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro deleitándose al verla morderse nuevamente el labio inferior.

- Me gusta la idea. –Sakura le sonríe de forma torcida a la vez que introduce la mano en el bermuda del pelinegro y toma en un puño su miembro erecto.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y su respiración se acelero al sentir como ella comienza a mover su mano de ariba abajo por lo largo del falo.

- Si lo haces así de rápido no tardare en correrme. –dice ronco, dejando ver en su voz lo que le cuesta hablar, además que su respiración se acelero.

- Eso es lo que busco, porque muero por tenerte dentro de mí. –dice coqueta y ahora fue Sasuke quien se mordió su labio inferior.

Sasuke recargo su frente en el hombro derecho de ella y se mordió con más fuerza el labio inferior para no gemir. Sakura siguió con sus caricias, acelerando cada vez más sus movimientos. Sasuke gruño sintiendo su orgasmo llegar.

- Sakura. –dice ronco al momento de correrse.

Pasando su orgasmo intento calmar su respiración, ya un poco más calmada se enderezo viendo a su novia que lo mira divertida.

- Si que estas ansiosa porque este dentro de ti. –dice burlón.

- Mucho.

Sakura le guiña un ojo y Sasuke sonríe divertido, para después ir acercando su rostro al de ella mientras entrecierra los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo.

- ¡SAKURA-CHIAN!

Ambos fruncen el entrecejo porque les hayan interrumpido el beso, apenas y habían rosado los labios.

Furiosos ambos voltean hacia donde provino ese chillón grito viendo a Naruto dentro del agua caminando lo más rápido que puede hacia ellos, y se le ve batallar por las olas.

- ¿Qué quieres Naruto? –dice molesta Sakura cuando el rubio llego a ellos y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada. –Primero los pendejos de Kiba y Sasori, ahora tu. –dice mas furiosa.

- Lo siento Sakura-chan, la verdad no quería interrumpirte porque se como te pones cuando lo hago y no quiero morir tan joven. –dice de forma rápida que sus compañeros se sorprenden porque pueda hablar tan rápido sin tomar aire ni hacer pausas. –Pero es algo urgente. Megumi y Hinata-chan irán a tu habitación para hacerle una visita al supuesto Gaara. –ambos ensancharon los ojos.

- ¡Demonios! Si llegan se darán cuenta que no hay nadie. –dice molesta.

- No creo que puedan entrar porque la puerta esta cerrada. –dice Sasuke.

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes teme? –Naruto lo mira como si fuera un retrasado mental y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada. –Se supone Gaara esta enfermo, si ellas tocan la puerta y no abre se preocuparan y llamaran a servicio para que les abra. –dice con obviedad, ySasuke chasqueo la lengua molesto porque el rubio haya pensado en eso y él no.

- Ni modo. Yuki me va matar pero necesito de ella, y de Kiba también. –dice resignada. –Así que Naruto tu busca a Kiba, nosotros iremos por Yuki.

- ¡A la orden general! –dice firme haciendo un saludo militar.

* * *

Un mercedes deportivo color rojo se estaciona frente a uno de los elegantes y enormes hoteles de la familia Hozuki. Del lado del copiloto se baja un apuesto chico de aparentemente veinte años; su cabello es lacio, de color negro y lo lleva amarrado en una coleta baja; sus facciones son hermosas y varoniles; en este momento sus ojos son cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros; viste pantalón levemente holgado color blanco, de tela de ceda al igual que la camisa de botones del mismo color y de mangas cortas, lleva los primeros cuatro botones desabrochados; y finalmente unas sandalias de piel color cafés.

Del lado del copiloto se bajo un chico aparentemente de la misma edad; su cabello es algo largo de color plata y lo lleva peinado hacia atrás, mostrándose el mucho gel para el cabello que usa; sus facciones son varoniles y apuestas; sus ojos también son cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros; viste un bermuda color blanco, y una camisa de botones y mangas cortas de color roja, teniendo los primeros botones desabrochados; para finalizar unas sandalias rojas.

Y de la parte de atrás sale un chico que también aparenta la misma edad; su cabello es muy largo y de color rubio, lo lleva peinado en una coleta alta dejando caer sobre su cara un largo flequillo de lado haciendo que le tape uno de sus ojos; sus facciones son agraciadas, poco masculinas, pero apuestas, sus ojos también son cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros; lleva puesto un bermuda negro con nubes rojas a todo estilo playero, una playera color roja que le queda levemente holgada y finalmente unas sandalias negras.

- ¿Este es el grandioso lugar donde planeaste nuestras vacaciones Itachi? –el peli-plata mira de reojo al pelinegro, aun con los lentes se observa como alza ambas cejas.

- ¿No es obvio Hidan? –dice burlón, sonriendo de forma torcida.

- Si querías pasar nuestras vacaciones de verano en la playa bien pudimos haber ido a Miami o alguna playa de México. –dice con fastidio el rubio.

- Concuerdo con Deidara. Las playas de Japón las podemos visitar cualquier día en uno de los aviones de nuestras familias. –dice con fastidio Hidan.

- Eso es verdad, pero nunca lo hacemos y en vacaciones siempre salimos del país. Es bueno visitar las playas que tiene nuestro país. –dice despreocupado Itachi, agitando una mano restándole importancia, pero después una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro. –Además me entere que mi querido otouto vino a pasar las vacaciones aquí en compañía de sus amigos. –dice de forma traviesa y sus dos amigos rodaron los ojos.

- Como te encanta joderle la vida a tu hermano menor. –dice Hidan con fastidio.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Es divertido, además no seria un buen hermano mayor sino le jodo un momento la vida a mi hermano menor. Sin contar que solo puedo joderlo en vacaciones. –dice divertido y sus dos amigos suspiran resignado. –No te pongas triste Deidara que me entere que también tú hermana menor esta aquí. Tú también tendrás el privilegio de joderle un momento las vacaciones. –dice mirándolo de reojo.

- Se ve que no la conoces, si lo hago me acusara con padre y me ira peor. Eso es lo malo de tener hermanas menores: son unas chismosas. –dice resentido dejándoles ver a sus amigos que la hermana del rubio si que la ha acusado mucho.

- En cambio tu Hidan, eres hijo único. –dice con lastima, mirándolo como si fuera un pordiosero.

- Y agradezco eso. –dice indiferente, comenzando a caminar. –Al menos escogiste un buen hotel.

- Es uno de los hoteles del padre del mejor amigo de Sasukito. –dice Itachi despreocupado comenzando a seguir a su amigo.

- La familia Hozuki sin duda tiene los mejores hoteles. Me he hospedado en varios de ellos, así que me tranquiliza saber que aquí hay uno. –dice Deidara también siguiéndolos, los tres encaminándose hacia el hotel para registrarse.

**Continuará**

**jajaja naruto y sus piropos, en cuanto yuki y sakura si ke andan aprobechando los momentos ke tienen con sus novios XD**

**ya llego itachi! al fin sale, veremos ke hace el canijo en compañia de sus amigos XD**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	29. Otra metida de pata de Naruto

**Otra metida de pata de Naruto**

En el pasillo de la tercera planta del hotel se ve a Naruto que mira como algunos metros delante de él van caminando Megumi y Hinata, dándole la espalda.

- _Moriré por esto. –_el rubio suelta un profundo suspiro intentando armarse de valor.

Sin más Naruto corre hacia donde están ambas chicas, tiene que ser rápido ya que ellas están a tres habitaciones de llegar a la habitación de Sakura.

Cuando el rubio pasa alado de Hinata que solo sintió una corriente de aire y algo jalarle la parte de arriba del traje de baño para después sentir frio en sus senos, baja la mirada y grita a la vez que se sonroja, y detiene su paso, cruzando sus brazos frente a sus senos.

Megumi también detiene su paso, volteando hacia la peli-azul, y ensancha los ojos al ver que ya no lleva la parte de arriba del traje de baño.

- ¡Dios creo que he visto el paraíso!

Ambas chicas alzan la mirada viendo a Naruto a unos metros enfrente de ellas sosteniendo la parte de arriba del traje de baño de Hinata en alto con su mano derecha, teniendo sonrisa bobalicona y sangre chorreándole de la nariz, además una intensa aura brillante lo rodea.

- ¡Yo te mato! –dice tétrica Hinata.

- Yo te ayudo. –dice igual de tétrica Megumi, odia los pervertidos aprovechados.

- ¡Solo te lo quite Hinata-chan porque los ángeles no usan ropa dattebayo! –al ver que su argumento aumenta la furia de ambas femeninas paso saliva con dificultad. – ¡¿Patitas para que las quiero? –exclama el rubio que ni tonto ni mucho menos perezoso emprendió carrera a todo lo que le dan sus pies.

- ¡Dame mi traje de baño! –grita furiosa Hinata, comenzando a correr atrás de él dispuesta a quitarle su prenda y después matarlo a golpes, lógicamente sin dejar de cubrirse sus senos con sus brazos.

Megumi también corrió, ambas acelerando todo lo que pueden en un intento de alcanzarlo.

Del lado contrario por donde se fueron esos tres, doblando el pasillo, asomándose se ve a Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Yuki.

- Sinceramente no sé si es muy valiente o muy idiota. –Suigetsu muestra incredulidad en sus ojos, cuando se le pidió entretenerlas no pensó que lo haría así.

- Pienso que es muy idiota. –Sasuke sonríe de forma socarrona. –Si Neji se entera lo remata si es que Hinata lo deja vivo.

- La verdad no sé si admirarlo. –Kiba sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Lo que importa es que consiguió lo que se le pidió: entretenerlas para que nos de tiempo. –Sakura sonríe satisfecha, la verdad no le importa los métodos que usen sus amigos, con tal que las cosas al final tengan el objetivo pedido.

- Al mal paso darle prisa. Entremos a la habitación. –Yuki que aun sonríe divertida camina hacia la habitación, siendo seguida por los demás.

* * *

Ya dentro de la habitación—_ a la cual aseguraron para que no sea abierta—_se encuentran Kiba, Yuki, Sakura, Sasuke y Suigetsu.

- ¿Y ahora? –Suigetsu las mira curioso. –Cuando maten a Naruto sabes que van a regresar. –dice mirando a Sakura.

- Lo sé.—dice resignada.

- No queda de otra más que vuelvas a ser Gaara y te quedes aquí encerrada siendo mimada por las chicas. –Kiba le sonríe con burla y Sakura chasquea la lengua al igual que Sasuke.

- ¡No es justo! –exclama molesto Sasuke.

- No, no lo es. Yo tengo derecho a disfrutar a la playa como ustedes, vestida de chico ni al agua me puedo meter. –Sakura cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón.

- ¡Y si otra persona se disfraza de Gaara? –Suigetsu se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¿¡Otra chica? –Sakura alza ambas cejas, mostrando interés.

- Puede ser también un chico, pero aquí ninguno más que tu tiene algunos rasgos parecidos a los de Gaara. –Yuki agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Solo Sakura al ser su melliza. –Kiba asiente dándose la razón a si mismo.

- ¿Y que tal si le ponemos un tapabocas? Se vería lógico ya que se supone Gaa-chan esta enfermo –Sakura sonríe de forma torcida. –esas cosas tapan casi todo el rostro, de ahí lo demás como ojos y cabello se arregla con lentes de contacto y la peluca.

- No suena mala idea. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida al ver que hay esperanza de que siga teniendo novia en la playa y no novio.

- ¿Y quien será Gaara? –Yuki mira a Sakura con interés. –Tiene que ser uno de nosotros porque somos los únicos que conocemos el secreto, pero lógicamente nadie quiere quedarse sin poder disfrutar la playa. –al instante todos dieron varios pasos hacia atrás, dejando en claro que ninguno quiere sacrificarse.

- Yo paso. Ya suficiente es con que me hayan sacado de esa gloriosa orgia para ayudarlos y no sé con que. Naruto hizo todo. –dice con reproche Kiba.

- Oye que somos un grupo. –dice indignada Sakura.

- No te quejes a mi también me interrumpieron. –dice indignado Suigetsu, aun recordando que los interrumpieron cuando iban en lo mejor.

- ¿Y si lo sorteamos? –Yuki mira a Sakura.

- Me agrada la idea. Lógicamente Naruto será el único que no entre a la rifa, ya que él suficiente hizo arriesgando su trasero al distraerlas. –Sakura suspira con pesadez y los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo.

- _Que no me toque a mi._—rezan suplicante los cinco.

* * *

Sakura sostiene cinco palitos en sus manos y se los extiende a los demás. Dudoso cada uno toma uno dejando a Sakura con el que quedo. Al instante los cinco extienden sus palitos en medio para ver quien perdió.

- ¡Saque el más grande! –exclama emocionada Sakura, sintiéndose afortunada porque su buena suerte siempre la acompañe.

- ¡El poder de la fuerza esta de mi lado! –dice emocionada Yuki, alzando su mano derecha hacia Sakura para chocarla con ella.

- Hmn. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida al ver que su palito no es el más grande, pero tampoco el más pequeño.

- Siempre he amado mi buena suerte. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Los cuatro dirigen su mirada hacia Kiba que tiene su mano que sostiene el palito extendida mientras baja la cabeza derrotado, siendo rodeado por una intensa aura oscura y deprimente provocando que los demás lo miren con lastima… ¡na! ¿Para que mentir? La verdad disfrutan no estar en el lugar de él.

- Justo en este momento deseo haber sido yo quien se haya arriesgado entreteniéndolas en vez de Naruto. –cascadas de lagrimas resbalan por las mejillas del castaño.

* * *

Itachi en compañía de sus dos amigos se encuentran en la recepción registrándose.

- ¡Hermosa Hinata-chan, ¿ya te he dicho que tienes más polvos que una chancla de Kun fu?

Al oír ese grito chillón decir esa ridiculez los tres varones junto con la recepcionista y los empleados del lugar voltean viendo a un apuesto rubio correr como si tuviera diarrea mientras mira asustado hacia atrás.

- ¡Si hubiese habido oportunidad de que me apiadara de ti las has perdido! –grita furiosa Hinata corriendo atrás de él teniendo una expresión sombría.

- ¡Yo lo atrapo Hinata-chan y tú te lo surtes! –grita Megumi yendo a la par que su amiga.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los presentes al ver a esos tres salir corriendo del hotel.

- Que suerte tiene ese rubio, es perseguido por dos hermosas chicas. –Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Yo no veo la suerte en ser perseguido por dos mujeres que muestran instintos asesinos y gritan amenazas. –Hidan mira incrédulo a Itachi que amplia su sonrisa. –Seguro ese rubio es un pecador y Hashin-sama lo esta castigando así. –dice muy convencido provocando que a sus dos amigos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- No sé si habré oído y visto bien, pero la chica que no lleva la parte de arriba del traje de baño, esa que cubre sus senos con su mano se llama y se parece a la mejor amiga de mi hermana. –Deidara se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Suponiendo que tú hermana esta aquí es muy probable que sea la misma chica. –dice con indiferencia Hidan.

- Es que me es difícil de creer, esa chica es muy tímida… jamás la había visto así por eso dudo de que sea la misma Hinata que conozco.

- Como sea. –Itachi agita una mano restándole importancia. –Lo importante aquí es… —el pelinegro hace una pausa para darle más emoción al momento y con esa expresión de seriedad que muestra hace que sus dos amigos lo miren curiosos. –Es que no solo tú hermana menor esta bien sabrosa sino que tiene amigas muy buenas, y según mis cálculos esas dos más Ino-chan son tres y nosotros somos tres. –Itachi mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante haciendo que sus dos amigos caigan estilo anime.

- Estás trastornado al creer que dejare sola a Ino con uno de ustedes dos. –Deidara se pone de pie a la par que Hidan.

- ¿Por qué no? Es mejor que se la folle un muy buen amigo tuyo a que lo haga un desconocido. –Itachi le sonríe amigable y Hidan asintió dándole la razón, Hasin-sama no ve como pecado el fornicar.

Dedidara frunce el seño, fulminándolos con la mirada, pero a los pocos segundos relaja su expresión y asintió estando de acuerdo.

- Bien dicen que es mejor conocido que malo por conocer… al menos ya sé donde vive cada uno de ustedes por si sale preñada.

- ¡Así se habla Deidara! –Itachi alza el pulgar de su mano derecha y le guiña un ojo.

- _Si Hashin-sama me hubiera hecho mujer, enserio que hubiera preferido ser cualquier tipo de femenina, menos hermana de Deidara. –_Hidan mira incrédulo al rubio al igual que el demás personal que andaba de chismoso oyendo la plática de ellos.

* * *

"Gaara" esta recostado en la cama, teniendo su espalda recargada en la pared, sus piernas son cubiertas por una blanca sabana y tiene la mitad del rostro cubierto gracias la tapa bocas que trae puesto.

A un costado de la cama están Sakura, Sasuke, Yuki y Suigetsu sonriendo satisfechos mientras el pelirrojo los mira con recelo.

- ¡Perfecto! El maquillaje que use ayudo a que te veas muy pálido. –Sakura alza el pulgar de su mano derecha en son de aprobación.

- ¿Perfecto? –exclama incrédulo Kiba. – ¡Mírame bien, tu versión de Gaara es mucho más exquisita y pequeña que yo! –dice alterado e indignado.

- Por eso te pusimos ropa muy holgada, para que no se note tanto. –Yuki le sonríe de forma socarrona. –Además con que no te pongas de pie será suficiente para que no noten la estatura, así que tampoco te destapes. –dice con advertencia.

- Además las gafas, el flequillo de la peluca y el tapa bocas tapan tus facciones que son mucho más toscas que las de Sakura. –dice indiferente Sasuke.

- Vele el lado bueno. –Kiba entrecierra la mirada hacia Suigetsu al no hallarle lado bueno a esto. –Estarás con dos sexys y hermosas chicas. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro y Kiba entrecierra más su mirada, no le ve nada de divertido estar con dos chicas con las cuales no se podrá divertir simplemente porque ninguna va a aflojar.

- Mira Kiba te prometo que cuando se vayan esas dos, tú nos llamas y nosotros te ayudamos a quitarte el disfraz para que puedas salir a divertirte. –dice con seriedad Sakura.

- Vale. –el castaño suspira resignado. –Pero me deberán una muy grande. –dice con advertencia.

- ¿Qué te parece como pago un cuarteto con chicas de natación? Tienen cuerpazos de infarto. –Suigetsu mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante, sonriendo de forma bobalicona al recordar los cuerpos de sus compañeras en el club, sonrisa que borro al recibir en las costillas un fuerte codazo de Yuki. –Claro que como el tuyo ninguno cariño. –Suigetsu se rasca la nuca y sonríe nervioso al ver la fulminante mirada de su novia.

- Me han convencido a aceptar mi destino con heroísmo. –Kiba sonríe de forma bobalicona y un aura brillante lo rodea, su recompensa vale la pena.

La puerta es tocada un par de veces haciendo que los cincos se pongan en guardia.

- Recuerda Kiba no hables… podrían reconocer tu voz. –ordena seria Sakura.

- Entendido líder. Usare mi libreta. –con aburrimiento Kiba toma la libre y pluma que esta en el buro y se la enseña como haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

- ¡Suerte! –Yuki le guiña un ojo coqueta.

- Pues si tengo la misma suerte que con los palitos, lo mejor es no dejar esto a la suerte. –dice divertido y a los demás se les sombreo la frente de negro, estando completamente de acuerdo con eso. –Ya váyanse. Les llamo cuando se vayan. –Kiba agita una mano con indiferencia.

Los cuatro se miran entre si, aun no estando seguros si esto funcionara. Pero dejando las cosas a su suerte_—a la suerte de Sakura, Sasuke, Yuki y Suigetsu, es más que obvio que Kiba no cuenta con suerte ese día.—_suspiran resignados y caminan hacia la puerta.

Quien la abrió fue Sakura topándose con las miradas sorprendidas de Hinata y Megumi que tienen la respiración algo agitada, están algo sudadas y sus mejillas están sonrosadas.

- _O una de dos: ¿Naruto fue inteligente y les aventó el traje de baño para distraerlas al recogerlo mientras él se sube a un barco para huir de ellas o le dieron alcance a Naruto y lo mataron para después quitarle la prenda? _–Sakura sonríe levemente al ver que Hinata ya lleva puesto la parte de arriba de su traje de baño.

- Venimos a ver a Gaara-kun. –dice nerviosa Megumi, la verdad no pensó que la hermana del pelirrojo este ahí y le da algo de pena tratar con ella, ya que tiene una mirada muy penetrante.

- Pasen y no lo molesten mucho. Aun esta débil. –dice indiferente Sakura saliendo de la habitación, pasando en medio de ambas.

- ¡Te cuidas amigo! –dice amigable Suigetsu volteando hacia atrás, para después salir también siendo seguido por Sasuke.

- ¡Se los encargo chicas! –Yuki les sonríe amigable al pasar en medio de ambas y estas simplemente asintieron.

- Pensé que ninguno de ellos se preocupaba por Gaara-kun. –le susurra Megumi a Hinata para que solo ella la oiga mientras miran a esos cuatro alejándose.

- Créeme que yo también pensé eso. –le susurra Hinata, haciendo a ambas sonreír divertidas, sin mas se adentran a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Al adentrarse más en la habitación y ver a Gaara recostado, notando lo pálido que se ve, además su mirada muestra cansancio ya que volteo a verlas curioso.

- Vinimos a ver como estaba Haruno-san. –Hinata le sonríe amigable, al ver que su nueva amiga se quedo tensa y sonrojada cuando la mirada de él se poso en ella.

"Gaara" toma una libre, la cual abre y comienza a escribir unas cuantas cosas ante la mirada atenta de las chicas.

"Gracias por preocuparse. Son buenas amigas"

- _Gaara-kun me considera buena amiga. _–un aura brillante rodea a Megumi y Hinata al sentirla sonrío divertida.

- ¿No puede hablar? –pregunta curiosa Hinata y "Gaara" niega mientras vuelve a escribir algo más en su libreta.

"Se me ha cerrado la garganta y el doctor me recomendó no hablar hasta que la inflamación cese"

- Comprendo. –dice con entendimiento Hinata.

- _Tal parece que no notan el cambio. –_Kiba se sintió aliviado al ver que el plan funciono, en eso su mirada se poso en Megumi y se contuvo las ganas de sonreír divertido al verla aun con esa mueca bobalicona. –_Creo que el fingir ser Gaara va a ser muy divertido._

* * *

Suigetsu, Yuki, Sasuke y Sakura están fuera de la habitación pegando oreja.

- No se oyen gritos mucho menos reclamos. –Sasuke se endereza mostrándose indiferente.

- Si lo hubieran descubierto ya hasta golpes se hubieran oído. Ya todos hemos visto como son esas dos enojadas. –Sakura también se endereza mostrándose aliviada.

- Bien dicen que Dios los crea y solos se juntan; esas dos tienen un carácter extraño. –Yuki también se endereza mostrándose divertida.

- Sinceramente me sorprende como son ambas enojadas, pero la que más me sorprende es Hinata. Estoy en la misma escuela que ella desde la escuela media y jamás la había visto enojarse, en cambio desde que llego Naruto a su vida saco la fiera que llevaba dormida dentro. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Hablando de Naruto hay que checar que siga vivo. –Sakura saca su celular que coloco en medio de sus senos haciendo que la mirada pervertida de los varones se pose en ellos.

- ¡Auch! –exclama adolorido Suigetsu al sentir que Sasuke y Yuki le dan un codazo en el estomago al notar como y donde anda mirando, mientras lo fulminan con la mirada, por lo que el peliblanco sonrío nervioso. –_No puedo controlar mi lado pervertido. Si sigo así terminaran sacándome el aire. _–la sonrisa nerviosa de Suigetsu se marca más al ver que tanto su novia como amigo lo intentan matar con la mirada.

- No contesta. –dice extrañada la peli-rosa, extrañándose más al ver que su amiga y novio fulminan con la mirada a un nervioso Suigetsu.

- Tal vez lo mataron. –Sasuke agita una mano restándole importancia, después de todo solo es un dobe. –_Si murió el mundo se libra de un estúpido y ya._

- Vamos a buscarlo, tal vez siga vivo. –dice cortante Yuki, comenzando a caminar hacia el elevador.

- ¡Espera Yuki! –Suigetsu corre atrás de su novia, no paso desapercibido para el su molesta, más ella acelero su paso.

- ¿Y a esta que le pasa? –Sakura alza ambas cejas extrañada, también noto el enojo de repente en su amiga.

- Se ha dado cuenta del estúpido que eligió por novio. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Sakura alza más sus cejas sin entender, pero después se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y comienza a caminar hacia el elevador a la par de Sasuke.

* * *

- ¿Estás enojada Yuki? –Suigetsu mira curioso a su novia, mostrándose incluso algo temeroso.

- No. –dice cortante, volteando su rostro a lado contrario mientras tiene sus brazos cruzados debajo de sus senos alzándolos más.

Suigetsu marca más su sonrisa nerviosa, pero en eso su mirada se posa en los senos de su novia, notando como se alzan y se juntan debido a que tiene los brazos cruzados debajo de ellos. No pudo evitar relamerse los labios y mirarlos de forma pervertida.

- ¡Deja de mirarme los senos! –exclama furiosa, fulminándolo con la mirada haciéndolo sobresaltar.

- _¿Estará enojada? Ella dice que no, pero por lo general me sonríe coqueta cuando nota que miro de forma pervertida una parte de su cuerpo. –_Suigetsu vuelve a sonreír nervioso. –¿Estas enojada?

- ¡Que no! –exclama furiosa, volteando su rostro a lado contrario nuevamente poniendo más nervioso a su novio al no saber lo que le pasa.

- _Tal vez le ha llegado la regla. _–Suigetsu no sabe que hacer, la verdad nunca la había visto así con nadie, mucho menos con él.

Sasuke y Sakura que están parados atrás de ellos, esperando el elevador, tienen la frente sombreada de negro y miran con fastidio a esos dos.

- Ese maldito elevador tarda mucho y ya me canse de esperar oyendo como ese tarado le pregunta cada dos por tres si esta enojada, y ella le dice que no cuando es obvio que esta enojada. –susurra molesto Sasuke solo para que su novia lo oiga.

- Entre más le pregunte más se va a enojar. –Sakura suelta un profundo suspiro después de susurrarle eso. –Los hombres son tan estúpidos. Si notan que esta enojada por como les habla y como lo miran, ¿para que siguen preguntando? Eso nos enferma.

- Oye que también soy hombre. –Sasuke la mira ofendido. –_Nota mental: no andar preguntando a cada rato si esta enojada cuando sospeche que lo esta. _

- Lo sé. –Sakura le palmea el hombro en son de consuelo y Sasuke entrecierra la mirada.

- ¿Estás enojada?

- ¡SI! ¡SI ESTOY ENOJADA! AHORA DEJA DE HABLARME Y MIRARME, TODO EN TI ME MOLESTA!—grita furiosa, dándole un codazo en el estomago, haciéndolo doblegar del dolor y abrazarse el estomago sintiendo que le saco todo el aire.

En eso las puertas del elevador se abren, por lo que Yuki rápidamente se adentra y aplana el botón a la planta baja.

- Hmn… idiota. –Sasuke sonríe burlón al pasar alado de su adolorido amigo.

- Tanto te hubieras ahorrado si hubieras mantenido la boca cerrada. –Sakura lo mira como si fuera un moco verde en el suelo al pasar alado de él.

Antes de que se cierren la puerta Sakura y Sasuke vieron la mirada que muestra dolor al mirara a Yuki que mira a otro lado ignorándolo. Sin más las puertas se cerraron haciendo el elevador bajar, dejando a un adolorido Suigetsu en ese piso, en espera que el dolor pase para que se pueda enderezar y esperar nuevamente al elevador.

- Comprendí que esta enojada conmigo, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué hice? –murmura con voz de pito, dejándose caer de rodillas al piso.

* * *

- ¿Gaara-kun te gustaría ver una película para entretenerte? –Megimi mira curiosa al pelirrojo. –Así no te será tan aburrido estar aquí… al menos que quieras descansar. Nos podríamos ir. –dice apenada, recordando que esta enfermo.

"La verdad estoy algo aburrido. Me gustaría que me hagan compañía… el ver una película suena interesante"

Los ojos de Kiba se cierra en señal de que esta sonriendo bajo el tapabocas mientras le enseña la libreta. Megumi al verlo se sonrojo y sonrío amigable.

- Chicos yo me tengo que ir. Quede de ayudar a Ino con unos pendientes. –Hinata se pone de pie de la silla en la que estaba sentada y le sonríe apenada.

- Pero…

- Ustedes vean la película, ahí luego me la cuentas Megumi-chan. –Hinata le guiña un ojo de forma cómplice haciéndola sonrojar más. – ¡Nos vemos! –sin mas la peli-azul camina hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera Hinata-cha! –grita suplicante mas su nueva amiga se fue sin mirar atrás.

Megumi sonrío nerviosa mientras su cara esta más roja que un tomate maduro y voltea hacia "Gaara" que le sonríe amigable, o eso dejan ver sus ojos cerrados mientras le muestra la libreta, por lo que la peli-azul baja la mirada para leer.

"Aunque seamos solo dos será divertido. Incluso podemos pedir algo a servicio de habitación"

- ¿No te molesta que solo seamos tu y yo? –pregunta apenada y "Gaara" niega haciendo que Megumi sonría emocionada.

- _Sabia que el Gaara-kun que tanto me gusta seguía ahí, seguro aparenta ser alguien que no es con sus amigos, y me alegra que pueda ver como es él realmente nuevamente. _

* * *

Hinata esta recargada en la puerta, sonriendo divertida.

- _Por lo general no hago esto. Pero quise ayudar a Megumi-chan—_Hinata se endereza para seguir su camino, sin borrar esa sonrisa traviesa de su rostro.

* * *

- ¿A donde vas? –Sakura mira extrañada a su amiga que camina hacia otra dirección que no es la salida del hotel justo cuando salen del elevador.

- ¡Por ahí! –Yuki alza una mano en son de despido sin voltear a verlos y siguiendo su camino.

- ¿No ayudaras a buscar a Naruto?

- ¡Lo buscare en el bar! –dice indiferente.

Sakura suspira resignada mientras que Sasuke simplemente se muestra tranquilo, le importa mierda lo que Yuki haga.

- ¿Enserio quieres buscar a Naruto? –Sasuke abrazo a la peli-rosa por atrás, posando sus manos en la cintura y su barbilla en los hombros de ella. –Podríamos volver a tomar ese elevador e ir al jacuzzi de mi habitación. –Sasuke comienza a repartir besos en el hombro de ella.

- Me has convencido… igual yerba mala nunca muere, así que es seguro que Naruto sigue vivo. –Sakura lo mira coqueta mientras inclina su rostro dándole más acceso a él y Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida mientras le besa el cuello.

* * *

- Playa, mamacitas, alcohol, mamacitas, diversión, mamacitas, deportes extremos acuáticos, mamacitas, vacaciones, mamacitas…

- En resumen amas la playa tanto como yo. –Itachi le sonríe divertido a Deidara que asintió dándole la razón mientras que Hidan roda los ojos con fastidio.

Los tres van en el elevador, después de haber ido a instalarse en sus respectivas habitaciones que para mala suerte de él le toco en el mismo piso que los que para su desgracia son mejores amigos, en fin, el caso es que después de instalarse van a ir a divertirse por los alrededores.

Al llegar al tercer piso el elevador se detiene y las puertas se abren haciendo que los tres dirijan su mirada curiosos viendo a Suigetsu que se soba el estomago adolorido.

- ¡Itachi! –exclama sorprendido el peliblanco.

- ¡Hola! –Itachi le sonríe amigable viéndolo entrar al elevador.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- De vacaciones ¿y tú? –Itachi lo mira burlón.

- Ya entiendo… descubriste que aquí vino Sasuke a pasar sus vacaciones y vienes a molestarlo un poco. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¿Soy tan predecible? –Itachi amplia su sonrisa burlona.

- Digamos que no tienes vacaciones sino molestas un poco a tu querido hermano menor. –Suigetsu también amplia su sonrisa.

- Por cierto ¿ya conoces a Deidara y Hidan?

- Los he visto en varias fiestas tuyas… ¡hola chicos! –Sagetsu les sonríe amigable.

- ¡Hola! –Deidara le responde la sonrisa mientras que Hidan simplemente mueve levemente su cabeza en son de saludo.

- ¿Te duele el estomago? –Itachi alza ambas cejas al ver como Suigetsu aun se soba la tripa.

- Algo. –Suigetsu sonríe nervioso haciendo que los tres varones entrecierren su mirada de forma sospechosa.

- Seguro hiciste algo que molesto a Hashin-sama y por eso te ha castigado. –dice de forma tétrica el peli-plata haciendo que Suigetsu lo mire como el loco religioso que es.

- O una de dos: tienes diarrea o una de tus conquistas te golpeo por ser un completo patán. –Itachi vuelve a sonreír con burla y amplia su sonrisa al ver a Suigetsu tensarse. –Definitivo es una chica. Te conozco tan bien que si tuvieras diarrea me hubieras contestando un simple: "cago aguado ¿y que? ¿apoco no te ha pasado?"

Deidara sonríe divertido y Hidan hace mueca de asco mientras Suigetsu maldice porque Itachi lo conozca tan bien.

- ¿Y que le hiciste a la pobre chica que callo bajo tus encantos mi pequeño saltamontes?

- _Ni yo sé lo que le hice a Yuki y si le digo eso el cabrón se va a burlar de mi –_Suigetsu suspira con pesadez, pero sintió un foco prenderse en su cabeza. – ¿En verdad quieres saber eso o prefieres saber la nueva buena sobre Sasukito? –Suigetsu mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante.

- Eres bueno negociando. –Itachi sonríe con burla. –desembucha.

- Sasukito tiene novia, esta muy, pero muy coladito por ella. Tanto que la cela y la trajo aquí. –Suigetsu disfruto ver la sorpresa en Itachi mientras que los otros dos alzan ambas cejas sin saber porque eso impresiona tanto al Uchiha.

- ¡No me jodas! –exclama sorprendido. –Con el simple hecho de que esa chica sea novia de Sasuke ya me dices todo. ese niño es un ligón de primer, digno hermano mío, pero hasta ahora ninguna chica ha sido lo suficiente buena para ser nombrada su novia… jamás se había querido amarrar a una chica así. –Itachi no cabe de la sorpresa.

- Sino me crees ya lo veras cuando nos topemos con él, no se separa de ella porque es muy posesivo. –Suigetsu amplia su sonrisa e Itachi muestra más interés, la verdad le da curiosidad la chica.

- Pues no esperaras mucho. –dice tranquilo Hidan, apuntando al frente justo en el momento que se abren las puertas.

Suigetsu se sorprendió al ver que no los tuvieron que buscar. Los demás están sorprendidos al ver a esa hermosa chica peli-rosa ser abrazada por atrás por Sasuke el cual anda de lo más meloso besándole la mejilla.

Sasuke al verlos se quedo congelado en su posición, teniendo los ojos muy, pero muy abiertos. Rápidamente reacciono y se separo de su novia, tomándola de la mano.

- ¡Corre! –dice exaltado, comenzando a correr y llevándose consigo a una muy, pero muy extrañada peli-rosa que no sabe que pasa.

Solo logro ver a las personas en el elevador mirándolos sorprendidos, en especial a cierto pelinegro que se parece mucho a su novio.

- ¿Por qué siempre hace lo mismo cuando nos topamos fuera de casa? –Itachi sonríe divertido. –Aunque ahora se llevo consigo a esa chica, por lo general huye y deja botado a quien sea que lo acompañe. Lo que significa que la chica es importante para él. –el pelinegro se ve más divertido mientras sale del elevador.

- Ese Sasuke, no entiende que por más que huya no sirve de nada. Fuera de casa no tiene la protección de Mikoto-san. –Suigetsu sonríe burlón.

- Dejando eso de lado. –Deidara los mira con seriedad. – ¿Vieron lo sabrosa que esta esa peli-rosa?... ¡Joder! ¡con solo verla me puse duro y envidie a Sasuke! –exclama sorprendido.

- No seas vulgar Deidara o Hashin-sama te castigara. –Hidan lo mira con reproche.

- ¿No me digas que no se te paro al verla con ese sexy traje de baño? –Deidara lo mira divertido, más al notar que su amigo solo desvía la mirada sin negarlo.

- Si quieren seguir vivos que no los oiga. Ya les dije que es muy celoso y posesivo. Y saben que enojado da miedo, tanto como lo da Itachi. –dice con advertencia Suigetsu haciendo que ambos se tensen.

- Si amigos, paren sus hormonas que hablan de mi cuñadita… ¿creen que Sasukito quiera compartir con su hermano mayor? –Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona haciendo que Deidara y Suigetsu nieguen divertidos.

- No desearas a la mujer de tu hermano. –dice con reproche Hidan.

- ¿Qué no es: no desearas la mujer del prójimo? –Suigetsu lo mira extrañado.

- No, uno de los mandamientos de Hashin-sama es ese…en cuanto las mujeres del prójimo no hay problema. Hashin-sama si permite que las desee y hasta que forniques con ellas. –dice con seriedad haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Hinata esta sentada en la orilla de un barranco, mirando el mar con tranquilidad. Esa fresca brisa que corre la relaja mucho, por esa razón le gusta tanto ir a la playa.

- _Es tan hermoso el color del mar, se parece tanto a los ojos de él. _–a la mente de la peli-azul vino la imagen de los hermosos ojos de Naruto haciéndola sonrojar, para después agitar su cabeza molesta, intentando sacar esa idea y esa imagen a la vez que frunce el entrecejo. –No debo pensar en ese idiota pervertido que solo busca sexo. Siempre me saca de mis casillas y por su culpa hoy corrí semidesnuda por casi toda la playa. –el rostro de la chica se vuelve a sonrojar al recordar eso, sintiendo vergüenza.

- ¿Por qué una chica tan hermosa como tu esta hablando sola?

Hinata se tenso y volteo sobre su hombro viendo a tres chicos atrás de ella. El como la miran le dio mala espina así que rápidamente se puso de pie para irse de ahí.

- ¿Por qué nos ignoras preciosa? –dice el chico castaño.

Hinata no dijo nada, se sintió cohibida y simplemente siguió caminando, pero su caminata se vio interrumpida por que uno de los chicos la tomo con brusquedad del brazo.

- Mi amigo te hizo una pregunta. –dice el chico pelinegro.

- Me tengo que ir. Por favor suélteme. –dice nerviosa y algo temerosa.

- Mira que mona se hace la inocente. –dice con burla el chico rubio. –Preciosa no intentes engañarnos con esa expresión de chica tímida, bien vimos como corrías por toda la playa sin llevar la parte de arriba del traje de baño. –dice con burla y Hinata se avergonzó más.

- Con solo verte me puse duro y eso que intentabas taparte esos melones con tus manos. –el castaño se pone frente a ella y le aprieta los senos haciéndola chillar y tensarse.

- Déjenme en paz por favor. –pide suplicante a la vez que sus ojos se nublan ante el miedo que siente. Hinata forcejea pero el rubio le sostuvo ambas muñecas con fuerza.

- Esa actitud es más sexy. –el pelinegro se relame los labios.

- Quiero ver esos senos completamente. –el rubio también se relame los labios.

- Complácenos. –sin más el castaño le arranca la parte de arriba del traje de bajo para después comenzar a masajearle los senos.

- Suéltenme por favor. –Hinata comenzó a llorar, tiene mucho miedo, jamás le había pasado esto y entre más se remueva le es imposible soltarse.

- Quédate quieta. –furioso el castaño le da una bofetada, volteándole el rosto.

Hinata cerró los ojos ante el dolor y las lágrimas salieron con más intensidad al sentir como le lamen los senos mientras siente algo duro chocar contra su espalda.

El pelinegro saco su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse mientras ve como su amigo le lame los senos a la chica, mientras el rubio mueve su cadera, restregándole su erección sobre la ropa a la chica. Los tres sonríen de forma pervertida.

* * *

Yuki esta sentada en un banco que esta frente la barra donde sirven las bebidas. Sosteniendo en su mano derecha una cerveza.

- _Maldito idiota… malditos celos, de haber sabido que esto de clavarse con alguien trae estas consecuencias mejor me meto de monja. _–Yuki frunce el entrecejo furiosa mientras se empina la botella de cerveza.

- ¡Hola preciosa! –un apuesto azabache se sienta a su lado, sonriéndole coqueto. – ¿Me permites invitar…?

- Soy lesbiana. Esfúmate. –Yuki lo mira de reojo con desprecio, notando como el chico ensancha los ojos sorprendido, para después suspirar resignado.

- Es una lastima, estas tan buena. –murmura decepcionado mientras se pone de pie.

- Ese tio me lo hubiera llevado a la cama. –Yuki mira al camarero que la mira incrédulo. –¡Pero no!, me he convertido en una estúpida fiel... sin contar que hoy odio a los hombres.—dice enojada y el barman sonríe divertido. –Por cierto a ti también te hubiera coqueteado para que follemos en el baño. Estas bien bueno. –dice con sinceridad y el barman se sonroja, para después sonreírle coqueto.

- Pues mi descanso será pro…

- ¿Qué no oíste? Hoy odio a los hombres y me he convertido en una estúpida fiel. –Yuki lo mira con desprecio, borrándole la sonrisa al barman que se aclara la garganta nervioso.

- ¿Gusta otra cerveza?

- No. Ahora quiero un vodka con jugo de uva… muy helado. –dice indiferente.

* * *

Se ve a Naruto caminar por la playa, sobándose su cabeza llena de chichones, de milagro una neurona le quedo viva ante tanto fregazo que le dieron esas dos. No solo su cabeza salió herida en esa mortal batalla sino que sus dos ojos están morados, su labio partido, sus heridas sangra, su mejilla derecha esta hinchada, su cuerpo esta lleno de rasguños y moretones.

- Me duele todo mi cuerpecito dattebayo. –dice adolorido mientras lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

- ¡Por favor suéltenme!

- ¿Hinata-chan? –el rubio mira curioso a todos lados al oír la voz suplicante y llorosa de la chica.

- ¡Quédate quieta!

Naruto frunció el entrecejo y corrió hacia donde oyó las voces. Al llegar al acantilado se detuvo al ver lo que esos tres idiotas le hacen a Hinata. Su furia ardió como nunca lo ha hecho. A paso marcado y acelerado se acerco a ellos, tomo de los pelos al tio castaño que tenia la cara enterrada en los senos de la peli-azul y lo jalo, aventándolo en el suelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? –furioso el pelinegro se dispone a golpearlo, pero el rubio le dio una patada en la entrepierna, tirándolo del dolor, para después golpear en la cara al rubio que iba a atacarlo, rompiéndole la nariz.

Naruto volteo hacia el castaño que lo mira algo temeroso y le dio una patada en la cara, haciéndole sangrar la boca, para después comenzar a patearle las costillas furioso. La furia lo domina, el ver lo que le hacia a Hinata lo hizo cegarse y ahora dominado por la furia lo patea sin contemplación.

Hinata se dejo caer de rodillas, aun las lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y se cubre con sus brazos sus senos, y mira sorprendida como el rubio patea sin contemplación al castaño.

- _¡Lo va a matar!. –_Hinata se asusto, no es que le preocupe el castaño, sino el rubio. No quiere que se meta en problemas por salvarla. – ¡Naruto basta! –exclama alterada.

Naruto apretó los puños furioso, pero se detuvo porque ella se lo pidió. Los dos amigos del castaño miran asustados como el rubio dejo a su amigo que ya ha quedado inconsciente.

- Sino quieren que los mate lárguense. –ordena entre dientes.

Al ver la mirada del Naruto tanto pelinegro como rubio se pusieron de pie rápidamente y cargaron a su amigo para salir de ahí corriendo.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta serio, sin voltear a verla mientras se inclina para tomar la parte de arriba del traje de baño.

- Si. –susurra la peli-azul, no solo el susto aun no pasa, sino que se siente avergonzada y sucia, aun siente las caricias de ellos en ella, pero esta agradecida de que no hayan llegado a más gracias a Naruto.

La peli-azul salió de sus pensamientos al ver que el rubio le extiende la parte que falta de su traje de baño. Alzo la mirada viendo como el rubio no la mira, mantiene su rostro en dirección contraria.

- Sé que soy muy pervertido, mis bromas sobrepasan el limite además soy un idiota, perdóname.

Hinata ensancha los ojos sorprendida, es la primera vez que lo oye hablar de esa forma tan seria.

- ¿Por qué pides perdón?

- Esos tipos… los vi cuando me perseguías para darte tu traje de baño, vi como te miraban, por eso deje que me atraparan para que tomaras el traje de baño. Por mi culpa te paso esto. –Naruto dirige su mirada a ella, sorprendiéndola al ver una vacio en sus ojos jamás visto por ella en una persona. –Haces bien en no quererme cerca, no soy buena persona. Tu mereces alguien mucho mejor.

- _¿Cómo demonios le hace para ser tan lindo cuando la gran parte del tiempo es un patán? _–las mejillas de la peli-azul se sonrojaron completamente y estiro su mano para tomar la prenda.

Naruto regreso su vista al otro lado para darle privacidad mientras ella se pone de pie y se coloca la prenda.

- ¿Ya?

- Si.

El rubio la volteo a ver sobre su hombro, notando como ella le sonríe como no lo ha hecho antes, se veía tan hermosa ante sus ojos que inevitablemente se sonrojo por lo que poso su vista al frente.

- _Maldito idiota, es tan lindo cuando se lo propone. Y desgraciadamente me tiene atrapada por más que intentara que no pasara. –_Hinata siente su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

- ¡Vamos!... te llevare al hotel. –el rubio comienza a caminar, pero se detiene cuando siente una pequeña y cálida mano tomar su mano derecha.

- Te perdono lo de la broma. –Hinata lo mira apenada, pero sonriéndole y el rubio al verla de reojo se sonrojo más y sintió su corazón palpitar alocado. –Me gustaría lavarme ya… yo me siento…

- ¿Quieres hacerlo en el mar? –Naruto voltea a verla curioso, logrando controlar un poco su sonrojo y Hinata asintió.

* * *

Sasuke esta recurvando, con sus piernas levemente flexionadas, apoyando sus manos en estas. A su lado esta Sakura en las mismas condiciones. Ambos están en lo más alejado que pudieron del hotel.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que paso? –Sakura lo mira de reojo ya cuando logro controlar su agitada respiración.

- Mi hermano mayor estaba en el elevador.

- ¿Era el pelinegro? –Sakura alza ambas cejas, ya decía ella que se parecían mucho.

- Ese mismo. –Sasuke frunce el seño porque ella lo haya notado. – ¿te gusto o que? –pregunta molesto, fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¿Ah? –Sakura alza ambas cejas extrañada por la pregunta.

- ¿Que si te gusto? –Sasuke se muestra más furioso.

- Primero: no me hables así. Segundo: esta guapo, pero extrañamente desde que pose mis ojos en ti no me gusta nadie más para follar… me he vuelto una cursi. –Sakura roda los ojos con fastidio, ya se resigno a aceptar eso.

Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, sintiendo su ego subir y su seguridad regresar. Toma a su novia de la cintura y la acerca a él, rosando sus labios con los de ella.

- Sasuke suéltame, estamos todos sudados. –dice algo incomoda.

- ¿Te molesta que este así? –Sasuke la mira tranquilo.

- En ti me excita, pero en mi…

- También me excita verte así. –Sasuke rosa sus labios con los de ella y Sakura entrecierra los ojos, disfrutando el contacto.

- ¿Me dirás porque huiste al ver a tu hermano mayor? –susurra embelesada por la sensación.

- Porque se la pasa jodiendome. –dice con molestia. –Pero no hablemos de eso. tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar. –Sakura sonríe entre sus labios.

- ¿Cómo en cuales? –pregunta divertida.

- Como en besarte por ejemplo, mi segunda prioridad es buscar un lugar donde pueda hacerte el amor, hacerte mía hasta quedar agotado.

- Entonces hazlo.

Ambos unen sus labios en un apasionado beso, disfrutando la sensación, saboreando ese sabor del otro que los hace adictos.

* * *

Naruto esta sentado en la orilla del mar, su entrecejo esta fruncido y sus puños apretados mientras mira a Hinata de espaldas, mojándose una y otra vez el pecho, lleva varios minutos así.

Sin más el rubio se pone de pie y camina, adentrándose al mar.

Hinata se estremece al sentir que le toman las manos y un cuerpo duro atrás de ella.

- Suficiente Hinata-chan.

Hinata se voltea y lo abraza con fuerza, comenzando a llorar como una niña, descargando todo el miedo, la vergüenza, asco y humillación que sintió. Escondiendo su rostro en el duro pecho del rubio que la abrazo con fuerza. Jamás se había sentido tan segura en los brazos de alguien como lo sintió ahora. Sentía como si nada le fuera a pasar estando siempre en los brazos de él.

Naruto sonríe levemente mientras le acaricia el cabello, algo le dice que ella necesita sacarlo todo mediante el llanto, que lo que paso fue muy desagradable para ella, lo es para cualquier mujer. Le duele no haber podido llegar antes para evitarle ese sufrimiento, pero agradece que no haya llegado muy tarde.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, ninguno supo cuanto, ni si fueron muchos, pero el estar con el otro de esa forma fue especial y hermoso para cada uno. Hinata puede oír el palpitar acelerado del corazón de él, que palpita tan acelerado como el de ella.

- Hinata-chan quisiera ser caramelo para pegarme en tus labios y deshacerme en tu boca. –Naruto baja la mirada, sonriéndole divertido.

Hinata alza la mirada mostrándose sonrojada a la vez sonriendo también con algo de diversión.

- Debo aceptar que es el piropo más lindo que me has dicho y el menos vulgar. –dice apenada pero también divertida.

Naruto lleva una mano a su nuca, rascándosela nervioso.

- ¿Me dejaras ser caramelo? –el rubio puso una mueca y mirada tan tierna que la peli-azul se tuvo que contener para no chillar como loca, pero si se sonrojo toda haciéndosele encantadora al rubio.

Hinata asintió levemente, sorprendiendo al rubio, que luego relajo su expresión al verla cerrar los ojos, completamente entregada a él. Sintiéndose contento a la vez enternecido acerco su rostro al de ella a la vez que cierra sus ojos y une sus labios con los de ella en un besos tierno y suave, que ella respondió de forma torpe, él ha sido al único que ha besado y no han sido tantas veces como para saber besar tan bien como él, pero eso a Naruto no le importo, de hecho se le hizo encantador, para él es el mejor beso que ha recibido en su vida.

Conforme pasaron los minutos Hinata ya no es tan torpe en sus movimientos con los labios, el rubio sabe guiarla. Naruto mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de ella, haciéndola gemir y él aprovecho para adentrar su lengua, quería probar más de ella y ella le dejo profundizar el beso.

Hinata se siente en el cielo, el ser besada por él siempre la hace sentir así y además hace que su corazón se acelere, que sus piernas tiemble, de hecho de no ser porque él la sostiene de la cintura y ella se sostiene de los anchos hombros de él esta segura que caería.

Y el momento mágico se rompió, Hinata dejo de mover sus labios, abrió sus ojos furiosa y una vena se hincho en su frente al sentir las manos del rubio masajearle con suavidad los senos.

Rápidamente rompió el beso y le volteo el rostro al rubio de una bofetada que le volteo el rostro y le dejo la mano marcada.

- ¡Eres un idiota! –exclama furiosa, caminando hacia la orilla. –maldito idiota pervertido. Tenia que cagar el momento. –murmura mientras se aleja.

- ¡Espera Hinata-chan no los toque con mala intención, sino que lo hice para borrar toda huella ajena a la mía de ellos dattebayo! –Naruto llorando a moco suelto estira su mano hacia donde ella se va mientras con la otra toca su mejilla mas Hinata lo ignoro u siguió caminando. – ¡Lo admito! ¡Tus senos son una tentación que me hicieron pecar ahorita!

Hinata que finalmente llego a la orilla tomo una pequeña piedra y se la aventó, dándole en la frente, provocándole una herida de la cual ahora sale un chorrito de sangre como si fuera una fuente.

- ¡Baka! –en un gesto infantil Hinata le saca la lengua.

- ¡No te vayas Hinata-chan! ¡Regresa y prometo portarme bien, solo te daré besitos! –pide suplicante, caminando hacia la orilla mientras con una mano se toca su mejilla y con la otra se cubre el chorro de sangre de su frente para que no siga desangrándose. – ¡Hinata-chan si tu culo fuera banco te metería a plazo fijo! –grita de forma pervertida, posando su mirada en el trasero bien formadito de la chica.

Hinata detiene su paso y el rubio la mira esperanzado porque su piropo haya funcionado. Pero enancha los ojos al ver que ahora Hinata sostiene una roca más grande la cual le avienta sacando una fuerza de quien sabe donde, la roca le dio en la cabeza y como aun no sale completamente del agua lo hundió por completo.

- ¡IDIOTA! –Hinata le vuelve a sacar la lengua y sin más sigue con su camino, no importándole si lo mato, su furia es muy grande en este momento, tan grande que le hizo sacar súper fuerza.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja ese naruto y sus piropos, la vdd el canijo es bueno para cagar el momento**

**en cuanto sasuke; jajaja inshe reaccion ke tuvo al ver a su hermano mayor, jojojo ya veremos ke mas pasa entre stos lokos**

**disculpe mucho la demora u.u la vdd lo siento, intentare no demorar tanto en el sig kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**

**kriss**


	30. Momento en pareja

**Momentos en pareja**

Naruto comienza a escuchar voces y unos labios sobre los de él metiéndole aire por la boca, eso sucedió varias veces hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió como agua sale de su boca.

- Me alegra que estés bien, comenzaba a preocuparme porque no despertaras.

Naruto ensancha los ojos al ver a Lee a su lado, de rodillas sonriéndole amigable.

- ¡No cabe duda que el poder de la juventud arde con intensidad en ti Naruto-kun! –exclama enérgico.

- Q_ue no sea lo que estoy pensando. _–Naruto tiene sus ojos muy abiertos estando en una especie de shock.

- ¿En verdad estará bien? Míralo, parece traumado. –Choji que esta de pie alado de Lee mira preocupado al rubio.

- Entro en shock. –dice con tranquilidad Shino.

- ¿Naruto-kun me escuchas? –Lee lo mira preocupado.

- Lee tal vez deberías darle nuevamente respiración de boca a boca porque tal vez su cerebro aun no recibe el oxigeno suficiente. –sugiere con seriedad Shino y Lee asintió de forma heroica.

Naruto miro asustado como Lee cierra sus ojos de canija y acerca su rostro al de él, abriendo la boca dejándole ver hasta la campanilla.

El rubio chillo como chica que esta a punto de ser violada y le golpeo la cara con su puño derecho, hundiéndole el rostro al pobre cejón que solo intentaba ayudarlo. Choji y Shino hicieron una mueca de dolor al ver como el rubio quita su puño y el pelinegro cae de lleno en la arena, teniendo los ojos en forma de espiral con el puño marcado en su nariz la cual sangra.

- Por favor díganme que los labios que sentí mientras estaba inconsciente no eran los de él. –Naruto se sienta y mira suplicante a Shino y Choji.

- No, no eran sus labios, eran los de una salvavidas. –dice tranquilo Shino haciendo que el rubio suspire aliviado.

- Pero si fue Lee el que le dio el boca a boca. –Choji mira extrañado a Shino porque el haya dicho eso al rubio que ensancho los ojos mostrando terror.

- Pero Naruto pidió que no le dijéramos, por eso le mentí diciéndole que fue una chica salvavidas. –Shino mira tranquilo a su amigo que asintió con entendimiento.

- Siendo así…—Choji mira al rubio que se abraza a si mismo mostrándose traumado mientras se mese murmurando un "fui ultrajado"—Naruto no me hagas caso, Lee no te dio el boca a boca, fue una chica.

- _Ya no sirve de nada que me mientan cuando sé que lo están haciendo. _–Naruto llora, deseando estar en una pesadilla. – ¿Qué me paso? –el rubio los mira con tristeza, después de esto ya no será el mismo.

- Lee estaba surfeando cuando te encontró flotando en el agua. –explica Shino. –Te trajo a la orilla y te dio el boca a boca para hacerte reaccionar… digo llamo a una chica para que te de el boca a boca.

- Ya déjenlo. Ya sé que quien me lo hizo fue Lee y no una chica. –Naruto tiene su mirada perdida mientras frota sus brazos y se mece todo traumado.

- No lo veas como algo traumarte. El boca a boca no es un beso, sino una forma de salvar una vida. –Shino mira con tranquilidad al rubio y Choji asintió dándole la razón. –Y al ser Lee el único que tomo un curso de primeros auxilios que estaba cerca, él lo hizo. –Eso no consoló para nada al rubio que se mostro más traumado.

- Dinos lo que te paso Naruto. No solo estabas medio ahogado sino que también tienes una herida en la frente, una en al cabeza y una mano marcada en la mejilla. –Choji lo mira curioso.

Naruto deja su trauma para después al recordar lo que le paso y se puso de pie de golpe, siendo rodeado por un aura de fuego.

- _Hinata-chan por tu culpa fui ultrajado… esto no se queda así. _–Naruto sale corriendo como si de la cola le hubiera salido un pedo a propulsión.

Choji y Shino están tosiendo siendo cubiertos por la nube de arena que el rubio levanto al correr, mientras que Lee quedo enterrado en la arena debido a que toda la arena que levantaron los pies del rubio cayo sobre él.

* * *

"Gaara" y Megumi se encuentran sentados en la cama, uno alado del otro, recargando sus espaldas en la pared viendo con infinita atención una película de terror.

Cuando "Gaara" le dijo mediante el escrito a la chica que se siente a su lado esta se avergonzó y se puso muy nerviosa, pero el nerviosismo paso a segundo plano cuando toda su atención fue puesta en la película.

- _No entres, no entres, no entres… —_Megumi se muerde las uñas nerviosa, sintiendo el suspenso de la película al ver que el protagonista esta por entrar en la casa donde esta el desquiciado asesino.

- _¿Por qué siempre se separan? ¿Qué no saben que eso hace que sean presa fácil?... Y más importante aun: ¿por qué siempre tienen que ir a la casa más vieja y alejada de toda civilización?—_Kiba desea morderse las uñas también, pero el mugroso tapabocas se lo impide y si se lo quita esta jodido.

Cuando el protagonista abre una de las puertas de la habitación de la casa frente a él aparece el desquiciado asesino de la nada, no solo asustando al actor de la película sino también a Megumi y Kiba. La primera grito abrazándose a "Gaara" inconscientemente y este la abrazo a ella también.

Ambos miran la pantalla rezando para que el protagonista logre su escape y al ver que consiguió esconderse ambos suspiran aliviados, pero al darse cuenta a quien abrazan, ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos.

Megumi se sonrojo toda y lo soltó como si quemara al igual que él a ella.

- Lo… lo siento. –dice apenada, volteando su rostro a lado contrario.

- _Es tan mona. –_Kiba sonríe levemente, no mostrando burla, simplemente mostrándose enternecido.

* * *

- _¿Dónde cojones esta Yuki?_—Suigetsu camina por la playa en busca de la pelinegra, mirando a todos lados, pero ya lleva así cerca de una hora y nada que la encuentra.

Y eso que tardo como media hora en perdérsele a Itachi, este no lo dejaba irse sin que le diera una buena razón, según él debería darle un tour por los lugares al ser él hijo del dueño del hotel donde se hospedan.

Agradece que un grupo de chicas muy guapas y bien proporcionadas hayan logrado distraerlos.

Harto de no hallarla saco su celular a la vez que detuvo su paso y marco el numero de la chica, para después ponerse el celular frente a lo oreja, pero por más que timbraba nada que le contestaba hasta que entraba a buzón.

Comenzando a molestarse le volvió a marcar y paso lo mismo. Igual siguió insistiendo.

* * *

El barman mira nervioso a la pelinegra que ya esta muy pasada de copas y que mira furiosa el celular que tiene enfrente de ella, sobre la barra. El cual vibra señalándole que le están llamando.

- _Estúpido. Sino he contestado ninguna de las veinte llamadas que ha hecho antes que esta debería darse cuenta que no le quiero contestar. _–Yuki gruñe furiosa para después empinarse todo el vaso de vodka.

- Sino quiere contestar debería apagarlo. –sugiere nervioso y se tensa al ver que ella alza su mirada furiosa hacia él.

* * *

Después de una fogosa demostración de amor entre Sasuke y Sakura, ambos decidieron ir a un restaurante a comer algo. Sus estómagos proclaman alimentos.

- Que loco es el destino ¿no lo crees Sasukito?

El pelinegro se tensa al oír esa voz muy conocida atrás de él y Sakura alza la mirada viendo a Itachi que le guiña un ojo coqueto, en cada uno de sus lados están unas gemelas rubias que se cuelgan melosas de sus brazos. Atrás de él están Hidan y Deidara cada uno teniendo una escultural mujer a cada uno de sus lados, también colgándoseles de los brazos melosas.

- _De todos los lugares que hay aquí para comer tenia que venir exactamente a este… odio mi suerte. _–a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro, estaba por ponerse de pie para huir de ahí, pero Itachi poso sus manos sobre sus hombros, impidiéndole su escape.

- Es muy pronto para que te vayas Sasuke-chan, aun no terminas tu comida, además no querrás que tu acompañante se vaya sin haber saciado su hambre. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna el rostro del pelinegro y a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro mientras que Sakura tiene una gran gota de sudor en su nuca.

* * *

Sai e Ino van caminando por la playa. El pelinegro mira a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien detalle que no paso desapercibido para la rubia.

- ¿A quien buscas Sai? –pregunta mirándolo curiosa y el pelinegro la mira tranquilo.

- A Megumi. Tengo rato sin verla.

Ino frunció el entrecejo y aprieta sus puños molesta.

- Ya es muy grande como para que la andes cuidando ¿no lo crees? –la rubia lo mira furiosa y Sai alza ambas cejas no entendiendo su enojo.

- Simplemente me da curiosidad por saber donde esta. –Sai se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y la rubia bufo, volteando su rostro a lado contrario. – ¿No tienes hambre? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió para cambiar de tema.

- Algo. –dice cortante, sin voltear a verlo.

- ¡Vamos a comer! –Sai la toma de la mano y comienza a caminar haciendo que la rubia lo mira sorprendida por la acción para luego sonreír levemente a la vez que sus mejillas se pintan de rojo.

* * *

Itachi se ha colado en la mesa junto con sus amigos, arruinándole la comida a Sasuke y Sakura. La razón: las acompañantes de esos locos miran coquetas a Sasuke cosa que esta enojando a Sakura que se contiene para no enterrarles el tenedor en la frente, y Sasuke anda en las mismas, su expresión es sombría al ver como los amigos de su hermano y su propio hermano miran de forma pervertida a su chica.

- Sasukito es muy mal educado y no nos ha presentado. –Itachi mira coqueto a Sakura, sonriendo internamente al notar los instintos asesinos de la parejita debido a los celos. –Yo soy Uchiha Itachi, un placer.

- Haruno Sakura. –dice cortante sin dejar de intentar matar con la mirada a una de las gemelas que ha acercado más su silla a la de Sasuke.

Itachi mostro algo de sorpresa en los ojos al igual que sus amigos, el apellido Haruno es muy conocido en el mundo de los negocios, Haruno Kaname es uno de los multimillonarios muy habilidosos en el mundo empresarial.

- Tú no pierdes el tiempo Sasuke-chan. –Itachi le guiña un ojo mostrándose divertido. –Ya veo que no solo por guapa la hiciste tu novia.

- ¿De que hablas? –Sasuke lo mira con molestia.

- Chica guapa hija de un hombre muy influyente y poderoso. Padre sin duda la querrá como tu esposa.

Sasuke afilo su mirada, no le gusto en nada que su hermano de a entender que solo anda con Sakura debido al apellido que tiene.

- Y si padre se entera, seguro querrá casarme con Sasuke nada más graduándome. –Sakura mira indiferente a Itachi. –Los Uchiha también son muy influyentes y multimillonarios, sin duda un buen negocio para ambas familias que dos de sus hijos se casen… así funcionan las cosas en este mundo. –Sakura se recarga y le sonríe con burla e Itachi sonríe divertido, le comienza a caer bien esa chica. –Pero lamento decepcionarte al decirte que yo no me fije en Sasuke por lo que tiene o por su apellido, para mi eso es irrelevante.

- Interesante… ¿hablas de que te enamoraste de mi hermanito? –Itachi mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante mientras sus dos amigos se interesan en la platica que esos dos están teniendo.

- Si. –Sakura pasa su mano por la mejilla de Sasuke en una caricia estimulante y Sasuke le sonríe con arrogancia a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Puaj! Eso del amor es algo que no existe… solo la atracción. –Deidara los mira con burla.

- Bueno… ella dijo amarte Sasukito, ¿qué nos dices tu? –Itachi le sonríe con burla, conoce a su hermano menor y sabe que él no cree en esas chorradas del amor. –_¡jujuju! Seguro se acerca una pelea de novios en donde me divertiré y chance me de la oportunidad de consolar a la peli-rosa. _–la sonrisa traviesa en Itachi se amplio.

- Lo que yo sienta es algo que no te importa Itachi…

- Me importa porque soy tu hermano y me pre…

- Pero, si, siento lo mismo por ella. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma socarrona al haberle cortado su argumento heroico provocado que quite su expresión heroica para mostrar una de sorpresa. –_Ver a Itachi sorprenderse más de una vez no es algo que pase todos los días, creo que comienzo a disfrutar esto. _–un brillo travieso adorno los ojos de Sasuke.

Itachi no es el único en mostrar sorpresa, sino sus amigos también, ellos conocen a Sasuke desde hace tiempo y saben que él no es de los de andar diciendo esas chorradas, mucho menos creyendo en algo como el amor. Por otro lado las femeninas acompañantes de Itachi y sus amigos se lamentaron a saber que ese sexy pelinegro ya tiene correa y una bien puesta.

- A para sorpresas que se lleva uno en la vida. –Iyachi recarga sus codos en la mesa para apoyar sus mejillas en sus manos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus ojos se cierren. – ¿Y como se conocieron?

Sasuke mira de reojo a Sakura, la verdad teme decir algo que perjudique a su novia respecto a la razón por la que esta en Japón.

- Mi hermano es compañero de habitación de Sasuke, por él nos conocimos… me gustaría que guardes el secreto de que estoy aquí ahora, se supone debo estar en el internado de Alemania, pero como veras me doy mis escapadas a Japón. –Sakura le guiña un ojo de forma cómplice y Sasuke se contiene las ganas de negar divertido al ver lo buena que es Sakura mintiendo.

- No soy chismoso, pero mi silencio tiene un precio. –Itachi le guiña un ojo coqueto haciendo que Deidara niegue divertido.

- Itachi no seas cabrón. –Sasuke lo mira con ganas de matarlo e Itachi amplia su sonrisa.

- No seas mal pensado Sasukito, como pago solo quiero que me regales tu motocicleta. –dice juguetón y Sasuke ensancha los ojos horrorizado.

- ¡Mi bebé no! –dice firme. –Es de colección y sabes que solo hay dos de esas en el mundo, yo tengo una y tú tenias la otra, la seguirías teniendo sino la hubieras tomado para ir de fiesta sabiendo que te embriagas hasta no saber de ti.

- Si, me costo a mi bebé y una pierna rota. –dice con lamento, conteniéndose las ganas de llorar provocando que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Pero estoy dispuesto a adoptar tu bebé a cambio de mi silencio. –Itachi mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante. –¿Tu bebé o tu novia? –Itachi sonríe de forma traviesa.

- Maldito aprovechado. –Sasuke afila su mirada.

- Yo diría que soy inteligente.

Hidan y Deidara miran con lastima a Sasuke, la verdad Itachi siempre se las pone difícil. Sakura suspira con pesadez mientras que Sasuke baja la cabeza derrotado.

- Ya es tuya maldito engendro. –Sasuke alza su mirada, mirándolo como desquiciado.

- ¿La moto o tu novia? –Itachi lo mira mostrando falsa inocencia.

- ¡La moto estúpido! ¡jamás te entregaría a Sakura! –exclama furioso.

- Solo quería que me lo aclares. –Itachi pone cara de niño bueno haciendo chillar a las femeninas que lo acompañan a él y sus amigos, las seis tienen corazones en los ojos.

- Itachi. –este dirige su mirada hacia Sakura viéndola mirar su comida con tranquilidad mientras juguetea con ella con el tenedor. –Nuca me ha gustado ser chantajeada, ahora me doy cuenta que tampoco me gusta que chantajeen a Sasuke… que no vuelva a suceder por favor. –dice con falsa cortesía a la vez que alza su rostro mostrando una sonrisa falsa que le cierra los ojos.

- _Se ve tan sexy cuando se porta así. _–Sasuke se contuvo las ganas que le dieron por arrancarle la ropa y fallársela ahí mismo.

Itachi alza una ceja incrédulo y sus amigos muestran sorpresa, los tres notaron la amenaza en esa falsa cortesía.

- Preciosa espero equivocarme y no sea amenaza lo que oigo. –Itachi le sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus ojos se cierren. –Como a ti no te gusta que te chantajeen a mi no me gusta que me amenacen, no es bueno ganarme de enemigo.

- Itachi. –Sasuke lo mira con advertencia, es verdad que no le conviene a nadie ganarse a Uchiha Itachi como enemigo, como tampoco les conviene ganarse como enemigo a Uchiha Sasuke, y él no dejara que le hagan algo a su novia.

- Oh, pero si que estas equivocado, yo no te amenace. –Sakura se pone de pie. –Solo te advertí… y yo no uso las influencias de papi, uso las propias. –Sakura le guiña un ojo de forma burlona.

- Aniki tu pagas la cuenta. –Sasuke se pone de pie y le sonríe de forma burlona, para después irse junto con su novia.

Hidan y Deidara miran a Itachi, esperando alguna reacción de furia hacia seguramente a la que proclamara su nueva enemigo, pero Itachi solo mira tranquilo por donde se fueron esos dos, para después sonreír levemente.

- Me cae bien la chica. Me gusta para cuñada. –dice divertido, nadie le ha hablado así mucho menos mirado de esa forma llena de superioridad, como si él fuera inferior a ella en todos los sentidos. –Tiene bien amarrados los ovarios y muestra mucha seguridad, no sé porque algo me dice que si la provoco me va a ir de la fregada. –Itachi amplia su sonrisa divertida y sus dos amigos lo miran incrédulos.

* * *

Nada más salieron del restaurante Sakura se sobresalto cuando Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la cargo, alzándola un poco en le aire y mirándola divertido.

- Le callaste la boca a aniki, eso es genial. –exclama divertido, para después estampar sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso que la tomo por sorpresa, razón por la que sus movimientos fueron torpes.

- No es para tanto. Al tener el apellido que tiene esta acostumbrado a que todos lo respeten y tengan miedo, además tiene una mirada intimidante. –Sakura sonríe con arrogancia al decir eso cuando el beso es cortado y Sasuke la mira curioso. –Ya veo que esa actitud viene de familia, si me fue fácil dominarte a ti aun flechándome, tu hermano es pan comido. –Sakura lo mira con burla.

- ¡Oye! –exclama indignado, mirándola ofendido. –A mi no me has domi…

Sakura no lo dejo continuar, unió sus labios a los de él dándole un beso más apasionado que el que él le dio hace unos segundos, y ahora a Sasuke le costo trabajo seguirle el ritmo debido a lo inesperado que fue.

* * *

- _Esa Yuki sigue sin contestarme… llevo como tres horas buscándola. _ –Suigetsu furioso mira su celular como si él tuviera la culpa de todo. –_El único lugar que me falta buscar es en su habitación. _–un profundo suspiro sale de los labios del peliblanco.

Las puertas del elevador se abren justo en el momento que él presiona la tecla para que entre la llamada y a los pocos segundos se oyó la tonada del celular que trae su novia. Extrañado alza ambas cejas y camina hacia donde oye la tonada, al doblar el pasillo vio a Yuki de espaldas, recargándose en la pared a dos habitaciones de llegar a la habitación de ella.

Incrédulo por haberla encontrado así presiona la tecla para que se corte la llamada y camina hacia ella sintiéndose molesto porque no le haya contestado todas las veces que le llamo.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono? –pregunta al colocarse a su lado, pero su expresión furiosa se relaja al verla con la cabeza inclinada haciendo que su cabello le tape el rostro. – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? –sus ojos mostraron preocupación.

Suigetsu la intento tomar del brazo pero ella lo alejo con brusquedad, extrañándolo.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?

- No me gusta. –su voz sonó denoto su ebriedad y Suigetsu frunció su seño.

- ¿Estás ebria? –exclama incrédulo.

- No me gusta Suigetsu. –dice molesta, alzando su rostro dejando ver su mirada furiosa y mejillas sonrojadas debido al alcohol ingerido.

- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

- Sentirme así… jamás me ha provocado celos nada, no me enojo por idioteces y ahora por tu culpa lo estoy haciendo.

- ¿Estás celosa? –Suigetsu ensancha levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa. – ¿Por qué? –Yuki frunce más el seño, a veces ese chico es muy idiota.

- Eres un estúpido. –dice con desagrado y Suigetsu la mira ofendido. –La verdad no sé que te vi… ¡sí!, estás guapo, tienes buen cuerpo pero de ahí hay chicos con más cerebro.

- ¡Oye! –exclama indignado, mirándola furioso.

- Aun así me enamore de ti y entre más pasa el tiempo quiero acaparar todo de ti. –dice mostrando frustración y Suigetsu relaja su expresión, mirándola enternecido.

- ¿Tan coladita te traigo? –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro mientras la toma de la cintura, acercando el cuerpo de ella al de él y Yuki lo fulmina con la mirada. –Eso no te debe enojar, después de todo soy irresistible. Es algo inevitable que sientas esos por mí. –dice con arrogancia.

- Deja de juntarte con Sasuke, enserio te esta afectando. –dice con desagrado y Suigetsu amplia su sonrisa socarrona.

- Yuki. –susurra rosando los labios de ella con los de él. –Yo también te amo y quiero acapararte toda, pero a diferencia de ti yo ya lo acepte y no me molesta para nada. –Suigetsu saca su lengua, lamiéndole los labios.

- Enserio odio esto. –dice molesta, al sentí su corazón palpitar como loco y Suigetsu se contiene las ganas de reír.

Sin más la pelinegra entreabre los labios dejando que el peliblanco adentre su lengua dentro de su boca y comiencen a besarse con pasión y desesperación. Suigetsu llevo una mano a la pierna derecha de ella y se la alzo a la altura de su cadera para impulsar la cadera hacia adelante, restregando su entrepierna con el sexo de ella, mientras su otra mano toma uno de los senos de la chica.

En cuanto Yuki llevo sus manos al torso de él, acariciándolo, tocando todo su formado torso.

* * *

En la habitación de Sasori se encuentra este sentado en la cama y fumándose un cigarrillo solo vistiendo su bóxer, a su lado hay varias chicas completamente desnudas, algunas están acostadas, otras dormidas o algunas recuperándose del orgasmos que acaban de tener.

- Enserio de lo que se perdió Kiba. –Sasori sonríe de forma socarrona al ver a Neji salir del baño, había entrado a tirar el condón que se acaba de quitar.

El castaño lleva puesto su bermuda y su cabello antes despeinado ya no lo esta. Su mirada al igual que la del pelirrojo muestra completa satisfacción.

Neji camina hacia el buro y toma la cajetilla de cigarros, llevándose uno a la boca para después tomar el encendedor que le extiende el pelirrojo y así prender su cigarrillo.

- ¿A donde vas? –Sasori lo mira curioso.

- Ya termine aquí, no hay razón para quedarme. –dice indiferente abriendo la puerta.

Sasori suspira resignado, pero deja de mirar a la puerta y voltea sobre su hombro al sentir una de las chicas abrazarlo por la espalda, acariciándole el torso de forma insinuante.

Sasori se pone de pie, quitándosela con brusquedad y camina hacia el baño.

- Tengo hambre, así que cuando salga de la ducha las quiero a todas fuera de mi habitación. –dice indiferente, adentrándose a la ducha.

* * *

Cuando Neji doblo el pasillo para llegar a su habitación ensancho los ojos a la vez que detuvo su paso al ver a Suigetsu acorrala a Yuki con la pared, besándola de forma apasionada, acariciándola y ella le corresponde dejando en claro que esta haciéndolo más que gustosa. La forma en que se besan o acarician deja ver lo que van a hacer.

Observo como sin romper el beso se las ingenian para abrir la puerta de la habitación que le fue asignada a Yuki, y así ambos se adentran, cerrando la puerta.

- _Ese puto de Suigetsu logro seducirla. _–el castaño chasqueo la lengua molesto. –_Según ella le es fiel a Gaara, aquí me muestra su "fidelidad". –_furioso Neji camina hacia su habitación.

* * *

Sai e Ino van saliendo del restaurante del hotel, ambos caminando a la par de otro.

- Estoy algo cansada, me gustaría ir a mi habitación. –la rubia estira sus brazos algo aflojerada y Sai la mira de reojo. – ¿Me acompañas?

El pelinegro alza una ceja, pero igual asintió haciendo que la rubia sonría amigable.

* * *

En la piscina del hotel, en la orilla de esta se encuentran Tenten, Hinata y Matsuri sentadas en unas sillas playeras, con una sombrilla cubriéndoles del sol. Las tres sostienen una bebida tropical para calmar la sed que el calor provoca.

Hinata al saber que Ino seguramente esta con Sai y Megumi aun debe estar con "Gaara" se quedo con ellas, la verdad no quiere estar sola desde que paso con esos tres tios que intentaron sobrepasarse con ella.

El par de castañas sonríen coquetas a todos los chicos guapos que se le quedan viendo mientras que Hinata se mantiene tranquila, bebiendo su bebida e ignorando las miradas masculinas que están puestas en ellas, también ignorando a sus "amigas" que andan de coquetas con todos.

De la nada parece Naruto colocándose al pie de la silla de Hinata la cual se sorprende al verlo con esa expresión sombría y mirada de desquiciado con la que la mira.

- Naruto. –Tenten y Matsuri lo miran extrañadas ya que el rubio se ve agitado, despeinado y muy enojado, jamás lo habían visto así de enojado.

- Al fin te encuentro Hinata.—su voz sonó sombría, poniéndole la piel chinita a las castañas que agradecen no ser Hinata al ver que la furia esta dirigida en ella.

Hinata molesta frunce el seño, aun no olvida como el maldito pervertido cago el momento al intentar pasarse de listo. Así que se pone de pie quedando frente a él y manteniéndole la mirada.

- Por tu culpa mis labios han sido ultrajados. –dice con rencor y Hinata alza ambas cejas. –Así que te hare pagar. –el rubio posa una mano en la nuca de ella y la jala hacia él uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

Las castañas ensanchan los ojos, ahora deseando ser Hinata, ellas también quieren que las hagan pagar así.

En cuanto Hinata forcejeo para zafarse, posando sus manos para empujarlo, pero no importa la fuerza que use, es inútil.

Naruto mueve sus labios sobre los de ella de forma brusca, quiere que los labios de la peli-azul borren toda huella que el cejón dejo en ellos. Y se molesta más al sentir que la chica no le responde el beso, al contrario aprieta los labios para que él no pueda adentrar la lengua.

El rubio tuvo que morderle el labio inferior para hacerla gemir y aprovecho para adentrar su lengua, haciendo el beso brusco más apasionado. Hinata apretó los parpados y siguió forcejeando, no quiere dejarse vencer por las sensaciones que l provoca el rubio.

La falta de aire hace que el rubio rompa el beso y nada más lo hico Hinata le dio una fuerte bofetada haciendo que las castañas se tapen la boca sorprendidas.

- Eso te enseñara a…

Naruto no la dejo terminar cuando unió nuevamente sus labios con los de ella, aprovecho que tenía la boca abierta por estar hablando y adentro su lengua. Hinata volvió a forcejear, haciendo sonidos con su boca al no poder hablar.

Naruto rompió nuevamente el beso y ella tomo bocadas de aire para recuperarse y nuevamente bofeteo al rubio.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa im…?

Nuevamente Naruto no la dejo terminar porque unió sus labios con los de ella. Hinata volvió a forcejear más el rubio la seguía besando con esa misma brusquedad apasionada que la esta volviendo loca. Las sensaciones son cada vez más fuertes, su corazón palpita como loco y las mariposas revolotean en su estomago.

Sin darse cuenta fue relajando su expresión, dejo de apretar sus labios y le respondió el beso de forma apasionada. Llevando sus manos a la nuca del rubio, acariciándole el cabello. Al sentirla ceder el rubio sonrió triunfante entre el beso y llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, dejo de besarla con brusquedad para solo besarla con pasión.

- Oe, oe, Hinata ya lo esta disfrutando. –Tenten entrecierra los ojos mostrándose incrédula al igual que Matsuri.

- Demasiado diría yo. –las castañas sueltan un profundo suspiro al saber que es imposible no responderle, después de todo ellas bien saben que los besos del rubio son la perdición.

La falta de aire hace que ambos rompan el beso, más no se separaron, mantuvieron sus frentes unidas, sintiendo la acelerada respiración del otro. Hinata tiene sus mejillas muy sonrojadas y las del rubio tienen un tenue rosado.

- Tus labios… son mi perdición. –susurra el rubio volviendo a unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso igual o mas apasionado que el anterior y Hinata le respondió de la misma forma.

- Me voy. Esto me deprime. –Matsuri se pone de pie, siendo rodeada por un aura desolada.

- No pensé que Hinata fuera tan maldita como para comer pan enfrente de los pobres. –Tenten también se pone de pie sintiéndose deprimida.

Ambas se van dejando a la parejita que sigue besándose olvidándose que no están solos, que están en un lugar publico donde hay mucha gente observándolos, algunos indignados, otros con envidia y otros avergonzados.

Nuevamente el beso es roto por la falta de aire y el rubio no desaprovecho el tiempo poso sus labios en la barbilla de ella, bajando a su cuello donde se entretuvo, besando en todos lados posibles, saboreándolo, disfrutándolo.

- Naruto-kun. –lo llama en un gemido, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso, sin abrir su ojos y dejándose llevar por lo que siente.

Al oírla gemir su nombre lo enloqueció, quería hundirse en ella y siente su miembro palpitar haciendo gemir a Hinata cuando acerco su cadera a ella, chocando su dureza con su vientre.

Un carraspeo hace que Hinata abra los ojos y se ponga toda roja al recordar lo que esta haciendo, lo que esta dejando que le hagan y donde lo están haciendo. Naruto chasqueo la lengua molesto y voltea para fulminar con la mirada a quien oso a interrumpirlo, viendo a un sonrojado empleado del restaurante.

- Esta es un área familiar. No pueden andar haciendo esto aquí. –dice nervioso ante la mirada del rubio.

- Tks… esta bien. –Naruto suspira resignado y se aleja de Hinata que desea ser tragada por la tierra, se siente muy avergonzada. –Hinata-chan vamos a mi habitación ahí podemos continuar. –el rubio le sonríe amigable y la chica ensancha los ojos mientras humo le sale de la orejas.

- ¡No! –exclama indignada.

- ¿Entonces vamos a tu habitación? –Naruto la mira curioso.

- ¡Estúpido! –Hinata furiosa le da una fuerte bofetada, fue tan fuerte que esta vez lo tumbo al piso con la mejilla hincada.

Hinata comenzó a caminar a paso largo y marcado de ahí, sintiéndose avergonzada y furiosa por dejarse llevar y en un lugar así, sabe que no toda la culpa es del rubio, después de todo ella también se dejo hacer, y sino hubieran estado en un lugar publico, sino los hubieran detenido esta segura que hubiera caído ante los encantos del rubio, convirtiéndose en una mas de las amantes que ha tenido y eso le enoja.

El empleado mira con lastima al pobre rubio que esta tirado en el piso con el alma saliéndosele de la boca.

* * *

En el jacuzzi a horcadas sobre Sasuke esta Sakura montándolo mientras él la toma de las caderas ayudándola. Ambos están desnudos, sus cuerpos mojados y llenos de espuma. Respiran de forma agitada y sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo están puestos en el otro.

Sasuke inclina su rostro, tomando entre sus labios uno de los pezones de la peli-rosa, comenzándolo a succionar, provocando que ella arque la espalda ante el placer mientras gime su nombre.

El orgasmo los invade a ambos haciendo que Sakura gima con más fuerza y que Sasuke gruña . terminando el orgasmo Sasuke alza su rostro y Sakura une sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso que él respondió gustoso.

- Adoro los jacuzzi. –Sakura sonríe divertida al romper el beso y Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

- Yo también… ¿Qué te parece si nos pasamos el resto del día aquí encerrados?... quiero disfrutarte mucho más. –Sasuke comienza a besarle el cuello.

- Me gusta la idea. –Sakura comenzó a mover su cadera en forma circular y gimió al sentir el pene de él endurecerse nuevamente dentro de ella.

* * *

Dándole la espalda a la puerta de su habitación esta Ino y frente a ella esta Sai.

- Me divertí mucho Sai, gracias. –la rubia le sonríe amigable.

- Si, fue divertido. –Sai el sonríe levemente.

La mirada de la rubia se topa con la de Sai y cierra sus ojos, poniéndose de puntitas. Sai también cerró los ojos, uniendo sus labios con los de ella, en un beso suave pero apasionado.

El pelinegro llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más a él e Ino poso sus manos en el pecho de él.

El beso se volvió más apasionado, las lenguas de ambos empezaron a participar teniendo una danza sensual entre ellas. La rubia fue bajando su mano, acariciándole desde el torso hasta el plano y cuadrado vientre para después de forma traviesa ir metiendo su mano dentro del traje de baño de Sai, rosándole la entrepierna.

El pelinegro se tenso y rápidamente rompió el beso, apartándole la mano haciendo que la rubia lo mire extrañada.

- ¿No quieres…? –la rubia lo mira apenada.

- Siento si te di a entender que buscaba sexo de ti Ino al acompañarte a tu habitación. –Sai se aparta de ella y da media vuelta. –Descansa Ino. –sin más el pelinegro comienza a caminar, alejándose de ella.

- _¿Acaso Sai no me desea? ¿Acaso no le gusto? ¿o porque estuve con otros él siente repulsión hacia mí?_ –los ojos de la rubia muestran dolor y comenzaron a nublarse.

* * *

Megumi sale de la habitación de "Gaara" teniendo una sonrisa bobalicona adornando su rostro, pero se sorprende al ver a Sai caminar de la derecha hacia ella, seguramente hacia su habitación.

- ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Haruno? –Sai alza ambas cejas, deteniéndose frente a ella.

- Estábamos viendo unas películas. –Megumi le sonríe amigable y comienza a caminar. Sai lo hace a la par de ella.

- ¿Ver películas estando en la playa? –Sai alza ambas cejas.

- Fue divertido, además recuerda que Gaara-kun no puede salir al estar enfermo.

Sai alza más sus cejas, no sabiendo como demonios paso todo cuando se supone Sakura finjo estar enferma para ser ella misma, pero suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que con esos locos todos es posible.

- Estoy tan contenta Sai, siento que me acerque más a Gaara-kun. –un suspiro soñador sale de sus labios. – ¿Sabes? Siento que conocí una nueva etapa en Gaara-kun, aunque no se, pensaras que estoy loca, pero también siento que he conocido a tres Gaaras diferentes.

- ¿Y cual de esos tres Haruno te gusto más? –Sai la mira de reojo, mostrando interés.

- Es uno mismo Sai, solo decía que siento como si fueran tres Gaara diferente ante como se ha portado en este tiempo.—Megumi entrecierra la mirada.

- Lo sé, y yo quiero saber con cual de esas tres etapas en Haruno te identificas más

- Sin dudarlo con esta. Hoy descubrí que tenemos muchas cosas en común… aunque no hablo porque su garganta estaba inflamada, platique mientras él me respondía escribiéndolo en una nota, sentí que me enamore más al conocer este lado de Gaara-kun hoy. –las mejillas de la chica se sonrojan y Sai asintió con entendimiento.

- _¿Quién demonios estuvo con Megumi hoy?_ –Sai suspira con pesadez no sabiendo a quien usaron para hacer que Megumi piense que es Gaara.

- ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Cómo te fue con la oxigenada?

- No le digas así. –Sai la mira con reproche y Megumi roda los ojos. –Y me fue bien. Nos divertimos, pero… —Sai no sabe si continuar, necesita hablar y Megumi es su mejor amiga.

- Pero… —repite animándolo a que siga.

- Pero siento que ella solo buscaba sexo de mí, no se acerco a mi porque quisiera conocerme. –aunque se mostro tranquilo la verdad le dolió esa idea.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Ella quería que lo hiciéramos. –Megumi ensancha los ojos sorprendida, aunque después suspira con pesadez, el que la rubia sea aventada no es nada nuevo. –Tengo la sensación de que como sus amigas ya han tenido sexo conmigo, ella también quiere hacerlo y solo por eso se acerco a mi hoy.

- Ni que fueras tan bueno en eso. –Megumi sonríe burlona, intentando hacer sentir mejor a su amigo.

- Bueno, imagino que lo soy. Las zorras que me he follado siempre me piden más y gritan como locas cuando se las m…

- No necesito saber eso.— a Megumi se le sombreo la frente de negro, odia la sinceridad en su amigo en estos casos.

* * *

Hinata esta recostada en su cama, apoyando su espalda en la pared y acariciándole el cabello a Ino que esta acostada, usando sus piernas como almohada mientras llora de forma descontrolada.

- ¿Ya me dirás porque estas así? –Hinata mira a Ino al verla más tranquila, desde que entro a su habitación solo se puso a llorar.

- Sai... –la rubia se sorbe la nariz y Hinata frunció el seño. – ¡Él me rechazo! –la rubia rompe en llanto nuevamente y la peli-azul ensancha los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Te dio una explicación?

- No me explico nada, solo se disculpo y se fue. –dice dolida. –Pero yo pienso que él se siente asqueado de mí al saber que he sido una zorra y me he acostado con varios.

- No pensé que él fuera así, se veía tan diferente. En verdad pensé que te amaba. –Hinata se muestra furiosa. – ¡Pero ustedes están comprometidos! –exclama horrorizada. –Si él no te ama podría romper el compromiso.

- ¡Lo sé! –Ino llora con más ganas.

- Ino-chan cuéntame como te rechazo.

- Todo el día no la pasamos muy bien, pensé que le gustaba, que aun me amaba. –la rubia controla un poco su llanto. –Me acompaño a mi habitación, ahí nos besamos. –Hinata asintió. –El beso se volvió más apasionado y yo metí mi mano para tomar su pene, entonces él paro y se alejo. –a Hinata se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- Ino-chan pensé que ibas enserio con él.

- ¡Y lo voy! –exclama indignada.

- No Ino-chan, un hombre no se conquista con sexo, pensé que te habías dado cuenta ya de eso. –dice con reproche.

- Pero… es que siento que es la única forma en la que puedo tener a un chico. Si Sai se da cuenta que en el sexo soy muy buena, que lo puedo satisfacer mejor que las demás, volverá a amarme y solo querrá estar conmigo. Pero me dejo claro que no me desea, no de esa forma. Si me hubiera deseado hubiera sido como los demás y me hubiera dejado tomar su pene, para después entrar a la habitación y hacerlo. –Hinata suspira con pesadez.

- No Ino-chan, estás mal. Un chico no se conquista con sexo, con eso solo logras que te usen como lo han estado haciendo hasta ahora. –Ino desvía la mirada avergonzada. –Y estas mucho más equivocada al pensar que esa es la única forma en la que tú puedes conquistar a un chico… Ino-chan eres una chica hermosa y tienes muchas cualidades de las cuales estoy segura muchos hombres caerían cautivados. No vuelvas a intentar conquistar un hombre con sexo, conquístalo mostrándole quien eres para que él se fije en ti no en tu cuerpo.

Además; ¿en verdad quieres que Sai-san sea como los demás? ¿Qué solo este contigo porque le das buen sexo? ¿Qué solo le interese de ti hacerlo contigo y no le importe lo que pienses?

- No. –susurra sin mirarla. –pero me duele no sentirme deseada por Sai.

- Eres muy guapa, cualquier hombre te desearía… no creo que Sai-san sea la excepción.

- ¿Entonces porque…?

- No lo sé, tal vez él no buscaba eso de ti.

- ¿Y como saberlo?

- Ahí no te puedo ayudar. –Hinata le sonríe nerviosa e Ino le sonríe amigable.

- Ya ayudaste mucho, me has hecho darme cuenta de mi error.

* * *

Después de hacerle el amor un par de veces Yuki cayó dormida debido al alcohol ingerido. En este momento la pelinegra esta acostada boca abajo en la cama, con su cabeza volteada hacia al derecha, completamente desnuda, siendo solo tapada de la cadera para abajo por una sabana.

Suigetsu esta de lado, apoyando su codo en el colchón para apoyar su mejilla en esta mirando tranquilo a la pelinegra. También esta desnudo, y la misma sabana le tapa de la cintura para abajo.

- _Es extraño… jamás me había sentido así por una mujer y es más extraño que no me asuste de lo que siento, ni mucho menos me moleste como le molesta a ella. –_Suigetsu sonríe divertido, llevando su mano al rostro de ella, acariciándolo con sus dedos. –_Esto es lo que le llaman ir enserio con una chica ¿na?_

* * *

Sentado en la cama vistiendo una bata de baño esta Sasuke quien aun tiene su cabello mojado. Sentada en el piso esta Sakura también vistiendo una bata de baño, tiene sus ojos cerrados disfrutando como el pelinegro le seca el cabello con una pequeña toalla.

Le gusta cuando la mima así, por eso desde que están juntos, cuando sale de bañar no se seca el cabello para que él le diga que lo haga porque podría enfermar y ella alegue tener flojera, así él resignado la obliga a sentarse para cercárselo.

Jamás ha sido mimada de esa forma y jamás se sintió interesada por serlo, pero desde que Sasuke la consiente con esos detalles comienza a hacerse adicta porque lo siga haciendo.

- Sakura.

- Mmm…

- ¿Cuándo llega tu hermano?

- ¿Ah? –Sakura abre los ojos y los mira de reojo, notando seriedad en su expresión. –No sé y él tampoco lo sabe… ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Es solo que he estado pensando… –Sasuke suspira con pesadez. –… he pensado que cuando él regrese lo más seguro es que regresaras a Alemania. Te has ausentado mucho del instituto en el que estabas y seria lo más lógico que regresaras haya para que tu padre no te descubra.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? –Sakura frunce el seño, sintiéndose dolida ante la sola idea.

- Al contrario; no quiero que te vayas. –dice serio y Sakura no puede evitar sonreír de forma sincera.

- Entonces no me iré.

- ¿Cómo vas a hacerle pa…?

- No pienses en eso ahora, yo sabré como arreglármelas como le hago siempre. –Sakura guiña un ojo de forma cómplice. –Tu solo confía en mi, yo tampoco me quiero ir y se que Naruto y Yuki tampoco quieren hacerlo. Cuando llegue el momento sabremos como hacerle para quedarnos aquí.

- Conociéndolos es posible. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, sintiéndose más aliviado, ese peso de pensar que existía la posibilidad de que se fuera se ha ido.

**Continuará**

**ste kap fue de puras parejitas XD**

**spero les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leyendolo**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	31. Últimos días de vacaciones

**Últimos días de vacaciones**

En la mansión Haruno, para ser más exactos en la habitación de Gaara se encuentra Sakura usando el disfraz de su hermano, incluso volvió a colocarse las gafas que parecen fondo de botella, esas que solía usar su hermano y que le tapaba casi todo el rostro. Lo vio conveniente mientras está en casa, no se quiere arriesgar a que de la nada llegue su padre, está segura que si él ve sus ojos se dará cuenta que es ella. Y ella más que nadie sabe que su padre de pronto llega cuando anda de viaje de negocios, nunca avisa.

Pero retomando el tema, Sakura se encuentra sentada en la silla que esta frente al escritorio, tecleando con rapidez mientras mira la pantalla donde está abierta la ventanilla del msn.

Acostado en el suelo boca arriba esta Naruto quien juega con su celular. A su costado esta Yuki, usando la pansa del rubio como almohada, tiene sus ojos cerrados y oye música a través de los audífonos que conectan su celular. Al costado de ella esta Kiba acostado boca arriba, jugando en su tabla electrónica.

- Estoy aburrida. –Yuki abre sus ojos y quita el audífono de su oído derecho.

- Yo también. –el rubio suspira con pesadez. –Estamos aun de vacaciones, no puede ser que estamos encerrados en una habitación aburriéndonos. Deberíamos salir.

- Completamente de acuerdo. –Kiba suspira con pesadez.

- Los apoyo. –Sakura deja de ver la computadora para voltear hacia ellos. –Salgan. Diviértanse.

- ¿Por qué no te incluyes? –Yuki la mira curiosa.

- La verdad quiero que se larguen. Sasuke va a venir. Me lo acaba de decir por el msn. –Sakura les guiña un ojo coqueta.

- ¿Está bien que traigas a tu novio a casa de tu padre? –Kiba la mira incrédulo. –Conociéndolos no jugaran nada inocente.

- Le pondré seguro a la puerta, así que lárguense. No los quiero aquí lepras. –dice mirándolos con desprecio y los tres entrecierran la mirada.

- Entonces ¿qué hacemos? ¿A dónde vamos? –el rubio alza un poco la cabeza para ver a sus dos amigos, en eso vibra el celular de Yuki haciendo que esta lo ponga frente a su rostro viendo que tiene una mensaje.

- ¿Dónde van ustedes? No lo sé. –Yuki se pone de pie. –Ya tengo planes. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro.

- ¿Cuáles? –ambos chicos entrecierran la mirada.

- Suigetsu me invito a su casa. –la sonrisa torcida de Yuki amplía su rostro.

- ¿Nos cambias por tu novio? –Naruto la mira indignado. –Estabas haciendo planes antes con nosotros. –Kiba asintió dándole la razón.

- Si, bueno, él me da sexo y me es más atractivo que ustedes. –Yuki agita una mano restándole importancia haciendo que Sakura sonría burlona.

- Solo seremos tú y yo cariño. –Kiba mira meloso al rubio.

- Así es tesoro… y eso lo hace aburrido. Una salida sin una chica no es divertido. –Naruto suspira con pesadez y el castaño asintió dándole la razón. —Tengo curiosidad de saber cómo vive Hinata-chan.

- ¿Estás de broma? Si vas a su casa seguro te saca a patadas. –Kiba lo mira como el loco que es.

- O le manda a los perros para que lo correteen. –Yuki sonríe burlona.

- Mejor aun; le llama a la policía para que lo arresten por acosador. –Sakura también sonríe burlona.

- Ja ja ja… que graciosos. –Naruto entrecierra la mirada. –Hinata-chan no sería capaz de eso… ¿verdad? –Naruto los mira dudoso haciendo que sus amigos lo miren burlones.

- Claro que no. Hinata no sería capaz de eso. –Naruto suspira aliviado por la palabras de su amiga peli-rosa. –No al menos que salgas con unos de tus piropos de albañil. –los tres sueltan la carcajada y el rubio los mira indignado.

- Oigan que esas frases son muy buenas, solo que Hinata-chan aun no ve la belleza en ellas. –dice con seguridad más sus amigos lo ignoran por seguir riéndose al recordar sus piropos. –_incultos que no saben de la buena poesía… de igual forma intentare no decirle uno de mis versos a Hinata-chan, no vaya a lanzarme a los perros._—una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca del rubio.

* * *

Sai se encuentra sentado en una banca que está en el gran jardín trasero de su mansión. El pelinegro lee con absoluta tranquilidad un libro.

Unas pequeñas y delicadas manos obstruyeron su mirada, y su olfato percibió un perfume muy conocido para él, perfume que le encanta.

- ¿Ino?

- ¡Mou! –la rubia infla los mofles en un infantil puchero a la vez que quita las manos de los ojos del pelinegro y se inclina para poder mirarlo al rostro mientras él la mira de reojo. – Le quita lo divertido cuando adivinas con facilidad quien soy.

Sai sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus ojos se cierren, ocultando la sorpresa que siente al verla ahí. Desde ese incidente en la playa, la rubia hizo como si nada hubiera pasado después de eso y él también hace como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿A qué te sorprende mi visita? –dice juguetona la rubia.

- Es lo más normal. Desde que somos niños no venias a mi casa. –Sai no borra su sonrisa y la rubia intenta mantener su sonrisa, ocultando la culpabilidad que siente por ella misma haber puesto distancia entre ellos.

- Tengamos una cita Sai.

Sai abre los ojos mostrando algo de sorpresa en ellos, pero se enterneció al verla con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirada ansiosa por su respuesta.

- ¿Cita?

- Si, cita. Somos prometidos y los prometidos tienen citas.

- Tienes razón. –Sai vuelve a sonreír de esa forma que le hace cerrar los ojos.

- _Soy una estúpida. Lo ignore y le mostré desprecio por nuestro compromiso, sin contar que le coquetee a varios hombres enfrente de él, incluso no oculte de él que tenia sexo con varios chicos, y él me sigue tratando como antes, me sigue complaciendo en todo… no lo merezco. _–la sonrisa de la rubia se volvió forzada, la culpabilidad que siente es tan grande que desea volver el tiempo atrás y borrar sus errores.

* * *

Al pie de las escaleras de su mansión se encuentra Suigetsu frente a una empleada domestica a la cual le da instrucciones.

El peliblanco lleva puesto un bermuda color beige, una playera que le queda levemente holgada y es de color roja con algunos gravados de diversos colores al frente. Su cabeza es cubierta por una gorra, la lleva con la lengua para atrás.

- Llevas todo lo que te dije al salón de juegos y cuando mi novia venga no quiero que nos interrumpan al menos que sea muy, pero muy necesario. –dice con firmeza y la empleada asintió con entendimiento.

- ¡Oni-chan! –se escucha el llamado femenino e infantil a la vez que se oyen unos pasos en las escaleras haciendo que el peliblanco voltee.

Bajándolas se ve a una niña de no más de diez años, tiene un largo y lacio cabello color blanco que lo lleva amarrado en dos coletas altas, dejando caer unos cortos mechones en sus mejillas. Sus facciones son agraciadas y lindas que resaltan con esos enormes ojos color amatistas. Su cuerpo es pequeño y delgado como cualquier niña de su edad. Lleva puesto una falda tableada que le llega a mediación del muslo que es de color rosa y una blusa de tirantes color blanca.

- Con permiso. –la empleada hace una leve inclinación y se retira justo en el momento que la peliblanca salta quedando de pie frente a su hermano.

- ¡Onii-chan ya termine mis deberes! –exclama complacida, ansiosa por ser felicitada.

- Qué bien… yo ni empiezo los míos. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro mientras lleva su mano a la cabeza de su hermana y la acaricia.

- ¿Son muchos? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- La verdad no creo que sepas como hacer mis deberes Tomoyo. –dice divertido y ella lo mira indignada.

- ¡Soy la más inteligente de mi salón de clases!

- Am… claro. Me lo pensare. –dice con burla y su hermana hace un infantil puchero. –Igual no planeo hacer los deberes hoy porque invite a alguien a casa.

- ¿A Sasuke-kun? –pregunta emocionada y es que él será su futuro marido… ¡claro!, según ella.

- No. –la niña se desilusiona. –Invite a mi novia, así que se buena con ella cuando venga.

- ¡¿Novia?! ¿Desde cuándo onii-chan tiene novia? –exclama exaltada.

- Desde hace un mes… es una chica muy guapa y muy divertida, te va a caer bien. –Suigetsu amplía su sonrisa.

- _Ninguna chica me va a quitar la atención de onii-chan. _

* * *

La motocicleta que conduce Sasuke se estaciona atrás del automóvil negro que se acaba de estacionar también frente la mansión donde vive su novia.

Sasuke bajo de la motocicleta dejando ver que lleva puesto unos jeans negros y una playera blanca que tienen los símbolos de su clan en las mangas cortas de la playera.

El pelinegro se quito el casco justo en el momento que el chofer del automóvil de adelante, abre la puerta de atrás y sale Haruno Kaname vistiendo un elegante traje negro.

Sasuke mira indiferente al hombre ocultando su sorpresa, ya que Sakura le había dicho que no estaba en casa mientras que Kaname posa su penetrante mirada en el pelinegro.

- ¿Tú eres…? –Kaname lo mira con algo de desprecio, pensando que es un simple mocoso que se coló en su casa.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

Kaname oculto la sorpresa que le provoco el oír el apellido del chico, los Uchiha son unas de las familias más antiguas, billonarias y más destacadas en el mundo empresarial.

- Haruno Kaname. –Kaname camina hacia él y extiende su mano.

- Lo sé. Lo vi una vez que fue a la escuela. –Sasuke extiende su mano para tomar la de él, por mucho que odie a ese hombre sigue siendo el padre de su novia, además que no le conviene enemistarse con él porque podría prohibirle seguir viendo a Sakura. –Además es padre de uno de mis mejores amigos. –Kaname mostro sorpresa al saber que es amigo de su hijo, su sorpresa se debe a que Gaara nunca ha tenido amigos, no que él supiera.

- _Más orgulloso de Gaara no puedo estar… es amigo de un Uchiha._— Kaname sonríe de forma torcida. – ¿Supongo vienes a ver a mi hijo?

- Así es.

- Vamos joven Uchiha, será un gusto compartir una taza de té contigo y mi hijo. –Kaname comienza a caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión siendo seguido por Sasuke.

- _Me he ganando al suegro. Las cosas que hace mi apellido… ¡Gracias ancestros!_ –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

* * *

Naruto está frente a intercomunicador que está en la entrada de la mansión Hyuga. El rubio lleva puesto un bermuda blanco con cuadros negros, una playera naranja con unos kajis en negro al frente.

- ¿Si? –se escucha la voz de la sirvienta a través del intercomunicador a la vez que la imagen del rostro de la empleada sale en la pantalla del aparato.

- ¿Se encuentra Hinata-chan?

- ¿Quién la busca?

- Agatsuma Naruto. –el rubio sonríe amigable haciendo sonrojar a la empleada.

- Permítame.

* * *

La empleada de la mansión que atendió al rubio voltea dispuesta a ir s buscar a Hinata, pero en eso la Hyuga va pasando por ahí, dirigiéndose al comedor.

- Hinata-sama la busca Agatsuma Naruto.

Hinata detiene su paso y mira a la sirvienta para después dirigir su mirada hacia la pantalla del intercomunicador, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

- _¿Qué hace aquí?... Más importante aun: ¿cómo sabe donde vivo?—_Hinata chasqueo la lengua. –Dile que no estoy. –sin más da media vuelta para regresar de donde vino, ignorando su alocado corazón que palpita como loco, como suele hacerlo cada que lo ve.

La empleada mira extrañada a una de sus patronas, la verdad es la primera vez que la oye negársele así a alguien.

* * *

- Lo siento. Hinata-sama no se encuentra.

- ¡Gracias! –el rubio da media vuelta y camina alejándose del intercomunicador, para después voltear nuevamente hacia la gran mansión, rodeada por esos grandes y gruesos muros. –A mi no me engañan, sino estaba me hubieran dicho rápidamente, no me hubieran hecho esperar. –susurra entrecerrando la mirada. –Uzumaki Naruto no se va a rendir por esto. –el rubio pone una pose heroica, en eso su mirada se posa en las diferentes cámaras que están encima de la barda. –_Debe haber un lugar donde no me enfoquen las cámaras y pueda brincar la barda sin ser detectado, y lo encontrare._

* * *

Kiba se encuentra dentro de un salón de videojuegos, en este momento está frente a una maquina, apuntándole con la pistola del juego a la pantalla. Matando a todo zombi que se aparece en esta.

El castaño lleva puesto un bermuda color verde seco, una playera gris con la figura de una calavera al frente, tapando sus orejas lleva unos grandes audífonos de color negro de los cuales oye música desde su ipod que está dentro del bolsillo delantero de su bermuda.

- He superado mi propio record. –dice triunfante, posando la pistola frente a su rostro, soplándole a la punta del cañón.

Kiba sonríe divertido, en eso su mirada es desviada hacia la pared de vidrio que esta atrás de la maquina en la que está jugando, viendo a alguien muy conocido para él pasar haciendo que sus ojos muestren sorpresa pero a los pocos segundos su expresión se relajo y una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro.

- _Esta mujer no descansa de los estudios. –_Kiba deja la pistola en la maquina y quita sus audífonos de los oídos, dejándolos colgados en su cuello.

* * *

Megumi camina por la acera cargando una montaña de libros que acaba de pedir prestados de la biblioteca.

La peli-azul lleva puestos unos jeans desgastados de color celeste y una blusa de tirantes que le queda ceñida, es de color amarilla y resalta muy bien sus atributos, para finalizar unos tenis blancos. Su cabello lo lleva trenzado hacia un lado, dejando caer un flequillo de lado sobre su frente. Como Yuki le rompió sus lentes ahora debe usar esos de contacto que la pelinegra le dio, incluso lo tiene que hacer estando en casa.

Al tener la montaña de libros tapándole su campo de visión no vio el bordo que hay en la acera haciéndola tropezar, pero supo mantener el equilibrio para no caer, lástima que sus libros no corrieron con la misma suerte y cayeron haciéndola suspirar con pesadez a la vez que frunce el seño.

Megumi se inclino para comenzar a recoger los libros. Cuando su mano se estiro para tomar uno a la vez fue tomado por otra manos más grande y gruesa haciendo que alce la mirada viendo a Kiba que le sonríe amigable.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta sorprendida.

- Bueno, vivo en el mismo país. –Kiba amplía su sonrisa, mostrándose divertido y ella frunce el seño.

- Ni en vacaciones descanso de verlos. –dice con fastidio tomando el libro que Kiba le entrega y disponiéndose a recoger los demás con la ayuda de él.

- Estoy seguro que si en vez de castaño hubiera sido pelirrojo con ojos verdes estarías encantada de toparte conmigo. –dice con diversión y Megumi se sonroja toda.

- No sé de que hablas.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Eres muy obvia!

- ¿Enserio lo soy? –Megumi alza la mirada mostrándose avergonzada.

- ¿Vez lo que digo? –Kiba apunta su rostro con diversión y Megumi baja la mirada sintiéndose más avergonzada. –Oye son muchos libros, ¿para que los quieres?

- Para hacer mis deberes.

- ¿Deberes? –Kiba alza ambas cejas. –Aun tenemos dos semanas de vacaciones, no veo las prisas.

- ¿Qué no has visto todos los deberes que nos encargaron? –pregunta mirándolo incrédula.

- Suelo abrir mis libros y checar eso el último día de vacaciones como todo adolecente de mi edad. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro y la peli-azul entrecierra la mirada.

- Que poco responsable eres. En un día no acabaras ni la mitad.

- Si no acabo ni modo… no desperdiciare mis vacaciones haciendo tarea. –Kiba se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Megumi entrecerró más la mirada. –Deberías hacer lo mismo, aprende a divertirte.

- Me divierto, pero también soy responsable. Además a diferencia de ti yo tengo una beca que cuidar.

- ¿Por qué tan arisca? Solo intento ser amigable. –Kiba roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Sencillamente no soy hipócrita y no me caen los chicos como tú.

- ¿Cómo yo? –Kiba se apunta a si mismo mostrándose indignado. – ¿Cómo son los chicos como yo?

- Inmaduros, irresponsables, hombres que no saben respetar a una mujer y solo las usas para satisfacerse, arrogantes y estúpidos, entre otras cosas. –Megumi se endereza mirándolo con fastidio y Kiba la mira mostrándose algo divertido.

- Soy un chico de dieciséis años, solo me divierto… ya llegara el día en que tenga que madurar, deberías aprender también a divertirte.

- Te repito: me divierto, pero tú y yo no tenemos los mismos intereses en cuanto a diversión.

- Te sorprendería saber los intereses que tenemos en común. –murmura divertido.

- ¿Qué decías? –Megumi ala ambas cejas al no haber oído bien lo que dijo porque lo dijo muy despacio.

- Que te invito a comer. –Kiba le guiña un ojo de forma juguetona.

- No gracias. Tengo deberes que hacer. –Megumi empieza a caminar pero al pasar alado de Kiba este la toma del brazo haciendo que ella detenga su paso y lo mire molesta.

- Vamos, solo será unas horas, además es bueno relajarse un poco antes de hacer los deberes.

- Estoy relajada. –Megumi intenta zafarse, pero Kiba sin ser brusco no se lo permite.

- Si vienes conmigo te contare cosas de Gaara, como sus gustos, esos ayudaría a que lo conquistes rápidamente. –Kiba le guiña un ojo cómplice y Megumi lo mira como interés. –Mira que soy amigo de él, sé cosas que tu no… te daré un adelanto; Gaara tampoco ha hecho los deberes y ni se interesa por hacerlos, tal vez con mi ayuda yo podría decirle que hay cierta jovencita, compañera nuestra que podría hacer los deberes con él para ayudarle si tiene algunas dudas o complicaciones. –dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Eres amigo de Gaara-kun, sabes que es más inteligente que yo. De hecho él, Uchiha y Sai son los primeros de la clase. –Megumi entrecierra la mirada, teniendo sus mejillas coloreadas de rosa. –Él no necesita ayuda para hacer sus deberes

- Es verdad. –Kiba se soba la barbilla con su mano libre. – ¿Qué tal esto?: Puedo pedirle a Gaara un favor de amigo, que te ayude a hacer los deberes, que te explique lo que no entiendes. –Kiba mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

Megumi se metió en su cine mental donde ella y "Gaara" hacen los deberes, entonces ambos se quedan viendo y se besan para después darse cuenta que se aman con locura y con pasión.

- ¿Entonces me acompañas a comer? Yo invito. –Kiba amplía su sonrisa, sacándola de sus fantasías.

- Pero que sea un restaurante normal. No uno caro como a los que suelen ir tú y tus amigos. –dice con advertencia.

- Vale.

* * *

- Ese juego sí que te deja mareada. –dice divertida Ino, dejándose caer sentada en una banca del parque de diversiones en el que esta.

- Pero fue divertido. –Sai frente a ella le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Tienes mucha razón. –la rubia le sonríe amigable.

- ¿A cual nos subimos ahora? ¿O prefieres que vayamos a comer algo?

- _¿Por qué buscaba en otro lado lo que siempre tuve? Sai es sencillamente encantador. _–Ino se contuvo por chillar como fan girl. –Quiero que nos subamos a unos juegos más antes de comer, ya que si comemos algo y luego nos subimos a más juegos seguro termino vomitando. –la rubia se rasca la nuca apenada.

- Entiendo… iré por un refresco, ¿quieres uno?

- ¡Si! ¡De naranja! –exclama emocionada, alzando los brazos.

- _Sigue siendo tan infantil. –_Sai asintió sin borrar su sonrisa. –Espérame aquí, ya vengo. –la rubia asintió.

Un profundo suspiro soñador sale de los labios de la rubia al ver a Sai caminar hacia la máquina de refresco que está a unos metros donde esta ella.

- ¿Yamanaka Ino?

La rubia deja de ver por donde se fue Sai para mirar hacia el chico que se puso a su lado. Los ojos de la rubia se ensancharon mostraron entre sorpresa y horror al ver a ese chico de unos dieciocho años, muy apuesto, de gran tamaño y cuerpo fornido, tiene unos rasgados ojos de color azules y cabellera corta de color morada.

- Sabía que eres tú. Ese cuerpo jamás lo olvido. –el chico le sonríe coqueto.

- Lo siento. Se equivoco de persona, yo no lo conozco. –Ino mira nerviosa hacia donde esta Sai.

- Sé que me recuerdas nena… aunque te has cogido a tantos que seguro no recuerdas a todos. –el chico la mira divertido. —Tal vez si te digo que entre mi amigo y yo te follamos nos recuerdes.

- Te equivocas de persona. –Ino lo mira furiosa.

- ¿Sucede algo?

La rubia baja la mirada al oír a Sai que se coloco alado del peli-morado, mirándolo serio mientras este lo mira curioso.

- A ya veo. –el peli-morado sonríe divertido. –Andas con nueva conquista por eso finges no recordarme Ino.

- Te repito que te equivocas de persona. –Ino aprieta con fuerza los puños, sintiendo vergüenza y no sabiendo cómo salir de ahí junto con Sai antes de que ese tipo diga algo que realmente la avergüenza.

- Oh vamos muñeca, sabes que no soy envidioso. –dice divertido para después mirar a Sai. –Oye amigo créeme que te estás llevando a una tigresa en la cama, es toda una zorra en ella… podemos hacer un trió. –dice de forma pervertida. –A Ino le encanta que le den por todos lados… ¿verdad muñeca? –el chico regresa su mirada hacia la rubia.

- Ya veo. –Sai se mantiene tranquilo mirando al tipo. –Lamento rechazar la oferta. –Sai sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo cerrar sus ojos.

Ino apretó con más fuerza los puños, no solo se siente avergonzada sino que su corazón se oprime al no ver enojo o celos en Sai, lo que le hace pensar que solo se debe a que ya no la quiere.

- No seas envidioso amigo, podemos compartir a Ino no le importa que los dos nos divirtamos con…

- ¡DEJA DE HABLAR POR MI! –grita Ino furiosa, sin alzar el rostro y apretando más fuerte sus puños haciendo que el peli-morado la mire extrañado.

- ¿No me dirás que ahora te haces la santa después que tú y yo bien sab…?

- Ino aquí tienes tu refresco. –Sai se lo extiende haciendo que ella lo mire dolida al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de él mientras estira su mano tomando el refresco. –Los dejo… con permiso. –de forma educada Sai hace una leve inclinación de cabeza y da media vuelta comenzando a caminar.

- Sai. –susurra la rubia conteniéndose las ganas de llorar mientras se aleja.

- Él se lo pierde. –el peli-morado se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Ya que él se fue nosotros podemos…

El peli-morado no termina su frase ya que Ino se puso de pie y lo abofeteo en la mejilla derecha, volteándole el rostro.

- No vuelvas a molestarme estúpido. –dice furiosa para después correr por donde se fue Sai.

- Maldita zorra. –el peli-morado se soba la mejilla, mirando furioso por donde la rubia se fue.

* * *

- _Siempre he tenido presente que jamás podre borrar lo que ella hizo, pero eso no evita que me enfurezca cuando me recuerdan que mi prometida ha sido de otros cuando ni siquiera ha sido una sola vez mía. _–Sai aprieta con más fuerza sus puños mientras camina a paso acelerado, la lata que sostenía en una de sus manos se abollo ante la fuerza empleada.

- ¡SAI!

Ante el grito de la rubia que corre hacia él intentándole dar alcance, el pelinegro detuvo su paso, tensando sus músculos y apretando con más fuerza sus puños haciendo que el refresco en sus manos reviente, manchando sus manos con el liquido que incluso le salpico algo en la ropa más no le importo.

La rubia ajena a eso se acerco a él y lo tomo del brazo, más se sorprendió cuando él sacudió dicho brazo con brusquedad para que lo soltara.

- _Sabía que lo que hice traería factura. –_Ino mostró dolor en sus ojos. –Entiendo que te de asco, por eso no quisiste que lo hiciéramos aquel día. –la rubia sonríe de forma seca. –es compresible, después de todo ¿quien va a querer estar con alguien que ya ha estado con muchos?... mas que asco seguramente también te doy miedo, pensando que tengo alguna enfermedad. –lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de la rubia. –Sai se que es denigrante tener una prometida como yo. Nadie quiere casarse con una zorra como lo fui, entenderé si quieres romper el compromiso. Si es lo que quieres yo admitiré lo que hice, la zorra que fui para que nuestros padres dejen que seas libre, pero antes… antes quiero que sepas que intento cambiar, que me avergüenzo mucho de lo que hice, de cómo me comporte y me da asco saber lo superficial que fui, me repugna la clase de persona que soy.

La razón por la que intento cambiar y ser mejor persona es porque me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti y lo que buscaba en los demás siempre lo has tenido tu. –Ino baja la mirada en un intento de ocultar sus lagrimas cuando Sai volteo a verla mostrando sorpresa en su mirada.

- ¿Qué es eso que sientes por mi Ino? –Sai relaja su expresión, mostrándose tranquilo, intentando como siempre ocultar sus emociones. – ¿Deseo? ¿Atracción? ¿Amistad?

- Amor. –la rubia baja más su mirada, intentando ocultar su sonrojo y no viendo como Sai no pudo controlar nuevamente su sorpresa.

Ino ensancha los ojos y alza la mirada a su derecha al sentir una gruesa y cálida mano envolver la suya, voltea viendo a un tranquilo Sai.

- Yo nunca sentiré asco por ti… no sé puede borrar el pasado, pero podemos intentar empezar de cero. –Sai le sonríe de esa forma tan característica en él que le cierra los ojos. –Vayamos lento y conozcamos lo que somos ahora, para hacer funcionar nuestro compromiso.

- ¿Hablas enserio? –una gran sonrisa adorna el rostro de la rubia y Sai asintió.

- Vamos a comer algo… tengo hambre. –Sai comienza a caminar sin soltar su mano y la rubia camina a la par de él no pudiendo ocultar su felicidad.

- Am… ¿Qué tan lento iremos Sai? –después de un largo silencio en lo que ambos caminan la rubia lo mira curiosa.

- Empecemos por novios de manitas sudadas e inocentes besos. –Sai la mira de reojo, mostrándose divertido al ver sorpresa en ella.

- Pero…

- Recuerda que empezamos una relación ahorita, eso es lo más normal ya que empezamos a conocernos. –Sai agradece ser bueno ocultando sus emociones para no mostrar lo mucho que le están divirtiendo las caras de la rubia.

- ¡Pero si nos conocemos desde pañales! –exclama alterada.

- Si, pero tenemos mucho tiempo sin tratarnos como se debe. –Sai continua su camino con la vista al frente y la rubia baja la cabeza derrotada.

* * *

Yuki va siguiendo a la empleada domestica que trabaja en la mansión de su novio, la cual la esta guiando por dentro de la casa hacia donde la espera Suigetsu, mientras camina; mira curiosa a su alrededor.

La pelinegra lleva puesto un short de mezclilla color azul que le llega a mediación del muslo, una blusa de tirantes de color blanca, encima una camisa de botones y cuello polo de mangas cortas, es de color azul y la trae abierta dejando ver la blusa de abajo. Se ha hecho dos trenas bajas y lleva una gorra azul sobre su cabeza.

Cuando la empleada abrió las puertas del salón de juegos y se hizo a un lado para que Yuki pasara dejándole ver a Suigetsu en un costado de la mesa de billar, listo para pegarle a la bola, pero antes de hacerlo alzo la mirada y sonrío al ver a su novia.

La empleada hizo una leve inclinación y se retiro, cerrando la puerta mientras que Yuki camina hacia Suigetsu que se ha enderezado.

- Lindo salón de juegos. –Yuki se pone frente a él y pone sus brazos sobre los hombros de él.

- ¿Más lindo que yo? –Suigetsu inclino su rostro hacia el de ella.

- Tal vez. –Yuki alzo su rostro hacia el de él, rosándole los labios, haciéndolo sonreír. – ¿Tus padres no están?

- No. Están tomando unas vacaciones en un crucero. –Suigetsu mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante y ahora es la pelinegra que sonríe divertida. – ¿Y con qué quieres distraerte?

- ¿Qué sugieres?

Suigetsu sonríe travieso y entrecierra los ojos para besarla y ella lo imita, pero antes de que empiecen a mover sus labios la puerta es abierta de forma brusca haciendo un fuerte sonido al chocar con la pared haciendo que ambos se sobresalten y separen viendo hacia la entrada viendo a la pequeña peliblanca.

- ¡Tomoyo! –exclama algo sorprendido Suigetsu.

Yuki alza ambas cejas al ver la mirada asesina que la peliblanca le dirige a ella, mirada que cambia a una de ternura al voltear hacia Suigetsu, provocando que Yuki alce más sus cejas.

- ¡Oni-chan estoy aburrida y vine a jugar con tu novia y contigo!

- Pero…

- Quiero jugar con ustedes. –dice de forma berrinchuda y Suigetsu suspira resignado.

- _Esa mocosa me da mala espina. _–Yuki entrecierra la mirada hacia la niña que sonríe de oreja a oreja al ver la resignación en su hermano mayor.

* * *

- _Maldito Kaname. Tenía que venir justo el día en el que invite a Sasuke. _–Sakura gruñe furiosa mientras baja las escaleras ya que una de las empleadas la llamo diciéndole que su padre la espera en el salón principal.

Sakura lleva puesto un bermuda de mezclilla y una playera holgada de color roja con el estampado de un dragon negro en la espalda.

Cuando entra al salón se sorprende al ver a Sasuke sentado en el sillón que esta frente a donde está sentado su padre, ambos sostienen una taza de té.

- Toma asiento Gaara… estoy teniendo una agradable platica con tu amigo; el joven Uchiha. –Kaname le sonríe levemente a su "hijo" y Sakura que bien lo conoce puede notar la hipocresía en su sonrisa.

Sakura camina hacia su padre y hace una leve inclinación en forma de saludo antes de sentarse alado de Sasuke quien la mira de reojo, se le hace extraño verla nuevamente con esos anteojos de fondo de botella, siente que con esos anteojos se le hace más parecida al Gaara que él conocía, de hecho siente como si lo estuviera viendo a él.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu vieja de negocios padre? –pregunta de forma respetuosa, como lo haría su hermano.

- Bien… regrese lo más rápido que pude porque sabía que estabas de vacaciones y tenia deseos de pasar un buen rato con mi hijo.

- Agradezco el detalle padre. –Sakura sonríe de forma tímida como lo haría su hermano y Kaname asintió complacido por su respuesta.

- _Sakura es muy buena actuando. Si no tuviera la seguridad que es ella, realmente pensaría que es el verdadero Gaara _–Sasuke le dio un pequeño trago a su taza de té, agradeciendo ser bueno controlando sus emociones.

- ¿Y cómo es que no me dijiste que eres amigo del joven Uchiha?

- _Porque sencillamente no me interesa contarte mi vida. _–Sakura no borro su sonrisa tímida ocultando la repulsión que siente hacia ese hombre. –Porque no había teniendo el tiempo de comentártelo padre.

- ¿Y díganme? ¿Se conocieron en el instituto?

- Así es Haruno-san… Gaara es mi compañero de habitación y aunque estuvo en la misma escuela media que yo, apenas en el instituto nos hicimos amigos, ya que en aquel entonces no coincidíamos. –aclara con tranquilidad Sasuke.

- Comprendo. –Kaname guía la taza a sus labios, para beber un poco de ella. – ¿Y el joven Uchiha es tu único amigo, hijo?

- No. Hyuga Neji, Akasuna Sasori, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru y Hozuki Suigetsu son unos de los amigos que hice en el instituto. –dice con tranquilidad, sabiendo que su padre ansia oír os apellidos de con quienes se juntan.

- Jóvenes de muy buenos apellidos. Me alegro que escojas bien tus amistades. –Kaname no puede ocultar el orgullo que siente porque su hijo este socializando con personas que ayuden en un futuro a los negocios cuando su hijo se haga cargo de sus empresas.

- Padre invite a Sasuke a venir aquí para que hagamos juntos los deberes… son muchos y nos gustaría empezar.

- Comprendo. –Kaname sonríe levemente, más orgulloso de su hijo no puede estar. –No los entretengo más.

- Fue un gusto conocerlo Haruno-san. –Sasuke se pone de pie y hace una leve inclinación.

- Igualmente joven Uchiha, espero que se quede a comer con nosotros.

- Será un placer.

- Con permiso padre. –Sakura también hace una leve inclinación al ponerse de pie y Kaname asintió levemente.

* * *

- Oye el trato solo era por una comida, además no me has contado nada de Gaara-kun. –dice con molestia Megumi que es arrastrada a una sala de videojuegos.

- ¡Oh vamos! Es bueno que te distraigas, tu solo sígueme veras que no te arrepentirás. –Kiba que camina frente a ella cargando sus libros, libros que no suelta y que son algo así como sus rehenes para que ella lo siga.

- Solo un juego y ya. –dice firme.

- Dos juegos y te regreso los libros. –Kiba sonríe travieso y Megumi suspira resignada haciendo que el castaño sonría divertido.

* * *

Nada más entraron a la habitación de su hermano y Sakura le puso seguro para rápidamente estampar sus labios con los de Sasuke en un apasionado beso que él no respondió haciendo que se separe y lo mire extrañada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sakura quítate esos lentes, siento que beso a tu hermano. –Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro y a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero igual le hizo caso y los coloco en el escritorio que esta alado de ellos.

Sasuke al verle esos ojos jade que tanto le gustan fue ahora él quien estampo sus labios con los de ella, en un apasionado beso que ella respondió gustosa.

Sin romper el beso Sakura lo fue empujando hacia atrás hasta hacer que sus piernas topen con la cama provocando que caiga en esta sentado y el beso se rompa.

Sakura se quita la peluca y la avienta a un lado de la cama para después sentarse a horcadas en las piernas de él y comenzar a besarlo.

- Mmm… espera Sakura… pueden descubrirnos. –dice con algo de dificultad debido a que su novia le besa los labios.

- No lo harán… Kaname piensa que estamos haciendo los deberes de la escuela no vendrá a molestarnos e incluso le dirá a los empleados que no nos molesten… lo harán solo cuando este la comida y para eso falta mucho. –Sakura deja de besarle los labios para bajar a su cuello donde se entretiene besándolo.

Sasuke entrecierra los ojos e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás dándole más acceso a su novia mientras lleva sus manos debajo de la playera que ella está usando para acariciarle la piel.

El pelinegro no puedo evitar mirar curioso su alrededor mientras siente el placer que le provocan esos besos en el cuello.

- Por lo que veo es la habitación de tu hermano.

- Sería ilógico que este en mi habitación siendo que se supone soy Gaa-chan. –dice divertida mientras le acaricia el torso sin dejar de besarle lo largo del cuello. –Me excite ante la sola idea de hacerlo en la habitación de Gaa-chan. –Sasuke sonríe divertido.

- Hasta la habitación de tu hermano es ñoña. –dice divertido, viendo todos esos libros, figuras de acción coleccionables, comics, posters entre otras cosas.

Al ya no sentir las caricias ni besos deja de mirar la habitación para mirar a su novia notando que lo mira de una forma que lo puso nervioso.

- ¿Otra vez metiéndote con Gaa-chan? Pensé que eso quedaba solucionado. –dice tétrica.

- Lo siento. Lo dije sin mal intensión. –Sasuke se rasca la nuca mientras sonríe de forma forzada y Sakura entrecierra la mirada. – ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

- Enfrente de esta… ¿Por qué?

- Me gustaría conocerla.

- Sé que solo desviaste el tema. –Sakura se quita la playera dejando ver esa molesta faja que le aplana los senos. –Pero ahora ando caliente Sasuke, así que ignorare eso y cúmpleme.

Sasuke sonríe entre dientes y lleva sus manos a las hembras y macho que tiene la faja para irlos desabrochando poco a poco mientras mira con intensidad los ojos de su novia que miran los suyos de la misma forma.

Cuando desabrocho la parte que aprieta los senos estos aun envueltos por el sostén se alzaron más debido a que la parte baja aun es fajada, como si fuera un corcel y Sasuke llevo su cara a estos comenzado a repartir besos en ellos.

Sakura le acaricia el cabello estimulándolo e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gemir.

* * *

Naruto logro brincarse la barda por un lugar donde noto que las cámaras no captan. Cayó de pie sobre unos arbustos y siguió caminando para acercarse a la mansión. Y así fue como llego a la alberca que tiene la casa en uno de sus patios.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Hinata acostada en una toalla a la orilla de la alberca, tomando el sol. Lleva puesto un diminuto traje de baño de dos piezas de color amarillo, o más bien solo lleva la parte de abajo del traje de baño, la chica esta acostada boca abajo dejando broncear su espalda, su largo cabello suelto y unos lentes oscuros tapándole los ojos.

Naruto pasa salva con dificultad y camina hacia ella, siendo lo más silencioso posible, se arrodillo a su lado y paso sus dedos por la espina dorsal de ella haciéndola estremecer.

- ¡Joder Hinata-chan esto es carne y no lo que le echa mi madre al tocino! –exclama de forma pervertida.

- Hanabi la comida ya va a estar…

Hinata que llega hacia donde está su hermana ensancha los ojos al ver a Naruto hincado alado de su hermanita de catorce años, la cual no lleva la parte de arriba del traje de baño y esta acostada boca abajo, mirando a Hinata tranquila.

Naruto ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa, mira a Hinata que lleva puesto un sencillo vestido de tirantes color uva que le llega a mediación del muslo y es caído desde la parte baja de los senos y unas sandalias, para después mirar a la chica que está ahí acostada.

- _Tiene el mismo color y largo del cabello, la misma complexión incluso el mismo tono de pie. _– ¡Hay dos Hinata! –exclama sorprendido pero su pervertida cabeza comenzó a maquilar un trió con dos Hinatas haciéndolo sonreír de forma bobalicona.

- Tres segundos, tienes solo tres segundos para decirme lo que le estás haciendo a mi hermana menor. –dice tétrica Hinata.

- ¿Hermana menor?— Naruto ensancha los ojos cuando baja la mirada hacia la chica que se voltea hacia él y se baja los lentes de sol mientras le sonríe de forma coqueta, escaneándolo con la mirada.

Entonces Naruto noto lo mucho que se parecen solo que ella tiene facciones más infantiles.

- Creo que me confundió contigo one-san. –Hanabi pone sus manos sobre sus senos para hincarse y mirar coqueta al rubio. –Pero no me molesta… ¿quieres ponerme bronceador en la parte de adelante? –Hanabi le guiña un ojo coqueta y el rubio desencaja la mandíbula.

- ¡Hanabi! –regaña molesta Hinata.

- _¿Cómo las pude confundir? Mi Hinata-chan tiene más grandes sus bubis… digo viéndolas bien se parecen pero no son iguales, además la actitud de ambas es muy diferente. –_Naruto sonríe nervioso.

- ¿One-san es tu novio? –Hanabi mira curiosa a Hinata.

- ¡No! –exclama alterada y avergonzada.

- Me alegra oír eso, porque eso significa que tengo luz verde con él. –Hanabi se relame los labios. – ¿Te gustan menores?

- ¡Hanabi! –Hinata esta roja mas no se sabe si de la vergüenza o coraje.

- Etto… yo… —Naruto se rasca la nuca nervioso la verdad la chica es muy guapa y le gusta ya que se parece mucho a Hinata, sino estuviera enamorada de ella no dudaría en seducir a la hermana menor, por eso no sabe como rechazarla sin que su futura cuñada se enoje y sin que Hinata lo odie. –Yo lo siento, la verdad pensé que eras Hinata-chan.

Hinata entrecerró la mirada no sabiendo si creer la escusa de ese pervertido.

- Lo sé. Oí como me decías. "¡Joder Hinata-chan esto sí es carne no lo que le echa mi madre al tocino!". –Hanabi sonríe con burla y a Hinata se le hincha una vena en la frente. – ¿One-san ya está la comida? –Hanabi mira a su hermana.

- Si, venía a decírtelo. –Hinata muestra lo furiosa que está en su tono de voz poniendo nervioso al rubio y extrañando a Hanabi ya que es raro que su hermana se enoje.

- ¿Te quedas a comer…?

- Naruto. –el rubio se rasca la nuca nervioso.

- Un gusto Naruto-kun, yo soy Hanabi. –la peli-azul le guiña un ojo coqueta haciendo que la furia de Hinata aumente. – ¿Y te quedas a comer Naruto-kun?

- Bueno yo… —Naruto mira nervioso a Hinata que bufa molesta.

- Hanabi vístete para comer. –ordena la peli-azul para después dar media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la mansión.

- Vamos Naruto-kun… no me desprecies la invitación. –Hanabi pone su mejor cara de niña buena, esa que hace que a muchos le entren ganas de violarla.

- _¡Joder! Mi cuñada es una mala tentación._ –el rubio siente su nerviosismo aumentar.

* * *

- ¡Gane! –exclama Megumi emocionada, alzando sus manos en son de triunfo.

- ¡Joder eres buena! –exclama sorprendido Kiba, mirándola de reojo. Ambos están de pie frente a la máquina de videojuegos que él jugaba antes, cuando la vio afuera. –Me has ganado tres veces seguidas… ¿segura que es la primera vez que juegas esto? –Kiba entrecierra la mirada.

- Si. –Megumi parece un pavo real ante lo mucho que infla su pecho mostrando orgullo.

- No perderé en mi juego favorito ante una novata. –Kiba echa un par de monedas más. –Quiero la revancha.

- Como quieras, nada más no llores si te vuelvo a ganar. –Megumi sonríe con mofa y Kiba entrecierra la mirada, mostrando reto.

- Suerte de novata, ya te lo he dicho.

- Claro, el consuelo del perdedor. –Megumi lo mira con burla y el castaño entrecierra más la mirada.

* * *

- ¡Oni-chan será de mi equipo!

- ¡Por centésima vez te digo que será de mi equipo mocosa!

Suigetsu sonríe nervioso mientras su frente es sombreada de negro, esas dos llevan discutiendo lo mismo por un buen rato mientras jalan sus brazos.

- _A este paso me zafaran mis bracitos… incluso ya no los siento. –_Suigetsu llora internamente, deseando no haber sugerido jugar boliche.

- Yo soy su hermana menor además soy pequeña. ¡Oni-chan debe jugar en mi equipo!

- ¡Yo soy su novia, así que Suigetsu debe jugar en mi equipo!

Ambas chicas se mandan rayitos por los ojos poniendo más nervioso al peliblanco.

- Chicas como somos números impar mejor juguemos todos contra todos.

- ¡No! –exclaman ambas furiosas, ninguna quiere dejarse perder por la otra mucho menos que la disputa se resuelva así.

- _Yo solo quería pasar una tarde con mi novia, jugando un rato y comiendo para después darnos besitos para pasar a un juego mucho más divertido, como por ejemplo al ginecólogo. _—Suigetsu hace un infantil pero tierno puchero, su labio inferior tiembla en donde está a punto de romper en llanto, lástima que las dos femeninas ni lo vean, ambas siguen jalándolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

* * *

Sasuke mira curioso la habitación que es de Sakura en esa mansión. La verdad está sorprendido al ver que no es como se la imagino.

- Sakura esta habitación está completamente vacía a no ser por el ropero la cama y escritorio.

- Te dije que no había mucho que ver. –Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. – ¿Acaso te imaginaste una habitación rosa llena de peluches y posters de artistas famosos? –Sakura le sonríe de forma burlona.

- Creo que imaginarme algo así no iría completamente contigo. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida. –Pero como me dijiste que esta habitación la solías usar cuando niña e incluso las pocas veces que se te permite venir en vacaciones me la imagine adornada con tu toque, no así de vacía.

Sakura se volvió a encoger de hombros restándole importancia y camino hacia la cama, quito la cobija dejando ver una muñeca de porcelana vestida de forma antigua que está en medio de las almohadas, acostada, se ve vieja pero bien conservada.

La peli-rosa la tomo en sus manos y volteo hacia Sasuke dejando que la vea.

- Te presento a Tomo-chan, mi único juguete. –Sakura le extiende la muñeca y Sasuke la toma algo sorprendido. –Mi habitación esta casi vacía porque Kaname nunca me regalo juguetes o algo por el estilo. Si me compraba ropa o más bien mandaba a las nanas a que me compraran ropa es porque era necesario.

Así que de niña solía jugar con los juguetes que le compraban a Gaa-chan o con esa muñeca. –dice apuntándola y Sasuke intenta ocultar la sorpresa que siente. –Como no tuve juguetes no tuve con que adornar la habitación, y digamos que como solo usaba esta habitación los pocos días que se me permitía estar aquí en vacaciones no tome interés en adornarla con cosas mías, sabiendo que es más que seguro que Kaname las tire cuando me vaya. –Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Solo dejo esa muñeca ahí escondida, sabiendo que ahí nadie buscara ya que dejo la cama tendida. Es el único recuerdo de mi niñez.

- ¿Por qué? –Sasuke alza la mirada hacia ella, dejando de ver a la muñeca. –Tu padre tiene el suficiente dinero para llenarte de juguetes en ese entonces, ¿por qué no te dio nada? ¿Por qué a Gaara si?

- Kaname me odia porque me culpa de la muerte de mi madre, ya que fui la ultima en nacer y mi madre murió justo cuando nací. –Sakura se sienta con tranquilidad en la cama. –Aunque sea estricto con Gaa-chan le ama, por eso siempre le da toda clase de cosas materiales, según él así le muestra su amor hacia mi hermano.

- ¿Y aun así no le tienes ni un poco de coraje a Gaara? Sé que él no tiene la culpa, pero yo en tu lugar sentiría rencor hacia mi hermano cuando veo que a él le quieren y a mí no, incluso me veo haciendo lo posible por superarlo y hacer que mi padre me note, me quiera. –los ojos de Sasuke muestran frustración al saber que ella sufrió mucho en su infancia y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Tú mismo lo dijiste: Gaa-chan no tiene la culpa de lo que Kaname haga o sienta por mí. –Sakura agita una mano restándole importancia. –Tal vez te sea difícil de entender Sasuke, pero he estado cerca de Gaa-chan desde el vientre de nuestra madre, nuestro lazo es muy fuerte. Además Gaa-chan ha sido la única persona que me ha dado amor desde que tengo memoria, aunque sea tímido y sumiso, él con un solo abrazo me hace sentirme amada… cosa que solo había logrado él hasta que te conocí. –Sakura le sonríe amigable y Sasuke desvía su mirada sonrojado. –Tú y Gaa-chan son las personas que más amo, aunque claro que el amor que siento hacia cada uno es diferente.

Sasuke se sienta alado de ella y pega su frente a la de ella, rosando sus labios.

- También te amo Sakura… prometo llenarte la habitación del instituto de juguetes. –una sonrisa juguetona adorna su rostro haciéndola reír entre dientes.

- ¿Quieres saber cómo Tomo-chan llego a mis manos?

- ¿Te la robaste cuando niña? –Sasuke muestra curiosidad en sus ojos y Sakura vuelve a reír entre dientes.

- No. Esa muñeca la encontré en el sótano de la casa. Cuando teníamos seis años Gaa-chan y yo descubrimos que ahí Kaname guardo todas las cosas que pertenecían a mamá. Así que fuimos a investigar, ahí encontré esa muñeca en su caja, tenía una nota. –Sakura cierra los ojos. –Esa nota la llevo siempre conmigo, ¿quieres saber lo que decía? –Sakura abre sus ojos dejándole ver al pelinegro tristeza en ellos.

- ¿Qué decía? –Sasuke la mira tranquilo, sin despegar su frente de la de ella, pero tomo una de las manos de ella entre las suyas.

- "Sakura esta es la primer muñeca que mami te compro. Ansió verte jugar con ella"… esa muñeca mi madre la compro para mi antes de que naciera, es por eso que la cuido mucho. Supongo esperaba dármela cuando tuviera la edad suficiente para jugar con una muñeca así. –Sakura baja la mirada, posándola en la muñeca que el pelinegro sostiene. –Aparte de Gaa-chan eres el primero al que le cuento esto. Agradece ante el privilegio que te doy al mostrarte mis debilidades. –Sakura alza la mirada a él mostrándose divertida en un intento de ocultar su tristeza.

Sasuke no es bueno consolando o haciendo sentir mejor a la gente y lo sabe. Lo único que pudo hacer es cerrar sus ojos y unir sus labios a los de ella, en un beso tierno pero a la vez apasionado. Intentando trasmitirle a través del beso lo que siente por ella. Sakura cerró sus ojos, respondiéndole el beso, sintiéndose más amada con ese beso que con cualquier abrazo que haya tenido antes.

* * *

- _Diosito ¿por qué me hiciste tan hermoso?_ –Naruto llora internamente mientras camina hacia la puerta siendo seguido por las hermanas Hyuga.

La verdad la tarde que para el rubio iba a ser perfecta porque según él finalmente conquistaría a su Hinata se vio arruinada, incluso ahora lo que más quiere es salir corriendo de ahí como si tuviera diarrea, aunque la verdad esa es una de las razones, como que la comida no le cayó bien y le esta revolviendo el estomago como si le quisiera dar diarrea y quiere huir de ahí antes de que haga un pancho frente a su amada. Aunque tal vez es una indigestión que le causo la incomodidad de comer en presencia de una furiosa Hinata y una Hanabi que no dejaba de coquetearle cada dos por tres.

El pobre rubio no sabía ni qué hacer con Hanabi, y es que la chica es muy obvia, y pues él es hombre no puede evitar echarse su taco de ojo con ella, pero hasta ahí. Quien ama es a su Hinata, además que temía hacer algo que termine haciendo que su Hinata lo odie.

- Muchas gracias por la comida. Estuvo muy rica. –dice el rubio en la entrada, sonriéndole nervioso al par de Hyuga.

Hanabi sonrío coqueta mientras que Hinata bufo molesta y volteo su rostro a un costado poniendo más nervioso al rubio.

- ¡Espero nos visites pronto Naruto-kun! –Hanabi le guiña un ojo coqueta.

- Claro. –el rubio se rasca la nuca. –_la verdad no creo regresar. –_Cuídense chicas. –Naruto da media vuelta para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Hanabi agita su mano hacia donde se va el rubio, sin borrar esa gran sonrisa que adorna su rostro.

- _No entiendo como ella no le da pena mostrar abiertamente que alguien le gusta. Sin duda somos muy diferentes. _–Hinata mira de reojo a su hermana y suspira con pesadez.

- ¿One-san te gusta Naruto-kun?—Hanabi mira de reojo a Hinata viendo como esta se sonroja toda y se tensa.

- ¡Claro que no!—exclama alterada y Hanabi sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Bien, porque a mí me gusta, espero me ayudes a conquistarlo. —sin más Hanabi da media vuelta y se adentra a la casa dejando a una Hinata con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo sus celos crecer.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja y a Hinata le salio competencia y nada mas y nada menos ke su hermana menor jajajaja a ver si la hyuga se pone las pilas porke sino le bajan al rubio**

**en cuanto sakura, la vdd su padre fue muy perro con ella, ni un juguete le compro el perro **

**y bueno a yuki le toko una cuñada muy celosa jajaja XD**

**kiba sta mostrando mucho interes acia megumi jujujujuj**

**ino y sai stan empezando algo veremos como les va **

**spero ke el kap les haya gustado!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	32. Proyecto de educación sexual

**Proyecto de educación sexual **

Hoy es el día en que las vacaciones de verano terminan, dándole inicio a las clases. En el salón "1-A" se divisa a varios alumnos aflojerados o platicando con otro sobre lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones.

Entre ellos se divisa a Sai sentado en su pupitre mientras oye y mira atento a Ino que está sentada en la paleta de su banco parloteando un sinfín de cosas. También se ve a Megumi sentada en su pupitre oyendo y participando en la plática que mantiene con Hinata quien se sentó frente a ella para conversar en lo que llega la profesora.

En otro lado del salón se divisa a Choji y Lee que miran asqueados la nueva colección de insectos que Shino se trajo de las vacaciones que tuvo en la Amazonas con su familia. Y luego se divisa a "Gaara" que tiene su codo recargado en la paleta de su banco, se le ve aflojerada al igual que Naruto, Kiba, Yuki, Sasuke y Suigetsu que están sentados en su banco, formando un circulo entre ellos.

- Tenían que acabar las vacaciones. –Sakura suelta un profundo suspiro. –Por culpa de alguien no disfrute los últimos tres días de vacaciones. –Sakura entrecierra sus ojos hacia Kiba quien sonríe nervioso.

- Vele el lado bueno, al menos hiciste todos tus deberes. Tus notas subirán. –Kiba suda frio al ver la mirada fulminante de Sasuke y Sakura. –No se quejen que yo también me quede con ustedes haciendo los deberes. –dice con reproche provocando que Yuki, Suigetsu y Naruto sonrían burlones, al haber sido los únicos que se salvaron.

- Ya seria el colmo que te hubieras librado de esta. No se porque nos comprometes a Sasuke y a mí en esto. –Sakura afila más su mirada.

- Yo solo te comprometí a ti. Sasuke se coló solo. –el castaño se muestra indignado y Sasuke afila más su mirada.

- Estás loco si pensabas que iba a dejar a Gaara a solas con una mujer que le trae ganas.

- Ni que Megumi lo fuera a violar. –Kiba roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Como sea. Si te la quieres ligar no me comprometas a mi, si esta vez te ayude es porque te debía varios favores. –Sakura le habla con firmeza.

- ¡No me la quiero ligar! –Kiba cruza sus brazos y voltea su rostro a un lado en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo.

- ¡Mira que mono, se sonrojo! –Suigetsu le apunta el rostro mirándolo burlón.

Kiba más sonrojado lo fulmina con la mirada haciendo que Yuki, Naruto y Suigetsu suelten la carcajada mientras los otros dos sonríen burlones.

- ¿Ustedes terminaron sus deberes? –Sakura mira al trió que no deja de carcajearse.

Suigetsu, Yuki y Naruto dejan de reír y la miran como si fuera una estúpida haciendo que esta entrecierre la mirada.

- Entendí. Mala pregunta, solo tenía curiosidad.

- Esto de comenzar a levantarte temprano o el aire escolar como que te atrofia el cerebro… el pensar que desperdiciaríamos vacaciones haciendo deberes es estúpido. –Yuki la mira con burla y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón mientras que Kiba y Naruto sonríen burlones. –Yo ni siquiera supe lo que me encargaron.

- Ni yo. –Naruto se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Menos yo. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Ese era mi plan también. –dice con lamento Sakura haciendo que Kiba la mire apenado ya que era su plan también.

- Ni yo pensaba hacerlos, la verdad esas tareas que nos ponen para jodernos las vacaciones no son tan importantes. El hacerlas o no, no nos quita mucha calificación. —Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Bueno ya entendí; les jodi tres días de vacaciones. Dejen de echármelos en cara. –Kiba los mira con ojos entrecerrados. –Mejor cambiemos de tema y recuérdenme que clase toca a primera hora hoy. Es algo tarde, ¿acaso toca con Kakashi-sensei?

- No. –Suigetsu se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Si mi memoria no me falla toca educación sexual. –todos sueltan un profundo suspiro mostrando cansancio y resignación.

- Esa clase es inútil. Ya se de sexo todo lo que debo saber. –Yuki le guiña un ojo coqueta a Suigetsu y este sonríe divertido.

- Apoyo eso, esa clase es ridícula, ¿Quién no sabría ponerle un condón a un plátano? –Sakura y Yuki sonríen divertida al recordar esa clase, el como a unas cuantas el condón salió volando.

Los varones se sonrojaron y pudieron expresión bobalicona, al recordar esa clase y ver como las chicas, especialmente las chicas que les gustan le ponen un condón a un plátano fue excitante, eso provoca que sus condones salieran volando al soltarlo mientras lo estiraban por andar viendo como bobos a las chicas. De solo recordarlo un leve hilito de sangre resbalo por sus fosas nasales.

- Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien ya es algo tarde. Anko-sensei no suele llegar tarde. –Kiba se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Tal vez se esta follando con los plátanos que usa en la clase dattebayo. Solo así tiene sexo esa mujer ya que nadie la pela porque los hombres salen huyendo nada más oyéndola hablar. –dice con burla Naruto justo en el momento que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una tétrica Anko.

- ¡Te escuche cabrón! –Anko furiosa le avienta un grueso libro al rubio, dándole en la frente, se lo aventó tan fuerte que la punta se le enterró y ahora sale un chorro de sangre por esta.

"Gaara", Sasuke, Suigetsu, Yuki y Kiba sonríen burlones, se contienen para no reír para que no los golpeen tampoco mientras los demás miran incrédulos al pobre rubio que llora mientras se desangra.

* * *

En el salón "1-A" se ve a Anko frente a sus alumnos quienes ya acomodaron sus sillas para quedar frente a ella.

Naruto está en la esquina del salón, sentado en un banco castigado, se logra ver un parche en su frente y tiene expresión de niño regañado.

- Como todos ustedes son unos adolecentes calientes la escuela pide que les pongamos un proyecto para que sepan las consecuencias que tienen las mujeres al abrir las piernas por zorras y las consecuencias que se tiene cuando el hombre saca el pito de sus pantalones, para acudir al acto sexual heterosexual sin protección. –explica con tranquilidad haciendo que varios de sus alumnos sonrían con burla y otros les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Y como a muchos les gana la calentura, matándoles las neuronas, haciendo que no piensen en siquiera sacar el pito antes de aventar el semen eso atrae muchas veces embarazos no deseados, así que este proyecto es para que intenten pensar antes de coger o al menos antes de no ponerse un puto condón. –dice con firmeza. –Este proyecto los dejara tan traumados que a muchos les quita las ganas de volver a coger. –la mujer sonríe tétrica haciendo que todos los alumnos la miren como la loca que es.

Suigetsu alza su mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar.

- Habla estúpido. –ordena Anko.

- ¿Este proyecto lo pusieron los años anteriores?

- Lo hemos puesto desde hace cinco años. –aclara con aburrimiento Anko.

- Entonces no funciona. Sasori, Neji y Shikamaru siguen cogiendo. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro.

- Pero te apuesto lo que quieras que esos tres no cogen sin protección. –Anko habla de forma misteriosa haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Ahora que recuerdo, Sasori siempre dice que sin globito no hay fiesta. –susurra Suigetsu a Sasuke y este asintió dándole la razón.

- Bien estúpidos, este proyecto es en equipo de dos. Y dicho proyecto trata sobre como es el ser padre tan jóvenes.

- ¿Cuidaremos un huevo? –Naruto mira curioso a Anko quien le avienta otro libro, más el rubio alcanzo a agacharse haciendo que el libro se estampe contra la pared, dejando un hueco nuevo ahí, por lo que el rubio miro asustado dicho hueco, sabiendo que así hubiera quedado su cabeza y los demás alumnos miran sorprendidos la fuerza bruta de la mujer.

- ¡Chin! ¡Falle! –exclama con lamento Anko, mirando de reojo hacia su escritorio y notando que no tiene más proyectiles, digo libros. –Levanta la mano si quieres preguntar algo cabrón, esa es una de las reglas de mi clase. –dice con firmeza y el rubio asintió aun temeroso por lo que le pudo pasar a su cabecita. –Aclarando la pregunta del rubio estúpido, les digo que no, no es un huevo lo que cuidaran. Sino que cuidaran un muñeco cibernético que actúa como un bebé de verdad, y no solo eso, pasaran por la etapa del embarazo antes de que nazca dicho mocoso. –todos los alumnos la miran extrañados, no sabiendo como cojones harán eso, pero bueno, la escuela es de millonarios, lógicamente se las ingeniaran. –Y las parejas serán seleccionadas a la suerte. –Anko toma una caja que solo tiene un hoyo redondo encima, así que mete la mano, sacando de ahí un papel. –Inuzuka Kiba hará pareja con… —Kiba escucha atento mientras Anko vuelve a meter la mano en la caja. –… con Tsukiyomi Megumi. –los mencionados ensanchan los ojos a la vez que se miran entre si, para después sonrojarse levemente.

- ¡Felicidades papi! –Naruto le codea las costillas divertido a su amigo y este lo fulmina con la mirada mientras se sonroja más.

- La siguiente pareja es Haruno Gaara con…

La gran mayoría de las mujeres miran atentas a la maestra, deseando que digan sus nombres. Megumi solo baja la cabeza derrotada, ella ya no tiene posibilidad.

- … con Uchiha Sasuke.

Todos, incluso los mencionados ensancharon los ojos. Sakura y Sasuke se miran entre si, no sintiendo como las miradas de todos se posaron en ellos.

- ¡Sensei pero ambos son chicos! –exclama alterada una chica del montón, y dicha chica del montón fue golpeada por el borrador de pizarrón que le aventó Anko por hablar sin alzar la mano para pedir permiso, ahora los que miraban a la nueva parejita miran incrédulos a la chica que esta tirada en el piso con un borrador enterrado en la frente, borrador que impide que la chica se desangre. Nadie sabe que ni por tener presente que esa mujer los golpes cada que rompen sus reglas, las siguen rompiendo.

- Sé que ambos son hombres, no soy estúpida. –Anko los mira con fastidio. –Pero como les dije formare las parejas a la suerte, así que algunas parejas serán chico y chico, chica y chica o chico y chica. –la mujer agita una mano restándole importancia haciendo que varios hombres y mujeres se lamenten porque es probable que tendrán un hijo con alguien del mismo sexo.

- _Estoy conforme con mi pareja. _–Sakura le guiña un ojo de forma cómplice a Sasuke y este sonríe de forma torcida.

- La siguiente pareja es Agatsuma Naruto con Rock Lee.

- ¡Mi hijo será cejón! –exclama horrorizado Naruto, Lee no solo profana sus labios, ahora también será la madre de su hijo, siente que esta en una pesadilla.

- ¡El poder de la juventud arde en mí, prometo ser un buen padre Naruto-kun! –exclama de forma heroica Lee.

- ¡Reniego de mi pareja dattebayo! –exclama furioso el rubio.

- ¡Él te toco así que te jodes! –Anko lo mira burlona y haciendo que el rubio maldiga su suerte.

Naruto comienza a llorar, su pareja es re fea y además es hombre. Sus amigos lo miran burlones, incluso Hinata lo hace mientras los demás lo miran con lastima, incluso las mujeres.

- Siguiente pareja Akimishi Choji con Hozuki Suigetsu. –los mencionados ensanchan los ojos, aunque el segundo lo hizo con horror.

Suigetsu siendo inteligente alza su mano y Anko concede su permiso para hablar.

- No se si se ha dado cuenta Anko-sensei pero han salido casi puros hombres.

- ¿Insinúas que estoy haciendo esto adrede para joderlos? –Anko entrecierra la mirada.

- Si.

- La verdad no, si lo hubiera planeado no hubiera salido tan bien. –una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro haciendo que todos entrecierren su mirada. –¿Les mencione que conforme son las parejas se harán muñecos que tengan características físicas a sus papis? –Anko los mira curiosa y a todos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Olvido mencionar eso sensei. –Suigetsu entrecierra los ojos con fastidio y Anko amplia más su sonrisa burlona. –Ya estuvo que mi hijo será gordo. –Suigetsu comienza a llorar.

Sasuke, Sakura y Kiba miran como desgraciados a Naruto y Suigetsu mientras que Yuki mira con algo de lastima a su novio.

- La siguiente pareja es Aburame Shino y Segushi Sai. –los mencionados se miran entre si y solo asintieron mientras que los demás comienza a pensar que habrá puras parejas homosexuales ahí, hasta ahorita solo Kiba y Megumi han corrido con la suerte de que su pareja sea de sexo contrario.

- _Para mí que la bruja es gay y hace que las parejas queden así. _–Naruto entrecierra más la mirada.

- La siguiente pareja es Agatsuma Yuki y Hyuga Hinata.

Las mencionadas ensanchan los ojos y se miran entre si con horror, mientras Megumi mira con lastima a su amiga.

- ¡Eso no es justo dattebayo! –exclama indignado el rubio. – ¡Yo quería ser el padre de los hijos de Hinata-chan! –Hinata se sonroja toda mientras sus dos amigas la miran divertidas y algunas mujeres del salón la miran con envidia.

- Vele el lado bueno. –Sakura sonríe con burla y el rubio la mira curioso. –El hijo de Hinata será tu sobrino. –Naruto baja la cabeza derrotado, pero luego la alza esperanzado.

- ¡Sensei! –el rubio alza la mano y Anko le concede que hable. – ¿Podemos cambiar de pareja?

- No. –dice firme y el rubio baja la cabeza derrotado al igual que Suigetsu. –Siguiente pareja Yamanaka Ino con Hanada Ichigo.

- _¡El tío que se come los mocos!—_Ino mira asustada al chico, ella tuvo la suerte que su pareja es hombre pero le toco el tío raro del salón que se come los mocos, el cual le sonríe de forma bobalicona haciéndola bajar la cabeza derrotada, ganándose la mirada de lastima de los demás, incluso su novio la miro con algo de pena.

* * *

Se ve a Anko sonriendo complacida al ver a todos sus alumnos con expresión de desgracia ante las parejas que les fueron asignadas, se nota que nadie esta conforme con la pareja que le toco. En eso su mirada se posa en Kiba, "Gaara" y Sasuke que son los únicos que se ven conformes y tranquilos con quien les toco.

- _Tres estúpidos que tuvieron suerte… aunque no sé porque Haruno y Uchiha están como si nada, se supone deberían estar asustados porque les toco de pareja con un hombre. ¿Serán gay?_—Anko se rasca la nuca extrañada mientras mira a esos dos. –Bien. Quiero que las futuras mamis me acompañen para ponerles el chip en su cabeza que les hará sentirse como si estuvieran embarazadas. –una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro. –No se espanten. –dice con burla al ver susto en los ojos de sus alumnos. –Esos síntomas solo duraran nueve días, que será el tiempo en el que nazcan sus bebés. Por cierto en el día cinco se les pondrá a las mamis una pansa.

- Sensei. –Yuki alza una mano y Anko le hace una seña para que hable. – ¿Cuánto va a durar este proyecto?

- Un mes. –dice tétrica y todos la miraron asustados. –Les adelanto que este proyecto será el que les de la nota final. Sino lo hacen bien reprueban y prepárense para hacerlo nuevamente el siguiente año. –todos la miran asustados.

- ¡Sensei! –"Gaara" es ahora quien levanta la mano y Anko le hace una seña para que hable. – ¿Cómo van a saber si lo hicimos bien?

- Verán el bebé tiene un chip que se leerá por técnicos cuando acabe el proyecto. En ese chip veremos que tan bien atendieron a su hijo. –Anko no puede borrar su sonrisa, lo que mas disfruta es joder a sus alumnos, por eso ha amado ese proyecto desde que lo pusieron. –Iré a ver si ya tienen listos los chips, aprovechen para escoger las mamis, lo digo por las parejas del mismo sexo. –dice con burla, ganándose la fulminante mirada de los que están furiosos al saber que están en una relación gay desde ahora. –Cuando vengan quiero a las futuras madres listas, ya que las llevare a que les hagan un examen médico de protocolo para verificar si son alérgicos o no. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia.

Nada más salió Anko del salón Sakura se puso de pie y tomo a Sasuke del brazo para llevárselo a rastras fuera de ahí.

- ¡Naruto-kun! –Lee sonriendo amigable se acerca al rubio.

- ¡Yo no seré la mamá! –dice con firmeza.

- Entonces yo tomare esa responsabilidad. –dice de forma heroica haciendo que al rubio le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Suigetsu se pone de pie y camina hacia Choji que nada más había salido Anko y saco su bolsa de patatas para comérselas. El peliblanco se paro frente al banco del castaño y lo miro de forma penetrante.

- Tu serás la mamá, además estas acostumbrado a llevar una pansa. –dice firme y Choji lo mira ofendido.

Hinata se puso de pie y se acerco al banco de su compañera de equipo, mirándola tranquila y sonriéndole levemente.

- Agatsuma-san pienso que deberíamos sortear quien será la mamá. –Yuki la voltea a ver y sonríe "amablemente" mientras le hace una seña para que se incline y Hinata extrañada así lo hace, por lo que la pelinegra se acerco al oído de ella.

- Yo no pienso tener síntomas de embarazo. Así que no seré la mamá. Sino estas de acuerdo matare a tu gato. –dice amenazante y Hinata se enderezo mirándola con miedo.

- _¡No! A bola de nieve no. Se que esa mujer seria capaz de eso y más sin importar los guardaespaldas que le ponga a bola de nieve. _–Hinata odio más que nunca ser pareja de Yuki. –Está bien. Seré la mamá. –dice resignada y Yuki sonríe complacida.

Sai y Shino se miran serios y de forma penetrante, estando parados uno frente al otro.

- Eres sensato Shino y sé que entenderás que solo hay una forma de arreglar esto.

- Completamente de acuerdo.

- ¡Un, dos, tres; piedra, papel o tijeras! –exclaman ambos a la vez que muestran su jugada.

- Piedra, papel o tijeras ha hablado Shino. –dice serio Sai que sigue manteniendo su mano extendida mostrando papel.

- Así es; yo seré la mamá. –dice serio Shino que muestra piedra. –Juro por mi apellido que daré lo mejor de mi para ser la mejor madre del mundo y que podamos tener una perfecta calificación.

- Yo seré un buen padre. No te dejare solo.

Un fondo rosado apareció mientras ambos se miran mostrando tranquilidad y seriedad ante el asunto.

* * *

Fuera del salón se ven de pie a Sasuke y "Gaara", estando parado uno frente al otro.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Sasuke la mira curioso porque lo haya sacado así del salón.

- Sasuke hay que decidir quien será la mamá. –dice seria.

- Es obvio quien lo será. –Sasuke sonríe divertido, pensando que ella solo hizo eso para que los demás piensen que discutieron sobre quien lo será, ya que se supone ambos son hombres.

- No. Debes ser tu Sasuke. –Sasuke la mira incrédulo, pensando que bromeaba, pero al ver seriedad en ella desencaja la mandíbula.

- ¿Estás de broma? –dice con molestia.

- No, no lo estoy Sasuke. No puedo ser yo la mamá. ¿olvidas que nos van a poner una panza? Gaa-chan no se ve bien con panza y no quiero ensuciar su imagen. –Sasuke cae estilo anime.

- ¡¿Y qué hay de mi imagen?! –exclama indignado a la vez que se pone de pie. –Oh vamos, tu eres chica.

- ¿Y? en este proyecto hay igualdad de géneros, no importa si eres hombre o mujer, varios van a llevar panzas. –dice con firmeza.

- ¡Me niego! –dice firme, él no va hacer el ridículo siendo una mami.

- Hablando enserio. –Sakura lo mira con seriedad y Sasuke la mira incrédulo porque la canija haya estado jugando. –A las supuestas madres del proyecto les van a hacer un examen clínico según dijo la loca antes de irse. –Sasuke asintió cayendo en cuenta de eso. – ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? Sabes como son los exámenes clínicos, me van a analizar de todo a todo, o sea que me harán quitarme la playera pensando que en verdad soy chico y verán la faja y vendas que uso. –Sasuke aprieta los puños sabiendo lo que eso significa. –Ayúdame por favor Sasuke. –Sakura pone su mejor cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia, doblegando a Sasuke que desvía su mirada nervioso. –No me puedo arriesgar a que me descubran. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

- Esto va a ser humillante. –Sasuke la mira serio. –Sera un golpe duro para mi orgullo.

- Entiendo. –dice toda deprimida, caminando hacia la puerta, pero no entra ya que Sasuke la detiene tomándola del brazo.

- Me debes una grande Haruno. –Sakura lo mira sorprendida. –Y si te preguntan como es que termine siendo la mamá en este proyecto dirás que me lavaste el cerebro.

- Mejor digamos que lo sorteamos. –Sakura le sonríe amigable y Sasuke se contuvo las ganas por no agarrarla a besos y fallársela ahí mismo. –Sino estuviéramos aquí te aseguro que te agarro a besos.

- Ya me vas a pagar Haruno, yo me encargare de esto. –dice amenazante y Sakura asintió.

* * *

Anko entro al salón haciendo que todos los alumnos se vayan a sus lugares y dejen de platicar entre ellos. Todos saben lo loca que esta esa mujer y la verdad lo que menos quieren es provocarla.

- Bueno inútiles, quiero que se acerquen todas las madres. –ordena con fastidio.

Todos o todas quienes serán las madres en el proyecto se pusieron de pie. Y todos, incluso Anko desencajaron la mandíbula al ver a Uchiha Sasuke entre ellas.

- ¡Puaj! ¡Sasuke será la mami! –Suigetsu no lo soporto más y soltó la carcajada siendo secundado por Anko, Kiba, Yuki y Naruto haciendo que el pelinegro los fulmine con la mirada.

Los demás se contenían por soltar la carcajada por miedo a que el Uchiha tome represalias contra ellos. Aunque hubo varios que les vale madre el Uchiha y lo miraron con burla, léanse Megumi y Sai.

Sakura gruñe molesta y les avienta un libro a Yuki, Naruto, Kiba y Suigetsu, enterrándoles la punta y haciendo que caigan desangrándose, haciendo que ahora solo quede Anko retorciéndose de la risa y que Sasuke los mire con burla mientras los demás miran sorprendidos el como "Gaara" prácticamente defiende a Sasuke.

- Buena esa Haruno. Ya empiezas bien el proyecto defendiendo a la madre de tu hijo. –Anko la mira burlona y los que están consientes se contuvieron para no soltar la carcajada por miedo a que un libro se les entierre en la frente.

Sasuke y Sakura la fulminan con la mirada, lamentándose no poderle hacer nada a esa loca, y no es que el que sea maestra los detenga, lo que los detiene es que esa mujer en verdad les da miedo.

* * *

Camino hacia la cafetería van Suigetsu, "Gaara", Yuki, Naruto y Kiba, caminando los cuatro a la par.

- De ver sabido que las futuras madres no tomarían ninguna de las primeras cinco clases del día por estarle haciendo quien sabe que cosas me hubiera apuntado como mami. –dice con burla Kiba. –Si Sasuke lo hizo, ¿por qué yo no? –dice con burla haciendo que los demás se contengan por soltar la carcajada, la verdad no quieren otro parche en forma de cruz en la frente.

- Síguele Kiba. –Sakura lo mira amenazante. –Ya les dije que Sasuke lo hizo para ayudarme.

- ¡Lo que hace el amor! –dice de forma soñadora Kiba a la vez que suelta un profundo suspiro. –Agradezco aun no ser victima de ese sentimiento que solo te apendeja. –Kiba mira como desgraciados a sus amigos que lo fulminan con la mirada.

- Síguele chucho, mira que te estas echando a cuatro de enemigos. –Suigetsu lo mira amenazante.

Kiba al notar como tanto el peliblanco como los demás lo fulminan con la mirada sonrío nervioso y prefirió mejor ya no seguirle rascando. Es muy guapo y joven para morir.

* * *

Neji, Sasori, Shikamaru, Temari, Matsuri y Tenten están sentados en su respectiva mesa y los seis alzan la mirada cuando cinco bandejas con comida fueron colocadas en la mesa viendo a los cinco que las colocaron, los cuales se sientan en la banca.

- _Tks… se me ha quitado el apetito. _–Neji frunce el seño al ver a Suigetsu, así que mejor posa su mirada en su comida la cual comienza a picar con los palillos.

- ¿Y Sasuke? –Sasori los mira curioso mientras las otras tres miran curiosas hacia todos lados de la cafetería en busca de sus dos amigas.

- Le están haciendo los estudios porque pronto será mami. –dice con burla Suigetsu haciendo que Sakura lo fulmine con la mirada.

Al instante Neji, Sasori, Shikamaru, Temari, Matsuri y Tenten ensancharon los ojos mostraron horror en ellos, provocando que los demás los miren extrañados.

- ¿Ya es esa fecha? –Shikamaru los mira como si fueran unos desahuciados a muerte.

- Mis condolencias. –Sasori forma una cruz en el aire hacia ellos con su mano derecha, como si los estuviera persinando.

- ¿De qué hablan? –Sakura los mira como los locos que son.

- Más importante aun; ¿Sasuke será una mami? –Sasori los mira como si le estuvieran jugando una broma.

- Toco de pareja conmigo, así que sorteamos quien será la madre y a él le toco. –dice con fastidio Sakura.

- Sinceramente no pensé ver esto en mi vida… lo disfrutare. –Sasori sonríe con burla y sus amigos lo imitan haciendo que Sakura frunza el seño.

- Ustedes también hicieron ese proyecto ¿no? –Yuki los mira curiosa y al instante Neji, Sasori, Shikamaru, Temari, Matsuri y Tenten se tensan mientras un aura deprimente los rodea, de hecho se contuvieron para no mecerse traumados, gracias a sus psicólogos lo han superado un poco. Al ver la reacción que ellos tuvieron les trajo una muy mala espina.

- Si. –dice con lamento Temari.

- ¿Y qué papel les toco? –Naruto los mira curioso.

- Mamá. –dicen con lamento Tenten y Temari.

- Papá. –dicen como desgraciados Shikamaru, Matsuri y Sasori.

- ¿Y a ti Neji? –Suigetsu lo mira curioso ya que él no respondió.

Neji voltea su rostro a un lado ocultando su sonrojo y ante su reacción todos soltaron la carcajada al imaginárselo los que no sabían y al recordarlo los que si lo sabían. Neji los fulmina con la mirada, sintiendo ganas de ser tragado por la tierra al ver que Yuki también se ríe de su desgracia.

- Sasuke se sentirá mejor al saber que corriste con su misma suerte. –Suigetsu lo apunta burlón y Neji afila más su mirada.

- Así es, Neji fue la madre de mi hija; tuvimos una hermosa niña de cabello rojo y ojos perla. –dice con burla Sasori y al imaginársela y recordarla la carcajada de los demás aumento provocando que una expresión sombría adorne el rostro del castaño.

- ¿Y ustedes con quien les toco de pareja? –Yuki sintiendo compasión por el castaño decidió desviar el tema.

- ¡A mí con Shika! –Temari abraza de forma melosa a Shikamaru. –Tuvimos un hermoso niño castaño con ojos azules. –dice soñadora al recordar su muñeco.

- A mi me toco con Tenten. –Matsuri suelta un profundo suspiro, mostrando resignación al igual que Tenten.

- ¿Con quién les toco a ustedes? –Tenten los mira curiosa.

- A mí con Hinata. –dice con aburrimiento Yuki y Neji agradeció que su prima toque con ella y no con algún pervertido varón, en especial con Naruto.

- Con Lee. –a Naruto se le sombreo la frente de negro y ahora fue turno de Neji, Sasori, Shikamaru, Temari, Matsuri y Tenten de reírse de él.

- Con Choji. –Suigetsu es rodeado por un aura deprimente.

- ¡Tú tendrás un hijo cejón y tu uno con sobrepeso! –Sasori los apunta burlones y suelta la carcajada siendo secundado por los demás, mientras los desgraciados los fulminan con la mirada.

- Solo les diré una cosa. –Shikamaru deja de reírse y los mira serio. –El que sean padres no los libra de nada, de hecho son los que más sufren en la etapa de embarazo. –dice como si los estuviera sentenciando mientras un aura deprimente rodea a Matsuri, Sasori y Shikamaru, recordando las desgracias que vivieron.

Yuki, Sakura, Suigetsu, Naruto y Kiba se miran entre si sintiendo ese mal presentimiento que los albergo desde que vieron las reacciones de ellos cuando anunciaron lo del proyecto.

* * *

Kakashi da de forma despreocupada la clase al grupo "1-A", no le toma importancia a que solo esté la mitad de los alumnos ahí, después de todo sabe lo del proyecto que desde ese día se imparte a los chicos de primero año.

La verdad el peli-plata si noto la ausencia de Sasuke, aunque no lo parezca es muy observador, pero pensó que se salto la clase como lo ha hecho varias veces, conoce a su sobrino y sabe que jamás aceptaría ser una mami.

La puerta se abre haciendo que el profesor y alumnos volteen hacia la entrada viendo a Anko.

- Oye pendejo huevón traje a tus alumnos y daré un aviso.

A todos incluido a Kakashi les resbalo una gota de sudor ante el lenguaje de esa loca.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo permiso o solo me avisas? –Kakashi alza una ceja.

- Te aviso, cosa que no me gusta hacer pero Tsunade ya me riño por mínimo no avisar. —dice con fastidio.

- Como sea. —Kakashi agita una mano restándole importancia y se va a sentar en la silla atrás de su escritorio para disfrutar desde un buen ángulo las caras de desdicha que pongan sus alumnos ante lo que sea que les vaya a decir la loca.

- ¡Órale futuras panzonas, pásenle! –ordena Anko haciéndose a un lado para que las mamis pase.

Kakashi al ver a Sasuke entrar entre el grupo de mamis casi cae de su silla ante la impresión, y aunque no cayo sigue con la mirada a su sobrino, mostrando impresión e incredulidad en los ojos.

Sasuke al sentir una penetrante mirada voltea hacia donde está su tío sabiendo que es de él y frunce el seño molesto al ver que los ojos de él pasaron de la sorpresa a burla.

- _Estoy bien jodido. _–al pelinegro se le sombreo la frente de negro.

Sakura mira curiosa y preocupada a Sasuke no sabiendo qué demonios le hicieron. Mientras los demás miran curiosos a los recién llegados, intentándoles buscar algún cambio.

- ¡Bien basuras! –Anko se pone frente a los estudiantes después de que todas las mamis se hayan sentado. –El chip ya se les instalo a sus parejas, así que felicidades, ya son padres desde ahora.

- ¿Oíste eso Naruto-kun? Ya somos padres.—un aura brillante rodea a Lee que está sentado en su pupitre, mirando embobado su plano vientre mientras lo acaricia.

La imagen que les dio Lee hizo que la mayoría aleje sus bancos considerablemente de él por miedo a que se les pegue lo que sea que tenga, y sintieron lastima por Naruto que se le ha sombreado la frente de negro. En cuanto a los maestros, esos seres adultos, maduros y responsables que están ahí, bueno, ellos sonríen con burla, disfrutando la situación y la desgracia de Naruto.

- En fin. –Anko suelta un profundo suspiro. – No crean que los que son padres se salvan durante el "embarazo" como dignos padres tendrán que atender cada uno de los caprichos de su pareja y ayudarlos. Cuando la atapa del "embarazo" termine se hará una evaluación y si el padre no ayudo reprueba automáticamente y solo se le da el pase a la madre.

Suigetsu, Yuki, Sakura, Naruto y Kiba comenzaron a entender eso que ni siendo padres se salvan de esto.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja inshe proyecto loco el ke les toco a estos chicos**

**a ver como les va XD**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	33. Y empieza la tortura

**Y empieza la tortura**

**Día uno:**

Por los pasillos de los dormitorios masculinos se ve caminar a "Gaara" y Sasuke, ya que las clases han finalizado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te hicieron? –pregunta Sakura mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

- Me siento como siempre. –dice con aburrimiento, deteniéndose frente a la puerta, llegando a su habitación. –Solo me pusieron un chip en la nuca. –Sasuke llevo su mano a esa parte baja de la nuca donde tiene puesto el chip mientras abre la puerta de la habitación para adentrarse.

- A ver. –Sakura cierra la puerta tras de sí y se acerca a él para verle el chip con interés y después tocarlo. – ¿Ne Sasuke? –Sakura rodea su cuello por atrás y se pone de puntas para que su rostro quede cerca del oído de él. – ¿Qué te parece si nos brincamos las actividades del club y nos ponemos a hacer nuestro hijo como se debe? –susurra coqueta en el oído de él para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndolo entrecerrar sus ojos ante el placer que eso le provoco y que sus mejillas se pinten de rosa.

- Suena tentador. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, mirándola de reojo y Sakura le sonríe de forma ladina.

* * *

Hinata va caminando tranquilamente por los patios de la escuela para ir hacia donde tienen las actividades del club las porristas.

- ¡Hinata-chan!

Al oír ese llamado proviniendo de una voz chillona y masculina muy conocida para ella frunció el seño, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de un lindo colorado.

El rubio corrió dándole alcance ya que ella no detuvo su andar, y cuando la alcanzo camino a la par de ella.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Hinata-chan? ¿Te dolió cuando te pusieron el chip? –el rubio la mira preocupado y la peli-azul no pudo evitar enternecerse.

- Me siento bien, gracias por preguntar y no, no me dolió cuando me pusieron el chip. –responde tranquilamente.

- Qué alivio saber eso. –el rubio sonríe de oreja a oreja y se rasca la nuca.

Hinata lo miro de reojo y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa haciendo que al rubio le brillen los ojos de felicidad.

- La verdad me hubiera gustado que nos hubiera tocado este proyecto juntos. Sería lindo haber sido el padre de tu hijo aunque sea virtual. –Naruto se rasca su mejilla derecha con el dedo índice de su mano derecha y desvía su mirada nervioso, teniendo un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Hinata ensancho los ojos por lo dicho y se pudo toda colorada, sintiendo como su corazón palpite con fuerza, ese rubio puede ser toda una lindura a veces, dice cosas que sencillamente a cualquier chica dejara cautivada… ¡claro! Solo a veces, otras veces por no decir la mayoría del tiempo cuando abre la boca es solo para decir pendejadas.

- También me hubiera gustado tocar contigo. –dijo sin pensarlo, pero cuando el rubio volteo a verla sorprendido se sonrojo mas y volteo su rostro a lado contrario. –Digo, contigo o con cualquier otra persona que no sea tu hermana, la verdad me da miedo… aunque también me lo da Gaara-kun, supongo que no me hubiera gustado que tampoco me toque con él. –dice nerviosa y sin voltear a verlo.

Naruto la mira aun sorprendido, pero luego relaja su expresión y sonríe enternecido, viéndolo lo enrojecido de las orejas, ya que sigue volteada a lado contrario.

- Supongo que esos dos si son algo intimidantes. –comenta divertido. –Ne Hinata-chan, tengo otro piropo para ti ¿Lo quieres oír? –dice emocionado.

- _No, otro de sus piropos no. –_a Hinata se le sombrea la frente de negro, pero al mirar de reojo al rubio notando ese brillo de emoción en los ojos la hizo suspirar con pesadez, sentía que con esa mirada y sonrisa no le podría negar nada. –a ver, dime. –dice resignada, esperando que el rubio no salga con una perversión aunque sabe que eso es imposible, pero se vale soñar, en cuanto el rubio se mostro mas emocionado, enterneciéndola.

- ¡Hinata-chan! –el rubio detiene su paso haciendo que ella lo imite y luego él la toma de las manos haciendo que voltee su cuerpo hacia él quedando de frente, haciendo que esta lo mire cautivada. –Como quisiera ser clara de huevo, para hacerme merengue en tus caderas. –dice de forma poética.

Ok. Los sentimientos de ternura y enternecimiento se fueron al caño, la frente de la peli-azul se sombre de negro y entrecerró sus ojos. Ante su reacción el rubio borro su sonrisa.

- ¿No te gusto? –pregunta decepcionado.

- Ni un poco. –dice incrédulo haciendo que al rubio se le entierre una daga en el corazón y baje su cabeza derrotado, pero a los pocos segundos la alza sintiéndose más animado.

- ¡No me daré por vencido, un día diré un piropo que en verdad te guste dattebayo! –exclama enérgico haciendo que a la chica le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida.

En eso el celular del rubio suena haciendo que lo sake extrañando a Hinata al verlo tensarse. Nervioso el rubio contesto la llamada.

- ¡Hola Hanabi! –Saluda amigable mirando nervioso a Hinata que fruncio el seño.

- ¿Le diste tu número a mi hermana menor? –pregunta tétrica y el rubio se tenso mas.

- Ella me lo pidió cuando fui a tu casa. –se justifica nervioso, tapando la bocina para que la otra Hyuga no oiga eso.

- Por lo que veo no es la primera vez que te habla. –un tic nervioso ha aparecido en la ceja derecha de la peli-azul.

- Bueno no…

- ¡Jum! –Hinata se voltea y comienza a caminar.

- ¡Hinata-chan! –grita dispuesto a alcanzarla, no sabe que paso, estaban platicando bien, pero no pudo ir a intentar alcanzar a Hinata ya que oyó cono Hanabi lo llama con insistencia a través del teléfono. –Hanabi-chan, lo siento pero no puedo conversar ahorita. –dice apenado y apurado porque quiere ir tras Hinata.

- ¿Estabas onee-chan ahí? –pregunta curiosa.

- Si. –responde oyendo como la chica suspira en el teléfono.

- Seguro se molesto de que te hablara, no sé porque no quiere que seamos amigos, eres un chico muy divertido.

- Tal vez piensa que no soy buena amistad para ti. –el rubio sonríe con tristeza, pensando que no es bueno seguirla ahorita que está molesta. –_Yo solo pensé que si me llevo bien con Hanabi-chan, sería bueno porque es la hermana menor de Hinata-chan, pero tal parece que ella no le gusta eso porque seguramente no quiere que su hermana menor se relacione con alguien como yo. –_el rubio suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Piense lo que piense onee-chan a mi me agrada Naruto-kun. –dice coqueta y el rubio sonríe levemente.

* * *

- _Estúpido rubio coqueto… como conmigo no puede se va con mi hermana menor que le da entrada. –_Hinata camina hecha una furia, dando pasos largos y marcados.

- ¡Chica Hyuga!

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclama furiosa, deteniendo su paso y volteando viendo a Yuki que va acompañada con Suigetsu mirándola extrañados, es raro ver a la tímida Hinata contestar así, hasta ahora solo Naruto había sido víctima de su furia pero porque el rubio se lo ganaba a pulso.

- Deben ser las hormonas del embarazo, le empezaron rápido. –susurra Yuki hacia Suigetsu que asintió con entendimiento y la peli-azul se sonroja por haberles contestado así a personas que no tienen la culpa de su enfado. —Oye fierecilla solo quería darte mi numero telefónico. Como haremos el proyecto juntas y no pienso dejarlo supongo es bueno estemos en contacto por si tú la madre de mi hijo ocupa algo. –dice indiferente.

- Siendo haberle contestado así Agatsuma-san. –dice apenada haciendo que Suigetsu y Yuki se miren de reojo y luego posen el dedo índice frente a uno de sus oídos y lo giren, por lo que la peli-azul al verlos frunció el seño. –dijo que me daría su número telefónico… —dice entre dientes, nadie puede ser amable si a quienes te dirigen hacen señas de que esta loca.

Yuki se acerco a ella y le extendió un papel doblado que la peli-azul tomo.

- Ese es mi número. Llámame si pasa algo con nuestro proyecto.

- Me gustaría también darte mi numero por si ne…

- Ya lo tengo. –la corta indiferente.

- ¿Cómo…? –exclama sorprendida, sino se lo ha dado.

- No importa cómo, solo que ya lo tengo. –doce con fastidio y Suigetsu se contiene por no reír, le gusta ver como es su novia de mamona con los demás. En cuanto Hinata le ha dado un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. –Vamos Suigetsu, se nos hace tarde para llegar al club. –dice mirando al chico y este solo asintió.

Así ambos se alejaron caminando hacia donde está su club. Hinata los mira alejarse y suspira con pesadez, bajando la mirada para ver el número que la pelinegra le dio para poderlo apuntar en su telefono.

* * *

Las actividades de los club deportivos han acabado y Megumi cargando en su hombro izquierdo su maletín donde lleva su ropa deportiva sucia va caminando por el campus, dirigiéndose a los dormitorios femeninos.

- ¡Oe!

Kiba llego a su lado corriendo y empezó a caminar a la par haciendo que la chica lo mire de reojo con fastidio.

- No me llamo oe, me llamo Megumi. –aclara molesta y Kiba sonríe divertido.

- Te estaba buscando para darte esto. –Kiba saca del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón un celular y se lo extiende.

- ¿Por qué me das esto? –Megumi entrecierra los ojos mirando con recelo el celular.

- No te lo doy, te lo presto. Yo tengo otro… de esa forma estaremos en contacto por lo del proyecto. Ya cuando termine me lo regresas. –dice despreocupado y encogiéndose de hombros.

- Mmm… —Megumi se encoge de hombros y toma le celular, al fin y al cabo es prestado y es por el proyecto.

- Mi número esta registrado en la agenda y ten esto. –el castaño le extiende un papel doblado. –ahí viene el numero del celular que te di, por si se lo quieres dar a alguien más en el tiempo que lo usaras. –Kiba le sonríe amigable y esta lo toma.

- Gracias. –susurra.

- ¡Nos vemos! –Kiba sin borrar su sonrisa se va corriendo para irse a los dormitorios masculinos.

- _Debo admitir que tiene sus momentos en los que me cae bien. –_Megumi sonríe viendo por donde se fue.

* * *

**Día dos:**

Sasuke esta acostado en su cama boca abajo, pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Sakura que está dormida a su lado. Ambos están desnudos y solo los cubre una sabana blanca.

Uno de los celulares que están sobre el buro comienza a sonar haciendo que ambos frunzan el seño comenzando a despertarse.

- Sasuke es tu teléfono. –dice adormilada la peli-rosa, poniéndose la almohada encima de su cabeza, intentando de esa forma no oír la molesta melodía del celular, aun es muy temprano para levantarse, mínimo les queda una hora de sueño antes de comenzar a arreglarse para las clases y digamos que anoche casi ni durmieron por andar de cachondos.

El pelinegro sin abrir los ojo y gruñendo furioso estira su mano hacia el buro, tanteando hasta que su mano de con el celular que no solo suena, sino que también vibra. Ya teniéndolo en sus manos lo coloca sobre su oído derecho.

- Uchiha Sasuke. –dice adormilado y su voz sonando mas ronca.

- ¡Felicidades futura mami! –Sasuke se tuvo que alejar el teléfono del oído ante tremendo grito de su hermano mayor. –Sasu-chan pillín, me harás tío.

- _Kakashi hijo de puta. –_una vena se hincho en la frente del pelinegro, no tenía que ser un genio para saber quien le fue con el chisme a su familia.

- ¿Y cuando nace mi sobrino? ¿Qué se siente ser una mami? … recordar este proyecto me trae melancólicos recuerdos cuando me toco a mí, pero yo fui papi, por eso no se que se siente ser mami. –el tono burlón de Itachi aumenta y Sasuke desea más que nunca matar a su tío por chismoso. – ¿Sasuke-chan me escuchas? –pregunta curioso. –Oh sigues ahí, puedo oír tus gruñidos, pensé que ya me habías colgado. –dice aliviado y Sasuke la verdad está por colgarle.

- Sasuke. –la voz imponente de su padre hizo que detuviera su acción de cortar la llamada.

- Padre no se le arrebata el teléfono a la gente, solo tenias que pedírmelo. –se oye decir con reproche a Itachi.

- ¡Cállate! –se oye decir a Fugaku y Sasuke suspira exasperado, ya sabe lo que viene. – ¡Uchiha Sasuke!, ¿cómo es posible que deshonraras a la familia de esa forma? ¿Por qué cojones eres la mama en ese proyecto? Como digno Uchiha debiste ser el padre… a mi no me engañas mocoso, se que en esos proyectos uno elige con su pareja lo que será… ¿Por qué elegiste ser la madre y peor aun dejar que tu otro compañero HOMBRE sea el padre?…. —Sasuke roda los ojos exasperado, maldiciendo mas a Kakashi por ser el causante de que lo regañen a tan temprana hora de la mañana.

- ¡Trae acá! –el pelinegro ahora oye la voz de su madre.

- ¡Mikoto no me arrebates el teléfono que estoy regañando al niño!

- Sasuke-chan, no le hagas caso a tu padre. –habla de forma amorosa Mikoto ignorando los gruñidos que se está aventando su marido por ser ignorado y que le quiten su autoridad. –No es malo ser la madre en ese proyecto, ni mucho menos una deshonra, pienso que te servirá a futuro para que sepas lo que una madre sufre al traer retoños al mundo. –dice conmovida y Sasuke suspira con pesadez, lo que tiene que hacer y soportar por amor. –Estoy tan contenta de que no seas un machista como tu padre y hayas tomado el rol de madre en este proyecto… me enorgulleces bebé. –dice conmovida y Sasuke la conoce tan bien que sabe que seguramente está llorando ante lo conmovida que esta.

- Amm… gracias madre. –dice sin saber que mas decirle, al menos es la única que lo apoya de su familia, mientras no se burle esta bien.

- No agradezcas Sasu-chan. Yo debo estar agradecida con la vida porque me haya dado un hijo que no le importa verse como un afeminado cuando le pongan esa panza artificial solo porque quiere entender a las mujeres. –dice mas conmovida y a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro y un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha.

- ¡Mikoto no le digas eso al niño que después al rato va a salir con que se nos volteo y eso es deshonroso para los Uchiha!

- Oh cállate Fugaku, que no hay nada deshonroso en eso. Los padres deben aceptar sus hijos sin importar sus diferencias sexuales. –a Sasuke se le marco más su tic, en especial al oír la carcajada de su hermano.

Sakura se quita la almohada viendo como su novio es rodeado por un aura siniestra, lo que la hizo alzar las cejas extrañada.

- ¡Uchiha Sasuke no quiero un hijo joto cabrón, antes te mato! –grita furioso Fugaku e Itachi se retuerce más de la risa.

- ¡No le digas eso al niño, acéptalo como es!

- Si papi, acéptalo. Seguro Sasukito como no puede concebir hijos acepto ser la mami en este proyecto para realizar su sueño frustrado de ser mami aunque sea de un muñeco. No lo juzguemos y solo aceptémoslo. –se escucha decir burlón a Itachi aumentando la furia de Sasuke.

- ¡No soy gay! –exclama furioso Sasuke sobresaltando a la peli-rosa ante el grito que se hecho. –Si soy la madre en este proyecto es porque mi compañero y yo lo rifamos, y perdí. –exclama furioso. – ¿Queda claro?

- Si Sasu-chan. –dice Mikoto hablando como si le estuviera dando por su lado.

- ¡Que es verdad madre! –exclama más furioso y Sakura sonríe nerviosa al verlo tan furioso y al saber la razón. – ¡Soy muy machín, tengo novia que por cierto esta acostada desnuda aquí a mi lado! –dice firme.

- ¿Enserio? –exclama Mikoto sorprendida.

- ¿Qué dijo el niño?

- Dijo que está durmiendo con su novia desnuda… ¿que en esa escuela no se permite meter chicas a los dormitorios masculinos y viceversa?

- Seguro la metió a escondidas mami, yo lo hacía con frecuencia.

- ¡Ese es mi hijo! –se oye decir con orgullo a Fugaku y Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida. – ¡Solo dile que se proteja!

- Sasu-chan tu papi dice que te protejas que aun no queremos nietos. Tienes que estudiar la universidad. – Sasuke se le paso su furia, al menos ya les quito la idea de la cabeza que es gay. –Y yo quiero conocer a tu novia, haber cuando la traes a casa.

- Será en vacaciones madre, ahorita estamos ocupados con la escuela. –dice ya más tranquilo y Sakura lo mira extrañada, ante la repentina bipolaridad de su novio. –Tengo que colgar madre.

- Cuídate bebé, papi, mami y tu hermano te mandamos besitos.

- ¡No le digas esas mariconadas al niño Mikoto!

- ¡Si madre, mejor di que le mandamos besotes, se oye más machín! –dice burlón Itachi y Sasuke roda los ojos.

- Cuídate madre y dile a Itachi que se meta sus besos por el lugar más oscuro de la parte baja de su cuerpo.

- ¡Sasuke-chan no seas grosero!

- ¡Adiós madre! –Sasuke sonríe de forma socarrona y cuelga, dejando el teléfono sobre el buro para después voltear hacia su novia que lo mira como el loco que es. –ahora tu molestia tienes que pagarme que por tu culpa mi familia casi me tache de gay. – Sasuke se inclina hacia ella quitándole la sabana de encima permitiéndole ver su desnudez y él se comió el cuerpo de ella con la mirada.

- ¿Ah? –Skura sonríe nerviosa. –Ni modo, a pagar mi deuda. –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro y Sasuke gruñe excitado dirigiendo su rostro al los senos de ella, rosando su nariz en los pezones que empiezan a alzarse ante su respiración sobre ellos.

- Por cierto mi madre quiere conocerte. Le dije que la veríamos cuando salgamos de vacaciones.

- ¿Eh? –Sakura ensancha los ojos pero luego su expresión es cambiada por un de placer y gime cuando el pelinegro se metió un pezón a la boca, y lo comenzó a succionar, prefirió no pensar en eso, falta mucho para las vacaciones, apenas y han entrado de las vacaciones de verano.

* * *

**Día tres:**

Sakura comienza a abrir sus ojos despertándose al oír esos extraños sonidos. La peli-rosa estira sus manos hacia el buro tomando sus lentes y se los coloca mientras se sienta en la cama, cubriendo dejando ver su torso desnudo.

La peli-rosa mira hacia el baño viendo que los sonidos vienen de ahí, luego mira hacia donde su novio debería estar acostado no viéndolo. Por lo que se pone de pie y recoge la camisa de Sasuke, poniéndosela y camina hacia el baño.

- Sasuke. –lo llama tocando la puerta más este no responde.

Extrañada la abre viendo a su novio de rodillas en el suelo con su cara metida en el escusado vomitando, ahora sabe de dónde venían esos extraños sonidos.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta preocupada.

- ¿Me veo bien? –Sasuke alza su rostro mostrando sus ojos llorosos, mirada furiosa, mejillas sonrojadas y algo de vomito en la comisura de sus labios.

- Am… no. –responde sonriendo nerviosa. – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Enfermaste?

- No lo sé. Desperté con terribles nauseas y corrí al baño a devolver tod… ¡wua! –Sasuke mete nuevamente su cabeza al escusado devolviendo lo que le queda en el estomago haciendo que Sakura haga mueca de asco.

- Creo que tengo medicamento para el estomago por ahí. –Sakura mejor sale del baño dejando que su novio vomite en paz.

* * *

En el baño de la habitación de Ino y Hinata se ve a la primera con la cara metida en el lavabo y a la segunda hincada en el piso con la cara metida en el escusado, ambas vomitando.

- Hinata creo que comimos algo que nos hizo daño. –Ino alza su rostro mostrándolo pálido, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos llorosos, además que la comisura de sus labios esta manchada de vomito. – ¿Tienes algo para el estomago? ¿Algún medicamento?

- Creo que sí. –Hinata alza su rostro dejando ver que esta igual que el de la rubia. –Está en mi nece… ¡wuac! –Hinata devuelve su rostro a la taza, empezando a vomitar nuevamente y la rubia la imita.

* * *

Megumi toda pálida, con mejillas sonrojadas y ojos llorosos sale del baño sobándose la tripa.

- Creo que devolví todo. —dice asqueada. –Espera, no todo aun. –las mejillas de la chica se inflan y tapa su boca con una mano para después dar media vuelta y entrar corriendo nuevamente al baño, segundos después el sonido de ella vomitando se volvió a oír.

* * *

Lee teniendo mejillas infladas y tapándose la boca entra corriendo al baño y se hinca frente al escusado, metiendo su cara en este, al instante comienza a vomitar.

Segundos después entra Choji con la cara verde, mejillas sonrojadas y tapándose la boca, empuja a Lee haciendo que este caiga al suelo de lado y Choji se coloca donde estaba comenzando a vomitar, sin importarle que ahí este lo que alcanzo a vomitar su compañero de habitación.

Lee se puso verde y sus mejillas se volvieron a inflar, tapándose la boca se puso de pie rápidamente y empujo a Choji para ahora él vomitar.

* * *

Sai comienza a despertarse al oír el sonido de su teléfono, adormilado estira su mano hacia el buro, tomando su celular y lo coloca frente a su oreja.

- ¿Si?

- Sai, amigo y pareja en este proyecto que se nos ha asignado…

Sai alza ambas cejas extrañado al oír a su amigo, se oye débil y enfermo.

- … necesito tu ayuda. Creo que tengo nauseas de embarazo, he vomitado todo. Necesito que me compres unas pastillas para las nauseas y que sean para embarazadas, también tráeme algo de galletas saladas para asentar el estomago… cumple con tu deber como mi pareja en este proyecto. –dice serio pero dramático.

- En un momento estaré en tu habitación con eso. —dice resignado.

- Mi estomago y yo te lo agradecemos.

* * *

En una habitación se ve dos bultos sobre la cama, tapados con una sabana. El sonido de dos celulares sonando hacen que una mano salga por cada lado de entre las sabanas, una mano es más pequeña y delicada, la otra es más tosca y varonil.

Cada uno toma el celular que esta encima del buro en los costados de la cama.

- Hinata no te di mi número telefónico para que me hables tan temprano. –dice con molestia Yuki sentándose en la cama dejando ver su torso desnudo.

- Llámame cuando este tenga ganas de oírte Choji, como no se… nunca. –dice molesto Suigetsu también sentándose en la cama dejando ver su torso desnudo.

Cuando ambos están por colgar oyen algo sobre el proyecto por lo que ambos detienen su acción de cortarles la llamada, recordando que si no ayudan a su pareja reprobaran y tendrán que hacer nuevamente ese estúpido proyecto.

Suigtesu y Yuki alzan ambas cejas al oír lo que sea que les dicen sus compañeros con esa voz enfermiza, como si se estuvieran muriendo.

- Entiendo. Iré a conseguirlo. –dicen ambos con fastidio para después cortar la llamada.

- ¿Tu compañero también te pidió pastillas para las nauseas? –Yuki mira curiosa a Suigetsu y este asintió.

- ¿Dónde cojones consigo eso? No sé si tengan en la enfermería y no creo que nos dejen salir de la escuela tan temprano… ¡es más! Dudo que este alguien que nos pueda dar el permiso. Es aún muy temprano como para que algún Cristiano este despierto. –Suigetsu frunce el seño mostrándose mas molesto, estaba tan a gusto dormidito teniendo el calor de su novia y tenía que joderle el momento.

- No te preocupes por eso. Yo los consigo. –Yuki marca un número de su celular ante la mirada curiosa de su novio. –Matsuri, soy Yuki… me vale si estabas dormida. Ahora quiero que consigas pastillas para las nauseas, unas dos cajas y me las traigas a mi habitación… no, mejor aún, una de las llevas a Hinata y la otra a Choji y les digas a Hinata que son de mi parte y a Choji que son parte de Suigetsu. –Suigetsu sonríe burlón, es buena la idea, por qué hacer las cosas molestas cuando tienes una novia que sabe manipular a la gente para que las hagan por ti. – ¿Por qué harías algo por Suigetsu?... porque yo te lo ordeno… No, no me esperare a que sea más tarde que lo hagas. Hazlo ahorita. Si Hinata o Choji llaman reclamando porque aun no llegan las pastillas, ya sabes lo que revelare… ¿Qué donde las consigues?... no sé, no es mi problema. Tu solo consíguelas. –Yuki sonríe de forma socarrona al igual que su novio. –Listo. –Yuki cuelga la llamada y mira a Suigetsu que se inclina hacia ella posando sus labios en su barbilla y tomándole los senos con las manos.

- Ya que nos despertaron muy temprano, aprovechemos el tiempo. –susurra sobre su piel de forma pervertida.

- Nos despertaron dos horas antes de la hora en que nos despertamos para ir a clases… aprovecharemos bien. –Yuki sonríe de forma torcida llevando sus manos al torso de su novio y acariciárselo.

* * *

- _Las pastillas para el estomago no funcionaron. Sasuke aun sigue teniendo nauseas… y sino sigue vomitando es porque no tiene ya nada en el estomago… así que no solo debo conseguir pastillas para las nauseas, sino también algo de suero para que le de fuerza y algo de comida que le asiente el estomago. _

Sakura que tuvo que ponerse su disfraz de varón va caminando por el dormitorio masculino, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de este. La peli-rosa suspira con pesadez, aun es muy temprano, apenas y son las cuatro y media de la mañana.

- ¡Gaara!

La peli-rosa detiene su paso y voltea sobre su hombro viendo a su rubio amigo acompañado de Kiba, ambos llevan puestos solo un pantalón deportivo y una playera, al igual que ella, se les ve despeinados y adormilados.

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? ¿No me digas que el teme tiene nauseas también? –comenta divertido el rubio y Kiba sonríe burlón.

- ¿También? ¿ustedes también las tienen? –Sakura comienza a pensar que un extraño virus afecta a los hombres.

- Gracias a Kami-sama no. –dice aliviado Kiba. –Solo las mamis los tienen por ese chip que les hace tener síntomas de embarazo. Según me dijo Megumi en el manual que les dieron dijeron que a partir del segundo o tercer día tendrían nauseas. –dice pensativo. – ¿Acaso Sasuke no leyó el manual que les dieron cuando les pusieron el chip? –pregunta curioso al ver como l peli-rosa se muestra sorprendida.

- Creo que no. –Sakura suspira con pesadez. –Así que por eso las nauseas. –comenta mas para sí misma que para ellos, sintiéndose aliviada porque su novio no esté enfermo.

- Si y como parejas en el proyecto de ellos debemos conseguirles pastillas y esas cosas. –dice con fastidio el rubio, levantarse temprano para conseguir esas cosas para Lee no le grada en nada.

- La pregunta del millón: ¿dónde conseguimos pastillas para las nauseas? No creo que en la enfermería tenga, y si tienen no creo que sean muchas. Algo me dice que todos los de primero año han ido a buscar. –Kiba suspira exasperado.

- Eso estaba pensando. –Sakura frunce el seño. –Lo único que se me ocurre es decirle a Yuki que nos la consiga. Es buena para conseguir cosas. –Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- O podemos solo ir a la enfermería. –Naruto apunta hacia un letrero que está pegado en una de las paredes del dormitorio y sus amigos dirigen su mirada a este.

A todos los alumnos se les informa que en la enfermería de la escuela se está vendiendo a partir de ahora pastillas para nauseas y sueros de sabores. También se les informa que en la cafetería se están vendiendo galletas saladas y que a partir de ahora estará abierta toda la noche y los cocineros prepararan todo lo que les pidan, claro que cada platillo tendrá un costo, dependiendo lo que pidan.

Atte: la dirección.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los tres, para después mirarse de reojo entre sí.

- No me extraña que la vieja quiera sacar negocio de esto. –comenta Sakura y sus dos amigos asintieron dándole la razón.

* * *

Kakashi entra al salón de clases llegando tarde como siempre y alza ambas cejas al ver solo la mitad de los estudiantes y todos adormilados, incluso algunos descarados completamente dormidos, léanse, "Gaara", Yuki, Suigetsu, Kiba y Naruto.

Puede que Yuki y Suigetsu no hayan tenido que formarse en la gran fila que había en la farmacia menos en la gran fila en la cafetería en busca de galletas saladas, pero los pendejos se quedaron despiertos follando por lo que ahora tienen sueño.

- _Con que ya empezaron los síntomas. –_Kakashi sonríe de forma socarrona.

* * *

**Día cuatro:**

Sakura está completamente dormida, pero comienza a despertarse al sentir como la remueven y la llaman.

- ¡Oh vamos Sakura despierta!

La peli-rosa abre los ojos y voltea sobre su hombro viendo a Sasuke sentado en la cama.

- ¿Qué? –exclama molesta.

- Tengo antojo de tomates con miel y cacahuate.

- ¿Eh? –Sakura lo mira como si estuviera tonto ante ese extraño antojo.

- Que tengo antojo…

- Si, oí bien de que tienes antojo. –lo corta con fastidio, no juzgando sus raros antojos, las verdad no le importa solo quiere dormir, ayer no durmió lo suficiente y cuando intento dormir en la tarde Sasuke no la dejo porque se puso muy cachondo y casi la violo hasta dejarla más muerta del cansancio.

- ¿Y qué esperas? –Sasuke la mira impaciente.

- ¿Qué espero de que?

- Para traerme mí antojo. –Sasuke frunce el seño molesto.

- Ve tú por él. No soy tu sirvienta, mucho menos tu mami. –dice fastidiada, volviéndose a acomodar para seguir durmiendo sin ver como Sasuke frunce mas su seño mostrándose mas molesto para después tomar el manual que ya leyó y dejo alado del buro.

- Haruno Sakura no solo eres mi novia sino también mi compañera en el proyecto, por enden la madre del hijo que espero…

- No estás embarazado de verdad. –Sakura lo mira como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo, tal vez así fue cuando le pusieron ese chip.

- …y según dice este manual es tu deber cumplirme mis antojos. –dice de forma berrinchuda haciéndose como el que no oyó el comentario de ella.

- Sasuke tienes dos patitas, estas algo loco pero no tanto como para no andar por tu cuenta sin contar que por tu culpa ando can…

- ¿Quieres que mencione por quien estoy embarazado? –Sasuke la mira amenazante. –Recuerda solo porque tome el rol de padre embarazado. –dice firme y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Me lo estas reclamando?

- No. Te lo estoy recordando… cumple mis antojos madre irresponsable. –Sasuke cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y alza su rostro muy digno.

- ¿Ah? –Sakura lo mira como el loco que es. –Tengo sueño. Espérate a que al menos sea de día. –dice molesta, mejor ignorándolo y volviéndose a acurrucar en la cama.

Pero al oír unos extraños gemidos mira sobre su hombro a Sasuke viéndolo taparse el rostro con las manos y notando los espasmos que tiene su cuerpo.

- ¿Sasuke estas llorando? –Sakura se sienta mirándolo asustada.

- No. –su voz sonó llorosa y algo quebrada haciendo que Sakura ensanche mas los ojos, sintiéndose mas asustada.

- Sasuke. –temerosa estira su mano hacia él tocándole el hombro.

- ¡No me toques! –exclama alterado, agitando su brazo de forma brusca para que lo suelte. –Mejor dime que ya no me quieres. Que desde que me embarace me he convertido en una carga para ti. –Sasuke quita las manos de su rostro mostrando sus ojos llorosos y Sakura se aleja de él asustada. –Solo mira como me vez, me miras como si fuera un monstro. Seguro eso soy ahora para ti y cuando el embarazo se me note me veras como un monstro gordo. –dice dolido, con mas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- Sasuke. –Sakura pone sus dos manos sobre los hombros de él. – ¡Vuelve en ti, tú no eres así! –exclama asustada agitándolo desesperada.

- ¡Deja de maltratarme que estoy embarazado! –exclama molesto empujadora y Sakura lo mira sorprendida al ver como paso del llanto dramático a la furia. – ¡Si por tu culpa pierdo a mi bebé no te lo perdonare Haruno! –dice amenazante y Sakura lo miro con mas miedo, no porque su amenaza lo atemorice sino por sus cambios tan raros de humor. –Yo… yo… —Sasuke comenzó a hacer un puchero que a la peli-rosa se le hubiera hecho muy lindo si no fuera porque está asustada por lo que esta presenciando desde que la despertaron. –Yo creía que eras diferente a las demás. Que en verdad me amabas y no solo veis en mi un chico apuesto y sexy. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así… solo te fijaste en mi físico para satisfacer tu morbo mala mujer. –dice dolido. –Tú no me amas y ahora que espero un hijo tuyo me quieres dejar cobarde.

- Sasuke. –Sakura aun asustada se acerca a él y lo toma de los hombros. –Yo si te amo.

- No es cierto.

- Si, te amo mucho, pero andas raro.

- ¿Raro? ¿Soy raro para ti? –dice mas dolido. – ¿Vez como no me amas? –Sasuke comienza a llorar con mas ganas asustandola.

- ¿Qué hago para que dejes de llorar y creas que te amo? –dice muy asustada y muy desesperada por callarlo, siente que si siguen así terminara volviéndose mas loca que él.

- Dime que me amas y dime apodos bonitos. –pide dejando de llorar y haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Eh? –Sakura lo mira más asustada. – ¡Esta bien! –exclama alterada al ver que está nuevamente por romper en llanto. –Te amo corazoncito. –Sakura tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y esta toda sonrojada por decir esas cursilerías de apodos.

- Yo también te amo cosita. –dice meloso y Sakura se evito reflejar el miedo que le causo oírlo decir eso y si lo hizo fue para no oírlo llorar nuevamente, eso la asusta aun mas. –dime más cosas lindas terroncito de azúcar. –Sasuke parpadea.

- Am… eres muy hermoso pastelito. –el tic en Sakura se marca mas y su cara esta tan roja como un tomate.

- Eres tan linda. –Sasuke le da un beso de piquito en los labios. –ahora dame un besito tu.

Sakura dándose cuenta que lo mejor es darle por su lado hace lo que le pidió y Sasuke se sonroja todo mirándola bobalicón.

- ¿Algo más? –pregunta nerviosa.

- Sí, quiero mis tomates con miel y cacahuate, también ponle almendras y quiero nieve de moca con trozos de tomate. –pide como niño bueno y Sakura se abstuvo por hacer mueca de asco, no quiere ofenderlo de nuevo porque presiente que armara otro show.

- Ahorita te los traigo. –Sakura resignada se puso de pie para vestirse ante la mirada complacida de Sasuke. –_Creo que debí aceptado traerle su antojo sin replicar, así me hubiera evitado traumarme con lo que paso. –_la frente de la chica se sombrea de negro mientras busca sus ropas regadas en el suelo.

Sasuke la mira como un bobo enamorado mientras ella se pone sus vendas que le fajan el pecho. Cuando la peli-rosa termina de vestirse con ropa deportiva y holgada mira hacia él y quiso llorar, le cambiaron sus Sasuke, este la mira meloso y amoroso, el Sasuke que ella conoce tendría mirada de pervertido por haberla visto vestirse frente a él.

- Ya vengo. –anuncia decaída.

- ¿Y mi besito de despedida? –pregunta con reproche.

Sakura le regresa su tic nervioso, se acerca a Sasuke y le da el mentado besito de despedida en los labios haciéndolo sonreír complacido.

- ¡Ve con cuidado cariño! –Sasuke agita su mano viéndola caminar toda encorvada hacia la puerta.

- _Estoy segura que todo es culpa de ese maldito chip. Ese jodido chip me está volviendo más loco a mi Sasuke. –_Sakura llora internamente mientras sale de la habitación.

Sasuke suspira soñador, pero como si hubiera despertado de un transe sus ojos se ensanchan mostrando terror. Su cara se sonroja toda y su expresión es de circunstancia.

- ¡Olvide pedirle tomates réyenos con chocolate! –exclama aterrado. –Eso no es lo que iba a decir. –Sasuke se jala los cabellos con desesperación. – ¿Qué cojones me paso? Yo no soy así, me porte bien ridículo frente a Sakura, que vergüenza. –Sasuke se muestra más aterrado. –Este chip es aterrador, sabía lo que hacía, quería no hacerlo, pero era como si algo ms fuerte de mi me obligara a decirle esas pendejadas y comportarme de esa forma tan ridícula, ahora si Sakura me va a odiar. –Sasuke comienza a llorar nuevamente.

* * *

Sakura vistiendo como chico entra la cafetería y suspira con fastidio al verla llena de estudiantes con mueca de molestia y adormilados.

Entre la fila ve a Yuki, Suigetsu, Naruto y Kiba por lo que se acerca a ellos. También distinguió a Sai, pero no le tomo importancia.

- ¿Antojos? –pregunta al llegar con ellos.

- Si. –dicen los cuatro mostrando furia, a nadie lo pone de buen humor que lo despierten en medio de la noche por antojos y menos que les armen una escena melodramática, menos cuando son hombres quien lo hace.

Sakura suspiro con pesadez al ver que no fue la única, ahora comprueba que todo es por culpa de chip, cosa que agradece al menos cuando se lo quiten a Sasuke regresara a la normalidad.

- _Cinco días más. –_piensa esperanzada, no recordando que aún le queda el resto del mes cuidando un mueco bebé. – ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no mandaste a tu gata personal o alguien más? –Sakura mira con ojos entrecerrados a Yuki.

- Esa puta de Matsuri se me escondió, y tiro su celular donde tenía el chip para rastrearla. –dice tétrica. –cuando la vea va a ver. –su cara se vuelve sombría. –Y ahora resulta que toda persona que puedo chantajear esta desaparecida. –el rostro de Yuki se volvió mas sombrio.

- Supongo sabían lo que te esperaba y escaparon… ni modo, te jodes haciendo el proyecto como nosotros. –Naruto le sonríe burlón al igual que Kiba y Sakura haciendo que Yuki gruña furiosa mientras Suigetsu llora internamente, él que pensaba que gracias a su novia se iba a salvar pero no, se lo van a joder también al igual que a su novia.

**Continuara**

**jajaja Adios imagen de sasukito jajajaja maldito chip lo ke ace ke uno haga jajajajaja**

**lamento muchisimo la demora TwT se ke tarde mucho**

**spero ste kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	34. Amenazas

**Amenazas**

**Día cinco:**

Fuera de la enfermería se ve a todos los papis los cuales se ven cansados, ojerosos y adormilados. A kilómetros se nota lo poco que han dormido ante los desalineados que están.

Naruto incluso trae la corbata amarrada en la frente y los zapatos al revés. Kiba se abrocho los botones de su camisa chuecos y se le olvido ponerse pantalones dejando ver sus bóxer de caritas, pero ni le importa o ni cuenta se da, y los demás están tan adormilados que parecen tampoco notarlo, o lo ignoran porque hay varios ahí que olvidaron también ponerse pantalones, incluso algunos como Suigetsu se pusieron los bóxer en la cabeza, de sombrero, es bueno que traiga el pantalón puesto, porque si sus calzoncillos están sobre su cabeza, ¿qué traerá bajo el pantalón?

Yuki está toda despeinada, con la falda chueca y la corbata se la amarro en la cintura. "Gaara" se puso los pantalones al revés, y su saco lo trae puesto con la parte trasera hacia adelante y la delantera quedando hacia atrás. Sai se puso el cinto en el lugar de la corbata y la corbata en el lugar del cinto.

Y todos los demás papis andan en las mismas, con la ropa mal acomodada y quedándose dormidos, apoyándose en el compañero de alado, valiéndoles madre quien es, todos solo quieren dormir un poco.

- ¡Llegamos a tiempo, aun no salen! –grita emocionado Sasori quien con cámara de video en manos corre hacia donde está el grupo de papis siendo seguido por Neji y Shikamaru.

Ante el grito del pelirrojo todos los papis se sobresaltaron y ahora son rodeados por un aura asesina, teniendo expresión sombría, apenas tienen un momento para descansar la pupila y viene ese pelirrojo y se los caga.

Sasori al igual que los demás se detienen frente al grupito de amigos que los fulminan con la mirada, mas al tener al pelirrojo apuntándoles con la cámara, grabándolos.

Neji poso su mirada donde está Yuki viéndola tener su cabeza apoyada con la cabeza de Suigetsu, por lo que chasqueo la lengua y desvió la mirada.

- _Esa mujer es una descarada y Gaara es un cornudo pendejo. –_Neji roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Chicos unas palabritas. –les dice burlón Sasori sin dejar de grabarlos.

- Deja de grabarme imbécil. –le dice tétrica "Gaara".

Sasori sonríe socarrón y deja de grabar a "Gaara" para ahora grabar a Suigetsu.

- ¿Emocionado porque veras con pancita a tu embarazado? –le pregunta burlón, enfocando mas el lente en la cara de malas pulgas de su amigo.

- Para empezar siempre veo con panza a Choji. –responde con fastidio y Sasori sonríe socarrón. –Deja de grabarnos y vete a tus clases.

- Nop. Me salte mis clases para tener en vídeo este momento. Vídeo de Sasuke embarazado vale el peso de Choji en oro. –Sasori sonríe de forma socarrona y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

Suigetsu, Yuki, Naruto, Kiba y Sai recuperaron algo de humor al recordar que verán a Sasuke con pancita. Shikamaru y Neji sonríen igual de socarrones que Sasori, enserio ansiaron tanto este día desde que supieron que Sasuke es la mami.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió haciendo que todos volteen viendo a las mamis salir, la primera que se distinguió de los conocidos de nuestros protagonistas fue Ino que ante los ojos de Sai verla con esa pancita se le hizo que se ve de lo mas mona. Al instante Sasori comenzó a grabarla mientras la rubia se acerca a Sai.

- ¡Deja de grabarme tarado, me veo gorda! –exclama furiosa.

- Gorda no, te vez gordísima. –le dice burlón y Sai lo fulmina con la mirada mientras Ino comienza a gimotear por lo que Sai la abraza, dejando que se acurruque en su pecho y le llene la ropa de lagrimas y mocos.

- ¡Me dijo gorda! –exclama entre el llanto.

- Exactamente te dijo gordísima. –le dice Sai, acariciándole la espalda en son de consuelo pero le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca cuando el llanto de la rubia se hace más potente y chillón.

Sasori, Suigetsu, Sakura, Naruto, Yuki y Kiba soltaron la carcajada mientras los demás sonrieron burlones.

- Ya bonita, no llores… te vez muy linda con esa pancita.

- ¿Enserio? –la rubia alza su rostro mostrando sus ojos llorosos y mejillas sonrojadas, provocando que al pelinegro le entren ganas de violarla.

- Si. –Sai le sonríe haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- No le creas, solo lo dice para que no chilles. –dice burlón Suigetsu quien choca su mano con la de Sasori, quien se la extendió, sonriendo burlón al igual que los demás.

Ino los fulmina con la mirada al igual que Sai haciendo que los demás amplíen su sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo se siente Ino-sama? – Hanada Ichigo, la pareja del proyecto de la rubia le habla tímidamente.

Los demás al igual que la rubia dirigen su mirada a este viéndolo sacarse los mocos por lo que las femeninas hicieron mueca de asco, en especial la rubia mientras los varones—_a excepción de Sai, Neji y Shikamaru—_sonrieron divertidos.

- ¡Te he dicho que dejes de sacarte los mocos enfrente de mí! –exclama furiosa, asustando al pobre chico que rápidamente saco su dedo de la nariz.

Sasori agradece estar grabando todo, enserio que está consiguiendo buen material y eso que aun no viene lo mejor.

- ¡Tu hijo nacerá sacándose los mocos dattebayo! –exclama burlón el rubio para después soltar la carcajada siendo secundado por Sakura, Yuki, Suigetsu, Kiba y Sasori. Shikamaru y Neji solo sonrieron burlones mientras que Sai los fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Vez lo que provocas maldito! – Ino se separa de su novio para comenzar a zapear al pobre de Ichigo, y todo es grabado por Sasori, que aunque se esté atacando de la risa no dejara de capturar momentos.

Naruto dejo de carcajearse al distinguir a Hinata salir de la enfermería con su pancita de embarazada, para el rubio fue la imagen más tierna, ahí viéndola toda tímida, apenada tocándose su nueva pancita potiza, no pudo evitar poner cara de pendejo enamorado.

- ¡Hinata-chan! –exclama acercándose a ella, haciéndola sonrojar mas por tener la mirada de él puesta en ella. – ¡Te vez hermosa dattebayo! –dice meloso tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

- Gracias. –dice tímidamente y desviando la mirada.

Al instante Yuki, Kiba, Suigetsu, Ino, Sakura y Sasori comienzan a abuchear de forma insinuante haciendo que Hinata se ponga más roja que un tomate y Naruto se sonroje levemente.

- Suelta a mí prima maldito pervertido. –Neji rompe el momento dándole un manotazo en las manos al rubio para que suelte a su prima.

- ¡No seas brusco! –reclama el rubio molesto, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Y tú no seas un aprovechado. –Neji afila su mirada hacia él haciendo que Hinata se muestre nerviosa mientras los demás miran divertidos, con el camarógrafo capturando cada escena.

- Yo no soy ningún aprove…

- Naruto-kun.

El llamado de Lee corta lo que el rubio iba a responder, y esta voltea para ver a Lee al igual que los demás viendo a Lee con expresión de pendejo: mejillas sonrojadas, ojos más abiertos de lo normal, parpadeando con sus pestañas volviéndose más grande y teniendo sus manos entrelazadas sobre su panza de embarazado.

Naruto puso cara de pendejo, pero porque ha tenido derrame mental al ver esa imagen, enserio ni en sus peores pesadillas ha visto imagen tan traumante.

Los demás pusieron la misma expresión que el rubio al ver al cejón así, más que sentir ganas de soltar la carcajada siente ganas de borrar esa imagen de su mente, sienten que los ojos les chillan ante la imagen, como chillaran al picar cebolla fresca.

Incluso Sasori dejo de grabarlo, no quiere ver esa imagen nuevamente ni en video.

- ¿No quieres tocar mi pancita para sentir a nuestro hijo? –pregunta meloso.

- ¡No! –exclama aterrado el rubio escondiéndose atrás de Hinata quien sonrío de forma forzada.

- ¡Eres muy cruel! –Lee sale corriendo ahí rompiendo en llanto.

- No sé si reírme o compadecerme de tu desgracia. –Sasorio enfoca la cámara hacia Naruto. – ¡naa! ¿para qué miento? La verdad me río de ella. –el pelirrojo soltó la carcajada con todo descaro, pero sin dejar de enfocar la cara de indignación del rubio mientras los demás lo miran burlones.

- Oe… ¿qué no se registra en el chip lo que sienta la mami? Si ahora está llorando por tu culpa ¿no crees que eso afectara en el proyecto y podría hacer que todo lo que has hecho se tire a la borda porque lo reprobaste? –pregunta burlón Shikamaru.

- ¡Lo olvide! –exclama el rubio aterrado. – ¡No pienso volver a hacer este proyecto dattebayo!... ¡espera Lee, ven para tocarte la panza! –el rubio corre hacia donde salió Lee, pero luego se detiene y voltea hacia Sasori. – ¡Luego me pasas una copia para ver lo que me perderé!

- ¡Yes sir! –con su mano libre hace un saludo militar, sonriendo de forma socarrona y el rubio asintió siguiendo su carrera para alcanzar a Lee con Hinata mirándolo con pena, en cuanto los demás lo miran burlones, agradecen no ser el rubio.

- Compañero.

A casi todos se les sale un pedo del susto cuando oyeron al Shino quien dijo eso estando alado de Sai, no saben cómo cojones o más bien cuando cojones salió, sino habla ni lo notan. Pero cuando le ven esa gran panza Kiba, Yuki, Ino, Suigetsu y Sasori soltaron la carcajada, verlo con esa panza y con esa expresión es de lo más gracioso, mientras los demás solo para no perder la imagen se la contuvieron.

- Ya cumplí con una parte de mi tarea, me han puesto la panza. Ahora por favor cumple con una de tus tareas y llévame a comer algo. Tengo antojo de champiñones con queso y mucha salsa. —dice serio ignorando que es el motivo de que muchos se estén muriendo de la risa.

- Entiendo compañero. –le dice serio Sai, es bueno ser compañero de Shino, aunque lo desvele se toma con seriedad el asunto.

Un aura rosada los rodeo mientras se miran con esa expresión seria, se siente el buen compañerismo y trabajo en equipo de ambos.

- Ino iré a cumplir con parte de mi responsabilidad… ¿me acompañas?

- Si… también tengo antojo de algo. –la rubia se soba la barbilla pensativa, para después voltear hacia su compañero que rápidamente se saca el dedo de la nariz, mirándola asustado. — Vamos Ichigo tienes que comprármelo.—este asintió temeroso.

Así los cuatro comenzaron a caminar alejándose de ellos ante la mirada de todos, ya que los que se estaban carcajeando dejaron de hacerlo.

- Esa pareja es rara. –comenta Kiba refiriéndose a Sai y Shino.

- Demasiado. –responden los demás, asintiendo con su cabeza.

- Sigo pensando que esto es tan absurdo como el maldito chip.

Al oír la voz de Megumi quejándose todos voltean viéndola salir indignada por este proyecto. Al instante Sasori enfoco la cámara en ella.

- _Hay que admitir que se ve mona con esa pancita. _–Kiba sonríe levemente viendo como ella se acerca hacia donde esta él.

- Unas palabras para la audiencia. –le dice juguetón Sasori, enfocando mas su lente en la cara de Megumi quien le saco la lengua. –Puedo decirte muchos usos para tu lengüita, el primero que se me ocurre es para que lamas mi…

- No te pases. –Kiba lo corta mirándolo molesto y Megumi lo fulmina con la mirada.

- No sé qué imaginaron, pero yo iba a decir que la podía usar para lamer mis labios. –Sasori sonríe de forma socarrona dejando ver que eso no es lo que iba a decir mientras los demás niegan divertidos.

- Idiota. –Megumi bufa y mejor lo ignora. –Recuerda que me debes un pastel de chocolate con fresas. –dice mirando a Kiba.

- Hai, hai, hai… te lo comprare. Saliendo Sasuke iremos, no me perderé esto por nada. –dice divertido ignorando la mirada fulminante de Sakura o más bien intentándola ignorar, el sentirla tan afilada en su costado le saca una sonrisa nerviosa.

El sonido que se hace al masticar de forma mal educada hace que todos alcen la mirada viendo a Choji salir de la enfermería devorando una bolsa de patatas que sostiene en sus manos. Al instante todos dirigen su mirada a su pansa viéndola… mas grande.

- ¡Mi hijo será obeso, ya me imagino el bulyling que va a sufrir el pobre!—exclama Suigetsu para después romper en llanto recargando su frente en el hombro de Yuki quien le palmeo la cabeza en son de consuelo.

- Aquí tenemos a Suigetsu llorando porque su obeso hijo pagara todo el bullying que él ha hecho.—comenta como presentador Sasori grabándolo y Suigetsu sin dejar de llorar alza el dedo medio de su mano derecha, en una seña obscena haciendo que el pelirrojo sin dejar de grabarlo sonríe burlón, incluso le enfoca mas a la cámara.

- Ya te dije que mi hijo no será obeso, será de huesos anchos como yo. –Choji asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡No quiero salir! –se oye gritar desde adentro de la enfermería a Sasuke haciendo que todos dirijan su mirada a esta, incluido el camarógrafo que no deja de grabar.

- ¡Joven tiene que salir, cerraremos la enfermería! –se oye ahora la voz de una mujer.

- ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero y no quiero, así que no saldré! –se oye ahora gritar de forma berrinchuda a Sasuke.

Sasori, Suigetsu, Kiba, Neji, Yuki y Shikamaru sonríen de forma burlona mientras a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al oírlo hablar como un mocoso que no quiere hacer algo. La única que suspiro con cansancio fue Sakura, estos días ha visto muchas veces la faceta berrinchuda de su novio.

- ¡Que salga joven!

- ¡No me puede obligar, para empezar ¿sabe cómo me apellido?!

- Uchiha. Ya nos lo dijo un millón de veces. –se oye decir con cansancio a la mujer.

- ¡Si ya lo sabe entonces deje de molestarme, si me quiero quedar aquí, aquí me quedo! ¡Si sigue intentando sacarme le diré a mi padre que haga que la corran y nunca más encuentre trabajo!

- ¡Estoy protegida por la escuela, así que sus amenazas me valen mierda, ahora lárguese! –se oye gritar furiosa a la mujer.

Se ve a Sasuke salir a empujones por una mujer de unos cincuenta años que lleva puesta una bata blanca. Nada mas pasa el marco de la puerta la mujer lo empuja sacándolo completamente y cierra la puerta.

- ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a un embarazado! –grita furioso mirando hacia la puerta para después sacudirse la ropa indignado y posar su mirada al frente viendo a todos mirándolo como si fuera un experimento, con Sasori teniendo una cámara de video frente al rostro. –Tres, dos, uno. –nada mas termina de contar entre dientes todos soltaron la carcajada, incluso Hinata, la única que se contuvo fue Sakura quien desvió su rostro a un lado, intentando contenerse. –Vamos Gaara, suéltalo. –dice furioso, fulminándola con la mirada y teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente.

Sakura lo mira, mira su pansa, luego su cara llena de furia y termina soltando la carcajada, uniéndosele a los demás.

- ¡Te odio Haruno! –grita furioso, aunque sonó mas como un niño haciendo un berrinche, y sin más salió corriendo de ahí.

Sakura dejo de reírse quedando convertida en piedra, con la mandíbula desencajada mientras oye en su mente el eco de "te odio Haruno" de Sasuke, lo oye una y otra vez resonar en su cabeza, clavándole dagas filosas en el corazón mientras como fondo de oyen las carcajadas de los demás que están en el suelo, retorciéndose como gusanos en la parrilla debido a la carcajada.

- ¡Espera Sasuke! –Sakura recupera la compostura y corre para seguir a su amado para intentar hacer que ya no la odie, dejando a los demás en el suelo muriéndose de la risa, es que ver a Sasuke con pansa de embarazado enserio que no tiene precio.

* * *

Sakura entra a la habitación que comparte con su novio, cierra la puerta tras de sí y lo busca con la mirada por todos lados. Al no verlo se da por vencida de encontrarlo ahí, tenía la esperanza que ahí estuviera después de buscarlo por casi toda la escuela, pero nada.

La peli-rosa está por salir de la habitación, pero no alcanza ni a dar media vuelta cuando oye unos gimoteos venir del baño, por lo que camina hacia este. Pega su oreja a la puerta, oyendo mejor esos gimoteos.

- ¿Sasuke? –Lo llama tomando la perilla, intentándola girar pero esta no cedió.

- ¡Vete! –grita el pelinegro desde adentro del baño y a Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro, no solo oyó furia en su voz sino también la oyó llorosa.

- _Maldito proyecto regrésame a mi Sasuke… malditas hormonas de embarazo. –_Sakura se contiene para no llorar uniéndosele, tiene que haber un fuerte en la relación y Sasuke con ese chip no es la opción, así que tiene que ser ella. –Sasuke… pa…pa… pastelito. –dice con algo de dificultad, aun le resulta difícil hablarle así, pero sabe que es la única forma de calmarlo: decirle apodos melosos e idiotas.

- ¡Pastelito tu culo!

- Cariño, corazoncito, amor, ábreme la puerta. –un tic nervioso se instalo en la ceja de la peli-rosa, enserio lo cursi no le va, hasta nauseas le dan.

- ¡No porque te burlaras nuevamente de mi!—grita indignado.

- Amor no me burlaba de ti, me burlaba contigo.

- ¿Haruno estas dudando de mi inteligencia?

Sakura se tenso, ese tono que uso para formular la pregunta enserio la aterro.

- Claro que no pastelito. –la peli-rosa suspira con pesadez. –Veras corazón, no pude evitarlo. Me reí porque estoy muy feliz de que… de que…—Sakura pone a trabajar rápido el ratón en su cerebro para que idea un buen pretexto. –… de que ya estamos más cerca de que nazca nuestro bebé. –Sakura sonrío de forma torcida, enserio a veces se da miedo de su gran talento para pensar rápido.

- ¿Enserio?

La sonrisa de la peli-rosa se amplio, ya lo tiene, pudo oír como él se acerca a la puerta y como su tono de voz es más calmado, incluso se le oye ilusionado.

- Enserio cariño, ahora ábreme la puerta para darte un besote. –ya como que comienza a acostumbrarse a las cursilerías que dice hasta comienza a agarrarle gustito a eso.

- ¡No quiero! –dice berrinchudo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy gordo, seguro cuando me veas ya no te gustare, y me dejaras para irte con un tío musculoso y casi tan apuesto como yo.

- ¿Ah? –Sakura mira la puerta incrédula, enserio ese maldito chip hace que su Sasuke diga puras pendejadas, pero recuperando la compostura carraspea su garganta. –Claro que no Sasuke, jamás te dejare por algún cambio físico, sabes que te amo… además ya te vi y me sigues gustando—_me das risa, pero me gustas todavía y mucho—_Sakura se esforzó por no decir eso o sino la caga mas de cómo están las cosas.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Sasuke con las mejillas sonrojadas, ojos rojos y sonrisa bobalicona. Sakura le sonríe levemente evitando con todo lo que puede no mirar hacia abajo y verle la panza de embarazado a su novio, enserio aun no está lista para controlar la risa si se la vuelve a ver.

- ¡Eres tan linda! –exclama meloso, tomando la cara de ella entre sus manos.

- ¿Ya no me odias? –Sakura lo mira insegura, enserio que Sasuke le haya dicho que la odia le dio duro.

Sasuke sonríe divertido y niega.

- Jamás te odiaría, solo lo dije porque me enoje, pero es tu culpa por hacerme creer que te burlabas de mí. –dice indignado.

- Lo siento. –Sakura le sonríe de forma socarrona y lo jala de la corbata para unir sus rostros, dándole un apasionado beso que Sasuke respondió gustoso.

- Córtale, córtale Sakura… las doctoras dijeron que con esta panza no podemos tener sexo. –dice entre el beso y Sakura lo rompe rápidamente, no tampoco quiere hacerlo, si ve a Sasuke con su panza postiza seguro soltara la carcajada y otra vez terminaran peleando.

- Ni modo, solo serán cuatro días. –Sakura le sonríe levemente.

- No me sonrías así que se me hace difícil resistirme. –dice con pesar, recargando su frente en el pecho de ella y Sakura sonríe de forma forzada.

* * *

**Días seis:**

Es una agradable mañana, en el patio más alejado del edificio se ve a Itachi encima de la barda de la escuela. El pelinegro tiene una sonrisa traviesa adornando su rostro. Viste el uniforme masculino de la escuela.

- _Según mis cuentas ya debieron ponerles las panzas y ansió ver a Sasukito con su panza. Y ya que no es fin de semana, por enden día de visitas tendré que entrar de infraganti. –_la sonrisa traviesa del pelinegro se amplio, por lo que brinco hacia el patio de la escuela, y cuando se enderezo mira a todos lados para verificar que nadie lo vio. –_Es bueno que aun conservara mi antiguo uniforme, así me infiltrare con más facilidad. –_Itachi se acomoda el saco y sigue su camino de lo mas despreocupado, si alguien lo ve pensara que es un estudiante mas, es bueno que la escuela sea grande y con muchos estudiantes, porque no todos conocen a todos.

* * *

Naruto va caminando por uno de los patios de la escuela, sosteniendo en su mano derecha una bolsa de plástico llena con varios pastelillos. Mientras camina diviso a Hinata sentada en una banca leyendo un libro, por lo que sonrío de oreja a oreja y camino hacia ella.

- ¡Hinata-chan~! –la llama de forma cantarina.

Esta mira por dónde viene el rubio y al instante se sonroja.

- ¿Cómo estas Hinata-chan? –dice amigable, sentándose alado de ella.

- Bien. –contesta tímida, desviando la mirada, haciendo que el rubio se muestre divertido.

- ¿Y porque tan solita? –pregunta curioso.

- Estoy esperando a Agatsuma-san que me fue a comprar pastelillos… es que se me antojaron. –la peli-azul se rasca la nuca sonriendo apenada.

- Yo tengo muchos! Compre para Lee, pero compre demasiados… escoge el que quieras. –el rubio posa la bolsa sobre las piernas de ella.

- ¿Enserio puedo? ¿No se molestara Lee-san? –la chica lo mira insegura.

- Para nada, como dije compre muchos, mas de los que me pidió por si se le antojaban más… tú toma los que quieras. Si llegan a hacer falta mas solo voy y los compro.

- Pero…

- Anda, anda. Toma el que quieras. –el rubio abre la bolsa y saca un pastelillo de chocolate con crema chantillí y una cereza en medio. –Este sabe muy rico, te lo recomiendo.

- Gracias. –Hinata lo toma, sonriendo levemente y teniendo más sonrojadas sus mejillas, haciendo que el rubio amplié su sonrisa.

Ante la atenta mirada del rubio, la peli-azul le da una mordida al pastelillo, deleitándose con el sabor.

- ¡Delicioso! –exclama al saborearlo, mostrándose complacida.

- ¿Verdad?

- ¿Tú no comerás?

- Si. –Naruto saca de la bolsa otro pastelillo igual al que tiene Hinata, y cuando esta por llevarlo a su boca ante la mirada de ella su celular suena, por lo que el rubio saca su teléfono.

Al estar tan cerca la peli-azul logro ver de quien viene la llamada y al instante su rostro adquirió una expresión sombría. El rubio quien se tenso la mira de reojo por lo que rechazo la llamada y apago el celular.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que hable con tu hermana? –pregunta serio y Hinata que se había sorprendido por su acción se sorprendió mas por la pregunta.

- No se dé que hablas, por mi puedes hablar con quien quieras.—dice molesta, desviando su mirada a lado contrario.

- Si te molesta borrare su número e incluso cambiare mi número para que no me llame.

- ¿Por qué harías eso? –Hinata lo mira de reojo.

- ¿No es obvio? –el rubio sonríe divertido. –Si hablo con tu hermana es porque es tu hermana, no porque me interese de alguna otra forma… quien me gustas eres tú no Hanabi. –Hinata se sonrojo nuevamente, no sabe si creerle, pero es que muestran tanta seriedad y sinceridad que se le hace difícil dudar de sus palabras. –Siéndote sincero desde hace tiempo no tengo ojos para ninguna otra chica que no seas tú Hinata-chan. Sé que la he cagado mucho contigo, pero me es difícil conquistarte, jamás había intentado llamar la atención de una chica como quiero llamar tu atención. Antes solo era sexo, contigo quiero algo más. –el rubio la voltea a ver y Hinata siente que su corazón saldrá del pecho, es la primera vez que alguien le dice algo tan sincero y tan lindo. –Dame una oportunidad Hinata-chan, prometo que hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para no decepcionarte, te prometo que no intentare pasarme de listo contigo nuevamente y te respetare, llegare hasta donde tú quieras. –el rubio le alza el rostro tomándole de la barbilla.

- ¿Enserio no quieres solo sexo de mi? –la peli-azul lo mira insegura.

- Te deseo, pero no es solo sexo lo que quiero de ti. –Naruto le sonríe levemente, acercando más su rostro al de ella.

- Decepcióname y no volveré a confiar en ti. –dice con advertencia.

- Lo sé, por eso valorare mucho esto. –Naruto sonríe divertido y acerca más su rostro hasta que sus labios se unen con los de ella.

Primero los rosaron teniendo sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando el sabor y aroma del otro. Después comenzaron a mover sus labios dándose un beso suave, tierno, como nunca los ha dado el rubio. Ambos sienten su corazón palpitar con fuerza, extraños cosquilleos en el estomago.

* * *

Entrando a la cafetería se ve a Sakura quien muestra fastidio al ver la fila enorme que hay, seguro todos son de primer año buscando comprar antojos para sus parejas de proyecto por lo que suspira con pesadez, resignándose a una gran espera al final de la fila, pero a mediación de esa gran fila ve a una fastidiada Yuki por lo que su sonrisa se amplio.

- ¡Mi hermosa Yuki! –la llama melosa llegando a donde esta ella.

- Si, metete a la fila. –dice con fastidio y Sakura sonríe de oreja a oreja metiéndose delante de su amiga, ambas voltean de forma tétrica hacia atrás al oír murmullos de quejas, por los que se quejaban al instante se callan y desvían su mirada intimidados, haciendo a ambas sonreír complacidas. –esto es un competo fastidio, tu por lo menos sientes algo por tu compañero, lo hace más soportable, pero yo no siento nada más que fastidio por mi compañera. –dice fastidiada.

- Créeme es bueno que no sea Suigetsu la mami de tu proyecto. Sasuke se porta muy extraño, a veces me da miedo. –Sakura se estremece y Yuki alza ambas cejas.

- Ya quiero que esto termine. –ambas sueltan un profundo suspiro mostrando cansancio.

* * *

Itachi entra como si nada a la habitación de su hermano, llego ahí gracias a que es inteligente y pregunto, sabía que cualquiera ahí conoce a su hermanito, después de todo es un Uchiha y como tal debe ser tan famoso en esa escuela como lo fue él.

El pelinegro se adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y al no ver a nadie le resto importancia, solo que al escuchar el agua caer del baño supuso que ya sea su hermano o su compañero están en la ducha, por lo que camino por la habitación curioseando.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Itachi vio sobre una de las camas una prenda extraña, la alzo viendo que se trata de una faja. – ¿para que dos chicos querrían una faja? ¿Acaso el compañero de Sasuke es un obeso? –Itachi se rasca la nuca extrañado con su otra mano, le resta importancia y avienta la faja por ahí.

La puerta del baño se abre haciendo que el pelinegro voltee viendo sorprendido a Sasuke que solo viste una toalla y mira sorprendido a su visitante.

Itachi pone su vista en la pansa de su hermano y soltó la carcajada comenzando a apuntarle la panza con el dedo.

- ¡Pensé que estaba preparado para esto, pero no es así! –dice entre carcajadas, son tan fuertes que lo han tumbado al suelo, haciendo que se retuerza como gusano sobre la parrilla.

A Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, sabe que esto va para rato así que mejor camino hacia donde está su ropa para empezar a cambiarse intentando ignorar a su hermano mayor, cosa que le resulta imposible con esas carcajadas que esta soltando.

* * *

Yuki va caminando por uno de los patios de la escuela en busca de Hinata, le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que estaría en esa zona, y cuando finalmente la encuentra se detiene en seco a unos metros de donde esta, viendo sorprendida como se está dándose de besos de lo mas inocentones y melosos con Naruto.

- _Podría llegar e interrumpirlos, pero me da lástima Naruto, le ha luchado tanto como para cagarle el momento.— _Yuki se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y da media vuelta para irse de ahí mientras con su mano libre saca su celular.

La chica sigue su camino mientras teclea un mensaje para Hinata para que ella vaya por sus pastelillos a la habitación de ella, explicándole el motivo porque no se los entrego, después de todo debe ser buen padre, no quiere reprobar este proyecto, definitivamente es una de las cosas que no quiere volver a hacer.

Cuando termina de mandar el mensaje alza la vista justo cuando choca con el torso duro de alguien haciéndola balancearse hacia atrás un poco.

- Estúpido. –dice molesta alzando el rostro topándose con la expresión de molestia de Neji.

- Tú ibas distraída, así que la estúpida eres tú.

- Como sea. –Yuki decide mejor ignorarlo y seguir su camino, pero cuando pasa por su lado el castaño la retine del brazo, ejerciendo un agarre fuerte y brusco.

La pelinegro frunce el seño sintiendo dolor y alza su mirada retadora hacia Neji quien la mira de forma penetrante.

- ¿No se te hace que le estas poniendo los cuernos muy grandes a Gaara?

Yuki mostró sorpresa en sus ojos y Neji sonrío de forma torcida.

- Ese no es asunto tuyo. –la pelinegra intenta zafarse del agarre, pero Neji hace más presión impidiéndoselo.

- Hagámoselos más grandes. –el castaño inclina su rostro hacia el de ella hy Yuki leja el suyo lo mas que puede, fulminándolo con la mirada. –Si follas con Suigetsu, ¿por qué conmigo no?

- ¿Enserio tengo que responder eso? –Yuki sonríe con mofa y Neji frunce el seño.

- No estás entendiendo… si no quieres que tu noviecito se entere que le pones los cuernos con Suigetsu, tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera, y sabes que es lo que quiero de ti.

- Ya. –Yuki chasquea la lengua mostrando molestia.

- Piénsalo. Espero tu respuesta esta noche en mi habitación. –Neji le sonríe con mofa y la suelta con brusquedad, para seguir su camino.

Yuki lo mira sobre su hombro teniendo el seño fruncido y sobándose su brazo con su otra mano.

- Idiota. –la pelinegra regresa su vista al frente y sigue su camino.

* * *

- ¡Lárgate Itachi!

- ¿Itachi? –Sakura que esta con la mano estirada hacia la perilla, detiene su acción de tomarla al oír el grito furioso de su novio viniendo desde adentro de la habitación.

- ¡Qué cruel Sasukito y yo que vine a verte!... ¡Oye no seas brusco, con el embarazo eres más explosivo!

- ¡Deja de joder y lárgate!

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Sakura, justo en ese momento la puerta se abre e Itachi es empujado bruscamente por Sasuke haciendo que el pelinegro choque contra la sorprendida Sakura, haciéndola caer hacia atrás con el Uchiha mayor encima de ella.

Por la caída y el dolor ambos cerraron los ojos, a Sakura se la cayo la bolsa con comida que traía y sus lentes se le movieron. Sasuke ensancho los ojos al ver como prácticamente le aventó su hermano a su novia.

Itachi alzo su rostro, abriendo los ojos topándose con los ojos verdes de "Gaara" que se abrieron también.

- _¿Dónde he visto esos ojos? –_Itachi entrecierra la mirada, analizándole el rostro, entonces sus ojos se ensancharon al recordar donde ha visto esas facciones y esos ojos, pero su mueca de sorpresa fue cambiada por una de dolor al sentir un fuerte estirón en su coleta. – ¡Joder Sasuke eres un violento! –exclama molesto e indignado.

- ¡Solo párate inútil, estas aplastando a Gaara! –exclama furioso y celoso, jalándolo más, alejándolo de su novia.

- ¿Gaara? –Itachi se pone de pie adolorido, sobándose su cabecita y mirando de arriba abajo a "Gaara" que con molestia se pone de pie con la ayuda de Sasuke.

- ¿Estás bien? –Sasuke mira preocupado a Sakura e Itachi alza más sus cejas.

- Si… genial tendré que ir nuevamente a la cafetería. –dice molesta mirando la comida regada en el suelo.

- ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por el bienestar de otra persona aparte de ti mismo Sasukito? –Itachi mira a su hermano, notando como sigue mirando preocupado a "Gaara"

- Desde que te importa. –Sasuke mira despectivo a su hermano mayor e Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona para después posar su vista en "Gaara".

- Tú debes ser el cuñadito de mi hermano menor. –dice mirando al pelirrojo. –Tuve el gusto de conocer a tu hermana en las vacaciones de verano. –Itachi le sonríe levemente. –Uchiha Itachi, un gusto.

- Haruno Gaara. –dice cortante. –Iré por tu comida, ya vengo. –Sakura mira a Sasuke.

- Te acompaño.

- No. Despacha a tu hermano. Yo iré. –sin más la peli-rosa murmurando insultos hacia Itachi se retira ante la mirada divertida de Itachi y la resignada de Sasuke.

- ¿El papá de mi sobrino? –pregunta divertido, posando su mirada en Sasuke.

- Cállate. –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada e Itachi amplía su sonrisa socarrona. –Itachi sino te largas iré a dirección y te reportare. Te recuerdo que entresemana esta prohibidas las vistas.

- Ya. –Itachi roda los ojos. –Ya me reí un rato y te tome varias fotos… mamá las amara. –Sasuke afila mas su mirada, ni como quitarle la maldita cámara el maldito se la metió a la entrepierna, le da asco de solo pensar en siquiera tocar nuevamente esa cámara.—Ya no teniendo nada que hacer aquí me retiro. –Itachi comienza a caminar, alzando una mano en son de despido y Sasuke gruñe furioso.

* * *

Sakura con expresión de completo fastidio regresa a los dormitorios masculinos, teniendo nuevamente la comida que se le antojo a Sasuke. Por culpa de su cuñado tuvo que esperar casi una hora para conseguir nuevamente esa comida.

Cuando está por llegar a la entrada del dormitorio Sakura se detiene al ver a Itachi recargado en la pared del edificio, alado de la entrada, sonriéndole de forma torcida.

- Gaara-kun ¿podemos hablar en un lugar más privado? –pregunta con amabilidad y cortesía que a Sakura le supo falsa, por lo que frunció el seño.

Sakura asintió levemente e Itachi comenzó a caminar, guiándola a donde la quiere llevar y ella lo siguió.

Itachi guio a Sakura hacia donde él se había brincado la barda y se detuvo cerca de esta, con la peli-rosa a solo un par de pasos atrás de él.

- No sé si me equivoco pero tengo la sensación de que no solo eres la pareja del proyecto de Sasuke sino también su compañero de cuarto. –comenta tranquilo, girando su cuerpo hacia ella.

- No, no te equivocas. –Sakura lo mira seria.

- ¿Sabes? Vi algo extraño en la habitación de ambos… una faja, al principio se me hizo raro y le reste importancia, pero después, cuando te vi… —Itachi la mira de arriba abajo mostrándose divertido.

- Al grano Uchiha. –Sakura lo mira despectiva, mostrándose inferior provocando que Itachi ría entre dientes mostrándose divertido.

- Debo admitir que eres ingeniosa para disfrazarte Sakura… podrás engañar a muchos, pero a personas observadoras no lo creo. Por lo que se me hace raro que tío Kakashi no lo haya notado.

- ¿Sakura? –la peli-rosa alza ambas cejas.—Me estas confundiendo Uchiha, Sakura es mi hermana melliza, nos parecemos un poco solo eso… si quieres te enseño mi pene para que veas que no somos los mismos. –Sakura sonríe altanera.

- Enséñamelo. –Itachi amplía su sonrisa torcida y la mira retador.

Sakura borra su sonrisa y frunce el seño, desde que lo conoció supo que es alguien listo, alguien que sencillamente no querrías como enemigo.

Itachi sin borrar su sonrisa camina los pocos pasos que los separan, hasta que la punta de sus pies choca con los de ella y le alza el rostro tomándola de la barbilla.

- Lo admito: me gusta tú mirada… esa mirada dudo que la tenga tu hermano, es única y fue la que me dijo quien eres. –Sakura le mantiene su mirada fría al pelinegro que sigue mostrándose divertido. –No solo eso, tus facciones, son demasiado femeninas, no sé cómo has logrado engañar a toda una escuela con maestros incluidos. Lo único que se me ocurre es que no conocían bien a tu hermano, cosa difícil de creer porque si se parece a ti solo que en versión masculina debe ser un chico muy apuesto, de esos que difícilmente pasan desapercibidos. –comenta divertido. –pero si me hubieras logrado engañar con tu disfraz, Sasuke te hubiera delatado igual. A ese niño solo lo he visto mostrar esa preocupación y celos por alguien, y ese alguien solo eres tú Sakura-chan.

- Lo repito; al grano Uchiha. –Sakura se mantiene tranquila con esa mirada seria.

- Puedo entender porque mi querido hermano esta tan coladito por ti. Eres difícil de intimidar, difícilmente logro saber lo que estas pensando y esa mirada es cautivante. –el pelinegro inclina más su rostro, casi rosando los labios de la peli-rosa, provocando que sus alientos choquen. – ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a darme para mantener mi boca cerrada?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¿Sabías que Sasukito y yo tenemos los mismos gustos?... yo me acabo de enterar de eso cuando te conocí. –comenta divertido, sonriendo de forma socarrona.

- Ya. –Sakura le da un manotazo para que la suelte y da un par de pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él. –Sexo. ¿Me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas. Quiero saber que el cómo es tenerte en la cama. Yo guardo tu secreto y por mi parte Sasukito no se enterara que lo hicimos. No soy tan desgraciado como para hacer que mi hermanito sufra tu infidelidad…

- Pero si lo suficiente como para follarte a su novia. –Sakura alza ambas cejas e Itachi ríe entre dientes.

- No lo pongas así, mejor digamos que tomare prestada su más preciada posesión sin su permiso. Sasukito debe compartirla con su hermano mayor.

- Itachi… ¿eso es lo que quieres?

- Si. –Itachi amplía su sonrisa socarrona. –Te veo aquí a las doce de la noche para que me des tu respuesta. –Itachi alza una mano y da media vuelta, para después saltar la barda ante la mirada de Sakura. –_Veamos que te importa más Sakurita: tu secreto o Sasukito._

- Idiota. –Sakura da media vuelta y regresa caminando hacia los dormitorios.

**Continuará**

**a Itachi no se le escapa ninguna jajajajajaja**

**y buenooo a Naruto ya se le hizo, la vdd a mi me daban ganas de hacer ke la cague al final, pero despues sera el cuento de nunca acabar jajajajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el cap **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	35. Que la tortura termine

**Que la tortura termine**

Sakura_—con su disfraz de Gaara—_ está sentada en su cama, teniendo su espalda recargada en la pared y ve la televisión mientras le acaricia el cabello a Sasuke que esta recostado en medio de sus piernas, recargando su cabeza en los senos vendados de la peli-rosa mientras ve la televisión y devora pollo frito.

- ¿Segura que no quieres? –Sasuke le da una mordida a la pierna de pollo que tomo de la cubeta que tiene entre sus piernas.

- No… estoy satisfecha con lo que cene. –Sakura baja la mirada viendo como él ha lazado su rostro para verla mientras mastica.

- De lo que te pierdes. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros despreocupado.

- Sasuke tu aliento huele a pollo frito. –le dice burlona inclinando mas su rostro hacia el de él.

- Que grosera. –Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada. –es obvio genio puesto que estoy comiendo pollo. –dice ofendido, regresando su vista al frente dándole otra mordida a su pieza de pollo.

Sakura sonríe divertida, pero a los pocos segundos su sonrisa se borra y su rostro mostro una expresión seria como su mirada.

- Sasuke.

- ¿Qué? –responde cortante y sin mirarla.

- Te amo mucho ¿lo sabes?

El pelinegro la voltea a ver extrañado por como lo dijo.

- ¿A qué viene eso? –el pelinegro la mira seria.

- ¿Sabes que haría lo que sea por ti? –Sakura lo mira de forma penetrante, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y las de Sasuke se sonrojaron también.

- Yo también Sakura. Haría lo que sea por ti y lo sabes… porque también te amo. –le dice serio, no sabe porque siente que debe decírselo en este momento.— ¿Qué pasa? –Sasuke la mira serio, la siente rara.

- Nada, solo necesitaba decírtelo y fue grato oír que te sientes igual. –comenta divertida.— Creo que me has pasado el cambio hormonal o mi regla está por llegar. –Sakura sonríe divertida e inclina más su rostro haciendo que las narices de ambos se rocen.

- Aléjate, según tú me apesta el aliento a pollo. –dice con reproche, mostrándole que aun se siente ofendido por eso.

- No dije que apestara, solo dije que huele a pollo. –le dice burlona pero sin alejarse haciendo que Sasuke gruña furioso.

- Pues aléjate molestia.

- No quiero. –sin más la peli-rosa une sus labios con los de él, sorprendiéndolo, pero después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y respondió el beso, no lo culpen ese maldito chip hace que le guste que lo mimen más de lo normal, y su peli-rosa lo está besando con infinita ternura que le es difícil resistirse.

* * *

Sasuke está completamente dormido estando acostado de lado en la cama y abrazando una almohada como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sakura usando aun ese disfraz de varón está de pie al costado de la cama, quedando de frente a él.

Sakura le pasa uno de sus dedos por el rostro del pelinegro, acariciándolo, y los va bajando en una caricia. Cuando llega al vientre postizo del pelinegro no puedo evitar sonreír con diversión.

- _Enserio, esto jamás lo vamos a olvidar… será un divertido y traumático recuerdo ¿na Sasuke?—_Sakura se contuvo para no reír para no despertarlo y lo acobijo bien para después caminar hacia la puerta, no sin antes echarle una última mirada al reloj viendo que faltan cuarenta minutos para las doce.

* * *

Yuki está en su habitación, sentada en el suelo frente a una pantalla jugando videojuegos. Tiene la lengua de fuera mientras aprieta los botones necesarios para masacrar a toda la panda de zombis que se balanza sobre ella en el juego.

La puerta se abre sin ser tocada haciéndola chasquear la lengua.

- Matsuri te dije que quería la habitación para mí…

- No me confundas que no estoy tan fea.

Al oír esa voz le pone pause al juego y mira a la entrada viendo a "Gaara" sonriéndole de forma socarrona.

- Ponle de dos y démosle una paliza a esos zombis que necesito algo con que desquitar mis frustraciones.

- Ya somos dos. –Yuki sonríe divertida y hace lo que le pidió mientras su amuga camina hacia ella para sentarse a su lado en el suelo, tomando uno de los controles.

- Teníamos tiempo sin tener una noche para nosotros dos amore. –Sakura la mira burlona. –Temía que estuvieras en mero faje con Suigetsu y me sacaras a patadas.

- Desde que tienes a Sasuke ni me pelas… bueno yo tampoco te pelo desde que estoy con Suigetsu, pero ahora andamos muy desvelados, él solo quería dormir y yo necesito mantenerme despierta un rato mas, ¿y que mejor forma de hacerlo que jugando videojuegos sangrientos donde puedas desquitar corajes? –Yuki le saca la lengua juguetona.

- Amen… ahora que no puedo hacer cositas con Sasuke tengo la noche libre. Sinceramente hubiera preferido aprovecharla durmiéndome con él sabiendo que en unas horas se despertara para pedirme otro raro antojo. –nada mas de pensarlo soltó un profundo suspiro mostrando cansancio.

- Ser padre es difícil. –ambas sueltan un profundo suspiro y posan su mirada en la pantalla ya que el juego va a comenzar. –Los hombres son estúpidos. –comenta de pronto Yuki sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla.

- Ni que lo digas. –Sakura chasquea la lengua también teniendo su mirada en la pantalla.

- Le traen ganas a una y no desaprovechan cualquier oportunidad para poder cogérsela. –la pelinegra ahora se muestra indignada.

- Les vale que seas la novia de su hermano y que nos amemos con locura y con pasión. –Sakura también se muestra indignada.

Ambas le ponen pause al juego y voltean a ver seria a la otra.

- Neji se entero que tengo algo con Suigetsu y me chantajea pidiéndome sexo a cambio de no decirte que te monto el cuerno.

- Itachi descubrió que no soy Gaara y me chantajea pidiéndome sexo a cambio de guardar mi secreto.

Ambas entrecierran la mirada.

- ¡Perros! –exclaman indignadas ambas.

- ¿Itachi? ¿Tu cuñado? Ese cabrón sí que no tiene descaro. –Yuki bufa regresando su atención al juego, quitándole el pause.

- Lo sé. Es un bastardo. Desde que lo vi por primera vez supe que debía andarme con cuidado con él, es demasiado listo para mi gusto. –Sakura también posa su vista en el juego, mostrándose tranquila.

- No lo conozco en persona, pero si tu lo dices te creo.

- ¿Neji? Oye ese sí que no se da por vencido, si que te trae ganas.

- Es su orgullo de macho, como nunca ha sido rechazado y yo lo he rechazado mucho se ha encapricho. Al ver que si te monto los cuernos con Suigetsu y no con él su orgullo se pisoteo mas… cuando se trata de orgullo los hombres pierden la dignidad.

- Ni que lo digas. –ambas suspiran con pesadez.

- Créeme, si hubieras entrado a esta escuela como chica también te traería ganas. –ambas ronda los ojos. –entonces… ¿les hablo a los otros dos líder?

- No. Hagámoslo nosotras solas… mi lado feminista salió y quiero probar que no necesitamos de hombres para encargarnos de pequeñeces. –Sakura sonríe de forma torcida.

- Sabias palabras líder. –Yuki ríe entre dientes.

- Chantajearnos… enserio que son idiotas. –Sakura sonríe con mofa.

- Ni que lo digas líder. Tu cuñadito conocerá la cuñadita que se carga. –dice con diversión.

- El cuñado tiene que empezar a conocerme… por otro lado es horade que Nejicito se le ponga un alto. –Sakura le guiña un ojo y Yuki niega divertida. –Por cierto después de esto ya veré como te castigo por ser tan pendeja y haber permitido que Neji te descubra y ponga el nombre de mi hermano como cornudo. –dice tétrica y Yuki se tenso comenzando a sonreír nerviosa.

* * *

Itachi está de pie cerca de la barda que se brinca para adentrarse al colegio, tiene sus brazos cruzados y su expresión es tranquila. Se ha puesto nuevamente el uniforme del colegio, no vaya a ser que alguien lo vea y lo reporte, con el uniforme corre menos riesgo.

Al oír algunos arbustos removerse sonríe de forma torcida viendo la sombra de la chica que espera, con ese disfraz parece la silueta de un chico pequeño y delgado, pero él bien sabe quién es. Cuando esa persona camino hacia donde alumbra la luz de uno de los faroles que están ahí amplio su sonrisa.

- Ya se me hacía que no venias cuñadita. –le dice con mofa. –entonces… ¿lo hacemos aquí o quieres que salgamos del colegio y vayamos a algún hotel?

- ¡Ah~ah! –exclama de forma cantarina. –en verdad esperaba que hayas recapacitado y hayas cambiado de opinión pero veo que no es así. –Itachi alza ambas cejas al verle esa mirada calculadora y esa sonrisa torcida. –Es una lástima, la verdad no quería hacer esto con mi cuñado, ya sabes para que no haya malas migas entre nosotros. –Sakura se apunta a ella misma para después apuntarlo a él.

- No te preocupes, si lo hacemos te aseguro que no habrá malas migas, al contrario nuestra relación mejorara. –Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona. –_Lo sabia es como todas… es una lástima que Sasuke se haya enamorado de alguien que prefiere su secreto por sobre él. –_Itachi cierra sus ojos ante la falsa sonrisa que le está mostrando.

- ¿Sabes?... antes no me hubiera importado hacerlo contigo, digo eres muy apuesto, interesante y definitivamente mi tipo...

- Gracias. –dice falsamente alagado.

- … pero me enamore, y nada más y nada menos que de tu hermano menor…

- No creo que lo ames tanto después de todo estas dispuesta a acostarte con su propio hermano con tal de mantener un secreto. –Itachi sigue sin borrar su sonrisa.

- … el amor es raro ¿sabes? –Sakura ignora su comentario. –Hace que uno haga cosas que jamás pensaría que haría. Este proyecto me hizo darme cuenta de eso, como también hizo que me dé cuenta de que… ¡maldita sea!, no puedo estar con otro que no sea Sasuke… es como si te cegaras y no vieras a nadie más que a él… aunque sabes que no es perfecto para ti lo es… ¿entiendes eso?... no, no lo creo. –Sakura se muestra tranquila e Itachi abrió los ojos mostrando que no entiende a lo que va.

- ¿Eso significa que viniste hasta aquí para decirme que no lo harás? Te recuerdo que si no lo haces revelare tu secreto.

- No tendré ni un beso contigo Itachi, como tampoco permitiré que reveles mi secreto. Si solo fuera yo la afectada me valdría mierda, pero si revelas mi secreto afectaras a mi hermano, la segunda persona más amada e importante para mí. Por él y por Sasuke daría hasta mi vida.

- Que conmovedor. –dice con burla. –Pero sinceramente no ganas nada diciéndome eso, no cambiare de opinión. –dice serio.

- Sí, me lo imagine y no te lo digo para que te conmuevas y cambies de parecer, simplemente te lo digo para que tengas presente que por ellos hare lo que sea, no importa que tan bajas seas mis acciones. Si rebelas mi secreto afectas a mi hermano, si no lo dices me tengo que acostar contigo y Sasuke saldrá afectado. No permitiré ninguna de ellas. –los ojos de la peli-rosa mostraron frialdad que a Itachi le divirtió.

- ¿Y cómo planeas defenderlos a ambos? –Itachi la mira retador, justo cuando pregunto eso se escucharon unos arbustos removerse e Itachi vio una silueta femenina acercándose, cuando llego a la luz dejo ver a Yuki que sonríe divertida. – ¿Planeas darme una sustituta? –pregunta con diversión. –me subestimas Sakura-chan… no te ofendas, estas preciosa pero ahora quiero una peli-rosa.

- No me ofendo para nada. –Yuki sonríe con mofa. –Pero no, ese no es el plan de Sakura.

- ¿Un trió entonces? –Itachi se muestra más divertido.

- En verdad no. –Sakura sonríe con mofa. –Aunque tenemos mucho sin hacer uno ¿no lo crees Yuki-chan? –Sakura mira divertida a su amiga.

- Sí, que recuerdos. –dice melancólica e Itachi las mira con interés, ese par le está cayendo bien.

- La verdad Yuki hace algunos trabajillos para mi… nos ayudamos entre nosotros. Hay otros dos en el grupito que tal vez después conozcas. –Sakura sonríe con mofa. –Uno de esos trabajitos de Yuki es conseguirme lo que quiero. Y cuando te conocí no sé porque tuve el presentimiento de saber todo lo que pueda de ti.

- Que halago. –dice divertido, sinceramente pensando que solo hablando, ósea solo tienen quince años o dieciséis a lo mucho ¿qué pueden hacer un par de chicas?

- Como tú me amenazas pues yo tengo que estar a la altura… creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer después de todo no debo maltratar a la familia de mi novio. –dice con diversión.

- Oh. –exclama falsamente sorprendido. – ¿Y con que me chantajearas?

- Yuki. –Sakura la mira de reojo.

- No sé, veamos; por ahí descubrí que cierto primogénito de Uchiha Fugaku a los quince años robo el Ferrari favorito de su padre y por conducir ebrio lo choco, así que junto con sus amigos lo lanzaron al rio y debido a eso Fugaku jamás supo quien fue el ladrón. –Itachi ensancha los ojos sorprendido, no sabe como cojones saben eso solo lo sabían él y sus amigos, borraron todas las pruebas del delito, al menos que… — No podemos hacer nada sin pruebas pero ciertos adolecentes fueron lo suficiente idiotas como para grabar cuando lanzan el automóvil al rio y en el video sales perfectamente Itachi, por cierto te vez mono a los quince años.

- ¿Cómo cojones conseguiste el video? –pregunta tétrico, ese video solo lo tiene… —Kakashi hijo de puta, pensé que le pagaba lo suficiente para que no se lo enseñe a nadie. –murmura tétrico dispuesto a matarlo.

- Si, es una lástima que sensei tenga el video, es fácil de chantajear. –le dice burlona Yuki.

- Sabía que corría peligro cuando el muy maldito encontró el video y me comenzó a chantajear con eso. –Itachi lamenta no haber quemado el puto video, enserio que lo lamenta, mas al sentirlo seguro en manos de Kakashi, mientras le pague todo bien pero el muy maldito se lo vendió a alguien mas ya sea copia o no lo hizo.

- ¿Me pregunto que hará el suegro si ve el video? –dice Sakura como quien no quiere la cosa.

- De deshereda seguro, oí que ese Ferrari era el amor de su vida. –comenta Yuki burlona.

- ¿Así que el tío esta de lado de ustedes? –Itachi las fulmina con la mirada.

- Oye no ofendas a sensei. –dice indignada Yuki.

- Si Itachi, mas respeto. –Sakura también se muestra indignada. –sensei siempre estará de lado de quien le haga la mejor oferta. –dice con admiración y Yuki asintió dándole la razón.

- _Genial, son fans de tío Kakashi. –_Itachi entrecierra los ojos.

- Bueno si que te deshereden no te da tanto miedo… ¿cómo crees que se pondría Uchiha Mikoto si se entera que a los dieciséis años follaste con su mejor amiga y que por tu culpa ella se divorcio?... tenemos fotos. –Yuki las saca enseñándoselas.

- ¡Kakashi hijo de puta! –exclama Itachi. –¿Si era un trió porque el cabrón no salió en las fotos? –exclama furioso.

- Es Kakashi-sensei. –dice ambas con obviedad y a Itachi le da un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha porque efectivamente esa respuesta lo explica todo.

- ¿Cómo se pondrá Mikoto-san al saber eso? He oído que odia a los causantes de rupturas de matrimonios. –dice Sakura como quien no quiere la cosa e Itachi se tensa, que lo deshereden puede valerle mierda hasta cierto punto, pero su madre furiosa eso si es de temer.

- Ya lo capto, tú ganas. –Itachi baja la cabeza derrotado. –¡Joder!, solo te estaba poniendo a prueba para ver que estarías dispuesta a hacer por mi hermano y salí jodido. –dice indignado y Sakura alza ambas cejas sorprendida por la revelación. –enserio que Sasuke anda con un monstruo con compinches. –dice indignado.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que me estabas probando? –Sakura frunce el seño.

- Si mujer… no soy tan bastardo como para hacerle eso a Sasuke… aunque le juegue bromas y eso es mi hermano menor, el niño de la casa, el consentido ¿qué no se nota?

- De hecho se nota mucho. –dice Yuki asintiendo dándole la razón y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Todos lo sobreprotegemos, mas yo… como lo vi muy coladito por ti quise ponerte a prueba, el descubrirte fue la mejor opción, quería ver que te importa más, pero me demostraste que ambas. –Itachi suspira con pesadez. –Sasukito se consiguió por novia toda una fichita. –dice con burla. –Estoy en tus manos, espero no me chantajeas tanto. –dice resignado, enserio lamenta haberla provocado ya que descubrieron sus secretitos gracias a su tío que le conoce muchos, esos son los más leves, no quiere ni saber o pensar que su "tío favorito" les revelo los peores, si lo sabe se sentirá más vulnerable con ellas de lo que se siente ahora. –Nos vemos. –Itachi salta hacia la barda ante la mirada incrédula de ambas.

- Ahí lo tienes; solo te ponía a prueba. –Yuki le sonríe con mofa. –Tu cuñado me agrada.

- Es un bastardo, solo hizo que me preocupe por nada. –Sakura suspira con pesadez, pero sonríe de forma torcida. –Aunque admito que también me cae bien. –su sonrisa socarrona se amplia.

* * *

Neji había corrido a su compañero de cuarto y espera impaciente a Yuki, sabe que vendrá porque sabe que no le conviene a ella perder la protección de Gaara.

La puerta es tocada un par de veces lo que lo hace sonreír de forma torcida. Con tranquilidad se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta, la abre viendo complacido a Yuki que le sonríe de oreja a oreja, pero ensancha los ojos cuando "Gaara" se coloca alado de ella sonriéndole de la misma forma que ella.

- Hacemos un trió ¿o que amigo? –pregunta con burla y Neji frunce el seño, fulminando con la mirada a Yuki. –Entremos y hablemos un poco Hyuga. –Sakura lo empuja suavemente del torso.

Neji le da un manotazo para que deje de tocarlo y se adentra siendo seguido por los otras dos, quienes cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

- No te preocupes Hyuga, no queremos pleitos ahora que somos un grupo de amigos. –Sakura sonríe divertida.

- Así que vienes a compartirme a tu novia, entregándomela tu mismo. –Neji la voltea a ver molesto para después mirar con desprecio a Yuki. –Te subestime, pensé que te valorabas mas, pero… ¿este es el pendejo que tienes como novio? –dice apuntando a Gaara.

- Sin ofender por favor. –Sakura se sienta tranquilamente en la cama. –Y la verdad estas mal con tu suposición Hyuga… esto ya lo saben Suigetsu y Sasuke, ahora lo sabrás tú. –Neji la mira con interés. –Yuki y yo solo somos amigos, jamás fuimos, no somos ni seremos novios. –Sakura se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –ella sencillamente fingió ser mi novia para quitarme de encima a las lagartonas que sabes de esas sobran.

- ¿Crees que me creeré eso? –Neji alza ambas cejas incrédula

- ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte Gaara? –Yuki sonríe divertida.

- Si, no tengo motivos para mentirte a decir verdad Yuki en verdad es novia de Suigetsu… si finge aun ser mi novia es porque me ayuda… así que la verdad yo ya no le movería, si Suigetsu se entera lo que pretendes con su novia se hará la bronca ¿y a quién crees que apoye Sasuke? Sin contar que Naruto, Kiba y yo estamos de lado de Yuki.

Neji aprieta con fuerza los puños, se siente humillado y patético, ahora resulta que esos dos no tienen nada y en verdad ella es novia de Suigetsu.

- _Sigo sin entender porque prefirió a Suigetsu sobre a mi… soy cien veces mejor. Si se supone odiaba que jugara con las mujeres él hacía lo mismo, somos iguales en ese aspecto, en lo demás soy mucho mejor que ese pez enlatado. _—Neji aprieta con más fuerza sus puños. –Lárguense. –ordena furioso.

- _E_spero guardes el secreto Neji-kun. –Sakura le guiña un ojo juguetona.

- Solo lárgate Haruno. –dice entre dientes y Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, y camina hacia la salida de la habitación. – ¿Tu qué esperas? –dice mirando a la pelinegra que lo mira tranquila.

- No es que Suigetsu sea mejor o peor que tu… simplemente me enamore de él. –Neji ríe de forma seca y Yuki sigue su camino hacia la salida de la habitación.

- Enserio que me alejare de las mujeres por un tiempo… Shikamaru tiene razón al decir que son problemáticas. –dice entre dientes teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente.

* * *

"Gaara" y Yuki van por los pasillos de los dormitorios y Suigetsu va de lado contrario a ellas, por lo que se detienen a unos cuantos pasos al llegar al otro.

- ¿Cumpliendo antojos? –pregunta el peliblanco con cansancio.

- Arreglando pendientes. –responde Sakura encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

Suigetsu mira a su novia como preguntándole a lo que se refieren y Yuki solo se encoge de hombros sonriendo divertida, por lo que el peliblanco suspiro con pesadez.

- Yo voy a comprarle su maldito antojo a Choji. –dice con fastidio. – ¿Me acompañan?

- Vayan ustedes. Yo estoy cansada física y mentalmente. Iré a descansar aprovechando que a Sasuke no se le ha antojado nada. –dice con tranquilidad Sakura siguiendo su camino ante la mirada de los otros dos.

- Vamos. –Yuki se coloca a su lado y comienza a caminar a la par que su novio.

- Enserio ya quiero que termine este proyecto… estoy agotado y fastidiado en todo el sentido de la palabra y tengo el presentimiento que se pondrá peor. –dice con pesar y Yuki suspira con pesadez sintiéndose igual. – ¿No me dirás lo que hacían? Viéndolas juntas tan tarde y tan sospechosas me hace pensar que seguramente no hacían nada bueno… si se están portando mal invéntenme, necesito algo de adrenalina en mi vida. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona, volteándola a ver.

- Secreto de Sakura, no se me permite revelarlo. –Yuki voltea a él sonriéndole también de forma socarrona.

- ¿Ni a mí? –el peliblanco pone cara de niño bueno.

- Ni a ti. –Yuki amplía su sonrisa socarrona.

Suigetsu suspira con pesadez, pero su mirada se posa en esa marca que tiene su novia en el brazo haciendo que su seño se frunza y se lo tome sin lastimarla, haciendo que ambos detengan su paso.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto? –pregunta serio y Yuki baja la mirada a su brazo, por lo que chasquea la lengua.

- No sé, tal vez me lo hizo Sakura… suele ser muy brusca. –dice indiferente, zafando su brazo del agarre y el peliblanco frunce mas su seño.

- Oye que nada mas la cara tengo. Sakura puede fingir ser un hombre, pero no es uno. Y esto te lo hizo la mano de un hombre.

- Pues sí; nada más la cara tienes. –dice con burla, intentando desviar su atención, pero no lo consiguió, Suigetsu le mantuvo su mirada seria haciéndola suspirar con pesadez. –No le escarbes Suigetsu… mejor olvídalo y vayamos por ese antojo de Choji. –Yuki comienza a caminar, o al menos eso intenta, Suigetsu la jala tomándola del brazo y la jala hacia él haciéndola hacer una mueca de dolor, por lo que rápidamente la suelta.

- Lo siento. –dice refiriéndose al haberle lastimado donde tenía la marca. –Tal vez estés acostumbrada a arreglártelas tu sola… pero yo estoy aquí para protegerte, si alguien te está molestando puedes decírmelo. –le dice serio.

- ¿Crees que alguien se atrevería a molestarme? –pregunta divertida, mirándolo enternecida mientras toma su rostro entre sus manos.

- Yuki. –Suigetsu entrecierra su mirada, al ver que nuevamente intenta desviar el tema y la pelinegra suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Si te lo cuento no harás un show?

- Depende.

- Lo harás. –Yuki comienza a caminar y Suigetsu corre atrás de ella.

- ¿A quién intentas proteger? –pregunta molesto, dándole alcance.

- No protejo a nadie, simplemente no quiero hacer más grande esto de lo que es. –dice con fastidio.

- Yuki. –Suigetsu la toma de la mano, jalándola nuevamente hacia él. –Por favor. –Yuki al ver esa mirada suspiro con pesadez.

- Te contare todo, pero te advierto que no te va a gustar nada. –la pelinegra entrecierra los ojos.

- Te escucho. –dice manteniéndole la mirada por lo que ella suspira con pesadez.

- _Los hombres son tan cabezones._

* * *

Sakura se acuesta alado de su novio, intentando hacerse un espacio a su lado, agradeciendo que las camas de los dormitorios sean lo suficiente grandes como para que quepan muy bien ambos.

La chica mira a su novio, ahí acostadito de lado, acurrucadito y abrazando una almohada como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

- _Dormido se ve tan mono… tiene una carita angelical. –_piensa enternecida, comenzando a repartirle besos por toda la cara.

- Sakura. –la llama adormilado, abriendo sus ojos despertándose ante los mimos.

- Lo siento… no pensé que te despertaría. –dice apenada, separando un poco el rostro de él.

- No importa. –Sasuke se acurruca con ella, abrazándola, mas no pudiéndola pegar tanto a él como quería por culpa de esa panza que le pusieron, pero por lo menos pudo esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y hombro, causándole un cosquilleo al sentir su respiración ahí.

Sakura sonrío levemente y le respondió el abrazo, sintiendo como esa panza ahora les estorba un poco.

- Sakura. –Sasuke comienza a repartirle besos en el cuello, causándole un muy agradable placer.

- Mmm… —"responde" dejándose mimar.

- Tengo antojo de enchiladas suizas y helado de tomate… ve y tráemelos. –ordena alzando su rostro.

- ¿Ah? –Sakura lo mira incrédula.

- Vamos, ve por ellos… muero de ganas por comerlo. –exige con firmeza.

- _¿Por qué tuve que ponerme de melosa y despertarlo? –_la peli-rosa baja la cabeza derrotada, siendo rodeada por un aura deprimente, sabe que si intenta negarse se pondrá peor la cosa, ya aprendió la lección de mejor cumplirle los antojos sin replicar. –Espera. –la peli-rosa alza el rostro cayendo en cuenta de algo. – ¿Existe el helado de tomate? –pregunta sacada de onda, no sabía que existiera eso, y si existe le empezó a dar asco el solo probarlo.

- No sé si exista o no, y no me importa… yo solo quiero mi helado y tu como madre de mi hijo tienes que cumplírmelo. –dice con firmeza.

- _¿De dónde cojones conseguiré eso? Sasuke se ha hecho un egoísta y un maldito por ponerme en este dilema, y si se lo digo comenzara a llorar e igual terminare moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para conseguirle el puto helado de tomate… espero en la cafetería me sepan preparar uno. –_Sakura gruñendo unos cuantos insultos se pone de pie.

- Pastelito. –la llama meloso.

- ¿Dime cosita hermosa? –dice entre dientes, sonriéndole de forma forzada.

- ¿Y mi beso?

Un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de Sakura que se inclino para posar sus labios sobre las trompas paradas de su novio.

Neji abre la puerta de su habitación furioso porque quien la toca lo haga como si quisiera derribarla, pero nada más la abrió cayo de sentón al suelo ante el fuerte puñetazo que recibió en su cara, puñetazo que la partió el labio, razón por la que sangra.

El castaño alza al mirada sorprendiéndose al ver a Suigetsu de pie frente a él, el verlo no le sorprendió, sino verlo furioso, ese rara vez se enoja.

- Ya sé que sabes que Yuki es mi novia… así que te lo advierto Hyuga, tócale un pelo más y un simple golpe no es lo único que recibirás… pendejo. –sin más Suigetsu da media vuelta, el solo verle la cara hace que lo quiera golpear mas pero prometió no hacerlo, por lo que sale de ahí antes de que su poco autocontrol se vaya a la mierda.

- Odio toda esta mierda. –Neji frunce el seño, pasándose el brazo derecho por su labio, limpiándose con brusquedad. –_Definitivamente cuando termine mi abstinencia auto-impuesta, dejare de meterme con tías con novio… son problemas de a gratis._

* * *

**Día siete:**

Sakura se despierta sobresaltada cuando es tumbada al suelo. La peli-rosa se sienta en el suelo viendo a su novio acostado en la cama a sus anchas, pero lo que la enfureció es que está despierto, con los ojos pelones mirándola tranquilo. Si la hubiera tumbado dormido no se habría molestado, no tanto, después de todo es un accidente, pero la tumbo despierto.

- ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa Uchiha?! –exclama indignada y furiosa.

- ¡¿Por qué me gritas?! –Sasuke alza la voz mostrándose indignado y muy furioso.

- ¡¿Cómo que porque?! –Sakura se pone de pie furiosa. – ¡Me has tumbado de la cama a propósito! ¡No es nada bonito que te despierten así!

- ¡Te tumbe por tu culpa!

- ¡¿Por mi culpa?! –grita indignada, apuntándose a sí misma.

- ¡Si, por tu culpa! ¡Me sofocas Haruno! ¡Me tenías todo abrazado y me sofocabas!

- ¡¿Qué no pudiste despertarme con normalidad y decirme que te dejara de abrazar?! ¡No tenias que tirarme de la cama!

- ¡Ya no me grites! –los ojos de Sasuke se empiezan a nublar destanteándola. –Eres una ingrata, tú no me entiendes. –Sasuke cubre su rostro con sus manos y su cuerpo comienza a tener espasmos debido a su llanto.

- ¿Sasuke? –lo llama cautelosa estirando su mano para posarla en su hombro.

- ¡No me toques! –exclama alterado, y sin descubrirse el rostro haciendo que la peli-rosa aleje su mano asustada. –eres una desconsiderada Sakura… no entiendes como me siento, y todavía eres cruel conmigo.

- Lo siento. –dice sin saber que mas decir, mirándolo asustada, con Sasuke así ya no sabe a qué atenerse. –_ ¿Por qué cojones me disculpo si él empezó? –_a la peli-rosa se le sombrea la frente de negro al caer en cuenta de eso.

- ¿De qué te disculpas? ¿De ofenderme o de ya no amarme porque estoy gordo y feo? –Sasuke deja de cubrirse el rostro mostrando su mueca acongojada y mirada de mártir.

- Me disculpo por ofenderte. –la peli-rosa se sienta a su lado. –Y yo todavía te amo Sasuke...

- ¿Ósea que admites que si estoy feo y gordo? –Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada mostrándose más indignado, y Sakura se quiere jalar los cabellos hasta atrancárselos ante su desesperación.

- No cariño, no estás gordo mucho menos feo… para empezar solo es una panza de mentiras lo que tienes. –dice entre dientes, reflejando en su mirada su desesperación.

- ¿Enserio no estoy feo ni gordo? –Sasuke pone una expresión de ternura que a cierta peli-rosa le dieron ganas de violarlo.

- Claro que no. –Sakura intenta sonreírle y lo consigue, si se vio forzada Sasuke ni lo noto porque sonrío levemente.

- Abrazo. –pide como niño chiquito abriendo sus brazos esperando el dichoso abrazo.

El tic nervioso en la ceja derecha de Sakura regresa, enserio que se quiere dar de topes contra la pared haber si se queda en coma por lo menos hasta que ese maldito proyecto termine. Sabiendo que lo mejor es darle por su lado a su pelinegro le da un abrazo pero a los pocos segundos esta tirada de pompas en el suelo debido a que Sasuke la empujo con brusquedad, alejándola de él.

- ¿Qué cojones…? –Sakura lo mira indignada.

- Te dije que me sofocas, no te me acerques tanto. –dice despectivo, volviéndose a acostar en la cama. –Ahora no hagas ruido que tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir un rato mas… ¡es más! No pienso ir a clases. –sin más el pelinegro cierra sus ojos.

- _Ya no soporto esto… quiero que este maldito proyecto termine y que me regresen a mi Sasuke. –_Sakura comienza a llorar como niña pequeña, pero se calla cuando una almohada le golpea la cara, al caer en sus piernas vio a Sasuke mirándola molesto.

- ¡Te dije que te callaras Haruno, quiero dormir!… ¡si vas a llorar hazlo lejos de aquí! –dice con firmeza.

- _Enserio Sasuke, me vengare… cuando yo me embaráceme me vengare. –_Sakura comienza a reir como maniática, como toda una villana, pero es callada ante otra almohada que Sasuke le aventó en la cara.

- ¡Te dije que te calles, loca bipolar! ¡Quiero dormir así que vete a llorar o reír a otro lado! –ordena furioso.

Sakura gruñe, insultándolo en su mente, sabe que si lo hace a viva voz habrá otro drama, ya no puede ni llorar o reír en su propia habitación.

* * *

- ¡Hinata-chan~!

La peli-azul se detiene en la salida del dormitorio al ver al rubio correr hacia ella teniendo su mano derecha en alto y sonriendo de forma zorruna. Al instante se sonrojo y le sonrío tímidamente. Ambos llevan puesto el uniforme escolar, aunque el de la peli-azul es unas tallas más grande del que solía usar debido a su nueva panza de embarazo.

- ¡Buenos días Hinata-chan!... ¿Cómo dormiste? –pregunta enérgico al llegar donde esta ella.

- Buenos días… dormí bien, ¿y tú que tal dormiste? –pregunta con timidez.

- De maravilla soñando en ti. –dice meloso haciéndola sonrojar mas. – ¡Te vez tan mona cuando te sonrojas dattebayo! –exclama chillón, tomándole su rostro en entre sus manos haciendo que a la pobre chica le salga humo de las orejas. –cuando te veo así me dan ganas de comerte a besos. –su mueca aniñada cambio por una coqueta que hace a la peli-azul desfallecer.

El rubio sonríe travieso y une sus labios a los de ella, dándole un beso suave pero apasionado que la peli-azul le respondió con algo de dificultad. Tuvo que poner sus manos en los hombros de rubio porque ese beso no solo le quito el aliento sino que hizo sus piernas temblar como gelatina que sentía que si no se sostiene de algo caería.

- ¿Qué cojones le estás haciendo a mi prima?

Una voz imponente, fría y varonil hace que ambos paren el beso. Hinata se tensa nerviosa y el rubio suspira con fastidio, tenían que interrumpirlo cuando se ponía mejor el beso.

- La beso ¿qué no vez?

- Lo estoy viendo maldito pervertido… así que aléjate de ella, mira que tengo unas ganas de desquitar mi furia. –dice amenazante.

- Neji-san… —Hinata no sabe que decirle para calmarlo, no quiere que se agarren a los golpes.

- ¿Me golpearas por besar a mi novia?

- ¿Tu novia? –Neji frunce el seño y el rubio sonríe altanero.

- ¿Verdad que ya somos novios Hinata-chan? –el rubio la mira meloso y la peli-azul se vuelve a sonrojar toda.

- Bueno… etto… —no sabe qué decir, si, son novios pero si le dice eso a su primo podría empeorar las cosas.

- Ya. –Neji suspira con pesadez posando una mano en su frente y cerrando los ojos intentando contar hasta diez. –Hagan lo que quieran… tu, tu hermana, Haruno, Inuzuka… ya no me quiero meter con ustedes, me han cansado. –el castaño da media vuelta y se aleja todo encorvado siendo rodeado por un aura deprimente.

Los otros dos lo miran alejarse extrañados. El rubio rascándose la nuca mira a su novia como preguntándole si sabe lo que le pasa y esta lo mira a él encogiéndose de hombros en respuesta de no tener idea de lo que le pasa a su primo.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja ke lio, inshe sasuke, enserio compadezco a sakurita, pero ya llegara su momento de venganza cuando se embarace.**

**en cuanto neji pogrecito, le toko ser el desgraciado dl kap**

**e itachi, digamos ke lo agarraron de sorpresa jajaja aunke su intension fue buena eso se gana por maldito XD**

**spero les haya gustado el fic, se ke muchas odiaron a ita con el kap pasado, pero como veran mi compa no es un mal chico, es bueno como tobi, solo algo cabron jajajajaja**

**cuidense**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	36. El misterio del nacimiento

**El misterio del nacimiento**

**Día ocho:**

- Sasuke.

- Mmm… —"responde" el pelinegro que está sentado en un cómodo sillón de gota que esta frente al televisor. Esta muy entretenido jugando videojuegos.

Sakura está a un par de metros a su costado secándose el cabello con una toalla mientras lo mira.

- Hace días quería preguntarte… ¿por qué ese reloj que usas parece retroceder y marca las horas de forma extraña? –pregunta curiosa.

El pelinegro le pone pause al videojuego y mira su muñeca donde tiene un reloj digital que marca treinta horas con doce minutos y treinta segundos, los cuales van retrocediendo.

- Este reloj me lo dieron cuando me colocaron la panza… dijeron que marca el tiempo que usare esta panza, cuando llegue a cero me la quitaran.

- ¿Iras a que te la quiten? –Sakura alza ambas cejas mostrándose más curiosa.

- Supongo que sí, cuando pedí que me aclaren eso solo me dijeron que cuando el reloj marque cero todo irá tomando su curso. –Sasuke frunce el seño recordando cómo se enojo porque no le aclaren bien las cosas.

- Raro. –Sakura se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Ni que lo digas. –el pelinegro regresa su atención a la pantalla, quitándole el pause y seguir jugando.

* * *

En uno de los patios de la escuela se encuentra Kakashi sentado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, recargando su espalda en el grueso tronco y leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

- ¡Sensei!

El peli-plata alza aburrido la mirada viendo a Yuki correr hacia él cargando una caja de cartón.

- Aquí esta su pago por la información que me dio la otra vez. –dice entregándole la caja y Kakashi cierra su libro, dejándolo a un lado y toma la caja para inspeccionar la mercancía.

- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo alumna. –dice satisfecho con la mercancía.

- Lo mismo digo. –Yuki sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Ya van ocho días desde que empezó el proyecto ¿verdad? –pregunta mostrándose curioso.

- Exactamente hoy es el día ocho. –Yuki suspira con pesadez, mostrando cansancio.

- ¿Supongo estarás lista para el nacimiento de tu hijo? –el ojo del peli-plata adquirió un brillo extraño.

- Solo nos entregaran el muñeco ¿no? –Yuki entrecierra la mirada, esa mirada en su sensei le hace sospechar que hay algo mas, algo que presiente no será bueno.

- Como habrás notado este proyecto es de lo más realista, el nacimiento de sus hijos no se puede quedar atrás.

- ¿Cómo cojones harán para simular un verdadero parto? –Yuki muestra sorpresa en sus ojos.

- La directora es ingeniosa. Esos relojes que se les dio a las mamis marcan diferentes horas, cuando lleguen a cero será cuando es la hora que sus respectivos hijos nazcan. –Kakashi sonríe divertido y el mal presentimiento de Yuki aumento. –Por una buena paga estaré dispuesto a decirte donde guardan los videos de los partos de los grupos anteriores para que estés preparada.

- ¿Qué le parece otra colección completa de la pornografía que pida?

- Trato. — Kakashi extiende su mano derecha hacia ella, sellando el trato cuando sus manos se estrecharon.

* * *

En la habitación de Hinata se encuentra está sentada en el suelo al pie de la cama y a su lado el rubio, ambos están frente al televisor comiéndose a besos. Al principio estaban viendo una película para matar el tiempo, pero el rubio termino besándola y la película paso a segundo plano.

De pronto Hinata para el beso, una vena se hincha en su frente y un tic nervioso aparece en su ceja derecha mientras sus ojos se abren mostrando furia. El condenado rubio tiene una mano sobre uno de sus senos, el cual aprieta suavemente haciéndola también sonrojar.

Hinata rompió el beso con brusquedad y le dio tremenda cachetada que le dejo la mano marcada en la mejilla y le volteo el rostro.

- ¿Eso porque? –pregunta dolido, con ojos llorosos y tocándose la mejilla golpeada.

- Todavía preguntas. –dice indignada con el tic mercándosele mas. – ¡Pusiste tu mano en mi pecho! –grita furiosa y mas sonrojada.

- Ups… es que me equivoque. Pretendía tocarte la pancita. –dice con "inocencia", rascándose la nuca y sonriendo de forma zorruna.

- ¡No te creo! –Hinata se pone de pie furiosa. – ¡Eres un maldito pervertido aprovechado!

- Eso no es verdad Hinata-chan… todo es culpa de tus bubis que tientan a ser manoseadas. –dice mártir y la vena en la frente de la chica se hincha mas.

- ¡¿Vez como es mentira eso de que me ibas a tocar la panza?! ¡En verdad querías tocarme el pecho! –grita furiosa y apuntándolo de forma acusadora.

- ¡Del cielo cayo un cometa apuntando tu teta, sino quieres que te la meta abre tus piernas coqueta! –recita de forma poética esperando que con uno de sus poemas se le pase la furia, como si no supiera que eso lo empeora.

- ¡Idiota! –grita furiosa.

Lo que sigue paso en cámara lenta: Hinata alzando su pie para darle una patada y la pupila del rubio se baja mirando directo a las bragas de la chica y el pie de Hinata se estampa en su frente tirándolo hacia atrás en el suelo.

Ya regresando al modo normal Hinata da media vuelta y camina furiosa hacia la salida saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad atrás de sí.

- Vi la gloria. –el rubio se sienta teniendo expresión bobalicona dejando ver el gran chichón en su frente. –Las bragas con adornos de cerecitas jamás se me hicieron tan sexys como ahora. –el rubio sonríe bobalicón.

La puerta se abre de forma brusca sobresaltándolo dejando ver a una furiosa Hinata.

- ¡¿Por qué me tengo que salir yo de mi habitación?! ¡Salte tú! –ordena furiosa y al rubio le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Es de noche; en la oscura oficina de la directora se ve a Yuki sosteniendo en su boca una pequeña linterna que alumbra apenas lo necesario, permitiéndole ver entre las gavetas en las que está buscando.

La chica mostró triunfo en sus ojos al dar con una caja que dice "dvd de partos".

* * *

Una hora después se vea Yuki salir de la oficina de la directora teniendo expresión de traumada y mirada pérdida. Nada mas cerró la puerta de la oficina y se tiro al suelo en posición fetal, y comenzó a lamerse el pulgar de la mano derecha.

* * *

**Día nueve:**

En la cafetería se encuentran casi todos los estudiantes, extrañamente solo faltan Yuki, Hinata, Suigetsu, Naruto, Sai, Ino e Ichingo.

Sasuke intenta ignorar por el bien de su salud mental las miradas burlonas de Kiba, Neji y Shikamaru, pero en especial hace todo lo posible por ignorar a Sasori que no deja de grabarlo como lleva haciéndolo desde que le pusieron esa mendiga panza.

- Por cierto… ¿Dónde están la rubia peli teñida, el pescadito, el idiota y la controladora? –pregunta curioso Sasori quitándose la cámara de la cara, mirando a "Gaara".

- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

- Porque tu todo lo sabes y lo que no lo inventas. –Sasori le sonríe como niño bueno y Sakura roda los ojos.

Hinata entra a la cafetería y pasa su mirada por todo el lugar como si estuviera buscando algo o alguien, cuando su mirada se puso en la mesa donde están sentados todos sus conocidos camina hacia esta mostrándose apurada.

- Haruno-san, ¿no ha visto a Yuki-san? –pregunta curiosa, y hasta algo preocupada por lo que todos se muestran extrañados.

- No… ¿Por qué preguntas? –Sakura alza ambas cejas.

- Es que desde anoche que no la veo… no contesta su celular y le he estado marcando casi toda la noche. Ella siempre me contesta porque sabe que tiene que atender mis antojos si quiere que pasemos el proyecto.

- Tal vez se dio por vencida y se está escondiendo. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, le suena lógico para como es ella.

- No lo creo. La conozco bien y por nada del mundo estaría dispuesta a volver a hacer este proyecto… de haber querido escapar lo hubiera hecho antes, no se hubiera esperado hasta el ultimo día. –Sakura se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Es lo que me dijo Naruto-kun… él junto con Suigetsu me han estado ayudando a buscarla desde que amaneció cuando les pregunte por ella y vieron que tampoco responde sus llamadas. –la peli-azul se mostro preocupada, Kiba y Sakura fruncieron el seño sintiéndose preocupados también.

- Hyuga Hinata ¿puede decirle a la cámara cuando fue la última vez que vio a la desaparecida? –pregunta a todo estilo reportero Sasori, enfocando su cámara en Hinata que le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras los demás se golpean la frente con la palma de su mano al ver que este no deja por nada del mundo sus juegos.

- ¡La encontré! –Naruto entra corriendo a la cafetería llamando la atención de todos mientras el rubio corre hacia donde esta Hinata. – ¡La he encontrado Hinata-chan! –el rubio se detiene frente a ella, flexionando sus piernas y apoyando sus manos en estas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Enserio? –Hinata suspira aliviada al igual que Kiba y Sakura, comenzaban a preocuparse también.

- Si. Está en la enfermería, Suigetsu se quedo con ella.

- ¿Enfermería? –Sakura se muestra seria y el rubio dirige su mirada a ella.

- Si… la enfermera nos dijo que está ahí desde la madrugada. La encontraron afuera de la oficina de la directora estando en shock, y hasta ahorita no ha reaccionado. –dice serio haciendo que los demás ensanchen los ojos.

- _Que Yuki se ponga así es raro… ¿qué habrá visto? –_Sakura frunce el seño mostrándose seria.

- Por cierto también estaban ahí Ino y Sai, también ese tal Ichigo… Ichigo está igual de traumado que Yuki, no sé por qué. Cuando le pregunte a la enfermera porque pensé que les había pasado lo mismo me dijo que simplemente el shock del momento o algo así. –Sasori enfoca la cámara en la cara de seriedad del rubio para después enfocarla en la de seriedad de los demás.

- Y así mis queridos televidentes es como está la situación. –dice serio Sasori enfocando la cámara en su cara haciendo que los demás caigan estilo anime.

Sakura se pone de pie haciendo que Sasuke la mire curioso.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Iré a ver a Yuki. –dice tranquila.

- Te acompaño. –Sasuke se pone de pie.

- Yo también. –Kiba la imita.

Los cuatro caminan hacia la salida de la enfermería siendo seguido por los demás.

- Deberíamos ver a Ino, debe estar muy adolorida. –Temari mira seria a Matsuri y Tenten.

- ¿Adolorida porque? –pregunta Tenten curiosa.

- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? –Matsuri la mira curiosa y Tenten niega.

- ¿No recuerdas como fue el nacimiento? –Temari la mira incrédula, estremeciéndose de solo recordarlo.

- ¿Nacimiento? –Tenten alza ambas cejas. –Yo solo recuerdo que el muñeco ya estaba ahí… por cierto Matsuri tú estabas en la enfermería cuidándolo cuando desperté, te veías fatal… ¿qué paso? –la castaña la mira curiosa y Matsuri se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano porque no lo recuerde, ella con solo recordarlo se estremece.

- Ahora que lo mencionan, yo tampoco recuerdo que haya habido nacimiento… yo solo recuerdo que mi muñeco estaba con Neji que por cierto también estaba en la enfermería mas muerto que vivo. –Sasori se enfoca nuevamente el rostro mostrándose extrañado.

- ¿Shika no me digas que también lo has olvidado? –Temari mira ofendida al vago.

- Si no es hasta ahora que me dicen que hubo un parto yo ni enterado. –el vago se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Cómo puedes olvidar eso después de todo lo que sufrí? –pregunta furiosa y ofendida.

- No se mujer, pero mi inteligencia me dice que no intente recordarlo. Si lo olvide es por algo… además no fui el único que lo hizo, así que si los demás lo olvidaron es porque es algo que definitivamente no queremos recordar. –dice con pereza y la rubia lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Los papis no recuerdan, como Tenten fue una supongo que por eso lo olvido. –comenta pensativa Matsuri. – ¿Neji tu recuerdas algo? –Neji que hasta el momento los ignoraba alza la mirada.

- No, solo recuerdo que sentí mucho dolor y me enfoque en olvidar eso. –responde cortante haciendo que las mujeres se miren entre sí.

- Bien dicen que un hombre jamás soportara eso. Por algo lo olvido. –Tenten asintió dándose la razón a sí misma y las demás la imitaron.

- Como sea, sino lo recordamos como bien dice mi vago amigo es por algo… así que mejor ni me esfuerzo en recordarlo. —dice tranquilo y despreocupado Sasori.

- ¡Amén! –dicen a la vez Neji y Shikamaru, su instinto les dice que no hagan el esfuerzo de recordarlo.

* * *

Entrando a la enfermería se ve a Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, "Gaara" y Sasuke, mientras se adentran divisan a Ino acostada en la cama con aspecto de moribunda y a su lado envuelto esta su muñeco, a su lado esta Sai sentado en una silla, leyendo un libro. Y en la cama que esta atrás del pelinegro se encuentra Ichigo acostado en posición fetal, chupándose el pulgar de su mano derecha.

Al ver el aspecto de Ichigo: Sasuke, Sakura y Kiba se miraron entre sí, para después seguir a los otros dos que los guiaran a donde esta Yuki.

Cuando llegan a donde está la pelinegra la ven acostada en posición fetal, chupándose su pulgar derecho con Suigetsu sentado sobre la cama, alado de ella acariciándole el cabello.

- No me jodas, ¿qué paso? –exclama sorprendida Sakura, mostrando en su mirada el desconcierto al igual que los demás. –Jamás la he visto asi de traumada, algo serio debió pasar. –dice con algo de preocupación y el rubio asintió dándole la razón a su amiga.

- No sé qué paso. Las enfermeras solo dicen que la encontraron así fuera de la oficina de la directora. –dice serio Suigetsu, mostrándose también preocupado.

Sakura camina hacia donde esta Yuki y se inclina para quedar frente a su rostro.

- ¡Eh Yuki! –la llama siendo cautelosa, pero se sobresalta al ser tomada de las solapas por la pelinegra que de pronto reacciono y la mira como psicópata poseída, sorprendiendo a los demás por su reacción.

- ¡Aléjate, es una loca peligrosa! –exclama Sasuke acercándose a su novia y Suigetsu entrecierra la mirada hacia él ante su exageración, en cuanto los otros tres si se alejan considerablemente, también piensan que es una loca peligrosa.

- ¡Sakura pase lo que pase no lo veas! –dice toda maniática. – ¡Ustedes tampoco! –dice ahora mirando a los demás.

- ¿Ver qué? –Sakura la mira como la loca que es.

- ¡Fue horrible, lo más espantoso que he visto! –dice toda traumada, soltándola y volviendo a acomodarse en posición fetal y lamiéndose su pulgar derecho sacando mas de onda a los demás.

- ¡Oh no, no me dejaras con la duda! –ahora es Sakura quien la toma de las solapas y la mira como poseída.

- Te dije que te alejaras ahora ya te contagio. –dice con pesar Sasuke y los demás no pudieron negar eso, ni Suigetsu.

- ¡Dime que es lo que viste! –dice toda alterada agitándola con fuerza, haciendo que el alma comience a salírsele por la boca a Yuki.

- Oye cálmate, la vas a dejar peor. –dice con reproche Suigetsu.

Sakura bufa y la suelta con brusquedad, para después enderezarse.

- ¿Qué crees que haya visto? –Naruto la mira curioso, rascándose la nuca.

- No sé, pero presiento que se debe a algo relacionado con los muñecos, solo mira como quedo Ino e Ichigo. –dice seria asustándolos a todos al saber que quedaran igual.

- Hay que preguntarles a los que pasaron ya por esto. –dice serio Kiba.

- Yuki no será de ayuda, si estuviera en sus cinco cabales investigar eso sería rápido, pero ni modo, aunque nos tardemos mas tendremos que hacerlo nosotros mismos. –Sakura suspira con pesadez. –Lo mejor es separarnos para abarcar más terreno. Preguntémosle a todos los que han hecho este proyecto, cuando sepan algo me llaman.

- ¡Yes sir! –exclaman como soldados Kiba y Naruto haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Yo me quedare con Yuki, si oigo algo por aquí les llamo para informarles. –dice serio Suigetsu y Sakura asintió estando de acuerdo.

* * *

- Te digo que no recuerdo nada.—dice con fastidio Sasori mirando a "Gaara".

- Pues intenta recordarlo. –ordena con molesta Sasuke que esta alado de su novia.

- ¿Me pides que intente recordar algo que seguramente no recuerdo porque fue tan traumático que mi instinto de supervivencia lo bloqueo? –pregunta incrédulo, mirándolo como si fuera un anormal.

- ¡Si! –exclaman firmes ambos.

- Claro, los llamo en cien años y les digo como me fue con eso. –Sasori da media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero es tomado de las solapas por un muy furioso Sasuke embarazado.

- Mira pedazo de mierda, te ordeno que intentes recordarlo, sino ese trauma será un chicharon en comparación al que te provocare. –dice amenazante, mirándolo como psicópata asesino y siendo rodeado por un aura asesina.

- S_asuke con el chip de embarazo llega más rápido al modo ultra-mega-recontra-encabronado. –_Sasori sonríe nerviosa mientras suda frio e intenta alejar su rostro lo más que puede.

Sakura mira bobalicona a Sasuke se ve tan sexy cuando se pone así de enojado y amenazante.

- En otra situación seguramente haría lo que me pides, pero mi instinto de supervivencia me dice que no me fuerce a recordar eso… así que provócame ese trauma igual seguramente lo bloqueare de mi mente en forma de protección, así que no me afectara a futuro. –dice con heroísmo, mirando el horizonte con añoranza.

- Podrás bloquearlo, pero tu cuerpecito sí que lo recordara. –Sasuke sonríe de forma tétrica mientras lo suelta para tronarse los dedos de forma amenazante.

- Sasukito solo recuerda que estas embarazado, no te me sobre esfuerces. –dice con falsa preocupación Sasori, por él que se muera, pero si con eso evita que la paliza sea más ligera lo dirá.

- No te preocupes, ya hice esto con Neji y Shikamaru, y no me paso nadita… así que ahora les harás compañía a esos dos en el mundo de la inconsciencia por unos cuantos días. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa espeluznante y Sakura se acomoda mejor para ver nuevamente como su pastelito le da la paliza de su vida a otro de sus amigos, enserio que aunque haya visto esto tres veces seguidas no se cansara de verlo, además su pastelito se ve sexy así.

* * *

- ¿Ustedes tampoco consiguieron nada por más que los torturaran? –pregunta con molestia Sakura que está de pie y atrás de ella esta Sasuke sacudiéndose las manos mientras mira despectivo a Sasori que está tirado en el suelo con el cuerpo golpeado, rostro deformado, convulsionándose con espuma saliéndole de la boca y los ojos en blanco.

- No conseguimos nada, Kiba tampoco… ni Hinata-chan con su ternura lo consiguió. –dice con lamento el rubio.

- Oe ¿Hinata te acompaño en las torturas? –Sakura alza ambas cejas extrañada, no se imagina a la Hyuga de espectadora mientras el rubio tortura a unos cuantos Cristianos.

- Claro que no, sabes que ella es muy buena e inocente para eso. No solo se me trauma sino que no me dejaría hacerlo, así que mientras Kiba los torturaba después de que la ternura o pedidos de nosotros no funcionaba yo me llevaba a Hinta-chan a otro lado con el pretexto de buscar a más opciones.

- Ya. –eso se le hizo más compresible. –Aun conozco a alguien más que lo sabe, si me dice algo les llamo, sino intentaremos sobornar a los maestros.

- En momentos así extraño a Yuki-chan, ella ya lo tendría todo investigado. –dice con lamento.

- Algo me dice que se nos adelanto e intento investigar por su cuenta, por eso quedo así. –dice pensativa.

- Si eso dejo a Yuki así, ¿no crees que lo mejor es dejarlo por la paz? –dice temeroso.

- No hay paz en esto Naruto, solo es cuestión de tiempo para quedar como Ichigo y Yuki. –dice como héroe caído y mirando el horizonte con añoranza.

- ¡Tengo miedo dattebayo!

- Yo también Naruto, yo también… ahora deja llamo a mi otra fuente de información y les llamo si tengo detalles de eso.

- Si. –dice mártir.

Sakura colgó la llamada y volteo hacia Sasuke que la mira serio, dejando ver que había oído la conversación.

- Sasuke tenemos que hablarle a tu hermano. Él ya hizo este proyecto. –dice seria y Sasuke asintió, sacando su celular para hacer lo que su novia le dijo.

* * *

Itachi está sentado en la cama recargando su espalda en la pared, leyendo tranquilamente un libro, estudiando para los exámenes.

Al oír sonar su celular estira su mano para tomarlo mientras cierra el libro que coloca sobre sus piernas y al ver que la llamada es de su querido hermano menor contesta rápidamente.

- ¿Qué necesitas Sasukito? –pregunta meloso.

- ¿Cómo sabes que necesito algo?

- No me llamas al menos que necesites algo de mí. –Itachi sonríe con mofa, ama que aun su hermanito necesite de él.

- Como sea… ¿Itachi recuerdas como te dieron a tu hijo cuando hiciste el proyecto?

- Mmm… —Itachi se muestra pensativo intentando recordar ese hecho. –Solo recuerdo que desperté en la enfermería y mi pareja en el proyecto estaba prostrada en la cama de alado viéndose más muerta que viva con el muñeco en sus brazos. –Itachi frunce el seño al caer en cuenta que no recuerda como llego a la enfermería, hasta entonces no había pensado en eso.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, no tendría porque mentirte… ¿Por qué tan interesado en eso?

- Porque es muy extraño que casi nadie recuerde eso, las chicas que lo recuerdan nada mas no lo quieren decir porque según ellas les resulta difícil, y hay dos compañeros que están traumados porque lo saben y una de ellas esta prostrada en una cama moribunda.

- Si, recuerdo que así estaban todos cuando yo estaba ahí. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Pero le reste importancia, mi instinto me decía que no debo escarbarle más, que estoy mejor así.

- Aniki. –Itachi ensancho los ojos al oír como su hermano usa ese tono de voz lleno de admiración, como no lo llama desde que era un niño tan mono que lo seguía a todos lados como un pollito. –Por favor intenta recordarlo, ayúdame con tu experiencia. –dice con mas admiración e Itachi sonrío bobalicon, agradeciendo que su hermanito no vea como sigue siendo su debilidad.

- No lo sé Sasuke, ¿qué me darás a cambio? –pregunta con mofa, no, no se debe mostrar débil y dejarle ver al condenado su debilidad, sabe que se aprovechara de eso.

- ¿Qué quieres? –Sasuke suspira con pesadez, mostrando resignación.

- ¿Qué tal tu novia? –el pelinegro sonríe de forma socarrona, adora provocarlo.

- ¡Eso nunca! –exclama berrinchudo y furioso.

- Ya… bueno ¿qué tal tu colección de pornografía?

- ¿La quieres todita? –dice con lamento.

- Todita. –Itachi amplía su sonrisa. –Incluyendo la serie completa de conejitas calientes y amas de casa cachondas.

- Tómala. –su voz sonó llena de pesar y mucha resignación.

- Tenemos un trato. –Itachi no cabe del gozo, desde hace tiempo quiere la colección de su hermano, el condenado tiene buen material que juntándolo con su propia colección la hará única. –veamos… —Itachi fuerza su mente intentando recordar.

- ¡Vamos Itachi!

- Espera, deja intento concentrarme y hacer memoria.

* * *

Sasuke con celular sobre la oreja espera impaciente que hable su hermano y Sakura lo mira impaciente.

- ¡MAMI!

Sasuke aleja el teléfono de su oreja ante tremendo grito mariconado que se aventó su hermano mayor, incluso Sakura logro escucharlo.

- ¿Itachi?... ¡Itachi! ¿Qué paso? –lo llama preocupado pegándose nuevamente el celular a la oreja.

- ¡Fue horrible, fue horrible, quiero a mi mami!

Sasuke alza ambas cejas extrañado al oír a su hermano decir eso todo traumado.

- ¿Qué fue horrible Itachi?... ¡Itachi!… —lo llama impaciente por no recibir respuesta y Sakura lo mira extrañada.

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto está de lo más feliz regando sus rosas vistiendo su ropa de jardinería, con sombrerito de paja y todo.

- ¡MAMI!

- ¡Oh no, uno de mis bebés esta en problemas! –exclama alterada corriendo hacia la mansión para ir en ayuda de su retoño.

Cuando la mujer llega a la habitación de uno de sus bebitos mira a este acostado en la cama en posición fetal, chupándose el dedo.

- Itachi, ¿qué paso cariño? ¿Nuevamente soñaste con que perdías toda tu colección de revistas? –pregunta preocupada acercándose a su bebito, sentándose sobre la cama, alado de él y nada más se sentó e Itachi la abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

- Itachi… itachi…

La mujer al oír como llaman a su hijo a la lejanía mira el celular y lo toma, colocándolo sobre su oreja.

- ¡Itachi!...

- ¿Sasuke-chan? –lo llama extrañada al reconocer su voz.

- ¡Mamá! –exclama sorprendido. – ¿Qué paso? ¿E Itachi?

- A mí también me gustaría saber que paso. Oigo a tu hermano gritar como cuando tiene pesadillas y cuando llego lo veo todo traumado… ¿sabes algo?

- No, estaba hablando con él, le hice una pregunta y ya no me contesto.

- ¿Qué le preguntaste exactamente?

- Sobre el proyecto que estoy haciendo, quería saber cómo recibió su hijo.,

- Ya entiendo. –Mikoto suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Sabes algo mamá? –pregunta impaciente.

- No, solo sé que después de ese proyecto cada que venía casa despertaba así, todo traumado después de una pesadilla, seguro tu pregunta le hizo revivir ese trauma. –dice pensativa.

- Entiendo… bueno madre prepárate porque tal vez pronto tu amado hijo menor tendrá el mismo trauma. –dice de forma dramática.

- Lo superaras amor, así como lo hizo tu hermano mayor. –lo anima sonriente.

- Claro. –dice con sarcasmo. –Nos vemos madre.

- ¡Adiós bebito, besos!

Mikoto corta la llamada y comienza a acariciarle la cabeza a su retoño en forma de consuelo mientras este se acurruca más con ella sin dejar de lamerse el pulgar derecho.

- Ya, ya, mi bebito, todo está bien… mami esta aquí.

* * *

- ¿Y? –Sakura mira impaciente a Sasuke que ha cortado la llamada.

- Tal parece que al recordarlo lo dejo en el mismo estado que a Yuki e Ichigo. –Sasuke suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

- No nos queda de otra; tenemos que ir a sobornar a algún maestro. Kakashi-sensei es el indicado. –dice seria.

- Eso no te lo discuto, mi tío tiene precio para todo. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez odiando tener relación sanguínea con ese ser.

* * *

- ¿Qué me darán a cambio de esa información? –pregunta con aburrimiento Kakashi que está sentado tras su escritorio, en su oficina, mirando con aburrimiento a los cinco adolecentes que están de pie frente a ellos.

- Díganos lo que quiere sensei, se lo conseguiremos. –dice respetuosa Sakura.

- Habrá una audición para la película icha icha Paradise, me gustaría tener entradas para ver la audición en vivo y directo. –dice soñador haciendo que Hinata y Sasuke lo miren incrédulos, mas Sasuke que sabe qué clase de película será esa.

- Trato. Nada más se recupere Yuki hare que consiga esa entrada. –dice seria Sakura.

- Que no tarde, que la audición será en un mes. –dice serio.

- No se preocupe, las tendrá lo más pronto posible.

- Confió en ustedes, no me han quedado mal. –dice complacido, Sasuke y Hinata se muestran incrédulos al saber que esos cuatro han hecho más tratos con Kakashi. –Bueno… verán esos reloj que tienen… —Kakashi apunta las muñecas de Sasuke y Hinata. –cuando lleguen a cero será cuando entren ustedes a labor de parto. –Hinata y Sasuke miran asustados sus relojes.

- No pueden tener un parto, ósea todo esto es ficticio. –dice incrédulo Kiba.

- Bueno si, pero esos relojes mandan una señal a la panza artificial para que se active la maquina que hay en ella. Esa máquina provoca dolores de parto verdaderos y los papis están obligados a ver todo lo que pasa en vivo y directo. –Kakashi sonríe con mofa ante la expresión asustada de esos cinco.

- No puede ser tan malo ¿verdad? –Kiba los voltea a ver asustado.

- Solo mira como quedo Yuki, Ichigo e Ino. –la expresión asustada de los cinco se marco mas y Kakashi disfruto demasiado vérselas.

Justo en ese momento los relojes de Hinata y Sasuke comenzaron a sonar justo en el momento que timbro el teléfono de Kiba y Naruto. Sasuke y Hinata miran sus relojes viendo como han llegado a cero y los otros dos contestan el teléfono.

- Gaara. –Sasuke le ensaña asustado su reloj a Sakura que ensancha los ojos aterrada.

- ¡Megumi/Lee me llamo, está en la enfermería! –dicen a la vez tanto rubio como castaño asustado.

- ¡Hinata-chan/Sasuke! –exclaman Sakura y Naruto asustados corriendo hacia esos dos al verlos doblarse del dolor.

- Y la fiesta comienza. –Kakashi se recarga completamente en el respaldo cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca ignorando la mirada fulminante de Kiba.

* * *

Desde diferentes camillas se ve a Choji, Shino, Megumi, Lee, Sasuke y Hinata gritando como si estuvieran pariendo, aunque de hecho eso están haciendo. Frente a ellos están de pie Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Suigetsu y Sakura viendo aterrados como la panza ficticia se va abriendo dejando ver mucha sangre, grasa corporal, cosas viscosas y no sabe cuántas asquerosidades mas.

- ¡Oh por Dios! –exclaman asustados los papis para después desmayarse mientras las mamis gritan como si se estuvieran muriendo.

Cuando todos despertaron olvidaron todo lo que paso desde que entraron a la enfermería, no saben cómo demonios llego el muñeco a ellos. Y sinceramente Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Yuki y Kiba que lo estaban investigando y recuerdan eso, sintieron la necesidad de no seguir indagando, su instinto de supervivencia les dice que es mejor así.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja inshe kakashi mendigo, se ve ke disfruto sto jajajajajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	37. ¡Cuidado!

**¡Cuidado!**

Sakura y Sasuke están dormidos sobre una de las camas de su habitación, cuando un potente llanto infantil hace que ambos hagan mueca donde comienzan a despertarse, reflejando molestia en sus facciones.

- Sakura… Sanosuke despertó. –dice adormilado.

- Lo he notado. –dice entre dientes, negándose a abrir los ojos.

- Ve y cállalo, no me deja dormir.

- Ve tú.

- Yo fui la vez pasada que despertó. Es tu turno.

Sakura suspira con pesadez y abre los ojos. La chica se pone de pie dejando ver que solo viste una playera masculina de su novio, la cual le queda holgada y apenas tapa lo necesario. Arrastrando los pies camina hacia donde está la pequeña cuna que les dieron en la escuela para que acuesten a sus bebés y toma al llorón que está envuelto en una manta color azul, con varios adornos de abanicos de color blanco y rojo—_regalo mandado de Uchiha Mikoto—._

Sin dejar de arrastrar los pies, adormilada y tropezando con todo—_sin llegar a caer—_camina hacia donde está el escritorio tomando de ahí el biberón que les dieron, el cual tiene supuestamente leche, pero este solo simula darle de comer al Sanosuke con ese chip en el pico de la mamila.

Ya con el biberón en manos camina hacia la cama, coloca al muñeco alado de Sasuke y luego ella se acuesta de lado y le empina el biberón al muñeco que al fin deja de llorar y hace soniditos de estar comiendo.

La peli-rosa se le quedo viendo a ese muñeco robótico con aspecto de bebé que esta pelón, sus ojos son verdes y piel clara, no pudo evitar sonreír divertida.

- ¿Nee Sasuke? , quiero decir pastelito. –lo llama burlona y sonríe divertida al oírlo gruñir.

- Deja de recordarme eso, es algo que quiero olvidar… no era realmente yo el de ese momento. –dice con reproche y Sakura ríe entre dientes, es tan divertido molestarlo con esto, lo hace desde que le quitaron el chip a su novio que fue el día del nacimiento de Sanosuke, ósea hace cinco días, días en los que ninguno ha podido dormir como se debe gracias a Sanosuke.

- Ya… ¿oye? –lo llama melosa y Sasuke voltea con fastidio todo su cuerpo hacia ella, quiere dormir pero tal parece que Sakura y Sanosuke no lo dejaran. – ¿Crees que cuando tengamos un hijo de verdad se parezca a Sanosuke? –pregunta juguetona.

Sasuke posa su mirada en el muñeco para después posarla en ella sonriéndole divertido.

- Definitivamente tendrá tus ojos. –dice con orgullo.

- Y no estaría pelón, tendría sin duda mi cabello… que mono se vería si es niño. –Sakura sonríe de forma socarrona y Sasuke borra su sonrisa.

- Si es niña no me molesta, pero si es niño… solo imagínate las burlas que caerán sobre él toda su vida. –dice indignado y hasta espantado. –Que tenga mi cabello estaría bien, sería un chico muy apuesto. Todo un Uchiha.

- Ya. –Sakura roda los ojos y regresa su mirada en Sanosuke. –Hay que admitir que se vería mono. –Sasuke regresa su mirada en el muñeco y vuelve a sonreír divertido.

- Si, nos van a salir muy monos. –dice con arrogancia.

* * *

En el salón de clases de primer año se ve a todos los estudiantes con ojeras, adormilados y la ropa desacomodada, a miles de kilómetros se nota que no han dormido bien ni lo suficiente.

Ahí vemos a Shino sentado en forma recta sobre su banco, teniendo los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, estando completamente dormido. Al parecer se le olvido ponerse el uniforme y quitarse la pijama ya que sigue vestido con su pijama verde bosque con dibujos de moscas.

Sai está sentado en su pupitre cargando a su muñeco que está dormido, envuelto en una cobija amarilla. El muñeco es una niña que tiene una manta de cabello negro adornando su cabeza y ojos negros, piel de lo más pálida que parece estar enfermo. Milagrosamente Sai es uno de los pocos que logro ponerse perfectamente el uniforme, y tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás completamente dormido con la boca abierta.

Ichigo está completamente dormido sobre su banco con el uniforme todo desordenado y con un dedo metido en la nariz.

Ino sentada en su pupitre dormitea mientras alimenta al bulto envuelto con sabanas celestes que tiene en brazos. Su muñeco es de piel clara, peloncito y grandes ojos azules. Es otra que milagrosamente logro ponerse el uniforme correctamente, aunque la coleta que trae puesta la trae toda floja y chueca.

Hinata dormida sobre su banco. La chica que siempre lleva su cabello lacio lo trae ahora despeinado, parece un nido de pájaros, es un milagro que se haya puesto el uniforme correctamente.

Luego tenemos a Yuki quien está sentada en su banco dándole biberón al pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobija rosa con dibujos de gatitos que tiene en brazos. El muñeco de ella es una niña con mechones de cabello color azul adornando su cabeza, ojos grandes de color dorados y piel clara como la de Hinata. En cuanto la pelinegra trae la camisa del uniforme desfajada, su cabello esta despeinado, su corbata se la puso como diadema y se le olvido colocarse las calcetas escolares.

Alado de Yuki esta Suigetsu completamente dormido, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra. Al peli-blanco se le olvido ponerse los pantalones, así que solo viste sus bóxer, las demás piezas del uniforme si se las puso.

Choji está sentado en su banco cargando un bulto envuelta en una manta verde con dibujos de cochinitos. Ahí tenemos al muñeco de ellos que parece una bolita rosada de plástico, esta gordito con cachetes rechonchos rosados, ojos pequeños color amatistas y mechones de cabello castaño sobre su cabeza. A Choji se le olvido ponerse camisa bajo el saco escolar.

Luego tenemos a Lee que trae puesto su traje de látex y encima su saco escolar. El enérgico chico que se la pasa gritando el "poder de la juventud" está tirado en el suelo dormido o muerto, la verdad no se sabe con su espíritu saliéndosele de la boca.

Naruto tiene en brazos un bulto envuelto en una manta anaranjada. El muñeco de él es una niña de pobladas cejas negras como su cabello, tiene grandes ojos de canica de color azules, en si es el muñeco más feo que se haya visto, incluso tiene marcas iguales a las del rubio en sus mejillas. Tanto muñeco como Naruto roncan, con el rubio inflándole y desinflándole un globo de mocos en la nariz al ritmo de su respiración. Naruto olvido completamente ponerse el uniforme así que solo viste su bóxer y tiene marcada la cara de las sabanas de su cama.

"Gaara" si se puso el uniforme correctamente, ni ebrio olvidara vestirse bien ahora ya que si no lo descubren. El pelirrojo esta todo desparramado en su banco completamente dormido.

Luego tenemos a Sasuke que tiene en brazos a su muñeco dormido estando envuelto en su cobijita regalo de Mikoto. El pelinegro cabecea donde se está quedando dormido.

Kiba es otro que olvido cambiarse la pijama por el uniforme, ni siquiera se ve que se haya enjuagado la cara. Viste solo su bóxer con dibujos de huesos. Y estaba completamente dormido.

Megumi tiene en brazos un bulto envuelto con una cobijita blanca con caritas de perro adornándolo. Su muñeco es un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules, de color de piel como la de Kiba. La peli-azul se coloco bien su uniforme, y consiguió peinarse bien el cabello, incluso es una de los pocos que sigue despierta luchando para no caer dormida.

La puerta del salón se abre lentamente dejando ver a Anko que pasa su mirada por todos.

- ¡Despierten bastardos que tienen clase! –grita a todo pulmón haciendo sobresaltar a todos asustados, y no solo eso sino que también asusto a los muñecos así que se oyó una sintonía de llantos haciendo que todos los alumnos la fulminen con la mirada. – ¡Callen a sus bastarditos o sino los degolló cabrones! –la mirada de los chicos se afilan mas.

* * *

Kaname está sentado tras su escritorio. Lleva puesto un elegante traje de color negro, una camisa blanca abajo y una corbata roja. Sobre sus ojos usa unos lentes de aumento de armazón cuadrado delgado, haciendo ver al hombre más apuesto e intelectual.

El hombre lee unos papeles que su secretaria le acaba de traer. Su joven y escultural secretaria está de pie del otro lado del escritorio, esperando que su jefe le entregue los papeles que le trajo a firmar.

El Haruno termino de leer y puso unas cuantas firmas en los papeles para después extendérselos a su secretaria.

- ¿Algo más? –pregunta cortante.

- No. Llego hace poco una propuesta para ofrecérsele invertir en una importante expedición por arqueólogos Japoneses… dijeron que analice la propuesta, que los beneficios vienen en esta carpeta. –la mujer le extendió la carpeta y el hombre la tomo. –Eso es todo… con permiso Haruno-sama. –la mujer hace una leve inclinación en forma de respeto para después dar media vuelta, contoneando sus caderas de forma exagerada.

Kaname ni la miro su mirada se puso en los papeles que hay en la carpeta, leyendo los supuestos beneficios que le traerá invertir en ella.

- _Claro que si la expedición resulta como planean tendré ganancias y mas fortuna, pero sino perderé mucho. –_Kaname frunció el seño, y siguió pasando los papeles.

Los siguió pasando hasta toparse con una fotografía donde salen todos los arqueólogos japoneses que están en la expedición. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando sus ojos identificaron a un chico de dieciséis años muy conocido para él. El rostro del hombre mostro una expresión sombría y tomo su teléfono.

- Takeshi ¿dónde está mi hijo ahora? –le pregunta serio. – ¿Seguro que está en la escuela? Quiero que vayas personalmente y me confirmes que sigue ahí. –sin más corta la llamada.

* * *

En el salón de juego están Suigetsu y Sasuke arrullando a sus muñecos en brazos.

- Enserio Sasuke, agradezco que este solo sea un muñeco y no sea en verdad mi hijo, o el pobre sufrirá bullying estando mas grande. –dice con lastima mirando a su hijo.

- Al menos es más apuesto que la hija de Naruto. –comenta mirando a Suigetsu el cual soltó la carcajada y el pelinegro sonrío burlón.

- La de Naruto y Choji es la muñeca más fea que he visto en mi vida. –comenta burlón, después de controlar la carcajada. –Oe Sasuke hay algo que traigo en la cabeza desde hace unos días. –comenta curioso.

- Oh que sorpresa, tienes algo en la cabeza y yo que pensé que era un hueco vacio. –comenta con mofa.

- Ja ja ja… que gracioso. –comenta indignado, entrecerrando su mirada y el pelinegro amplia su sonrisa. –pero retomando el tema; ¿recuerdas cuando te dieron el muñeco? Yo por más que intento recordarlo no puedo.

- No recuerdo nada de ese día, pero tengo la sensación de que es mejor así. –comenta estremeciéndose, su cuerpo reacciono así sin saber la razón haciendo que Suigetsu alce ambas cejas extrañado, pero después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, la verdad siente lo mismo.

* * *

- Ese Kiba ¿dónde se metió? Se supone es su turno de cuidar al niño. –murmura indignada Megumi, caminando por uno de los patios de la escuela en busca del castaño y teniendo a su muñeco cargado en brazos.

La peli-azul dobla en una esquina y se detiene sorprendiéndose al ver a "Gaara" recargado en la pared fumándose un cigarro. Se le ve estresado y cansado como todos los compañeros de su grupo.

Megumi sonrojada al ver lo apuesto que se ve fumando se armo de valor para hablarle.

- Hola Gaara-kun. –saluda amigable, acercándose a él.

"Gaara" alzo la mirada y hace un leve asentimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo, viendo como la chica se coloca frente a ella.

- ¿De casualidad has visto a Kiba?

- No. –responde sin sonar amigable pero tampoco cortante.

- Ah. –exclama sin saber que mas decir, mirando algo nerviosa el cielo. – _es muy pocas veces la oportunidad que tienes en topártelo a solas, siempre está con sus amigos. Debo aprovechar, pero no se me ocurre que sacar de conversación… era más fácil platicar con él ese día que enfermo en la playa. –_Megumi suspira con pesadez. –Hace un lindo día ¿no? –Megumi se quiso morder la lengua, eso sonó muy a cliché, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

- Es un día como cualquiera. –Sakura se encoge de hombros con indiferencia para después darle otra calada a su cigarro.

- ¿Lo crees? –Megumi sonríe levemente, viéndose nerviosa y "Gaara" asintió. – ¿Cómo la llevas con el proyecto?

- Solo quiero que termine ya. –a Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro y la sonrisa de Megumi se amplió mas, ella también desea lo mismo para poder dormir como Dios manda, esos muñecos son unos llorones y cagones.

- Imagino que ha de ser difícil tener como compañero a alguien como Uchiha.

- ¿Alguien como Sasuke? ¿A qué te refieres? –Sakura alza ambas cejas.

- Ya sabes, es caprichoso, arrogante y muy pedante.

- Mmm… —Sakura no respondió, pero frunció el seño, no le gusta que los demás hablen mal de su novio, aunque sinceramente no lo defendió porque lo que ella dijo es verdad.

Un incomodo silencio para Megumi se instalo, y ella necesita romperlo por lo que busca la forma de cómo hacerlo, de encontrar una forma que lo acerque más a él.

- Gaara-kun, ¿qué pasaría…?—a la peli-azul se le dificulta decirlo, no supo porque se armo de valor, aun así le resulta difícil. – ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que me gustas? –Megumi inclina su cabeza hacia abajo ocultando su vergüenza y mira de reojo a "Gaara" notando como se destanteo ante la pregunta, ya que le cayó de sorpresa.

- Bueno… supongo que te respondería que ya hay alguien más que me gusta. –Sakura la mira seria, no le cae mal por lo que siente que debe ser sincera con ella. – ¡_oh, espera!... ella se le está declarando a mi hermano, no a mi… la he cagado. –_Sakura frunció el seño. –_Lo hecho, hecho esta. Igual Gaara es muy inocente para tener novia. –_Sakura asintió conforme con su explicación.

- Entiendo. –susurra inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo, sintiéndose decaída y como el estomago se le revuelve y se le hace un nudo. – ¡Te deseo mucha suerte! –exclama enérgica, viéndose algo exagerada y dedicándole una sonrisa que se vio forzada pero intento que se amigable.

Sakura pudo notar como los ojos de ella luchaban por no dejar salir las lagrimas y le dio un poquito de culpa, solo un poquito.

- Gracias. –le responde tranquila.

- Bueno seguiré buscando a Kiba… nos vemos luego. –Megumi da media vuelta y sale corriendo de ahí ante la mirada de Sakura.

* * *

Kiba va saliendo del edificio donde está la cafetería, cargando en sus brazos varios paquetes de panecillos. Se le ve muy contento.

- ¡Ahora que recuerdo es mi turno de cuidar a Kyo! –exclama deteniéndose de pronto. – ¡Lo había olvidado, Megumi me querrá matar! –exclama aterrado.

En eso la ve salir corriendo de uno de los jardines teniendo en brazos al muñeco.

- ¡Megumi! –le grita para llamar su atención, mas la chica si lo oyó no lo demostró, siguió corriendo. – ¡Espera Megumi! –el castaño corre tras de ella, para darle alcance.

* * *

Megumi siguió corriendo, necesita llegar a su habitación y encerrarse un rato. Acaba prácticamente de ser rechazada por el chico que lleva gustándole desde hace tiempo.

- ¡Megumi! –se siente ser jalada del hombro haciéndola voltear, topándose con Kiba. –¿Acaso no oías que te hablaba?, incluso tire mis panes al perseguí… —Kiba no termina su frase al verle los ojos llorosos. – ¿Qué paso?

- Nada… toma, es tu turno de cuidar a Kyo. –le dice entregándole el bebé.

- ¿Lloras por nada? –Kiba alza ambas cejas, tomando al muñeco en brazos.

- ¡No estoy llorando! –exclama furiosa y esta vez ya no pudo retener las lagrimas.

- Entonces te cayó agua en los ojos. –con su mano libre el castaño le quita las lagrimas con sus dedos y le sonríe amigable.

Los ojos de la chica se hacen más acuosos, sus mejillas se sonrojan y se muerde el labio inferior intentando retener el llanto. Kiba al verle esa expresión se sonrojo completamente y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

- _Se ve tan linda. –_ante su pensamiento se sonrojo mas y al darse cuenta que le entraron unas enormes ganas de morder él ese labio que ella se muerde ensancha los ojos.

- Prácticamente le dije a Gaara-kun que me gustaba y él dijo que hay alguien más que le gusta. –dice en un susurro que Kiba alcanzo a escuchar, no sabe porque se lo dijo, es amigo de Gaara, pero solo sentía la necesidad de decírselo.

Kiba ensancha más los ojos, para después suspirar con pesadez.

- _Esa Sakura la rechazo en nombre de su hermano… se paso. –_Entonces Gaara es un tonto por no fijarse en ti. Eres una chica muy linda e inteligente, estoy seguro que pronto llegara un chico que vea eso en ti, entonces será el indicado. –Kiba le sonríe amigable.

Megumi parpadea sorprendida, no pensó que alguien como él le diría eso y de esa forma tan sincera.

- Gracias. –Megumi le sonríe levemente, con esas mejillas sonrojadas haciéndola ver más adorable y Kiba se sonrojo más y su corazón se acelero mas, al darse cuenta de eso, ensancha sus ojos.

- ¡Tengo que irme! –exclama rápidamente y sin más sale corriendo de ahí ante la mirada incrédula de Megumi que no sabe que le paso.

* * *

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? –Yuki está sentada en su cama, dándole de comer a su hija, es su turno de cuidarla, y mira sorprendida a "Gaara" que está sentada frente a ella.

- Lo que oíste. Se me declaro y la rechace.

- Se le declaro a Gaara y tú la rechazaste. –Yuki roda los ojos con fastidio. –Tomaste una decisión que no te corresponde.

- Lo sé. –responde entre dientes. –Es solo que ella me tomo por sorpresa y cuando reaccione no pensé en eso, solo le respondí como se debe y con la verdad… pero aunque haya tomado una decisión que no me corresponde igual Gaa-chan la hubiera rechazado. –Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? –Yuki entrecierra los ojos.

- Es mi hermano, lo sé. –dice con firmeza y Yuki entrecierra mas sus ojos.

- Más bien es lo que quieres. Con lo celosa que eres dudo que algún día la belleza divina se llegue a casar, le espantaras a todas las novias.

- Soy celosa y muy posesiva con él, no te niego que le espantare a todas las chicas, pero si un día llega la mujer indicada y mi hermano la ama, lo apoyare. –le dice sincera.

- Bueno… hay que admitir que esa Megumi es buena chica, creo que le convendría a la belleza divina.

- Pero Gaa-chan no la ve de esa forma. –dice firme.

- Repito: ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Porque tenía la duda si sentía algo por ella. Así que una de esas veces que me hablo por teléfono le pregunte si la conocía poniéndole de pretexto que no quería hacer algo con ella que lo delate. Me dijo que si aunque no la trato mucho, y me dijo que es una simpática que chica de la cual le gustaría ser amigo…

- Entonces pudo haberlo flechado—Yuki mueve las cejas de forma insinuante. –Y tú le has cagado la oportunidad de que él pueda convivir más con ella, conocerla mejor y tal vez hacerse novillos. –dice melosa y Sakura frunce el seño.

- ¡Te digo que no! Conozco muy bien a Gaa-chan y fue todo lo que menciono de ella. Si le gustara me preguntaría por ella después de esa conversación o intentaría saber más de ella por medio de mí. También esta que Gaa-chan es muy tímido, si Megumi le gustara no diría algo como "me gustaría tratarla y hacernos amigos", él ni se le acercaría ante lo tímido que es, la miraría de lejos y esas cosas que hacen los tímidos con quienes les gusta.

- ¡Qué monada! –chilla melosa y Sakura la fulmina con la mirada.

- Pensé que ya tenías a Suigetsu.

- Pero la belleza divina sigue siendo una monada… aunque sinceramente no duraríamos mucho. Es demasiado tímido para mí. –comenta pensativa.

- Y yo jamás dejaría que anduviera contigo. Seguro me lo perviertes y lo haces sufrir. –Sakura afila más la mirada y Yuki la mira ofendida.

* * *

- Con que mi hijo sigue en la escuela –Kaname mira atento la fotografía que tiene en sus manos mientras habla por teléfono. –veamos si es cierto… investiga los nombres de todos los japoneses que están en Anuán, Egipto en una expedición arqueológica y quiero fotografías… no me interesa como lo hagas, tienes contactos, usa el dinero que haga falta y tráeme esa información. –ordena cortante y sin más corta la llamada.

* * *

Naruto está sentado en su cama teniendo en sus piernas a su hija a la cual le hace caras graciosas para hacerla reír, según él, pero más que gracioso se ve más idiota.

- ¿On ta Kurumi-chan? –pregunta como retrasado tapándose la cara. – ¡Aquí ta! –exclama quitándose las manos de la cara dejándole ver su cara de sufrir retraso mental.

La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe haciendo que el rubio alce la mirada viendo a Kiba que parece que vio a la muerte en persona, y se le ve tan agitado como si haya huido de ella.

- ¡Naruto creo que me gusta Megumi! –exclama asustado.

- ¿Ah? –el rubio lo mira como el loco que es.

- Enserio… creo que me gusta Megumi y no solo para follar como era al principio.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? –pregunta curioso.

- Cuando la vi con esa mueca de querer llorar me sonrojo y mi corazón palpito como loco. Después me sonrío y me sonroje mas y mi corazón palpito aun más fuerte.

- Al fin te das cuenta. Llevas poniéndole más atención a esa chica que a las demás. –el rubio se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Ya lo habías notado? –pregunta sorprendido.

- No solo yo, supongo que Yuki y Sakura también… pero de nada serbia que te dijéramos algo, tenias que darte cuenta por ti mismo. –Naruto agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Estoy jodido. –el castaño se deja caer al suelo y se pasa una mano por el cabello viéndose más espantado.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es una chica muy linda y no es una zorra, además es inteligente y simpática. Es de esas que se puede tomar enserio. Sería buena novia.

- Tiene un defecto, le gusta otro chico. –Kiba entrecierra los ojos.

- Si en verdad te gusta y te interesa tener algo con ella conquístala… la verdad ambos se llevan bien y tienen gustos parecidos, estoy seguro que no se te hará difícil hacer que le deje de gustar Gaara y hacer que le gustes tu… ya que yo pienso que lo que ella siente hacia Gaara es deslumbramiento, ese que suelen tener mucho las chicas a nuestra edad. –el rubio se encoge de hombros nuevamente y Kiba suspira con pesadez.

- Primer déjame asimilar bien que me gusta y luego pienso en eso. –Kiba se mostro asustado y cansado divirtiendo al rubio.

* * *

Sasori esta acostado boca arriba en su cama solo vistiendo unos bóxer. Se entretiene con una pelota de básquet bol que avienta al techo haciéndola rebotar hacia él para volverla a lanzar.

Neji entra a la habitación vistiendo aun el uniforme y cargando su maletín donde lleva la ropa con la que hizo la práctica de este día.

- Oe me tope a Sasuke hace rato y me dijo que quería ese juego que te presto de regreso. –dice sin mirarlo, con su atención en su pelota.

- Hn. – "responde" terminando de adentrarse y haciendo mueca de fastidio.

* * *

"Gaara" coloca a su muñeco en la cuna, al fin consiguieron dormirlo, pero se sobresalta al sentir un agarre en la cintura.

- Ya que Sanosuke se durmió ¿por qué no aprovechamos para practicar en cómo hacerle hermanitos? –pregunta coqueto Sasuke en el oído de su novia, para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, sacándole un jadeo.

- ¿Por qué no? –comenta divertida. –Solo que con protección, no quiero hijos ahorita. –nada mas de pensarlo se estremeció, ese puto proyecto tiene resultados.

* * *

Neji camina por los dormitorios masculinos, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Sasuke. Vio la puerta entre abierta así que sin más la abrió, pero apenas y se adentro un poco y quedo congelado con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a Sasuke sobre la cama, encima de "Gaara" a quien devora a besos mientras lo manosea por todos lados.

Así como entro el castaño regreso, asegurándose de esta vez cerrar la puerta, no cree que esos dos se hayan dado cuenta, estaban tan metidos en el agasajón que se estaban dado.

Neji nada mas salió y se alejo corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, viéndose algo asustado.

* * *

Sasori voltea hacia la puerta al oír que esta fue abierta y cerrada de forma brusca viendo a Neji recargado en esta con expresión de susto total, parece como si hubiera visto a la muerte en persona.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta curioso y Neji lo mira viéndose más asustado.

- _Ni en mis más remotos sueños vería algo así… tan machitos que se veían. Sasuke siempre fue metrosexual pero siempre fue un mujeriego, no me imagine que fuera joto. Aunque ahora entiendo muchas cosas, bien dicen que del odio al amor solo un paso y esos dos se la pasaban peleando… también entiendo porque Gaara necesita que Yuki finja ser su novia, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? ¿Qué chico normal finge tener una novia solo para que no haya acosadoras que se le lancen o insinúen? Si estamos en la edad de la pulsada, en la edad en la que queremos sexo y cuando lo tenemos fácil por ser apuestos cualquier chico de nuestra edad lo aprovecharía… por otro lado he oído que los chicos apuestos que tienen a cualquier mujer suelen aburrirse y se hacen jotos, como también he oído que en escuela con dormitorios es muy común que sus compañeros tengan esa clase de relación. –_Neji mira a Sasori que lo mira como el loco que parece, y se estremeció ante la sola idea de pensar que ellos dos se volteen como Sasuke y "Gaara". –_Imposible, nosotros jamás… bueno yo jamás, Sasori quien sabe, ese es un pervertido que andando ganoso se tiraría hasta una rosquilla, pero mujeres no le faltan, igual me mantendré mas en guardia con él._

- Ya enserio. Estas más raro de lo normal. –Sasori alza ambas cejas, enserio se siente curioso.

- Hn. –Neji sigue su camino hacia su cama, pero después se detiene y mira curioso a Sasori. –Oe ¿tú no has notado nada extraño en Gaara y Sasuke?

- ¿En Gaara y Sasuke? –Sasori se soba la barbilla pensativo. – ¿Más extraño de lo que son por nacimiento? –el castaño asintió. –Pues antes me extrañaba lo bien que se empezaron a llevar de pronto, pero viendo que ambos son igual de malditos es normal que terminaran llevándose bien. –el pelirrojo se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. – ¿Por qué preguntas?

- _Claro que ahora se llevan bien, muy bien diría yo. –_a Neji se le sombreo la frente de negro. –por nada. –responde cortante. –_si le llego a decir lo que dije no tardara ni medio minuto en ir a comprobar y si Sasuke se da cuenta que yo le dije me mata con ayuda de Gaara… y aun quiero vivir. Si son jotos muy su pedo, solo que ya no me desvestiré, duchare o estaré a solas de alguno de esos dos. _

- Oye ¿no le entregaste el juego? –Sasori apunta el juego que trae en manos.

- No lo encontré, ya se lo daré mañana.

* * *

Kaname está viendo las fotografías y papeles que le trajo Takeshi, el cual está sentado frente a él. A pesar de ser de noche aun se encuentra en la oficina de Kaname.

Takeshi es un hombre de unos cuarenta años, cabello castaño, facciones orientales comunes; ojos pequeños y rasgados de color negro, piel levemente bronceada. Su cuerpo es muy fornido y su estatura es alta. Viste un traje negro y una camisa blanca de botones abajo, en si viste como todo un guardaespaldas.

- Debo de admitir que eres muy efectivo y rápido con mis pedidos. –Kaname sonríe complacido. – ¿Cómo es que mi hijo está en Egipto y en Japón a la vez? –Kaname le avienta la fotografía donde esta Gaara en la expedición en compañía de Kankuro.

- Es lo mismo que me pregunte yo Haruno-sama, por esa razón cuando obtuve esta información me quise asegurar si su hijo seguía en la escuela. Y fui a ella, entre sin ser visto y lo vi dirigiéndose a los dormitorios masculinos… aunque admito que se veía diferente.

- ¿Diferente? –Kaname alza ambas cejas.

- Este Gaara-sama. –Takeshi toma la fotografía. –Es más parecido al Gaara-sama que conozco. El que vi en la escuela cambio sus gafas y su complexión es más exquisita…

- ¿Como si fuera una mujer? –el seño de Kaname se frunció.

- Si… ¿usted cree que…?

- Yo no creo nada, yo me aseguro. –la expresión del hombre se torno sombría. –Consigue un vuelo inmediato para Alemania, le hare una visita a mi hija. –dice firme, poniéndose de pie y Takeshi asintió. – ¿_desde cuándo esos dos cambiaron lugares? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo cojones Gaara consiguió salir del país sin mi consentimiento siendo que sigue siendo menor de edad?... si esos mocosos me hicieron idiota lo pagaran y muy caro._

**Continuará**

**JAJAJAJA TRAUMARON A NEJI XD**

**Y KANAME YA SOSPECHAA QUE SAKURA STA TOMANDO EL LUGAR DE GAARITA O.O**

**KE PASHARA?**

**SPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL KAP**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	38. Atrapados

**Atrapados**

Caminando por uno de los patios de la escuela se ve a Naruto quien lleva cargada en su espalda a Yuki, a ambos se les ve divertidos.

- Teníamos mucho sin jugar al caballito. –dice melosa Yuki.

- Con eso de que tienes novio ya ni me pelas. Seguro has de jugar con él al caballito. –le dice falsamente ofendido, esa mirada juguetona lo delata.

- Mira quien habla. Te recuerdo que desde que andas con la tierna Hinata ya ni te acuerdas de las amigas. –Yuki también se muestra falsamente ofendida. –Y sobre jugar al caballito con Suigetsu; pues digamos que suelo montarlo. –la pelinegra sonríe de forma socarrona y el rubio niega divertido.

Naruto se detiene de pronto y mira algo sorprendido al frente. Yuki extrañada alza su mirada viendo a Haruno Kaname venir desde los estacionamientos.

- ¿Qué hace el padre de Sakura aquí? –Yuki frunce el seño.

- No sé, pero mira… va hacia el edificio donde está la dirección. –Naruto mira de reojo a Yuki y esta lo mira a él.

- Lo mejor será saber a lo que viene… tengo un extraño presentimiento.

El rubio asintió, él también se siente intranquilo al ver a ese intimidante hombre ahí.

* * *

Shizune está sentada tras su escritorio haciendo algunas llamadas por parte de su trabajo. Al oír unos pasos alza la mirada viendo a ese apuesto hombre de cabello rojo acercarse a ella. Al instante lo reconoce y se pone rápidamente de pie mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan al tener la penetrante mirada del hombre puesta en ella.

- Haruno-sama, Tsunade-sama lo está esperando. –avisa puesto que el hombre había llamado el día de ayer para hacer una cita.

Shizune se nota lo nerviosa que la presencia del hombre la puso, incluso esta mas sonrojada al tenerlo más cerca.

Kaname la miro con indiferencia y solo asintió, caminando hacia la oficina de Tsunade. Cuando se adentro Shuzune suelta un profundo suspiro soñador.

- _Si el padre esta así es entendible que Gaara-kun sea tan apuesto… cuando llegue a la madurez de su padre seguro se verá igual o más apuesto. –_la pelinegra se sonroja y se echa aire en la cara con las manos en un intento de disminuir los calores.

- ¡Shizune-nee, Shizune-nee! –exclama Naruto apurado, llegando a donde esta ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? –pregunta sonrojándose nuevamente al recordar el par de aventuritas sexuales que tuvo con el rubio cuando este recién entro a la escuela.

- ¡Sasori le dio por proclamar su libertad estudiantil y se adentro a los dormitorios femeninos estando completamente desnudo! ¡Nadie lo puede detener más que la directora! –exclama con expresión de circunstancia, incluso coloco sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

- ¡La directora ahorita está ocupada! –exclama aterrada, no puede decirle eso a la directora estando en la escuela uno de los hombres más ricos e importantes que tiene a su hijo en esa escuela, la directora la mata, además que si el hombre llega a ver a Sasori cuando salga… de solo pensarlo los ojos de la pelinegra mostraron más horror. – ¡Tengo que ir a intentar detenerlo! –exclama apurada.

- Ve Shizune-nee, yo me quedo aquí y te cubro. –el rubio le sonríe amigable y la pelinegra entrecierra los ojos con desconfianza. –Si oigo que la puerta de la directora se abre me escondo bajo el escritorio… incluso podría quedarme ahí y cuando regreses… —el rubio deja su frase incompleta y se relame los labios, dedicándole una mirada insinuante.

La pelinegra se sonrojo toda, sintiéndose excitada.

- Te lo encargo Naruto-kun. –sin más la mujer se va corriendo de ahí, entre más rápido regrese, mas rápido regresara. –_ Cómo me excita ese chico menor que yo, pero no me culpen es muy guapo y bueno en el sexo, y pues el cuerpo pide cosas. —_de solo recordar lo que la hace gozar ese rubio le entraron más intensos los calores.

La pelinegra pasa corriendo por donde esta Yuki recargada en la pared, sin verla por ir metida en sus pervertidos pensamientos. Yuki sonríe con burla y dobla la esquina para toparse con el rubio.

- Tu ganas… no tienes que fallártelas exactamente para distraerlas. –le dice divertida a su amigo.

- Ya deje esos trucos desde que Hinata-chan me puso soga… le soy cien por ciento fiel. –dice con heroísmo, mirando el horizonte con añoranza.

- Entonces ¿cómo le harás cuando Shizune regrese y sepa que lo que dijiste es mentira? –Yuki alza ambas cejas curiosa.

- No será mentira. Sasori me debe una por salvarlo de que el entrenador no se entere que se follaba a su hija en los vestidores, así que le mande un mensaje diciéndole que me pague el favor yéndose al dormitorio femenino y corriendo por este desnudo sino quiere que le diga al entrenador y lo expulse del equipo. –el rubio sonríe de forma zorruna.

- ¡Buena esa! –Yuki alza su mano para que el rubio la choque con la de ella y así lo hizo. – ¿Y cómo le darás lo prometido a Shizune si se supone le eres fiel a Hinata-chan? –la pelinegra lo mira divertida y el rubio amplia su sonrisa.

- Pensé que me podrías ayudar obligando a algún chico guapo que me remplace con Shizune-nee. –responde como niño bueno y Yuki ríe entre dientes.

* * *

Tsunade está sentada tras su escritorio mostrándose seria al mirar a Kaname que está sentado frente a ella, teniendo el escritorio de por medio.

- ¿Seguro que no gusta nada de beber? –pregunta la rubia de forma educada.

- No. Así estoy bien. –le dice cortante.

- Bien. –la rubia suelta un profundo suspiro. – ¿Y que es eso tan importante que tenía que hablar conmigo?

- Aoyagi, Uzumaki… ¿le suenan esos apellidos? –Tsunade ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa pero rápidamente recobro la compostura. –Veo que si los conoce. –Kaname sonríe de forma torcida, aunque le duro poco la sorpresa no paso desapercibido para él.

- Obviamente los conozco. Son apellidos de hombres importantes en el mundo financiero. Son apellidos de familias millonarias desde hace generaciones… ¿Qué clase de directora de este colegio seria sino se los apellidos de la gente importante y millonaria de este mundo? –toda educación y respeto se fue, la rubia se muestra fría y cortante.

- Oh… ¿entonces supongo que no sabe que tiene a dos de esos estudiantes aquí? –Kaname la mira con superioridad haciendo enojar a la rubia.

- Si los tuviera lo sabría. –Tsunade lo mira de forma retadora.

- La creía mas inteligente Senju-san… pero creo que eso es mucho pedir viniendo de una mujer –Kaname ríe entre dientes y la rubia lo fulmina con la mirada.

Kaname le avienta la carpeta que sostenía en una de sus manos haciendo que esta se abra dejando ver las fotos de Naruto y Yuki cuando estaban en el instituto de Alemania, cuando solían tener esas perforaciones que al llegar ahí la directora los obligo a quitarse.

Tsunade mira las fotografías, apretando los puños bajo el escritorio.

- Uzumaki Naruto, Aoyagi Yuki… o mejor dicho los mellizos Agatsuma Naruto, Agatsuma Yuki, aunque yo no veo ni un poco de parecido en ellos como para hacerse llamar mellizos. –Kaname mira las fotografías con desprecio. –Pero debo halagar que son inteligentes, no sé cómo cojones esos niños le hicieron para conseguir esa papelería falsa y bien elaborada. –Tsunade alza la mirada haciendo que sus ojos se topen con la intimidante mirada de Kaname, y la rubia le sostuvo la mirada. –Me decepciona Senju-san, pensé que al menos reconocería a su ahijado… ¿o porque lo reconoció le permitió esconderse aquí?

- Al grano Haruno. –lo corta furiosa, sin apartar la mirada de él, no se va a dejar intimidar.

- No me interesa crearle problemas. Solo le abro los ojos.

- Gracias. –le responde con sarcasmo.

- Pero como entenderá no puedo permitir que mi hijo siga estudiando en esta escuela donde se pasan por alto esta clase de cosas.

- Entiendo.

- Aoyagi y Uzumaki también los llevare conmigo.

- No puedo evitar que se lleve a su hijo, pero los otros dos no son asunto suyo. –le dice cortante.

- Oh lo son. Si se fija, debajo de las fotografías hay un par de papeles. Son los permisos del tutor de cada uno para llevarme a los chicos. Se los entregare a sus respectivos tutores para que les den su merecido castigo. –Tsunade afilo su mirada viéndose furiosa y sintiéndose con las manos atadas.

- ¿Por qué Haruno-sama se tomara tantas molestias por esos dos chicos? –la rubia no conoce lo suficiente al hombre pero sabe que él no hace las cosas sin motivo aparente.

- Esos dos son amigos de mi hijo. Me entere que por culpa de él lo siguieron, así que me hare responsable de ellos entregándolos a sus tutores legales, donde deben estar. Es mi forma de enmendar el error de mi hijo. –le dice indiferente y la rubia frunció mas el seño.

- _¡Maldita sea! Con esos papeles firmados no puedo hacer nada. tengo las manos atadas. –_la rubia toma los papeles donde vienen los supuestos permisos y los lee. –_Lo siento Naruto. –_los ojos de la rubia mostraron algo de tristeza por lo que inclino mas su rostro para que su flequillo le tape los ojos y así ese hombre no se los pueda ver.

* * *

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –exclama furioso, frustrado y enojado el rubio mientras corre por uno de los patios de la escuela a la par que Yuki. – ¿Cómo cojones se entero? ¿Qué hacemos?

- No nos queda de otra masque huir. –le dice seria mas también se le ve furiosa y frustrada.

- Tenemos que ir por nuestras cosas y…

- Solo busquemos a Sakura y salgamos de aquí… nuestras cosas no importan. Y no hay tiempo para despedidas y explicaciones. Ese hombre está aquí y dispuesto a llevarnos con él. Ya estando lejos de él nos las arreglaremos para buscar a Suigetsu y Hinata, entonces podremos explicarles todo. –le dice seria y el rubio apriétalos puños, sabe que es lo mejor.

Sin dejar de correr Yuki saca su celular y marca el número de Sakura para después llevarse el teléfono a la oreja.

* * *

"Gaara" está en el patio que está cerca de los campos de entrenamiento del club de tenis. Se encuentra sentada en el pasto, recargando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, se le ve relajada mientras fuma un cigarro. Alado de ella está un portabebés donde esta acostado su muñeco, él cual duerme.

- _Últimamente fumo más. –_la peli-rosa mira hacia donde está el muñeco. –es por tu culpa. Me provocas mucho estrés y me haces fumar más. –le dice con reproche, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el bebé. –También por tu culpa mis sesiones de sexo disminuyeron porque las interrumpes llorando, duermo menos y me perderé nueve días de entrenamiento todo porque debo cuidarte y Sasuke dijo que es lo justo ya que él se perdió nueve días de entrenamiento cuando fue el embarazado. –Sakura entrecierra más sus ojos. –Así es como aquí me tienes frente a los campos del club de tenis esperando a Sasuke cuando yo debería estar entrenando con él. –Sakura le da una calada a su cigarro. –Si, si, si, se que eres un bebé y no debo fumar cerca de ti… si te molesta el humo solo no lo huelas, muñeco delicado.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su saco—_lo puso en vibrador para que el sonido no desperté al chamaco—_, saco el celular y contesto al ver que es el numero de su amiga.

- ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Sakura alza ambas cejas al oírla toda alterada y agitada.

- _Tal vez está cogiendo. –_Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –En el patio que esta frente a las canchas de tenis.

- Perfecto. Estamos cerca.

Sakura coloca su celular frente a su rostro y lo mira extrañada ya que le colgó.

- _¿Qué no estaba cogiendo? Pero dijo que estamos cerca… ¿ósea que esta follando cerca de aquí? –_Sakura se rasca la nuca extrañada, no le haya lógica a que la llame para que le informe eso.

Un par de minutos después en los que se acabo su cigarro llegaron corriendo Yuki y Naruto, quedando de pie frente a "Gaara" que los mira sorprendido.

- ¡¿Estaban cogiendo los dos?! –pregunta sorprendida y apuntándolos de forma acusadora. – ¡No se supone que aman a otros y les son cien por ciento fieles!—Sakura los miran como si fueran unos desgraciados infieles, desde que se enamoro está en contra de la infidelidad y promiscuidad.

- No digas tonterías. –le dice Yuki rodando los ojos. –No sé de dónde cojones sacaste que estábamos cogiendo pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Tenemos que irnos, tu padre ya sabe quiénes somos Naruto y yo. Y tengo la sospecha de que ya descubrió que tú en verdad eres Sakura y no Gaara. –la peli-rosa ensancha los ojos sorprendida.

- Tu padre está con la directora, oímos como revelaba eso y viene por los tres.

- ¡Maldito viejo! –exclama furiosa, poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos Sakura-chan, y ya!

- ¡No hay tiempo para ir por nuestras cosas, mientras tengamos un celular estaremos bien!

- Podemos ir al departamento que compramos aquí antes de que entráramos a la escuela. –dice rápidamente el rubio. –nos escondemos y sacamos dinero para irnos a otro lado.

- Solo le aviso a Sasuke…

- ¡No hay tiempo! –le grita Yuki alterada. –Ya perdimos mucho desviándonos. Tenemos que irnos ya Sakura. Cuando lleguemos al departamento puedes hablarle o solucionamos como contactarte con él… nosotros tampoco nos despediremos ahorita.

- Yo no pienso despedirme de Sasuke simplemente porque no me alejare de él. –les dice firme.

- ¡Ni nosotros de ellos dattebayo, pero no podemos quedarnos de aquí!… ¡tenemos que irnos y buscar la forma de solucionar esto lejos de tu padre!

Sakura frunció el seño, sabe que tienen razón, si se queda su padre la alejara de Sasuke e incluso de su hermano. Así que se puso de pie y se dispuso a tomar el muñeco.

- ¿Qué haces? –le pregunta Yuki mirándola como si estuviera loca.

- No lo voy a dejar aquí solo. –le dice mirándola con obviedad.

- ¡Es solo un muñeco! –exclama exasperada y Sakura frunce el seño, lo sabe, pero no puede dejarlo ahí solo.

- Sakura-chan no puedes llevarte el muñeco. Esos muñecos traen rastreadores y chips que nos califican. Si te lo llevas y Kaname sabe que te llevaste el muñeco podrá rastrearnos por medio de él. –el rubio la mira con seriedad y Sakura frunce mas su seño.

- ¡Joder ya vámonos! –Yuki toma de la mano a Sakura y comienza a correr, jalándola y el rubio las sigue.

La peli-rosa corre dejándose llevar y mirando hacia atrás, primero hacia donde está el muñeco después hacia donde están las canchas de tenis donde esta Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura y Yuki van corriendo a la par, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los patios traseros de la escuela, el más alejado por donde varias veces se han dado sus escapadas.

- ¡Gaa-chan! –exclama Sakura sacando su celular sin dejar de correr haciendo que sus dos amigos la mire de reojo. – ¡Si el viejo sabe quien soy seguro sabe donde esta Gaa-chan, tengo que prevenirlo! –les dice mientras marca el numero para después llevarse el celular a la oreja. – ¡Maldita sea tiene el buzón de voz! –exclama furiosa. –Gaa-chan por favor ándate con cuidado… lo mejor es que salgas de Egipto, Kaname ya sabe lo que hicimos, cuando recibas el mensaje márcame, necesito saber que estas bien. –después de dejar el mensaje guardo su celular, el que su hermano no le conteste la preocupo mas.

- ¡Estará bien! –Yuki le palmea uno de sus hombros.

- ¡Después de todo es tu hermano dattebayo! –exclama enérgico el rubio palmeándole el otro hombro.

Sakura les sonríe levemente.

* * *

Naruto tiene su espalda pegada en la pared, estando levemente inclinado, teniendo sus dedos entrelazados a la altura de sus rodillas.

Sakura está un metro alejada frente a él, corrió hacia el rubio y apoyo uno de sus pies en las manos de su amigo, para impulsarse con su ayuda y saltar hacia la barda. Yuki la imito cuando su amiga ya estuvo encima de la barda.

Naruto se enderezo, se alejo un metro de la barda para después correr hacia esta y saltar permitiendo que sus dos amigas lo tomen de sus brazos y lo ayuden a subir.

Ya encima los tres saltaron hacia el otro lado de la barda, cayendo de pie, para después correr hacia el lado derecho de la calle, pero nada más avanzaron un par de metro cuando de cada esquina salieron cuatro hombres de trajes negros, quedando así ocho unos metros frente a ellos, bloqueándoles el camino.

Los tres ensanchan los ojos y detienen su paso, dispuestos a dar media vuelta e irse por el otro camino, pero cuando voltean la misma cantidad de hombres bloquean el camino.

- ¡Estúpido viejo!—exclama furiosa la peli-rosa. – ¡No me vas a atrapar! –la peli-rosa se lanza hacia los hombres, dispuesta a golpearlos y escapársele.

Naruto no dejando que su amiga se meta sola con esos gorilones la imita.

- Y aquí es cuando me arrepiento por no saber artes marciales como Sakura –a Yuki se le sombreo la frente de negro, no sabe qué hacer contra tanto grandulón.

Sakura y Naruto consiguieron golpear a uno en la cara pero entre dos los tomaron de los brazos con fuerza, inmovilizándolos. Mientras otro atrapo con facilidad a Yuki inmovilizándola, esta ni se intento zafar como los otros dos, sabe que no tiene posibilidad.

- ¡Suéltenme cabrones! –Sakura patalea y se retuerce como gusano.

- ¡Cuando este suelto se arrepentirán de esto dattebayo! –el rubio también patalea y se remueve inquieto intentándose zafar.

- Cuando me libre de esta, unas llamadas y tu cuerpo estará muerto flotando en algún canal. –dice despreocupada Yuki mirando de reojo a su captor que solo es uno, no tuvieron que intentar inmovilizarla dos como a Sakura o tres como a Naruto.

- Sakura-sama por favor no haga esto más difícil.

La peli-rosa deja de intentar zafarse al reconocer esa voz viendo como se acerca a ellos Takashi, caminando con tranquilidad y teniendo sus manos escondidas tras su espalda.

- Dile a tus hombres que nos suelten…. Takeshi –ordena amenazante.

- Kaname-sama me ordeno tener bien vigiladas toda barda de la escuela por si intenta huir y llevarlo con él. –le dice de forma respetuosa y Sakura afila su mirada.

- Como si se la fuera a poner fácil.—una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro.

- Me imagine que diría eso. –Takeshi suspira con pesadez para después dejar de esconder sus manos mostrando un trapo blanco que le puso sobre la nariz y boca a la peli-rosa. –Su padre dijo que si hacía mucho jaleo haga esto. –le informa como justificándose viendo los ojos de Sakura que lo miran con furiosa pero se van cerrando lentamente.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste cabrón?! –le grita furioso Naruto quien se remueve inquieto nuevamente, intentándose zafar.

Yuki lo fulmina con la mirada, viéndose igual de furiosa que su amigo, es la primera vez que se siente indefensa por lo general sabe qué hacer para zafarse de todo pero esta vez los agarraron desprevenidos.

Takeshi les dedico una mirada a los hombres que retienen a Yuki y Naruto, como dándoles una orden con la pura mirada y estos asintieron, para segundos después ponerles un pañuelo a ambos encima de sus bocas y narices, durmiéndolos al igual que a Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke va saliendo del campo del club. Su cabello esta mojado donde se acaba de dar una ducha. Viste el uniforme escolar y en su hombro derecho cuelga el maletín donde carga la ropa deportiva sucia que acaba de usar.

El chico se dirige hacia el patio de enfrente donde seguro "Gaara" lo estará esperando, una leve sonrisa adorna su rostro y se le ve ansioso.

El llanto de un infante hace que acelere su paso y cuando llega a donde siempre lo espera Sakura se topa con que solo está un portabebés, el pelinegro se acerca viendo lo que ya sabía, efectivamente es su muñeco.

Sasuke deja caer el maletín al suelo y toma al muñeco en brazos, para después mirar a todos lados en busca de Sakura, sabe que ella no se alejaría mucho del muñeco, dejándolo solo.

- ¡Sakura! –la llama alzando su tono de voz en busca de una respuesta.

El pelinegro frunce el seño y se las ingenia para sacar su celular, para después marcar el número de celular de su novia, pero por mas que le marca no contesta haciéndolo fruncir más el seño.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

El pelinegro voltea hacia el llamado femenino viendo a Shizune correr hacia donde esta él.

- Al fin te encuentro. –exclama aliviada al colocarse frente a él. –Tsunade-sama necesita que vayas a la dirección.

- _¿Por qué tengo un extraño presentimiento? –_Sasuke frunció más su seño. – _¿Dónde te metiste Sakura? –_el pelinegro pasa nuevamente su mirada por sus alrededores esperando verla.

* * *

Tsunade está sentada tras su escritorio, sentados frente a ella están Lee y Hinata, cada uno cargando a su respectivo muñeco al cual alimentan. Ambos están curiosos por saber la razón por la que los llamaron a la dirección y algo asustados ya que no hicieron nada malo.

La puerta es tocada un par de veces haciendo que los tres miren hacia la puerta.

- ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sasuke con su muñeco en brazos, al cual alimenta con el biberón. Se extraño al ver también ahí a Lee y Hinata, pero igual se adentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, con uno de sus pies.

- Toma asiento Uchiha. –ordena la rubia.

El pelinegro haciendo una mueca la obedece, odia que le den ordenes.

- Bien chicos los llame aquí porque quería informarles que sus parejas de proyecto ya no lo podrán hacer con ustedes. –les dice seria haciendo que los tres ensanchen los ojos. –Así que desde ahora el proyecto lo harán ustedes solos sin ayuda de pareja.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta Sasuke serio y la rubia suspiro.

- Igual se enteraran pronto… el padre de Haruno y el tutor de los Agatsuma los han sacado del colegio y ya se los han llevado. –ante la revelación los tres ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos.

- _Naruto-kun se fue sin despedirse de mí o decirme algo. –_Hinata sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

- _Sakura no se iría sin despedirse o al menos dejarme un mensaje. –_Sasuke se pone de pie y sin más sale de la oficina furioso.

- Pueden retirarse. –les dice la rubia, ignorando la forma tan mal educada en la que salió el pelinegro, no está para darle importancia a eso.

* * *

- _Algo está pasando, lo siento… ella no se iría así sin más. –_Sasuke sale del edificio de rectoría a paso acelerado teniendo en brazos al muñeco que se ha quedado dormido.

- ¡Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san! –Hinata corre intentando darle alcance a Sasuke, teniendo en brazos al niño. –Sasuke-san ¿usted sabia que ellos se irían? –pregunta al llegar a su lado, Sasuke es muy amigo de "Gaara" debe saber algo.

- No. –le responde cortante y sin detener su paso.

- Entonces se fue sin importarle despedirse o al menos decírmelo. –dice para sí misma viéndose dolida.

- No seas estúpida. Solo piensa en lo raro de la situación, de repente se van y los tres… usa tu cabeza. –le dice cortante.

Hinata se detuvo mostrándose sorprendida, viendo como Sasuke se sigue alejando, no le dolieron sus palabras ni la forma en la que le dijo sino que la puso a pensar.

- _Naruto-kun me ha demostrado que siente algo por mí. Sea humillado por mi ¿y yo que hago? Desconfió de él a la primera oportunidad… Sasuke-san tiene razón, algo raro está pasando, Naruto-kun no se iría de la noche a la mañana sin si quiera decírmelo sino hubiera una razón importante, ¿pero cuál?¿Estará en problemas? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? –_el pecho de la peli-azul se oprimió mas, pero no de dolor sino de preocupación.

* * *

- ¡Kiba te llevo buscando un buen rato! –exclama Megumi encontrándose con Kiba saliendo de la cafetería.

- ¿Enserio? –el castaño se rasca la nuca sonriéndole apenado mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente.

- Eres un irresponsable. Siempre te tengo que estar buscando yo. Deberías saber que es tu turno de cuidar a Kyo y buscarme tú a mí. –le dice con reproche, extendiéndole al muñeco.

- Lo siento… es que se me pasa el tiempo volando cuando no lo cuido. –le responde nervioso y Megumi afila su mirada.

- ¡Ey Kiba!

Megumi voltea y Kiba alza la mirada viendo a Suigetsu acercarse a ellos.

- ¿Has visto a Yuki? –pregunta curioso. –Al fin acabo mi turno de cuidar a Ryu-chan y no la encuentro. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- No la he visto… ¿ya le hablaste por teléfono?

- Lo hice pero no contesta. –el peliblanco frunce el seño.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro! –Sasuke se acerca a Kiba a grandes zancadas, cuando paso alado de Suigetsu le entrega su muñeco y este lo toma extrañado, viendo como su amigo toma de la solapas al castaño provocando que Megumi haga una exclamación de sorpresa. – ¿Dónde están?

- ¿Quién? –Kiba lo mira como el loco que es, no sintiéndose intimidado.

- ¡Ellos! ¡Ya no están en la escuela ninguno! –le grita furioso y frustrado.

- ¿De quienes hablas Uchiha? –Kiba con fastidio se quita el agarre del pelinegro con brusquedad.

- Amigo sino eres más claro nadie te va a entender. Sé que no estás acostumbrado a usar muchas palabras pero los demás las necesitamos oír para entenderte. –le dice Suigetsu en un tono burlón y Megumi asintió dándole la razón.

Sasuke furioso se pasa una mano por la cara viéndose desesperado, porque lo noto, noto que Kiba no sabe nada.

- Acabo de venir de la oficina de Tsunade que me dijo que tengo que hacer mi proyecto solo porque Gaara ha sido sacado de la escuela por su padre. –les informa furioso y los tres ensanchan los ojos. –Y no solo él fue sacado de la escuela sino también Naruto y Yuki. –Suigetsu ensancho los ojos.

- ¡No es posible, Yuki jamás se iría sin despedirse o llamarme!

- ¿Y no te contesta el teléfono? –Sasuke mira a su amigo el cual negó frunciendo el seño.

Los tres chicos se miran entre sí.

- Extraño ¿no? –la expresión de Sasuke se volvió sombría y Megumi no entiende que pasa, siente que esos tres saben algo que ella no.

- Lo único que se me ocurre es que los descubrieron. –Kiba aprieta sus puños con fuerza. –De ser diferente los Agatsuma jamás sacarían a Naruto y Yuki simple y sencillamente porque ellos no pueden hacerlo. –Megumi frunce más su seño, no entienden de que va.

- ¡Joder! –exclama furioso Sasuke, tiene miedo, mucho miedo, porque ha visto la clase de hombre que es Kaname, Sakura le ha contado como es Kaname con ella, si él la descubrió y se la llevo… no quiere ni pensar lo que le pasara, no quiere hacerlo.

**Continuará**

**O.o KANAME YA ATRAPO A LOS TRES**

**KE PASAR? **

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	39. ¡Ayuda!

**¡Ayuda!**

Se ve un elegante y gran estudio. Esta adornado al estilo europeo. Dentro hay un gran librero, un escritorio de fina madera, sillas elegantes, un sillón de piel color negro, una gran ventana tras el escritorio adornada con hermosas y gruesas cortinas que al estar cerradas le da oscuridad al lugar.

Sentada tras el escritorio se encuentra Yuki, recargando su espalda completamente en el respaldo y teniendo sus pies encima del costoso escritorio. A la chica se le ve despeinada y aun trae puesto el uniforme de la escuela.

- _Como imagine me traerían a casa… pero jamás conté con que me traerían al estudio de mi padre. Pensé que me encerrarían en mi habitación, y aunque me encerraron lo hicieron en el estudio, y me quitaron el teléfono y no hay computadora… brincar la ventana es una opción, sino estuviera cerrada, aunque podría quebrarla pero si lo hago escuchara, puedo oír que alguien vigila afuera. –_la pelinegra chasqueo la lengua, tiene que escapar lo sabe, sus amigos no correrán tanta suerte como ella. –_Analicemos, yo ahorita me encuentro en Venecia. Tengo entendido que Danzou vive en Francia así que ahí debieron haber llevado a Naruto… y Sakura debe estar en ¿Japón?... Kaname vive ahí aunque viaje mucho, que se hayan quedado en Japón es una opción mas no es seguro que así sea. –_la pelinegra chasquea la lengua, pero sale de sus pensamientos al oír unos pasos chocar contra el piso de mármol, viniendo desde afuera.

La pelinegra mira atenta la puerta la cual en un par de minutos se abrió dejando ver a un hombre adulto, de más o menos unos cuarenta años. Sus facciones son europeas; cabello rubio y corto, piel clara, ojos verdes que muestran frialdad y son grandes, facciones toscas y varoniles, una delgada y elegante barba de candado adorna su rostro, es alto y de cuerpo fornido que es cubierto por un traje de corte italiano de color café oscuro, una camisa blanca abajo del saco y no trae corbata, zapatos cafés oscuro de piel.

- ¿Qué demonios haces ahí? –la voz del hombres es varonil y la mira con desprecio.

- Aquí me trajeron. –Yuki sonríe de forma socarrona.

- No te hagas la tonta niña, hablo de la razón por la que estas sentada en mi lugar. –le dice furioso cerrando con brusquedad la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Tu lugar? –Yuki ríe entre dientes. –El lugar de mi padre dirás, de hecho todo esto es de mi padre…

- Lo fue. Murió ¿lo recuerdas?

- No, como también recuerdo que sus herederas somos mi madre y yo. Sigues siendo un usurpador. –Yuki se pone de pie y lo mira altanera.

El hombre se acerca a ella furioso y le voltea el rostro de una fuerte bofetada, para después tomarla de los cabellos y estamparle la cara en el escritorio.

Yuki tiene el seño fruncido mostrando dolor en su expresión, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre que brota de su labio reventado.

- Cuida tus palabras niña. –le dice amenazante.

- Ya no soy una niña. –le dice furiosa y con algo de dificultad por como la tiene.

- Se nota. –el hombre se relame los labios de forma pervertida.

Yuki se tensa cuando siente la mano de él en su pierna, subiendo hacia su trasero, metiéndolo bajo la falda y acariciándole los glúteos sobre las bragas.

- No solo escapaste de ese estúpido colegio sino que también te la has pasado robándome de mis cuentas bancarias jaqueando mis cuentas… sin duda debes ser castigada y se me ocurre como hacerlo. –el hombre apretó los glúteos de la pelinegra entre sus manos haciéndola hacer una mueca de asco.

- Yo no te robe nada, ese dinero me pertenece por derecho y lo sabes. Tu solo eres un pobre diablo que goza y disfruta lo que no le pertenece aprovechándose de la debilidad de mi madre. –le dice con odio.

Eso hizo enfurecer al hombre y eso se nota en su expresión, con brusquedad la jala de los cabellos hacia atrás y la avienta como si fuera un trapo, haciéndola caer al suelo y que se golpee la cabeza con la esquina del librero.

El hombre se endereza mirándola con desagrado, sin mostrar sorpresa o arrepentimiento, notando como los ojos de la pelinegra están cerrados y la cabeza le está sangrando, manchando la alfombra.

* * *

Agua tan fría, casi congelada hace despertar sobresaltado a Naruto. El rubio intenta moverse pero siente que sus brazos son agarrados, por lo que mira viendo a dos hombres trajeados sosteniéndolo de los brazos. El rubio miro a su alrededor notando que está en una especie de sótano, no solo están los dos hombres que lo aprisionan sino que ve a otros cinco frente a él, uno de ellos sosteniendo una cubeta, dejando ver que él fue el que lo mojo.

Antes de llegar intenta recordar lo que paso, recuerda que los hombres del padre de su amiga los durmieron con cloroformo, luego también recordó que dentro de un avión despertó y le volvieron a sedar con cloroformo cuando intento escapar de ellos y ahora despertó aquí.

- Al fin despiertas.

Al oír esa voz se estremeció, sus ojos muestran odio y furia viendo como de entre los hombres que están frente a él sale Danzou vistiendo un traje de oficina color beige.

- ¿Así es como pagas el que yo te haya cuidado y criado? –pregunta furioso.

- ¡Ja! ¿cuidado y criado? –pregunta sarcástico.

- No solo me avergüenzas con una importante familia de Japón haciendo que ellos te regresen, sino que te escapas de la escuela que tanto me cuesta pagar y todavía robas MI dinero jaqueando.

- Oh… ese tal Kaname es bueno, incluso investigo lo de jaquear. –el rubio sonríe de forma zorruna, ignorando el frio que siente al estar empapado en esa fría bodega.

- No solo me has estado robando a mí, sino que junto a esas zorras también a los Haruno y Aoyagi. –el rubio frunce el seño mas enojado porque este ofendiendo a sus amigas.

- Le robamos a Kaname, no lo niego. Pero a ti y a los Aoyagi no, yo solo tomo lo que tú me estas robando y lo que el padrastro de Yuki le roba a ella.

- ¿Enserio? –Danzou sonríe de forma tétrica. –Tienes una oportunidad. Dame todo lo que has estado robando…

- ¿Acaso no es suficiente mi fortuna que también quieres lo que he robado de otros millonarios? –Naruto lo mira con desprecio.

- Prometí devolver lo robado por ti a esas dos familias…

- ¿Y lo cumplirás? –el rubio ríe entre dientes, mostrándose incrédulo.

- Tal vez. –Danzou sonríe de forma burlona.

- Vaya, siempre he admirado la poca vergüenza que tienes. Ni tus promesas cumples, ¿por qué no me extraña? –el rubio lo mira con asco.

- Esta si la cumpliré, dame el dinero y te salvaras de ser castigado.

- Que amable… pero lo siento, no te daré nada. –el rubio lo mira retador.

- Veamos si sigues diciendo lo mismo.

El rubio mira como los cinco hombres frente a él se acercan sonriéndole burlones mientras los otros dos que lo tienen agarrado, hacen más presión, aprisionándolo con más fuerza. El rubio no mostro miedo sino que mantuvo su mirada retadora, la cual no se quito cuando uno de ellos le golpeo el estomago tan fuerte que sintió que le saldrían los intestinos pro la boca, menos cuando después de ese vinieron mas, tampoco cuando le golpearon la cara tan fuerte que sintió que se le romperían toda, cuando lo soltaron se sentía debilitado que no se pudo sostener por sí mismo, aunque su mirada esta entrecerrada siguió mostrándose retadora hacia Danzou, sintiendo como ahora entre todos esos tipos lo patean por todas partes, sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como si lo quebraran con cada golpe, no lloro, no mostro el terrible dolor que está sintiendo, la única muestra de dolor que recibió Danzou y los demás fueron los leves jadeos que se le escapan ante cada golpe, y eso porque por más que quiso no los pudo retener.

* * *

- _Debo admitir que esta vez Kaname se lucio. –_Sakura mira a su alrededor, está en una especie de sótano, si están en la mansión no sabía que tuvieran un cuarto hecho de ladrillos a todo estilo celda antigua, la única ventana que existe es una pequeña, apenas y cabe una mano, y está en lo alto, en el lugar no hay nada, esta húmedo y vacio. –_Lo extraño es que no me ha golpeado, por lo general lo hace al instante que me atrapan pero ya pasaron tres días y nada, ni siquiera lo he visto… tal vez piensa hacerme claustrofóbica o matarme del aburrimiento. –_Sakura suspira con pesadez, está sentada en una esquina de esa pequeña habitación, teniendo sus piernas flexionadas y abrazándolas, aun sigue usando el disfraz de su hermano, aunque se ha quitado la peluca dejando ver su largo cabello rosa que ahora está sucio y opaco donde no se ha duchado, no la han dejado hacerlo. –_o tal vez piensa matarme con mi propio peste. Tres días sin bañarme seguro huelo muy mal, por otro lado me alimentan y después de comer me llevan a un pequeño baño que no tiene vía de escape… lo admito es incomodo mear y cagar con una mujer mirándome, estando frente a mí. –_la peli-rosa se le sombreo la frente de negro, aunque la verdad es peor para la pobre diabla que tiene el empleo de vigilarla mientras caga. –_el peor empleo del mundo. –_una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro. –_Sasuke, no he podido llamarlo… seguro esta quebrándose la cabeza. No es tonto y sabe que algo paso. –_un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

La puerta se abre y por ella entra Takeshi quien se dirige hacia Sakura.

- Y vino a verme el perro fiel de mi papi… ¿dame la manita Fido? –le dice burlona, cuando llego a ella.

Con delicadeza Takeshi la pone de pie, ignorando su pedido. Sakura se deja hacer, total, sabe que no tiene posibilidad, Takeshi es muy fuerte, mucho más que ella y está muy bien entrenado, es el mejor de todos, sin contar que sabe que afuera hay más hombres que trabajan a las órdenes de Takeshi quien es el perro fiel de Kaname.

Takeshi se pone atrás de ella y le alza los brazos. Sakura frunce el seño al sentir en sus muñecas algo frio apresarlas y oír cerraduras, alza la irada viendo esas cadenas con grilletes que cuelgan del techo, no las había visto y lleva tres días ahí, aunque no la culpen está muy oscuro además perdió sus lentes cuando la durmieron.

- Kaname se esta luciendo. No sabía que teníamos una habitación así en casa.

- Por favor solo responde lo que te pida. –le susurra en el oído y Sakura frunce el seño. –Habrá menos dolor si lo haces.

Unos pasos chocar con el frio suelo hicieron eco haciendo que ambos miren a la entrada viendo a Kaname caminar hacia Sakura mostrando esa mueca de desprecio que siempre lleva cuando esta con ella.

- ¡Hola papi! –le dice melosa, sonriéndole pero mirándolo con odio. – ¿Cuál es el castigo de hoy? ¿Hacer que me duelan los brazos dejándome así todo el día, o será una semana?—Kaname la mira con repulsión.

- ¿Por qué Gaara ya no está en Egipto? ¿Hablaste con él antes de que te atraparan? ¿Dónde está? –le pregunta cortante.

- _Con que a eso se refería el perro con las preguntas. –_Sakura frunció el seño. –_es un alivio saber que Gaa-chan logro escapársele. —_lo siento Kaname no se dé que me hablas. –Sakura le sonríe de forma socarrona. –Y si lo supiera no te diría nada, no traicionaría a mi hermano.

- Solo te diré una cosa Sakura: encontrare a Gaara y él no se librara de su castigo por desobedecerme. —le dice amenazante.

- ¿Qué te cala más Kaname? ¿Qué te hicimos pendejo y tú ni en cuenta? ¿O que me hayas tenido en tu propia cara pensando que era Gaa-chan?... enserio que mal padre, somos tus hijos y ni cuenta del cambio. –Sakura le sonríe con burla.

Kaname muestra una expresión sombría y mira a Takeshi que sigue atrás de Sakura. Este asintió y le arranco la parte de atrás de la ropa de Sakura que sintió lo frio en su espalda.

Takeshi se acerco a Kaname y le entrego un látigo que tenía en su cinto, este lo tomo de cada extremo posando su penetrante mirada en Sakura que al ver el látigo no pudo evitar estremecerse.

- _Es… es la primera vez que no usara sus manos para golpearme. –_Sakura frunció el seño y le mantuvo la mirada.

Kaname camino colocándose atrás de ella. Y Sakura jadeo cuando sintió el primer latigazo en su espalda desnuda, sintiendo dolor y ardor, después vino otro, otro, y otro más, le siguieron muchos, perdió la cuenta solo siente dolor, ardor y algo escurrirle en la espalda. Su mirada que apenas y puede mantener abierta se topo con la de Takeshi que esta frente a ella, el cual le mantiene la mirada inexpresiva, pero ella pudo ver un poco de pena en ella, y le sostuvo la mirada, solo para tener algo que mirar mientras siente ese fuerte dolor en su espalda.

- _Él no va a oír mis gritos, no me va a ver llorar. No lo hará. –_Sakura cerró los ojos, pensando en lo único que le da fuerza ahora que es el rostro de Sasuke, la sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke, la expresión de Sasuke cuando le hace el amor.

* * *

Fuera del aeropuerto de Tokio se encuentra Karin quien viste unos jeans de color azul que le quedan ceñidos, una blusa de mangas largas color beige que le queda ceñida marcando su silueta y el cuello de esta es en "V". Su largo cabello lo trae suelto y sobre sus ojos trae puestas esas gafas de aumento. En su hombro derecho cuelga un maletín de viaje.

La pelirroja está esperando un taxi y se le ve impaciente. Al mirar a su derecha para ver si viene un taxi ve a un pelirrojo viendo exasperado su celular que cada dos por tres se lleva a la oreja y se le ve quitarse el celular de la oreja viéndose más preocupado.

Si lo observa de mas no es porque se le haga atractivo o le guste, sino porque se le hace que ya lo ha visto en algún lado. Lo observa mejor notando ese cabello corto de color rojo que lo lleva alborotado, incluso parece como que no se lo cepillo, casi toda su cara es tapada por esas grandes gafas de aumento con fondo de botella que le tapan casi todo el rostro, el tono de su piel esta bronceado como si acabara de venir de una soleada playa y se haya bronceado de mas. Su cuerpo no se lo ve muy bien, no sabe si es escuálido o musculoso, aunque le va más a lo primero, así suelen ser los chicos ñoños como él, pero si es alto, muy alto. Viste unos jeans que le quedan holgados, un suéter de lo más pasado de moda, hecho de estambre y es de cuadritos como los que usan los viejitos, además que le queda muy holgado, los zapatos que usan son como de casquillo. Noto también que sostiene del mango una maleta con llantas que está a su lado, por el tamaño se ve que es pesada.

Karin entrecierra los ojos, intenta descubrir donde lo vio antes, entonces ensancho los ojos recordándolo. Cuando Sakura estaba en el instituto con ella, Karin solía meterse a hurtadillas en su habitación para investigar cosas de su ídolo y ahí vio la fotografía donde sale ese chico.

- _¡Es el hermano de Sakura-sama!_

Justo en ese momento un automóvil negro y elegante se estaciona frente a ellos, de él salen dos hombres más el conductor, los tres son hombres trajeados. Gaara ensancha los ojos al reconocerlos, pero los tres se ponen frente a él mirándolo de forma amenazante.

Karin noto el miedo en el chico, lo tenso que se puso y frunció el seño.

- _¡No dejare que le hagan algo a la persona más importante para Sakura-sama! –_la pelirroja decidida se pone atrás de uno de los hombres y le da una patada en el trasero, una fuerte patada que tiro al grandote.

Gaara y sus compañeros ensanchan los ojos viendo al grandote rodando en el suelo, chillando del dolor mientras se toca el culo.

El pelirrojo reacciono y agarra su maleta aventándosela al otro, para después darle una patada en la entrepierna al tercero.

- ¡Vamos! –Karin toma de la mano a Gaara y lo avienta a la parte trasera del automóvil, agradeciendo que lo hayan dejado abierto, para después ella rápidamente subirse al asiento del conductor agradeciendo su suerte porque hayan dejado las llaves puestas.

Karin en su vida a manejado un automóvil, siempre ha tenido choferes, así que no sabe manejar, pero eso no le importo, la adrenalina esta a mil y lo único que quiere es salvar al hermano de esa persona que tanto admira. Así que prendió el automóvil como ha visto que lo hace el chofer, agradeció que sea automático por lo que solo movió la palanca quitando el freno y piso el acelerador con fuerza arrancando a toda velocidad.

Gaara se sostuvo de lo que pudo, mostrándose asustado por como esa loca desconocida arranco, y viendo hacia atrás, notando como los hombres de su padre los intentan perseguir corriendo, con la velocidad que van es imposible que les den alcance.

En cuanto Karin mueve el volante de un lado a otro esquivando las cosas que se le atraviesan en el camino como carros, personas, autobuses, poster, paredes, lo que sea lo esquiva y gracias a Kami-sama no ha chocado contra nada aun.

Gaara posa su vista al frente y casi se muere del susto al ver que un tráiler va hacia ellos y suspira aliviado cuando la pelirroja maniobro y lo esquivo.

- _Sino muero en el choque moriré del susto. –_Gaara lleva una mano a su pecho sintiendo como su corazón palpita tan fuerte que le dará taquicardia. – ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudaste? –tiene esa curiosidad, necesita saber quién es esa loca, tal vez es alguien que lo secuestra y él la ayudo.

- Primero que nada necesito asegurarme… ¿eres algo de Haruno Sakura-sama? –pregunta mirando al frente asustada porque apenas y puede controlar el automóvil, pero hace todo de sí para arreglárselas y no chocar.

Gaara se impresiona porque ella conozca a su hermana y le hable con tanto respeto.

- Soy su hermano mellizo. Haruno Gaara. –se presenta serio.

- Yo soy Karin, admiradora de Sakura-sama, estuvimos en el mismo instituto en Alemania. Vine a ayudar a Sakura-sama…

- Ya debemos estar muy lejos de ellos… lo mejor es que te estaciones y hablemos como se debe. –le aconseja sintiéndose asustado, se ve que esa chica necesita toda su concentración para manejar, y hacer las dos cosas como platicar y manejar seguro los mata.

- ¡No sé cómo frenar! –Karin comienza a llorar mostrando lo asustada que esta.

- ¡Pisa el pedal izquierdo! –le grita alterado el pelirrojo y Karin lo obedece, frenando de golpe y haciendo que ambos se balanceen hacia adelante como muñecos por no traer cinturón de seguridad.

Los automóviles de atrás y adelante comenzaron a pitar haciendo que a Gaara le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, al menos siguen vivos.

- Cámbiate de lugar. Yo manejare. –ordena.

- ¿Sabes hacerlo? –Karin lo mira con desconfianza.

- Si… he manejado antes. –le informa serio, después de todo su padre lo obligo aprender ahora le ve lo bueno a eso.

- ¿Y porque no lo hiciste desde el principio? –pregunta indignada, casi se matan y ese la dejo manejar.

- Porque no me dejaste. Cuando te pusiste al volante y me echaste atrás pensé que sabias lo que hacías. –le dice mientras ella se cambia al asiento del copiloto y él se las ingenia para pasarse para adelante.

- No lo pensé. Solo quería huir de esos grandotes y ayudarte. –le dice ofendida.

Gaara solo asintió y prendió el automóvil, comenzando a conducir de forma normal y tranquila, a una velocidad decente.

- Bien… ahora cuéntame la razón por la que viniste a ayudar a Sa-chan. –le dice sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

- El padre de Sakura-sama fue a la escuela y se entero de que ella se escapo. Después de amenazar a mi padre se fue. Y yo quería venir a Japón para alertarla, pero mi padre no me dejaba, me decía que no debía meterme en esto, pero logre escapármele y le pague a alguien para que finja ser mi padre y poder salir del país y venir a Japón. –informa seria.

- ¿Y porque no le llamaste para alertarla? –pregunta algo sorprendido porque haya hecho todo eso por su hermana.

- Al principio no pude, me quitaron mi teléfono y todo con lo que pueda comunicarme, cuando logre escaparme y conseguir un teléfono no me contesto ni Sakura-sama, ni Naruto-sama ni Yuki-sama… por eso decidí venir para buscarlos y si están en problemas ayudarlos.

- Creo que mi hermana logro escapar, más bien es lo que espero… ella me dejo un mensaje donde me advertía que padre sabia de nuestro cambio, por eso regrese a Japón para buscarla ya que tampoco me respondía las llamadas. –Gaara frunce el seño. –Si vamos a la escuela tal vez podríamos saber algo…

- Eres su hermano pero no tienes ni una pizca de su astucia. –Karin lo mira con desprecio y Gaara aprieta los puños en el volante, lo sabe, él no es tan astuto y listo como su hermana, eso le frustra porque teme no ser lo suficiente para poder ayudarla cuando ella siempre lo anda ayudando. –Si vamos a esa escuela te atraparan, seguro tu padre la está vigilando… ¿y que dirás cuando llegues? ¿Déjenme pasar busco a mi hermana? –Karin lo mira incrédula.

- Lógicamente entraremos sin ser vistos, debe haber una forma de salir y entrar sin que se den cuenta. La única forma de saber algo de Sa-chan es yendo ahí e investigar, nada perdemos con eso. –le dice serio y Karin asintió, sabiendo que tiene razón.

La pelirroja abrió su bolsa de viaje y saco una gorra, para después ponérsela al pelirrojo.

- Tapemos tu pelo y el mío. –informa poniéndose una gorra también. –También traigo lentes oscuros, entre menos nos dejemos ver menos probabilidad hay de que nos atrapen. –Gaara asintió estando de acuerdo, pero al ver el par lentes oscuros de sol de lo mas afeminados que saco Karin una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca al saber lo que se pondrá.

* * *

En uno de los patios traseros de la escuela, en ese mismo patio por donde casi todos los estudiantes se dan sus escapadas, se ve a una escultural chica vistiendo solo la falda escolar, la parte del uniforme de arriba desapareció, frente a ella devorándole con la boca uno de los senos desnudos y masajeándole con una mano el otro está Sasori quien ya no trae puesto el saco escolar, ni la corbata y su camisa esta desabrochada dejando ver su torso desnudo.

La chica gime como loca y sus mejillas están sonrojadas, absorta en el placer que el pelirrojo le da, masajeándole la nuca.

La chica entreabre los ojos viendo que desde la barda saltan un chico y una chica usando gorras y lentes oscuros de lo mas jotones, cuando cayeron al suelo al chico se le cayó la gorra rebelando su pelo rojo.

- ¡Sasori-sama! –exclama avergonzada, apartándola de él y haciendo que los intrusos volteen.

Gaara y Karin se sonrojaron al ver la escena de la chica semidesnuda tapándose los senos con los brazos o intentándolo. Cuando el chico voltea con fastidio para ver quien los interrumpió ensancha los ojos al reconocer esa cabellera roja.

Karin al ver semejante espécimen masculino puso expresión bobalcona, es el chico mas apuesto que ha visto en su corta vida y el verlo con la camisa desabrochada y pelo alborotado le aumento la temperatura y marco más su cara de pendeja.

- _Genial… de todos los tipos con los que me pude topar tuvo que ser con Sasori. Si antes me molestaba sin razón alguna ahora seguro me querrá moler a golpes por haberlo interrumpido. –_Gaara tiene los ojos muy abiertos, aun sorprendido.

- ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! –exclama Sasori sonriendo de forma torcida, acercándose a Gaara. –nada más y nada menos que a mi compadre Gaara. –el pelirrojo se coloca alado de Gaara pasándole un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable, destanteando completamente al pelirrojo y sorprendiendo a la chica con la que estaba, al saber que es Gaara le sonrío coqueta mientras se descubre disimulada uno de sus pezones, enseñándoselo. –y con lentes de marica… ¿Qué pasa? ¿la nueva moda? –Sasori le quita los lentes y se los pone, mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

Karin al ver lo apuesto que es Gaara sin esas gafas de botella marco más su expresión bobalicona, hasta baba le escurre de los labios al ver a esos dos apuestos pelirrojos cerca. En cuanto la otra chica al ver a Gaara sin gafas casi tuvo un orgasmo ahí y se mostro mas insinuante hacia él, pero este ni en cuenta, esta aun mirando a Sasori con cautela, que sea así de amigable con él de pronto le da miedo, ese pelirrojo es un desgraciado de primera.

- ¿Vienes a visitarnos después de irte sin despedirte mal agradecido? –pregunta volteándolo a ver.

- Bueno… am… —Gaara no sabe cómo reaccionar, ósea está acostumbrado al Sasori que es un desgraciado con él no al que se porta como amigo, no sabe que mosco le pico.

- Oye compadre creciste en estos días e hiciste musculo… ¿acaso es la pubertad o estás haciendo más ejercicio? –Sasori le aprieta el hombro sintiéndolo más grueso, recuerda que el Gaara de hace un par de semanas o meses—_no recuerda la última vez que le paso un brazo por los hombros—_tenia hombros de nena. –También se te ve rostro mas masculino… ya no veo esas facciones de nena –Sasori se inclina hacia él, bajándose un poco los lentes de sol para observarlo mejor. – ¡La pubertad te ha llegado al fin! –exclama burlón. –Incluso estas mas bronceado desgraciado, ¿acaso te fuiste estos tres días a la playa a broncearte y a tener sexo desenfrenado?

Gaara se sonroja por lo que dijo y ahora sabe que definitivamente Sasori debió tener mucho contacto con su hermana como para que lo esté comparando con ella cuando se hizo pasar por él.

- ¡No me lo creo te sonrojaste! –exclama divertido para después soltar la carcajada. – estos tres días te hicieron más tímido ¿o qué? –Sasori se muestra divertido. –Por cierto muchachote ya que te pusiste más guapo que antes y como reglo por tu visita te dejare compartir conmigo esta chica. –le dice insinuante, mirando hacia la chica con la que minutos antes estaba manoseándola haciendo que Gaara mire a la chica notando como esta se descubre los senos para que él se los mire mientras lo mira coqueta haciéndolo sonrojar aun mas. –Solo mírala se puso más cachonda ante la idea de coger con ambos, incluso creo que con solo verte se puso más caliente. –Sasori sonríe burlón y Gaara desvía la mirada sonrojado.

- Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. –le responde intentando sonar cortante para que no descubra que él y su hermana cambiaron lugares, sabe que Sasori o más bien sospecha que se hizo amigo de su hermana pensando que es él.

- Olvidaba que tienes a Yuki y es muy celosa, y tu un bobo fiel. –Sasori suspira resignado y Gaara ensancha los ojos mostrándose mas sonrojado, él no sabía que anduviera con la amiga de su hermana y Karin ensancha también los ojos sorprendida.

- _Seguro mi hermana puso a Yuki como su novia para que no piensen que soy gay o algo así. –_una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Gaara al ver probable eso.

- Oye ¿y esa quién es? –Sasori mira curioso a Karin para después guiñarle un ojo coqueto, mostrándose divertido al verla sonrojarse toda, poniéndose nerviosa. –Tiene cara de sufrir retraso mental aunque no la culpo, suelo causar eso en las chicas al verme, se que no es su culpa. –le susurra en el oído, oyéndose juguetón y a Gaara se le hace más grande la gota de sudor que resbala por su nuca, nunca conoció a Sasori, ósea no lo trato más que cuando él lo molestaba junto con sus amigos, por lo que no sabe como es y el saberlo ahora lo deja incrédulo.

- Es una amiga. –responde tranquilo.

- Claro, amiga. –le dice insinuante y Gaara roda los ojos.

- Por cierto compadre deberías ir a ver a Sasuke, está hecho una furia desde que te fuiste… aquí entre nos pienso que se volvió joto y te trae ganas así que cuida tu culo cuando estés cerca de él. –le dice juguetón.

- ¿Uchiha? –Gaara se muestra incrédulo, saber que su hermana se hizo amiga de Sasuke también le sorprende, después de todo Sasuke fue uno de los cuales mas lo molesto y parecía odiarlo, por eso de todos quienes lo molestaban Sasuke es quien más le sorprende, porque era el único que parecía molestarlo porque lo odia no por diversión como los demás.

- ¿Uchiha? Tenías mucho sin ser tan formal con él. –Sasori lo mira extrañado. –andas muy raro. –el pelirrojo lo mira de forma analítica haciendo que Karin se tense pensando que los descubrieron.

- ¿Enserio? –Gaara intenta portarse como su hermana, hablando como ella lo hace e intentando imitar su mirada. –Oye llévame a la que fue mi habitación sin que me vean, olvide unas cosas y quiero recuperarlas, como también necesito ayuda para no ser visto. –ordena de forma despreocupada y mirándolo con fastidio mientras le quita los lentes que le quito y se los pone sobre sus ojos, para después soltarse del agarre y recoger su gorra, la cual se puso nuevamente.

Karin casi tuvo un orgasmo al ver como el papasote hermano de Sakura toma la actitud de su ídolo, se ve más sexy siendo como es Sakura-sama. La otra chica se mostro bobalicona y mas excitada

Sasori sonrío levemente, mostrando que cualquier sospecha que tuviera respecto a Gaara se haya disipado, cosa que noto Gaara haciéndolo sentirse aliviado.

* * *

Sasori ya con su ropa acomodada va entrando a los dormitorios masculinos junto con Karin y Gaara. Para decepción de la chica con la que estaba Sasori la tuvieron que dejar ahí con las ganas.

Por otro lado Sasori ayudo a Gaara a despistar a los prefectos o maestros que llegaban a toparse para que no vieran al pelirrojo.

Karin mira todo maravillada, casi todos los chicos que están ahí son apuestos y sexys o al menos los que ha visto.

- ¡Neji! –lo llama Sasori cuando ven al castaño caminar hacia ellos. –Mira quien vino a visitarnos. –le dice juguetón, pasándole nuevamente un brazo por los hombros a Gaara.

Gaara ya no se sorprende, si Sasuke el líder de ese grupito se hizo amigo de él o más bien de su hermana, significa que los demás también.

Karin mira como babosa al castaño, ese es otro chico sexy y con esa mirada penetrante se ve más sexy.

En cuanto Neji analiza con la mirada al chico, no reconociéndolo, solo sabe que es un marica por usar esos lentes.

- Como no adivinas te daré otra pista. –Sasori con su mano libre le quita la gorra haciendo que Gaara rodé los ojos.

Neji al verlo ensancha los ojos, esa cabellera es inconfundible.

- _¿Cómo cojones en tres días se puso más alto y mas fornido?... aunque con esos lentes se ve bien marica. Tal vez decidió salir del closet. –_Neji entrecierra los ojos hacia Gaara que se tenso pensando que lo descubrió.

- Sé que con ese look que se agarro es difícil de reconocerlo. Ropa de ñoño y lentes de marica… supongo quiere imponer una moda rara. –Sasori le codea las costillas de forma insinuante a Gaara.

- ¿Gaara?

Neji alza la mirada y los demás voltean viendo a Kiba con ojos muy abiertos mirando anonadado a Gaara. Karin sintió que moriría de tantos orgasmos al ver a tantos chicos guapos.

- _Cuando regrese a Alemania le pediré a mi padre que me inscriba en esta escuela. –_Karin sonríe bobalicona.

- ¡Gaara! –Kiba sonríe de oreja a oreja viéndose emocionado y feliz, la preocupación se fue al ver que su amiga está bien.

El pelirrojo alza ambas cejas definitivamente no sabe quién es ese chico, no recuerda haberlo visto antes.

En cuanto Kiba corrió hacia Gaara y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, pero al sentir esos duros músculos masculinos ensancho los ojos.

- La escuela está llena de maricas. –Neji roda los ojos.

- Eso estoy comenzando a pensar. –Sasori sonríe burlón.

Gaara se sonrojo por lo que dijeron y Kiba ni los pelo, está algo sorprendido.

- Tú no eres Sakura. –susurra en el oído del pelirrojo solo para que él lo oiga y eso lo sorprendió. –Eres Gaara, el verdadero Gaara. –Gaara se tenso al saber que él lo descubrió. –No diré nada… Sakura, Yuki, Naruto ¿sabes si están bien?

- No. Vine a investigar lo que paso. –le susurra el pelirrojo también solo para que el castaño lo oiga.

- Bien. Vamos a donde podamos hablar.

Gaara asintió y Kiba se separo de él sonriéndole amigable. Los otros tres alzan ambas cejas, el abrazo duro mucho y Neji comienza a pensar que Kiba también batea para el otro lado y definitivamente Gaara es un zorro que coge con varios, incluso comienza a pensar que Gaara es quien está volviendo jotos a todos.

- _Definitivamente ya no me duchare en las duchas de los vestidores, ni en duchas donde no me pueda duchar solo. –_a Neji se le sombreo la frente de negro, ya no se siente seguro en esa escuela.

- Ella es Karin, una amiga de Alemania de mi hermana, de Yuki y Naruto. –informa Gaara apuntando a Karin que sonrío bobalicona al tener la mirada de todos puesta en ellos además de porque la llamaron amiga de Sakura.

Los demás la miran como la retrasada que parece.

- Oye tu voz suena diferente. –Neji mira serio a Gaara haciendo que se tense al igual que Kiba.

- ¿Verdad? –Sasori se muestra divertido. –No solo se puso más musculoso y su rostro al fin se endureció como el de un macho sino también su voz se hizo de un verdadero hombre. La pubertad l fin llego a mi muchacho. –dice con orgullo como una madre hablando de su hijo que ha crecido.

Una gran gota de sudor les resbala en la nuca de los demás.

- Bueno de aquí yo me encargo de estos dos. –les informa Kiba amigable.

- Nada. Quiero ver como se pone Sasuke al verlo. –Sasori se muestra emocionado, no trae su cámara pero si su celular para grabar el momento.

- No, yo no quiero ver eso. –Neji da media vuelta dispuesta a regresarse de por dónde vino, pero Sasori lo toma del cuello de la camisa impidiendo que se vaya.

- No escapes muchachote que hay que hacer una fiesta porque Gaarita nos visita… aunque es una lástima que no hayan venido los mellizos. –dice con lamento.

- ¡Claro! ¡Una fiesta! –exclama Kiba emocionado. – ¡En mi habitación hay cervezas, deberían ir a buscar a Shikamaru!

- Lo buscamos después de que vea la cara de Sasuke a ver a Gaara… estoy en que o llora de la emoción o lo golpea. —Sasori se mostro ansioso.

Kiba se mostro acongojado ni cómo deshacerse de Sasori, es un cabezón. En cuanto Neji tiene la frente sombreada de negro él piensa que seguro Sasuke besara a Gaara no importándole que estén ellos, la emoción de verlo le ganara y no quiere ver eso, traumándose más.

- _¿Qué haría mi hermana en esta situación? –_Gaara entrecierra los ojos, sabe que tiene que deshacerse de ellos, la mirada de ese tal Kiba se lo dice, entonces recordó como Sasori lo obedeció cuando le ordeno que lo lleve a su habitación sin ser visto por lo que sonrío levemente. –Ustedes dos busquen a Shikamaru. –ordena mirando a Neji y Sasori. –Nosotros iremos a mi antigua habitación. Lo que olvide es importante. –dice serio.

- ¡Buena idea! –dice rápidamente Neji comenzando a caminar, llevándose a Sasori que se deja llevar resignado.

- ¡Son dignos hermanos, tienen el don del mando! –Kiba le palmea un hombro emocionado y Karin esta toda orgásmica al ver la actitud mandona de Gaara, es sexy.

En cuanto Gaara se sonroja rascándose la nuca apenado, regresando a su verdadera actitud.

- Ya que se fueron los otros dos, quiero que me aclares algo. –Gaara mira serio a Kiba. –Tu preces saber la verdad de todo…

- Bueno eso es porque me hice muy amigo de esos tres. –Kiba le sonríe de oreja a oreja. –Me lo contaron todo. Sasuke y Suigetsu también lo saben. –eso sorprendió mas Gaara.

- ¿Cómo es que lo saben y guardan el secreto? ¿Cómo mi hermana se hizo amiga de esos dos? En especial de Sasuke que parecía que me odiaba a muerte sin razón alguna…

- No subestimes a Sakura-sama. –le dice Karin con arrogancia. –Ella logra hacer que quienes la odien la respeten y teman…

- Bueno… al principio todo empezó por un trato de grupos. –Kiba se rasca una mejilla nervioso, no sabe si decirlo. –Por un cuerdo, ya que nuestro grupo y el de Sasuke se metió en una pelea… después digamos que nos hicimos muy amigos con el trato cotidiano, pero mejor luego que te explique tu hermana o Sasuke. Ahorita hay otras cosas más importantes. –Kiba prefiere no decírselo no sabe si Gaara es celoso con su hermana, menos si cuando se enoja da miedo como Sakura, además el mensajero es siempre el que sufre así que mejor no serlo.

- Concuerdo con eso, hay cosas más importantes. –le dice serio.

- Bien, vamos. Sasuke y Suigetsu serán de mucha ayuda, eso te lo aseguro. –le dice amigable y Gaara asintió, si ese castaño lo dice es por algo y confiara en él ya que su hermana lo hizo.

* * *

- ¡Puta madre, me siento bien impotente! –exclama furioso Suigetsu que se encuentra en la habitación de Sasuke.

- ¿Crees que yo no? –Sasuke se pone de pie y lo toma de las solapas, mirándolo furioso. –¿Crees que no me siento como un inútil? ¿Crees que no estoy preocupado? ¡Tres días, tres putos días en los que no sé nada de ella! –exclama furioso.

- ¡No eres el único que está preocupado por su novia! ¡En vez de desquitarte conmigo usa más esa cabeza y busquémoslas! –ambos se miran con ganas d matarse queriendo desquitarse con el otro por la frustración que sienten.

La puerta se abre de pronto haciendo que ambos volteen viendo a Kiba con una chica con lentes y gorra a su derecha y su izquierda un chico que usa gorra también y unos lentes de lo mas jotones.

Karin siente que va a desfallecer al ver a ese bombón de pelo negro, es el hombre más hermoso que haya visto en su vida.

- Chicos miren quien vino a ayudarnos. –Kiba le quita la gorra a Gaara dejando ver su cabello rojo.

Suigetsu y Sasuke se sorprendieron al verlo, pero al siguiente segundo Sasuke se cerco a Gaara quien se cohibió un poco esperando el golpe, pero para su sorpresa y la de Karin lo abrazo. Kiba sonríe burlón, conteniéndose las ganas por soltar la carcajada mientras que Suigetsu busca con la mirada a Yuki, decepcionándose al no verla.

- Me tenías tan preocupado Sakura. –el pelinegro se separa un poco de ella y le sonríe de una forma que Gaara casi le da el ataque del miedo, jamás pensó que ese Uchiha sonriera de esa forma tan tierna, enserio que le dio miedo.

Sasuke le quito los lentes, quería ver sus ojos, y cuando se los quita queda echo piedra, ese no es su Sakura, ese es un hombre, tiene facciones parecidas a las de su novia, pero más toscas y masculinas.

- Tu eres… —Sasuke no puede ni formular la palabra, le acaba de sonreír así y de abrazarlo.

- Es el verdadero Gaara. –dice Kiba burlón y ya no soportándolo mas soltó la carcajada.

Suigetsu se sorprendió, pero segundos después se le unió, su amigo abrazo a un hombre y casi lo besa, de hecho sino le hubiera quitado los lentes si lo hubiera besado. Sasuke se aleja de Gaara como si este quemada y lo fulmina con la mirada como si este tuviera la culpa de todo, mientras que Gaara entrecierra los ojos.

- ¿Qué relación tienes con mi hermana? –pregunta tétrico Gaara, esa forma como lo recibió pensando que es Sakura se le hizo muy sospechosa, no es de amigos menos como lo miro antes de quitarle los lentes, lo miro como si… de solo pensarlo se estremeció. – ¡No me digas que te aprovechaste de ella usando a tu favor saber nuestro secreto! –exclama furioso, lo cree capaz de eso y más.

- ¡Sakura-sama jamás se dejaría manipular, ella es de las que manipula no de las que son manipuladas! –exclama Karin ofendida, no dejara que difamen a su ídolo.

- No digas idioteces. –Sasuke lo mira despectivo y Gaara afila su mirada, ambos ignorando a la pelirroja. –Y para que te vayas enterando Sakura es mi novia… cuñado. –Sasuke lo mira con burla, mostrándose altanero y la expresión sombría de Gaara se marco más.

Suigetsu y Kiba detienen su carcajada al sentir esa potente aura terrorífica, al mirar a Gaara enojado se estremecieron da igual o más miedo que Sakura enojada, bien dicen que los seriecitos son peores enojados.

Karin tiene los ojos muy abiertos, ese es el novio de Sakura, no pensó que alguien como ella tendría novio, ósea que tome alguien enserio.

- _Ya decía yo que si Sakura-sama elegía a alguien como novio elegiría a alguien apuesto y sexy como este Dios griego. –_Karin salió de la sorpresa y asintió sintiéndose conforme por la elección de su senpai.

- ¿Cómo que cuñado cabrón? –pregunta tétrico. – ¡Ya quisieras idiota, no dejare que un pendejo como tu sea novio de mi hermana!

- ¡Como si te fuera a pedir permiso estúpido! –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada viéndose igual de intimidante que Gaara.

- ¡Sa-chan es mía y no la compartiré con pervertidos idiotas como tú! –le grita furioso.

- ¡Te jodes, porque Sakura es mía, mía, estúpido! –Sasuke pega su frente con la de Gaara y ambos se gruñen como perros rabiosos.

- ¡Es mía, mi hermana!

- ¡Es mía, mi novia!

Suigetsu, Karin y Kiba pasan su mirada de uno a otro oyendo como cada uno proclama a Sakura como suya, ya sea su hermana o su novia, ambos dispuestos a matar al otro.

- _Tengo que admitir que es igual de celoso y posesivo con Sakura como Sakura lo es con Gaara. –_Kiba niega divertido viendo a Gaara.

- ¡Mi hermana y no dejare que este contigo!

- ¡Ya te dije que no te pediré permiso, ella es suficiente grande para decidir y ya es mi novia!

- ¡Sigue siendo mi hermana!

- ¡Y también sigue siendo mi novia!

**Continuará**

**al fin yego el momento por el ke creo ke todas esperaban: el regreso de Gaarita jajajajaja, y sasuke kasi lo besa, la vdd stuve tentada a poner ke si lo besaba para ke sus cuatachos se burlen mas de el, pero termino dandome lastima el pobre, ya es suficiente con ke en el anime/magan se haya besado con naruto jajajajajajaajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	40. Empieza el rescate

**Empieza el rescate **

En la habitación de Sasuke se encuentran todos sentados en el suelo, formando un círculo. Gaara y Sasuke están separados lo mas que se puede para que no empiecen a discutir, pero aun así ambos se fulminan con la mirada.

- _Viéndolo bien no se parece mucho a mi Sakura… además que el tenerlo en la misma habitación me provoca el mismo desagrado que sentía cuando estábamos en la primaria y en la escuela media… a diferencia que cuando conocí a Sakura usando el disfraz de Gaara, el estar con ella en la misma habitación me provocaba mucha tranquilidad y nerviosismos… esto definitivamente comprueba que no soy gay, extrañamente mis instintos sabían que ella era mujer. Uchiha Sasuke es cien por ciento heterosexual, y esa dudilla del diez por ciento que sentía hacia mi sexualidad desapareció. –_Sasuke sonríe satisfecho y Gaara lo mira como el loco que es.

- Necesito saber si saben algo aunque sea lo mas mínimo. –comienza a hablar serio Gaara. –Ella solo me mando un mensaje de voz diciéndome que me esconda porque nuestro padre sabía ya nuestro secreto. No sé si huyo o mi padre la atrapo… si es lo segundo… —Gaara aprieta los puños con fuerza—_por cierto, aclaro que se volvió a colocar sus lentes de fondo de botella ya que ve borroso y quiere fulminar bien a Sasuke con la mirada—_

Sasuke también apretó los puños con fuerza, espera que sea lo segundo, que Sakura haya escapado y se esté escondiendo.

- Según dijo la directora los tres fueron sacados de la escuela por sus padres y tutores. –informa serio Suigetsu.

- Cosa imposible en Naruto y Yuki ya que ambos estaban aquí con apellido falso. –dice serio Kiba.

- Si escaparon ¿alguna idea de donde pueden estarse escondiendo? –pregunta Karin con curiosidad y los tres niegan. –Los tres son muy listos, sino se han comunicado y si escaparon es porque no pueden hacerlo. Cuando puedan lo harán y si necesitan ayuda. —dice con seguridad.

- A todo esto ¿quién eres remolacha? –Suigetsu la mira curioso.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste estúpido? –pregunta furiosa haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Remolacha. –Suigetsu le sonríe de forma socarrona y Karin lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Tu… —Karin es interrumpida por un carraspeo de Gaara haciendo que esta lo fulmine con la mirada a él mientras Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Ella es Karin, está en la misma escuela en la que estaba mi hermana y sus amigos. –informa el pelirrojo. –ellos son Uchiha Sasuke. –presenta hacia Karin apuntando a Sasuke. –Y él Hozuki Suigetsu. –el mencionado amplia su sonrisa socarrona y la pelirroja bufa. –No sabemos si mi hermana escapó y necesitamos informarnos sobre eso lo más rápido posible. Ir a mi casa yo mismo y averiguarlo no es opción, es seguro que mi padre no me llevara a donde esta ella, de hecho me alejara lo mas que pueda de ella. —Sasuke frunce el seño.

- Y seguro también te hará algo. No dejare que Kaname te tenga y te lastime, Sakura no quería eso. –le dice cortante y Gaara lo mira sorprendido.

- _Él quiere protegerme por Sakura. –_Gaara sonríe levemente, al notar que Sasuke en verdad quiere a su hermana.

- ¡Awww…! –exclaman melosos Kiba y Suigetsu ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura sigue colgada en esas cadenas que cuelgan del techo que tienen aprisionadas sus muñecas. Los ojos de la peli-rosa están entre abiertos, dejándose ver que está luchando para no quedar inconsciente. Se le ve débil y cansada. Su espalda esta toda llena de sangre, se ven ahí los golpes a rojo vivo, algunas partes de la piel de la espalda reventadas.

- _Espero que estés a salvo Gaa-chan y bien escondido… Naruto, Yuki… espero que ustedes también estén bien aunque creo que es mucho pedir –_sin ya poder retenerlas sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas, ahora que está sola se puede permitir llorar. –_Sasuke. –_los ojos de la peli-rosa se cierran, quedando inconsciente.

* * *

Naruto está tirado en el suelo, todo golpeado y temblando. La sangre de sus heridas traspasa su ropa, se le ven muchos moretones, su rostro esta hinchado, sus labios reventados, sus ojos hinchados que apenas y puede ver. Sus labios se ven pálidos y sus dientes chocan donde esta temblando del frio. El rubio está en posición fetal.

- Malditos montoneros… creo que me quebraron algunas costillas. –susurra adolorido, su tono de voz es ronco y se deja ver lo que se le dificulta hablar. –_espero que Sakura-chan y Yu-chan estén bien… Hinata-chan espero que no pienses que te abandone, cuando consiga líbrame de esta te buscare dattebayo. –_lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente fue el rostro sonrojado de Hinata.

* * *

Yuki comienza a abrir los ojos viendo borroso, parpadea un par de veces para enfocar la vista y lleva una mano a su cabeza sintiendo un fuerte dolor, sintiendo una venda cubrírsela, entonces recordó todo, cuando su padrastro la empujo y el fuerte dolor en la cabeza, de ahí nada más.

Con cuidado se sienta en la cama, dándose cuenta que está en su antigua habitación, esa que sigue adornada de forma infantil tal cual la recordaba. Molesta chasquea la lengua, esperando que no la hayan encerrado.

Al oír la puerta ser abierta voltea haciendo una mueca de dolor debido a que eso le provoco un terrible dolor en la cabeza, pero se sorprende al ver a esa hermosa mujer que posee sus mismos ojos y tiene gran parecido con ella, solo que sus facciones son más maduras, de una mujer de unos treinta años si tiene mas no los aparenta, y lo único que la diferencia es el color de cabello, mientras el de Yuki es negro el de la mujer es castaño claro, casi rubio.

Al instante chasquea la lengua mostrando desagrado y posa su vista en la ventana ignorando a la mujer que borro la sorpresa al verla despierta y ahora es remplazada por tristeza.

- Yuki-chan. –la llama siendo cautelosa, acercándose a ella llevando una bandeja con algo de fruta picada y un vaso de jugo. – ¿Te encuentras mejor? Te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza al caer…

- ¿Al caer? –Yuki sonríe con burla. –Tu esposo me empujo después de meterme mano bajo la falda.

- Eso no puede ser, Andrew te respeta como mi hija. –dice indignada.

- Si, cree lo que quieras hace mucho que dejo de importarme lo que pienses. –le dice cortante y sin voltearla a ver.

El rostro de la mujer mostro tristeza y dolor.

- Te traje algo de fruta y jugo para que comas. Necesitas estar fuerte para que te recuperes pronto.

- Déjalo ahí, no tengo hambre. –le dice cortante.

- Pero necesitas comer hija, me preocupas.

- ¿Te preocupo? –Yuki ríe con burla. – ¿Desde cuándo? Nada más te coge Andrew y te olvidaste que tienes hija. –Yuki voltea a verla con desprecio pero el rostro le es volteado por una fuerte bofetada de su madre.

Yuki se mordió el labio inferior viéndose furiosa, le dolió mas que esa cachetada le provocara dolor en la cabeza, no le importo que al morderse se sacara más sangre del labio reventado.

La mujer mira su mano sorprendida, para después mirar a su hija mostrando dolor y arrepentimiento.

- Antes solo mirabas mientras él me golpeaba y ahora tú me pegas. Una madre modelo. –le dice con desprecio viendo como los ojos de la mujer muestran dolor.

- Yo… Yuki-chan, yo no quise…

- Tú nunca quieres. –la mujer inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, sintiéndose dolida.

- Yuki-chan lo siento, siento ser débil y haber puesto a un hombre sobre mi hija. –le dice oyéndose realmente arrepentida y voz entrecortada donde está llorando y Yuki solo se le queda viendo indiferente. –Pero cuando tu padre murió me sentí muy sola y tengo miedo de que si le decía algo a Andrew me dejara. Además tu hermanito tiene solo cinco años… él necesita a su padre, no quiero que sufra lo mismo que tu… porque aunque no lo creas me duele lo que te hace, me duele que te haya separado de mi.

- Eres y serás una mujer débil que no merece tener hijos. –le dice cortante y la mujer alza el rostro viéndose más dolida.

- Por cierto no conoces a tu hermanito. –la mujer sonríe, intentando cambiar de tema aunque esas lagrimas siguen saliendo de sus ojos. –Tiene nuestros mismos ojos… aunque su padre sean diferente se parecen mucho, ya que él se parece mucho a mi físicamente y tu también te pareces mucho a mi físicamente, solo que tu sacaste el color de cabello negro como el de tu padre y su carácter mientras que Brandon, así se llama tu hermanito, él saco mi carácter y mi color de cabello. –exclama emocionada.

- Desgraciaste a ese niño si saco en verdad tu carácter, aunque prefiero ese carácter que el de su estúpido padre… por otro lado lo del físico es bueno, creo que es lo único bueno que tienes, un hermoso físico. –Yuki le sonríe con burla.

- Por favor no me hables así, me lastimas. –le pide suplicante.

- Lo siento, solo soy sincera. –Yuki amplía su sonrisa.

- Sé que es demasiado tarde para recompensar mi abandono, pero me gustaría hacer algo para que me perdones. Sé que estando aquí no serás feliz así que te ayudare a escapar y te daré el dinero que necesites, podemos aprovechar que Andrew se fue de viaje de negocios y regresa hasta mañana en la tarde.

- Hasta que dices algo inteligente Ángela… si piensas ayudarme en verdad dame un teléfono. –le pide cortante y Ángela aun mostrando tristeza asintió, le duele que su hija ya no le diga "mamá" como cuando era niña.

* * *

En la habitación de Sasuke están siguen estando Kiba, Suigetsu, Gaara y Karin, los cuatro se muestran frustrados por no encontrar una forma de dar con ellos.

El celular de Suigetsu comienza a sonar haciendo que este con fastidio lo saque viendo que es un número desconocido y es de larga distancia, con fastidio contesta, aceptando la llamada.

- ¡¿Qué?! –responde con brusquedad pero al siguiente segundo sus ojos se ensanchan. – ¡¿Yuki?! –exclama sorprendido haciendo que los demás lo volteen a ver con atención. – ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?... ¡en Venecia!... claro, claro tu espérame ahí. Si, si iré por ti… ¿tengo que llegar antes de mañana en la tarde?... no, no te preocupes, ahí estaré… yo también. –el rubio sonríe enternecido y Karin alza ambas cejas.

- _¿Por qué Yuki-sama le llamaría a un idiota como ese? –_la pelirroja alza ambas cejas.

- ¿Qué te dijo? –Sasuke lo toma de las solapas hasta ahora Yuki es su única fuente para llegar a Sakura.

- Dice que está en Venecia, iremos por ella, porque dice que así estaremos más cerca de salvar a Naruto…

- ¿Y qué hay con Sakura? –Sasuke frunce el seño.

- Sasuke debemos esperar, primero salvemos a esos dos para salvar a Sakura. Presiento que Kaname es el pez gordo y ellos dos son buenos trabajando en equipo. –informa serio Kiba haciendo que Sasuke bufe. – ¿Qué más te dijo?

- Que tenemos que llegar antes de mañana en la tarde. Y que cuando estemos en Venecia la llame a este mismo número para darnos la dirección a la que debemos ir

- Todos somos menores de edad. Es imposible viajar. –informa serio Gaara. –Más si vamos en grupo.

- ¿Te olvidas de que esta escuela está llena de niños millonarios? –Suigetsu sonríe con mofa. –Y tenemos tanta puta suerte que aquí presente hay uno que su familia tiene un jet privado. –Suigetrsu mira a Sasuke que sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¿Podrás hacer que tu padre te preste el jet? –Gaara mira impresionado a Sasuke.

- Yo no, pero Itachi si. –Sasuke sonríe de forma socarrona. –Una llamada, voz de niño bueno pidiéndole ayuda a aniki para que me ayude a mí y unos amigos usar el jet y el piloto porque queremos darnos una escapada, un canje como chantaje y ya está. Así funciona el trato entre hermanos Uchiha. –Sasuke alza su mano derecha y Suigetsu la choca con la de él, ¿cuántas veces se han ido en ese jet con unos amigos de juerga a otro país con la ayuda de Itachi?, tantas que ya no las recuerdan

Karin y Gaara roda los ojos ante lo presumidos que son esos dos, en cuanto Kiba niega divertido, esos dos también tiene sus AS bajo las mangas.

- Por cierto olvide decirte que Shikamaru, Neji y Sasori han de estar en mi habitación pensando que haremos una fiesta porque Gaara vino a visitarnos. –comenta Kiba divertido.

- ¿Y crees que nos esperaran? –Suigetsu lo mira con burla. –En este momento deben estarse montando una orgia en tu habitación, acabándose tu reserva de cerveza y haciendo jaleo. –Kiba ensancha los ojos horrorizado, su habitación quedara echa mierda.

Sasuke y Suigetsu sonríen de forma socarrona mientras los otros dos los miran incrédulos.

- Por cierto Sasuke tienes que buscarle niñera a tu hijo, él mío lo cuidara su madre. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¡Tienen hijos! –exclama sorprendida Karin.

- ¿No me digas que embarazaste a mi hermana? –pregunta tétrico Gaara haciendo que Sasuke lo mire como si fuera un retrasado.

- Haber, haber, haber. –Kiba se pone de pie y les habla con tranquilidad para controlarlos. –Organicémonos; que Suigetsu le busque niñera al hijo de Sasuke, mientras Sasuke le habla a su hermano y yo le explico a este par de pelirrojos lo del hijo de Sasuke y Sakura. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro al ver la mirada tétrica de Gaara, la sorprendida de Karin, la divertida de Suigetsu y la entrecerrada de Sasuke.

* * *

- _Hice bien en llamar a Suigetsu, se que él vendrá y traerá a Sasuke, Kiba y tal vez a alguno de los otros. Necesito la ayuda de ellos para salvar a Naruto y Sakura que se que es a los que peor les está yendo. –_Yuki frunce el seño. –_Como extrañaba la voz de ese bobo, pronto estaré con él de vuelta. –_la pelinegra esta acostada en su cama y lleva una mano a sus ojos tapeándolos, mientras una sonrisa bobalicona adorna su rostro al imaginarse la sonrisa que debió haber puesto él cuando ella le dijo que lo ama y él le respondió ese yo también. –_esas pastillas son buenas, me están quitando el dolor de cabeza. _

El chirrido de la puerta al ser abierta muy lentamente hace que quite la mano de sus ojos y mire de reojo viendo a un niño muy bonito de unos cinco años, asomándose tímidamente hacia adentro, viéndola a ella.

Por sus facciones supo que es su hermano, su madre tenía razón, se parece mucho a ella. Con esas facciones angelicales y lindas que ella solía tener a su edad, solo que las de él son mas de varón. Tiene la piel clara, ojos gatunales color dorados, pelo de color castaño claro, corto cayéndole unos mechones cortos sobre su frente. Cuerpo pequeño como todo niño de su edad, vistiendo ese trajecito de señorito ingles que lo hace ver terriblemente adorable.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dice mami? –pregunta con algo de timidez.

- ¿Y qué dice mami? –pregunta burlona.

- Que tú eres mi hermana mayor.

- Si, la genética no miente. –le responde sentándose y sonriéndole de forma socarrona.

Una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro y corrió hacia ella, brincando a la cama, alado de ella.

- Mami me ha hablado mucho de ti y tenias razón eres tan hermosa como dice. –exclama emocionado. – ¡No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de conocerte!

- Enano eres terriblemente adorable, definitivamente lo sacaste de mi. –le dice melosa haciéndolo sonrojar. –Cuando seas grande serás todo un romper corazones como yo… te daré algunos tips para que tengas a las chicas bajo tus pies.

- ¿Para qué quiero tener a las chicas bajo mis pies? –pregunta curioso.

- Hay, la inocencia de los niños es tan jodidamente adorable. –dice divertida, palmeándole la cabeza, haciéndolo sonrojar mas pero que frunza el seño por no entender de lo que habla. –Cuando digo que las chicas caigan a tus pies me refiero a que les gustes. –le explica divertida.

- ¿Para qué quiero gustarle a las niñas? Son chillones y me caen mal. –dice haciendo mueca de desagrado.

- Eso dices ahora, pero deja que llegues a los doce y te encantara que chillen debajo de ti. –le dice más divertida.

- _¿Por qué querré que chillen debajo de mi? ¿Acaso las pisare? –_el niño se mostro mas confundido pero no dijo nada, no quiere que su hermana mayor piense que es un ignorante y se decepcione de él.

- ¿Quieres fruta enano? –Yuki toma el tenedor y clava un poco de sandia en él ofreciéndoselo en la boca al niño que sonrojado abre la boca para que introduzca la fruta.

- Mami dijo que tú también deberías comer. –Brandon le quito el tenedor y ahora él tomo un trozo de melón con él y lo guio a la boca de su hermana, dándole de comer y esta abrió la boca divertida.

Desde la puerta los observa Ángela sonriendo, viéndose feliz por verlos convivir aunque sea una vez.

* * *

Yuki está sentada en uno de los sillones del gran salón principal, ya es de madrugada y se le ve tranquila al mirar la nada algo distraída, viéndose pensativa.

La pelinegra se cambio de ropa y se dio una ducha ahora viste unos jeans celestes que le quedan ceñidos y una blusa de mangas cortas de color blanca que le queda también ceñida, teniendo el dibujo de unos grandes labios rojos en los senos. Su largo cabello lo trae suelo y donde tuvo el golpe en la cabeza trae un parche. Donde se le reventó el labio se le ve hinchado y morado.

- Es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo.

La pelinegra hace mueca de fastidio.

- Mis amigos ya están en Venecia, los estoy esperando. –le informa cortante.

Ángela se acerca y se sorprende al ver a Brandon acostado alado de la pelinegra, usando las piernas de ella como almohada.

- Me encontró aquí y quiso hacerme compañía, pero se quedo dormido. –le informa diferente al ver que ella mira al niño. –No te preocupes, me iré y no regresare, así que él no convivirá conmigo mas y no seré una mala influencia.

- Me hubiera gustado que tu y él convivan mas como los hermanos que son, jamás pensé que fueras una mala influencia para él. –le dice tranquila.

- Mmm. –Yuki quita su mirada de ella mostrándose indiferente.

- ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme? –le pregunta con tristeza.

- El día que dejes de verte como una mártir tal vez me lo pensare. –le responde cortante y sin verla, no le gusta ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

La mujer sonríe con tristeza y se sienta en el sillón de enfrente.

- Esperare contigo, después de todo tal vez sea la última vez que estemos juntas.

- Haz lo que quieras. –le dice cortante.

El celular que su madre le dio comenzó a sonar por lo que Yuki contesto antes de que despierten a su hermano.

- Okey. Estaré ahí en un momento. –sin más corta la llamada.

Con cuidado quita la cabeza de su hermano para acostarlo en el sillón y se pone de pie, para después darle un beso en la frente.

- Fue un gusto conocerte enano. –le dice en un susurro para después enderezarse y voltear hacia su madre.

- ¿Esos amigos con los que te vas son confiables? –la mujer la mira preocupada.

- Si no lo fueran no serian mis amigos. –le responde entregándole el teléfono.

- Puedes quedártelo.

Yuki se encoge de hombros y guarda el celular en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¿Me dejarías besarte?

Yuki frunce el seño, pero igual asintió. La mujer se acerco a ella, le tomo el rostro y poso un beso sobre su nariz como solía hacerlo cuando ella era niña.

- Cuídate por favor y vete cuanto antes del país.

- Eso pienso hacer.

Yuki da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta.

* * *

- No sabía que Yuki-sama tuviera viñedos en su mansión. –comenta sorprendida Karin mirando desde afuera los grandes patios de esa gran mansión.

- Los Aoyagi es una famosa casa de los mejores vinos del mundo. –informa Gaara tranquilo y Karin asintió con entendimiento.

- Ahí viene. –informa serio Sasuke.

Suigetsu alza la mirada viendo a Yuki y no pudo contener la gran sonrisa que adorna su rostro. El peliblanco sin esperárselo corrió hacia ella, deteniéndose ambos cuando llegaron frente al otro. Sasuke y Kiba hacen mueca de asco ante la típica escena de película cursi.

Suigetsu tomo el rostro de la pelinegra entre sus manos y sin más la beso, de forma dulce y apasionada, ella le correspondió de la misma forma.

Karin y Gaara desencajaron la mandíbula, en especial Karin ella jamás pensó ver a Yuki en plan romántico con nadie, de hecho siente que se durmió en el avión y está soñando.

La falta de aire hace que ambos rompan el beso y dejen sus frentes pegadas.

- Te extrañe. –Suigetsu le sonríe de esa forma tan socarrona tan típica en él.

- Tardaste. –Yuki sonríe picara.

Cuanto extraño esa sonrisa, pero la suya propia se borra al ver el labio de su novia, no lo había notado ni siquiera cuando la beso por estar tan eufórico por verla.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto? –pregunta molesto, con su dedo acariciándole suavemente la zona golpeada.

- El idiota de Andrew, pero no está para que lo mates, salió de un viaje de negocios por eso pude escapar. –Yuki le saca la lengua juguetona y Suigetsu frunce el seño. –Vámonos de aquí rápido, no me gusta este lugar. –le dice serio y Suigetsu asintió.

El peliblanco le dio un beso de pico en los labios para después tomarle la mano y caminar hacia donde están los demás. Yuki al ver a Gaara y Karin ensancho los ojos.

- ¡Yuki-sama me alegra que este bien! –exclama feliz Karin.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Karin?

- Después de enterarme que los descubrieron decidí venir a ayudarlos, los hubiera alertado antes pero mi padre me lo impidió. –le dice apenada.

- ¿Alguna idea de donde esta mi hermana? –Gaara mira serio a Yuki.

- Lo siento mi belleza divina, ya tengo a Suigetsu… perdiste tu oportunidad, además lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado, tienes una hermana muy celosa. –Yuki mira acongojada a Gaara.

Gaara se sonroja, Kiba mira con burla como la cara de Suigetsu se distorsiona mostrando indignación para después mirar a Gaara como exigiéndole una explicación. Y Sasuke roda los ojos.

- ¿Acaso tuviste algo con Yuki pillín? –Kiba le pica las costillas a Gaara para echarle más sal a la yaga de Suigetsu.

- ¿Eh? –exclama mas sonrojado y nervioso Gaara, la mirada de Suigetsu lo incomoda.

- Fui su primer beso. –dice falsamente apenada Yuki.

- Yuki-san por favor no siga o Suigetsu me matara. –suplica Gaara muy avergonzado.

- Como sea, no perdamos más tiempo y dinos lo que paso. –ordena Sasuke mirando a Yuki.

- Sí, pero no aquí. La verdad estoy escapando aunque no lo parezca, así que vamos a un hotel o algo, de ahí planeamos como ir por Naruto. –le dice seria Yuki y Sasuke asintió.

* * *

Los cinco se encuentran en una habitación de hotel, necesitan hablar y planear, y a estas horas nada esta abiertos.

- … y al despertar estaba en el despacho que fue de mi padre. –termina de contar Yuki.

- ¿Sabes donde están? –le pregunta serio Sasuke.

- No con seguridad… pero si trajeron una computadora podría entrar en los archivos de Naruto, seguro tiene ahí un plano de su casa, así lo podríamos rescatar con facilidad y teniendo a Naruto entre los dos podríamos encontrar a Sakura.

- Para tu suerte me traje la computadora de Naruto, sabía que la necesitaríamos por eso cuando fueron por sus cosas o más bien antes de que fueran por ellas la escondí. –Kiba saca de la mochila que trajo una laptop

- ¡Chucho te luciste! –felicita Yuki emocionada, con la computadora de Naruto será más fácil.

- Lo sé. –Kiba sonríe con arrogancia, entregándole la computadora a la pelinegra.

Sasuke y Suigetsu roda los ojos. Gaara se muestra curioso por saber si con una sola computadora lograran hacer mucho mientras que Karin se siente emocionada por estar haciendo todo esto.

- Pero te advierto que intente acceder a esa computadora pero no pude. Tiene muchas contraseñas, no pude ni descifrar la primera. –le informa Kiba.

- Lo sé como también me sé las contraseñas, Naruto me las dijo. –Yuki le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Que mal amigo, solo te las dijo a ti. –comenta indignado y Yuki le saca la lengua juguetona.

- Una vez me había contado Naruto que la antigua casa de sus padres que está en Paris que es donde está viviendo Danzou, tiene muchas habitaciones e incluso antiguos laberintos dentro de la casa, incluso pasadizos ya que es una casa de la época antigua. También me conto que cuando niño encontró unos planos en la biblioteca de su padre y dichos planos los tiene en su computadora y resguardados en algunas cuentas. Teniendo esos planos podremos acceder a donde esta Naruto sin ser vistos. –Yuki les sonríe complacida. –Y aquí están esos planos. –la pelinegra voltea la pantalla para que los vean y los demás se acercan.

- Entiendo. Son algo complejos, esa casa es una reliquia antigua. –Gaara loa analiza con atención e interés.

- ¿Ustedes dos entienden eso? –Sasuke los mira como si fueran unos subnormales y ambos asintieron.

- Uy, tienen algo con común. –comenta Kiba burlón ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Suigetsu mientras que Gaara se sonroja avergonzado, esos comentarios insinuantes lo apenan.

- Por cierto. –Gaara mira a Yuki. –La casa es enorme y tiene muchas habitaciones ¿cómo sabremos en cual está Naruto? ¿Acaso iremos buscando de una en una? Eso es peligroso y muy tardado viendo lo grande y las muchas habitaciones de la mansión.

- Veras belleza divina…

- ¡Yuki! –Suigetsu la mira con reproche y la pelinegra se rasca la nuca mientras Gaara se sonroja mas por como lo llaman.

- Déjense de idioteces y sigue con lo que ibas a decir. –dice impaciente Sasuke.

- No le des órdenes a Yuki-sama. –Karin lo mira como si cometiera un sacrilegio y Sasuke la mira como la loca que es.

- Bueno… retomando el tema…—Yuki sonríe divertida, es divertido tener a un idolatrador ahí, en este caso idolatradora. –la verdad nos prevenimos por si algo así pasaba, por esa razón Naruto nos dijo las contraseñas a mí y a Sakura, como también nos pusimos rastreadores en la dentadura para que el primero que logre escapar ayudar a los otros. –Yuki amplía su sonrisa al ver la mirada incrédula de los demás. –Miren, mi rastreador esta aquí. –Yuki abre su boca empuntándoles una muela, Suigetsu se acerca para mirar dentro de la boca de su novia, viendo en una muela un empaste.

- Es verdad. –dice sorprendido mirando a los demás.

- Entonces no necesitas de Naruto para saber donde esta Sakura. –le dice con reproche Sasuke.

- Bueno, no para saber donde esta pero si para que nos ayude. Naruto tiene sus habilidades y aunque siempre ande pendejeando es muy listo. –les dice con seriedad mientras teclea algo en la computadora.—lo poco que hago con la computadora Naruto me lo enseño, él puede hacer mucho mas, así que imagínate lo que lograríamos y la belleza divina bien sabe que su padre es el pez mas difícil.

Gaara apretó los puños con fuerza al igual que Sasuke mientras que Suigetsu mira con advertencia a Yuki porque siga llamando así a Gaara y esta le sonríe socarrona, le está divirtiendo picar con celos a Suigetsu.

- Yuki-sama tiene razón. El equipo que hacen ella, Naruto-sama y Sakura –sama es indestructible. –dice Karin con admiración.

- ¿Verdad? –Yuki le guiña un ojo a Karin que se sonrojo.

- No me jodas ¿eres lesbiana remolacha? –Suigetsu la mira sorprendido por su reacción.

- ¡No digas tonterías! –exclama molesta.

- Es que te sonrojaste ante el guiño de Yuki. –Suigetsu burlón la apunta de forma acusadora y Karin lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Me sonrojo porque ella, Naruto-sama y Sakura-sama son los ídolos de la escuela, es una reacción normal de un fan a un ídolo. –se justifica como si eso fuera lo más lógico haciendo que los varones lo miren como la retrasada que parece y Yuki sonríe divertida.

- Miren chicos, como supuse Naruto está en París. –Yuki voltea nuevamente la pantalla dejándoles ver un mapa en donde una luz verde brilla en el país de parís. –miren este es mi rastreador y brilla en Venecia…

- Entonces este es el de Sakura. –dice Sasuke serio apuntando el otro punto y Yuki asintió. –Está en Japón. –Sasuke alza su mirada hacia Yuki que asintió.

El pelinegro y pelirrojo aprieta sus puños nuevamente con fuerza, hace poco estuvieron en Japón y no fueron por ella, aunque algo les dice que solo ellos dos no hubieran podido hacer mucho, necesitan un plan uno bueno y tal parece que Yuki y Naruto son buenos planeando, así que necesitan de ellos para salvar a Sakura.

- Hmn… entonces entre más rápido salvemos a ese dobe mejor. –Sasuke mira serio a Yuki y esta asintió.

- Estoy de acuerdo pero no creo que haya algún vuelo disponible a estas horas. –Yuki frunce el seño.

- No te lo dije nena. –Suigetsu se sienta alado de su novia y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Nena? –Yuki alza ambas cejas incrédula por como la llamo.

- Mí querido amigo Sasuke tiene un jet, bueno más bien su familia pero disponemos de él a la hora que queramos en estos momentos, de hecho en el vinimos Venecia. –presume como si fuera suyo.

Yuki sonríe de forma torcida, un jet les cae como perlas. Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia mientras que Gaara roda los ojos.

- ¡No se diga mas, vayamos por Naruto, entre más rápido lo salvemos más rápido salvaremos a Sakura también! –exclama emocionada Yuki poniéndose de pie.

- Hasta que dices algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa torcida, es más fácil llevarse con Yuki cuando sabe que no le quiere bajar a Gaara, bueno a Sakura cuando pensaba que ella era Gaara.

- No se ustedes pero siento como si estuviéramos en una película de acción. –comenta Kiba divertido.

- ¿Verdad? ¡En una de espías! –exclama emocionado Suigetsu poniéndose de pie y pega su espalda con la de Kiba, ambos simulan pistolas con sus manos y hacen muecas heroicas.

Yuki se contuvo las ganas de reír, Gaara le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y Sasuke se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano.

- Idiotas. –Karin roda los ojos.

**Continuará**

**bueno ya se rescato a uno aora faltan dos :P**

**jajajaja aunke con kiba y suigetsu no se si sean de ayuda o los chinguen mas jajajajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	41. Salvando a Naruto

**Salvando a Naruto**

Es de noche en Paris, pasan de las doce de la madrugada, el cielo está nublado haciendo que las nubes tapen la luna, evitando que alumbre un poco la oscuridad.

Rodeando la gran y hermosa mansión hay un pequeño bosque. Entre los árboles están escondidos Gaara, Kiba, Suigetsu y Sasuke, los cuatro miran serios hacia la mansión, esperando el momento para actuar.

Karin y Yuki se quedaron algo alejadas en una ban que rentaron, para así mediante micrófonos de diadema que traen todos, ella les de las indicaciones de donde esta Naruto y por donde irse.

Los cuatro chicos visten jeans oscuros y playeras ceñidas de color negro con mangas largas. Sus cabellos son cubiertos al usar gorras negras. Su calzado consiste en botines de casquillo, y todos traen un micrófono de diadema para oír lo que Yuki les diga y hablar con ella o preguntarle, la sintonía en la que están hace que los cuatro puedan oír lo que la pelinegra les dice.

- Enserio. Esto se siente como una película de espías. –comenta Suigetsu siendo rodeado por un aura brillante.

- Ni que lo digas compadre. Cuando la misión sea completada debemos tomarnos una foto para facebook. –Kiba es también rodeado por un aura brillante.

- Soy Hozuki, Hozuki Suigetsu. –dice a todo estilo James Bond.

Gaara y Sasuke se golpean la frente con la palma de sus manos, no creyéndose que estén haciendo esta misión suicida con esos dos tarados.

- Escuchen ángeles. –se oye hablar a Yuki a través de los micrófonos, sonando juguetona.

- ¡Dinos Charly! –responden emocionados Kiba y Suigetsu, bien centrados en el papel.

Gaara y Sasuke se vuelven a golpear la frente con la palma de su mano al ver que esa loca se les unió.

- Bueno ángeles, la entrada más fácil y directa es la trasera, pero por lo mismo es la que mas cámaras tiene y muchos más guarros… Naruto me enseño como desactivar las cámaras de esta casa mediante la computadora, así que justo en este momento estoy en eso. Cuando les de la señal se acercaran con cuidado y avientan una de las bobas de gas que les di.

- Amorcito, ¿por qué a Sasuke y a Gaara les diste bombas y a nosotros dos no? –pregunta curioso Suigetsu.

- ¿Enserio quiere que respondas eso, cariño? –comenta juguetona haciendo que Kiba y Suigetsu se muestren indignados.

- Porque si se las da a ustedes se pondrían a jugar con ellas, desperdiciándolas. –les dice Sasuke mirándolos exasperado.

Kiba y Suigetsu se miran entre sí mostrándose serios.

- ¡Naa…! Es la verdad. –dicen ambos encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

Gaara se muestra incrédulo al ver lo cínicos e idiotas que son esos dos.

- Listo ángeles…las cámaras han sido desactivadas.

Sasuke y Gaara asintieron, sacando cada uno una de las bombas de gas, aventándola hacia donde están los guardias, los cuales vieron el objeto caer y al siguiente segundo exploto desprendiendo gas mientras que los chicos se colocaron unas gafas de protección y se taparon la boca, adentrándose en el gas.

* * *

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la pelinegra se adentraron en la casa, siguiendo el camino que ella les indica y usando las bombas de gas para dormir a los guardias mientras ellos no lo respiraban tapándose los conductos nasales y la boca.

La pelinegra los guió hacia la parte baja de la casa, lo que parece un sótano enorme y abandonado. Los cuatro están escondidos al doblar la esquina de la habitación en donde se supone esta el rubio.

Dicha habitación donde se supone esta el rubio es custodiada por dos guarros mas, los cuales están sentados en una silla completamente dormidos.

- Solo hay dos guardias. –comenta Sasuke frunciendo el seño.

- Aunque estén dormidos si nos acercamos podrían despertarse.— Gaara frunce el seño. -Y se nos han acabado las bombas con gas para dormir.

- Ni modo chicos, usen su fuerza de machos machotes y noquéelos con sus propias manitas. –les dice con burla Yuki.

Los cuatro chicos se miran entre sí para después mirar hacia donde están los dos enormes y corpulentos guarros haciéndolos pasar saliva con dificultad.

- Bueno chicos son dos contra cuatro, seguro ganamos. –Kiba sonríe nervioso y no sabe porque no sonó tan confiado… Yuki al oírlo por el micrófono rio burlona.

- Aja… ellos tienen experiencia en artes marciales, son guardaespaldas entrenados, muchos de ellos fueron marinos o soldados del ejército seguramente, así que seguramente saben usar cualquier cosa como un arma mortal sin contar que deben de cargar armas de fuego o armas blancas, en cambio ustedes cuatro son simples estudiantes de escuela media con cuerpo ejercitado, expertos en peleas estudiantiles donde apenas se usan los puñetazos y patadas, serán pan comido para ellos, por algo les di las bombas para que no tuvieran que pelear contra ninguno sabiendo que no tienen posibilidad… chance si en el grupo de rescate hubiera estado Neji existía una posibilidad ya que sabe artes marciales y sabe donde pegar para noquear. –les comenta con diversión Yuki.

- Sabía que debí haber traído a Neji. –dice para sí mismo Sasuke con lamento.

- ¿Nos estas animando? Porque déjame decirte que no funciona, todo mi valor se ha ido por el retrete. — Kiba entrecierra la mirada.

- ¿Neji? ¿Enserio? –Suigetsu se muestra indignado y Yuki sabe por qué.

- Admitámoslo cariño, del grupo de ustedes, el de las artes marciales es Neji. –comenta con diversión y Suigetsu bufa.

- Disculpa por haber escogido natación y no artes marciales. –le dice mas ofendido sabiendo que seguro su novia se está mordiendo la lengua para no reír, la conoce tan bien.

- Yo sé artes marciales, estudio karate y kendo desde niño. –dice de pronto Gaara haciendo que los demás lo volteen a ver como si tuviera dos cabezas.

- Eso me agarro de sorpresa y con la guardia baja, belleza divina. –Yuki es la primera en salir de la sorpresa y Suigetsu bufa nuevamente. –Aunque debí imaginármelo, Sakura las práctica también desde niña… creo que dijo que ese perro de su padre llamado Takeshi los entrena por orden de Kaname.

- Así es. –responde tranquilo Gaara.

- _Sa… Sakura sabe artes marciales. –_Sasuke ensancha los ojos. –_Tengo que aprender artes marciales también… ella no puede ser mejor que yo peleando._

- Si sabias artes marciales ¿por qué nunca las usaste para defenderte de nosotros? –pregunta curioso Suigetsu.

- Soy pacifista… además no me gusta lastimar a idiotas que les gusta darse aires de grandeza burlándose de los demás. –Gaara se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, mostrándose como si lo dijera no para ofenderlos sino porque en verdad así los veía.

- Te odio. –murmuran Sasuke y Suigetsu fulminándolo con la mirada, gruñendo ofendidos al oír la risa de Yuki a través del micrófono mientras Kiba sonríen burlón

- El problema es acercarse sin que saquen sus armas, en resumen sin que me noten o antes de que se despierten. –comenta pensativo Gaara.

- Yuki no nos diste cables para aparecer desde el techo como en misión imposible. –le dice con reproche Suigetsu y Kiba asintió dándole la razón.

Gaara ignorándolos corrió hacia donde están los guardias, saliendo del escondite. Estos al oír las pisadas abrieron sus ojos, dejando ver que están alertas. Ambos estaban por sacar sus armas, pero el pelirrojo a uno le aventó la mochila que cargaba haciendo que le golpee en la cara justo en el momento que el pelirrojo llega al otro guardia dándole un rodillazo en el estomago sacándole el aire para rápidamente darle un codazo en el costado del cuello noqueándolo y con rapidez le dio una patada en los bajos al otro guardia que se había quitado la mochila de la cara haciendo que se doble del dolor, para después darle un golpe en la nuca que lo noqueo.

Sasuke, Kiba y Suigetsu que lo miraron todo desde que ese loco se fue corriendo hacia ellos, están sorprendidos, anonadados, tocándose su compadre de batalla como sintiendo el dolor del guardia al que le dieron en los bajos.

- Enserio, mis respetos para Gaara. –comenta incrédulo Kiba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Tienes un cuñado muy bueno en artes marciales. –Suigetsu mira de reojo burlón a su amigo mientras le codea las costillas. –Hazle algo a Sakura y te dará peor que como le dio a esos tipos. –Sasuke aun incrédulo paso saliva con dificultad.

_Definitivamente debo aprender artes marciales. –_Sasuke ya tomo la decisión, nada mas pase todo esto conseguirá el mejor maestro de artes marciales, incluso planea meterse al club de karate de la escuela.

- ¿Qué paso? –se oye preguntar a Yuki.

- Gaara noqueo a los dos guardias. –le responde Kiba.

- ¡Esa es mi belleza divina! –felicita orgullosa.

- ¡Yuki! –exclama con reproche Suigetsu que ya también está tomando la idea de cambiarse de club y aprender artes marciales.

Gaara que se vio que no le costó ningún esfuerzo esos movimientos, se sonrojo por como la amiga de su hermana le dijo, no puede evitarlo, es tímido por naturaleza.

El pelirrojo se inclino hacia uno de los guardias para quitarle las llaves y se dirigió a abrir la puerta mientras los demás corren hacia donde esta él.

Gaara abre la puerta pero nada más la luz de afuera se filtro hacia adentro dejándole ver al rubio y quedo congelado con los ojos muy abiertos, mostrando horror en ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Suigetsu al llegar a su lado junto los demás que se quedaron igual al pelirrojo al ver el estado del rubio.

- ¿Qué sucede? –se oye que pregunta Yuki a través del micrófono.

- Lo encontramos Yuki-san. –informe serio Gaara. –Pero no se ve nada bien.

- Su pulso está muy débil. –informa serio Sasuke que se había acercado a tomarle el pulso al rubio. –y su temperatura es muy alta y se le está dificultando respirar.

- Sin contar que está muy golpeado… su temperatura se puede deber a que lo mojaron y lo dejaron así estando muy frio aquí. –Kiba frunce el seño mostrándose furioso, tanto él como Suigetsu y Sasuke no creyeron que su propia familia los trate así a ellos.

- Él va a estar bien. –habla Suigetsu, sabiendo que su novia está aguantando la respiración, preocupada por el rubio.

- Sa… sáquenlo con cuidado y procuren no lastimarlo más. –se oye la voz de Yuki por el micrófono nuevamente y refleja que le está costando mantener la compostura. –sean cuidadosos, puede tener algún hueso roto o incluso costillas y si lo mueven mucho puede perforarle un órgano… si es que no lo hizo ya.

- Póngalo en mi espalda. –ordena Sasuke que se puso en cuclillas.

Gaara y Kiba asintieron, acercándose al rubio para cargarlo con cuidado y poder subirlo a la espalda de Sasuke.

- _Es bueno que ese gas haya dormido a todos los guardias o de ser diferente se nos hubiera dificultado mucho salir estando Naruto así. –_Suigetsu frunce el seño, preocupado por como se ve el rubio.

* * *

Los chicos finalmente llegaron a donde dejaron la ban estacionada. Yuki y Karin los esperan estando afuera de esta. Cuando la pelirroja vio el estado del rubio se tapo la boca encerrando un grito de horror y la expresión de Yuki se torno sombría.

- Acuéstenlo en la camioneta. –ordena la pelinegra abriéndola para después hacerse a un lado para que Sasuke se acerque a la camioneta y con la ayuda de Gaara y Kiba lo acuesten en ella con cuidado.

Suigetsu se acerco a Yukiy la abrazo por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

- Va a estar bien… es hueso duro de roer. –susurra en son de consuelo en el oído de ella.

- _Sakura… espero que ella este en mejor estado que Naruto. –_Yuki frunce mas su seño mostrando preocupación en sus ojos.

- Necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital. –Gaara mira serio a Yuki.

- Si lo llevamos Danzou podría dar con nosotros… somos menores de edad no nos querrán atender sin la supervisión de un adulto, así que empezaran a hacer llamadas y así Danzou podría descubrirlo, entonces todo lo que hicimos serian en vano porque se lo llevara y la siguiente nos será más difícil rescatarlo antes de que ese cabrón lo mate. –informa seria Yuki.

- Somos millonarios ¿no? –Suigetsu se muestra serio como muy pocas veces lo hace. –Tenemos la tarjeta que nuestros padres nos dan para darnos nuestros lujos y no tienen limite… podríamos sacar mucho dinero y pagarle a algún médico para que atienda a Naruto y que no le diga nada a nadie…. Sasuke tu padre es dueño de una cadena de hospitales. –Yuki se golpeo mentalmente, había olvidado eso.

- Lo sé genio. –Sasuke mira su celular con impaciencia. –Estoy buscando el numero de celular de mi tío Madara, él es dueño de una cadena de hospitales particulares aquí en Europa… él y mi padre no se llevan así que no hay posibilidad de que me delate… y estamos de suerte, soy su sobrino favorito y mi tío vive en Paris. –el pelinegro sonríe de forma socarrona, llevándose el celular a la oreja.

Yuki rio entre dientes, si Sakura lo estuviera oyendo y escuchando ahorita andaría con su sonrisa bobalicona. Kiba y Gaara roda los ojos, ese desprende presunción por donde sea. En cuanto Suigetsu solo muestra su sonrisa socarrona.

* * *

Fuera del hospital, específicamente en el estacionamiento se encuentra Sasuke recargado en un pilar, fumándose un cigarrillo, se le ve intranquilo y preocupado. Hace más o menos cinco horas que su tío empezó a atender personalmente al rubio, cuando ellos llegaron a uno de los hospitales de su tío—_el mas discreteo—_él ya estaba ahí, Sasuke le prometió contarle todo, después de que atienda al rubio.

- Tu tío te anda buscando.

Sasuke alza la mirada viendo a Yuki de pie enfrente de él.

- Hmn… ahorita voy… ¿Cómo está el dobe?

- Estuvo a poco de pescar una pulmonía, tiene un par de costillas rotas que tuvo suerte no le perforaran algún pulmón, de ahí solo son fuertes golpes que le dejaran algunos moretones… pero dijo tu tío que ahora esta sedado y que despertara hasta mañana…. Ahora está fuera de peligro. –Sasuke asintió. –Son los mismos que fuma Sakura. –la pelinegra apunta la caja de cigarros.

- Les agarre el gusto a esta marca. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, ofreciéndole un cigarro de la caja y la pelinegra lo tomo para después tomar el encendedor que le extiende.

- ¿Qué le contaras a tu tío? –pregunta después de darle una profunda calada a su cigarro.

- Que el tío del dobe lo maltrata y él le hizo esto… pero no hay pruebas de ello así que no queremos meter demanda porque además el viejo es un hombre influyente y poderoso. Como ayudamos a ese cabeza hueca a escapar de su tío por eso no queremos que nadie sepa que está aquí. –responde con indiferencia.

- Mmm… buena esa. –Yuki se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Sakura… ¿crees que ella este en peor estado que Naruto?

- Espero que no. –Yuki frunce el seño. –No te voy a mentir. Kaname es un monstruo, supongo que ella te ha contado cómo fue con ella y como solía castigarla. –Sasuke asintió mostrando una mirada sombría. –Él la odia, ni porque es su hija se tocara el corazón… posiblemente si tuviera a Gaara se tocaría un poco el corazón aun así lo lastimaría y golpearía para darle su merecido, en cambio con Sakura… —Yuki no pudo terminar la frase, ella es su amiga y aunque no lo demuestre esta muerta del miedo por ella.

- Podemos hacer esto sin el dobe… viste como lo hicimos ahora, nos fue muy bien. Tu solo guíanos y nosotros hacemos lo demás, incluso estando en Japón podemos sacar de la escuela a Neji, Sasori y Shikamaru, con su ayuda será más fácil… en cuanto al dobe podemos dejarlo aquí, estará a salvo, le pediré a mi tío que lo cuide y proteja, cuando salvemos a Sakura podemos venir por él.

- No me siento confiada a tomar el papel de Naruto en esto. –le dice con sinceridad. –Si fracasamos a Sakura le podría ir peor.

- ¡Solo tienes que hacerlo como lo hiciste ahora! –exclama frustrado. – ¿No lo entiendes? Solo mira como estaba Naruto, si hubiéramos llegado más tarde posiblemente no podríamos haberlo salvado… si llegamos tarde con Sakura, ella… —Sasuke no puede terminar su frase y la pelinegra se sorprendió un poco por ver miedo en sus ojos.

- Ella va a estar bien. –le dice con seguridad. –Sakura es la líder, soy buena en muchas cosas pero sin la líder me siento perdida… lo único que sé es que no pienso abandonar a ninguno.

- Por mi me iría ahorita mismo por Sakura, pero sé que necesito de ti o de Naruto, y el dobe ahorita está en el mundo de la inconsciencia. –le dice furioso.

- Kaname no va a matar a Sakura. –le dice con seguridad.

- Porque es su padre. –responde con sarcasmo. –Ambos sabemos que la odia.

- Como también ambos sabemos que entre Danzou y Kaname al primero es al único que le conviene que su captor muera. –Yuki lo mira seria. –Solo vele el lado lógico, analiza la situación… Naruto es lo único que le impide a Danzou quedarse completamente con su fortuna, le conviene que Naruto muera, por eso lo dejo en ese estado, si agarraba una pulmonía problema resuelto. Ahora vamos con Sakura, ella no es la heredera, lo es Gaara, pero aun Kaname está vivo, a él no le beneficia ni afecta si Sakura muere…

- Como tampoco le perjudica, incluso si ella muere tal vez se libre de ella.

- Puede ser pero no la ha matado en todo este tipo y mira que Sakura ha dado motivos para eso, no se ha portado nada bien y ha recibido castigo tras castigo, golpiza tras golpiza a lo largo de su vida, de hecho dejo de recibirlas desde que dejo de vivir en su casa y dejo de ir en vacaciones.

- Pero un golpe mal dado, un descuido. –Sasuke aprieta los puños con fuerza por más que intente evitarlo no puede dejar de pensar en lo peor.

- Kaname odia a Sakura porque fue la última en nacer, le echa la culpa de la muerte de la madre de Sakura. Para que Kaname la odie tanto porque la culpa de la muerte de su esposa, significa que amo a esa mujer de una forma muy intensa… cuando supe lo que es sentir ese sentimiento le encontré lógica a esa opción.

- Razón suficiente para desear matar a Sakura. –Sasuke aprieta con fuerzas los puños.

- Ponte en el lugar de Kaname, imagina que Sakura murió por dar luz a sus hijos y tu culpas al menor… aunque lo odies por eso, aunque culpes a él por no querer culparte a ti ¿lo matarías?

- ¡Claro que no! –exclama furioso, el solo imaginarse eso lo asqueo. –Sakura jamás me lo perdonaría.

- Pienso que Kaname piensa lo mismo, que la mujer que tanto amo jamás lo perdonaría si mata a su hija…

- Como tampoco le perdonaría que la lastime tanto. Yo jamás lastimaría a mi hijo si ese fuese el caso…

- Tal vez no físicamente como lo hace Kaname, pero si con tu actitud con verlo le echarías la culpa como Kaname se la hecha a Sakura con la mirada y su actitud. Él no se atrevería a quitarle la vida a Sakura porque sabe que la madre de ella jamás se lo perdonaría, viviría más atormentado de lo que ya lo hace… Kaname mas que un hombre frio es un hombre torturado, no lo justifico solo digo lo que ese hombre es. –dice seria. –Ese hombre y Sakura son muy parecidos en carácter aunque ella no lo admita o no le guste, lo sé, la conozco bien, y porque la conozco con seguridad te digo que Kaname es así con Sakura como una forma de desquitar su furia hacia la muerte de la mujer que amo, pero no la matara ni mucho menos dejara que muera. El solo verla lo repugna y es porque físicamente Sakura se parece a su madre, por eso la mando lejos de él cuando ella creció y comenzó a parecerse más a ella, porque no le gusta verla… pero si él llega a matar a Sakura o permitir que ella muera ten la seguridad que sentirá como si él mismo haya matado a esa mujer que tanto amo, y es lo que menos quiere, por eso en vez de culparse de la muerte de ella culpa a Sakura.

- Ese es tu punto de vista respecto a ese hombre, pero no es la seguridad de que no lo hará.

- Confía en mi instinto como Sakura lo hace porque ella bien sabe que nunca falla. –Yuki lo mira altanera. –Ella es mi amiga y la salvare, pero espera a que por lo menos despierte Naruto y pueda ver que está bien, porque si nos vamos ahorita y yo sigo preocupada por mi rubio amigo no seré de gran ayuda, mi cabeza necesita estar despejada para poder usarla.

- Hasta que Naruto despierte, no más. –le dice firme.

- No más. –asegura firme también para después dar media vuelta tirando lo que queda del cigarro. –Debes ir con tu tío y hablar con él lo que dijiste. –sin más la pelinegra se aleja.

* * *

En la sala de espera están Kiba, Karin y Gaara sentados en las cómodas sillas. El castaño y Karin están cabeceando donde se están quedando dormidos mientras que el pelirrojo tiene la mirada perdida al frente viéndose pensativo y preocupado.

- ¿Y Yuki? –Suigetsu llega a ellos llevando una bandeja con seis vasos desechables con café.

Ante la pregunta los otros dos se espabilaron mientras el pelirrojo sale de sus pensamientos y los tres lo miran, tomando el vaso con café que les extiende.

- Fue a buscar a Sasuke ya que su tío quiere hablar con él. –le responde Gaara y Suigetsu asintió.

En eso el celular de Kiba comienza a sonar por lo que lo saca de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, al ver de quien es la llamada ensancha los ojos.

- ¡Joder! ¡Megumi me va a matar! –exclama contestando rápidamente.

- ¿Megumi? –Gaara alza ambas cejas curioso, recuerda que ese es el nombre de la chica por la que le pregunto su hermana, no pensó que se haya hecho amiga de ellos también.

- Hola Megumi-chan. –contesta nervioso el castaño.

- ¿Inuzuka Kiba donde demonios estas?!

Kiba se alejo el teléfono de la oreja y a todos los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al oír tremendo grítote.

- ¡Eres un maldito desobligado! ¡Maldigo mi suerte porque me haya tocado hacer el proyecto contigo! ¡Llevo horas llamándote y tú con el teléfono apagado! ¡Y yo he estado cuidando a Kyo todo este tiempo cuando tú deberías estarme ayudando!

Suigetsu sonríe burlón y los otros dos se muestran incrédulos, sin necesidad de altavoz escuchan todo y Kiba no tiene que pegarse el teléfono a la oreja para hacerlo, de hecho ni lo hace o se quedara sordo.

- Lo siento Megumi. –Kiba pega el teléfono a la oreja y sonríe nervioso. –La verdad no me encuentro en el país, tuve que salir para arreglar unos problemas.

- ¿Todo bien? –la chica ya no grito así que ahora solo Kiba lo oyó como es debido, y sonrío algo enternecido al notar preocupación en su tono de voz.

- Hay algunos problemas personales que tengo que resolver, y disculpa por no avisarte… si tenía el teléfono apagado es porque no podía prenderlo. Y bueno, no te pude llamar antes. –el castaño la oye suspirar con pesadez. –Prometo recompensarte, yo cuidare a Kyo todo el tiempo que tu lo cuidaste sola.

- Más te vale que lo hagas. –dice amenazante y Kiba sonríe divertido.

- Lo haré, lo prometo… te veo luego.

- Bye.

Sin más cortaron la llamada, pero Kiba se sonrojo al tener la mirada insinuante de todos.

- Así que Megumi. –le dice insinuante Suigetsu.

- Cállate. –le dice amenazante y entre dientes.

- Pensé que ella gustaba de Gaara. –comenta con burla el peliblanco y Kiba lo fulmina con la mirada mientras el pelirrojo se sonroja todo.

- ¿A ella le gusta mi hermana? –pregunta sorprendido, sospechando que Megumi comenzó a sentirse atraída a su hermana cuando fingía ser él.

- En realidad no sé si le gustaba el verdadero Gaara o el falso. –comenta pensativo Suigetsu haciendo que Kiba afile mas su mirada.

- En verdad le gusta mi belleza divina, no el falso Gaara. –los demás voltean viendo que Yiuki se acerca, el pelirrojo muy sonrojado y sorprendido por la revelación.

- Yuki, gracias. –le dice con sarcasmo Kiba. –_genial… si tenía posibilidades antes ahora se esfumaron. Ahora que el verdadero Gaara sabe que Megumi gusta de él seguro intentara atacar._

- Pero se le declaro al falso Gaara. –Yuki le sonríe con burla a Kiba mientras que Gaara y Suigetsu ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos.

- Y mi hermana la rechazo. –no lo pregunto lo afirmo, conoce tan bien a su hermana, por lo que suelta un profundo suspiro. –No debió tomar una decisión que no le corresponde. –Kiba apretó los puños con fuerza.

- ¡Sakura-sama toma las decisiones que quiera! –afirma ofendida Karin.

- Fue lo que yo le dije. –responde Yuki encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando a Karin. –Pero ya la conoces… ¿por qué belleza divina? ¿Acaso te gusta Megimi y si se te hubiera declarado hubieras correspondido sus sentimientos? –Yuki mira divertida a Kiba que se puso de pie y se alejo de ellos viéndose furioso y Gaara lo noto, por lo que se le quedo viendo.

- ¿Tiene algo con Megumi? –pregunta curioso el pelirrojo, olvidándose de las preguntas que hizo la pelinegra.

- Se siente atraído por ella. –Yuki se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- No debiste decirme esas cosas frente a él. –la reprime Gaara. –Eres su amiga…

- Porque lo soy necesita saber si a ti te gusta Megumi o no, si correspondas sus sentimientos algún día… él seguro sabe que Sakura la rechazo, pero si llega a andar con Megumi o a tener algo con ella siempre estará la cosquilla de que tal vez si tu no la hubieras rechazado estaría contigo, y esa seguridad de que tal vez al verdadero Gaara le gusta ahí estará y lo atormentara al grado de que las cosas con Megumi terminen fracasando. –Yuki se vuelve a encoger de hombros con indiferencia.

- Mi chica es una genio, siempre tan observadora. –le dice meloso Suigetsu.

- ¿Mi chica? –Yuki le da un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

Por otro lado Suigetsu le guiña un ojo de forma juguetona. Karin se le sombrea la frente de negro, le es raro ver a Yuki en plan de novia y más con ese tipo raro.

Y Gaara por otro lado analiza lo que la pelinegra le dijo, para después suspirar.

- Tienes razón. –el pelirrojo se pone de pie. –Debería hablar con él. –con tranquilidad camina hacia donde se fue el castaño.

- Por cierto te traje café. –Suigetsu le extiende uno de los vasos.

- No me gusta el café. –Yuki hace mueca de asco.

- Que novio tan patético se consiguió Yuki-sama ni sabe que no le gusta el café. –Karin mira con mofa al peliblanco.

- Sé que no le gusta el café, escoba lesbiana. –Suigetsu mira altanero a Karin que lo fulmina con la mirada. –Pero necesitas beber un poco para que aguantes… un poco de cafeína nos hace falta a todos… así que... –el peliblanco toma el café que su novia no quiere tomar y se lo acerca a los labios. –haber, beba un poquito de café. –le dice meloso y hablándole como si fuera un bebé.

- Suigetsu. –a Yuki nuevamente le da un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- ¡Oye no le hables así a Yuki-sama, aunque seas su novio debes tratarla con respeto! –Karin se pone de pie y lo apunta de forma acusadora.

- ¡No te metas remolacha lesbiana! –Suigetsu la mira con fastidio.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste cara de atún? –Karin afila su mirada a él.

- Ya cállense ustedes dos, están haciendo que me duela la cabeza. –Yuki lleva una mano a su cabeza, el efecto de las pastillas que tomo antes de salir de casa está acabando y nuevamente le esta doliendo la cabeza. –Karin ve a la farmacia del hospital y cómprame algo fuerte para la cabeza. –ordena con fastidio, necesita alejar a esos dos un rato para que no sigan peleando estando ella ahí y con dolor de cabeza, por lo menos tomarse una pastilla para soportar los griteríos.

- ¡A la orden! –exclama firme y Yuki marco más su mueca de dolor.

Karin sin más salió corriendo de ahí para ir lo más rápido por esas pastillas.

- Seguro que te duele por sueño, duerme un poco. –Suigetsu la mira algo preocupado.

- No lo creo. No tengo sueño. –Yuki se sienta en una de las sillas llevando una mano a su frente y el peliblanco se sienta alado de ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola a él y posando su mano en su nuca para rascársela, sabe que haciéndole eso la adormece.

Cuando poso su mano en la nuca de ella sintió la gasa y Yuki gimió del dolor.

- ¿Qué te paso? –el peliblanco le inclina la nuca para vérsela, removiéndole el pelo para ver la gasa.

- Me golpee en la cabeza con un librero… no toques que duele. –se queja adolorida y Suigetsu quita la mano, para después suspirar con pesadez.

- Boba. –le dice burlón y Yuki lo fulmina con la mirada. –Por eso te duele la cabeza, ¿fue fuerte el fregazo?

- Si… me dejo inconsciente.

- ¿Y tu sola te lo hiciste? –Suigetsu entrecierra los ojos, sospecha que no.

- No, el esposo de mi madre me empujo. –Yuki frunce más su ceño.

- Estúpido vejete… cuando lo llegue a ver lo dejo sin pito. –dice furioso.

- Te ayudo. –Yuki frunce el seño.

- Por cierto… ¿no deberíamos llamar a Hinata? Estaba muy preocupada y bueno ya vez como esta Naruto.

- Si la llamamos capaz se viene para acá… mejor esperemos que despierte y que Naruto hable con ella. –comenta pensativa y Suigetsu asintió estando de acuerdo.

Desde el bolsillo delantero del pantalón de la pelinegra comenzó a provenir un sonido haciendo que ambos bajen la mirada.

- ¿No contestaras? –pregunta curioso al ver que no se dispone a hacerlo.

- Este teléfono era de mi madre, tal vez le están llamando a ella.

- O ella te está hablando a ti… deberías contestar o por lo menos ver quién es.

- Veré quien es. –dice con desagrado, sacando el celular pero en la pantalla apareció un número desconocido. –Podría ser Andrew. –Yuki frunce el seño.

- ¿El esposo de tu madre? –Yuki asintió y el peliblanco frunció el seño, quitándole el celular. –le diré unas cuantas cosas a ese viejo.

- ¿Para qué? –Yuki lo mira incrédula.

- Para que no se meta más con mi chica. –dice firme, contestando la llamada con brusquedad.

- ¿Mi chica otra vez? –murmura con el tic nervioso regresando a su ceja derecha.

- No soy Yuki-sama. –Suigetsu alza ambas cejas, esa es voz de mujer y no de hombre, por lo que Yuki lo mira curiosa. –Soy Suigetsu. –Yuki quiso darle un zape porque diga su nombre sin más pudiendo ser un desconocido. –Si, se encuentra conmigo pero no quiere contestar.—a la pelinegra le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¿Qué señora? –Suigetsu ensancha los ojos, mostrando sorpresa. –Yuki es la ama de llaves de tu madre, necesita hablar contigo. –Suigetsu le extiende el teléfono y lo que hizo que la pelinegra lo tome fue verle esa mirada de tristeza dirigida hacia ella.

- Soy Yuki… ¿Qué pasa?—responde cortante y conforme iba oyendo sus ojos se ensancharon.

* * *

- _Estúpida Yuki… estúpido Gaara… estúpidos sentimientos y estúpida Megumi por fijarse en Gaara. –_Kiba molesto está afuera del hospital, por la parte delantera, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón y dándole patadas a piedras inexistentes.

- Kiba-kun. –al oír la voz tranquila de Gaara a unos pasos atrás de él lo hizo fruncir el seño.

- ¿Qué? –responde con brusquedad, volteándolo a ver, sabe que no tiene la culpa de nada, pero verle la cara ahorita le molesta.

- Mi hermana se tomo derechos que no le corresponden respecto a Megumi-san, pero si Megumi-san se me hubiera declarado no hubiera correspondido sus sentimientos. –Kiba lo mira sorprendido y luego frunce el seño.

- _Gaara es un idiota, ¿cómo no correspondérselos? ¿No sabe lo afortunado que es? –_Kiba lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Conocí a Megumi-san cuando hice el examen de admisión, platicamos un poco y pude ver que es una chica muy simpática, y sinceramente muy linda… de buenos sentimientos y muy inteligente, quien quiera que tenga la fortuna de ser su novio será un chico muy afortunado, estoy seguro de eso. –Kiba asintió dándole la razón. –No la conocí mucho, pero pude ver eso en ella con lo poco que convivimos, y soy sincero al decirte que sería un honor para mí ser su amigo. Mis gustos no se dirigen hacia el físico de una persona sino hacia la persona en sí misma, el como es, el cómo piensa y sus sentimientos, necesito conocer más profundamente a la persona para sentir algo más hacia ella, pero no me he dado la oportunidad de conocer a una chica así porque soy muy tímido y estoy más enfocado en mi hermana y en mi sueño de ser arqueólogo. Yo mismo me meto en mi mundo de libros y soledad… si me gustaría conocer a una chica, pero no en este momento, simplemente siento que no es mi momento para eso.

- Entiendo. –Kiba le sonríe levemente y Gaara le regresa la sonrisa. –Disculpa por mi reacción es solo que…

- Estabas celoso e inseguro. –Gaara se muestra divertido y Kiba se sonroja.

- Tímido mis huevos. –dice ofendido entrecerrando los ojos y Gaara se muestra divertido.

* * *

Sasuke va saliendo de la oficina que su tío tiene en el hospital. Al pelinegro se le sigue viendo frustrado por seguir pensando en su novia.

- ¡Sasuke!

El pelinegro alza la mirada ante el llamado femenino viendo a Yuki correr hacia él mostrando una expresión extraña, alado de ella va Suigetsu que se ve serio.

- Necesito que me prestes el jet ahora mismo. –ordena seria al llegar frente a él.

- ¿Para qué?

- Iremos nuevamente a Venecia. –le informa serio Suigetsu y Sasuke frunce el seño.

- No se si te diste cuenta pero no es el momento para andar haciendo viajes de placer. –Sasuke los fulmina con la mirada.

- An… mi madre me ayudo a escapar aprovechando que Andrew, mi padrastro no estaba. Cuando llego él seguro supo que mi madre me ayudo a escapar y discutió con mi madre… él es un hombre muy violento, pero no imagine que él fuera capaz… —Yuki se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, simplemente no le salen las palabras.

En cuanto Suigetsu le pasa un brazo por los hombros y la atrae hacia él mientras mira serio a su amigo.

- Hace un momento llamo la ama de llaves de la madre de Yuki y le informo que entre la discusión ese tal Andrew empujo a la madre de Yuki por las escaleras y bueno ella… murió. –Suigetsu frunce el seño y Sasuke se muestra sorprendido.

- _¿Cómo es que la familia de ellos es así de monstruosa?—_Sasuke frunció el seño.

- Diana me dijo que antes de que llegara Andrew mi madre le dijo que se esconda con mi hermano y así lo hizo, que si pasaba algo me hablara por teléfono… ella se entero de lo que le paso a mi madre porque el cocinero que es su esposo le hablo y se lo dijo. Seguro Andrew hará pasar la muerte de mi madre como un accidente… yo necesito ir por mi hermano, no puedo dejarlo ahí y que ese hombre lo encuentre, si mi madre dejo esa instrucción es porque quería protegerlo de él… prometo que no tardare Sasuke, llegare antes de que Naruto despierte, solo necesito ir por mi hermano lo mas pronto posible, solo es un niño… se que no somos amigos pero…

- Hmn… mas te vale que llegues antes de que el dobe despierte. –le dice cortante, jamás pensó que ella llegara a mostrarle esa mirada llena de suplica y en cierta forma la entiende.

- Gracias. –Yuki le sonríe levemente.

- Yo iré con ella, así que háblale al piloto del jet para que le avises que solo viajaremos nosotros. –Suigetsu le sonríe levemente a su amigo y Sasuke solo asintió. – ¡Vamos! –Suigetsu toma de la mano a su novia.

- Váyanse con cuidado. –les dice serio y ambos asintieron.

* * *

Cargando una bandeja de comida, Takeshi se adentra en la oscura habitación donde esta Sakura, la cual aun sigue con sus manos encadenadas en los grilletes que cuelgan del techo.

Con su expresión seria el hombre se adentro, dedicándole una fugaz mirada a Sakura, notándole cansada, con las mejillas sonrojadas, ojos cerrados, labios entreabiertos y vio esas sobras oscuras bajo los ojos de ella.

El hombre coloco la bandeja de comida en el suelo para tener sus manos libres y sacar un juego de llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su saco.

- Le traje algo para que coma… ¿gusta comer ahorita o prefiere hacerlo después de que limpien sus heridas y la laven? –pregunta respetuoso, acercándose a Sakura, pero frunció el seño al no recibir la respuesta sarcástica que esperaba, notando lo acelerada de la respiración de la chica.

Preocupado el hombre se acerco a Sakura y acerco su mano a la frente de ella, haciendo que su seño se frunce.

- ¡Daisuke!

Uno de los guardias que custodian la entrada se asoma ante el llamado de su superior, viendo como desencadena con cuidado a la chica.

- ¡Llama a Ayumi, dile que Sakura-sama necesita que se le limpien sus heridas y que esta ardiendo en temperatura!

- ¿Quiere que le avise también a Kaname-sama?

- _No creo que le interese saberlo, de hecho se enojara porque le llamemos por eso cuando esta en una junta y solo ordenara que no la dejemos morir—_Takeshi mira con algo de tristeza el rostro sonrojado de Sakura que respira con mas dificultad. –No es necesario, solo has lo que te dije… ya le daré el informe a Kaname-sama cuando se desocupe. –Daisuke asintió obediente y fue a hacer lo que le ordenaron.

**Continuará**

**nooo sakuritaaaaaaa TwT ... inshe yuki le hubieras dicho a sasuke ke si, ke ya vayan por ella TwT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**y chikuelas, no andaba muerta, solo de parranda jajajaja... nee la vdd me pike con una saga de libros (nuevamente), lamento la demora pero es que cuando me pico con un libro, en especial con una saga me sumerjo en ese mundo y solo leo, y leo hasta ke me da sueño y me doy cuenta que ya es muy tarde, me olvido del mundo y de todo TwT mi imouto es testigo, asi que pss por eso no habia podido actualizar, lamento la demora y espero ke el cap les haya gustado y haya valido la pena la espera (aunque presiento que me querran aventar tomates al ver que las deje peor que antes, con mas curiosidad de lo que pasara Uu.u)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SABEN QUE CON ELLOS UNA SE INSPIRA MAS A ESCRIBIR Y A ECHARLE MAS GANAS**

**BESOTES**

**KRISS**


	42. Reclutamiento

**Reclutamiento **

En el jet van Suigtesu y Yuki quien tiene a su hermano dormido sobre sus piernas. Desde que fueron por él estaba dormido y la pelinegra no lo quiso despertar por lo que Suigetsu lo llevo en brazos todo el camino.

- Se parece mucho a ti. –comenta el peliblanco e un intento de romper el silencio, su novia no ha hablado mucho, no se ha desahogado, mucho menos llorado y eso le preocupa.

Yuki lo voltea a ver para después poner su mirada en su hermano menor y vuelve alzar hacia Suigetsu.

- Si. Cuando sea grande romperá corazones. –Yuki sonríe de forma socarrona y Suigetsu le sonríe levemente, puede notar lo fingida que es esa sonrisa.

- ¿Ya sabes como se lo dirás? –le pregunta serio.

- Le diré la verdad y como fueron las cosas. Es mejor que lo sepa desde el principio, aunque sea pequeño se le puede explicar de una forma para que entienda. –le dice seria.

- ¿Seg…?

- Nana ya me lo dijo todo.

Ambos se sorprenden al oír esa voz infantil y bajan la mirada viendo a Brandon adormilado que se talla sus ojos, los cuales comienzan a nublarse, donde quiere llorar.

- Ella… ella me dijo lo que paso y porque paso, que mi hermana mayor vendría por mi y que desde ahora estaré con ella escapando de mi papá. –el niño frunce el seño y sus ojos comienzan a derramar lagrimas. –Lo odio, él mato a mi mami. –Brandon hace un puchero y comienza a romper en llanto.

Yuki suspirando con pesadez abraza a su hermano, dejando que él llore en su pecho, es lo único que se le ocurre hacer, no sabe que decirle o que hacer, no es buena consolando. En cuanto Suigetsu se mantiene al margen, solo observándolos.

* * *

Naruto fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco. Cuando su vista dejo de ser borrosa, pasa su pupila por todos lados sintiéndose destanteado, topándose con esa habitación blanca. Siente su cuerpo pesado, adolorido, su garganta seca y oye ese sonido que suele hacer esas maquinitas en un hospital.

El rubio alza sus manos viendo como tiene suero conectado a sus venas, lleva una de sus manos a su rostro tocándose la mascarilla que le tapa la boca y nariz, esa mascarillas de oxigeno, sintiéndola incomoda.

- Al fin despiertas… dobe.

El rubio pasa su pupila hacia donde oyó esa voz sorprendiéndose al ver a Sasuke sentado en el sillón que esta algo alejado de la cama, teniendo sus brazos cruzados y mirándolo indiferente.

Naruto se quita la mascarilla y se intenta sentar, pero al sentir el intenso dolor en sus costillas hace mueca de dolor y no se sienta.

- Se que es mucho pedir viniendo de ti, pero no te muevas o podrías jodertelas mas. –Sasuke se pone de pie y camina hacia donde esta él. –Te vez fatal.

- Que tierno. –le dice con sarcasmo y su voz sonó demasiado ronca, incluso le dolió la garganta al hablar por lo que frunció el seño.

- Aunque no se porque no me sorprende que hayas despertado mucho antes de lo que los doctores dijeron… supongo que ni sedado podrías dormir estando preocupado por esas dos.

Naruto ensancha los ojos, no sabia que hacia ahí y estaba por preguntarlo nada mas sintiera mejor su garganta pero cuando Sasuke dijo eso fue como si todo lo que paso antes de perder la conciencia llegara a su cabeza como una película.

- Iré por mi tío para que te cheque. –Sasuke frunce el seño al ver como el signo cardíaco del rubio se acelero, pero el pelinegro no logro moverse ya que el rubio lo tomo de la muñeca haciendo que lo mire.

- Necesitamos ir por ellas Sasuke… ellas, ellas están en peligro. –aunque le haya dolido mas la garganta decir todo eso, aunque le dificultara hablar lo dijo, sus amigas son su prioridad ya después se preocupara por preguntar como es que esta ahí y lo que hace Sasuke ahí.

- Estoy de acuerdo, necesitamos ir por Sakura, pero necesitaba que despertaras para eso, ahora viéndote como estas no me sirves de nada y mi jet aun no regresa así que ahora debo esperar que llegue mi jet. –Sasuke frunce el seño, se quedo en la habitación del rubio esperando que despierte, pensó que lo haría en la mañana según como le dijo su tío, pero ese rubio despertó en la madrugada. –Por otro lado Yuki esta bien, ella fue la que ayudo a ir hacia ti. Ella nos guío mientras Kiba, Suigetsu, Gaara y yo te sacábamos. –Naruto se mostro sorprendido.

- ¿Gaara esta aquí?

- Si. Al parecer logro despistar a su padre y llego a Japón donde se encontró con nosotros… de ahí Yuki se comunico con nosotros y fuimos por ella para después ir por ti.

- ¿Yuki esta bien? –el rubio deja ver preocupación en sus ojos, su respiración se esta agitando por hablar mucho pero al menos ya no le duele la garganta, puede soportar respirar agitado como si estuviera corriendo.

- Un labio partido a lo mucho. –Sasuke agita una mano restándole importancia y el rubio suspira aliviado, al menos una de ellas ya esta a salvo.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí. No es seguro estar en un hospital, él podría encontrarnos… no se como Yuki no pensó en eso. –Naruto intenta levantarse, pero Sasuke se lo impidió dándole un zape en la frente.— ¡Oye!—exclama adolorido, sobándose su frente y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Se que eres idiota pero no te muevas sino quieres que esas costillas rotas te perforen un órgano. —le dice con fastidio.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes por escapar, estamos bien en este hospital… le pertenece a mi tío y él es quien te esta atendiendo. Tu tío, padrino o lo que sea no nos encontrara aquí. –el rubio se muestra sorprendido ahora entiende porque Yuki permitió que lo internen.

- Yuki… háblale a Yuki, necesitamos ir por Sakura-chan, no hay tiempo que perder dattebayo

- Al fin alguien que me entiende y para mi desgracia es un dobe. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez y el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada. –Y Yuki no esta… el pendejo de su padrastro se enfureció porque la madre de Yuki la ayudo a escapar, la empujo por las escaleras y la mato… así que Yuki y Suigetsu fueron a Venecia por el hermano menor de Yuki, para esconderlo de ese cabrón. –el rubio ensancha los ojos sorprendido, para después apretar los puños con fuerza. –Ella se llevo el jet de mi familia en el que nos andamos transportando, pero dijo que regresara antes de que despiertes… no contó con que despertaras antes de lo que dijo mi tío… ¡en fin! Solo quiero que esa loca regrese, vea que estas despierto y me ayude a ir por Sakura.

- Estoy de acuerdo… solo dile a tu tío que me den muchas pastillas para el dolor y yo me encargare de guiarlos… cuando venga Yuki trazaremos un plan y lo pondremos pronto en acción… por cierto creo que necesitaremos la ayuda de Sasori, Neji y Shikamaru.

- Pienso exactamente lo mismo. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida. –Quédate aquí, te mandare a mi tío para ver que puede hacer contigo, mientras yo le hablo a esos tres y les explico las cosas para que estén listos para cuando lleguemos a Japón. –el rubio sonríe de forma zorruna y Sasuke de forma torcida.

* * *

Hace un par de minutos que salió el tío de Sasuke después de inyectarle algunos medicamentos,… medicamentos que no lo hagan dormir como el rubio lo pidió, solo hacen que no tenga dolor.

El doctor lo había ayudado a sentarse en la cama, teniendo su espalda recargada en la cabecera, así que ahora el rubio se encuentra con la mirada perdida al frente viéndose pensativo.

La puerta se abrió sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos haciendo que este voltee viendo a Kiba quien corrió hacia él y lo abrazo, restregando su mejilla con la de él sacándole un gemido de dolor.

- ¡Compadre, hermano, mi amigo ya se me hacia que te nos petateabas! –exclama de forma dramática.

- Kiba-kun sino lo sueltas lo mataras. –dice Gaara sonriendo de forma forzada estando atrás de él.

- ¡Si desgraciado, suelta a Naruto-sama antes de que lo mates! –exclama furiosa Karin tomando a Kiba del cuello de la playera y alejándolo del rubio que sintió que le regresaba el alma.

- ¡Karin! –exclama sorprendido el rubio al ver a la pelirroja. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –la pelirroja sonrojada le sonríe como niña buena.

- Bueno me escape cuando pude, porque supe lo que paso y quise venir a ayudarlos. –le dice apenada.

- Bueno gracias, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. –el rubio le sonríe amigable y la pelirroja casi se desmaya. –Es bueno ver que estas bien Gaara. –ahora el rubio dirige su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, sonriéndole y este le devuelve una leve sonrisa.

- Es bueno que se encuentre mejor. –le dice de forma respetuosa y sonriéndole tímidamente.

Naruto se contuvo por soltar la carcajada y solo porque sabe que le dolerá hacerlo, pero es que oír a Gaara hablarle con respeto no puede evitar imaginarse a Sakura haciéndolo.

* * *

En la sala de espera se encuentra Sasuke quien va cortando la llamada justo cuando ve a Suigetsu y Yuki junto con un niño que es tomado de la mano por la pelinegra, los tres se acercan hacia donde esta él.

- Al fin llegan. –exclama aliviado, estando ellos ahí ya podrán irse.

Yuki y Suigetsu se detuvieron frente a él y al instante Brandon se escondió atrás de su hermana, asomándose y viendo con timidez a Sasuke.

- ¿Sabes algo de Naruto? –le pregunta seria Yuki.

- Hace una hora despertó.

Yuki suspiro aliviada, y sonrío levemente mientras el pelinegro mira curioso al niño, notando el gran parecido con Yuki aunque se le hace raro verlo como un niño tímido, siendo su hermano debería ser igual de descarado que ella.

- _¿De que me sorprendo? Solo hay que ver Sakura y a Gaara que a pesar de ser mellizos son tan diferentes. –_Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

- Entrare a ver como esta… Brandon quédate aquí con Suigetsu. –Yuki voltea hacia su hermano quien alza la mirada para verla.

- Quiero ir contigo… Suigetsu no me gusta. –dice con desagrado y Suigetsu lo mira ofendido.

- Pues no tengo que gustarte a ti enano, con que le guste a tu hermana me basta. –el peliblanco le sonríe de forma socarrona y a los otros dos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Sino me gustas a mi menos a mi hermana… estás muy feo. –Brandon le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil.

- Pues no solo le gusto a tu hermana sino que le encanto. –ahora es Suigetsu quien le saca la lengua haciendo que la gota de sudor que resbala por la nuca de los otros dos se haga mas grande.

- ¿Verdad que miente Yuki? ¿A ti no te encanta ese loco feo? –Brandon mira con inocencia a su hermana.

- Dile que tanto te fascino Yuki. Incluso dile lo mucho que te gusta chillar debajo de mí. –Suigetsu mira a la pelinegra de forma picara. – ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?! –exclama furioso y adolorido sobándose su pantorrilla mientras fulmina con la mirada a su cuñadito que le ha dado una patada en la pantorrilla.

- ¡Te lo mereces por hacer chillar a mi hermana!—exclama furioso el niño y apuntándolo de forma acusadora.

Suigetsu y Brandon se intentan matar con la mirada. Yuki no sabe si sentirse conmovida porque su hermanito la defienda, enternecida al ver la inocencia infantil o incrédula al ver la pelea de esos dos. Sasuke simplemente puso los ojos en blanco al ver que quien es su mejor amigo se pone al tu por tu con un infante.

* * *

Naruto escucha emocionado el como Kiba le cuenta como fue su rescate, lamentándose por ser el rescatado y no el que rescata, por como oye lo que paso le parece que fue de lo as divertido. Karin esta en la habitación mirando embobada al rubio mientras que Gaara se muestra incrédulo, ese rubio deberá estar descansando todo lo que pueda y no andar despierto oyendo las idioteces que Kiba le dice, del cual piensa que debe tener consideración del "pobre" rubio.

La puerta se abra haciendo que el castaño deje su monologo heroico y al igual que los demás voltee viendo a Yuki.

- ¡Yuki-sama! –exclama emocionada Karin. –Lamento mucho su per…

- Naruto quiero hablar contigo a solas. –dice mirando al rubio e interrumpiendo a Karin.

- Ya entendí, no me quieren aquí. –dice de forma dramática Kiba caminando hacia la puerta.

Los otros dos pelirrojos lo siguieron sin decir nada mientras la pelinegra se acerca hacia donde está su amigo, para sentarse en la silla que esta alado de la cama, mientras la puerta es cerrada.

- Siento lo que paso con tu madre. –Naruto fue el primero en hablar, mirando a su amiga que suspiro con pesadez.

- También lo siento. En cierta parte fue mi culpa y aunque yo le tengo resentimiento… yo… —Yuki aprieta con fuerza los puños e inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, haciendo que su flequillo le tape los ojos.

- No es tu culpa, es culpa de ese desgraciado. –Naruto toma una de las manos de ella y se las aprieta, en un intento de transmitirle apoyo, viendo como gotas de agua resbalan de la barbilla de ella, cayendo en sus piernas, por lo que el rubio apretó más el agarre en la mano. – ¿Cómo se lo tomo tu hermano? –pregunta después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Le duele, pero es fuerte. –susurra casi audible y sin alzar su rostro.

- ¡Claro que es fuerte, después de todo es tu hermano dattebayo! –exclama sonriéndole amigable y Yuki sin alzar su rostro sonrío levemente mientras lleva su otro brazo a sus ojos, restregándolo en ellos con brusquedad.

- ¿Te das cuenta de cómo están las cosas verdad? –la pelinegra alza la mirada al rubio, dejando a la vista su mirada cansada y ojos acuosos. –Andrew hizo pasar la muerte de mi madre como un accidente y seguro dentro de poco denunciara la desaparición de Brandon y la mía…

- Y Danzou se dará cuenta que no estoy sino es que ya lo hizo. Y cuando liberemos a Sakura-chan, Kaname la buscara hasta debajo de las rocas como Andrew y Danzou nos buscaran. –Naruto mira hacia la ventana, mostrando una mirada triste.

- Solo tenemos una solución. –Yuki frunció el seño y sus ojos mostraron tristeza también.

- No pensemos en eso ahora. –Naruto la voltea a ver, sonriéndole amigable. –Lo primordial es rescatar a Sakura-chan… ¡con nuestra líder a salvo nos dirá cual será el siguiente paso dattebayo! –exclama enérgico y Yuki ríe entre dientes.

* * *

Sakura se encuentra aun en esa habitación que parece una especie de prisión. Esta acostada boca abajo, dejando ver su espalda llena de cortes que le hizo el látigo, permitiendo ver lo bruscas y fuertes que fueron, ya están limpias y han dejado de sangrar. Su respiración es aun pesada y sus mejillas están sonrojadas, incluso sigue inconsciente.

Solo lleva puesto el pantalón escolar, por las heridas en su espalda se le dejo el torso descubierto sabiendo que en este momento cualquier prenda seguro le causa dolor y ardor en las heridas.

Alado del futon donde esta acostado, e hincada se encuentra una mujer entrada en la mediana edad, con facciones sencillas y leves arrugar; piel clara y ojos pequeños de color marrón, su cabello castaño tiene algunas canas. Cuerpo pequeño y delgado, vistiendo un sencillo vestido de color azul oscuro y su cabello es recogido en una coleta baja.

La mujer no deja de poner compresas frías en la frente de la peli-rosa que a pesar de estar boca abajo se le inclino el rostro a un lado para que se le puedan colocar las compresas. En el suelo, alado de la mujer hay varios medicamentos y un palangana con agua, donde remoja el pañuelo.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que la mujer voltee viendo a Takeshi con expresión seria.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- La temperatura disminuyo. –explica seria, pasándole una mano por el cabello y mirándola con algo de tristeza. –Es una niña… ¿por qué le hacen esto?

- Tu trabajo es cuidar de ella, no preguntar nada. –le dice serio e imponente.

- Se porque se me esta pagando, aun así no puedo evitar sentir tristeza por ella. –le dice seria y sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Sakura. – ¿cuando se recupere ya no la lastimara Kaname-sama?

- Guárdate tus preguntas, sino quieres enfurecer a Kaname-sama… es su hija, él hace lo que quiera con ella.

- Aunque eso no le de derecho a lastimarla, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. –la mujer sonríe con tristeza. –No se preocupe, no dejare que siga empeorando. Cuidare de la niña hasta que se recupere.

- Vendré en un rato a checar como sigue. –le informa dando media vuelta para salir.

- Takeshi-san. –lo llama haciendo que detenga su paso mas no voltee a verla. – ¿Aun no saben nada del señorito Gaara-sama?—sus ojos mostraron preocupación.

- No. –responde cortante.

- ¿Si… si lo encuentran no le harán lo mismo que a Sakura-sama? –pregunta con miedo.

- Deja de hacer preguntas mujer. –le dice mas cortante y sin mas cierra la puerta.

- _Lo siento mi señora, aunque cuide de sus hijos no puedo protegerlos. –_los ojos de Ayumi mostraron mas tristeza.

* * *

En la sala de espera del hospital están Suigetsu y Brandon fulminándose con la mirada. Kiba los mira divertidos, Karin exasperada y Gaara como el par de infantiles que son. Los cinco están esperando a los tres que faltan. Sasuke había ido para hablar con su tío de que se iban y Yuki estaba con Naruto.

Los tres alzan la mirada al oír unos pasos viendo como se acercan los tres. Yuki empujando la silla de ruedas donde va el rubio que por sus costillas lastimadas no puede hacer el esfuerzo de caminar y Sasuke va alado de ellos.

- ¡Yuki! –Brandon corre hacia su hermana que se detuvo y le acaricio la cabeza cuando llego a ella mientras Naruto lo mira curioso.

- Brandon, él es mi amigo Naruto. –le dice dedicándole una amigable sonrisa y el niño mira al rubio curioso.

- ¡Hola Bran-chan! –saluda amigable.

- ¿Bran-chan? –el niño se muestra extrañado por como lo llamo.

- Naruto en esa silla de ruedas pareces el profesor Javier de X-men. –le dice Kiba acercándose a ellos.

- ¡No se parece en nada, Naruto-sama no esta pelón! –exclama indignada Karin.

- Eso se soluciona si le rapamos la cabellera. –comenta burlón Suigetsu haciendo que Kiba y Yuki suelten la carcajada al imaginárselo.

Brandon los mira más curioso. Sasuke y Gaara se golpean la frente con la palma de su mano.

- ¡No dejare que le rapes su hermoso cabello a Naruto-sama! –Karin mira amenazante a Suigetsu que le sonríe travieso.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? –pregunta Gaara preocupado haciendo que todos dirijan su mirada al rubio al ver que tiene expresión como si pujara para cagar.

- Intento hablarles por la mente como el profesor Javier. –les dice forzando mas la mueca.

Karin, Gaara, Brandon y Sasuke caen estilo anime mientras los otros dos ríen con más ganas.

- Déjense de pendejadas y ya vámonos. –dice con fastidio Sasuke mientras se pone de pie. –Ya le hable a los demás y nos esperaran en la casa de Japón de Sasori, ya que sus padres no están en el país.

* * *

En el salón de juegos de la gran mansión de la familia de Sasori se encuentra este sentado en el suelo frente a la enorme pantalla jugando videojuegos.

Neji y Shikamaru están jugando billar mientras música de rock pesado se oye por toda la estancia. Y Hinata esta sentada en uno de los sillones viéndose incomoda, mirando a todos lados, no sabiendo donde poner la mirada es la primera vez que esta a solas con los amigos de su primo y en la casa de uno de ellos, sin contar que la obligaron a escaparse de la escuela con ellos, sin decirle nada.

- ¿Cuándo llegara Sasuke? –pregunta con fastidio Neji, quien tomo el control remoto apagando el reproductor de música. – ¿Y porque ordeno que trajéramos a Hinata también? –el castaño mira a Sasori con fastidio y Hinata también lo mira, curiosa por eso.

- Que no se hermano. Solo me llamo, me pregunto si mis padres estaban en casa… cuando le dije que no me dijo que lo esperemos en mi casa, que le dejemos a los muñecos que nos obligo cuidar y el muñeco de Hinata encargados a las chicas o a alguien de confianza. Dijo que tenia algo importante que decirnos y en persona. –sin despegar su mirada del juego les explico eso oyéndose fastidiado.

- No le hayo explicación a que quisiera que trajéramos a Hinata. –Neji frunce más el seño.

- Tal vez le trae ganas y se la quiere coger. –Sasori sonríe con mofa y Hinata se ve aterrada.

- Entonces a mi me valdrá verga quien es Sasuke y le romperé los huesos. –Neji frunce el seño, viéndose furioso.

- Calma chicos. –Shikamaru los mira con aburrimiento. –No creo que ese sea el caso… no hagan conjeturas ilógicas. Cuando venga Sasuke nos explicara lo que pasa.

- Pues ya tardo. Llevamos horas esperándolo. –Neji frunce el seño. –Cubrir que Kiba, Suigetsu y Sasuke se fugaron no fue fácil, ahora que no estamos nosotros tres es difícil encubrirlo. Si descubren que no estamos ninguno de los seis se nos va a armar, incluso pueden llamar a nuestros padres… al menos Ino ayudara a que no descubran que Hinata no esta.

- Sasuke debe saber eso. Y si pidió que nos fuguemos sabiendo que podemos ser descubiertos es porque es algo serio. –Shikamaru se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- A mi me huele a diversión. Así que me vale mierda los riesgos mientras al final me divierta. –Sasori sonríe de forma socarrona y los otros dos rolan los ojos mientras que Hinata se muestra mas incomoda, de todos los amigos de su primo Sasori es quien mas la pone nerviosa.

El timbre sonó, pero ninguno se molesto, saben que alguno de los empleados abrirá y están seguros que los padres del pelirrojo no son, ellos están en un crucero por todo el mundo. Así que siguieron en lo suyo.

Así pasaron un par de minutos cuando la puerta se abre de golpe haciendo que volteen a esta.

- ¡¿Me extrañaron, mis amores?! –exclama Suigetsu sonriéndoles de forma socarrona y tapando la entrada.

- ¡Yo si amorcito! –dice meloso Sasori haciendo que Suigetsu amplié su sonrisa.

- _El virus de la joteria esta extendiéndose. –_a Neji se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- ¡Miren a quien les traje!

Suigetsu se adentra y se hace a un lado dejando ver a Naruto en silla de ruedas sonriendo de forma zorruna, atrás de él Yuki sonriendo divertida, alado de ella a su hermano menor y atrás de ella los demás, con Karin teniendo derrame nasal y cerebral al estar con puro tío buenote.

Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji y Sasori ensanchan los ojos al ver al rubio todo golpeado, algo pálido y ojeroso, además de verlo en esa silla de ruedas.

- ¿Na… Naruto-kun? –Hinata ahora lo mira como si fuera un fantasma.

- Hola Hinata-chan… lamento haberme ido sin despedir, pero no estaba en mis manos. –el rubio se rasca la nuca y le sonríe apenado.

Hinata se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde esta el rubio, y lo abrazo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de él. El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor, pero después sonrío levemente y correspondió el abrazo.

Neji ladeo su rostro con incomodidad y molestia, para no ver la escena. Shikamaru bostezo, Karin desencajo la mandíbula, Gaara apenado miro a otro lado y Sasuke roda los ojos.

- Disculpen si vomito. –Sasori se mete un dedo a la boca con expresión de asco haciendo que Suigetsu y Yuki rían entre dientes.

Hinata avergonzada se separa rápidamente del rubio quien mira con ojos entrecerrados al pelirrojo por interrumpir y hacer que Hinata se separe antes de que él tenga oportunidad de manosearla y besarla.

- Entiendo por que querías que trajéramos a Hinata… ¿ahora nos explicaras porque nos hiciste salirnos del colegio y reunirnos aquí? –Shikamaru mira aflojerado a Sasuke.

- Se los explicare todo. –les dice Naruto serio.

Se formo un gran silencio, todos mirando al rubio que se mantiene serio y luego comenzó a hacer muecas.

- ¿Te pasa algo Naruto-kun? –Hinata lo mira preocupada.

- ¡Deja de intentar ser ese pelón de los X-men y habla como se debe! –exclama exasperado Sasuke, dándole un fuerte zape en la nuca al rubio.

- ¡Estoy convaleciente, no me golpees teme! –exclama molesto mientras se soba la nuca mientras lo mira indignado.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Karin, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji y Brandon mientras los demás sonríen divertidos.

* * *

Brandon esta emocionado jugando videojuegos mientras los demás hablan.

Hinata, Sasori, Shikamaru y Neji tienen los ojos muy abiertos mirando a los demás, en especial a Gaara que se siente algo cohibido. Ya les han explicado todo, desde la razón por la que Gaara y Sakura cambiaron lugares hasta la razón por la que los tres desaparecieron de pronto.

- ¿Entonces tú eres el verdadero Gaara, y nuestro Gaara en verdad es tu hermana melliza que se disfrazo de ti? –Sasori apunto anonadado a Gaara que asintió. –Ya decía yo que tanto cambio de la noche a la mañana era raro. –los otros dos asintieron dándole la razón.

- Enserio me sorprende lo fácil que los engañamos siendo que Sakura-chan es mas exquisita, mas baja y sus facciones son mas afeminadas. –Naruto los mira con mofa.

- No es nuestra culpa, apenas y miraba a ese ñoño. –Neji apunta con desprecio a Gaara. –Con esas gafas que usa ni el rostro se le ve. –el castaño ahora cae en cuenta que Sasuke no es joto y en verdad estaba con una mujer esa vez, cosa que lo alivio, menos jotos a su alrededor.

- Si Sakura viera y oyera eso que acabas de decir te arranca los huevos. –le dice divertida Yuki haciendo que Neji bufe y mire a otro lado, ocultando como pasa saliva con dificultad.

- ¡Por muy guapo que estés no permitiré que le hables así al hermano de Sakura-sama! –Karin fulmina con la mirada a Neji que la mira de reojo con desagrado.

- Calmaos los calores hermanos míos, aquí hay cosas mas importantes. –Sasuke se sorprendió porque Sasori dijera eso, no pensó que él fuera más maduro que los demás para entender eso. –Como por ejemplo, ¿Sakura siempre estuvo ahí bajo ese disfraz de chico y yo ni enterado? –pregunta aterrado, recordando lo sexy que es Sakura cuando la vio en el viaje en la playa, que fue ahí cuando se le presento como la hermana de Gaara. –Maldigo mi suerte, si hubiera sido mi compañera de cuarto yo…

Sasori se cayó al tener la mirada asesina de Sasuke y Gaara que tienen expresión sombría.

- En este momento me doy cuenta del parecido. –a Sasori le resbala una gota de sudor al mirar a Gaara.

Shikamaru y Neji lo miran como el pendejo que es. Hinata sonríe nerviosa, Karin esta al borde del orgasmos y los demás niegan divertidos.

- Déjense de pendejadas. Si los cite aquí es para que nos ayuden a rescatar a Sakura. –dice imponente Sasuke. –No me hagan perder mas el tiempo y díganme si me ayudaran.

- Ya sabes que lo haré hermano. –Suigetsu le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- A mi no tienes ni que pedírmelo. –Kiba le sonríe con mofa.

- Ni a mí. Suena divertido y sabes que donde hay diversión ahí estaré. –Sasori sonríe de forma torcida para después chocar su mano con Suigetsu que la extendió hacia él.

- Yo ayudare en lo que pueda. –Hinata le sonríe levemente a Naruto que le sonrío mirándola enternecido.

- No tengo beneficios de esto. –Neji mira tranquilo a Sasuke. –No solo eso, esto es riesgoso y el ayudarte es peligroso…

- ¡Eso lo hace mas divertido aun! –exclaman con emoción Suigetsu y Sasori.

- …pero… —Neji mira de reojo a Naruto, luego puso su mirada en su prima, después en Yuki y la regreso en Sasuke soltando un profundo suspiro. –… también me apunto.

- Problemáticos. –Shikamaru suspira con pesadez al tener la mirada de todos ahora en él. –Aunque será más problemático tener en mi conciencia que no los ayude, así que cuentan conmigo.

- ¡Genial! –Yuki choca su mano con la de Naruto. –empecemos a preparar un buen plan. –Hinata y Naruto, asintieron mientras los demás sonrieron de forma torcida.

- ¿Haciendo planes traviesos, niños malos?

Todos voltean en la entrada del salón viendo a Itachi recargado en el marco de la puerta, teniendo las manos cruzadas a la altura de su pecho y sonriendo de forma socarrona.

Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida, Gaara lo mira curioso, notando el parecido que ese intruso tiene con Sasuke, Karin siente que se desmayara ante tremendo adonis y los demás se muestran sorprendidos al verlo ahí, en especial sorprendidos al darse cuenta que por estar metidos en lo suyo ni el timbre escucharon.

- ¿Y bien Sasukito? ¿Qué me darás esta vez a cambio de mi ayuda? –Itachi amplia su sonrisa, viendo a su hermano menor.

- Eso ya lo negociaremos… pero Itachi, llegas tarde, te has perdido la explicación.

Yuki, Naruto y Suigetsu niegan divertidos al ver que Sasuke pidió apoyo de alguien más.

- Lo mejor siempre llega a última hora. –Itachi se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

Karin ante esa actitud gime orgásmica, Sasori, Yuki, Naruto, Kiba y Suigetsu ríen entre dientes y los demás rodaron los ojos.

C**ontinuará**

**jajajjajajaja ese itachi tenia ke acer una aparicion de lo mas cool**

**como me mato a naruto intentando imitar al profesor javier jajajajajajajajaja**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	43. Equipos A, B y C

**Equipos A, B y C**

Afuera de los edificios de las empresas Haruno se encuentra el chófer de Haruno Kaname. El chico aparenta tener cerca de unos veintitantos años. Lleva boina de chófer y traje que lo distingue como tal. En este momento esta limpiando los parabrisas del automóvil.

- Lindo auto.

El chico voltea ante esa voz femenina en tono seductor, viendo recargada en el automóvil a una hermosa pelinegra que aparenta tener menos de veinte años.

La chica lo mira con unos seductores ojos gatunos de color dorado que resaltan mas ante el tono de piel y cabello. Sus facciones angelicales no se ven opacadas por el intenso marcado en negro en sus ojos, haciendo que su mirada coqueta sea más cautivante.

Viste una minifalda negra que le queda completamente ceñida y apenas le tapa lo necesario, si se alza o inclina seguro se le verán las bragas. Cubriéndole los senos solo le tapa un pequeño top negro que mas parece una tira de tela, dejando al descubierto su plano vientre y luciendo ese arete de plata en el ombligo.

La chica se hace el largo cabello negro a un lado, dejando que solo caiga en uno de sus hombros y le sonríe al chófer que la mira con expresión de pendejo.

- ¿Es tuyo? –la pelinegra acaricia el cofre del automóvil mientras se relame los labios y sin apartar la mirada del hombre.

- No. –el hombre se aclara la garganta al darse cuenta que su tono de voz sonó muy ronco.

- ¿Pero tú lo conduces? –al terminar la pregunta ronronea de una forma provocativa, haciendo que el chico se sonroje y pase saliva con dificultad, ante lo nervioso que se puso.

- S-si.

- Mmm… adoro a los hombres que conducen automóviles lujosos. –hablo de forma erótica y se acaricia el vientre suavemente, haciendo que el chico pose su mirada donde esta la mano de ella, deseando que sea la suya. – ¿Te gustaría acompañarme hacia haya un rato? –la chica apunta con la mirada el callejón que esta en la calle de enfrente y el chico voltea, al ver el callejón se puso mas colorado y nervioso.

- Yo… yo… yo no puedo, esto…

Dejo su parloteo nervioso cuando la chica se coloco frente a él, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, haciéndole sentir los senos de ella chocar en su torso, sintiendo como su erección choca con el vientre de ella, y gimió ronco.

La pelinegra se puso de puntitas para hablarle al oído, sintiendo como él se tensa mas y su erección se hace mas dura.

- ¿Sabes? No me gusta usar ropa interior cuando traigo falda. –ronronea coqueta para después separarse de él.

El chico tiene ahora un leve derrame nasal ante lo dicho por ella; no pudo evitar imaginárselo. Anonadado y excitado mira como la chica le da la espalda y comienza a caminar un par de pasos, se detiene y se inclina levemente, dejando que el chico vea un poco de lo que hay debajo de la falda y con solo verlo casi se corre en los pantalones.

La chica se enderezo y volteo a verlo sobre su hombro dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta, para después regresar su vista al frente y correr, cruzando la calle, yendo directo hacia el callejón.

El pobre chófer estando muy acalorado y excitado… se aflojo el cuello del uniforme. Su erección es dolorosa. Con pesar mira hacia donde están las oficinas de su jefe, para después mirar hacia el callejón donde la chica esta en la entrada, viéndolo y cuando él la miro de guiño un ojo para después adentrarse en el callejón.

- _En una hora saldrá Haruno-sama… es tiempo suficiente._

El chófer corre hacia el callejón, sintiéndose ansioso y sintiendo más molestia y dolor en su entrepierna.

Cuando entro completamente al callejón se detuvo sorprendido al ver a la chica estando atrás de un apuesto chico de larga cabellera negra que trae amarrado en una coleta baja. Viste solo unos jeans, una playera ceñida de color roja y encima una chamarra de mezclilla. Ambos pelinegros le sonríen de forma burlona.

- Hola muñeco. –le dice con burla el pelinegro para después darle un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que el chofer se impulse hacia atrás.

Sorprendido y furioso el chófer lleva una mano a su nariz en un intento de detener el sangrado.

- No saben con quien se han metido. –el hombre se pone en posición de pelea, viéndolos furioso.

- Tenías mucha razón muñeca, hasta los chóferes están entrenados. –Itachi mira divertido a Yuki que amplia su sonrisa, ninguno viéndose intimidado, segundos después se oye un cuerpo caer, al voltear ven el cuerpo del chofer en el suelo y Neji atrás de él.

El castaño viste unos jeans de color celeste, una playera sin mangas de color blanca que le queda ceñida y el cuello es un poco alto, encima trae una chaqueta de piel color negra.

- Yo también estoy entrenado y se donde golpear para noquear. –el castaño sonríe de forma torcida.

- Por eso te trajimos con nosotros Neji-chan. –Itachi le guiña un ojo coqueto y Neji lo fulmina con la mirada por como lo llamo. –Ahora ha desnudar a este tío. –una sonrisa traviesa adorna su rostro, Yuki ríe entre dientes y Neji roda los ojos.

* * *

En la habitación de un edificio abandonado se ve a Naruto sobre la silla de rueda, estando frente a una mesa vieja y polvorienta, pero sobre esta está su computadora y hay algunos papeles alado de esta, al igual que algunos aparatos. Sentados en el suelo esta Brandon, frente a Karin y Hinata que juegan con el al turista mundial que esta en medio de ellos.

- ¿Yuki tardara mucho? –Brandon quita su vista del tablero y mira al rubio.

- ¿Ya te aburriste? –Naruto lo mira divertido. –Si es así, tengo más juegos para ti. –Brandon niega.

- ¿Pero ella si regresara por mí? –pregunta temeroso y el rubio sonríe divertido.

- No te preocupes, Yuki no se ira a ningún lado sin ti. Regresara.

- Si, Yuki-sama jamás abandonaría a los suyos. –dice Karin muy segura y Brandon le sonríe levemente.

- Sigamos jugando Brandon-kun. –Hinata le sonríe amigable y el infante asintió.

- Enserio, con todo me veo hermoso, hasta disfrazado como guarro.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Sasori vistiendo un traje negro al igual que la corbata, bajo el saco una camisa blanca de botones y cuello polo. Sus zapatos son de piel y color negros. Sobre sus ojos trae puestas unas gafas oscuras.

Atrás de él se ven a Suigetsu, Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke y Shikamaru vistiendo igual, con las gafas oscuras incluidas. Al verlos vestidos así Karin tuvo un orgasmo compulsivo, por lo que los mira embobada y con baba escurriéndole de la boca.

- Yo quería estar en el equipo A, no es justo. –se queja Suigetsu haciendo un infantil puchero.

- Ya te lo hemos repetido un millón de veces. Los equipos están formados como mejor nos convienen. –le dice exasperado Shikamaru. –Equipo A: Neji, Itachi y Yuki. Equipo B: Naruto, Karin, Hinata y Brandon. Equipo C: nosotros. –el vago suspira con pesadez.

- Pero ¿por qué tenia que estar Neji con Yuki? –Suigetsu lo mira indignado.

- Deja de quejarte Suigetsu y tomate esto enserio. –le dice exasperado Sasuke y Suigetsu bufa haciendo que Sasori le sonría con burla.

- Bueno chicos, el equipo A no debe tardar en comunicarse. –comienza a hablar el rubio haciendo que todos dirijan su mirada a él. –Conseguí algunos juguetitos. –Naruto sonríe de forma socarrona. –Necesito que cada uno tenga consigo uno de estos. –el rubio les muestra un aparato que destella en una luz roja.

- ¿Qué es? –Sasori curioso toma el que el rubio le extendió.

- Un rastreador. –explica el rubio. –No tengo planos de la casa de Sakura-chan, pero tengo en la computadora su rastreador al igual que los suyos. Yo los iré guiando hacia Sakura-chan, viéndolos a través de la computadora los rastreadores.

- ¡Woo! ¡Me siento como en una película de espías! –exclama Sasori mas emocionado.

- ¿Verdad? –Kiba lo mira divertido y el pelirrojo sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¿Y como nos iras guiando? Será sospechoso que llevemos micrófonos de diadema como los que traíamos cuando fuimos por ti. –Sasuke mira serio al rubio.

- Con esto nos comunicaremos. –el rubio muestra unos micrófonos como los que suelen usar los guardaespaldas. –Son los mismos que usan los guardaespaldas de Kaname… solo que estos estarán en una sintonía diferente a la que tienen ellos, solo me oirán a mi y yo los oiré a ustedes. –el rubio les sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Esto se pone cada vez más bueno. –Sasori toma un micrófono y se lo coloca.

- Kiba nos han cambiado a Charly. El otro era más sexy. –dice con lamento Suigetsu, tomando uno de los micrófonos.

- Si. Me gusta mas ir a una mujer hablándome al oído que un hombre. –dice con lamento, tomando el suyo y Naruto les sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Admito que también prefiero la voz sexy de Yuki hablándome al oído que la chillona de Naruto. –comenta burlón Sasori.

- ¡Oye! –se queja ofendido el rubio.

Gaara, Sasuke y Shikamaru rodan los ojos porque esos cuatro nada se toman enserio. Un teléfono celular que esta en la mesa comenzó a sonar, por lo que el rubio lo tomo contestando, al colgar alza la mirada hacia ellos.

- El equipo A completo la primer parte del plan. –anuncia a los demás sonriendo divertido. –Ya es hora de que el equipo C comience el suyo, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ángeles. –ahora su sonrisa se torno zorruna.

- ¡Claro Charly! –exclaman de forma afeminada Sasori, Suigetsu y Kiba.

Brandon, Karin y Hinata los miran como los idiotas que parecen y Naruto se muestra divertido.

- _Y con esto tres pendejos haremos una misión suicida.—_ Sasuke, Shikamaru y Gaara se golpean la frente con la palma de su mano.

* * *

Amarrado de sus extremidades en el callejón se ve al inconsciente chófer que ahora solo viste bóxer. A los pies de él se ve a Itachi vistiendo el uniforme, con boina incluida y esta limpiando con un pañuelo unos lentes oscuros que encontró en el saco del chofer.

- Fase uno concluida chicuelos. Ahora vayan a sus puestos que yo iré al mío… el suegrito de Sasu-chan no tarda en salir.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –Yuki le guiña un ojo coqueta.

- Y ustedes saben lo que tienen que hacer. –Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Vamos. –Neji roda los ojos, con el poco rato que ha pasado con esos dos se da cuenta que están hechos de la misma calaña.

El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón.

- Suerte. –Yuki sigue al castaño.

- _Como si yo necesitara suerte. –_Itachi amplia su sonrisa.

* * *

Yuki y Neji se van acercando al automóvil que rentaron y dejaron estacionado en la otra cuadra de donde esta las empresas Haruno.

Neji va caminando atrás de ella, y frunce el seño, como va vestida no ayuda en nada a que se mantenga tranquilo, menos cuando sabe que estará a solas con ella encerrado en un automóvil por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Al menos cuando Itachi iba con ellos le era más fácil controlar las hormonas, aunque sus ojos siempre se desviaran sin querer hacia ella.

Gruñendo molesto el castaño se quita la chaqueta, para después tomarla del hombro y hacerla voltear, por lo que ella lo mira con ambas cejas alzadas.

- Ponte esto. –ordena extendiéndole la chaqueta y Yuki alza mas sus cejas, para después sonreír divertida.

- ¿Tan nervioso te pone mi vestimenta? –pregunta burlona mientras toma la prenda que le extiende.

- Solo póntela. –ordena oyéndose molesto para después abrir la puerta del conductor y entrar al automóvil.

Yuki rió entre dientes, pero igual se coloco la chaqueta que lógicamente le queda grande, incluso tuvo que doblarle un poco las mangas.

* * *

Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a abrirse y lo primero que vio cuando su vista se torno clara fueron los ojos marrones de Ayumi.

- ¡Al fin despierta Sakura-sama! –exclama llena de felicidad y alivio. –La temperatura bajo hace un rato, ¿se siente mejor?

- Me duele la cabeza y la espalda, ¿eso es sentirse mejor? –comenta con algo de sarcasmo, mientras se sienta y Ayumi le sonríe levemente, si esta de ánimos para sarcasmos no esta tan mal.

- Póngase esto niña, es holgada así que no lastimara las heridas en su espalda. –dice extendiéndole una camisa de botones color blanca, masculina.

- Prefiero mantener mi espalda descubierta. –Sakura la toma y se la pone por delante, así nada mas le cubre el torso.

- ¿Tiene hambre? ¿Quiere que te le traiga algo de comer?

- Quiero que me saques de aquí. –le dice mirándola de forma penetrante y la mujer inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, no pudiéndole sostener la mirada.

- No me pida eso niña, sabe que no puedo. –su tono de voz sonó triste.

- Claro que no puedes. –Sakura mira el techo con aburrimiento.

- Lo siento niña… su madre me ayudo mucho y yo no puedo hacer nada para proteger a sus hijos… lo único que me permite estar con ustedes es no traicionar a su padre. Si lo traiciono me alejara de ustedes y no podre cuidarlos.

- Aunque lo traicionaras, igual no puedes hacer nada si Tamaki esta a cargo de cuidar que no escape. –Sakura chasquea la lengua. – ¿Sabes algo de Gaa-chan? –la mujer niega.

- Tamaki-san no me dice nada como siempre. –dice apenada y Sakura bufa exasperada. –Por favor Sakura-sama coma algo, esta muy débil a causa de la fuerte temperatura que tuvo. Necesita fuerzas para que no vuelva a enfermar.

- Necesito fuerzas por si Kaname tiene otra paliza preparada para mí. –comenta con aburrimiento y la mujer se estremeció, temerosa ante la idea.

* * *

Por la parte trasera de la mansión Haruno se encuentra el equipo C, mirando hacia arriba de la barda, viendo esos afilados picos que hay sobre la barda.

- Este es el lugar donde no hay cámaras. –comenta Gaara mirando hacia arriba.

- ¿Y como saltamos con esos picos? –Sasori entrecierra los ojos hacia Gaara. –No se ustedes pero no me quiero picar el culo con eso. –al instante todos se estremecieron al pensarlo.

- ¿Cómo van chicos? –se oye la voz de Naruto a través del micrófono.

- Pensando como hacerle para saltar la barda manteniendo nuestros culos vírgenes. –responde Suigetsu y todos oyen la risita divertida de Naruto.

- Olvide empacarles cubre-traseros. –comenta burlón.

- Ja ja. –Kiba se muestra indignado en la mirada.

- Bueno… están en el lugar donde Gaara dijo que no hay cámaras. Cuando fueron por mi Yuki las pudo desconectar porque yo tenia los códigos, pero no tengo los códigos de las cámaras de la casa de Sakura-chan.

- Aunque los tuvieras. Cualquier barda de la casa tiene estos picos. –comenta Gaara pensativo.

- ¿Y porque en este lado de la casa no hay cámaras? –Sasuke mira curioso a Gaara.

- Pues veras…

- ¡Miren! –Shikamaru los interrumpe haciendo que todos lo miren, viéndolo a un par de metros de donde están. –Aquí no hay picos, al parecer se cayeron. Aunque dejan solo un espacio de unos diez centímetros será suficiente para apoyar las manos e impulsarnos… ¿Quién será el conejillo de indias? –pregunta volteándolos a ver y al instante Gaara, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Sasori dan un par de pasos hacia atrás, dejando a Kiba adelante.

- Oh genial. –exclama sarcástico el castaño, mirándolos como los cabrones que son y estos le sonríen burlones.

- No reaccionaste rápido. –Suigetsu le sonríe socarrón.

- Cuando salvamos a Naruto pensé que teníamos algo Suigetsu. –comenta dolido, mirándolo como un traidor por dejarlo morir y Suigetsu amplia su sonrisa burlona.

- Dale, si sales virgen de esto te regalo mi pornografía. –comenta divertido Sasori.

- Bastardos. –Kiba se coloca enfrente de donde esta el pequeño especio sin picos, para después alejarse un par de pasos, viendo como Gaara y Sasuke se colocan uno frente al otro, de costado a la barda y entrelazan sus manos.

Kiba corrió hacia ellos ante la mirada atenta de Suigetsu , Shikamaru y Sasori, curiosos por ver si saldrá virgen de esta.

El castaño salto a las manos de Gaara y Sasuke que lo ayudaron a impulsarse hacia arriba y así sea mas alto su salto. Las manos de Kiba alcanzaron la barda y se impulso saltando hacia el otro lado, segundos después se oyó algo caer en los arbustos al otro lado.

- ¿Estas bien? –se oye preguntar a Naruto. –Chicos esta bien y virgen. –comenta el rubio, que solo oyó a Kiba cuando hablo por el micrófono ya que ellos oyen al rubio y el rubio a ellos, pero no se oyen entre ellos en el micrófono y no pueden gritar, eso podría hacer que los descubran.

Todos suspiran aliviados, si Kiba pudo, ellos también.

- ¡Sigo! –exclama emocionado Sasori, ya viendo que es zona segura se animo a ser el segundo.

* * *

Kiba, Sasori, Shikamaru y Suigetsu están del otro lado de la barda mirando hacia esta en espera que salten los dos que faltan. El siguiente que salto y quedo frente a ellos fue Sasuke.

- Oye ¿Gaara podrá saltar sin ayuda de nadie? –pregunta inseguro Shikamaru, la barda es alta y todos ellos a pesar de ser deportistas necesitaron ayuda para agarrar altura en el salto.

- Dijo que no habrá problema. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Es que Sasori y Shikamaru no han visto lo que Gaara puede hacer. –comenta divertido Kiba.

- Es una caja de sorpresas. –Suigetsu sonríe socarrón.

Shikamaru y Sasori se muestran dudosos, la verdad Gaara no se ve que tenga habilidad más que como traga libros.

Unos gruñidos comenzaron a oírse haciendo que los cuatro volteen y Sasuke alce la mirada, viendo a seis perros doberman que pelan los dientes, mirándolos amenazantes.

Los cinco palidecieron, viendo atemorizados como los perros se acercan amenazantes hacia ellos mientras ellos se alejan lentamente hacia atrás.

- Ahora entiendo porque no había cámaras aquí. –comenta Sasuke pasando saliva con dificultad.

- ¿Es lo que creo que es? –se oye preguntar divertido a Naruto.

- Que detalle de Gaara por no advertirnos. –Kiba palidece, le gustan los perros, pero estos se ven entrenados para matar.

- Tan lindo él. –comenta sarcástico Suigetsu comenzando a sudar frio.

- Si, ya veo que Gaara es una caja de sorpresas… el cabrón planea que los perros se alimenten de nosotros para después saltar él y salir ileso. –comenta Sasori mas pálido que una hoja.

- Estaba por responderme porque no habían cámaras aquí, cuando Shikamaru hablo al encontrar el espacio en la barda. –comenta Sasuke, recordándolo.

- Vaya, lamento haber encontrado ese hueco. –dice con sarcasmo Shikamaru.

* * *

Gaara se aleja un par de metros de la barda, estornudo un par de veces cuando oye perros ladrar haciendo que palidezca.

- Se me olvido advertirles. –dice para si mismo.

- Si, olvidaste hacerlo. –se oye la voz burlona de Naruto a través de micrófono y Gaara corre asustado hacia la barda.

* * *

Pegados en la barda Suigetsu, Sasori y Kiba se abrazan temerosos. Sasuke y Shikamaru se quieren fundir con la barda. Y los seis aterradores perros esta tan cerca de ellos ladrándoles, viéndose aterradores. Saben que si se mueven de forma brusca se les echaran encima y se los comerán… _—exageran, solo los morderán hasta matarlos, no creo que se los coman—_

Gaara cae de pie enfrente de ellos, dándole la espalda a los chicos y quedando de frente a los perros, que al ver a Gaara quitaron toda mueca aterradora, sacaron la lengua y movieron la cola contentos, ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros cinco.

- ¿Me extrañaron chicos? –pregunta juguetón y amoroso mientras se pone en cuclillas.

Al instante los seis perros corrieron hacia Gaara y comenzaron a lamerlo, en busca de una caricia del pelirrojo.

- Que imagen tan más hermosa. –dice sarcástico Suigetsu.

- Lindos perros. –Sasori también hablo con sarcasmo y tiene sus ojos entrecerrados como los demás.

- Si sabias de lo perros, como sabias que estos te adoran, ¿por qué no saltaste primero? –Kiba lo mira molesto y Gaara lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro.

- Claro que me adoran, como adoran a Sa-chan, nosotros los alimentamos cuando estamos en casa y jugamos con ellos. –los cinco se imaginaron a Gaara y Sakura jugando con esos aterradores perros y la escena se les hizo de lo mas bizarra. –Y no salte primero porque no estaba seguro que se pudiera saltar por ese hueco sin salir lastimado en el proceso. –aclara tranquilo y Kiba entrecierra mas la mirada, hasta Gaara lo hecho como conejillo de indias.

Suigetsu y Sasori no pudieron evitarlo, podrán estar indignados porque no les advirtió, pero lo que dijo les hizo soltar la carcajada. A través del micrófono se oye la carcajada de Naruto quien esta atento oyendo todo lo que pasa.

- Al menos pudiste advertirnos o haber saltado después que Kiba para calmarlos mientras los demás saltamos. –Sasuke entrecierra más los ojos.

- Estaba tan centrado en ayudar a que todos salten que lo olvide. –Gaara se rasca la nuca apenada haciendo que los tres que no se están riendo caigan estilo anime.

- Bueno, bueno chicos… sigan con el plan antes de que alguien los descubra. –se oye decir a Naruto a través del micrófono, después de haber calmado su carcajada.

* * *

Kaname esta en uno de los elevadores que hay en su empresa. Viste un traje gris, la camisa es verde seco y la corbata de un verde más fuerte. Cuando su teléfono sonó lo saca de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y contesta.

- ¿Qué pasa Takeshi? –pregunta cortante. – ¿Despertó? –su tono de voz no mostro mucho interés, menos alivio. – ¿Noticias de Gaara? –ante la respuesta que tuvo frunció el seño. –Ya que Sakura despertó veamos si ahora sigue sin responder… no te pago para que pienses. Yo se como tratar a mi hija. –sin mas el hombre corta la llamada justo cuando las puertas del elevador se abren.

Kaname salió del elevador y metió el teléfono en su saco mientras con su otra mano libre carga su maletín.

Mientras sale la recepcionista y demás empleados que están ahí hace una leve inclinación en forma de respeto, pero este ni los mira.

Kaname siguió su camino hasta llegar a donde esta su automóvil. Sin mirar al chófer este le abrió la puerta y Kaname se adentro, segundos después la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

- _Mi padre nunca mira a la cara a los empleados que considera de baja categoría como los chóferes sirvientes y demás. Mientras sean efectivos no le interesa como luce su rostro. –_las palabras de Gaara resuenan en la cabeza de Itachi que sonrío de forma torcida. –_Gaara-kun tenia mucha razón… siempre se debe conocer las caras de quienes trabajan para uno, Haruno-san. –_Itachi muestra diversión en su mirada mientras se dirige al asiento del conductor.

* * *

Sentada en el asiento del copiloto esta Yuki quien mira a través de los binoculares hacia donde esta el automóvil de Kaname. Neji sentado en el asiento del conductor no puede apartar la mirada de las piernas de Yuki, esa falda deja ver mucho, la chaqueta que le dio no tapa las piernas.

Por mas que intenta no puede apartar la mirada de las piernas de ella, y no es su culpa es un adolecente con las hormonas a mil, esa chica le atrae sin contar que tiene unas piernas muy tentadoras ¡y no trae bragas bajo esa cortísima falda!, recordando que desde donde estaba escondido le vio todo cuando ella se inclino para hacer entrar al chófer al callejón, con solo verlo se puso duro.

Neji se la imagino rodeándole la cadera con las piernas mientras él la…

- ¡Mi belleza divina tenia razón, entro al automóvil sin darse cuenta el cambio de choferes! –exclama emocionada y triunfante, sacando a Neji de sus fantasías que comenzaban a excitarlo y haciéndolo sobresaltar como todo niño que es atrapado en una travesura. –¡Andando Neji, Itachi comenzó a conducir!

- _ Lo más peligroso de esta maldita misión es estar con esta mujer que no trae bragas. –_Neji gruñe furioso mientras enciende el automóvil.

* * *

Gaara los guía por la mansión, caminando tranquilos los seis, haciendo como que son guardaespaldas haciendo la guardia, hay que fingir para las cámaras que hay en varios lugares de la mansión.

- Chicos, Sakura-chan esta a un piso debajo de donde están. –se oye que el rubio les avisa.

- Imposible. Estamos en el primer piso. –informa serio Gaara.

- Pues el radar dice que esta un piso mas abajo.

- ¡No la habrán matado y enterrado! –exclama Sasori, pero es zapeado por todos haciendo que los mire indignado.

- No juegues con eso. –le dice amenazante Sasuke.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke, eso no es para jugar. –dice serio Naruto.

- No juego, es una opción. –Sasori se encoge de hombros, pero sonríe nervioso al tener la mirada asesina de Gaara y Sasuke en él.

- Y otra opción es que haya un piso mas abajo, del cual ni siquiera tus sabias Gaara… la mansión Haruno parece ser antigua, mansiones antiguas suelen tener esa clase de arquitectura, porque solían esconderse en esos lugares en tiempos de guerra. Así que también debe de haber un lugar secreto por donde entrar. –ante lo dicho por el rubio los demás fruncen el seño.

- ¿Cómo encontrarlo? –pregunta Kiba.

- Buena pregunta.

- Nadie sugiera que nos separemos. Siempre es mala idea separarse. –comenta Sasori con firmeza.

- Ni que esto fuera una película de terror. –Shikamaru lo mira como el idiota que es.

- En las películas las entradas secretas suelen estar en el estudio del villano. –comenta pensativo Suigetsu.

- Suena muy lógico. –se oye decir a Naruto.

- Nunca juzguemos la realidad de las películas. –comenta divertido Kiba.

- ¿Enserio nos guiaremos por lo que pasa en películas? –pregunta incrédulo Shikamaru.

- ¿Tienes una mejor opción? –preguntan Suigetsu, Kiba y Sasori mirándolo burlón.

- Empecemos por la biblioteca. –ordena serio Sasuke.

- Pero recuerden, estemos alertas… por nada del mundo debemos toparnos con Takeshi-san. De todos es el más peligroso y es el único que tiene acceso a toda la casa, así que en lugares privados de papá como el estudio podría estar. –advierte serio Gaara.

- ¡Tendremos cuidado papá! –exclaman burlones Kiba, Suigetsu, Sasori y Naruto—_que se lamenta no estar ahí—_

Sasuke, Shikamaru y Gaara suspiran con pesadez, con esos tres seguro terminan descubriéndolos rápido.

* * *

Kaname tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo. Un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios, cuando de reojo mira por la ventana, entonces frunce el seño y se endereza.

- Este no es el camino a casa. –Kaname mira a través del espejo la mirada seria del chófer, haciéndolo alzar ambas cejas, por lo general casi nadie le sostiene la mirada.

- Lo se señor, pero nos han estado siguiendo desde hace rato e intento desviarlos pero son tercos. –informa respetuoso y serio.

Kaname voltea viendo que efectivamente un automóvil negro los esta siguiendo, por lo que regresa su vista al frente.

- Supongo son aliados tuyos. –afirma sin mucho interés y no viéndose asustado.

Itachi ensancha los ojos sorprendido, pensó que no se daría cuenta.

- Tu mirada… mi chófer nunca me la sostenía. Puede que no recuerde como luce, pero recuerdo como ni por el espejo se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos.

Itachi sonríe de forma torcida viéndose divertido.

- Cometí el error de subestimarlo.

- Y yo de confiarme… ahora niñato dime lo que quieres… que pregunta tan estúpida, seguro es dinero. –Kaname suspira con pesadez. –Dame la cantidad niño y déjame en paz. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

- Lamentablemente… —Itachi frena de golpe y Kaname mira de reojo, notando que están en una carretera desierta. – … no es dinero lo que quiero. Solo distraerlo. –el pelinegro voltea a verlo sonriéndole burlón.

- ¿Distraerme? –Kaname mira de reojo hacia atrás viendo como el automóvil que los seguía se detuvo, no es estúpido, aunque sepa defenderse no trae armas y no sabe si sus captores traen armas, un movimiento en falso y podría ser su fin.

- Vamos Haruno-sama, saludemos a mis amigos. –Itachi quita las llaves, guardándoselas en el saco y sale del automóvil.

Kaname mas que asustado se siente intrigado, pocas personas se atreven a secuestrarlo, mas si es solo para hacerlo perder el tiempo, no porque quieran algo de él.

- _Debí decirle a Takeshi que contratara más guardias… todo por tener a los que ya tengo buscando a Gaara o cuidando a esa niñata. –_Kaname chasqueo la lengua y salió del automóvil, pero cuando ve quien es uno de los que se bajaron del automóvil ensancha los ojos, no la conoce en persona, pero la vio en fotografías. – ¿Así que todo esto es por Sakura? –Kaname ríe entre dientes. –Pierden el tiempo, aunque les diga donde esta, no pueden llegar a ella. –dice mirando con desprecio a Yuki.

- Pero si solo queremos pasar el rato contigo viejo. –Yuki sonríe divertida. – ¿No le dijiste eso? –pregunta mirando a Itachi.

- Se lo dije muñeca, pero al parecer no me puso atención. –responde con diversión y Kaname frunce el seño.

- Pensé que tu padrastro sabría como mantenerte a raya, pero me equivoque. –Kaname chasquea la lengua.

- No lo culpes, no soy de las que controlan… ni Sakura lo es. –Yuki lo mira burlona y Kaname que intenta ir hacia ella solo da un paso ya que Neji se puso adelante, en forma de escudo.

- Yo no vine solo a perder el tiempo contigo… el novio de tu hija me pidió de favor darte un regalito. –Neji sonríe de forma torcida y tumba a Kaname de un puñetazo en la cara.

Itachi y Yuki ensanchan los ojos, no sabían que Sasuke le haya pedido eso a Neji.

- ¿Enserio te lo pidió? –pregunta Itachi.

- Oh si, y no sabes cuanto lamento no poder dárselo personalmente, pero su otro asunto era mas importante. –Neji sonrío con burla, mirando desde arriba a Kaname. –Espero te este gustando, porque eso que te di solo es el moño de la envoltura… el novio de tu hija fue especifico; "al menos rómpele una costilla al cabrón", eso dijo. –Neji se truena los dedos de forma amenazante.

Itachi y Yuki niegan divertidos, al parecer Sasuke no se pudo quedar sin por lo menos joderse a Kaname, aunque haya mandado a alguien para hacerlo, no saben porque no se imaginaron que harían algo así, ahora entienden porque él fue el que sugirió primero que Neji vaya con ellos, es el amigo que sabe artes marciales.

Kaname escupe la sangre que se le fue a la boca por culpa del labio que le partió Neji y se pasa una mano los labios, limpiando la sangre. Sin mucho problema se pone de pie, para después quitarse el saco, tirándolo al suelo y mira a Neji con frialdad mientras se quita la corbata.

Los tres adolescentes alzan ambas cejas, viendo que se propone pelear.

- ¿Novio de mi hija? Seguro es una basura como ella… déjame te agradezco el regalo como se debe. –Kaname lanzo un puñetazo hacia Neji, y este lo esquivo por un pelo, sorprendiéndose al ver los movimientos del hombre, notando ante su agilidad que sabe artes marciales.

- Veamos lo que tiene Haruno-san. –Neji sonríe de forma torcida, se ve que le comienza a parecer divertido esto y Kaname no quito su mirada fría de él.

Yuki e Itachi se acomodaron mejor, no se esperaban una buena pelea entre dos peleadores de artes marciales, pero es algo bueno, así se distraen mientras evitan que Kaname regrese a casa.

**Continuará **

**lo admito: me diverti mucho escribiendo las escenas del ekipo C jajajajaa stan bien lokos, en espciela el trio sasori, kiba y suigetsu jajajajaja**

**y admito ke sasukito se lucio pidiendole ese favorcito a neji, espero ke el sexy castaño se surta a kaname jojojojo**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	44. Misión concluida

**Misión concluida**

En el estudio de Kaname se encuentra el equipo C, buscando por todos lados alguna entrada secreta.

- ¿Nada chicos? –pregunta Naruto a través de los micrófonos.

- Nada. –responde deprimido Kiba.

- Muevan los libros, siempre uno de ello es un interruptor.

- Joder que esto no es una película. –dice exasperado Sasuke.

- Veré si puedo ayudarlos con mis poderes psíquicos.

- ¡Que no eres ese pelón de los X-men! –exclama exasperado Sasuke.

Suigetsu, Sasori y Kiba ríen entre dientes mientras los otros dos rodan los ojos.

- ¡Ya se! –exclama de pronto Gaara haciendo que todos lo volteen a ver. –No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta el rubio curioso.

- Podemos ir a la recamara de Sa-chan, tomar algo de sus cosas y hacer que los perros rastreen su aroma… de esa forma pueden encontrar una entrada.

- ¡Buena idea! –exclama Naruto.

- Mala idea. –dicen desanimados Kiba, Suigetsu y Sasori, no quieren ver nuevamente a esos perros que casi los hacen zurrarse en los pantalones.

- Eso sería incluso más efectivo que los radares de Naruto. Ellos nada más nos dicen que Sakura está debajo de este piso pero no nos dice como bajar a ese piso. –comenta Sasuke.

- ¡Hago lo que puedo dattebayo!

- Pues no es mucho. –Sasuke roda los ojos.

- Teme.

- Dobe.

- Teme.

- Dobe.

Los demás miran incrédulos a Sasuke porque haya empezado una estúpida pelea con Naruto.

* * *

Frente al buro que esta alado de la cama están Suigetsu, Sasori y Kiba, mirando el mueble de forma que los hace ver como desquiciados.

- _Tiene que ser aquí, las chicas siempre los guardan aquí. –_los tres pasan saliva con dificultad.

Sasori es el valiente que abre el cajón y para su desgracia no hay nada, solo una polilla salió volando cuando lo abrieron. Los tres ponen expresión de completa desgracia.

- ¡Tu hermana no es normal Gaara! –exclama indignado Sasori, mirando hacia donde esta Gaara.

- ¿Ah? –Gaara que está buscando en el ropero de su hermana algo que lo ayude los voltea a ver extrañado.

- ¡No lo es, no guarda la ropa interior donde la debe de guardar! –exclama indignado Suigetsu y los otros dos asintieron dándole la razón.

Sasuke que buscaba en el librero los voltea a ver tétrico y la expresión de Gaara se tornó sombría.

- ¡Estaban buscando ropa interior de mi hermana/novia! –dicen ambos tétricos.

- Idiotas. –Shikamaru bosteza viendo como esos tres se abrazan mirando a esos dos temerosos.

- Tengo miedo. –murmuran los tres muertos del miedo viendo como esos dos se acercan dispuestos a matarlos.

- Oigan no hay tiempo para esto. –dice aflojerado Shikamaru y los tres idiotas lo miran como si fuera su héroe.

- Shikamaru tiene razón. Cuando salvemos a Sakura-chan pueden matarlos, yo podría ayudarlos dattebayo.

- Y así es como Charly nos traiciona ángeles. –dice con lamento Sasori y los otros dos se muestran dolidos.

- Hmn. –Sasuke intenta tomar control de donde pueda para no matarlos, sabe que no es momento para eso y Gaara siempre ha sido alguien controlado, pero con esos tres es muy difícil.

- Esta habitación parece vacía, solo hay muebles. –comenta Shikamaru mirando a Gaara.

- Sa-chan tiene mucho tiempo sin usar esta habitación. –Gaara frunce el ceño.

Sasuke recordando algo rápidamente se asoma debajo de la cama sacando la muñeca que Sakura le enseño aquella vez que vino a su casa, tomándola con cuidado.

Gaara se sorprendió al ver la muñeca y porque él supiera donde la guardaba Sakura, él mismo lo había olvidado.

- Podemos usarla. –Sasuke mira a Gaara y este asintió.

- ¿Sakura con muñecas? La idea se me hace aterradora. –comenta Kiba estremeciéndose y Suigetsu se abraza a sí mismo al sentir escalofríos de solo imaginarla.

- Si ella es el Gaara que conocía, da mucho miedo. –Sasori también se estremeció.

Gaara y Sasuke los fulminaron con la mirada y Shikamaru suspiro exasperado.

* * *

Los seis llegan nuevamente al patio trasero donde están los perros. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasori y Suigetsu los miran desconfiados y Gaara con una gran sonrisa ve como estos se acercan a él emocionados.

- Chicos necesito que busquen algo para mí. –Gaara le acaricia la cabeza a uno de ellos.

- ¿Gaara-sama?

Gaara se tensó y los demás voltean viendo a uno de los guardias de la casa, saben que lo es por como viste. El pelirrojo se enderezo y voltea de forma robótica.

- Takeshi-san. –Gaara frunce el ceño y los demás se tensaron al oír quien es, recordando las advertencias del pelirrojo.

- Me alegro que haya regresado a casa por usted mismo. Su padre ha estado buscándolo, está muy preocupado por usted. –Takeshi le dedica una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde está Sa-chan?

La sonrisa del hombre se borró y su expresión se tornó seria.

- No puedo llevarlo a donde esta Sakura-sama. Sabe que sin el permiso de su padre no puede verla.

- Entendiste mal Takeshi-san, no solo quiero verla, he venido a sacarla de aquí.

Takeshi mostró algo de sorpresa, es la primera vez que Gaara dice algo así cuando la separan de su hermana y no solo eso le sorprendió, es la primera vez que ve esa mirada en el pelirrojo.

- Lo siento Gaara-sama, no puedo permitir eso. Ahora sea el buen joven que es y venga conmigo al estudio donde esperaremos a su padre.

- Sasuke… ve y búscala. –dice no muy fuerte para que Takeshi no lo oiga y sin apartar la mirada del guardaespaldas. –Yo no dejare que llame a más guardias. –Sasuke asintió.

- Shikamaru quédate con él. –ordena antes de salir corriendo siendo seguido por Sasori, Suigetsu y Kiba.

- Supongo son sus amigos que han venido a ayudarlos con la tontería de sacar a su hermana de aquí. –comenta despreocupado Takeshi. –Sea bueno y llámelos, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de llamar a los guardias para que los lleven a casa de sus padres. –Gaara camina acercándose a Takeshi.

- Lo siento Takeshi, pero ya me canse de esto… ya no dejare que sigan lastimando a mi hermana, la protegeré sin importar que tenga que escapar de mi padre toda la vida.

Takeshi suspira con pesar, como si lo que fuera hacer no hubiera sido lo que quería. Así que alza su mano hacia el micrófono que tiene en su oído para encenderlo y así dar aviso a los demás guardias, pero su mano no alcanza a llegar a este ya que Gaara corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndolo doblar del dolor.

- Lo siento. –los ojos del pelirrojo muestran dolor por lo que hace y después arranca el micrófono, aventándolo lejos.

- Shikamaru rápido. Salta la barda y ve por el automóvil… llévalo a la entrada y ahí espera a todos. –ordena Naruto a través del micrófono y Shikamaru asintió, corriendo hacia la barda, al menos por este lado hay con que apoyarse para saltar.

- Haré como que esto es entrenamiento Gaara-sama. –Takeshi se endereza ya un poco recuperado y alza la mirada al ver por donde salta Shikamaru. –Con que por ahí entraron… tendré que solucionar esta debilidad en la protección de la mansión. –Takeshi se coloca en posición de pelea viendo serio a Gaara. –Empecemos joven.

Takesihi comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes que Gaara a duras penas esquivo, pero entonces el pelirrojo ensancha los ojos cuando algunos los perros se lanzó hacia Takeshi, mordiéndole un brazo y otro le muerde una pierna, mientras los demás gruñen.

Takeshi gime de dolor e intenta quitárselos de encima mientras los perros mueven sus cabezas como si quisieran arrancarle la extremidad que toman.

- Un descuido de mi parte olvidar a los perros. –murmura adolorido.

- ¡Bloody, Lucifer, suéltenlo! –ordena Gaara, obedientes los perros así lo hicieron, Gaara se muestra culpable, también olvido que los perros estaban ahí y ellos siempre atacan a quien intenta hacerles algo a él y a su hermana. – ¿Estás bien? –Gaara mira preocupado como le sangre el brazo y pierna a Takeshi, a cómo ve va a necesitar puntadas.

- No es tan grave como parece. –Takeshi mira sus heridas. –Aunque creo que estas heridas me dejaran inmóvil por un buen rato. –le dice sin mirarlo. – Que lastima y yo perdí mi micrófono, en ese laxo de tiempo no podre evitar que escapen. Mis manos se han atado.

Gaara ensancha los ojos, para después sonreírle levemente.

- Gracias. –dice casi en un susurro y comienza a correr por donde se fueron sus amigos y los perros corren atrás de él.

Takeshi suspira con pesadez y se deja caer sentado al suelo.

* * *

Sasori, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Kiba siguen corriendo, adentrándose más en el patio trasero donde hay una gran fuente y varias estatuas rodeándola. Todas de Dioses griegos.

Un sonido de engranes los alerto, por lo que rápidamente se tiraron a unos frondoso arbustos que están ahí. Sasuke siendo lo más cuidadoso para no dañar la muñeca que trae en brazos.

Los tres asomaron un poco la cabeza, alzándolo y se sorprenden al ver como la fuente se mueve a un lado, descubriendo un gran hueco en el suelo. Segundos después salen una mujer entrada en edad.

- No me jodas. –susurra Sasori, siendo el primero en reaccionar.

La mujer camino hacia la mansión y la fuente volvió a su lugar, tapando el hueco.

- La encontramos. –Sasuke sonríe triunfante.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta emocionado Naruto a través del micrófono.

- ¡Enserio, esto se vuelve más genial! –Suigetsu sonríe emocionado y Sasori asintió dándole la razón.

- El interruptor debe de estar en una de las estatuas. –comenta Kiba.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Sasuke lo mira curioso.

- Siempre es así en las películas. –Kiba se encoge de hombros mientras Sasori y Suigetsu asintieron dándole la razón y a Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Eso suena genial, díganme donde estaba la puerta al pasadizo. –exclama Naruto emocionado.

* * *

Cuando Gaara llega a la parte del patio donde están las estatuas de los Dioses griegos, se detiene incrédulo al ver como esos cuatro están manoseando las estatuas.

- ¿Qué hacen?

Los cuatros alzan la mirada hacia él.

- Buscando el interruptor a la entrada del pasadizo secreto que está bajo la fuente. –responde Sasori manoseándole los senos a Afrodita y Gaara se sorprende, pero luego se sonroja al ver lo que el pelirrojo hace.

- ¿Cómo saben que está ahí?

- Vimos a una mujer salir de ahí. –responde ahora Sasuke, tanteando con la mano que no sostiene la muñeca el cuerpo de Poseidón.

- Por favor deja de manosear a Afrodita, es obvio que sus senos no son el interruptor. –Gaara mira con pena ajena a Sasori.

- Pues tampoco lo son los senos de Hera. –comenta Suigetsu dejando de manosearle los senos a la Diosa.

- No los de Atenea. –ahora es Kiba quien deja de manosearla.

- Son unos guarros. –Gaara suspira resignado. –Si nos vamos a lógica el interruptor debe estar en Zeus, es el Dios principal. –dice acercándose a la estatua y comienza a palpar en ella, y cuando toca el tridente este se bajó como una palanca y el sonido de engranes se volvió a oír haciendo que estos sorprendidos miren hacia la fuente.

- ¡Lo conseguimos! –exclaman emocionados Suigetsu, Kiba y Sasori.

- Bien chicos, ahora bajen y los voy guiando.

Los cinco asintieron. Sasuke y Gaara más impacientes, están tan cerca.

* * *

En cada lado de la puerta donde esta Sakura se encuentran dos guardaespaldas, al oír unos pasos alzan la mirada viendo a dos guardaespaldas más, uno pelirrojo y otro de cabello plata, ambos traen puestos lentes oscuros.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Pregunta uno de ellos cuando se colocaron frente a ellos, no los habían visto nunca y no se les informo de haber contratado nuevos guardaespaldas.

- Somos mamá y papá. –contesta Sasori burlón para después darle un puñetazo en la cara al mismo tiempo que Suigetsu le da uno en la cara al otro, fue tan fuerte que hacen que ambos guardias se peguen en la cabeza con la pared y caigan desmayados.

- Entrenados mis huevos y no están tan musculosos como ellos. –comenta Suigetsu divertido, alzando su mano hacia Sasori que la choca con la de él, ambos sonriendo socarrones.

- Debo de admitir que cuando dijeron que ustedes se hacen cargo ya se me hacía que los mataban. –dice Sasuke entrando a escena al doblar en la esquina acompañado de los otros dos.

- ¿Y nos dejaste ir sin replicar pensando que moriríamos? –pregunta Suigetsu indignado.

- Es un sacrificio que estuve encantado de hacer. –Sasuke sonríe de forma ladina y los otros dos se muestran más ofendidos mientras Gaara y Kiba sonríen burlones.

Sakura cuenta aburrida las baldosas del techo, pero comienza a oír ruidos afuera así que con algo de dificultad se pone de pie justo cuando la puerta se abre y Sakura pensó que se había dormido y ha comenzado a soñar al ver a Sasuke de pie.

- ¿Sasuke?

El pelinegro se acerca rápidamente a ella y la toma del rostro, para después comenzárselo a besar por todos lados.

El sentir sus labios en todo su rostro le hizo desear no despertar si es un sueño.

- Me tenías tan preocupado. –susurra sobre los labios de ella, para después besarlos con desesperación y anhelo.

Sakura se relajó y le respondió el beso, está ahí, no importa como pero ahí está y es lo único que importa.

En la entrada Gaara desvía la mirada sonrojado e intenta controlar sus celos. Sabe lo muy preocupado y lo mucho que ha hecho Sasuke por Sakura, por eso les da su tiempo.

- Voy a vo…

Sasori no termina su frase, ya que Kiba le tapa la boca haciendo que este lo mire de reojo ofendido y Suigetsu le sonría divertido.

Pensando que ya es suficiente Gaara carraspeo, pero de nada sirvió esos dos siguen en su apasionado beso haciendo que a Gaara se le hinche una vena en la frente. Y Kiba le destapo la boca a Sasori como diciéndole un "ahora si"

- Ustedes sigan en lo suyo, solo saldré a vomitar. –Sasori sonríe de forma socarrona.

Sakura al oírlo rompe el beso y Sasuke gruñe furioso. Cuando la peli-rosa alza la mirada se sorprende al no solo ver a Sasori, Suigetsu y Kiba, sino también a Gaara.

- ¡Gaa-chan! –Sakura corre hacia su hermano y Sasuke gruñe más molesto, pero cuando voltea su expresión se torna sombría al ver la espalda de Sakura que se ha acercado a su hermano.

- ¡Te extrañe tanto Sa-chan! –Gaara está por abrazarla, pero sus manos son detenidas, por lo que alza la mirada viendo a Sasuke atrás de Sakura, tomándole las muñecas y Sakura se abrazó a Gaara, extrañándose al no sentir sus brazos rodeándola.

Kiba, Suigetsu y Sasori rodan los ojos al ver lo celoso que es Sasuke, pensando que es por eso que no dejo que Gaara abrace a Sakura. Y el pelirrojo frunció el ceño molesto, él le dio su espacio ahora que él le dé el suyo.

Sakura alza la mirada, viendo que su hermano mira atrás de ella molesto, por lo que voltea viendo a Sasuke que no mira a Gaara sino la espalda de ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Am… —Sakura comenzó a sentirse incomoda al tener la mirada del pelinegro en su espalda. –Lo mejor es irnos de aquí… supongo vinieron a sacarme. –Sakura se intenta alejar de Gaara por lo que Sasuke se alejó de ella rápidamente, para que la espalda de ella no toque el torso de él y lastimarla.

Los demás alzan la ceja ante su reacción y Sasuke comienza a desabrochare el saco. Gaara frunció el ceño y tomo a Sakura de los hombros, volteándola y sus ojos muestran dolor mientras los de los otros tres sorpresa, la espalda de la peli-rosa está llena de latigazos, con solo verlos se nota lo fuerte que fue cada azote y estos cubren toda la espalda de ella.

- ¡Gaa-chan! –se queja molesta Sakura, zafándose para voltear hacia él.

- ¿Por qué lo hace? –Gaara mira con dolor y tristeza a su hermana, como si esos latigazos se lo hubieran dado a él.

- Esta loco, y lo sabes… quita esa cara, no me duelen. –Sakura le sonríe amigable e un intento de animarlo.

- ¿Por qué te lastima así? –Gaara toma el rostro de ella entre sus manos y junta sus frentes.

- Gaa-chan ya te dije…

- No Sakura, no me digas que no te duele, no lo hagas… sé que mientes. –Gaara cierra los ojos y lágrimas salen de sus ojos, no puede evitarlo, cada que ve que es su padre quien le hace eso a ella le duele tanto, más que si se lo hiciera a él. –No quiero odiarlo, pero él lo sigue haciendo, te sigue lastimando.

Sasuke desvía la mirada, le dan celos ver a la peli-rosa tan cerca y en un contacto tan íntimo con otro hombre, pero este es su hermano y solo por eso los deja, sabe que se extrañan y todo eso, aun así mejor no los mira a sus celos le hará separarlos a la fuerza.

Suigetsu y Kiba también desvían la mirada incomodos y Sasori cierra los ojos, Kiba y su mano en su boca no lo dejan decir uno de sus comentarios para que esos dos se dejen de cursilerías.

- Bobo. –Sakura lo mira enternecida mientras limpia sus lágrimas y Gaara le sonríe levemente.

- Lo mejor es irnos de aquí cuanto antes. –Gaara se separa de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya encontraron a Sakura-chan? ¿Cómo está?... ¡díganme! –exclama Naruto exasperado.

- Ya la encontramos dobe, dile a Shikamaru que nos espere. –Sasuke coloca el saco sobre los hombros de Sakura que se estremeció del dolor cuando la tela roso su espalda. –Lo siento. –le susurra en el oído, para después darle un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar porque le de besos frente a Gaara, sonrojándose más al recordar que se dieron uno nada inocente antes. –vámonos. –Sasuke le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Naruto y Yuki están bien? –pegunta Sakura preocupada.

- Si. Ellos han ayudado también. –Gaara le sonríe a su hermana.

- ¿Y cómo es que tu estas con ellos Gaa-chan? ¿Qué paso?

- Cuando salgamos de aquí te explicamos todo.

- ¡Maldita sea, este es un país libre de expresión y ustedes me libran de ello! –exclama indignado Sasori después de que le destaparan la boca. –Pero no me importa, ustedes dos me dan asco, solo imaginarme yo siendo así de cercano con Temari me dan ganas de vomitar y tu Sasuke eres un maricón cursi, y espero no te hayas rascado el culo con la mano que pusiste en mi boca, chucho. Y tu Suigetsu eres tan marica como Sasuke.

Las miradas asesinas de todos se dirigieron a Sasori que sonrío nervioso.

- ¡Salgamos hijos míos, que podrían descubrirnos! –y sin más sale corriendo, huyendo de ellos prácticamente.

* * *

Kaname está sentado en el suelo, se le ve cansado, sudado, sucio y despeinado. Su ropa esta desacomodada. En su cuerpo y cara tiene varios golpes, incluso algunas heridas abiertas como la de su labio partido que no deja de sangrar al igual que la nariz, por esa razón tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

El hombre mira de reojo a un lado viendo como Yuki dejo caer el teléfono celular de él y lo pisa destruyéndolo, haciéndolo gruñir furioso.

- Salúdame a Sakura de mi parte. –Yuki le guiña un ojo y camina hacia el automóvil que rentaron.

Itachi termina de meter en el asiento de atrás a Neji, quien también está muy golpeado, sucio, sudado, despeinado y agotado.

El pelinegro después de meter a Neji en el asiento de atrás se endereza y le enseña las llaves del coche de Kaname, para después meterlas en el saco y adentrarse en el asiento del piloto del automóvil que rentaron.

- ¿No se atreverán a dejarme aquí sin teléfono ni llaves? –pregunta furioso, esta tan cansado y adolorido que no puede ponerse de pie.

- Solo obsérvanos. –Yuki le guiña un ojo antes de meterse en el asiento del copiloto.

El automóvil avanzo ante la mirada asesina de Kaname.

- _Estúpidos mocosos… esto no se quedara así. –_la mirada del hombre se tornó más sombría.

* * *

- _Debo de admitir que ese tal Kaname sabe cómo pelear. –_Neji que tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, inclinada en el respaldo sonrío de forma torcida, nunca se había divertido tanto peleando. –Supongo que interrumpieron la pelea porque el equipo de pendejos lo consiguió. –dice mirando la nuca de Yuki que voltea y le guiña un ojo de forma juguetona.

- Así es. Naruto llamo y dijo que ya sacaron a Sakura de esa mansión. –no solo la voz de ella reflejo felicidad sino también sus ojos.

Neji inconscientemente le sonrío de forma sincera, pero al darse cuenta del gesto que le provoco el verla así, borro rápidamente su sonrisa y desvió la mirada. La pelinegra solo alzo ambas cejas, pero después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y regreso su vista al frente.

- Hmn. – "dice" aparentando indiferencia.

- Debo de admitir que salvar a mi cuñadita fue la cosa más emocionante que he hecho en mi corta vida. –comenta Itachi sonriendo socarrón y Yuki ríe entre dientes.

- ¡Woo! Una historia de película, seguro se divirtieron. –comenta con diversión Sakura después de oír toda la historia que Kiba, Sasori y Suigetsu le contaron con lujo de detalles.

* * *

Los siete van subiendo las escaleras del edificio donde está el equipo B. Sasuke no se ha despegado de Sakura, todo el tiempo le ha pasado un brazo por los hombros, acaparándola y Gaara del otro lado de su hermana mira de reojo a Sasuke mostrándole reproche.

- ¿Verdad? –Kiba sonríe con diversión y Suigetsu de forma socarrona.

- Fue emocionante. –Sasori le sonríe coqueto, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Sasuke. –Ahora viéndolos juntos noto las diferencias… definitivamente prefiero a este Gaara. –Sasori mueve las cejas de forma insinuante hacia Sakura, ignorando las miradas asesinas que le dedican Gaara y Sasuke.

Los siete llegan a la puerta del edificio donde se está el equipo B y al verlos el rubio mostró una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –exclama emocionado, moviendo las ruedas de la silla para llegar a ella.

- ¡Profesor Xavier! –exclama Sakura sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Kiba, Sasori y Suigetsu rieron con diversión al igual que el rubio.

- ¡Tú también! –Gaara y Sasuke se golpean la frente con la palma de su mano y a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Me alegro que estés bien. –Naruto amplia su sonrisa, no la abraza porque por el micrófono oyó lo que Kaname le hizo a Sakura en la espalda cuando hablaban camino ahí.

- También me alegro de que no estés tan jodido. –comenta burlona, posando una mano sobre la cabeza de él y alborotándole el cabello. – ¿Y Yuki? –Sakura mira a todos lados hasta que vio la mirada del infante que la mira curioso, sabe quién es, la pusieron del tanto de todo.

- Aun no regresa. –informa Karin que tiene su rostro inclinado hacia abajo, para después alzarlo mostrando ojos llorosos. – ¡Sakura-sama! –exclama llena de dicha corriendo a ella, dispuesta a abrazarla, pero termino abrazando el aire.

Suigetsu, Naruto, Kiba y Sasori riéndose a carcajadas y los demás mirándola burlones. Karin busca con la mirada a su ídolo viéndola en cuclillas frente a Brandon que la mira apenado.

- Tú debes ser el hermano de Yuki. –Sakura le agita el cabello de forma juguetona. –Yo soy Sakura.

- Un gusto. Mi nombre es Brandon. –dice algo sonrojado por el gesto de ella.

- Líder sabía que tenías de todo, menos lo de damisela en peligro.

Todos miran a la entrada viendo a Yuki, Itachi y Neji, los dos primeros sonriéndole de forma torcida y el tercero viéndose indiferente.

- ¡Yuki! –Brandon de lo más feliz corre hacia su hermana, abrazándole las piernas y esta le acaricia la cabeza en un gesto juguetón.

- Hay que hacer toda clase de papeles en la vida. –Sakura le sonríe de forma torcida y Yuki ríe entre dientes.

- Te vez mejor de lo que me imaginaba cuñadita. –Itachi la mira divertido y Sakura le guiña un ojo de forma juguetona, lo que hizo a Sasuke gruñir celoso.

- ¡Jesús! Que paliza te dieron Hyuga, pues ¿que estabas haciendo? –pregunta sorprendido Sasori, mirando al castaño.

- Haruno y yo compartimos técnicas de lucha. –Neji se encoge de hombros dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice a Sasuke que sonrío satisfecho.

- ¡¿Te peleaste con papá?! –Gaara lo mira sorprendido y Neji amplía su sonrisa.

- Sino lo creen grabamos la pelea. –Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Este muchachote le dio unos buenos putazos a Kaname. –Yuki le palmea el hombro a Neji y este se muestra más arrogante.

- Neji, eres mi ídolo. –Sakura lo mira con devoción.

Gaara, Suigetsu y Sasuke fulminan con la mirada a Neji, que no pudo evitar mirarlos con mofa. Itachi, Sasori, Naruto y Kiba ríen entre dientes y a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

En una gasolinera que estaba cerca del lugar donde esos mocosos lo abandonaron, se encuentra Kaname, quien había usado el teléfono del lugar para llamar a Takeshi, el cual acaba de llegar. Aunque ya se vendo donde los perros lo mordieron, aun trae manchas de sangre ya que no se pudo cambiar de ropa debido a que Kaname le llamo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor? –pegunta preocupado al ver el estado de Kaname.

- ¿Por qué traes sangre? –pregunta serio.

- Bueno señor… Gaara-sama fue con unos amigos a la mansión, cuando los intente atrapar los perros me atacaron y no pude detenerlos, ya que me arrebataron el micrófono para dar alerta a los demás… lo siento señor, no solo escapo Gaara-sama sino que se llevó consigo a Sakura-sama. –Takeshi inclina la cabeza hacia abajo, no atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos.

- _Con que por eso me distrajeron. –_la expresión de Kaname se volvió sombría e intimidante.

- Lo defraude señor…

Takeshi no termina su frase ya que Kaname lo tiro al suelo de un fuerte golpe en la cara, sacándole sangre de la nariz.

- Pagaras tu falta encontrando a mis hijos, los encontraras como también encontraras a los que me hicieron esto. –le dice amenazante mientras se pone en cuclillas y lo toma de las solapas para que su rostro quede a la altura del de él. –Agradece que no fuiste el único que cayó en el juego de esos mocosos, porque un simple puñetazo no hubiera sido lo único que hubieras recibido Takeshi. –Kaname lo suelta con brusquedad y se pone de pie. –Llévame a casa y empieza inmediatamente con la búsqueda.

- Ya la empecé señor. –dice respetuoso mientras se pone de pie.

Kaname asintió y camino hacia el automóvil en el que llego Takeshi.

- Mi automóvil está a cinco kilómetros de aquí. Manda una grúa para que lo recoja, esos mocosos se llevaron las llaves. –ordena con indiferencia para después adentrarse a la parte trasera del automóvil.

- Si Kaname-sama. –responde respetuoso aunque sabe que ya no lo escucho, así que se encamina hacia el automóvil.

**Continuará**

**bueno, ya sakurita sta a salvo de kaname, o al menoss ya no sta en esa especie de bodega, pero al parecer kaname no se dara por vencido, veamos como se libran d ese loko :P**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**PD: aun ando euforica por la peli de gokuu! hasta ganas me dan de subir el fic de gooku ke escribi (no pude evitarlo, goku es un clasico de clasicos) jajajaja**

**besos**

**kriss**


End file.
